Liebesgrüße von Dathomir
by sudooku
Summary: Darth Maul hat alle Kadetten auf Orsis getötet? Fehlanzeige. Wer wissen will, was Darth Maul, Savage Opress und Asajj Ventress außer Kämpfen und Intrigieren auch nach den Klonkriegen machten, ist hier richtig. Enthält Sex-Szenen. Pairings: Darth Maul/Kilindi Matako, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Savage Opress/Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Asajj Ventress/Darth Sidious
1. Das Ende von Orsis

Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Star Wars, The Clone Wars oder den darin vorkommenden Figuren, wohl aber an dieser Geschichte

**Darth Maul und Savage Opress: Geheimmission Liebe**

1. Das Ende von Orsis:

Kilindi Matako hatte schreckliche Angst. Gerade noch hatte sie mit ihrem Mentor und Beschützer, dem Akademie-Leiter Meister Trezza einen Tee getrunken und sich mit ihm über mögliche Prüfungen und Herausforderungen für das nächste Semester unterhalten. Der mandalorianische Kampflehrer Meltch Krakko stand am anderen Ende des Raumes am Kamin und wollte gerade Feuerholz nachlegen, um es in den kalten Mauern des Büros noch etwas gemütlicher zu machen. Dann hatte sich im nächsten Augenblick die Zimmertür geöffnet und Maul, der beste Schüler von Orsis und bester Freund von Kilindi, hatte den Raum betreten. Er war in einem schwarzen Kapuzen-Umhang gehüllt, den Kilindi noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Er schaute auch anders als sonst und unangemeldet im Büro des Meisters der renomierten Militärakademie des Planeten Orsis zu erscheinen, zumal zu so später Stunde, war eigentlich nicht Mauls Art. In Blitzesschnelle hatte Maul Krakko das Genick gebrochen, während er dessen Arm festhielt, womit Krakko seinen Blaster für eine vollkommen nutzlose, da zu späte Verteidigung umklammert hielt. „Wir können über alles reden", versuchte der ebenfalls überraschte Meister Trezza etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, die er brauchte, um einen Gegenangriff aufzubauen. Aber Maul redete nie, wenn er nicht wollte. Rhetorische Vorgeplänkel mit dem Feind vor einem Kampf waren in seinen Augen reine Eitelkeit und nichts als Zeitverschwendung. Kilindi wusste, daß, sobald er seine Waffe oder seine Hand erhob, um zuzuschlagen, bereits alles gesagt oder nutzlos zu sagen war. Und so war es für Kilindi jetzt keine Überraschung mehr, zu sehen, wie ihr Meister von Maul mit seinem eigenen Vibro-Dolch umgebracht wurde, den Trezza gerade im Begriff war, aus seinem Ärmel in Mauls Richtung hervorschnellen zu lassen. Und dann kam Maul auf seine Freundin zu, Meister Trezzas Vibro-Dolch in seiner Hand und schaute sie mit seltsam versteinertem Blick an.

Eigentlich war die bislang glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens angebrochen, als Maul von seinem Meister Darth Sidious in die Militär-Akademie von Orsis gebacht worden war, um dort ausgefeilte Kampftechniken zu lernen und vor allem, sich darin mit natürlichen Lebewesen im Kampf zu messen, anstatt immer nur in einem Raum mit Kampfdroiden eingesperrt zu sein, wie es Maul seit seiner frühesten Kindheit kannte. Es war Maul relativ leicht gefallen, sich in diese großen Gemeinschaft von Wesen aus allen Teilen der Galaxis einzufügen, besser gesagt, sich derart bei den anderen Schülern Respekt zu verschaffen, dass er in Ruhe gelassen wurde, wenn er das wollte und ansonsten bekam, was er wollte. Und was er wollte, war im Wesentlichen, sich im Kampf zu vervollkommnen und die Zufriedenheit seines Meisters zu erlangen. Maul war der absolute Primus auf Orsis und nicht nur der Akademieleiter Meister Trezza war stolz auf ihn. Auch Meister Sidious, der sich ansonsten mit Anerkennung sehr zurückhielt, konnte seine Zufriedenheit darüber, dass sein Zögling alle anderen Kadetten der Schule in puncto Kampfkunst, Zähigkeit und List klar ausstach, kaum verhehlen, was Maul nicht entging, wenn er ihn auf seinem Schloß in der Nähe der Akademie besuchte, um seine Fähigkeiten der Machtbenutzung weiter auszubauen und seinen Meister über Neuigkeiten, die er auf Orsis mitbekam, zu informieren. Manches musste Maul auch nicht explizit sagen. Sidious war es nicht entgangen, dass Maul eine gewisse Nautolanerin namens Kilindi Matako immer wichtiger geworden war, mit der er, wie er Meister Trezzas Worten entnahm, in einem Zweierteam hervorragend harmonierte.

Ihren Höhepunkt sollte die Ausbildung im Initiationsritual von Gora erhalten, eine Reihe von schweren Kampf- und Überlebenstrainingsprüfungen, nach deren Abschluß man ein echter Orsisianer war. Kilindi zusammen mit einem Menschenmädchen namens Daleen Maul eine Überraschung versprochen, nachdem er von der Gora zurückgekehrt sein würde. Darauf hatte sich Maul wirklich gefreut. Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann würden die erschöpfenden Märsche, die Kämpfe und Kletterpartien und die beschwerliche Nahrungssuche vorbei sein. Dann tauchten plötzlich diese rotgewandeten Reiterinnen auf ihren Reittieren auf. Sie setzten die Macht gegen ihn ein, gegen ihn, dem Meister Sidious den Einsatz der Macht außerhalb seines Schlosses streng untersagt hatte. Also hielt sich Maul an seine Anweisung. Gleich würde sein Meister kommen und ihm sagen, daß er die Prüfung bestanden hatte. Dann legte ihm die Anführerin einen Finger an seine Stirn und er wurde bewusstlos.

Als Maul endlich wieder aufwachte, unfähig, sich zu verteidigen oder zu fliehen, wurde ihm klar, daß er die ihm versprochene Überraschung durch Kilindi und Daleen jetzt vergessen konnte. Jetzt, nachdem diese Mutter Talzin im Begriff war, ihn zusammen mit ihren Hexen am letzten Tag der Gora zu entführen und nach Dathomir zu bringen. Dathomir – das war der Planet, wo Maul seine früheste Kindheit verbracht hatte, bevor Sidious ihn im Alter von etwa drei Jahren zu sich genommen hatte, von dem er jedoch nicht mehr wusste, als was er per Holonetseiten von anderen Sternensystemen wusste, auf denen er nie gewesen war. Sidious hatte stets großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass Maul einen guten Überblick über die Galaxis und ihre Bewohner hatte, um später überall einsetzbar zu sein, falls sein Meister dies wünschte. Obwohl er spürte, dass ihn mit Mutter Talzin etwas verband, so war ihm auch klar, dass ein Leben als gewöhnlicher Nachtbruder auf Dathomir absolut provinziell und unbedeutend sein würde – kein Vergleich mit der Vision, die ihm sein Meister immer wieder vor Augen führte, die Galaxis im Zweierteam zum Besseren zu verändern und die Jedi auszulöschen. Immer wieder hielt er nach einer Möglichkeit Ausschau, Mutter Talzin zu verlassen und zur Gora zurückzukehren, ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Dann wurden sie plötzlich von einem bunt zusammengewürfelten Haufen verschiedener Spezies von Rattatak angegriffen, die dringend Nachschub für ihre Schaukämpfe auf ihrem dafür berüchtigten Planeten suchten. Ein paar Nachtschwestern und ein Nachtbruder mussten ihnen hier auf diesem eher abseits gelegenen Planeten als ein Glücksfang erscheinen. Und dies, wo Talzin ihr Ziel fast erreicht hatte, den Raumhafen von Orsis, wo das Raumschiff nach Dathomir bereit stand. Während Maul sich zusammen mit den Nachtschwestern so gut wie es ging, verteidigte, fragte er sich, welches raffinierte Spiel sein Meister wohl diesmal spielen würde, um seine Loyalität und Stärke zu testen. Kannte sein Meister diese Hexe Talzin womöglich? Oder auch diesen Vollick, der diese Bande von Rattatak anführte? Und warum kamen sie alle gerade jetzt? Maul hatte schon früh erkannt, daß sein Meister geradezu ein Ausbund an Raffinesse und Hinterlist war. Maul traute Sidious alles zu.

Ihm fiel während des Abwehrkampfes gegen die Weequays der Besuch ein, den er zusammen mit dem Akademie-Leiter Meister Trezza und Kilindi auf dem Schloß seines Meisters absolviert hatte – eine Einladung, eher eine Prüfung, die für beide absolut unerwartet kam und Maul ein mieses Gefühl bescherte, zumal er merkte, dass Kilindi bei Meister Trezzas Worten, mit ihnen beiden gäbe es ein Problem an der Akademie, sichtlich nervös wurde. Und er vermeinte zu bemerken, daß sein Meister in der unsichtbaren Dunkelheit hinter ihnen auf einmal in eine witternde Anspannung verfiel. Maul war deshalb zunächst erleichtert gewesen, zu hören, daß es lediglich darum gehen sollte, den beiden Schul-Besten einen neuen mandalorianischen Kampftrainer vorzustellen, der speziell diese Beiden trainieren sollte.

Darth Sidious hatte eine Präsenz gespürt, die er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Und er merkte, daß sein Schüler dort auch war. Was würde er wohl vorfinden, wenn er zum Raumhafen von Orsis kam? Sein Argwohn inbezug auf die Loyalität seines Schülers war bereits beim Besuch von Meister Trezza und dessen Schützling Kilindi Matako auf seinem Schloß geweckt worden. Zuerst war da diese verdächtige Nervosität der Nautolanerin, nachdem Meister Trezza erklärt hatte, daß es ein Problem mit Maul und Kilindi an der Akademie gäbe. Welche Probleme konnten ein Junge und ein Mädchen schon haben, die doch die Besten der Akademie waren? „Laßt mich wissen, wenn etwas interessantes passiert", hatte Sidious Meister Trezza zugeraunt, während dieser ins Dunkel hinein ein Zeichen gab. Aber Sidious brauchte keinen Bericht von Trezza. Er sah auch so die Besorgnis und Anteilnahme in den Augen, in der Präsenz seines Schülers, als dieser plötzlich seine Gefährtin aus der Schusslinie riß, als er sich über sie beugte, um den Pfeil, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts kam, aus Kilindis rechter Schulter zu ziehen. Um gleich darauf in die Richtung zu schauen, aus der das Geschoß angeflogen kam, um dort den Mandalorianer Meltch Krakko zu entdecken, ihrer beider neuer Trainer, den sein Meister für Orsis engagiert hatte. Sidious lächelte ein Lächeln der Erkenntnis und der Genugtuung. Nun hatte er die Bestätigung seines Verdachtes direkt von seinem Schüler erhalten. Die Zeit auf Orsis musste für Maul möglichst bald ein Ende haben. Er hatte alles gelernt, was er musste und weitere Lehrzeit würde ihn nur auf abwegige Pfade wie den führen, auf dem er seinen Schüler soeben bereits das zweite Mal ertappt hatte.

Auch wenn Maul seinen in der Dunkelheit des Hangars eingehüllten Meister nicht sah, so spürte er doch dessen erneute Habachtstellung, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als dieser Pfeil aus dem Hinterhalt Kilindi getroffen hatte. Es war diese Veränderung in seiner Präsenz, dieser Gedankenblitz im Hirn seines Meisters, den Maul immer dann spürte, wenn Sidious gerade wieder einmal eine Unbotmäßigkeit seines Schülers entlarvt hatte.

Diesmal war Maul zunächst erleichtert gewesen, als er plötzlich im Raumhafen von Orsis die Präsenz von Meister Sidious spürte. Und nicht nur er spürte das. Es war für Maul eine Genugtuung, zu sehen, wie diese rotgewandete bleiche Hexe auf einmal eine Haltung annahm, die zwischen Demut und Respekt schwankte, noch bevor sie Sidious' überhaupt ansichtig wurde. Als sich dieser dann auch wirklich zeigte und Mutter Talzin unmissverständlich klarmachte, dass Maul zu ihm und zu niemandem sonst gehörte, Talzin das akzeptierte und verschwand, da war dies für Maul nur ein Beweis mehr dafür, daß sein Meister wirklich das mächtigste Wesen der Galaxis war und ihm niemand in die Quere kommen durfte. Er ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, welche Tragweite Sidious' Worte für ihn später haben würden. Und weder er noch Sidious bemerkten, daß ihm Talzin, bevor sie mit ihren Nachtschwestern verschwand, noch etwas Blut von seiner im Abwehrkampf verletzten Schulter strich, um es sorgfältig in einem ovalen Amulett-Anhänger zu bergen, bevor ihr Raumschiff sie und ihre Gefährtinnen wieder zurück nach Dathomir brachte. Sidious erklärte Maul nun, dass diese Entführung durch Mutter Talzin derartig viel Aufsehen erregen würde, dass dadurch alle Anstrengungen der Geheimhaltung seiner Pläne inklusive Mauls Aufenthalt auf Orsis umsonst gewesen sein könnten. Maul erfuhr, dass sein Meister der oberste Sith-Lord war und dass er, Maul, bei guter Führung seine rechte Hand und später der zweite Sith-Lord werden würde. Und wenn sein Meister einmal nicht mehr sein sollte, dann wäre er der oberste Sith-Lord und könne sich wiederum einen Schüler nehmen. Über die Sith hatte ihm sein Meister bereits in seiner Kindheit viel erzählt, aber jetzt spürte Maul, wie sich gleich mehrere Schleier von seinem Bewusstsein darüber, was er war und sein sollte, hoben und ihn eine Welle ungeahnten Stolzes über seine Auserwähltheit überflutete. „Wir sind noch nicht bereit, als Sith an die Öffentlichkeit zu treten, erläuterte Sidious. „Ich werde mich um den Vollick-Kriegsherrn kümmern, du gehst zur Militär-Akademie und wirst Dich dort diskret und schnell um die Anderen kümmern." Maul erwiderte: „Ich lebe, um in Euren Diensten zu stehen, Meister." „Und solange Du das tust, wirst Du am Leben bleiben", erwiderte Sidious mit Genugtuung über die eiserne Gehorsamkeit seines gerade einmal fünfzehnjährigen Schülers.

Als Maul mit einer Fähre zurück zur Akademie fuhr, fiel der Mantel des Stolzes und der Ruhe und Gelassenheit nach und nach von ihm ab, während der Gedanke an Kilindi und ihr Schicksal immer stärker in ihm wurde. Maul war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sein Meister jede noch so winzige verdächtige Regung im Gesicht oder in der Körperhaltung seines Schülers blitzschnell als Illoyalität oder Schwäche werten und unnachsichtig bestrafen würde. Aber Maul hatte mit der Zeit auch gelernt, bestimmte Gedankentricks anzuwenden, um nicht negativ aufzufallen. Er war wirklich im Stande, sich glauben zu machen, dass es eine gute Sache war, die Orsis-Akademie auszulöschen, solange er Sidious gegenüberstand. Jetzt, wo die Fähre ihn immer weiter von seinem Meister wegbrachte, war Maul sicher, dass das übernatürliche Gespür seines Meisters für Lügen oder sonstige Widerspenstigkeiten keine Macht mehr über ihn hatte. Es hatte schon ein paar eher unbedeutende Situationen in Mauls Leben gegeben, wo ihn nur solche Suggestionen helfen konnten, sich zumindest etwas Freiraum zu schaffen, den sein Meister nicht kontrollieren konnte. Und während er sich der Akademie näherte, wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst, dass dies hier sein Meisterstück in puncto Täuschung werden würde, werden mußte. Und dass diese Täuschung absolute Perfektion erforderte, wie sein Meister immer forderte. Es war ihm ein Leichtes, die Schüler und Lehrkräfte der Akademie zu töten – mit Hilfe der Macht oder mit bloßen Händen, wie es ihm gerade gefiel. Dieses Gefühl der Entspanntheit, endlich die Macht auf Orsis benutzen zu können, was ihm Sidious und Meister Trezza vorher streng untersagt hatten, half ihm, seinen Kopf dafür freizubekommen, was er tun würde, sollte er auf Kilindi stoßen. Er hatte, seit er Sidious' Schloß verlassen hatte, über einen guten Plan nachgegrübelt, aber ihm war nichts brauchbares eingefallen. Als er die Kammer der beiden Rodianer mit den reptilartigen Schnautzen, Fretch und Hubnutz erreichte, die ihn und Kilindi bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit Gemeinheiten und Spott bedacht hatten, feixte er. Er erinnerte sich noch an den Tag, an welchem Fretch Kilindi als „Mauls Lieblingssklavin" bezeichnet hatte. Sein Freund Hubnutz hatte daneben gestanden und Maul und Kilindi dreckig und herausfordernd angegrinst. Daraufhin hatte Kilindi gesagt: „Ich bin keine Sklavin. Und ich bin niemandes Liebling." Maul hatte Fretch als Strafe die Finger einer Hand gebrochen. Nun weckte Maul diese beiden Rodianer als einzige vorher auf, bevor er sie tötete. Niemals wieder würde einer dieser Beiden Kilindi die Lieblingssklavin Mauls oder überhaupt Sklavin nennen werden. Und dabei kam ihm eine Idee.

Schließlich hatte Maul Kilindi im Büro des Akademie-Leiters Meister Trezza gefunden…

Kilindi sah Maul mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. „Ich nehme an, es interessiert dich nicht, was für eine Überraschung Daleen und ich für dich geplant hatten", sagte sie mit einem scheuen Lächeln. Maul ließ sich mit der Antwort einen Augenblick Zeit und sah Kilindi dann fest in die großen schwarzen Augen. Er musste an den Augenblick denken, als er sie das erste Mal bei seiner Ankunft auf Orsis gesehen hatte. Es war sein erster Tag an der Akademie und Sidious wollte, dass Maul als Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten einen Zweikampf mit einem Schüler führte, der viel größer und älter war als Maul. Die beiden Rodianer Fretch und Hubnutz hatten bereits an diesem ersten Tag Mauls auf Orsis abfällige Bemerkungen über ihn gemacht. Dann aber hatte Maul den Zweikampf gewonnen, den Schüler ziemlich übel zugerichtet und alle um Maul herum erstarrten vor Furcht und Entsetzen. Plötzlich hatte sich Kilindi zu ihm umgedreht. Maul drehte seinen gehörnten Kopf intuitiv etwas in ihre Richtung und erblickte eine hübsche Nautolanerin mit grüner Haut und langen lockenartigen Tentakeln auf dem Kopf, die ihre schlanke anmutiger Gestalt locker umspielten. Und dann hatte Maul in ihren Augen auf einmal sein Spiegelbild erblickt und bekam einen Stick ins Herz, so wie er es noch nie in seinem harten von Entbehrungen, Prüfungen und Bestrafungen gezeichneten Leben erlebt hatte. Seine einzige Gesellschaft in diesem tristen, völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschotteten Leben vor Orsis waren ein Erziehungs- und Kampfdroide sowie sein Meister gewesen. Und plötzlich wünschte er sich mehr als alles auf der Welt, dass dieses Mädchen keine Angst vor ihm haben möge. Und seitdem wurde Kilindi nach und nach zu einer Freundin, perfekten Trainingskameradin und Vertrauten. Maul hatte Kilindis Gegenwart immer genossen. Er konnte mit ihr gemeinsam lachen und schweigen. Sie war für ihn eine Befreiung von der ständigen Angespanntheit während der Übungen, Lehrstunden und vor allem von dem Zusammensein mit seinem Meister, dessen Gespräche von Maul ein ständiges Auf-der-Hut-Sein vor peinlichen Bloßstellungen erforderten, dessen Prüfungen und Bestrafungen stets drakonisch bis sadistisch ausfielen. Und der mit nichts als der absoluten Perfektion zufrieden war – eine Ehre und gleichzeitig eine Bürde für Maul. Kilindi war für ihn deshalb zu einer unentbehrlichen Oase der Ruhe und des Glücks geworden. Er mochte ihren Geruch, ihre langen Locken und ihre großen tiefschwarzen Augen, um darin zu versinken. Auch wenn er bislang nie vorgehabt hatte, ihr dies zu sagen. Und jetzt stand sie vor ihm und hatte nichts als Angst. Maul wusste, dass er ihr diese Angst nehmen musste. Jetzt sofort. Oder sie war verloren. Und er mit ihr, egal, ob er seines Meisters Auftrag vollenden würde oder nicht.

„Du tust jetzt entweder, was ich Dir sage, oder Du wirst sterben so wie all die anderen hier", sagte er ernst und ruhig, nahm ihre zitternden Hände in die seinen und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen. „Was soll ich tun?", fragte Kilindi mit einer plötzlichen Neugier, der die Angst langsam wich. „Du ziehst jetzt diese Handschuhe an", sagte Maul, der auch welche trug. Dann ging er nach draußen und bedeutete Kilindi, ihm zu folgen. Mit Leichtigkeit brach Maul eine Tür auf, hinter der Reinigungswagen standen. Ein Reinigungswagen war schnell in die Kammer von Hubnutz und Fretch geschoben, die Leichen der beiden Rodianer wurden damit zu einem Sky-Car der Schule gebracht und dort auf der Rückbank festgebunden. Maul vergaß nicht, einen Reinigungskittel des Service-Personals über die beiden Leichen zu legen. Wenig später schwebte das Sky-Car über der Meeresküste in der Nähe der Schule. Maul saß mit Kilindi auf dem Schoß am Steuer und er brachte das Sky-Car am Strand zum Landen. Maul erinnerte sich noch daran, wie gerne und oft er hier mit Kilindi zusammen schwimmen war. Jetzt sollten hier die beiden toten Rodianer das letzte und längste Bad ihres Lebens bekommen. Die Leichen der Rodianer ins seichte Uferwasser zu werfen, war das eine. Maul nahm nun mit seiner behandschuhten Hand einen Vibro-Dolch vom Gürtel von Hubnutz und schnitt damit Kilindi in den Oberarm. Er hieß sie, ihr Oberkleid ausziehen und tränkte es mit ihrem Blut. Anschließend warf er Kilindis Kleidung neben die Leichen. Er vergaß auch nicht, den Vibrodolch in Hubnutz' Hand zurückzulegen, bevor er Kilindi anwies, den Reinigungskittel anzuziehen und mit ihm zurück in das Sky-Car zu steigen. Dann brachte er sie in eine Höhle, die er noch von seinen Gelände-Übungen gut kannte. Er hatte dort im Inneren eine Tür eingebaut, zu der er zwei Schlüssel hatte, von denen er einen jetzt Kilindi gab. Jetzt erst fand er die Ruhe und Muße, ihren Arm medizinisch zu versorgen, etwas Bacta aufzutragen, damit die Wunde, die er ihr zugefügt hatte, schnell heilen konnte, ohne daß Narben zurückbleiben würden. Dann legte er ihr einen Verband an. Kilindi genoß seine Berührungen. Sie hatten zwar in der Akademie schon oft medizinische Versorgung geübt, aber in dieser dramatischen Situation mit ihrem echten fließenden Blut und den vorangegangenen Ereignissen fand sie es erleichternd, zu sehen, wie Maul sich jetzt um sie kümmerte. Sie wünschte, sie könnte sich jetzt an ihn schmiegen oder er würde noch etwas nettes zu ihr sagen, um auch die Wunden in ihr zu verbinden, die nicht durch einen Vibrodolch hervogerufen worden waren. Aber sie merkte, daß Maul dafür keine Zeit und keinen Nerv hatte. Er wusste, dass diese Höhle spätestens seit dem Schul-Massker von intelligenten Wesen nicht mehr aufgesucht werden würde, dafür aber genügend Wild und Pflanzen in der Nähe vorhanden waren, um ein Überleben einigermaßen zu sichern. „Ich muß jetzt zu meinem Meister zurückkehren", sagte Maul, als er Kilindis fragenden, Blick sah. „Ich werde bald zurückkehren und dann wirst Du mehr erfahren." Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und fügte hinzu: „Verlaß diese Höhle nur zum Jagen oder Wasser holen. Wenn du alles machst, wie ich dir sage, dann wird alles gut werden." Dann drehte er sich um und bestieg das Sky-Car. Während der Rückfahrt redete er sich solange ein, dass jetzt alle tot seien, bis er sicher war, diese Illusion zumindest solange aufrechterhalten zu können, bis sein Bericht an Sidious erfolgt war. Er brachte das Sky-Car zur Akademie zurück und ging wieder ins Büro von Meister Trezza. Er suchte Kilindis Akte aus dem Aktenschrank, riß die Seite mit Kilindis Bild heraus, steckte sie in die Falten seines weiten schwarzen Umhangs und warf die übrigen Akte zusammen mit etwas Holz in den Kamin und noch etwas daneben, wo der Teppich anfing. Dann legte er Feuer.

Als er die Fähre zurück zum Schloß nahm, war er sicher, dass alles nach seinem Plan laufen und Sidious mit ihm zufrieden sein würde. Er suggerierte sich noch einmal ganz stark, wie das war, als er bei seinem Massaker niemanden verschont und damit jegliche Zeugen vernichtet hätte. Sidious stand auf dem Balkon seines Schlosses, als Maul von hinten kam und darauf wartete, dass sich sein Meister ihm zuwandte. Es war viel einfacher, als Maul gedacht hatte: Sidious war selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass der Auftrag erledigt wurde. Als ihn Maul über den Vollzug informierte, ohne dass sein Puls dabei in die Höhe schnellte, stellte er keine weiteren Fragen. Aber Maul hatte eine Frage: „Wolltet ihr mich mit dieser Aktion prüfen, Meister? Wer war der Verräter, der Talzin informierte?" wollte er von Sidious wissen. „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun, Meltch Krakko war der Verräter", erwiderte dieser und schickte Maul in sein Zimmer, denn er hatte noch eine Menge für ein neues kommendes Sith-Zeitalter vorzubereiten.

Auf seinem Zimmer angekommen, lächelte Maul kaum merklich. Natürlich hatte Maul gemerkt, dass sein Meister es nie dulden würde, wenn es jemand anderen in seines Schülers Leben gab, der auch nur halb so wichtig für ihn sein könnte wie sein Meister es jetzt für ihn war. Maul fand den Gedanken absolut lächerlich, dass ausgerechnet Meltch Krakko Mutter Talzin über Mauls Dasein auf Orsis informiert haben sollte. Er hatte überhaupt kein Motiv für so einen Verrat gehabt, es sei denn, Mutter Talzin hätte ihn bezahlt. Dann hätte sie aber auch wissen müssen, dass er bald nach Orsis gehen würde. Aber Krakko war von Sidious nach Orsis geholt und von diesem bezahlt worden. Und zeitgleich kam die Einladung für Maul und Kilindi auf Sidious' Schloß und kurz darauf verpatzte diese Mutter Talzin seine Gora, dann ordnete sein Meister das Massaker an. Irgendwie wirkte das alles viel zu paßgenau und zu eingefädelt. Sicherlich hatte Sidious während ihres Besuches auf seinem Schloß Kilindis Nervosität bei der Bemerkung Meister Trezzas über Probleme mit den beiden auf der Akademie bemerkt, wenn selbst er, Maul, das gemerkt hatte. Sein Meister wäre jedoch viel zu stolz gewesen, Kilindi als wahren Grund für diese ganzen Aktionen zu nennen. So wie Maul seinen Meister kannte, ließ dieser lieber Maul die gesamte Akademie vernichten, als dass er irgendeinen Attentäter speziell für Kilindi geschickt hätte. Maul sollte mit diesem Massaker nicht nur Kilindi aus dem Weg räumen, sondern sich auch selbst für die Illoyalität bestrafen, und damit einen Teil seines Lebens auslöschen, so wie man einem Droiden die Erinnerungen löscht, damit er genügend Speicherplatz für neue Aufgaben zur Verfügung hat.

Maul hatte nicht vergessen, was seinem Erziehungs- und Kampfdroiden TD-D9 widerfahren war, der am Ende ihrer Zeit auf Mustafar von Sidious mit Hilfe der Macht gegen die Wand geschleudert worden war, so dass seine Fotorezeptoren für immer verloschen waren. Danach musste Maul seinen Lieblingsfisch aus dem Aquarium essen, den mit dem rot-schwarz gezackten Muster und den gelben Augen, in dem Maul bei seinen Besuchen in seines Meisters Büro immer eine Art Ebenbild gesehen hatte. Sidious hatte diabolisch gegrinst, als er TD-D9 zerschmetterte und Maul den Fisch essen ließ. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sidious mit der Zeit gemerkt, dass der Droide versucht hatte, Maul die harten Prüfungen und Trainings-Aufgaben zumindest etwas erträglicher zu machen. Und dafür musste der Droide bestraft werden. Wenn sein Meister selbst einen Droiden als Bedrohung für Mauls Loyalität ihm gegenüber betrachtete, um wie viel mehr musste er ein weibliches Wesen als Konkurrenz fürchten. Kilindi aber durfte nicht bestraft werden. Dafür würde Maul sorgen – mit allen Mitteln.

Kilindis Augen gewöhnten sich nur zögerlich an die Dunkelheit der Höhle. Sie überlegte, was Maul wohl vorhaben könnte, fand aber keine Antwort. Sie wusste nur, dass er unter der Fuchtel seines Meisters stand, der zwar bei ihrem Besuch auf dessen Schloß harmlos und nett getan hatte, aber sie hatte seine innere Strenge, Absolutheit und vor allem eine furchtbare schneidende Kälte gespürt, die von ihm ausging, als er sie, Maul und Meister Trezza im Hangar seines Schlosses begrüßt hatte. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass diesem Mann nichts entging und dass sich Maul ihm gegenüber keinen Fehler erlauben durfte, auch wenn er ihr das nie gesagt hatte. Als Meister Trezza erwähnt hatte, dass sie hier wären, weil es ein Problem mit ihr und Maul geben würde, war ihr heiß geworden und sie spürte intuitiv, dass Maul ihre Unsicherheit bemerkt hatte und ihm dies gegenüber seinem Meister mehr als peinlich war. Und sie hatte sich geschämt und sofort versucht, ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Sie hatte sich damals im Schloß von Mauls Meister geschworen, Maul nie wieder in irgendwelche peinlichen Situationen zu bringen. Sie vertraute ihm vollkommen, auch wenn er ihr so gut wie nichts über seinen privaten Hintergrund und seine Absichten für die Zukunft erzählt hatte. Sie spürte einfach, dass er es gut mit ihr meinte und sie hatte sich vom ersten Tag an zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, wobei neben seinem guten Aussehen die Tatsache nicht ganz unbedeutend war, dass er intelligent und ein hervorragender Kämpfer war und sie viel von ihm lernen konnte, was sie auch tat. Und vor allem strahlte Maul eine ruhige souveräne Sicherheit gepaart mit einer eleganten Lässigkeit aus, die ihn in Kilindis Augen einfach unwiderstehlich machte. Als Kampf-Team waren beide unschlagbar und verstanden sich in komplizierten Situationen fast blind, weshalb sie trotz der furchtbaren Tatsache, dass ihr früherer Beschützer Meister Trezza nun tot war, keinen Zweifel daran hegte, dass Maul mit seinen Plänen, wie immer sie auch sein mochten, Erfolg haben würde. Sie hatte schon früh das Gefühl gehabt, dass Maul etwas ganz Besonderes war und dass einmal etwas Großes aus ihm werden würde und sie war wahnsinnig stolz auf ihn und darauf, dass er gerade sie, Kilindi Matako, eine ehemalige Sklavin, zu seiner Team-Partnerin und eine Art Freundin auserkoren hatte. Sie hatte zusammen mit Daleen freudig-gespannt darauf gewartet, dass Maul von der Gora zurückkommen würde und war verzweifelt darüber, dass er nicht zur vorgesehenen Zeit in die Akademie zurückkehrte. Ihre Freundin Daleen hatte sie ständig nach Maul gefragt und wollte viel über ihn wissen, was ihr irgendwann zu viel wurde, weil sie unter Mauls Abwesenheit schon genug zu leiden hatte. Sie stahl sich dann irgendwann unter einem Vorwand aus dem gemeinsamen Zimmer und ging in Meister Trezzas Büro, angeblich, weil sie dort einen Termin hätte. In Wirklichkeit wollte sie sich ablenken und etwas innere Ruhe finden, damit Maul nicht verärgert wäre, wenn sie ihn mit ihren Gefühlen überfallen würde, wenn er zurückkam, wovon sie fest ausgegangen war. Und schließlich war er zurückgekommen - und die Welt hatte sich verändert.

Maul enttäuschte Kilindi nicht. Schon am nächsten Tag kam er auf einem Sky-Car vorbei, brachte ihr frische Kleidung, etwas Essen, zwei Tage später bekam sie von ihm einen Reisepaß mit ihrem Foto, einem falschen Namen sowie ein One-Way-Ticket einer bekannten Raumfahrtlinie, mit dem sie in genau vier Tagen allein nach Coruscant fliegen sollte. Dort sollte sie ein Zimmer auf dem Weg zwischen dem Senatsgebäude und einem bestimmten Industriegebiet mieten, und dann in einer bestimmten Bar zu einer festgelegten Zeit auf ihn warten. Kilindi war sprachlos. Eine Welt war für sie zusammengebrochen und eine neue tat sich für sie auf. Aber sie wagte nicht, Maul zu fragen, was dann werden sollte. Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, ob und wie viele Leute er noch auf Orsis in jener Nacht getötet hatte. Sie hätte ihn gerne nach Daleen gefragt. Aber sie wusste, dass Maul ihr darauf jetzt keine Antwort geben würde. Und sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass es in ihrem neuen Leben viele unsichtbare Grenzen und viele Geheimnisse geben würde, die anzutasten für sie beide äußerst gefährlich werden würde. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Sie war damals auf dem Planeten Orvax 4 versklavt worden und irgendwann hatte sie eine günstige Gelegenheit abgepasst, die Familie, der sie diente und die sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit tyrannisiert und gequält hatte, zu töten und dann hatte sie Meister Trezza gefunden, bevor ihre Sklavenhändler-Verfolger sie eingeholt hatten. Seitdem war die Orsis-Akademie ihre Heimat und Meister Trezza ihr Mentor und Beschützer. Und jetzt hatte sie einen neuen Beschützer, Maul. Sie hatte schon immer davon geträumt, zum gigantischen Metropolenplaneten Coruscant zu reisen, dem pulsierenden Herz der Galaxis. Und jetzt war es plötzlich soweit. Und sie hatte auf einmal keine Angst mehr, sondern da war nur noch Vorfreude und ihre wachsenden Gefühle für den Jungen, den sie so gut zu kennen glaubte und über den sie doch so wenig wusste.


	2. Coruscant I

Chapter 2. Coruscant I

Darth Sidious hatte den Umzug von Orsis nach Coruscant von langer Hand geplant und vorbereitet. Er hatte schon seit langem in einem Industriegebiet einen ausgedehnten Trakt in einem Wolkenkratzer, dem Li-Merge-Gebäude gemietet, von dem aus er in seinem neuen Büro den Jedi-Tempel sehen konnte. Außer einer Bibliothek gab es auch noch einen Wohnraum für Maul sowie einen Trainingsraum, wo Maul wieder mit Kampfdroiden und anderen Raffinessen trainieren und seinen Körper stählen konnte. Maul hatte inzwischen auch erfahren, dass sein Meister unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen Palpatine für dessen Heimatplaneten Naboo einen Sitz im galaktischen Senat innehatte und von dort aus viele Geschicke der Galaxis direkt beeinflusste. Wenn Maul nicht auf Mission für seinen Meister war, wohnte er in seinem ihm von seinem Meister zugewiesenen Raum, von dem aus er allerdings nicht den Jedi-Tempel sehen konnte. Da die Missionen immer zu unterschiedlichen Tageszeiten stattfanden, konnte er vor oder nach einer Mission immer noch etwas Zeit abknapsen, um Sachen zu erledigen, die ihm am Herzen lagen, aber seinen Meister nichts angingen.

Kilindi hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, mit dem perfekt gefälschten Paß in das Raumschiff auf dem Raumhafen des Planeten Orsis zu gelangen. Der Flug verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Die Einreisekontrolle in Coruscant verlief schnell und reibungslos. Auf Orsis hatte es Kurse über das Hacken von Computern ebenso wie über das Erstellen von falschen Dokumenten gegeben oder wie man Beamte dazu bringen konnte, ihre Staatsloyalität für eine Weile zu vergessen oder wie man andere informellen Netzwerke, sprich Banden oder Kopfgeldjäger nutzen konnte. Die Ausbildung war darauf angelegt gewesen, dass sich die Krieger von morgen problemlos durch die Galaxis bewegen konnten, möglichst ohne dabei Spuren zu hinterlassen und dem Gegner immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein, wenn sie ihre Aufträge geräuschlos und effizient erledigten. Und diese Ausbildung zahlte sich nun aus. Maul hatte in den kurzen Zeitspannen, die ihm zwischen den Aufträgen seines Meisters blieben, ganze Arbeit geleistet, um seine Pläne mit Kilindi in die Tat umzusetzen. Kilindi atmete auf, als sie nach der Landung den Raumhafen mit seinen strengen Einreisekontrollen hinter sich gelassen hatte und nun auf eine Straße trat, um sich herum ein Meer glitzernder Wolkenkratzer, Reklameleuchten und leuchtende Sky-Cars, die überall zwischen den Häusern herumwuselten. Ein bisher nie gekanntes Gefühl von Freiheit bemächtigte sich ihrer.

Auch eine Wohnung zu mieten war kein Problem. Es gab genügend Appartments, die sowohl vom Senatsgebäude als auch dem von Maul genannten Industriegebiet gut und unauffällig zu erreichen waren, weil sie in riesigen Hochhäusern lagen, zu denen es mehrere Zugänge gab. Maul war nicht knauserig mit Geld gewesen und so konnte Kilindi nebst einer Vorauszahlung der Miete für das nächste halbe Jahr kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auch ein paar Möbel und andere Einrichtungsgegenstände besorgen, um aus dem Appartement mit den nackten Ferroconcrete-Wänden ein einigermaßen gemütliches Heim herzurichten. Sie fand sich zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt in der von Maul benannten Bar ein und auf die Minute genau tippte ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter und als Kilindi sich umdrehte, sah sie Maul in seinen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, hinter sich stehen und er bedeutete ihr, dass sie jetzt zu ihrem Appartment gehen würden. Mit klopfendem Herzen ging Kilindi voran und wunderte sich, wie unauffällig der groß gewachsene Maul in seinem schwarzen Umhang plötzlich wirkte, wo er doch sonst mit seiner imposanten Gestalt mit dem Hornkranz auf dem Kopf und den schwarz-roten Tätowierungen im Gesicht und am Oberkörper selbst im kosmopolitisch-multikulturellen Coruscant eine auffällige Erscheinung war. Etwa hundert Meter vor dem Eingang verzögerte Maul seinen Schritt, damit es für Passanten nicht offensichtlich war, dass er ihr folgte. Und bald waren sie zeitlich um etwa eine Minute versetzt im Appartment angekommen.

Sie standen einander gegenüber und sprachen kein Wort. Kilindi merkte, daß die Erregung in ihr hochstieg. Maul nahm ihre Hände und sagte: „Du hattest mir doch auf Orsis vor der Gora eine Überraschung versprochen. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, sie mir zu zeigen." Kilindi merkte, dass ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoß. Sie beherrschte sich, so gut sie konnte und fragte: „Was ist mit Daleen passiert? Sie war meine Freundin". „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen", erwiderte Maul, „Bitte glaube mir, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Nur Du warst mir auf Orsis wichtig. Es zählt nur, dass wir jetzt hier sind. Ich liebe dich. Ich kann und will ohne Dich nicht mehr leben." Kilindi dachte an seinen Meister, ob und wann er wohl hinter ihr Hiersein kommen könnte, aber dann wischte sie alle Bedenken und Zweifel beiseite, gab sich ihrem Verlangen hin und umschlang Maul mit ihren muskulösen, doch feingliedrigen Armen und gab ihm einen langen tiefen Kuß, den ersten ihres jungen Lebens. „Dann laß dich überraschen", sagte sie lächelnd und glücklich. Er warf seinen schwarzen Umhang ab und wühlte langsam durch ihre vielen grünen Lockententakel und fühlte, wie weich und elastisch sie waren. Kilindi machte sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Nach einer Weile hatte sie ihn geöffnet und die Lagen schwarzen Stoffes, die von ihm zusammengehalten worden waren, glitten zur Seite und Kilindi erhaschte einen verschämten Blick auf seinen Körper, den jetzt nur noch eine Unterhose bedeckte. „Zieh sie aus", sagte Maul. Und Kilindi streifte gehorsam die Unterhose nach unten, um zugleich ihren gesamten Körper gegen ihn zu pressen, um nicht zu sehen, was sie gerade spürte, nämlich, wie sich ein ganz bestimmter Körperteil Mauls aufrichtete und von unten gegen ihre Mitte drückte. Ihre Lippen waren jetzt genau vor seinem Hals und sie küsste ihn. Jetzt konnte Maul nicht mehr an sich halten. Er drückte ihr noch einen Schmatzer auf den Ansatz einer ihrer oberen Kopftentakel, dann warf er sie auf das Bett und riß ihr die Kleider vom Leib. Kilindi beeilte sich dabei, ihm zu helfen, damit die Kleider heilblieben. Dann vergrub er seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten, küsste diese und dann alles andere, was er küssen wollte, während er von ihr geküsst wurde, wo sie wollte – oder konnte. Dann drang er in sie ein. Kilindi hatte in den letzten Tagen viel zu viel Angst gehabt, um jetzt davor Angst zu haben, was Maul mit ihr machen würde. Ganz im Gegenteil dazu, was Daleen und andere Mädchen auf Orsis immer für Schauergeschichten über Sex erzählt hatten, fand sie Mauls Berührungen und Küsse und sein Eindringen als absolut perfekt. Er hatte so eine samtige Haut, die sie schon früher gerne angefasst hätte, nicht nur im Rahmen der gemeinsamen Trainingsübungen. Und jetzt, wo sie so lange darauf hatte warten müssen, war diese Vereinigung für sie nun nur umso schöner. Maul war überrascht, wie einfach und unkompliziert diese neue körperliche Nähe mit Kilindi für ihn war. Jetzt endlich war sie sein und niemand würde sie ihm mehr wegnehmen können. Er hielt sie an ihren Schultern fest, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wie sich ihre Augen halb schlossen, um ihn versonnen und verzückt anzusehen, wie er sich über ihr auf- und abbewegte. Er musste nach einer Viertelstunde eine Pause einlegen, nicht, weil er so erschöpft gewesen wäre, sondern, damit es nicht zu schnell vorbei sein würde. Sie umschlangen sich und küssten sich auf den Mund, lagen eine Weile still aufeinander, dann begann Maul von neuem, sich in Kilindi hineinzubohren. Kilindi fühlte sich federleicht unter ihm. Sie betrachtete seinen perfekt geformten Körper, jede einzelne Muskel fein herausgearbeitet – noch viel schöner als bei einer dieser alderaanischen Statuen. Deren Modelle sicherlich nicht auf Orsis trainiert hatten. Dann sah und spürte sie, wie Maul sich nach oben aufbäumte und sich sein bestes Teil in mehreren Schüben in sie entleerte. Dann fiel er auf sie herab und umschlang sie, sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrabend. Er fand es erstaunlich und schön, wie diese warme, übermächtige, pulsierende Wärme auf einmal für diese Stunden alles andere mit Leichtigkeit beiseite schob, was bisher in seinem Leben wichtig war. „Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte Kilindi, bevor sie einschlief.

Maul hatte sich oft genug von Sidious Vorträge über die „Regel der Zwei" anhören dürfen. Daß die Meister-Schüler-Beziehung von keinem Dritten gestört werden durfte. Er hatte im Raumhafen nach der Beendung der Talzin'schen Entführung von seinen Meister erfahren, dass dieser ein Sith-Lord war. Maul wusste, dass er als Sith nie würde heiraten dürfen; das gab es bei Sith-Lords nicht genauso wenig wie bei den Jedi. Allerdings stand nirgendwo geschrieben, wie Sith-Lords nach dem Erreichen der absoluten Macht zu leben hatten. Der eine oder andere Schüler auf Orsis war gar schon verlobt und zeigte stolz Fotos von seiner Freundin herum. Was sprach eigentlich dagegen, auch als Sith-Lord irgendwo eine heimliche Geliebte zu haben und diese ab und an zu besuchen, ohne dass dabei viel Aufsehen erregt wurde? Ob sein Meister wohl auch eine Geliebte hatte? Maul konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Sidious hatte immer abfällig über Beziehungen zwischen Mann und Frau oder auch Freundschaften gesprochen. „Liebe ist das Brot der Armen und der Schwachen", pflegte er amüsiert zu sagen. „Starke und mächtige Wesen sind darauf nicht angewiesen. Im Gegenteil: Zu viel Anhänglichkeit führt zur Barmherzigkeit und macht angreifbar. Das darf ein wahrer Sith nie zulassen" Auf jeden Fall wurden Sith dazu angehalten, ihre Gefühle der Dunklen Seite in Energie der Macht umzuwandeln. Aber nirgendwo stand geschrieben, dass nur der Hass ein solch allmächtiges Gefühl sein konnte. Ab jetzt würde er, Maul, sich dazu ermächtigen, eine heimliche Geliebte zu haben. Eine geheime Stärke, gegen die selbst Meister Sidious machtlos war. Selbstermächtigung, ohne erst um Erlaubnis zu bitten, gehörte bei den Sith ebenso dazu wie das uneingeschränkte Benutzen der Macht. Das war natürlicher Wettbewerb – das Leben eben. Irgendwann schlief Maul über diese Gedanken ein…

Am nächsten Morgen um vier Uhr Standardzeit hörte Kilindi ein Komlink klingeln. Maul erhob sich aus dem bequemen großen Doppelbett und eilte in den Flur, um dort augenscheinlich mit seinem Meister zu reden. Kilindi drehte sich mit einem Seufzer auf die andere Seite und versuchte, einige Worte ihres Geliebten aufzuschnappen. Ihr war schlagartig klar, dass Mauls Meister immer der Dritte im Appartment sein würde, auf dessen Anrufe man immer gefasst sein musste und die häufig im ungünstigsten Moment kamen, so dass sie oft innerlich fluchte. Eine unsichtbare, effiziente Kontrolle. Kilindi hatte häufig das Gefühl, dass Mauls Meister einfach nur anrief, um zu kontrollieren, was sein Schüler in der neuen Umgebung so trieb, um sich seiner zu versichern. Die Anrufe waren kurz und was Maul sagte, selten sehr aufschlußreich. Aber wahrscheinlich war es auch besser, nicht zuviel zu wissen von dem, was er tat. Meist war er danach sofort verschwunden und tauchte dann für gewöhnlich erst nach zwei bis drei Tagen wieder in ihrem Appartment auf.

Und so hatte Kilindi genügend Zeit, sich nach einer Arbeit umzuschauen. Sie bekam eine Anstellung bei einer Privatdetektei, wo man nicht allzu viele Fragen zu ihrer Person stellte, sondern froh war, eine offensichtlich fähige Bewerberin einstellen zu können. Von da an bestand der Alltag Kilindis darin, fremdgehende Eheleute zu beschatten, Beweisfotos zu knipsen oder Archive nach belastendem Material für bestimmte Leute von Rang und Namen zu durchforsten. Manchmal waren auch zeitlich befristete Personenschutzaufträge dabei. Auf jeden Fall war das ein Job, der ihr zumeist freie Zeiteinteilung garantierte, so dass sie in der Regel verfügbar war, wenn Maul ein paar Stunden seiner Zeit für sie bereitstellen konnte. In der Regel waren sie dann im Appartment oder aber sie hielten sich entfernt voneinander an bestimmten Sehenswürdigkeiten Coruscants auf, um dann später im Appartment ihre verschiedenen Eindrücke und Erfahrungen an diesem Ort auszutauschen. Oder Kilindi erzählte Maul von ihrer Arbeit, was Maul offensichtlich interessierte und gelegentlich belustigte, denn er hatte in seinem bisherigen abgeschotteten Leben wenig mit den Trivialitäten und Problemen der gewöhnlichen Zivilisten zu tun gehabt. Maul erzählte seiner Geliebten nie von seiner Arbeit. Er löschte stets sofort nach Erhalt oder Absenden die Einträge auf seinem Komlink, die auf Nachrichten oder Anrufe von oder zu seiner Geliebten hindeuteten. Und am Abend wurde sowieso der gesamte Nachrichten- und Anrufverlauf gelöscht, darauf legte sein Meister viel Wert. So vergingen die Tage und Kilindi war so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jetzt endlich erwachsen zu sein und tun und lassen zu können, was sie wollte, solange das Maul nicht gefährdete. Sie war glücklich verliebt. Die Arbeit machte ihr Spaß. Sie blühte auf.

Aus Neugier suchte Kilindi eines Tages nach Informationen über die letzten Tage der Militär-Akademie von Orsis. Was sie fand, erschreckte sie. Hatte sie bisher angenommen, dass nur ihre Freundin Daleen, die beiden Rodianer Fretch und Hubnutz sowie ihr bisheriger Mentor Meister Trezza und der Mandalorianer Meltch Krakko von ihrem Geliebten getötet worden waren, so erfuhr sie auf einmal, dass es offiziell überhaupt keine Überlebenden an der Akademie gab und das waren immerhin über 200 Leute gewesen. Die als überfordert und unterbesetzt bekannte Polizei auf Orsis hatte zwei Monate nach dem Massaker an der Militär-Akademie ihren Abschlußbericht fertiggestellt. Nicht alle Leichen hatten identifiziert werden können, weil es außer Maul noch mehrere andere Kadetten gab, deren Patrone dafür gesorgt hatten, dass es keine Akte über ihre Zöglinge gab und die sich auch nicht bei der Polizei gemeldet hatten, um sich nach dem Verbleib ihrer Schutzbefohlenen zu erkundigen. Zumal die Akten im Büro von Meister Trezza von einem Feuer zum großen Teil unbrauchbar gemacht worden waren. Es hatte auch ein paar Tage gedauert, bis man die Rodianer Hubnutz und Fretch am Ufer des nahegelegenen Meeres gefunden und identifiziert hatte. Bis dahin hatte die Polizei angenommen, dass diese Verschwundenen die Urheber des Massakers waren. Als dann noch die blutverschmierte Kleidung einer Frau, nicht jedoch ihre Leiche nahe der beiden Rodianer gefunden wurde, konnte man sich keinen Reim auf die Geschehnisse machen. Man legte sorgfältig Akten über die Tatorte, Leichen und Fundstücke an und dann landete das Ganze bei den anderen vielen Akten ungeklärter Kriminalfälle im Polizeiarchiv des Planeten Orsis. Kilindi war erschrocken darüber, zu was Maul fähig war. Sie musste an Daleen denken. Und gleichzeitig schlich sich der Gedanke in ihr Hirn, dass es gut war, wenn es keinerlei potentielle Mitwisser ihrer geheimen Liaison mit Maul gab, die der Polizei oder gar Mauls Meister irgendwelche Hinweise hätten geben können. Sie schämte sich für diese Gedanken. Und sie ekelte sich vor dem, was Maul in Orsis angerichtet hatte. Sie hatte zwar auch schon Leute getötet, aber das war nur die Familie gewesen, die sie kannte und die sie versklavt und tyrannisiert hatte. Ihr wäre es nie in den Sinn gekommen, so viele Leute auf einmal zu töten, mit denen sie obendrein noch persönlichen Kontakt hatte und zu denen keinerlei oder nur wenig Feindschaft bestand. Sie war allerdings auch noch nie in solch einer Situation gewesen, einen derartigen Befehl erhalten zu haben. Dabei wusste sie ganz genau, dass ihre Ausbildung darauf angelegt war, auch solche monströsen Befehle zu befolgen. Und Mauls Meister war einer, der solche Befehle offensichtlich mit Leichtigkeit erteilte. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Und hoffte gleichzeitig, nie wieder Angst vor dem Mann haben zu müssen, den sie liebte und der sie liebte.

Darth Sidious war zufrieden mit seinem neuen Leben in Coruscant. Unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen Palpatine und als Senator für seinen Heimat-Planeten Naboo erschlossen sich ihm viele Einflussmöglichkeiten und Kontakte. Durch sein freundliches umgängliches Wesen, gepaart mit der reifen Weisheit eines älteren Mannes Anfang Sechzig hatte er rasch viele gute Bekannte gefunden bzw. Leute, die etwas von ihm wollten. Unter seinen engeren Bekannten war auch Padmé Amidala, die Königin von Naboo, die ihn häufig in politischen Fragen um Rat ersuchte. Eigentlich war sie wie Wachs in seinen Händen, wäre da nicht ihr Onkel gewesen.

„Mir gefällt nicht, daß du dich derart häufig mit Palpatine triffst", sagte Veedo Naberrie zu seiner Nichte, als diese mal wieder von diesem hoffnungsvollen und agilen Senator sprach, der auf Coruscant nicht nur im Senat so geschätzt und beliebt war. „Aber Onkel", versuchte ihn Padme zu beschwichtigen. „Palpatine kennt nicht nur Naboo, sondern auch Coruscant. Er weiß, wie man Dinge bewegt. Und er hat Einfluß. Genug, um endlich die Handelsföderation dazu zu bringen, uns endlich die Einfuhrzölle zu bezahlen, die unserem Planeten rechtmäßig zustehen. Wir brauchen ihn." „Kindchen, du kennst Palpatine nicht so, wie ich ihn kenne. Dieser Mann geht über Leichen. Und er lächelt dabei, als wäre er gerade auf einen Miso-Wurm getreten und hätte dabei gerade noch vermieden, auf dessen Glitschigkeit auszurutschen. Dabei ist er es, der so glitschig ist. Einfach nicht zu greifen. Er hat mit seinem Pod-Renner zwei unschuldige Leute zu Tode gerast. Er hatte dabei überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen. Und sein Vater hat alles vertuscht", ereiferte sich Veedo Naberrie. „Aber das sind doch alles Jugendsünden", versuchte Padmé den Senator in Schutz zu nehmen. „Palpatine hat mehrere Beamte bestochen und die gesamte Erbschaftssteuer unterschlagen, als seine Familie unter höchst mysteriösen Umständen im Weltraum zu Tode kam. Glaubst du wirklich, er würde auch nur eine Sekunde zögern, dich töten zu lassen, wenn er das als nützlich erachtet?" „Er unterstützt unsere Politik. Und gerade in der Politik braucht es nun mal Durchsetzungsvermögen. Da können wir keine normalen Duckmäuser gebrauchen. Wir bräuchten noch viel mehr Palpatine", sagte Padmé mit Nachdruck. „Ich sehe schon", seufzte ihr Onkel resigniert. „Du willst es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Und du glaubst also wirklich, daß alles vorbei sein wird, wenn Palpatine es schaffen würde, Vizekönig Nute Gunray dazu zu bringen, seine Handelsföderation anzuweisen, Naboo die ganzen fälligen und überfälligen Zölle zu bezahlen?" „Natürlich", sagte Padmé im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Dann werden endlich Frieden und Gerechtigkeit herrschen" „Du bist gerademal vierzehn Jahre alt, mein Kind. Diese Blockade und deren mögliche Aufhebung ist erst der Anfang. Irgendetwas hat Palpatine vor. Und ich werde schon bald herausfinden, was er im Schilde führt. Wir sehen uns dann morgen", verabschiedete er seine Nichte, die alsbald sein Hotelzimmer verließ, um eilig dem Senatsgebäude zuzustreben.

Kilindi war gerade mit ihrem Klienten in dessen Hotelzimmer, um mit ihm die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu besprechen, die sie für die Erledigung seiner Angelegenheiten an diesem Tag zu treffen hätten, als sie vor der Tür ein Zischen vernahm, das darauf schließen ließ, dass jemand gerade ein Lichtschwert gezündet hatte. Sie hatte dieses Geräusch schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Kein Wunder, waren Lichtschwerter doch der intergalaktischen Kampfelite, den Jedi, vorbehalten. Das letze Mal hatte sie dieses Zischen auf Orsis gehört, als die wenigen Trainingslichtschwerter, die dort wie Reliquien gehütet worden waren, zu bestimmten Zeiten an die besten Kadetten verteilt wurden, damit sich diese daran erprobten. Sie überlegte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wie viele Jedi es wohl auf Coruscant gab, die gerade in einer Mission unterwegs waren und ob es eine Wahrscheinlichkeit oder ein Motiv dafür gab, daß die Jedi vorhatten, ihren Klienten in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Es entsprach nicht der Art der Jedi, daß sein Hotelzimmer durchwühlt worden war und eine Aufforderung hinterlassen wurde, er habe sofort aus Coruscant zu verschwinden. Deshalb hatte der Mann die Detektei kontaktiert und diese hatte sofort Kilindi zu seinem Schutz abgestellt. Ohne sich auch nur nach dem umzusehen, was an der Tür gerade geschah, fuhr sie herum, schlug dann einen Haken an die Fensteröffnung, ließ das am Haken befestigte Seil herab. Nur eine halbe Sekunde später packte sie ihren Schutzbefohlenen, um sich mit ihm rasch an der Außenwand des Hotels in die Tiefe abzuseilen. Während sie dies tat, nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln ein rotes Lichtfeld wahr, welches sie von der Tür kommend erreicht hatte. Unten angekommen, stieg sie mit ihrem Klienten in ihr Dienst-Sky-Car und raste damit hinter einen Müllcontainer, der genügend Deckung bot, aber auch genügend Sicht auf etwaige Verfolger. Kilindi würde, sobald sie den unheimlichen Verfolger abgeschüttelt hätte, den Mann umgehend zum nächstliegenden Raumhafen bringen, wo er dann auf sie warten würde, damit sie ihm später davon berichten konnte, die drohende Gefahr ausgeschaltet zu haben und die nächsten Schritte seines Aufenthaltes zu planen. Oder, wenn Kilindi das nicht tun würde, sicherheitshalber schnell wieder auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurückzukehren. Sie schaute unauffällig zum Hotelfenster. Dort machte sich eine schlanke Gestalt in einem schwarzen Kapuzenmantel daran, mit einem Fernglas den Weg zu verfolgen, den die Zielperson genommen hatte, um zu entkommen. An dem Gürtel der Gestalt sah sie einen Griff baumeln, der der Griff eines Lichtschwertes sein konnte. Kilindi sah, dass die Gestalt genau in ihre Richtung schaute. Dann sah sie, wie sich die Gestalt in Windeseile an Kilindis Seil abseilte und schnell direkt auf die Beiden zulief. Kilindi bedeutete dem Mann, auf sie zu warten und lief allein eine Gasse entlang, um im nächsten Hauseingang zu verschwinden. Von dort beobachtete sie, wie die Gestalt sich hinter dem Mann auf das Skycar setzte und mit ihm davonbrauste. Kilindi wartete eine Weile, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur ihrem Arbeitgeber und erklärte ihm, dass sie, obgleich zum vereinbarten Termin erschienen, das Hotelzimmer leer vorgefunden habe. Als sie dann wieder das Hotel verließ, habe sie gemerkt, dass in der Zwischenzeit ihr Dienst-Skycar gestohlen worden wäre, eines von zweien, die die Detektei ihr Eigen nannte, was ihr sehr leid täte und peinlich sei. Sie würde für den Schaden sobald wie möglich aufkommen. Sie hätte bis auf weiteres keine weitere Nachrichten vom Klienten erhalten. Sie beteuerte, dass sie sich das nicht erklären könnte und bat darum, künftig keine Personenschutzaufträge mehr wahrnehmen zu müssen. Ihr Chef wunderte sich über diesen Bericht und ihren plötzlichen Rückzug in Sachen Personenschutz, hatte doch seine Mitarbeiterin bisher immer alle Aufträge dieser Art zu seiner und seiner Klienten vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigt. Da hatte er schon weit schlimmere Debakel erlebt und jene Mitarbeiter hatten dann nach irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Ausflüchten für ihr Versagen gesucht und an eine Schadenserstattung für demoliertes oder verschlamptes Firmeneigentum hatten sie erst gar keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Deshalb war Lor Nekka eher angetan von Kilindis Art, ihm von den Vorkommnissen zu berichten und derart Rücksicht auf die eher dünne finanzielle Decke einer eher kleinen Firma wie der seinen zu nehmen. Als ein Mann mit Erfahrung spürte er, dass dahinter etwas steckte, über das seine Mitarbeiterin besser nicht sprechen sollte oder durfte. Gerade bei Klienten wie jetzt jenem von Kilindi, die im gehobenen Politik- und Wirtschaftsbereich angesiedelt waren, musste man immer mit vielen Undurchsichtigkeiten rechnen, die man zu respektieren hatte, wollte man selbst keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Es gab ohnehin noch genug in der Detektei zu tun. Er würde schon eine andere Lösung für Aufträge dieser Art finden.

Am Abend, als Maul in ihr Appartment kam, hatte Kilindi sein Lieblingsgericht gekocht und war ziemlich aufgekratzt. Ihr Liebster bemerkte das, sagte jedoch nichts. Er rührte das Essen nicht an, sondern zog Kilindi sofort an sich, hob sie hoch, trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und warf sie auf das gemeinsame Bett. In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich besonders leidenschaftlich. Irgendwann in der Nacht hörte Kilindi, wie Maul in die Küche schlich, um sich dort über das vorbereitete Essen herzumachen. Er brachte ihr etwas davon ans Bett und sie schlang es herunter. Da sagte Maul plötzlich mit leiser aber bestimmter Stimme: „Liebes, du solltest keine Personenschutzaufträge mehr annehmen. Das ist sicherer für uns." „Ich habe genau das heute Nachmittag mit meinem Chef besprochen. Er ist einverstanden", antwortete Kilindi stolz lächelnd wie eine Schülerin, die gerade ihrem Lehrer die einzig richtige Antwort gegeben hatte und dafür nun eine gute Note erwartete. Maul lächelte seiner Geliebten zurück und schloß sie in seine Arme. Dann liebten sie sich erneut, bis Mauls Komlink klingelte.

Meister Sidious war zufrieden mit seinem Schüler. Er führte seine Aufträge immer schnell und ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen aus und nach und nach wurden viele kritische Stimmen, die die schleppenden Verhandlungen des galaktischen Kanzlers Valorum mit der Handelsföderation kritisierten, leiser oder verstummten ganz. Mal war es ein Senatorenmitarbeiter, mal ein Senator, der auf einmal spurlos verschwand und meist nie wieder auftauchte. Vor dem Verschwinden waren anonyme Schreiben im Büro der betreffenden Parlamentarier eingegangen, die die wachsende Macht der Handelsföderation beschworen und Kooperation forderten. Deshalb ging die Polizei von Coruscant davon aus, dass es sich bei den Attentätern um Agenten der Separatisten bzw. der Handelsföderation handelte, um die Blockade von Naboo zu festigen und damit diesen Planeten, der auf die Einnahmen aus Handelszöllen seitens der angrenzenden Systeme der Handelsföderation angewiesen war, in die Knie zu zwingen. Genau darüber wollte sein Gast jetzt mit ihm sprechen. „Versprecht mir, Senator Palpatine, daß es der Handelsföderation nicht gelingen wird, Naboo dazu zu zwingen, auf die Einfuhrzölle aus dem Gebiet der Handelsföderation zu verzichten", sagte Padmé Amidala fast schon flehend. „Meine Liebe, Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, daß ich das nicht kann. Nicht in meiner Position, nicht ohne einen starken Kanzler, der uns dabei Rückendeckung geben würde, Nute Gunray und seinesgleichen in den Arm zu fallen und diese unselige Blockade unseres Heimatplaneten zu beenden." „Wenn doch nur Onkel Veedo hier wäre", flüsterte Padmé. „Er könnte uns helfen. Aber er ist jetzt bereits seit drei Tagen verschwunden. Nach Naboo ist er auch nicht zurückgekehrt. Was sollen wir jetzt nur machen? Selbst die Polizei weiß nichts. Das ist einfach unerträglich. Könntet Ihr vielleicht noch einmal bei den Ermittlern nachstoßen?", fragte sie bekümmert. „Es schickt sich nicht, daß sich ein Senator in die Polizeiarbeit einmischt", entgegnete Palpatine warnend. „Das könnte als politische Erpressung und Eingriff in die unabhängige Justiz gewertet werden. Die Handelsföderation würde das als Trumpf gegen uns ausspielen, wenn sie davon erfährt. Das können wir nicht riskieren." „Ihr seid so weise, das habe ich gar nicht bedacht", sagte Padmé traurig, bevor sie sich vom Senator verabschiedete.


	3. Besuch im Sith-Hauptquartier

Chapter 3. Besuch im Sith-Hauptquartier

„Es ist zu unsicher, wenn wir uns immer nur im Appartment treffen", sagte Maul eines Tages, als er Kilindi von seines Meisters Büro aus anrief. „Ich habe das Gefühl, er ruft immer an, wenn ich bei dir bin. Er kann mich wohl irgendwie orten. Wir müssen dieses Muster unbedingt ändern." Nur zehn Standardminuten später war Maul bei ihr, um sie abzuholen. Kilindi stieg in Mauls Sky-Car und hielt sich hinten an ihm fest. Maul nahm einen Hintereingang des großen Industriekomplex-Wolkenkratzers, wo sich Sidious' Büro befand. Dort führte er Kilindi in einen Kellerraum, wo mehrere Kampfdroiden standen. Er bedeutete Kilindi, in einen von ihnen zu steigen. Kilindi schaute auf den Killerdroiden, öffnete sein Verdeck und bemerkte, daß Maul ihn vorher ausgeweidet hatte, damit sie darin Platz finden würde. Bis auf die Funktionen, die er brauchen würde, um sich von A nach B zu bewegen. Nachdem sich Kilindi verstaut hatte, ging Maul mit dem neben ihm rollenden Droiden zu einem Turbo-Lift, um sogleich mit seiner wertvollen Fracht in die lichten Höhen des Wolkenkratzers emporzuschweben. Oben angelangt, führte Maul den Droiden die Gänge entlang, was Kilindi etwas gruselig anmutete, war es doch für mindestens fünf Minuten absolut dunkel und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo Maul sie hinführte. Als Maul Kilindi endlich aussteigen ließ, fand sie sich in einem geschmackvoll eingerichteten Büro wieder mit stilvollen antiken Möbeln, Statuen aus dunklem Holz, vielen Büchern, Folianten und seltsamen Pyramiden, die dazwischen in den Regalen standen. Kilindi fiel eine Statue ins Auge. Sie wusste nicht, daß es sich um Yanjon, einen der vier gesetzgebenden Weisen von Dwartii handelte, die in der Geschichte der Sith eine wichtige Rolle spielten. Ihr gefiel die Statue und sie strich ihr über den Arm. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick zu dem großen Fenster schweifen und erblickte den Jedi-Tempel. „Mein Meister wird jetzt für ein paar Stunden im Senat sein. Da haben wir viel Zeit", raunte Maul, nahm ein Handtuch, legte es auf ein schwarzbeledertes Sofa, welches direkt am Fenster stand. Dann hob er Kilindi hoch, ging mit ihr zu dem Sofa und ließ sich dort mit ihr nieder. „Was siehst du da draußen?", fragte er sie, die er auf den Schoß vor sich gesetzt hatte. „Nichts, das besser aussehen würde als du", versetzte sie und küsste ihn. „Den lässt du schön zu", sagte Maul bestimmt und nahm Kilindis Hände von seinem Gürtel. „Es dauert viel zu lange, bis ich die Lagen alle geordnet habe, wenn es schnell gehen muß" „Das heißt, ich bleibe besser auch angezogen", erwiderte sie. „Bis auf die Hosen", erwiderte Maul, während er ihre und dann seine Hose auszog. Sie rollte sein Hemd nach oben, um dessen Enden von oben wieder in seinen Gürtel zu schieben. Dann setzte sie sich auf sein nach oben zeigendes Glied und bewegte sich auf ihm sitzend vor und zurück. Maul fand es entspannend, einmal gar nichts tun zu müssen. So konnte er in Ruhe auf dem Sofa sitzend genießen, wie sich seine Erregung weiter aufbaute, während Kilindi sich auf ihm bewegte und dabei ihren Oberkörper an ihn schmiegte. Auf einmal klingelte Mauls Komlink. Maul bedeutete Kilindi, innezuhalten und hielt das Komlink so, daß Kilindi darin nicht zu sehen war. „Warte in zwei Stunden in meinem Büro auf mich", hörte Kilindi Sidious' Stimme und wandte ihren Kopf ab, damit Maul nicht sah, wie sie grinste. „Jawohl, mein Meister. Ich bin bereits im Gebäude", erwiderte Maul, um sich nun wieder Kilindi zuzuwenden, nachdem er sicher war, daß die Verbindung beendet war. Er sah ihren leicht verschämten lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck und das machte ihn nur umso mehr an. Er zog sie an sich und Kilindi flog ihm entgegen, um ihn zu umarmen, während sie ihm heftig gegen ihn stoßend den Rest gab, bis er leise stöhnend kam. Eilfertig gab sie ihm mehrere Feuchtservietten aus der Box, die Maul bereitgestellt hatte. „Wenn es nicht so gefährlich wäre, konnte Dein Meister ruhig hin und wieder einmal anrufen, wenn wir derart beschäftigt sind", meinte Kilindi grinsend, als sie sich wieder angezogen hatten. „Da weiß ich was besseres", entgegnete Maul, der von dieser Idee nicht besonders angetan schien. „Dann zeig mir dein Zimmer", schlug Kilindi vor. „Warum nicht?", erwiderte Maul. „Wir haben noch eine gute Stunde. Da kann ich dir sogar meinen Trainingsraum zeigen. Da sah Kilindi einen Stummen Diener an der Wand stehen. Auf ihm war eine schwarz-blau gewirkte Robe mit einem breiten blauen Gürtel aus edler Schimmerseide aufgezogen. „Sag mal, die habe ich doch neulich im Holo-Net an Kanzler Palpatine gesehen", bemerkte Kilindi. Ist der Kanzler gelegentlich hier?" „Hin und wieder", erwiderte Maul eher kurz angebunden, um sie dann sogleich aus dem Raum zu ziehen, nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatten und Maul ein Fenster geöffnet hatte. „Und er lässt seine Sachen hier bei deinem Meister. Hat er keine Kleiderkammer zu Hause?" „Das ist nicht wichtig, komm jetzt", drängte Maul und nur wenig später war Kilindi im eher bescheiden eingerichteten Raum Mauls auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes. Sie fand ihr Appartment schöner eingerichtet, aber als sie den großen vorzüglich ausgestatteten Trainingsraum mit den vielen Kampfdroiden und Klettervorrichtungen sah, da ahnte sie, daß dieser Raum, in dem sie vorher waren, wohl eher eine Art Schlafkammer denn ein Wohnraum für Maul sein musste. Er hielt sich offensichtlich öfters und lieber woanders auf – das konnte man an der spärlichen und eher lieblosen Einrichtung deutlich erkennen. Schließlich ließ Maul Kilindi zusammen mit dem Unterleghandtuch wieder in den Killerdroiden steigen und sie fuhren wieder abwärts in die Abstellkammer, von wo aus Kilindi dann alleine ins Appartment zurückfuhr. Maul bestand darauf, daß sie das Unterleghandtuch im Appartment waschen sollte und er würde es dann wieder unauffällig in seines Meisters Quartier zurückschmuggeln. „Hast du diese Statue angefasst?", wollte Sidious von seinem Schüler wissen, als er schließlich im Hauptquartier eintraf. Maul schaute irritiert auf die Statue von Yanjon und jetzt fiel ihm ein, daß Kilindi sie berührt hatte, bevor sie sich miteinander vergnügt hatten. Und wirklich, es war eine Linie zu sehen, die sich durch eine hauchdünne Staubschicht zog. „Ich wollte prüfen, ob es mal wieder Zeit ist, den Reinigungsdroiden einzusetzen", versetzte Maul. „Dann wisch gleich den ganzen Staub weg, anstatt hier solche Streifen zu hinterlassen", sagte Sidious streng, um sogleich nachzusetzen: „Und die anderen Statuen gleich mit". Maul holte mit abfällig gekräuselter Oberlippe den Staubwedel und war nun etwa eine Viertelstunde mit Staubwischen beschäftigt. Damit war die Angelegenheit aber auch erledigt. Kilindi hätte gerne noch ein bisschen im Trainingsraum mit Maul trainiert. Und sie hoffte, daß sich dafür noch eine Gelegenheit bieten würde. Sie sollte recht behalten. Mauls Meister war häufig für viele Stunden nicht im Hauptquartier und Maul kannte sein Bewegungsmuster. Und sie nutzten es.


	4. Besuch im Jedi-Tempel I

Chapter 4. Besuch im Jedi-Tempel I

Es war nun fast zwei Jahre her, seit Darth Sidious, Maul und Kilindi Orsis verlassen und nach Coruscant übergesiedelt waren. Maul eröffnete Kilindi eines Tages, dass sie sich vierzehn Tage lang nicht sehen würden, weil er zu einer wichtigen Mission unterwegs sei, die für ihn und die gesamte Galaxis von größter Wichtigkeit sei. Sie hatte in dieser Zeit Sehnsucht nach ihm, versuchte aber, sich so gut es ging, abzulenken und an andere Dinge zu denken oder andere Frauen kennenzulernen, die ebenso oft alleine waren und auf irgendjemanden warteten – oder auch nicht. Es gab da im Holonet eine virtuelle Gruppe: „Verheiratet und doch alleine", wo sie sich gerne einloggte. Allerdings brach sie die Kontakte ab, wenn sie fühlte, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerinnen allzu neugierig wurden, was ihr Privatleben anging.

Als Maul wieder zurückkam, sah er ausgezehrt und mager aus. Aber er war jetzt noch stolzer und zufriedener als zuvor. Und als ihn Kilindi nach seiner Reise fragte, erwiderte er: „Ich habe auf einem weit entfernten Planeten eine Reihe von Prüfungen abgelegt, gegen die Orsis ein Klacks ist. Du darfst mich ab jetzt mit Darth Maul anreden. Ja, ich bin jetzt ein Sith-Lord genauso wie mein Meister. Wir beide werden in naher Zukunft über die gesamte Galaxis herrschen." Dann zeigte er ihr den sehr langen Schaft eines Lichtschwertes, dem neuen, das er selbst gebaut hatte. Er baute sich vor ihr auf, hielt den Schaft waagerecht und zündete dann erst rechts, dann links eine scharlachrote Laserlichtklinge. Kilindi zuckte zusammen. Wie Maul da stand in seiner schwarzen Kluft mit seinem schwarz-rot tätowierten Kopf mit den weißen Hörnern und dem querliegenden endlos lang scheinenden roten Lichtschwert vor seiner Taille war er ein Anblick, der ihr fast den Atem raubte. Bisher hatte sie nur sein Lichtschwert mit einer Klinge gesehen. Sie wusste, dass es Lichtschwerter mit zwei Klingen gab und daß nur die Sith rote Lichtschwerter hatten. Allerdings hätte sie nie gedacht, eines Tages in natura eins direkt vor sich zu sehen oder dass ihr Liebster die Nummer zwei in der Sith-Hierarchie erklimmen würde. Sie dachte wie so viele andere Leute, dass die Sith seit einem Jahrtausend ausgestorben waren. An der Akademie von Orsis hatte man ihnen etwas über die Sith und ihre „Regel der Zwei" beigebracht. Und sie hatte sich damals gefragt, wie gemäß der Sith-Regel der Zwei mit nur zwei Lichtschwertern oder vielleicht vieren eine ganze Galaxis zu beherrschen sei. Der Jedi-Orden hingegen hatte viele Mitglieder und ihre vielen Lichtschwerter hatten schon so manche Schlacht entschieden. Als sie Maul danach fragte, meinte dieser: „Die Sith werden mächtiger und stärker. Wenn unsere Zeit gekommen ist, werden wir uns zu erkennen geben. Aber vorher werden wir Zwei zur Feier des Ereignisses einen Rundgang im Jedi-Tempel machen. Morgen sind alle Jedi auf einer Militärparade. Dann ist der Tempel verwaist und wir können ihn uns ansehen." Kilindi schluckte. „Ist es denn für Nicht-Jedi nicht verboten, in den Jedi-Tempel hineinzugehen?" „Nicht für einen Sith", entgegnete Maul lächelnd. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war und mit seinem Meister im Park des Jedi-Tempels spazierenging, als Touristen getarnt. Schon damals hatte Sidious ihm in den grellsten Farben ausgemalt, welch ausgemachte Schufte und Heuchler die Jedi mit ihrer Heiligtuerei, Verabscheuung von Individualität und Propagierung der Entsagung jeglicher niederer Gelüste und Leidenschaften seien. Die Aufgabe der Sith sei es, diese Brut ein für alle Mal auszumerzen und ihren Tempel in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Aber morgen würde er, Darth Maul, mit Kilindi noch einen Schritt weitergehen als sein Meister damals mit ihm und sie würden in das Heiligste der Jedi, in den Tempel selbst eindringen, ohne dass irgendein Jedi sich ihm in den Weg stellen würde.

Am nächsten Tag herrschte in Coruscant der absolute Ausnahmezustand. Die Militärparade war in vollem Gange. Maul und Kilindi beobachteten in gebührendem Abstand, wie gegen Vormittag die Jedi mit ihren Padawanen und Jünglingen nach und nach den Tempel verließen, um sich auf dem nahegelegenen Prachtboulevard an die Spitze der Militär-Prozession zu setzen und dort eine eindrucksvolle Formation zu bilden. Maul hatte seinen schwarzen Umhang um und wirkte wieder seltsam unsichtbar, als er ein paar Schritte vor Kilindi den Jedi-Tempel-Park betrat. Etwas weiter weg von der Tür des Tempels hatten sich zwei Bewacher in den Schatten eines Baumes gesetzt. Sie spielten dort Sabacc und tranken dazu Wein. „Jetzt schau dir diese Trottel an", feixte Maul, „Sie bekommen gar nichts mit." Da lag der Jedi-Tempel so gut wie unbewacht mit seinem quadratischen Grundriß mit den vier imposanten Ecktürmen und dem das Gebäude-Ensemble überragenden Zentralturm in der Mitte vor ihnen. „Jetzt schnell zum Tor hinein, aber nicht zu schnell", flüsterte Maul. Und schon waren sie im Tempel. Er hatte sich vorher gründlich über die Räumlichkeiten informiert und ging mit zügigem Schritt Kilindi voran direkt in den mittleren Turm, und dort in den Zinnenraum in der Turmspitze, den die Jedi gerne für besondere Anlässe nutzten. Der Turm war angenehm kühl und einladend, geradezu ideal, bei dieser heißen Sommerhitze ein wenig darin zu verweilen. Große Sessel im Kreis formiert luden zum Sitzen ein. Maul hob Kilindi hoch, setzte sie auf einen der Sessel und baute sich vor ihr auf. Dann wuschelte er mit seinen Händen durch ihre weichen Lockententakel und zog kurz darauf ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen dicht vor seine Lenden. „So, meine süße kleine Jedi-Padawan", raunte Maul ihr zu. „Was weißt Du denn eigentlich über sinnliche Begierden bei den Jedi?" Kilindi wurde plötzlich sehr heiß. „Daß die Jedi keine sinnlichen Begierde für eine andere Person haben dürfen … weil das die Jedi von ihren hohen Zielen ablenkt", antwortete Kilindi so, wie man es ihr an der Orsis-Akademie beigebracht hatte. „Weißt Du denn auch, dass eine Padawan ihrem Jedi-Meister immer gehorchen muß, wenn er etwas von ihr verlangt?", fragte Maul weiter. „Mein Meister", hauchte Kilindi, „wenn ihr von mir verlangt, mich der Dunklen Seite hinzugeben, dann muß ich das dem Jedi-Rat melden." „Soso, dem Jedi-Rat", kicherte Maul." Gar nichts wirst du. Und jetzt, meine süße kleine Padawan, spüre die Macht der Dunklen Seite!" Und dann schob er ihr Hemd nach oben, zog ihre Hose nach unten und dann drang Darth Maul heftig in sie ein und Kilindi stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, den sie sogleich bereute, als ihr Geliebter ihr den Mund zuhielt. Auf einmal piepte Mauls Komlink. Aber er ließ es klingeln – und Kilindi freute sich, daß er dies das erste Mal in ihrer Anwesenheit tat, daß sie jetzt wichtiger war als sein Meister. Maul genoss es, als der Turm begann, im Rhythmus seiner kraftvollen Bewegungen zu vibrieren und er dachte amüsiert bei sich, dass er sich die Zerstörung des Jedi-Tempels eigentlich anders vorgestellt hatte.

Darth Sidious saß in seinem geheimen Büro des Li-Merge-Gebäudes und dachte an die nächste Senatssitzung. Die Sonne schien und das große Bürofenster bot wie immer einen herrlichen Blick auf den Jedi-Tempel. Da bemerkte er plötzlich, daß sich etwas veränderte. Er merkte nicht gleich, was es war, aber dann sah er, daß sich der Mittelturm des Jedi-Tempels bewegte. Ja, er wackelte, zitterte, während die anderen Türme vollkommen reglos blieben. Wie war so etwas möglich? Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, aktivierte Darth Sidious seine Holostation, um seinen Schüler Darth Maul zu kontaktieren. Aber der ging nicht an sein Komlink. Das hatte er noch nie getan. Was war da los?

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Kammertür. Einer der beiden Türsteher kam in den Raum und blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen. Er nahm noch den in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllten Rücken eines Mannes mit Hornkrone wahr und sah rechts und links von ihm je ein grünes Bein nach der Seite hin abstehen. Das war das vorletzte, was der Tempelwächter sah. Das letzte war ein mit gefühlter Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf ihn zurasendes gigantisches rotierendes scharlachrotes Doppel-Laserlichtschwert, wie er es noch nie in seinem Leben in Natura gesehen hatte. Eine der beiden Klingen erreichte seinen Hals und trennte mit Leichtigkeit seinen Kopf vom Körper. Darth Maul hatte sich beim Wurf des Lichtschwertes noch nicht einmal zu ihm umgedreht. Er sondierte einfach mit seinen Sith-geschärften Sinnen die Macht und konnte die Position des Eindringlings von dieser Entfernung aus auch ohne Sichtkontakt sofort erfassen und blitzschnell reagieren. Auch, als sein Laserschwert seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, hielt es Maul weder für nötig, sich nach seinem Opfer oder dem Schwert umzudrehen, noch die Beschäftigung mit seiner Gespielin zu unterbrechen. Er streckte lediglich die Hand nach hinten aus, machte einen Machtgriff und schon flog das rotierende Lichtschwert wieder zurück in seine Hand, wo er es ausschaltete und wieder an seinem Gürtel zurücksteckte. Und dann kam er stöhnend zum Höhepunkt. Kilindi war erschrocken, als die Tür des Raumes geöffnet wurde. Sie konnte nicht sehen, wer hineinkam, aber sie zuckte zusammen, als sie das Aktivierungs-Zischen von Mauls Lichtschwert vernahm. Sie bekam mit, wie er eine Hand von ihrem Körper löste und sie kurze Zeit später wieder um sie schlang, als wäre nichts passiert. Sie wusste sofort, was geschehen war, und irgendetwas explodierte in ihr, es war etwas Befreiendes, eine riesige Kraftwelle, die ihr das Gefühl gab, mit Maul zusammen stärker als jeder und alles zu sein und alles beherrschen und vernichten zu können, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Die Kuppel des Turmes schien zu verschwinden und sie fühlte sich in schwindelnde Höhen emporgehoben. Da war sie: Die Erlaubnis für alles – ohne Einschränkung – die volle Macht und Wucht der Dunklen Seite – ja, das musste sie sein. „Höchste Zeit, zu verschwinden", sagte Maul und dann ordneten beide eilig ihre Kleider und huschten genauso unauffällig von dannen, wie sie gekommen waren. Gerade, als sie den Jedi-Tempel-Park in größerem Abstand von einander verlassen hatten, sahen sie, wie die ersten Jedi wieder zurück in den Tempel strebten. Während Kilindi ins Appartement ging, aktivierte Maul eilig sein Komlink, um seinen Meister zurückzurufen.

Jedi-Meister Mace Windu fiel auf, dass statt zwei nur ein Türdiener am Tor zum Tempel Wache hielt. Wenn man es denn Wache schieben nennen konnte, so, wie er etwas weiter vom Tor entfernt unter dem Schatten eines Baumes neben einem kleinen Tischchen mit einer angefangenen Partie Sabacc laut schnarchend im Gras lag, eine leere Weinflasche neben sich liegend. Mace Windu gab dem Mann eine Backpfeife, damit er wieder zu sich kam. „Wo ist der andere Türdiener?" fragte er streng. Er erntete ein verständnisloses Grunzen. „Ihr habt das letzte Mal auf den Jedi-Tempel aufgepasst", zischte Meister Windu. Dann wurde eine Suchaktion gestartet. Schließlich kam während der Suche Meister Qui-Gon Jinn in die oberste Kammer des Mittelturms. Er sah den Wachmann mit dem abgeschlagenen Kopf daliegen und sah, dass die Wunde kauterisiert war, wie von einem Lichtschwert verursacht. Außerdem nahm er einen ziemlich penetranten Geruch von Körperflüssigkeiten wahr, der augenscheinlich auf ein eher unübliches Treiben in diesem für besondere Feierlichkeiten vorgesehenen Raum des Jedi-Tempels hinwies. Als er seinen Fund Meister Yoda meldete, zog der Qui-Gon Jinn beiseite und flüsterte fassungslos: „Eine große Bedrohung für die Republik und die Jedi ich spüre – unsagbar groß. Den Mörder des Wachmannes wir finden und die Körpersäfte wir identifizieren müssen, damit Schlimmeres kann verhindert werden. Alle Datenbanken durchsucht, zu wem passen die Flüssigkeiten. Unter uns Zweien das bleibt, bis Ergebnisse wir haben, um zu vermeiden Panik im Jedi-Tempel." Qui-Gon Jinn schaffte den getöteten Tempelwächter sofort in einen etwas vom Tempel entfernten Lagerraum, dann ließ er ihn durch ein Beerdigungsinstitut abholen. Außerdem packte er die Flüssigkeiten in einen Behälter, der sofort kryogenisiert wurde, um Beweismaterial zu sichern, nachdem er eine Probe entnommen hatte,. Der Turmraum wurde gründlich gereinigt und desinfiziert. Die Auswertung der Flüssigkeiten ergab lediglich, dass ein männliches Exemplar der humanoiden Spezies der Zabrak und ein weibliches Exemplar der ebenfalls humanoiden Nautolaner vor Ort gewesen sein mussten. Aber die galaktischen Datenbanken von Coruscant lieferten keinerlei positive Treffer. Und bereits am nächsten Tag hatte Qui-Gon Jinn die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe übertragen bekommen, zusammen mit seinem Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi Padmé Amidala, die Königin von Naboo, auf ihrer Flucht von ihrem Heimatplaneten zu begleiten und sie zu beschützen. Angesichts der Bedrohung der Königin durch die Handelsföderation, vertreten von ihrem Vizekönig Nute Gunray, war der Zwischenfall im Jedi-Tempel erst einmal in den Hintergrund geraten.

Darth Sidious war zufrieden mit seinem Schüler. Maul hatte während der geheimen Missionen auf Coruscant und gelegentlich auf anderen Planeten seinen Meister nie enttäuscht und jetzt hatte sein Meister eine ganz besondere Aufgabe für ihn. Die Handelsblockade machte dem Planeten Naboo noch immer schwer zu schaffen und jetzt hatten sich die Ereignisse zugespitzt. „ Der neimoidianische Vizekönig hat Königin Amidala einen Vertragsentwurf unterbreitet, der einen Verzicht Naboos auf jegliche Zölle für die Einfuhr von Waren aus dem Gebiet der Handelsföderation vorsieht. Sie weigert sich jedoch, diesen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen", informierte Darth Sidious seinen Schüler. Maul sah den Holoprojektor mit dem Bild des neimoididanischenVizekönigs, des Vorsitzenden der Handelsföderation: „Sie ist verschwunden", sagte Nute Gunray demütig. „Einem Kreuzer von Naboo ist es gelungen, die Blockade zu durchbrechen." „Ich will, dass der Vertrag unterzeichnet wird", zischte Sidious. „Mein Lord. Es ist unmöglich, die Position des Schiffes zu bestimmen. Es ist außerhalb unserer Reichweite". „Nicht für einen Sith" entgegnete Sidious kühl und bedeutete Maul, ins Bild zu treten. „Das ist mein Schüler, Darth Maul. Er wird euer verlorenes Schiff finden." Sidious grinste sein diabolisches Grinsen, nachdem er den Holo-Projektor abgeschaltet hatte. Maul war wieder einmal stolz. Das erste Mal wurde er, Darth Maul, der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt, wenn auch nur als Hologramm-Bild. Und er hatte die Angst in den Augen des Vizekönigs gesehen und witterte wie ein Tier dessen Schwäche und Furcht. Diese Verbündeten waren wie Wachs in den Händen seines Meisters und, wie er später erfahren sollte, auch in den seinen.

„Jetzt sind es schon zwei", stöhnte Nute Gunray auf, dem seine Sith-Verbündeten immer unheimlicher und bedrohlicher erschienen.

„Du wirst diesen Kreuzer mit der Königin finden und die Jedi ausschalten", sagte Sidious ruhig zu Maul. „Dann bringst Du die Königin nach Naboo zurück, damit sie den Vertrag unterzeichnet." „Stets zu Euren Diensten, mein Meister. Endlich werden wir uns den Jedi zu erkennen geben", erwiderte Maul. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich einen Jedi im Kampf zu stellen und zu töten. Und er stellte sich außerdem vor, wie es wohl wäre, während des gesamten Fluges mit der jungen Königin alleine an Bord des Raumschiffes zu sein, nachdem er die Jedi getötet hatte. Was das wohl für eine Person war, die es wagte, trotz ihrer augenscheinlich hoffnungslosen Lage der Blockade zu entfliehen, sei es, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen oder um Hilfe zu suchen?

„Warum bist du vorhin nicht an dein Komlink gegangen, als ich versucht habe, dich zu erreichen?" fragte Sidious plötzlich leise, aber scharf. Maul war nicht überrascht, diese Frage zu hören. Er war es gewöhnt, dass sein Meister Verfehlungen häufig nicht sofort ahndete, sondern mit Vorliebe einen passenden Moment abwartete, um seinen ahnungslosen Schüler zu überrumpeln und zu überführen. Mittlerweile hatte sich Maul an diese Taktik gewöhnt und deshalb hatte er es zur Routine werden lassen, daß er umgehend, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, gegenüber seinem Meister einen Fehler begangen zu haben, sich eine nachvollziehbare, nicht allzu umständliche Ausrede zurechtzimmerte, an welche es sich zum Zeitpunkt der Befragung zu erinnern galt. Gottseidank gab es solche Situationen nicht allzu oft. „Ich habe mir die Jedi-Parade angeschaut und die Musikkapelle war so laut, dass ich das Komlink nicht gehört habe", antwortete Maul ruhig. Sidious sagte nichts. Aber in seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Irgendetwas war anders mit seinem jungen Schüler, seit er auf Coruscant war. Es war nur eine Summe winziger Veränderungen, eine neue innere Gelassenheit und eine Art Stärke, die Sidious nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Maul war noch keine drei Jahre alt, als er in Sidious' Hände gelangt war. Seit er laufen und reden konnte, war der Junge stets folgsam gewesen und hatte immer sein Bestes gegeben, um seinen Meister zufriedenzustellen. Nie wäre Sidious auf die Idee gekommen, dass jemand anderes für Maul wichtiger wäre als er, sein Meister. Deshalb fühlte er sich auch von seinem Schüler hintergangen, als er spürte, dass sein Schüler auf Orsis zu viel Zeit mit dieser Kilindi verbrachte. Er handelte umgehend, bzw. ließ Maul handeln. Und für eine kurze Zeit schien Sidious' Welt wieder in Ordnung zu sein, zumindest die Mikro-Sith-Welt, in der er lebte, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, Unsicherheit und Feindschaft in der Galaxis zu säen. Aber mit der Zeit hatte Sidious wieder das Gefühl bekommen, dass es jetzt auch auf Coruscant irgendetwas oder irgendwen außer ihm gab, mit dem sein Schüler und stellvertretender Sith-Lord beschäftigt zu sein schien. Andererseits konnte er Maul keinerlei Fehler in seiner Arbeit als Attentäter oder Kundschafter nachweisen. Er glaubte sogar zu spüren, dass Maul seine Aufgaben mit größerer Freude und mit mehr Eifer wahrnahm als in der Zeit vor Coruscant. Und solange dies so blieb, sollte sich Maul ruhig gelegentlich etwas auf dem Großstadtplaneten amüsieren, solange er dabei diskret und verschwiegen blieb. Aber trotzdem nagte der Zweifel weiter an Darth Sidious.

In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick hatte es Königin Padmé Amidala mit Hilfe der zwei Jedi geschafft, vor den vorrückenden Droiden-Truppen des gierigen Vizekönigs aus ihrem Palast zu flüchten. Das Raumschiff hatte nur noch wenig Treibstoff – gerade genug, um irgendwo in den Territorien des Äußeren Randes zu landen. Ein paar Tage später, nachdem Maul eine gefälschte Holo-Nachricht im Namen eines Gouverneurs von Naboo an Amidalas Kreuzer geschickt hatte, indem er dringende Antwort wegen Problemen in Naboo erbat, bekam er eine Antwort. Sie kam vom Wüsten-Planeten Tatooine.


	5. Tatooine I

Chapter 5. Tatooine I

Maul gab Kilindi noch einen Kuß, bevor er leise das Appartement verließ, um sein Raumschiff namens Scimitar, welches Sidious ihm geschenkt hatte, zu besteigen, um Kurs auf Tatooine zu nehmen. Als er in einer einsamen Wüstenlandschft gelandet war, sondierte er die Lage mit einem Fernglas und schickte drei Spionage-Sonden aus, die er mit den Daten fütterte, die er von der Königin und den beiden Jedi hatte. Eine davon funkte Bilder eines Podrennens aus Mos Espa, wo einer der beiden Jedi zuschaute, der andere erreichte das Raumschiff der Königin in Xelric Draw. Die dritte jedoch funkte ein Feuer grünen Lichts, bevor ihre Fotorezeptoren in einem gelblich-weißen Lichtregen für immer verloschen, der Maul dazu brachte, seine Augen und seine Aufmerksamkeit von der offenkundig durch ein Lichtschwert zerstörten Sonde abzuwenden. Maul brachte den Satelliten, der den Jedi in Mos Espa entdeckt hatte, dazu, diesem in angemessener Entfernung zu folgen und bald erreichte der Satellit das Haus, in welchem die Königin und ihre beiden Jedi-Begleiter wohnten. Maul konnte durch den perfekt getarnten Satelliten staunend durch ein Fenster beobachten, wie die beiden Jedi mit Shmi Skywalker, der Hausherrin und ihrem kleiner Sohn Anakin schnell ein Vertrauensverhältnis aufbauten, so wie das Maul in dieser Geschwindígkeit nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er sah den jungen Anakin mit seinen Freunden unbeschwert in den staubigen Gassen vor dem Haus spielen, dann ging der Junge in die Schrotthandlung und Werkstatt seines Meisters, eines Toydarianers namens Watto, um dort aushelfen und Maul dachte dabei an seine eigene trostlose Kindheit in Mustafar, in einen Raum eingesperrt mit einem Droiden als einzigem Kommunikationspartner, wozu sich später der alte Sidious hinzugesellte. Es machte Maul Spaß, zuzusehen, wie der Junge mit einer geradezu unheimlichen Zielsicherheit Teile aus den undefinierbaren Schrotthaufen zog und sie dann zu den wartenden Aufträgen brachte, um sie dort wieder sinnvoll einzubauen. Solcherlei Tätigkeit hatte auch auf Orsis zu Mauls Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehört, wenn es darum ging, defekte Raumschiffe oder Gleiter zu reparieren, um damit auf Mission zu gehen oder schnell zu verschwinden. Auch wenn dieser Anakin Skywalker augenscheinlich einer von mehreren Sklaven des Toydarianers war, so kam es Maul doch vor, als sei dieser Sklave wesentlich freier und glücklicher als das Kind Maul, das von seinem Meister zu Höherem berufen worden war. Der ältere der Jedi hatte lange Haare und ein ziemlich entrücktes, verklärtes Gesicht. Der jüngere mit dem rötlich-blondem Haar war offensichtlich der Padawan des Älteren. Derart das Leben der Jedi und der Königin beobachtend, verbrachte Maul auf der Scimitar seine Zeit auf Tatooine. Es gab Minuten, da wäre er ob dieser trauten Familienidylle beinahe eingeschlafen, wäre da nicht dieser nervig-ungeschickte Gungan gewesen, den die Königin offensichtlich als Begleiter von Naboo mitgenommen hatte. Seine Tollpatschigkeiten im unpassendsten Augenblick ließen Maul jedes Mal hochfahren, wenn er kurz vor dem Einnicken war. Er wusste, daß sein Meister die amphibische Lebensform der Gungans für primitiv und vernachlässigenswert hielt. Maul beschlich jedoch eine Ahnung, daß diese auf humanoide Spezies putzig wirkenden riesenlurchartigen Gesellen sich zumindest als störend in ihrer Unberechenbarkeit erweisen könnten, wenn Maul denn mit einer Vielzahl von ihnen auf Naboo zu tun bekäme.

Schließlich meldete die andere Spionagesonde, dass das Raumschiff repariert und ein Jedi auf dem Weg dorthin war. Maul setzte sich auf sein Speeder-Bike und brauste zum Schiff der Königin. Er sah den älteren Jedi mit dem langen Haar zusammen mit dem jungen Anakin durch die Wüste auf das Raumschiff zulaufen. Er spürte ungewöhnlich starke Wellen der Macht von diesem Jungen ausgehen. Allerdings waren diese ziemlich wirr und undefiniert und so entschied Maul, dass der Junge unwichtig war und es an der Zeit war, den Jedi anzugreifen, seinen ersten Jedi. Dieser war einen Augenblick überrascht, die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt mit dem roten Doppellichtschwert auf dem Speed-Bike auf sich zurasen zu sehen, aber er hatte sich schnell gefangen und parierte die Hiebe wacker. Allerdings merkte Maul, dass es dem Jedi weniger darauf ankam, Maul zu besiegen, sondern eher darum, dem Jungen einen Zeitvorsprung zu verschaffen, der es diesem ermöglichte, das Raumschiff zu erreichen. Die Einstiegsrampe war noch abgesenkt, als der Junge sie endlich erreicht hatte. Dann stieg das Schiff langsam auf. Schließlich vollführte der Jedi einen gewaltigen Sprung weg von Maul, der ihm ohne Einsatz der Macht nie gelungen wäre, und landete ebenfalls auf der Rampe. Der Kreuzer erhob sich nun in die Luft und ließ einen frustrierten Maul am Boden zurück. Wenig später erhob sich auch die Scimitar in die Lüfte und erreichte nach einem Sprung in den Hyperraum Coruscant.

Als er schließlich das geheime Zentrum seines Sith-Meisters betrat, erwartete dieser ihn bereits im Meditationsraum. Maul versuchte, verstohlen einen Blick auf den Mittelturm des Jedi-Tempels zu erhaschen, um zu sehen, ob man von hier aus wirklich etwas vom Innenleben des Turmes erkennen konnte. „Berichte", forderte ihn Sidious auf. „Die Königin und die Jedi sind aus Tatooine abgereist. Sie hatten einen kleinen Jungen aus Tatooine bei sich. Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten." Wider Erwarten war Sidious nicht ungehalten über Mauls Misserfolg. Er erkundigte sich nach dem Aussehen der beiden Jedi. „Der Ältere, mit dem du gekämpft hast, ist Qui-Gon Jinn. Der andere ist sein Padawan und heißt Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn ist der Stärkere der beiden", fügte Sidious hinzu. Qui-Gon Jinn. Die Rachegelüste für die verpatzte Mission Mauls hatten jetzt einen Namen bekommen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Königin vergeblich versuchen wird, den Senat dazu zu bringen, die Blockade Naboos für unrechtmäßig zu erklären", kicherte Sidious. „Sie wird deshalb nach Naboo zurückkehren, um in der Stunde der Not bei ihrem Volk zu sein. Und die beiden Jedi werden sie begleiten. Das, Lord Maul, wird Deine Stunde sein". Dann aktivierte Sidious den Holoprojektor, um den Vizekönig zu konsultieren. Der Neimoidianer war alles andere als begeistert, als Lord Sidious ihm seinen Schüler Darth Maul zur Seite stellte, um gemeinsam die Königin zu erwarten. „Versichere Dich, dass diese jämmerlichen Neimoidianer die Sache mit Padmé Amidala erledigen. Die Jedi musst Du selbst umbringen. Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal." Damit entließ er seinen Schüler.

Kilindi konnte ihre Freude kaum verbergen, als Maul endlich wieder in ihr gemeinsames Nest zurückkehrte. Er stand jedoch entgegen seiner sonstigen souveränen Gelassenheit plötzlich unter einer seltsamen Anspannung und sie fragte ihn entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit sofort, was passiert sei. „Die Jedi - sie sind mir entwischt", zischte Maul dunkel und machte sich über das Essen her, was Kilindi ihm bereitet hatte. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, sagte er. „Schon morgen muß ich wieder weg. Dann werde ich die beiden Jedi endlich stellen und töten. Sag mir, soll ich dir aus Naboo etwas mitbringen, Liebste?" Das war das erste Mal, dass Maul ihr sagte, wo ihn seine Mission hinführen würde. Kilindi lächelte: „Ich möchte nur, dass du heil zurückkommst. Für uns und unser Baby." Dann sah sie Maul mit einer Mischung aus Bangheit und Erwartung an. Maul war baff. Er hatte an so etwas überhaupt nicht gedacht. Er wusste zwar, dass es zwischen ähnlichen humanoiden Spezies sehr wohl möglich war, Mischlingskinder zu bekommen, aber er hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass so etwas auch zwischen Zabrak und Nautolanern funktionieren könnte. Deshalb hatte er sich auch immer auf der sicheren Seite gewähnt und hatte bislang keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob er überhaupt Kinder wollte oder wie er sie aufwachsen lassen und erziehen wollte. „Warst du schon beim Arzt?", wollte Maul wissen. „Nein, noch nicht. Ich hab nur zweimal einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht und der war zweimal positiv." „Gut", erwiderte Maul. „Du gehst erst zum Arzt, wenn ich wieder in Coruscant bin und dann schauen wir, was wir tun. Ich hab jetzt dafür keine Zeit, aber dir ist schon klar, dass ich als Sith-Lord nicht offiziell als Vater angegeben werden darf. Du könntest es so machen, wie diese Frau auf Tatooine, wo die Jedi gewohnt haben, die mir entkommen sind. Sie hat behauptet, ihr Sohn wäre ohne Vater entstanden. Und jeder glaubt ihr das", grinste Maul. „Und überhaupt, es gibt genügend alleinerziehende Frauen auf Coruscant. Wir werden uns eine plausible Geschichte dafür ausdenken, wenn ich wieder zurück bin." Kilindi war erleichtert, das zu hören. Sie hatte auch gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich Maul nach der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes öffentlich zu ihr und dem Kind bekennen würde. Allerdings kannte sie auch genügend Beispiele von Frauen, die sie über das Holo-Net oder als Klientinnen auf Arbeit kennengelernt hatte, die von ihren Ehemännern oder Geliebten dazu gedrängt worden waren, das ungeborene Kind aus dem Mutterleib entfernen zu lassen, um irgendwelche Peinlichkeiten oder spätere Härten zu vermeiden. Sie war wieder einmal stolz auf Maul und glücklich, dass er nicht so ein erbärmlicher Feigling war wie die Männer, von denen sie auf Arbeit oder im Holo-Net so oft hörte oder las.


	6. Naboo

Chapter 6. Naboo

Die Mission Mauls im Palast von Theed, der Hauptstadt von Naboo, war das reinste Chaos. Einige Mitarbeiter des Vizekönigs waren desertiert und es gab Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie Informationen über die Blockade und den bevorstehenden Angriff der Droidenarmee des Vizekönigs an die Republik bzw. die Königin weiterleiten könnten. Der Vizekönig Nute Gunray und sein General erwiesen sich als erbärmliche verweichlichte Feiglinge, die den Krieg fürchteten und für die Maul nichts als Verachtung verspürte. So gönnte sich Maul wenigstens den Spaß, den gemütlich im Bett von Königin Amidala schlafenden Vizekönig mit einem unsanften Tritt aus dem Schlaf zu wecken und ihn aus dem Saal zu jagen. Auch die schimmerseidene Decke, an die er sich ängstlich klammerte, riß Maul ihm aus den Händen, um sie in viele Streifen zu zerreißen. Nachdem er einige Anweisungen für die Positionierung und Formation der Droidenarmee gegeben hatte, bereitete er sich darauf vor, die beiden Jedi und die Königin Padmé Amidala, die sich, wie er bald erfuhr, wirklich mit der „niederen" Lebensform ihres Planeten, den Gungans, zusammengetan hatte, zu empfangen.

Maul war nicht entgangen, dass Raumjäger vom Haupthangar von Theed aufstiegen, die ganz offensichtlich von weiterhin der Königin ergebenen Soldaten geflogen wurden und auf die Droiden-Kontrollstation im Weltraum zusteuerten. Also begab sich Maul zum diesem Hangar, um dieses Treiben zu unterbinden. Der Hangar war leer, als Maul ihn betrat. Er konnte gerade noch einen Flieger sehen, der alsbald am blauen Himmel verschwand. Also konnte er jetzt in Ruhe auf die Königin zu warten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete sich das große Durastahl-Tor des Hangars ein zweites Mal und Maul konnte auf der anderen Seite des Tores die Königin, ihr Gefolge und die beiden Jedi von Tatooine sehen. Die Königin entschied, einen Umweg auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal zu nehmen, um dort den Vizekönig zu stellen, während die Jedi mit Blick auf Maul erklärten: „Das übernehmen wird". Maul warf seinen Umhang ab und zündete die doppelte Klinge seines Lichtschwertes. Die beiden Jedi zündeten ebenfalls ihre Lichtschwerter. Und schon bald entspann sich ein heftiger Dreier-Kampf, der sich rasch vom Hangar in den Energie-Generator der Stadt Theed verlagerte. Es war die extreme Schnelligkeit im Herumwirbeln von Mauls Doppellichtschwert, seine schiere körperliche jugendliche Kraft, die Qui-Gon bald ermüden ließ. Maul wich immer weiter zurück und lockte seine Gegner durch eine Reihe von Sicherheitsschleusen, wo sie voneinander getrennt wurden. Doch sobald Maul die letzte Schleuse hinter sich gelassen hatte, wusste er, dass es jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er den einen Jedi ungestört erledigen konnte, während der andere noch im Sicherheitskorridor hinter Laserschranken festsaß. Ein paar Minuten nach Maul öffnete sich auch für Qui-Gon Jinn die letzte der sechs Laserlichttüren. Maul griff sofort an. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Maul eine mangelnde Deckung seines Gegners ausnutzen konnte, um ihm mit dem Griff seines Schwertes einen gewaltigen Stoß gegen sein Kinn zu versetzen, so dass der Jedi nach hinten taumelte. Dann stieß Maul ihm eine aktivierte Klinge seines Lichtschwertes in die Brust. Qui-Gon Jinn - Sein erster getöteter Jedi. Fast zeitgleich hörte er, wie dessen Padawan gefangen zwischen zwei Lichtschranken einen lauten Schrei der Verzweiflung ob des Todes seines Meisters ausstieß. Schließlich öffnete sich die sechste Schleuse auch für Obi-Wan Kenobi, der sofort auf Maul zuflog, um seinen Meister zu rächen. Unter seinen heftigen Hieben brach das Lichtschwert Mauls in seine beiden Teile, wodurch Maul gezwungen war, mit nur einer Klinge weiterzukämpfen. Der schmale Steg ließ nicht viel Platz zum Kämpfen. Schließlich hielt Obi-Wan kurz inne, was Maul jetzt als günstige Gelegenheit sah, die Macht zu benutzen, um Obi-Wan von sich weg nach hinten zu stoßen, direkt in Richtung Energieschacht knapp fünf Meter von Maul entfernt. Obi-Wan segelte in den Reaktor-Schacht. Maul triumphierte innerlich. Allerdings wichen seine Triumphgefühle bald dem Zweifel, der dadurch hervorgerufen wurde, daß die Präsenz des Jedi, die Maul als machtsensitives Wesen sehr wohl spüren konnte, sich noch nicht aufgelöst hatte, sondern weiter in seiner Nähe blieb. Ungläubig ging Maul gemessenen Schrittes zum Rand des Schachts. Er sah das Lichtschwert des Jedi am Boden liegen, gab ihm einen Tritt und beförderte es in den Schacht. Als er den Rand desselben endlich erreicht hatte, sah er, wie das deaktivierte Schwert an seinem Besitzer vorbei in die Tiefe flog, während der junge Jedi knapp zwei Meter unter Maul an einer Warnblinkleuchte hing und nun mit seinen blauen Augen verzweifelt zu seinem Peiniger hinaufschaute. Maul stand über ihm am Schachtrand, sah feixend auf seinen Gegner hinab, ließ die Klinge seines Lichtschwertes zischend auf dem Stahlrand des Reaktors Funken sprühen und war mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, wie lange sich der Jedi dort wohl noch halten könnte, bevor er seinem Lichtschwert in die Tiefe des Schachtes folgen würde. Auf einmal bemerkte er, dass Obi-Wan einen Punkt oberhalb des Schachtes fixierte, was Maul nicht sofort einordnen konnte. Und plötzlich schoß der Jedi vor Maul in die Höhe und das von Maul nicht beachtete liegengelassene Lichtschwert von Qui-Gon schoß in die Hand seines Padawan, um sogleich zischend grün aktiviert zu werden.

Der Abend und die Nacht des Tages, an dem sein Schüler auf Naboo weilte, um seine Mission zu vollenden, die er auf Tatooine begonnen, wurden DIE Stunden für Darth Sidious. Wieder und wieder ließ sich sein Meister Darth Plagueis in dessen Hauptquartier in einer der exklusivsten Adressen von Coruscant von seinem Droiden 11D4 seinen Kelch mit Blütenwein nachfüllen, um mit seinem Schüler auf das Ereignis des Tages anzustoßen, nämlich, daß dieser endlich zum Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik ernannt worden war. Was Sidious dabei allerdings etwas befremdete, war die Tatsache, daß sich sein Meister mindestens genauso für diesen Jungen zu interessieren schien, den die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi von Tatooine mitgebracht hatten. Sidious hatte bereits von Maul von diesem Anakin Skywalker erfahren. Es ging die Kunde umher, daß die Midichlorianwerte des Jungen viel höher waren als selbst bei hoch machtsensitiven Wesen wie Meister Yoda. Darth Plagueis hatte sofort erkannt, daß es sich bei diesem Jungen um ein gelungenes Ergebnis seiner Experimente zur Manipulation von Midichlorianern handelte, hatte er doch dessen Mutter auf Tatooine höchstpersönlich dafür ausgesucht, als Brutkasten für diese neuartigen Wesen ohne Vater zu dienen. Sidious ging diese Fixierung seines Meisters auf die Manipulation von Lebewesen zwecks Verlängerung von dessen eigenen Leben zusehends auf die Nerven. Er befürchtete, daß diese Marotte seines Meisters diesen dazu verleitet hatte, den Großen Plan, die Sith die erneute Herrschaft über die Galaxis erringen zu lassen, zu vernachlässigen. Wieso fing er gerade jetzt davon an? Jetzt, wo er, Darth Sidious, endlich zum Kanzler ernannt worden war? Dieses Benehmen von Darth Plagueis war der Auslöser dafür, daß Darth Sidious seinen schwer angetrunkenen Muun-Meister auf einmal mit einem Machtblitz-Gewitter überzog, um endlich das zu tun, was Sith-Schüler seit Tausenden von Jahren zu tun pflegten, wenn sie der Meinung waren, endlich stark genug zu sein, mit ihren Meister abzurechnen und zum obersten Sith-Lord aufzusteigen. Jetzt könnte er endlich damit beginnen, seinen eigenen Schüler, Darth Maul, in die Geheimnisse des Universiums und die Lehren der Sith einzuführen, die über eine bloße Attentäter-Ausbildung hinausgehen würden. Und was seines Meisters Vorbehalte gegen das auffällige Aussehen seines Zabrak-Schülers, seine Hörner und seinen rot-schwarz tätowierten Körper anging, so war Darth Sidious der Meinung, daß es in der Geschichte schon wesentlich auffälligere und vor allem körperlich schlimm entstellte Sith-Lords gegeben hatte, die trotzdem ihrer Bestimmung, öffentlich zu herrschen, nachkamen und in der Galaxis respektiert und gefürchtet wurden. Darth Sidious sah, wie sein Meister immer schwächer und schwächer wurde. Wie sein Atem immer flacher und flacher wurde unter seiner Atemmaske, die er seit einem Attentat, das maladianische Attentäter mitten in Coruscant vor zwanzig Jahren auf ihn verübt hatten, ständig tragen musste. Dann hörte er seinen Meister plötzlich mit ersterbender Stimme sagen: „Versprecht mir, daß Ihr den Jungen ausbilden werdet. Er darf nicht bei den Jedi bleiben." „Ich verspreche es, Meister", sagte ein zum letzten Mal gehorsamer Darth Sidious, nichtsahnend, wie nötig die Erfüllung dieses Versprechens später einmal sein würde, und ohne zu wissen, daß fast zur selben Zeit ein paar Parsec weiter weg auf Naboo ein sterbender Jedi-Meister fast exakt dieselben Worte zu seinem jungen Padawan sagen sollte, bevor er seine Augen für immer schloß, nachdem sein Schüler ihn mit seiner roten Klinge durchbohrt hatte. Und nun waren auch die roten Augen von Darth Plagueis für immer geschlossen. Er würde Sidious nie wieder Anweisungen geben oder ihn kritisieren.

Kilindi wartete vergeblich darauf, dass Maul von Naboo zurückkehrte. Es waren jetzt schon zwei Tage vergangen und sie hatte noch immer keine Nachricht von Maul erhalten. Am Morgen des nächsten Tages hoffte sie noch, daß sich Maul bald melden würde. Auf die Idee, daß ihm etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, kam sie nicht. Er war auf Orsis immer der Beste gewesen, unantastbar, unangreifbar, strahlend. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, daß es irgendjemanden gab, der ihn bezwingen könnte. Am Abend desselben Tages jedoch wurde sie erst unsicher, dann immer nervöser. Sicher, Maul war schon öfters länger weggewesen, aber das hatte er ihr immer auch so angesagt und diesmal hatte er ihr versichert, nur einen Tag wegbleiben zu müssen. Ihr ganzes Leben in Coruscant war darauf ausgerichtet gewesen, mit ihrem Liebsten eine sichere, wenn auch geheime Zukunft aufzubauen. Und nun war sie schwanger von Maul und wurde immer verzweifelter mit jeder Stunde, die er ihr fernblieb. Da Maul ihr etwas von Jedi auf Naboo erzählt hatte, die er töten sollte, verfolgte sie die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse auf Naboo mit banger Sorge. Sie erfuhr durch die Coruscant Network News, dass Königin Padmé Amidala die Blockade der Handelsföderation hatte abwehren können, indem eine republikanische Flugeinheit das Droidenkontrollschiff der Neimoidianer zerstört hatte. Und immer wieder geisterte eine ominöse schwarzgekleidete Gestalt mit schwarz-roten Tätowierungen, Hornkranz auf dem Kopf und rotem Doppellichtschwert durch die Presse. Die erste Meldung dieser Art stellte den geheimnisvollen Mann als Helfer von Vizekönig Gunray vor. Aber es gab auch Medien, die sich in Spekulationen darüber ergingen, dass der geheimnisvolle Krieger ein Sith sei, daß er also einem Orden angehörte, der lange Zeit als ausgestorben galt und finstere Ziele verfolgen würde. Plötzlich interessierte sich jeder in Coruscant für die Sith.


	7. Allein - Oder auch nicht I

Chapter 7. Allein – Oder auch nicht I

Darth Sidious war ungehalten. Noch immer hatte ihn sein Schüler nicht kontaktiert und sein Komlink war schon seit Stunden ausgeschaltet. Das letzte, was er von Darth Maul gesehen hatte, war eine Holoprojektion aus dem Palast von Theed gewesen, wo er seinen Schüler mit dem neimoidianischen Vizekönig und dessen juristischen Ratgeber Rune Haako angewiesen hatte, alle Gegner bis auf den letzten Mann zu vernichten. Das war nun schon sieben Stunden her. So lange konnte vielleicht eine Straßenschlacht dauern, aber doch kein Kampf seines auserlesenen Schülers mit zwei Jedi. Ob sich Darth Maul etwa nach der Tötung der beiden Jedi wieder mit irgendjemandem herumtrieb, dessen Gesellschaft ihm mehr behagte, als seinen Meister über die Ereignisse zu informieren? In ihm stieg Unsicherheit hoch. Und Ärger darüber, dass er es offensichtlich nicht geschafft hatte, die unbedingte Loyalität seines Schülers zu erhalten. Mauls Verhalten war ihm schon, seit sie auf Coruscant ankamen, merkwürdig vorgekommen. Als er dann während der Militärparade mit dem Jedi-Aufmarsch nicht an sein Komlink gegangen war, hatte Sidious erwogen, ihn zu einer ganz besonders drakonischen Strafe zu verurteilen. Allerdings hatte Maul damals einen ziemlich plausblen Grund vorgebracht und Sidious ärgerte sich jetzt, damals nicht näher nachgehakt zu haben. Spätestens dann hätte er gemerkt, ob ihm sein Schüler Märchen aufgetischt hatte. Aber er war offenkundig zu befangen gewesen, wahrhaben zu wollen, was bereits damals und jetzt umso deutlicher zutage trat. Augenscheinlich dachte Maul, er sei jetzt, wo er die beiden Jedi getötet hatte, etwas derart Besonderes, daß er es nicht mehr nötig hatte, seinem Meister ständig zur Verfügung zu stehen. Sidious hatte jedoch nicht die Absicht, Maul hinterherzulaufen. Er würde sich irgendwann wieder melden und dann, irgendwann später würde er, Sidious, schon noch einen geeigneten Moment für die Bestrafung dieser erneute Illoyalität abpassen, wenn sein Schüler es am wenigsten erwarten würde. Dann würde er schon sein Geheimnis lüften. Und er malte sich bereits seinen Triumph und die darauf folgenden Loyalitätsbekundungen seines Schülers aus, er dachte an die Scham seines Schülers, sich ertappt zu fühlen und seinen unbedingen Eifer, seinen Fehler wieder gut zumachen. Und genau dies würde er nutzen. Sidious würde sich in dieser Scham und diesem Eifer suhlen. Ihm war in diesem Moment nicht bewusst, wie sehr er diese Unterwerfungsgesten Mauls vermisste. Daß er sie brauchte. Aber er wusste genau, dass Maul durch seine Erfolge und durch seine Fehler, gerade durch seine Fehler und deren Bestrafung immer mehr und für immer an ihn, Darth Sidious, gekettet sein würde, egal wo er war und mit wem. Er freute sich wirklich auf das Widersehen mit seinem Schüler.

Am Abend des dritten Tages nach Mauls Verschwinden lud Kilindis Chef Lor Nekka, ein Falleener, ein Humanoider mit einem reptilartigen Gesicht, der ihrem früheren Patron Meister Trezza von der Orsis-Akademie ähnelte, sie auf einen Drink in eine Bar ein. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß seine Angestellt irgendetwas beschäftigte und sie eine gute Ablenkung gebrauchen könnte. Es war dieselbe Bar, in der Kilindi sich damals kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf Coruscant mit Maul getroffen hatte, um ihm von dort aus den Weg zu ihrem neuen Zuhause zu zeigen. Sie unterhielten sich gerade über eine neue Art von Schutzweste bei heiklen Missionen, da bemerkte Lor Nekka, dass seine Angestellte plötzlich herumfuhr, um wie hypnotisiert auf den bar-eigenen Holo-Bildschirm zu starren, wo gerade im Zuge der aktuellen Nachrichten aus der Galaxis ins Studio in den königlichen Palast von Theed auf Naboo geschaltet worden war. Es wurde bekanntgegeben, dass es bei der Entscheidungsschlacht um den Palast und die Blockade vor drei Tagen einen erbitterten Kampf zwischen zwei Jedi und diesem mutmaßliche Sith-Krieger gegeben habe. Dabei sei zuerst der Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn vom Sith getötet worden. Kurze Zeit später wurde dieser Sith von Qui-Gons Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi mit einem Lichtschwerthieb ab der Taille quer in zwei Hälften geteilt. Dabei sei sein geteilter Körper in den Reaktorschacht des Energiegenerators der Stadt Theed gefallen und es bestehe aufgrund der großen Hitze im Schacht keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu bergen oder näher zu untersuchen. Kilindis normalerweise grüne Hautfarbe wurde auf einmal kreidebleich. Nun erschien auf dem Bildschirm der besagte Obi-Wan Kenobi und gab ein kurzes Interview, indem er behauptete, diesen Sith bereits am Tag zuvor auf Tatooine gesehen zu haben. Er sei erleichtert, dass diese dunkle Bedrohung nun von der Republik abgewendet sei und vor allem dankte er seinem gefallenen Meister Qui-Gon Jinn für dessen Ausbildung, ohne die er diesem Feind nie erfolgreich die Stirn hätte bieten können. Die Coruscant Network News verkündete noch, dass am heutigen Tag im Jedi-Tempel die Trauerfeier für Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon stattfinden sollte.

Kilindi wurde schlecht. Sie erbrach sich noch auf dem Tresen und sackte dann vom Barhocker, als ihr Chef sie vor dem harten Fall gerade noch rechtzeitig auffing. „Geht es ihnen gut?" fragte er Kilindi. „Ich bin schwanger", preßte Kilindi hervor und merkte, dass sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Sie hatte die Schwangerschaft so lange wie möglich geheimhalten wollen, um keinen Anlaß zum Gerede zu geben. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie Maul für immer verloren hatte, erschien ihr die Enthüllung ihrer Schwangerschaft das kleinere Übel zu sein. Sie verabschiedete sich hastig von ihrem Chef und schleppte sich unter Aufbietung aller Fassung zu ihrem Appartment, wo sie noch stundenlang heulend auf dem breiten Bett lag, bis sie endlich einschlief. Ihr Chef hatte schon früh bemerkt, dass seine fleißigste Mitarbeiterin viele Geheimnisse mit sich herumtrug, mehr, als er von seinen Mitarbeitern mit ohnehin häufig undurchsichtigem Hintergrund gewohnt war. Er hatte Kilindi nie irgendwelche Fragen nach ihrem Privatleben gestellt. Mit seiner Menschen- und anderer Wesen Kenntnis war es für ihn deshalb auch nicht überraschend, daß Kilindi am nächsten Morgen nach ihrem Zusammenbruch in der Bar nicht zur morgendlichen Arbeitsbesprechung erschien. Er rief sie am frühen Nachmittag an, um sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen und fragte sie, ob er irgendetwas für sie tun könne. Er konnte nicht.

Darth Sidious schaltete die Holo-Net-Nachrichten ein. Die Lage war unübersichtlich, widersprüchliche Meldungen über das Vorrücken der Droidenarmee oder der Gungan-Armee zusammen mit den Truppen von Königin Amidala wechselten sich ab. Sidious legte sich schlafen. Er erfuhr erst am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages, was schon einen Tag vorher mit seinem Schüler passiert war. Das war viel zu spät. Er haßte diese Zeitverzögerungen in der Nachrichtenübertragung von anderen Planeten. Sicher, es herrschte Krieg, aber er hatte den Anspruch, allen überall und jederzeit mindestens einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Nute Gunray hätte ihn mit seinem pompösen Holoprojektor mit Farbbild und mit Sitzgelegenheit kontaktieren können. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte der Vizekönig viel zu viel Angst vor diesem Geständnis gegenüber dem obersten Sith-Lord. Und jetzt zögerte er diese anstehende Pflicht weiter hinaus, wahrscheinlich, indem er sich wieder irgendwelchen Nebensächlichkeiten oder Vergnügungen hingab, um nicht ganz so nervös oder geknickt zu sein, wenn die gefürchtete kapuzenverhüllte Holoprojektion vor ihm auftauchen würde. Sidious erwartete von seinen neimoidianischen Verbündeten überhaupt nichts mehr. Als neu ernannter Kanzler der galaktischen Republik hatte er jetzt die nötigen Vollmachten, um mit solchen Leuten noch besser fertig zu werden als bisher. Und da er, kurz nachdem er Kanzler geworden war, auch endlich seinen Meister Darth Plagueis umgebracht hatte, gab es jetzt überhaupt niemandem mehr, dem er in irgendeiner Art und Weise Rechenschaft schuldig war.

Lor Nekka war auf dem Weg in den Jedi-Tempel. Obi-Wan Kenobi, der gerade aus Naboo zurückgekehrt war, hatte einen kurzfristigen Termin für den Detektiv freischaufeln können, der ihm per Holo-Nachricht erklärt hatte, etwas über den geheimnisvollen Sith-Lord herausfinden zu wollen. Es war immer noch unklar, ob es sich bei dem getöteten Sith um den Schüler oder den Meister gehandelt hatte. Die düpierten Neimoidianer hatten schon bald der Presse bekanntgegeben, dass der Name des getöteten Sith Darth Maul war. Nun beschäftigte die Republik und insbesondere die Jedi die Frage, wer denn nun der zweite geheime Sith-Lord sei. Aber über diesen Lord Sidious wussten niemand genaueres, außer dass es ziemlich verwaschene Kopien der Holo-Projektionen gab, die ihn bei seiner Kommunikation mit den Neimoidianern zeigte, mit einer tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze, so dass eine Abgleichung seines Bildes mit den Akten der Ämter auf Coruscant und eine Identifizierung seines bürgerlichen Namens schier unmöglich schien. In Coruscant grassierte eine Manie, zu raten, wer denn wohl der zweite geheime Sith-Lord sei. Da die Sith ihr bürgerliches und ihr Sith-Leben streng trennten, solange sie nicht an der Macht waren, konnte im Prinzip jeder der geheime Sith-Lord sein. Es wurden Listen mit möglichen Namen von Prominenten ins Holo-Net gestellt, die den Leuten unheimlich erschienen. Wetten wurden auf bestimmte Personalien abgeschlossen, wobei viel Geld im Einsatz war. Irgendwann erließ der direkt vor der Schlacht von Naboo neugewählte Kanzler der Republik, Palpatine, ein Gesetz, was solche öffentliche Spekulationen und Wetten verbot, um die Privatsphäre der Bürger in der Galaxis besser zu schützen. „Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr Euren Meister verloren habt", sagte Lor Nekka, nachdem Obi-Wan Kenobi ihn in sein Büro gebeten hatte. „Ich würde Euch gerne ein paar Fragen stellen", sagte der Detektiv, während er seine Lizenz vorzeigte, in der bestätigt wurde, dass er an die Standards der Ermittlungsmethoden und Geheimhaltung von Informationen gebunden war, die in der Galaxis verbindlich waren. „Nur zu", erwiderte Kenobi. „Gab es in der letzten Zeit irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse, was ihren Meister Qui-Gon Jinn betraf?" Kenobi stutzte, dann wurde er ärgerlich. „Denken Sie etwa, dass er der gesuchte zweite Sith-Lord war? Der Schüler hat den Meister getötet, wie bei den Sith üblich. Dann hab ich den Schüler getötet. Und jetzt gibt es keine Sith mehr?" fragte er sarkastisch zurück.

„Nun, es ist mir peinlich, das ihnen jetzt so offen zu sagen", Lor Nekka machte eine längere Pause. „Eine Klientin ist zu mir gekommen und behauptet, von Eurem Meister schwanger zu sein. Was tut denn der Jedi-Orden in solchen Fällen? Wird das geprüft oder steht der Mutter dann vom Jedi-Orden ein Unterhalt für das Kind zu?" Alles hatte Kenobi erwartet, aber nicht so etwas. „Das ist überhaupt nicht möglich", erwiderte er etwas indigniert. „Qui-Gon und ich waren fast immer zusammen und ich habe nie bemerkt, dass er irgendeine Frauenbekanntschaft hatte. Wenn sie wollen, dann gebe ich sofort eine Überprüfung des genetischen Materials anhand von persönlichen Gegenständen, die meinem Meister gehört haben, in Auftrag. Im Falle einer festgestellten Vaterschaft von Qui-Gon Jinn wird der Jedi-Tempel für das Kind finanziell und ausbildungsmäßig sorgen, wenn es nicht sogar später ein Padawan werden könnte, wenn die Macht in ihm stark ist". Für einen Moment spielte Obi-Wan Kenobi die Möglichkeit durch, wie es wäre, sich um das Kind seines Meisters zu kümmern, eine lebendige Erinnerung an ihn zu haben, die vielleicht einmal ein großer Jedi werden könnte wie sein oder ihr Vater. Der Detektiv hatte bereits genug gehört. Er wusste intuitiv, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi ihn nicht angelogen hatte. „Dürfte ich vielleicht noch einen Blick in die Akten werfen, die ihr früherer Meister noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer hat? Das ist nur ein Routinevorgang. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Alles, was hier besprochen wird, bleibt selbstverständlich unter uns", versicherte Lor Nekka. Und schon war Lor Nekka in Qui-Gons Büro. Er sah die Akten der letzten vier Wochen durch und da fand er eine Akte, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Ein Tempelwächter war im obersten Raum des Mittelturmes des Jeditempels tot aufgefunden worden, offensichtlich durch ein Lichtschwert getötet. Und Spermaflüssigkeit eines Zabrak und Scheidenflüssigkeit einer Nautolanerin waren als Beweismittel auf einem Stuhl und dem Boden des Turmraumes gefunden und kryogenisch gesichert worden. Die Identität beider Personen war bislang unklar. Das warf Fragen auf. Kilindi war eine Nautolanerin, aber Qui-Gon Jinn war kein Zabrak, soviel war sicher. Also schied er als Vater schon mal aus. Also konnte es nur noch der ebenfalls an diesem Tag in Theed getötete Sith-Lord sein, dessen im Holo-Fernsehen bekanntgegebenes Schicksal Kilindi gestern derart zugesetzt hatte. Sein Bild hatte in den letzten Tagen die Titelseiten so ziemlich jeder Gazette auf Coruscant und sicher auch in der gesamten Galaxis geziert. Zwar gab es keine offiziellen Fotos von ihm, aber es hatten ihn im Palast von Theed genügend Leute gesehen, die imstande waren, ihn derart zu beschreiben, dass professionelle Zeichner ein Bild von ihm erstellen konnten. Und dieser Darth Maul hatte einen ausgeprägten Zabrak-Hörnerkranz auf dem Kopf gehabt. Und ein Lichtschwert hatte er auch, um damit nicht nur Qui-Gon, sondern auch noch den Tempelwächter zu töten. Und plötzlich fügte sich das ominöse Puzzle um Kilindi für Lor Nekka in Sekundenschnelle zusammen. Als sich der Detektiv nur noch pro forma eine aktuelle Liste der Namen und ethnischen Zugehörigkeit der Jedi und deren Padawane geben ließ, stellte er bei deren Durchgehen fest, dass all diese Wesen, einschließlich der Jedi-Meister Eeth Koth und Agen Kolar, die einzigen Zabrak im Jedi-Tempel, ein Alibi für die fragliche Zeit hatten bzw. nicht im Tempel gewesen waren, als der Mord geschehen war. Er bedankte sich bei Obi-Wan Kenobi und versprach ihm, ihn über weitere Ermittlungen auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Dann verließ er den Jedi-Tempel und rief Kilindi an, um zu erfahren, ob es ihr besser ginge. Zu seiner Überraschung fragte Kilindi nach der Arbeit und versprach, am nächsten Tag pünktlich in der Detektei zu erscheinen.

Nachdem die morgendliche Arbeitsbesprechung vorüber war, bat Lor Nekka Kilindi in sein Büro und bot ihr einen Cassis-Tee an. „Ich bin gestern im Jedi-Tempel gewesen", sagte er. „Man hat dort eine Akte über einen Vorfall im Zinnenraum des Mittelturms des Jeditempels vor etwa vierzehn Tagen angelegt. Möchten Sie mir vielleicht irgendetwas dazu sagen?" Kilindi schwieg und sah ihren Chef so unbeteiligt und höflich wie nur möglich an. „Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Die Jedi können sich nach wie vor keinen Reim auf die Sache machen. Ich schon, nachdem Sie in der Bar nach den Nachrichten derart zusammengebrochen sind. Aber ich werde den Jedi nicht sagen, was ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie es so erfahren mussten, vor allen Leuten. Ich möchte ihnen sagen, dass Sie nach dem Mutterschutz jederzeit wieder hier arbeiten können. Haben Sie sich schon Gedanken über eine plausible Geschichte über den Vater des Kindes gemacht? Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, wie gefährlich es werden kann, wenn herauskommt, dass der Vater Ihres Kindes ein mittlerweile galaxisbekannter, wenn auch toter Sith-Lord ist."

Palpatine legte seinen neuen Kanzlermantel an, um sich für die Trauerfeier für den getöteten Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn fertigzumachen. Im Jedi-Tempel waren alle Jedi und ein paar wichtige Politiker anwesend. Als die Trauerrede für Qui-Gon gehalten wurde, dachte Darth Sidious an Darth Maul, wie es wohl gekommen sein könnte, dass er Obi-Wan Kenobi derart zum Opfer gefallen war. Vielleicht hatte er mit seinem Gegner zu lange gespielt, weil er sich jedem Wesen dieses Planeten (außer natürlich seinem Meister) derart überlegen fühlte, dass er dazu neigte, andere zu unterschätzen und dann bestimmte Kämpfe in die Länge zu ziehen, um noch das letzte aus seinem Gegner herauszuholen, bevor er ihn endgültig vernichtete. Ständig hatte Maul ausgetestet, wie weit er bei einem Gegner gehen konnte, um dessen Reaktionen auf bestimmte Techniken zu studieren oder einfach nur, um noch etwas mehr Herausforderung und Spaß vor dem ultimativen Tötungsstoß zu haben. Diese Tendenz hatte Sidious bereits bei den Kampfduellen seines jungen Schülers mit den Trainingsdroiden auf Mustafar bemerkt. Leider waren die Kadetten auf Orsis auch nicht besser. Er hatte Maul deshalb schon so oft gesagt, nie irgendein Risiko einzugehen, nur um eines kurzen Augenblicks des Vergnügens willen. Apropos Vergnügen: Vielleicht war Darth Maul auch nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen, als er seine Doppel-Klinge mit der von Obi-Wan gekreuzt hatte, weil er in Gedanken ganz wo anders war? Er würde schon noch herausfinden, was geschehen war, egal ob als Palpatine oder als Darth Sidious. Da erwähnte der Redner auf einmal das herumliegende Lichtschwert Qui-Gons, welches Obi-Wan in seiner Verzweiflung im Schacht hängend, mit Hilfe der Macht anvisiert und an sich genommen hatte, nachdem sein eigenes von Darth Maul in den Schacht befördert worden war. Und wie ihm sein Meister damit noch posthum das Leben gerettet hatte. Mit einem Mal stieg die Wut in Palpatine hoch. Wie konnte Maul nur so nachlässig gewesen sein und das Lichtschwert seines getöteten Feindes einfach achtlos herumliegenlassen, bevor er sich dem nächsten Gegner zuwandte? Darth Maul hätte vielleicht ein großer Sith-Lord werden können, aber er hatte versagt, also war er doch nicht gut genug. Sidious ärgerte sich darüber, dass er jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, seinen nachlässigen Schüler zu bestrafen und ihm dabei in die beschämten und schmerzverzerrten Augen zu sehen, während er eine besonders grausame körperliche Strafe an ihm vollzog. Dieser Augenblick war dem Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi vorbehalten gewesen und Darth Sidious beneidete diesen darum heiß und innig. Der Leichnam Qui-Gon Jinns wurde nun feierlich dem Feuer überantwortet. Palpatine fragte sich, ob es wohl im Reaktorschacht von Theed genauso heiß gewesen sei wie in diesem Feuer hier direkt vor ihm. Und er überlegte, ob sein junger Schüler vielleicht noch gelebt haben könnte, als er von dieser Hitze verbrannt wurde.

Aber jetzt war weder die Zeit, um die verlorenen Jahre von Mauls Ausbildung zu trauern, noch, um sich sonstigen niederen dunklen Befindlichkeiten hinzugeben. Die bisherigen Aufträge, die er ihm gegeben hatte, waren von Maul gut genug ausgeführt worden, um den Boden dafür zu bereiten, dass der neuernannte Kanzler der galaktischen Republik nun andere, höher angesiedelte, wenngleich nicht weniger blutige Wege beschreiten konnte, um seine Macht weiter auszubauen. Ein paar Meter von Palpatine entfernt stand der junge Anakin Skywalker, den Maul Sidious gegenüber nach seiner ebenfalls gescheiterten Mission auf Tatooine erwähnt hatte. Auch Darth Sidious fühlte die unfokussierten, aber kraftvollen Wellen der Macht, die von diesem vielleicht gerademal zwölfjährigen Kind ausgingen. Der junge Padawan des frisch ernannten Meisters Obi-Wan Kenobi könnte später ein mächtiger Feind oder ein treuer Diener werden. Aber bis dahin würde noch viel Zeit vergehen. Die Wege der Macht waren schon seltsam. Bis zu seiner Ernennung zum Kanzler war sein Meister Darth Plagueis noch am Leben und Darth Maul ebenso. Da gab es drei Sith. Sidious hatte sich großartig gefühlt, als er seinen Meister nach seiner Ernennung zum Kanzler im Schlaf umgebracht hatte. Und jetzt, wo Darth Maul beinahe zur selben Zeit ebenfalls getötet worden war, stand er auf einmal ganz alleine da. Deshalb musste er jetzt schnell einen neuen Schüler finden, der die Lücke einigermaßen würde füllen können. Um einen Handlanger zu haben, der in der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert werden konnte, um für ihn die Schmutzarbeit zu übernehmen und, um die Regel der Zwei nicht zu brechen.


	8. Eine neue Hoffnung I

Chapter 8. Eine neue Hoffnung I

Kilindi fand es an der Zeit, einen Frauenarzt aufzusuchen, der sich auf Nautolanerinnen spezialisiert hatte. Und sie fand über die Holo-Net-Gruppe „Verheiratet und doch alleine" auch einen, der ihr als sehr einfühlsam und diskret beschrieben wurde. Es waren jetzt bereits sechs Monate vergangen, seit Maul nicht mehr in ihrem Leben war, und sie fand es an der Zeit, sich mehr um das wachsende Leben in ihrem Bauch zu kümmern, das einzige, was ihr außer Erinnerungen an ihren Geliebten bleiben würde. „Da kommen sie aber spät", sagte Dr. Momito lächelnd zu seiner jungen Patientin, als sich Kilindi auf den Untersuchungsstuhl setzte. Er war ein Nautolaner von Glee Anselm, dem Heimatplaneten dieser Spezies. Kilindi war noch nie dort gewesen. Aber sie wäre gerne einmal zu diesem Meeresplaneten gereist, am besten gemeinsam mit Maul. Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass er irgendwann mal eine Mission dahin bekommen könnte und sie dann parallel zur selben Zeit dorthin reisen würde. Dann hätten sie sich dort spontan auf einer Insel getroffen und wären später getrennt wieder nach Coruscant zurückgereist. Sie kannte nur Orvax 4, aber dieser Ort war für sie keine Heimat gewesen, sondern nur ein trostloses Gefängnis voller Sklaven. Ihre Heimat war Orsis gewesen mit Meister Trezza. Dann wurde Coruscant mit Maul ihre Heimat. Ob sie je wieder eine neue Heimat finden würde? „Die meisten Frauen kommen schon zwei Wochen, wenn ihre Periode ausgeblieben ist, aber sechs Monate zu warten, das hat bei mir noch keine geschafft." Mit Spannung verfolgte Kilindi auf dem Holo-Bildschirm, wie sich das Bild materialisierte und der Arzt erklärte ihr, dass er vier Herzchen schlagen sähe. „Was? Aber es sind nur zwei Köpfe zu sehen.", fragte eine überraschte Kilindi. Der Arzt schien ebenfalls überrascht zu sein. Dann sagte er: „Um genaueres zu wissen, müsste ich ein paar Zellen aus der Nabelschnur oder etwas Fruchtwasserflüssigkeit entnehmen. Aber dabei besteht die Gefahr, dass Sie ihre Kinder verlieren. Zwar nur eine Möglichkeit von einem Prozent, aber es kommt vor. Allerdings weiß ich, dass es Spezies gibt, die zwei Herzen statt nur einem haben. Nautolaner gehören nicht dazu. Wollen Sie mir vielleicht sagen, welche Spezies der Kindsvater hat?" Kilindi schluckte. „Behalten Sie das auch wirklich für sich?" „Selbstverständlich", erwiderte der Doktor. „Wissen Sie, hier gibt es viele Frauen, die leben im Streit mit der Familie ihres Mannes oder der Mann kann aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht vorgezeigt werden. Machen Sie sich darüber bitte keine Gedanken. Wo stammt ihr Mann her?" Kilindi genoß es, dass Dr. Momito Maul ihren Mann genannt hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn, wenn er so über ihn redete, wieder ein Stück zu ihr zurückbrachte. „Er ist ein Zabrak", sagte sie schließlich. „Oh" meinte der Doktor. „So einen Fall hatte ich schon einmal, das ist aber so an die zehn Jahre her. Auf jeden Fall haben Zabraks zwei Herzen. Ansonsten sind die beiden Kinder gesund und es wird ihnen an nichts fehlen, wenn Sie sich nicht überanstrengen und sich gesund ernähren." Kilindi hatte da noch eine Frage: „Wie ist das mit den Hörnern? Kann es da bei der Geburt Probleme geben, wo ich doch keine Zabrak bin?" Dr. Momito musste jetzt lachen. „Die Hörner sind am Anfang noch gar nicht da und wenn sie kommen, dann ist das Kind vielleicht ein Jahr alt und da sind sie noch ganz weich. Wollen Sie wissen, ob es Junge oder Mädchen wird?" Kilindi bejahte. „Sie haben von jedem etwas in sich", sagte Dr. Momito mit einem Strahlelächeln. Die Patientin, die ich vor zehn Jahren hatte, hat ihr Kind übrigens ohne Probleme zur Welt gebracht und so jung und fit wie Sie sind, würde ich mir an Ihrer Stelle keine Sorgen machen." Dann gab er ihr einen neuen Termin und sie verließ freudestrahlend die Praxis. Zwillinge. Wie sie wohl später aussehen würden?

Die Zeit bis zur Geburt der Zwillinge war sehr kurz. Kilindi hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ein Kinderzimmer einzurichten. Sie richtete das Schlafzimmer dazu her. Bis auf weiteres würde es eine Holzvergitterung des großen Doppelbettes für sie drei tun. Ansonsten war die Wohnung sowieso nicht allzu möbliert und so dachte sie, dass die Kinder, bis sie in die Schule kämen, noch genügend Platz im Zwei-Zimmer-Appartment haben würden. Die Wehen kamen, als Kilindi gerade einen untreuen Ehemann vor dem Haus seiner Geliebten beschattete. Sie hatte sich gerade in einem Hausflur postiert, von dessen Fenster sie einen fantastischen Blick ins Wohnzimmer der Frau hatte. Gerade kam der Mann auf die Frau zu und küsste sie, da spürte Kilindi auf einmal einen Schmerz im Unterleib und wie er sich zusammenzog. Sie machte hastig ein paar Fotos und wartete erstmal ab. Sie hatte schon öfters gehört, dass Wehen schon wieder weggegangen waren und die Frauen wurden dann vom Krankenhaus einfach wieder nach Hause geschickt. Sie arbeitete noch weitere Termine ab und als sie gerade mit ihrem Tagespensum fertig war, da wurden die Schmerzen unterträglich und sie fuhr in eine Klinik. Man gab ihr ein Formular zum Ausfüllen, aber dazu hatte sie zu dieser Zeit weder die Kraft noch die Nerven. Man legte sie auf ein freies Rollbett und schob sie in einen Kreißsaal, wo noch eine andere Gebärende lag und nach etwa zwei Stunden hatte sie es geschafft und hielt zwei süße Babys im Arm. Sie war selbst überrascht, dass alles so schnell gegangen war, hatte sie doch von Frauen gehört, die den ganzen Tag oder gar mehrere Tage im Kreißsaal gelegen hatten und überhaupt viele Schwierigkeiten bei der Geburt hatten. „Wie sollen die Kinder denn heißen?", fragte die Hebamme. „Daleena und Orvix", sagte Kilindi.


	9. Mandalore I

Chapter 9. Mandalore I

Die Kinder waren jetzt elf Jahre alt und gingen auf eine gute Schule, wo es ihnen gut gefiel, war die Schule doch eine bunte Mischung aller möglichen intelligenten Spezies der Galaxis und so fielen die beiden zabrackig aussehenden Nautolaner nicht weiter auf und fanden viele Freunde. Kilindi nahm, seit Maul fort war, auch wieder Personenschutzaufträge an und so geschah es, dass sie einen Auftrag bekam, einen Senator vom Senat von Coruscant zu einem Hotel zu chauffieren. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in einem der noch öffentlich zugänglichen Korridore, wo sie auf ihren Klienten warten sollte. In diesem Augenblick sah sie den Kanzler der Republik, Palpatine, zusammen mit einem jungen Mann vorbeigehen und etwa fünf Meter entfernt von ihr stehen bleiben. Sie hatte Palpatine schon öfters im Holonet gesehen. Aber dies hier war erst ihr zweiter Auftrag, der sie in den Senat führte und sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dem Kanzler jetzt derart hautnah zu begegnen. Der Kanzler trug denselben schwarz-blau gewirkten Mantel mit dem blauen breiten Gürtel aus Schimmerseide, den Kilindi bereits im Hauptquartier von Mauls Meister gesehen hatte. Sein junger Begleiter hatte die typische Jedi-Kleidung an und sie sah das Lichtschwert an seinem Gürtel baumeln. Er hatte braune Haare, blaue Augen und ein ähnlich gespaltenes Kinn wie der Kanzler und Palpatine legte väterlich den Arm um den Jedi und sagte: „Du bist früh dran, Anakin, die Senatssitzung beginnt erst in zwei Stunden." Kilindi wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick, sie hätte ihren Vater gekannt, aber sie hatte keinerlei Erinnerung mehr an ihre Eltern. Das einzige, an was sie sich erinnern konnte, war eine strenge Aufsichtsperson, die die Kinder häufig einsperrte und bestrafte, wenn etwas nicht so lief, wie sie wollte. Und dann hatte diese Familie Kilindi zu sich genommen und die Sklaverei begann für sie. Anakin erwiderte: „Ich weiß, Kanzler. Ich muß etwas mit Euch besprechen, was mir Sorge macht. Es ist das Massaker im Jeditempel auf dem Planeten Devaron. Dieser Mann, der den Jedi, seinen Padawan und viele andere Leute dort brutal ermordet hat, sah aus wie Darth Maul. Wir dachten erst, er sei es, aber das ist natürlich unmöglich, wo ihn doch Obi-Wan Kenobi zweigeteilt hat. Aber er gehört zur selben Spezies wie Darth Maul. Was, wenn es sich bei diesem Zabrak um den gesuchten zweiten Sith-Lord handelt?" Palpatine lächelte den Jedi an. „Mein lieber Anakin, das ist nicht das Werk eines Sith-Lords, sondern das eines wahnsinnigen Monsters. Ich glaube, ihr Jedi solltet nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf so einen Einzeltäter verschwenden." „Aber Kanzler, es wurden zwei Jedi getötet!", entrüstete sich Anakin.

In diesem Moment erblickte Palpatine Kilindi. Mit einem Mal fiel die ganze warme väterliche Erscheinung, die er Anakin gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, von ihm ab und sein Antlitz versteinerte sich. Auf einmal ging von diesem von weißen Haaren umrahmten intelligenten Gesicht mit den wachen blauen Augen eine Kälte aus, die den jungen Anakin sichtlich erschreckte. Er sah den Kanzler an und der Kanzler sah Kilindi an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Kilindi wusste plötzlich, wo sie diese Kälte schon einmal gesehen hatte und ihr fröstelte auf einmal wie bisher nur einmal in ihrem Leben. Und sie wusste auf einmal auch, was die blau-schwarze Kanzlerrobe mit dem blauen Gürtel damals im Hauptquartier von Mauls Meister zu suchen gehabt hatte. „Kanzler?", fragte Anakin. Palpatine reagierte nicht gleich, sondern starrte weiter mit weit geöffneten, Erkennen spiegelnden Augen Kilindi an, die ihn nun ebenfalls anstarrte wie ein Kaninchen eine Schlange. „Kanzler? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Anakin erneut. „Einen Moment bitte", sagte Palpatine, berührte kurz Anakins Unterarm und ging dann direkt auf Kilindi zu. „Junge Dame, sind wir uns vielleicht irgendwo schon einmal begegnet?", fragte er mit gespielter Freundlichkeit. „Nein, Kanzler", erwiderte Kilindi und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Ich wüsste nicht, wo." „Nun, vielleicht nicht hier, sondern auf einem anderen Planeten?", bohrte Palpatine weiter. „Nein, das kann nicht sein", erwiderte Kilindi mit gespielter Verwunderung. "Ich bin seit meinem dritten Lebensjahr noch nie auf einem anderen Planeten gewesen als auf diesem hier, oder wart Ihr mal vor 20 Jahren auf Glee Anselm?", fragte sie den Kanzler scheu lächelnd. „Aber wisst Ihr, wir Nautolaner sehen für Menschen häufig gleich aus. Ich werde ständig mit irgendwelchen anderen Frauen von dort verwechselt. Selbst von Leuten meiner Spezies. Wahrscheinlich hab ich sogar für Nautolaner ein Dutzendgesicht. Sie kennen vielleicht auch nicht so viele Nautolaner. Da kann das schon mal vorkommen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden", sagte sie und verschwand in die Weite der Straßen Coruscants.

In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es. So sehr sie Mauls Meister erschreckt hatte; der junge Jedi an seiner Seite hatte ihr Hoffnung gegeben. Konnte es sein, daß Maul überlebt hatte? Und weiter im Auftrag seines Meisters Jedi tötete? Deckte ihn womöglich sein Meister? Hatte er Maul auf Naboo gerettet und ihn weit fortgeschickt, um ihn ganz für sich zu haben und von ihr fernzuhalten, wenn er doch irgendwie von ihr erfahren hatte? Sie gab sich die Antwort auf diese Frage selbst. Maul würde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, sie zu erreichen. So wie er es immer getan hatte – vor Naboo. Es musste sich bei dem Schlächter von Devaron also um jemand anderen handeln. Der so ähnlich aussah wie Maul. Dann rief sie ihren Boss an und sagte ihm, dass sie den Senator nicht beschützen konnte und jemand anderes den Job übernehmen sollte. Sie würde bis auf weiteres verschwinden. Sie holte umgehend ihre Kinder von der Schule ab, packte ihren Pass und etwas zu essen in eine Reisetasche für alle Fälle, die stets fertig gepackt in ihrer Wohnung gestanden hatte. Dann bezahlte sie die ihrem Vermieter ihre Wohnung ein halbes Jahr im Voraus. Die endgültige Kündigung würde sie zeitversetzt etwa drei Monate später absenden, ohne, daß man diese Mitteilung zu ihrem Ursprung zurückverfolgen würde können. Und dann kontaktierte sie einen bekannten Kopfgeldjäger, der ihr noch etwas schuldete, und brachte diesen dazu, ihr einen unregistrierten Flug nach Mandalore zu beschaffen, einem neutralen System, von dem sie gehört hatte, dass die Republik dort keinen Einfluß hatte und dessen Regentin, die Herzogin Satine Kryze, dafür bekannt war, eine friedliebende Politik zu betreiben und den Wohlstand ihres Volkes zu mehren. Kilindi hatte Glück, sie konnte sogar mit den Kindern am Fenster sitzen. Orvix wollte von seiner Mutter wissen, wieso sie denn so schnell aufbrachen. Er wollte den Schulausflug am nächsten Tag nicht verpassen. Und dort seinen Freunden seine neueste Jedi-Figurensammlung zeigen. Orvix wollte unbedingt ein Jedi werden. Man hatte ihm nicht gesagt, daß er dafür schon viel zu alt war. Daleena blätterte in einer Illustrierten und war immer noch sauer, dass sie so unvermittelt aufgebrochen waren, wollte sie doch endlich das neugekaufte Aquarium mit Fischen bestücken, was ihr ihre Mutter schon lange versprochen hatte. Kilindi erklärte, dass jetzt ein sehr langer Urlaub bevorstünde. Coruscant war Geschichte.

„Natürlich werden wir zum geeigneten Zeitpunkt Maßnahmen ergreifen, um dieses Verbrechen an den Jedi zu sühnen, aber wichtiger ist im Moment, Dooku zu fangen", sagte Palpatine zu Anakin und legte ihm zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. "Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest. Wir sehen uns ja später noch." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete der Kanzler den sichtlich aufgebrachten Jedi. Darth Sidious ging in das Büro des Kanzlers und war das erste Mal seit langem sehr nervös. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, die Nautolanerin Kilindi von der Orsis-Akademie vor sich gehabt zu haben, als er auf dem Flur mit Anakin zusammen war. Er hatte bereits damals auf seinem Schloß auf Orsis bemerkt, wie die junge Nautolanerin nervös geworden war, nachdem Meister Trezza erwähnt hatte, dass es mit Maul und Kilindi ein Problem an der Akademie geben würde. Zwei Jahre später hatte sich Sidious darüber geärgert, dass Darth Maul gleich zweimal hintereinander die Mission zur Eliminierung der Jedi und der Gefangennahme von Königin Amidala verpatzt hatte. Und jetzt gerade, als er es am wenigsten erwartete, war höchstwahrscheinlich der fleischgewordene Grund für dieses Versagen vor ihm aufgetaucht. Wie Sidious diese unangenehmen Überraschungen haßte! Und genau dieselbe Nervosität wie damals auf Orsis hatte Kilindi jetzt ihm gegenüber im Senat an den Tag gelegt. Es gab gute Gründe dafür, daß den Sith genau wie den Jedi die Ehe oder eine enge Partnerschaft zu Angehörigen des anderen Geschlechts verboten war. Es ging dabei nicht nur um möglichen Geheimnisverrat dieser Partner oder die Eifersucht des Meisters auf potentielle Rivalen. Es ging darum, daß ein Sith alles zu opfern bereit sein musste, um dem Großen Plan der Sith zu dienen, die Herrschaft in der Galaxis zu erringen. Das hieß nicht nur, über Leichen von Feinden zu gehen, sondern auch jenen zu entsagen, die wertvolle Energie stehlen oder vom Erreichen des Ziels ablenken könnten. Liebe war für Sidious eine unberechenbare Laune der Natur, gefährlich und irrational, unkontrollierbar und damit für einen berechnend planenden und handelnden Sith völlig unter seiner Würde und damit inakzeptabel. Es ging um Selbstbeherrschung und Selbstdisziplin, um das totale Loslassen. Und um das Ausschalten von Schwachstellen, wunden Punkten, die Feinde skrupellos ausnutzen würden, wenn offenbar wurde, daß es da ein Wesen gab, welches geliebt wurde und benutzt werden konnte, um einen Sith zu erpressen, wenn nicht zu vernichten. Das war der Preis der Auserwähltheit vor andern gewöhnlichen Wesen. Mitgefühl und Anhänglichkeit war die Schwäche der Jedi, nicht die der Sith! Und genau das hatte Maul damals offensichtlich nicht verstanden, als sein Meister ihm als Lektion und Prüfung den Auftrag gegeben hatte, alle Orsis-Kadetten zu töten, selbstverständlich einschließlich Kilindi.

Er musste davon ausgehen, dass die Nautolanerin spätestens jetzt über sein Doppelspiel im Bilde war und nicht zögern würde, seine doppelte Identität aufzudecken. Und dann wäre sein ganzer Plan, die absolute Herrschaft über die Galaxis zu erringen, mehr als gefährdet. Wer weiß, was Maul Kilindi während seiner Zeit auf Coruscant noch alles erzählt hatte. Und vor allem, wem noch. Und was Kilindi wem erzählt hatte. Auf einmal tauchten vor Sidious' geistigem Auge jede Menge Kuckuckseier auf, die sein ehemaliger Schüler auf Orsis und Coruscant gelegt haben könnte, um seinen Meister zu hintergehen und ihm zu schaden. Maul hatte Sidious damals auf Orsis offensichtlich ganz frech angelogen, als er ihm erklärt hatte, er hätte sich um alle Angehörigen der Orsis Akademie gekümmert. Was ja, wenn man Darth Sidious' Befehl von damals rein wörtlich nahm, sogar stimmte. Wahrscheinlich war Kilindi der Grund, warum sein junger Schüler in Coruscant derart gut gelaunt und ausgeglichen war. Und dann hatte Darth Maul auch noch die Unverschämtheit besessen, sich auf Naboo seiner gerechten Strafe durch Sidious zu entziehen. Das Schlimmste an dieser Sache war, dass er, Darth Sidious, diesen Betrug überhaupt nicht bemerkt, gewittert hatte, als er geschah. Wo er doch sonst berüchtigt dafür war, die Gedanken und Gefühle von Wesen in seinem Umfeld mit einer schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit erkennen zu können. Dieses sein eigenes Versagen machte ihn wütend. Er merkte auf einmal, dass er seinen jungen Schüler offensichtlich viel weniger gekannt hatte als gedacht. Das würde er Maul nie verzeihen. Auf einmal schien ihm alles möglich. Er hätte sich in diesen Minuten auch nicht gewundert, wenn sein ehemaliger Schüler jetzt plötzlich hier in seinem Kanzler-Büro auftauchen würde, um ihn umzubringen. Er traute ihm jetzt alles zu – das größte, wenn auch unausgesprochene Kompliment, das er Maul je gemacht hatte.

Er stellte eine Holo-Verbindung nach Serenno her: „Lord Tyranus, ich wünsche, dass Ihr sämtliche Nautolanerinnen in Coruscant im Alter zwischen 18 und 30 Jahren überprüft, von wo sie eingereist sind und wo sie sich jetzt befinden. Hier ist ein Phantombild, an dem Ihr euch orientierten könnt." „Jawohl, mein Meister", hörte Sidious die alte, raue Stimme seines neuen Schülers Count Dooku. Sidious war sich nicht sicher, ob Dooku seinen Job erledigen würde. Schade, dass er nicht mit Kilindi allein in einem Raum gewesen war. Dann hätte er sie mit Machtblitzen oder seinem Lichtschwert getötet, nachdem er ihr vor ihrem Tod durch Folterung noch ein paar Geständnisse entlockt hätte. Aber auf einem offenen Flur mit Anakin an seiner Seite war das nicht möglich gewesen. Der junge Skywalker war wahrlich zu früh aufgetaucht.

Kilindi war gut in Mandalore angekommen. Obgleich es auf dem Planeten Mandalore viel friedlicher zuging als im zugestopften und buntgemischten Coruscant, gab es auch hier einen Bedarf an Detektiven und Personenschützern. Also bekam Kilindi schnell einen neuen Job und damit die Mittel, für sich und die Kinder eine Dreizimmerwohnung zu besorgen, die in der Nähe einer guten Schule lag. Das einzige, was es auf Mandalore nicht gab, war das Meer. Nur teure, überfüllte Schwimmbäder. Aber da sie jetzt nicht mehr ständig verfügbar sein musste, war es ihr möglich, in ihrer Urlaubszeit ausgedehnte Aufenthalte auf Glee Anselm zu organisieren, um endlich die Heimat ihres Volkes zu erkunden und den Kindern Gelegenheit zu geben, das Wasser und seine Bewohner zu erkunden und sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Die Leidenschaft von Orvix für alles, was die Jedi betraf, war etwas in den Hintergrund gerückt gegenüber der Begeisterung für die Death Watch, die paramilitärische Organisation kriegerisch gesinnter Mandalorianer, die zwar offiziell verboten war, aber immer noch viele Anhänger hatte und vor allem unter den Jungen in der Schule sehr populär war. Obgleich Orvix kein geborener Mandalorianer war, so hatte er sich doch recht schnell zu einer Art Anführer der Jungen seiner Klasse entwickelt. Er war der größte Junge in seiner Klasse. Seine grüne Haut und die riesigen schwarzen Augen, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte und der Kranz aus zierlichen Hörnern machte ihn für viele Mitschüler noch interessanter, gab es doch so gut wie keine Zabraks auf Mandalore. Daleena hatte keine Hörner, sondern sah eigentlich aus wie ihre Mutter. Hätte sie nicht im Gegensatz zu dieser eine rote Haut und solche goldfarbenen Augen gehabt, was zu allerlei Spekulationen Anlaß gab. Aber das war ihr egal. Sie liebte Fische und las ansonsten viele Romane. Sie fand wenig Anschluß und fragte sich im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder, der seinen Sonderstatus offensichtlich genoß, ob es vielleicht noch andere rothäutige Nautolanerinnen mit gelben Augen gab so wie sie.

Es gab Leute, die insgeheim Bücher über die Death Watch in Umlauf brachten, es wurden Comics über sie gezeichnet, Waffen nachgebildet und dies alles wurde an Orvix' Schule getauscht und gehandelt. Auch Kilindi interessierte sich für die Death Watch, hatte sie doch auf Orsis viel vom mandalorianischen Ausbilder Meltch Krakko gelernt, bevor sie seinen Tod mit ansehen musste. Eines Tages bekam sie den Auftrag, einen Geschäftsmann auf den Mandalore-Mond Concordia zu begleiten. Sie war dort noch nie gewesen. Kilindi galt als Ausländerin als neutral und ihre Gewissenhaftigkeit und Verschwiegenheit waren in der ganzen Firma bekannt. Der Klient legte gerade auf diese Eigenschaften viel Wert. In Concordia angekommen, wurden sie von einem Krieger in alt-mandalorianischer Rüstung abgeholt. Kilindis Herz begann zu klopfen. Sie wünschte sich, wieder etwas an ihre alte Zeit in Orsis anzuknüpfen und ihre Kampfkünste etwas aufzufrischen. In ihrer Firma gab es zwar auch Angebote, in Kampfkunstschulen zu trainieren und in Form zu bleiben. Aber Kilindi hatte bald bemerkt, dass das Niveau dieser Schulen längst nicht dem entsprach, was sie in Orsis gewohnt war oder von Maul kannte. Ihr Klient traf sich mit einem Mann, der ziemlich hoch gewachsen war, einen kahlrasierten Schädel und eine riesige Narbe quer über dem Gesicht hatte. Er stellte sich ihr als Pre Vizsla vor. Es ging um Waffengeschäfte und deren Absicherung. Gerade, als sie mit ihrem Klienten wieder zum Raumschiff gehen wollte, spürte Kilindi, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Die beiden Mandalorianer, die sie zum Raumschiff begleitet hatten, waren bereits auf dem Rückweg, als sie von zwei Togorianern angegriffen wurden, die ihr Piratenraumschiff offensichtlich verlassen hatten, um das Raumschiff ihres Klienten zu verfolgen und auszurauben, bevor sie sich wieder an Bord ihres Schiffes machen würden. Die Gangster hatten nur darauf gewartet, dass der Pilot die Einstiegsrampe herunterließ, um sich auf Kilindi und ihren Klienten zu stürzen. Kilindi stellte dem einen Togorianer ein Bein, so dass er nach vorne taumelte. Dann drehte sie ihm den Arm auf den Rücken und setzte ihren Vibrodolch von links an seine Kehle, um sie gleich darauf nach rechts hin durchzuschneiden. Der zweite Togorianer wollte sie von hinten in den Schwitzkasten nehmen, aber Kilindi drehte sich um und verpasste ihn mit ihrem Fuß einen Tritt gegen das Kinn, so dass er rücklings nach hinten fiel und mit dem Kopf an der rechten Kante der Laderampe aufschlug, wodurch er offensichtlich das Bewusstsein verlor. Kilindi zögerte keine Sekunde, um auch seine Kehle durchzuschneiden. Maul wäre stolz auf sie gewesen, hätte er das sehen können, dachte sie bei sich.

Die beiden Mandalorianer, die sich mittlerweile umgedreht hatten, sahen fassungslos dem Kampf zu, der sich in Sekundenschnelle abgespielt und den Kilindi souverän für sich, d.h. ihren Klienten entschieden hatte. Einer der Mandalorianer lief ins Lager zurück und bald wurden Kilindi und ihr Klient zurück zum Lager zu Pre Vizsla geleitet, wo sich dieser mit Kilindi über ihre Ausbildung und ihren Werdegang unterhielt. Kilindi hatte keine Scheu, ihm von ihrer Ausbildung auf Orsis und dem mandalorianischen Ausbilder Meltch Krakko zu erzählen. Als Pre Vizsla sie auf das Massaker ansprach, woraufhin die Akademie geschlossen worden war, da die Kadetten und ihre Ausbilder offensichtlich bei der Verteidigung der Schule versagt hatten, erwiderte Kilindi nur, dass sie davon gehört hätte, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längere Zeit nicht mehr an der Schule gewesen sei. Pre Vizsla machte ihr ein Angebot, regelmäßig ein paar Tage auf Concordia zu trainieren, bzw. gegen gute Bezahlung bei der Ausbildung der nach wie vor im Geheimen existierenden Death Watch mitzuhelfen, die er anführte. Beide Seiten verpflichteten sich zu absoluter Verschwiegenheit. Die Kinder brachte Kilindi in diesen Tagen in ein Ferienlager. Die Tage bei der Death Watch waren so interessant und lukrativ für Kilindi, dass sie ihren Job in Mandalore reduzieren konnte, um mehr mit den Kindern zu unternehmen. Ihr Leben wurde entschieden leichter als auf Coruscant. Sie hatte auch bald keine Angst mehr, dass der Kanzler sie aufspüren könnte.

Überhaupt, der Kanzler. Er hatte sie erkannt und sie hatte daraufhin erkannt, dass es sich um Mauls Meister handelte, aber was sollte sie mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen, außer, sich und die Kinder schleunigst in Sicherheit zu bringen? Sie hätte gerne jemanden gefragt, ob es noch andere Leute gäbe, die von dieser Zwiegespaltenheit des Kanzlers wussten, aber sie entschied sich, das nicht zu tun, sondern abzuwarten, ob sich eine passende Gelegenheit ergeben würde. Die Identität des zweiten geheimen Sith-Lordes war auf Mandalore auch kein Thema. Aber erst jetzt wurde Kilindi die Tragweite dessen erst richtig klar, was Maul die ganze Zeit in Coruscant und anderswo gemacht haben könnte, als sie noch zusammen lebten. Wie sie Maul vermisste. Ihren Kindern und anderen, die nach deren Vater fragten, hatte sie stets erzählt, sie hätte ihn in einer Bar in Coruscant kennengelernt und sie hätten sich spontan ineinander verliebt, er hätte ihr aber nicht so viel über sich erzählt, nur, daß er verheiratet sei und deshalb vieles geheim halten musste. Und dann sei er einfach nicht mehr aufgetaucht und sie hatte ihn nicht mehr ausfindig machen können. Diese Geschichte hatte sie von anderen Frauen gehört, die sie im Holo-Net kennengelernt hatte und sie erschien ihr plausibel, einfach zu merken und unhinterfragbar. Eigentlich konnte sich Kilindi nicht beklagen. Nachdem sie ihre Sklavenhalterfamilie auf Orvax 4 getötet hatte, hatte sie unter dem Schutz von Meister Trezza an der Orsis-Akademie einen Teil ihrer verlorenen Kindheit nachholen können. Und als sie bei Trezzas Tod dachte, dass jetzt alles ein Ende haben und sie sterben würde, da hatte sie ihr Liebster in die Großstadtglitzerwelt von Coruscant entführt und sie konnten eine Familie gründen. Hier auf Mandalore, wo Kanzler Palpatine keine Macht hatte, war sie jetzt vollkommen frei, solange sie weiterhin unauffällig mit ihren Kindern unter ihrem falschen Namen lebte. Jetzt endlich würde ihr Leben eine Art von Normalität bekommen, etwas, was Kilindi nie kennengelernt hatte. Nur Maul fehlte. Es gab durchaus Männer, die versuchten, ihr den Hof zu machen, sei es auf Arbeit auf Mandalore oder auf Concordia. Aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß irgendeiner dieser Männer ihr hätte geben können, was sie von Maul bekommen hatte. Sie blieb deshalb gerne mit den Kindern alleine und dachte nie daran, sich einen neuen Mann zu suchen. Sie liebte Maul nach wie vor, ganz gleich, wo er jetzt sein mochte. Und sie hatte trotz allen Glücks und der augenscheinlichen Normalität um sie herum stets Angst, daß ihr irgendwann jemand von hinten auf die Schulter klopfen und ihr mit einer leisen, kalten, schneidenden Stimme erklären würde, daß von jetzt ab alles vorbei wäre. Und dann würde eine große Dunkelheit beginnen. Aber diese dunklen Gedanken schob sie meist schnell wieder von sich und mit den Jahren wurden sie immer seltener.

Lord Tyranus alias Count Dooku ließ alle Datenbanken von Coruscant nach Ein- und Ausreisen von ins Raster seines Meisters passenden Nautolanerinnen überprüfen. Dann überprüfte er die Ab- und Anmeldungen von Wohnungen durch besagte Nautolanerinnen, sammelte die dazugehörigen Passfotos und reiste dann nach Geonosis, um sie dort seinem Meister vorzulegen. Lord Sidious erkannte keine der Frauen wieder. „Darf ich fragen, was meinen Meister wegen einer gewöhnlichen Nautolanerin derart umtreibt?", wollte Count Dooku wissen. „Jetzt nicht", beschied ihn Sidious. „Ihr solltet jetzt mit General Grievous die Offensive gegen die Hexen von Dathomir starten. Tötet sie alle. ... Und enttäuscht mich nicht noch einmal.", setzte er etwas zeitverzögert mit dieser leisen, schneidenden Stimme hinzu, die Dooku so fürchtete. Dann reiste Dooku zurück nach Serenno, um dort mit Grievous die Einzelheiten der Dathomir-Offensive zu besprechen. Eigentlich war Darth Sidious ganz zufrieden mit seinem neuen Schüler. Als ein typischer Jedi-Überläufer gab sich Dooku alle Mühe, seinen neuen Meister zufriedenzustellen und ihn von seiner Loyalität zu überzeugen. Allerdings hatte Dooku in letzter Zeit zu viele Widerworte gegeben, bevor er einen Befehl seines Meisters ausführte.

Vor allem, als er von Dooku verlangt hatte, seine beste Attentäterin Asajj Ventress zu töten. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, wie die Augen seines Schülers leuchteten, wenn er von seiner neuesten Rekrutierung sprach. Daß er ziemlich viel Zeit mit ihr auf Schloß Serenno verbrachte, mehr als mit den anderen dunklen Jedi, deren Dienste die beiden Sith-Lords hin und wieder für schmutzige Attentate oder für das Anführen von Kampfeinsätzen der Droidenarmee in Anspruch nahmen. Und daß Dooku Ventress Sachen beigebracht hatte, die über eine bloße Attentäter-Ausbildung hinausgingen. Als wäre sie seine Sith-Schülerin. Die ihn, Darth Sidious, gelegentlich, nur für Bruchteile einer Standardsekunde ziemlich abschätzig und herausfordernd anschaute, geradeso, als wartete sie gemeinsam mit Dooku nur auf einen günstigen Zeitpunkt um … Zeit, seinen Schüler auf die Probe zu stellen. Sidious hatte sehr wohl registriert, wie Dooku erst widersprach, dann zögerte, seines Meisters Befehl auszuführen. Um dann letztlich doch zu parieren. Wie er es immer tat. Dieser anfängliche Widerstand war gerade wegen Dookus sonstigen überschwänglichen Loyalitätsbekundungen seinem Meister gegenüber besonders alarmierend. So etwas konnte Sidious nicht dulden. Ihm kam es sowieso schon komisch genug vor, einen Schüler zu haben, der mit seinen achtzig Jahren gute zwanzig Jahre älter als sein Meister war. Wenn beide dann in kurzer Zeit hintereinander sterben würden, gäbe es keine Sith mehr, um die Tradition dieser Lehre fortzuführen. Was für ein Unterschied die Arbeit mit Dooku doch war im Vergleich zur Zusammenarbeit mit dem jungen, stets gehorsamen Maul, der Sidious als eine Art Vater betrachtet und sich nach dessen Lob und Anerkennung gesehnt hatte. Dooku brauchte diese Anerkennung nicht mehr wirklich. Ihm reichte es, wenn Sidious ihn nicht kritisierte. Er war sich seiner selbst genug, das spürte Sidious jetzt immer öfters. Vor allem, seit er gelernt hatte, aus seiner Hand jene Machtblitze auszusenden, mit denen man jeden unerfahrenen Gegner ausschalten, wenn nicht gar töten konnte. Das hatte Dooku noch selbstgefälliger werden lassen. Gerade wegen dieses widersprüchlichen Verhaltens des ehemaligen Jedi hielt es Sidious für angebracht, seinen alten Schüler immer wieder zu testen, damit sich dieser nicht allzu sicher wähnte. Er spürte, daß Dooku Angst vor ihm hatte, sei es im direkten persönlichen Gespräch oder via Holo-Übertragung. Diese Angst war Sidious' größter Verbündeter.


	10. Lotho Minor

Chapter 10. Lotho Minor

Von weit weit oben, dein Sturz ist so tief, so laß nicht los.

Von weit weit oben, klein wird sein, was einst war groß.

An diese Worte seines Meisters mußte Darth Maul denken, als er in den Energieschacht von Naboo fiel. Etwa zwei Meter entfernt neben sich sah er, vollkommen losgelöst, seine Beine. Und er fühlte einen brennender Schmerz an seiner Taille, der immer stärker wurde, je länger der Lichtschwerthieb Obi-Wan Kenobis zurücklag, der ihn so plötzlich und unerwartet zweigeteilt hatte. Er wagte nicht, zu diesem Schmerz hinunterzublicken. Irgendwann war Maul dann in einem Auffangbecken mit Wasser gelandet, gerade noch nicht heiß genug, um darin zu verbrühen. Maul zwang sich, seinen Schmerz dazu zu verwenden, ihn in Haß auf Obi-Wan umzulenken und damit Energie zum Überleben zu generieren. Und er umklammerte verzweifelt den Griff der ihm verbliebenen Hälfte seines Doppellichtschwertes, geradeso, als hätte er noch eine Chance, den Hieb des Jedi zu erwidern. Das Wasser kribbelte eigenartig und dieses Kribbeln lenkte ihn etwas von seinem Schmerz ab. Dann fühlte er, wie er hochgehoben wurde. Er sah, wie der Kühlwasser-Behälter, in dem er sich befand, von einer riesigen Maschine weggebracht wurde, um sogleich durch einen neuen Behälter mit frischerem kühlerem Wasser ersetzt zu werden.

Langsam wurde das Wasser kühler. Als sein Kühlwasserbehälter einige Stunden später zusammen mit anderen Behältern derselben Art von der Maschine zu einem Raumschiff gebracht wurde, war das Wasser schon ziemlich kalt geworden. Da Maul keine Idee hatte, wie er ohne Beine in dieser Fabrikhalle überleben könnte, blieb er im Behälter in der Hoffnung, dort, wo das Raumschiff ihn hinbringen würde, bessere Zustände vorzufinden. Es war davon auszugehen, dass der Lagerraum des Raumschiffes nicht beheizt wurde, aber seine Körperwärme reichte im verschlossenen Kühlwasserbehälter aus, um das Wasser nicht allzu kalt werden zu lassen. Und dann hatte er auch noch sein Lichtschwert, welches er dann und wann wie einen Tauchsieder benutzte, um sich etwas Wärme zu verschaffen. Schließlich öffnete sich die Laderampe und die Behälter wurden ausgeladen. Die Behälter lagen jetzt kreuz und quer durcheinander und Maul konnte mit seinem Lichtschwert in den Deckel ein Loch schneiden, um sich dann auf seinen Händen herauszubewegen. Er hatte bereits während seiner Zeit auf Orsis vom Müll-Planeten Lotho Minor Kenntnis genommen. Für ihn war das damals ein Ort gewesen, wo, wie sein Meister sich auszudrücken pflegte, die größte Möglichkeit bestand, unauffällig belastendes Material zu entsorgen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Maul wusste, dass ihn hier niemand finden würde, es sei denn, es geschähe ein Wunder. Aber im Moment dachte er an nichts anderes, als irgendetwas zu finden, welches seine große Wunde unterhalb seiner Taille versiegeln könnte, denn jetzt, wo das Kühlwasser weg war, wurde der Schmerz wieder unerträglich. Da sah er auf einmal eine riesige Schlange, die ganz offensichtlich auf der Flucht vor etwas war. Und dann sah Maul einen riesigen Roboter, der Feuer spie und vor dem die Schlange floh. Maul schleuderte sein Lichtschwert wie einen Speer nach dem Kopf des feuerspeienden Ungetüms und schon bald erloschen die Lichter von dessen Fotorezeptoren und die Steuerung war auch zerstört, denn der Roboter sackte zusammen und fiel als ein Haufen Schrott auf den Boden, um dort in sich selbst zu verglühen. Als die Schlange dies sah, kroch sie zu ihrem Retter hin und schlang sich um dessen Leib, geradeso, als wolle sie die Wunde abdecken. In diesem Moment wurde Maul für eine Weile bewusstlos. Als er wieder erwachte, löste sich die Schlange von ihm und er erblickte eine riesige Spinne. Er zögerte keine Sekunde und hieb ihr mit seinem Lichtschwert den Körper derart entzwei, dass die Unterseite mit den Beinen in etwa so groß war wie die Wunde, die unterhalb von seiner Taille klaffte. Mit Hilfe der Macht zog er die halbe Spinne zu sich heran und presste das Spinnenunterteil an seine Unterseite und er fühlte, wie sich Nervenenden fanden und nach einigen Stunden hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich jetzt bald auf acht Beinen fortbewegen konnte. „Hallo, Rot-Schwarzer", sagte die Schlange. „Du bist zäher als alle Lebewesen, die ich je hier gesehen habe. Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ich heiße übrigens Morley". „Keine Ursache." erwiderte Maul. Morley führte Darth Maul in eine Höhle, wo er vor den ständig auf Lotho Minor schwelenden Feuersbrünsten und den Säureregen, die die Haut zerfressen, geschützt war. Er führte ihm Beute zu, die Maul mit bloßen Händen oder mit primitiven Werkzeugen tötete und roh verschlang oder über einem selbst gemachten Feuer briet. Danach machte sich die Schlange über die Reste her. Eine gute Arbeitsteilung, musste doch Morley nicht mehr selbst töten und Maul konnte seine neuen Spinnenbeine schonen. Er hatte jetzt unendlich viel Zeit, sich an die Dunkelheit der Höhle zu gewöhnen. Er ritzte Zeichnungen in die Wände, die ihn auf seinen Missionen zeigte oder er zeichnete Kilindi, die er vermisste und doch hatte er zugleich Angst davor, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn in diesem Zustand sehen würde. Er wusste, daß es ihm nie wieder möglich sein würde, diese Freuden der Liebe zu genießen, die er mit Kilindi auf Coruscant gehabt hatte. Der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte ihn nicht nur seiner Beine beraubt. Hätte Darth Maul gewusst, daß Obi-Wan Kenobi selbst im Jedi-Tempel als Vorbild an Keuschheit und Enthaltsamkeit galt, was niedere fleischliche Triebe anging, so hätte er Kenobi noch mehr für seine Tat gehasst und verflucht. Vor allem deshalb, weil Kenobi im Laufe seines Lebens bisher kein einziges seiner Körperteile hatte entbehren müssen, zugleich jedoch nicht alle davon nutzte. Ungerechterweise hatte er ihn, Maul, nun ebenfalls zu einer Enthaltsamkeit verurteilt, die der Sith so nicht wollte. Allerdings wusste Maul auch, daß solche Gedanken an vergangene und für die Zukunft verlorene Vergnügungen verschwendet waren, zumindest solange er auf dieser Müllhalde festsaß, wo ihm keine anderen weiblichen Wesen über den Weg liefen als weibliche Wompratten oder Schrotterinnen, seltsame skurrile Wesen von höchstens einem Standardmeter Höhe, nicht dazu angelegt, in ihm irgendeine Art von Verlangen zu wecken außer, sie zu töten und zu verspeisen, wenn es nichts schmackhafteres gab.

Er dachte an sein Kind, das er vielleicht nie würde sehen werden. Er rezitierte Lehrweisheiten seines Meisters. Darth Sidious hatte ihm in seinem jungen Leben viele schwere Prüfungen auferlegt: Ohne normales Essen oder medizinische Versorgung für längere Zeitspannen auf entlegenen Planeten zu überleben, von Killerdroiden oder riesigen wilden Tieren verfolgt, ohne jede Hilfe. Jetzt hatte Maul Hilfe, aber trotzdem war diese Prüfung noch viel schlimmer, als sie sich sein Meister je in seinen kühnsten, sadistischsten Phantasien hätte ausdenken können. Er wäre sicherlich stolz auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler gewesen, hätte er davon gewusst oder es irgendwie erspüren können. Maul war seinem Meister dankbar für seine harte Ausbildung, die es ihm ermöglichte, hier auf Lotho Minor das zu überleben, was alle anderen hochentwickelten Lebewesen unweigerlich umgebracht hätte. Und er dachte an Obi-Wan Kenobi, der ihm das hier angetan hatte und an dem er Rache nehmen wollte. Und so vegetierte Darth Maul in dieser Höhle und Hölle Jahr für Jahr vor sich hin, bis ihm fast alles egal wurde. Selbst Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nur das pure Überleben zählte. Mit der Zeit wurde die Enge und Dunkelheit der Höhle immer bedrückender. Maul sah Wahnvorstellungen von Wesen, die ihn nachts heimsuchten, grelle lange Lichter in blau und grün, die ihn blendeten, ins Fleisch schnitten und ihm wehtaten, ekelhafte kleine Biester, die sich an ihm festkrallten und ihm das Blut aussaugten, oder Feuer, immer wieder Feuer, das immer größer wurde und unerträglich heiß. Entweder, wenn er schlief, oder nicht aufpasste, daß er rechtzeitig wieder aus quälenden Tagträumen aufwachte. Er konnte immer weniger aufpassen. Mittlerweile waren ihm auch Tag und Nacht in dieser Dunkelheit egal geworden. Er hatte sich in sein Schicksal ergeben.


	11. Die Rettung I

Chapter 11. Die Rettung

Die Plop Dribble's-Raumhafen-Kantina auf dem Planeten Stobar war gefüllt mit Wesen verschiedenster Art aus allen Winkeln der Galaxis wie immer. Die blonde zierliche Kellnerin Sassi hatte bereits den größten Teil ihrer Schicht hinter sich gebracht. Jetzt lehnte sie am Tresen und sah aufmerksam den Service-Droiden zu, die zwischen den Tischen herumwuselten. Die meisten Bestellungen und das Annehmen der Bezahlung konnten sie selbst erledigen, aber es gab immer wieder Fälle, die sich der Standardprozedur von Bestellung, Servieren, Bezahlen und Abräumen entzogen. Und dann war Sassis Einsatz gefragt. So wie jetzt gerade, wo dieser riesige maskuline Zabrak mit der mächtigen Hörnerkrone stur über einer Flimsi-Karte gebeugt saß und hartnäckig den Service-Droiden ignorierte, der jetzt bereits zum dritten Mal um eine Bestellung bat. Auf einmal bemerkte Sassi, daß der Zabrak den Service-Droiden anbrüllte, woraufhin dieser mit einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens, soweit das Droiden überhaupt ausstrahlen konnten, eilig zu Sassi gerollt kam. „Kunde ignoriert Bestellen", bellte der Droide. Sassi ging langsam zum Tisch des Zabraks. Sie und jeder Gast wussten, daß eine Bestellung unumgänglich war, das hier war schließlich keine Lesestube oder Wartehalle im Raumhafen. Und sie hatte ein Mindestsoll zu erfüllen, was ihr meistens spielend gelang. Aber Sassi wollte mehr. Sie würde ihren Charme spielen lassen, ein paar Komplimente machen, so wie sie das immer tat mit solchen einsamen, frustrierten Gästen, die dann sogar gelegentlich wiederkehrten und ausdrücklich nach ihr verlangten, weil sie diese verbalen Streicheleinheiten, auf die sie sich so gut verstand, anderswo offensichtlich nicht bekamen. Und dieser Riese schien eigentlich ziemlich gutmütig zu sein. Zumindest hatte er es sicherlich nicht nötig, gezielt Ärger zu machen. Das taten meist Wesen, die wesentlich schmächtiger und unscheinbarer waren als der da, weil sie Bestätigung brauchten, die sie erlangten, indem sie andere Leute beleidigten oder gar tätlich angriffen, so wie diese beiden Rodianer letzte Woche. „Was wünschen der Herr?", flötete Sassi und setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf, als sie an den Tisch des Zabraks kam.

Savage Opress hatte sich gerade wieder etwas beruhigt. Endlich kam da jemand, der ihn vielleicht besser verstehen würde, als dieser seelenlose Droide, der ihn penetrant mit seiner immer gleichen Bestellaufforderung im unpassendsten Augenblick nervte. Wenn er jetzt irgendetwas bestellen würde, dann würde er zumindest für die nächsten fünf Minuten seine Ruhe zu haben, bis ein Getränk eintrudeln würde. Wie schön es jetzt wäre, hätte Mutter Talzin ihm Ventress als Begleitung an seine Seite gestellt. Er hatte Mutter Talzin sofort, als er allein, verletzt und völlig entkräftet von seiner letzten gescheiterten Mission zurückgekehrt war, nach Ventress gefragt. Aber Mutter Talzin hatte ihm gesagt, daß sie ganz im Gegensatz zu Savage noch nicht von Dookus Kommandoschiff zurückgekehrt sei. Sicherlich hatte sie wegen des Verrates an ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen und trieb sich jetzt irgendwo herum, bevor sie sich zurück zu Mutter Talzin trauen würde. Dabei wäre es so schön gewesen, wenn Ventress jetzt das Bestellen und überhaupt das Reden mit der Kellnerin übernehmen könnte. Sie könnte seinetwegen irgendeinen soufflierten Firlefanz bestellen, so wie sie es auf Serenno beim feinen Grafen Dooku sicherlich gewöhnt war, oder irgendwelche bunten Cocktails mit undefinierbaren, ihm völlig unbekannten Ingredenzien, was Frauen eben so bestellten. Er hätte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, alles bezahlt, wenn er nur dafür genügend Ruhe gehabt hätte, endlich diese verdammte Flimsi-Karte des Äußeren Randes ungestört zu studieren und sich mit dem Teil dieser Region der Galaxis besser vertraut zu machen, den er jetzt abklappern wollte. Credits hatte ihm Mutter Talzin genügend mitgegeben. Dann hätte er nach dem Essen ein Zimmer für drei Stunden gemietet und hätte es sich dort mit Ventress gemütlich gemacht, sie ordentlich durchgewummert, um später ganz locker und entspannt zu sein, um genügend Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration zu haben für das, was sie beide erwarten würde auf der Suche nach seinem verlorenen Bruder. Aber Ventress war nicht da. Er würde sich deshalb eine der an einem Extratisch sitzenden Twi'lek-Damen gönnen und sie mit auf ein Zimmer nehmen, wenn er mit dem Essen fertig sein würde. Die Twi'lek-Frauen waren im Gegensatz zu anderen Spezies in diesem Gewerbe in der Regel sehr unkompliziert und fügsam, das wusste Savage bereits von seinen Besuchen in der Blauen Wüstenstadt auf Dathomir, wo er mit dem einen oder anderen Nachtbruder die Credits auf den Kopf haute, die ihnen von ihrem gelegentlichen Handel in der Stadt mit frisch erjagtem Wildpret übrigblieben.

„Ein Glas Wasser bitte", sagte er barsch, ohne Sassi dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen, um sich gleich darauf wieder in seine Karte zu vertiefen. Wenigstens einen groben Überblick wollte er sich über diesen Sektor verschaffen, bevor er an eine Essensbestellung denken würde. Er war niemand, der sich anderen aufdrängte oder sie gar belästigte. Aber er erwartete auch von anderen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn er das brauchte. Und das brauchte und wollte er ziemlich oft. Vor allem, seit sein anderer Bruder nicht mehr da war. Aber die eifrige Sassi war noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig. Noch diese eine Bestellung und sie hätte die Spitze erklommen, würde Beste Mitarbeiterin des Tages werden und könnte damit ihre heutige Schicht krönen wie bereits die gesamte Woche über. Dann würde es Ende des Monats eine fette Prämie für sie regnen und sie würde obendrein lobend im für alle Mitarbeiter zugänglichen Monatsbericht der Firma erwähnt werden. Und dies hier sollte eine saftige Essensbestellung werden, das krönende Sahnehäubchen ihrer heutigen Schicht, so groß und mächtig, wie dieser horngekrönte Kerl hier war. Dafür würde sie schon sorgen. „Möchten der Herr noch etwas zu essen bestellen?", fragte sie in einer hohen Piepsstimme, die Savage unangenehm in den Ohren klang, war er doch bereits wieder in die Karte vertieft. „Was?", bellte er zurück, während er schnell zu ihr herumfuhr und wieder diesen genervten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte wie bereits vorher bei dem Droiden. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Sassi einen ovalen Anhänger, den ihr Gast an einer Kette um seinen Hals trug. Jetzt gerade leuchtete etwas blau darin auf. „Oh, ist der schön", säuselte sie. Sie wusste, daß ihre Freundinnen gerne Komplimente über ihren Schmuck oder ihre Kleider hörten. Das funktionierte eigentlich immer, wenn Sassi etwas wollte. „Darf ich den mal anfassen? So was Schönes habe ich ja noch nie gesehen! Wo gibt es denn so etwas?" Sie hatte den Talisman, der mit dem Blut Darth Mauls getränkt war und Savage seinen Weg wies, kaum berührt, da sprang Savage auf, packte Sassi an ihrer Kehle, hob sie hoch und begann, sie zu würgen. Sie begann zu röcheln, als sich Savages große, knochige Hand enger um ihre Kehle legte. Savage war jetzt außer sich. ‚Was bildete sich diese aufdringliche Person ein, ihn erst zusammen mit ihrem Droiden mit Bestellwünschen zu nerven, obwohl sie doch genau sah, daß er die Karte studieren wollte und dann obendrein ihn und seinen Anhänger einfach so anzufassen? Als Kellnerin!' ‚Mist, ein Choleriker!', dachte Sassi. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Diese Typen, die so geruhsam und sanftmütig wirkten und dann plötzlich ausflippten, wenn irgendeine Grenze überschritten war. Aber sie war viel zu sehr mit ihrer Arbeit und diesem ovalen Ding da beschäftigt gewesen, als auf die Mimik und das Befinden ihres Gastes zu achten. Das rächte sich jetzt. Ob ihr Arbeitgeber ihr nachsehen würde, daß sie ohne Zustimmung des Gastes dessen Juwel berührt hatte? Wenn sie das denn überlebte. Die Prämie konnte sie wahrscheinlich vergessen. Verzweifelt trommelte sie mit ihren Fäusten auf die Schultern des Gastes, aber die waren aus Stahl. Savage realisierte plötzlich, daß alle in der Kantina sich zu ihm umgedreht hatten, jetzt, wo er wie ein riesiger Turm aufrecht neben seinem Tisch stand, seine Hand um den Hals der in der Luft hängenden röchelnden Kellnerin. Er hörte entsetzte Schreie, sah, wie einer der Droiden an der Bar eifrig mit seinem Komlink hantierte. Da merkte Savage, daß es genug und vorbei war. Plötzlich, genauso schnell wie er angefangen hatte, ließ er von seinem Opfer ab. Er schleuderte Sassi quer über den Flur und floh in Richtung Ausgang. Sassi wurde durch den harten Aufprall ohnmächtig. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war das erste, was sie sah, eine Hüftkrawatte, die über ihr baumelte, während sich jemand zu ihr herunterbeugte. Für eine Sekunde erschrak sie, musste sie doch an diesen schrecklichen Zabrak denken, der auch so eine Hüftkrawatte hatte. Die war anthrazitfarben gewesen, aber diese hier war viel kleiner und sie war purpurrot. Bald darauf sah sie in das orangefarbene, mit weißen Mustern tätowierte Gesicht einer ziemlich jungen Togruta mit blau-weißen Lekkus, zu der die Hüftkrawatte gehörte. „Hallo, geht es ihnen gut?", hörte Sassi das Mädchen sie freundlich und besorgt fragen, während ihr Begleiter, ein hochgewachsener Mann in traditioneller Jedi-Kluft mit braunen halblangen Haaren, blauen Augen und markantem gespaltenem Kinn neben ihr stand, ein Lichtschwert am Gürtel, bereit es zu ihrem Schutz einzusetzen. Da wusste Sassi, daß der Alptraum vorbei und daß sie in Sicherheit war.

Savage Opress war wieder zurück in den Raumhafen zwischen die Container geflüchtet. Er lief eine Weile gehetzt im Zickzack durch die engen Gänge, die sich durch die Containermauern wanden, dann hielt er inne, um Luft zu holen, gewiß, daß ihm niemand aus der Kantina gefolgt war. Er schämte sich. Wieder war es passiert. Wieder war er ausgeflippt wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit, die mit ein paar Worten, mit einer abwehrenden Geste leicht geradezubiegen gewesen wäre, die ihm leider in diesem fatalen Moment nicht eingefallen waren, weil er viel zu beschäftigt mit dieser Flimsi-Karte und den Gedanken an Ventress und an seinen seit langem verschollenen unbekannten Bruder war. Früher war ihm so etwas nie passiert. Als Nachtbruder lernte man früh, seine Emotionen zu zügeln, um das äsende und grasende Wild nicht zu verscheuchen, welches man jagen wollte. Oder um seinem Sparringpartner im Kampf in der Nachtbrudersiedlung keine Unsicherheit oder mangelnde Deckung zu offenbaren. Um gegenüber den manchmal unverschämten Nachtschwestern nicht das Gesicht zu verlieren. Aber seit dieser Verwandlung durch Mutter Talzin hatte er so eine latente Spannung, einen schwelenden Haß in sich, der sich hin und wieder entladen musste. Aber doch nicht jetzt, wo der Erfolg seiner Mission auf dem Spiel stand. Schlimmstenfalls würden jetzt Polizisten auftauchen, wenn nicht gar Jedi, um ihn zu jagen. Oder er würde sich bestenfalls unmöglich und zum Gespött der Leute machen und dadurch ebenfalls unnötig Aufsehen erregen. Und nach seiner Niederlage gegen Count Dooku würde Mutter Talzin einen erneuten Misserfolg Savages nicht tolerieren. Diese Mission musste erfolgreich sein, wenn er nicht endgültig als verlorener Nachtbruder enden wollte. Savage war jetzt bereits seit drei Wochen im Äußeren Rand unterwegs. Manchmal hatte sein Talisman geleuchtet, dann wieder nicht. Gelegentlich fühlte er sich von Mutter Talzin veralbert, verscheuchte diese Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Sie war die Einzige, die an ihn glaubte und der er jetzt noch vertrauen konnte. Aber heute hatte er infolge seines spontanen Ausbruchs in der Kantina noch nicht einmal etwas Ordentliches gegessen. Und nichts getrunken. Und an das ihm entgangene Vergnügen mit der Twi'lek-Frau wollte er jetzt gar nicht erst denken. Endlich, als Savage gedankenverloren über die dicke Staubschicht strich, die auf einem einem alten Container lag, leuchtete sein Talisman wieder. So stark wie nie zuvor. Und schon bald hatte Savage Opress herausgefunden, woher der Staub kam, der ihn zum Leuchten gebracht hatte. Der Pilot des alten Müllfrachters war zwar ungehalten über das plötzliche Auftauchen des Zabrak, der ihm nicht nur seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend stahl, sondern ihn auch „wieder zurück auf diese stinkende Müllkugel", wie er sich ausdrückte, zwang. Aber Savage wusste, wie er Widerstand brach und seinen Willen bekam. Schon bald würden er und sein unbekannter Bruder wieder vereint sein, so wie es Mutter Talzin vorausgesagt hatte. Und Mutter Talzin hatte immer Recht. Dieser Bruder würde ihm seinen anderen verlorengegangenen Bruder ersetzen und er würde sich um ihn kümmern, so wie er es für den anderen getan hatte.

Auf einmal tauchte am anderen Ende der langen Höhle ein roter glühender Streifen auf, gehalten von einer riesigen Pranke, die zu einem ebenso riesigen rüstungsgepanzerten Leib eines Humanoiden gehörte, der auf dem Kopf gewaltig aufragende Hörner wie Maul selbst hatte. Maul selbst hatte seine Hörner früher immer mit einem Taschenmesser auf eine bestimmte Länge getrimmt, weil er ansonsten überall hängengeblieben wäre. Aber hier in der Höhle war ihm das egal und so waren seine Hörner jetzt viermal so lang, wie er sie sonst trug. Aber er fragte sich, wie oft wohl dieser riesige Mann vor ihm mit seinen Hörnern irgendwo oben aneckte. Maul schaute auf die Kette mit dem seltsamen Anhänger, die der große Mann um seinen Hals trug. Und Maul schaute begierig auf dessen roten leuchtenden Stab. Er machte einen Satz auf den Mann zu, wollte ihm den Stab abnehmen, aber der Mann wehrte sich. Er sah den ovalen Anhänger an der Kette des Mannes nun ganz dicht vor seinen Augen. Der Anhänger leuchtete bläulich auf und Maul erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, daß er einst auch so einen roten Stab hatte wie der große Mann vor ihm. Mauls Gehirn wurde aufgrund dieses roten und blauen Leuchtens plötzlich mit vielerlei Erinnerung überflutet, so vielen, daß es aus ihm nur so heraussprudelte, was alles für so lange Zeit verborgen und verschüttet gewesen war. Er redete und redete und plötzlich fiel ihm auch wieder Obi-Wan Kenobi ein und was der ihm angetan hatte. Der Mann vor ihm behauptete, sein Bruder zu sein und ihm helfen zu wollen. In diesem Augenblick kam Morley um die Ecke gekrochen, in der Hoffnung, ein paar Happen von dem großen Mann abzubekommen, was er lauthals kundtat. Der große Mann sah Morleys Überraschung darüber, daß er immer noch lebte und wurde ärgerlich. Er packte Morley am Genick und brach es mit einer einzigen ruckartigen Knickbewegung seiner riesigen Faust. Maul genoß das Knackgeräusch. Was mussten niedere Wesen auch immer so schwatzhaft und leicht zu durchschauen sein. Jetzt, wo Morley nicht mehr war, würde sich dieser Mann, der offensichtlich wirklich keine schlechten Absichten hatte, seiner annehmen. Da wusste Maul, daß seine Zeit auf Lotho Minor zu Ende war. Es gab sicherlich komfortablere Raumschiffe als das, mit dem Savage Opress nach Lotho Minor gekommen war, um seinen Bruder zu finden und zu retten. Aber für Maul war es derart aufregend, in einem Raumschiff zu fliegen, daß nicht mit Knochen und anderem Unrat beladen war, wie er es von seiner Höhle kannte, das hell war und sich von dieser Müllhalde fortbewegte, die zwölf lange Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen war, daß er ausflippte, derart ausflippte, daß ihn sein Bruder in einen Käfig sperren musste, bis sie Dathomir endlich erreicht hatten. Dort angekommen erblickte er Mutter Talzin, aber er hatte noch zu viele Erinnerungslücken, um zu erkennen, daß das die Frau war, die ihn bereits auf Orsis getroffen hatte, um ihn nach Dathomir zurückzubringen. In grünen Hexennebel eingehüllt, von Zaubersprüchen in einen heilsamen Tiefschlaf versetzt, durchlebte Darth Maul den letzten großen Schmerz, der ihn endgültig aus Lotho Minor wegbringen und sein Gedächtnis wieder herstellen sollte und in welchem seine alten Spinnenbeine durch zwei äußerst gelenkige Stahlbeine ersetzt wurden, die ihn zudem noch beträchtlich vergrößerten, so daß er fast genauso groß wie sein über zwei Meter großer Bruder Savage Opress war. „Ist Ventress wieder zurückgekommen?", wollte Savage von Mutter Talzin wissen, als sie ihre Zauberei vollendet hatte, Maul aber noch schlief. „Sie war hier, aber ich habe sie weggeschickt. Sie hat dich schmählich verraten und im Stich gelassen und sie hat Schande und Verderben über die Nachtschwestern gebracht. Wegen ihr sind Dooku und seine Lakaien hier gewesen und haben alle Nachtschwestern außer mir und ihr getötet. Aber wir werden überleben. Wir haben immer überlebt." Dann tippte sie mit dem Zeigefinger an Mauls Stirn und er kam zu sich. Kaum war Maul wieder erwacht, verschwand Mutter Talzin und ließ die Brüder allein.


	12. Rache I

Chapter 12. Rache I

Es war für Darth Maul mehr als eine Genugtuung, Obi-Wan Kenobi wiederzubegegnen. Er erinnerte sich später noch öfters innerlich feixend an das verdutzte Gesicht Obi-Wans, als er von Raydonia aus die Holo-Verbindung in den Jedi-Tempel hergestellt hatte und seinen Erzfeind das erste Mal nach zwölf langen Jahren auf dem Holo-Bildschirm sah. Kenobi und die Jedi um ihn herum konnten es offenbar nicht fassen, daß der Sith-Lord überlebt hatte. Die demonstrativ vor der Holo-Kamera ausgeführten Morde an ein paar unschuldigen Zivilisten taten ihr übriges. Und wie von Maul erwartet, gehorchte Kenobi und reiste nach Raydonia um Maul von weiteren Gräueltaten gegen die Zivilbevölkerung des Planeten abzuhalten, ein Druckmittel, welches bei mitfühlenden Wesen wie den Jedi eigentlich immer funktionierte, wie Maul Savage erklärte, der jetzt seine erste Sith-Lektion von seinem Bruder bekam. Endlich fühlte sich Maul stark genug, sich erneut der Welt zu erkennen zu geben. Kenobi ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, daß Darth Maul nicht allein nach Raydonia gekommen war. Und seine schlimmsten Annahmen wurden noch übertroffen, als ihn plötzlich von hinten Savage Opress ansprang, um ihm von hinten in den Rücken zu treten, ihn wie einen Spielball seinem Bruder zuzuwerfen. Die Beiden schlugen ihn nach Strich und Faden zusammen und verfrachteten ihn schließlich in ihr klobiges Raumschiff.

Sidious hatte mittlerweile erfahren, dass Asajj Ventress entgegen den Beteuerungen ihres ehemaligen Meisters Count Dooku immer noch lebte. Während Kilindi Matako für seinen alten Sith-Schüler immer noch außer Reichweite war. Seit ihm sein junger Freund Skywalker den Vorfall auf Devaron geschildert hatte, wo Kilindi aufgetaucht war, war jetzt schon ein Monat vergangen, ohne daß sich seitdem in der Akte in Sidious' Wiedervorlagemappe mit allen ungelösten und für seine Herrschaft gefährlichen Problemen irgendwas getan hatte. Allerdings hatte Kilindi offensichtlich auch niemandem etwas von seiner doppelten Identität verraten. Zumindest gab es bislang keinerlei Gerüchte diesbezüglich um Kanzler Palpatine. Ob sie ihn vielleicht doch nicht erkannt hatte? Darauf würde sich Darth Sidious niemals verlassen. Dooku hatte in beiden Missionen kläglich versagt. Höchste Zeit also, Dooku alsbald durch einen jüngeren machtbegabten Schüler zu ersetzen, der Darth Sidious' Befehle sofort und ohne Widerspruch ausführte und den er möglichst nicht wieder von klein auf ausbilden musste. Der sein Werk nach seinem Tod über einen langen Zeitraum fortführen würde, um die von Darth Plagueis eingeleitete Epoche der erneuten Erhebung der Sith zu den Herren der Galaxis zu befestigen und sie in ein neues Dunkles Zeitalter zu führen.


	13. Savajj I

13. Savajj I

Dunkel war es auch in der Bar, in der Asajj Ventress nach neuen Kopfgeldjägeraufträgen suchte. Als auf dem Holobildschirm das Konterfei von Savage Opress erschien, welcher mit der horrenden Summe von einer Million Credits Belohnung zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben wurde, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge der Kopfgeldjäger, die wie eine Traube um das Gerät hingen. „Denkt nicht mal daran. Der gehört mir!", erklärte Ventress bestimmt und lud sich die Daten zu dem vertrauten Gesicht herunter. Geschafft. Sie hatte Savage jetzt für die nächste Zeit erst einmal für sich reserviert. Keiner ihrer Kopfgeldjägerkollegen würde sich jetzt an diesen Auftrag wagen, ohne Ärger mit ihr zu bekommen. Ventress genoß ihre ehrfürchtige Bewunderung und ihren versteckten Neid. Dafür liebte sie diese Bar.

Während der Meister ihres ehemaligen Meisters eher dazu neigte, andere zu über- als zu unterschätzen, was deren Gefährlichkeit für seine Pläne anging, war es bei Asajj Ventress genau umgekehrt. Sie hatte in dem Moment, als sie die neuesten Daten über den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort ihres ehemaligen Dienstknechtes und Nachfolgers bei Count Dooku von der bar-eigenen Holonet-Station herunterlud, keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie auf Raydonia erwarten würde. Einerseits hätte sie gerne ein Zeichen von ihm gehabt, daß es vielleicht möglich wäre, an frühere erquicklichere Zeiten anzuknüpfen, aber sie wusste auch, daß Savage sehr nachtragend war und es wohl viel Überzeugungsarbeit ihrerseits brauchen würde, ihn von ihren guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Aber das konnte sie ihren Kopfgeldjägerkollegen unmöglich erzählen. Falls ihr das nicht gelingen würde, hatte es sich Ventress zum Plan B gemacht, sich mit dem von ihr Auserwählten an einem Tag eine Million Credits zu verdienen. Sie wäre also zu ihm geflogen. Falls eine Versöhnung nicht möglich war, dann würde sie irgendwie flüchten und draußen solange warten, bis Savage irgendwann einschlafen würde. Dann würde sie Savage aus dem Hinterhalt eine ordentliche Betäubungsspritze verabreichen, ihn fesseln, mit Hilfe der Macht zu ihrem Raumschiff schleppen und nach Coruscant düsen, einen sicheren Kontakt zu den zuständigen Behörden oder einen Mittelsmann herstellen, auf hälftige Bezahlung im Voraus dringend. Wie das Kopfgeldjäger eben in der Regel so taten. Aber diese ganzen Überlegungen Ventress' erwiesen sich als Makulatur. Ventress war geschockt, als sie den Raumfrachter sah, den Savage momentan bewohnte. Dieses unförmige Schiff stank, als käme es direkt von der Müllkippe Lotho Minor. So tief also war ihr ehemaliger Dienstknecht gesunken.

Der orangefarbene Nachtbruder mit den schwarzen Tätowierungen suchte verzweifelt mit seinen warmen ebenfalls orangefarbenen Augen nach seinem Bruder. Savage hatte ihn bisher nicht im Stich gelassen. Er würde ihn wieder retten. Wie auch schon das eine Mal, wo diese Sichel an einer überlangen Kette durch die Nacht gesaust war. Keiner der anderen für die Tests ausgewählten Nachtbrüder hatte sie kommen sehen. Aber Savage hatte die riesige Sichel irgendwie gespürt, hatte seinen Bruder Feral umschlungen und ihn aus der Gefahrenschneise gezogen, die der unheimlichen Waffe vorausging. Feral konnte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spüren, wie das kalte Metall an ihnen vorbeizischte, weitere Leichen hinterlassend, genau wie in dem Test davor. „Zeigt Euch!", hatte Savage dann empört in die Nacht hineingerufen, aber nur ein fieses spöttisches Lachen irgendwo hochoben verborgen im dunklen Nichts geerntet. Jetzt waren nur noch er und Savage übrig. Aber nur einer konnte überleben. Würde Savage ihn wirklich töten, wie verlangt? Er war stärker als sein kleiner Bruder. Und er hielt sich an die vorgegebenen Regeln. Aber Savage würde seinen geliebten Bruder niemals töten. Davon war Feral felsenfest überzeugt. Nein, Savage würde eine andere Lösung finden, wie immer. Aber jetzt sah Feral die furchteinflößende Nachtschwester, die bereits sechs seiner Freunde und Bekannte auf dem Gewissen hatte, bösartig grinsen. Sie stand etwa acht Meter von ihm entfernt, hatte ihre Hand erhoben und ihn damit auf rätselhafte Weise vom Boden emporgehoben, während sie ihn mit jener Hand gleichzeitig würgte, indem sie ihren Griff mal verengte, mal verdrehte. Das strengte sie sichtlich an nach all den Tests. Feral spürte, daß er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, nicht mehr viel Leben in ihm war. Aber wo, hinter all diesen riesigen Würfeln, die sich während dieses letzten Tests ständig hoben und senkten, blieb nur Savage? Würde er kommen? Oder war er etwa bereits tot, getötet von der grausigen Nachtschwester so wie die Anderen?

Asajj Ventress grinste weiter zufrieden. Endlich würde der Schwächling sterben. Er hatte sich bereits die ganze Zeit über während der Tests hinter seinem Bruder versteckt bzw. sich von diesem schützen lassen. Damit war jetzt, wo nur noch diese Beiden übrig waren, endgültig Schluß. Es würde nur eine Frage von Sekunden sein, bis der orangene Nachtbruder endlich sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte. Das einzige, was noch zwischen ihr und ihrem Lieblingskandidaten stand, war dieser selbst. Besser gesagt Savages Abwesenheit, die Ventress beunruhigte. Bislang war er immer bei seinem Bruder gewesen, aber die ganze Zeit, während sie Feral würgte, war von Savage weder etwas zu sehen noch zu hören. Eigentlich hatte Ventress vorgehabt, Savage diesen Akt zu überlassen, zu sehen, wie es ihm widerstrebte, seinen eigenen Bruder zu töten, ihn durch diese grausame Tat für immer an sich zu binden, damit er tun würde, was immer sie von ihm verlangen würde. Aber jetzt, wo er verschwunden war, würde es Ventress genießen, Savages Überraschung und seine Verzweiflung auszukosten, wenn er wieder auftauchen würde, nur um seinen Bruder von ihrer Hand getötet vorzufinden. Ferals Kopf sackte zur Seite. Er war ohnmächtig geworden. Jetzt war es endlich soweit. Da spürte Ventress plötzlich eine Faust, die sie hart in die Seite traf. Sie spürte, wie sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und einige Meter weit durch die Luft flog. Dann fand sie sich an der Kante eines der beweglichen großen Würfel wieder, in den Sand geworfen wie eine Puppe. Verwirrt schaute Ventress nach oben, um nun Savage Opress' imposanter Gestalt gewahr zu werden. Er mußte von dem Würfel, vor dem sie gerade noch gestanden hatte, herabgesprungen sein, um sie derart zu überraschen und zu überwältigen. Jetzt war ihre Konzentration erst einmal dahin und damit die Macht ihres Distanz-Würgegriffes gebrochen. Sie sah, wie ihr voriges Opfer wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte und sich langsam aus dem roten Staub ihrer aller dathomirischen Heimat erhob. „Solange ich lebe, werdet ihr ihm kein Horn krümmen!", hörte Ventress Savage wütend und entschlossen in ihre Richtung rufen. Um dann in etwas ruhigerer, aber nichtsdestotrotz stolzer Stimmlage hinzuzufügen: „Verschont ihn. Nehmt mich!" Asajj Ventress war überaus beeindruckt. So viel Courage hätte sie diesem schwarz-gelben Nachtbruder gar nicht zugetraut. Sie ertappte sich auf einmal bei dem Wunsch, an Ferals Stelle zu sein, genauso einen noblen Beschützer zu haben, der sich derart vehement für sie in die Bresche werfen würde, falls Gefahr drohte. Nein! Sie war Asajj Ventress! Sie hatte so etwas nicht nötig! Sie war sich selbst genug und brauchte niemanden! Da fiel ihr siedendheiß ein, daß genau dies der Grund ihres Hierseins war. Sie war von Count Dooku, dem sie bedingungslos vertraut hatte, den sie grenzenlos verehrt hatte, bitter und schnöde verraten worden. Und Dooku war nicht irgendein Gegner. Deshalb brauchte sie jetzt dringend Hilfe, um sich an diesem treulosen und gefährlichen Sith-Lord für dessen Verrat an ihr zu rächen. Und dieser Savage Opress würde ihr dabei helfen. Genauso wie Mutter Talzin. Sie, Asajj Ventress, würde schon bald den Platz einnehmen, den jetzt noch sein geliebter Bruder Feral innehatte. Und irgendwann später, lange, nachdem sie ihre Rache an Dooku gehabt hätte, dann würde ihr Savage noch weitere Wünsche erfüllen, viel profanere und animalischere Wünsche, die sie schon seit langem hegte, aber niemandem anzuvertrauen wagte.

Jetzt jedoch, wo sich Savage entgegen aller Regeln derart schützend vor seinen Bruder stellte, wurde es zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Tests richtig spannend und dramatisch. Bislang waren die Tests für Ventress eher eine lästige Pflichtübung gewesen. Sie hatte am Vortag, als sie in der Siedlung der Nachbrüder aufgetaucht war, niemandem dort, auch nicht dem obersten Nachtbruder Viscus, gesagt, was sie eigentlich mit dem Gewinner vorhatte. Allerdings hatte sie auch niemand der Nachtbrüder explizit danach gefragt. Selbst schuld! Die Kampfspiele, die die Nachtbrüder auf ihren Wunsch hin organisiert hatten, damit sie „eine Wahl treffen" konnte, waren bis jetzt langweilig gewesen. Die Männer hatten bei weitem nicht den Standard, den Ventress vom Kampf her gewohnt war. Um wie viel aufregender waren doch früher die Schaukämpfe auf Rattatak, dem Planeten ihrer Kindheit, gewesen. Da hatte es zwischen den Kämpfen in der Arena bunte, zuweilen lustige Show-Einlagen gegeben. Aber die musste sie hier selbst geben – in Form von abfälligen Bemerkungen, höhnischem Spott und, indem sie selbst Hand anlegte, um den verdutzten Männern mal so richtig zu zeigen, was sie alles draufhatte – und die Männer nicht. „Aussehen allein reicht nicht", hatte sie amüsiert zu dem großgewachsenen Nachtbruder mit den strahlend blauen Augen gesagt, bevor sie ihn in die Seite kickte und er sofort umfiel wie ein Spielkegel. Wie lustig das doch ausgesehen hatte. Allerdings hatte sie als einzige über diesen Gag gelacht. Abgesehen von der mangelnden Wehrfähigkeit der Nachtbrüder vermisste Ventress auch eine gewisse Vielfalt an Spezies, die die Schaukämpfe auf Rattatak so interessant machten. Aber natürlich würde Mutter Talzin nicht zulassen, daß die von ihr so geschätzte Zabrak-Spezies in der Nachtbrudersiedlung derart aufgeweicht und verunreinigt werden würde. Mutter Talzin würde in all ihrer Provinzialität auch nicht dulden, daß Technik oder andere verzärtelnde Errungenschaften der Zivilisation Einzug in das Leben der Nachtbrüder hielten. Vorgeblich, um die Qualität ihrer Gene und vor allem ihres Samens zu schützen, wenn die Nachtschwestern dererlei bedurften. Ventress stellte sich vor, daß die meisten Nachtbrüder schon lange auf und davon wären, wenn sie denn andere Teile der Galaxis kennenlernen dürften. Wie langweilig! Wäre da nicht dieser eine gelbhäutige Nachtbruder mit den markanten schwarzen Tätowierungen gewesen, der, außer, daß er ziemlich ansehnlich war, auch über ziemlich schnelle Reflexe und ein gehöriges Maß an Kraft verfügte. Ventress konnte die Macht in ihm förmlich riechen. Der hatte bestimmt Jedi- oder Sith-Potential, wenn er denn das richtige Training bekäme. Wäre er nicht derart überbesorgt um seinen kleinen Bruder gewesen. Eine störende emotionale Bindung, die ihrem Ziel entgegenstand. Dieser orangene Nachtbruder hatte zu verschwinden! „Laß uns allein!", zischte sie Feral zu, was dieser eilig tat. Dann begann sie ihren Zweikampf mit Savage. Ohne Waffen. Nur mit ihren beiden Körpern. Dann war auf einmal alles vorbei. Savage war nach einem ihrer schnellen harten Schläge nach hinten getaumelt. Sie brauchte nur noch ihren hochhackigen Schuh an seine Kehle zu setzen, der jetzt als ihre erlegte Beute vor ihr lag. Jetzt gehörte Savage Opress ihr. Und er akzeptierte es. Genau, wie die Regeln es verlangten. Ventress grinste zufrieden.

Ventress hatte damit gerechnet, daß ihr Auserwählter frustriert sein würde, wenn sie sich nach der Wahl nicht mit ihm in Liebe vereinigen würde. Vor allem, als sie in seine grau-grünen Augen sah, nachdem sie ihn im finalen Zweikampf besiegt hatte. Dieser Blick, in welchem sich Verzweiflung, Zurückhaltung, nur mühsam unterdrückter Haß und Scham, Irritation und Erwartung gegenseitig jagten. Sie hatte ihn besiegt - in jeder Hinsicht. Und sicherlich hatte er gemerkt, daß sie ihn attraktiv fand. Er wartete jetzt ganz bestimmt darauf, daß sie ihn zu irgendeiner gemütlich eingerichteten Lagerstatt führte, um dort den Beischlaf mit ihm zu vollziehen. Wie dumm und naiv dieser Savage Opress doch war! Sie hatte nach ihrer langen Abwesenheit von Dathomir, die sie als Kleinkind erst auf den Planeten Rattatak, dann zu einem Jedimeister als dessen Padawan und schließlich zu Dooku als dessen Schülerin geführt hatte, mit den Partnerfindungsritualen ihres Heimatplaneten extrem gefremdelt. War das wirklich so einfach, daß man sich sah, aneinander Gefallen fand und noch am selben Tag so ein Kampfritual veranstaltete, um dann sofort miteinander zu schlafen? Vielleicht würde das irgendeiner gewöhnlichen Nachtschwester reichen, die noch nie ihren Planeten verlassen hatte. Aber sie, Asajj Ventress, hatte als Fast-Jedi und Beinahe-Sith-Lady etwas Besseres verdient! Sie vermisste die Lichtschwerttrainingsstunden mit ihrem Jedi-Meister, mit Dooku. Und dort gab es keine albernen Paarungsrituale, sondern Keuschheit und Enthaltsamkeit, um diese unterdrückten Triebe in höhere, edlere Bahnen zu lenken, um der Galaxis als Friedenshüter zu dienen. Nicht, daß sie nicht mitbekommen hätte, daß der eine oder oder die andere Jedi heimlich irgendwo einen Partner hatte. Aber das entwickelte sich, wie Ventress das damals wahrgenommen hatte, langsam und über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg. Sicherlich, um den Partner zu prüfen, ob er dieser Belastung, eine geheime Beziehung zu führen, auch stark und würdig genug war. Sie wusste schon damals, daß der fünf Jahre ältere Obi-Wan Kenobi mit der Herzogin Satine von Mandalore befreundet war und viele Jedi munkelten, daß das mehr als eine bloße Freundschaft war. Sie war zwar Herrscherin über einen Planeten, aber reichte das aus, um ein Fundament für eine spannende und langwährende Partnerschaft zu sein? Offenbar nicht, denn Kenobi war immer noch ein Jedi-Ritter und Satine weit weg.

Ihres Jedi-Meisters durch Weequay-Gangster beraubt, hatte sie es genossen, als Dookus neue Schülerin nicht mehr eine unter vielen anderen gleichrangigen Jedi zu sein, sondern eine auserlesene, von ihrem neuen Meister geschätzte Attentäterin, die immer die schicksten, schnellsten und teuersten Raumschiffe fliegen durfte. Dooku hatte eine galaxisweit bekannte Schneiderin einfliegen lassen, die ihr drei tolle Outfits schneidern ließ, davon eines mit einem langen nach unten hin weiter werdenden Rock, welcher ihre schlanke Taille noch besser zur Geltung brachte. Dooku hatte sich immer gefragt, wie sie in dieser eher abendrobenartigen Unform kämpfen konnte, aber sie hatte dabei nie Probleme gehabt. Außerdem hatte er sie einen Tanzkurs besuchen lassen und war schließlich mit ihr, in der betreffenden Robe gewandet, während er sein schickstes Cape angelegt hatte, zu einem bekannten Maskenball nach Coruscant ausgegangen, wo sie inkognito sein konnten. Irgendwann im Verlaufe des Abends machte sie Dooku dann auf Kanzler Palpatine aufmerksam, den er trotz Maske erkannt hatte. Sie wurde prompt von diesem zum Tanz aufgefordert, eine große Ehre, wie sie meinte, war er doch bisher während der ganzen Veranstaltung in seiner Loge sitzengeblieben. Sie merkte, daß der Kanzler ein ausgesprochen guter Tänzer war, der hervorragend führen konnte. Allerdings irritierte sie, daß er seine eigenen führenden Handbewegungen, die sie in bestimmte Drehungen bringen sollte, mit seinen Füßen sabotierte, so daß sie zweimal der Länge nach hinfiel, ohne das vorher abfangen und ausgleichen zu können, wie das eine routiniertere Tänzerin zweifellos getan hätte. Nach ihrem zweiten Hinfaller bedankte sich der Kanzler höflich mitten im gespielten Stück und ließ die verstörte Ventress allein auf der Tanzfläche zurück, worauf Dooku den Abend rasch beendete und mit seiner Attentäterin wieder nach Serenno zurückflog. Danach nahm Dooku sie nie wieder zu solch einer Veranstaltung mit.

Ansonsten genoss Ventress die hochherrschaftliche stille Atmosphäre von Schloss Serenno, wenn sie mit Dooku Lichtschwerttechniken übte oder bestimmte Sith-Holocrone studierte, geheimnisvoll aussehende Pyramiden, die wichtige Informationen über das Leben und Denken der früheren Sith enthielten. Sith-Holocrone zu studieren war im Jedi-Tempel selbst für normale Jedi-Meister streng verboten gewesen, obwohl Ventress wusste, daß es davon auch dort welche gab. Bei den Sith gab es solche Beschränkungen nicht. Außer der, einen Partner zu haben – genau wie bei den Jedi. Und an dieses Prinzip hielt sich der Count strikt. Und Ventress verehrte ihn dafür umso mehr und sie sah keinen Grund oder keine Gelegenheit, es ihm nicht gleichzutun. Sie fühlte, daß sie ihrem Dienstherren als Frau und Gesellschafterin gefiel, auch wenn er ihr das nie sagen würde und sie fand diesen Zustand wunderbar. Und die Sith faselten nicht wie die Jedi davon, wie großartig es sei, in Erfüllung der Mission Eins mit der Macht zu werden. Die Sith hingen an ihrem Leben, so wie sie an dem Ihrigem. Hier fühlte sie sich zu Hause, angenommen und geschätzt. Bis zu der verhängnisvollen Schlacht von Sullust, wo ihr Dooku eröffnete, daß die Schlacht verloren sei und er für sie, deren Schiff Feuer gefangen hatte und zu explodieren drohte, nichts mehr tun würde. Er ihr die von ihr geforderte Verstärkung verweigerte, sie sich selbst und damit dem Tod überantwortend, als seine Kampfdroiden sich plötzlich gegen sie wandten. Asajj Ventress hatte das nie verstanden. Gut, sie hatte in ihren vielen Kämpfen ein paar Raumschiffe über das zulässige Maß hinaus verschrottet und ihrem Dienstherrn dessen Meister damit übermäßig Kosten verursacht und sie hatte ein paar Mal mit Dooku über die Möglichkeit eines Sturzes von Darth Sidious geredet – rein abstrakt und theoretisch natürlich. Aber woher konnte der alte Holo-Geist schon letzteres wissen? Sie würde Count Dooku diesen Verrat jedenfalls nie verzeihen. Sie hatte doch eigentlich alles getan, was von ihr verlangt wurde, war dafür gelobt und bewundert worden, hatte also im Großen und Ganzen alles richtig gemacht. Und jetzt vermisste Ventress die ruhige Weitläufigkeit von Schoß Serenno. Selbst der Jedi-Tempel, den man zugegenenermaßen mit vielen Wesen teilen musste, wäre noch ein angemessenerer und interessanterer Wohnort als diese einfache Behausung, die sie nach ihrem Rausschmiß, den ihr Dooku bereitet hatte, wieder als einfache Nachtschwester bewohnen musste, um sich vor ihrem früheren Dienstherrn zu verstecken, der sie tot glaubte. Welch ein Abstieg!

Aber dieser zugegebenermaßen ziemlich gut aussehende Nachtbruder konnte ihr, Asajj Ventress, noch lange nicht das Wasser reichen. Er sollte erst einmal die Chance nutzen, die sich ihm jetzt bot, nämlich, bei ihrem früheren Dienstherrn eine angemessene Ausbildung zu erhalten. Sie war dankbar, daß Mutter Talzin sie in ihren Rachebestrebungen derart vorbehaltlos unterstützte und dafür ihre Zauberkünste einsetzte. Nachdem Ventress mit ihrer Eroberung die Siedlung der Nachtschwestern erreicht hatte, wies Mutter Talzin Savage Opress an, sich auf ihren berühmten Zaubertisch zu legen. Nach einigen Zaubergesängen der rund um den Zaubertisch stehenden Schwestern und dem obligatorischen grünen Nebel wuchs Savage von von seiner ohnehin stattlichen Größe von 1,89 auf 2,13 Meter und seine Muskeln schienen sich mindestens verdoppelt zu haben. Seine Augen verfärbten sich von einem Graugrün in ein schimmerndes Gelb mit einem blutig-roten Kranz um die Iris. Seine eigentlich zierlichen Hörner rund um seinen Kopf fuhren auf einmal zu einer mächtigen Krone aus, die in der Zabrak-Welt ihresgleichen suchte. Seine Kräfte waren laut Mutter Talzin jetzt verzehnfacht worden. Ventress, aufgrund ihrer langen Abwesenheit von Dathomir dieser ganzen Rituale unkundig, hatte die ganze Zeit passiv neben dem Zaubertisch und ihren Schwestern gestanden, aber sie hatte neugierig ihren langen Hals gereckt, um zu sehen, was die Schwestern taten, was mit Savage passierte. Und jetzt war es für Ventress an der Zeit, wieder die Kontrolle über das Ganze zu übernehmen. Sie war mehr als zufrieden, als ihr neuer Diener, wenn auch erst nach zweimaliger Aufforderung und einer Ohrfeige, auch die finale Aufgabe zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigte, eine Aufgabe, die selbst die an vieles Dunkle gewöhnten Nachtschwestern entsetzte. Ventress genoß das erschrockene Raunen ihrer Schwestern. Sie war sich sicher, daß dieser neue, verbesserte Savage Opress jetzt seinem Namen alle Ehre machen, ein würdiges Gefäß für die Dunkle Seite der Macht abgeben und später auch keine Scheu haben würde, in Ventress' Namen den üblen Verräter Count Dooku zu töten. Bald würde Mutter Talzin ihn zu Dooku mitnehmen, so wie es terminlich vereinbart war. Und sie würde sich jetzt ausruhen und ein schönes warmes Bad nehmen. Sie ganz allein mit sich.

„Haben wir da nicht noch was vergessen?", fragte Talzin Ventress, die schon im Begriff war, zu verschwinden, während die anderen Nachtschwestern noch den neuen Savage beschauten und beglückwünschten. „Was meint Ihr, Mutter?", fragte Ventress erschrocken herumfahrend. „Nun, wir wollen den armen Savage doch nicht einfach so fortschicken, ohne daß du ihn vorher moralisch etwas anspornst, indem du ihm gibst, was jetzt jeder erwartet, oder?" Ventress' blaue Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Wovon redet Ihr?", fragte sie, wohl wissend, wie dumm ihre Frage war - einfach nur, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Nun, haben dir Karis und Naa'leth das nicht schon gesagt? Ich dachte, ihr wärt bereits so gut befreundet, daß du als wiedergeborene Nachtschwester bereits wüßtest, was nach so einer Wahl unmittelbar folgt. Aber gut. Ich habe da drüben eine Hütte vorbereitet. Und dorthin wirst du dich jetzt mit Savage zurückziehen, bevor ich ihn Dooku überstelle. Ihr habt vier Stunden Zeit. Muß ich noch mehr erklären?", fragte Talzin mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. Ventress stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. „Aber … ddddas geht nicht. Ich … kkkann jetzt nicht." „Wieso nicht?" „Ich habe gerade meine Menstruation", erklärte Ventress bestimmt. „So eine dumme Ausrede habe ich ja noch nie gehört. Jede Frau hier weiß, was man in solchen Fällen macht. Außerdem kann das nicht sein", bürstete Talzin sie ab. „Aus euren Abfällen im letzten Monat geht hervor, daß du genau vor zwei Wochen deine Regel hattest und jetzt bist du also in der fruchtbarsten Phase für diesen Monat überhaupt. Das haben Karis und Naa'leth mir bestätigt." Ventress klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Man hatte also ihren Abfall durchstöbert, um den geeigneten Termin für die Auswahl und die Prüfungen festzulegen, und den Termin, den von ihr Auserkorenen Dooku zu überstellen – und davor noch ihre Empfängnis einzuschieben, um der Schwesternschaft guten Nachwuchs zu bescheren. Und ihre sogenannten Freundinnen hatten ihrer Oberhexe dabei auch noch geholfen. Oder mussten sie es? Hätten sie sie nicht selbst fragen können? Nicht, wenn Mutter Talzin ihre Pläne ohne weitere Verzögerungen durchführen wollte, natürlich nur zu ihrem, Ventress' Besten, das verstand sich. Sie schämte sich, Talzin die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie würde sich gnadenlos lächerlich machen. Sie schämte sich, zuzugeben, daß ihr Savage in diesen Moment auf einmal etwas zu groß geraten, zu wuchtig, zu kräftig erschien, die Hörnerkrone einen Tick zu mächtig, als daß sie irgendwelches Verlangen danach gehabt hätte, sich mit ihm zu paaren. Er würde sie mit ihrer extremen Schlankheit und ihrer Wespentaille bestimmt vor lauter Kraft zerquetschen. Und wer würde schon wissen, was er in ihr für Zerstörungen anrichten würde. Und sie hätte ihm jetzt auch keinen Widerstand mehr entgegensetzen können, wenn es ihr zuviel werden würde, so ganz allein, ohne jede Hilfe. Schon der Zweikampf mit dem normalen, und bereits mehr als gut ausgestatteten Savage hatte ihr alles abverlangt. Kurzum, sie wollte einfach nicht. „Kindchen, sagt dir der Name Orn Free Taa etwas?", hörte sie Talzin fragen. „Dieser fette Twi'lek-Senator von Ryloth, der beinahe die gesamte Repulsorplattform für seinen Planeten im Senat alleine ausfüllt?", murmelte Ventress angewidert. „Er ist mindestens viermal so dick wie Savage jetzt ist. Und er hat eine kleine zierliche Frau. Und bislang lebt sie noch", ermunterte sie Talzin. „Aber Orn Free Taa hat wenigstens keine Superkräfte. Nun, vielleicht könnte er Dooku mit einer langweiligen Senatsrede einschläfern und ich könnte ihn dann töten", versetzte Ventress. „Bei der geflügelten Göttin! Ist Savage Opress denn wirklich so hässlich, daß du jetzt ernsthaft über solchen Quatsch nachdenkst?", zischte Talzin ungeduldig. „Wieso ich? Ihr habt mit diesem Fettwanst angefangen!", blaffte Ventress entrüstet zurück. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so", drängte Talzin. „Du hast Savage ausgewählt und jetzt musst du es zuende bringen!" „Da kam Ventress eine Idee: „Mutter, die Entsagung, die ich Savage jetzt bereiten will, wird dazu führen, daß sein Haß angespornt wird, schneller in seiner Ausbildung fortzuschreiten. Als Sith weiß ich das. Ich werde ihn in zwei Wochen besuchen, Ehrenwort", sagte Ventress fast flehend. „Aber Kindchen, dann hast du doch deine Regel", wunderte sich Talzin. „Äh, ich meine, in acht Tagen". „Nein, du wirst bereits übermorgen zu Savage gehen. Denn solange dauert deine fruchtbare Phase noch. Dann wird ihn Dooku auf eine Testmission schicken, so, wie er es auch bei dir getan hat, als du bei ihm angefangen hast. Savage wird allein sein und du wirst die volle Kontrolle über alles haben. Keine Angst, ich werde dir einen Trank bereiten, daß es etwas leichter für dich wird." „Danke, Mutter", sagte eine erleichterte Ventress. Zwei Tage plus Zaubertrank würden vielleicht reichen, sich mental vorzubereiten. Aber jetzt wollte sie erst einmal nicht mehr daran denken, wartete doch eine Ecke weiter bereits Savages neuer Dienstherr Dooku, begierig darauf, seinen neuen Attentäter-Schüler mitzunehmen, den ihm Mutter Talzin versprochen hatte. Sollte sich Savage doch in den vier Stunden anderweitig vergnügen. Asajj Ventress brauchte also vorerst keine Angst zu haben, jetzt sofort ein Versprechen einzulösen, welches sie eigentlich gar nie hatte geben wollen. Jetzt war es erst einmal Zeit für ein warmes Bad zur Entspannung. Nur für sie allein.

Endlich im Inneren des kastenförmigen Müllfrachters angelangt, verflogen Ventress' Hoffnungen schnell. Anstelle von Savage sah sie dort einen anderen Nachtbruder, der um seine Hüfte einen breiten Stahlgürtel trug, woran im Verhältnis zu seinem Oberkörper überlange droidenartige Stahlbeine befestigt waren. Ventress wunderte sich über diese Beine, denn Droiden mit solchen Beinen wurden schon seit mindestens zwanzig Standardjahren nicht mehr hergestellt, nicht einmal mehr in General Grievous' zweiter Heimat Geonosis. Natürlich – nach Grievous' Vernichtungsfeldzug gegen die Nachtschwestern mussten sich die Nachtbrüder neue Wirkungsstätten und Betätigungsfelder suchen. Ventress wusste, daß Nachtbrüder gelegentlich von ihren Schwestern in die Sklaverei verkauft wurden und sie hatte sich viel zu wenig mit den Ereignissen auf Coruscant von vor zwölf Jahren beschäftigt, als daß sie Darth Maul von den Zeitungsberichten von damals wiedererkannt hätte. Jetzt sah sie Savage, der offenbar aus dem Cockpit zurückkam, nachdem er den Kurs eingegeben hatte, um sich wieder zu dem Rot-Schwarzen zu gesellen. Sie fand, daß dieser gefallene und offenbar zeugungsunfähige Nachtbruder gut zu ihrem und Dookus gescheitertem Lehrling Savage passte. Auf welcher Müllkippe hatte Savage den wohl aufgegabelt? Allerdings fiel ihr auch auf, daß sich der rot-schwarz-tätowierte Nachtbruder trotz seiner Droidenbeine wesentlich eleganter und geschmeidiger bewegte als sein Gefährte. Er glich einer hungrigen Raubkatze, während Savage eher hölzern in seinen Bewegungen wirkte, seit Mutter Talzin ihn durch ihre Magie um mindestens eine Haupteslänge vergrößert hatte. Ventress fiel außerdem die wache, lauernde Intelligenz in den Augen des Anderen auf, deren gelbes Feuer sie ansprühte. Während Savages ebenfalls gelbe Augen zwar auch glühten, aber sein Blick war eher ruhig und nach innen gerichtet, wie er überhaupt ein tiefes Geerdetsein und nach seiner Vergrößerung jetzt auch eine gewisse Trägheit ausstrahlte.

Schlagartig gewann das Raumschiff an Höhe. Sie überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Wie ein ehemaliger Sklave sah der Rot-Schwarze jedenfalls nicht aus. Sein Blick war hart und gnadenlos. Sein ganzes Gebaren deutete darauf hin, daß er es gewohnt war, zu bestimmen. Er würde sich nicht so einfach von ihr wegschicken lassen wie Savages kleiner Bruder Feral in der Nachtbrudersiedlung, damit sie mit Savage alleine sein und Sachen mit ihm klären würde können, die nur unter vier Augen besprochen gehörten. Und Savage schien voll unter seinem Pantoffel zu stehen. Einmal Dienstknecht – immer Dienstknecht. Wie armselig! Nein, so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt.


	14. Ventrobi I

Chapter 14. Ventrobi I

Ventress sah erst auf den dritten Blick den rothaarigen Jedi bewusstlos auf den Boden der unteren Ebene des Raumschiffes liegen. Er hatte offenbar gegen die Beiden keinen Stich gesehen. Sie fand es an der Zeit, sich jetzt zu erkennen zu geben. Am besten konnte sie das durch ein bisschen Spott und Hohn – das zog immer und schüchterte potentielle Feinde öfters schon im Vorfeld ein. Nicht nur, daß Savage Opress sie haßerfüllt anstarrte, sobald er ihrer im Raumschiff ansichtig wurde – sein Bruder, wie ihn Savage ihr vorgestellt hatte, befahl Savage nun, sie zu töten, weil sie zu viel wisse. Während die beiden Brüder auf der oberen Ebene noch beratschlagten, wie sie mit dem von ihnen gemeinsam verprügelten Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und der „Dathomir-Hexe", wie Ventress von Savage tituliert wurde, zu verfahren gedachten, traf Ventress wie ein Blitz die Erkenntnis, daß ihr Schicksal dasselbe wie Obi-Wans sein würde, wenn es ihr jetzt nicht gelänge, ihn aus seiner Agonie zu holen und zu ihrem zeitweiligen Verbündeten zu machen. Sie genoß seine Gefühlswechsel, als er nach einigen Backpfeifen endlich seine blauen Augen öffnete und erst verwundert, dann angenehm überrascht schaute, als sie ihm eröffnete: „Ich bin gekommen, um Euch zu retten." „Seit wann gehört Ihr eigentlich zu den Guten?", hörte sie ihn fragen. Ventress hatte schon lange gespürt, daß der Jedi sie mochte, wenn sie bei ihren Missionen, die zwar häufig den selben Ort, allerdings meist ein entgegengesetztes Ziel beinhalteten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aufeinandergestoßen waren. Hier auf Raydonia passte ausnahmsweise alles zusammen. Es erwies sich wieder einmal als Glücksfall, daß sie zwei Lichtschwerter dabei hatte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, Kenobi eines davon zu geben, um sie im Kampf zu entlasten, bevor Savages mächtige Schläge, Tritte und Würfe sie immer schwächer und wackeliger werden ließen. Vor allem hatte sie Mühe, ihre Angst vor dem Mann in Schach zu halten, der doch eigentlich von ihr dazu ausersehen war, ihr Diener zu sein im Kampf gegen Dooku. Sie wusste, daß sie es sich mit Savage endgültig verscherzt hatte. Sie wollte dieses wilde Tier nie wieder sehen. Es gab jetzt für sie nur zusammen mit Kenobi eine Chance, diesem Lichtschwert- und Prügelinferno zu entkommen. Kenobi war jedoch momentan anderweitig gebunden. Der rot-schwarze Nachtbruder trieb den Jedi methodisch und beharrlich vor sich her. Er jagte ihn wie einen Vijun-Hirsch quer durch das Raumschiff. Durch die vorherige Prügelei mit den beiden Zabrak ohnehin schon stark geschwächt, war Kenobi nun im Lichtschwert-Zweikampf klar unterlegen, ließ sich von seinem Gegner provozieren, verhöhnen und wurde schließlich durch einem gezielten Tritt des Rot-Schwarzen von einer Balustrade auf die untere Ebene des Raumschiffes befördert, gerade nahe genug an der Rettungskapsel, um in dieser zusammen mit Ventress in letzter Sekunde von diesem gefährlichen Ort zu verschwinden.

„Was wolltet Ihr denn eigentlich an diesem finsteren Ort in so einer brutalen Gesellschaft? Ihr seid doch nicht wirklich gekommen, um mich zu retten", fragte ein verwunderter Kenobi Ventress. „Sagen wir es so: Ich wollte mir und der Galaxis etwas Gutes tun, aber es hat nicht geklappt", erwiderte sie mit einem Schmollmund. Kenobi sah sie zweifelnd an. Ventress bemerkte das und beeilte sich, jetzt ein für sie weit interessanteres Thema anzuschneiden: „Aber vielleicht sollte es so sein, daß die Macht uns hier zusammengeführt hat. Wie geht es eigentlich Ihrer Freundin, der Herzogin Satine?" „Satine ist nicht meine Freundin", wiegelte Kenobi ab: „Sie ist lediglich eine Frau, mit der ich befreundet bin." „Aber stört es Euch nicht, daß sie die Macht nicht benutzen und nicht mit dem Lichtschwert kämpfen kann?", bohrte Ventress weiter. Sie lächelte Kenobi jetzt an und wartete auf seine Antwort. „Meine Liebe, ich sehe, Ihr habt von diesen Dingen keine Ahnung", hub Obi-Wan nun leicht amüsiert zu einer Erklärung an. „Wißt Ihr, so wie ich vorhin in diesem Müllraumschiff den Kampf zwischen Euch und Savage Opress mitbekommen habe, dann scheint es auch zwischen zwei machtsensitiven Wesen mit Lichtschwertern nicht immer gut zu funktionieren." „Es ist nichts zwischen mir und …", weiter kam eine äußerst gereizte Ventress nicht, denn Kenobi legte nun nach: „Er hat Euch, während Eure Klingen im Energieverschluß aneinanderklebten, angeschaut, wie das nur jemand tut, der sehr schwer enttäuscht wurde. Ich war in dem Dorf, wo er aufgewachsen ist und man sagte mir dort, daß Savage Opress von Euch gemäß einem traditionellen Partner-Auswahlverfahren zwecks Zeugen von Nachkommenschaft aus der Nachtbrudersiedlung geholt wurde." „Nun, der andere Nachtbruder war Euch als Gegner offensichtlich nicht genug Herausforderung, daß Ihr so viel Muße hattet, mich und Savage zu beobachten. War Euch das so wichtig, daß Ihr Euch von ihm die Balustrade herunterstoßen habt lassen, während Ihr über mich und Savage nachgegrübelt habt?", raunte Ventress mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zurück. „Euer Gegner füllte im Raumschiff derart viel Raum aus, daß es einfach unausweichlich war, mit anzusehen, wie er Euch behandelt hat. Da war so viel Haß und Verbitterung, das hätte jeder gespürt, machtsensitiv oder nicht." „So ist er beim Kämpfen immer", versetzte Ventress kalt. „Dafür, daß angeblich nichts zwischen Euch ist, scheint Ihr ihn aber ziemlich gut zu kennen." Obi-Wan lächelte sie jetzt an. „Das kann Euch als tugendhafter Vorzeige-Jediritter doch eigentlich egal sein, oder?", Ventress fühlte sich jetzt gleichzeitig geschmeichelt und gereizt. „Nicht, wenn dieses gebrochene Monster jetzt zusammen mit Darth Maul durch den Äußeren Rand marodiert und Unschuldige abschlachtet. Dann wird Eure Partner-Auswahl schon auch zur Sache der Jedi", erwiderte Kenobi scharf.

Darth Maul – jetzt durchzuckte Ventress ein Hauch der Erkenntnis. Ja, Kenobi hatte ihn vor zwölf Jahren auf Naboo quergeteilt, bevor er in den Schacht fiel. Und trotzdem kam es ihr vor, als sei Darth Mauls Zorn auf Kenobi nichts gegenüber dem Zorn Savages auf sie gewesen. Ob das daran lag, daß der rote Nachtbruder seine Rachegefühle gegenüber Kenobi besser im Griff hatte als Savage die seinen ihr gegenüber? Weil er sich im Kampf cooler und eleganter bewegt hatte als Savage, was seinem Kampf mit Kenobi eine gewisse Leichtigkeit verliehen hatte? Sie zog es vor, jetzt nichts weiter zu sagen. Sie fühlte sich ertappt. Und sie hatte keine Lust, Kenobi noch mehr über Savage, Dooku und sie oder etwas über Mutter Talzins Zaubereien zu erzählen. Das würde Nestbeschmutzung sein. Sie wusste, daß Mutter Talzin bereits wegen ihrer verpatzten Racheaktion gegen Dooku genügend Wut auf sie hatte. Sie würde nie den hinter einer stoischen Maske verborgenen Ausdruck der Verachtung im Gesicht der obersten Nachtschwester vergessen, die Ventress nach Grievous' Gemetzel von Dathomir weggeschickt hatte, um ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen. „Wo ist eigentlich Savage", hatte sie Mutter Talzin gefragt. „Ach, du interessierst dich noch für ihn? Du hattest durch uns eine Chance bekommen, endlich jemanden an deiner Seite zu haben, der dir für immer treu und ergeben sein würde. Den würdigsten und stärksten Nachtbruder überhaupt. Aber du hast Savage verraten und weggeworfen, als er dir nichts mehr nützte. Wie eine Sith. Dabei hättet ihr Zwei hier auf Dathomir glücklich sein und noch viele Kinder zeugen können, gerade jetzt, wo Grievous hier gewütet hat." „Wieso? Wenn er Vater eines Jungen geworden wäre, hättet Ihr ihn doch sowieso getötet." „Ach du Dummchen! Ich werde doch nicht unseren besten Nachtbruder mit Superkräften ausstatten und ihm eine verzauberte Klinge geben, um ihn dann zu töten, wenn er Vater wird. Nein, du hättest eine privilegierte Partnerschaft mit ihm haben können, die für immer meinen Segen gehabt hätte. Dieses Angebot gilt übrigens noch – wenn du ihn denn findest", sagte Talzin spöttisch lächelnd. „Ich pfeife auf eine privilegierte Partnerschaft mit Savage Opress", zischte Ventress. „Du solltest ihn auch gerade jetzt nicht stören", beschied sie Talzin. „Savage ist gerade in einer sehr wichtigen Mission für uns im Äußeren Rand unterwegs. Und schon bald wird er einen neuen Partner an seiner Seite haben, einen jüngeren, würdigeren, einen weitaus stärkeren und mächtigeren. Und er wird Großes mit ihm vollbringen", sagte Talzin mit einem verklärten Blick in die Ferne. „Vielen Dank, daß Ihr mich an mein Alter erinnert habt", zischte Ventress, die sechs Jahre älter als Savage war. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß ihr die oberste Nachtschwester noch mehr Einzelheiten ihrer neuesten Pläne verraten würde. Sie war zuerst geschockt gewesen, als sie plötzlich auf sich allein gestellt war. Dann hatte sie sich unter den Kopfgeldjägern beinahe wie zu Hause gefühlt. Beinahe, denn diese rauen und ungeschliffenen Gesellen ohne Lichtschwerter und Machtkünste konnten ihr schwerlich das Wasser reichen. Als erstes hatte sie Dookus Schneiderin angerufen und diese hatte ihr ein schickes neues Outfit gschneidert, so daß sie nicht nur die beste, sondern auch noch die bestgekleidetste Kopfgeldjägerin war. Und so sahnte sie stets die fettesten und lukrativsten Aufträge ab. Ventress war letztendlich froh, nicht mehr unter Talzins Kontrolle zu sein. Sie war jetzt vollkommen frei. Leider auch vogelfrei. Sowohl für die Galaktische Republik als auch für die Sith. Und für den ihr jetzt körperlich weit überlegenen Savage, der jetzt auch ein Sith war, was er ihr soeben mit seinem im Kampf gegen sie eingesetzten roten Doppellichtschwert eindrucksvoll demonstriert hatte.

„Aber ich kann für Euch im Gerichtsprozess gegen Feinde der Republik ein gutes Wort einzulegen", wechselte Obi-Wan das Thema, einen Schritt auf Ventress zugehend. „Vorausgesetzt, Ihr stellt Euch freiwillig. Kommt mit nach Coruscant, dann wird alles gut werden." „Weder ich noch Meister Ky Narek waren im Jedi-Orden sicher, wer garantiert mir einen fairen Gerichtsprozeß? Vergeßt es einfach." Sie wischte seinen Vorschlag mit einer brüsken Bewegung vom imaginären Tisch.

„Eines würde ich gerne noch von Euch wissen", begann Obi-Wan ein erneutes Gespräch, nachdem sie über dem Planeten Otor den Hyperraum verlassen hatten. „Warum ist Savage Opress vor drei Monaten auf Dookus Kommandoschiff vor dessen Kampfdroiden geflohen, nachdem er sie mit so einem Rundumschlag der Macht in alle Richtungen von sich wegkippen ließ, um dann mit Dookus Solarsegler abzuhauen?" „Savage kann so einen Machtrundumschlag? Ist ja erstaunlich. Ich dachte, das kann nur Euer Padawan", witzelte Ventress. „Nicht wieder ausweichen. Warum ist Savage vor Dooku geflohen?", beharrte Kenobi. „Was weiß ich?", Ventress legte ihre Stirn ein bisschen zu sehr in Denkerpose. „Hmm, vielleicht hat ihm das Essen auf Serenno nicht geschmeckt oder Dooku hat ihm zu wenig Taschengeld gegeben?" Sie grinste Obi-Wan an. Der fand das gar nicht lustig. „Soll ich Dooku direkt fragen? Selbst wenn er nicht mein Freund ist, glaube ich nicht, daß er irgendeinen Anlaß sehen wird, um Euch oder Savage in irgendeiner Hinsicht zu schützen oder zu decken. Also sagt es mir, bevor ich seine Version höre. Ich weiß doch an Eurem Beispiel, wie er mit seinen Schülern verfährt. Also, zum letzten Mal: Was ist damals passiert?" „Nachdem Dooku mich auf Sullust zum Abschuß freigegeben hat, bin ich nach Dathomir zurückgekehrt, um auf Rache an ihm zu sinnen." „Natürlich. Es ging mal wieder um Rache. Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können." „Mutter Talzin hat mir gesagt, daß ich mir einen Nachtbruder aussuchen kann, der mich dabei unterstützen kann. Aber Ihr kamt mit Skywalker dazwischen, bevor Savage stark genug war, um Dooku besiegen zu können. Und so sind wir zurück nach Dathomir geflohen. Das wars." „Wir? Savage ist allein mit dem Flieger abgehauen, soweit wir gesehen haben. Und er sah ziemlich übel zugerichtet aus. Wo wart Ihr?" „Es war furchtbar", begann Ventress mit dramatisch aufgerissenen Augen zu erzählen. Sie hatte jetzt erkannt, daß es keinen Zweck hatte, weiter zu mauern, wo doch Kenobi offensichtlich auch auf dem Kommandoschiff gewesen sein musste. Sie war dankbar, dem neugierigen Jedi nicht schon damals in die Arme gelaufen zu sein. "Savage hat Dooku und mich mit einem gewaltigen Machtgriff gegen die Wand geschleudert." „Ja, dasselbe hat er mit mir und Skywalker damals auch gemacht", sagte Obi-Wan verständnisvoll. Ventress atmete befreit auf und fühlte sich nun bemüßigt, angefeuert durch diese emotionale Unterstützung weiterzuplaudern. „Wir konnten geradeso durch die Zwischendecklucke entkommen. Savage war zu breit für dieses Loch." Sie grinste wieder. Obi-Wan grinste nicht. „Ihr seid also gemeinsam mit Dooku abgehauen. Und Ihr habt Euren Partner offensichtlich alleingelassen. Das erklärt so einiges". „Nun, ich habe Euch jetzt nicht alleingelassen. Reicht Euch das nicht, Kenobi? Ich kann mich schließlich nicht um alle kümmern. Und ich will das auch gar nicht", sagte sie mit einer tiefergelegten Stimme, wobei sie ihren Oberkörper leicht, nur ein kleines Stück, in seine Richtung beugte. „Ach … nur weil Ihr eingangs angesprochen habt, etwas Gutes für Euch und die Galaxis tun zu wollen: Wolltet Ihr das Kopfgeld denn für Euren ehemaligen Partner Savage oder doch eher für Maul kassieren? Letzterer bringt bestimmt mehr ein", bemerkte Obi-Wan bitter lächelnd. Ventress schaute ihn wie ein geprügelter Kath-Hund an und sagte nichts. „Würdet Ihr auch mich für Kopfgeld fangen und an den Höchstbietenden verkaufen? Oh, was für eine dumme Frage, natürlich würdet Ihr ... wenn Ihr denn könntet." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von Ventress ab und schwang zur Steuerkonsole herum, um den bevorstehenden Landeanflug vorzubereiten - in einer Rettungskapsel immer eine ganz besondere Herausforderung.

„Ich sehe viel Angst in Euch, zu viel", sagte Kenobi nachdenklich, bevor die Kapsel hart zur Landung ansetzte. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch erst dieser Angst stellen, bis wir uns das nächste Mal wieder begegnen." Ventress war enttäuscht. Sie hatte wieder einmal viel zu viel erwartet. Sie überlegte, ob eine Versöhnung mit Savage wirklich möglich gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihn alleine im Raumschiff angetroffen hätte. In ihr wallte auf einmal die vage Ahnung auf, daß die Macht sie vielleicht weniger wegen Savage, sondern wegen Kenobi nach Raydonia geführt hatte. Aber das würde sie Obi-Wan niemals sagen. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Sie war froh, nachdem er sie auf Otors Raumhafen abgesetzt hatte, einem ziemlich üblen Schmugglernest, um dann selbst wieder in den Jedi-Tempel zurückzukehren.


	15. Coruscant II

Chapter 15. Coruscant II

„Was nun, Bruder?", fragte Savage. Maul wollte im nächsten Schritt mit seinem Bruder im Holo-Net nach interessanten Zielen für eine Weiterreise, Sammlung neuer finanzieller Mittel und neuen Verbündeten suchen, um damit einen Aufstieg zu bwerkstelligen, der Maul eine Position einbringen würde, die diesem als Sith-Lord würdig erschien. Aber vorher loggte er sich in bestimmten Datenbanken in Coruscant ein. Er piepte Kilindis Komlink an, aber die Nummer war nicht vergeben. Er stellte eine nicht rückzuverfolgende Verbindung zum Hausverwalter der ehemaligen Wohnung Kilindis her, um dort zu erfahren, daß seine Geliebte schon seit etwa einem Jahr nicht mehr dort wohnte und ihr derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort nicht bekannt sei. Er stellte eine weitere Holo-Verbindung zu ihrem ehemaligen Arbeitgeber Lor Nekka her, der sehr reserviert und kurz angebunden war. Der Mann schien mehr zu wissen, als er sagte. „Wir fliegen in den Mittleren Rand, in Gelbklinges Reich, aber erst übermorgen", beschied Maul seinen Bruder. „Du kannst dich derweil in einer Kantina verpflegen und vergnügen, ich werde morgen Vormittag wieder bei dir sein"…. Und so flog Maul direkt nach Coruscant, hüllte sich in einen braunen Umhang und suchte den Falleener, mit dem er eben noch per Komlink gesprochen hatte, höchstpersönlich in seinem Büro auf. Seine Tarnung war perfekt. Seine riesige, mit Sensoren bestückte Brille verdeckte einen großen Teil seines Gesichtes, welches er zusätzlich geschwärzt hatte, um seine auffälligen schwarzen Tätowierungen auf der roten Haut zu verbergen, die ihn leicht erkennbar gemacht hätten. Nachdem er seine Brille abgenommen hatte, fragte er: „Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?" Lor Nekka überlegte etwas, dann erkannte er die Stimme von der Holo-Übertragung und sagte: „Sie sind der Sith-Lord, der neulich in Raydonia wieder aufgetaucht ist. Und sie sind der Vater von Kilindis Kindern." „Kindern?", entfuhr es Maul überrascht. „Sie hat Zwillinge bekommen, knapp neun Monate, nachdem Euch das auf Naboo passiert ist. Das hat sie sehr mitgenommen. Wir saßen gerade in jener Bar." Maul kannte die Bar noch. Er wusste, daß es die Bar war, in der er sich mit Kilindi das erste Mal auf Coruscant getroffen hatte. „Was ist passiert, daß sie verschwunden ist?", wollte Maul wissen. „Sie hatte einen Auftrag im Senat, einen Senator vom Senatsgebäude zu seinem Hotel zu begleiten. Sie hat mich dann auf einmal angerufen und mir gesagt, daß sie den Auftrag nicht mehr wahrnehmen kann und verschwinden muß. Das war vor etwa einem Jahr. Danach habe ich nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört." Maul erschrak, ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen. Er kannte im Senat nur ein Wesen, welches Kilindi in derartigen Schrecken versetzen konnte, daß sie überstürzt Coruscant verlassen hätte. „Ich habe mir gleich gedacht, daß etwas Schlimmes passiert sein muß. Nur zwei Tage später kam die Polizei und fragte nach ihr und ihrem Aufenthaltsort. Allerdings ohne einen triftigen Grund dafür zu nennen, ob sie irgendetwas angestellt hat. Sie schien mir immer irgendwie auf der Flucht zu sein. Ich hoffe für sie und die Kinder, daß sie in Sicherheit sind." „Woher wissen Sie, daß ich der Vater bin?", bohrte Maul weiter. „Die Holovid-Übertragung damals in der Bar. Als über die Ereignisse in Theed berichtet wurde, hat sie wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm gestarrt. Wo dann der Tod von Qui-Gon Jinn und Ihrer vermeldet wurde, ist sie plötzlich zusammengeklappt und hat mir gesagt, daß sie schwanger sei. Verzeiht mir, am Anfang dachte ich, der Jedi wäre der Vater. Das wäre ja auch ein guter Grund zur Geheimhaltung gewesen. Aber meine Nachforschungen im Jedi-Tempel haben ergeben, daß wohl Ihr der Vater sein müsst. Denn dort habt Ihr nach eurem Abenteuer mit meiner Kollegin gewisse Spuren hinterlassen, die dann nach Akteneinsicht für mich das Gesamtbild ergeben haben. Ich darf Euch versichern, daß ich den Jedi-Tempel über das, was ich dort herausgefunden habe, nicht informiert habe, um Eure Freundin zu schützen. Ihr seid der erste, dem ich davon erzähle. Und der letzte." Vor zwölf Jahren noch hätte Maul diesen letzten Satz wörtlich genommen und den Mann sofort getötet, um Mitwisser und Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden, die ihn und Kilindi in Gefahr bringen könnten. Stattdessen war Maul jetzt gerührt, auch wenn er dies gut verbarg. Er wusste, daß Kilindi immer gerne in der Detektei gearbeitet hatte, auch wenn das meist unter ihrer eigentlichen Qualifikation gewesen war. Und er wusste jetzt, daß sie in ihrem Chef einen Unterstützer und Mentor ähnlich dem Falleener Meister Trezza auf Orsis gehabt hatte. Und er war ihm dankbar dafür. Er gab ihm 20 000 Credits und einige Edelsteine und bedankte sich für die Informationen und dafür, daß er Kilindi beschützt hatte. Als er dem Falleener zum Schluß Lebewohl sagte, dachte er an Meister Trezza, dem er auch gerne für seine Fürsorge für Kilindi gedankt hätte, wäre sein Meister nicht gewesen. Und Maul war sich sicher, daß es auch hier wieder sein Meister gewesen war, der Kilindi im Senatsgebäude aufgespürt, erkannt und sie so zur Flucht genötigt hatte. Er hatte schon während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf Coruscant überlegt, ob er Kilindi in die zivile offizielle Identität seines Meisters einweihen sollte. Aber das war ihm damals zu riskant erschienen. Jetzt merkte Maul, daß es riskant gewesen war, dies nicht zu tun. Denn so war sie Darth Sidious direkt in die Arme gelaufen, als sie es am wenigsten vermutet hatte. Aber trotz dieser tröstenden Erkenntnisse hatte er immer noch keine Ahnung, ob und wo Kilindi mit den Kindern lebte. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Worte des neimoidianischen Vizekönig Nute Gunray ein paar Tage vor Mauls verhängnisvollem Kampf mit den beiden Jedi, daß das Raumschiff der flüchtigen Königin Padmé Amidala von Naboo für Gunrays Truppen außer Reichweite war. „Nicht für einen Sith", hatte sein Meister Darth Sidious daraufhin den Vizekönig zurechtgewiesen und war fortgefahren: „Dies ist mein Schüler Darth Maul. Er wird euer verlorenes Schiff finden." Auch wenn er jetzt mehr Informationen über den Weggang Kilindis aus Coruscant hatte; Maul wurde schmerzlich bewußt, daß Kilindi und ihre gemeinsamen Kinder jetzt wirklich außerhalb seiner Reichweite waren. Wieder einmal hatte er bei einer seiner Missionen versagt. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie und die Kinder sich wirklich gut versteckt hatten.

Asajj Ventress saß allein an der Bar von Otors Raumhafen. Der Service-Droide an der Bar hatte ihr bereits das dritte Glas corellianischen Brandy eingeschenkt. Mit Savage hatte sie es endgültig verschissen. Kenobi hatte sie durchschaut und stand meilenweit über ihr. Dabei wäre sie jetzt gerne mit jemandem zusammengewesen. So wie dieses Pau'aner-Liebespärchen da drüben am Ecktisch. Aber ihr fiel kein passender Kandidat ein, der ihr genehm wäre. Genausowenig wie in den zwanzig Standardjahren davor, seit sie sporadisch an das Thema Beziehungen gedacht hatte. Zu klein, zu alt, zu schwach, zu hässlich, zu dumm – sie könnte die Liste von Ausschlußkriterien für die vielen Bewerber, die es in dieser Zeit zaghaft bei ihr versucht hatten, nur um dann vermittels ihres berüchtigten beißenden Hohns und Spottes abgefertigt und zurückgestoßen zu werden, endlos fortsetzen. Da sah sie von der Seite Jango Fett auf sich zukommen. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Dabei hatte dieser Mann eigentlich alles, was ein potentieller Kandidat haben konnte. Er sah blendend aus, war klug und gerissen, er war stark und geschickt im Kampf. Er war zwar kein bisschen machtsensitiv, aber das machten seine anderen Vorzüge locker wieder wett. Er und sie würden in der Gilde der Kopfgeldjäger sicherlich eine schöne Doppelspitze abgeben. „Darf ich für die Dame noch einen Brandy bestellen?", fragte Fett nun Ventress direkt. „Nein, danke. Ich habe bereits genug", erwiderte sie grimmig. „Oh, wie es scheint, könnten Sie etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen. Sie sehen ziemlich abgebrannt aus." „_Ich_ wähle die Gesellschaft, die ich brauche", grollte Ventress, ihm jetzt drohend in die braunen Augen schauend. „Jetzt mal nicht so barsch. Was ist passiert?", bohrte Fett weiter. „Sie hätten innerhalb ihres Rundum-Sorglos-Pakets auf Kamino zusätzlich zu Ihrem Klon-Sohn noch eine Partnerin bestellen sollen", ätzte Ventress nun. „Dumm nur, daß Sie dann noch sechs Standardjahre hätten warten müssen, bis die Dame mit den Wachstumsbeschleunigern alt und groß genug für Sie wäre, nicht wahr? Oder sind es gar acht Jahre? – Auf jeden Fall immer noch nicht genug Zeit, um mich rumzukriegen. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich richtig ungemütlich werde", zischte sie ihren Kopfgeldjäger-Kollegen an, bereits an den Griffen ihrer Lichtschwerter nestelnd. „Nun, bis dahin bist du mir dann doch zu alt. Aber trotzdem danke für den Tipp mit dem Klonen", sagte Jango Fett lächelnd, bevor er verschwand. Ja, eigentlich wäre Jango Fett perfekt für Ventress gewesen. Hätte er damals nicht diese ehemalige Padawan-Schülerin von Dooku mit viel List und Tücke eingefangen und Ventress' ehemaligem Sith-Meister übergeben, der die arme Komari Vosa dann mit seinem Machtgriff zu Tode gewürgt hatte. Jango Fett hatte für seine Schergendienste damals von Dooku fünf Millionen Credits erhalten und obendrein das Privileg, als genetisches Vorbild für die Soldaten der neugeschaffenen Klonarmee der Republik zu fungieren. Komari Vosa war, genau wie Asajj Ventress, eine unzufriedene Jedi gewesen, die zur Dunklen Seite der Macht gewechselt war. Die Dooku ebenso bedingungslos vertraut und ihn abgöttisch verehrt hatte. Ventress hatte von dieser traurigen Geschichte erfahren, als sie noch Dookus Attentäterin war. Sie war für Ventress eine Schwester im Geiste. Damals hatte sie noch geglaubt, daß Dooku sicherlich einen guten Grund gehabt haben musste, seine frühere Padawan zu töten. Ihr jedoch, der Vorzeigeschülerin, von der Dooku gegenüber Sidious stets geschwärmt hatte, die er seinem Meister gegenüber auch bei gelegentlichem Versagen immer in Schutz genommen hatte, würde so etwas nicht passieren. Aber jetzt wusste Ventress, daß dieser gute Grund lediglich ein Befehl von Darth Sidious war, um die Ergebenheit seines Schülers zu prüfen. Daß so eine Prüfung jederzeit erfolgen konnte. Sie wurde immer dann daran erinnert, wenn sie die geschwungenen und geriffelten Griffe ihrer beiden geliebten Lichtschwerter berührte. Denn bevor ihr Dooku diese beiden Lichtschwerter auf Rattatak feierlich überreicht hatte, hatten sie ebenjener Komari Vosa gehört.

... Sie bestellte noch einen Brandy … und noch einen …

Mittlerweile war Obi-Wan Kenobi in den Jedi-Tempel zurückgekehrt, um über seine Begegnung mit Darth Maul, Savage Opress und Asajj Ventress Bericht zu erstatten. Anakin Skywalker eilte daraufhin in den Senat zu Kanzler Palpatine, dessen Sonderbeauftragter im Rat der Jedi er mittlerweile war. „Ich befürchte, du bist zu früh, Skywalker. Die Kriegssitzung des Senats beginnt erst in ein paar Stunden." „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Kanzler, ich kann nicht daran teilnehmen. Ich wurde gerufen, einem Einsatzkommando der Jedi zu helfen, einen Sith-Lord zu fangen." „Geh ruhig sofort, Anakin. Count Dooku muß seiner Strafe zugeführt werden, wenn wir diesen schrecklichen Krieg beenden wollen." „Es handelt sich nicht um Dooku. Es ist der Sith-Lord, der vor Jahren versuchte, Padmé umzubringen – Darth Maul." Palpatine blieb abrupt stehen und schaute auf einmal mit geweiteten Augen ins Leere. „Kanzler?", setzte Anakin nach. Er schaute um sich, ob vielleicht wieder eine grüne Nautolanerin in der Ecke saß, um den Kanzler derart aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber beide waren allein. „Diese Nachricht ist verstörend! Bist du dir sicher? Ich dachte, dieser Darth Maul wäre auf Naboo von Meister Kenobi getötet worden." „Das dachten wir alle, aber es gibt keinen Zweifel, daß er zurück ist. Er hat bereits einen Jedi getötet und drei weitere verletzt, darunter Obi-Wan." „Ich verstehe deine Besorgnis, Anakin. Aber können es sich die Jedi in diesem galaxisweiten Krieg leisten, so viele Mittel einzusetzen, um einen bösartigen Mörder zu jagen? Aber geht nur, junger Skywalker. Möge die Macht mit euch sein." Mit diesen Worten entließ der Kanzler den Jedi, welcher bald darauf mit Obi-Wan und anderen Jedi zu dem Ort aufbrach, den Informanten aus der Unterwelt Coruscants den Jedi gemeldet hatten, als sie der beiden gesuchten Zabrak-Brüder ansichtig geworden waren.


	16. Savajj II

Chapter 16. Savajj II

Savage schaute auf die Trommel des Wäschereinigungsdroiden, die begann, sich zu drehen. Er hatte das gesamte Bettzeug im Raumschiff und mindestens fünf seiner Unterhosen dazugetan. Jetzt, wo sein Bruder weg war, fühlte er sich zwar frei, aber auch allein. Das erste Mal seit den fünf Tagen, die er seinen neugefundenen Bruder kannte. Es war wohltuend, daß Maul ihn wie einen Bruder behandelte, nicht wie einen niederen Diener, wie es Dooku und Ventress getan hatten. In diesen fünf Tagen hatte Savage das Gefühl gehabt, daß alles wieder so werden könnte wie einst in der Nachtbrudersiedlung. Er würde mit seinem Bruder ein normales Leben führen, geschätzt und geachtet von der Umgebung – freilich erst, wenn Maul seine heiß ersehnte und wohlverdiente Rache an Kenobi genommen haben würde. Aber seit Ventress in die Nachtbrudersiedlung gekommen war, war nichts mehr sicher in Savage Opress' Leben. Und wenn Maul auf seiner Geheimmission etwas zustoßen würde, dann wäre diese neue und doch schon so vertraute Zweisamkeit auch wieder verloren. So wie man durch diese Klonkriege von einem Tag auf den anderen alles verlieren konnte. Und es würde niemanden kümmern. Genauso wie an jenem Tag.

Eine Nachtschwester namens Asajj Ventress war in einem Speeder in der Nachbrudersiedlung aufgekreuzt um „eine Wahl zu treffen", wie sie sich ausdrückte. Sie war anders gekleidet, etwas exquisiter als die übrigen Nachtschwestern und sprach Dathomiri mit Grammatikfehlern. Niemand kannte sie oder wusste etwas über sie. Sie erschien Savage eine Spur arroganter und selbstsicherer, als es die Nachtschwestern gegenüber den Nachtbrüdern ohnehin bereits waren. Und sie war nicht nur sehr schlank, während das Fett, daß sie besaß, genau an den richtigen Stellen platziert war, sondern war auch noch etwa 1,80 Standardmeter groß, neun cm kleiner als Savage, würde also auch größenmäßig gut zu ihm passen, so schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, als er sie das erste Mal sah. Nicht daß Savage scharf darauf gewesen wäre, von ihr ausgewählt zu werden. Kein Nachtbruder hatte wirklich Lust darauf, von einer Nachtschwester als Gefährte ausgewählt zu werden, ihr eine Zeit lang zu dienen, und, wenn er Vater eines Sohnes werden würde, getötet zu werden. Am besten war es, er zeugte Mädchen und wurde dann gnädigerweise wieder in Ehren zurück in die Nachtbrudersiedlung entlassen. Andererseits war so eine Auswahl eine Ehre, die man annehmen musste. So war die Tradition. Savage hatte sich dieser Wahl besonders reserviert unterworfen. Und das fiel der seltsamen Nachtschwester auf und sie beobachtete ihn besonders scharf. Noch nie hatte es eine Nachtschwester geschafft, ihn im Kampf zu besiegen. Er hatte einen Bruder, um den er sich kümmern musste, den er liebte. Für ihn durfte er nicht unterliegen. Aber diese Auswahl war nicht wie die anderen. Anstatt einen Mann ihrer Wahl auszusuchen, wählte die Schwester mehrere Männer aus, die gegeneinander und gegen sie kämpfen mussten. Mehrere Nachtbrüder starben durch ihre beängstigend leichte und sichere Hand. Diese Nachtschwester schien ein Geheimnis zu haben, welches er gerne lüften wollte. Ob ihm das Schicksal gnädig war, als Savage Opress nach einer Reihe von Tests als Einziger übrig blieb, ihr zu folgen? Einerseits gefiel ihm, daß so eine schöne und offensichtlich kapriziöse Nachtschwester ihn auserwählt und im Kampf derart besiegt hatte, wie es bislang noch niemand getan hatte. Er hatte sich geschämt, daß er trotz der Demütigung seiner Niederlage wohlig erschaudert war, als sie ihren hochhackigen Schuh an seine Kehle legte und er ihr Gehorsam gelobte, ganz, wie es Brauch war. Genauso eine Frau hatte er sich immer heimlich erträumt. Und er hatte gleichzeitig Angst vor ihr, die etwas schnellere Reflexe hatte als er und Leute mit bloßer Willenskraft gegen die Wand werfen konnte, ohne diese dabei auch nur zu berühren oder irgendwelche Zaubersprüche aufzusagen, wie das normale Nachtschwestern zu tun pflegten. Er wusste, daß er keine Hoffnung mehr auf Freiheit hatte. Daß sein Leben wahrscheinlich noch höchstens drei Jahre dauern würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er seinen kleinen Bruder nie wieder sehen. Wenigstens hatte sie Feral auf Savages Verlangen hin verschont, anstatt ihn ebenfalls zu töten wie die anderen Unterlegenen. Das war alles, was zählte. Sein Bruder war am Leben geblieben und blieb frei. Savages Wort galt der seltsamen Nachtschwester offenbar etwas. Würde das auch in Zukunft so sein? Auf jeden Fall hatte er Feral gut beschützt. So wie er es immer tat.

Kurz darauf hatte sich Asajj Ventress gemeinsam mit Mutter Talzin und den anderen Nachtschwestern um Savage geschart. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die vielen gierigen Blicke und Hände, die plötzlich auf ihm lagen, um seine körperlichen Vorzüge zu ertasten. Er spürte, daß er dabei war, zu einem feuchten Traum vieler Nachtschwestern zu werden. Dabei wollte er doch nur diese Eine. Doch als er zu Ventress schaute, sah er, wie sie sich zufrieden und selbstgefällig in der Bewunderung und dem verborgenen Neid ihrer Mitschwestern sonnte. Ihren Auserwählten hingegen würdigte sie keines Blickes. Dann fand er sich auf Talzins Operations- und Zaubertisch wieder. Wie da an ihm gezogen, gezerrt und gedehnt wurde, das war seltsam bis unangenehm. Und an den finalen Test wollte er lieber gar nicht erst denken. Nach diesem Test war die schöne Nachtschwester mit den kalten blauen Augen zwar zufrieden, aber anders, als Savage sich vorgestellt hatte. Er verstand nicht, wieso diese Frau, die ihn vor seiner Verwandlung während der Wettkämpfe mit den anderen Brüdern ständig so interessiert, wenn auch kalt, taxiert hatte, auf einmal so begierig war, schnell aus seinem Sichtfeld zu verschwinden. Er wusste, daß er ihr imponiert und gefallen hatte. Er hatte es gespürt. Vor allem während des Zweikampfes mit ihr vor seiner Vergrößerung. Aber sie kam nicht wieder zurück.

Die anderen Schwestern schauten ihn weiterhin begehrlich, aber auch etwas irritiert an, suchten die Eine, deretwegen dieses ganze Spektakel überhaupt veranstaltet worden war, um dann resigniert mit den Achseln zu zucken und Savage mit letzten mitleidigen Blicken allein zu lassen. So beschämt hatte sich Savage in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gefühlt. Mutter Talzin führte ihn nun in eine Hütte, die gemütlich eingerichtet war. Da standen auf einem niedrigen Tischchen ein Krug mit etwas zu trinken und zwei Gläser. „Ruh dich aus, Savage", sagte sie salbungsvoll. „Du wirst eine lange Reise vor dir haben". Savage rührte den Trank nicht an. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß diese Hütte eigentlich nicht für ihn gedacht war – und der Trank auch nicht. Zumindest nicht mit den zwei Gläsern daneben. Nachdem Savage etwas geschlafen hatte, holte Talzin ihn ab und überstellte ihn nun einem ziemlich alten Mann, der sein neuer Meister sein sollte. Savage war ob dieser Enttäuschung froh, so schnell wie möglich von den Nachtschwestern und Ventress weggekommen zu sein und jetzt einen neuen Dienstherrn zu haben, der klare Befehle erteilte, ihm etwas beibrachte und keine falschen nonverbalen Versprechungen machte. Count Dooku war anfänglich sehr beeindruckt von diesem imposanten Krieger, den ihm Mutter Talzin als Entschädigung für die „verlorengegangene" Attentäterin Ventress überstellt hatte. Aber bevor er ihn endgültig als Schüler annehmen würde, sollte Savage erst einmal einen Test bestehen. Wieder einmal.

„Schau mal Knox, Dooku kommt!", rief Jedi-Meister Halsey seinem gerademal zehnjährigen nautolanischen Padawan zu, als er aus der Ferne den näher kommenden und landenden grauen Umriß von Dookus berühmtem Solarsegler erspäht hatte. Jeder, der diesen eleganten Segler sah und sich auskannte, wusste, daß Count Dooku an Bord war. Niemand sonst in der Galaxis flog so ein extravagantes Modell. Und Dooku war nicht dafür bekannt, es jemandem auszuleihen. Außer an seine frühere Attentäterin Asajj Ventress. Aber die war angeblich tot. „Oh, ich habe Dooku noch nie gesehen. Er soll ja so ein toller Lichtschwertkämpfer sein", erwiderte Knox etwas irritiert, denn auch wenn er gerne gute Lichtschwertkämpfe sah, so hatte er doch keine Lust, der roten Klinge des Count zum Opfer zu fallen. „Keine Angst, Knox. Wir sind zu zweit und haben die Klontruppen bei uns. Damit können wir Dooku in die Flucht schlagen. Es sieht schlecht für die Separatisten aus. Denen ist der Planet offensichtich wichtig. Sonst würde er nicht persönlich kommen." Meister Halsey hatte das Gesicht seinem Padawan zugewandt, sicher, daß die Klontruppen die Szene dominierten. Es konnte nicht schaden, seinem Padawan jetzt etwas Mut zu machen, falls Dooku es doch bis zu ihnen schaffen würde. Vielleicht wollte er verhandeln, um eine sich abzeichnende offensichtliche Niederlage der Separatisten zu vermeiden. Und wenn nicht, war abzusehen, daß ihre vereinten Kräfte die beigefarbenen Kampfdroiden der Separatisten höchstwahrscheinlich binnen einer Stunde zurückgedrängt und besiegt haben würden. Der Jedi-Tempel von Eedit wäre gesichert, die Separatisten würden sich bald trollen und der Planet Devaron würde weiterhin der Republik zugehörig bleiben. Ein Eingreifen der beiden Jedi war in diesem Augenblick nicht zwingend erforderlich, also konnten sich die beiden Jedi in Ruhe auf den ungebetenen Gast vorbereiten. „Dooku ist riesig!", meinte Knox mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Ja, Dooku ist fast zwei Standardmeter groß. Und er kämpft sehr elegant, aber fast immer tödlich für seine Gegner. Du solltest versuchen, seine Lichtschwerthiebe abzulenken, anstatt sie direkt zu parieren, falls er unbedingt mit dir kämpfen will. Für direkte Parierhiebe fehlt dir noch die Kraft.", ermahnte der Meister seinen jungen Padawan. „Und er hat eine riesige Krone auf", sagte Knox zu seinem Meister. „Was? Das entspricht überhaupt nicht seinem Stil." Halsey schaute verwundert in die Richtung, in die Knox blickte. Er überlegte, ob er die riesige Gestalt, die mindestens einen Kopf größer als Dooku sein musste, schon irgendwo einmal gesehen hatte, um sie besser einzuordnen. Aber er konnte lediglich die Spezies zuordnen. „Dooku hat ja gar kein Lichtschwert", wunderte sich Knox. „Das ist irgendso eine lange Hellebarde. Schau mal, Meister: Jetzt hat er sogar einen Kampfdroiden damit plattgemacht, der ihm im Weg stand." „Das ist nicht Dooku!", rief Meister Halsey entsetzt, als er sah, mit welcher Leichtigkeit und Schnelligkeit sich sein neuer Gegner mit der seltsamen Waffe eine Schneise durch die hilflosen wegwirbelnden sterbenden Klonsoldaten schlug - direkt auf die beiden Jedi zu. „Und das sieht auch überhaupt nicht elegant aus, was er da macht", setzte Halsey mißbilligend hinzu, während er einen Angriff vorbereitete, um neben seinem Lichtschwert, welches sein künftiger Gegner nicht zu besitzen schien, auch das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite zu haben. Der gigantische Zabrak war jetzt noch vielleicht dreihundert Meter von ihnen und dem Jedi-Tempel, der diesen Teil des Planeten Devaron optisch dominierte, entfernt. Aber er schien immer schneller näherzukommen.

Es war Savage ein Vergnügen gewesen, sich selbst und seinem Meister auf seiner ersten Mission endlich beweisen zu können, was in ihm steckte. Sobald der Solarsegler gelandet und er ausgestiegen war, mähte Savage die Sicherheitsleute, die das Schiff und den ihm entstiegenen Insassen begutachteten, quasi im Vorbeigehen mit seiner ihm von Mutter Talzin geschenkten magischen Hellebarde wie Grashalme nieder, wobei er sich hin und wieder im Kreis gedreht hatte, den Schwung nutzend, um damit seine Gegner nicht nur zu töten, sondern auch von sich wegzuschleudern. Meist jedoch hatte er seine Feinde mit kräftigen Hieben von oben nach unten zerteilt oder aufgeschlitzt, geradeso, als würde er Greelholz spalten oder Grünkorn dreschen. Der Radius seiner langen Arme plus der langen Hellebarde war größer als der seiner um vieles kleineren Gegner, die nicht an ihn und seine mangelnde Deckung herankamen. Die eifrig abgefeuerten Blasterschüsse prallten wirkungslos an der dunkelgrauen Rüstung Savages ab. Eine weiße Schneise toter Klonsoldaten hinterlassend, lenkte er seinen Haß nun auf das eigentliche Ziel seiner Mission, die beiden Jedi, um sie nacheinander zu töten, erst Meister Halsey, dann seinen Padawan Knox, der ihn angesichts des Todes seines Meisters mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen anstarrte, bevor auch er Eins mit der Macht wurde. Savage glaubte wirklich, sich für eine Weile von seiner gefühlten Unzulänglichkeit abreagiert zu haben, um zu vergessen, was ihm angetan worden war, seit Ventress in der Siedlung der Nachtbrüder aufgetaucht war. Er war stolz, als er sofort nach Beendigung seiner Mission Dooku via Komlink sein Werk präsentierte, für dessen Vollendung er noch nicht einmal zwanzig Standardminuten gebraucht hatte. Er sah seines Meisters erstauntes, immer zufriedener werdendes Gesicht, welches schließlich strahlte und er hörte seine Stimme, als Dooku ihn anwies, nun unverzüglich zu ihm zurückzukehren. Es hatte sich also gelohnt. Er würde bald mit Dooku, wie von diesem versprochen, als neues Sith-Doppelgestirn am Himmel über die Galaxis herrschen, nachdem Darth Sidious beseitigt worden war, und sich dann nehmen können, was er wollte. _Auch die stolze, spröde Asajj Ventress._

Asajj Ventress hatte auf einmal jenes fleischliche Verlangen verspürt und jetzt auch zugelassen, was bereits viele Generationen von Nachtschwestern vor ihr gespürt hatten, wenn sie sich einen Gefährten unter den Nachtbrüdern ausgesucht hatten. Und jetzt hatte sich Ventress allmählich in Gedanken und in Gefühl daran gewöhnt, daß ihr auserwählter Dienstknecht jetzt wuchtiger und stärker war als vorher und die Neugier und eine andere Gier überwucherten nach und nach ihre Angst und ihre Zurückhaltung Savage gegenüber. Vor allem nach dem Trank, den ihr Mutter Talzin vor ihrer Reise bereitet hatte. Er hatte angenehm in ihrem Körper gekribbelt, als sie ihn hastig hintergekippt hatte. Und der über Stunden vibrierende Boden ihres Raumschiffes und die summenden Triebwerke taten ihr übriges. Und da war ja noch im Notfall der spezielle Hörigkeitszauber, dem Savage unterlag, der sie schützen würde, damit nichts außer Kontrolle geriet. Ventress fühlte sich gut auf ihre Mission vorbereitet. Und die oberste Nachtschwester hatte für sie nur zu gerne in ihre Kristallkugel geschaut, die sofort den Aufenthaltsort Savages preisgab. Dumm für Savage und Ventress, daß nur acht Tage später zwei Jedi bei Talzin eintrudeln und exakt dasselbe verlangen würden, wenn auch freilich aus anderen Gründen.

Als Savage, nachdem er die beiden Jedi und alle Klonsoldaten, die nicht rechtzeitig fliehen konnten, niedergemäht hatte, zielstrebig in sein Raumschiff zurückkehrte, diesen eleganten Gleiter mit Sonnensegel, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Da saß Ventress nur halbbekleidet im Inneren des Raumschiffes, schaute ihn mit schläfrigen, halbgeschlossenen Augen an und lächelte dazu leicht. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet, wie er seine ihm von Dooku aufgetragene Mission erledigt hatte. Sie schien sich im Raumschiff erstaunlich gut auszukennen, etwas zu gut für einen ersten Besuch in der kurzen Zeit, die er weg war, wie er fand. Sie hatte die Einstiegsluke ohne Gewaltanwendung geöffnet, musste also den Code kennen. Er sah, daß sie sich etwas zu essen und zu trinken aus der Vorratskammer geholt hatte, die Uneingeweihten verborgen war. Und sie hatte zwei Lichtschwerter mit denselben gebogenen Griffen, die er vom Lichtschwert seines Meisters kannte. Was war hier los? Was war sie noch außer einer Nachtschwester? Ob die Klingen ihrer Lichtschwerter wohl genauso rot waren wie die von Dooku? Oder vielleicht grün oder blau? Es schien sie auf jeden Fall erregt zu haben, was sie gesehen hatte. Und dann hatte sie ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger zu sich gewunken. Savage stutzte zuerst, dann ging er auf sie zu und zog seine Rüstung aus. Er sah, wie sie errötete, als sie seines nackten muskulösen Oberkörpers gewahr wurde. Als Savage schließlich seinen Gürtel löste und auch unten nichts mehr trug, schlug sie verschämt die Augen nieder. Savage ging zu ihr und zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann schob er die Lagen ihres zipfeligen Oberteiles nach oben, um ihr Höschen auszuziehen. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er bemerkte, daß sie nichts dergleichen trug. Dafür war sie, wie seine Hände feststellten, zwischen den Oberschenkeln bereits extrem feucht. Kein Wunder, daß sie ihr Höschen ausgezogen hatte. Schließlich wollte sie es hinterher wieder anziehen. Savage war überrascht, wie gut seine Gespielin vorbereitet schien. Er konnte also sofort zur Sache gehen. Sofort drang er mit Macht in sie ein, um zu spüren, wie eng Ventress war. Und da war eine Haut, die auf einmal vor seinem Glied platzte, während Ventress aufstöhnte und ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog. Aber jetzt gab es für Savage kein Halten mehr. Er konnte jetzt gar nicht mehr anders, als sie jetzt zu nehmen, hart und heftig. Das erste Mal. Solange, bis er nach einer Viertelstunde erzitterte und laut und vernehmlich kam. Ventress lag jetzt ganz entspannt vor ihm, schaute ihn aber weiterhin nicht an, sondern hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und ihre Augen waren fast geschlossen. Savage sah, daß auf einmal Blut auf der feinen schwarzen Ledercouch war. „Bist du etwa noch Jungfrau gewesen?", fragte er sie ungläubig. Ventress fuhr mit den Kopf herum und schaute ihn böse an. „Was geht dich das an?", blaffte sie Savage an, während sie ihre Oberlippe kräuselte. „Aber du hättest mir das vorher sagen können. Dann hätte ich doch vorsichtiger…" „Savage, bitte tu mir den Gefallen und sag jetzt gar nichts mehr", sagte sie hastig, während sie ihre Arme um seine schlanken Hüften schlang und ihn wieder zu sich heranzog. Es war ein schöner Schmerz gewesen, den er ihr eben bereitet hatte. Er war dunkel, rasend und wild gewesen. Aber ihr war unheimlich, daß Savage wusste, daß sie noch nie einen Mann im Bett gehabt hatte. Wie hatte er das nur herausgefunden? Aber jetzt genoß sie es, seinen Duft einzuatmen, ohne daß sie damit rechnen musste, von ihm einen Kinnhaken oder Bauchtritt zu riskieren. Und einfach gar nichts zu tun und sich bedienen zu lassen. Er nahm sie erneut. Und immer wieder. Drei Stunden lang. Der anfängliche Schmerz ebbte bald ab und dann waren da nur noch Lust und Vergnügen. Und Ventress konnte gar nicht genug von Savage bekommen. Schließlich war sie von seinen vielen harten Stößen völlig erschöpft und in einem Zwischenreich zwischen Wachen und Schlafen angelangt, in einer schwerelosen Dämmerung, in der alles oder nichts möglich war.

Während Savage eine Pause einlegte und sie auf dem Rücken lag, betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, ihre geschlossenen dichtbewimperten Augen und ihren dunkelroten schön geschwungenen Mund. So einfach war das also gewesen, sie herumzukriegen. Sie wollte ihn also vorher mit Jedi kämpfen sehen. Allerdings würde es schwerlich so viele Jedi in der Galaxis geben, die er brauchen würde, damit sich seine Angebetete an deren Tod von seiner Hand würde weiden können, um ihm danach zu Willen zu sein. Bis dahin mußte ihm etwas einfallen, dieses Muster etwas abzuändern. Er nahm behutsam ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und drückte ihr einen Kuß auf diese schönen vollen Lippen, nicht zu sanft und nicht zu fest, jedoch heiß und innig. Dann spürte er, wie Ventress zusammenzuckte, als sei sie von einem Stromschlag getroffen worden. Sie war auf einmal wieder voll da, wich nach hinten weg, setzte sich auf und starrte ihn angstvoll an, geradeso, als habe er soeben eine Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Kuß gewesen, so wie sie das früher gelesen oder gelegentlich im Holo-Net gesehen hatte. Savage war während dieses Kusses urplötzlich mit seinem ganzen Wesen in sie eingedrungen und hatte sich dort breitgemacht, ohne daß sie seinem ungenierten Treiben in ihrem hilflosen Zustand etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt hatte. Er hatte seinem Nachnamen Opress alle Ehre gemacht. Hatte er etwa irgendwelche Gedanken- oder Gefühlstricks angewendet, die sie so nicht kannte? Bei ihrem Jedi-Meister auf Rattatak hatte sie so etwas jedenfalls nicht gelernt. Und Dooku würde ihm das in der kurzen Zeit auch nicht beigebracht haben, soviel war sicher. Und sie bezweifelte arg, daß Mutter Talzin den Nachtbrüdern solche Kniffe beibringen würde, auch nicht ihrem neuen Liebling Savage. Nein, das hier war kein gewöhnlicher Kuß gewesen. Das war viel zu nah. Das stand ihrem Dienstknecht nicht zu, so etwas zu tun! Was würde als nächstes kommen? Zu was war dieser Mann sonst noch fähig? Sie zog sich hastig an, vermied dabei penibel, Savage anzuschauen und wollte dann das Raumschiff fluchtartig verlassen. „Du hast deine Lichtschwerter vergessen", hielt ihr Savage die beiden gebogenen geriffelten Griffe hin. Ventress sah ihn an, wurde knallrot, nahm die Klingen, zischte zwischen ihren Zähnen knapp „Danke" hervor, klippte die Lichtschwerter an ihren Gürtel und verließ eilig das Raumschiff. Savage schaute ihr hinterher und genoß noch den Anblick, wie sich ihre Hüften beim Gehen wiegten und dabei ihre Lichtschwerter links und rechts sanft vibrierten. Dann wurde die Tür des Solargleiters von außen geschlossen und Savage blieb allein und verwirrt zurück. Was hatte er jetzt nur wieder falsch gemacht?

Ventress hatte sich wirklich gefreut, Savage wiederzusehen, ihn und sein Werk zu begutachten und um sich zu nehmen, was ihr zustand, damals auf Dathomir aber noch zu früh erschien. Sie hatte es genossen, den Raumgleiter Dookus derart zu verunreinigen – ein Vorbote der Rache, die sie gegen ihren früheren Meister plante. Ventress hoffte, daß sie es sein würde, die bestimmte, wann Dooku von dieser Orgie erfahren würde. Sie wusste auch, daß Savage schnell wieder zu seinem Dienstherren zurückkehren musste. Er würde also keine Zeit haben, sie zu verfolgen oder mit weiteren Forderungen nach klärenden Gesprächen oder anderen Vertraulichkeiten zu behelligen. Und so war Ventress froh gewesen, dieser plötzlichen Nähe so schnell wieder entkommen zu sein, wie sie sie zugelassen hatte. Um nicht wieder enttäuscht zu werden.

Gar nicht enttäuscht war Count Dooku von den Leistungen seines neuen Schülers. Er hatte zusätzlich zu Savages Bildbericht über den Monitor der Holo-Überwachungskamera, die am Tempel angebracht war, verfolgt, wie Savage sich scheinbar mühelos einen Weg durch die von seiner Hand sterbenden Wachen zum Tempel bahnte und ebenso einfach den Jedi-Meister und seinen Padawan tötete, um danach zielstrebig und ohne zu zögern wieder zum Raumschiff zu streben. Leider hatte die Übertragungskamera am Jedi-Tempel nur einen begrenzten Radius. So konnte Dooku beispielsweise nicht mehr sehen, wie sein Schüler in sein Raumschiff stieg, dieses dort noch drei Stunden stehenblieb und dabei sanft vor- und zurückschaukelte. Dooku war deshalb verwundert, daß Savage erst drei Stunden später wieder auf Serenno eintraf, als es die Hinflugzeit nach Devaron erfordert hatte. Und dies, wo er doch Savage angewiesen hatte, unverzüglich nach Vollendung seiner Mission zurückzukehren. Dooku hatte diese Überlegung rasch beiseite geschoben, als er seines Schülers ansichtig wurde, der offensichtlich vor der Konsultation mit seinem Meister gründlich geduscht oder ein Vollbad genommen hatte, zumindest dem intensiven Seifenduft zufolge, der Dooku entgegenschlug. Wie aufmerksam und ordentlich sein neuer Schüler doch war! Das Lob, das ein gut gelaunter Count Dooku Savage nach diesem seinem Gesellenstück erteilte, kam wirklich von Herzen. Die Ernüchterung erfolgte, als Dooku wenige Zeit später das Raumschiff inspizierte, um zu kontrollieren, ob sein Schüler auch alles in seinem Solarsegler, diesem Juwel der Raumfahrttechnik der Punworcca-116-Klasse pfleglich behandelt und an seinen Platz getan hatte. Ja, er hatte. Allerdings schlug Count Dooku schon beim Betreten des Schiffes ein Geruch in die Nase, der ihn an längst vergangene Zeiten und an ein ziemlich unsittliches Treiben erinnerte. Savage hatte zwar das meiste der ausgetretenen Körperflüssigkeiten weggewischt, aber eben nur oberflächlich und hier und dort konnte Dooku weiße Ränder auf dem teuren schwarzen Leder der Sitzgarnituren erkennen. Da in der Ecke, wo die Rückenlehne begann, war noch ein Blutspritzer zu sehen. Jetzt wusste er, was sein Schüler in den überzähligen drei Stunden getrieben hatte. Er war jetzt sehr verärgert. Ihm schoß der Gedanke durch den Kopf, daß Asajj Ventress, wäre sie jetzt anwesend, mit beißendem Sarkasmus bemerkt hätte, daß ihr Nachfolger Savage Opress offenbar das Wort „unverzüglich" mit „zügellos" und das Wort „Mission" mit „Missionarsstellung" verwechselt hatte. Und dann hätte sie schallend gelacht, so wie sie das nach ihren oder seinen Witzen meistens tat – wenn sie gut waren. Aber in Dooku reichte es bei diesen Gedanken an seine frühere Attentäterin nur zu einem unmerklichen inneren Schmunzeln. Asajj Ventress war tot. Und der Reinigungsdroide würde mindestens einen Tag brauchen, das Raumschiff und die empfindlichen Lederbezüge so zu reinigen, daß keine Schäden zurückbleiben würden. Er dachte an die Worte von Mutter Talzin, die Count Dooku, als sie ihm Savage offeriert hatte, einen Krieger vom Format eines Darth Maul versprochen hatte. Ob Darth Maul es damals wohl auf seinem Sith-Infiltrator namens Scimitar auch derart wild getrieben hatte, ohne das Schiff danach gründlich zu reinigen? Er bezweifelte sowohl das, als auch, daß Darth Sidious so etwas je toleriert hätte. Falls Maul doch so etwas getan hätte, dann hätte dies dem Begriff „Sith-Infiltrator" zweifelsohne eine ganz neue Dimension hinzugefügt. Wieder einmal dachte Dooku wehmütig an Savages Vorgängerin Asajj Ventress zurück. Mit ihr hätte es so eine Schweinerei im Raumschiff niemals gegeben, da war Dooku sich sicher. Er beschloß, Savage gegenüber sich seinen Unmut über seinen derart besudelten Solarsegler nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nein, er würde beim nächsten Fehlverhalten Savages darauf zurückkommen und das auf seine ohnehin verdiente Strafe zusätzlich aufschlagen. Dooku hatte Savage jedoch nicht von Mutter Talzin zu sich bringen lassen, daß er ihm als Reinigungskraft dienen sollte. Egal, was Savage sich am Rande seiner ersten Mission zuschulden kommen hatte lassen, er hatte den Eignungstest mit Bravour bestanden. Also konnte Dooku jetzt das eigentliche Sith-Training mit seinem neuen Schüler beginnen. Dookus Lehrmethode bestand hauptsächlich darin, Savage Versprechungen zu machen, welch gewaltiger Sith-Krieger er werden könnte, und ihn gleichzeitig für begangene Fehler drakonisch zu bestrafen – zumeist durch Machtblitze, die auf seinem Körper brannten und ihn zu Boden warfen. Dadurch wurde Haß erzeugt, der in Energie umzuwandeln war, um das Sith-Training voranzutreiben. Dies bedeutete vor allem, daß sein neuer Schüler den Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert erlernte und sein vorhandenes Potential der Verbundenheit mit der Macht mit Hilfe der Haßenergie freilegen und nutzen konnte. Und Haß gab es in Savage jetzt eine Menge.

„Sei höflich und diplomatisch. Lull ihn ein", hatte Dooku Savage am Morgen des nächsten Tages instruiert, um ihn auf seine neue Mission vorzubereiten. Ihm war das stille Aufbegehren seines frischgebackenen Schülers ob dieser seiner Worte nicht entgangen, als Savage seine Oberlippe abfällig hochgezogen und mit den Augen gerollt hatte. „Zumindest im ersten Teil der Mission. Es geht darum, Informationen zu sammeln, bevor du zuschlägst und dabei keine Überlebenden oder sonstige Beweise für deine Anwesenheit auf Affa hinterlässt." Dooku wusste, daß dieser zweite Teil der Mission Savage schon eher behagen würde. Und richtig, auf dem Gesicht seines Schülers erschien ein verhaltenes Lächeln der Vorfreude. Vor allem freute Savage sich darüber, daß auch diesmal ein Jedi mit im Spiel war. Eine Möglichkeit mehr, sich zu beweisen. Die drei Monde des Planeten Affa waren bereits aufgegangen, als Dookus Solarsegler am späten Abend nahe der Residenz des Hutten Noggox landete. Savage war nicht überrascht, daß nach seinem Verlassen des Raumschiffes ein Rodianer und ein Trandoshaner auf ihn zukamen, ihm seine Hellebarde abnahmen, ihm Handschellen anlegten und ihn schließlich zu ihrem Herrn führten. Auch der Anblick des bräunlichen Hutten überraschte ihn nicht. Allerdings hatte er sich Hutts immer größer und mächtiger vorgestellt. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, daß er in den Holovid-Bildern und –Filmen, die ihm Dooku gezeigt hatte, lediglich kleinere Wesen als ihn im Vergleich neben diesen Riesenschnecken gesehen hatte. „Oh mächtiger Noggox", begann der Trandoshaner zu erklären. „Wir haben diesen Kerl hier …" Savage schaute sich um und versuchte einzuschätzen, mit wie vielen Gegnern er es zu tun haben würde. Es waren höchstens zehn Leute, davon nur fünf, die er als kampfbereit bezeichnen würde, keiner, der ihm ein würdiger Gegner hätte sein können. Noggox selbst war in Savages Rechnung überhaupt nicht mit inbegriffen. „Nette Axt", sagte Noggox nun belustigt grinsend zu Savage. ‚_Na warte, Schleimi. Dir wird das Grinsen noch vergehen, wenn du erst siehst, wie nett meine Axt in Aktion ist_', sagte sich Savage. „Ihr seid in Gefahr. Ein Jedi wird kommen", begann Savage nun, seinem Gastgeber den Zweck seiner Mission auf Affa anzudeuten. „Bwahahaha! Was für ein Schenkelklopfer!" fuhr Noggox lautstark fort, sich über seinen Gast lustig zu machen. ‚_Ich werde dir gleich was klopfen_', dachte Savage wütend, während er sich mit den Räumlichkeiten vertraut machte. „Meine Festung ist auf dem neuesten Stand. Meine Wächter sind so loyal wie tödlich", prahlte Noggox, während Savage bereits überlegte, welchen der Wächter er zuerst niedermähen würde. Noggox saß auf einer thronähnlichen Erhöhung direkt vor einer Wand, würde also nicht fliehen können, falls er sich nicht vorher von dort wegbewegte, was Savage nicht wirklich erwartete, so arglos, unbekümmert und vor allem so träge, wie sich Noggox verhielt. „Was den Jedi angeht", fuhr Noggox fort, „könnte es dich überrraschen, zu erfahren, daß ich seine Ankunft innerhalb einer Stunde erwarte." ‚_Und du wirst erst überrascht sein'_, dachte Savage innerlich feixend. ‚_Schon in einer Stunde'_, schoß es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Das wäre sehr wenig Zeit, falls Ventress wider Erwarten jetzt doch im Raumschiff auf ihn warten würde. Es sei denn, sie würden eine kleine Pause einlegen, in welcher er den Jedi erledigen würde. Danach würden beide getrennt in ihren beiden Raumschiffen fliegend einen Abstecher irgendwoandershin machen, um dort unbehelligt von möglichen Verfolgern ihr Liebesstelldichein fortzusetzen, bevor er allein zu Dooku zurückkehren würde. „…Immerhin habe ich ihn eingeladen", erzählte Noggox weiter. Savage unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er war keineswegs überrascht. Er wusste das alles bereits von seinem Meister. „Zwei meiner Frachter …. Teile für republikanische Schiffe zu den Werften nach Fondor … kürzlich von Raumpiraten überfallen. Der Jedi … meine Frachter nach Fondor zu begleiten", speicherte Savage die wichtigen Wortfetzen aus Noggox' kompliziert verschachtelten, weit ausholenden Sätzen ab. Währenddessen schaute er sich nach den Fluchtmöglichkeiten für seine Gegner um, die es zu minimieren galt. Es gab noch eine kleine Tür auf der rechten Seite, weit weg vom Eingang, durch den Savage mit seinen Bewachern in die Festung gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich war diese kleine Tür der Fluchtweg für Noggox, falls Gefahr drohte, so wie jetzt. Aber noch wusste Noggox das nicht. Und diese Tür würden weder Noggox noch seine Leute erreichen, wenn sich Savage knapp davor postieren würde, freilich erst, nachdem er sich wieder seiner Waffe bemächtigt hatte. „… Jedi, Piraten und Konföderation schlachten sich gegenseitig ab…", hörte Savage Noggox nonchalant und unbekümmert weiterdozieren. Er stellte sich zusehends genervt die Frage, wie lange ihn dieser aufgeblasene Glibbersack wohl noch derart langatmig mit seinen Ansichten über den Lauf der Welt zutexten würde, in die er dann und wann Fetzen wichtiger Informationen einbaute, die Dooku wirklich interessieren würden. Hatte er sonst keine Zuhörer?

„Woher weißt du, daß der Jedi nach Affa reist?" Savage merkte auf. Nach seinem schier endlosen monologisierenden Geschwafel hatte Noggox endlich eine direkte Frage an seinen gefangenen Gast gerichtet. „Count Dooku", antwortete Savage knapp, während ihn Noggox erstaunt ansah. Savage ließ sich Zeit mit dem Nachsatz, um die Verwirrung, die zunehmende Anspannung und die Ernüchterung seines Gastgebers voll auszukosten, dann setzte er nach: „Ihr seid in Gefahr … denn Dooku weiß, daß Ihr den Jedi eingeladen habt." Es folgte eine Standardsekunde schlagartiger, absoluter Stille im Saal, dann hörten alle das klirrende Geräusch gesprengter Transparistahl-Fesseln. Savage hatte seine nun durch die Macht befreiten Hände emporgehoben, um seine Hellebarde aufzufangen, welche er nahezu zur gleichen Zeit ebenso mithilfe der Macht aus den Händen des verdutzten Rodianers zurück in die seinen gerufen hatte. „Haltet ihn auf", schrie Noggox in höchster Erregung. Aber Savage hatte bereits mit dem Gemetzel begonnen. Nach fünf Standardminuten war so gut wie alles vorbei. Niemand hatte einen der beiden Ausgänge erreichen können. Und niemand hatte überlebt – bis auf Noggox. Dieser saß, wie von Savage erwartet, nach wie vor auf seinem Thron und schaute den von seinem Gefangenen zu seinem Richter gewordenen Savage mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen und mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen an. „Halt! Ich habe Geld! Ich kann …", versuchte er, sich zu retten. ‚_Der kann ja doch ganz vernünftige Sätze reden_', grinste Savage innerlich. Dann ließ er die breiten Klingen seiner Hellebarde durch Noggox' Körper rauschen. Die ekligen gelblichen Schleimfetzen, die auf seine blasterresistente Kleidung spritzten, würde er schnell entfernen, bevor er Dooku kontaktieren würde. Nein, er würde sie vorerst dranlassen, damit sein Meister sehen könnte, mit welcher Hingabe Savage seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er schaute sich seine getöteten Feinde an und entdeckte am Körper des Rodianers einen kunstvoll verzierten Dolch. Die Rodianer waren in der ganzen Galaxis für ihre erlesene Waffenschmiedekunst berühmt. Er würde diesen Dolch mitsamt der kunstvoll ziselierten Scheide, in der er sich befand, mitnehmen, um ihn später Asajj Ventress zu überreichen, wenn diese geruhen sollte, wieder einmal bei ihm zu erscheinen. Er glaubte nicht, daß das heute der Fall sein würde, nicht nach ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch am gestrigen Tag. Aber irgendwann würde sie wiederkommen und alles würde gut werden. Daß wusste Savage. Aber jetzt war es Zeit, seinen Meister zu kontaktieren. „Du hast den Auftrag erledigt?", hörte er die Stimme seines Meisters, welche unter dem dreidimensionalen Bild hervorquoll, welches sich über dem Komlink in Savages Hand materialisiert hatte. „Ja Meister." „Gut gemacht, Savage Opress. Komm sofort zurück zu mir", befahl Dooku. „Aber …", widersprach Savage. „Der Jedi ist noch nicht angekommen. Ich könnte …". „Du wirst Affa sofort verlassen", bellte Dooku zurück. „Ja Meister", knurrte Savage mit rollenden Augen. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, Ventress nicht im Raumschiff vorzufinden. Wahrscheinlich wusste auch sie von dem Jedi und davon, daß Savage ihn meiden mußte. Die drei Monde Affas hatten, als Dookus Solarsegler von der Oberfläche des Planeten abhob, in der nun vollends dunklen Nacht ihre höchste Leuchtkraft entfaltet. Als Savage mit dem Raumschiff in den Hyperraum eingetreten war, fand er es endlich an der Zeit, seine Kleidung von den gallertartigen Überresten Noggox' zu befreien.

Savage freute sich jetzt auf seine nächste Mission, nämlich auf Toydaria König Katuunko zu entführen und ihn lebend zu Dooku zu bringen. Er hatte sich noch überlegt, ob Ventress vielleicht nach dieser Mission auf ihn in Dookus Raumschiff warten würde. Zwei Tage müssten reichen, daß sie sich von seinem Kuß, der sie derart überrascht hatte, erholt haben würde. Savage freute sich dabei nicht nur auf Ventress. In den neun Tagen, die Savage jetzt bei Dooku war, hatte ihm dieser viel von seiner Vorgängerin erzählt, so daß Savage jetzt ein Bild darüber hatte, was und wer Ventress war. Dooku hatte Savage in Vorbereitung seiner neuen Mission von Ventress' früherer erfolgloser Begegnung in seinem Auftrag mit König Katuunko erzählt. Und er, Savage Opress, würde ihr jetzt zeigen, wie das richtig gemacht wurde. Als er Dooku danach fragte, warum sie nicht mehr bei ihm sei, erwiderte Dooku knapp, daß Ventress bedauerlicherweise während der Schlacht von Sullust getötet worden sei. Savage spürte, daß Dookus Bedauern echt war. Allerdings alarmierte ihn die Kürze von Dookus Wiedergabe dieses Ereignisses. Savage überlegte, ob das daran lag, daß ihm Dooku irgendetwas wichtiges verschwieg, oder schlichtweg nicht mehr darüber reden wollte. Wußte er womöglich, daß Ventress noch lebte? Savage hatte nicht vor, seines Meisters Wissensstand in dieser Frage auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.

Blaugold gewandet, saß der toydarianische König auf seinem Thron, um auf einen Gast zu warten, als plötzlich die Alarmsirenen ertönten und von aufgeregten Wachen Eindringlinge am Tor gemeldet wurden. Katuunko fragte sich, wieso er erst jetzt davon erfuhr, waren doch auch vor dem Palast Wachen stationiert, die nicht nur den Palast, sondern auch die Landeplattform gut bewachten. ‚_Bewacht hatten'_, schoß es dem König durch den Kopf, als er sah, wie eine rotschwarzgelbe Wolke aus Stahlsplittern mit einem lauten Knall am zerberstenden Tor erschien. Dann sah er, wie sich aus dieser Wolke eine riesige gehörnte Gestalt materialisierte, welche ein riesiges rotleuchtendes Doppellichtschwert entzündete, um sogleich direkt auf ihn zuzulaufen. Der ungebetene Gast sprang auf eine Repulsorplattform direkt vor dem Thron, diese mit diesem Sprung gleichzeitig aktivierend, um nun auf gleicher Höhe wie der König auf seinem Thron zu sein, ungefähr zehn Standardmeter über dem Boden des Palastes. Der Toydarianer kam nicht umhin, anzuerkennen, daß sein Gegner bislang mit einer unerbittlichen brutalen Zielstrebigkeit und Effizienz vorgegangen war, die seinesgleichen suchte. Keiner seiner Schritte war verschwendet, keine seiner Bewegungen ging über das Maß dessen hinaus, das er brauchte, um das Tor aufzubrechen, mit geringstmöglichem Aufwand die Wachen zu töten, dann in gerader Linie auf den König zuzustreben, um ihm nun gegenüberzustehen. Er hatte offensichtlich wenig Zeit. Und wohl auch keinerlei Bedarf zu reden. Ob Dooku jetzt jemand anderen geschickt hatte, um an ihm Rache zu nehmen, weil er sich ihm damals nicht untergeordnet hatte? Wie anders doch damals die Begegnung mit Asajj Ventress gewesen war. Sie war damals ebenso uneingeladen auf dem Korallenmond Rugosa aufgetaucht, eine riesige Droidenarmee im Schlepptau, die die Drecksarbeit für sie und Dooku erledigen sollte, während Ventress in Abwechslung mit dem von ihr mitgebrachten Holo-Dooku hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt gewesen war, dem König entweder eitle Versprechungen über die Vorteile der Zusammenarbeit mit den Separatisten zu machen oder aber Drohungen auszustoßen, was Katuunko und seinem Reich alles blühen würde, falls er nicht kooperierte. Letztendlich hatten jedoch weder Ventress noch die Droiden etwas gegen die zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Klonsoldaten ausrichten können. Nicht, wenn diese von Meister Yoda tatkräftig unterstützt wurden, der reichzeitig zum vereinbarten Termin erschienen war, um ihn gerade noch vor einem bösartigen Angriff Ventress' auf sein Leben zu retten. Es hatte lustig ausgesehen, als Ventress von Meister Yoda in einen lähmenden Machtgriff genommen wurde, plötzlich direkt vor ihm hilflos an ihren in der Luft wie festgenagelt erscheinenden Lichtschwerten ziehend, was allen Anwesenden lautes Gelächter entlockt hatte. Ventress hatte das ganz und gar nicht lustig gefunden. Sie musste mit langem Gesicht wieder abziehen. Und die freundschaftliche Allianz zwischen der Republik und Toydaria wurde erneuert. Ob die Jedi ihm auch diesmal helfen würden? Er hatte sie diesmal nicht eingeladen.

Katuunko zückte sein Krummschwert, welches ihm nun aus nächster Nähe gegenüber der mit mindestens drei Metern endlos lang erscheinenden roten Doppelklinge des Eindringlings wie ein lächerliches Spielzeug für Kinder erschien. „Ich lasse mich nicht einschüchtern", rief Katuunko Savage zu. Dieser, unbeeindruckt von des Königs Erklärung, vollführte mit seinem Doppellichtschwert eine elegante Drehbewegung. Katuunko hörte ein Klirren und sah nun den Stumpf seines durchschnittenen Krummschwertes in seiner Hand, während dessen Spitze in die Tiefe segelte. Gottseidank verfügten Toydarianer über Flügel. Zeit, davonzuflattern. Zu spät. Sein Gegner war zu groß, seine Arme zu lang. Sein Davonflattern zu langsam. Katuunko spürte, wie sein Verfolger ihn an einem Fuß packte. Dann wurde er gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Katuunko war einen kurzen Augenblick bewusstlos, dann spürte er, wie Savage ihn mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten über seine linke Schulter warf, um nun mit ihm genauso zielstrebig, wie er gekommen war, eilig das Schloß zu verlassen.

„Ich komme immer gut an bei den Frauen", hatte Anakin Skywalker selbstgefällig zu seinem ehemaligen Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi gesagt, als sie Mutter Talzin aufgesucht hatten. Wie von Obi-Wan erwartet, waren die Nachtschwestern und ihre Oberin absolut unempfänglich gegenüber dem sprühenden Charme des Auserwählten gewesen. Letztendlich hatte wohl die Furcht Mutter Talzins, sich mit den Jedi anzulegen, dazu geführt, daß sie den gelb-schwarzen Nachtbruder, der seit einigen Tagen in der Galaxis Chaos und Tod verursachte, den Jedi offenbarte. Samt seinem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort. Die beiden Jedi wussten sofort, was Sache war, als sie Dookus Solargleiter auf der Landeplattform vor dem toydarianischen Königspalast sahen. Sie eilten in das Schloß, um zu sehen, wie Savage mit seiner Beute versuchte, zu fliehen. Sie verloren keine Zeit, sich gemeinschaftlich auf Savage zu stürzen, der daraufhin erst einmal seine Beute fahren ließ. Dann wurden Anakin und Obi-Wan von der Plattform, auf der sich Savage befand, von Savages bloßen Händen durch die Luft geschleudert. Sie konnten sich gerade noch an einer zweiten Repulsorplattform festhalten, um mit Befriedigung zu sehen, wie König Katuunko im Begriff war, in die Freiheit davonzufliegen.

Katuunko war erleichtert. Die Jedi waren doch gekommen, um ihn zu retten. Wie letztes Mal. Endlich war er frei. Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie das gehörnte Monster überwältigt haben würden, das ihn derart bedroht hatte. Dooku würde wieder einmal verlieren. Da spürte der König, daß sich der lähmende Würgegriff der Macht eiskalt und unerbittlich um seinen Hals schnürte. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Es war ihm so unmöglich, weiterzufliegen. Er war jetzt gefangen wie damals Ventress. Dann spürte Katuunko plötzlich, daß der Machgriff um seinen Hals verschwunden war. Savage ließ gerade einen Fuß auf die künstliche Hand Anakin Skywalkers sausen, um diesen von der Repulsorplattform zu vertreiben, auf der er stand. Und jetzt griff auch Obi-Wan den Zabrak wieder an. Savage war jetzt anderweitig gebunden, als daß er gleichzeitig den Machtgriff um des Königs Kehle hätte aufrechterhalten können. Katuunko war wieder frei. Er atmete auf und begann erneut, davonzuflattern. So konnte er nicht mehr sehen, wie Savage sich plötzlich nach seinem fliehenden Opfer umsah. Er spürte lediglich, wie sich der lähmende Machtgriff erneut um seinen Hals legte. Er sah auch nicht mehr, wie Savage mit seiner Faust abrupt eine Art Knickbewegung machte. Das letzte, was König Katuunko hörte, war das laute Knacken seiner eigenen Halswirbelsäule. Dann wurde es für ihn für immer dunkel.

Die Jedi für eine Weile außer Gefecht zu setzen, war für Savage das kleinere Problem. Aber was würde Dooku sagen, wenn er den König jetzt tot statt lebend zu ihm bringen würde, wie von Dooku befohlen? Zwei angreifende Jedi, dazu noch ein davonflatternder König, das war für Savage einfach zu viel gewesen, um es auf einmal zu händeln. Als er den toten König wie einen Sack Kartoffeln hinter sich herschleifend zu seinem Raumschiff brachte, während sich die Jedi noch von dem Machtgriff erholten, mit dem er sie gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte, um sie an der Verfolgung zu hindern, erwartete ihn eine weitere Ernüchterung – keine Ventress, die drinnen auf ihn wartete. War er letztes Mal auf Devaron im Bett wirklich so schlecht gewesen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Die Jedi waren schuld! Wahrscheinlich wollte Ventress ihn besuchen, hatte jedoch das Raumschiff der Jedi gesehen und war gleich wieder davongeflogen, weil sie eine Verhaftung oder gar ein Gerichtsverfahren mit Todesurteil fürchten musste, hatte sie doch bereits so viele Jedi umgebracht, seit sie Dookus Attentäterin gewesen war. Wieder einmal war sie abgehauen. In ihm sprudelten Haß und Enttäuschung nach oben. Savage sprang von seinem Raumschiff wieder auf die Landeplattform zurück, um das neben dem Seinen geparkte Raumschiff der beiden Jedi mit einem gigantischen Machtstoß von der Plattform in den Abgrund zu stürzen. Das krachte! Wenigstens dieser Akt bereitete ihm etwas Vergnügen. Während seiner gesamten Mission auf Toydaria hatte Savage Opress kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Auf dem Rückflug stellte Savage sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn Katuunko noch leben und Ventress dagewesen wäre. Der gefesselte toydarianische König wäre sicherlich vor Scham in die unteren Maschinenräume des Raumschiffes versunken, hätte er dem mehrstündigen Liebesakt der Beiden live oder zumindest akkustisch beiwohnen müssen.

Dooku war erleichtert, daß sein Schüler pünktlich zurückkehrte. Er sah, wie sich die Tür zum Kommandoraum seines Schlachtschiffes öffnete, um seines Schülers ansichtig zu werden, der einem riesigen Schatten gleich in der Tür stehengeblieben war. Dann hörte er etwas über den Boden schlittern. Nur eine Standardsekunde später sah er den toten König zu seinen Füßen liegen, nachdem ihn sein Schüler über zwanzig Standardmeter über das gewienerte glänzende Parkett in seines Meisters Richtung hatte segeln lassen. „Du ungehobelte Bestie! Ich sagte: lebend!", herrschte Dooku Savage an, der langsam auf ihn zustrebte. Dann ließ er blaue Machtblitze auf seinen Schüler herniederprasseln. Sobald sich Savage wieder erhoben haben würde, würde er ihn außerdem mit seinem schmutzigen Fehlverhalten im Solarsegler vor neun Tagen konfrontieren. Er genoß, wie seine Machtblitze ihn zu Boden warfen, er konnte förmlich riechen, wie sie ihn in seiner Rüstung grillten, ihn ob ihrer Elektrizität zucken und beben ließen. Dann hörte er plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme – Asajj Ventress war zurückgekommen. „So geht man nicht mit einem Lehrling um", sagte sie streng, während Dooku sie ungläubig anstarrte. Dann sah er, wie Ventress Savage, der sich mittlerweile wieder erhoben hatte, an dessen Stirn tippte. Wie sich die Augen seines Schülers unnatürlich nach oben drehten. Dann aktivierten die beiden ihre drei Lichtschwerter, um ihn, Dooku, zu attackieren. Er stürzte sich auf Ventress, nur, um jetzt von Savage gegen die Wand geschleudert zu werden und dabei sein Lichtschwert zu verlieren. Verloren irrte er auf dem Boden umher, eine neue Verteidigungsposition suchend. Nein, das war jetzt nicht die Zeit, Savage mit seinem Fehlverhalten auf Devaron zu konfrontieren. Das ging Ventress nichts an. Sie würde sich daran weiden. Er nahm wieder zu den Machtblitzen Zuflucht, das einzige Mittel, seinen starken Schüler von ihm fernzuhalten, während er sich wieder seines Lichtschwertes bemächtigte und sich nun die wesentlich schwächere Ventress vornahm, bevor er sich den ungetreuen Savage endgültig vorknöpfen würde. Was würde Lord Sidious dazu sagen, wenn er ihm beichten müsste, dieses Dreierduell selbst verursacht zu haben, als er Savage als Schüler akzeptiert und ausgebildet hatte? Der dunkle Lord würde ihn gewiß verspotten, auf eine List seiner früheren Schülerin hereingefallen zu sein. „Töte ihn, Du Narr", schrie eine unter Dookus Hieben immer mehr strauchelnde Ventress Savage hysterisch an, um nachzusetzen. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß deine Schwäche mein Untergang wird." Jetzt sah Dooku wieder Oberwasser. „Ein gescheiterter Lehrling gibt einen schlechten Meister ab", erwiderte er scharf, um gleich darauf maliziös fortzusetzen: „Meine liebe Ventress, Ihr hättet Euch besser jemanden als Partner ausgesucht, der mehr kann, als mein gepflegtes Raumschiff in ein stinkendes Bordell zu verwandeln." Ventress trafen diese Worte wie ein Peitschenhieb. Sie hielt einen Moment inne, aber dann sah sie ihren ehemaligen Meister mit einem dreckigen höhnischen Grinsen an. Dooku registrierte das und erkannte auf einmal, was sich damals auf Devaron wirklich abgespielt hatte. Seine Lieblingsattentäterin Asajj Ventress, seine schöne dornige Rose, die damals direkt nach dem Tod ihres Jedi-Meisters zu ihm geflüchtet war, die er unschuldig und erhaben wähnte ob solcher niederen und vergänglichen Gelüste, hatte sich von diesem dathomirischen Barbaren, der jetzt gerade mal zehn Tage Sith-Ausbildung hinter sich hatte, in Dookus eigenem Raumschiff offenbar mehrere Stunden lang lustvoll schänden lassen. Und jetzt noch die Unverfrorenheit besessen, mit ihrem Monster gegen ihn, ihren ehemaligen Meister vorzugehen. Wieviel Prüfungen, Demütigung und Leid musste er als Sith-Lord Nummer Zwei eigentlich noch ertragen, bis es ihm endlich gelingen würde, Sidious zu töten und die Galaxis wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen? Er erwiderte den höhnischen Blick von Asajj Ventress mit unverholener Verachtung. Jetzt begann Ventress, schallend zu lachen. Eine eher unbeabsichtigte Nebenwirkung von Ventress' Flüchen und diesem Lachen war, daß mit einem Mal der Zauber aufgehoben wurde, der Savage Ventress hörig gemacht hatte, seit er von Mutter Talzin vergrößert worden war.

Jetzt stieg in Savage die Wut auf seinen Meister und Ventress ungehindert hoch. Er hatte doch eigentlich, seit er unter Ventress' und später Dookus Kommando stand, alles gemacht, was von ihm verlangt worden war. Nur war das, was man von ihm verlangte, offenbar viel zu viel und zu widersprüchlich gewesen. Viel schlimmer war für ihn, daß er jetzt erkannte, daß Ventress ihn, Savage, lediglich dazu benutzen wollte, sich an Dooku für etwas zu rächen. Aber ihm nicht die Mittel in die Hand gegeben hatte, dies auch erfolgreich zu vollziehen und ihn jetzt abgeschrieben hatte. Ihre Hingabe auf Devaron war also nur ein Vorschuß gewesen, auf den im Falle seines Misserfolges nichts mehr folgen würde. Auf einmal fühlte sich Savage frei – so frei wie nie zuvor. Das hier würde jetzt aufhören. Endgültig. Mit allen Beiden. Es war jetzt genug Haß in ihm vorhanden, bereit, in Energie umgewandelt zu werden, um mit einem beidhändigen Machtgriff sowohl Dooku als auch Ventress erst hochzuheben, sie etwas zu würgen, um sie schließlich voll gegen die Wand zu schmettern. Savage genoß für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Entsetzen und die Verwirrung bei Beiden über seinen spontanen Machtausbruch. Dann musste er feststellen, daß sich beide spontan zur Flucht wandten, den Weg zu einer Notausgangsschleuse einschlugen, um nacheinander darin zu verschwinden, erst Dooku, dann Ventress. Während er sein Lichtschwert ansetzte, um die Klappe aufzubohren, die ihn von den beiden Flüchtigen trennte, um ihnen nachzusetzen, wurde er wieder der beiden Jedi Anakin ansichtig, die ihn mit einem Schiff der Toydarianer verfolgt hatten und sich nach nun erneut auf ihn stürzten. Savage knallte sie mit einem ebensolchen Machtgriff wie zuvor ein paar Dutzend Meter weg gegen die Wand, was ihm die Zeit bescherte, noch ein paar Kampfdroiden mit einem Rundumschlag der Macht niederzumetzeln, um dann für immer mit dem eleganten Sonnengleiter Dookus davonzufliegen, die beiden Jedi verdutzt und frustriert zurücklassend.

Der angenehme Duft, den der Reinigungsdroide bei der Erledigung seiner Arbeit hinterlassen hatte, beruhigte Savage etwas, während er auf Dathomir zusteuerte. Er hoffte, daß ihn die beiden Jedi jetzt nicht mehr verfolgen würden. Gut, daß nach seiner Flucht Mutter Talzin eine neue Aufgabe für ihn hatte, nämlich, seinen Bruder Darth Maul von Lotho Minor zu retten. Und sein neugefundener Bruder übertrug ihm nur einen Tag später die Aufgabe, ihm bei seiner Rache an Obi-Wan Kenobi zu helfen. Savage war sich sicher, daß er jetzt nicht mehr nach Dathomir zurückwollte. Zumindest nicht für immer. Zuviel war jetzt geschehen, zu viel hatte er getan, als daß er je wieder ein gewöhnlicher Nachtbruder hätte sein können. Er würde seinen Bruder Feral so oder so niemals wieder sehen. Er würde von nun an immer anders sein als all die anderen Nachtbrüder, die mindestens einen Kopf kleiner waren und lange nicht so körperlich stark und mächtig in den Dunklen Künsten wie er. In der Fremde hingegen wäre er nur ein Exot unter vielen anderen. In multikulturellen Gesellschaften würde er neben Togorianern, Togruta und Neimoidianern mit ähnlicher Körpergröße wie seiner kaum mehr sonderlich auffallen, solange er sein Lichtschwert nicht aktivierte. Und Savage hatte keine Lust mehr, darauf zu warten, irgendwann von irgendeiner Nachtschwester zur Paarung auserwählt zu werden - oder auch nicht. Aber wozu darauf auch noch einen Gedanken verschwenden, war doch General Grievous, während Savage unterwegs war, um seinen verlorenen Bruder Darth Maul zu suchen, mit seiner Droidenarmee nach Dathomir gekommen und hatte alle Nachtschwestern bis auf Talzin und Ventress ausgerottet.

Auf Raydonia sah Savage Opress Asajj Ventress das vierte Mal in seinem Leben, das heißt, anfangs hörte er sie lediglich aus dem Dunkel der oberen Ebene seines Raumschiffes tönen: „Sieh an – mein früherer Dienstknecht – immer noch ein wildes Tier. Und einen Freund hast du auch mitgebracht". „Meinen Bruder", verteidigte Savage Maul. „Der scheint ja gerademal halb so viel Mann zu sein wie Du, Savage. Da sucht man eine Herausforderung und was findet man: zwei jämmerliche Figuren aus dem Clan der Brüder der Nacht … Aahahahahaha." Savage ärgerte sich, daß sie gerade jetzt aufgetaucht war, wo sein Bruder da war. Vielleicht wäre die Begegnung anders verlaufen, wenn weder Maul noch Kenobi anwesend gewesen wären. Egal, sein Bruder hatte gesagt, daß er sie töten sollte, weil sie zu viel wusste. Oder war sie etwa gar nicht wegen ihm, Savage, sondern wegen Kenobi hier? Es sah ganz so aus, so wie er später von der oberen Ebene aus mit ansehen mußte, wie sich Ventress auf die untere Ebene begab, um sich dort um den regungslos daliegenden Jedi zu kümmern. Er beobachtete, wie Kenobi wieder zu sich kam, um sich, sobald er Ventress' ansichtig wurde, etwas kokett-verlegen durch seine roten Haare und seinen roten Bart zu fahren, bevor Ventress ihm eine ihrer beiden roten Klingen im Kampf überließ, nachdem ihm Darth Maul sein blaues Lichtschwert entwendet hatte. Und ihm dabei auch noch lächelnd irgendetwas sagte. Die Beiden schienen sich prächtig miteinander zu amüsieren. Wie lange ging das zwischen ihnen schon so? Hatte er etwa diese vier schweren Prüfungen auf Dathomir absolviert, um sich jetzt von Ventress derart erniedrigen zu lassen, daß sie ihm diesen Schwächling vorzog? Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt auf Kenobi gestürzt, aber dieser war Sache seines Bruders, das wusste er. Und dann waren die Beiden auf einem weg …

Savage schaute zufrieden auf den Wäschereinigungsdroiden, dessen Trommel sich jetzt immer schneller drehte. Er gab einem Angestellten der Reinigung ein paar Credits, damit er nach Beendigung des Waschvorganges seine Wäsche in den Trockner tun, danach bügeln und ordentlich zusammengefaltet zur Abholung bereitlegen würde. Savage würde sie am Morgen des nächsten Tages abholen. Sobald Maul mit dem Raumschiff wieder zurück sein würde. Bis dahin würde Savage sich etwas in der Kantina verpflegen und vergnügen, so wie es Maul vorgeschlagen hatte. Savage rechnete es Maul hoch an, daß er trotz seiner körperlichen Eingeschränktheit genügend Verständnis für seinen Bruder hatte, daß dieser ab und an seine eigenen ganz speziellen Bedürfnisse befriedigen musste. Ob Maul so etwas früher auch getan hatte, als er noch unbehelligt und vor allem unversehrt auf Coruscant gelebt hatte? Aber das würde er seinen Sith-Lord-Bruder niemals fragen.

… Savage stellte sich vor, daß es aufregend für Ventress gewesen sein mußte, in der engen Rettungskapsel mit einem derart attraktiven Jedi zusammenzusein, dem sein Orden jegliche Intimität mit Frauen verboten hatte. Sie brauchte also keine Angst zu haben, daß der Jedi von ihr mehr wollen könnte als sie von ihm – bei so einen makellosen Ruf, wie ihn dieser Vorzeige-Jedi hatte. Oder hatte sie bei ihm etwa keine Angst? Aber er, Savage hatte sich damals auf Dathomir auch nicht aufgedrängt. Oder hätte er das vielleicht machen sollen, als sie ihn erwählt hatte, um sie zu beeindrucken? Was wollte Ventress eigentlich? Savage haßte es, sich wegen dieser Frau solche Gedanken machen zu müssen. Schon allein deshalb hatte sie es verdient, von ihm auf Raydonia nach Strich und Faden vermöbelt zu werden. Er hatte es genossen, sie in seinem Raumschiff von einer Ecke in die andere zu werfen, sie mit seinem Lichtschwert vor sich herzutreiben, während sie immer schwächer wurde. Es hatte ihn außerordentlich befriedigt, sie derart leiden zu sehen, bevor sie sich mit ihrem Jedi-Freund in der Rettungskapsel aus dem Staub machen konnte. Er wollte auch gar nicht wissen, was Ventress dort mit Kenobi getrieben hatte, d.h. er wollte es schon wissen. Ob die Hexe und der Jedi auch auf Dookus Kommandoschiff zusammen abgehauen waren, nachdem er von dort verletzt und allein fliehen mußte? Kenobi hatte ihm damals zusammen mit Skywalker ratlos hinterhergeschaut, während von Ventress und Dooku nichts mehr zu sehen war. Jetzt, da er von Talzin diese Superkräfte verliehen bekommen und Dookus Sith-Training genossen hatte, jetzt, wo sein Sith-Lord-Bruder ihn trainierte, konnte ihn zwar keine Frau mehr besiegen oder gar versklaven. Aber ihn demütigen – das konnte Asajj Ventress immer noch sehr gut.


	17. Jedi-Meister Savage Opress I

Chapter 17. Jedi-Meister Savage Opress I

„…Und besorge uns für die nächsten zwei Wochen etwas Ordentliches zu essen, bis ich wieder da bin. Mir hängt der Fraß, den dein Müllkutscher uns hinterlassen hat, allmählich zum Halse heraus. Und gib dafür möglichst wenig Credits aus!", hatte Maul Savage zum Schluß noch angewiesen, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Coruscant machte, ohne seinem Bruder mitzuteilen, was er dort zu tun gedachte. Savage kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach, denn er teilte die Meinung seines Bruders über das Essen voll und ganz. Er hatte nur deshalb mit seiner Meinung darüber hinterm Berg gehalten, weil er nicht wollte, daß Maul dachte, Savage würde die im Moment raren Credits lieber für erlesenen Speis und Trank ausgeben als für dringend benötigte Ausrüstung oder Treibstoff für ihr Raumschiff. Und das letzte, was er wollte, war, daß sein Bruder ihn für einen verweichlichten Schwächling hielt, den eintöniges und schlechtes Essen demoralisieren würde. Der Weg eines Sith zum Erfolg war lang und steinig. Das hatte ihm bereits Dooku auf seinem hochherrschaftlichen Schloß gesagt und sein Bruder, der bis jetzt viele Jahre auf diesem abgelegenen Müllplaneten bei grässlicher Kost eher dahinvegetiert war, als daß man das als Leben hätte bezeichnen können, war das beste Beispiel für diese für Savage bislang eher abstrakte Theorie. Mehr noch, Maul musste, nachdem er bereits einmal als Sith fast ganz oben gewesen war, wieder von unten anfangen. Aber Savage konnte Mauls wiedergekehrte Zuversicht und Stärke spüren. Und auch deshalb freute Savage sich, daß sein Bruder langsam einen exquisiteren Geschmack entwickelte als den, welchen er hatte, als er ihn damals auf Lotho Minor gefunden hatte. Da wollte Maul doch tatsächlich für sich und seinen neuen unbekannten Bruder eine Wompratte, die er im Vorübergehen erjagt hatte, über einem der vielen schwelenden Feuer auf dem Müllplaneten grillen. Eine nette Geste, die Savage jetzt noch Übelkeit verursachte, wenn er daran dachte.

Aber jetzt hing ein Geruch von gutem Essen in der Luft. Die Kantina des Raumhafens von Otor war für ihren Ruf als übles Schmugglernest sauber und gepflegt. Eine Flimsiplast-Karte der näheren Umgebung des Raumhafens von Otor lag vor Savage auf dem Tisch. Er kreiste dort nach und nach mögliche Ziele ein, die er aufsuchen könnte, um dort für Maul und sich selbst in einem schnell ausgeführten Raubzug mehr oder weniger gewaltsam neue Essensvorräte zu beschaffen. Oder mehr, falls vorhanden und für ihn allein transportabel. Aber vorerst würde er sich nach dem Essen einen kleinen Schlafraum in der Kantina mieten, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen und sein Diebesgut zu verstauen, bis Maul am nächsten Tag mit dem Raumschiff wieder zurücksein und er ihm dann seine neuerbeuteten Schätze präsentieren würde. „Was möchten der Herr bestellen?", hörte Savage den Service-Droiden blechern sagen. Es gab eben Dinge, die änderten sich nie. Er ignorierte den Droiden, um sich weiter in seine Karte zu vertiefen. Er, Savage Opress, hatte heute frei bis auf diese klitzekleine Aufgabe, die zu erledigen Zeit bis in die Nachtstunden hatte, wenn alles dunkel und so gut wie unsichtbar wurde, einschließlich seiner Riesigkeit. Niemand würde ihm jetzt Anweisung geben, was er zu tun hatte, weder Maul und schon gar kein dummer Service-Droide. Aber auf einmal bemerkte Savage aus seinem linken Augenwinkel heraus, daß etwas Aufregendes geschah. Der Service-Droide wurde mit einem Stoß weggewedelt und an seiner Statt kam eine Frau zu Savage herübergeschlendert. Sie war circa Anfang Dreißig, mindestens 1,80 Standardmeter groß, hatte rautenförmige Tätowierungen auf dem schönen, ebenmäßigen gelbfarbenen Gesicht, ganz ähnlich seinem Hautton, sowie pechschwarze Haare, die sie in einem dicken Knoten am Hinterkopf aufgesteckt hatte. Außerdem fielen Savage ihr schmalen Hüften und ihr breites Becken auf. Er war viel zu wenig herumgekommen, um zu erkennen, daß es sich bei der Frau um eine Angehörige der fastmenschlichen Spezies der Mirialaner handelte, aber er war gescheit genug, um zu erkennen, daß dies hier keine gewöhnliche Kellnerin war, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich die Herrin des Hauses, so geruhsam und majestätisch, wie sie mit wiegenden Hüften an seinen Tisch geschlendert kam und ihn nun interessiert bis wohlgefällig mit ihren strahlendblauen Augen musterte. Offensichtlich wollte sie sich den eher langweiligen Geschäftsalltag durch ein Gespräch mit einem exotischen Gast versüßen.

„Ihr müsst schon entschuldigen. Diese Droiden merken häufig nicht, wenn ein Gast vielbeschäftigt ist wie Ihr und einen Moment der Ruhe braucht. Möchten der Herr Jedi-Meister vielleicht, daß ich einen guten Wein bringe, bis Ihr Euch für ein Essen entschieden habt?" In diesem Moment übernahm ein anderer Teil in Savages Gehirn die Oberherrschaft. Aber er musste diesen Teil vorerst noch zügeln, um zum gewünschten Erfolg zu gelangen. Diese Frau war ganz offensichtlich paarungsbereit und er würde alles daran setzen, diese günstige Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um endlich wieder in den Genuß eines lang entbehrten Vergnügens zu kommen. Seine bislang abfällig hochgezogene Oberlippe senkte sich nach unten. „Gerne, bringt mir bitte die Hausmarke – unter einer Bedingung", hörte Savage sich sagen. „Und die wäre?", fragte die schöne Frau Savage, während ihre Augen sich in Überraschung und Erwartung weiteten. „Ich kann zwar durchaus alleine essen, allerdings alleine Wein trinken – das finde ich etwas … trist", setzte er mit leicht gesenktem Kopf hinzu, während seine Augen leicht melancholisch schauten. Wie von Savage erwartet, dachte die Frau gar nicht daran, ihm nun ein anderes Getränk anzubieten. „Da habt Ihr recht", pflichtete sie ihm bei. „Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, werde ich zwei Gläser für uns holen. Ihr seid übrigens der erste Jedi, der diese Kantina mit seinem Besuch beehrt, seit ich hier bin." „Danke", sagte Savage schlicht. „Und ich denke, in fünf Minuten werde ich mich für ein Gericht entschieden haben", setzte er mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln hinzu. Fünf Minuten, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau, die jetzt wieder gehen musste, noch mehr an ihn fesseln würde. Genüßlich ließ er seine Zunge über seine vollen Lippen gleiten, während er ihr hinterherschaute. Sie kam bereits nach einer Minute wieder zurück, um den Wein zu kredenzen. Ihr war, als sie die vergeblichen Bemühungen des Droiden um die Aufmerksamkeit des Gastes bemerkte, sofort der überlange Griff von dessen Lichtschwert ins Auge gefallen. Und sie würde alles daran setzen, daß dieser großgewachsene und gutaussehende Jedi einen guten Eindruck von ihrem Lokal haben würde. Und von ihr, was ihr in dem Moment klar wurde, als er sie bat, sich auf ein Glas Wein zu ihr zu setzen, sie den zwanzig Standardjahre alten Serenno'schen Blütenwein eingeschenkt und mit ihm auf die Jedi angestoßen hatte, einen Trinkspruch, den ihr Gast nicht wiederholte, sie dafür jedoch vielsagend anlächelte. Aber es wäre auch etwas arrogant von ihm gewesen, so offensichtlich auf sich selbst anzustoßen. Diese Bescheidenheit gefiel ihr. Sie kannte sich in der Galaxis zu wenig aus, um zu wissen, daß die Schulterpanzerung und die Kleidung Savages anzeigte, daß er von den Nachtschwestern als geprüfter Attentäter an mächtige Außenweltler verdingt worden war. Und es gab keinen Grund, daß Savage sein Lichtschwert in verräterischem Rot aktivieren würde müssen, was ihn ebenfalls als das offenbaren hätte können, was er wirklich war. „Es ist so schön, daß Ihr hier seid, Jedi-Meister … wie ist Euer Name?", fagte sie. „Savage Opress". „Es treiben ja so viele Ganoven und Schufte hier im Äußeren Rand ihr Unwesen. Vor nur einer Woche habe ich gelesen, daß so ein Zabrak in der Raumhafencantina von Stobar ausgerastet ist und eine Kellnerin gewürgt hat. Der hatte, glaube ich, so einen ähnlichen Namen wie Ihr. Da ist es doch gut, daß die Jedi auch einen Zabrak hierherschicken, der so stark ist wie Ihr und mit diesem Gesindel umgehen kann", sagte sie, während ihre blauen Augen Savage anhimmelten. „Das ist eine ganz schlimme Sache. Dieser Hochstapler gibt sich als mich aus und benutzt meine Identität, um im Äußeren Rand Chaos und Zerstörung zu verursachen. Genau aus diesem Grunde bin ich hier", sagte Savage entschlossen und legte dabei seine Hand auf den Unterarm der Frau, was diese hold erröten ließ. „Ich fühle mich jetzt auch schon viel sicherer", sagte sie und legte dabei ihre andere Hand auf die Hand Savages, die auf ihrem Arm lag. „Darf ich Euch vorschlagen, das Essen einen Stock weiter oben einzunehmen? Dort ist es nicht so laut wie hier und wir sind ungestört. Und es gibt ein Spezialmenü für den Herrn Jedi-Meister", schlug sie vor und senkte den Blick. „Gerne", erwiderte Savage, jetzt deutlich lächelnd. _Ja, er würde er sich auf jeden Fall von dieser Dame bedienen lassen – in jeder Hinsicht. _

Er stand von seinem Tisch auf und jetzt erst bemerkte sie, wie groß der von ihr Auserwählte war. Er überragte sie um ganze zwei Haupteslängen. Zuerst schaute sie ungläubig zu ihm auf, dann lächelte sie fein und zufrieden. Sie hakte sich nun an Savages Arm unter und führte ihn beschwingt die Treppe hinauf in die obere Etage. Oben angekommen, bemerkte Savage, daß sie sich in den Privaträumen seiner Gastgeberin befanden. Der Service-Droide, den er eben noch abgewiesen hatte, brachte jetzt den Blütenwein hinterher und gleich darauf gebratene Vijun-Rehlenden mit onderon'schem gedünsteten Hammerlauch. „Ihr habt mir Euren Namen noch gar nicht verraten", sagte Savage. „Oh, Verzeihung." Er merkte, wie seine Gastgeberin verlegen wurde. „Shalwa Noctura. Mir gehört der Laden. Aber Ihr dürft gerne Shalwa zu mir sagen", antwortete sie strahlend. Es gefiel ihr, daß ihr Gast ihre Gesellschaft und das Essen offensichtlich genoß. Ihr Mann war selten mit dem zufrieden, was sie kochte. Er mochte eher einfache Kost, die interplanetaren Standardgerichte, wie es sie in den einfachen Imbißbuden oder in den Betriebskantinas für die Angestellten gab. Sie hatte schon oft für ihren Mann gekocht, nur um sich Rügen einzuhandeln, daß ihr Essen zu exotisch, zu raffiniert, zu extravagant sei. Ihr Mann kaufte lieber von seiner Firma Fertigasietten auf Vorrat, die er dann während seiner interplanetaren Arbeit im Raumschiff aufwärmte, anstatt Shalwas Essen mitzunehmen. „Du musst genauso dafür zahlen wie ich. Und ich bekomme mein Essen billiger und es schmeckt mir obendrein", pflegte er zu sagen. Und irgendwann hatte sie resigniert. Das war für sie ein notwendiger Kompromiß, den eine Ehe eben mit sich brachte. Savage hingegen schien jeden Bissen ihres Essens zu genießen. Und das genoß sie. Savage dachte kurz an die Flimsi-Karte, die noch unten auf dem Tisch liegen musste. Er kam zu dem Schluß, daß diese Karte von nun an absolut unwichtig geworden war. Sollte der dumme Service-Droide sie doch wegräumen. „Kennt Ihr Obi-Wan Kenobi?", fragte Shalwa urplötzlich, so daß Savage beinahe der Bissen, den er gerade in seinem Mund zerkaut hatte, im Halse stecken blieb. „Wir waren zusammen auf Raydonia während einer Mission", erwiderte Savage, nachdem er den Bissen gerade noch rechtzeitig von der Öffnung seiner Luftröhre in die dafür vorgesehene Speiseröhre befördert hatte. „Leider konnten diese Ganoven dort entkommen." „Kenobi wurde hier vor drei Tagen gesehen", eröffnete Shalwa seinem angeblichen Kollegen. „Er ist mit einer Separatistin gekommen, die einst für Dooku arbeitete. Habe ihren Namen schon wieder vergessen. Er hat sich gleich wieder davongemacht, ohne das Lokal auch nur zu betreten, aber diese kahlköpfige Separatistin ist hier für eine Nacht geblieben und sie hat sich sternhagelvoll laufen lassen. Wir mussten sie ins Bett bringen und am nächsten Morgen war das ganze Zimmer … nunja … nicht mehr sauber. " Sie lächelte etwas schelmisch, während sie ihm davon erzählte. „Eine ganz üble Person", pflichtete ihr Savage bei. Es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung, daß, nachdem er sie nach Strich und Faden vermöbelt hatte, Ventress' glanzvoller Jedi-Ritter sie danach in der Rettungskapsel offensichtlich derart frustriert hatte, daß sie sich nach dessen Verschwinden derart hemmungslos in der Raumhafencantina betrunken hatte. Oder tat sie so etwas etwa öfter? Das war Savage jetzt egal. „Darf ich Euch meine Alben zeigen?" Shalwa hielt Savage nach dem Essen die beiden sorgfältig zusammengestellten Alben über ihre Lieblingsjedi Luminara Unduli und deren ehemalige Schülerin Barriss Offee hin, Mirialanerinnen gleich ihr. „Sie sind beide Heilerinnen in Eurem Orden und ich sammle alle Zeitungsartikel, die ich über sie finden kann." „Oh, da würden sich die beiden sicherlich freuen, wenn sie das wüssten", sagte ein freundlich-teilnahmsvoll auf die beiden ihm völlig unbekannten Frauen schauender Savage, der sich über seine eigene plötzliche Gesprächigkeit sehr wunderte. Ob das an dem Blütenwein lag?

„Betreibt Ihr diese Kantina ganz allein?", änderte er abrupt das Thema. Shalwa wurde plötzlich sehr verlegen und errötete wieder. Sie hielt es aber nicht für ratsam, den Jedi-Meister anzulügen. „Mein Mann ist sehr häufig weg", sagte sie melancholisch. „Er ist oft wochenlang unterwegs, um interplanetare Fracht zu transportieren. Und er meldet sich dann auch so gut wie überhaupt nicht. Aber ich habe hier im Geschäft mehr als genug zu tun, das lenkt mich gut ab", sagte sie und lächelte Savage verhalten an. „Das sehe ich", entgegnete dieser und lächelte maliziös zurück. Diese Bemerkung forderte Shalwa heraus. „Aber diese Einsamkeit dürftet Ihr Jedi doch gewöhnt sein, oder?", versuchte sie den Spieß umzudrehen. „Ich weiß ja, daß der Orden seinen Mitgliedern keinerlei Familienbindung gestattet." „Das ist in der Tat ein Problem", pflichtete ihr Savage bei. Daß diese Frau gebunden war, erfreute ihn außerordentlich. Sie würde keinerlei weitergehende Ansprüche an ihn stellen oder ihm nach diesem Treffen irgendwie auf die Nerven fallen. Und vor allem würde sie ihren Mund halten. „Vor allem hier im Äußeren Rand, wo ich zuweilen ganz allein auf Mission bin. Es gibt ja so viele Einsatzgebiete – und so wenig Jedi, um mit all dem Abschaum fertigzuwerden. Momentan bin ich dabei, möglichst günstig gute Essensvorräte für zwei Wochen für mich und meinen Padawan zu besorgen, der morgen zu mir stoßen wird. Wir müssen bereits am nächsten Tag zu einer Geheimmission aufbrechen, die uns weit von hier wegführen wird." „Solange Ihr hier seid, seid Ihr nicht allein, Jedi-Meister Savage Opress", sagte Shalwa und sah Savage dabei verklärt an. „Macht Euch um die Essensvorräte keine Sorgen. Ich habe hier in meiner Kantina für besondere Gäste das beste Essen vorgekocht, das es hier nur geben kann. Und es ist mir eine Ehre, die Jedi in ihren Bemühungen, die Galaxis vor Verbrechern zu schützen, zu unterstützen. Ihr müsst das Essen im Raumschiff dann nur noch aufwärmen und könnt dann speisen wie auf Serenno", sagte sie lächelnd. „Das ist sehr aufmerksam. Ich werde Euch das nie vergessen", sagte Savage gerührt und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Und ich werde Euch nie vergessen", sagte Shalwa. „Wißt Ihr eigentlich, daß viele Frauen für Eure langen, starken und spitzen Fingernägel töten würden?", fragte sie ihn, während sie ihre rechte Hand aus dem Griff seiner Linken befreite, um diese seine Hand zu umfassen und dabei sanft mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seinen Handrücken bis zur Nagelspitze seines Zeigefingers zu streichen. „Nun, meine Liebe, ich kann Euch versichern, daß man auch _mit_ diesen Fingernägeln töten kann … wenn man weiß wie", schnurrte Savage mit tiefer Stimme. „Aber nicht heute … und nicht hier", hauchte Shalwa und legte ihren Kopf an seine breite Brust". Sie wusste nicht, daß Savages Fingernägel und seine überlangen Hörner ihn zu einem Avatar des Reißenden Gottes machten, der anderen Hälfte des dathomirischen Götterpaares, welche der Schutzpatron für die Jagd, den Krieg und die sinnliche Wahrnehmung war. „Nun, Ihr wollt mir doch noch etwas Essen geben. Da werde ich Euch doch jetzt nicht töten", schnurrte Savage amüsiert weiter, um dann plötzlich eine strammere Körperhaltung einzunehmen. „Was würde Euer Mann dazu sagen?", fragte Savage plötzlich streng und sah in ihre ob seiner plötzlichen Verhaltensänderung erschrockenen Augen. Aber nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, daß ich das jeden Tag mache", sagte sie in einem indignierten Tonfall. „Haltet Ihr Euch wirklich für so gewöhnlich?", fragte sie, nun etwas sanfter und schmeichlerischer. Savage erwiderte nichts, sondern sah ihr weiterhin in die Augen und hielt dabei weiter mit seiner Rechten ihre linke Hand fest, sich an ihrer Verwirrung weidend. Shalwa war nur einen Moment lang irritiert, dann war ihr klar, daß sie, egal, wie ihr Versuch ausgehen würde, nichts zu verlieren hatte, wenn es stimmte, daß Savage am nächsten Tag wieder weg sein würde. „Wißt Ihr, wenn Ihr heute Nacht hierbleibt, so nehmt Ihr meinem Mann nichts weg, was ihm nicht sowieso nicht gehört oder zu viel wäre. Und ich denke, ich werde dem Jedi-Orden auch nichts wegnehmen, was dieser sowieso nicht haben will oder brauchen würde. Ist es nicht so, Jedi-Meister Savage Opress?" Jetzt spürte sie, wie sich Savages Körper wieder entspannte. „Gut gesprochen", erwiderte er anerkennend grinsend. „Und du hast vollkommen recht", raunte er. „Du nimmst dem Jedi-Orden überhaupt nichts weg". Dann zog er sie an sich.

„Öffne dein Haar", sagte Savage nicht unbedingt unfreundlich, aber in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Gehorsam und routiniert zog Shalwa die lange dicke Haarnadel heraus, die den Knoten zum Halten gebracht hatte und ihre ganze schwarze Haarpracht fiel auseinander. Savage wühlte in ihren Haaren herum, presste sein Gesicht hinein, genoß diesen atemberaubenden Duft, während Shalwa sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte, um ihn zu öffnen. „Das mache ich lieber selbst", sagte Savage und öffnete den Verschluß, um den Gürtel mitsamt seinem Lichtschwert in einer sicheren Entfernung abzulegen. „Oh, würdest du für mich dein Lichtschwert zünden?", fragte sie. „Das ist sicherlich sehr lang, so lang und so dick, wie der Griff ist." „Ein Lichtschwert sollte man nur aktivieren, wenn man trainiert oder in einen Kampf verwickelt wird", wies Savage sie resolut zurecht. „Und du willst doch auch sicher nicht, daß die gezündete Klinge von der Straße aus durch das große Fenster gesehen wird und wir dadurch unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen." „Das hatte ich gar nicht bedacht", sagte sie etwas betreten ob ihrer Achtlosigkeit. Wie umsichtig ihr Jedi-Meister doch war. „Aber ich kann etwas anderes langes dickes für dich zünden, sobald wir diese Sachen ausgezogen haben", tröstete er sie. Als beide ausgezogen waren, drückte sie Savage auf das Bett und beugte sich über sie. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine beiden Hände und tat das, was er schon lange tun wollte. Er drückte ihr einen Kuß auf ihre schönen vollen roten Lippen. Shalwa spürte, daß eine Art elektrische Ladung durch ihren Körper fuhr. Dann wurde ihr heiß. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß Savage sie vollkommen umhüllte, und zugleich in ihr war. Er durchfloß sie förmlich. Sie erschauderte. Und das nicht aus Furcht. Sie überlegte, ob er vielleicht einen der berühmten Jedi-Gedankentricks angewendet hatte, um sie zu manipulieren. Eine sehr schöne Manipulation, wie sie fand. Sie überlegte weiter, ob Savage das bei jeder Frau so machen würde, die er begehrte. Jetzt konnte sie einfach nicht mehr widerstehen und fasste Savage an sein mittleres gewaltiges Fronthorn, um es zu betasten. Sie hatte Savages majestätische Hörnerkrone schon von Anfang an imposant gefunden, auch, wenn bereits ein Horn fehlte. Shalwa fand, daß dieses fehlende Horn den Gesamteindruck keineswegs störte. Es machte die Krone eher noch interessanter. Savage ließ ihre Berührung geschehen und stöhnte leise auf, als sei die Basis des Horns erreicht hatte. „Was ist mit dem einen linken Horn passiert?", wollte sie nun wissen. „Count Dooku", sagte er. „Wir hatten ihn schon fast. Aber dann ist er uns entwischt. Dabei ist es passiert". „Das tut mir leid", sagte Shalwa etwas traurig. „Dooku oder das Horn?", fragte Savage spöttisch zurück. „Das Horn", sagte sie, während sie den Stumpf des abgebrochenen Horns zärtlich streichelte. „Dooku ist mir egal". Das war genau die Antwort, die Savage hören wollte. Eine Standardsekunde später war er wirklich in ihr. Und er füllte sie weit mehr aus, als sie gewohnt war. Es war draußen mittlerweile völlig dunkel geworden und als Shalwa nach oben schaute, sah sie Savages goldene Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchten. „Oh, deine Augen funkeln in der Nacht wie die einer Sim-Katze. Das sieht wunderschön aus", zwitscherte sie. „Und ich kann damit auch sehr gut im Dunkeln sehen. Und mir gefällt, was ich sehe", brummte Savage ihr ins Ohr. Er begann sein Werk langsam und ohne Eile. Er bewegte sich langsam in ihr, um dann stetig schneller zu werden. Dann machte er eine Pause und zog sich aus ihr heraus. Shalwa zog sich an ihm hoch, so daß ihre Gesichter einander gegenüber waren und begann, ihn heiß zu küssen und mit den Fingern die kräftigen gezackten Linien seiner schwarzen Tätowierungen auf seiner gelben Haut entlangzufahren. Was für ein schönes edles Gesicht Savage doch hatte. Und diese leicht schrägstehenden schwarzumrandeten Augen, die sie so geheimnisvoll anschauten. Savages würziger maskuliner Duft machte sie schwindlig. Ihr war, als habe sie gleich zehn Gläser von dem schweren Wein getrunken, den sie noch eine halbe Stunde vorher ihrem Gast und sich selbst kredenzt hatte. Kein Wunder, daß Jedi-Ritter keine Familie haben durften. Sie würde in Savages Nähe ständig nur betrunken sein oder Gedanken und Gefühle haben, die sie von ihrer Arbeit ablenken und ihr auch sonst nur Schwierigkeiten einbrocken könnten. Chaos und Verwirrung allerorten wären die Folgen. Und so etwas konnte der Jedi-Orden nicht wirklich wollen. Das Eheverbot für Jedi erschien ihr nun umso logischer.

Savage hatte sich mittlerweile neben sie gelegt. Er winkelte ihr linkes Knie an und drehte sie damit routiniert auf ihre rechte Seite, so daß sie vor ihm war und sich nun in genau der Lage befand, die gemeinhin als stabile Seitenlage bekannt war und von medizinischem Personal angewendet wurde, um humanoide Verwundete so zu lagern, daß ihr Herz genügend Blut bekam und eine weitere Verschlechterung ihres Zustandes vermieden wurde, bis weitere Hilfe eintraf. Savage wartete einen Moment, dann drang er von hinten wieder in sie ein und begann zur selben Zeit, mit seiner Linken einen bestimmten Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen zu massieren, der sich etwas oberhalb der Stelle befand, in die er soeben wieder in Shalwa eingegangen war. Shalwa stöhnte auf. So etwas hatte ihr Mann noch nie mit ihr gemacht. Savage begann nun auch noch, an ihrem linken Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Das war zu viel für sie. Gleich würde sie explodieren, das fühlte sie. Ob man so etwas wohl auch im Jedi-Tempel lernte? Um die Galaxis zu einem Ort des Glücks zu machen? Auf einmal hörte Savage auf, diesen ominösen Punkt zu massieren und zog seine Hand zurück, um sie nun auf ihrer schmalen Taille zu lagern. „Warum hörst du damit auf?", keuchte Shalwa. „Das war so schön". „Oh, hat dir das gefallen?", fragte Savage scheinbar ahnungslos. „Ja", presste sie hervor. „Soll ich weitermachen", schnurrte Savage nach einer kleinen Kunstpause. „Oh bitte", flehte sie ihn an, nun völlig hemmunglos. Langsam glitt Savages Linke an ihrem Körper wieder zu dem Punkt, der gewünscht wurde. Und dann begann Savage, dort einige sanfte langsame Drehungen zu machen. „Oh, bitte etwas doller", flehte Shalwa wieder. Savage wollte seine Gespielin nicht allzu lange quälen oder hinhalten. Aber er wusste auch nicht, wann sich ihm wieder so eine Gelegenheit bieten würde und deshalb wollte er jede Minute dieser Nacht voll auskosten und ihr Ende so lange hinauszögern, wie er nur konnte. Und es erregte ihn außerordentlich, wie sie ihn so unschuldig und dabei so innerlich aufgewühlt anbettelte und anflehte. Savage fand das absolut hinreißend. Und es gab noch einen anderen Grund für sein Zögern. Aber jetzt war es für Savage höchste Zeit, Shalwas Verlangen nachzugeben, bevor der Punkt überschritten war, den sie beide so ersehnten. Also massierte Savage wieder schneller und fester und stieß gleichzeitig weiter in sie. Schließlich erzitterte sie und es entrang sich ihr eine Kaskade lauter Schreie, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Zusammen mit Savage, der ebenfalls ziemlich laut zum Orgasmus kam. Shalwa war vollkommen außer sich. Sie hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, so etwas je zu erleben. Sie hatte so einen weiblichen Orgasmus immer für ein Märchen gehalten, das sich Frauen ausdachten, um es ihren Männern vorzuspielen, um ihre Partner im Bett ob ihrer Qualitäten zu beruhigen und sie so schnell wie möglich abzufertigen und wieder loszuwerden, etwas, was sie immer verabscheut und nicht nötig hatte. Und sie hatte noch viel weniger erwartet, daß Mann und Frau gleichzeitig kommen konnten. „Oh, jetzt haben wir aber Aufmerksamkeit erregt", raunte Savage. „Gar nicht auszudenken, wenn vorher auch noch ein Lichtschwert aktiviert worden wäre." Ob dieser Worte ihres Geliebten musste Shalwa nun herzlich lachen. Der weiße Saft, den Savage in ihr abgesondert hatte, bewirkte zusammen mit dem, was Savage soeben vollbracht hatte, daß sie vollkommen aufgekratzt war und das Gefühl hatte, aus der Haut zu fahren. Sie hatte noch nie Drogen irgendeiner Art genommen, aber sie ahnte dunkel, daß sich Spice-Konsumenten, die häufig in ähnlich aufgedrehter Stimmung dann und wann in ihrem Lokal auftauchten, so etwas ähnliches durchlebten. Nach einer kleinen Pause drehte Savage seine Partnerin auf den Bauch. Er war schon wieder hart geworden und nun legte er sich auf ihren Rücken, um erneut in sie hineinzustoßen. Er tat das derart langsam und gleichmäßig, daß Shalwas aufgekratzte Stimmung urplötzlich kippte, sie plötzlich müde wurde und sanft entschlummerte.

Savage machte noch zehn Minuten in dem gemächlichen Tempo weiter, bis er sicher war, daß seine Gespielin sich im Tiefschlaf befand, dann ging die Party für ihn erst richtig los, jetzt, wo er sich warm gelaufen, nein, heiß gestoßen hatte. Jetzt fiel er über sie her, indem er sich heftig und stakkatoartig immer tiefer in sie hineinbohrte, bis er eine halbe Stunde später erneut kam. Sie stöhnte im Schlaf auf, erwachte jedoch nicht. Er küsste sie in den Nacken, um sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben und eine Weile einfach auf ihr zu liegen.

Savage hörte noch eine Weile ihrem ruhigen Atem zu, dann richtete er sich auf und strich mit seinen großen Händen über ihre Pobacken und schaute sie versonnen an. Er dachte nun an bestimmte pikante Erlebnisse aus einem ganz früheren Leben, als seine Welt noch überschaubar und in Ordnung gewesen war. Als er Oberhaupt seines Clans in der Siedlung der Nachtbrüder gewesen war, bevor … Er holte schnell eine kleine Tube, die er für alle Fälle immer bei sich trug, ohne, daß es jemand wusste, auch nicht sein Bruder. Dann machte er sich an Shalwas Hintereingang zu schaffen, der jetzt im Schlaf so unglaublich entspannt war und überaus einladend aussah. Savage achtete sorgfältig darauf, daß seine spitzen Fingernägel weder Schaden anrichteten, noch ungewünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregten, bevor mit den Knöcheln seiner nun gebogenen Finger und der Creme das Terrain dafür vorbereitete, daß er sich alsbald auch mit seiner gewaltigen Männlichkeit dort Eingang verschaffen konnte, wonach es ihn schon die ganze Zeit gelüstet hatte, seit er in der Kantina Shalwas wohlgeformten Po erblickt hatte, als sie von seinem Tisch fortgestrebt war, um den Wein zu holen. Er merkte, daß seine Lanze schon wieder steif wurde, als er sie nun ebenfalls mit einem Mantel seiner Spezialcreme versah. Er ließ die schwarztätowierte Spitze noch eine Weile am Eingang herumspielen, bis alles vollends hart geworden war. Dann, mit einem Mal, nicht zu langsam und nicht zu schnell, war sein bestes Teil in die warme feste Höhle geschlüpft, um dort eine Zeitlang still zu verweilen, während Savage, hoch über seiner schlafenden Gespielin aufragend, wohlig erschauerte. Dann begann er erneut sein Werk, erst langsam, dann etwas schneller, um sich schließlich voll und ganz den Bewegungen hinzugeben, die sein Körper jetzt ganz ohne seinen aktiven Willen wie von selbst auszuführen schien, ohne daß er ihn steuern musste. Endlich war es so weit. Savage legte in Erwartung der kommenden Glückseligkeit seinen gehörnten Kopf nach hinten, während seine Nasenflügel bebten und sich sein Mund öffnete. Dann spannte sich sein Körper an und es entlud sich eine gewaltige Ladung in mehreren Schüben in seine Gespielin unter ihm. Er dachte plötzlich für den Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde an den Jedi-Orden und war ihm spontan dankbar ob seiner bloßen Existenz. Dann war Savage wieder ganz bei sich. Er versuchte, einen Schrei seiner Lust zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Für einen Augenblick erstarrte er, als er Shalwa unter sich ebenfalls stöhnen hörte, aber das hörte bald wieder auf und sie fiel erneut in die Tiefschlafphase zurück, in der sie sich die ganze Zeit über befunden hatte. Savage entspannte sich und zog sich, nun vollends erschlafft und gelöst, aus ihr zurück, um sich neben sie zu legen und seinen gelben Arm um sie zu schlingen, sein Gesicht abermals in ihrem Haar vergrabend. Er schlief sofort selig ein.

Es war schon Vormittag, als Shalwa endlich wach wurde. Sie fühlte sich gut, aber irgendwie anders als sonst. Leichter, beschwingter. Solange, bis sie versuchte aufzustehen. Da merkte sie, daß ihr der Po wehtat. Daß sie wackelig auf den Beinen war und Gliederschmerzen hatte. Sie hörte, wie Savages Komlink einen Klingelton aussendete. Savage ging eilig ins Bad und sie hörte ihn barsch sagen: „Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da". Sie befühlte ihren Po und merkte, daß Savage dort zwischen ihren Pobacken eine Salbe verteilt hatte, die nicht die ihre war und anders roch als die Salben, die sie kannte. Und an der gleichen Stelle war noch etwas von dem weißen Zeug, welches auch an ihren Oberschenkeln klebte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie bestürzt oder nur verwundert sein sollte, weil sie von alldem während der Nacht nichts bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte noch nie einem Mann gestattet, sich derart ihrem Hintereingang zu nähern, auch nicht ihrem Ehemann. Nicht, daß dieser so etwas je verlangt hätte. Das erste Mal seit ihrer Begegnung fragte sich Shalwa, was für eine Art Jedi-Meister Savage Opress eigentlich war. Immerhin hatte ihr ihr Gespiele in dieser Nacht keinerlei Verletzungen verursacht. Es war zumindest nirgendwo Blut zu sehen. Aber sie wäre doch ganz gerne dabeigewesen, als das Ungeheuerliche, von welchem sie gelegentlich hatte Leute raunen hören, welches sie immer gefürchtet und bei ihrer Anatomie für unmöglich gehalten hatte, passiert war. Mittlerweile war Savage aus dem Bad wieder ins Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Sie richtete sich zum Sitzen auf und bemerkte nun einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Po. „Wer war das?", fragte sie neugierig. „Ach, das war nur mein Padawan. Er ist gerade auf Otor eingetroffen. Ich werde in einer Stunde zu ihm stoßen. Schmerzen?", fragte Savage grinsend. Sie sah ihn an, wagte aber nicht, ihn zu fragen, was sich nachts ereignet hatte. „Ich weiß, was man dagegen tun kann", sagte Savage wissend, während er sich wieder zu ihr ins Bett legte. Dann drang er mit seiner Morgenlatte erneut in sie ein. Von vorne. Und standardmäßig. Als er nach seinem Orgasmus neben sie fiel, nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und übersäete es mit Küssen. Er sollte recht behalten. Als sie fertig waren, waren Shalwas Po-Schmerzen schon erheblich abgeflaut. „Du kannst auch Kümmchelkraut aufkochen und damit ein Sitz-Bad nehmen. Das entspannt und heilt auch gut und schnell, falls nötig", gab ihr Savage noch einen Ratschlag aus der Siedlung der Nachtbrüder zu diesem Thema mit. Shalwa sagte sich, daß Savage im Jedi-Tempel sicherlich eine Grundausbildung im Heilen genossen hatte. Und er hatte offensichtlich große Erfahrung in dem, was er tat. Jedi-Meister Savage Opress würde nie zulassen, daß sie verletzt werden würde. Sie bestaunte noch ein letztes Mal seine markanten Oberkörpertätowierungen. Und die an seiner Männlichkeit. Während Savage wieder im Bad verschwand, holte Shalwa ein Fläschchen, welches sie mit dem weißen zähen Saft füllte, der nun wieder aus ihr austrat, nachdem sie sich aus ihrem Bett erhoben hatte – für alle Fälle. Dann versah sie es mit einem schwarzen und einem gelben Strich und wankte damit in die Kühlkammer, die gleich nebenan war. Dann kehrte sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück und wartete, bis ihr Gespiele im Bad fertig war. Nachdem sie sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, holte Shalwa das versprochene Essen aus der Tiefkühlkammer. „Ich hoffe, das schmeckt auch deinem Padawan", sagte sie. „Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Savage, während er sich nun ebenfalls wieder ankleidete. „Eine Frage habe ich da noch", sagte Shalwa. „Wieso ist dein Padawan jetzt auf Mission, während du hier Essensvorräte besorgst? Eigentlich ist das doch eher eine niedere Aufgabe für einen Padawan, oder?" „Das ist richtig", gab Savage zu. „Allerdings soll mein Padawan etwas lernen. Wie man Essen besorgt, weiß er schon. Also ist es jetzt seine Aufgabe, sich allein auf einer Mission zu beweisen. Irgendwann werde ich nicht mehr da sein, um ihn zu unterstützen. Er soll sich so früh wie möglich dran gewöhnen in diesen harten Kriegszeiten." „Weise Worte eines echten Jedi-Meisters", sagte Shalwa beeindruckt. Dann gab er ihr den Abschiedskuß, bevor er die große Kiste mit dem versprochenen Essen nahm. „Aufgepaßt, jetzt zeige ich dir etwas", sagte er launig und ließ die große Kiste mithilfe der Macht bis zur unteren Tür schweben, um sie dort wieder in seine großen Hände zu nehmen. „Ich danke dir. Bis irgendwann dann", sagte er, sich ein letztes Mal zu Shalwa umdrehend, bevor er sie verließ. Dann betrat er den öffentlichen Bereich der Kantina, um ihn schnellen Schrittes zu durchqueren. „Ihr habt diese Karte vergessen", bellte ihm der Service-Droide hinterher, Savages Flimsiplastkarte mit seinem mechanischen Arm vor sich her wedelnd. „Die kannst du verschrotten, Schrotthaufen", knurrte ihn Savage böse mit hochgezogener Oberlippe an, seine obere Zahnreihe entblößend, bevor er die Kantina für immer verließ, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen.

Shalwa schaute Savage gedankenverloren von ihrem Fenster aus hinterher. Wie sollte sie jetzt noch ihren Mann anschauen, jetzt, wo ihr so etwas Schönes mit diesem in Liebesdingen derart versierten Jedi-Meister widerfahren war? Und wie schwer musste es für einen derart temperamentvollen und heißblütigen Mann wie Savage Opress nur sein, im Jedi-Orden derart auf seine Keuschheit und Tugend zu achten! Wenn es stimmte, daß die Jedi angehalten wurden, ihre niederen Triebe in gute Taten im Dienste der Galaxis und ihrer Geschöpfe umzuwandeln, dann würde Jedi-Meister Savage Opress bestimmt der Jedi mit den meisten guten Taten sein, da war Shalwa Noctura sich sicher. Aber sie war sich auch dessen gewiß, daß sie den sexuellen Bedürfnissen dieses Mannes körperlich nicht gewachsen war, zumindest nicht, würde er dies jeden Tag mit ihr machen. Ihr Bedarf an Zärtlichkeiten war jetzt mindestens für die nächste Standardwoche mehr als gedeckt. So sehr sie ihn begehrte und er sie offensichtlich auch begehrenswert gefunden hatte: Weder sie noch eine andere Frau durfte Savage Opress in ihrem Haus, in ihrem Geschäft einsperren. Das würde sie und ihn nur unglücklich machen. Savage musste frei sein – für immer. Wie gut es doch war, daß es den Jedi-Orden gab, wo solche Ausnahmegeschöpfe wie Savage Opress galaxisweit wirken und dann und wann auf ihren vielen Missionen ihre im Tempel verpönten Sehnsüchte und Bedürfnisse heimlich ausleben konnten, ohne dabei allzu viele Hoffnungen zu wecken oder zu zerstören. Shalwa hoffte, daß sich Savage bei seinen galaxisweiten Beglückungen keine Geschlechtskrankheit zuziehen möge. Und irgendwann wieder bei ihr vorbeikäme. Bis dahin würde sie versuchen, einen Großteil der Liebe, die ihr in dieser Nacht eingepflanzt worden war, an ihren Gatten weiterzugeben, der hoffentlich bald wieder zu ihr zurückkäme. Sie hätte sich nie die Blöße gegeben, Savage zu erzählen, daß ihr Mann in Wirklichkeit hauptsächlich stinkenden und gefährlichen Müll nach Lotho Minor transportierte; eine Arbeit, die nicht sehr anerkannt war, da sie schmutzig und gefährlich war angesichts der Schadstoffemissionen, die dieser immer heißer werdende Müllhaldenplanet absonderte. Aber sie wurde gerade deswegen sehr gut bezahlt. Shalwa fragte sich jedoch in letzter Zeit immer öfter, ob es möglicherweise an diesen Schadstoffen lag, daß sie beide in ihrer zehnjährigen Ehe bislang keine Kinder bekommen hatten. Nun, da könnte sie jetzt in Bälde Abhilfe schaffen. Sie kontaktierte noch eine ihrer Mitarbeiterinnen, um für diesen Tag die Arbeit in der Kantina zu leiten und zu koordinieren. Dann zog sie sich wieder aus und legte sie sich zurück ins Bett, um diese Nacht und diesen Morgen mit Jedi-Meister Savage Opress noch etwas in sich nachhallen zu lassen – und um sich davon körperlich zu erholen. Sie würde diesen Tag einfach im Bett bleiben und faulenzen, Holo-Vid-Filme schauen und sich von ihrem Service-Droiden bedienen lassen. Er würde ihr auch ein Kümmchel-Sitzbad anrichten, wie von Jedi-Meister Savage Opress verschrieben. Um für den morgigen Tag und die Zeit danach wieder fit zu sein.

Shalwa hatte Savage gefallen. Er hätte sie gerne irgendwann wieder besucht, wenn sie sich von dieser Nacht wieder erholt hatte. Aber er wusste, daß er diese Frau nie wieder sehen würde, nie wieder sehen durfte. Sie würde irgendwann hinter sein dunkles Geheimnis kommen. Und selbst, wenn sie ihm seine Täuschung verzeihen würde, so würde er sie körperlich irgendwann derart erschöpfen, daß sie ihn für das, was er seit Ventress' Besuch in der Nachtbrudersiedlung war, hassen würde. Oder dafür, daß er sie körperlich betrügen müsste, damit sie seine Potenz würde ertragen können. Wahrscheinlich mied ihn auch Ventress deswegen. Und die Wesen, die seiner körperlichen Kraft und seinem Ungestüm gewachsen wären, riesige Togorianerinnen womöglich mit ihrem dicken weißen Fell und den breiten, spitzbezahnten Schnauzen oder Wookie-Frauen gefielen ihm überhaupt nicht. Und Savage Opress sah keine Möglichkeit, diesem Dilemma zu entkommen. Der Einzige, der ihn verstand und akzeptierte, so wie er war, seit Mutter Talzin sich in ihrem grünen Nebel verflüchtigt hatte, war sein ebenfalls körperlich veränderter Bruder. Der jetzt auf ihn wartete. Vor allem ihn durfte er durch solche gefährlichen Bindungen nicht in Gefahr bringen. Maul war alles, was er noch hatte, der Einzige, dem er vertrauen konnte.

„Und du hast niemanden getötet, hast nichts kaputtgemacht, bist niemandem aufgefallen?", wunderte sich Maul, als ihm Savage seine Essensausbeute präsentierte. „Niemandem. Und ich habe nichts dafür ausgegeben, genau wie du erbeten hast", sagte Savage stolz. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Maul misstrauisch. „Nun, ich habe meine eigenen Methoden", sagte Savage grinsend. „Das mag ja sein", zischte Maul. „Aber du wirst mich niemals mehr in Gegenwart von irgendeiner von deinen Tussis als deinen Padawan bezeichnen. Hast du das verstanden, Jedi-Meister Savage Opress?" „Habe verstanden, Bruder", sagte ein beschämter Savage. Wieso nur hatte er sich nicht vergewissert, daß sein Komlink auch wirklich ausgeschaltet war, nachdem er Maul in Shalwas Badezimmer so rüde abgefertigt hatte? Maul kam nicht umhin, zuzugeben, daß das Essen, welches sein Bruder organisiert hatte, hervorragend schmeckte. Allerdings hinterließ es in ihm einen schalen Nachgeschmack. Maul hätte sich nie, auch nicht in seinen allerverzweifeltsten Stunden auf Lotho Minor dazu erniedrigt, sich als Jedi auszugeben, um irgendetwas zu bekommen. Und es beunruhigte ihn außerordentlich, daß sein Bruder solche Hemmungen offensichtlich nicht hatte. So etwas war gegen die Ehre der Sith. Das würde er seinem Bruder schon noch beibringen – wie so vieles andere, was er noch zu lernen hatte. Gar nicht zu reden von dem, was Savages früherer Sith-Meister, immerhin ein ehemaliger Jedi, vernachlässigt oder seinen Bruder gar falsch gelehrt hatte. Einen Punkt allerdings konnte er Dooku nicht anlasten: Maul hatte wohl bemerkt, daß Savage bei den Frauen gut ankam – zu gut für seinen Geschmack. Aber er rechnete es Savage hoch an, daß dieser deswegen weder eitel noch eingebildet war – und daß er seinen Bruder aus Rücksichtnahme auf dessen körperliche Versehrtheit mit seinen Frauengeschichten niemals behelligte. Und Maul würde Savage deshalb auch niemals tadeln, solange sich aus dessen Begegnungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht keinerlei tiefere emotionale Bindung, sprich eine ernste Gefahr für die Brüder und für Mauls Pläne entwickeln würde.


	18. Pleem's Nexus I

18. Pleem's Nexus I

„Wir sind keine Jedi. Und du kannst in diesem Käfig verrotten", hatte der schwarz-gelbe Zabrak mit dem überlangen Lichtschwert grimmig zu der jungen rothaarigen blauäugigen Frau gesagt, die bereits Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, daß endlich jemand gekommen sei, um sie aus den Fängen des berüchtigten Verbrecherlords „Gelbklinge" und seiner Bande „Geißel" zu befreien. Sie hatte bereits monatelang in ihrem Verließ gesessen, neben ihr in den anderen Zellen noch viele andere Wesen von übelbeleumdeter Spezies, deren Vergehen eigentlich niemanden wirklich interessierte. Aber sie war ein wertvolles Pfand in der Hand Gelbklinges, der bislang vergeblich auf eine fette Lösegeldzahlung ihres Bruders wartete, der zu dieser Zeit die Firma der Familie, die Kozinarg-Handelsgilden leitete. Ganz offensichtlich glaubte Esano jetzt, er könne die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, die Firmenleitung ganz allein an sich zu reißen. Deshalb hatte sie erleichtert aufgeatmet, als sie die beiden Gestalten sich nähern sah, die die Lichtschwerter an ihrem Gürtel baumeln hatten, für die die Jedi berühmt waren. Und hatte sie freudig begrüßt. Aber je länger das Gespräch mit den Beiden dauerte, desto größer wurden ihre Zweifel am Jedisein der Beiden. Während der schwarz-gelbe Zabrak grimmig und abweisend war, warf sein rot-schwarzer Gefährte diesem erst einen missbilligenden Blick zu, der ihn schweigen ließ, dann schaute er interessiert und etwas amüsiert auf die Gefangene vor ihm. Es passierte den Beiden wohl öfters, daß sie für Jedi gehalten wurden, besonders in Gegenden wie hier im Mittleren Rand, wo Jedi eher selten auftauchten. Aber auch, wenn der Rot-Schwarze etwas aufgeschlossener und freundlicher zu ihr war und ein gepflegtes, in der Kernwelt übliches Basic sprach, so kam Datura Pleem nicht umhin, zu bemerken, daß diesen Mann eine Aura von Härte und ruchloser Durchtriebenheit umgab. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu seinem Kumpel unter seinem schwarzen Umhang keinerlei Kleidung, so daß sie seine Oberkörper-Tätowierungen und seinen Droiden-Unterbau ungeniert betrachten konnte. So eine sparsame Bekleidung erschien ihr nicht nur unjedihaft, sondern auch leichtsinnig angesichts der klirrenden Kälte auf dem Planeten. Aber egal, diese Beiden waren wohl ihre einzige Chance, ihrer Gefangenschaft ein Ende zu setzen. Eine fette Belohnung in Aussicht zu stellen, erschien der Geschäftsfrau Datura Pleem das geeignete Mittel zu sein, diese beiden gefährlich aussehenden Kerle gnädig zu stimmen, um möglichst schnell von diesem Ort zu verschwinden und wieder nach Hause zu gelangen. Mit Leichtigkeit öffnete der Rot-Schwarze mit seiner gezündeten roten Klinge nun Datura Pleems Verließ. Sie kannte sich zu wenig aus, um zu erkennen, daß rote Lichtschwerter nicht Jedi, sondern Sith gehörten. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und lauschte. Dann grollte er: „Jedi, laß uns hier verschwinden". Datura Pleem ärgerte sich: Nun kamen die echten Jedi, die kein Lösegeld verlangt hätten, wenn sie eher bei ihr gewesen wären als die beiden gierigen Gangster. Aber das Geld sollte bald die geringste Sorge der jungen Frau sein. „Sie ist tot, wenn ihr näher kommt", schrie Darth Maul die Jedi an, die auf die Brüder zukamen, nachdem sie das Massaker gesehen hatten, in welchem Darth Maul und sein Bruder sowohl Gelbklinge als auch Dutzende seiner Gefolgsleute niedergemetzelt hatten. Dies war nur zehn Standardmeter vom Privatgefängnis der „Geißel" entfernt passiert. Datura Pleem konnte sich ob der roten Klinge, die Darth Maul ihr an die Kehle hielt, nicht so gut bewegen, um mitzubekommen, wie viele Jedi die Brüder töteten, bis die Drei endlich im Raumschiff der Sith waren. Auf der Einstiegsluke geschah es dann: Der kunstvoll silberziselierte Haarreif der Frau fiel hinab, einzigartig genug, um den Jedi den nächsten Hinweis für ihre Verfolgungsjagd zu geben.

Savage konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Sooo viele Credits und andere Schätze. Die Frau hatte wirklich nicht gelogen. Endlich würden beide Brüder im Reichtum schwelgen und es sich gut gehen lassen können. Der treulose Esano war Maul's Lichtschwert zum Opfer gefallen. Gerade schickten sich die Brüder an, die Belohnung in ihr Raumschiff zu transportieren, da sah Maul das große Raumschiff der Jedi nahen, eine Übermacht, die einen sofortigen Abzug erforderte, ohne die versprochene Belohnung, worüber sich vor allem Savage wütend zeigte. „Sei froh, daß wir in Sicherheit sind, Bruder", versuchte Maul seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. „Die Jedi werden hier nicht lange bleiben, vor allem nicht, nachdem ich drei von ihnen getötet habe. Aber das Haus Kozinarg bleibt hier auf Pleem's Nexus und die Kleine wird nicht vergessen, wer sie befreit und ihren verräterischen Bruder aus dem Weg geräumt hat, damit sie nun die Herrscherin über das Kozinarg-Handelsimperium ist. Das hätten die Jedi nie für sie getan. Glaub mir, Bruder, sie wird sich später noch erkenntlich zeigen." „Diese rothaarige Hexe hat doch nur darauf gewartet, bis wir verschwunden sind", grummelte Savage. „Wir müssen schon nachhelfen, wenn sie ihre Schuld einlösen soll". „Wer hat denn gleich am Anfang, als sie uns um Hilfe bat, zu ihr gesagt, daß sie im Gefängnis verrotten soll, ohne die Chance zu erkennen, die sich uns hier dargeboten hat? Bruder, ich werde nicht zulassen, daß deine schlechten Erfahrungen mit Frauen meinen Plan sabotieren, uns aus diesem Elend zu ziehen. Halt einfach den Mund, wenn du während einer Mission schlechte Laune hast, hast du das verstanden?" Savage nickte düster. Er hatte häufig schlechte Laune. Zumindest hatte er im Kampf Jedi-Meister Plo Koon dessen Schutzmaske vom Gesicht gerissen, die dieser zum Schutz seiner Augen und zum Atmen brauchte. Eine würdige Trophäe, die jetzt an der Wand ihres Aufenthaltsraumes im Schiff prangte. Aber sie hellte Savages miese Stimmung nur unbedeutend auf, als er sie anschaute.


	19. Florrum

19. Florrum

„Vertrau mir, mein Schüler", hatte Maul noch zu Savage gesagt, um ihm Mut zu machen, als sie vom bald explodierenden Raumschiff in die Rettungskapsel geflüchtet waren. Aber Savage hatte nur matt erwidert: „Es ist zu spät, Bruder". Da wusste Maul: Jetzt war keine Zeit für Sith-Lektionen von Meister zu Schüler, als der sich Savage ihm untergeordnet hatte. Jetzt brauchte Savage einen Bruder, keinen Meister. Und meisterlich war dieses Unternehmen, sich die Piraten von Florrum untertan zu machen, um mit ihnen einen würdigen Platz in der Galaxis zu erobern, wahrhaftig nicht abgelaufen. Savage war von Anfang an nicht sonderlich begeistert von Mauls Plan gewesen, Piraten anzuheuern, die für sie kämpfen sollten. Wenn es nach Savage gegangen wäre, dann hätten sich beide Brüder mit den Credits und Gewürzen von ihrem letzten Raubüberfall in irgendeinen hinteren Winkel der Galaxis verkrochen und dort ein neues Leben begonnen. „Wenn noch nicht einmal Ventress dich als Sith-Lord erkannt hat, wer soll dich dann noch behelligen? Und mich kennt eh fast niemand. Die Jedi werden irgendwann aufgeben. Sie sind mit den Klonkriegen genug beschäftigt", hatte Savage versucht, seinen Bruder zu überzeugen. Ihm schwebte vor, mit Maul irgendein Geschäft zu eröffnen oder eine Farm zu bewirtschaften. „Solche kleinkarierten Lebenspläne sind eines wahren Sith unwürdig, mein Schüler!", hatte Maul seinen Bruder angezischt, nachdem dieser ihm seine Pläne unterbreitet hatte. Daraufhin hatte Savage geschwiegen, sich Mauls Instruktionen für dessen Plan angehört und sie hatten sich gemeinsam auf ihr neuestes Wagnis vorbereitet. Aber Maul hatte die Piraten falsch eingeschätzt. Er hatte deren Anführer Hondo Ohnaka unterschätzt. Und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Obi-Wan Kenobi mit einer weiteren Jedi gerade jetzt wieder auftauchte, um sich mit Ohnaka zu verbünden, um die beiden Sith-Brüder zur Strecke zu bringen. Wie gut, daß Savage ihn untergehakt hatte, als er nach dem Blasterschuß, der sein Bein zerstört hatte, nicht mehr laufen konnte. Wie gut, daß sie wenigstens gemeinsam noch ihr Schiff erreicht hatten und abheben konnten, um von diesem feindseligen Ort fortzukommen. Wenn da nicht dieser andere verdammte Blasterschuß gewesen wäre, der das Schiff ruiniert und sie beide in die Rettungskapsel gezwungen hätte. „Savage, du musst wachbleiben", ermahnte Maul seinen Bruder. Maul merkte, daß es kalt wurde in der Rettungskapsel. Daß die Luft immer dünner wurde. In dem Raumfrachter gab es wohl viele Gewürze und Credits, aber die Lebenserhaltungssysteme in der Rettungskapsel waren erbärmlich. Die Steuerung funktionierte ebenso wenig wie der Navigationscomputer, der wohl eher darauf angelegt war, im Falle einer Landung ein geeignetes Terrain zu wählen, falls das Raumschiff am Zielort abstürzte, als in dieser Rettungskapsel von einem Planeten zu fliehen und damit ein neues Ziel anzusteuern oder gar in den Hyperraum zu verschwinden. Maul ließ die Abfolge der Ereignisse seines gescheiterten Planes noch einmal Revue passieren. Er war erschrocken gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, wie Kenobi mit seinem blauen Lichtschwert Savage den rechten Arm abgetrennt hatte. Noch eine Missetat, für die er Kenobi würde bezahlen lassen, sollten sie später seiner erneut habhaft werden. Und dann war grüner Rauch aus dem Armstumpf von Savage gekrochen. Genau derselbe Rauch war aus Mauls Bein entwichen, als es von einem ordinären, wohl eher zufällig gut platzierten Blasterschuß eines der Piraten von Hondo Ohnaka getroffen worden war. Diese Piraten und Florrum waren für Maul von nun an gestorben. „Savage, halt die Augen offen", versuchte er es noch einmal, aber die Augen seines Bruders schlossen sich und sein Kopf kippte nach hinten. Maul erinnerte sich noch gut an den grünen Nebelball Talzins, der ihn damals aus Savages Raumschiff zurück zu Mutter Talzin geleitet hatte, damit sie ihn geistig und körperlich wiederherstellte. Er fragte sich, was wohl der grüne Nebel aus Savages Armstumpf zu bedeuten hatte. Was hatte Talzin mit Savage gemacht? Maul war wohl aufgefallen, daß sich sein Bruder steifer bewegte als andere Wesen, daß er manchmal unnatürlich tierisch schnaubte, wenn er erregt war in einem Kampf. Er würde schon noch in Erfahrung bringen, was mit seinem Bruder los war. Aber jetzt war er zu schwach dazu. Und es war zu kalt. Zu dunkel. Und er war zu müde. Wenigstens sorgte die Kälte dafür, daß sein Bruder nicht ausblutete, nachdem der Kauterisierungsschock durch Kenobis Lichtschwert nachgelassen hatte. „Bruder!", versuchte Maul ein letztes Mal, Savage wachzuhalten, aus Sorge, er könnte für immer einschlafen. ….


	20. Mandalore II

20. Mandalore II

Die Macht musste es gut mit den beiden Brüdern gemeint haben, wenn sie sie jetzt in die Obhut der Leute geführt hatte, die Maul schon seit seiner Kindheit auf Orsis immer für ihren Kampfgeist, ihre Stärke und ihre Loyalität bewundert hatte. Er war froh darüber, daß Savage einen neuen künstlichen Arm bekommen hatte, mit dem er genauso gut kämpfen konnte wie vorher mit seinem echten. Und Maul hatte ein paar neue Beine bekommen, die natürlicher und humanoider waren, normal aussehende Füße hatten und kürzer waren als die langen stählernen Droidenbeine, die ihm Mutter Talzin gegeben hatte. Die Neuen passten viel besser zu seinem Oberkörper. Wenn er jetzt Hosen anzog, dann sah er fast wieder so aus wie vor der Naboo-Katastrophe. Allerdings war er jetzt gut zwei Köpfe kleiner als sein Bruder. Er müsste sich genau überlegen, wie er sich zusammen mit Savage in Zukunft postieren würde, damit der Größenunterschied ihm nicht als Schwäche angelastet werden könnte. Wie gut, daß die mandalorianische Death Watch gerade jemanden wie sie beide brauchte, um die friedens- und harmoniesüchtige Herzogin Satine zu stürzen und Mandalore wieder zu seiner alten Größe als galaxisweit operierende Militärmacht zu führen. Und Maul hatte bereits wieder einen Plan, dessen Logik unbestechlich schien, wenngleich Mauls Idee, eine Allianz mit den bedeutendsten Verbrecherkartellen der Galaxis zu schmieden, bei Pre Vizsla und anderen Death Watch-Mitgliedern nicht unbedingt auf Gegenliebe stieß. Aber Maul überzeugte die Zweifler bald, denn er kannte sich aus. Er hatte seit seiner Jugend für seinen Meister Missionen durchgeführt, die auf die Dienstbarmachung oder Schwächung dieser kriminellen Banden hinausliefen. Er kannte die Mentalität dieser Leute, ihre Schwachpunkte, sprach deren Sprache, wusste sie zu nehmen - und er zeigte ihnen, wo es lang ging. Die Schwarze Sonne, das Pyke-Syndikat und die Hutten schlossen sich ihnen an.

Bo Katan, die rechte Hand und Gefährtin von Pre Vizsla haßte die Jedi. Ganz besonders einen. Und die Sith waren ihr absolut suspekt. Diese Art der Machtbenutzer war selbstsüchig, verräterisch und überhaupt waren das unsichere Kantonisten, die nur Ärger machten. Aber auch wenn sie Maul und seinem Bruder gegenüber skeptisch eingestellt war, so war sie doch beeindruckt von der Entschlusskraft und der Schlauheit von Darth Maul. Count Dooku hatte der Death Watch damals vor einem Jahr zwar Unterstützung gegen Satine versprochen, sich aber persönlich außer via Holo-Komm nie gezeigt. Nicht einmal seine Attentäterin Ventress hatte der feine Herr Graf geschickt. Die Death Watch musste die ganze Drecksarbeit auf Mandalore und Coruscant allein erledigen, nur um dann vom feigen Dooku verraten und verlassen zu werden, als ihm die Sache zu heiß wurde. Allerdings hatte sich Dooku auch nie besonderes um die inneren Angelegenheiten der Mandalorianer geschert. Deshalb hatte sich Bo Katan auch fürs Erste nichts schlimmes dabei gedacht, als ihr Freund diese beiden halbtoten gehörnten Männer aus ihrer eisigen Rettungskapsel geborgen hatte, um sie zu Verbündeten zu machen, sobald ihm Maul eröffnet hatte, daß sie Sith seien, daß er, sein Bruder und ihr Schiff Opfer eines Anschlages von Obi-Wan Kenobi geworden waren, der für die Death Watch ein rotbärtiges Tuch war. Bo Katan konnte es sich allerdings nicht verkneifen, Darth Maul höhnisch darauf hinzuweisen, wem sie ihre Rettung und ihre neuen Gliedmaßen zu verdanken hatten. Das bedrohliche Grollen, welches sie Maul damit entlockte, hatte sie kurzerhand erstickt, indem sie mit ihrem Blaster auf das Gesicht des immer noch bewußtlosen Savage gezielt hatte – und Maul hatte sofort pariert und sich schnell wieder beruhigt – nein – eher unter Kontrolle gebracht. Sith mit Mitgefühl – die würde man schon an der Kandarre halten und kontrollieren können, so verstümmelt und allein, wie sie beide waren. Aber jetzt sah Bo Katan zwei Sith in Aktion, wie sie ihr Lichtschwert schwangen, die Leute einschüchterten und gnadenlos exekutierten – eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches für Bo Katan, hatte doch auch Pre Vizsla ein Lichtschwert, welches er nach Bedarf einsetzte, ohne zimperlich mit Feinden zu sein. Aber als sie sah, wie Savage auf nur einen Blick seines Bruders hin auf Mustafar sein Doppellichtschwert in einem weitgeschwungenen elliptischen Bogen durch die Hälse der fünf Führer der Schwarzen Sonne rotieren ließ, um es dann leichthändig wieder aufzufangen, das überstieg ihr Begriffsvermögen. Und dann diese Macht, die diese beiden Brüder benutzten, wie sie Waffen abwehrten, Leute gegen die Wand knallten oder sie in diesen fürchterlichen Würgegriff aus Distanz nahmen, ohne sie dabei zu berühren, einschließlich Bo Katan selbst, als sie Darth Mauls Meinung nach wieder einmal aufmüpfig war. Und mit jedem Erfolg, den die Sith-Brüder errangen, wurden ihr diese immer unheimlicher. Die Sith standen mit ihren dunklen Künsten immer im Mittelpunkt und zermalmten dabei jeglichen Widerstand wie im Vorbeigehen – das hatte sie so noch nie hautnah erlebt. Einerseits war es schön, daß die beiden Sith kein Risiko scheuten, mit den Mandalorianern Seite an Seite in schlau konzertierten Aktionen kämpften. Andererseits spürte Bo Katan, daß sich die beiden Zabraks mit der Rolle der gleichberechtigten Waffenbrüder und Verbündeten auf die Dauer nicht zufrieden geben würden. Es würde schwierig werden, diese finsteren Gesellen später wieder loszuwerden, wenn sie sich erst einmal auf ihrem Planeten eingenistet hätten. Als sie mit ihrem Gefährten Pre Vizsla über ihre Gefühle sprach, merkte sie, daß sie mit ihren Befürchtungen nicht alleine war. Ja, es war schon nicht einfach, mit den Sith zusammenzuarbeiten.

Savage Opress hatte ziemlich früh gefühlt, daß Pre Vizsla unehrlich zu den Brüdern war, als er ihnen zusagte, Mauls großen Plan für ein starkes Mandalore ohne Wenn und Aber in die Tat umzusetzen. Maul hatte schon häufig gemerkt, daß sein Bruder einen untrüglichen Instinkt dafür hatte, ob jemand gute oder schlechte Absichten hatte. Er hatte eine intuitive, sichere Kenntnis von intelligenten Wesen und deren inneren Beweggründen. Auch wenn Savage nicht viel sprach, so nahm er doch viele Informationen auf, die er dann später mit seinem Bruder teilte. Und solange Pre Vizsla die Brüder brauchen würde, waren seine geheimen Ansichten über die Brüder, die seine Gefährtin Bo Katan gelegentlich so offenherzig artikuliert hatte, nicht weiter von Belang. Es dauerte einige Monate, bis die Verbrechersyndikate und die Death Watch eine Einheit bildeten, die man für konzertierte Schläge in Sicherheitsknotenpunkten in der mandalorianischen Hauptstadt Sundari einsetzen konnte, um die Lage derart zu destabilisieren, bis das mandalorianische Volk nach der Death Watch als Beschützer schrie. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es für Pre Vizsla und Bo Katan bereits zu spät, aber das wussten beide noch nicht. Die Banden der Unterwelt würden nie auf einen Pre Vizsla hören, das wusste Maul. Wichtig war jetzt, daß die heiße Phase von Mauls Plan ausgeführt wurde. Und alle hörten auf Mauls Kommando. Pre Vizsla hatte es endlich geschafft. Das neue friedliche Mandalore war passé, Herzogin Satine im Gefängnis, ihre Leute entmachtet. Die Death Watch war nun der einzige und wahre Machtfaktor Mandalores. Pre Vizsla hatte sich zufrieden auf den Thron gesetzt, auf dem noch vor einem Tag Herzogin Satine in vollem Ornat platzgenommen hatte. Man sah noch ihr Bild im Hintergrund an der Wand des Thronsaals. Eine nette Zierde, eine Erinnerung, weiter nichts mehr. Jetzt brauchte Maul nur noch einen Fehler Pre Vizslas, um auch ihn auszubooten.

Pre Vizsla beging den Fehler, Maul und Savage, die im Rahmen von Mauls Plan offen als Gangster und Unruhestifter in Sundari beobachtet werden konnten, für ihre in Sundari begangenen Missetaten dauerhaft im Gefängnis einsperren zu wollen und nicht nur zum Schein, um das Volk zu beruhigen, wie ursprünglich geplant. Immerhin waren Maul und Savage zusammen in einer Zelle, so daß sie weiterhin gemeinsam planen konnten, was zu tun sei, nachdem zutage getreten war, daß Pre Vizsla sich nicht an ihre vorherigen Abmachungen hielt. „Dann werden wir uns eben einen neuen Anführer suchen, wenn wir erst einmal die Macht errungen haben", waren Savages Worte, die Maul zeigten, daß sein Bruder den Traum vom einfachen unbehelligten Leben endgültig aufgegeben und seine Bestimmung akzeptiert hatte, zusammen mit seinem Bruder zu herrschen und niemanden über sich zu dulden außer Maul, seinen Meister. Das war das Denken eines wahren Sith. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, Pre Vizsla zu zeigen, zu was echte Sith fähig waren. Und wie gut sich Maul bereits in der Kultur ihres neuen Zuhauses auskannte. Es hatte Savage ein riesiges Vergnügen bereitet, die Duraglaswand ihrer Zelle mit Hilfe der Macht und seiner eindrucksvollen Schulterpanzerung mit einem lauten Knall zu durchbrechen. Nur ein paar Zellen weiter wartete bereits der ehemaligen Premierminister Almec darauf, Mauls Angebot, als neues Gesicht der zukünftigen mandalorianischen Regierung von Mauls Gnaden zu fungieren, freudig anzunehmen. Jetzt waren alle Fundamente gelegt, Pre Vizsla herauszufordern.


	21. Jedi-Meister Savage Opress II

21. Jedi-Meister Savage Opress II

Shalwa Noctura hatte drei Wochen, nachdem ihre schicksalhafte Begegnung mit Jedi-Meister Savage Opress stattgefunden hatte, gemerkt, daß dieses Zusammentreffen nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war. Zumindest nicht für sie. Sie wartete noch zwei Standardwochen, dann befiel sie eine noch größere Sorge. Ihr Mann war jetzt bereits seit sechs Wochen verschollen und meldete sich weder bei ihr, noch wusste sein Arbeitgeber, die Outer Rim Waste Company, wo er und sein Müllfrachter abgeblieben waren. Der letzte Ort, wo er und sein Frachter registriert worden war, war der Raumhafen auf dem Planeten Stobar gewesen. An diesem Tag hatte es in besagter Raumhafencantina tumultartige Zustände gegeben, nachdem dort ein riesiger Zabrak ausgerastet und auf eine Kellnerin losgegangen war, scheinbar ohne jeden Grund. Aber es galt als erwiesen, daß Shalwas Ehemann diese Kantina wohl niemals betreten hatte, also mit dieser Auseinandersetzung nichts zu tun haben konnte. Es war lediglich die Anmeldung seiner Landung auf dem Raumhafen gleich nebenan verzeichnet. Danach hatte er seine leeren Container ausgeladen und vier Stunden später hatte ein Inspektionsdroide entdeckt, daß der Landeplatz verlassen worden war, obwohl es keinerlei offizielle Abmeldung gab – eine Verschwendung von wertvollem Landeplatz für wertvolle Zeit – welche der Raumhafen Stobar der Firma des Piloten in Rechnung gestellt hatte. Die Outer Rim Waste Company hätte diese Nachlässigkeit ihres Angestellten normalerweise derart geahndet, indem sie ihm die entstandenen Strafgebühren vom Lohn abgezogen hätte. Aber nach diesem seinem Einsatz verlor sich seine Spur. Jetzt wurde Shalwa langsam verzweifelt. Nach zwei weiteren Wochen wurde der alte Müllfrachter ihres Mannes dann durch Zufall auf dem Planeten Cybloc verlassen aufgefunden. Vom Piloten immer noch keine Spur. Aber die Outer Rim Waste Company hielt den Frachter immer noch für wertvoll genug, ihn in den Firmenpark rückzuüberführen, wo die Luke erneuert werden musste, die zur nun fehlenden Rettungskapsel führte. Jemand hatte dort ein riesiges rechteckiges Loch hineingeschnitten, wie Shalwa auf dem Betriebsgelände der Firma sehen konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt glaubte Shalwa nicht mehr, daß ihr Mann noch lebte. Sie hatte noch die vage Hoffnung, daß er vielleicht in der Rettungskapsel geflohen sein hätte können. Aber das glaubte sie nicht wirklich. Sie hatte jetzt niemanden mehr. Also blieb ihr jetzt nur noch eines zu tun.

Die beiden Jedi-Jünglinge Ganodi und Katooni waren sehr aufgeregt. Sie hatten sich vom täglichen Training unerlaubt entfernt und lungerten nun im Holo-Komm-Raum des Jedi-Tempels herum, auf einen wichtigen Anruf hoffend, den sie entgegennehmen und weiterleiten würden. Das war schon lange ihr Traum gewesen. Aber zwei Stunden lang passierte gar nichts. „Interessiert sich denn gar niemand für den Jedi-Tempel?", fragte die Rodianerin Ganodi ihre tolothianische Freundin, deren weiße Kopftentakeln erwartungsvoll zitterten. „Wohl nicht jetzt, wo wir hier sind", erwiderte diese mißmutig. „Wir hängen jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden hier rum. Laß uns lieber wieder zum Training gehen, bevor man uns dort vermisst", sagte sie zu Ganodi, während sie sie sanft an ihrem grünen Arm zupfte, um sie zum Weggehen zu bewegen. In diesem Augenblick flackerte die Anzeige auf und ein Hologramm in Lebensgröße und in Wartestellung materialisierte sich über dem großen Empfangskreis. „Drück diesen grünen Knopf", wies Ganodi Katooni an, während ihre grüne Schnauze bebte und sich ihre riesigen schwarzen glitzernden runden Augen weiteten ob dem bevorstehenden Gespräch. Katooni tat wie ihr geheißen. Jetzt ertönte eine Reihe von Pieptönen. „Reingelegt!", rief Ganodi lachend, während ihr Gesicht noch grüner wurde als sowieso. Dann schob sie ihre Freundin fort und drückte den roten Knopf. „Hier ist der Jedi-Tempel. Wer spricht da?", fragte sie mit ihrer hellen Piepsstimme die völlig vermummte Holo-Gestalt, die sie zweifelnd und erwartungsvoll anschaute. „Ich möchte gerne Jedi-Meister Savage Opress sprechen", antwortete ihr die unbekannte Frau. „Ah, Jedi-Meister Savage Opress … ähm … der ist gerade nicht im Tempel", beschied sie die gerademal zehnjährige Ganodi, während Katooni, die außer Sichtweite der Frau stand, ihre Freundin ungläubig und entsetzt anstarrte und sie nervös zu sich winkte. „Augenblick, ich bin gleich wieder da", ließ Ganodi erneut ihre Singsangstimme ertönen und verließ nun ebenfalls den Sichtbereich des Holokomms. „Was erzählst du da für einen Schwachsinn!", ereiferte sich Katooni leise. „Was soll denn die Öffentlichkeit denken, wenn du hier erzählst, daß sich so ein Verbrecher und Sith hier im Jedi-Tempel aufhält!?" „Ach, das ist doch sowieso nur ein Scherz-Anruf", wiegelte Ganodi ab. „Wer würde denn schon wegen so einem Schwachsinn überhaupt hier anrufen, es sei denn aus Spaß. Komm, spiel mit. Das wird lustig! Jetzt bist du dran!", ermunterte sie die zögernde und zweifelnde Katooni. „Jedi-Meister Savage Opress ist zur Zeit in einer sehr wichtigen Mission für den Tempel im Äußeren Rand unterwegs. Er wird vor einem Monat nicht zurückkehren", sagte Katooni nun mit gewichtiger betont tief gelegter Stimme. „Das weiß ich bereits. Dann ist er also immer noch unterwegs. Und sicherlich begleitet ihn auch sein Padawan", sagte die Frau am anderen Ende der Verbindung. Ganodis Augen weiteten sich erneut. „Wie heißt denn sein Padawan?", fragte sie, sich ebenfalls wieder in den Sichtbereich des Holo-Komms drängelnd. „Das weiß ich nicht. Aber Ihr müsstet das doch wissen im Jedi-Tempel", entgegnete die Frau zunehmend verzweifelt. „Vielleicht heißt er Darth Maul?", versuchte Katooni der Anruferin auf die Sprünge zu helfen, während sich Ganodi wieder aus dem Sichtbereich davonstahl, um laut loszuprusten. „Wenn Ihr Zwei mir nicht helfen könnt, dann würde ich jetzt gerne mit Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi sprechen", sagte die Frau, deren Stimme ob dem Herumgedruckse und Gekicher der beiden offensichtlich völlig unreifen Jedi zunehmend verärgert klang. „Jetzt wird es ernst", sagte Ganodi und schickte ihre Freundin, den Jedi-Meister zu holen. „Er kommt sofort", piepste sie der Frau entgegen, bevor sie in den Lichtschwert-Übungsraum verschwand, sich unter die anderen Jünglinge mischend, als sei nichts geschehen.

Obi-Wan Kenobi war etwas irritiert, als Katooni ihn zum großen Komlink des Jedi-Tempels bat. „Da will irgendeine Frau Jedi-Meister Savage Opress sprechen. Oder Euch", sagte Katooni etwas unsicher. Obi-Wan entließ den Jüngling und sprach Mace Windu an, der gerade Zeit hatte. „Kommt doch bitte mit, da hätte ich gerne einen Zeugen dabei", bat Obi-Wan seinen Kollegen. Mace Windu tat ihm den Gefallen. „Es geht nicht um mich, sondern um eine Freundin", sagte die unbekannte Frau, deren Umhang tief in die Stirn gezogen war, so daß man nur ihren Mund sehen konnte, zu Obi-Wan. ‚_Natürlich, es geht immer um eine Freundin'_, dachte Obi-Wan. „Ihre Kollegin hat mir soeben gesagt, Jedi-Meister Savage Opress ist momentan nicht im Tempel", hub die Frau an. „Und da Ihr ihn gut kennt und mit ihm auf Raydonia gekämpft habt und jetzt hier seid, seid Ihr meine letzte Hoffnung." Mace Windus Kinnlade klappte herunter und seine dunkelbraunen Augen weiteten sich, während Obi-Wan sich irritiert an seinen roten Bart faßte. „Jedi-Meister Savage Opress war vor zwei Monaten auf unserem Planeten", fuhr die verschleierte Frau fort. „Er hatte sich dort auf eine Geheimmission vorbereitet und meine Freundin hat ihm Essen dafür bereitgestellt, bis sein Padawan zu ihm kommt. … Und sie hat ihn bei sich übernachten lassen." „Und?", fragte Obi-Wan. „Geht es ihrer Freundin gut? Oder hat er ihr irgendetwas angetan? Ihr etwas gestohlen? Oder etwas demoliert?" „Nein, wieso?", fragte die Frau arglos und verwundert. Obi-Wan und Mace Windu schauten sich entgeistert an. Aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, daß sich die Opfer von Darth Maul und seinem tobsüchtigen Bruder scheuten, die Gräueltaten zu offenbaren, die ihnen von den Beiden angetan worden waren. Sie schämten sich dafür, schwach gewesen zu sein, eventuell eine Mitschuld zur Last gelegt zu bekommen. Also beschloß Obi-Wan, einfühlsam zu sein. „Bitte reden Sie doch weiter. Ich höre Ihnen zu", sagte er sanft. „Es ist so", versuchte es die Frau erneut. „Meine Freundin ist seit zwei Monaten schwanger von Jedi-Meister Savage Opress und will nun wissen, ob der Jedi-Tempel in diesen Fällen das Kind haben will oder Mutter und Kind etwas zahlt und das Kind bei ihr bleiben kann." „Ach du liebe Güte", seufzte Obi-Wan. „Ja, Savage Opress hat mit mir auf Raydonia gekämpft. Allerdings weniger mit mir, als vielmehr gegen mich. Zusammen mit seinem sogenannten Padawan, Darth Maul." Mace Windu unterdrückte im Hintergrund ein Kichern. „Hat Savage Opress etwa behauptet, er wäre ein Jedi?", fragte Obi-Wan. „Nein, hat er nicht, aber er hat es auch nicht bestritten, als … sie ihn so genannt hat", sagte die Frau irritiert, die offensichtlich den Namen Darth Maul noch nie gehört hatte „Aber er hatte doch sicherlich keine Jedi-Kluft an, oder?", fragte Obi-Wan weiter. „Nein, das nicht", erwiderte die Frau, „aber diese sehr junge Togruta-Padawan, die vor zwei Monaten im Holo-Net zu sehen war, war auch eher angezogen, als wäre sie Tänzerin im Palast von Jabba dem Hutten." Jetzt konnte Mace Windu das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er hätte jetzt eigentlich hinausgehen müssen, um das Gespräch nicht zu stören, aber er hatte Obi-Wan versprochen zu bleiben. Also vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte, sich durch Meditation wieder zu beruhigen. „Aber sie trägt Lichtschwerter", erklärte die Frau weiter. „Also ist sie ein Jedi. Und Savage Opress hatte auch ein Lichtschwert. Wieso also hätte ich da Verdacht schöpfen sollen?", fragte die Frau entrüstet. „… oder meine Freundin?", setzte sie nach einem Zögern hinzu. „Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von den Sith gehört?", fragte Obi-Wan. „Das sind doch böse Zauberer, gibt es die denn noch?", fragte die Frau ungläubig. „Ja, die gibt es noch. Leider", bestätigte Obi-Wan. „Und sie besitzen ebenfalls Lichtschwerter. Allerdings rote. Während die Jedi blaue und grüne nutzen." Mace Windu kicherte erneut. Er hatte sich bei seiner Meditation auf sein Lichtschwert konzentriert. Und Obi-Wan hatte durch seine Bemerkung zu den Lichtschwertern diese mühsam aufgebaute Ruhezone jäh zerstört. Wahrscheinlich würde diese Frau, würde sie Mace Windu je in Lichtschwertkampfaktion erleben, ihn ob seines violetten Lichtschwertes sofort der Polizei melden. „Kennt Ihr Count Dooku?", versuchte Kenobi, der Frau die entscheidende Erkenntnis zu vermitteln. „Diesen Separatisten? Natürlich kenne ich den", bestätigte die Frau, offenbar froh, wenigstens das zu wissen. „Der ist auch ein Sith, genau wie Savage Opress", erklärte Obi-Wan. „Ach, dann ist Savage Opress Dookus Schüler? Es gibt doch immer nur zwei Sith, oder?", fragte die Frau unsicher. „Das ist jetzt kompliziert, zu erklären, aber wenn Sie …. oder Ihre Freundin … diesen Savage Opress noch einmal sehen, dann melden sie ihn bitte sofort der Polizei. Er ist äußerst brutal und extrem gefährlich! Und er hat schon viele Wesen getötet, auch und gerade Jedi!", warnte sie Obi-Wan. „Auf jeden Fall kann Ihre Freundin das Kind behalten". Aber bevor er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, war das Bild der Frau auf dem Holo-Komm schon wieder verschwunden.

Obi-Wan seufzte, während Mace Windu finster dreinschaute und schließlich erklärte: „Wir alle wissen ja, daß Savage Opress ein Monster ist, das sich häufig niedrigen Instinkten wie Morden, Rauben und Vandalismus hingibt. Kein Wunder, daß er auch anderen ordinären Trieben fröhnt." „Aber daß er sich bei diesem unsittlichen Treiben als Jedi ausgibt und wir dann hier mit seinem Nachwuchs behelligt werden, das ist schon ein starkes Stück. Wie tief sind die Sith nur gesunken!", entrüstete sich Obi-Wan. „Aber das Kind könnten wir in diesen schweren Zeiten vielleicht doch gebrauchen. Mit diesem Vater ist es bestimmt stark in der Macht. Und auch sonst. Nicht auszudenken, wenn es einem Sith in die Hände fällt", sorgte sich Mace Windu. „Noch ist es ja nicht geboren", beschwichtigte ihn Obi-Wan. „Vor dreizehn Jahren kam hier ein Detektiv an, der behauptete, eine Frau würde von meinem damals gerade getöteten Meister Qui-Gon ein Kind erwarten. Weder von dem Detektiv noch von der Frau habe ich jemals wieder etwas gehört." „Ihr wisst aber schon, daß sowohl Qui-Gon Jinn als auch Savage Opress früher Schüler von Count Dooku waren", sagte Mace Windu plötzlich alarmiert. „Ob es sich wohl um ein neues finsteres Komplott Dookus handelt, um die Moral im Jedi-Orden zu schwächen?", wollte er von Obi-Wan wissen. Er fragte sich im Stillen, ob sich vielleicht jemand einen schlechten Scherz mit dem Jedi-Tempel erlaubt hatte, so absurd erschien ihm die Geschichte. „Das wäre typisch für Dooku. Läßt andere die Drecksarbeit erledigen, während er selbst kinderlos bleibt. Aber Ahsoka Tano mit Savage Opress zu vergleichen – wenn sie das wüsste, dann würde sie sofort aus dem Jedi-Orden austreten", witzelte Obi-Wan. „Ich finde ihr Outfit ja auch gelegentlich etwas gewagt. Aber ihr Meister toleriert das ja. Was soll man also machen?" Obi-Wan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ahsokas Meister macht und toleriert vieles, was die meisten Jedi ablehnen", meinte Mace Windu gedankenverloren. „Zumindest hat diese Frau bei ihrem Wissensstand Ahsoka Tano und Savage Opress nicht miteinander verwechselt, das ist doch schon mal was", witzelte Obi-Wan wieder. „Warten wir es ab, das passiert bestimmt auch noch", meinte Mace Windu. „Interessanter finde ich die Frage, wieso Savage Opress eigentlich glaubt, mit der Behauptung, er sei ein Jedi, Frauen dazu bringen zu können, ihm sexuell zu Willen zu sein", versuchte Obi-Wan, das Thema zu wechseln. „Müßte so eine Behauptung eine Frau nicht eher abschrecken?" „Ich glaube, die Wahrnehmung der Jedi in der Öffentlichkeit hat sich doch sehr geändert, seit ständig diese Berichte über Anakin Skywalker und Padme Amidala in der Presse auftauchen. Ich frage mich, wie lange das mit den Beiden eigentlich schon so läuft", sagte Mace Windu und schaute Obi-Wan forschend an. „Das mag ja sein, aber vorerst werden wir uns mal Katooni vornehmen, warum sie der Frau so einen Unsinn erzählt hat. Wie peinlich für die Jedi!", sagte Obi-Wan etwas pickiert, um erneut das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!", Ganodi weinte fast, als sie auf Katoonis Erzählung hin ebenfalls in den Holo-Komm-Raum des Jedi-Tempels gebracht wurde. „Das war alles Katoonis Idee", sagte sie trotzig, während Katooni felsenfest gegenüber den beiden Jedi-Meistern behauptete, daß es Ganodi war, die der Frau zuerst weisgemacht hatte, daß Jedi-Meister Savage Opress zur Zeit nicht im Tempel weilen würde. „Ihr Beiden bekommt jetzt zwei Tage Stubenarrest für euren Fehler. Hoffen wir alle, daß dieses Monster niemals hier auftauchen möge", beendete Mace Windu die Gegenüberstellung.

Shalwa Noctura war am Boden zerstört. Sie suchte im Holonet nach Informationen über Savage Opress und wurde fündig. Auch, was seinen „Padawan" betraf, ganz offensichtlich ein weiterer, dritter Sith-Lord. Sie würde also kein Kind von einem honorablen Jedi-Meister bekommen, aber ganz sicherlich auch keines von einem galaxisweit gesuchten Verbrecher. Also rief sie bei der Outer Rim Waste Company an und zeigte eine Schwangerschaft von ihrem Mann an, um später rechtzeitig eine üppige Betriebsrente als hinterbliebene Witwe mit minderjährigen Angehörigen beantragen zu können. Sie hoffte, daß sie Savage Opress nie wiedersehen würde. Andererseits schämte sie sich dafür, daß ihr Körper das ganz anders sah, vor allem nachts. Am nächsten Tag begann sie, ein drittes Album anzulegen, um dort alles über den Vater ihres werdenden Kindes zu sammeln, dessen sie habhaft werden konnte.

Dann flog sie nach Stobar, um sich dort an einem freien Tisch in der Raumkantina niederzulassen. Nachdem sie bei dem Service-Droiden etwas zu essen und zu trinken bestellt hatte, fragte sie nach der Person, die damals von jenem ominösen Zabrak derart malträtiert worden war. „Warum wollen Sie das von mir wissen? Ich habe bereits den beiden Jedi und der Polizei alles erzählt", sagte Sassi unwillig, als die fremde Frau sie befragte. „Seit dieser Zabrak bei Ihnen aufgetaucht ist, ist mein Mann verschwunden und ich will wissen, ob er etwas damit zu tun hat oder nicht." „Hmm, der war damals, so viel ich gesehen habe, nicht hiergewesen", sagte Sassi unbeteiligt, als sie auf das Bild des ihr völlig unbekannten Mannes schaute. Das Bild von Savage Opress jedoch erkannte sie sofort. „Ist Ihnen an diesem Mann vielleicht irgendetwas Besonderes aufgefallen, Blutflecken oder etwas in der Art vielleicht?" „Nein. Kann ich jetzt bitte gehen? Ich habe zu tun", sagte Sassi gehetzt. Mann merkte ihr an, daß sie mit diesem Kerl nie wieder etwas zu tun haben wollte, auch nicht über ihn sprechen. „War er eigentlich allein?" „Ja, so einer wie der ist doch immer allein, oder?", erwiderte Sassi abfällig. „Warum ist er auf Sie losgegangen?", bohrte Shalwa weiter. „Der Typ ist ein Monster. Das liest man doch überall", sagte Sassi abschätzig. „So einer wie der braucht keinen Grund, um auf Leute loszugehen. Der braucht das wohl hin- und wieder." Schalwa sah sie ungläubig und zweifelnd an und sagte nichts. Offenbar erwartete sie, daß Sassi noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Was diese auch tat. „Nun ja, er weigerte sich, zu bestellen und hat ständig diese Sternenkarte angestiert, als ihn der Servicedroide kontaktierte. Dann bin ich hinzugekommen und dann ist er ausgerastet. Aber wir sind hier nun mal keine Lesestube", sagte sie ärgerlich. „Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Shalwa. „In unserer Kantina hat er sich ganz anders verhalten. Bitte, Sie müssen mir helfen. Vielleicht kann ich meinen Mann noch retten. Ist Ihnen nicht doch irgendetwas Komisches an dem Zabrak aufgefallen? Ich werde es auch niemandem sagen, ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab, wenn es etwas peinliches sein sollte", drang Shalwa in sie. „Hmm, wenn sie es so sagen … ja, da war etwas Besonderes", sagte Sassi nun betreten mit gesenkter Stimme. „Er hatte so eine Kette mit einem Medaillon um den Hals, das hat auf einmal blau geleuchtet wie verrückt. Ich habe ihn darauf angesprochen, weil es mir gefiel und wollte das Medaillon anfassen. Ich hatte es kaum berührt, da hat er mir die Hand um den Hals gelegt, mich damit hochgezogen und zugedrückt." Plötzlich standen Sassi Tränen in den Augen. Es war wohl das erste Mal, daß sie jemandem die ganze Geschichte erzählte. „Sie hatten also Angst, man hätte Ihnen vorwerfen können, sie hätten unerlaubt einen Gast berührt. Das verstehe ich", sagte Shalwa mitfühlend. _Und Savage hatte Angst, du würdest ihm seinen Anhänger ruinieren und er würde seinen Bruder niemals finden. _„In welche Richtung ist er dann gelaufen?", wollte sie weiter wissen. „Dort, der Ausgang, wo die Frachtcontainer und die Raumschiffe sind", erwiderte Sassi. „Vielen Dank, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen", sagte Shalwa und gab Sassi ein reichliches Trinkgeld.


	22. Aufstieg zur Macht

22. Aufstieg zur Macht

Es hatte Savage Spaß gemacht, den armen Gefängniswärter mithilfe der Macht im Würgegriff vor sich herschweben zu lassen, um ihn, schließlich im Thronsaal angekommen, mit kräftigem Schwung Pre Vizsla vor die Füße segeln zu lassen – eine seiner Spezialitäten. Nach diesem Fanal forderte sein Bruder Maul den irritierten Pre Vizsla gemäß der mandalorianischen Kriegertradtion zum Zweikampf um die Anführerschaft der Death Watch heraus. Und Pre Vizsla nahm die Herausforderung an, machte eine Handbewegung zu Bo Katan, die Maul widerwillig dessen rotes Lichtschwert zurückgab. Dieser Zweikampf hatte Maul alles abverlangt. Es war wie auf Orsis gewesen. Der völlig machtunsensitive Pre Vizsla war wie damals Meltch Krakko ein exzellenter Kämpfer, der alle Register zog, die ihm technik- und waffenmäßig zur Verfügung standen. Über lange Minuten hin war unklar, wer das Duell dominierte, doch schließlich hatte Darth Maul seinem Gegner den Arm ausgekugelt und ihn somit wehrunfähig gemacht, zumindest einem Mann wie Maul gegenüber. Dann hatte er mit Hilfe der Macht dessen schwarzes, sagenumwobenes Lichtschwert an sich genommen, um seinen besiegten Gegner damit vor den Augen seiner Death-Watch-Kommandeure zu enthaupten und nun war alles seins – das schwarze archaisch anmutende Lichtschwert, die Anführerschaft der Death Watch – und der Thron Mandalores. Es war für Maul ein erhebendes Gefühl gewesen, als die Kommandeure der Death Watch nacheinander zu ihm kamen, vor ihm knieten und ihm als ihrem neuen Anführer huldigten. Das war also die sagenumwobene mandalorianische Kriegerloyalität, ein Attribut, welches Maul noch vor kurzem Savage als eine auszunutzende Schwäche beschrieben hatte. Nun jedoch war diese Schwäche zu seiner, Mauls Stärke geworden.

Maul wusste, daß die Mandalorianer normalerweise keine Außenseiter akzeptierten. Das hatte ihm Bo-Katan unmissverständlich klargemacht, bevor seine neuen Truppen sie davongejagt hatten. Jetzt musste diese widerspenstige Frau etwas ganz neues lernen: Daß die Mandalorianer wohl keine dahergelaufenen mittellosen Zuzügler, wohl jedoch strahlende charismatische Anführer akzeptierten, die von außerhalb kamen. Und da war noch etwas: Maul sah diese mandalorianischen Krieger nicht als beliebig austauschbare Manövriermasse an, die jederzeit ersetzt werden konnte. So wie das sein Meister auf Coruscant mit den Streitkräften der Republik und der Handelsföderation trieb. Das hatten die Mandalorianer nicht verdient, nach alldem, was sie für Maul und Savage bisher getan hatten. Maul wollte auf Mandalore wirklich dazugehören, sich um seine neuen Leute kümmern, sie beschützen, so wie sie ihn beschützen würden. Und er wusste, daß er das auch tun würde. Er fühlte eine Bindung, die Sith-unüblich war – sein alter Meister würde das todsicher als Schwäche brandmarken. Aber Loyalität verdiente Loyalität. Und die Death Watch und Maul waren wie füreinander geschaffen. Er würde seinem Vorgänger Pre Vizsla bald in Sundari und auf Concordia ein prächtiges Mahnmal errichten. Er hatte das verdient, er hatte die Death Watch wahrlich gut geführt und auf Maul vorbereitet.

Darth Maul saß in einer coolen Pose auf dem Thron, während sein Bruder Savage neben ihm stand als eine Mischung als Standbild und Leibwächter. Maul war auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht angekommen. Endlich war für die Zabrak-Brüder die Zeit gekommen, die Früchte ihrer Arbeit und ihrer Mühen zu genießen und eine Entschädigung für all die erlittenen Schäden und Strapazen der Vergangenheit zu bekommen. Darth Maul genoß es, sich gelegentlich öffentlich zu zeigen. Wie anstrengend es doch früher gewesen war, sich ständig verstecken zu müssen, sei es, weil er im Auftrag seines Meisters Morde ausführen musste, deren Urheber nicht zurückzuverfolgen sein durfte, oder aus Sorge vor Verrätern und Enthüllern. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an eine zufällig mitgehörte Unterhaltung seines Meisters mit dessen Meister Darth Plagueis, wo dieser etwas indigniert seinen damaligen Schüler Sidious darauf hingewiesen hatte, daß sein Attentäter Maul sich an bestimmten Orten nicht sehen lassen durfte, um als von Kopf bis Fuß schwarzgewandeter tätowierter Zabrak mit Hörnern nicht unnötig Aufsehen zu erregen. Maul hatte damals gefühlt, daß ihn die Beiden offenbar etwas abfällig bewerteten und sich seiner schämten. Oder hatte ihn Sidious etwa genau deshalb ausgesucht, damit er sich Zeit seines Lebens verstecken müsste, weil er in Coruscant zu auffällig war? Um seinem Meister nicht die Show zu stehlen? Sein Meister und dessen Meister jedenfalls hatten beide eine unauffällige Zweitidentität, die es ihnen ermöglichte, sich vollkommen frei und ungezwungen in der Gesellschaft zu bewegen. Ein Gefühl und Vergnügen, das Maul nie gekannt und um das er seinen und dessen Meister früher oft beneidet hatte. Allerdings war sich Maul nicht sicher gewesen, ob er auf Coruscant wirklich gerne Senator für den Planeten Dathomir geworden wäre. Jetzt waren diese Zeiten des Versteckspiels vorbei. Und mehr noch: Maul und Savage konnten dann und wann ihre Macht als Sith zeigen, ohne daß dies jemand beanstanden würde. Gleich, nachdem Pre Vizsla die beiden Brüder aus der Rettungskapsel befreit und medizinisch versorgt hatte, hatte Darth Maul ihm seine und seines Bruders Identität als Sith kundgetan und dies war eine wichtige Waffe, die ihm den Respekt Vizslas und seiner Männer und Frauen einbrachte, einschließlich Bo-Katans. Alle hatten gesehen, wie Darth Maul und sein Bruder mit dem roten Lichtschwert kämpfen konnten, als sie ihre Allianz mit den Verbrechersyndikaten schmiedeten. Alle hatten während des Duells mit Pre Vizsla gesehen, wie Maul dann und wann seine Hand einsetzte, wenn sein Gegner weit genug von ihm weg war, um ihn hochzuheben oder wegzuwirbeln, ohne ihn zu berühren, was den meisten Wesen unnatürlich anmuten mochte. Und diese Machtgriffe und die offen an ihrem Gürtel baumelnden Lichtschwerter wurden zum Symbol ihrer Macht auf Mandalore. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Meister Sidious, der in seiner Rolle als Kanzler Palpatine auf jedwede öffentliche Demonstration seiner Sith-Kräfte verzichten musste, wie Maul hämisch feststellte. Gar nicht zu sprechen von seinem Nachfolger, diesem Phantom Count Dooku, der sich trotz seines Reichtums und seiner Macht, im Gegensatz zu Sidious' niederen Lakaien wie z.B. dem neimoidianischen Vizekönig noch nicht einmal in irgendeiner offiziellen Position in Coruscant, geschweige denn im Senat blicken lassen durfte. Während Darth Maul es nun genoß, nur eine Identität zu haben, die er voll ausleben konnte, ohne daß jemand auf seinem Planeten daran offen Anstoß nahm. Er liebte es, mit seinen neuen Kameraden zu trainieren. Nach wie vor war das Death-Watch-Lager, welches immer größer wurde, sein und seines Bruders liebster Aufenthaltsort. Und stetig kamen neue Lager dazu, denn die Death-Watch bekam seit Mauls Herrschaft unaufhörlichen Zuwachs. Für Maul war das Training in diesen Lagern wie früher auf Orsis. Es gab moderne Waffen, raffinierte Kampftechniken, fähige Sparringpartner. Nur eins fehlte, genauer gesagt, eine. Maul hatte sich seit seiner Ankunft auf Mandalore gefragt, ob Kilindi noch am Leben sein könnte. Sie musste doch mittlerweile, wenn sie schon nichts von den Überfällen der Brüder im Äußeren Rand mitbekommen hatte, gemerkt haben, daß er am Leben und hier auf Mandalore war. Wenn sie und die Kinder noch am Leben waren.


	23. Jedi-Meister Savage Opress III

23. Jedi-Meister Savage Opress III

Shalwa hatte jetzt noch zwei Möglichkeiten, Savages Weg weiterzuverfolgen, um die Fährte ihres Mannes wieder aufzunehmen. Sie hätte nach Cybloc fliegen und die Raumhafen-Droiden befragen können, ob sie dort, wo der Müllfrachter gelandet war, ihren Mann oder etwas Verdächtiges gesehen hätten. Der Chronologie zufolge, die sie angelegt hatte, lag das Auffinden des Müllfrachters auf Cybloc zeitlich jedoch hinter dem Auftauchen Savages und Mauls auf Raydonia, wo ein Massaker an der Bevölkerung stattgefunden hatte. Und dies nur drei Tage, bevor Savage in ihre Kantina gekommen war. Da fiel ihr ein, was sie Savage damals über Obi-Wan und diese Separatistin erzählt hatte. Deren Besuch hatte auch drei Tage vor Savages Besuch bei ihr stattgefunden. Und sie wusste auch noch, was Savage ihr daraufhin geantwortet hatte. Da gab es also möglicherweise einen Zeugen, den sie ohne Gefahr befragen würde können. Also rief sie wieder im Jedi-Tempel an. Diesmal musste sie nicht solange warten. „Entschuldigt, daß ich Euch in dieser Angelegenheit wieder behellige, aber es geht um meinen Mann, der nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist, seit Savage Opress in der Kantina von Otor war", sagte sie Obi-Wan, nun völlig unverhüllt. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte dieser zurück. „Habt Ihr vielleicht das Raumschiff von Savage auf Raydonia gesehen? Kennt Ihr den Typ?" „Ja, das war ein ziemlich alter Müllfrachter. In dem haben wir gekämpft", sagte Obi-Wan. „Und Darth Maul war bei Savage?" „Ja, leider haben mir die Beiden dort aufgelauert", bestätigte er. „Ist Euch vielleicht aufgefallen, ob Savage damals noch so eine Kette mit einem blau leuchtenden Anhänger getragen hat?", fragte Shalwa. „Nein, soweit ich gesehen habe, hat Savage bei seinen Kämpfen mit mir oder mit jemand anderem noch nie eine Kette mit Anhänger getragen. Das wäre beim Kämpfen auch sehr hinderlich. Und so eitel ist Savage meiner Meinung nach nicht." „War außer Euch und den beiden Zabraks noch ein anderer Mann im Raumschiff anwesend?" „Wieso ein Mann?", wunderte sich Obi-Wan. „Asajj Ventress war noch anwesend. Sie hat zwar eine Glatze, sieht aber trotzdem ziemlich weiblich aus, finde ich jedenfalls", sagte er verschmitzt lächelnd. „Mein Mann hatte diesen Mülltanker eigentlich geflogen, bevor er auf Stobar verschwand, als es dort diese Kantina-Prügelei mit Savage Opress gab." „Ja, davon haben Meister Skywalker und Padawan Tano mir erzählt", bestätigte Obi-Wan. „Wie ist das Loch in die Luke gekommen, wo es zur Rettungskapsel ging?", wollte Shalwa nun wissen. „Das haben Darth Maul und Savage Opress mit ihren Lichtschwertern hineingeschnitten, als sie mich und Ventress verfolgen wollten, als wir mit dieser Rettungskapsel nach Otor geflohen sind." „Glück für Euch. Pech für meinen Mann", sagte Shalwa traurig. „Ich hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, daß mein Mann in dieser Rettungskapsel geflohen wäre, als ich das Loch gesehen hatte. … Jetzt sind mein Mann und die Kette weg. Dafür ist plötzlich Darth Maul nach zwölf Jahren wieder aufgetaucht. Was also geschah zwischen Stobar und Raydonia?", fragte Shalwa ratlos. „Von wo kam denn Ihr Mann nach Stobar?" „Von Lotho Minor", sagte sie tonlos. „Vielleicht hat Savage Darth Maul mit Hilfe dieses Anhängers gefunden. Vielleicht ist er mit dem Frachter Ihres Mannes wieder nach Lotho Minor zurückgeflogen, um Maul dort zu finden und nach Dathomir zu bringen, seiner Heimat. Und dort hat er den Anhänger wieder abgegeben. Und seitdem hat Darth Maul wohl auch seine neuen Beine, als ich ihn damals wiedergesehen habe. Die Schwestern der Nacht von Dathomir verfügen über große Macht und sie können mit Hilfe von Dingen Leute aufspüren. Und sie heilen. Aber ich fürchte, die Antwort darauf, wo Ihr Mann abgeblieben ist, kann ihnen nur Savage Opress selbst geben. Und ihn zu finden und zu fragen wäre so gefährlich wie nutzlos." „Ich danke Euch, Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan", sagte sie, bevor sie die Verbindung beendete. Dann eilte Obi-Wan zu Meister Yoda, um ihn von seiner neuesten Theorie über den langen Zwischenaufenthalt von Darth Maul in Kenntnis zu setzen. Beide waren sich darüber einig, daß der arme Müllfrachterpilot eine Begegnung mit Savage Opress nicht überlebt haben konnte.


	24. Wiedersehen I

24. Wiedersehen I

Kilindi hatte sich gewundert, als sie und die Kinder nach vier Monaten Urlaub auf Glee Anselm wieder ins heiße, staubige meerlose Mandalore zurückkehrten. Alles schien irgendwie anders als sonst. Als sie schließlich im Raumhafen von Mandalores Hauptstadt Sundari landeten, war es der inzwischen dreizehnjährige Orvix, der bemerkt hatte, daß seine Familie auf dem „Lord-Maul-Raumhafen" gelandet war. Kilindi hatte zunächst gestutzt und überlegt, ob es wohl auch in Mandalore eine Person namens Maul gäbe. Aber dann hatten sie eine Zeitung gekauft und dort gab es einen Bericht über „Lord Maul", der offiziell lediglich als Anführer der Death Watch firmierte, während Almec Premierminister war. „Almec?", wunderte sich Kilindi. „Der wurde doch vor einem Jahr wegen Korruption abgesetzt." Das Holo-Net brachte schließlich die Gewissheit, daß es sich bei dem neuen Herrscher Mandalores wirklich um ihren Darth Maul handelte. „Hey – der hat ja genau meine Augen", rief eine erfreute Daleena, die schon lange auf der Suche nach jemandem mit derselben Augenfarbe wie der ihren war. Kilindi fielen noch die vielen Falleener auf, die plötzlich an der Einreisekontrolle und als Sicherheitsangestellte am Raumhafen arbeiteten. An ihrer Stelle hatten früher menschliche Mandalorianer gearbeitet. Kilindi überlegte im ersten Moment, ob Darth Maul etwa dem Volk Meister Trezzas etwas Gutes tun wollte als Entschädigung dafür, daß er Trezza damals auf Orsis getötet hatte. An die schon seit jeher von Falleenern beherrschte Schwarze Sonne, die seit dem Beginn von Mauls Herrschaft auf Mandalore stark an Einfluß gewonnen hatte, dachte sie in diesem Moment nicht.

Savage Opress war aufgeblüht, seit er mit seinem Bruder Mandalore erreicht und erobert hatte. Die Zeit des Weglaufens und Versteckens war vorbei und jetzt konnten beide Brüder endlich die Früchte ihrer Mühen und Kämpfe genießen. Und es gab auf einmal freie Zeit, die ausgefüllt werden wollte. Abgesehen vom regelmäßigen Sith-Training, was den Umgang mit der Macht anging und Übungsschwertkämpfen mit seinem Bruder hatte Maul seinem Bruder ein eigenes Death-Watch-Battalion unterstellt, mit welchem Savage regelmäßig Übungen abhielt. Savage hatte sich, nachdem ihm sein Bruder nach ihrer Rettung durch die Mandalorianer erzählt hatte, daß sie deren Verbündete seien, in dem Death-Watch-Camp auf Condordia sofort wohlgefühlt. Da waren lauter Männer mit Zweikämpfen beschäftigt. Und mit Waffentraining. Genauso wie früher in der Nachtbrudersiedlung, als die Welt für ihn noch in Ordnung gewesen war. Nur, daß die Waffen vielfältiger und moderner waren. Und effizienter, tödlicher. Und daß im Lager Männer und Frauen zusammenlebten und trainierten. Und ihm war nicht entgangen, daß ihn gewisse Augenpaare, die er durch die Schlitze der mandalorianischen Helme sehen konnte, begehrlich anschauten. Savage war anfangs überrascht gewesen, wie einfach es auf Mandalore war, an tolle Frauen zu kommen. Auf Dathomir hatte er nur mit den Nachtbrüdern im Dorf zusammengelebt und sie mussten dort darauf warten, dass eine von den Nachtschwestern kam und einen von ihnen mit ihrer Kampfkraft und Hexerei überwältigte. Durch das Sith-Training Count Dookus, später das seines Bruders und die Stärke, die Mutter Talzin ihm verliehen hatte, war Savage nicht mehr auf solche Rituale angewiesen, um an eine Frau zu kommen. Er konnte jetzt seine eigenen Rituale veranstalten und sich die Frauen selbst auswählen, die ihm gefielen. Und er merkte, dass einige Mandalorianerinnen in seinem Corps ihn unwiderstehlich fanden. Und so hatte es sich Savage nach ihrer Machtübernahme zur Gewohnheit gemacht, attraktive Mandalorianerinnen, die in seinem Battalion Dienst taten, in sein Hauptquartier zum Zweikampf einzubestellen und, wenn er sie besiegt hatte, wovon es keine Ausnahme gab, diese Treffen in einem breiten Bett fortzusetzen, welches in einem separaten Raum stand. Es gefiel ihm, dass diese Frauen, die ihn anhimmelten, versierte durchtrainierte Kriegerinnen waren und trotzdem nicht so kalt, zynisch und hart waren wie Ventress damals. Maul wusste von diesen Aktivitäten seines Bruders, aber ihn kümmerte das nicht weiter, solange sein Bruder dabei diskret blieb und es nicht zu Unmut in der Death Watch deswegen kam. Und solange er kampfbereit und vorbereitet war in den Dingen, die er von ihm als seinem Sith-Schüler erwartete. Savages Welt war wieder in Ordnung. Mehr als je zuvor.

Es war ein großes Thema in Savages Camp, daß die nautolanische Ausbilderin nach einem mehrmonatigen Urlaub endlich wieder nach Mandalore zurückgekehrt war, um dort die Truppen zu trainieren. Savage hatte sich zuerst gewundert, als er von seinem Sekretär erfuhr, daß Pre Vizsla ihr zur Zeit seines Kommandos über die Death Watch für jeden einzelnen Tag einen horrenden Tagessatz zugestanden hatte. Als er sie dann bei den Trainingskämpfen sah, bekam er eine Ahnung davon, dass sie ihr Geld möglicherweise wert war. Und ihm gefiel ihre schlanke muskulöse grüne Gestalt, um die sich die Lockententakel anmutig schlangen, wenn sie um ihre Gegner herumtänzelte, ihnen den Weg abschnitt, oder einen Salto über sie vollführte, um sie dann mit gezielten Griffen und Drehungen zu entwaffnen und auf den Boden zu zwingen, damit sie aufgaben, was meist ziemlich schnell geschah. Er trug seinem Sekretär auf, diese Ausbilderin nach Beendigung ihres Tagespensums in sein Hauptquartier zu bringen. „Sie waren ja ziemlich lange weg.", hub der Sekretär an, als er Kilindi ansprach. „Es hat sich eine Menge geändert seitdem und es ist so: Unser neuer Chef Savage Opress lädt hin und wieder Kämpferinnen zum Zweikampf in sein Hauptquartier ein. Und heute hat er Euch ausgewählt." Dazu grinste er etwas anzüglich, dann schaute er zur Seite, um ihre Antwort abzuwarten. „Was sagt denn Pre Vizsla dazu? Unter ihm hat es so etwas bei der Death Watch nicht gegeben. Und wer ist dieser Savage Opress eigentlich?", fragte Kilindi den Sekretär etwas unmutig. „Nun, Pre Vizsla ist tot und Savage Opress ist der Bruder unseres neuen Herren Lord Maul.", erwiderte der Sekretär mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln. „Mir hat gefallen, was ich draußen gesehen habe und ich würde gerne persönlich testen, was Ihr so draufhabt", sagte Savage, kaum, dass Kilindi sein Hauptquartier betreten hatte. Diese Nautolanerin sah allerdings nicht sonderlich paarungsbereit aus. Sie war ihm ein wenig zu selbstsicher und zu abweisend. Ob das daran lag, daß sie als Auswärtige nicht direkt bei der Death Watch arbeitete, sondern lediglich einen Honorarvertrag über Tagessätze hatte? Daß sie solange weggewesen war, daß sie den Machtwechsel nicht registriert hatte? Es war ihm egal, ob sie, nachdem er sie besiegt hätte, noch für anderes aufgeschlossen sein würde. Er würde warten. Er hatte Zeit. Es würde vielleicht noch ein paar Treffen brauchen, diese Frau für sich zu gewinnen, aber sie etwas zu umwerben, wäre eine schöne Vorfreude. Und sie war es auf jeden Fall wert. Dann ging er auf sie los. Zuerst war Kilindi erschrocken, diesen Zabrak-Hünen vor sich zu sehen. Sie sah den begehrlichen Blick in seinen gelben Augen und ihre Vermutung bezüglich des anzüglichen Grinsens des Sekretärs wich Gewissheit. Dann überlegte sie sich, wie sie wohl am besten diesem gewaltigen Hörnerkranz entgehen konnte, dessen Hörner so viel länger waren als die, die sie von Maul kannte. Sie wusste, dass sie in diesen Zweikampf nur gewinnen würde, indem sie die Kraft dieses Mannes auf diesen zurücklenken könnte, wenn es ihr denn gelang, ihn zu überraschen. Sie ließ sich blitzschnell auf den Boden fallen und kugelte mit Elan auf das Bein Savages zu, das sich gerade vom Boden gehoben hatte. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch ein bisschen von unten mit ihrem stahlbewehrten Stiefelabsatz dagegenzukicken und - plumps – lag dieser riesige Mann mit dem Gesicht nach vorn auf dem Boden. Kilindi nutzte die Zeit, seinen Gürtel nach brauchbaren Waffen zu inspizieren und wurde fündig. Sie nahm Anlauf und lief ein paar Schritte die Wand hoch, so wie sie es schon so oft mit Maul geübt hatte. Dann stieß sie sich ab, um im Salto durch den oberen Teil des Raumes zu wirbeln, um später nach einer neuen und guten Verteidigungsposition zu suchen. Savage hörte plötzlich ein vertrautes Zischen, welches ihn sofort wieder aus seiner misslichen Lage hochschnellen ließ. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu erkunden, wo sich seine Gegnerin im Raum postiert hatte. Er hatte die Lampe im etwa vier Meter hohen Raum extra hoch anbringen lassen, um nicht ständig mit dem gehörnten Kopf dagegen zu stoßen. Jetzt sah er auf ebendieser Lampe die grüne Nautolanerin hocken, sein Doppellichtschwert in der Hand, eine Klinge gezündet und auf ihn gerichtet. Er fand, dass sich das Rot der Klinge hervorragend von ihrem grünen Körper abhob und begehrte diese schöne, gefährliche und momentan hoch über ihm thronende unerreichbare Frau nun noch mehr. Und Bruchteile von Sekunden später stieg eine unbändige Wut in ihm hoch. Noch nie hatte es jemand geschafft, ihm sein Lichtschwert abzunehmen. Er war Savage Opress – niemand machte so etwas! Er fragte sich, wo diese Frau wohl gelernt hatte, so schnell damit umzugehen, wenn sie keine Jedi oder Sith war. Er nahm einen Hocker und schleuderte ihn wutentbrannt mit voller Wucht gegen die grüne Frau. Kilindi streckte dem Hocker ihr Bein entgegen, dessen Fuß in einem stahlkappenbewehrten Schuh steckte. Der Hocker flog mit fast derselben Gewalt, mit der er geschleudert worden war, wieder zu Savage zurück und traf ihn an der Stirn. Savage merkte, dass sein rechtes Auge anfing zu schmerzen, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Diese Auseinandersetzung hatte gerademal eine halbe Standardminute gedauert. Nach einer Weile merkte er, dass seine Hände gefesselt waren, jemand auf seiner Brust kniete und ihm abwechselnd rechts und links Backpfeifen verpasste, damit er wieder zu sich kam. Er erinnerte sich an die Backpfeife, die ihm Asajj Ventress damals in der Nachtschwestersiedlung gegeben hatte, kurz nach seiner Vergrößerung. Dann hatte sie ihn erneut aufgefordert, etwas ganz bestimmtes zu tun, an was er eigentlich nie wieder denken wollte … Als er die Augen endlich wieder aufschlug, sah er die grüne Nautolanerin auf seiner Brust sitzen, sein nun wieder ausgeschaltetes Lichtschwert in der Hand. Sie lächelte ihn ohne jede Wut oder Arroganz an und sagte: „Jetzt, wo ich Euch besiegt habe, darf ich mir etwas von Ihnen wünschen?" „Was wünscht Ihr, Herrin?" fragte Savage zurück, um sich noch im selben Moment für diesen Rückfall in die Gebräuche seiner Heimat Dathomir zu schämen, der seine augenfällige Niederlage komplett machte. Er sah Kilindi, die wie eine Siegesgöttin auf seiner Brust thronte, in ihre großen schwarzen entschlossenen und dabei sanften Augen. Er erblickte sein Spiegelbild darin und in diesem Moment war es um Savage Opress endgültig geschehen und er sah keinen Weg, sich gegen diese Macht zu verteidigen, nicht mit seinem Doppellichtschwert, nicht mit seinen Kenntnissen der Macht, nicht mit seiner Panzerrüstung, nicht mit seiner riesigen Kraft. Nicht nur, daß er versagt hatte, er spürte, daß die grüne Nautolanerin auf ihm mit ihren Gedanken bereits wieder ganz woanders war, nur nicht bei ihm, was ihn erneut an eine ähnliche Situation von vor über einem halben Jahr erinnerte. Er bekam ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengrube. Kilindi sah das unerfüllte Begehren in seinen Augen und sagte: „Ich möchte, dass Ihr mich zu eurem Bruder bringt." „Das Skycar steht draußen schon bereit", erwiderte Savage, „aber sagt mir, wo habt Ihr so gut kämpfen gelernt?" „Auf der Orsis-Akademie", entgegnete Kilindi mit einem befreiten und stolzen Lächeln. „Mein Bruder war auch auf Orsis, kanntet Ihr ihn von dort?" „Ich war seine Trainingspartnerin in all den Jahren", erwiderte eine nun über das ganze Gesicht strahlende Kilindi. Und in diesem Moment dämmerte ihm, daß diese Frau für ihn unerreichbar war. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie. Nein, diesen Nachmittag hatte sich Savage Opress wahrlich anders vorgestellt. Für drei Wochen gab es keinerlei Zweikämpfe mehr in seinem Hauptquartier.

Darth Maul war erschrocken, als er seinen Bruder in den Thronsaal eintreten sah, die Beule an der Stirn und mit einem blutunterlaufenen Auge. „Was ist passiert? Wer war das?", fragte er. „Die nautolanische Ausbilderin ist wieder da. Sie will dich jetzt sehen.", sagte ein deprimierter Savage tonlos. Maul feixte innerlich. Auch wenn ihm sein Bruder leid tat, er wusste genau, was sein Bruder ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte – und es gab nur eine Nautolanerin in der gesamten Galaxis, der er zutrauen würde, seinen Bruder derart übel zuzurichten. „Geh zum Medi-Droiden und dann nimm den Tag frei. Es muß dich nicht jeder so sehen heute. Und schick sie mir sofort rein.", verabschiedete Maul seinen Bruder.

Kilindi und Maul fielen einander sofort in die Arme. „Du lebst! Ich dachte, mein Meister hätte dich gefunden und umgebracht", sagte Maul anerkennend und glücklich. „Es ging alles sehr schnell, aber wir haben es geschafft." Kilindi schaute Maul an. Sie sah die schmucke hellbraune Kriegerkluft mit schwarzer Weste, die einen Teil seiner tätowierten Brust freiließ und den breiten Nietengürtel. Ihr hatte Mauls Kleidung schon immer gefallen, schon damals auf Orsis, wo er stets mit schwarzem Hemd und Hose herumgelaufen war, wozu sich später auf Coruscant der schwarze vielfaltige Umhang mit der Kapuze dazugesellt hatte. Diese ausgesprochene Sith-Kleidung hatte er nun offenbar abgelegt und sich helleren Farben zugewandt, was ihm ausgesprochen gut stand. Dann wanderte ihr Blick von seiner Hüfte zu seinen Beinen, von denen unter den knielangen Hosen der untere Teil herausschaute. Es waren humanoide Kunstbeine und in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, daß ihr Leben nicht mehr dasselbe sein würde wie vor dem Fall auf Naboo. Sie fragte sich, an welcher Stelle der Jedi wohl Maul durchtrennt haben mochte und welche Organe noch betroffen worden sein könnten. Aber jetzt, wo Maul so lebendig und glücklich, sie zu sehen, vor ihr stand, schob sie diese Gedanken beiseite. Sie sah, daß jetzt eine andere Art Lichtschwert an seiner Hüfte baumelte. Sie war wie benommen, als er ihr die schwarze Klinge vorführte, die vor seinem schwarz-roten Gesicht dunkel aufflammte wie schwarze glühende Asche. Maul fand, daß Kilindi noch genauso anmutig und attraktiv war wie damals. Ihre Augen waren schon immer ernst und sanft gewesen. Jetzt kam noch eine Bestimmtheit und gewisse Härte dazu, die ihn herausfoderte. Er wusste noch nicht, ob ihm das gefiel.

Am selben Nachmittag besuchte Maul Kilindis Appartment. Er kam sich darin wie ein Fremder vor. Seine beiden Kinder schauten ihn entgeistert an. Ihre Mutter hatte ihnen zwar einen Tag zuvor erklärt, wer ihr Vater war und was jetzt ihre Position auf Mandalore war. Aber trotzdem kam nur schleppend eine Unterhaltung in Gang. Obwohl er sich auf Lotho Minor jahrelang gefragt hatte, wie es seinem Kind wohl gehen würde, war er davon überfordert, plötzlich zwei Kinder im Teenageralter zu haben, die sich offensichtlich in Mandalore besser auskannten als er. Vor allem Daleena fremdelte. Während Orvix gerne gelegentlich zum Trainingslager der Death Watch mitkam und von seinem Vater viele Geschichten über dessen Leben hörte, wobei das Thema der Sith konsequent ausgespart wurde, fühlte sich Daleena betrogen und vernachlässigt, zumal sich Maul offenkundig weniger für sie interessierte als für ihren Bruder. „Mußtest du sie nach deiner Freundin benennen?", hatte er Kilindi eines Tages angezischt, als es wieder mal einen Streit gegeben hatte wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit. „Das war meine einzige Erinnerung. Ich wollte, daß etwas von meiner damaligen Freundin weiterlebt. Woher sollte ich wissen, daß du wieder auftauchst, nachdem alle deinen Tod vermeldet hatten?", erwiderte sie. „Wäre es dir lieber, ich wäre tot gewesen, was?", gab Maul daraufhin zurück. Kilindi war daraufhin entsetzt und traurig gewesen, daß Maul so etwas auch nur denken konnte. Und sie hatte daraufhin geschwiegen.

Dabei hatte Maul über lange Jahre den Tag herbeigesehnt an dem er und Kilindi sich wieder finden würden. Und hatte ihn gleichzeitig gefürchtet, Weil er ihr im Bett nicht mehr das geben konnte, was sie von früher gewöhnt waren. Er hatte zwar, nachdem sie sich wiedergefunden hatten, ein paar anatomische Studien betrieben, eine Angewohnheit, die er noch aus seiner Ausbildung in Mustafar kannte. Darth Sidious hatte viel Wert darauf gelegt, daß sein Schüler mit den körperlichen Besonderheiten und Schwachpunkten vieler Spezies der Galaxis vertraut war, um diese bei Bedarf besser und effektiver quälen und foltern zu können, sei es, um an Informationen zu kommen oder einfach, um deren Willen zu brechen und sie zu demütigen. Die jetzigen anatomischen Studien Mauls verfolgten allerdings einen anderen, schöneren Zweck. Als beide im Schlafzimmer allein waren, da überfielen sie einander mit Küssen und Umarmungen. „Ich will dich jetzt sehen", sagte Kilindi und begann, ihn auszuziehen. „Erst will ich dich sehen, stoppte sie Maul und begann nun, sie auszuziehen. Sie ließ es geschehen und als er sich im Bett auf sie legte, zog sie ihn an sich und fuhr fort, ihn zu küssen. Irgendwann vergrub Maul seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß und begann mit seinen Fingern, bestimmte Punkte zu berühren, die in ihr ein Aufbäumen auslösten. Und schon bald löste sein Mund seine Finger ab, während seine Hände ihre Schenkel auseinanderdrückten. Sie hatte Mühe, den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der aus ihr herauswollte, um die Kinder nicht zu wecken. Und so kam Kilindi in den Genuß körperlicher Wonnen, die sie aus ihrer Zeit von Coruscant noch nicht kannte und die das wieder wettmachten, was sie seitdem eingebüßt hatte. Aber trotzdem nagte der Zweifel beharrlich an Maul, ob er seiner Liebsten immer noch Mann genug war. Da halfen auch die Worte seines früheren Meisters nichts, die er sich regelmäßig sagte, daß der Zweifel das Tor zum Misserfolg sei. Er besuchte sie meist zu Hause, wenn die Kinder in der Schule waren. Und irgendwann nach ein paar Wochen glaubte Kilindi es geschafft zu haben, seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Bis sie bei einer ihrer Trainingslehrstunden in einer Eßkantine der Death Watch ein liegengebliebenes Exemplar der Klatschzeitschrift Coruscant Celebrity Circular entdeckte, welches ihren Liebsten in einer wenn auch fotomontierten Umarmung mit einer sehr attraktiven Jedi-Padawan zeigte. Gierig und zornig zugleich las Kilindi den Artikel und überlegte sich, ob und wann sie Maul deswegen zur Rede stellen sollte. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie diese Frau schon selbst finden und ihr klarmachen, daß sie im Leben von Darth Maul nichts zu suchen hatte.

Maul merkte, seit Kilindi wieder in sein Leben getreten war, daß sein Bruder stiller und in sich gekehrter wirkte, als er das ohnehin schon war. Und er war unaufmerksamer beim Sith-Training, wirkte fahrig und unkonzentriert. „Mein Bruder", sagte Maul schließlich, nachdem er Savage wieder einmal seiner Ansicht nach viel zu früh im Trainingskampf bezwungen hatte. „Du musst dich endlich von diesem Dathomir-Muster lösen, daß du jeder Frau hinterherschmachtest, die dich im Kampf besiegt." „Aber sie war nicht wie jede andere und ich bin auch bisher nur von zwei Frauen im Kampf besiegt worden", protestierte Savage. „Egal, sie wird nie wieder in deinem Camp Lektionen geben. Wenn du willst, daß deine Truppen von ihr trainiert werden, dann musst du sie in mein Lager schicken. Ich kenne diese Frau seit meiner Kindheit und sie wird für immer mir gehören. Wir haben zwei Kinder zusammen. Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, daß sie überhaupt noch leben. Also schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf. Du kannst dich doch mit deinen Mandalorianerinnen trösten." Damit war das Thema für Maul beendet.


	25. Darth Mauls Lieblingspadawan I

25. Darth Mauls Lieblingspadawan

Die Padawan Ahsoka Tano war der absolute Liebling im Jedi-Tempel von Coruscant. Mit ihren gerademal fünfzehn Jahren war sie eine begnadete Lichtschwertkämpferin, die mit zwei grünen Lichtschwertern gleichzeitig kämpfen konnte. Sie hatte schon viele Missionen mit ihrem Meister Anakin Skywalker erfolgreich zu Ende geführt und bekam auch schon eigene Missionen. Diese Mischung aus Schönheit, Wehrhaftigkeit, Schlauheit und einer ziemlichen Portion Aufmüpfigkeit und Eigensinn war die perfekte Projektionsfläche für milliardenfache heimliche Männerträume in Coruscant und der gesamten Galaxis, die immer wieder durch Berichte von Klatschzeitungen auf dem Metropolenplaneten und dem Rest der Galaxis über das schönste Aushängeschild des Jedi-Tempels genährt wurden. Der Jedi-Tempel schätzte es für gewöhnlich nicht, wenn allzu viel über die Missionen der Jedi-Ritter in einer auf eher Nebensächlichkeiten und äußerliche Oberflächlichkeiten fokussierten Klatsch-Presse berichtet wurde. Allerdings war das Ansehen der Jedi durch die immer noch anhaltenden Klonkriege derart ramponiert worden, dass Berichte über das schönste Gesicht des Jedi-Tempels und ihren bei den Frauen beliebten Meister Anakin Skywalker mit Schlagzeilen wie „Ahsoka Tano - schon wieder allein auf Mission – ob ihr Meister wieder bei Padme ist?" oder „Das neueste Kampfoutfit für die schönste Padawan des Jedi-Tempels" wohlwollend geduldet wurden. Die Schlagzeile jedoch, welche die schöne Ahsoka in jener Ausgabe von „Coruscant Celebrity Circular" verpasst bekam, die Kanzler Palpatine seinem nunmehr Sonderbeauftragten im Rat der Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, vorlegte, entsprach ganz und gar nicht dem Geschmack und den Wünschen der führenden Jedi.

„Darth Mauls Lieblingspadawan", prangte da in großen Lettern auf der Titelseite. Darunter eine offensichtliche Fotomontage, die eine lächelnde Ahsoka Tano in den Armen des Sith-Lords und derzeitigen Herrschers über den Planeten Mandalore zeigte. In der eigentlichen Reportage konnte man ein etwas unscharfes Foto sehen, welches eine sichtlich angespannte Ahsoka zeigte, die von Darth Mauls Bruder Savage Opress in einem Sky-Car offensichtlich zum Palast seines Bruders gebracht wurde. Untertitel: „Die Schöne und das Monster". Und als Krönung des Ganzen ein Foto, welches offenbar von einem höherliegenden Fenster des ehemals herzoglichen Palastes in Richtung des Innenhofes geschossen worden war und eine mit geneigtem Kopf verklärt bis kokett lächelnde, sich mit der Hand über ihren rechten blau-weiß gezackten Kopftentakel streichende Ahsoka Tano zeigte, während Darth Maul von hinten zu sehen in einer seiner gewohnten lässigen, gönnerhaften Posen vor ihr stand, ihr ganz offensichtlich etwas erklärend. Das Foto war untertitelt mit: „Darf sich die Vorzeige-Padawan des Jedi-Tempels in der Gesellschaft eines Dunklen Lords der Sith derart wohlfühlen?" „Nun, mein Sohn, kannst Du mir erklären, warum sich Deine Padawan diesmal auf Mandalore aufgehalten hat und was sie mit diesem Darth Maul zu schaffen hat, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart derart wohlfühlt?", fragte Palpatine seinen jungen Jedi-Freund eindringlich. „Ich bin sprachlos", gab ein offensichtlich überumpelter Anakin zu. „Ich bin gerade eben erst von Naboo zurückgekehrt und habe Ahsoka heute noch gar nicht getroffen." „Nun, nicht nur, dass dies das Ansehen des Jedi-Tempels und der Republik beschädigt", setzte Palpatine nach. „Ich befürchte, dass Darth Maul sich hier ein Werkzeug auserkoren hat, um sich in die Belange der Republik einzumischen und höchstwahrscheinlich auch in die Belange der Jedi. Und Du als Meister von Tano bist für diesen Lapsus Deiner Padawan mit verantwortlich. Ich fürchte, Du wirst das erklären müssen, nicht nur vor mir, sondern auch dem Rat der Jedi." „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, Kanzler", versicherte ein ganz offensichtlich verunsicherter Anakin Skywalker seinem väterlichen Freund.

Ahsoka Tano hatte keine Minute gezögert, als ihr Komlink piepte und Korkie, ein lang nicht mehr gesehener Freund von der Akademie von Mandalore und Neffe der Herzogin Satine Kryze, Ahsoka verzweifelt erklärte, dass er und seine Freunde von der neuen Regierung unter Premierminister Almec gefangengesetzt worden seien und Hilfe bräuchten. Die Übertragung war unscharf und brach jäh ab. Ahsoka machte sich sofort daran, Reisevorbereitungen für einen Kurztrip nach Mandalore zu treffen. Ihr Meister hatte vor, für einen Tag allein nach Naboo zu reisen, diese Zeit würde ideal sein und vollkommen ausreichen, ihren Befreiungsversuch zu realisieren und ihre Freunde irgendwo auf Mandalore zu verstecken. Sie machte alles genauso, wie sie es im Jedi-Tempel für dererlei Geheimmissionen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte sich einen falschen Paß besorgt, eine eher unauffällige Kleidung gewählt und mit Make-Up ihre auffälligen weißen Tätowierungen überdeckt, so dass ihr Gesicht dem Passfoto der dort abgebildeten untätowierten Togruta zum Verwechseln glich. Sie hatte einen stinknormalen Linienflug gebucht. Ihre beiden Lichtschwerter hatte sie ordnungsgemäß im Frachtgepäck verstaut und auch sonst ließ nichts darauf schließen, dass hier eine Jedi in Geheimmission unterwegs war. Sie wurde nur ein klein wenig nervös, als am Förderband ihr Gepäckstück nicht auftauchte, dann wurde sie von einem harmlos aussehenden freundlichen Beamten des Lord-Maul-Raumhafens der Hauptstadt Sundari angewiesen, kurz in einem kleinen separaten Raum zu warten, wo sie sitzen könne, bis man ihr Gepäck direkt dorthin bringen würde. Es hätte sich eine Verzögerung ergeben, was leider seit der Installation des neuen TAT-Systems für Fracht- und Gepäckerkennung immer wieder mal vorkommen würde. Ahsoka wartete lange, ohne daß etwas passierte. Ihr wurde heiß. Irgendjemand musste die Wärmefunktion der Klimaanlage voll aufgedreht haben, welch ein Irrsinn auf dem sowieso schon heißen Mandalore. Die Schminke rann ihr vom Gesicht. Sie entschied sich, sie abzuwischen. Sie würde ihre Kapuze ins Gesicht ziehen, um nicht erkannt zu werden, wenn sie wieder nach draußen käme. Die Passkontrolle, also das Schwierigste, hatte sie schließlich bereits hinter sich. Nach einer Stunde vergeblichen Wartens ahnte sie, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie versuchte, mit Hilfe der Macht die Türe aufzubrechen. Zur Not würde sie auch ohne Lichtschwerter kämpfen und sich anderweitig Waffen besorgen. Allemal besser, als hier tatenlos herumzuhängen und zu warten, bis das Verhängnis zu ihr kommen würde. Aber diese Tür war, trotz ihrer augenscheinlichen Normalheit, viel zu massiv und zu hart.

Endlich, nach weiteren zwei Stunden hörte sie schwere Stiefelschritte auf dem gefliesten Boden vor der Tür hallen, die ruhig, aber energisch immer näher kamen. Die lauten harten Schritte endeten jäh vor der Tür zu ihrem kleinen Kabuff. Sie nahm eine Präsenz war. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich, daß sie diese Präsenz schon einmal gespürt hatte. Damals hatte sie diese finstere Wolke, die sich urplötzlich in ihrem Kopf breitgemacht und ihr ein namenloses Unbehagen bereitet hatte, noch nicht einzuordnen gewusst. Sie hatte damals gedacht, daß diese Gefühle von den chaotischen Zuständen herrühren würden, die sie und Anakin in der Raumhafenkantina des Planeten Stobar vorgefunden hatten. Sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge die verstörten, sich unter den Tischen versteckenden Wesen, die hektisch agierenden Droiden, und sie erinnerte sich an die Panik in den Augen dieser auf dem Boden liegenden verstörten jungen blonden Kellnerin. Ahsoka war bestürzt gewesen, als sie die rötlich-bläulichen Würgemale gesehen hatte, die die Frau an ihrem Hals trug. Sie hatte die Erleichterung und das wiederkehrende Gefühl der Sicherheit der jungen Frau verspürt, nachdem sie ihr aufgeholfen und sie etwas beruhigt hatte. Das war das schönste Geschenk für Ahsoka an diesem finsteren Tag gewesen. Sie hatte ungläubig gestaunt, als Anakin Skywalker ihr mit düster umwölkter Stirn zugeraunt hatte, daß er etwas Dunkles Finsteres spüren würde. „So weit hier draußen?", hatte Ahsoka ihren Meister ungläubig zurückgefragt. Dann, als sie sich der Macht geöffnet hatte, hatte auch sie etwas gespürt. Und jetzt war diese unheimliche Präsenz wieder da – und sie war stärker als je zuvor. Ahsoka ärgerte sich jetzt, daß sie später, nach Coruscant zurückgekehrt, nicht mehr nachgehakt hatte, um den Urheber dieses Chaos in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ihr Meister hatte ganz bestimmt den letzten Stand der Untersuchungsergebnisse. Aber eine Mission jagte die nächste, da geriet so eine Kantina-Schlägerei leicht in Vergessenheit. Dann hörte Ahsoka auf einmal ein Zischen. Offenbar hatte diese Präsenz ein Lichtschwert aktiviert. Aber das war nicht das normale Zischen, das sie von den Lichtschwertern der Jedi kannte. Dieses Aktivierungszischen vor der Tür hatte einen sehr unangenehmen, aggressiven, grollenden Ton, der ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Wer um alles in der Galaxis baute sich denn solche grässlich zischenden Lichtschwerter? Die Tür ging auf und vor ihr erschien ein finsterer Savage Opress, in der einen Hand das aufgegebene Frachtgepäck Ahsokas, in der anderen sein an einer Seite gezündetes rotes Doppellichtschwert. Ahsoka war etwas erleichtert, daß diese ominöse Präsenz von damals jetzt wenigstens einen Namen hatte. Jeder im Jedi-Tempel kannte die Schauergeschichten über die Gräueltaten des Savage Opress, seinen Jähzorn, seine Brutalität. Er schaute Ahsoka abschätzig von oben herab an, seine Oberlippe schief nach oben gezogen und gekräuselt – ein grausamer Zug, der seine obere Zahnreihe entblößte. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben sah Ahsoka Sith-Augen mit ihrer von einem blutroten Rand umgebenen gelben Iris. Unbarmherzig und böse schauten Savages Augen sie an. Alles an seinem Wesen einschließlich der imposanten dunkelgrauen Schulterrüstung und Kleidung dieses Riesenkerls war darauf angelegt, andere Wesen abzuschrecken und einzuschüchtern. Genauso hatte sich Ahsoka immer einen Sith-Lord vorgestellt, nun ja, vielleicht noch etwas älter und häßlicher. „Du kommst jetzt sofort mit – und keine Tricks, dann passiert dir nichts", sagte Savage barsch mit tiefer rauer Stimme. Aber Ahsoka beschloß, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. „Nun, zumindest habe ich jetzt einen starken Gepäckträger und wahrscheinlich auch einen Fahrer", sagte sie lächelnd zu dem Zabrak, während sie interessiert seine Gesichtstätowierungen begutachtete. Savage ignorierte ihren flapsigen Kommentar. Schweigend geleitete er sie zu seinem Skycar. „Wohin bringt Ihr mich?", wollte Ahsoka wissen. „Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren, kleine Jedi", antwortete Savage düster, während er sein Lichtschwert deaktivierte, es an seinen Gürtel hing und das Skycar startete, welches ein lautes, ungewöhnlich tiefes, grollendes Summen von sich gab, welches sie die ganze Fahrt über begleiten sollte. „Hey, jetzt mal nicht so unfreundlich! Ihr seid genauso nur ein Sith-Schüler wie ich nur eine Padawan bin. Also, warum sagt Ihr es mir nicht einfach?", sagte sie trotzig mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag. „Du hast wohl keine Ahnung, welche Macht ich habe, kleine Jedi. Vielleicht bist du zu Hause im Jedi-Tempel die verwöhnte verzogene Prinzessin. Aber hier auf diesem Planeten haben mein Bruder und ich das Sagen. Und jetzt gib Ruhe!", sagte Savage streng. Aber Ahsoka ließ nicht locker. Sie fand es unverschämt, daß er sie immer „kleine Jedi" nannte. Das kannte sie auch von anderen Leuten, die älter waren als sie und die deshalb glaubten, besser oder erfahrener zu sein als sie. Und das nervte sie. „Ich kann ja sowieso nichts dagegen tun. Es wird Euch schon kein Zacken aus der Krone fallen, wenn Ihr es mir sagt." „Hey, machst du dich über mich lustig?", sagte Savage drohend noch eine halbe Oktave tiefer. „Dann gibt es ganz schnell eine kleine Planänderung, die dir nicht gefallen wird, kleine Jedi." Ihr war bewusst, daß Savage sich wegen seiner beiden abgebrochenen linken Hörner durch ihre vorherige Bemerkung angegriffen fühlen musste. Verdient hatte er es allemal. „Wie kann ich wissen, ob mir das weniger gefällt, wenn ich noch nicht mal den eigentlichen Plan kenne?", versetzte Ahsoka aufgesetzt ahnungslos und riß ihre Augen dabei weit auf. „Du kennst doch sicher noch die kleine Partnerin von Kenobi auf Florrum und weißt, was ich mit ihr gemacht habe", fauchte Savage sie an. Natürlich wusste sie das. Jeder im Jeditempel kannte diese traurige Geschichte, die mit einer bestialischen Hinrichtung der Tolothianerin geendet hatte. „Sie hieß Adi Gallia und ich mochte sie sehr. Ich finde es wichtig, daß Ihr wenigstens die Namen der Jedi kennt, die Ihr bereits getötet habt", sagte Ahsoka anklagend. „Dann gab es noch diese andere Jedi mit diesen Federohrringen, die ich auf Moorjhone getötet habe." „Sie hieß Salmara und Ihr habt sie hinterrücks mit Eurem Lichtschwert durchbohrt, nachdem Euch Euer Bruder aus dem Karbonit befreit hat", antwortete Ahsoka bitter. „Danke für die Erinnerung. Aber ich weiß selbst, was ich mit ihr gemacht habe. Aber weißt du auch, daß es diese … Salmara war, die dafür gesorgt hat, daß ich in diesem Karbonit eingefroren wurde?" „Natürlich weiß ich das", erwiderte Ahsoka mit einem feinen schnippischen Lächeln. „Auf jeden Fall kannst du bald zwischen diesen beiden Optionen wählen, wenn du jetzt nicht endlich den Mund hältst, freche Jedi", sagte Savage mit leiser drohender Stimme. „Oh, so wie Ihr das sagt, klingt das beinahe wie ein Kompliment", versetzte Ahsoka vergnügt. „Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi sagt immer: Die besten Komplimente sind die, die unfreiwillig gemacht werden." Bei diesem letzten Satz drehte sie sich um und strahlte ihren Fahrer breit an. Savage entgegnete jetzt nichts mehr. Seine Beifahrerin wusste ganz genau, wer seinen linken Arm auf dem Gewissen hatte. Offensichtlich hatte Skywalkers Padawan vor, ihn zu irritieren und aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Damit er einen Fehler machte und sie fliehen konnte. Wenn diese unverschämte Person schon immer das erste und das letzte Wort haben musste, dann sollte sie es haben. Früher wäre er bei solchen verbalen Angriffen höchstwahrscheinlich unkontrolliert ausgerastet, hätte nicht nur zurückgeblafft, sondern auch Gewalt angewendet. Aber diese Zeiten waren, seit er die Ausbildung durch seinen Sith-Lord-Bruder genoß, vorbei. Er hatte schon bei früheren Aktionen gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder erlebt, wie provozierend Jedi sein konnten, vor allem, wenn sie sich aufgrund ihrer Überzahl auf der sicheren Seite wähnten. Besonders Maul mit seinem droidenhaften Unterleib hatte schon öfters von ihnen abfällige Bemerkungen kassiert. Maul hatte diesen Spott stets entweder mit einem coolen Spruch gekontert oder aber gar nicht erst darauf reagiert. Zumindest nicht sofort und nicht verbal. Für ihn war dieser bösartige Spott eine gute Gelegenheit, seine Gegner erst kommen, später ins Leere laufen zu lassen und dabei geduldig auf einen günstigen Augenblick zum Zuschlagen zu warten. Aber jetzt hatte Savage andere Anweisungen. Er gestattete sich auf Ahsokas letzte Bemerkung hin lediglich einen etwas grimmigeren Gesichtsausdruck, als er ohnehin die meiste Zeit in der Öffentlichkeit aufsetzte.

Ahsoka fand, daß sie Savage jetzt genügend geärgert und provoziert hatte. Sie würde schon noch erfahren, wohin es ging und zumindest hatte sie sich jetzt etwas abreagiert ob ihrer Unfähigkeit, ihre Freunde ohne Zwischenfälle zu erreichen und zu befreien. Sie war nun viel gelassener. Hätte dieser Hüne sie wirklich töten wollen, dann hätte er es sicherlich längst getan, so wie sie ihn einschätzte. Stattdessen hatte er sie nicht nur bislang am Leben gelassen, sondern sich sogar ihre Forschheit und ihre Frechheiten gefallen lassen, ohne sie dafür körperlich zu bestrafen. Also gab es Hoffnung, daß sie für die beiden Brüder derart wertvoll war, daß es eine Chance gab, irgendwann wieder nach Hause in den Jedi-Tempel zurückzukehren. Vielleicht als Austausch für irgendetwas. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte sie ein wenig, während Savage sie mit seinem Sky-Car immer weiter ins Herz von Sundari flog. Zumindest war sein Fahrstil angenehmer als der, den sie von ihrem Meister gewohnt war. Anakin Skywalker war berüchtigt dafür, viel zu dicht an Hindernisse heranzufahren, dann abrupt die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln, den Speeder in einer scharfen Kurve um das Hindernis herumzureißen, um dann sogleich in Nullkommanix wieder auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu beschleunigen. Und nicht nur einem Jedi, der in den Genuß kam, Anakins Beifahrer zu sein, war bei diesen meist unvorhersehbaren Manövern schlecht geworden. Savage hingegen wich potentiellen Bremsern und Hindernissen schon von weitem in eleganten weitgeschwungenen Bögen aus, ohne dabei seine hohe Fluggeschwindigkeit verlangsamen zu müssen. Ahsoka genoß diese Fahrweise. Sie hatte deshalb neben atemberaubenden Ausblicken auf die mandalorianische Hauptstadt auch genug Muße, Savages linke Protesenhand zu betrachten, mit der er die linke Seite des Lenkers seines Sky-Cars umklammert hielt und Ahsoka dachte wieder an ihren Meister, der jetzt bei Padme war. Anakin hatte ihr einst ein Foto gezeigt, auf welchem die heimlich frisch Vermählten zu sehen waren, wie sie sich während der Trauung an den Händen hielten, Anakins rechte Protesenhand und Padmes Linke vereint. Nur einen Augenblick durchzuckte sie die Befürchtung, daß der Zabrak hinter ihr vielleicht ähnliches mit ihr, Ahsoka, vorhaben könnte, was sein Meister bestimmt gerade mit Padme auf Naboo machte. Aber sie brauchte keine außerordentlichen Machtsinne nach hinten auszusenden, um festzustellen, daß Savage Opress überhaupt nicht an ihr als Frau interessiert war. Sie fühlte hinter sich Haß und Unbehagen, weiter nichts. Das beruhigte sie.

Weder sie noch Savage spürten, daß gerade unter ihr auf der Lord-Maul-Raumhafen-Allee ein Reporter der Coruscant-Celebrity-Circular unterwegs war. Der Mensch hörte das Sky-Car eines offensichtlich teueren und superschnellen Modells mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit hinter sich herankommen und er drehte sich um, bevor der Zabrak an ihm vorbeirasen konnte. Er erkannte neben Savage Opress sofort die vor diesem auf dem Sky-Car etwas steif sitzende Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Auch wenn sie in einen Umhang gehüllt war und eine Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte. Er zog sein Sky-Car etwas in die Höhe. Jetzt in ein paar Sekunden würden beide Sky-Cars genau nebeneinander sein. Zeit für den ultimativen Schnappschuß. Er brauchte dabei nur etwas an seinem Hemd zu nesteln, dessen einer Knopf ein Auslöser war. Ganz unauffällig würde sich auf der unter diesem Hemd verborgenen Holo-Kamera dann das Bild des Tages materialisieren, ach was, das Bild der Woche. Savage bemerkte den Menschen neben sich, der ihm mit seiner jämmerlichen Nussschale etwas zu sehr auf die Pelle rückte. Er nahm verdächtige Bewegungen wahr. Abrupt wendete er das Skycar und hielt auf die suspekte Person zu, mit der Hand den Griff seines noch nicht gezündeten Lichtschwertes umfassend, den Verdächtigen mit stechendem gelbem Blick nahezu erdolchend. „E…Entschuldigung", schrie ihm der Mensch verzweifelt zu, bevor er abdrehte und weiter unten im Verkehrsgetümmel verschwand. Eine zufällige Fast-Kollision im wimmelnden Verkehrstrubel von Sundari, hätte man meinen können.

Der Reporter rief einen Kollegen an, der gewohnheitsmäßig in der Hoffnung auf eine große Exklusiv-Story um Mauls Palast herumlungerte. Dieser versäumte keine Zeit, sich in einer Dienstuniform in den Palast zu schaffen und darauf zu warten, daß im Innenhof des Schlosses genau das passierte, was eines Schnappschusses würdig war, welcher seinem Arbeitgeber die höchsten Auflagequoten des Klatschmagazin seit dem Bekanntwerden der Beziehung des Jedi Anakin Skywalker mit der ehemaligen Königin von Naboo und jetzigen Senatorin Padme Amidala bescheren würde.

Ahsoka bemerkte plötzlich, daß während des abrupten Manövers Savages ihr Umhang von ihren Schultern gerutscht war. Sie spürte den plötzlich stechenden Blick ihres Fahrers hinter sich und drehte sich spontan um. Sie sah, wie Savage mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Entsetzen auf ihren Oberkörper starrte, vor allem auf ihre orangenen Oberarme, die mit braunen Ledermanschetten bedeckt waren, die die Form von vielen untereinanderliegenden Ringen hatten. Und er hatte offenbar die Steuerung nicht mehr so gut im Griff, denn das Sky-Car begann plötzlich zu schlingern. Ahsoka wusste nicht, daß ihre Oberarme Savage an jemanden mit fast ebensolchen orangenen, mit braunen Ringen tätowierten Oberarmen erinnerten. Savage sah die angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen der Togruta vor ihm und erblickte … seinen anderen Bruder Feral. Wieso? … Wieso nur hatte ihn sein Bruder damit beauftragt, diese nichtsnutzige Jedi-Hexe …. ? Gerade jetzt, wo alles so gut und geordnet lief in seinem und seines Bruders Leben. Savage witterte Unheil nahen. Er fand es ratsam, diesem Unheil mit seinem Lichtschwert ein Ende zu bereiten. Sofort! Da wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, daß er seit etwa acht Monaten niemanden mehr getötet hatte. Und es wäre schmerzhaft, diese Pause damit zu unterbrechen, indem er gerade jetzt diese zugegebenermaßen ziemlich freche Person töten würde, die ihn jetzt so an seinen Bruder erinnerte. Wie gut es jetzt war, daß er konkrete Anweisungen von Maul hatte, dies nicht zu tun. Er würde die Befehle seines Bruders niemals missachten. Maul würde schon seine Gründe haben. Darth Maul hatte immer gute Gründe. Sonst wären sie beide nicht hier auf diesem wunderbaren wohlgeordneten Planeten - als Herrscher, nicht als Flüchtlinge – und das schon seit fast acht Monaten. Ahsoka war für einen Moment in Schrecken erstarrt, als sie Savages Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt, so wie sie es immer tun würde, wenn ihr Gefährte im Skycar Probleme hätte, wer auch immer es sein mochte. „Gar nichts ist in Ordnung", grollte Savage sie böse an. Er wunderte sich im Stillen darüber, daß in der Frage seiner Mitfahrerin so gar keine Spur von Spott oder Schadenfreude mitschwang. Ahsoka drehte sich schnell wieder nach vorne, zog instinktiv ihren Umhang wieder über ihre Schultern und wickelte sich fest darin ein. Savages Skycar kehrte sofort wieder in seine schnelle und dabei ruhige Fahrweise zurück. Ahsoka atmete auf. Wahrscheinlich mochte ihr Hintermann einfach nur keine Frauen, die ihre Oberarme allzu freizügig entblößten. Und dieser Verkehrsrowdy kurz davor war einfach Zufall gewesen.

„Savaaaage?" Ahsoka hatte das hintere A seines Namens derart gedehnt und mit einer ganz bestimmten Tonkurve versehen, daß ihm klar war, daß sie wieder einmal etwas von ihm wollte. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er mürrisch. „Warum habt Ihr vor einem Jahr diese blonde Kellnerin in Stobars Raumhafenkantina derart gewürgt, daß sie ohnmächtig wurde? Was hat sie Euch getan?" „Was weißt du denn darüber?", fragte Savage verärgert. „Ich … habe sie so gefunden. Und ihr aufgeholfen. Was ist passiert?" „Woher weißt du, ob ich das war?" „Eure Präsenz vor der Tür im Raumhafen war genau dieselbe wie damals in dieser Kantina." Plötzlich hörte Ahsoka ein lautes erregtes Schnauben hinter sich, wie das eines wilden Tieres vor dem Angriff. Ahsoka hatte solche unzivilisierten Laute noch nie von einem intelligenten Wesen vernommen. Sie spürte, daß sie zu weit gegangen war. „Wirklich schade, daß ich deine Präsenz damals überhaupt nicht gespürt habe", sagte Savage höhnisch. „Es steht dir nicht zu, mich auszufragen. Aber wenn du es wissen willst, sie war genauso frech und unverschämt wie du. Und irgendwann reicht es, kleine Jedi!" Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Savage derart zu Ahsoka vor, daß sie seinen Atem noch durch den Umhang hindurch auf ihrem Nacken spürte. Und obwohl sein Atem heiß war, fröstelte Ahsoka. Sie merkte, daß sie mit ihrer Frage nach der Kellnerin irgendeinen wunden Punkt bei ihrem Fahrer getroffen hatte. Wieder einmal. Und sie zog es vor, ab sofort zu schweigen – bis sie den Zielort erreicht hatten. Wieso nur hatte sie ihren Fahrer anfangs derart geärgert, anstatt ihn gleich zu fragen, was sie interessiert hatte, seit er die Tür dieses engen Zimmers im Raumhafen für sie geöffnet hatte? Vielleicht hätte er ihr dann anders geantwortet. Auf jeden Fall würde sich ihr Meister freuen, wenn sie nach ihrer Rückkehr die Untersuchungsergebnisse im Fall Raumhafenkantina Stobar vervollständigen könnte. Das wäre wenigstens ein kleiner Erfolg, falls es ihr nicht gelingen sollte, Korkie und seine Freunde zu befreien. Savage hinter ihr grinste zufrieden. Endlich legte die kleine Jedi das Benehmen an den Tag, das er von den meisten Wesen in dieser Galaxis ihm gegenüber erwartete: Schweigsame Gehorsamkeit. Eigentlich hätte er sie schon viel eher anschnauben sollen, anstatt sich den gehörnten Kopf über geeignete Antworten auf ihre herausfordernden Fragen zu zerbrechen, sie dadurch zu immer neuen Fragen animierend. Endlich hatten die Beiden die Tür des Thronsaales erreicht. Ahsoka blieb demonstrativ einen Meter vor der Tür stehen und schaute erwartungsvoll Savage an, der auch sofort, wenn auch mit säuerlichem Blick, zur Tür eilte, um sie für den Gast zu öffnen. „Dir wird es wohl immer leicht gemacht, kleine Jedi", schnauzte er sie an, bevor er die Tür öffnete. „Komisch, das sagt mein Meister auch immer. Dann muß es wohl so sein", erwiderte Ahsoka schnippisch lächelnd, bevor Savage die Tür wieder hinter ihr schloß, um missmutig in sein Hauptquartier zurückzukehren.

Ahsoka Tano hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie derart erleichtert sein würde, als der grimmige Savage endlich verschwunden war und sie sich im Thronsaal des Palastes alleine mit einem entspannten und lockeren Darth Maul wiederfand, der sie mit natürlicher Freundlichkeit und ausgesuchter Höflichkeit zu einem Eßraum führte und dort, während ein Service-Droide ausgesuchte mandalorianische Spezialitäten auftischte, eine lockere Konversation über ihre Reise und den Grund ihres Kommens begann. Sie erkannte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, den Sith-Lord anzulügen. Selbst im Umgang mit der Macht durch ihren Meister geschult, merkte Ahsoka Tano vom ersten Moment an, dass Darth Maul die Macht mindestens so gut beherrschte wie ihr Meister, dem sie noch nie etwas hatte vormachen können. Sie hätte jetzt eh keine Chance mehr gehabt zu entkommen oder mit ihren gerademal fünfzehn Jahren diesen doppelt so alten und offensichtlich mit allen Wassern gewaschenen Mann zu überwältigen und alleine aus dem Palast zu entfliehen, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Ihre Lichtschwerter waren nach wie vor in ihrem Reisegepäck, welches Savage am Türeingang abgestellt hatte. Also sagte sie ihm unumwunden, dass sie gekommen war, um ihre Freunde von der Mandalore-Akademie aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Darth Maul lächelte sie zu ihrer Überraschung an. „Das lässt sich machen. Unter einer Bedingung. Ich möchte, dass Ihr diesen Tag mit mir verbringt. Es wird nichts geschehen, was Ihr nicht wollt und Eure Freunde werden frei sein, zumindest solange, wie sie nicht erneut die Gesetze brechen." Ahsoka wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es war ihr auf einmal wieder sehr unangenehm zumute und Maul registrierte das sofort. „Nun, junge Padawan, wenn es Euch lieber ist, dann werden wir jetzt sofort Eure Freunde befreien und Ihr könnt dann freiwillig entscheiden, ob Ihr bleiben oder gehen wollt, wann immer der Rückflug nach Coruscant gebucht ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr denkt, Ihr währt etwas wie meine Geisel oder und müsstet das nur für Ihre Freunde tun." Ahsoka war jetzt verwirrt. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Sith-Lord derartig großzügig sein würde. Würde es ihr wirklich wieder einmal leicht gemacht werden, ihr Ziel zu erreichen, so wie ihr Meister gelegentlich und jetzt Savage Opress behauptet hatte? Irgendeinen Haken musste es doch geben. Und überhaupt, was bildete sich dieser Darth Maul überhaupt ein? Wie konnte er überhaupt wagen, zu denken, dass so eine vorbildliche Padawan wie sie nur wegen seinem Wunsch und nicht ihrer Freunde wegen für diesen Tag bis zum Abend bei ihm bleiben würde? Vielleicht, um sich seine zugegebenermaßen schönen Gesichts- und Oberkörpertätowierungen noch etwas länger anzusehen? Wie vorteilhaft doch diese gezackten und geschwungenen schwarzen Linien das Gesicht und die Proportionen ihres Gastgebers betonten! Ja, aufs Tätowieren verstand man sich auf Dathomir offensichtlich sehr gut, das hatte sie bereits an Savage feststellen können. „Gut", sagte sie mit einem etwas abweisenden Schmollmund. Dann dachte sie daran, was sie den Sith-Lord alles fragen könnte oder um was sie ihn bitten könnte, ihr zu zeigen. Denn so eine Gelegenheit, einen echten Sith-Lord zu treffen und sich unbehelligt mit ihm zu unterhalten, würde sich ihr auf Coruscant zweifelsohne nie mehr bieten. Eigentlich hatte sich Ahsoka Sith-Lords immer sehr düster und grimmig vorgestellt, dass sie in martialische schwarze glänzende Lederkluft gekleidet wären, umweht von schwarzen Kapuzengewändern, die von silbernen Spangen mit verschlungenen dämonischen Mustern zusammengehalten wurden. Und dass sie entstellte Gesichter hätten mit gelben bösen Augen, Atemmasken und verschrumpelter gefurchter Haut - alles Auswirkungen von zu viel Bosheit, Kampflust und zu viel Machtgeblitze. Dieser Darth Maul jedoch hatte hellbraune Kleidung an, einen ziemlich feschen braunen Ledergürtel, der mit verschiedenfarbigen quadratischen Nieten besetzt war, wodurch er eher wie ein Mittelding zwischen einem Jedi, einem populären Sänger und einem Kämpfer aussah, denn wie eine Ausgeburt des Bösen. Wenn da nicht die gelben Augen gewesen wären. Mauls Augen waren eigentlich eher goldfarben mit einem roten Rand um die Iris, aber sie sahen zumindest jetzt nicht unbedingt böse aus, sondern schauten blitzgescheit, hellwach und in ihnen brannte ein Feuer. Ahsoka kannte sich mit Augenfarben bei den Zabrak nicht so aus. Vielleicht waren Mauls Augen schon immer so gewesen? Sein Bruder Savage Opress hatte schließlich auch solche gelben Augen. Aber die Bilder und Berichte, die man von Count Dooku kannte, zeigten ihn stets mit braunen Augen. Vielleicht waren diese gelben Sith-Augen nur ein Klischee? Sie sah, daß er andere natürlichere Beine hatte als die, die sie aus den Holo-Aufnahmen kannte, die man im Jedi-Tempel von Maul hatte, kurz bevor ihn Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Raydonia besucht hatte. Dann fiel Ahsokas Blick auf den Griff von Mauls Lichtschwert. „Das ist doch das schwarze Lichtschwert von Pre Vizsla", sagte Ahsoka überrascht. „Hat er es Ihnen überlassen?" „Ich denke, wir besteigen erstmal das Schuttle, das uns ins Gefängnis bringt. Dort werde ich Euch dann sagen, wie das Schwert zu mir kam", erwiderte Maul.

Ahsoka war erleichtert, dass das Shuttle dunkelgetönte Scheiben hatte. Ihr war es schon peinlich genug gewesen, als sie mit Savage vollkommen sichtbar für jedermann durch Sundari gebraust war. Es konnte immer passieren, dass irgendwelche Zeitungs-Fotografen auf der Lauer lagen. Oder ganz normale Leute ihre privaten Schnappschüsse von Prominenten für viel Geld an die Zeitungen und Illustrierten verkauften. Das kannte sie von Coruscant. Und es beruhigte sie ungemein, dass auch Maul nicht interessiert schien, irgendwo zusammen mit einer Jedi-Padawan in der Presse abgelichtet zu erscheinen. Oder nahm er vielleicht einfach nur Rücksicht auf sie? „Ich habe vor etwa einem halben Jahr auf Carlac auch gegen Pre Vizsla gekämpft", schoß Ahsoka los, kaum dass beide im Shuttle saßen. „Dabei habe ich mit meinem Lichtschwert Vizslas Raketenrucksack in Brand gesetzt. Er hat ihn dann sofort abgeschnallt und wir sind dann in entgegengesetzte Richtungen vom Rucksack weggelaufen, bevor er explodierte, so dass der Kampf abgebrochen war. Außerdem habe ich später, als wir zum Schiff zurückkehrten, Bo Katan während eines Zweikampfes auf einem Sky-Car von diesem heruntergeworfen. Sie hat ziemlich gestöhnt und geflucht. Muß ihr ziemlich wehgetan haben." Ahsoka lächelte Maul spöttisch an. „Danke, daß Ihr Vizsla für mich übrig gelassen habt", erwiderte Maul, der sehr wohl gemerkt hatte, wie die junge Padawan versuchte, ihn zu beeindrucken. „Du sagtest „wir", als du die Rückkehr zum Schiff erwähntest. Mit wem seid Ihr denn zum Schiff zurückgekehrt, wenn ich fragen darf?" Ahsoka fand, daß das jetzt nicht der Moment war, Maul von dem jungen Separatisten zu erzählen, mit dem sie damals nach Carlac gekommen war. „Das war Anakins Skywalkers Astromech-Droide R2D2", sagte sie lächelnd. Maul merkte sofort, daß ihre Emotionalität bei dem Wort „wir" bestimmt nicht einem Droiden gegolten haben konnte, auch wenn er wusste, wie treu und nützlich diese besseren Maschinen sein konnten. Aber er hielt es nicht für angemessen, jetzt deswegen weiter in sie zu dringen. Schließlich konnte er diesbezüglich später noch andere, nähere Quellen anzapfen, wenn er das denn überhaupt wollte. Ahsoka erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Ausbildung, wo er ständig versucht hatte, Sidious zu beeindrucken. „Wahrscheinlich war es der Wille der Macht, dass es so gekommen ist", fuhr Maul fort. „Sonst hättet Ihr damals nach gewonnenem Zweikampf dieses Lichtschwert errungen, hätten Pre Vizsla damit getötet und wäret im Anschluß Anführerin der Death Watch geworden. Bo Katan hätte Euch als Ausländerin dafür gehasst und – nun ja – die Geschichte mit dem Kampf auf dem Skycar könnte dann ruhig bleiben." Maul lächelte sie jetzt an. „Aber dann hättet Ihr spätestens jetzt gegen mich um dieses Schwert kämpfen müssen. Würdet Ihr das wollen?" Maul sah sie jetzt herausfordernd an. Ahsoka zögerte mit einer Antwort. Darth Maul hatte ihr gerade ziemlich unverblümt erzählt, auf welch blutige Weise das schwarze Lichtschwert in seinen Besitz übergegangen war. Und nun hatte er sie herausgefordert. Oder provoziert. Oder verhöhnt. Auf jeden Fall hatte er sie wieder einmal verwirrt. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie ihm nach der Freilassung ihrer Freunde eine Antwort geben würde.

Im Zentralgefängnis von Sundari angekommen, aktivierte Maul seinen Komlink und sprach ein paar Worte mit einem Verantwortlichen vom Gefängnis. Als Ahsoka außer Hörweite war, rief er Savage an. Ahsoka hatte nun die Ehre, höchstpersönlich ins Gefängnis zu spazieren, sich von einem Wärter zu ihren Freunden bringen zu lassen und ihnen dort die Freiheit zu schenken. Dann würde sie der Wärter wieder zurück zum Shutte bringen, wo Darth Maul auf sie warten würde. Ihre Freunde erschraken zunächst, Ahsoka in Begleitung eines Wärters zu sehen, dachten sie doch, sie werde jetzt ebenfalls eingesperrt. Umso größer war ihre Freude, als ihnen Ahsoka erklärte, dass sie jetzt frei seien, wenn sie sich in nächster Zeit besser an die Gesetze halten würden, wobei die Padawan mit den Augen zwinkerte, womit sie bedeuten wollte, dass ihre Freunde in Zukunft besser vorsichtig sein sollten. Auf die Frage, wie Ahsoka ihre Freilassung erreicht hätte, antwortete sie mit einem vieldeutigen Lächeln, dass sie als Jedi ihre eigenen Mittel und Methoden hätte. Ihre Freunde waren etwas ernüchtert, als eine etwas nervöse Ahsoka ihnen erklärte, dass sie jetzt wenig Zeit hätte. Sie versprach ihren Freunden jedoch, daß sie sich in spätestens zwei Wochen auf jeden Fall per Komlink melden würde. Dann überließ sie die Freigelassenen urplötzlich den Wärtern, damit sie die Formalitäten für ihre Freilassung regeln konnten. Dann strebte Ahsoka eilig dem Ausgang und dem abgedunkelten Shuttle entgegen, wo ihr Gastgeber auf sie wartete. Sie wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass sie ihr Versprechen ihren Freunden gegenüber nicht einhalten würde können. Sie bemerkte ihre alte Freundin, die Herzogin Satine Kryze, die sie aus ihrer Zelle mit Namen ansprach, überhaupt nicht. Das Panzerglas der Zelle war sehr dick, aber noch dicker war die Unaufmerksamkeit Ahsokas, die in Gedanken schon beim Lichtschwertkampf mit Darth Maul war. Wieder im Shuttle zurück, erklärte Ahsoka sich zu einem Zweikampf bereit, allerdings zu der Bedingung, daß niemand getötet werden dürfe und alle Beteiligten ihre Lichtschwerter behalten dürften. Auch solle es so sein, daß, genau wie bei ihrer damaligen Begegnung mit Vizla, Maul nur mit dem schwarzen Lichtschwert kämpfen dürfe, während sie ihre beiden benutzen würde, um so ihre Jugend und mangelnde Erfahrung ihm gegenüber auszugleichen. Maul war mit allem einverstanden.

Im Innenhof des ehemals herzoglichen Palastes von Sundari wandelnd, fragte Ahsoka Tano ihren Gastgeber nach der Rolle der Schwarzen Sonne, des Pyke-Syndikats und der Hutts in Mauls Mandalore und ob es da nicht ein Sicherheitsproblem gäbe. „Diese Leute wissen genau, wo ihr Platz auf unserem Planeten ist, den ich ihnen angewiesen habe und sie halten sich daran", erklärte ihr Maul. „Wenn man es genau nimmt, dann sind doch diese Syndikate eigentlich nur dazu da, diejenigen Wirtschaftsbereiche zu bedienen, wo die sogenannten anständigen Leute sich nicht die Finger schmutzig machen wollen. Aber diese Dienstleistungen wollen sie schon dann und wann in Anspruch nehmen, ganz diskret natürlich. Und ich gab diesen Leuten die Möglichkeit, an der Gesellschaft teilzuhaben, ohne dabei Schaden anzurichten. Was glaubt Ihr denn, wie viele vornehme Familien in dieser Galaxis von früheren Gangstern abstammen? Zum Beispiel die Familie, die die Kozinarg-Handelsgilden im Mittleren Rand betreibt – das waren früher ganz gewöhnliche Schmuggler. Jeder sollte die Möglichkeiten haben, sich nach oben zu arbeiten. Und manchmal gibt es eben keine andere Möglichkeit, es zu etwas zu bringen, als sich eine eher übelbeleumdete Branche zu suchen. Aber irgendwann streben sie alle in das Licht, wo sie keine Heimlichkeiten mehr nötig haben. Und soviel ich weiß, haben auch die Jedi Informanten in der Unterwelt, die sie nutzen und bezahlen. Woher hat wohl die junge Dame ihren falschen Paß?" Ahsoka schluckte. „Aber die Korruption – ich habe so viele Falleener in der Zoll- und Gepäckabfertigung am Raumhafen gesehen – das sind doch sicherlich Leute von der Schwarzen Sonne, oder? Repräsentativ für die Gesamtbevölkerung Mandalores sind sie bestimmt nicht." bohrte Ahsoka weiter. „Nun, seit diese Leute bei uns arbeiten, gilt der Raumhafen von Sundari als der mit den schnellsten und reibungslosesten Gepäckkontrollen und Ein- und Ausreiseformalitäten in der gesamten Galaxis", konterte Maul. „Ich musste aber ziemlich lange warten bei der Einreise", erwiderte Ahsoka, „und Euer Bruder war auch nicht sehr freundlich zu mir während der Fahrt hierher." „Nun", erklärte Maul, „mein Bruder ist in der Regel sehr korrekt und zurückhaltend, wenn er Besucher für mich abholt. Vorausgesetzt man nervt und provoziert ihn nicht. Und um besondere Gäste kümmere ich mich auch besonders." Er dachte daran, daß Kilindi damals, als sein Meister ihn beauftragt hatte, sich um sie zu „kümmern", nur unwesentlich älter als Ahsoka jetzt gewesen war. „Sieh es mal so: Die Zeit, die Ihr länger auf dem Raumhafen verbringen musstet, sind doch ein Klacks in Relation zu der Zeit in Freiheit, die Eure Freunde nun unverhofft durch Euren Besuch gewonnenen haben, oder etwa nicht? Und was mich angeht, so hätte ich auch noch länger auf Euch gewartet", sagte Darth Maul, ohne sie dabei allzu intensiv anzusehen. „Schmeichler!", sagte Ahsoka, legte den Kopf etwas schief und fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihren rechten blau-weißen Kopftentakel, während sie leicht schmollend lächelte. Sie ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, daß jemand anderes im Palast auf diesen Moment nur gewartet hatte. Das war das erste und letzte Kompliment dieser Art, welches sie von Darth Maul hören sollte. Der Sith hatte es offensichtlich nicht nötig, Frauen allzu viele Komplimente zu machen, um sie zu beeindrucken, wie es Ahsoka von ihrem Meister gewohnt war, wenn sie auf ihren gemeinsamen Missionen mit Frauen jeglicher Spezies zu tun hatten. Skywalker wusste, daß er bei den Frauen gut ankam. Und er spielte damit, und Ahsoka war es häufig unangenehm, daß er seinen Charme derart offensiv und gewohnheitsmäßig zur Schau stellte.

„Eines verstehe ich nicht", fragte Ahsoka nun. „Warum deckt Ihr eigentlich noch euren alten Meister, der Euch doch im Stich gelassen und sich stattdessen einen neuen Schüler genommen hat, obwohl er spätestens seit zehn Monaten wissen müsste, daß Ihr noch lebt. Warum sagt Ihr der Welt nicht seinen Namen?" „Wenn Ihr meinen Meister kennen würdet, dann wäret Ihr an meiner Stelle froh, daß er Euch trotz seines neuen Schülers unbehelligt auf diesem Planeten schalten und walten lässt, anstatt einen Attentäter nach Euch zu schicken, um die Regel der Zwei durchzusetzen. Und solange mein Meister sich weiterhin so verhält, gebe ich ihm eine Chance und werde mich ihm gegenüber loyal verhalten. Genauso wie es auch eine Padawan gegenüber ihrem Meister tun würde, auch wenn sie wüsste, daß nicht alles, was der Meister tut, den Gesetzen des Jedi-Ordens entspricht, ist es nicht so, Ahsoka?" Offenbar war Darth Maul bestens über den Lebenswandel ihres Meisters informiert, anders war diese Spitze gegen Skywalker kaum zu deuten. „Ich bin schon froh, wenn die Republik Mandalore als neutrales System in Ruhe lässt", meinte Maul. „Wenn ich mir manche Stellungnahmen von Senatoren der Republik anschaue, dann könnte man auf die Idee kommen, daß es bestimmte Kräfte im Senat gibt, die ein Eingreifen auf Mandalore fordern, um meine Herrschaft zu beenden. Oder sogar Jedi dafür zu entsenden. Da muß ich mir nicht auch noch meinen Meister zum Feind machen." Ahsoka war erleichtert, daß Maul jetzt zu einem anderen Thema übergegangen war. „Mein Meister ist ja Sonderbeauftragter des Kanzlers im Jedi-Rat und weiß gut über ihn Bescheid. Er hat nie etwas von einem bevorstehenden Angriff auf Mandalore erzählt", meinte Ahsoka in dem Bestreben, Maul zu beruhigen. Sie fragte sich plötzlich, wieso sie ihn eigentlich derart beruhigen wollte. Maul war nicht entgangen, daß sein Bestreben, das System Mandalore neutral zu halten, Ahsokas Sympatie gefunden hatte. Und Ahsokas folgende Ausführungen bestätigten ihm das. „Ich weiß, daß Mandalore mit den Separatisten keine gemeinsame Sache macht - nicht mehr. Ich selbst habe damals vor einem Jahr nach einem Besuch auf diesem Planeten einen Bericht genau darüber für den Jedi-Rat und die Republik verfasst und der ist immer noch gültig", sagte sie stolz, um dann das Thema zu wechseln. „Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob die Neutralität damals noch dieselbe ist wie jetzt. Es ist doch so, daß die Sith sowieso nur an sich selbst denken, während sich die Jedi meist um andere kümmern. Oder etwa nicht?" „Nun, man kann solche Selbstbezogenheit natürlich auch Neutralität nennen, oder bewaffnete Einmischung als Kümmern um Andere bezeichnen", merkte Maul an. „Wenn die Sith wirklich alle so wären, wie Ihr sagt, dann hätte mich mein Bruder nicht von Lotho Minor gerettet. Wir haben uns gegenseitig auf Florrum vor den Piraten gerettet, als wir verletzt waren. Es gibt bei den Sith keine Regel, daß man sich nicht auch um andere kümmern darf. Und wer etwas anderes behauptet, der lügt", erklärte Darth Maul. „Warum habt Ihr mich hierhergebracht?", wollte Ahsoka schließlich wissen. „Warum habt Ihr oder Euer Bruder mich nicht einfach umgebracht so wie damals Adi Gallia auf Florrum, wenn Ihr den Planeten schon erwähnt? Ihr hättet mich auch gleich im Raumhafen wieder nach Coruscant abschieben können, ohne meine Freunde derart schnell freizulassen." „Genau wegen dieser offenen Fragen habe ich gewollt, daß Ihr zu mir kommt", erwiderte Maul. „Was die Sache auf Florrum betrifft, so war das eine Angelegenheit zwischen mir und den Piraten dort. Warum die Jedi sich dort auf Seiten der Piraten eingemischt haben, verstehen wir bis heute nicht. Dann brauchen sie sich auch nicht zu wundern, wenn sie getötet werden. Und was hätten mein Bruder und ich schon sonst machen sollen als für unsere Zukunft zu kämpfen. Wir beide hatten ja gar nichts. Wißt Ihr eigentlich, wie das ist? Ich denke nicht. Für Euch hat doch seit Eurer frühesten Kindheit der Jedi-Tempel gesorgt, oder? Aber wenn man das alles nicht hat, dann sucht man sich Verbündete, Geld und Einfluß, so einfach ist das." Ahsoka dachte einen Augenblick nach. Sie hatte wirklich in ihrem Leben noch keinerlei materielle Entbehrungen gehabt, es sei denn bei bestimmten Trainingseinheiten, aber die waren zeitlich begrenzt gewesen und eher ein Abenteuer denn bittere Lektionen des Lebens gewesen. Sie beschloß, zu ihrer Eingangsfrage zurückzukehren. „Also, Darth Maul: Warum habt Ihr mich hierhergeholt?" „Ich hatte schon öfters im Holo-Net und in Zeitungen gelesen, daß Ihr anders seid als die anderen Jedi, daß Ihr viele unbequeme Fragen stellt und Euch nicht mit einfachen gewohnten Antworten zufrieden gebt. Daß Ihr auf der Suche nach einer größeren, umfassenderen Wahrheit seid. Und als mir die Raumhafenbehörde mitteilte, daß Ihr einreisen wollt, da habe ich meinen Bruder hingeschickt, damit ich Euch kennenlernen und sehen kann, ob diese Berichte stimmen." „Macht Euch und mir nichts vor", wiegelte sie ab. „Ich bin eine ganz normale Jedi wie alle anderen Jedi auch."

Darth Maul schlug nun vor, jetzt in den Palast zu gehen und dort das Mittagessen einzunehmen und dann mit dem Lichtschwertkampf zu beginnen. Ahsoka war froh, daß Darth Maul nicht mehr mit seinem Doppellichtschwert kämpfte. Sie durfte den Kampf eröffnen und sie bemerkte, daß sich ihr Gegner in allen Kampfstilen, die sie im Jedi-Tempel gelernt hatte, mindestens so gut auskannte wie sie. Wenn sie das Tempo erhöhte, dann ging Maul mit und wenn sie es verlangsamte, dann verlangsamte er das Tempo der Hiebe genauso. Sie merkte, daß er nicht mit voller Leistung kämpfte. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sie bald ermüden würde, während sie bei ihrem Gegenüber keine Anzeichen von Nachlassen von Kraft oder Aufmerksamkeit erkennen konnte. Sie entschloß sich, sich einmal schnell um die eigene Achse zu drehen und mit dem Herumreißen ihrer beiden Lichtschwerter Maul sein eigenes aus der Hand zu schlagen. Aber bei ihrem Wirbel schlug eines ihrer Lichtschwerter so heftig auf Mauls schwarze Klinge, daß es ihr durch den Rückstoß aus der Hand fiel. Maul zog es mit der Macht in seine freie andere Hand und schon zwei Minuten später fiel ihr auch ihr zweites Lichtschwert aus der Hand, als sie versuchte, mit beiden Händen einen Querhieb gegen die beiden Lichtschwerter ihres Gegners zu landen, um ihn aus dem Takt zu bringen. Maul blieb stehen wie eine Wand, aber Ahsoka rutschte aus und fiel zu Boden. Maul kreuzte sofort ihr grünes und sein schwarzes Lichtschwert vor ihrem Hals und sie erstarrte und schaute ihm entsetzt in die Augen, so wie es damals Kilindi getan hatte, als er in der Orsis-Akademie mit dem blutigen Vibro-Dolch Meister Trezzas in der Hand vor ihr stand. Und Ahsokas Blick jetzt entsetzte ihn genauso wie damals der von Kilindi. Eine Sekunde später hatte er beide Lichtschwerter deaktiviert und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Dann gab er ihr ihr Lichtschwert zurück. Dabei sah sie ihm erneut in die Augen und fand, daß sie jetzt noch vitaler und gefährlicher glänzten. Und sie gewahrte sein feines, zufriedenes Lächeln. Und sie fühlte ein Knistern von Energie zwischen ihnen, das sie verwirrte. Ahsoka merkte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoß und sie dachte mit Schrecken daran, daß es jetzt für ihr Gegenüber offensichtlich war, daß ihre orange Haut nun rot sein mußte. Ihr gefiel der Mann, der ihr da gegenüberstand, ihr ehrlich gesagt hatte, was sie wissen wollte und der sich im Kampf ihr gegenüber mehr als ritterlich verhalten hatte. Und der obendrein noch unverschämt gut aussah. Auch wenn die Vorzeige-Padawan des Jedi-Tempels nicht vorhatte, ihm das jemals zu sagen. Sie sammelte mit Hilfe der Macht ihr zweites Lichtschwert ein und bedankte sich für den lehrreichen Kampf. Dann sagte sie Maul, daß sie jetzt zum Raumhafen zurückwolle, um ihren Rückflug zu erreichen. Maul bestellte ihr ein Shuttle mit dunkelgetönten Scheiben und binnen fünf Minuten war sie aus dem Palast verschwunden.

Während das Shuttle sie zum Lord-Maul-Raumhafen brachte, überlegte sie, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn sie, nachdem ihr Maul nach seinem Sieg aufgeholfen hatte, ihm gesagt hätte, daß er sich nun für diesen harten, aber fairen Kampf eine Belohnung verdient hätte. Er hätte sie gefragt, worin die Belohnung bestehen würde und sie hätte ihn einfach auf den Mund geküsst. Dann hätte Maul gesagt: „Das entspricht aber nicht der Art der Jedi. Hat Euch Euer Meister nicht gesagt, daß solches Verhalten ein Pfad zur Dunklen Seite ist?" Und sie hätte erwidert: „Mein Meister ist gerade anderweitig beschäftigt", und hätte ihn erneut geküsst. Dann schämte sie sich für ihre Gedanken. Sie versuchte nun, sich vorzustellen, was sie sagen könnte, falls man sie im Jedi-Tempel nach ihrem Ausflug nach Mandalore fragen würde. Aber ihr fiel keine plausible Begründung ein, mit der sie die Freilassung von fünf ihrer Freunde ohne jede Gegenleistung außer diesen Tag mit dem Sith-Lord zu verbringen, erklären hätte können. Die Gepäckformalitäten und die Abreise von Mandalore verliefen schnell und reibungslos. Außer, daß sie ganze zwei Stunden zu früh im Raumhafen erschienen war und dementsprechend die Zeit totschlagen, besser, totträumen oder totmeditieren musste. Als Ahsoka Tano ihren Sitzplatz erreicht hatte, streckte sie sich wohlig aus und schloß die Augen. Sie stellte sich jetzt vor, Darth Maul hätte sie direkt nach dem Aufhelfen nach seinem Sieg einfach in die Arme genommen und geküsst und sie hätte gehaucht: „Bitte seid sanft, ich bin noch Jungfrau." Mit einem Mal fiel ihr ein, daß ihr Gastgeber ja gar keine richtigen Beine mehr hatte und höchstwahrscheinlich auch nichts mehr dazwischen. Maul hätte sie nun hochgehoben, in ein Schlafzimmer getragen und lächelnd zu ihr gesagt: „Und solange du mit mir zusammen bist, wirst du das auch bleiben". Sie schämte sich für diese Gedanken. Dann fiel ihr ein, daß vor einiger Zeit ihre Freundin Barriss Offee ihr gegenüber aus heiterem Himmel erwähnt hatte, daß Darth Maul jetzt nicht mehr diese droidenhaften Metallbeine hatte, sondern daß ihm die Mandalorianer kurz nach seiner Ankunft auf Zanbar ziemlich normal aussehende Humanoidenbeine mit Füßen gegeben hatten, wodurch Maul nicht nur wieder auf seine Normalgröße von 1,75m geschrumpft war, sondern auch wieder Schuhe tragen konnte. Als sie Barriss fragte, warum sie das so interessieren würde, war Barriss etwas verlegen geworden und hatte gemeint, als Jedi-Heilerin sei es ihre Pflicht, solche Informationen zu sammeln. Ahsoka überlegte nun, ob ihr Meister es ihr anmerken könnte, was sie seit ihrer Abreise aus Mandalore dachte und fühlte, oder ob er zu sehr mit Padme und seinen Jedi-Pflichten beschäftigt war, um das zu bemerken. Als sie ein Taxi-Shuttle mit getönten Scheiben zurück zum Jedi-Tempel nahm, versuchte sie, sich an die Jedi-Gedankentricks zu erinnern und sie zu üben, um bei ihrer Ankunft im Jedi-Tempel so normal wie möglich zu wirken. Auf einmal kam ihr der Gedanke, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, hätte sie Lord Maul während ihrer Shuttle-Fahrt zum oder vom Zentralgefängnis von Sundari auf der Rückbank geküsst, während der Fahrer in der vorne abgetrennten Fahrerkabine und die Passanten auf den Straßen wegen der dunkel getönten Shuttle-Scheiben nichts von alledem mitbekommen hätten. Und Maul hätte gesagt: „Ahsoka, du küsst so gut, daß ich gleich alle Insassen des Gefängnisses auf einmal für dich freilassen würde." Und dann hätte sie laut gelacht.

Darth Maul hatte die Anwesenheit der jungen Padawan genossen. Er mochte ihre jugendliche Unbefangenheit und Fröhlichkeit. Es hatte ihm gefallen, wie sie ihn herausgefordert und ausgefragt hatte, ohne dabei beleidigend oder indiskret zu werden. Wie sie nach und nach aufgetaut war. Und es hatte ihm geschmeichelt, zu sehen, wie sie rot wurde, nachdem er ihr nach dem Lichtschwertkampf vom Boden aufgeholfen und ihr ihr Lichtschwert zurückgegeben hatte. Er schätzte auch Ahsokas Bemühungen, ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten und ernsthafter zu sein, als dies von Jugendlichen ihres Alters gemeinhin erwartet wurde. Auch wenn ihr das nicht ganz gelungen war. Für ihn in demselben Alter war diese Ernsthaftigkeit überlebensnotwendig gewesen, Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob es die junge Jedi schaffen würde, in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung, also inmitten des Jeditempels mit seinen gedankentrickspezialisierten und macht-mächtigen Jüngern, in ihrem zarten Alter dieses geheime Treffen auf Mandalore für sich zu behalten. Er stellte sich vor, wie ihr Meister Skywalker mit Kanzler Palpatine über seine Padawan sprach, diesem damit noch mehr Munition für einen Angriff auf Mandalore liefernd. Es war für Maul eine neue wichtige Information gewesen, als Ahsoka erwähnte, daß ihr Meister Sonderbeauftragter seines Meisters im Jedi-Tempel war. Es war völlig egal, ob dieser sich dabei Kanzler schimpfte. Seines Meisters umklammernder Griff um den Jedi-Tempel war offensichtlich viel enger und stärker geworden, als Maul bis dahin angenommen hatte. Er dachte an das geheime Hauptquartier seines Meisters auf Coruscant, an den herrlichen Blick auf den Jedi-Tempel von Sidious' Büroraum aus, um den er diesen stets beneidet hatte. Auch wenn Mauls damaliges Zimmer in diesem Gebäudetrakt keine Aussicht auf den Jedi-Tempel bot, so fühlte Maul, daß sich jetzt gerade ein kleines Fenster dorthin materialisiert hatte. Aber er wusste jetzt auch, daß sich gerade ein anderes Fenster geschlossen hatte. Er würde nie wieder an die Seite seines alten Meisters zurückkehren, wie er sich das lange Jahre gewünscht hatte, seit er auf Lotho Minor gestrandet war, seit er sicher war, daß Darth Sidous durch die Jedi von seiner Wiedergeburt wußte. Aber sein Meister hatte nichts unternommen, weder Kontakt zu ihm hergestellt noch ihm irgendwelche Angebote gemacht. Nein, es war zwar sicher, daß Darth Sidious den alten Dooku bald ersetzen würde, aber er hatte bereits seit langem den einen ihm genehmen Kandidaten an der Angel, ohne, daß Maul davon gewusst hatte, einen Kandidaten, den er, Maul, vor dreizehn Jahren auf Tatooine beinahe mit seinem Skycar überfahren hatte. Er fühlte dumpf, daß sich etwas Furchtbares über ihm, seinem Bruder-Schüler und Mandalore zusammenbraute. Und er wünschte Ahsoka aufrichtig Glück und Standhaftigkeit für das, was sie möglicherweise in nächster Zeit erwarten würde.


	26. Coruscant III

26. Coruscant III

Ahsoka träumte immer noch, als sie in den Jedi-Tempel zurückkehrte. Es war schon ziemlich spät geworden, aber sie bemerkte sofort, dass sich das Verhalten der Padawane und Jünglinge schlagartig änderte, als sie den Tempel betrat. Sie hielten in ihrem Tun inne, ihre Gespräche erstarben, sie wichen vor Ahsoka zurück und starrten sie seltsam an. „Ah, da kommt ja Darth Mauls Lieblingspadawan", zischte die Rodianerin Ganodi für Ahsoka Tano unüberhörbar der Tolothianerin Katooni zu, während beide Jünglinge über eine eilig gedruckte Sonder-Ausgabe dieses bunten Klatschmagazines namens Coruscant Celebrity Circular gebeugt waren, welches sie wie ein höchst effektiver Sperrriegel von Ahsoka trennte. „Was wohl ein halbierter Sith-Lord hat, was ihrem ganzen Jedi-Meister fehlt?", gackerte Katooni zurück und beide konnten sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen kaum noch halten. Ahsoka traute ihren Augen und Ohren nicht, hatte sie die beiden doch noch vor gar nicht langer Zeit dabei begleitet, auf einem weit entfernten Planeten in einer Höhle nach Kristallen zu suchen, um sie später in ihre selbstgebauten Lichtschwerter einzusetzen. So eine Undankbarkeit und Gehässigkeit hier direkt im Jedi-Tempel hätte Ahsoka sich nie träumen lassen. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als urplötzlich ihr Meister Anakin Skywalker auftauchte und die übermütigen Jünglinge in ihre Schranken verwies. „Ihr wisst genau, was diese Klatschblätter für Lügen verbreiten können. Ihr wisst nicht wirklich, was geschehen ist, also haltet euch zurück, sonst bekommt ihr wegen Verleumdung einer Jedi eine Arreststrafe und kein Jedi-Meister wird euch mehr als Padawan haben wollen, wenn ihr so weitermacht!" herrschte Anakin die beiden Lästermäuler an. „Und du, Ahsoka, komm morgen früh bitte in mein Büro". Ahsoka ging, so aufrecht sie nur konnte, ins Zimmer ihrer Freundin Barriss Offee, die gerade meditierte. Als sie Ahsokas ansichtig wurde, unterbrach sie sofort. „Erzähl schon: Wie war Darth Maul so?" „Ach, es war ganz furchtbar", sagte Ahsoka. „Er wollte, daß wir mit dem Lichtschwert kämpfen und er hat gewonnen. Wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten und ich bin einfach froh, daß ich wieder hier bin." Sie erzählte Barriss noch, daß sie ihre Freunde aus dem Gefängnis befreit hatte, aber das schien diese nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Dann wurde Ahsoka wortkarg. Barriss Offee schien beleidigt zu sein, daß ihre beste Freundin ihr offensichtlich nicht alles sagen wollte, was auf Mandalore geschehen war.

„Was wolltest du in Darth Mauls Palast?", wollte ein aufgebrachter Anakin am nächsten Tag wissen. „Korkie Kryze, der Neffe von Herzogin Satine und seine Freunde sind verhaftet worden und ich habe sie befreit", sagte Ahsoka stolz. „Hat dir etwa Savage Opress geholfen, indem er mit seiner Schulterpanzerung das Glas der Gefängniszelle zertrümmert hat und dann hast du deine Freunde einfach mitgenommen?" Anakin knallte ihr die Ausgabe des CCC mit der Seite auf den Tisch, wo sie mit Savage in dessen Sky-Car unterwegs war. Ahsoka erkannte, daß es keinen Zweck hatte, ihrem Meister etwas vorzumachen. „Er hat mich einfach vom Flughafen abgeholt und in Mauls Palast gebracht. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Meine Lichtschwerter waren noch in meinem Reisegepäck. Übrigens: Savage Opress war es, der damals vor einem Jahr diese Kellnerin in Stobars Raumhafenkantina gewürgt hat. Du hast damals gesagt, daß du etwas Finsteres spüren würdest, weißt du noch? Das war er", versuchte sie, ihren Meister zu beschwichtigen. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Was ist dann in Mauls Palast passiert?", bohrte Skywalker weiter. Ahsoka ärgerte sich. Ihr zweiter Trumpf war geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. „Maul hat mich sofort gefragt, was ich in Mandalore will und ich erkannte, daß es keinen Zweck hatte, ihn anzulügen." Und dann erzählte sie ihrem Meister alles, wenngleich sie bestimmte Themen ihrer Gespräche mit dem Sith-Lord aussparte. „Hast du Korkie gefragt, wie er es geschafft hat, dich von Sundari aus mit dem Komlink zu erreichen? Das ist normalerweise direkt vom Gefängnis aus nicht möglich." „Nein, wieso?", fragte Ahsoka. „Weil Maul den interplanetaren Funkverkehr von und nach Sundari blockiert und das schon seit acht Monaten", erklärte Anakin. „Du weißt aber schon, daß man eine solche Holo-Übertragung auch fälschen kann, um Personen mit viel Mitgefühl und Hilfsbereitschaft von A nach B zu locken, damit sie tun, was man von ihnen verlangt. Weißt Du nicht von Obi-Wan, daß solche gefälschten Holo-Übertragungen eine Spezialität dieses Sith-Lords sind? Er wollte damit Padme auf Tatooine in die Falle locken. Und hätte es fast geschafft, wenn Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan nicht gewesen wären." Ja, natürlich kannte Ahsoka diese Geschichte, hatte daran aber während ihres Besuches überhaupt nicht gedacht. „Womöglich hat Maul sogar diese ganzen negativen Pressebereichte lanciert, um das Ansehen des Jedi-Tempels zu ruinieren. Und du hast ihm noch dabei geholfen." Ahsoka dachte daran, wie Maul darauf erpicht gewesen war, ihr Beisammensein durch getönte Scheiben und Diskretion geheimzuhalten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß er die Presseberichte in Auftrag gegeben hatte, zumal wenn seine Behauptungen stimmten, daß die Republik dem neutralen System Mandalore im Moment nicht wirklich wohlgesonnen war. Was, wenn sein Bruder Savage einfach unvorsichtig gewesen war, mit ihr im offenen Sky-Car durch Sundari zu brausen? Oder hatten sich die Brüder etwa die Arbeit geteilt, damit Mauls Weste in ihren Augen sauberblieb? Ahsoka wusste nicht mehr, was sie glauben, wem sie trauen sollte. „Wie geht es Herzogin Satine?", wollte Skywalker weiter wissen. „Ich … habe sie nicht gesehen", sagte eine immer kleinlaut werdendere Ahsoka. „Oh nein, Du hast noch nicht einmal nach ihr gefragt. Stattdessen hast du dich im Palast und dessen Innenhof mit diesem Sith-Lord amüsiert und angeregt mit ihm geplaudert und gekämpft. Wenn Obi-Wan das wüsste, würde er sehr enttäuscht von dir sein." „Was hätte ich tun sollen? Zugegeben, Maul hat mich überrumpelt. Aber ich wollte meinen Freunden helfen und habe es geschafft, während Ihr auf Naboo geweilt habt, in ganz eigener Mission." „Es war dumm von dir, alleine nach Mandalore zu reisen. Du hättest mit mir vorher darüber reden sollen. Ich und Obi-Wan hätten dir Tipps gegeben und dir jemanden zur Unterstützung an die Seite gestellt. Und wenn du schon über Missionen in eigener Sache sprichst: Da gibt es einen Unterschied", deklamierte Anakin mit einem dunklen Ton in seiner Stimme. „Padme Amidala ist im Gegensatz zu Darth Maul kein Sith-Lord." Ahsoka verzog spöttisch ihren vollen Mund. „Weiß man es? Vielleicht wurde sie ja von Count Dooku angeheuert, um meinen Meister in die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu verstricken und ist seine geheime Schülerin?" „Das hast du doch nicht ernst gemeint, Ahsoka, oder?" Anakins Stimme zitterte vor Erregung und Zorn. „Natürlich nicht", sagte Ahsoka etwas zu sehr lächelnd. Und brachte damit ihren Meister noch mehr auf. „Das ist jetzt nicht die Zeit für Witze, Snips! Padme hat mit der Dunklen Seite der Macht nichts zu tun, während du diesem Sith-Lord auf Mandalore gestattet hast, dich zu manipulieren und für seine Zwecke zu nutzen. Jeder hier im Tempel tratscht darüber. Weißt du eigentlich, wie peinlich das für mich als dein Meister ist? Aber laß uns später weiter darüber reden. Ich habe jetzt eine Audienz bei Kanzler Palpatine. Er erwartet mich ein einer guten halben Stunde." Ahsoka schoß plötzlich etwas durch den Kopf. Sie baute sich, so gut sie konnte, mit ihren 1,70m vor ihrem Meister auf und erklärte: „Wenn ich den Worten von Obi-Wan glauben darf, so schätzt es der Rat der Jedi ganz und gar nicht, daß Kanzler Palpatine einen Sonderbeauftragten hat, der Mitglied im Rat der Jedi ist und über den er sich in die Belange der Jedi einmischt." „Immer noch besser, als daß jetzt Darth Maul offensichtlich hier im Jedi-Tempel eine Sonderbeauftragte hat, die möglicherweise für ihn spioniert oder spezielle Aufträge für ihn erledigt", sagte Anakin noch eine Spur lauter. „Eine interessante Gleichsetzung", erwiderte eine nun lächelnde Ahsoka und fuhr fort: „Wenn man das Ganze jetzt mal als mathematische Gleichung betrachtet und in Relation setzt, daß ich als deine Padawan die Sonderbeauftragte Darth Mauls im Jedi-Tempel bin, dann würde das bedeuten, daß du als mein Meister der Sonderbeauftragte von Mauls Meister im Jedi-Rat wärst. Daraus ergibt sich: Der gesuchte zweite Sith-Lord X ist … tadaaaa …. Kanzler Palpatine!" Ahsoka sah die verdutzte Miene ihres Meisters, klatschte ob ihres offensichtlich gelungenen Einfalls laut in die Hände und lächelte nun so breit sie konnte. „Wie kannst Du es wagen?", Anakin schrie nun fast schon. „Kanzler Palpatine ist ein Freund und ein Förderer, der sich um mich gekümmert hat, seit ich aus Tatooine hier angekommen bin. Er ist kein Sith-Lord. Ich verbiete dir, so etwas irgendwo herumzuerzählen. Ich als Auserwählter würde es todsicher merken, wenn ich einem Sith-Lord gegenüberstehe. Merkst du denn nicht, daß du die ganze Zeit über indirekt Darth Maul verteidigst, indem du mich, Padme und sogar den Kanzler angreifst? Erforsche deine Gefühle, Ahsoka. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht." „Meister", erwiderte Ahsoka jetzt sehr ruhig. „Deine Wut bringt dich aus dem Gleichgewicht. Das entspricht nicht so ganz der Art der Jedi, oder?" „Du hast recht, Ahsoka. Ich werde mich jetzt beruhigen und jetzt muß ich wirklich zu Kanzler Palpatine. Es wäre unhöflich, ihn warten zu lassen."

Im Kanzlerbüro angekommen, kamen beide Männer sofort auf Ahsokas Reise zu sprechen. Anakin ließ nichts aus, auch nicht Ahsokas letzte Vermutung. Palpatines Mine verdüsterte sich. „Deine junge Padawan scheint tief in die Machenschaften Darth Mauls verstrickt zu sein. Behalte sie gut im Auge, mein Sohn. Und laß sie möglichst nicht mehr allein. Ich denke, wenn sie sich weiterhin derart verdächtig und aufmüpfig verhält, dann sollte der Jedi-Rat überlegen, ob Commander Tano als Mitglied des Orden überhaupt noch tragbar ist." „Kanzler, Ahsoka ist noch sehr jung ", versuchte Skywalker seinen väterlichen Freund zu beschwichtigen. „Ich denke, sie wird ihren Fehler bald einsehen und dann wird diese Darth-Maul-Geschichte endgültig der Vergangenheit angehören." „Das hoffe ich auch, Anakin", erwiderte Palpatine mit einem fast unmerklichen Grinsen. „Aber sag mir bitte noch eins: Glaubst auch du, daß ich ein Lord der Sith bin?" „Aber Kanzler, Sith-Lords sind meine Spezialität. Als Außerwählter mit hohem Midichlorianwert würde ich selbstredend sofort erkennen, wenn ein Sith-Lord hier direkt vor mir stehen würde. Und Ihr, Kanzler, seid das freundlichste und großzügigste Wesen, daß ich kenne. Ich bin Euch gegenüber zu Dank verpflichtet, nicht zu falschen Verdächtigungen." „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt, Anakin", sagte ein jovial lächelnder Palpatine und entließ seinen Sonderbeauftragten.

Ahsoka war, als müsse sie gleich jetzt auf der Stelle sterben. Alle im Saal des Militärgerichts schienen gegen sie zu sein. Padme Amidala hatte sich im ihrem Schlußplädoyer solche Mühe gegeben, aber dieses hatte weder den vorsitzenden Militärrichter Admiral Tarkin noch den ebenfalls anwesenden Kanzler Palpatine beeindruckt. Ahsoka hatte gespürt, daß sich die Welt seit ihrer Reise nach Mandalore deutlich zu ihren Ungunsten verändert hatte. Gar nichts war mehr in Ordnung – genau wie Savage Opress ihr auf Mandalore düster prophezeiht hatte. Aber so sehr, daß Admiral Tarkin jetzt die Todesstrafe für sie forderte? Ahsoka hätte es sich nicht träumen lassen, daß keine drei Tage nach ihrer Rückkehr von Mandalore mehrere Sprengsätze im Jedi-Tempel explodieren würden, wodurch sechs Jedi, einige Tempel-Angestellte sowie einige Klonsoldaten den Tod finden würden. Als der Jedi-Rat daraufhin Anakin Skywalker zusammen mit Ahsoka Tano beauftragt hatte, die Hintergründe des Verbrechens aufzuklären, hatte sich Ahsoka noch gefreut, diese Mission erhalten zu haben, um sich wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, als immer wieder an Darth Maul denken zu müssen und das, was er mit ihr vorhaben könnte. Ahsoka wollte sich mit dieser ihr aufgetragenen Mission endlich von jeglichem Verdacht der Konspiration mit dem Feind befreien. Alles schien anfangs gut zu laufen. Sie war bei ihren Ermittlungen auf der richtigen Spur, als ihr Verdacht auf einen Angestellten des Jedi-Tempels fiel, der mysteriöserweise kurz, nachdem sie diesen Verdacht ihrem Meister gegenüber geäußert hatte, getötet worden war. Also besuchte Ahsoka Letta Turmond, die des Mordes an ihrem Mann verdächtigte Witwe dieses Angestellten im Gefängnis. Die Vernehmung hätte nicht besser laufen können. Die Verdächtige hatte ihr gegenüber sofort den Mord an ihrem Mann gestanden und Ahsoka hatte das Gefängnis zufrieden verlassen. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Frau in ihrer Zelle tot aufgefunden und bei einer Routineuntersuchung ergab sich, daß Ahsoka Spuren der Nano-Droiden an ihren Händen hatte, die für den Tod beider Eheleute verantwortlich waren. Für Ahsoka brach eine Welt zusammen, als sie in Folge dieser Ereignisse aus dem Jedi-Orden ausgeschlossen und ins Gefängnis gesteckt wurde.


	27. Abschied vom Jedi-Tempel

27. Abschied vom Jedi-Tempel

Darth Maul war überrascht, die neueste Schlagzeile im CCC zu lesen. „Ahsoka Tano – von der Vorzeigepadawan zur Jedi-Massenmörderin." Und darunter eine etwas kleinere Schlagzeile: „Tat sie es im Auftrag von Darth Maul?" Er hatte wohl gemerkt, daß er die junge Jedi beeindruckt, wenn nicht gar insgeheim für sich eingenommen hatte. Allerdings hielt er es für unmöglich, daß Ahsokas kurzer Besuch bei ihm auf Mandalore sie in dieser kurzer Zeit zu derartig brutalen Taten verleiten würde. „Wenn du dich nicht ranhältst, Bruder, dann wird deine Lieblingspadawan den Jedi-Tempel noch vor uns zerstört haben. Und mehr Jedi als du hat sie mit diesen Bomben schon allemal getötet", scherzte Savage, nachdem er eine Macht-Trainingseinheit mit seinem Bruder absolviert hatte. „Ahsoka ist jetzt niemandes Padawan mehr", erwiderte Maul. „Und ich glaube nicht, daß sie hinter den Anschlägen steckt. Ich spüre eine Verschwörung, unsere Herrschaft auf Mandalore zu zerstören." „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso ich diese Jedi-Hexe überhaupt hierher in den Palast bringen sollte", erwiderte Savage unmutig. „Sie macht doch nur Ärger und jetzt heften sich die Republik und die Jedi an unsere Fersen." Savage hätte jetzt gerne eine Erklärung für das Verhalten seines Bruders gehabt, warum er seine Zeit dafür opfern musste, Ahsoka für einen Tag zu ihm in seinen Palast zu bringen, während er doch eigentlich wichtigeres vorhatte. Er hatte bereits, als sein Bruder ihn deswegen mit dem Komlink kontaktiert hatte, ein mieses Gefühl gehabt. Das Unheil schlich sich seiner Erfahrung nach meist auf leisen Sohlen an und kam dabei nett und harmlos daher. Genauso wie eine schöne Nachtschwester, die mit ihrem Speeder in der Nachtbrudersiedlung aufkreuzte, um von dort einen Nachtbruder auf Nimmerwiedersehen zu verschleppen. Genauso wie diese junge hübsche Jedi mit falschen Papieren, die schutz- und wehrlos eingesperrt in einem engen stickigen Raum des Raumhafens von Sundari nur darauf gewartet hatte, von ihm, Savage Opress, befreit zu werden, damit sie später ein gnadenloses Unheil über den beiden Brüdern würde entfesseln können.

„Wer mußte denn unbedingt den kürzesten Weg über die offenen breiten Alleen nehmen, so daß es auch alle Leute sehen, wen mein Bruder da in meinen Palast chauffiert? Und dazu noch in einem offenen für jeden einsehbaren Sky-Car? Wie auf dem Präsentierteller!", zischte Maul seinen Bruder an, der schuldbewusst seinen langgehörnten Kopf senkte. Savage hatte sich seit Beginn der Herrschaft seines Bruders, die nun schon acht Monate dauerte, niemals mehr versteckt, wenn er in der Hauptstadt unterwegs war. Verteidigen konnte er sich jederzeit selbst und Mandalores Presse, so frei sie auch sonst sein mochte, hatte die strikte Auflage, ohne speziellen Auftrag oder Genehmigung nicht über die Aktivitäten der Sith-Brüder zu berichten. Daß sich außerplanetarische Korrespondenten möglicherweise nicht an diese Anweisung gebunden fühlen könnten, und daß diese Korrespondenten möglicherweise darauf spezialisiert waren, auch verkleidete und getarnte Prominente mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit zu entdecken, war Savage zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er seine prominente Fracht zu Mauls Palast eskortierte, überhaupt nicht bewusst gewesen. Er konnte sich mit seinem riesigen Doppellichtschwert wohl gegen andere Lichtschwerter und gegen Blasterschüsse verteidigen, seit neuestem auch gegen Machtblitze, nicht aber gegen eventuelle Schnappschüsse von Pressefotografen oder anderen Mitbürgern. Maul hatte nach diesem Presse-Gau erwogen, daß Büro des CCC in Sundari schließen zu lassen, es aber dann doch bei einer Ausweisung der gesamten auswärtigen Korrespondenten des Magazines belassen, während die inländischen Mitarbeiter für eine Weile interniert wurden, um eine spezielle Schulung zu erhalten. Und die Zensurbestimmungen für außerplanetarische Presseerzeugnisse wurden verschärft, sofern sie Mandalore betrafen und erreichten. „Keine Sorge, Bruder", sagte Maul. „Ahsoka wird sich schon noch als nützlicher erweisen, als du jetzt vielleicht glaubst."

Die Zeit im Gefängnis wurde für Ahsoka Tano immer unerträglicher. Die Wachen machten ihre Späße mit der gefangenen Ex-Jedi. „Kleine Jedi" war noch der harmloseste Spitzname, den sie ihr gaben. Und nicht nur sie, auch andere Jedi und der gesamte Orden der Jedi waren regelmäßig Zielscheibe von Spott und anderen verbalen Angriffen der Wärter, wenn sie mit Ahsoka sprachen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben bekam sie eine Ahnung davon, daß das Ansehen des Jedi-Ordens in der gemeinen Bevölkerung und in Teilen des Staatsapparates wohl nicht das war, welches sich Meister Yoda und ihr Meister wünschten. Statt einer Welle der Sympathie und Ehrerbietung schwappte ihr eine Woge der Verachtung und des Misstrauens entgegen. Dabei war sie doch lediglich eine Verdächtige, noch nicht schuldig Gesprochene. Wie konnte man sie so behandeln, wenn es gar keine richtigen Beweise gegen sie gab?! Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt glaubte Ahsoka Tano wirklich, daß es sich bei ihrer Verhaftung um eine Kette unglücklicher Zufälle, um ein großes Missverständnis handeln würde. Schon bald würden alle erkennen, daß Ahsoka falsch verdächtigt worden war und sich bei ihr entschuldigen, auch Meister Yoda. Und sie bitten, wieder in den Jedi-Orden zurückzukehren. Und sie würde die Entschuldigung huldvoll annehmen, einen Witz mit ihrem Meister reißen und alles würde wieder wie früher sein. Ja, Anakin Skywalker würde sicherlich alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um sie wieder freizuboxen mit seinen schnellen direkten unorthodoxen Methoden, für die er so berühmt und gefürchtet war, selbst und gerade innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens. Diese himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit durfte einfach nicht so bestehen bleiben!

Ahsoka Tano traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie plötzlich eine Schlüsselkarte außerhalb ihrer Zelle auf dem Gang des Gefängnisses sah. Ein kleiner Zug der Macht und die Schlüsselkarte war ihre. War ihr Meister hiergewesen, um ihr zur Freiheit zu verhelfen? Schließlich war er der Auserwählte. Das wusste jeder. Nur er würde es wagen, ihr derart unmittelbar und doch diskret zu helfen. Sie wertete diese unerwartete Hilfe als gutes Omen und beschloß, sich des Vertrauens ihres Meisters als würdig zu erweisen. Allerdings war es nicht ihres Meisters Art, auf seinem Weg überall tote Klonsoldaten zu hinterlassen, die jetzt den Weg von ihrer Zelle zur Asservatenkammer säumten. Nein, das war nicht ihr Meister gewesen. Ahsoka hatte es eilig, die Asservatenkammer zu erreichen, wo sie ihre Lichtschwerter vorschriftsmäßig in der dafür vorgesehenen Box verstaut vorfand. Dann sah sie weitere Klonsoldaten kommen. Jetzt wusste Ahsoka, daß es sich um eine Falle handelte, womöglich eine von vielen, die noch auf sie lauerten. Und sie wusste auch, daß es jetzt allein auf ihr lastete, die wahren Schuldigen am Attentat auf den Jedi-Tempel und den Mord an Letta Turmond zu finden. In den unteren Ebenen von Coruscant würde sie möglicherweise finden, wonach sie suchte.

Asajj Ventress hatte gerade ihr Geheimversteck auf Coruscant, eine bessere Abstellkammer, Zimmer konnte man das nicht nennen, verlassen, um ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, Verbrecher zu jagen, die ihr ein gutes Kopfgeld einbringen konnten. Da sah sie Ahsoka Tano atemlos auf sich zukommen. Eine leichte Beute, so verfemt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte, wie diese ehemalige Vorzeigejedi jetzt war. _Geschieht ihr nur recht, was nervt sie auch immer so mit ihrer penetranten Fröhlichkeit und ihrer ständigen offensiven Werbung für die Sache der Jedi?_ Immerhin hatte diese Ex-Jedi es geschafft, den Jedi-Tempel mit ein paar Bomben durcheinanderzuwirbeln und gleich mehrere Jedi zu töten; etwas, was sie, Asajj Ventress noch nicht zustandegebracht hatte. Aber sie würde ganz bestimmt ein fettes Kopfgeld für die gefallene Jedi-Prinzessin kassieren. Ventress glaubte dies solange, bis ihr Ahsoka erzählte, was ihr zugestoßen war. Daß man sie getäuscht, verraten und verlassen hatte. Das alles kannte Ventress. Und mit einem Mal tat ihr die gefallene Jedi leid. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre eigene Zeit im Jedi-Orden und die Zeit bei Dooku, die sie gelehrt hatten, daß der Meister plötzlich getötet werden konnte, einen die Gönner von einst von einer Sekunde auf die andere fallen lassen konnten, wenn es bessere Optionen gab. Diese ausgestoßene Jedi war erleichtert und dankbar, daß Ventress ihr nun half, eine unverdächtige Komlink-Verbindung aufzubauen, um endlich mit ihrer Freundin Barriss Offee zu sprechen. Und Ventress war froh, daß sie sich, nachdem sie Ahsoka zum von Barriss Offee genannten Treffpunkt gebracht hatte, endlich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit widmen konnte. Irgendwo würde sich heute sicherlich noch ein wertvolles Opfer zeigen. Da … da war irgendetwas … Ventress spannte alle ihre Sinne an, aber die sonderbaren unhörbaren Signale schienen aus dem Nirgendwo auf sie zu zielen. Oder von überall her. Für einen Moment stutzte sie, dann spürte sie plötzlich einen Schlag auf den kahlen Hinterkopf, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war die unheimliche Präsenz verschwunden. Und noch etwas anderes.

Ahsoka wartete wie abgesprochen in einem Warenlager auf ihre Freundin Barriss Offee, aber die Wartezeit wurde immer länger. Es war so gar nicht Bariss' Art, andere warten zu lassen. Sie war doch sonst immer so penibel ordentlich und pünktlich. Auf einmal spürte Ahsoka etwas. Sie drehte sich um und sah eine etwa 1,80m große schlanke verhüllte Gestalt hinter sich. Sie erkannte am Kopf der Gestalt die Maske, die Asajj Ventress gerade noch vor einer Stunde von ihrem Gesicht nach oben geschoben hatte, nachdem sie beide die Klonsoldaten kampfunfähig geschlagen hatten, die sie verfolgt hatten. Und Ahsoka erkannte auch sofort Ventress' zwei rote Lichtschwerter mit dem berühmten gebogenen Griff. Diese Lichtschwerter waren nicht nur aktiviert, sondern sie griffen Ahsoka jetzt an. Warum tat Ventress so etwas? War sie so hinterhältig und so feige, sich nach ihrem Treffen nicht zu erkennen zu geben, weil sie jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Ahsoka hatte, das Kopfgeld aber trotzdem gerne kassieren wollte? Würde sie sie an Grievous verkaufen, der sie schon lange auf seiner Liste hatte – sie mit zwei grünen Lichtschwertern, die so gut in seine Sammlung paßten? Oder an Hondo Ohnaka, der noch eine Rechnung mit Ahsoka offen hatte? Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren. Sie brach zusammen und wurde durch einen Machtgriff über einen Flur geschleudert, inmitten einer Ansammlung derselben Nano-Droiden, die den Mann von Letta Turmond vergiftet hatten. In dieser misslichen Lage wurde sie von Klonsoldaten gefunden, die sie zurück in ihre vormalige Arrestzelle brachten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was. Aber sie glaubte nicht mehr an eine bloße Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände. Sie überlegte, ob sie einen heimlichen oder offenen Feind hatte, an den sie bislang nicht gedacht hatte. Aber alle waren doch bisher immer so nett zu ihr gewesen. Außer Savage Opress natürlich, aber der hatte gewiß besseres zu tun, als hier auf Coruscant sein Unwesen zu treiben, geschweige denn, seinen Bruder auf Mandalore wegen der kleinen Jedi allein zu lassen. Blieb nur Ventress. Aber weder Savage Opress noch Asajj Ventress hatten derart weitreichende Macht oder ein Motiv, Gerichte, Gefängniswärter und den Kanzler zu ihrem Schaden zu beeinflussen, am wenigsten Ventress, die ständig auf der Flucht war und sich in einer jämmerlichen Kammer in den unteren Ebenen Coruscants verkriechen musste. Aber irgendjemand war hinter ihr her, um sie zu vernichten, das spürte sie jetzt deutlich. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte. Ahsoka Tano war am Ende.


	28. Jedi-Meister Savage Opress IV

28. Jedi-Meister Savage Opress IV

Das Päckchen vom Planeten Otor sah unscheinbar aus, als es der Sekretär von Savage Opress öffnete. Ein Kuchen war darin, dessen Analyse keinerlei Giftstoffe anzeigte. Savage grinste, als er den Absender und die Anschrift las. „An den Zweiten Oberkommandierenden der Death Watch, Darth Savage Opress", stand da geschrieben. Als Savage den Kuchen sah, setzte er sich allein an den Tisch in seinem Hauptquartier und tunkte seinen rechten Zeigefinger tief in den Kuchen ein, um ihn sogleich genüsslich abzulecken. Da stieß er in der Mitte des Kuchens gegen etwas Hartes, Biegsames. Es war die Flimsiplastkarte des Raumhafens Otor, wo er damals die möglichen Ziele angekreuzt hatte, um sich und seinen Bruder mit Essen zu versorgen. Und das Bild eines kleinen Mädchens mit gelblicher Haut, grünen Augen und schwarzen Haaren war dabei „Xedra, 1 Monat alt", stand darunter. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, da hatte Savage den Kuchen verputzt. Dann fuhr er in die Stadt, um ein paar Babysachen zu besorgen und schickte diese zusammen mit einem Hin- und Rückflugticket für Sundari/Mandalore in die Raumhafenkantina von Otor. Sein erstes Kind war geboren worden. Aber Savage hatte vorerst nicht die Absicht, seinen Bruder davon zu unterrichten.

Die Hotelsuite, in der Shalwa auf Savage wartete, war sehr luxoriös eingerichtet. Es standen frische Blumen auf dem Tisch und es gab schwere Vorhänge, die Shalwa vorsorglich geschlossen hatte, gab es doch auf der anderen Seite genügend Wolkenkratzer, von denen aus die Fensterfront gut einsehbar war. Xedra hatte sie auf Otor gelassen und sie einer Amme anvertraut, die ein Kind im selben Alter hatte, eine bei den Mirialanern häufig verbreitete Praxis. Das einzige, was Shalwa irritierte, war, daß sich die Hausbar nicht öffnen ließ. Dabei hätte sie so gerne etwas daraus entnommen und getrunken. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal zwanzig Standardminuten gewartet, als Savage eintrat. „Jedi-Meister Savage Opress, was für eine …." Shalwa blieb der Satz abrupt im Halse stecken, als sie Savages linken Prothesenarm sah. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und nahm seine künstliche Hand in die Ihre. „Obi-Wan Kenobi." „Oh, ich glaube, ich sollte dich jetzt lieber nicht mehr Jedi-Meister nennen", sagte sie. „Ach, ich fand das total süß, wie du das damals zu mir gesagt hast. Du bist die Einzige, die mich so nennen darf", sagte er grinsend. „Und ich kann mit dem Arm alles machen wie mit einem natürlichen und noch einige andere Sachen mehr", sagte er leise und geheimnisvoll. „Ich würde gerne etwas trinken, aber die Tür der Getränkebar klemmt. Kann dein linker Arm sie öffnen?", fragte sie. „Mein verlängerter Arm schon", sagte Savage, zündete sein Lichtschwert und durchtrennte mit der roten Klinge mit Leichtigkeit die Verriegelung der Tür. Dann zündete er die andere Klinge, so daß das vollständig gezündete Doppellichtschwert seine volle Länge von drei Metern hatte. „Na? Lang genug?", fragte er die staunende Shalwa. „Mehr als das", sagte sie andächtig. Dann nahm sie sich eine Limonade aus dem nun geöffneten Kühlschrank und bot Savage auch eine an. „Das ist das erst Mal, daß ich Vater werde. Wie geht es meiner Tochter?", fragte Savage. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist jetzt bei einer Amme, damit wir ungestört sind", sagte Shalwa und zwinkerte Savage zu. „Ich hoffe, das Essen hat deinem … Padawan … geschmeckt." „Hat es. Hätte ich gewusst, daß du mir nach meinem Besuch noch derart gewogen bist, hätte ich eine große Nachbestellung rausgeschickt, nachdem wir hier angekommen sind", sagte er launig. „Wie ich sehe, hat dein Padawan seine Mission erfolgreich beendet – und du bist auch noch bei ihm." „Und du bist jetzt bei mir", sagte Savage und küsste sie. Shalwa hätte nie gedacht, daß es ihr so leicht fallen würde, all die Gedanken an ihren verlorenen Ehemann so schnell abzustreifen. Aber die Wahrheit war: In dem Augenblick, als Savage den Raum betreten hatte, gab es für sie nur noch ihn – und sonst gar niemanden mehr. Und das allerschlimmste daran war, daß sie sich dafür überhaupt nicht schämte. Auch nicht dafür, daß das, was sie sich eigentlich für diesen Besuch vorgenommen hatte, für sie mit einem Mal total unwichtig geworden war.

„Woran denkst du?" Savage hatte sie gerade auf das Bett gedrückt, während er sich an den Rand desselbigen setzte. Er hatte sich noch nicht ausgezogen. Sogar das wieder deaktivierte Lichtschwert hing noch an seinem Gürtel. Jetzt schaute er sie aufmerksam und etwas lauernd an, während er ihr diese Frage stellte. „Gar nichts", sagte Shalwa und bot ihm ihren Mund erneut dar. Aber Savage saß weiterhin aufrecht auf dem Bett und er dachte gar nicht daran, ihren Lippen entgegen zu kommen. „Du hattest mir damals gesagt, daß es dir eine Ehre sei, die Jedi zu unterstützen, indem du mir und meinem … Padawan … Essen mitgibst. Ist es dir immer noch eine Ehre, für die Jedi zu arbeiten?" Savages Stimme war bei dieser Frage völlig neutral. Shalwa war, als würde er gerade ein Verhör beginnen. Dies hier war keine bewusste Verzögerung, um irgendeine sexuelle Spannung zu steigern. Das war ihr rasch klar. Sie wusste jetzt, was er war und er wollte ihr jetzt auf den Zahn fühlen, was _sie_ war. Jetzt, wo sie ein Kind zusammen hatten. Wo _sie_ es war, die ihn wieder kontaktiert hatte. Und dieser Mann war offenbar imstande, unter dem Schnee von Hoth das Zygergras wachsen zu hören. Es wäre verhängnisvoll, jetzt irgendwelchen Gedanken zu frönen, die sie und Xedra in Gefahr bringen würden, anstatt jetzt etwas Spaß mit dem Mann zu haben, der höchstwahrscheinlich für den Tod ihres Mannes verantwortlich war. _‚Wenn Sie oder Ihre Freundin diesen Savage Opress sehen, dann melden sie ihn bitte sofort der Polizei. Er ist äußerst brutal und sehr gefährlich!_', schossen ihr Obi-Wans Worte durch den Kopf. Besser nur ein Toter als zwei – oder gar drei. Nein, an diesen anderen Savage durfte sie jetzt nicht denken. Den kannte sie überhaupt nicht. Das war sicher jener Doppelgänger, von dem ihr Jedi-Meister Savage Opress in ihrer Kantina erzählt hatte. Der sich als er ausgab und mit seinem Bruder Chaos und Verbrechen im Äußeren Rand verbreitet hatte. Aber dieser Savage war verschwunden. Statt seiner gab es jetzt einen neuen Savage, der sich zusammen mit seinem Bruder ein eigenes Reich erkämpft hatte und solcherlei verpönte Tätigkeiten nicht nötig hatte. Nicht mehr. Und dieser Savage, der hier vor ihr saß, empfand etwas für sie. Er wollte auch keine langatmigen Ausflüchte und Erklärungen hören. Er wollte bedingungslose Zuneigung – und Verschwiegenheit – genau wie sie. Und er sollte sie bekommen. „Ich wollte _dir_ helfen … Ich werde dir immer helfen." Und sie meinte, was sie sagte. Und Savage spürte das. Aber das reichte ihm noch nicht. „Was ist mit den Alben über diese beiden Jedi-Frauen, wie hießen sie noch gleich? Jetzt gib schon zu, daß du die Jedi magst", bohrte er mit distanziertem, kühlem Gesichtsausdruck ungerührt weiter, seine Oberlippe hochziehend, die obere Zahnreihe entblößend. Sie wählte ihre nächsten Worte mit Bedacht. Ihr war klar, daß Savage die Namen der beiden Jedi-Heilerinnen nicht die Blaubohne interessierten. „Nicht alle Jedi. Diese beiden sind Mirialanerinnen wie ich. Aber ich kenne sie noch nicht einmal persönlich. Dich hingegen schon. Das ist es, was für mich zählt." „Soso, du glaubst, du kennst mich?", fragte Savage belustigt … und eine Spur zugänglicher. „Nun, wenn mir da etwas entgangen sein sollte, kannst du mir das ja gerne noch zeigen", sagte sie und lächelte ihn verheißungsvoll an. Jetzt nestelte er an ihrer Kleidung herum. „Öffne dein Haar", befahl er. Und sie tat es erleichtert. Er wühlte in ihrem Haarschopf herum, bevor er sich seiner Schulterpanzerung und seiner Kleidung entledigte, den Gürtel mit dem Lichtschwert weit wegräumte. Dann zog er sie aus, nein, er riß ihr förmlich die Kleidung vom Leib und sie ließ es geschehen, genoß es. Dann setzte er sich auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken an die Wand, an der das Bett stand und setzte sie mit dem Rücken zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Er befühlte ihre Mitte und merkte, daß sie feucht war, extrem feucht. Shalwa fühlte plötzlich einen sanften Biss in ihren Nacken. Und sie genoß es, wie Savages Hände sich an ihrer Mitte zu schaffen machten, wie er mit der glibbrigen Masse, die daraus hervorquoll, herumflutschte, um dabei laut vernehmliche Plätschergeräusche zu produzieren, während sie an seine Brust gelehnt saß und die Hitze genoß, die sein Körper abstrahlte. Sie wünschte, diese Stunden würden niemals enden, aber sie spürte von Minute zu Minute immer deutlicher, daß Savage jetzt mehr tun mußte, denn lange würde sie diese innere Erregung, die er mit diesem Flutschen aufgebaut hatte und die jetzt immer stärker in ihr brodelte, nicht mehr würde ertragen können. Wie gut, daß es Savage offenbar genauso ging. Er hob sie erneut hoch, um sie sogleich wieder auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, aber dieses Mal drang er dabei in sie ein, um sogleich ihre Hüften vor- und zurückzuschieben, während sie sich jetzt entspannter an seine breite Brust schmiegte. Sie stöhnte auf, als er mit der harten Fingerkuppe seines Zeigefingers an seiner linken künstlichen Hand diesen Punkt oberhalb seines Eindringens massierte. Noch war diese Metallfingerkuppe kalt, so kalt wie Durastahl nur sein konnte. Aber das prickelte angenehm auf ihrer Mitte. Und schon bald passte sich sein Finger ihrer Körperwärme an. Bereits nach zehn Standardminuten kamen beide zugleich zum Höhepunkt. Keiner von beiden unterdrückte dabei irgendeinen Schrei. „Es ist alles schallgesichert", versicherte ihr Savage, als sie sich etwas genant zu ihm umdrehte, völlig schweißgebadet und glücklich. Nur für einen Moment dachte sie bei diesen seinen Worten, daß man in dieser Suite auch keine Kampfgeräusche oder Schmerzens- oder gar Todesschreie hören würde.

„Savaaaage!" Die Tonmelodie seines Namens ließ Savage wissen, daß seine Gespielin etwas von ihm wollte, während er sie mit einem Lappen mit Seife einrieb, um sie dann mit dem lauwarmen Wasser abzubrausen. Dabei massierte er ausgiebig ihre wohlgeformten Brüste. „Wieviele Sith gibt es denn momentan überhaupt? Ich dachte bislang, es gibt nur zwei Sith, komme aber momentan auf ganze drei." „Was, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, daß es noch einen vierten Sith-Lord gibt, einen Meister, dessen öffentliche Identität aber niemand kennt, einen gewissen Darth Sidious?" „Könnte es sein, daß dieser Darth Sidious auch in meine Kantina spaziert und ich merke es gar nicht? Gibt auch er vor, etwas zu sein, was er eigentlich nicht ist?" „Nun, er würde dabei noch nicht einmal lügen", sagte Savage ernst. „Er ist sowohl als auch. Ich sage dir dies nur, damit du dich von ihm fernhältst, falls er dir irgendwann zu nahe kommt. Er ist der Meister von Count Dooku, dem Jedi-Verräter." Shalwa schaute Savage gespannt an und sagte nichts. „Ja, Count Dooku war früher ein Jedi, bevor er ein Sith wurde. Ich und Maul sind mit den beiden verfeindet." „Das mag ja sein, aber muß bei den Sith nicht irgendwann der Schüler den Meister umbringen? Müßtest du dann nicht irgendwann deinen Bruder umbringen?" Savage überlegte einen Moment, ob Shalwa mit dieser Frage vielleicht irgendetwas bezwecken wollte. Aber er hatte sie zuvor auch etwas verhört und es war nur recht und billig, wenn sie jetzt auch mehr über den Mann erfahren wollte, mit dem sie gerade Tisch und Bett teilte. Und das, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, war alles im Holo-Net oder in den Zeitungen nachzulesen. Sie hatte vielleicht sogar ein Album mit Informationen über ihn angelegt, genau wie für diese beiden von ihr verehrten Jedi-Frauen. Und solange sie es bei dieser Frage beließ, sollte ihm das recht sein. „Nicht, wenn es nach mir geht", entgegnete Savage entschieden. „Wir sind Brüder, die einzig wahren Lords der Sith. Was Dooku und Sidious treiben, ist egal. Irgendwann wird entweder Dooku seinen Meister Sidious oder Sidious Dooku töten, wenn er als Schüler versagt. Und dann werden wir die Mehrheit der Sith sein. Und irgendwann wird es dann auch wieder nur zwei geben. Uns. Und was dann mit dem Orden der Sith geschieht, bestimmen dann wir Zwei. Und dann werden Maul und ich über die Galaxis herrschen", erklärte er feierlich. Shalwa schaute Savage bei dessen Worten verklärt an, während sie damit beschäftigt war, Savage einzuseifen und abzubrausen. Mächtig war er in der Tat geworden. Sie umarmte ihn spontan, dabei glitschten beide aus und gingen zu Boden. Savage konnte gerade noch einen Arm um ihren Oberkörper schlingen und sie so auf sich betten, daß Shalwa vor einem harten Fall bewahrt wurde. Er selbst fühlte, daß er bald hässliche blaue Flecken auf seiner gelben Haut bekommen würde. „Es ist etwas eng hier, laß uns wieder rübergehen", sagte er, rief mit der Macht ein Handtuch zu sich, in welches er sie einwickelte, um sie dann hochzuheben und ins Zimmer zurückzutragen. Shalwa hatte nur einen Augenblick Zeit, sich auf dem Bett auszuruhen. Dann war Savages Mitte über ihr und er presste seine Männlichkeit gegen ihren Mund. „Leck ihn", befahl er. Sie wurde rot, tat aber wie geheißen. Sie merkte, daß ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge offenbar genau das taten, was Savage erfreute, denn er stöhnte auf. Dann merkte sie, daß er seinen Mund genau dort platziert hatte, wo noch eine halbe Stunde vorher sein Durastahlfinger gewesen war. Sie erbebte. Und sie es fiel ihr schwer, sich auf Savages Mitte zu konzentrieren, während er mit der Ihren beschäftigt war. „Wer hat dir gesagt, daß du aufhören darfst?", schnurrte er. „Es ist … zu viel … zu schön … verzeih … mir", stammelte sie. „Die Dunkle Seite kennt keine Vergebung … ich schon", sagte er mit seiner tiefen rauen Stimme, immer noch in seinem lustvollen Tun innehaltend „Bitte", war alles, was sie sagen konnte. Aber Savage verstand und ließ seine Zunge wieder kreisen. Bereits nach zwei Minuten kam sie erneut. Savage presste seine Mitte gegen sie, was ihr Schreien etwas dämpfte. Ihr heißer Atem und ihre Schreie erregten ihn noch mehr. Als ihre Schreie verklungen waren, setzte er sich auf und zog sie zu sich heran. „Jetzt bist du dran", erinnerte er sie, nachdem sie ihn umarmt und voller Glück und voller Dankbarkeit sein gesamtes Gesicht abgeküsst hatte, um an seinen vollen Lippen hängenzubleiben. Aber Savage dirigierte ihren Mund zielsicher an die Stelle, wo er ihn haben wollte. Und sie hatte Mühe, seine gewaltige Männlichkeit in ihrem kleinen feinen Mund zu behalten, wenngleich es nur die Spitze war. Sie fühlte, daß sie bald eine Kiefernstarre bekommen würde. Angenehm war anders. „Nun, du musst nicht alles auf einmal können", sagte Savage sanft und strich ihr übers Haar. „Leck einfach ein bisschen oben mit deiner Zunge und unten …" Er legte ihre Hände so um sein bestes Teil, wo er sie haben wollte. Sie errötete wieder. Savage nahm ihre Haare am Ansatz in seine künstliche linke Hand und streichelte ihr mit seiner Rechten über den Nacken. Sie konnte seine spitzen Nägel spüren. Sie verletzten sie nicht, aber sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Savage lehnte sich zurück und schloß die Augen. „Mmmh", hörte sie ihn noch summen. Dann ließ sie ihre Zunge vorsichtig über seine Eichel kreisen. „Doller", forderte Savage. Sie merkte, daß schon wieder einige Tropfen austraten, die eine baldige Erektion ankündigten. Sie leckte sie mit ihrer Zunge auf und wusste noch nicht, ob sie den salzigen Geschmack mögen würde. Sie würde sich daran gewöhnen. Und ihn gut finden. So wie Savage gut fand, was sie gerade tat, denn er schnurrte zufrieden. „Nnnngh". Und dann passierte es. Sein Körper erzitterte und dann wich sie zurück vor der weißen Flut, die trotzdem noch in einem gewaltigen Strahl ihr Gesicht erreichte und von dort auf ihn zurückspritzte, so daß die markanten schwarzen Linien seiner Unterleibstätowierungen nun von weißen Linien durchbrochen wurden. Sie schaute etwas verdutzt, dann leckte sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Zunge ihre Mundwinkel ab, um den Geschmack dessen zu testen, was da gerade auf sie niedergeprasselt war. „Schmeckt es?", fragte Savage selig. Dann zog er sie an sich, umarmte sie. „Kann es sein, daß du einfach zu gerne in die Dusche gehst und deshalb gerne Sachen vollspritzt?", fragte sie ihn. „Mit dir schon", erwiderte er und trug sie wieder in die Dusche. Nach der gemeinsamen Dusche legte er sie auf das Bett, um sich zu ihr zu legen. Gemeinsam schliefen sie urplötzlich ein.

Nach einer halben Stunde erwachte sie. Savage hatte seinen Arm von hinten um sie gelegt, seine Hand ruhte auf einer ihrer Brüste. Sie bewegte sich etwas, fühlte, daß etwas hartes hinter ihr war, aber sie hatte keine Po-Schmerzen. Das war schon mal gut. „Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Savage seine Gespielin, als er merkte, daß sie erwacht war. „Ich werde in zwei Stunden wieder abreisen. Ich habe auf Otor viel zu tun und werde dich nicht oft besuchen können. Höchstens zweimal im Jahr." „Wen hast du als Vater des Kindes angegeben?", fragte er, sie wieder forschend mit seinen goldenen Augen ansehend. „Meinen Mann. Wir haben uns schon immer ein Kind gewünscht. Das einzige, was mich wundert, ist, daß Xedra grau-grüne Augen hat. Weder du noch ich haben solche Augen. Woher hat sie die?" „Wenn ich gemein wäre, könnte ich jetzt behaupten, daß sie nicht von mir wäre. Aber die Wahrheit ist, daß _ich_ früher solche grünen Augen hatte", sagte Savage leise. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und umfasste seine schlanke Taille. „Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Aber es ist dasselbe, wodurch mein Bruder, nachdem ich ihn von Lotho Minor geholt hatte, seine neuen Beine bekommen hat, nachdem Kenobi ihn zweigeteilt hatte." Shalwa merkte, daß Savage mit ihr reden wollte, offensichtlich wollte er etwas loswerden, was er mit sich herumtrug, worüber er mit noch niemandem gesprochen hatte. Sie kam ihrem Ziel näher. „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, daß er dort war?", forschte sie. „Dort lebt doch sicher nichts außer Wompratten und Schleimspinnen. Die Leute werfen da doch bloß ihren Müll ab und verschwinden dann wieder, ohne zu landen." „Ich hatte einen Talisman. Der hat mir geholfen, ihn zu finden", sagte Savage. „Ein Talisman", wiederholte sie gedankenverloren. „Der führte mich zu einem Mülltanker, der gerade von dem Gebiet auf Lotho Minor kam, in dem mein Bruder lebte. Und dieser Mülltanker brachte mich dahin". „Aber war da nicht eine Besatzung? Was haben die dazu gemeint? Waren die nicht sauer?" „Da war nur ein Mann", sagte Savage lapidar. „Natürlich war er sauer. Aber er hat mich hingebracht, wo ich hinwollte." „Aber du konntest ihn doch nicht am Leben lassen. Er hätte einfach mit dem Tanker wegfliegen können, während du an Land nach deinem Bruder gesucht hast. Er war doch sicher ein Risiko", mutmaßte Shalwa. "Kluges Mädchen", sagte Savage anerkennend. „Da gibt es eine ganz einfache Methode. Man wirft die Leute in die Eingangsschleuse, schließt die innere Tür und öffnet dann die äußere Einstiegsluke. Und weg war er." „Du hattest keine Wahl. Er oder dein Bruder. Ich hätte dasselbe getan", sagte sie und küsste ihn. Er ließ sie eine Weile gewähren, bevor er den Kuß erwiderte, dann löste er sich von ihr und legte sie auf den Bauch. Sie hatte keine Zeit, um zu überlegen, was er jetzt wohl vorhatte, denn er drang sofort wieder in sie ein, um sie erneut zu nehmen, erst langsam und gemächlich, dann hart und heftig. Die beiden Orgasmen, die sie vorhin gehabt hatte, hatten eine gewaltige Welle von Glückshormonen in ihr freigesetzt, so daß ihr Savages Stöße plötzlich gar nicht mehr heftig genug sein konnten. Shalwa hatte jetzt das Gefühl, als würde sie schweben und als würde sich das Bett unter ihr drehen. Bald würde sie einschlafen. Ob er dann wieder … Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von einem lauten „AAaaah", dann kam Savage erneut, um sich dann neben sie auf das Bett zu rollen. Sie blieb noch eine Weile so neben ihm liegen, dann drehte sie sich um und versank noch einmal in seinem Gesicht, in seinen goldenen Augen, bevor sie aufstehen und sich anziehen würde. „Dir fehlt auch ein weiteres Horn", sagte sie gedankenverloren. „Ich hoffe doch, du verlierst nicht noch mehr, wenn wir uns wiedersehen, Jedi-Meister Savage Opress", sagte sie, den Stumpf des zweiten abgebrochenen Horns tätschelnd. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Shalwa lag noch eine Weile eng umschlungen mit ihm auf dem Bett. Sie würde diesen intensiven Duft später vermissen.

Schließlich, nach einer weiteren halben Stunde fand sie die Kraft, sich von ihm zu lösen und aufzustehen. „Ich muß jetzt wieder zu Xedra zurückkehren", verkündete sie. Savage rief eine Limousine mit getönten Scheiben, mit der er sie zum Raumhafen bringen sollte. „Ich habe hier etwas für dich", sagte er, während sie auf den Limousinen-Gleiter warteten. Es war eine große gelbe Handtasche aus feinstem corellianischem Leder, die Savage Shalwa überreichte. Dann gab sie ihm den Abschiedskuß. Während er der fortfahrenden Limousine nachschaute, fiel ihm ein, daß er eigentlich noch Mutter Talzin hätte informieren müssen, daß es potentiellen Nachwuchs für die Schwestern der Nacht gab. Aber es widerstrebte ihm, daß seine Tochter dazu erzogen werden sollte, später einen der Seinen aus der Nachtbrudersiedlung zu entführen, um ihn dann nach getaner Arbeit zu töten. Wie umsichtig Shalwa doch gewesen war, das Kind vorerst ihrem Mann unterzuschieben, bevor er eine andere Lösung finden würde. Plötzlich ging Savage die Frage durch den Kopf, wieso Shalwa ihn derart intensiv nach der Besatzung des Mülltankers befragt hatte. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, daß ihm solche Leute ernsthafte Probleme hätten bereiten können? Hatte sie ernsthaft gedacht, er hätte auch nur einen Funken Skrupel in sich gespürt, als er den unwilligen, griesgrämigen und ständig lamentierenden Piloten mit Schwung quer durch den gesamten Innenraum des Frachters vom Cockpit in die Schleuse geworfen, die innere Tür verriegelt und dann die äußere Luke geöffnet hatte, um den Mann durch den plötzlichen Luftdruckwechsel heraussaugen zu lassen, ihn dem ewigen Schwelbrand Lotho Minors und damit dem sicheren Tod überantwortend? Wen wollte sie mit ihrer Bemerkung beruhigen, daß sein Bruder wertvoller war als dieser Unsicherheitsfaktor von einem Piloten? Ihn oder etwa sich selbst? Kannte sie diesen Piloten etwa? War das eventuell der Grund ihres Besuches? War sie etwa gar nicht so naiv, wie sie häufig vorgegeben hatte, zu sein? Savage schob diese Gedanken weit von sich. Selbst wenn dem so wäre: Sie hätte außer diesem seinem Geständnis keine Beweise. Und vor allem kein ersichtliches Motiv. Was konnte dieser unbekannte Müllkutscher schon für sie sein? Er gehörte einer anderen Spezies an als sie, konnte also kein Verwandter sein. Ihr Mann daheim war offiziell Vater seiner, Savages, Tochter. Während sie hier bei ihm gewesen war. Er hatte ihr Verlangen, ihre Liebe gespürt. Sie hatte sich ihm hingegeben. Und sie würde das wieder tun. Diese Konversation war wohl nur ihre Art, Anteil an seinem Schicksal zu nehmen, ihm zu helfen, wie sie eingangs versprochen hatte. Er war mit seinem Bruder nahezu unbesiegbar - unaufhaltsam. Wer sollte daran jetzt noch etwas ändern – sich ihnen entgegenstellen? Irgendwann, nach ein paar weiteren Treffen würde der Mann von Shalwa Geschichte sein und er würde sie und ihre Tochter zu sich holen und Maul vorstellen. Savage fand es jetzt, zwei Stunden nach dem Abschied an der Zeit, Maul aufzusuchen. Er fühlte sich jetzt in der Form seines Lebens, mit seinem Bruder eine lange Einheit Lichtschwertkampf zu absolvieren, die er mit ihm für diesen Tag verabredet hatte.

Der Falleener, der Shalwas Handgepäck kontrollierte, schaute misstrauisch die gelbe Handtasche an, die sie ihm zur Kontrolle gegeben hatte. „Das können sie nicht im Handgepäck mitnehmen. Das muß ins Frachtgepäck, das Sie jetzt aufgeben müssen", sagte er barsch. „Aber ich habe kein Frachtgepäck", erklärte Shalwa verwundert. „Was ist denn mit der Tasche?" Der Falleener holte einen spitzen Metallstab aus der Tasche heraus – Durastahl, hochglanzpoliert und mit zwei spitzen Enden. „Das kann man als Waffe benutzen. Was ist das?", fragte er unwirsch. „Ach das – das ist ein Haarstab. Habe ich geschenkt bekommen", sagte sie. „Das sagen sie alle", entgegnete der grüne Falleener grinsend. „Geben sie mir hundert Credits, dann vergessen wir die Sache", meinte er gönnerhaft. Shalwa kannte diese Typen. Eigentlich hätte sie ihn eher in einem der Hinterzimmer ihrer Cantina vermutet, irgendwelche krummen Geschäfte tätigend. Sie bekam plötzlich eine Ahnung, wie es um Mauls und Savages neues Reich bestellt war. Aber hundert Credits war ihr ein Haarstab von Savage allemal wert. Sie zückte bereits ihr Portemonnaie, da kam ein anderer Falleener und tippte dem gestrengen Zöllner auf die Schulter. Der Mann drehte sich sofort um und der andere flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Daraufhin gab der Zöllner Shalwa den Haarstab sofort zurück und winkte ab, als sie ihm die Credits geben wollte. „Sorry, das war ein Versehen. Natürlich ist das ein ganz harmloser Haarstab", sagte er mit einem falschen Lächeln. Jetzt grinste Shalwa. Zwei Wochen später, wieder zurück auf Otor, bekam sie eine große Essensbestellung für das Hauptquartier Savages in Mandalore. Mit einer sehr üppigen Bezahlung im Voraus. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Jedi-Meister Savage Opress kümmerte sich um die Seinen. Und er würde sie auch weiterhin nicht enttäuschen.


	29. Eine neue Freundin

29. Eine neue Freundin

Als der Urteilsspruch verkündet werden sollte, vermeinte Ahsoka einen Anflug von Genugtuung und heimlicher Freude im Gesicht von Kanzler Palpatine zu entdecken, welcher die Eröffnungsrede an diesem Tag des Prozesses hielt. In diesem Moment betrat ihr Meister Anakin Skywalker den Gerichtssaal. Vor ihm ging, umringt von Jedi-Tempelwächtern mit ihren gelben Doppellichtschwertern düster und wütend ihre Freundin Barriss Offee. Ahsoka glaubte, zu träumen, als Barriss anhub, alle Taten, die ihr, Ahsoka, zur Last gelegt worden waren, zu gestehen, um gleich im Anschluß den gesamten Jedi-Orden der Verderbtheit und der Kriegslüsternheit zu bezichtigen. Anakin präsentierte als Beweisstück die beiden Lichtschwerter von Asajj Ventress, die er Barriss nach einem Duell abgenommen hatte. Ahsoka war sprachlos, daß ihre zwölf Jahre ältere Freundin sie derart hintergangen und dazu noch in dem Warenlager hinterrücks als Ventress erscheinend angegriffen hatte. Sie konnte sich das alles nicht erklären. Am wenigsten jedoch konnte sie sich erklären, daß Kanzler Palpatines Miene sich mit dem Erscheinen ihrer ehemaligen Freundin so plötzlich verdüsterte und er eilig befahl, Barriss Offee aus dem Gerichtssaal entfernen zu lassen, anstatt sie intensiv vor aller Augen vernehmen zu lassen.

Eigentlich hätte die Welt für Ahsoka Tano jetzt wieder in Ordnung sein können. Anakin Skywalker hatte ihr angeboten, wieder als seine Padawan in den Jedi-Orden zurückzukehren. Meister Yoda und der gesamte Jedi-Rat hatten sich bei ihr entschuldigt. Mehr konnte sie eigentlich nicht erwarten. Und vor ein paar Tagen noch hätte sie freudig zugesagt, aber sie spürte, daß trotz dieser Rehabilitierung nichts mehr so sein würde wie zuvor. Sicher, Barriss war erst einmal aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden. Aber sie allein wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, eine derartige Macht auszuüben, wie es Ahsoka in den letzten Tagen gespürt hatte. Es würde irgendwann eine neue Attacke geben. Vielleicht nicht einmal unbedingt gegen sie. Aber der Jedi-Orden war von nun an kein sicherer Ort mehr für Ahsoka. Ihr Urvertrauen in die Macht des Guten war nachhaltig erschüttert worden. Sie lehnte das Angebot ihres Meisters weinend ab. „Ich würde gerne Ventress ihre Lichtschwerter zurückgeben. Immerhin hat sie geholfen, mich zu entlasten und zu rehabilitieren", bat Ahsoka ihren ehemaligen Meister. „Zu viel Blut von Jedi klebt an ihren Händen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen", versuchte dieser, ihr diese Bitte abzuschlagen. „Aber sie ist nicht mehr so wie früher", widersprach Ahsoka. „Eines ihrer Lichtschwerter half Kenobi, sich auf Raydonia gegen Maul und Savage zu behaupten." „Gerade du redest von Darth Maul! Gut, aber nur weil du es bist und das wohl das letzte ist, was ich für dich tun kann." „Ich danke dir, Skyguy", sagte Ahsoka verhalten unter Tränen lächelnd und nahm die beiden geriffelten Griffe an sich, bevor sie für immer den Jedi-Tempel verließ.

Ahsoka war jetzt frei. Freier, als ihr lieb war. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie Ventress in ihrem üblichen Versteck in einer der unteren Ebenen Coruscants gefunden hatte. Ventress war völlig verstört gewesen, nachdem sie auf dem Lagerplatz zusammengeschlagen und ihrer Lichtschwerter beraubt worden war. Sie hatte sich dafür geschämt, der rührseligen Geschichte der Ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano geglaubt und ihr geholfen zu haben. Wo doch ihr letzter Meister Count Dooku sie vor solchen Sentimentalitäten eindringlich gewarnt hatte. „Gerade Jedi spielen gerne auf der Klaviatur der Gefühle anderer. Bis sie haben, was sie wollen. Dann verschwinden sie und überlassen euch eurem Schicksal". Dabei hatte Ahsoka doch so ehrlich und treuherzig gewirkt. Konnte sie sich so in einem Wesen geirrt haben? Sie war seit ihrer Zeit mit Dooku und den Kopfgeldjägern viele krumme Touren gewöhnt und hatte sich dagegen gut mental gewappnet, aber dies hier war selbst für sie eine Nummer zu viel. Sie hatte sich für eine Weile in ihr geheimes Appartment auf Coruscant zurückgezogen, um zu überlegen, wie sie wieder an Lichtschwerter kommen konnte. Sie war in die beiden roten Klingen mit dem gebogenen Griff verliebt gewesen, die ihr Dooku gegeben hatte. Man konnte sie sogar zu einem Doppellichtschwert zusammenstecken, wenn man das wollte und die Djem-So oder Teräs Käsi-Technik des Kampfes dafür beherrschte. Aber das konnte Savage Opress viel besser als sie. Und der war jetzt mit seinem schwarz-roten Bruder auf Mandalore und hatte bestimmt jede Menge Spaß, während sie jetzt einsam und alleine war, ohne Lichtschwerter. Sie überlegte, wie ihr Leben geworden wäre, wenn sie Savage damals auf Raydonia alleine getroffen hätte. Vielleicht wäre sie dann jetzt mit ihm auf Mandalore. Wenigstens hin und wieder? Aber jetzt brauchte sie unbedingt neue Lichtschwerter. Wenn sie jetzt irgendwelche Jedi erschlagen würde, um sich deren Lichtschwerter zu bemächtigen, um wieder mit ihrer gewohnten Selbstsicherheit auf Kopfgeldjagd zu gehen, dann wäre das nicht dasselbe gewesen. Sie war schließlich nicht General Grievous. Und Blaster und Vibroaxt alleine waren ihr viel zu primitiv. Es war für sie deshalb eine positive Überraschung, als Ahsoka bei ihr anklopfte und ihr ihre beiden Lichtschwerter mit schönen Grüßen von Anakin Skywalker zurückgab. „Danke, Ahsoka", sagte eine gerührte Ventress mit leiser andächtiger Stimme. „So etwas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan. Ich wünschte, alle Jedi wären so wie du. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich dann noch bei euch. Wo sind denn eigentlich deine Lichtschwerter?", wollte sie von Ahsoka wissen. „Ich bin keine Jedi mehr", sagte sie, und erzählte Ventress alles, was ihr alles passiert war, fast alles. „Wenn du fürs erste bei mir bleibst, dann kann ich dir eine meiner beiden Klingen leihen", bot Ventress an. „Wir können zusammen Aufträge erledigen und können fifty-fifty mit den Einnahmen machen. Glaub mir, das wird sich auszahlen." Ahsoka hatte nichts dagegen, für eine Weile bei Ventress zu bleiben. Verbrecher zu fangen hatte auch zu ihren Aufgaben bei den Jedi gehört. Und das jetzt auf eigene Rechnung mit einer Partnerin zu machen, erschien ihr nicht der schlechteste Broterwerb zu sein. Dann klingelte Ventress' Komlink. „Da kommt bestimmt schon ein fetter Auftrag für uns", freute sich Ventress bereits. Sie war erleichtert, daß ihre Kenntnis der Wesen der Galaxis doch nicht so schlecht war, wie sie nach Barriss Offees hinterhältigem Angriff auf sie und vor diesem Wiedergutmachungsbesuch Ahsokas zunächst angenommen hatte.


	30. Dathomir-Verpflichtungen I

30. Dathomir-Verpflichtungen I

Ahsoka sah im entstehenden Hologramm das Bild einer bleichen Frau mit silbernen Augen, hoher Stirn und einer scharlachroten Kleidung, die oberhalb der Schultern in Zipfeln endete, die ihre Schultern gigantisch zu verlängern schienen. Asajj Ventress' Miene verdüsterte sich zusehends, während Mutter Talzin mit ihr sprach. Sie bat Ahsoka, den Raum zu verlassen und diese zog sich in das Heck des Raumschiffes zurück. „Ventress, du bist immer noch nicht schwanger von Savage Opress geworden?", hörte Ventress Mutter Talzins vorwurfsvolle Stimme. „Mutter, es geht einfach nicht. Er ist immer noch sauer, daß ich ihn damals in Dookus Kommandoschiff derart angeblafft habe, weil er es nicht geschafft hat, Dooku zu töten." „Du warst im Zorn, Schwester, hast du nicht versucht, dich bei ihm zu entschuldigen? Ihr wart damals auf Dathomir so ein schönes Paar, als du ihn ausgesucht hattest." „Mutter", Ventress seufzte gequält. „Ich wollte ja. Ich habe mir extra nach Raydonia aufgemacht, um mir bei ihn in seinem Raumschiff zu entschuldigen, aber da war Darth Maul bei ihm und beide haben uns ziemlich heftig verprügelt und mit dem Lichtschwert waren sie uns auch überlegen. Savage ist nicht mehr an mich interessiert und ich an ihm auch nicht mehr." „Du sagtest „uns", erwiderte Mutter Talzin. „Wer war außer Savage, Maul und dir noch in dem Raumschiff?" „Kenobi", erwiderte Ventress zögernd. „Er wurde von Maul attackiert und ich musste ihm helfen… Alleine hätte ich mir nicht vom Schiff retten können", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu. „Ihr, Mutter, habt damals mit Hilfe Eurer Kristallkugel Kenobi und Skywalker selbst den Weg zu Savage gewiesen, als sie nach ihm gefragt haben, bevor Savage soweit war, Dooku zu töten. Es war also das Mindeste von Kenobi, mich zu helfen, diesen Brüdern zu entkommen." „Nun", meinte Talzin, „dieser Obi-Wan Kenobi ist ja sicherlich ein hübsches Exemplar von einem Mann und Machtkräfte hat er auch, aber ich finde, du solltest dir wirklich lieber einen Zabrak mit Hörnern suchen, um geeignete Nachkommenschaft zu zeugen, meinst du nicht auch?" „Es ist nichts zwischen mich und …", weiter kam die gereizte Ventress nicht. „Wie wäre es mit Eeth Koth oder Agen Kolar?", bohrte Mutter Talzin weiter. „Das sind Zabrak mit Hörnern und wenn sie auch Jedi sind, so haben sie doch Machtkräfte, die wir hier dringend brauchen. Und sie werden als Jedi mit Keuschheitsgelübde keinen Anspruch auf das Kind anmelden wollen, wenn sie überhaupt erfahren sollten, wenn einer von ihnen Vater wird", sagte Talzin spöttisch. „Och nein, diese hässlichen Iridonier ohne ordentliche Tätowierungen und dann noch mit diesen langen ungepflegten Zottelhaaren, bloß die nicht!", Ventress verzog angewidert den Mund. „Ach, was soll's", wischte Talzin Ventress' Einwand mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. „Dann schließt du eben die Augen dabei. Geh zum Jedi-Tempel! Irgendein Vorwand wird dir schon einfallen. Oder schließ dich den Jedi wieder für kurze Zeit an. Nur solange, bist du schwanger bist. Wir brauchen Töchter und du bist momentan meine einzige Hoffnung."

„Soll ich mich vielleicht wieder einen Nachtbruder aussuchen?", fragte Ventress spöttisch. „Ich finde das nicht lustig, Ventress!", zischte Talzin. „Du hast, als du damals Savage auserkoren hast, eine Menge Männer infolge deines Auswahlsystems getötet, die wir jetzt dringend brauchen würden. Bruder Viscus hat mir gesagt, daß er dich nie wieder in der Siedlung der Nachtbrüder sehen will. Und die anderen Nachtbrüder teilen diese Meinung" „Wenn die Nachtbrüder ihre von mir getöteten Brüder so bedauern, wieso akzeptieren sie dann, daß sie getötet werden, wenn sie Vater eines Jungen werden? Was ist daran besser, hää?", höhnte Ventress. „Es geht um das Gleichgewicht auf Dathomir.", erklärte Mutter Talzin. „Wenn weniger Männer als Frauen vorhanden sind, dann überleben nur die besten Männer und sie können die Frauen wegen deren Überzahl nie überwältigen." „Jajaja Mutter", Ventress stöhnte genervt. „Am liebsten wäre es dich, wenn ich mit deinem tollen Darth Maul ein Kind machen würde, am besten natürlich eine Tochter." „Ventress!", sagte Talzin scharf. „Dein toller Obi-Wan ist schuld daran, daß Darth Maul keine Nachkommen mehr zeugen kann. Hast du das vergessen? Und noch etwas. Es stimmt so nicht, daß Savage sich nicht für dich interessieren würde. Savage hat sich mehrere Male nach dir erkundigt, einmal nachdem ihr von Dookus Kommandoschiff geflohen seid, getrennt – wohlgemerkt, und als er Darth Maul von Lotho Minor rettete und mit ihm nach Dathomir zurückkehrte." „Meine Güte, das war vor einem Jahr", seufzte Ventress, um dann zum Gegenangriff überzugehen: „Wann hattet Ihr vor, mich das zu sagen?" „Du bist alt genug, Savage selbst zu fragen, Kind." „Aber Darth Maul war nicht fähig, ohne Hilfe von Lotho Minor wegzukommen, während Ihr die ganzen Jahre über gewusst habt, daß er irgendwo im Äußeren Rand lebt. Warum habt Ihr denn solange gewartet, bis Ihr Savage nach ihn geschickt habt? Vielleicht hättet Ihr früher noch seine echten Beine und das dazwischen retten können?" „Es steht dir nicht zu, meine Pläne zu hinterfragen, Ventress", fuhr ihr Talzin über den Mund. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, die weder eine abgeschlossene Jedi- noch eine vollständige Sith-Ausbildung hat, die eine lausige Nachtschwester war, die noch nicht einmal richtig unsere Sprache beherrscht, dafür aber den Krieg nach Dathomir gebracht hat, hat Savage Opress bei seinem Bruder eine gute Sith-Ausbildung erhalten und führt jetzt auf Mandalore ein ehrbares und erfolgreiches Leben." In Ventress stieg der Ärger hoch. Die alte Hexe konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Von wegen lausige Nachtschwester! Alle anderen Nachtschwestern waren stets neidisch auf ihre schönen Lichtschwerter gewesen und auf ihre schnellen Reflexe und ihre Art, die Macht zu nutzen, ohne dabei irgendwelche Sprüche aufsagen zu müssen. Und darauf, daß sie Savage Opress für sich reklamieren konnte, was bereits mehrere Nachtschwestern vor ihr versucht, aber bislang keine geschafft hatte. „Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls nicht nach Mandalore gehen und mich die Blöße geben, dort noch einmal nach ihm zu fragen. Bitte versteht mir", erwiderte Ventress knapp. „Du wirst in einem halben Jahr schwanger werden und dein Kind hier bei mir auf Dathomir zur Welt bringen. Wenn nicht, dann hast du bei der Schwesternschaft nichts mehr verloren. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß dein Egoismus und deine Unfähigkeit der Untergang der Schwestern der Nacht sein wird." Diese letzten Worte von Mutter Talzin schnitten Ventress wie scharfe Messer. Savage hatte ihr offensichtlich alles über Ventress' Verhalten auf Dookus Kommandoschiff gepetzt. „Das hättet Ihr euch überlegen sollen, bevor Ihr mir als Kind an den Rattataki gegeben habt, was immer Ihr ihm auch geschuldet habt", keifte sie zurück. Talzins Holo-Bild verschwand. Ventress atmete erleichtert auf.


	31. Zwischen den Stühlen I

31. Zwischen den Stühlen I

Ahsoka kam wieder ins Cockpit geschlendert. „War es sehr schlimm?", fragte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln. „Wenn es nur schlimm wäre…", raunte Ventress und wandte sich wieder der Steuerungskonsole zu. „Wohin fliegen wir überhaupt?", fragte Ahsoka. „Nach Mos Eisley. Dort gibt es eine tolle Bar. Wir können dort Kontakte knüpfen. Das wird sich für dich lohnen." „Inwiefern?", fragte eine skeptische Ahsoka. „Soll ich dort Kopfgeldjägeraufträge ergattern? Oder Leibwächteraufträge für irgendwelche Gangster? Es reicht mir schon, daß ich jetzt überall in der Galaxis als Darth Mauls Lieblingspadawan gelte. Ich muß meinen Ruf nicht völlig ruinieren." „Nun", meinte Ventress und lächelte fein, „du kannst ja diesen Ruf für dich nutzen. Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die bereit wären, für ein Treffen mit dir viel zu bezahlen. Und du musst gar nichts weiter tun, als für ein paar Stunden anwesend sein, so daß es andere Leute sehen und dann kannst du wieder den Abflug machen, ohne irgendwelche anderen Sachen zu machen, die du sicherlich nicht willst und die auch gar nicht gut für dich wären in deiner Situation. Und du willst ja sicherlich auch nicht den guten Ruf von Darth Maul ruinieren." Ventress lachte nun schallend. „Das ist ganz einfach, glaub mir, Schwester." Dann piepte wieder ihr Komlink. „Wenn man von Darth Maul spricht …", sagte sie lässig zu Ahsoka. Dann wandte sie sich dem Komlink zu, auf dem eine Holoprojektion von Darth Maul erschien. „Was gibt es neues im Dunklen Mandalore? Will Savage sich endlich für seine Prügelei auf Raydonia bei mir entschuldigen und traut sich nicht ohne seinen großen Bruder?" „Laßt das, Ventress.", schnitt ihr Maul das Wort ab. „Es gibt wichtigeres und Ihr könntet daran teilhaben und werdet gut belohnt, wenn Ihr Erfolg habt. Wir müssen das unter vier Augen besprechen." „Kursänderung, Süße. Wir fliegen nach Mandalore. Du bleibst besser an Bord. Es wird dich niemand behelligen. Es dauert auch bestimmt nicht lang. Maul ist kein langatmiger Schwätzer und hat viel zu tun." Ahsoka schmollte, gehorchte aber widerwillig.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Ventress betont gelangweilt, als sie mit Maul im Thronsaal allein war. „Es geht darum, daß Ihr zum Jedi-Tempel geht und dort um ein geheimes Bündnis zwischen Mandalore und den Jedi nachsucht, um Kanzler Palpatine zu töten", erklärte ihr Darth Maul. „Er will in Mandalore einmarschieren und das werden wir als neutrales System nicht dulden. Sagt dem Jedi-Rat, wir werden die Jedi in begrenztem Maß finanziell und logistisch bei dieser Aktion unterstützen. Ich denke da an mindestens zwei Millionen Credits und zwei nicht gekennzeichnete neutral aussehende Raumschiffe. Und ich werde für die Zukunft auf Rache an Obi-Wan Kenobi verzichten. Und sagt den Jedi, daß wir sicher sind, daß dieser Bürgerkrieg sofort vorbei sein wird, sobald Kanzler Palpatine tot ist und daß dies auch zum Besten der Jedi sein wird. Wir werden uns weiterhin nicht in die Belange der Jedi und der Republik einmischen, solange die Jedi sich nicht in die Belange von Mandalore und seinen assoziierten Systemen einmischen. Ganz wichtig dabei: Anakin Skywalker darf von diesem Vorschlag an den Jedi-Rat nichts erfahren. Habt Ihr das verstanden?" Ventress schluckte hart. „Das muß ich erst einmal verdauen. Ich konnte diesen pathetischen Schleimer sowieso noch nie leiden. Ihr seid jetzt heute schon der Zweite, der mich in den Jedi-Tempel schickt." „So?", fragte Maul überrascht. „Wer sind denn die anderen?" „Ach, das ist nur eine Familienangelegenheit, nichts politisches", wiegelte Ventress ab. „Und es widerspricht nicht der Mission, die Ihr mir jetzt anbietet. Sagen wir 100 000 Credits Vorschuß für mich und noch mal 100 000, falls der Jedi-Rat zustimmt?" „Abgemacht", erwiderte Darth Maul. Ventress war erschrocken. Sie hatte bis dato geglaubt, die Kämpfe zwischen der Republik und den Separatisten würden sich noch ein paar Jährchen hinziehen und sie könnte in der Zwischenzeit als Kopfgeldjägerin einiges Geld verdienen. Aber hier schien sich etwas zuzuspitzen, was dramatische Folgen haben würde. Sowohl für die Jedi, die Republik, für Mandalore mit seinem Zabrak-Herrscher und dessen Bruder und für sie.


	32. Savajj III

32. Savajj III

„Könnte ich bitte noch kurz mit Eurem Bruder sprechen?", fragte Ventress Maul unvermittelt. Sie war selbst über ihre Courage erschrocken, als sie die Bitte geäußert hatte. Maul aktivierte seinen Komlink und schon nach zehn Minuten betrat Savage den Thronsaal. „Ihr könnt in den Raum nebenan gehen", sagte Maul, überrascht vom schnellen Kommen seines Bruders. Als sie Savage in dem wesentlich kleineren Raum gegenüberstand, fragte Savage sofort mürrisch: „Was willst du?" „Ich wollte dir sagen, daß es mir leid tut, wie das damals auf dem Kommandoschiff von Dooku gelaufen ist." Sie machte eine Pause. Savage sagte nichts und sah sie verwundert an. „Ich meine, was ich damals zu dich gesagt habe. Ich war …. ziemlich gemein zu dir. Du konntest ja nichts dafür. Und es war einfach zu früh.", setzte sie hinzu „Und was jetzt?", fragte Savage plötzlich eine Spur zugänglicher. In dem Moment sah Ventress, daß Savages linker Arm ein Prothesenarm war. Sie nahm zärtlich seine künstliche Hand in die ihre und fragte: „Wer war das? Was ist passiert?" „Dein Freund Obi-Wan Kenobi war das. Auf Florrum. Hat er dir das nicht später erzählt? Ich hoffe, ihr zwei habt euch in der Rettungkapsel damals gut amüsiert, als ihr von Raydonia abgehauen seid." „Ich habe ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Und ich glaube, da tut eine Wiedergutmachung fällig", sagte Ventress eine halbe Oktave tiefer, als sie normalerweise sprach, fasste nun auch noch die gesunde rechte Hand von Savage und sah ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und mit einem feinen Lächeln an, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Savage zögerte nicht, hob Ventress hoch, um sie zu einem Sofa zu tragen, welches im Raum stand. Er fand es total süß und hinreißend, wenn Ventress, die nur ein paar Jahre auf Dathomir verbracht hatte, in seine und ihre Muttersprache unwillentlich diese kleinen Grammatikfehler einbaute. Als Savage sie auf dem Sofa ablegte, zog Ventress ihn zu sich heran und gab ihm einen langen heißen Kuß, den Savage erwiderte. „Du hast es schon wieder getan", sagte eine wohlig erschauernde Ventress. „Habe was getan?" „Du hast beim Küssen die Macht benutzt." Jetzt brach Savage in lautes Gelächter aus. Er setzte sich auf das Bett neben sie und hörte gar nicht wieder auf, laut und kehlig zu lachen. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Meinst du, ich kann mit meinen Lippen die Feinde gegen eine Wand blasen? Oder zum Fenster hinauspusten?" Jetzt fing auch Ventress an, zu lachen. „Nein, du bist während des Kusses irgendwie in mir reingeschlüpft." „Oh, vielleicht ist das einfach so passiert, weil du mich so anmachst." „Hmmm, ich habe gehört, du kannst dir schnell im Kreis drehen und dann werden alle Droiden, die sich im Kreis um dir versammelt haben, einfach in alle Richtungen von dich weggedrückt und liegen dann kampfunfähig am Boden", raunte Ventress. „Nun, ich glaube, soweit muß ich bei dir heute nicht gehen", sagte Savage, während er sich seiner Rüstung entledigte, um sich sogleich wieder über sie zu beugen. Ventress zog ihn zu sich und fasste seine Hörner. Das war jetzt viel einfacher, als damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung während des Zweikampfes mit ihm vor seiner Vergrößerung, wo sie noch so klein und zierlich gewesen waren, sein Vorteil im Zweikampf, denn sie konnte ihn so nicht packen. Jetzt allerdings war er viel zu groß, als daß sie ihn im Zweikampf einfach an den Hörnern ziehen und aus dem Gleichgewicht hätte bringen können. Im Liebesspiel ging das schon eher. Sie hatte damals schon seinen würzigen maskulinen Duft faszinierend gefunden. Der hatte den Zweikampf damals noch spannender gemacht. Sie hatte sich damals wirklich konzentrieren müssen, um seinen Duft auszublenden und Savage letztlich doch besiegen zu können. Aber am liebsten hätte sie ihn schon damals an sich gepresst – bis zu seiner Vergrößerung. Aber jetzt konnte sie sich ihm ungestört hingeben. Sie zog Savage an seinen Hörnern zu sich heran und küsste ihn erneut. Er hielt sie ein paar Sekunden an den Schultern fest, während er über ihr war, dann zog er ihr Höschen aus. Er lag noch eine Weile auf ihr, schier nicht von ihrem Mund wegkommend, dann drang er in sie ein und sie erschauderte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre es wieder das erste Mal, so eine Ewigkeit schien ihr das her. Dann fing er an, sich in ihr zu bewegen, immer schneller. Ah, tat ihr das gut. Sie verstand auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr, wieso sie eigentlich so lange damit gewartet hatte, ihn auf Mandalore zu besuchen. Auf einmal wurde er langsamer. Ventress schaute ihn verwundert an. „Was ist los?", fragte sie. „Was soll denn los sein?", fragte Savage zurück. Ventress kam sich auf einmal sehr dumm vor. Savage genoß einen Augenblick ihre Verwirrung, dann nahm er ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie in die Halsbeuge. Dann wanderte seine Zunge ihr Kinn hinauf um dort endlich wieder ihrem Mund zu finden. Ventress hatte wieder das Gefühl, als würde er erneut irgendetwas aussenden, dann bewegte er sich in ihr wieder schneller, bis er mit einem lauten Schrei kam. Ventress' Oberkörper schnellte erregt nach oben gegen den seinen, sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und so verharrten sie einen Augenblick in der Schwebe, bis beider Oberkörper wieder auf dem Bett landeten.

Savage atmete noch einige Male schwer, dann drehte er sie seitlich und legte sich hinter sie, indem er seinen Kopf gegen ihren Po preßte, während sich sein nun erschlafftes Gemächt an ihren kahlen Kopf schmiegte. Er brauchte ihr Gesicht nicht zu sehen, um ihre Verwirrung zu spüren. Er streichelte die Backen ihres wohlgerundeten Apfelpos, dann erkundete seine Zunge das Terrain, während sein Glied schon wieder steif wurde. „Was wird das?", fragte Ventress irritiert. „Nun, wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte Savage unbekümmert. Auch, wenn er diese Frau schon zweimal genommen hatte: Sie war praktisch noch Jungfrau, und er musste sehr behutsam und sensibel vorgehen, wenn er sein Ziel erreichen wollte. Sie war wie eine scheue Greel-Kuh. Sie würde ihm bei der kleinsten Verunsicherung sofort entfliehen und er würde sie nie wieder zurückholen können. Das wollte Savage nicht riskieren. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du da treibst, Savage. Aber ich vermute nur ungern, daß du mir jetzt dazu benutzen willst, um mit mich irgendwelche perversen Spielchen zu veranstalten, die du vielleicht aus der Nachtbrudersiedlung kennst!", sagte sie aggressiv. „Was für Spielchen soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach in der Nachtbrudersiedlung getrieben haben? Erzähl doch mal!", ermunterte er sie. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine!", sagte sie gereizt. „Weiß ich nicht", gab Savage sich weiterhin ahnungslos. „Sag _du_ es mir, du hast doch sonst immer so eine große Klappe!", insistierte er. Sie versuchte, ihren Po von ihm wegzuziehen, da packte er ihre Hände und presste sie mit seinen beiden Händen gegen ihre Hüften. Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Laß mich los!", keuchte sie nervös und zappelte mit den frei liegenden Beinen. Aber da Savage verkehrt herum hinter ihr lag, schlugen ihre Beine ins Leere. Dann kam ihr die spontane Idee, ihre Beine anzuwinkeln, nur um zu entdecken, daß ihre Fußsohlen plötzlich schmerzhaft Savages gewaltige Hörnerkrone streiften. „Ruhig", sagte Savage. „Ich spüre deine Angst, die immer größer wird", flüsterte er dunkel. Ventress merkte, daß er sich über sie lustig machte. Sie versuchte, ihre Angst in Haß und Wut umzuwandeln, um Kraft zu generieren – genauso, wie sie es einst bei Dooku gelernt hatte. „Du könntest jetzt natürlich versuchen, deine Angst in Haß und Wut umzuwandeln." Savage machte eine kleine Kunstpause, bevor er weitersprach. „Aber du weißt auch ganz genau, daß dir das gegen mich nicht helfen wird – nicht mehr. … Ich bin jetzt stärker als du." Der spöttische und dabei siegesgewisse Ton in seiner Stimme peitschte ihren Haß nur noch mehr an. Und sie spürte ob seines harten Griffes bei diesen Worten ihre hilflose Ohnmacht umso schmerzhafter. Sie fing an zu zittern. „Du kannst dich vielleicht noch daran erinnern, was mit Schwächlingen passiert, die meinen Erwartungen nicht genügen", fügte er drohend hinzu. „Was willst du?", blaffte ihn Ventress nun so wütend an, wie es ihr jetzt möglich war. „Das wirst du schon noch merken", schnurrte Savage hinter ihr. Er genoß ihre Verwirrung, ihre Verzweiflung. Er kannte diese Gefühle nur zu gut. Und Ventress war damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung die Erste, die sie ihm verursacht hatte. Ventress bekam auf einmal eine Ahnung, daß sie mit ihrem Zappeln und Zittern ziemlich lächerlich auf Savage wirken musste, anstatt ihm Respekt einzuflößen. So würde sie ihre Freiheit niemals zurückerlangen. Wenn von Freiheit in Darth Mauls Palast überhaupt eine Rede sein könnte. Sie hätte jetzt noch ihren Kopf gegen Savages Gemächt hauen können, aber sie vermutete, daß dies seine Begierde eher anheizen würde, als daß er deswegen von ihr abließe. Würde er ihr wirklich etwas antun, ihr Schmerzen zufügen? Sich für all die durch sie erlittenen Demütigungen von seiner Niederlage im Zweikampf in der Nachtbrudersiedlung bis Raydonia jetzt an ihr rächen? Sie gar töten?

„Es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt nur die Macht", fiel ihr jetzt der letzte Satz des Jedi-Kodex ein, den sie einst als Kind von ihrem Jedi-Meister gelernt hatte. Leider fand Ventress im moralischen Kodex der Jedi keine einzige Spruch-Zeile, die ihr in ihrem speziellen Fall Erbauung oder gar Zuversicht hätte verschaffen können, wenn jemand wie Savage Opress sie in eine Art Schraubzwingengriff nahm und gerade versuchte, sich irgendwie in ihren Hintern Eingang zu verschaffen. Sie hielt es jetzt für das Beste, sich einfach totzustellen - wie eine Dagoba'sche Sumpfratte vor einer Rasselschlange. „Laß … mich … los!", presste sie nochmals hervor, jetzt ganz bewegungslos und steif. „Schon besser. Entspann dich!", kommandierte Savage hinter ihr. „Keine Sorge. Es gibt keine Furcht, es gibt nur Gelassenheit." Sie spürte, wie der Bass seiner tiefen und rauen Stimme mit diesen Worten ihren Schließmuskel vibrieren ließ und sie erzitterte erneut vor Wut. Nicht genug, daß er ihre Hilflosigkeit mit den Sith-Lehren verspottete, jetzt verbog und verdrehte er auch noch den moralischen Kodex der Jedi derart, wie es ihm gerade passte. Wieso hatte Savage eigentlich immer recht? Weil _er_ jetzt der Stärkere war! Also tat sie, was er verlangte. Sie wurde vollkommen ruhig. Sie ergab sich ihm. Jetzt begann Savage, mit seiner Zunge ihr Poloch zu massieren, während er weiter ihre Hände mit den Seinen an ihren Hüften gefesselt hielt. Langsam entspannte sie sich. So schnell würde er aus dieser Stellung nicht in eine andere wechseln. Und wenn doch, dann wäre sie bereit, auszubrechen und zu kämpfen … oder besser gleich zu fliehen. Aber dann geschah etwas. Sie merkte, daß ihr Körper auf seine Zunge reagierte, aber anders als vorher. Sie seufzte auf. Savage fühlte sich nun sicher genug, seine Linke von ihrer Hüfte zu nehmen und mit deren Zeigefinger ihre Mitte zu massieren, genau an dem Punkt, den seine Gespielinnen immer so liebten, wenn er ihn berührte. Ventress stöhnte auf. Sie fragte sich, ob Savage jetzt wieder die Macht benutzte, dann spürte sie nur noch Wärme und Energie. Jetzt fühlte sich Savages Zunge an ihrem Po noch unglaublicher an. Auf einmal hatte Ventress das Gefühl, in ihrem bisherigen Leben unglaublich viel verpasst zu haben. Wie konnte sie nur so misstrauisch gewesen sein, zu denken, daß er ihr etwas antun würde? Er liebte sie – seit sie ihn damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung ausgewählt hatte. Und er hatte auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet – bis jetzt. Plötzlich war die Zunge an ihrem Po weg, dafür wanderte plötzlich sein Stahlfinger vorne in sie hinein. „Ob das gut für die Elektronik ist?", fragte sie spöttisch. „Wo hast _du_ denn Elektronik in dir?", fragte Savage zurück. Jetzt musste Ventress lachen. Seit wann hatte Savage denn diesen Humor? „Wer hat dir erlaubt, mit der Zunge aufzuhören?", fragte sie. „Nun, ich hatte den Eindruck, daß es dir zu viel wird." „Nein, mach ruhig weiter. Das tut gut", raunte sie. Savage freute sich. Endlich sagte sie etwas genau so, wie sie es meinte und versteckte es nicht hinter irgendwelchen frechen oder coolen Sprüchen. Seine Zunge und sein Zeigefinger begannen erneut ihr Werk und massierten nun im selben Rhythmus ihr Poloch und ihren Kitzler. Sie spürte, wie sein sich bereits wieder erhärtendes Gemächt stärker gegen die Stelle an ihrem Kopf drückte, wo ein Mittelscheitel hätte sein können, wenn sie denn Haare hätte. Dann fühlte sie, wie ihr der Schweiß ausbrach. Sie erzitterte und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, als sie kam. Im selben Moment drückte Savage ihr einen dicken Kuß auf die Rosette ihres Poloches. Ventress schrie erneut und noch lauter auf als zuvor. Eine Vase fiel von einem Fenstersims herunter und zersprang in tausend Scherben.

Sie verharrte noch etwa eine halbe Minute in der ihr völlig unbekannten ungestümen Lust, dann schaute sie ernüchtert Savage an. Ventress war das alles peinlich. Darth Maul auf der anderen Seite der Wand im Thronsaal musste das gehört haben. Was er wohl dachte? „Das warst jetzt aber_ du_", sagte Savage tadelnd. „Waaas? Iiich?", sagte Ventress schrill. „Du hast mit Hilfe einer spontanen Machtwelle diese Vase zerstört! Du wirst sie meinem Bruder ersetzen müssen", sagte er streng. Ventress starrte Savage entgeistert an. Für so kleinlich und pingelig hatte sie ihn nicht gehalten. Es war doch nur eine Vase. Dooku hatte damals während ihrer Kampfeinsätze viel größere Kollateralschäden in Kauf genommen, die sie an Ausrüstung und Kampfdroiden verursacht hatte. Dann nahm Savage ihre Hände, schaute ihr in die Augen und erklärte: „Weißt du, ich glaube, dieses hässliche Monstrum von Vase war noch von der Herzogin Satine. Ich glaube, mein Bruder ist eher froh, daß sie weg ist." Ventress brach nun in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Was meinst du? Satine oder die Vase?" „Beides", entgegnete er lachend. Savage war sich hundertprozentig sicher, daß Maul noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, daß diese Vase hier je existiert hatte. Sein Bruder war nicht der Typ, der liebevoll Blumen in Vasen arrangieren würde, um damit sein soziales Umfeld zu beeindrucken. Viel eher würde er die Vase als potentielles Wurfgeschoß betrachten, das er möglichen Feinden entgegenschleudern würde, lange, bevor diese auf dieselbe Idee kommen würden. Mit diesen Gedanken legte er Ventress auf den Bauch und drang wieder in sie ein, sie nun schnell und hart nehmend, bis er erneut mit einem lauten Schrei kam. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft neben sie fallen und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Sie lagen mindestens eine halbe Stunde eng umschlungen auf dem Bett. Aber dann konnte Ventress ihre Neugier nicht mehr bezähmen.

„Savage, jetzt gib es zu: Hast du vorhin an meinem Po auch die Macht benutzt? Hast du mich damit dazu gebracht, die Vase kaputtzumachen?" Savage lachte auf und kugelte sich nun auf dem Bett. „Normalerweise mache ich so was direkt, wenn mir danach ist. Aber ich werde mir den Trick merken, wenn ich so etwas mal jemand anderem in die Schuhe … in den Po … schieben will." „Savage, du warst toll. Das war einfach fantastisch", sagte Ventress plötzlich andächtig. „Wo hast du so was nur gelernt? Doch nicht in der Nachtbrudersiedlung, oder?" „Weißt du, ich bin ein großer Sith-Heiler", erklärte Savage salbungsvoll. „Was? So etwas gibt es nur bei den Jedi. Oder unabhängig von ihnen. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht bei den Sith. Da wärst du der Erste. Nun, mit der Größe hast du recht. Aahahaha" Ventress bekam sich überhaupt nicht mehr ein vor Lachen. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu lachen", sagte Savage ernst. „Wenn ich irgendwann mein eigenes Holocron mit meinem Vermächtnis herstelle, dann werde ich diese ganzen Sachen, die ich dir heute gezeigt habe, dort für die Nachwelt hinterlassen. Und noch viel mehr." Jetzt grinste Savage. Ventress lachte immer lauter. „Du – und ein Holocron … über Sex … aaahahahaha" „Auch Meister Yoda ist der Meinung, daß viel zu lernen du noch hast." „Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie unmutig. „Count Dooku", erwiderte Savage. „Er hat mir alles von deiner tollen Mission bei König Katuunko auf Rugosa erzählt. Das war lustig", sagte Savage. Ventress fand das gar nicht lustig. Aber sie fing sich schnell wieder. „Hat dir Dooku auch den Jedi-Kodex derart falsch beigebracht, wie du mir vorhin hinter mich zitiert hast? Nun, zumindest hatte mich Dooku damals nicht aufgetragen, König Katuunko mit irgendwelchen Liebesspielchen von der Sache der Separatisten zu überzeugen. Das gilt also nicht", sagte sie mit einem Schmollmund. „Nun, ich werde in meinem Holocron auch zeigen, wie man jemandem mit nur einem Handgriff mithilfe der Macht das Genick bricht. König Katuunko ist übrigens bereits auf dieselbe Art und Weise durch meine Hand gestorben." Ventress sah ihn einen Augenblick erschrocken an. „Willst du später als Sith etwa kein Holocron bauen?", fragte Savage Ventress weiter. „Du könntest dort viele coole Sprüche und Witze hinterlassen." Ventress schaute ihn daraufhin pikiert an. „Nun, du fliegst doch bald in den Jedi-Tempel. Da kannst du doch ein Holocron mitbringen, wo erklärt wird, wie man ein Holocron baut. Und damit bauen wir dann zusammen Holocrone – erst meins und dann deins – oder eins zusammen", sagte Savage grinsend. „Aahahaha, das hättest du wohl gerne. Das sind aber Jedi-Holocrone. Das sind Würfel. Während die Sith-Holocrone Pyramiden sind. Da gibt es nur ganz wenige", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Hmm, mein Bruder hat gesagt, es gibt im Jedi-Tempel einen verbotenen Bereich, wo die Sith-Holocrone lagern. Vielleicht kannst du ja mal nachsehen." „Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst", sagte Ventress etwas irritiert. „Nun, da ist die Sache mit den Machtblitzen. Du weißt ja, daß wir drei das nicht können. Jetzt kann ich sie zumindest mit dem Lichtschwert abwehren. Aber selber welche machen können – das wäre schon toll", sagte Savage gedankenverloren. „Ich habe gehört, Machtblitze machen hässlich", sagte Ventress angewidert. „Sie können einen sogar töten. Nun, irgendeinen Grund muß es geben, daß Dooku dich rausgeschmissen hat", merkte Savage sarkastisch an. „Ich werde mich mal umschauen, wenn ich im Tempel bin", sagte sie. „Du musst sogar. Denn weder Maul noch ich können da einfach auftauchen." Jetzt lachte sie wieder.

Darth Maul wartete nebenan eine Weile. Als in den folgenden Minuten laute, wüste Beschimpfungen, Zischen von aktivierten Lichtschwertern und sonstige Kampfgeräusche ausblieben, zog es vor, den Thronsaal für eine Weile zu verlassen und auf dem Flur zu verweilen, wo normalerweise die Leute standen, die darauf warteten, zu ihm in den Thronsaal eingelassen zu werden. Er hatte keine Lust, sich von dem anschwellenden Stöhnen und Geschrei im Hinterraum des Thronsaals davon ablenken zu lassen, über die nächsten Schritte nachzudenken, die notwendig sein würden, sein mühsam erworbenes Reich zu schützen und endlich den Mann in die Schranken zu verweisen, der ihm und dem er nun zunehmend lästig und gefährlich wurde. Er hoffte allerdings, daß dieses unverhoffte Wiedersehen zwischen seinem Bruder und Asajj Ventress dazu führen würde, daß sie im Jedi-Tempel erfolgreich war und er fand, daß auch die Kampfmoral und der Optimismus seines Bruders einen kleinen Schub durch die Kräfte der Dunklen Seite gut vertragen konnten. Allerdings ärgerte er sich, daß er die Beiden nicht gleich in Savages Teil des Palastes geschickt hatte, anstatt damit zu rechnen, daß sich die Beiden nach einem kurzen scharfen Wortwechsel schnell wieder trennen würden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß sein stiller und nachtragender Bruder auf einmal derart großzügig und verzeihend sein würde. Oder daß Ventress jetzt, nach allem, was geschehen war, überhaupt noch den Mut gehabt hätte, ihm ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen, wann immer sich diese auch in ihr entfaltet haben mochte. Darth Maul musste geschlagene zwei Stunden warten, bis er sich wieder in den Thronsaal traute.

„Schön, daß du vorbeigeschaut hast. Ich habe jetzt zu tun. Ich bring dich noch zu deinem Raumschiff, wenn du willst.", beendete Savage ihre Vereinigung. Ventress war überrascht. Sie hatte sich auf ein längeres Zusammensein eingestellt. Zumindest auf zwei zusätzliche Stunden. Aber Savage hatte sich vorgenommen, ihr zu zeigen, daß er jetzt eine andere Position hatte als die ihres Dienstknechtes wie damals auf Devaron vor einem Jahr, wo sie es war, die ihre letzte Vereinigung beendet hatte. Wie es schien, musste er dieser Frau Grenzen aufzeigen, damit sie ihn respektierte. Daß sie lernte, daß seine Zeit und seine Präsenz kostbar waren und nicht beliebig verfügbar, auch für sie nicht. Und genau das hatte er während des Sith-Trainings mit seinem Bruder gut gelernt. Er hatte ihr jetzt hier, auf seinem Planeten ihren Platz angewiesen. „Was hast du jetzt vor?", wollte Savage von Ventress wissen. Er würde sich jetzt nicht die Blöße geben, sie zu fragen, ob sie bei ihm bleiben oder wann sie wiederkommen würde. „Ich habe jetzt eine wichtige Mission und danach noch ein paar Aufträge, aber aber ich werde bestimmt in spätestens zwei Monaten wieder hiersein", zwitscherte sie, sprang hoch, so daß sie ihre Arme um Savage legen konnte, um ihm noch einen Kuß zu geben, bevor er sie in seinem Sky-Car zu ihrem Raumschiff brachte. Ihr war es in diesem Moment wirklich ernst damit und sie erschrak über ihre eigene Kühnheit, ein solches Versprechen überhaupt gemacht zu haben. Als eine sichtlich entspannte und zufriedene Asajj Ventress mit Savage an ihrer Seite den Palast verließ, lief ihr eine Frau entgegen, eine attraktive grüne durchtrainierte Nautolanerin, die zwei Kinder im Schlepptau hatte, etwa zwischen 12 und 14 Jahren alt. Der Junge hatte keine Kopftentakeln wie seine Mutter, dafür einen Hörnerkranz, der dem Darth Mauls sehr ähnelte. Das Mädchen aber hatte eine rote Haut und Darth Mauls gelbe Augen und maulte irgendetwas ihrer Mutter zu, die sie beschwichtigte: „Lieber nicht, du weißt ja, wie Papa ist". Ventress wunderte sich zuerst. Aber wenn sie richtig gerechnet hatte, dann waren die Kinder genau vor der Querteilung von Darth Maul und dessen Fall in den Energie-Schacht des Palastes von Theed gezeugt worden. Ob sein ehemaliger Meister davon wusste?

Während Asajj Ventress vor Savage auf seinem Sky-Car saß und seine Wärme hinter sich spürte, ohne, daß er irgendetwas zu ihr sagte, da wusste sie, daß ihr Versprechen richtig gewesen war. Damals auf Devaron war er eher über sie hergefallen und genau das hatte sie damals erwartet und auch bekommen. Aber jetzt hier auf Mandalore war alles ganz anders gewesen. Er hatte sich zwischen den Phasen, in denen er sie nahm, an sie gekuschelt und sie hatten sich minutenlang nur geküsst oder gestreichelt, etwas, was sie so nicht erwartet hatte und gerade deshalb sehr genossen hatte. Ob das der Einfluß von Mandalore war? Und auf einmal, als sie einfach nur eng umschlungen dalagen, hatte Ventress eine absolute Ruhe, ein tiefer Frieden umfasst, von welchem ihr früher einmal ihr Jedi-Meister erzählt hatte, aber von dem sie niemals geglaubt hätte, ihn hier auf Mandalore zu finden, in den Armen des Mannes, den sie vor einem Dreivierteljahr in der dunklen Bar noch verächtlich Monster genannt hatte, während ihre Kopfgeldjägerkollegen im Kreis um sie herumgestanden, Savages Holobild auf ihrem Komlink angestarrt hatten und dabei ehrfürchtig erschaudert waren. Ja, sie würde wiederkommen. Und jetzt ärgerte sich Asajj Ventress darüber, daß sie sich auf so eine lange Zeitspanne von zwei Monaten festgelegt hatte. Sie entschloß sich deshalb, ihre vorerst letzten gemeinsamen Minuten mit Savage auf dessen Sky-Car zu genießen. Er hatte denselben angenehmen Fahrstil wie ihr früherer Jedi-Meister Ky Narek. Es war einfach herrlich, so mit ihm durch Sundari zu brausen. Selbstverständlich würde sie ihn wieder besuchen.

Ahsoka wurde zusehends unruhig. Bereits seit über zwei Stunden war Ventress weg, wo sie doch gesagt hatte, es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern. Offenbar hatten beide Frauen unterschiedliche Vorstellungen darüber, wie lang „nicht lange dauern" währen würde. Auf einmal fühlte Ahsoka eine dunkle Präsenz vor der Tür des Raumschiffes. Sie hörte jetzt die Schritte schwerer Stiefel direkt vor der Einstiegsluke. Sie kannte diese Präsenz und sie verhieß nichts Gutes. Was wollte Savage jetzt von ihr? Sie hatte doch gar nicht die Einreisekontrolle passiert. Wie also konnte er von ihrer Anwesenheit hier wissen? Da fiel ihr ein, daß dies ja Ventress' Raumschiff war. Aber Ventress würde sie nie an Savage verraten. Was, wenn Savage sich jetzt an Ventress dafür würde rächen wollen, daß sie ihn auf Raydonia in dessen eigenem Raumschiff bekämpft und gedemütigt hatte, und obendrein mit Obi-Wan in der Rettungskapsel abgehauen war? Und er ihr jetzt hier auflauerte? Als Obi-Wan damals im Jedi-Tempel diese Geschichte erzählt hatte, hatten alle Jedi und Padawane, einschließlich Ahsoka, sich über die zurückgelassenen und frustrierten Zabrakbrüder im stinkenden Müllfrachter amüsiert. Aber könnte Ahsoka ihrer neuen Freundin jetzt helfen, wenn ihre Vermutung denn stimmte?

„Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich", sagte Savage, nachdem sie das Sky-Car verlassen hatten. Er hielt Ventress den kunstvoll ziselierten Dolch hin, den er schon lange für sie aufbewahrt hatte. „Oh, der ist aber schön!", gurrte sie, als sie ihn mit Hilfe der Macht von Savages Hand in die ihre schweben ließ. „Woher hast du den?" „Den habe ich vor einem Jahr auf meiner Mission in der Festung von Noggox dem Hutten erbeutet. Jetzt soll er dir gehören", sagte Savage feierlich. „Du kennst aber schon den Spruch, daß man niemandem Schuhe schenken soll, damit der Beschenkte nicht damit wegläuft, oder? Ich glaube, mit Waffengeschenken ist das so ähnlich", sagte sie grinsend zu Savage. „Meinst du wirklich, du kannst nach nur zwei Monaten Training damit ordentlich gegen mich kämpfen?", frozzelte Savage zurück. „Wir werden ja sehen", sagte Ventress vergnügt, bevor sie wieder in ihren Flieger stieg.

Boon Veerus hatte endlich wieder einmal das Gefühl, die geeignete Story parat zu haben, die seinen Kollegen in der CCC-Redaktion von Naboo und Coruscant zeigen würde, daß es auch auf Mandalore Klatschgeschichten gab, die die geneigte Leserschaft vom Hocker reißen konnte. Die Titelstory „Ahsoka Tano spurlos verschwunden – ist sie bei Darth Maul?" stand eigentlich schon fest. Jetzt fehlte für die aktuelle Ausgabe nur noch eine ähnlich reißerische Story über einen männlichen Promi, dessen atemberaubendes Schicksal jung und mittelalt in seinen Bann schlagen würde. Die Naboo-Redaktion hatte eine Story mit Bildern vom letzten Urlaub von Anakin Skywalker mit Padme Amidala vorbereitet. Die zehnte dieser Art in zwei Jahren. Der leitende Redakteur war eigentlich geneigt, halbherzig seine Zustimmung zu geben, da fand Boon Veerus endlich die kleine Atempause seines Naboo-Kollegen, um ihn in seinem Plädoyer zu unterbrechen. „Unser Kollege hat vor einer Stunde in Sundari ein Foto von einem lächelnden Savage Opress geschossen!", fuhr er seinem Kollegen in die Parade. Die Belegschaft wandte sich mit einer gemeinschaftlichen Drehbewegung ihm zu und schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an. Auf allen Fotos, die bislang offiziell vom Bruder Darth Mauls bekannt waren, schaute dieser abwechselnd grimmig, wütend oder mürrisch. Jetzt wollte der leitende Redakteur eine Erklärung von Veerus ob dieses seltsamen Verhaltens von Savage. Stolz präsentierte dieser zwei Fotos, die einen zufrieden und entspannt lächelnden Savage Opress zeigten und vor ihm auf dem Skycar eine glückselige Asajj Ventress, die versonnen ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen Savages Brust lehnte. „Hatte der nicht letzte Woche noch so eine mandalorianische Kriegerin im Schlepptau, von der man nur die Rüstung sehen konnte – kein Gesicht?", fragte der Naboo-Kollege hämisch. „Das war wechselnde Begleitung", erklärte Veerus, „ich habe genau die Größenverhältnisse analysiert und es gab jedes Mal ein paar Standardzentimeter Größenabweichungen im Verhältnis zu Savage, das habe ich mit meiner Tiefenschärfekamera genau analysiert. Aber was soll's, jetzt haben wir endlich ein Gesicht." „Das wird die neue Titelstory!", entschied der Redakteur. „Und die verschwundene Ahsoka Tano kommt gleich danach! Zusammen sind die Beiden als attraktives männlich/weibliches Gut-Böse-Doppel einfach eine unschlagbare Kombination für gute Verkaufszahlen." „Aber Anakin Skywalker ist der Auserwählte!", protestierte der Kollege von Naboo. „Savage Opress auch", konterte Veerus, „auserwählt von Asajj Ventress in der Nachtbrudersiedlung, um Count Dooku zu töten, was Anakin Skywalker bislang ebenso wenig geschafft hat wie er. Nur seine rechte Hand hat er dabei verloren." „Hmm. Wenn Savage Opress es wirklich schaffen sollte, Count Dooku zu töten, dann verdopple ich dir für den betreffenden Monat das Gehalt, sollte das allerdings Skywalker irgendwann schaffen, hat der Naboo-Kollege dieses Glück. Und wir wissen dann, wer der Auserwählte ist, der die Galaxis wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringt", sagte der Chefredakteur launig. „Wieso jetzt gerade Dooku?", protestierte der Naboo-Kollege. „Savage wird seinen eigenen Bruder nicht umbringen, oder kennst du noch irgendeinen anderen Sith-Lord?", wies der Chefredakteur ihn zurecht. „Nun ja, es könnte doch im Senat …", weiter kam der Naboo-Kollege nicht. „Du weißt doch genau, daß unser Kanzler solche Spekulationen unter Androhung von saftigen Strafen verboten hat", unterbrach ihn der Chefredakteur ärgerlich. „Wir können uns vielleicht Probleme mit den Herrschern auf Mandalore oder auf irgendwelchen zurückgebliebenen Planeten im Äußeren Rand leisten, aber doch nicht im Kern hier auf Coruscant – mit dem Kanzler!" Damit war die Diskussion beendet und ein superscharfes farbiges Holo-Bild von Savage mit seiner Asajj Ventress auf dem Skycar wurde das Titelbild der neuesten Ausgabe des CCC, von welchem ein paar Tage später ein paar Exemplare unter dem Titel: „Achtung! Sith-Liebespärchen!" auch ihren Weg nach Mandalore finden sollten – diesmal, ohne Probleme mit einer Zensur zu haben.

Eigentlich hätte Savage es wissen müssen: Diese Frau war eben doch eine typische Nachtschwester. Sie kam mal eben so vorbei, um sich für kurze Zeit zu verpartnern, weil es gerade auf ihrer Reiseroute lag, und ging dann wieder ihrer Wege – eine verlorene Dathomir-Hexe eben. So wie er ein verlorener Nachtbruder war. Allerdings einer mit einem komfortablen Zuhause. Und jetzt mit einem Status ähnlich dem von Count Dooku – es stand nur noch ein Sith-Lord über ihm – sein Bruder Darth Maul. Und wenn dessen ehemaliger Meister Darth Sidious erst einmal tot sein würde, dann würden beide Brüder zusammen über die Galaxis herrschen, fast genauso, wie es ihm Dooku einst versprochen hatte. Auch deshalb würde Ventress irgendwann wieder bei ihm aufkreuzen, um es sich mit ihm in seinem Teil des Palastes gemütlich zu machen. Und nicht nur deshalb. Diese beiden Stunden mit ihr waren für ihn die absolute Erfüllung gewesen. Asajj Ventress hatte sich für ihn geöffnet wie eine Blume. In jeder Beziehung. Sie hatte sich diesmal, ohne zusammenzuzucken, von ihm küssen lassen und hatte gerne zurückgeküßt. Und sie würde das wieder tun. Denn seine klare Ansage, daß das Treffen beendet war, schien sie offenbar beeindruckt zu haben. So bewundernd, so gehorsam, fast schon unterwürfig hatte sie ihn noch nie angeschaut. Und sie hatte ihm hier auf Mandalore das erste Mal, seit sie sich begegnet waren, und ein Jahr nach ihrer ersten und bis gestern einzigen Liebesvereinigung ein erneutes einvernehmliches Treffen und sogar eine ungefähre Zeit dafür angekündigt! Das war ein Fortschritt. Savage war seinem Bruder jetzt umso dankbarer, daß er ihn bis hierher auf seinem Weg mitgenommen hatte und ihnen beiden durch seine gut durchdachten Pläne so ein schönes Leben beschert hatte. Jetzt, wo sie so erfolgreich waren, kamen die Dinge von allein zu ihnen. So wie Ventress zu ihm gekommen war. Er, Savage Opress, hatte jetzt alles richtig gemacht. Die Zeit würde zeigen, ob sich die Abstände ihrer Treffen jetzt noch mehr verkürzen würden. Er würde dann die Treffen mit den Mandalorianerinnen seines Korps dementsprechen reduzieren, wenn nicht einstellen, je nachdem, wie sich das Ganze weiterentwickeln würde. Er freute sich auf ein späteres Wiedersehen mit Ventress. Das Band, welches damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung zwischen ihnen geknüpft worden war, würde für ewig sein. Ganz egal, wo sie oder er gerade weilen würde. Auch, wenn sie sich monatelang nicht sehen würden. Aber sie würde immer wieder zu ihm zurückkommen, das wusste Savage. Und er würde ihr dann noch mehr von seinen Künsten zeigen. Er würde viel von ihr verlangen. Er würde mit ihr die Sith-Lektionen wiederholen, die er von seinem Bruder gelernt hatte. Und nebenbei würde er sie dann nach und nach zu seiner perfekten Geliebten ausbilden und sie könnte dann all seine speziellen Bedürfnisse befriedigen und er würde ihr noch viel mehr Vergnügen bereiten, als was sie heute bereits genossen hatte. Ja, er würde seine Prinzessin nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen. Aber bis dahin würde es ein langer Weg werden.

Ahsoka sandte noch einmal ihre Machtsinne aus. Ja, genauso plötzlich, wie sie aufgetaucht war, war die dunkle Präsenz auch schon wieder verschwunden. Stattdessen betrat eine gutgelaunte Ventress das Schiff. Ahsoka atmete erleichtert auf. Sie sah, wie Ventress verklärt auf den silbern schimmernden Dolch in ihrer Hand schaute. Ventress machte sich weder die Mühe, Ahsoka über ihre neueste Errungenschaft aufzuklären, noch verlor sie irgendein Wort über Savage. War sie doch mit ihren Gedanken noch ganz bei ihm. Wie aufmerksam ihr Liebling doch war. Ein ganzes Standardjahr lang hatte er diese Preziose für sie aufbewahrt. Sie würde sich, sobald sie in den Hyperraum eingetreten waren, alle Aufzeichnungen im Holonet über Noggox den Hutten ansehen, um sich an Savages Taten zu weiden. „Was ist das?", fragte eine neugierig auf den Dolch in der Hand ihrer Freundin schauende Ahsoka. „Hab ich geschenkt bekommen. Und von wem, wird nicht verraten", gurrte Ventress vergnügt, die unausgesprochene Frage in Ahsokas blauen Augen vorauseilend abschlägig bescheidend. „Und wohin fliegen wir jetzt? Oder ist das auch geheim?", wollte Ahsoka etwas düpiert wissen. „Nach Coruscant. Maul hat mich in den Jedi-Tempel geschickt, stell dir mal vor", sagte sie gut gelaunt und breit grinsend. „Und du bleibst lieber wieder im Raumschiff. Aber beim Halt danach darfst du machen, was immer du willst, versprochen", setzte sie eilig hinzu. „Was ist so interessant an dem?", fragte Ahsoka, als Ventress im Holonet den Artikel samt großem Bild eines bräunlichen Hutten aufrief. „Stell dir mal vor. Noggox wurde einfach so mit seinem gesamten Gefolge getötet. Und keiner weiß bis heute, wer das war.", sagte Ventress geheimnisvoll. „Aber du weißt es?", fragte Ahsoka, die richtige Antwort bereits ahnend. „Schon möglich", sagte Ventress geheimnisvoll. Sie wäre wirklich enttäuscht von Savage gewesen, hätte er das schöne Stück schnöde auf irgendeinem Basar für ordinäre Credits erstanden. Savage aber hatte seiner Liebsten die Waffe eines seiner getöteten Feinde zu Füßen gelegt. Genauso, wie sie es von einem Kavalier allererster Güte erwartete. Ja, sie hatte sich damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung schon genau den Richtigen ausgesucht. Sie spürte, daß harte, turbulente Zeiten auf sie zukamen. Und sie war froh, sich mit Savage ausgesöhnt zu haben, bevor es vielleicht zu spät sein würde. Sie hatte, als er ihr den Dolch überreichte, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit dem Gefühl gespielt, wie es wäre, ihm jetzt zu sagen, daß sie ihn liebte, ihn immer schon geliebt hatte und ab jetzt für immer bei ihm sein wollte. Aber was, wenn sie ihn irgendwie enttäuschen würde? Und er sie dann verlassen würde? Wie sie schon von so vielen anderen Leuten verlassen worden war, als sie diese so dringend brauchte. Savage war einfach viel zu gutaussehend, viel zu stark, viel zu mächtig. Und er war viel zu gut im Bett. Sie würde süchtig nach ihm werden. Und nicht mehr Herr ihrer selbst sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Und jeder andere Mann wäre vollkommen unter ihrer Würde – bis auf einen vielleicht … Und was wäre, wenn sie merken würde, daß Savage ihr einfach zu viel wäre, zu anstrengend, vor allem körperlich? Würde sie ihn dann schnell und einfach wieder loswerden, ohne daß er sich furchtbar und gnadenlos an ihr rächen würde? Wie gut, daß sein Bruder ihr jetzt diese Mission aufgetragen hatte, welche keinen Raum für weitere solche dummen Gedanken ließ. Wie schön, daß Ahsoka auf sie in ihrem Raumschiff gewartet hatte. Höchste Zeit, wieder von Mandalore zu verschwinden.

Ahsoka seufzte. Noch vor drei Wochen wäre sie glücklich gewesen, ihrem damaligen Meister die lang gesuchte Information übermitteln zu können, wer diese Schlächterei damals auf Affa verursacht hatte, die jener geschockte Jedi damals entdeckt hatte, als er pünktlich zum vereinbarten Termin in Noggox' verwaister Festung eingetroffen war. Die gewaltigen Schnittverletzungen, die die Opfer des Massakers aufgewiesen hatten, glichen haargenau denen des Massakers auf Devaron, das nur wenige Tage zuvor stattgefunden hatte. Aber jetzt war Ahsoka das vollkommen egal. Immerhin war die Fracht, die Noggox bereitgestellt hatte, damals ordnungsgemäß von dem Jedi und den ihn begleitenden Klonsoldaten nach Fondor eskortiert worden, genauso, wie es der Hutt gewünscht hatte. Das war nach Ahsokas Auffassung und Erfahrung bereits mehr, als man in diesen turbulenten Zeiten der Klonkriege gemeinhin erwarten konnte.


	33. Besuch im Jedi-Tempel II

33. Besuch im Jedi-Tempel II

Ventress parkte ihr Raumschiff in einem heruntergekommenen, vernachlässigten Raumhafen von Coruscant, der eher von Schmugglern genutzt wurde. Sie raste mit dem Sky-Car zum Jedi-Tempel. Sie schaffte es, sofort einen Termin im Büro von Obi-Wan Kenobi zu bekommen und traf zur festgelegten Zeit dort ein. Obi-Wan war überrascht, aber offensichtich erfreut, Ventress nach dieser langen Zeit zu sehen, die sie von Raydonia bis Otor mehr schlecht als recht zusammen verbracht hatten. Ventress fragte ihn sofort, ob er eine spontane Zusammenkunft des Jedi-Rates ohne Skywalker organisieren könnte. „Was ist los, worum geht es?", wollte Obi-Wan wissen. Ventress erzählte ihm von Darth Mauls Angebot. „Nun, das Angebot mit dem Verzicht auf Rache ist etwas persönliches, das sage ich dem Jedi-Rat sicherlich nicht. Sonst denken sie noch, ich würde mir persönliche Vorteile davon versprechen und lehnen sofort ab. Aber ich kann mit Mace Windu und Meister Yoda über die anderen Vorschläge reden. Wenn sie zustimmen, eine Sitzung des Jedi-Rates dafür einzuberufen, ist das machbar. Ich hole Euch noch einen Stimkaff, wenn ich wiederkomme." „Sehr aufmerksam", parlierte Ventress zurück und ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, die Obi-Wan weg war. Mace Windu war so einem Bündnis noch nicht einmal abgeneigt. „Maul scheint das Wasser bis zum Hals zu stehen, wenn er den Jedi solche Angebote macht. Es ist schon wahr, daß die Missionen, die der Kanzler ständig für die Jedi hat, nicht wirklich Frieden bringen. Und er redet neuerdings ständig davon, daß Mandalore angeblich nicht neutral sei. Ich glaube, so ein Einsatz auf Mandalore würde unsere Kräfte überdehnen, vor allem die der Jedi. Ich spüre, daß die Dunkle Seite der Macht den Kanzler umgibt. Irgendetwas geht hier vor. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Mit oder ohne Maul. Und Skywalker ist zu sehr mit dem Kanzler befreundet, da hat Maul ganz recht, wenn er ihn nicht dabeihaben will. Also ich würde das machen. Zumal ich noch nie gehört habe, daß Darth Maul, seitdem er Mandalore regiert, irgendwelche Verträge gebrochen hätte. Sein System scheint recht stabil zu sein.", meinte er. „Auf einen dunklen Pfad das uns führen wird", erwiderte Meister Yoda. „Darth Maul trauen wir können nicht. Was Ihr meint, Kenobi?" Obi-Wan zögerte mit einer Antwort. „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Kenobi schließlich. „Schon allein das Ansinnen, uns für einen Kanzlermord mobilisieren zu wollen, stellt eine Einmischung in die inneren Angelegenheiten der Jedi und der Republik dar. Andererseits merke ich, wie Anakin immer mehr verunsichert wird durch seine Freundschaft zum Kanzler, die ihn in Interessenskonflikte zum Jedi-Orden bringt. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Aber ein Mord am Kanzler würde das Problem nicht lösen. Schon gar nicht mit der Hilfe von Darth Maul. Ich lehne den Vorschlag ab." „So zwei zu eins entschieden wurde", beendete Meister Yoda die kleine Zusammenkunft.

Ventress vertrieb sich die Wartezeit in Obi-Wans Büro derweil mit Aktenstudien und dabei fiel ihr eine Akte in die Hand, die augenscheinlich von Obi-Wans altem Meister Qui-Gon angelegt worden war und von einem für den Jedi-Tempel sehr unziemlichen Zwischenfall im Mittelturm des Jedi-Tempels handelte, bei welchem ein männlicher Zabrak und eine weibliche Nautolanerin beteiligt waren. Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien schlagartig das Bild der grünen Nautolanerin in Mauls Palast mit den beiden ziemlich zabrackig aussehenden Kindern und sie konnte plötzlich eins und eins zusammenzählen. Sie hatte im Prinzip nichts gegen Darth Maul und hätte sie gewusst, wen sie damals in Raydonia vor sich gehabt hatte und daß er sich später einen ganzen Planeten unter den Nagel reißen würde, dann hätte sie sich damals vielleicht anders verhalten, auch wenn sie im Moment nicht wusste wie. „Sieh an, sieh an … Darth Maul besucht den Jedi-Tempel für seine Schäferstündchen. Was für ein Mann! Wenn das seine Lieblings-Padawan wüsste.", sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schloß seufzend die Augen. Als sie las, daß Samenflüssigkeit vom betreffenden Ort gesichert und kryogenisiert worden war, durchzuckte sie eine Idee.

Sie stürmte aus dem Büro Obi-Wans und steuerte schnurstracks auf die Kryo-Kammer des Jedi-Tempels zu. Sie kannte die Kammer und das Signaturensystem der Kryo-Würfel aus ihrer Zeit als Padawan noch gut genug, als ihr früherer Jedi-Meister sie im Rahmen einer Mission in den Jedi-Tempel mitgenommen hatte. Binnen nicht mal einer Minute hatte sie den betreffenden Kryo-Würfel gefunden. Sie tat ihn in eine bereitstehende Kühltasche, warf noch einige Kühlelemente hinein und wollte damit eilig die Kryo-Kammer verlassen. Da stieß sie gegen eine Kiste, die umfiel und ihren Inhalt freigab, eine kleine Pyrmide mit viereckigem Grundriß und seltsamen Zeichen am unteren Rand. Ein Sith-Holocron, welches offenbar hier von jemandem versteckt worden war, der keine Lust hatte, es wieder in die Bibliothek zurückzubringen, wo es nahezu unerreichbar in einem Giftschrank für gefährliche Wissensspeicher verborgen sein würde. Ventress barg die kleine etwa faustgroße Pyramide ebenfalls in ihrer Kühltasche. Die beiden Sith auf Mandalore würden sich sicherlich darüber freuen. Aber erst, nachdem _sie_ mit dem Studium dieser Pyramide fertig sein würde. Auf dem Gang vor der Kammer stand ein Getränkeautomat mit gekühlten Getränken. Ventress bohrte das Schloß mit einem ihrer Lichtschwerter auf und sackte in Blitzesschnelle soviel Getränke ein, wie die Tasche noch fassen konnte, damit man den Kryo-Würfel, das Sith-Holocron und die Kühlelemente nicht sah. Dann ging sie mit der großen Tasche in der Hand entspannt in Richtung von Obi-Wans Büro.

„Da seid Ihr ja endlich," sagte Obi-Wan lächelnd, als Ventress das Büro betrat. „Eigentlich solltet Ihr auf mich warten und nicht umgekehrt. Der Stimkaff ist jetzt nicht mehr so warm, wie als ich ihn gebracht habe. Wo habt Ihr gesteckt?" „Ich habe mich noch etwas mit gekühlten Getränken eingedeckt." Ventress deutete auf die Kühltasche. „Wie Ihr wisst, kann ich auf Coruscant nicht lange bleiben und habe demzufolge keine Zeit für ausgedehnte Einkaufsbummel. Und die Raumflüge sind manchmal sehr lang und da brauche ich viel zu trinken. Was haben Mace Windu und Yoda gesagt?" „Beide lehnen das Angebot Mauls ab und weigern sich, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich übrigens auch. Tut mir leid für Euch." „Danke, mein lieber Obi-Wan. Hier ist das Geld für die Getränke und für die Reparatur des Automaten im Gang." Ventress verzog ihren Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Er hat es ganz dringend nötig." „Kann ich vielleicht vielleicht sonst noch irgendetwas für Euch tun? Ich merke doch, daß Ihr etwas auf dem Herzen habt", fragte Obi-Wan sie plötzlich. „Danke, mein lieber Obi-Wan, Ihr habt mir bereits mehr geholfen, als Ihr ahnt", erwiderte sie kokett und geheimnisvoll lächelnd. Dann nahm sie die Kühltasche und verschwand, während ihr Obi-Wan noch hinterhersah und sich dabei etwas verlegen an den roten Bart faßte. Er überlegte, was Ventress mit diesen letzten Worten gemeint haben könnte. Wollte sie etwa gar nicht, daß Mauls Angebot an die Jedi Erfolg haben würde? Oder hatte sie etwa schon lange nach genau so einer großen Kühltasche gesucht, die sie jetzt vollgestopft mit Getränken mitgenommen hatte? Er wusste es nicht, wie so oft, wenn diese Frau irgendetwas Zweideutiges zu ihm sagte. Dabei hatte er als Vorzeige-Jedi es doch gar nicht nötig, sich über solche banalen Worte einer Frau, die sich ganz offen von den Jedi losgesagt hatte und die meiste Zeit gegen sie arbeitete, sie tötete, den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Aber wenn sie ihn dabei so anlächelte, konnte er einfach nicht anders. Zeit, die Firma anzurufen, die sich um die Reparatur des Getränkeautomaten kümmern würde. Asajj Ventress war zufrieden. Auf Obi-Wan Kenobi konnte man sich eben immer verlassen. Das beste daran war, daß sie sich noch nicht einmal großartig Mühe geben musste, um von ihm zu bekommen, was sie wollte, solange es sich nicht gerade um Hochverrat handelte wie gerade eben. Und sie brauchte dafür gar nichts weiter zu tun, als einfach nur sie selbst zu sein.

Anakin Skywalker verstand das alles nicht. Als er im Flur des Jedi-Tempels war, kam Asajj Ventress auf ihn zugelaufen, eher gerannt. Sie lächelte ihn eine Spur zu freundlich an. „Was führt euch hierher?", fragte Anakin sie. „Ich bin extra gekommen, um mich beim ritterlichsten aller Jedi für die Rückgabe meiner Lichtschwerter zu bedanken. Ahsoka hat mir alles erzählt. Nicht zu fassen, was für Biester es hier im Tempel gibt." „Gab", korrigierte sie Anakin. „Und dabei sah diese Barriss Offee immer so tugendhaft und korrekt aus. Ihr habt Eure Padawan wahrlich gut ausgebildet. Nun, es gibt eben solche und solche – auch bei den Jedi. Hat mich wirklich gefreut. Ich muß jetzt los", sagte Ventress und verschwand, noch bevor Skywalker sie nach Ahsoka fragen konnte. Als er ins Büro seines Meisters schaute, sah dieser ihn etwas konsterniert an, um sich gleich wieder in irgendwelche Akten zu vertiefen. Als Anakin den Gang weiter entlang ging, sah er den offenen Getränkeautomaten. Jemand hatte offenbar das Schoß des Automaten mit einem Lichtschwert aufgeschweißt und ihn geleert. Einige volle Getränkedosen lagen noch auf dem Boden. Der Dieb musste es eilig gehabt haben. So wie Ventress gerade eben? Anakin ging weiter, um sogleich auf Mace Windu und Meister Yoda zu treffen, die sich offenkundig stritten, aber sofort verstummten, als sie Skywalkers ansichtig wurden. „Was geht hier vor?", fragte Anakin mit Misstrauen und Ärger in seiner Stimme. „Es geht um Mandalore", sagte Mace Windu. „Es gibt Gerüchte, daß die Republik Mandalore angreifen will." „Und wieso senkt ihr dann die Stimmen, wenn ich komme? Was hat Ventress hier zu suchen? Hat sie den Getränke-Automaten aufgebrochen?" Meister Windu und Yoda schauten überrascht zum Getränkeautomaten. Erst jetzt fiel beiden auf, wie demoliert und entleert er war. „Anakin, darüber später wir reden werden.", versuchte Meister Yoda den jungen Skywalker zu besänftigen. Aber Anakin war nicht zu besänftigen. Umso weniger, als er merkte, daß ihn kurz darauf auch sein alter Meister Obi-Wan anlog, indem er ihm erklärte, keine Ahnung von den Geschehnissen auf dem Gang zu haben – eine Lüge, die sein ehemaliger Padawan sofort mit seinen Machtfähigkeiten durchschaute, was er aber für sich behielt. Anakin fühlte, daß er wieder einmal von wichtigen Vorgängen im Jedi-Orden ausgeschlossen worden war. Und er war offensichtlich zu spät gekommen, um sich ohne die Hilfe der anderen Jedi ein Bild davon machen zu können, was passiert war. Zeit, Kanzler Palpatine zu kontaktieren und ihm als sein Sonderbeauftragter im Rat der Jedi von den neuesten Geschehnissen im Jedi-Tempel Bericht zu erstatten. „Du hast vielleicht schon mitbekommen, mein Sohn, daß diese Asajj Ventress vollkommen … wie sagt man heutzutage? …. durchgeknallt ist. Was sie mit den vielen Getränken macht, ist nicht so wichtig. Aber daß man dich wieder nicht eingeweiht hat, was sie wirklich im Jedi-Tempel wollte, beunruhigt mich doch. Vor allem, was das Verhalten von Meister Kenobi dir gegenüber angeht. Anakin, bitte sei auf der Hut", warnte ein sichtlich fürsorglicher Kanzler seinen jungen Freund vor dessen ehemaligem Meister. Was Kanzler Palpatine indes viel mehr beunruhigte, war seine Vermutung, daß Asajj Ventress offensichtlich im Auftrag Darth Mauls im Jedi-Tempel gewesen war. Ansonsten hätte es keinerlei Zusammenhang zwischen dem Verhalten von Ventress und dem Gespräch von Mace Windu und Meister Yoda über die Lage auf Mandalore gegeben. Bald würde es für ihn Zeit sein, zu handeln, notfalls allein.

Dies alles interessierte Asajj Ventress nicht mehr. Sie hinterließ Darth Maul eine knappe Mitteilung über den Komlink, daß die Jedi seinen Vorschlag abgelehnt hatten. Darth Maul war nicht sonderlich überrascht, trotzdem ärgerte er sich. „Die Jedi führen so oft Aufträge für meinen Meister aus, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Da hätten sie ausnahmsweise auch mal für den anderen Sith-Lord arbeiten können", fauchte er. „Du hättest damals deine Lieblings-Padawan besser instruieren sollen, dann hätte das vielleicht geklappt", erwiderte Savage höhnisch, um fortzufahren. „Aber was hast du denn von Ventress auch schon erwartet?" „Hauptsache, du hattest deinen Spaß, Bruder", schnaubte Maul. Er ärgerte sich im Stillen, daß sein Bruder so von Ahsoka sprach. Noch mehr jedoch ärgerte er sich über die Tatsache, daß sein Bruder derart Asajj Ventress hinterherschmachtete. Er hatte ihn nie nach ihr und seinem Verhältnis zu ihr gefragt. Das musste er auch nicht, denn sein Bruder redete viel zu oft von ihr. Vor zwei Wochen war im Holo-Net eine Reportage über ihren letzten Kopfgeldjägerauftrag gesendet worden, wo sie ein kleines Mädchen vor dem Verkauf in die Sklaverei gerettet hatte. Savage hatte wie hypnotisiert am Holovid-Bildschirm gehangen und hatte, sobald die Sendung vorbei war, sofort eine seiner Mandalorianerinnen angerufen, die Ventress ziemlich ähnlich sah, wenn man von ihren blonden Haaren absah, und hatte sich dann sofort in sein Death-Watch-Quartier begeben, um die Frau dort zu treffen. Da war es nachts um zwei Uhr in Sundari gewesen. Maul merkte jetzt, daß sein Bruder wieder Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, daß Ventress jetzt nach diesem Besuch öfter vorbeikommen würde. Maul war sich da nicht so sicher. Er wollte nicht, daß die Hoffnungen seines Bruders enttäuscht werden würden. Wieder einmal. Sein treuer Bruder hatte wahrlich besseres verdient, als ständig von so einer unbeständigen Person hingehalten zu werden, die aus der ihr innewohnenden, für Maul offensichtlichen Angst in der ganzen Galaxis nichts als Unheil anrichtete, außer, daß sie vor ein paar Tagen Ahsoka geholfen hatte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Leider hatte er keine bessere Vermittlerin finden können. Allerdings war Ventress neutral genug, weil sie es sich sowohl mit den Jedi als auch mit den Sith gleichermaßen verscherzt hatte.

„Eigentlich könntest du deine unerschöpfliche Potenz auch einmal für etwas nützliches einsetzen, anstatt ständig hinter dieser Nachtschwester herzusein oder die Frauen in deinem Batallion zu vögeln", sagte Maul nun etwas versöhnlicher zu seinem Bruder. „Ich – Ventress hinterherrennen? _Sie_ hat mich doch besucht", verteidigte sich Savage. „Du weißt doch noch, was ich dir über den Großen Plan der Sith erzählt habe, mein Lehrling", deutete Maul das neue Thema ihrer Unterhaltung an. Savage sagte nichts, sondern schaute Maul erwartungsvoll an. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, daß du Ventress durch diese sporadischen Besuche bei dir zu Nachwuchs verhelfen kannst, oder?" Savages Augen weiteten sich. „Hast du sie deshalb hergebeten? … Meister?" „Das Thema ist zu ernst, um darüber Witze zu machen, Savage. Wir müssen uns um unsere Nachfolge als Sith und als Herrscher von Mandalore Gedanken machen, falls uns etws zustoßen könnte. Ventress ist viel zu unzuverlässig, um sie in so einer Angelegenheit heranzuziehen. Die Herzogin Satine hingegen sitzt jetzt schon seit acht Monaten im Gefängnis und kann nicht weglaufen. Womöglich ist sie der Haft überdrüssig und nun genügend weichgekocht, so daß du mit ihr einen würdigen Nachfolger zeugen kannst, der auch beim mandalorianischen Volk anerkannt wird – eine Art Versöhnungskind sozusagen." „Ich habe keine Lust auf eine arrangierte Ehe mit einer Frau, zwischen deren Beinen vorher Obi-Wan Kenobi gelegen hat", meinte Savage angewidert. „Ach was", wischte Maul den Einwand mit einer lässigen Handbewegung beiseite. „Du musst doch nur zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt ein paar mal reinhalten und ansonsten kannst du machen, was du willst. Der Vater meines Meisters hat den Bruder seiner Mätresse zum König von Naboo gemacht. Und wir können das noch viel besser", sagte Maul lächelnd. „Aber was wird Ventress dazu sagen? Sie wird mich hassen." „Nein, Bruder. Ventress wird geradezu verrückt nach dir sein, wenn du derart gesellschaftlich aufsteigst und für sie noch weniger verfügbar geworden bist", versuchte Maul, seinen Bruder zu ködern. „Das funktioniert nicht", Savage machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Die Herzogin haßt uns. Sie wird uns immer hassen. Sie ist ziemlich stur, das habe ich gleich gesehen." „Bist du dir da ganz sicher, Bruder?" „So sicher wie nur bei irgendwas", sagte Savage im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Gut", Mauls Lächeln wurde nun noch breiter und fieser. „Dann habe ich eine andere Idee." Maul hatte schon früh registriert, daß sein Bruder-Schüler nur wenig Interesse, von Begeisterung gar nicht zu reden, dafür aufbrachte, den Großen Plan der Sith voranzutreiben. Und Maul merkte, daß das Großstadtleben auf Mandalore dazu verführte, schwach und unentschlossen zu werden, dazu, Dinge aufzuschieben. Genauso wie es die Herzogin Satine tat, die sich erst standhaft geweigert hatte, Maul und Savages Machtübernahme nennenswerten Widerstand entgegenzusenden und die jetzt schon seit acht Monaten brav im Gefängnis saß, ohne auch nur einen Ausbruchsversuch zu unternehmen oder auf andere Art und Weise Widerstand zu leisten. Maul fühlte, daß das Zeitfenster, Rache an Obi-Wan Kenobi zu nehmen, immer kleiner wurde. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, der ehemaligen Herzogin etwas Beine zu machen, damit Mauls Träume endlich wahr werden konnten.

„Es wird den Jedi noch leidtun, mein Angebot abgelehnt zu haben. Wer nicht hören will, muß leiden – und sterben. Dafür werden sie bezahlen, die Jedi. Zeit für Plan B. Übrigens – es war nicht Ahsoka, die die Anschläge geplant hat. Das war eine andere Jedi namens Barriss Offee", verkündete Maul seinem Bruder. „Barriss Offee?", fragte Savage erstaunt und schaute seinen Bruder mit offenem Mund an. „Wieso fragst du so? Kennst du sie?", wunderte sich Maul. „Nicht direkt. Habe nur mal von ihr gelesen", sagte Savage angewidert. Diese Frau in Shalwas Album hatte auf ihn damals vor elf Monaten überaus ernst und absolut unsinnlich gewirkt. Sie war für Savage der Inbegriff der moralischen Verklemmtheit des Jedi-Ordens überhaupt. „Etwas anderes hätte mich auch gewundert", erwiderte Maul grinsend. Diese Frau würde so gar nicht in das Beuteschema seines Bruders passen. Er überlegte, ob er Savage jetzt, wo sie einmal ungestört zusammensaßen, danach fragen könnte, was Mutter Talzin eigentlich damals mit ihm gemacht hatte. Maul kannte Mutter Talzin viel zu wenig. Er wusste nicht wirklich, zu welcher Art Zauber diese Frau in der Lage war. Daß auch Savage auf ihrem Zaubertisch gelegen hatte, da war Maul sich sicher. Aber auf einmal wurde ihm mulmig bei dem Gedanken, daß sein Bruder ihm vielleicht Sachen erzählen könnte, die ihm nicht gefallen würden. Maul mochte seinen Bruder so, wie er war. Und er wollte nicht, daß das Bild, welches er jetzt von Savage hatte, durch Enthüllungen zerstört werden könnte und ihm diese bislang verborgenen Informationen Zweifel verursachen oder Kraft rauben würden. Gar nicht davon zu reden, daß es seinem Bruder bestimmt peinlich sein musste, darüber zu reden, wenn er es bislang von selbst nicht getan hatte. Auch Maul hatte schließlich Geheimnisse vor seinem Bruder, mit denen er ihn nicht belasten wollte. Und so würde das auch bleiben.


	34. Kamino I

34. Kamino I

Ventress nahm nach ihrem Aufbruch von Coruscant unverzüglich Kurs auf Kamino. Ahsoka wunderte sich etwas über diese ungewöhnliche Routenplanung des Tages. „Was wollte Darth Maul, was du im Jedi-Tempel tun sollst?", fragte Ahsoka. „Ein Friedensangebot an die Jedi. Aber die haben abgelehnt", sagte Ventress eher monoton. „Und was wollen wir jetzt auf Kamino?", fragte sie Ventress. „Ich habe dort einige familiäre Angelegenheiten zu klären", versetzte diese. „Du kannst entweder gleich wieder mit meinem Flieger abheben und weiterziehen oder noch eine Weile das tolle Regenwetter dort genießen, ganz wie du willst." „Und wann bist du auf Kamino fertig? Soll ich dich dann irgenwann abholen kommen?", fragte Ahsoka irritiert. „Ich werde mich dann schon melden. Ich weiß ja jetzt, daß du den Flieger nicht behalten wirst", beruhigte sie Ventress. Sofort, nachdem Ventress den Planeten erreicht hatte, fuhr sie mit einem Taxi-Shuttle zur bekannten Seera-Burtoni-Fruchtbarkeitsklinik, dem hoffnungsvollen zweiten Standbein der Wirtschaft auf Kamino neben der Klonindustrie. Der untersuchende Doktor meinte, es sei hohe Zeit für den von ihr gewünschten Eingriff, denn sie sei gerade in der wichtigen Empfängnisphase. Um die Ergebnisse der In-Vitro-Befruchtung abzuwarten, buchte sie in einem Hotel ein schönes Zimmer in Kliniknähe.


	35. Darth Mauls Lieblingspadawan II

35. Darth Mauls Lieblingspadawan II

Ahsoka Tano genehmigte sich einen Schluck von einem der Drinks aus dem Jedi-Tempel-Automaten und nahm mit Ventress' Raumkreuzer der Chryya-Klasse Kurs auf Tatooine. Während der Fahrt schaute sie sich eine Landkarte der Stadt Mos Eisley an, wo besagte Bar angekreuzt war, die Ventress am Morgen desselben Tages erwähnt hatte. Es war bereits ziemlich spät, aber es war überschaubar und ruhig in der Chalmuns Raumhafen Cantina. Es stand zwar ein Schild am Eingang, wo in Basic und der Landessprache stand „Für Droiden kein Eintritt", aber das interessierte hier niemanden wirklich, denn sie sah mindestens drei Droiden herumwuseln, die offensichtlich keine Servicearbeiten in der Bar verrichteten. Von der Seite sprach sie ein Mann an. Er war ein Bith, ein ziemlich alter. Er stellte sich als Schlagzeuger der Band „Darth Qui-Gon" vor und fragte Ahsoka, ob sie Lust hätte, eine Backgroundtänzerin in der neuen Show der Band für dieses Standardjahr zu werden. Ahsoka wollte nicht. Erstens war sie es nicht gewohnt, sich bei der Arbeit im Hintergrund zu halten, zweitens wollte sie nicht öffentlich für andere Leute tanzen, drittens war ihr die Musik der Band zu dunkel und zu düster und viertens fand sie den Namen „Darth Qui-Gon" geschmacklos und unpassend. Ahsoka nippte an ihrem Eiscassistee, süffelte daran etwa eine halbe Stunde und fühlte sich so einsam und verlassen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Aufregende Kopfgeldjägeraufträge hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Ventress in diesem langweiligen Schuppen wollen könnte.

Da bemerkte sie plötzlich, daß ein Droide an sie heranrollte. Er war ziemlich unauffällig markiert, aber Ahsoka erkannte dank ihrer Jedi-Ausbildung, daß es sich um einen hochgefährlichen Spektra-Lakai-Droiden handelte, von denen es nur eine begrenzte Anzahl gab und die als unauffällige und effektive Eskorte in der ganzen Galaxis sehr geschätzt waren. Dieser Droide stellte sich ihr als DI9 vor und fragte sie, ob sie ihm behilflich sein könnte, eine hochbrisante Ladung von Ersatzteilen für Killerdroiden zu einem bestimmten Empfänger zu eskortieren. „Warum könnt Ihr als Lakai-Droide das nicht selbst?", fragte Ahsoka verwundert. „Ich bin zwar der beste meiner Klasse, aber eben allein und mein Partner ist mir letzte Woche leider abhanden gekommen. … Ich habe nichts damit zu tun", setzte er hinzu, als seine Fotorezeptoren Ahsokas zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahmen. „Ich brauche jemanden mit einer Kampfausbildung und die haben Sie, das sehe ich gleich", fuhr DI9 fort. „Es springen 50 000 Credits dabei für Sie heraus. Machen Sie mit?" „Könnte ich die Fracht vorher sehen?", fragte Ahsoka. „Sehr gerne, aber nicht hier, sondern im Hinterzimmer" „Gut", sagte Ahsoka und wurde neugierig. Die hohe Summe ließ erahnen, daß es sich um sehr hochwertige Killerdroiden handeln musste. Oder, daß sie wegen ihrer Gefährlichkeit an Privatleute nicht verkauft werden durften und somit illegal gehandelt wurden. Was natürlich auch für die Ersatzteile galt. Der Droide hatte nicht übertrieben, als Ahsoka die Teile in Augenschein nahm. Solche Modelle hatte es selbst im Jedi-Tempel bei der Kampfausbildung nicht gegeben. Es waren Mehrfachabschußvorrichtungen für Pfeilspitzen dabei, Schleudervorrichtungen für Flechettes, sowie zwölffach repetierende Blasterabfeuer-Mechanismen und noch einige Sachen, die Ahsoka so noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie war neugierig, wer denn solche Sachen wohl ordern würde, ob er oder sie eine Privatarmee damit trainieren oder sich damit vielleicht die Langeweile vertreiben wollte. Dann musste dieser Jemand gut sein, sehr gut in der Kunst des Tötens. SSie sagte zu und verließ mit DI9, der das Päckchen trug, die Bar, um mit ihm durch die verwinkelten Gassen von Mos Eisley zu laufen, vorbei an Garküchen, Schrotthandlungen und Pod-Car-Vermietungen, die allerdings zu dieser späten Stunde schon geschlossen hatten.

Herzogin Satine Kryze war niedergeschmettert, nachdem Ahsoka Tano einfach an ihr vorbeigelaufen war, ohne sie in ihrer Gefängniszelle auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Satine war vor etwa acht Monaten schon zornig genug gewesen, als die Death Watch sie entmachtet und in diese Zelle im Zentralgefängnis von Sundari geworfen hatte. Sie sah die beiden Sith-Brüder zwei Tage später ein paar Zellen neben ihr einziehen. Sie hatte in diesem Augenblick aufgeatmet. Am darauffolgenden Tag war sie zuerst erschrocken gewesen, als sie den ohrenbetäubenden Knall vernommen hatte, den Savage Opress verursacht hatte, als er mithilfe der Macht und seiner Schulterpanzerung beinahe mühelos das Panzerglas zerschmetterte, das die Sith-Brüder in ihrer Zelle hielt. Satine sah, daß Savage einen Wachmann, der die Brüder stellen wollte, in den Würgegriff der Macht genommen hatte, ihn über die Geländerbrüstung schweben und dort erst einmal eine Weile in der Luft hängen ließ. Und dann waren Maul und Savage auf Satines Zelle zugekommen und Maul hatte sie mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit angesprochen. Die folgende Tat Savages, dem armen Wachmann mit einem weiteren Machtgriff das Genick zu brechen und ihn jenseits des Geländers über drei Stockwerke leblos in die Tiefe stürzen zu lassen, sprach der Höflichkeit Darth Mauls Satine gegenüber eindeutig Hohn. Unmutig und verzweifelt hatte sie Maul daraufhin gedutzt und als Monster beschimpft. Sie wusste zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, was er von ihr wollte, aber in ihr war das Grauen emporgekrochen, als sie, während Maul ihre Beleidigungen ignorierte und sie in einer ruhigen, gepflegten und kultivierten Sprache nach den anderen Führern ihres Volkes fragte, gewahr wurde, wie sein Bruder Savage nach seinem bestialischen Mord an dem Wachmann um ihre Zelle herumschlich, um sich dann in seiner ganzen Größe und Wucht auf der anderen Seite des Panzerglases vor Satine aufzubauen und seinen angewinkelten rechten Arm nach der Seite auszustrecken, seine Riesenpranke mit den langen spitz zugefeilten Fingernägeln an das Glas legend, um sie in dieser dominanten Position von oben herab mit seinen gelben Sith-Augen gierig und unverschämt anzuglotzen, wie, um ihre Hilflosigkeit noch mehr zu verspotten. Sie wusste, daß dieser Zabrak-Hüne genauso mühelos in ihre Zelle einbrechen konnte, wie er aus seiner Zelle herausgekommen war. Und splitterndes Glas war dabei noch ihre geringste Sorge. Mehr Sorge als ihr körperliches Unwohlsein angesichts dieser mannigfaltigen Machtpräsentation der beiden Brüder bereitete ihr allerdings, daß sich die beiden Brüder nach Abschluß des Gesprächs zur Zelle des ehemaligen Premierministers Almec begaben, wo Darth Maul diesen nach einem kurzen Gespräch aus seiner Zelle holte, diesmal ohne, daß sein Bruder das Zellenglas splittern ließ. Savage stand diesmal artig und ohne provokante Gesten neben seinem Bruder und schon bald verließen die Drei zufrieden das Gefängnis. Aber all dies hatte Herzogin Satine nicht annähernd so wehgetan wie das ignorante Verhalten ihrer Freundin, der Padawan Ahsoka Tano, die vor etwa drei Wochen ihr Rufen aus der Zelle ignorierte und gedankenverloren den Gang des Gefängnisses entlang dem Ausgang entgegenstrebte.

Umsomehr freute sich Satine, als ihr Neffe Korkie in einer Death-Watch-Rüstung auftauchte. Ihre Freude wurde jedoch getrübt von dem, was Korkie ihr zu sagen hatte. „Ein Freund hat eine Unterhaltung zwischen Maul und seinem Bruder belauscht. Du sollst Savage Opress heiraten, um mit ihm Kinder zu produzieren. Oder sie werden dich umbringen", presste er atemlos hervor. „Du musst hier weg, Tante, ehe _sie_ dich abholen." „Lieber sterbe ich, als daß ich mich mit Mauls monströsem Bruder in ein Bett lege", sagte Satine angewidert. Sie war sprachlos, als sie vor dem Gefängnis ihre Schwester Bo Katan vorfand, um mit ihr und Korkie mit einem Shuttle an den Rand der Hauptstadt Sundari zu fliegen, um die Funkblockade, die Maul in diesen Zeiten der Bedrohung um das Stadtgebiet gelegt hatte, zu umgehen. „Wie bist du freigekommen?", fragte Satine. „Ahsoka Tano war vor drei Wochen hier. Sie hat uns befreit", erklärte Korkie seiner Tante. „So ganz alleine? Wie war das möglich?" „Nun, das verstehe auch ich nicht so ganz", sagte Korkie knapp. Satine war etwas verwundert, aber ihre Freude über die plötzliche Freiheit Korkies und ihrer selbst überwog und sie glaubte nun, erkannt zu haben, daß Ahsoka bereits vor drei Wochen im Sinn gehabt hatte, in Bälde auch ihr die Freiheit zu ermöglichen. Aber ihr dies damals aus eben jenen Gründen nicht zeigen konnte, weswegen Korkie jetzt so wortkarg war. Endlich konnte der Komlink, den Korkie mitgebracht hatte, eine Verbindung in den Jedi-Tempel in Coruscant herstellen. Korkie und Satine wussten, daß Ahsoka nicht mehr im Jedi-Tempel war. Also war der langjährige Freund der Herzogin ihre einzige Hoffnung.

Satine hatte gerade ihre Nachricht im Jedi-Tempel abgesetzt, da tauchten bereits maul-treue Death-Watch-Krieger auf, gut zu erkennen an den roten Markierungen ihrer Helme und Brustharnische. Satine und ihre Freunde realisierten erst jetzt, daß sie die ganze Zeit über verfolgt und überwacht worden waren. Die Herzogin musste drei weitere Tage im Gefängnis warten, bis es Obi-Wan Kenobi endlich schaffte, einen freien Tag zu organisieren, um seiner Freundin zu helfen. Satine übermannte während dieser Zeit die schreckliche Gewißheit, daß der Preis, den sie und Korkie für ihr kurzzeitiges Freikommen würden zahlen müssen, extrem hoch sein würde. Aber Obi-Wan würde kommen und sie retten. So, wie er es immer getan hatte.

Maul hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, als sein Komlink piepte und ihm anzeigte, daß Ziton Moj, der von ihm vor etwa zehn Monaten eingesetzte Führer der Schwarzen Sonne, im Hologramm erscheinen würde, sobald er auf Kanalfreigabe schaltete. Der Falleener, der sehr beflissen war, Mauls Anforderungen zu genügen, hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, seinem obersten Patron dann und wann eine besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, daß Maul etwas besonders mochte. Was ihm der Falleener dieses Mal mitzuteilen hatte, gefiel Maul derart, daß er sogleich seinen Flieger startklar machte, um trotz der angespannten politischen Lage für einen halben Tag aus Sundari zu verschwinden. Vorher rief er Kilindi an und sagte ihr, sie solle mit den Kindern für mindestens drei Monate aus Mandalore verschwinden. Kilindi wusste, daß die Kinder protestieren würden. Aber sie wusste auch, daß sich etwas über Mandalore zusammenbraute, wenn man das Holo-Net studierte. „Wird Ahsoka Tano jetzt Darth Maul helfen, wenn die Jedi Mandalore angreifen?" titelte die CCC und Kanzler Palpatine stellte Mutmaßungen an, daß die Neutralität Mandalores nur auf dem Papier stand und es deshalb möglicherweise doch eine Truppenentsendung durch die Republik geben könnte. Jetzt, da die Lage derart brenzlig wurde, hielt es Kilindi für angebracht, Maul verärgert darüber zu befragen, was er ihr zu den Berichten über ihn in Verbindung mit Ahsoka Tano zu sagen hatte. Maul erklärte ihr zwar, daß zwischen ihnen nichts vorgefallen wäre, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen müsste. Und daß es politisch wichtig gewesen sei, die illegal eingereiste junge Jedi selbst zu befragen und dadurch wertvolle Informationen zu erhalten, aber auch, um Zwietracht im Jedi-Tempel zu säen. Aber das beruhigte Kilindi nicht wirklich. Sie ärgerte sich weiterhin darüber, daß so eine junge attraktive Person in die Nähe ihres Liebsten gerückt wurde, während weiterhin niemand von ihrer Existenz und der ihrer Kinder erfahren durfte. Maul versuchte sie damit zu beruhigen, daß dies weiterhin zu ihrem Schutz nötig sei und die Zeit nah sei, wo sie diese Anonymität wieder brauchen würde wie in Coruscant. Aus genau denselben Gründen wie damals. Da begriff Kilindi. Völlig unerwartet in dieser Situation bot Savage Opress an, den Solar-Raumgleiter der Klasse Punworcca 116 von Count Dooku, mit dem er vor einem Jahr von der Basis seines früheren Sith-Meisters geflohen war, von Dathomir zu holen, damit sich die Familie seines Bruders schnell und unauffällig in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Das Schiff war mit allen Schikanen ausgestattet, die die Werkstätten auf Geonosis zu bieten hatten, war schneller als die meisten Raumschiffe und hatte eine hervorragende Tarnvorrichtung. Kilindi war völlig überrascht, als Mauls Bruder plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stand und ihr die Schlüsselkarte und einige Unterlagen des Raumschiffes übergab. „Ich glaube, ich bin Ihnen das noch schuldig. Es tut mir leid, was nach Ihrer Rückkehr in meinem Hauptquartier passiert ist." „Ist schon gut", sagte Kilindi gerührt. „Maul kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, einen Bruder wie Sie zu haben. Danke." Sie drückte Savages Hand, als sie sich verabschiedeten. Dann überlegte sie, wohin sie mit den Kindern fliehen könnte. Sie hatte Angst, wieder nach Glee Anselm zu reisen. Zu oft war sie dort schon gewesen. Zu viele Leute auf Mandalore und Glee Anselm wussten von ihr. Sie selbst hatte damals auf Coruscant Glee Anselm dem Kanzler gegenüber erwähnt. Also steuerte sie den eleganten Gleiter in Richtung Mon Cala, einer anderen Unterwasserwelt, wo sie bisher nicht gewesen war und wo sie hoffte, von niemandem aufgespürt zu werden, bis Maul ihr über eine gesicherte Verbindung Entwarnung geben würde. Orvix und Daleena waren von dem Raumschiff und seinen technischen und Unterhaltungsspielereien begeistert und hofften, daß der Flug niemals enden würde. Sie waren Onkel Savage wirklich dankbar.

Die beiden Sonnen von Tatooine waren schon seit einer Stunde untergegangen. Das mit einem hohen Lehmwall umfriedete Steinhaus machte einen herrschaftlichen, aber diskreten Eindruck, als der Droide mit Hilfe eines Codes die schwere Holztür öffnete. Ahsoka lief durch einen verwilderten Garten, von dem aus sich eine Steintreppe zum Haus emporwand. Nachdem der Droide das Haustor öffnete, führte er Ahsoka eine schwarze Wendeltreppe über zwei Stockwerke nach oben. An einer grellrot gestrichenen Tür überreichte der Droide Ahsoka das Päckchen mit den Droiden-Ersatzteilen und verabschiedete sich, um schnell und behende die Wendeltreppe nach unten zu gleiten. Ahsoka klopfte, aber niemand antwortete. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah, daß es dahinter dunkel war. Bis auf ein Pult, auf welchem zwei grün leuchtende gezündete Lichtschwerter lagen, die den Raum erhellten. Ahsoka war erfahren genug, hier eine Falle zu wittern. Wollte ihr etwa irgendjemand aus dem Jedi-Tempel einen Streich spielen und hatte ihre Lichtschwerter hierhergebracht, um sie als Köder für irgendwelche Spielchen mit ihr zu benutzen? Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah sich nach dem Empfänger oder einer potentiellen Gefahr um. Als das nichts brachte, zündete sie das rote Lichtschwert mit dem gebogenen Griff, welches ihr Ventress überlassen hatte. Sie leuchtete damit den Bereich um den Türrahmen aus, um sich, als sie nichts verdächtiges bemerkte, ruckartig umzudrehen, um zu sehen, ob die Gefahr etwa vom Treppenhaus aus auf sie lauern würde. Aber da war nichts. Ahsoka suchte den Lichtschalter und fand ihn schließlich. Als das Licht im Raum endlich an war, deaktivierte sie das rote Lichtschwert und ging langsam zum Pult, um die Lichtschwerter in Augenschein zu nehmen, gleichzeitig auf eventuelle Geräusche und andere Auffälligkeiten achtend. Dann nahm sie eines der Lichtschwerter in die Hand und deaktivierte es. Dasselbe tat sie mit dem anderen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, diese Lichtschwerter schon mal bei jemandem im Jedi-Tempel gesehen zu haben, aber sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

In diesem Moment bemerkte Ahsoka etwas, das mit katzenhaften Bewegungen hinter dem breiten Pult hervorschnellte. Sofort aktivierte sie wieder Ventress' Lichtschwert und sah, daß ihre Klinge genau auf Darth Mauls Brust gerichtet war, der fast in derselben Sekunde sein schwarzes Lichtschwert gezogen hatte und die rote Klinge Ahsokas sofort seitwärts wegschlug. Ahsoka war total baff, dann fing sie sich wieder. Sie drehte mit ihrer Klinge einen Wirbel über ihrem Kopf und wollte wieder in eine Angriffsposition gehen. Maul fand, daß es wunderschön und elegant aussah, wie sie das rote Lichtschwert schwang und er hätte ihr dabei gerne noch länger zugesehen. Ihre anmutigen, graziösen Bewegungen hatten ihn schon bei ihrem letzten Duell in seinem Palast bezaubert. Er wich blitzschnell aus, indem er mit Hilfe der Macht einen doppelten Salto über ihren Kopf hinweg machte und nun etwas weiter weg an der roten Tür stand, wie um Ahsoka den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. Ahsoka deaktivierte ihre Klinge. „Wollt Ihr etwa schon gehen?", fragte sie ihn spöttisch. „Das rote Lichtschwert steht Euch gut", meinte er lächelnd. „Aber Ihr hättet lieber diese grünen hier, nicht wahr?" „Die habe ich schon mal im Jeditempel gesehen. Von wem sind die?", fragte Ahsoka streng. „Das sage ich Euch, wenn Ihr mir das gebt, weswegen Euch DI9 hierhergeführt hat", sagte Maul mit einem Pokerface. „Weswegen hat mich DI9 denn hierhergeführt? Wirklich nur wegen der Ersatzteile für die Killerdroiden?" „Nun, ich muß täglich trainieren, um in Form zu bleiben", erklärte Maul. „Und seit ich Mandalore beherrsche, weigern sich die Firmen auf Druck der Republik, Mandalore mit Ersatzteilen zu beliefern. Aber diese Droiden gehen ständig kaputt, was soll ich tun?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte amüsiert. „Und da kommt Ihr ins Spiel. Wie ich hörte, seid Ihr auf der Suche nach Arbeit und einem neuen Zuhause." „Ich werde bestimmt nicht nach Mandalore umziehen, soviel ist schon mal sicher". „Das kann ich verstehen", erwiderte Maul. „es gibt da noch ein Appartment in Pleem's Nexus. Ein ruhiger neutraler unbehelligter Planet, wo man es sich gut gehen lassen und völlig anonym sein kann. Die Herrin der Kozinarg-Handelsgilde schuldet mir was. Sie wird Euch einen Job geben, der nichts mit mir zu tun hat. Ihr braucht mir dann auch keine Droidenersatzteile mehr zu bringen. Und Ihr werdet dort sicher sein."

„Ich glaube, Ihr seid Euch etwas zu sicher, was mich angeht." Sie übergab ihm die Kiste mit den Ersatzteilen. „Und jetzt beantwortet meine Frage: Wem gehören diese grünen Lichtschwerter?" „Jedi-Meister Grotho hat sich uns in den Weg gestellt, als wir vom Gefängnis der Geißel geflohen sind, wo wir die spätere Chefin der Kozinarg befreit hatten. Meister Jun-Fan wollte mich auf Pleem's Nexus töten, weil uns die Jedi die Belohnung für die Befreiung der Frau nicht gönnten. Sonst noch Fragen?" „Ich kann doch nicht mit den Lichtschwertern meiner getöteten Jedi-Freunde herumlaufen", entsetzte sich Ahsoka. „Wäre es Euch lieber, sie blieben in den Händen eines Sith?", fragte Maul zurück. „Wenn jemand sie jetzt braucht, dann Ihr. Und ich denke mal, Ventress braucht ihre zweite Klinge auch zurück, oder habt Ihr sie etwa von Dooku?" Ahsoka musste lachen. „Nein, meine ehemalige Freundin Barriss Offee hat sie Ventress gestohlen und mich damit bedroht. Und Meister Skywalker hat das Ganze aufgedeckt und sie ihr wieder abgenommen, damit ich sie Ventress zurückgeben kann. Deswegen hat sie mir jetzt eine geliehen für die Übergangszeit." „Dann behalten die Jedi also nicht nur die Lichtschwerter der ausgetretenen Jedi, sondern klauen auch noch die roten der Sith? Ich bin wirklich erstaunt", sagte Maul mit gespielter Verwunderung, um sogleich fortzufahren: „Wir Sith würden niemals unsere Klinge zurückgeben, nur weil wir uns gerade mit unserem Meister gezankt haben. Ich habe meine halbe rote Klinge noch, Savage hat seine doppelte, die er bei Dooku gebaut hat, auch noch. Und Ventress käme es auch nicht in den Sinn, ihre Schwerter wieder bei Dooku abzuliefern, nur, weil der sie töten lassen wollte." „Aber ein Sith kann auch nicht einfach aus dem Orden austreten, oder?" „Nein, davon habe ich noch nie gehört oder gelesen", erwiderte Maul.

„Ich denke, Ihr habt mit der Rückgabe der Schwerter an Ventress ein nützliches Bündnis geschmiedet. Und Eure Gebäude- und Raumsicherung gerade eben war auch hervorragend, wenn ich Euch das sagen darf. Aber werdet Ihr je wissen, ob sich die beiden Klingen, die Ihr im Jedi-Tempel gelassen habt, nicht irgendwann gegen Euch richten werden?" „Das kann einem überall passieren. Pre Vizsla hat das erfahren. Und übrigens: Ich habe mich nicht mit meinem Meister gezankt. Wenn mein Meister nicht die wahre Schuldige an den Anschlägen im Jedi-Tempel und dem Mord an Letta Turmond gefunden hätte, wäre ich jetzt vielleicht schon tot. Ich war es meinem Meister schuldig, ihm die Schwerter zurückzugeben, wenn ich schon nicht im Jedi-Tempel bleiben will. Nur durch ihn bin ich jetzt hier." Maul gefiel es, wie Ahsoka ihren ehemaligen Meister verteidigt hatte. Sie war, trotzdem er ihr nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, immer noch loyal ihm gegenüber. So wie er gegenüber seinem Meister noch loyal war und ihn niemals verraten würde. Er war sich auf einmal sicher, daß Ahsoka auch ihm, Maul, gegenüber loyal sein würde, vorausgesetzt, es würde sich irgendeine Gelegenheit entwickeln, irgendwann ein Band zwischen ihnen zu knüpfen, das dicker wäre, als eine einmalige Geschäftsbeziehung wegen der Lieferung von Kampfdroidenersatzteilen.

„Dann will ich Euch nicht länger aufhalten", sagte Maul und gab ihr die von DI9 versprochenen 50 000 Credits für die Droidenersatzteile. „Ich muß jetzt wieder nach Mandalore. Es sieht nicht gut aus, daß die Republik sich zurückhalten würde. Ich muß Vorbereitungen treffen." „Wenn diese Presseberichte über uns nicht gewesen wären, dann wäre die Lage jetzt vielleicht nicht so brenzlig", stichelte Ahsoka. „Ich kann Euch versichern, daß ich damit nichts zu tun hatte", verteidigte sich Maul „Aber selbst wenn es diese Presseberichte nicht gegeben hätte, dann hätte der Kanzler irgendetwas anderes gefunden, um es mir anzuhängen. Genauso wie er Euch die Sache mit dem Jedi-Tempel anhängen wollte. Ich habe das verfolgt. Das ist ein Muster. Und deshalb bitte ich Euch, die grünen Lichtschwerter mitzunehmen." „Ich werde jetzt erstmal gar nichts mitnehmen", sagte Ahsoka und ging ein paar Schritte auf Maul zu. „Was wird das?", fragte er neugierig. „Du schuldest mir noch was", sagte Ahsoka in genau dem strengen Ton, in dem sie nach der Herkunft der Lichtschwerter gefragt hatte. „Als da wäre?", fragte ein durch das plötzliche Duzen angenehm überraschter Maul. Ahsoka umschlang ihn nun mit ihren Armen und gab ihm einen Kuß auf den Mund, der ziemlich lange dauerte. Maul war völlig baff. Obwohl er schon seit Monaten heimlich von so einer romantischen Begegnung mit Ahsoka Tano geträumt hätte, hatte er auf einmal Bedenken, wohin ihn diese von ihm herbeigeführte Begegnung in der brenzligen Situation, in der er und sein Planet sich jetzt befanden, bringen könnte. Ahsoka war eigentlich viel zu jung für ihn und das, was jetzt möglicherweise auf ihn zukam, erforderte starke und verschwiegene Verbündete und Vertraute, die seine Befehle ausführten und die verlässlich waren. So wie Kilindi oder Savage. Dieses Mädchen im Überschwang ihrer Jugend konnte er schwer einschätzen. Sie schien ihm ein Risiko zu sein, welches er stets herbeisehnte und doch gleichzeitig fürchtete. Er kannte sie doch eigentlich so wenig.

„Ihr … wißt aber schon, daß das ein Weg zur Dunklen Seite ist. Hat Euch Euer Meister das nicht gesagt?", fragte Maul, als sie den Kuß beendet hatte. „Mein Meister ist gerade anderweitig beschäftigt", versetzte Ahsoka keck, um fortzufahren: „Und er hat mir beigebracht, daß man Regeln manchmal beugen und biegen muß, damit am Ende das Ziel erreicht wird". „Ihr habt einen klugen Meister", sagte Maul anerkennend. „Euch ist aber schon klar, daß ich vom Alter her Euer Vater sein könnte. Und Ihr werdet viele dunkle Geheimnisse mit Euch herumtragen müssen, die gefährlich sein können, wenn Ihr Euch mit mir auf diese Art trefft. Ihr könnt das alles noch gar nicht abschätzen, was da auf Euch zukommt und Ihr würdet diesen Kuß später vielleicht bereuen." „Danke für die Warnung, aber das ist mir egal", versetzte Ahsoka entschlossen. „Ich bin gestern sechzehn Jahre alt geworden. Ich habe schon viele Missionen hinter mir und dabei auch Leute getötet. Ich habe schon die Twilight alleine geflogen. Ich bin jetzt keine Jedi mehr. Niemand kann mir jetzt mehr irgendetwas vorschreiben. Und, was ich ganz genau weiß, ist, daß ich es sicherlich bereuen würde, hätte ich dir diesen Kuß nicht gegeben." Maul war von der demonstrativen Entschlossenheit Ahsokas beeindruckt und musste gleichzeitig schmunzeln. „Soso, vergleichst du mich mit so einem alten Raumschiff wie der Twilight." „So hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint", sagte Ahsoka etwas verlegen lachend und gab ihm noch einen Kuß, der diesmal erwidert wurde. „Endlich duzt du mich. Ich dachte schon, du würdest das nie tun", sagte Ahsoka, als sie Maul umarmte und ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte. Maul spürte die Kraft und die Macht, die von diesem Mädchen ausging. Und auf einmal fühlte er eine unglaubliche Wärme und Sicherheit. Er wollte auch gar nicht überlegen, ob das ein Jedi-Gedankentrick war oder was dieser Schritt für die Zukunft bringen würde, die gewiß genauso aufgewühlt und unberechnebar sein würde wie das hier. Es fühlte sich einfach unsagbar gut an, was sie da tat und was er sich selbst tun gewahrte. Ahsoka hatte ihn umgehauen. Er hob sie sanft hoch und trug sie in einen anderen Raum, wo ein breites Sofa stand, von wo aus man einen guten Blick vom von außen verspiegelten Fenster auf die Straße hatte.

Als Maul sie schließlich sanft auf das Sofa legte, um sich dazuzulegen, um sie mit Küssen zu übersäen, die heiß erwidert wurden, schien die Luft im Raum unsagbar heiß geworden zu sein. Ahsoka hatte das Gefühl, daß Mauls Küsse und seine Berührungen sie verbrennen würden. Umso mehr, wenn sie in seine goldenen Augen mit der rotumkränzten Iris schaute. Sie wollte am liebsten in ihnen versinken. Es war seit ihrer überstürzten Abreise aus Mandalore kein Tag vergangen, wo sie nicht an so etwas gedacht oder es sich gewünscht hatte. Stück für Stück zog Maul sie langsam aus, um sich an jedem ihrer nun freiliegenden Körperteile festzusaugen. Irgendwann im Verlauf dieser Kußorgie, als sie einander entdeckten, erreichte Mauls Mund die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen, um dort eine Weile mit seiner Zunge kreisend zu verweilen. „Was wird das?", fragte Ahsoka, sich halb aufrichtend und völlig ahnungslos darüber, was Maul dort gerade tat. „Das wirst du schon noch merken. Leg dich einfach wieder hin", sagte er. Ahsoka schloß die Augen, um sich ganz dem neuen Gefühl der Lust hinzugeben, welches gerade über sie kam, um nach einer Weile laut schreiend zu explodieren. Sie hatte sich bislang überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie dieser Mann ohne Unterleib und Beine eigentlich in dieser Hinsicht funktionierte. Aber sie hatte eine dumpfe Ahnung, daß das, was sie gerade erlebt hatte, möglicherweise mehr war, als das, was viele weibliche Wesen in der Galaxis mit männlichen Wesen erlebten, die bislang noch kein einziges ihrer Körperteile eingebüßt hatten. Maul hatte wohl sein Oberteil ausgezogen, die Unterhosen jedoch angelassen. Er dirigierte Ahsokas Mund nun in Richtung seiner Brustwarzen und stöhnte auf, als Ahsoka diese küsste. Ihre Hand wanderte dabei an seiner Hüfte abwärts und erreichte den aus mehreren Metallringen bestehenden Gürtel, der Mauls obere Hälfte von seiner unteren Hälfte trennte. Er schob ihre Hand sanft wieder nach oben und Ahsoka verstand und gehorchte. Da war er also – ein mächtiger Keuschheitsgürtel, der niemals mehr geöffnet werden würde. Dann wandte sie sich wieder der oberen Hälfte ihres Gespielen zu. Sie lag enspannt in Mauls Armen und er streichelte einen ihrer Kopftentakel, während sie sich wieder und wieder küssten.

„Maul", fragte Ahsoka plötzlich, während Maul ihren Nacken küßte. „Diese Sachen, die du da gerade mit mir gemacht hast, gehören die eigentlich auch zur Sith-Ausbildung?" „Zumindest mein Meister hat Wert darauf gelegt, daß ich die sensitiven Punkte der verschiedenen Spezies kenne, allerdings eher, um Schmerzen zu verursachen denn Lust. Zumindest hatte ich bisher lediglich solche Missionen. Aber wofür ich dieses Wissen noch nutze, das ist allein meine Sache. Das ist wie mit der Macht. Man kann sie mit hellen Antrieben nutzen oder sie mit dunklen Energien für seine Zwecke binden. Aber trotzdem ist es immer dieselbe Macht", erklärte Maul.

„Wenn du gerade von deinem Meister sprichst: Kann es sein, daß Kanzler Palpatine der gesuchte zweite Sith-Lord ist? Mmmmm!", fragte ihn Ahsoka direkt, während Maul gerade damit beschäftigt war, ihre zarten festen Brüste zu küssen. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", fragte Maul ob dieses abrupten Themawechsels irritiert, sofort in seinem Tun innehaltend. Wäre nicht _er_ es gewesen, der sie an diesen Ort gelockt hatte, dann hätte er jetzt eine böse Falle seines alten Meisters vermutet. „Ich hatte da so ein Gespräch mit meinem Meister, nachdem ich aus Mandalore zurückgekommen war." Und sie erzählte ihm den Inhalt des gesamten Gesprächs angefangen vom Anakins Vorwurf, alleine nach Mandalore geflogen zu sein bis hin zu ihrer eher scherzhaften Verdächtigung, daß Kanzler Palpatine der gesuchte zweite Sith-Lord sei. Sie verschwieg dabei, daß ihr Meister verärgert darüber gewesen war, daß sie in Mandalore nicht nach Herzogin Satine gefragt hatte. Sie vergaß jedoch nicht zu erwähnen, daß ihr Meister sich nach ihrem Gespräch sofort zum Kanzler begeben hatte. Maul war jetzt nach diesen Enthüllungen Ahsokas jegliche Lust auf weitere erotische Streicheleinheiten vergangen. „Dann kennt dein Meister Kanzler Palpatine also schon seit seiner Ankunft auf Coruscant. Weißt du eigentlich, daß ich deinen Meister mit dem Sky-Car beinahe über den Haufen gefahren habe, als wir vor etwa dreizehn Jahren auf Tatooine waren?" „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", bohrte Ahsoka. „Gegenfrage: Hast du vor, irgendwann nach Coruscant zurückzukehren?", fragte Maul ernst. „Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Ahsoka unmutig. "Du sagtest doch, daß Skywalker danach bei Kanzler Palpatine war. Er wird genauso geplaudert haben wie du jetzt bei mir. Mit dem Unterschied, daß ich meinen alten Meister deswegen ganz sicher nicht kontaktieren werde. Und nur drei Tage später nach Skywalkers Treffen mit dem Kanzler waren diese Explosionen im Jedi-Tempel und dieser ominöse Mord an dieser Frau. Und du wurdest angeklagt. Mit paßgenau zurechtgezimmerten Indizienbeweisen. Ohne eine andere Spur zu verfolgen. Meinst du wirklich, das war Zufall? Ganz egal, ob Palpatine der Sith-Lord ist, nach dem alle suchen oder nicht. Der Kanzler ist offenkundig dein Feind. Und er wird immer wieder versuchen, dich aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Also bleibst du am besten von Coruscant weg. Manchmal ist es besser, nicht zu viel zu wissen. Aber ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig an deiner Situation jetzt. Und deshalb werde ich dich schützen."

Ahsokas begriff allmählich – ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Jetzt begann sie also – die Phase mit den dunklen Geheimnissen. „Dann ist es wahr", hauchte sie. „Dann ist mein Meister jetzt in großer Gefahr." „Ist er nicht", versetzte Maul kalt. „Aber alle anderen Jedi sind es." „Wieso das?", fragte Ahsoka. „Ich habe versucht, ihnen diskrete Hinweise zu geben, aber sie wollen nicht verstehen. Und jeder, der es versuchen wird, bringt sich nur selbst in Gefahr. Und auch dir wird niemand glauben." „Aber irgendwann muß doch die Wahrheit herauskommen", sagte Ahsoka ungeduldig und verzweifelt. „Jetzt ist die Zeit dafür nicht reif", versuchte Maul sie zu bremsen. „Vielleicht in ein bis drei Wochen. Aber bis dahin solltest du dich irgendwo verborgen halten, wo dich niemand so schnell erreichen kann. Und du solltest wirklich den Mund halten, sonst bringst du nicht nur dich, sondern auch alle in Gefahr, die mit dir zu tun haben. Bis ich dir etwas anders sage, hast du das verstanden, Ahsoka?" „Ja, habe ich", sagte Ahsoka leise. „Wenn mein alter Meister wüsste, was hier gerade geschehen ist," fuhr Maul fort, „was für Worte hier gefallen sind, und ich wäre noch sein Schüler, dann würde er mich jetzt beauftragen, dich sofort zu töten. So wie er das seinen Schülern immer aufträgt, wenn jemand zu viel weiß oder gefährlich ist. Das Einzige, worüber ich mir nicht so ganz im Klaren bin, ist, ob er durch diese Anschläge eher deinen Meister treffen wollte oder mich. Glaub mir, du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du es zu tun hast. Und dein Meister auch nicht", brachte Maul das Thema zum Abschluß.

„Dann werde ich die beiden Lichtschwerter und die Schlüsselkarte nehmen und mich aufmachen nach Pleem's Nexus", sagte eine auf einmal ziemlich benommene Ahsoka „Aber ich werde nicht sagen, daß ich von dir komme, wenn ich bei Kozinarg nach Arbeit frage." „Ich denke, das musst du als ehemalige Vorzeige-Jedi auch nicht", sagte Maul lächelnd. „Noch etwas: Dieses Gespräch hier hat nicht stattgefunden. Hast du das verstanden?" „Genausowenig wie dieses Treffen", sagte eine scheu lächelnde Ahsoka. „Gut", sagte Maul erleichtert. „Und solange du dich daran hältst, wirst du am Leben bleiben. Jetzt bist du wirklich und wahrhaftig meine Lieblingspadawan. Und jetzt muß ich los. Mandalore braucht mich. Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, kannst du DI9 rufen." „Weißt du eigentlich, daß das meine erste Nacht mit einem Mann gewesen ist?", sagte Ahsoka plötzlich und wurde rot. „Oh, ich fühle mich geehrt, daß du mich dazu ausgesucht hast", sagte Maul berührt und er wurde sichtlich verlegen. „Du bist wunderschön", sagte er nach einer Pause, in der beide sich anschauten. „Und du warst wunderbar", versetzte Ahsoka verklärt lächelnd und mit der rechten Hand über ihrem rechten Kopftentakel streichelnd. Maul gab ihr einen langen Kuß. Dann hüllte er sich in ein hellbraunes Gewand, das dem eines Jedi glich und verließ still und schnell das Gebäude. Die drei Monde des Planeten erleuchteten die Nacht von Tatooine, die in circa zwei Stunden zu Ende gehen würde. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Raumschiff bemerkte Maul eine Spionagesonde, die direkt auf ihn zukam. Er kannte diesen Typ Spionagesonde, Und er wusste auch genau, zu welchem Raumschiff er gehörte. Er verhüllte sein Gesicht, so daß er gerade noch sehen konnte, und feuerte mit einem Blaster auf die Fotorezeptoren der kugelrunden Sonde, die erst Funken sprühte und dann krachend explodierte. Nach weniger als fünf Minuten war Darth Maul am Raumschiff angekommen, um nach Mandalore zurückzukehren. Nachdem das Raumschiff in den Orbit aufgestiegen war, sah Maul plötzlich ein Raumschiff, wie es für gewöhnlich von togorianischen Raumpiraten benutzt wurde. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Aber irgendetwas war ungewöhnlich an diesem Raumschiff. Im Vertrauen darauf, daß seine Gauntlet schneller war als dieser klobig aussehende Piratenkreuzer, riskierte Maul einen Blick ins Innere des Raumschiffes, dessen Fenster ungewöhnlich groß waren. Eine der riesigen, über zwei Standardmeter großen weiß- und dickfelligen Kreaturen hatte ein Kind bei sich. Ungewöhnlich für ein Piratenschiff. Als Maul das Kind näher betrachtete, wusste er, was ihn an diesem Schiff so angezogen hatte. Das ebenfalls weißzottelige Kind hatte auf dem Kopf Hörneransätze. Eine Krone von sechs Hörnern auf dem Oberkopf und zwei kleinere an der Seite sowie eines hinten – dasselbe Anordnungsmuster wie bei seinem Bruder. Wie konnte das sein? War Savage damals wirklich derart verzweifelt gewesen? Er setzte noch eine Botschaft an DI9 ab, bevor er in den Hyperraum eintrat.

Ahsoka hatte keine Ahnung, ob und wann sie Maul wiedersehen würde. Aber sie wusste, daß er sie finden würde, wenn er das wollte. Sie schlief erschöpft und glücklich ein. Als sie am späten Vormittag erwachte, fühlte sie sich so gut wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie machte sich frisch, zog sich an, sammelte ihre Sachen nebst Lichtschwertern ein und rief DI9, um sie zu ihrem Raumschiff zu begleiten. DI9 kam sofort und fragte sie, ob sie Frühstück wünschte, was sie verneinte. Bevor sie das Hoftor wieder von außen schlossen, warnte sie DI9, daß sie sich auf dem Rückweg gut tarnen müsste, weil Spionagesonden unterwegs wären, die sofort deaktiviert werden müssten. Ahsoka sah allerdings keine, bis sie ihr Raumschiff erreichte und abhob, während DI9 wieder zu seinem Zuhause zurückfuhr.

Darth Sidious war wieder einmal unzufrieden mit seinem alten Schüler. Count Dooku hatte von einem Spion zugetragen bekommen, daß ein mandalorianisches Raumschiff im Anflug auf Tatooine sei. Er hatte sofort seinen Meister kontaktiert und von diesem sogleich die Aufgabe übertragen bekommen, die Insassen dieses Raumschiffes zu verfolgen und wenn nötig zu inhaftieren, nachdem sie auf Tatooine gelandet sein und ihre Absichten enthüllen würden. Das hätte ein erneuter Beweis dafür werden können, daß das angeblich neutrale Mandalore sich in die Belange der Republik einmischte, zu der Tatooine gehörte. Count Dooku hätte diesen Beweis stolz seinem Meister präsentieren können. Also hatte er sofort seine neueste Attentäterin zum Landesplatz des Schiffes geschickt, um weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Sie hatte einen Hund mitgebracht, der eine Spur erschnüffelte und sie hatte diese Spur mit einer Spiongesonde bis zu einem von einer hohen Mauer umgebenen großen Haus verfolgt. Sich des Aufenthaltsortes der Zielperson derart gewiß, hatte sie es nicht für nötig gehalten, alle drei Spionagesonden zu aktivieren, die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Sie wusste, daß ihr Chef Verschwendung haßte. Sie wollte sich auf ihrer allerersten Mission ihres neuen Auftraggebers würdig erweisen und vor allem wollte sie ihre Sache besser machen als die berüchtigte Asajj Ventress, die Count Dooku ihr gegenüber immer wieder erwähnte, sei es, weil sie so viele Jedi getötet hatte oder sei es, weil sie schon so viele Raumschiffe im Kampf verschrottet oder an ihre Gegner verloren hatte. Oder einfach, weil sie in einer bestimmten Situation einen coolen sarkastischen Spruch auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, den Count Dooku offensichtlich immer noch parat hatte. Das nervte sie gewaltig.

Sie hatte die Spionagesonde in gebührender Entfernung hinter einem Baum geparkt, um sie von ihrem Schiff aus per Datenübertragung zu beobachten. Irgendwann wurde ihr dies zu langweilig und sie schlief ein, in ihren schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Bis sie ein Signal der Spionagesonde urplötzlich aus diesem Schlummer weckte. Die Holo-Kamera der Sonde übertrug ein Bild ins Raumschiff, wo eine Person zu sehen war, die in ein braunes Gewand gehüllt war. Ein Jedi? Nur ein paar Sekunden später zog diese Person einen Blaster und sie konnte nun Blasterfeuer sehen, welches direkt auf die Empfangsstation im Raumschiff gerichtet schien, bevor die Übertragung abrupt abbrach. Verärgert umklammerte sie die gebogenen Griffe ihrer beiden neuen roten Lichtschwerter. Ob sie nicht vielleicht doch auch die beiden anderen Spionagesonden hätte aktivieren und den Weg säumen lassen sollen, den ihr der Schnüffelhund gewiesen hatte? Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Und sie hatte jetzt noch nicht einmal genug Zeit, ihren Kreuzer in Richtung des mandalorianischen Raumschiffes zu lenken. Als sie schließlich den Sith-Infiltrator startete, um unverrichteter Dinge abzuziehen, sah Barriss Offee den mandalorianischen Kreuzer gerade noch als kleinen Punkt am Nachthimmel verschwinden. Sie dachte einen Moment nach. Dann begann sie, mit langsamen, fast zeremoniellen Handgriffen, dem Hund etwas zu essen und zu trinken zu geben. Sie schaute ihm bei seinem Mahl zu, entspannte sich dabei, um den Moment der Wahrheit und des Eingeständnisses ihres Scheiterns noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Sie fürchtete sich davor, Count Dooku über ihr Versagen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sie fürchtete sich vor seinen Standpauken und seinen Machtblitzen. Die Dunkle Seite der Macht kannte keine Gnade und keine Vergebung. Wie anders das doch früher im Jedi-Tempel gewesen war, wo nach solchen Misserfolgen eine ausführliche Beratung und Auswertung der Ereignisse zwischen Padawan und Meister ohne jegliche körperliche Bestrafung erfolgte und bald darauf eine neue Mission wartete.

Das wusste auch Count Dooku in seinem Hauptquartier in Serenno, als er mit müdem, beschämtem Blick via Holo-Übertragung Darth Sidious Bericht erstattete, daß die Mission auf Tatooine gescheitert und das mandalorianische Raumschiff außer Reichweite war. „Nicht für einen Sith!", donnerte Sidious in einer Lautstärke zurück, die Dooku zusammenzucken ließ. Er fühlte sich elend. Wie konnte es sein, daß er sich hier von seinem Meister derart demütigen lassen musste, während sein nichtsnutziger verräterischer ehemaliger Schüler Savage Opress mit seinem Bruder ganz ungeniert Mandalore regierte und es sich dort gut gehen ließ, nach nur zehn Tagen Sith-Crash-Ausbildung bei ihm, Count Dooku, der zusätzlich zu seiner über zwanzigjährigen Sith-Ausbildung noch eine über 50-jährige Erfahrung als Jedi-Ritter und –Meister vorzuweisen hatte? Und Ventress, die doch eigentlich nach Schloß Serenno gehörte, hatte Savage sich auch wieder einmal einverleibt, wenn er den neuesten Klatschgeschichten des CCC glauben konnte. Angewidert hatte Dooku die betreffende Ausgabe des Hochglanzmagazins über Dutzende Meter hinweg über den hochglanzpolierten Fliesenboden seines Schlosses gleitend in eine Ecke gepfeffert, als er das Bild von Savage zusammen mit Ventress auf der Titelseite sah. Dabei fehlten Savage nicht nur zwei seiner mächtigen Hörner, sondern er hatte dank Kenobi nun auch eine künstliche Hand, wenngleich sicherlich vom Feinsten, was Mandalores Medizintechnik zu bieten hatte.

Dooku musste jetzt an Anakin Skywalker denken, dem er vor einem halben Jahr die rechte Hand abgehauen hatte. Sidious hatte erst gestern wieder von Anakins Machtkünsten geschwärmt und der Verlust seiner rechten Hand hatte diesen nicht davon abgehalten, ein erfolgreicher Jedi-Meister zu werden und vor aller Augen eine Liaison mit Padme Amidala einzugehen. Und der Jedi-Orden tolerierte diese unzulässige Bindung stillschweigend, genauso wie Maul anscheinend die amourösen Aktivitäten seines Bruders und Schülers Savage duldete. Dooku hätte so etwas seinen Schülern nie durchgehen lassen, genausowenig wie Sidious das bei seinen Schülern dulden würde. Aber offensichtlich drehte sich die Galaxis weiter trotz dieser Affären. War er, Count Dooku, eigentlich der einzige machtbegabte Trottel unter den Sith oder Jedi, der sich noch an moralische Prinzipien hielt? Die fortfahrende Stimme seines Meisters riß ihn aus seinem Selbstmitleid. „Ich bin überzeugt, daß mein früherer Schüler Darth Maul dieses Schiff spielend leicht gefunden hätte… Lord Tyranus, Ihr habt mich wieder einmal enttäuscht", setzte Sidous streng hinzu, um gleich darauf seinen alten Schüler von Coruscant aus via Holo-Übertragung mit Hilfe der Macht in die Luft hochzuziehen und dort in der Schwebe in einen Würgegriff zu nehmen, wo Count Dooku noch eine ganze Weile röchelte, bevor ihn Sidious unsanft auf die harten, wenngleich schön bemalten Fliesen des Schlosses zurückplumpsen ließ. Während dies geschah, sah Count Dooku das dreidimensionale Holo-Bild seines Meisters die ganze Zeit diabolisch grinsen. Die blauen Flecken an seiner rechten Hüfte sollten Dooku noch zwei Wochen lang an dieses unerfreuliche Ereignis erinnern.


	36. Pleem's Nexus II

36. Pleem's Nexus II

Als Ahsoka Pleem's Nexus erreichte, war sie angenehm überrascht. Niemand behelligte sie mit irgendwelchen Fragen und alles war sauber und ordentlich. Die Häuser waren fast so hoch wie auf Coruscant. Die ganze Hauptstadt des Planeten wirkte geordnet und strukturiert. Welch ein zivilisierter Gegensatz zum lauten, schmutzigen und gesetzlosen Tatooine, wo sie gerade herkam. Ein Turbolift brachte Ahsoka in die obersten Ebenen eines Wolkenkratzers aus Ferroconcrete mit viel Panzerglas. Als sie die Schlüsselkarte auf die dafür vorgesehene Platine steckte und ihr neues Zuhause betrat, war sie überwältigt. Sie hatte gedacht, es würde sich bei dem Appartment um eine vielleicht zwei Zimmer große Wohneinheit von circa 50 Quadratmetern handeln, aber Maul hatte mit der Bemerkung, es gäbe da ein Appartment, gewaltig untertrieben. Kurz nach Ahsokas Freilassung hatte ihr Meister sie ins Appartment von Padme, die ihre Verteidigung vor dem Militärgericht übernommen hatte, mitgenommen, um auf ihren Freispruch anzustoßen. Schon dort war Ahsoka überwältigt gewesen von der Größe, der elegant-mondänen Einrichtung und dem herrlichen Blick über Coruscant, der sich von jener Höhe aus bot. Und diese Wohnstatt hier auf Pleem's Nexus bot ihr, Ahsoka, nun einen gleichwertigen Ausblick. Das Ganze war ein zweistöckiges Penthouse mit einem unteren Bereich, der einen Konferenzraum und eine angrenzende Küche enthielt und einem oberen Bereich, wo Wohn- und Schlafräume waren. Natürlich gab es auf beiden Etagen große Bäder mit Toiletten. Und diese beiden Ebenen ragten in eine Halle hinein, die von einer riesigen verglasten Fensterfront gesäumt wurde, die vom Boden der unteren Ebene bis zur mindestens acht Meter hohen Decke reichte und von außen verspiegelt war, so daß niemand von außen hineinsehen konnte.

Nachdem sich Ahsoka mit den Räumlichkeiten vertraut gemacht hatte, überlegte sie, was sie jetzt tun könnte. Sie hatte jetzt, selbst wenn sie schnell eine Arbeit finden würde, jede Menge Freizeit aber niemanden, der sie mit ihr teilen würde. Sie könnte ins Holo-Net gehen, um sich etwas abzulenken, oder aber auch Ventress anrufen und ihr etwas von ihrem ersten Auftrag erzählen, den sie dank ihrer Hilfe ergattert hatte, der vielleicht ihr letzter gewesen war. Sie dachte daran, mit ihrem neuen Komlink ihren Meister anzurufen und ihn zu fragen, wie es ihm gehen würde. Sie verkniff sich das, denn dann würde er sie fragen, wo sie sei oder ihr vielleicht Fragen nach Maul stellen. Sie überlegte, was Maul damit gemeint haben könnte, als er sagte, daß der Kanzler mit dem Komplott der Anschläge auf den Jedi-Tempel es womöglich nicht auf sie, sondern auf Maul oder ihren Meister abgesehen haben könnte. Was hatte Palpatine davon, was war der Schaden für Skywalker? Ihr fiel nur ein, daß er sich offensichtlich im ersten Moment für seine Padawan geschämt hatte, als sie aus Mandalore zurückkam. So wie es auf einmal erhöhten Druck auf Maul gab.

Dann fielen ihr auf einmal die Worte von Anakin Skywalker über die Meisterschaft Mauls ein, was seine Fähigkeiten der Fälschung von Holoübertragungen anging. Sie rief sie Korkie in Mandalore an. Er freute sich, ihr Bild zu sehen, daß sich auf dem Komlink materialisierte und fragte sofort, wo sie sei. Ahsoka war ignorierte seine Frage. Sie war erleichtert, daß er offenbar immer noch in Freiheit war und fragte ihn sofort, was damals geschehen sei, als er und seine Freunde verhaftet worden waren und wie er es geschafft hatte, sie zu kontaktieren. Korkie erwiderte, daß er und seine Freunde gerade außerhalb der Stadt gewesen seien, um über ein weiteres Vorgehen zu beraten, wie man Almec stürzen und Maul und seinen Bruder wieder aus Mandalore vertreiben könnte. Da seien auf einmal Death-Watch-Leute aufgetaucht und hätten sie verhaftet. Er habe kurzzeitig fliehen und sie anrufen können, bis auch er verhaftet worden sei. Ahsoka fragte ihn nun nach der Herzogin Satine. Korkie erwiderte, daß seine Tante noch immer im Gefängnis sei und er nichts über sie wisse. Das machte Ahsoka traurig. Allerdings war sich sich nicht sicher, was Maul gemacht hätte, wenn sie wirklich nach ihr gesucht und ihn wegen ihr befragt hätte. Und sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich allein Korkies Schnelligkeit und Courage gewesen war, diesen Anruf zu ihr nach Coruscant abgesetzt haben zu können, oder ob die Death-Watch-Leute nicht vielleicht von Maul instruiert worden waren, ihn für's erste laufen zu lassen, damit er sie kontaktieren konnte, um ihn dann wie seine Freunde einzukassieren und ins Gefängnis zu stecken, während er sich mit ihr in seinem Palast und auf der Fahrt im Shuttle amüsiert hatte. Sie würde es nie erfahren und sie würde jetzt nach allem, was geschehen war, auch keine Lust mehr haben, Maul danach zu fragen. Sie hatte auf einmal Sehnsucht nach ihm, ein Verlangen, was mehr und mehr in ihr brannte. Und Ahsoka fragte sich, ob dieses Verlangen daher rührte, daß er ihr nie das würde geben können, was unversehrte Männer geben konnten. Seine Küsse und Umarmungen waren wunderbar, aber jetzt kam es ihr fast so vor, als wären das nur Beruhigungspillen gewesen, um den Schmerz zu lindern, der jetzt von tief unten in ihr emporquoll – ein nie befriedigt sein würdendes Verlangen, welche die Sehnsucht immer stärker werden ließ. Sie musste wieder an den mehrfach beringten Stahl-Gürtel Mauls denken, der seit über einem Jahrzehnt zu ihm gehörte wie die Ringe zu manchem Planeten. Und der ihr die volle Erfüllung verwehrte, die sie irgendwann einmal von Maul begehren würde wollen. Mit einem Mal war sie wütend auf Obi-Wan Kenobi, der ganz offensichtlich noch jedes Teil seines Körpers besaß, aber nicht alle davon einsetzte, davon war sie überzeugt.

Ob diese Gedanken und Gefühle das Werk der Dunklen Seite waren, die jetzt die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, so wie Maul seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte? Nach etwa zehn Minuten, in denen sie sich in diesen Überlegungen gesuhlt hatte, war sich Ahsoka auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das volle Liebesprogramm überhaupt jemals so wollen würde. Vielleicht kam dieses Verlangen ja auch nur daher, daß sie Maul so sehr liebte, ihn vermißte und nicht wusste, wann sie ihn wiedersehen würde, nachdem er Tatooine so schnell verlassen hatte. Sie schämte sich für ihre vorherigen Gedanken und erinnerte sich daran, daß sie bis vor einem halben Tag diese erste Nacht noch als perfekt für sie empfunden hatte und das sollte auch für immer so bleiben. Sie wollte das alles nicht hinterfragen, sondern einfach nur frei und glücklich sein. Das hatte sie sich nach all den letzten Strapazen in Coruscant verdient. So beschloß es Ahsoka. Sie überlegte, ob sie vielleicht etwas Schönes kochen sollte, falls Maul ihr seinen Besuch ankündigen sollte. Und sie musste auf einmal lachen. Seit sie im Jedi-Tempel war, war es ihr Traum gewesen, als Padawan und später als vollwertige Jedi von Mission zu Mission zu eilen, während sich Dienstpersonal im Jedi-Tempel um ihr leibliches Wohl kümmerte, ihre Sachen wusch, ihr Essen kochte. Und unterwegs gingen sie und ihr Meister in eine Cantina essen oder nutzten einen Waschsalon. Und jetzt mit ihren gerademal sechzehn Lenzen dachte sie plötzlich an das Leben einer braven Hausfrau, die auf ihren Geliebten wartet. Nein, das war nicht sie. Sollte Maul doch sehen, wie er zu Essen kam, falls er wieder auftauchte. Sie würde höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht im Appartment sein. Aber vielleicht könnte sie einen Droiden engagieren, der diese lästige Hausarbeit für sie beide erledigen würde so wie DI9 auf Tatooine.


	37. Rache II

37. Rache II

Obi-Wan Kenobi fluchte, als er die Twilight in der Morgendämmerung Mandalores auf einem eher ruhigen Plätzchen auf dem Lord-Maul-Raumhafen nahe der Hauptstadt Sundari landete. Das alte Raumschiff seines ehemaligen Padawan Anakin Skywalker ächzte und knarrte an vielen Stellen und die Einstiegsluke ließ sich nur unter Mühen und mit viel Geruckel öffnen. Es gelang ihm, einen Wachmann zu überwältigen und sich dessen Rüstung zu bemächtigen. Den ohnmächtigen Wachmann gefesselt im Schiff zurückzulassen war eine riskante Sache, die Herzogin Satine zu befreien eine andere. Er dachte mit Bitterkeit an das große Bild von Ventress und Savage auf dem Sky-Car, welchem sein Blick leider nicht ausweichen hatte können. Er hatte die Jünglinge im Tempel schon oft ermahnt, diese Art von Presse zu meiden, aber nun ertappte er sich dabei, hin und wieder an dieses Bild zu denken. Es hatte sich in seine Seele eingebrannt. Die beiden hatten auf der Titelseite des CCC wahrhaftig ein schönes innig vertraut wirkendes Paar abgegeben. Wie konnte er nur glauben, daß Ventress irgendetwas für ihn empfinden würde, hatte sie doch ihren offiziell von ihr ausgewählten Gefährten von Dathomir, der jetzt mit seinem Bruder über einen Planeten und dessen assoziierte Systeme herrschte. Mit dem sie ein Heimatplanet und eine gemeinsame Sprache verband. Und beide waren Sith. Während er, der zölibatär lebende gutgläubige Jedi-Ritter, gerade einmal gut genug dafür war, für sie im Jedi-Tempel Botengänge zu erledigen und sich damit auch noch Verdächtigungen seitens seines Ex-Padawans aussetzte. Obi-Wan Kenobi war für die Drecksarbeit gut genug. Amüsieren jedoch tat sich Asajj Ventress offenkundig lieber mit dem grausamen, auf Dathomir und bei Dooku nur rudimentär zivilisierten Savage Opress. Wie anders da doch Satine war. Sie spielte nicht mit ihm. Sie hatten sich zwar früher öfters gestritten. Aber auf die Herzogin von Mandalore war stets Verlaß gewesen. Sie hatte ihm immer geholfen und ihm vor allem nie irgendetwas vorgemacht. Und jetzt brauchte sie seine Hilfe. Und er war nur allzubereit, ihrem Ruf zu folgen. Diese Gedanken verfolgten Obi-Wan, bis er das Zentralgefängnis von Sundari erreichte. Er bemerkte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, daß er beobachtet wurde.

Als Darth Maul seinem Raumschiff entstieg, war es früher Morgen in Sundari. Er rief Savage an, der sagte, daß er gerade mit der Death-Watch, den in Mandalore anwesenden Truppen der Schwarzen Sonne und der von den Pykes übte, wie sie koordiniert in die Schlacht ziehen würden. So hatte ihn sein Bruder instruiert. Es hatte, seit sich die Banden-Clans dem Brüderpaar angeschlossen hatten, einiger Mühe bedurft, aus all diesen völlig verschiedenen Männern und Frauen eine schlagkräftige Armee zu formen. Die Bandenmitglieder waren eher auf Häuserkampf und Guerillakrieg trainiert, Fähigkeiten, die sie sicher nach einer feindlichen Übernahme des Planeten Mandalore gut würden gebrauchen können. Während die Death Watch auch großflächige Militäroperationen auszuführen im Stande war. Aber mit der Zeit war die Koordination immer besser geworden und das Zusammenspiel zwischen den verschiedenen Truppenteilen und Spezies der Galaxis funktionierte immer besser. Als Maul zu seinem Bruder stieß, war er zufrieden mit dem, was er sah. Er wusste, daß sein Bruder bei ihm als seinem neuen Meister viel in Sachen Kriegsführung gelernt hatte und Savages Kindheit und Jugend bei den Nachtbrüdern auf Dathomir hatte dafür auch ein gutes Fundament gelegt, waren doch Kriegsspiele und Zweikämpfe mit Waffen jeglicher Art seit jeher die übliche Freizeitbeschäftigung der Nachtbrüder. Noch ein paar Monate und Savage würde soweit sein, daß er ihn zum Darth machen würde, wegen seines Könnens und seiner Loyalität. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, welchen Sith-Namen er ihm geben würde. Darth Savage und Darth Opress waren beide gleichermaßen geeignet. Dann würde sich als Mittelweg noch Darth Ferocious anbieten, so grausam und wild, wie Savage gegenüber Feinden war. Vielleicht könnten sie beide irgendwann den alten Dooku entführen und ihm das Geheimnis der Machtblitze entlocken, eine Sache, die Maul für unerlässlich erachtete, um die volle Macht der Dunklen Seite zu nutzen. Damit sein treuer Bruder nie mehr in eine ähnliche aussichtlose Situation kommen würde wie, als er noch Dookus Schüler war.

Maul ging nun in den Palast, um nach eingehenden Korrespondenzen und anderen Staats-Angelegenheiten zu sehen, die er Almec nicht überlassen konnte. Er dachte an Ahsoka. Er fand es aufregend, sie gerade auf Tatooine wiedergesehen zu haben, wo vor dreizehn Jahren eine seiner Missionen so kläglich gescheitert war. Er hatte sie bereits seit seiner Ankunft auf Dathomir immer wieder im Holo-Net und in Zeitungen gesehen, die er zwischen den Überfällen und Abwehrkämpfen las, als er und sein Bruder noch kein Zuhause hatten als den alten Müllfrachter von Lotho Minor, wo sie ihre Wäsche noch selbst waschen und ihr Essen selbst zubereiten mussten, bevor die Droiden und Dienstpersonal auf Zanbar und Mandalore diese Aufgaben übernahmen. Und so war damals die Kom-Konsole im Raumschiff nicht nur eine wichtige Informationsquelle, sondern auch ihre wichtigste Freizeitbeschäftigung gewesen, um sich ganz ungestört und unerkannt zu amüsieren. Und er hatte Ahsoka Tano schon damals in den vielen Holovid-Berichten aus Coruscant sehr hübsch und anziehend gefunden. Nun, da sie sich ihm hingegeben hatte, stellte sich Darth Maul vor, was er mit ihr außer Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen noch gemeinsam machen könnte. Sie konnte im Gegensatz zu Kilindi, die nur ihre Kampfausbildung hatte, als Jedi die Macht benutzen, eine wichtige und schöne Sache, die sicherlich ein großes Thema zwischen ihnen werden würde. Er stellte sich vor, wie aufregend es wäre, mit ihr gemeinsam auf Missionen zu gehen, so wie früher auf Geheiß seines Meisters, wo er immer allein war. Es würde sich von selbst verstehen, daß es bei diesen Missionen keinerlei Überlebende oder Zeugen geben konnte, die des Paares ansichtig werden und später darüber reden würden. Und die Tatsache, daß Ahsoka noch Jungfrau war, gefiel ihm außerordentlich. Solange sie mit ihm zusammen war, würde sie dies auch bleiben. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht war Darth Maul dem Jedi-Tempel und Ahsokas Meister äußerst dankbar dafür, daß seine Lieblingspadawan dort derart sittsam erzogen und behütet worden war. Sie würde ihn weder mit anderen Männern vergleichen, noch würde sie im Gegensatz zu Kilindi einen Vorher-Nachhervergleich seiner Fähigkeiten im Bett anstellen können. Er hatte gefühlt, daß Ahsoka zufrieden und glücklich mit dem war, was er ihr zu bieten hatte. Und das machte _ihn_ glücklich. Und er hatte keine Lust, das alles irgendwie zu hinterfragen oder in Zweifel zu ziehen. Zweifel war das Tor zum Misserfolg. Das hatte ihn schon Darth Sidious von frühester Kindheit an gelehrt. Und Maul merkte immer wieder, daß diese Weisheit stimmte. Er hatte anfangs gezögert, ob er Ahsoka über die doppelte Identität seines Meisters in Kenntnis setzen sollte. Aber er spürte, daß sie durch die Nähe ihres Meisters zu seinem Meister in großer Gefahr schwebte. Und er wollte nicht zulassen, daß ihr schlimmeres passierte, als das, was ihr bereits durch seinen Meister widerfahren war. Der angefangen hatte, Spielchen mit ihr zu spielen, die sie, eingewoben in die trügerische Sicherheit und vermeintliche Überlegenheit ihrer Jedi-Tempel-Ausbildung und wegen ihrer Jugend, nicht zu durchschauen vermochte. Kilindi hatte Glück gehabt, daß sie beim ersten Anzeichen, daß sein Meister die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, sofort die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Ahsoka war darin zu langsam gewesen, aber für dieses Mal hatte ihr Meister sie gerettet. Maul ahnte, daß sie so ein Glück nicht wieder haben würde. Er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als sie vor Sidious zu warnen und sie, so gut er konnte, vor ihm zu beschützen.

Da piepte sein Komlink. Der Anruf kam aus dem Zentralgefängnis von Sundari. Die Herzogin Satine war wieder einmal aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und laut Einschätzung der Gefängnisleitung bereits auf dem Weg zu den Docks des Lord-Maul-Raumhafens von Sundari. Sofort piepte Maul seinen Bruder an und binnen fünf Minuten waren sie nebst einem mandalorianischen Elite-Battalion der Death Watch dort. Maul grinste zufrieden: Es klappte doch immer wieder, das Mitgefühl der Jedi auszunutzen. Maul wusste, daß Obi-Wan allein kommen würde, da die strikte Neutralität Mandalores eine offizielle Mission der Republik verbot. Und seit ihm der von ihm getötete Death-Watch-Kommandant Pre Vizsla nach Mauls und Savages Rettung aus der Rettungskapsel erzählt hatte, wie gut die Herzogin Satine mit Obi-Wan Kenobi schon seit Jahren befreundet sei, hatte Maul diese Option als sicheren Trumpf in der Hinterhand behalten, um ihn irgendwann zu einer passenden Gelegenheit auszuspielen. Und die war genau jetzt.

Als Obi-Wan endlich im Cockpit der Twilight saß, um das Raumschiff zu starten und den Kurs auf Coruscant einzugeben, Herzogin Satine an seiner Seite, wähnte sie sich bereits beinahe in Sicherheit. Sie erinnerte sich noch an seine Worte von vor einem Jahr, als er sie schon einmal vor der Death-Watch beschützt hatte. Obi-Wan hatte ihr damals gestanden, daß er, hätte sie ihn früher gefragt, sofort aus dem Jedi-Tempel ausgetreten wäre und sie geheiratet hätte. Sie überlegte, ob es, sobald sie in den sicheren Hyperraum eingetreten seien, nicht endlich an der Zeit wäre, Obi-Wan beim Wort zu nehmen und ihn jetzt zu fragen, ob er sie heiraten wolle. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihren Planeten jemals wieder sehen würde. Sie hatte sich vor einem Jahr strikt gegen die dreiste Einmischung des Obersten Galaktischen Kanzlers gewehrt, der am liebsten sofort eine Klon-Armee nach Mandalore geschickt hätte, als bekannt wurde, daß die Death Watch Kontakte zu Dookus Separatisten unterhielt. Und jetzt nutzte Maul diese damals von ihr demonstrierte Neutralität Mandalores skrupellos aus, um seine Ziele auf ihre Kosten durchzusetzen. Sie würde auch jetzt nicht den Kanzler um Hilfe bitten, dazu war sie viel zu stolz. Sie wollte sich gerade an Obi-Wan wenden, da hörte sie einen lauten Knall, gefolgt von einem scharfen Zischen. Eines der Triebwerke musste getroffen worden sein. Eine Erschütterung durchfuhr das alte Schiff. Obi-Wan öffnete geistesgegenwärtig die Einstiegsluke und schnappte sich die Herzogin. Es war ein dramatischer Anblick, zu sehen, wie Obi-Wan Kenobi dort oben an der heruntergelassenen Einstiegstür der rauchenden und brennenden Twilight hing, an seiner Hand die Herzogin hängend, die diese Hand verzweifelt umklammert hielt, um nicht in die Tiefe zu fallen. Irgendwie schaffte es Kenobi, mit Hilfe der Macht und seiner Sportlichkeit, mit Satine auf dem Dock zu landen, ohne, daß beide verletzt wurden.

Herzogin Satine war für einen Moment bewusstlos gewesen, als sie zusammen mit Obi-Wan die Landeplattform erreicht hatte. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, sah sie um sich herum nichts als Rauchschwaden und die Flammen, die aus der verendenden Twilight schlugen. Sie war ganz allein in all dem beißenden Rauch und in ihr kroch die Angst hoch. Wo war Obi-Wan? Lebte er überhaupt noch? Satine wäre jetzt so gerne einfach mit Obi-Wan allein in der Twilight gewesen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er ihren Antrag annehmen und sie in seine Arme schließen und küssen würde. Stattdessen sah Satine, wie sich direkt vor ihr aus dem sich lichtenden Rauchnebel die hochaufragende säulenhafte Gestalt von Savage Opress schälte. Er beugte sich herab, hob die ihn mit angstgeweiteten Augen anstarrende Herzogin wie eine Feder hoch und warf sie mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten über seine linke Schulter, ihre Beine im harten Griff seiner künstlichen Hand haltend. Savage fand, daß die Herzogin besser roch als der toydarianische König Katuunko, den er vor mehr als einem Jahr in ähnlicher Position aus dessen Schloß zu seinem damaligen Meister Count Dooku transportieren wollte. ‚Es hätte sicherlich noch schlimmer kommen können', dachte Herzogin Satine bei sich, während sie ihren Blick aus dieser ungewohnten Perspektive über Savages Hinteransicht gleiten ließ. ‚Er hätte mich auch über seine rechte Schulter werfen können und dann hätten sich die mindestens vier Standardzentimeter langen, spitz zugefeilten Fingernägel seiner rechten natürlichen Hand bei diesem harten Griff unangenehm in meine Waden bohren oder dort hässliche Kratzer hinterlassen können.' Bei diesem Gedanken schoß ihr das Blut noch mehr in den nach unten hängenden Kopf. Nein, so sie hatte sich diese Flucht mit Obi-Wan wahrlich nicht vorgestellt.

Als sich der Rauchnebel der Explosion lichtete, während die Twilight ihr altes langes Leben aushauchte, sah Obi-Wan voller Entsetzen, wie sich aus dem verschwindenden Nebel ein schwarz-roter und ein schwarz-gelber Schatten mit Hörnern auf dem Kopf materialisierten. Obi-Wan zückte sein blaues Lichtschwert, aber ein Tritt Darth Mauls ließ ihn zu Boden gehen, während ihm sein Lichtschwert aus der Hand fiel, um sofort von Maul mit Hilfe der Macht eingesammelt zu werden, während Maul fast gleichzeitig Kenobi in den Würgegriff der Macht nahm und ihn hochhob. Er suchte mit seinen Augen die Herzogin, nur um zu sehen, wie deren apathischer Körper schlaff über der Schulter von Savage Opress hing. „Willkommen in meiner Welt", begrüßte Darth Maul seinen Erzfeind mit einem maliziösen Lächeln, um ihn dann seinen Mandalorianern zu überantworten. Die Gruppe erreichte bald den Palast, der früher einmal Satine gehört hatte.

Darth Maul nahm auf dem Thron Platz, ein Bein lässig über das andere und die gegenüberliegende Thronlehne gelegt, während sein Bruder mit brutalem Grinsen und triumphierend verschränkten Armen wie ein Turm neben dem Thron stand. Als Obi-Wan in den Thronsaal gebracht wurde, nahm Maul Herzogin Satine in den Würgegriff der Macht, ließ sie in der Luft hängen, wo sie röchelte und verzweifelt Obi-Wan anstarrte, der wiederum erbleichend Maul anschaute.

"Ihr habt dieselbe noble Schwäche wie die Herzogin", hub Maul an, zu dozieren. „Ihr hättet besser die Dunkle Seite der Macht wählen sollen, Meister Jedi. Eure Emotionen verraten Euch. Eure Angst, und ja, Euer Zorn. Laßt zu, daß Euer Zorn Euren Haß verstärkt." Savage rollte bei diesen Worten mit den Augen und überlegte, was ein Sith-Training dieser Art wohl bei Kenobi in dieser Situation bringen sollte, wenn nicht Kenobis Widerstand gegen seines Bruders Suggestion zu verstärken. Sowas klappte einmal auf Raydonia, aber zweimal würde Kenobi nicht auf diesen Trick hereinfallen. „Hör nicht auf ihn, Obi-Wan", presste Satine hervor. „Ruhe!", fuhr Savage sie an. „Ihr könnt mich töten, aber niemals vernichten. Es kostet Kraft, sich der Dunklen Seite zu widersetzen. Nur die Schwachen geben sich ihr hin", konterte Kenobi Mauls Provokation. „Ich weiß, woher ihr kommt", fuhr Obi-Wan fort. „Ich war in Eurem Dorf. Ich weiß, daß es nicht Eure Entscheidung war, zur Dunklen Seite überzutreten. Die Schwestern der Nacht haben sie für Euch getroffen." Savage sah plötzlich nachdenklich seinen Bruder an, der sich wütend zu Kenobi herumschwang und diesen anherrschte: „Ihr glaubt, Ihr kennt mich? Jahrelang habe ich dagesessen und an nichts anderes gedacht als an Euch, an nichts anderes als an diesen Moment. Und jetzt habe ich das perfekte Werkzeug für meine Rache in den Händen." Maul musste an den Tag denken, als er der Herzogin das erste Mal begegnet war, nachdem sie von der Death Watch ins Gefängnis geworfen worden war. Er hatte damit gerechnet, daß sie es als demütigend empfinden würde, ihrer Herrschaft beraubt und an diesen tristen Ort gefesselt zu sein. Dieses Gefühl kannte er nur zu gut und noch weit schlimmeres. Aber die Art, wie ihn die Herzogin geringschätzig angeschaut und wie sie ihn beschimpft hatte, noch ehe er überhaupt irgendetwas anderes gesagt hatte, als sie zu begrüßen, schrie geradezu nach einer Bestrafung. In ihrer für Mauls Geschmack manirierten feinen blauen, mit Schmuck und Ornamenten reichlich überdekorierten Robe wirkte sie nur noch arroganter, als sie ohnehin schon ihm und seinem Bruder gegenüber war. Sie ließ die beiden spüren, daß sie sich als Botschafterin einer höheren Zivilisation betrachtete und daß diese beiden hergelaufenen unzivilisierten Wilden von Dathomir hier auf ihrem Planeten eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten. Kein Wunder, daß Savage sich bemüßigt gefühlt hatte, der Herzogin ohne Worte ihren Platz anzuweisen, indem er sich vor ihrer Gefängniszelle so drohend und frech aufgebaut hatte. Maul hatte innerlich über diese dominante Geste seines Bruders gefeixt und sich darüber gefreut, daß sein Bruder wieder einmal sofort ohne Worte verstand, was zu tun war. Und jetzt würde er, Darth Maul, der hochedlen Herzogin Satine Kryze in Gegenwart ihres lieben Obi-Wan Kenobi ihren endgültigen Platz anweisen. Auf _seinem_ Planeten.

Langsam und lässig schlenderte Lord Maul zu Satine hinüber, um sein schwarzes Lichtschwert zu aktivieren. Satine sah Maul kommen, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Sie sah Obi-Wan an und Obi-Wan sah sie an, als Darth Maul die Herzogin an der Schulter packte und sein schwarzes Lichtschwert direkt in Satines Herz stieß, so daß die Klinge an ihrem Rücken wieder aus ihrem Körper austrat. Dann ließ Maul von seinem Opfer ab und deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert, um es mit einer federnden Bewegung wieder an seinen breiten nietenbesetzten Gürtel zu hängen, während die Herzogin zu Boden sank. Dann schritt er locker und beschwingt zurück zu seinem Thron, auf welchem er sich wohlig niederließ, mit seiner Hand genüsslich und voller Genugtuung an sein Kinn fassend und dabei diabolisch grinsend. Er sah den Schmerz in Obi-Wans Augen und labte sich daran. Aber dieser für Darth Maul wunderbare Augenblick der Rache währte nur kurz. Obi-Wan war nach dieser Schocksekunde zur Herzogin geeilt, die ihn an seinem roten Bart streichelte: „Obi-Wan", sagte sie mit letzter Kraft, „Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Und ich werde dich immer lieben." Dann starb sie in seinen Armen.

Darth Maul war enttäuscht. Er hatte gehofft, er könnte den Jedi-Meister wieder so provozieren wie damals in seinem Raumschiff auf Raydonia, um sich an Kenobis Wut und seinem Zorn und der Angst der Herzogin, zu sterben, weiden zu können. Aber seit die Beiden erkannt hatten, daß er vorhatte, die Herzogin zu töten, hatten sie ihre letzte Aufmerksamkeit und Hingabe lediglich einander gewidmet und ihn, Darth Maul, ihren Peiniger und Richter, einfach links liegengelassen, als wäre er nur eine nette Beigabe, ein ausführendes Werkzeug, irgendein Kampfdroide, wie so einer, den sein Meister früher auf ihn angesetzt hatte, um ihn in seiner Schnelligkeit und Standhaftigkeit zu prüfen, damals und hier mit deaktivierter Tötungshemmung. Darth Maul kam nicht umhin, anzuerkennen, daß die Gefühle dieser beiden Menschen füreinander diesen offensichtlich wichtiger und erhabener waren, als seine Wut, seine Schadenfreude, und sein vorübergehend gestillter Rachedurst und seine damit verbundenen, jedoch im Schwinden begriffenen Triumphgefühle. Und der einzige, der diese Gefühle im Thronsaal noch hätte teilen können, sein Bruder Savage, stand etwas verloren und desorientiert neben der Szenerie und schaute seinen Bruder fragend an. „Töten wir ihn jetzt, Bruder?", fragte ein leicht ungeduldiger Savage. „Nein", erwiderte Maul. "Sperrt ihn unten ein. Er soll langsam an seinem Elend verrecken." Dann befahl er zwei Soldaten, Kenobi abzuführen und zwei anderen, Satines Leichnam wegzuschaffen.

Savage war enttäuscht. Er hatte sich bei dieser Begegnung schon Rache, wenigstens eine Art Genugtuung erhofft. Dafür hatte er die ganze Zeit seinen Bruder unterstützt, war mit ihm durch die halbe Galaxis gereist, um diesen Jedi-Meister leiden und sterben zu sehen. Er hätte es begrüßt, wenn sein Bruder ihm gestattet hätte, Kenobi wenigstens einen Arm abzuschlagen, so wie es Kenobi mit ihm auf Florrum getan hatte. Savage musste allerdings zugeben, daß es schön ausgesehen hatte, wie sich die Herzogin und Kenobi sich in ihren letzten Augenblicken umeinander gekümmert hatten. Herzogin Satine, die er so grob auf seiner Schulter in den Palast zurückgeschleppt hatte, dachte gar nicht daran, Kenobi dazu anzustacheln, sich gierig auf Maul zu stürzen, um ihn zu töten oder sie zu rächen. Nicht, daß dieser Schwächling Kenobi je eine Chance gegen ihn und seinen Bruder gehabt hätte. Und die Herzogin Satine war seiner Ansicht nach auch viel zu überzivilisiert und zu untrainiert, als daß sie ihrem Jedi-Freund im Kampf irgendeine sinnvolle Hilfe hätte sein können, so wie es Ventress für diesen damals auf Raydonia gewesen war. Und so fand Savage, daß diese Beiden Unterlegenen die ihnen verbliebenen gemeinsamen Augenblicke sehr sinnvoll nutzten. Das, was Savage hier sah, war gar kein Vergleich zu dem Gezeter und Geschimpfe, das Asajj Ventress damals auf Dookus Kommandoschiff mit ihm veranstaltet hatte, als er unfähig gewesen war, mit ihr gemeinsam ihren gemeinsamen Meister Count Dooku zu töten. Er stellte sich vor, wie sein Leben ausgesehen hätte, wäre Ventress damals nicht in der Nachtbrudersiedlung aufgetaucht. Dann wäre irgendwann eine andere Nachtschwester aufgetaucht, eine normale Nachtschwester, wohlgemerkt. Sie hätte Savage zur Paarung zu sich geholt. Oder seinen Bruder Feral. Bis ihr Schicksal nach der Geburt eines Jungen besiegelt worden wäre. Irgendwann hätte es einen von ihnen ereilt und sie wären so oder so für immer getrennt worden. Also beschloß Savage, doch lieber mit seinem Bruder auf Mandalore zu bleiben. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob die Mandalorianerinnen, die er nachmittags und abends zu sich ins Hauptquartier kommen ließ, wirklich an ihm als Mann interessiert waren oder eher an seiner Position und an anderen Vorteilen. Allerdings interessierte ihn das auch nicht wirklich. Er erwartete nichts weiter von diesen Frauen, als ihm für seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse zur Verfügung zu stehen, um nicht wieder enttäuscht zu werden. Er redete während der gemeinsamen Zeit mit diesen Frauen wenig und hieß sie schnell wieder verschwinden, wenn er fertig mit ihnen war. Mit der Zeit kam es allerdings immer öfter vor, daß eine der Damen einschlief, bevor Savage nach Stunden zum Ende kam. Oder beide schliefen gemeinsam ein. Dann organisierte Savage am nächsten Morgen ein gemeinsames Frühstück und brachte seine Gespielin auf seinem Skycar nach Hause, wo sie sich den ganzen Tag vom Zweikampf und der gemeinsamen Nacht erholen konnte. Eine Geste, die von der betreffenden Dame als große Gunst und Zuneigung interpretiert wurde. Savages Sekretär durfte für diesen „Tag danach" in den laufenden Listen „bezahlte Freistellung wegen Sonderaufgaben" eintragen. Irgendwann wurde dieses Prozedere der gängige Standard in Savages Liebesleben. Die Landessprache hatte Savage im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder immer noch nicht gelernt. Er bewegte sich so gut wie nie außerhalb der Militärlager oder dem Palast seines Bruders. Er war auf Mandalore ein Fremder geblieben und hatte in seinem Bruder noch nicht einmal jemanden, mit dem er in seiner Muttersprache von Dathomir reden konnte, weil ihre einzige gemeinsame Sprache das galaxisweit verständliche Basic war, welches sein Bruder auf Mustafar und später in Coruscant von seinem Meister von seinem dritten Lebensjahr an gelehrt bekommen hatte. Deshalb war es für Savage ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt gewesen, als Ventress unerwartet aufgetaucht war und er sich wieder einmal mit jemandem in seiner Muttersprache unterhalten konnte.

Kanzler Palpatine hatte eine Ausgabe des CCC vor sich zu liegen, mit Savage Opress und Asajj Ventress vor ihm in verliebter Eintracht auf einem teueren, protzigen Skycar sitzend. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf die künstliche Hand Savages gelegt, während der überlange Griff von Savages Doppellichtschwert lässig und für jedermann sichtbar an seinem Gürtel baumelte - irgendwo in Sundari. Kurz bevor Ventress' Reise in den Jedi-Tempel stattgefunden hatte. Darth Sidious widerten bereits die sich ständig in leichten Varianzen wiederholenden Berichte über Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala genügend an. Mit noch so einem klebrig-rührseligen Liebespärchen, welches ab jetzt die Klatschpresse regelmäßig füllen würde, war seine Toleranzgrenze endgültig überschritten. Das hier entsprach überhaupt nicht dem Bild, das der oberste Sith-Lord in der Öffentlichkeit von den Sith gezeichnet sehen wollte. Zeit, diese Sith-Dekadenz auf Mandalore zu beenden. Jetzt sah er seine Vermutung bestätigt, daß Darth Maul Ventress wegen irgendetwas in den Jedi-Tempel geschickt hatte, ganz egal, mit wem sie sich dann und wann amüsierte. Nicht, daß Palpatine sonderlich darüber betroffen gewesen wäre, wenn die notorische Pazifistin Herzogin Satine, diese mandalorianische Ausgabe der naiven Padmé Amidala, gestürzt und getötet werden würde. Nicht daß es ihn gekümmert hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, daß sich Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Mandalore gerade in lebensbedrohlicher Gefahr befand. Erst vor drei Tagen hatte er Kenobi und Meister Yoda wieder einmal erklären müssen, daß irgendein Engagement Kenobis für seine Freundin Satine auf Mandalore für den gestandenen Jedi-Ritter ein reines Privatvergnügen sein würde, wobei er aufgrund der Neutralität Mandalores keinerlei personelle Unterstützung der Republik in Form von Klon-Truppen oder Logistik erwarten durfte. Nichtsdestotrotz fand er, daß das Maß nun voll war dessen, was sich dieser Darth Maul bisher geleistet hatte. Darth Sidious fühlte seit langem eine Erschütterung der Macht, die darin bestand, daß sein ehemaliger Schüler und dessen Schüler mit jedem Tag stärker und mächtiger wurden. Und je mehr Planeten sich Mauls in den Augen von Palpatine viel zu stabilem und allzu prosperierendem Einflussbereich anschlossen, desto lästiger wurde sein ehemaliger Schüler für Darth Sidious. Zu lästig, wie er fand. Vorher aber wollte er noch den Jedi auf den Zahn fühlen.

Meister Yoda hatte ein mieses Gefühl, als er das dreidimensionale Bild des Kanzlers in Wartestellung auf der Holo-Station des Jedi-Tempels sah. Aber hatte er das bei Anrufen des Kanzlers nicht immer? Für ihn war es lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihn der Kanzler anrufen würde, um nach dem Grund von Ventress' Besuch im Jedi-Tempel zu fragen. Und so war Yoda gewappnet. Er wusste genau, daß es keinen Zweck haben würde, dem Kanzler glaubhaft zu versichern, daß die Jedi keinerlei Verhandlung oder sonstige Kontakte zu Darth Maul über Asajj Ventress knüpfen würden. Selbst wenn er das gescheiterte Angebot Mauls erwähnen würde, würde der Kanzler zurückfragen, wieso die Jedi sich überhaupt mit diesem kriminellen Sith abgeben, mit ihm reden würden. Also hatte sich Yoda etwas ganz spezielles für den Kanzler ausgedacht. Zuerst einmal strich er rigoros die Namen Darth Maul und Mandalore für die nächsten fünf Minuten aus seinen Gedanken. Nur so, für den Fall. „Ich habe eigentlich nur eine Frage", hub Palpatine betont harmlos an, während Yoda innerlich die Stirn runzelte - zu harmlos wirkte diese Eröffnung auf ihn. „Was wollte Asajj Ventress im Jedi-Tempel?" Direkt in den wunden Punkt hinein, den ihm Skywalker serviert haben musste. Yoda sah sich in seiner anfänglichen Skepsis, diesen Jungen aus der Wüste Tatooines in den Jedi-Tempel aufzunehmen, wieder einmal bestätigt. „Dies eine Sache ist, die allein betrifft Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi. Deshalb dazu ich Euch sagen kann überhaupt nichts", war Yodas treuherzige Antwort, die den Kanzler innerlich auf die Palme brachte. „Wollt Ihr damit andeuten, daß Ventress rein privat zu Meister Kenobi in den Jedi-Tempel gekommen ist?" „Genau so es ist, Kanzler", bestätigte ein lächelnder Holo-Yoda Palpatine. „Nun, Meister Kenobi scheint in letzter Zeit recht viele private Angelegenheiten mit bestimmten Damen zu haben, die … ähm… ziemlich illuster sind. Vielleicht sollte er sich mehr um die Belange der Jedi kümmern." Damit beendete ein düpierter Palpatine die Verbindung. Dieser kleine grüne Giftzwerg hatte ihn soeben mit einer billigen Retourkutsche überfahren, für die er ihn hoffentlich bald teuer bezahlen lassen würde.

Die Mandalorianer brachten Kenobi in eine Zelle, wo er nicht lange bleiben sollte. Eine Frau in mandalorianischer Rüstung öffnete ein paar Stunden später die Zellentür, um Obi-Wan offensichtlich woandershin zu verlegen. Plötzlich nahm sie ihren Helm ab und stellte sich vor: „Bo-Katan. Ich bin hier, um Euch zu retten. Mehr müsst Ihr nicht wissen." Die Nachteulen-Kommandantin hatte jede Bewegung Kenobis seit seiner Ankunft auf dem Raumhafen Sundaris verfolgt, bis sich ihr die Gelegenheit bot, einzugreifen. Und diese war genau jetzt.

Sie reichte Obi-Wan sein Lichtschwert, welches ihm im Gefängnis abgenommen worden war. Einer ihrer Begleiter hatte einen Raketenrucksack für ihn dabei. Obi-Wan lernte schnell, diesen zu benutzen. Im Handumdrehen waren sie dort, wo Bo-Katan ein Raumschiff für Obi-Wan organisiert hatte, damit dieser nach Coruscant zurückkehren und dort von seinen Erlebnissen berichten würde. Da waren auch schon Maul-treue Truppen, die sich mit den Nachteulen Bo-Katans schwere Gefechte lieferten. „Aber das würde höchstwahrscheinlich zu einer Invasion der Republik auf Mandalore führen", meinte Kenobi. „Ja", pflichtete ihm Bo-Katan bei. „Und Maul und sein Bruder werden sterben. Aber Mandalore wird das überleben. Wir haben immer überlebt. Geht jetzt!" „Ihr seid Satines Schwester, nicht wahr? Es tut mir leid", sagte Kenobi ihr zum Abschied. Bo-Katan sah ihn noch einmal traurig an. Obi-Wan überlegte, ob sie bereits vom Tod ihrer Schwester wusste oder nicht, dann verschwand sie im Kampfgetümmel, während Obi-Wan Kenobi mit seinem neuen Schiff in der späten blutroten Abenddämmerung den Lord-Maul-Raumhafen von Sundari verließ, um diesen für ihn auf einmal so ungastlichen und traurigen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. _‚Offenbar sind die Jedi, besonders Obi-Wan Kenobi, wohl doch nicht so übel'_, sagte sich Bo Katan, während sie damit beschäftigt war, die Angriffe der Maul-treuen Truppen abzuwehren. _‚Die Jedi und die Klontruppen werden schnell wieder verschwinden, sobald Maul und sein Bruder tot sind. Dafür werden wir schon sorgen.'_ Dieser Gedanke beruhigte sie etwas.

Bevor Obi-Wan Kenobi in den Hyperraum eintrat, setzte er eine Nachricht an den Jedi-Tempel ab, um seine Neuigkeiten so schnell wie möglich weiterzugeben. Sein ehemaliger Padawan Anakin Skywalker, der sich zu dieser Zeit ebenfalls im Raum befand, wo die Holo-Station des Jedi-Tempels stand, eilte sogleich zu Kanzler Palpatine, um ihn über die neuesten Nachrichten aus Mandalore zu informieren. Anakin war froh, in diesem Zusammenhang nichts von seiner ehemaligen Padawan Ahsoka Tano zu hören. Als Obi-Wan Kenobi schließlich den Kanzler-Palpatine-Raumhafen auf Coruscant erreichte, war es bereits tiefste, finsterste Nacht.

„Lord Tyranus, es ist an der Zeit, diese zwei Sith-Dilettanten auf Mandalore ein für alle Mal auszuschalten", erklärte Darth Sidious mit gewohnt sonorer entschlossener Stimme seinem Schüler. „Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Ich kann noch ein, zwei Attentäter mitnehmen – und General Grievous. Zu viert dürfte es kein Problem sein …", weiter kam Count Dooku nicht, denn sein Meister schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Genug mit diesem Unsinn! Ihr habt bereits vor einem Jahr dabei versagt, Savage Opress und Ventress endgültig zu töten, nachdem deren Verrat offenkundig war. Wenn Ihr schon damals nicht erfolgreich wart, wie wollt Ihr dann jetzt gegen Savage und meinen früheren Schüler bestehen, der Savage seitdem ausbildet, und ihm sicherlich mittlerweile auch beigebracht hat, wie er sich mit dem Lichtschwert gegen Eure Machtblitze wehren kann?" Sidious legte eine Kunstpause ein, um Dookus Reaktion abzuwarten. Dann legte er nach. „Und erst kürzlich habt Ihr in einer Sache in diesem Zusammenhang versagt, Lord Tyranus. Und zwar bei einer Routineaufgabe – zumindest für einen Sith. Ich werde nicht zulassen, das dies in dieser wichtigen Angelegenheit ein zweites Mal geschieht – nein – ein drittes Mal." Sidious schaute erneut auf seinen Schüler, um dessen Demütigung und wachsende Verwirrung noch etwas auszukosten. Schließlich brach Dooku das für ihn unangenehme Schweigen. „Was wünscht Ihr, was ich tun soll, mein Lord?" Dooku stand in gespannter Erwartung vor dem Holoprojektor und sog begierig alle Worte seines Meisters in sich auf. Als dieser mit seinen Instruktionen geendet hatte, neigte er noch einmal in Ergebenheit sein schlohweißes Haupt vor dem Holo-Bild seines Meisters. Nachdem er die Verbindung geschlossen hatte, rief Palpatine seinen getreuen Vize-Kanzler Mas Amedda zu sich und wies ihn an, sein Raumschiff startklar zu machen. Als dieser gegangen war, hüllte er sich in seinen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel, der mit einer Sith-Spange vor der Brust zusammengehalten wurde und nahm Kurs auf Sundari/Mandalore. Die Wachen, die Mauls Palast bewachten, tötete er mit einem Machtgriff, der sie mit einem Mal in sich zusammensacken ließ. Dann bahnte er sich stetig und mit eiserner Entschlossenheit seinen Weg in den Palast und dort in den Thronsaal.


	38. Vertreibung aus dem Paradies

38. Vertreibung aus dem Paradies

Savage Opress war gerade dabei, mit seiner Zunge genüsslich seinen Teller abzulecken, auf dem noch viel von der kräftig riechenden, wohlschmeckenden Tauben-Bratensoße übrig war. Savage mochte diese mandalorianischen Flugtauben zusammen mit gedünsteten roten Stabrüben. Das war sein Leibgericht auf seinem neuen Zuhause. „Bruder, kann es sein, daß du mir etwas verschweigst?", fragte Maul. „Was meinst du, Bruder?" „Nun, du hast offenbar Nachwuchs bekommen und mir bislang nichts darüber gesagt", sagte Maul grinsend. „Was meinst du?", fragte Savage und hob verwundert die Stirnfalten, die er anstelle von Augenbrauen hatte. Konnte es sein, daß Maul irgendwie von Shalwa und ihrer Tochter erfahren hatte? Maul hatte sich bislang genausowenig für das Liebesleben seines Bruders interessiert, wie dieser ihn damit behelligt hatte. Als Maul seinem Bruder schließlich von seiner Frau und den beiden Kindern erzählt hatte, war Savage zwar anfänglich etwas düpiert gewesen, aber er war schließlich zu der Einsicht gekommen, daß sein Bruder ihm deren Existenz nur deshalb verschwiegen hatte, weil er erstens lange Zeit nicht wusste, daß diese Familie überhaupt noch existierte, und er ihn zweitens nicht damit behelligen wollte, weil er wusste, daß Nachtbrüder im Normalfall überhaupt keine Familie hatten, so wie er es auch von Savage kannte. Maul hatte auf ihn genauso Rücksicht genommen wie Savage auf Maul, wenn er seine vielen Kantina- oder Bordellbesuche für sich behalten hatte. Auch wenn er sicher war, daß Maul davon wusste. „Als ich gestern zurückgekommen bin, habe ich im Orbit von Tatooine eine Togorianerin gesehen, die ein Kind mit einem Hörnerkranz wie du hatte. Hast du damit zu tun?", ließ Maul nun die Katze aus dem Sack. „Maul", hub Savage an, zu erklären. „Ich war wochenlang im Äußeren Rand unterwegs, um nach dir zu suchen. Und vor diesem Tag war ich auf zwei Planeten ohne irgendwelche zivilisierten Lebensformen. Ohne anständiges Essen. Ohne ordentliche Frauen. Die Essensvorräte im Schiff waren alle. Und dann hielten plötzlich diese riesigen weißen Fellknäuele in ihrem Raumschiff auf mich zu, um mich zu entern. Ich dachte, wenigstens gibt es da was zu essen, wenn ich erstmal auf deren Raumschiff bin und sie erledigt habe. Es waren drei. Einer blieb übrig. Sie hat mir alles versprochen, was ich will, wenn ich sie verschone. Ich hab mir von ihr Essen bringen lassen. Und mir dann den Rest genommen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, daß unsere Spezies für Nachwuchs überhaupt miteinander kompatibel sind. Das Schiff hab ich ihr gelassen. Meins war besser. Und neue Vorräte hatte ich jetzt auch. Und noch ein paar Waren, die ich verkaufen konnte", schloß Savage grinsend seinen Bericht. „Savage, kann es vielleicht sein, daß du im Äußeren Rand noch viele Überraschungen dieser Art versteckt hast?", fragte Maul neugierig. „Kann schon sein. Hab in den drei Wochen der Suche ziemlich viele Frauen bestiegen, bis ich dich endlich gefunden habe, Bruder", antwortete ihm Savage beinahe feierlich. Maul lachte ob dieser Antwort laut auf. Savage schaute ihn an; er hatte Maul noch nie lauthals lachen hören. Jetzt begriff er, was er da eben von sich gegeben hatte und stimmte in das Lachen seines Bruders mit ein.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Teller zu, um ihn weiter hemmungslos abzulecken. Schon bald war er blitzblank, als wäre er soeben aus einem Spüldroiden gekommen. Sein Bruder Maul leckte nie seinen Teller ab. Er hatte dies einmal als Kind auf Mustafar gemacht, als er bei einer seltenen Gelegenheit mit seinem Meister zu Tisch saß, um das Mittagsmal einzunehmen. Darth Sidious hatte ihn daraufhin mit eiskalter Miene angeblickt, ihm den Teller aus der Hand gerissen und ihn als eine rotierende Scheibe mit voller Wucht gegen Mauls Stirn geschleudert. Maul war daraufhin ohnmächtig von seinem Stuhl gefallen und als er wieder zu sich kam, befahl ihm sein Meister, mit seiner Zunge den gesamten Raum auszulecken. Und der Droide TD-D9 mußte ihn dabei überwachen, daß Maul auch jeden Quadratzentimeter des Raumes auf diese erniedrigende Art säuberte. Danach leckte Maul nie wieder seinen Teller ab, mit oder ohne Darth Sidious an seinem Tisch. Savage hingegen hatte mit seiner Zunge in Mauls Gegenwart schon viele Teller abgeschleckt, zumindest, wenn beide allein waren. Maul überlegte noch, wieso er gerade jetzt an diese unerfreuliche Geschichte von damals mit seinem Meister denken mußte. Und auf einmal wusste er es. „Komm mit", sagte er zu seinem Bruder, ihm den Teller aus der Hand nehmend. „Wir müssen in den Thronsaal." „Wer kommt denn noch so spät?", wollte Savage wissen. Maul sagte erst einmal nichts und Savage folgte ihm schweigend und irritiert. Während sie zum Thronsaal liefen, aktivierte Maul seinen Komlink, um dem Death-Watch-Kommandanten Gar Saxon eine dringende Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Er fühlte, die Wellen der Macht um sie beide herum immer größer und mächtiger wurden, um sich im Thronsaal zu einem furiosen Strudel zu verdichten. Als Maul auf den Thron Platz genommen hatte und Savage neben ihm stand, erklärte er: „Ich fühle eine Präsenz, die ich nicht mehr gespürt habe seit … Meister". Savage verstand – und verstand auch wieder nicht. Maul stand plötzlich wie ferngesteuert von seinem Thron auf und ging auf die mittelgroße schlanke in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt zu, die soeben die Thronsaalwachen wie Spielzeugfiguren zur Seite geschleuert hatte. Savage irritierte die tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuze des Mannes. Er fragte sich, wie sich dieser Mann überhaupt in der Welt orientieren würde. Er traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, wie sein souveräner, strahlender Bruder, der stets ein rasantes Leben auf der Überholspur geführt hatte und vor dem sich, seit er ihn kannte, jedermann beugte und verneigte, plötzlich vor diesem unbekannten Wesen niederkniete und seinen Kopf senkte und zu ihm „Meister" sagte. Aber auch Savage fühlte, daß von diesem Mann eine Kraft und eine Macht ausging, die das in den Schatten stellte, was er von Dookus Präsenz kannte, die auf ihn damals bereits einschüchternd genug gewirkt hatte. Da war er also leibhaftig - der Große Unbekannte, von dem er bislang nur die Umrisse auf dem Holobild kannte, wenn sein Bild in der Holo-Kom-Station im Hause Serenno vor Count Dooku erschienen war.

Obi-Wan Kenobi wunderte sich, daß ihn Meister Yoda höchstpersönlich am Kanzler-Palpatine-Raumhafen abholte. „Der Kanzler eine Ahnung vom Angebot Mauls an die Jedi hat und mich deswegen heute hat gefragt. Von wem er das weiß, raten Ihr jetzt dürft", sagte Yoda besorgt einem erschöpften Obi-Wan, nachdem beide in dem Gleiter Platz genommen hatten, der sie in den Jedi-Tempel bringen sollte. Obi-Wan musste nicht raten und war sich sicher, daß Yoda keinerlei Antwort in dieser Richtung über das Offensichtliche von ihm erwartete. „Was habt Ihr ihm gesagt, Meister?", wollte Obi-Wan wissen. „Daß dies ist allein Eure private Angelegenheit. Ich denke, Euch nicht direkt fragen er wird. Das für ihn wäre zu würdelos. Damit aus der Sache einigermaßen sauber raus wir wären." Yoda lächelte Kenobi schelmisch an. Dessen Miene versteinerte. „Ihr habt ihm gesagt, daß Ventress nur wegen mir in den Jedi-Tempel gekommen wäre? Bei der Macht, wohin sind wir nur gekommen?" „Ich auf Euch zähle, mein junger Freund", sagte Meister Yoda und legte zur Bekräftigung einen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund. Damit war für ihn die Angelegenheit erledigt.

„Ich bin höchst beeindruckt", hub Darth Sidious an. „Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Verletzungen überlebt." „Ich habe Eure Ausbildung zu Hilfe genommen, Meister", erwiderte Maul. „Und ich habe all dies in der Hoffnung aufgebaut, wieder an Eure Seite zurückkehren zu können." Für einen Moment sah Maul in die Augen seines Meisters. Sie waren kalt und undurchdringlich wie immer. Sidious ließ sich von der devoten Unterwerfungsgeste seines ehemaligen Schülers nicht beeindrucken „Wie bedauerlich, daß du gerade versuchst, mich zu täuschen", zischte er, einen gefährlichen Seitenblick auf Savage werfend. „Meister?", wiederholte Maul. „Du bist ab sofort nicht mehr mein Schüler. Du bist ab jetzt ein … RIVALE!" schrie Darth Sidious das letzte Wort, und warf beide Brüder mit einem gewaltigen Machtgriff gegen die Glaswand hinter dem Thron. Savage und Maul spürten die harten scharfen Duraglassplitter, die sich von hinten in ihre Körper bohrten und sie waren erst einmal benommen, als sie unsanft auf den harten Boden fielen. Nachdem sie sich aufgerappelt hatten, aktivierten die beiden Brüder sofort ihre Lichtschwerter, um die blauen Machtblitze abzuwehren, die nun in einem knisternden netzartigen Gewitter auf die Bruder herniederprasselten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß Maul diese Blitze aus der Hand seines Meisters schießen sah. Er schaute kurz zu Savage hinüber, der all seine Konzentration darauf verwandte, eine Machtbarriere um sich aufzubauen, die es ihm erleichterte, die Lichtblitze mit einer Klinge seines Lichtschwertes abzufangen. Maul war erleichtert, als er sah, daß sein früherer Meister offensichtlich den Spaß an den Machtblitzen almählich verlor, nachdem er erkannt hatte, daß seinen Kontrahenten damit nicht beizukommen war. Zumindest nicht solange, wie diese ihre Lichtschwerter in der Hand hielten. Genauso plötzlich, wie sie begonnen hatten, verschwanden die Blitze wieder.

Darth Sidious zog nun ebenfalls zwei rote Lichtschwerter aus den Falten seines Gewandes und aktivierte sie. Es war ein infernalischer Dreier-Kampf, der sich nun im Thronsaal von Mandalore abspielte. Klingen wirbelten umeinander herum, trafen sich, blieben eine Weile im funkensprühend aneinander kleben, um sich sogleich wieder zu lösen. Maul hatte zwar seit seiner Rettung von Lotho Minor und durch das Training mit seinem Bruder enorm an Stärke gewonnen, aber er als er sah, mit welcher Leichtigkeit und Selbstverständlichkeit sein Meister die Macht benutzte, um sich die körperlich stärkeren Brüder vom Leib zu halten, wie er jede Unachtsamkeit in der Deckung blitzschnell und gnadenlos ausnutzte, da war ihm klar, daß es sehr schwierig sein würde, diesen Kampf zu seinen und seines Bruders Gunsten zu entscheiden, und um später noch mit Dooku fertigzuwerden, um die Regel der Zwei wieder in Kraft zu setzen. Die beiden Schwerter seines Meisters wirbelten so schnell durch die Luft, daß sie wie rote Schilde wirkten, die undurchdringlich waren. Und wenn Maul oder Savage doch einmal die Deckung von Sidious durchbrachen, dann vollführte der Meister einen gigantischen Salto oder mehrere Schrauben in der Luft, um wieder eine neue Angriffsposition zu finden. Maul hatte schon oft gegen seinen Meister gekämpft, aber nur zu Trainingszwecken. Dies hier war ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Und Maul bemerkte, daß sein alter Meister jeden seiner taktischen Einfälle und Hiebe schon im Voraus kannte und parierte. Er gab sich der Macht hin mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Maul bewundern musste, während sein Bruder Savage erschrocken darüber war, daß so ein alter Mann derartige Macht entfalten konnte. Und dann geschah es: Maul wollte Sidious Verteidigung durchbrechen, wobei Sidious ein paar Zentimeter zurückwich. Maul wollte ihm nachsetzen, aber dabei verlor er für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gleichgewicht. Und ehe er es wiederfand, hatte ihn sein Meister mit einem Machtgriff weit von sich weggeschleudert. Maul schlug auf dem Boden auf und war für ein paar Augenblicke benommen. Als sein Bewusstsein wiederkehrte, war sein einziger Gedanke bei seinem Bruder, der jetzt ganz allein gegen seinen Meister bestehen musste.

Savage trieb mit wirbelndem Doppellichtschwert eine gewaltige Kraftwelle vor sich her, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann einen Mangel an Deckung bei seinem Gegenüber zu entdecken. Aber seine gewaltigen, schräg von oben kommenden Djem-So-Hiebe wurden entweder mit beiden Klingen seines Feindes pariert, oder aber Savages Klinge rammte den Boden, wo sie etwas knisterte, aber erst einmal einen Augenblick wirkungslos feststeckte. Als Savage merkte, daß er Sidious nicht im Frontalangriff beikommen konnte, versuchte er, ihn schnell zu umgehen und von hinten anzugreifen. Was er nicht ahnte, war, daß Sidious dieses Manöver voraussah, sich eine halbe Drehung mit ihm drehte und da er einen kürzeren Drehradius hatte, als es der Halbkreisweg Savages war, hatte er auch mehr Zeit, blitzschnell seine zwei Lichtschwerter nach hinten auszustrecken und sie dem Zabrak hinter ihm durch dessen Brustpanzerung in seine beiden Herzen zu stoßen. Das eine rechts, das andere links. Savage stöhnte auf und blieb noch einen Moment stehen. Er dachte in diesem Moment an Maul, der jetzt irgendwo reglos lag und von nun an alleine gegen seinen alten Meister kämpfen musste. Er stand schon lange nicht mehr unter Ventress' Magie. Aber seit den beiden Todesstößen des Meisters seines Meisters auch nicht mehr unter der schützenden Magie Talzins. Er stand noch eine Weile aufrecht. Dann zog Sidious seine Klingen aus Savages brustgepanzertem Leib, und Savage Opress sank nach hinten weg. Sidious sah seinen gefallenen Gegner triumphierend grinsend an, dann schleuderte er Savages Körper mithilfe der Macht ein Dutzend Meter von sich weg auf die untere Ebene des Thronsaals. Da lag er also, der Schüler seines Schülers. _Wer außer Maul, der entgegen seinem Befehl seine Geliebte vom Tode verschont und vor ihm versteckt hatte, konnte auch auf die absurde Idee kommen, den eigenen Bruder als Sith-Schüler auszusuchen?_ Er dachte an seine eigenen Brüder, von denen kein einziger auch nur das Potential zu einem Attentäter oder sonstigem Hilfs-Sith gehabt hätte. Es war ohnehin kein großer Verlust gewesen, als er damals im zarten Alter von siebzehn Jahren seine ganze Familie auf deren Raumschiff ausgelöscht hatte. Im Gegenteil - es war eine Befreiung für ihn, den angehenden Sith-Schüler gewesen. Die grünrauchige Magie von Mutter Talzin floß nach und nach aus den Löchern der Einstiche von Sidious' Lichtschwertern in Savages Körper und aus seinen Augen. Zeit etwas auszuruhen und zu schauen, wie sein ehemaliger Schüler angesichts des Verlustes seines Bruders reagieren würde.

Maul hatte sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt, als er mitbekam, was passiert war. Er eilte sofort zu Savage und rief erschrocken: „Bruder". Er sah, wie sich die Augen seines Bruders im entweichenden grünen Nebel vom rotumrandeten Gelb in eine Mischung aus Grau und Grün verwandelten, wie seine Hörner schrumpften und nun kleiner waren als die von Maul, wie sein ganzer Bruder kleiner und dünner wurde, allerdings immer noch einen Kopf größer als Maul blieb. Er sah Savage mit nacktem zweimal durchbohrtem Oberkörper vor sich liegen, lediglich bekleidet mit dem traditionellen Rock und Gürtel der Nachtbrüder von Dathomir, genauso, wie er jenen Ort vor einem Jahr verlassen hatte. Was Maul nicht mehr sah, waren Savages imposante Schulterrüstung und seine blasterresistente Kleidung. Sie waren in dem grünen, jetzt immer spärlicher werdenden Nebel auf einmal verschwunden. Jetzt fiel Maul auf einmal wieder ein, was ihm Mutter Talzin damals versprochen hatte, als sie versucht hatte, ihn von Orsis weg nach Dathomir zu locken. Talzin hatte ihm versprochen, ihn vermittels ihrer Hexenkünste zu einem starken, mächtigen Krieger zu machen und seine kleinen zierlichen Hörner in eine todbringende Riesenkrone zu verwandeln. Maul hatte auf Florrum selbst gesehen, wie Savage seine Hörner als Waffe benutzte. Während Maul mit den Seinen seine Gegner höchstens leicht verletzen konnte. Da Talzin damals vor fünfzehn Jahren Mauls nicht habhaft werden konnte, war also sein Bruder in den Genuß dieser höchsten Ehre gekommen, die ein Nachtbruder vom Clan der Nachtschwestern erlangen konnte. Maul nahm Savages künstliche Hand in die seine.

Savage sah den grünen Nebel um sich herum, der aus ihm strömte. Er spürte, wie er schrumpfte. Er sah den entsetzten und traurigen Blick seines herbeigeeilten Bruders. Er spürte durch die kybernetischen Impulse dessen warme Hand. Er spürte, wie auf einmal Gefühle wiederkehrten, die er lange Zeit nicht vermisst hatte. Er dachte nun an seinen anderen Bruder Feral, den er damals auf Geheiß und unter dem Hexenbann von Ventress stehend getötet hatte. Als letzte der vielen Prüfungen, die er bestehen musste, um sich der Härte und Unerbittlichkeit der Dunklen Seite als würdig zu erweisen, die er brauchte, um Dookus neuer Schüler zu werden. Und um später hartgesotten genug zu sein, an der Seite seines Sith-Lord-Bruders kämpfen und ihm eine wertvolle Stütze sein zu können. Er erinnerte sich jetzt deutlich an das Knacken der Halswirbelsäule Ferals. Er hatte dafür nur seine rechten Hand ausstrecken, sie um die Kehle seines jüngeren Bruders legen, zur Faust ballen und abrupt etwas nach innen drehen müssen. Was für ein ekliges, schauderhaftes Geräusch! Wie er seinen Bruder doch geliebt hatte, bevor dieser Zauber in seinen Körper und seinen Geist eingefahren war. Und er, Savage, hatte sich später auf Florrum geschworen, als er und Maul verletzt wurden und mit letzter Kraft entkommen konnten, von nun an alles dafür zu geben, damit sein einziger verbliebener Bruder nicht dasselbe Schicksal erleiden musste, das er und Asajj Ventress damals Feral bereitet hatten. Und jetzt hatte er, als es um alles ging, im Kampf versagt und seinen Bruder alleingelassen. Er fühlte sich unfähig und machtlos, wie damals gegen Ventress, wie damals gegen Dooku. Das war wohl sein Schicksal. Savage erwiderte den Blick seines Bruders ein letztes Mal und sagte dann zu ihm: „Vergib mir, Bruder. Ich war ein unwürdiger Schüler. Ich bin nicht wie du. Ich war es nie." Dann atmete er noch einmal tief ein und wieder aus, bevor sein Auge brach und er sein Leben aushauchte. Maul wurde mit einem Mal klar, daß er seinen Bruder eigentlich nie richtig gekannt hatte und nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben würde, je zu erfahren, wer und wie er wirklich war. „Mitgefühl ist eine Schwäche der Jedi…", hörte Maul in diesem Moment seinen alten Meister hinter sich sagen. „…offenbar nicht nur der Jedi", um gleich darauf Darth Maul mit einem donnernden Ruf aus seiner Trauer zu reißen: „Vergiß nie die erste und einzige Wahrheit der Sith: Es kann nur ZWEI geben. Und du … wurdest ERSETZT."

Dann begann der Kampf von neuem. Maul fühlte sich ohne Savage an seiner Seite auf einmal viel schwächer. Er merkte, daß sein Gegner aus dem Tod seines Bruders Kraft geschöpft hatte, während aus ihm Energie und Hoffnung abgesaugt worden waren. Aber er würde wie ein Löwe kämpfen, um den Tod seines treuen Bruders zu rächen. Er zückte sein schwarzes und sein rotes Lichtschwert. Aber die Angriffe seines Meisters wurden immer wilder und stärker. Es war, als hätte Darth Sidious sich auf einmal die Kräfte seines toten Bruders einverleibt. War das etwa auch so ein Machttrick, den ihm sein Meister vorenthalten hatte? Irgendwann kreuzten sich beider Klingen in jeder Hand derart, daß sie in ihrer Energie aneinanderklebten und dann entfesselte sein Meister auf einmal einen gigantischen Kraftstoß mithilfe der Macht. Sidious drehte dabei seine Handgelenke derart, daß sich seine Klingen um fast 180 Grad drehten und breitete seine Arme dabei auf einmal weit aus, wodurch Mauls Arme mit den Lichtschwertern mit einem Ruck auseinandergedrückt wurden und Maul weit nach hinten flog, während ihm seine Klingen aus der Hand flogen. Derart aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, war es für seinen Meister ein Leichtes, Maul mit Hilfe der Macht hochzuheben und ihn auf den Boden knallen zu lassen – dann gegen die gläserne Wand des Thronsaals – dann wieder auf den Boden. Maul hörte auf, die Aufpralle zu zählen. Er nutzte die Wucht dieser Würfe, um sein Komlink bei den Aufprallen gegen den harten Boden zu pressen, so daß er zerstört wurde. Wenigstens seine Kontakte und andere wichtige Daten sollten nicht in die Hand seines ehemaligen Meisters fallen. Sidious wiederholte dieses Macht-Wurf-Spiel solange, bis Maul gebrochen am Boden lag. „Nein….. Habt Gnade mit mir", hörte sich Maul plötzlich selbst sagen, zurückgefallen in ein Muster, welches er längst überwunden zu haben glaubte. Aber er kannte auch im Voraus die Antwort seines Meisters. „Es gibt keine Gnade", sagte Darth Sidious. Dann hörte Darth Maul erneut das Knistern der Machtblitze. Um es bald darauf schmerzhaft zu fühlen. Er sah, wie Sidious seine Zähne bleckte und dabei diabolisch grinste, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er seine Schüler folterte. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich habe andere Pläne mit dir", kicherte er kalt. Maul überlegte, was das wohl für Pläne sein könnten. Aus seinen Sith-Studien kannte er keine Beispiele darüber, was mit ehemaligen Sith-Schülern geschah, wenn sie den Ausschluß aus dem exklusiven Sith-Zweier-Paradies von Meister und Schüler überlebten. Er wusste bislang lediglich, wie so ein Leben ohne die Präsenz und Kontrolle seines Meisters funktionierte.


	39. Allein - Oder auch nicht II

39. Allein – oder auch nicht II

Kilindi wartete jetzt schon über eine Woche, aber sie hörte nichts von Maul. Es war zwar schön auf Mon Cala. Die Kinder hatten viel Spaß, die neuen Unterwasserwelten zu erkunden. Seit die Jedi hier aufgeräumt und den rechtmäßigen König eingesetzt hatten, war dieser Planet ein einigermaßen sicherer Ort, wo man keinerlei Separatisten oder andere Störenfriede vermuten würde. Die Mon Calamari und die Quarren, die beiden Hauptvölker des Planeten, kamen seit dem Eingreifen der Jedi wieder gut miteinander aus und waren den Neuankömmlingen, die als Nautolaner ebenfalls eine tiefe Meeresverbundenheit hatten, gegenüber sehr gastfreudlich. Also konnten Kilindi und ihre Kinder hier wie ganz normale Urlauber wohnen. Aber die Ungewissheit über die Lage auf Mandalore machte ihr Sorgen. Sie hörte, daß Maul, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen, verschwunden war, daß man den von einem Lichtschwert durchbohrten Leichnam seines Bruders im Thronsaal gefunden hatte. Es gab einen Bürgerkrieg zwischen Maul-treuen Soldaten und Rebellen, die eine Regierung wie die der getöteten Herzogin Satine forderten. Almec fungierte allerdings weiterhin als Premierminister, aber wie lange noch? Kilindi war traurig, daß Maul Satine getötet hatte, hatte ihre Regentschaft ihr doch eine sichere Zuflucht gewährt, aber sie sagte sich, daß es für ihren Liebsten bestimmt einen guten Grund gegeben hatte, dies zu tun. Sie hatte gerade einmal fünf Monate mit Maul verbracht, seitdem sie ihn wiedergefunden hatte. Sie waren gerade dabei gewesen, ein halbwegs normales Familienleben aufzubauen, als Maul sie weggeschickt hatte. Mit gutem Grund, wie sich nun zeigte. Und als sie die Ansprache von Kanzler Palpatine zu den Ereignissen im Holo-Net hörte, wo dieser seine Freude darüber äußerte, daß diese Geißel der Galaxis endlich von Mandalore verschwunden war und niemals wiederkehren würde, da wusste sie, daß Maul von seinem alten Meister eingeholt worden war und daß ihm höchstwahrscheinlich ein grausames Schicksal bevorstand. Und sie kannte niemanden, mit dem sie darüber hätte reden können.

Ahsoka Tano wusste nicht, was sie von der Tatsache halten sollte, daß der von einem oder zwei Lichtschwertern durchbohrte Körper Savages im Thronsaal gefunden wurde, aber nicht der seines Bruders. Hatte Savage Opress etwa gegen seinen Bruder rebelliert und war von diesem getötet worden, wie einige Zeitungen mutmaßten? Ahsoka konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Aber sie bemerkte den Hohn in der Stimme von Kanzler Palpatine, dessen Ansprache galaxisweit über das Holo-Net zu hören war. „Dieser Darth Maul wird für niemanden mehr eine Bedrohung sein", tönte der Kanzler der Republik derart selbstsicher, daß Ahsoka ahnte, daß er etwas mit dem Verschwinden Mauls zu tun hatte. Sie hatte gemerkt, mit welcher Ehrfurcht, Betonung auf Furcht, Maul auf Tatooine von seinem Meister gesprochen hatte. Mit einem Mal tat ihr Mauls Bruder leid. Er war sicherlich im Bemühen gefallen, seinen Bruder zu schützen. Dann hörte sie die Nachricht vom Tod Satines. Obi-Wan Kenobi erklärte in aller Ruhe im Holo-Net, wie er mit ansehen musste, wie Darth Maul seine, Kenobis, langjährige Freundin mit seinem schwarzen Lichtschwert tötete. Kurz bevor er selbst verschwand. Und mit einem Male wurde Ahsoka klar, daß dieser Mann, mit dem sie sich eine Nacht lang geliebt hatte, eben doch ein finsterer Sith-Lord war, auch wenn er hellere Kleidung trug als seine Vorgänger. Ahsokas große blaue Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Satine war eine Freundin für sie gewesen. Sie hatte ihr Mandalore gezeigt und ihre Güte und Weisheit hatten Ahsoka damals tief beeindruckt. Diesen gemeinen Mord würde sie Maul nie verzeihen. Sie ärgerte sich, daß er sie so schnell auf Tatooine verlassen hatte, nur um ein paar Stunden später auf Mandalore der Herzogin Satine sein schwarzes Lichtschwert ins Herz zu rammen. Was ergab das denn für einen Sinn? Dafür hatte ihn sein Planet wirklich nicht gebraucht, wie er behauptet hatte. Ahsoka fühlte sich betrogen. Sie hätte ihn nach dieser Nacht gerne noch etwas bei sich gehabt.

Sie bereute plötzlich umso mehr, Darth Maul nicht während ihres Besuches in Mandalore nach Satine gefragt zu haben. Und auch nicht auf Tatooine. Dann hätte sie es sich eben mit ihm verscherzt. Na und? Aber hätte er dann auch ihre Freunde freigelassen? Ahsoka wusste es nicht. Sie fühlte allerdings Genugtuung darüber, daß es dem Premierminister Almec nach diesem Interview Obi-Wans nun nicht mehr möglich sein würde, Lügen über den Tod Satines zu verbreiten. Sie hatte noch den Artikel im Kopf, wo stand, daß Almec, kurz nachdem ihn Maul zum Premierminister gemacht hatte, vom Balkon des Palastes aus dem versammelten Volk erklärt hatte, daß Herzogin Satine es war, die Pre Vizsla ermordet hatte, um einen Widersacher loszuwerden. Und das es Pre Vizslas letzter Wunsch gewesen sei, daß er, Almec, wieder Mandalores Premierminister werden solle. Ahsoka wusste bereits damals, daß das eine Lüge war. Und nicht erst, seit Maul ihr damals auf Mandalore die wahre Geschichte darüber erzählt hatte. Was den Tod Savages anging, gab es jedoch keinerlei Angaben. Auch keine Geschichte von Almec. Wer könnte ihn getötet haben? Satine, weil er sie auf seinen Schultern in den Palast verschleppt hatte? Lächerlich - die einzige Waffe, die Herzogin Satine stets bei sich führte, war eine Mini-Deaktivator-Pistole – ein Spielzeug im Vergleich zu Savages Doppellichtschwert. Wer blieb noch? Bo Katan? Kanzler Palpatine? Wer würde der nächste sein, der im Verlaufe dieses Konfliktes ermordet werden würde? Und wo war Darth Maul? Ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war? In Gefangenschaft? Auf der Flucht? Langsam stieg das Grauen in Ahsoka hoch. Sie hatte Angst davor, Satines Mörder zu begegnen. Aber sie wusste auch nicht, wem sie draußen noch trauen konnte. Maul hatte schon recht, zu viele Leute hatten es auf ihren Kopf abgesehen. Und wenn sie jetzt fliehen würde, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, würde sich Maul in diese Reihe einreihen. Sie hatte es ihm hoch angerechnet, daß er ihre eher ins Blaue hinein gemachte Vermutung bestätigt hatte, wer sein Meister war. Sie wusste, daß Sith so etwas unter keinen Umständen enthüllen durften, schon gar nicht gegenüber einer ehemaligen Jedi wie sie, die offensichtlich nicht der Dunklen Seite angehörte. Ahsoka hatte auch nie das Gefühl gehabt, daß Maul vorhatte, sie zur Dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren. Er schien sie zu lieben, so wie sie war. Was, wenn es für ihn wirklich einen Grund gegeben hatte, Satine zu töten? Sollte sie nicht lieber abwarten und Maul fragen, wenn er wieder zurückkehren würde? Nein, davor hatte sie zuviel Angst. Er würde ihr vielleicht die Wahrheit sagen, die ihr nicht gefallen würde und ihr drohen, den Mund zu halten. Und dann wäre sie nie mehr dieselbe Ahsoka, die sie zu sein gewohnt war. Und ganz bestimmt nicht die, in die sich Maul damals verliebt hatte. Sie kam sich jetzt tatsächlich vor wie eine Gefangene in einem goldenen Käfig. Ihr Meister Anakin Skywalker hatte recht gehabt. Sie musste ihre Gefühle erforschen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Aber was, wenn diese Gefühle viel zu verworren waren, als daß sie sie jetzt hätte erforschen können. Sie entschied sich, nach Kamino zu fliegen, um hier eine Weile bei Ventress zu bleiben und zu sehen, wie es ihr ging.

Ventress war ziemlich guter Dinge, als Asoka bei ihr aufkreuzte. Vier Tage, nachdem sie auf Kamino gelandet war, hatte sie plötzlich einen heftigen Stich in der Brust gespürt. Sie war sofort zu ihrem Frauenarzt gegangen, weil sie Angst um ihr vielleicht gezeugtes Kind hatte. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob der Stich rechts oder links gewesen war, aber sehr scharf sei er gewesen. Der Arzt tat ihre Beschwerden als irrelevant ab. Ständig würden bei ihm Schwangere oder Möchtegernschwangere mit solchen eingebildeten Wehwehchen vorbeischauen. Jetzt vermutete Ventress, daß sie eine Erschütterung der Macht verspürt hatte. Sie wusste nur nicht, weshalb. Der Stich blieb der allerdings einzige. Und sie hätte nicht gedacht, daß es so schnell gehen würde, vom Samen Darth Mauls schwanger zu werden. Bereits nach drei Wochen hielt sie einen positiven Schwangerschaftstest in den Händen. In der Zeit danach genoß sie das Regenwetter von Kamino, welches ihr Einsamkeit und Ruhe genug bescherte, um unbehelligt von den Klonkriegen über den weiteren Verlauf ihres Lebens nachzudenken. Und um sich auf die Geburt des/r neuen galaktischen Superhelden/In vorzubereiten. Sie würde das Kind nach der Geburt Savage unterschieben. Vom Zeitpunkt des Beginns ihrer Schwangerschaft würde ihr Besuch bei ihm sehr gut in ihr Konstrukt passen. Daß das Kind in Wirklichkeit von Darth Maul war, brauchte vorerst keiner zu wissen. Das würde ihr eh niemand abnehmen und Maul wäre sicherlich verärgert ob ihres Samenraubes. Savage hingegen hatte sich damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung so intensiv um seinen Bruder Feral gesorgt, daß ihm während ihrer Auswahltests nichts passierte; er würde sich bestimmt über den Nachwuchs freuen und ein guter Vater sein. Sie hatte gespürt, wie verliebt Savage noch in sie war, nach all den Gemeinheiten und Abwesenheiten, die sie ihm zugemutet hatte. Und auf Mandalore würde es dem Kind an nichts fehlen, sie könnte dort irgendeinen Leibwächter- oder anderen Sicherheitsjob annehmen und mehr mit Savage zusammensein. Maul würde ihr die fehlgeschlagene Mission im Jedi-Tempel bestimmt auch verzeihen angesichts des herzigen Nachwuchses, den sie seinem Bruder bescheren würde. Und Mutter Talzin würde stolz auf sie sein. Dessen war sich Ventress gewiß.

Vor allem, wenn sie erst einmal alle Geheimnisse des Holocrons entschlüsselt hätte, das wieder einmal vor ihr stand. Freedon Nadd, ein früherer Jedi, der vor mehreren tausend Jahren zu einem Sith wurde genau wie Ventress, stand als holographischer Miniatur-Torwächter in der Luft schwebend vor Ventress, um ihr zum x-ten Mal zu sagen, daß sie nicht autorisiert sei. Ventress verzog missmutig ihren geschwungenen Mund. Zu Anfang hatte sie dieses Spielchen interessant gefunden. Freedon Nadd hatte ihr erklärt, was Orbalisken-Käfer waren. Im Verlaufe ihrer Unterhaltung hatte Ventress herausgefunden, daß es sich bei den halbkugelförmigen Gebilden, die Freedon Nadds Körper bedeckten und die Ventress anfangs für eine altertümliche Rüstung gehalten hatte, um ebendiese Orbalisken handelte, von denen er die ganze Zeit über sprach. Daß diese Riesenkäfer sich für immer am Körper ihres Wirts festklammern, ihn alsbald vollständig bedecken würden, daß sie ihn aussaugten und ihm im Gegenzug wertvolle Energie der Dunklen Seite schenkten. Daß der Wirt infolge des Befalls vorzeitig altern würde. Ventress hatte weder die Absicht, auf den Mond zu reisen, wo diese Käfer zu finden waren, noch, sich von ihnen befallen zu lassen, um für den Rest ihres Lebens entstellt zu werden wie dieser masketragende Sith vor ihr. Auch die Aussicht, daß sie durch solcherart bio-organische Rüstung auch für Lichtschwerter unverwundbar sein würde, vermochte Asajj Ventress nicht von den Vorzügen einer Orbaliskenpanzerung zu überzeugen. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Wenn Savage es irgendwann wirklich wagen würde, in so einem ekligen Aufzug vor ihr zu erscheinen, dann würde sie ihn nicht mehr anrühren, geschweige denn, sich von ihm berühren lassen. Was Ventress an dieser Orbaliskengeschichte am meisten nervte, war die Tatsache, daß es ihr unmöglich war, sie zu umgehen, um zu den Informationen zu gelangen, die sie wirklich interessierten. Jedesmal, wenn sie sich vor dem Holocron niedergelassen und es mit Hilfe der Macht derart geöffnet hatte, daß der Torwächter erschien, fing er erneut mit seinem Sermon über die Orbalisken an und sie fand keinen Weg, ihn zu stoppen oder umzuleiten. Sie hätte dem Holo-Sith am liebsten einen Machtwürgegriff verpasst, aber sie wusste, daß dies ihren virtuellen Lehrmeister nur noch mehr in dessen Ansicht bestärken würde, daß sie unwürdig sei, das Geheimnis der Machtblitze zu erfahren. Endlich war es wieder einmal soweit. „Sie haben das Menü ‚Machtblitze' gewählt. Möchten Sie blaue, rote oder violette Machtblitze erzeugen? Bitte sagen sie die gewünschte Farbe an oder halten Sie eine Farbkarte in meine Sichtweite", hörte Ventress zum wiederholten Male die Instruktionen des Torwächters. „Violett", sagte sie. Violett war ihre Lieblingsfarbe. Ventress stellte es sich cool vor, wenn sie ihr violettes langes Kleid mit dem großen Rückenausschnitt tragen würde und dazu violette Machtblitze auf ihren Gegner würde regnen lassen. Damit würde sie Count Dooku bestimmt ungemein beeindrucken. Er würde verzückt sein von ihrer eleganten anmutigen farblich perfekt abgestimmten Erscheinung. Zum allerletzten Mal! „Sie sind nicht autorisiert, das Wissen um violette Machtblitze zu erhalten! Bitte wählen sie ein anderes Menü!", beschied sie der Torwächter negativ. Auch ihre zweite und dritte Farbwahl wurde derart negativ beschieden. Am liebsten hätte sie das Holocron jetzt gegen die Wand geschmettert. Dooku würde jetzt einen launigen Witz machen, wüsste er von ihren Bemühungen. Und ihr das Holocron wegnehmen. Vielleicht würde ihr später Darth Maul helfen, das zu erfahren, was sie interessierte. Vielleicht sogar Savage. Da hörte sie es an der Tür klingeln. Sie packte das Holocron weg, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, daß keinerlei Gefahr im Anzug war. Wie schön, daß jetzt ihre Freundin da war, um sie von diesen tristen Lernversuchen zu befreien.

„Ich hatte einen tollen Auftrag in Mos Eisley. Hier sind 25 000 Credits, dein Anteil.", sagte Ahsoka feierlich. Ventress' große blaue Augen weiteten sich. „Aber das hast du ganz alleine an Land gezogen. Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen" „Fifty-fifty – wie abgemacht. Ohne dich hätte ich die Bar nicht gefunden – und den Auftrag auch nicht", erwiderte Ahsoka fröhlich. „Was hast du eigentlich für die vielen Credits gemacht?", wollte Ventress wissen. „Ich habe Ersatzteile für Kampfdroiden an den Mann gebracht", versetzte Ahsoka. „War das eine ganze Raumschiffladung? Oder was waren das für Kampfdroiden? Oder an welchen Mann hast du sie gebracht?" „Sonderanfertigungen", sagte Ahsoka geheimnisvoll um fortzufahren: „Und hier hast du dein rotes Lichtschwert zurück. Ich habe nämlich jetzt diese da. War auch in der Bezahlung mit drin." „Sag mal, hast du für General Grievous gearbeitet und er hat für dich seine Lichtschwertsammlung geplündert? Wer bezahlt denn sonst einen Kurier mit Lichtschwertern? Nun ja, wenn du lieb zu ihm warst und ihm weismachen konntest, daß du auf Cyborgs mit Dauerhusten und Metallbeinen stehst, dann hat er sie dir bestimmt mit Freuden gegeben. Aaahahahahaaa!" Ventress war so sehr damit beschäftigt, über ihren eigenen Witz zu lachen, daß sie nicht merkte, daß die Miene ihrer Partnerin bei dem Wort „Metallbeinen" zu einer Maske versteinerte. Dann erkannte sie eines der Lichtschwerter. „Das hier ist von Meister Grohto", erklärte Ventress. „Der wurde, soviel ich weiß, damals von Darth Maul getötet. Du hast die Lichtschwerter von Darth Maul, stimmts? Und er braucht bestimmt Ersatzteile für seine Kampfdroiden. Whow! Dann bist du die erste Ex-Jedi, die sich nach ihrem Weggang aus dem Jedi-Tempel neue Lichtschwerter besorgt. Alle Achtung. Das war sicherlich die romantischste Übergabe von Ersatzteilen für Kampfdroiden in der ganzen Galaxis. Du bist wirklich Darth Mauls Lieblingspadawan, hab ich recht?" Ahsoka wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie entschied sich, das Thema zu wechseln. „Hörst Du eigentlich Nachrichten?", fragte sie Ventress. „Hmm, eigentlich nicht. Ich lese gerade Schwangerschaftsbücher und überlege, einen Geburtsvorbereitungskurs zu besuchen." Ahsoka war baff. „Bist du deshalb hierhergeflogen?" „Hier sucht einen niemand und ich kann in Ruhe mein Kind austragen", sagte Ventress vergnügt. „Darf ich fragen, von wem…" „Nein, das soll eine Überraschung sein. Der Vater weiß noch nichts", blockte Ventress verschwörerisch lächelnd ab.

„Maul ist vorgestern verschwunden und sein Bruder Savage wurde im Thronsaal in Sundari getötet aufgefunden", platzte es aus Ahsoka heraus. „Es herrscht Bürgerkrieg auf Mandalore. Maul hat mir kurz vorher noch die Lichtschwerter vorbeigebracht, weil er sich schuldig fühlte, daß ich so viele Probleme hatte, nachdem er mich auf Mandalore zu sich in den Palast entführt hatte." „Oh, dann mag dich Maul sehr, den solltest du dir unbedingt warm halten. Ist ein toller Kerl", flötete Ventress, um gleich darauf überrascht nachzusetzen: „Sagtest du eben, Savage ist tot?" „Von einem Lichtschwert getötet. Oder mit zweien. Es gibt zwei Einstichstellen. Niemand weiß, wer es war." Ventress schaute betroffen nach unten und faltete die Hände vor ihrem noch flachen straffen Bauch. „Du mochtest ihn?", fragte Ahsoka. „Nun, wir haben uns ziemlich gezofft in letzter Zeit. Aber ich glaube, das gehört…_e_ bei uns einfach dazu", meinte Ventress. „Ist er der Vater?", fragte Ahsoka neugierig. „Nun, ich glaube nicht", sagte Ventress etwas verunsichert. „Du glaubst nicht? Was bist du denn für ein böses Mädchen?". Sie musste lachen. Ventress lachte nicht. Sie hatte gerade gespürt, daß sie sich damals, als sie im Hinterzimmer des Thronsaales in Savages Armen gelegen und dort vor lauter Ruhe und Frieden fast eingeschlafen wäre, sich in diesen Mann verliebt hatte. Und jetzt war wieder jemand weg, an den sie ihr Herz gehängt hatte. Dann fiel ihr ein, daß sie zwar akustisch gehört hatte, daß ihr der Arzt bei ihrer Ankunft in der Klinik gesagt hatte, daß es höchste Zeit für eine Befruchtung sei, aber sie hatte damals überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, daß während dieser Zeitspanne ihrer Fruchtbarkeit bereits jemand anderes zum Zuge gekommen sein könnte, mit dem sie ursprünglich eigentlich nur ein bisschen Vergnügen hatte haben wollen. Sie würde also nach der Geburt einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen müssen, um sich nicht zu blamieren, wollte sie Maul irgendwann wirklich darüber in Kenntnis setzen, daß er Nachwuchs bekommen hatte. Oder sein toter Bruder. Das würde schwierig werden.

„Was glaubst du, wer Savage getötet haben könnte?", fragte Ventress ihre Freundin. „Keine Ahnung, ich kenne nur uns beide, die regelmäßig mit zwei Lichtschwertern kämpfen. Obi-Wan kämpft nur in Notfällen mit zwei Lichtschwertern, aber er hatte am fraglichen Tag auf Mandalore nur eins mit. Und Maul hat ihm bestimmt keins geliehen. Er hätte das bestimmt auch im Jedi-Tempel gemeldet, hätte er das wirklich geschafft. Und Darth Maul war es ganz bestimmt nicht." „Wo warst du denn eigentlich, als der Mord passierte?", fragte Ventress. „Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich wäre gegen den Riesenkerl doch nie angekommen. Aber nett, daß du mich für so fähig hältst", sagte Ahsoka ironisch, um sogleich weiter zu sinnieren: „Ich glaube nicht, daß es ein Jedi war. Es war dieser verborgene dritte Sith. Mauls und später Dookus Meister." Ventress sah sie wie vom Donner gerührt an. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Sie hatte Darth Sidious noch nie leibhaftig gesehen. Nur mehr oder weniger verwaschene Holo-Bilder von ihm auf Schloß Serenno. Und sie hatte noch viel weniger Ahnung davon, mit was oder mit wie vielen Lichtschwertern dieser Sith-Lord kämpfen konnte. Wie wenig sie doch von den Sith wusste. Ahsoka sah, daß Ventress in Gedanken war. „Du warst doch Dookus Attentäterin, du kennst ihn, hab ich recht? Wer ist es?" Nur für einen Augenblick sah sie Angst in Ventress' Augen. Dann hatte sich ihre Freundin wieder unter Kontrolle. Es war also genau, wie Maul ihr gesagt hatte. Dieser dritte verborgene Sith war noch viel schlimmer und furchterregender als alle anderen. Wenn selbst Ventress sich nicht traute, ihrer Freundin gegenüber seinen wahren Namen zu offenbaren. „Nun, solange du mir nicht sagst, wo du am fraglichen Tag warst und wer das bezeugen kann, erfährst du von mir gar nichts", entgegnete Ventress geheimnisvoll und herausfordernd. Ahsoka schwieg einen Moment. „Vielleicht sage ich es dir irgendwann später. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Aber glaub mir, ich verstehe dich", beendete Ahsoka das Thema.

Ahsoka hatte nicht das Gefühl, mit Ventress jetzt darüber reden zu können, was sie für Maul empfand oder sich Rat darüber zu holen, was sie wegen der von diesem getöteten Herzogin Satine tun sollte. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, daß ihre neue Freundin jetzt gut eine Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte. „Hast du auch gehört, daß Darth Maul vor zwei Tagen die Herzogin Satine getötet hat, nur einen halben Tag, bevor Savage getötet wurde?" „Das war abzusehen", erwiderte Ventress kalt. „Entweder hätte Maul sie getötet oder irgendjemand anders. So eine Pazifistin ist doch geradezu eine Einladung zum Töten." „Sie war meine Freundin", gab Ahsoka zornig ob dieser kaltschnäuzigen Antwort zurück. „Ich weiß schon warum du dich so aufregst", piekte Ventress weiter. „Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du ihn liebst, obwohl er deine Freundin umgebracht hat." „Ich liebe ihn überhaupt nicht", sagte Ahsoka trotzig. „Lügnerin! Tja, meine Liebe", dozierte Ventress, „dann und wann im Leben muß man sich entscheiden: Entweder man entscheidet sich für die starken Lebenden, die einen schützen können und nützlich sind, oder man trauert der Vergangenheit hinterher, die man sowieso nicht mehr ändern kann." „Du machst es dir einfach, du kanntest Satine überhaupt nicht so wie ich", sagte Ahsoka verärgert. „Nein, tu ich nicht", sagte Ventress hart. „Aber hinter mir sind eine Menge Leute her genauso wie hinter dir. Und an deiner Stelle wäre ich froh, wenn ich so einen mächtigen Gönner hätte wie Maul. Aber mach nur, frag ihn, warum er Satine umgebracht hat und sag ihm, daß du deswegen sauer auf ihn bist. Wenn es überhaupt noch die Gelegenheit dazu gibt. Was glaubst du wohl, wird passieren? Meinst du, Maul entschuldigt sich bei dir und ordnet ein Staatsbegräbnis für Satine an inklusive Trauerfeier? Wir müssen alle sehen, wie wir in diesen harten Zeiten über die Runden kommen, ohne einen Blasterschuß in die Brust oder ein Lichtschwert in den Rücken gestoßen zu bekommen. Ich an deiner Stelle würde ihn nicht danach fragen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Und wenn du ihn wirklich magst, wie er dich zu mögen scheint, dann solltest du dir ganz fest vorstellen, daß es einen guten Grund gab, die Herzogin zu töten. Und ihn möglichst nicht damit behelligen. Sonst wirst du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh." „Einen guten Grund?", entrüstete sich Ahsoka. „Herzogin Satine hat niemandem etwas zuleide getan. Sie hat niemanden provoziert, es sei denn, mit ihrer bloßen Präsenz!" „Sie hat den Kampf verloren, mehr Grund braucht es nicht", entgegnete Ventress höhnisch. „Weißt du, Maul hat schon viele Leute getötet, die ihm im Weg standen. Er hat dir ihre Lichtschwerter gegeben, Süße. Er wird auch dich töten, wenn er sich deiner Loyalität nicht mehr sicher sein kann bei so einem irrationalen Verhalten, wie du jetzt zeigst. Oder du haust ab, wenn du ihn nicht mehr deswegen ertragen kannst. Und dann wird er mir in den Ohren liegen, wo du bist und dann bekomme ich deinetwegen Ärger. Willst du das?"

Ahsoka merkte, daß sie gegen Ventress nicht ankam. Sie war offenbar genauso gefangen und zerrissen von den Ereignissen wie sie selbst. Es gab offensichtlich keinen dritten Weg, um sich aus den Ereignissen des Krieges herauszuhalten. Wenn das selbst Darth Maul nicht geschafft hatte als Herrscher eines Planeten, im Bemühen um Neutralität, wie sollte dann sie, Ahsoka Tano, derart aufrecht durch die Galaxis schreiten, nur ihrem Gewissen verpflichtet, dabei ohne Rücksicht auf andere, deren Unterstützung sie bedurfte. Sie musste plötzlich an die Worte ihrer Freundin Barriss Offee denken, die die Gewalt angeprangert hatte, die vom Jedi-Orden ausging. War diese Gewalt wirklich unausweichlich? Hatte die Dunkle Seite sie, Ahsoka Tano, bereits fest im Griff? Und wann hatte das angefangen? Mit ihrem Trip nach Mandalore? Oder mit ihrer ersten bewaffneten Mission, als sie jemanden getötet hatte? Sie wusste, daß Maul sich diese Fragen nie stellen würde, war er doch stets der Dunklen Seite zugehörig gewesen. Auch wenn er dann und wann gegen bestimmte Regeln der Sith verstieß, wenn es zu seinem Vorteil oder Vergnügen war, so wie er es auch zu Ahsokas Vorteil getan hatte. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich Vorteile waren, die sie von Mauls Zuwendung ihr gegenüber hatte. Aber noch weniger sicher war sie sich über mögliche Alternativen dazu. Sie wurde sehr still und entschloß sich, noch ein paar Tage im regnerischen Kamino zu bleiben, sich zu zerstreuen, nachzudenken und abzuwarten.

Die Lage auf Mandalore war nach Mauls Verschwinden ziemlich unübersichtlich. Darth Maul war, obgleich ursprünglich ein Ausländer, seit seinem Amtsantritt als neuer Herrscher auf Mandalore ziemlich populär gewesen. Die erwarteten Unruhen nach der Machtergreifung Darth Mauls waren ausgeblieben. Im Gegenteil: Darth Maul ließ die Polizei und das Militär aufstocken und schaffte so viele neue Verdienstmöglichkeiten und vielen Mandalorianern schmeichelte es obendrein, daß sie wieder an alte militärische Ideale anknüpfen und sich wieder als etwas Besonderes fühlen durften. Dank der von Maul eingeführten drakonischen Strafen für Verbrechen sank die Kriminalitätsrate auf Mandalore um ca. 70%. Und die Schwarze Sonne, die Pykes und Hutts waren von Maul angewiesen worden, sich auf ganz bestimmte Geschäftsfelder zu beschränken und die Bevölkerung so wenig wie möglich zu behelligen. Gleichzeitig wies Maul Almec an, viel in die Kunst und Sport zu investieren, so daß auf Mandalore jetzt mehr Musikkonzerte und Mega-Shows mit den besten Künstlern und Sportwettkämpfe mit den besten Kämpfern der Galaxis stattfanden. Ein anderer Kassenmagnet, der die Mandalorianer in vielerlei Hinsicht erfreute. Der Tourismus boomte. Viele Reiseveranstalter warben damit, daß Mauls Mandalore ein einzigartiges Reiseziel sei. Wo gab es so etwas schon, daß ein Sith-Lord ganz offen einen Planeten regierte? Es wurden Death-Watch-Trainings-Camps für abenteuerlustige Touristen angeboten. Dabei betonte Premierminister Almec auf Geheiß Darth Mauls immer wieder die Neutralität von Mandalore im Kampf zwischen der Republik und den Separatisten. So wurde Mandalore zu einem sicheren Hafen für die, die sich zwischen den Fronten zerrieben fühlten und ihre Schäfchen ins Trockene bringen wollten. Eine weitere Geldquelle für den Planeten und die ihm zugehörigen Systeme. Und so kam es, daß sich Darth Maul und seinem nach außen hin neutralen mandalorianischen Universum immer mehr Planeten anschlossen. Es hatten sich auf Mandalore Darth Maul-Fanclubs gebildet und vereinzelt auch Fanclubs für seinen Bruder Savage Opress, obwohl oder gerade weil dieser öffentlich nicht so in Erscheinung trat und deshalb als im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes großes Mysterium galt. Darth Maul hatte schnell die Landessprache gelernt und war viel mit den Kommandanten der Death Watch unterwegs, und konnte sich so einen guten Überblick über sein Reich verschaffen. Die Death Watch verehrte ihren starken und intelligenten neuen Anführer und bald dachte niemand mehr wehmütig an Pre Vizsla zurück. Mauls dominante, dabei lässige und souveräne Art kam gut beim Volk an und sein exotisches Aussehen erwies sich in dieser Kombination eher als Pluspunkt denn als Hindernis. Er war ein wahrer Mandalorianer geworden. Davon profitierte in der Schule auch sein Sohn Orvix, der am Anfang in der Schule als Außenseiter galt und angefeindet worden war, gab es doch damals so gut wie keine Ausländer auf Mandalore. Aber er konnte sich schnell Respekt verschaffen, da seine Mutter ihm viele Kampfkniffe beigebracht hatte. Und die Schüler in seiner Schulklasse waren mit den Kadetten auf Orsis nicht zu vergleichen, was deren Kampffertigkeiten anging. Aber mehr als zweimal musste Mauls Sohn seine Fähigkeiten nicht unter Beweis stellen. Ziemlich bald merkten alle in der Klasse und später in der ganzen Schule, daß mit Orvix nicht zu spaßen war. Er hatte nun seine Ruhe und fand bald viele Freunde. Auch um seine Schwester Daleena zu schützen, die von den Mädchen der Schule geschnitten und wegen ihrer gelben Augen und ihrer roten Haut gelegentlich geärgert wurde.

Auch nachdem er verschwunden war, galt Darth Maul noch immer als Herrscher von Mandalore. Niemand traute sich, öffentlich sein Verschwinden oder seinen möglichen Tod dazu zu nutzen, Mauls Position als Herrscher Mandalores für sich zu beanspruchen. Dabei kam es Maul zugute, daß er sich nie als Herrscher von Mandalore titulieren ließ, sondern in den Zeitungen und im Holo-Net lediglich als Lord Maul, Anführer der Death Watch firmierte. Das wurde ihm als Bescheidenheit ausgelegt und trug noch mehr zu seiner Beliebtheit bei. Solange Maul Mandalore regiert hatte, fragten viele Leute nicht länger nach dem Verbleib von Herzogin Satine, während andere sie heimlich vermissten. Als Maul dann auf einmal verschwunden war, brach dieser Gegensatz offen hervor. Die Nachteulen von Bo-Katan lieferten sich offen Kämpfe mit Maul-treuen Death-Watch-Kämpfern. Premierminister Almec versuchte, so gut es ging, Waffenruhen und temporäre Einigungen zwischen den verfeindeten Parteien zu erzielen. Und dann musste Almec sich noch um ein anderes spezielles Phänomen der Herrschaft Darth Mauls kümmern: Vier der weiblichen Death-Watch-Mitglieder, die in Savages Korps Dienst getan und ihn nach Dienstschluß regelmäßig in seinem Hauptquartier besucht hatten, zeigten fast zur gleichen Zeit in der Verwaltung der Death-Watch ihre Schwangerschaft an und gaben als Vater Savage Opress an. Zeit, den Premierminister zu kontaktieren, der sofort einen Fond einrichtete, um die später alleinerziehenden Mütter und ihre Kinder angemessen unterstützen zu können.


	40. Jedi-Meister Savajj Assage

40. Jedi-Meister Savajj Assage

Es war dunkel, als Savage Opress wieder zu sich kam. Der Thronsaal war leer, von Maul und seinem ehemaligen Meister keine Spur mehr. Er hatte jetzt nur noch einen Gedanken: _Weg von hier – weg von Mandalore – weg von …._ Nein, so etwas durfte er nicht denken. Maul war sein Bruder, alles, was er noch hatte. Er hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und ihn ausgebildet, genau wie Mutter Talzin ihm versprochen hatte. Aber er, Savage Opress, würde ihm jetzt in seiner ursprünglichen Gestalt und seiner nun verminderter Kraft nicht mehr die Hilfe sein, die Maul brauchte. Die Death-Watch-Leute würden bestenfalls erstaunt sein, ihn derart verkleinert zu sehen. Man würde seine Autorität als Nachfolger von Maul infragestellen. Nicht, daß Savage diesen Posten jetzt noch anstreben würde. Für ihn gab es hier nichts mehr zu tun. Und es hielt ihn nichts mehr hier auf diesem Planeten, der jetzt weder Mauls, noch der seine war. Da sah er einen Death-Watch-Krieger sich über ihn beugen – nein, eine Kriegerin. Lot Krak, die Frau, die Ventress so ähnlich sah, bis auf die blonden Haare, die sie im Kurzhaarschnitt trug, gab ihm verzweifelt Backpfeifen, nachdem sie seinen schwachen Puls gefühlt hatte und nun sicher war, daß er noch lebte, als er seine Augen aufschlug und sie benommen und verwundert ansah. „Gottseidank, Du lebst.", seufzte sie erleichtert. „Ich muß hier weg – sofort", sagte Savage gehetzt. „Was ist geschehen? Oh, deine Hörner! Und deine Augen sind grün!" „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, bitte … bring mich hier weg", sagte Savage noch eindringlicher. „Natürlich, du kommst gleich mit nach draußen. Da ist ein Arzt. Und wenn du einigermaßen gesund bist, dann ….", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Sie war vollkommen euphorisiert, Savage lebend gefunden zu haben. „Red nicht so viel! Jetzt laß mich diese Rüstung hier anziehen und uns dann zu dir verschwinden", sagte Savage und strebte dem Ausgang zu, wo immer noch die beiden Türwächter lagen, die Sidious bei seinem Erscheinen mit einem Machtgriff getötet hatte. Da Savage jetzt nicht mehr so groß war wie früher, passte ihm eine der Rüstungen und auch sein Kopf mit den nun sehr zierlichen Hörnern passte unter den typischen mandalorianischen Helm mit dem charakteristischen T-Visier. Sein großes Scy-Car stand noch vor dem Palast. Sie wurden nicht weiter behelligt.

Er stieg mit Lot Krak hinein und keine zehn Minuten später waren sie in ihrer kleinen Wohnung. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ihn, als sie allein waren. „Siehst du das hier?", Savage entledigte sich des Brustpanzers und zeigte ihr die beiden Lichtschwerter-Einstiche. „Wie konntest du das überleben?" „Ich bin verzaubert worden, daß ich so groß wurde, wie du mich früher kanntest. Der vierte geheime Sith-Lord ist hierhergekommen, um Maul und mich zu entmachten. Wir haben gekämpft. Dann hat er mir dies hier mit seinen beiden roten Lichtschwertern angetan. Das grüne Zeug in meinem Körper, das mich vergrößert hat, hat offenbar dafür gesorgt, daß die Stiche sofort geheilt sind, während ich bewusstlos war. Wo Maul und der andere Sith-Lord sind, weiß ich nicht." „Das musst du Gar Saxon und den anderen erzählen. Sie warten schon." „Sie werden mir nicht glauben. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, zu was dieser Sith-Lord fähig ist. Bitte hilf mir, ein Schiff zu bekommen, das mich von hier wegbringt. Ich kann hier nicht mehr leben, nicht nach alldem, was hier passiert ist. Und ich habe nicht mehr so viel Kraft wie früher. Wenn der geheime Sith-Lord erfährt, daß ich noch lebe und hier bin, dann wird er wiederkommen und mich endgültig töten." „Aber du kannst nicht einfach weggehen!", rief Lot Krak schrill. „Du musst uns jetzt anführen, wo Lord Maul weg ist! Du musst unseren Kampf weiterführen! Die Death Watch braucht dich!" „Das mag ja sein, aber ich brauche die Death Watch nicht. Nicht mehr." „Und mich brauchst du auch nicht? Und die ganzen anderen Death-Watch-Frauen, die jetzt ein Kind von dir erwarten?" „Ich habe euch von Anfang gesagt, daß ich keine Familie gründen möchte, daß ich dafür keine Zeit habe. Ihr habt es darauf ankommen lassen. Und jetzt müsst ihr damit alleine klarkommen. Das … tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich einmal war. Und ich will nie wieder dahin zurück." „Aber was wird dein Bruder dazu sagen, wenn er noch lebt und davon erfährt, daß auch du noch lebst und jetzt feige abhauen willst?" „Er hat mich bereits so gesehen, wie ich jetzt bin. Er kann mich so nicht brauchen. Er braucht nicht zu wissen, daß ich noch lebe. Er würde sich nur um mich Sorgen machen. Und er würde nicht wollen, daß ich noch einmal getötet werde." „Bist du sicher, daß Maul noch lebt?", fragte Lot Krak ungläubig. „Hundertprozentig!", sagte Savage entschieden. „Ich würde mithilfe der Macht spüren, sollte ihm etwas zugestoßen sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir uns später unter besseren Umständen wieder." „Meinst du mich, oder Maul?" „Nimm aus diesem Satz, was du willst", sagte Savage mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln. „Weißt du, ich habe seit einem Jahr nur für andere gelebt und gekämpft. Ich will jetzt nur noch ich sein. Und dieser unbekannte Sith-Lord hat mir ungewollt die Chance dazu gegeben. Bitte, laß mich gehen. Laß mich frei", schloß Savage eindringlich sein Geständnis.

Lot Krak schaute zu dem Mann, der sie immer noch um Haupteslänge überragte. Ein ganz anderer Savage stand jetzt vor ihr, ein sensiblerer Savage, wenngleich immer noch sehr stark, vor allem, wenn er sich erst einmal ganz von seinen Verletzungen erholt haben würde. Und seine nun graugrünen Augen gefielen ihr außerordentlich. Aber er war noch genauso reserviert und distanziert wie er auch sonst war, wenn er nicht gerade wieder Sex brauchte. Dieser Savage hier vor ihr war genau der blendend aussehende Typ Mann, der für die meisten Frauen unerreichbar war, der früh seine Jugendliebe heiraten und ihr für immer treu bleiben würde und sich auch sonst an Prinzipien hielt. „Es ist wegen dieser Asajj Ventress", schlussfolgerte sie nun. „Gib es zu, du liebst sie. Das haben alle gesagt, die euch im Palast zusammen gesehen haben. Du willst zu ihr, nicht wahr?", setzte sie argwöhnisch hinzu. „Bloß nicht zu der", sagte Savage angewidert. „Asajj Ventress ist der Grund für all dies, was mir in diesem Jahr widerfahren ist. Ich will sie nie wieder sehen", sagte er entschlossen. „Nun, es wäre ungerecht, zu behaupten, daß dir hier nur schlechtes widerfahren wäre", erwiderte sie spöttisch lächelnd. „Du musst unbedingt für mindestens einen Tag in einen Bacta-Tank, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Ich werde mich derweil um ein Raumschiff kümmern, das dich von hier wegbringt." Savage hatte keine Wahl, als ihr zu vertrauen. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der Bacta-Tank war schnell organisiert und Savage genoß die warme Flüssigkeit und die damit verbundene Entspannung. Er fühlte, wie er an Stärke zurückgewann, wie sich Nervenenden wiederfanden. „Hab Dank für alles", sagte er, ihre Hand haltend, bevor er sich verabschiedete, um ins Raumschiff zu steigen, zu welchem sie ihn geführt hatte. „Willst du nicht dein Lichtschwert mitnehmen?" Lot Krak hielt ihm den langen Griff hin, den sie, vor allen anderen in den Thronsaal gekommen, sogleich geborgen hatte. „Du kannst es doch noch benutzen, oder?" „Nicht in dieser Größe. Vielleicht passt es ja meinem Sohn. Oder meiner Tochter. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen und mich später erkenntlich zeigen. Ich danke dir", sagte er, während er ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange gab, der sie erröten ließ. Lot Krak wusste, daß Savage sein Versprechen halten würde. Und wenn dies alles war, was sie jetzt für ihn tun konnte, dann würde sie dies auch tun. Hauptsache, er blieb am Leben und war in Sicherheit. Sie schaute ihm hinterher, bis das Raumschiff für immer am Horizont verschwand, dabei Savages Lichtschwert wie eine kostbare Reliquie in ihren Händen haltend.

Als Savage den Raumhafen von Otor erreichte, war es früher Morgen. Er zog es vor, die mandalorianische Rüstung anzubehalten, als er ausstieg und der Raumhafenkantina zustrebte. Der Service-Droide, der ihn anfangs so penetrant mit Bestellaufforderungen genervt hatte, setzte sich auf seinen Wunsch hin sofort in Bewegung, um Shalwa Noctura zu holen, die nun an den Tisch des Gastes kam. „Eigentlich wollte ich gerne Wein trinken, aber alleine Wein zu trinken, ist etwas trist." Sie schaute ihn irritiert an, dann sah sie die graugrünen Augen, die sie von ihrer Tochter kannte, durch das T-förmige Visier des Helmes blitzen. „Laß uns nach oben gehen", sagte sie freudig-atemlos. Kaum waren sie oben angekommen, schälte sich Savage aus seiner Rüstung und stand nun vor ihr, nur bekleidet mit dem Rock mit dem Gürtel, den er aus der Siedlung der Nachtbrüder mitgebracht hatte. „Du … bist jetzt handlicher", stellte sie lächelnd fest. „Was ist mit deinem Mann? Ist er hier?" „Er ist nie mehr zurückgekehrt, seit du das erste Mal hier aufgetaucht bist." Sie umschlang ihn und wollte ihn am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. „Das ist jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Geh nie wieder weg, Savage, hörst du? Bleib bei mir und unserer Tochter, bitte." „Das werde ich, solange ich lebe", schwor Savage. Er merkte, wie etwas in ihm hart wurde, als sie ihre Körper aneinanderpreßten. Gleich einen Meter entfernt stand überaus einladend das breite Bett, das er kannte. Aber auf einmal schien es meilenweit entfernt.

„Störe ich?", fragte ihre Angestellte, als sie das Zimmer betrat. „Der Kanzler und zwei Jedi sind jetzt eingetroffen. Du solltest sie begrüßen." „Ja natürlich, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen", sagte Shalwa hastig und bedeutete Savage, oben auf sie zu warten. Dann ging sie eilig die Treppe hinunter. Savage schaute ihr hinterher, sah noch den metallenen Haarstab in ihrem schwarzen Haar, den er ihr einst geschenkt hatte. Er wartete eine Weile, dann fragte er die Angestellte, warum der Kanzler gekommen war. „Der Kanzler besucht hin und wieder die zur Republik gehörigen Planeten. Und da unsere Raumhafencantina nun vier Sterne im Touralou-Guide für die besten Cantinas der Galaxis erhalten hat, macht er hier für das Essen Station". Savage linste die Treppe hinunter. Er sah den Kanzler mit zwei Jedi an einem Tisch sitzen. Nicht irgendwelche Jedi. Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi höchstpersönlich. Auf einmal drehte sich der Kanzler in Savages Richtung um. Savage sah sein markantes blasses gespaltenes Kinn, seine schmalen, feingliedrigen, leicht gichtigen Hände. Er hatte diese Kombination von diesem Kinn und diesen Händen gerade erst vor zwei Tagen gesehen. Er wusste jetzt, wer der vierte geheime Sith-Lord war, nein, nur noch der Dritte. Nur einen Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde später sprangen Skywalker und Kenobi von ihren Stühlen auf, um die Treppe hinaufzustürmen, an deren oberen Absatz sie eine verdächtige Präsenz wahrgenommen hatten.

Savage Opress war durch ein offenes Fenster nach draußen gehechtet, seinen Fall durch die Macht abfedernd, die er immer noch beherrschte. Er rannte durch die Gassen der Stadt, vorbei an einem der Punkte, die er einst auf der Flimsi-Karte eingekreist hatte. Hinter ihm liefen die beiden Jedi, mindestens genausoschnell wie er. In jenem von ihm ausgemachten Warenlager befanden sich auch Kleider, das wusste er. Er würde sich umziehen und dann unauffällig verschwinden. Da sah er ein Sky-Car am Rand stehen, dessen Besitzer offensichtlich ein Schwätzchen mit dem Ladeninhaber hielt. „Entschuldigung", rief er, stieß den Mann weg und schnappte sich das Sky-Car. Die Jedi hatten dieselbe Idee. Jetzt war die Zeit der weitausholenden eleganten Bögen vorbei. Savage musste in abrupten Zickzacklinien durch die Stadt kurven, in der Hoffnung, seine Verfolger abzuschütteln, wenn er hinter einem Gebäude verschwand. Aber seine Hoffnungen waren nutzlos. Skywalker konnte so einen Zick-Zack-Kurs im Stadtdschungel viel besser und schneller verfolgen als er. Da weiter hinten begann ein Wald. Dort würde sich Savage verstecken. Er hatte Erfahrung damit, sich in der Natur zu verbergen, zu tarnen, um das äsende Wild nicht zu verscheuchen, welches er jagen wollte. Er würde, sobald diese Gefahr vorüber sei, nach einer Arbeit in der hiesigen Försterei nachfragen, ob sie einen Jäger bräuchten. Aber vorerst war er es, der gejagt wurde.

Er fuhr mit dem Sky-Car so tief in den Wald hinein, wie er konnte, bevor das Dickicht begann. Dann stieg er ab und rannte um sein Leben, nach Tarnung und Deckung suchend. Er hörte die Schritte der beiden Jedi immer näher kommen. Mist! Seine Machtpräsenz zu verbergen, um sich vor anderen Machtbenutzern zu verbergen, das hatte ihm sein Bruder noch nicht beigebracht. Und er hatte Maul damals nicht danach gefragt. Auf einmal sah er Anakin Skywalker vor sich, spürte Obi-Wan Kenobi hinter sich. Er saß in der Falle. Er hätte, anstatt kopflos von Mandalore zu fliehen, noch ein zwei Tage im Bacta-Tank verbringen sollen. Dann wäre er jetzt stark genug gewesen, diesen beiden Plagegeistern, die ihn jetzt schon seit einem Jahr verfolgten, zu entkommen. „Ergebt Euch, Sith! Dann wird Euch nichts geschehen und Ihr werdet ein faires Gerichtsverfahren auf Coruscant erhalten", versprach ihm Anakin Skywalker. „Ich bin kein Sith mehr", sagte Savage. Er spürte, daß jetzt alles vorbei war. Niemand würde ihm glauben, was ihm passiert war. Aber er wollte wenigstens weitergeben, was er wusste, damit sein Ende, egal ob tot oder für immer im Gefängnis, nicht nutzlos war. Jetzt, wo sich die Republik, die Jedi, und die Sith alle zusammen an seine Fersen geheftet hatten. „Was ist mit Euch passiert?", fragte Obi-Wan Kenobi von hinten, wohl gewahr, daß nicht mehr der Savage vor ihm stand, den er von Toydaria, Dookus Kommandoschiff, Raydonia, Florrum und Mandalore kannte. „Das ist jetzt unwichtig", sagte Savage atemlos. „Viel wichtiger ist, daß ich weiß, wer der gesuchte dritte Sith-Lord ist. Es ist … „ Weiter kam Savage nicht. Denn plötzlich legte sich ein schraubstockartiger Druck um seine Kehle. Er spürte, wie er hochgehoben wurde. Er sah noch die verwunderten Gesichter der beiden Jedi, die jetzt zusammengerückt waren, um ungläubig zu sehen, was auf der anderen Seite von Savage Opress gerade geschah. Es war für ihn offensichtlich, daß die Jedi nicht für diesen Machtgriff verantwortlich waren, den er, Savage Opress, früher so oft bei seinen Opfern angewendet, aber noch nie am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte.

„Der gehört mir!", hörte er eine dritte Stimme, die er kannte, mit eiserner Bestimmtheit sagen. „Das hättet Ihr wohl gern", sagte Anakin höhnisch. „Das ist hier keine Kopfgeldjägerbar, wo Ihr Euch den besten Auftrag schnappen und verschwinden könnt. Laßt ihn los. Er gehört jetzt der Republik!" „Natürlich tut er das", sagte Asajj Ventress lächelnd. „Und ich werde ihn der Republik übergeben." „Und dafür ein fettes Kopfgeld kassieren, nicht wahr?", mischte sich Obi-Wan ein. „Ich habe momentan große Probleme mit Jabba dem Hutten", gestand sie zerknirscht. "Wenn ich meine Schulden bei ihm nicht bezahle, dann werde ich nicht nur riesigen Ärger bekommen. Mein Leben ist in Gefahr!", beschwor sie die beiden Jedi eindringlich. „Was Ihr nicht sagt!? Im Gefängnis seid Ihr sicher", sagte Skywalker abweisend. „Ihr seid doch auf Tatooine großgeworden, Skywalker. Da müsstet Ihr eigentlich wissen, daß man Jabba nicht so leicht entkommt. Er schickt Häscher mit Giftspritzen ins Gefängnis, besticht die Wärter. Niemand hat etwas gesehen – und weg bist du. Das ist keine Option für mich." „Und für uns ist es keine Option, Euch Savage Opress zu überlassen. Warum sollten wir Euch vertrauen?", fragte Anakin immer noch misstrauisch. Ventress lächelte fein. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, ob Jabba wirklich derart mit außerhalb seines Herrschaftsbereiches inhaftierten Schuldnern verfuhr, wie sie gerade behauptet hatte. Und der superselbstbewußte Jedi von Tatooine vor ihr glücklicherweise genausowenig. Nun konnte sie weiterpokern. „Schön, daß Ihr fragt", hub sie an, kokett lächelnd ihr Angebot zu unterbreiten. „Nun, ich werde mich der Republik ergeben und euch wertvolle Informationen über Dooku liefern. Den wollt Ihr doch auch noch fangen, oder? Ich weiß vieles über ihn, was ihr nicht wisst. Ich kann Euch helfen. … Wenn Ihr jetzt _mir_ helft", setzte sie energisch nach. „Ich glaube, ihr wollt eher Savage Opress helfen, habe ich recht?", fragte Obi-Wan skeptisch. „Ihr … seid doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, Kenobi? So etwas kenne ich von Euch ja gar nicht", schmunzelte sie. „Laßt diese albernen Spielchen, Ventress. Ihr werdet jetzt zusammen mit uns und Savage Opress nach Coruscant fliegen. Dann können wir über einen Deal reden … und was Ihr für uns tun könnt", versuchte Anakin, das Heft an sich zu reißen. „Aber dann bekomme ich doch das Kopfgeld nicht", sagte sie mit einem Schmollmund. „Außerdem hat mich Savage betrogen", setzte sie nun mit einem gepeinigten verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck hinzu. „Ich weiß", erwiderte Obi-Wan mitfühlend, einen Augenblick später überrascht registrierend, wie sich plötzlich drei Augenpaare erst verwundert, dann argwöhnisch in ihn bohrten.

Jetzt fiel Ventress ein, daß es an der Zeit war, Savage wieder aus dem Machtwürgegriff zu entlassen, bevor er ernsthafte Schäden davontragen würde. „Und Ihr Zwei könnt auch den Kanzler nicht solange allein lassen. Was wird er wohl denken, wenn Ihr Euch jetzt hier ablenken lasst? Was, wenn Palpatine gerade jetzt etwas zustößt und Ihr seid nicht bei ihm?" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Savage nach unten plumpsen. Dieser hätte gut und gerne wieder aufstehen können, blieb aber wie benommen liegen und blinzelte gelegentlich in die Richtung, von der aus jemand in diesem rhetorischen Dreierduell etwas sagte. „Soll das eine Drohung sein? Eine Falle?!", rief Anakin aufgebracht. „So etwas würde ich mir niemals erlauben." Ventress setzte bei diesen Worten ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf und machte dazu eine weit von sich weisende Handbewegung. Sie hatte sehr wohl registriert, wie Skywalker plötzlich sehr nervös wurde. „Das war nur ein guter Ratschlag. Bitte, lasst mich mit ihm ziehen. Ihr seht doch, daß er am Ende ist und nicht fliehen kann. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen", sagte Ventress mit ruhiger und fester Stimme und zwinkerte Obi-Wan dabei so flehend und gleichzeitig so verheißungsvoll zu, wie sie nur konnte. „Anakin, laß sie mit ihm ziehen. Glaub mir, wir werden die beiden schon aufspüren, sollte Ventress diese Abmachung nicht einhalten. Und wahrscheinlich sind die beiden dann auch nicht am selben Ort, so wie ich Ventress kenne", sagte Obi-Wan verschmitzt lächelnd. „Was soll das? Steht so eine Abmachung etwa schon? Wieso spielst du ihre Spielchen mit? Merkst du denn nicht, daß sie wieder einmal versucht, uns auszutricksen? Dieser Sith-Kopfgeldjägerin können wir nicht trauen." „Anakin, du bist doch sonst immer für unorthodoxe, risikoreiche Methoden. Überleg doch mal: Wenn sie sich an die Abmachung hält, haben wir gleich zwei Gefangene und können jetzt sofort zum Kanzler zurückkehren und alles ist in Ordnung", wiegelte Obi-Wan ab. „Du lässt dich von ihr manipulieren, weil du Gefühle für sie hast. Das ist es, was hier nicht in Ordnung ist. Genauso wie auf Raydonia." „Jetzt laß sie schon gehen, ich übernehme dafür die volle Verantwortung", sagte Obi-Wan mit einer weitausholenden Geste seiner Hand. „Wir sehen uns auf Coruscant", rief er ihr noch vergnügt zu, bevor die beiden Jedi zurück zur Raumhafencantina strebten.

Ventress zog Savage vom Boden hoch und legte sich seinen rechten Arm über ihre Schultern. So schleppte sie ihn keuchend und schwitzend quer durch den Wald, dabei die Macht zu Hilfe nehmend. „Wo ist dein Schiff?", fragte Savage plötzlich. „Gleich … da … drüben", presste sie atemlos hervor. Kaum hatte sich die Einstiegsluke von Ventress' Raumschiff hinter ihnen geschlossen, stellte sich Savage auf seine eigenen Füße und Ventress atmete befreit auf. „So bist du bestimmt noch nie abgeschleppt worden, hab ich recht, Savage?" Ventress merkte, daß ihr Witz nicht ankam. Savage hatte seine vollen Lippen jetzt noch reservierter geschürzt, als er es ohnehin schon meist tat. Gerade deshalb hätte sie ihn jetzt am liebsten geküsst, so aufreizend fand sie seine Verweigerung. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er, noch unschlüssig über ihre Absichten. „Nun, ich habe dich auf Raydonia gefunden. Und ich habe dich hier gefunden. Sonst noch Fragen?", erwiderte sie ruhig und nahm seine nun viel zu große künstliche Hand in die ihre. Er mußte diesen Arm sobald wie möglich gegen einen seiner neuen-alten Körpergröße entsprechenden austauschen lassen. Nun erinnerte er sich daran, ihr vor knapp einer Woche den rodianischen Dolch gegeben zu haben. Daran könnte sie ihn aufgespürt haben, genauso wie er mit dem Talisman vor einem Jahr Maul gefunden hatte. „Was hast du jetzt vor? Wo fliegen wir hin?", fragte er, immer noch misstrauisch ob der Pläne seiner Pilotin. „Gegenfrage, was hast _du_ vor?" Savage musste einen Augenblick überlegen. „Ich will ein neues Leben beginnen", sagte er schließlich. „Ich weiß einen guten Ort dafür und der heißt nicht Coruscant", sagte Ventress geheimnisvoll lächelnd. Savage wurde plötzlich von einem warmen Gefühl der Zuversicht und der Sicherheit überflutet. Nach ihrer Flucht vor ihm und Dooku von Dookus Kommandoschiff war Ventress jetzt doch wirklich dabei, ihren Fehler von damals wiedergutzumachen. Sie war jetzt mit _ihm_ abgehauen, anstatt ihn allein mit den beiden Jedi zurückzulassen. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht an die Republik ausliefern.

„Du sorgst dich also um den Kanzler – daß ich das noch erleben durfte", meinte Savage belustigt, nachdem Ventress die Koordinaten für ihr nächstes Reiseziel eingegeben hatte und das Schiff in den Hyperraum eingetreten war. Er lag nun entspannt auf einer Pritsche, die im Cockpit stand, um sich von seiner Flucht und Ventress' Machtwürgegriff auszuruhen. Nun kam Ventress auf ihn zu, setzte sich ans Kopfende von Savages Lagerstatt und begann, seinen Nacken zu massieren. Er merkte, daß die Erregung in ihm hochstieg, wie sein Schwanz hart wurde und sich sein Rock an besagter Stelle nach oben bäumte. „Laß das!", herrschte er sie an. „Was ist los?", wunderte sie sich. „Auf Mandalore warst du noch viel lockerer. Ich merke doch, daß du es willst." Sie ging mit ihren Fingern in Richtung seiner Brustwarzen und fing an, diese sanft zu kneten. „Wie ich schon damals auf Dathomir zu Mutter Talzin sagte: „Du bist wahrhaft ein Geschenk der Galaxis." „Aber keins an dich!", sagte Savage hart und abweisend. Er war Ventress ganz gewiß nicht gefolgt, um jetzt ein erotisches Abenteuer mit ihr zu haben. Er hätte auch jederzeit den beiden Jedi folgen können. Er hatte diese Option gewählt, weil er es als leichter erachtete, mit Ventress fertigzuwerden als mit zwei Jedi, die womöglich noch Klontruppen zu Hilfe rufen könnten. Und er hatte keine Absicht, Shalwa noch weiter zu betrügen, so wie er es früher getan hatte, auch, nachdem sie ihn auf Mandalore besucht hatte. Er würde ihr von nun an treu sein. Und ein ehrbares unbescholtenes Leben mit ihr führen. Und er wollte sobald wie möglich zu ihr zurückkehren. Und er würde sie und Xedra nie wieder alleinlassen. So wie er es ihr gerade noch vor zwei Standardstunden geschworen hatte. Das einzige, was zwischen seinen guten Vorsätzen und ihrer Umsetzung stand, war diese plötzlich harte Latte zwischen seinen Beinen. Er musste jetzt schleunigst an irgendetwas völlig unerotisches denken. Zum Beispiel an Kanzler Palpatine! Zu schrecklich! Nein, an Barriss Offee! Genau richtig. Langsam wurde sein Glied wieder schlaff und legte sich nieder. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie, von ihm ablassend, der plötzlichen Flaute unter Savages Rock gewahr werdend und seine Abweisung spürend. Sie setzte sich ihm nun gegenüber und sah ihn fragend an. „Seit dieser grüne Nebel weg ist, sehe ich viel klarer, was alles falsch gelaufen ist in diesem Jahr. Und ich muß seit meiner Flucht aus Mandalore jeden Tag an Feral denken, daran, was du und ich ihm angetan haben. Ich kann das nicht einfach vergessen, verstehst du das?" „Du willst, daß ich das wiedergutmache? Nun, ich habe gerade damit angefangen", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. „So etwas kann man nicht wiedergutmachen. Ich werde dir das nie verzeihen. Und mir auch nicht." „Nun, wir müssen beide jetzt damit leben. Ich muß auch mit vielem fertigwerden." „_Dein_ Bruder war es ja nicht", schnaubte er sie verbittert an.

„Weißt du, Savage. Mir gehen die Worte von Obi-Wan Kenobi von vorhin nicht aus dem Kopf", wechselte sie das Thema. „Was hat er damit gemeint, als ich sagte, ‚Savage hat mich betrogen' und er antwortete ‚Ich weiß'?" „Gegenfrage: Warum hast du behauptet, ich hätte dich betrogen?", fragte Savage unmutig. „Ach, das habe ich doch nur so gesagt, damit sie dich mit mir gehen lassen. Hätte ich ihnen sagen sollen: Ich liebe Savage Opress und will mein künftiges Leben mit ihm verbringen?" „Was hast du da gerade gesagt? Oder ist das jetzt nur eine Übertreibung ins Gegenteil?", fragte Savage entgeistert. „Nein, das habe ich jetzt völlig ehrlich und ernst gemeint", sagte sie und schaute ihm tief in die graugrünen Augen. „Weißt du, Asajj, hättest du mir das damals auf Devaron gesagt, dann hätte ich Dooku sofort für dich verlassen. Und auch später auf Raydonia hätte ich für dich Maul verlassen. Vor allem, nachdem er dort diese ganzen unschuldigen Leute abgeschlachtet hat. Jetzt ist es zu spät." Savage biß sich auf die Zunge. Gerade eben hatte er schlecht über Maul geredet. Aber egal, was Maul getan hatte, er hatte es nicht verdient, daß der eigene Bruder nun hier mit einer zweifelhaften Person in seiner Abwesenheit über ihn lästerte. Savage schämte sich. „Nun, du solltest doch vorher noch Dooku töten", sagte sie grienend. „Ja, ich weiß, das war jetzt ein schlechter Witz. Und das erste, was ich auf Raydonia im Müllfrachter gesehen habe, war Maul. Nicht gerade eine gute Einladung für ein Liebesgeständnis. Und dann hatte er dich befohlen, mir zu töten. Was hätte ich also machen sollen, außer mit Müh und Not abzuhauen?" „Du meinst wohl, mit Kenobi abzuhauen", zischte er, um gleich darauf sanfter zu werden. „Du hättest mir das auch noch auf Mandalore sagen können." „Du hast mir ziemlich früh von dort weggeschickt", sagte Ventress betreten. „Ja, das stimmt", räumte Savage ein. „Also, was hat Kenobi vorhin mit ‚Ich weiß' gemeint? Er sagt so etwas nicht ohne Grund." „Das ist mir egal, was der Jedi sagt und warum. Ich bin dir bestimmt nicht gefolgt, um mir jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen", blaffte Savage. „Nun, immerhin verdankst du ihm jetzt dein Entkommen. Skywalker hätte dich niemals gehen lassen", versuchte sie, ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Manchmal sind unsere Feinde hilfreicher und großzügiger als unsere Freunde". „Sicher, _dir_ gegenüber ist Obi-Wan Kenobi immer extrem großzügig gewesen", entgegnete er sarkastisch. Ventress erkannte, daß sie so nicht weiterkam.

„Wir werden in zwei Stunden auf Tatooine landen", verkündete sie fröhlich. „Was wollen wir dort?", fragte Savage misstrauisch. „Ich habe dort eine tolle Arbeit für dich bei Jabba dem Hutten. Ich werde, während du für ihn arbeitest, nach Coruscant fliegen, mich dort den Behörden stellen und den Jedi dort erzählen, daß ich auf das Kopfgeld für dich verzichten werde, weil mir Jabba dich als Pfand dafür abgenommen hat, damit du für mich meine Schulden bei ihm abarbeitest. Sie werden sich sicherlich ärgern, aber die Kröte schlucken. Und in ein paar Tagen bin ich dann wieder hier bei dir und dann können wir gemeinsam arbeiten und leben. Wie findest du das? Das ist doch eine absolut wasserdichte Geschichte, nicht wahr?" Savage klappte bei diesem Angebot der Unterkiefer herunter. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Du willst mich auf Tatooine wieder in die Sklaverei verkaufen? Bist du absolut sicher, daß mich Jabba wieder gehen lässt und die Jedi und die Republik lassen mich dann in Ruhe?" „Ach was", sagte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „ich habe auch schon gelegentlich für Jabba gearbeitet. Glaub mir, die Hutten mögen gierig, grausam und gerissen sein. Aber sie halten ihr Wort und zahlen pünktlich. Ich hatte mit ihnen nie Probleme." „Da hat mir Dooku etwas anderes erzählt", widersprach Savage. „Ach, das hat der grüne Schleimbeutel doch schon längst wieder vergessen", wies sie seinen Widerspruch mit derselben wegwerfenden Handbewegung von vorhin ab. „Es ist absolut sicher, für die Hutten zu arbeiten. Vorausgesetzt, man bezahlt pünktlich die Abgaben, die sie aus den Gesamtumsätzen erheben. Und wenn man noch mehr bezahlt, lügen sie auch für dich, wenn die Republik Ärger machen will. Das ist ein absolut perfektes System für Leute wie uns", freute sich Ventress über ihr Konstrukt. „Du meinst wohl, für Leute wie Dich", sagte Savage abfällig. Aber Ventress war noch lange nicht fertig. „Und das allerbeste an Tatooine ist, daß sich niemand in deine Angelegenheiten einmischt. Du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst, solange du Jabba nicht in die Quere kommst. Und niemand kann dir was." Sie war jetzt nah an Savage herangerückt und ihre blauen Augen funkelten ihn an.

„Machst du das wirklich für mich oder eher für dich? Wieviel springt für dich dabei heraus, hä?" „Denkst du wirklich so über mich, Savage", sagte sie, plötzlich getroffen, mit traurigem Blick. „Ich tue das für _uns! _Ich kann all diese Aufträge für ihn auch allein erledigen. Aber ich will, daß du in Sicherheit bist. Ich bekomme gar nichts dafür, außer dich … wenn du willst." „Du glaubst wohl, du kannst dir alles nehmen, was du willst, so wie diesen Jedi-Flieger, den du wahrscheinlich auch dem Tempel geklaut hast, nachdem du Dookus Schiff wieder einmal verschrottet hast. Oder so, wie du mich damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung gekidnappt hast." „Nun, Skywalker irrt. Die ganze Galaxis ist eine einzige große Kopfgeldjägerbar, wo man sich die besten Aufträge schnappen kann, wenn man weiß, wie. Und wenn man nicht kämpft, bekommt man nichts. Zumindest bei mich ist das so", raunte sie. „Apropos Kämpfen, willst du wieder mit mich um dir kämpfen? Wenn ich gewinne, dann gehörst du wieder mir", schnurrte sie. „Vergiß nicht, Asajj, ich kann jetzt die Macht mindestens genauso gut benutzen wie du. Also … was bekomme ich, wenn ich gewinne?" fragte er neugierig. „Mich", sagte sie schlicht. „Haha, netter Witz. So billig kommst du mir nicht davon", sagte er betont drohend, aber es gelang ihm nicht, ein spontanes Lächeln zu unterdrücken ob dieser ihrer charmant-unbekümmerten Frechheit. „Weißt du, ich bin nicht der Typ, der sehr an irgendwelchen Besitztümern hängt", erklärte sie ihm nun. „Ich habe so gut wie nichts. Ich brauche so gut wie nichts. Das einzige, was ich einmal hatte, und was mir wirklich etwas bedeutet hat, das warst du, Savage." Sie machte eine Pause und sah ihn an, während Savage überlegte. „Du gibst mir dein Wort, daß du in einer Woche wieder bei mir bist, nachdem ich bei Jabba dem Hutten angefangen habe? Und daß der Arbeitsvertrag zeitlich befristet ist? Oder aufgabenmäßig befristet? Und daß ich kein Sklave werde?" „Genauso, wie du sagst, Savage. Und wenn ich wieder da bin, dann gebe ich dir alles, was du willst", sagte sie und fasste seine Hände. „Wirklich alles?", fragte Savage ungläubig. „Ja … alles", sagte sie feierlich und Savage sah ihre eisblauen Augen verführerisch glitzern. „Warum damit warten, bist du wieder da bist?", hörte sich Savage plötzlich sagen, während sein Kolben schon wieder steif wurde. Dann nahm er sie in die Arme und zog sie zu sich auf die Pritsche.

Sie stöhnte auf, als er ihr einen Kuß gab. Ihr war, als hätte sie ihn seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr an sich gespürt. Seine Augen waren wie grüne warme Sümpfe, in denen sie nun ein wohliges Schlammbad nehmen würde – nur mit ihm. Dieser Vergleich drängte sich ihr geradezu auf, als sie merkte, wie feucht sie jetzt war. „Na? Gefalle ich dir so immer noch? Nicht mehr ganz so groß?", fragte er. „Du … gefällst mir immer", presste sie atemlos hervor, während sie mit ihren schmalen feingliedrigen Händen über die wohlgeformten mit vielen schwarzen gezackten Linien tätowierten Muskeln seines rechten Oberarmes strich. „Da müsste dich die alte Hexe schon in Jabba den Hutten verwandeln, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." „Rede nicht so über Mutter Talzin, hörst du? Und auch nicht über meinen neuen Arbeitgeber", warnte Savage. „Hmmm, diese Worte sind jetzt nicht sehr erotisch", schmollte sie. „Wieso? _Du_ hast doch mit dem Hutten angefangen", wiegelte er ab und legte sich mit dem Bauch auf die Pritsche, sein Hinterteil nach oben schiebend. „Was wird das?", fragte sie. „Deine Fingernägel sind rund geschnitten, nicht wahr?", wollte Savage wissen. „Ja, wieso?" „Dann tauch jetzt einen Zeigefinger in diese Creme!", wies er sie an. „Und nun?", fragte sie. „Jetzt steckst du diesen Finger mit der Fingerkuppe nach oben langsam in meinen Po!" Sie sah ihn angewidert an, machte aber, was er ihr sagte. „Hnng", brummte Savage wohlig, als er merkte, daß ihr ganzer Finger in seinem Poloch verschwunden war. „Merkst du da so einen Knubbel? Den musst du jetzt massieren!", wies er sie weiter an. „Jaaa, guuutt! Und jetzt massierst du mit der anderen Hand meinen Schwanz", fuhr er fort. Sie fing verhalten an, an seinem langen Schaft auf und ab zu fahren. „Doller", kommandierte Savage. Und sie gehorchte. Etwas Saft war schon aus der Spitze seiner Lanze ausgetreten. Sie nutzte dies, um ihre Bewegungen etwas flutschiger zu machen, an die Creme an ihrem Zeigefinger denkend. Sie fand es erregend, ihn so zu sehen, wie er immer heftiger atmete und schnaubte. Sie wünschte, diese pulsierende Latte wäre jetzt in ihr. Gleichzeitig war sie neugierig, ob auch so passieren würde, was unvermeidlich schien. Nach einer Weile war Savages Atmung ziemlich stoßartig geworden. Er verharrte in diesem Zustand noch einige Minuten, dann erzitterte er und kam mit einem lauten Schrei. Ventress hatte das Gefühl, daß ihr Raumschiff erbebte. Sie schaute kurz aus dem Fenster, als wenn ihr Schiff dort mit irgendetwas kollidieren könnte. Und als sie wieder zurücksah, erblickte sie einen weißen See auf dem Bezug der Pritsche, in welchen sich noch eine weitere Springflut aus Savages Schwanz ergoß. „Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, daß ich das kann", sagte sie andächtig. „Nun, du wirst bald noch viel mehr können", versprach ihr Savage.

„Und jetzt leg dich hin!" Das musste er ihr nicht zweimal sagen. Ventress legte sich so hin, daß die weiße Pfütze genau zwischen ihren Schenkeln lag. Savage genoß dieses Bild ein paar Augenblicke, dann holte er eine Serviette und wischte seinen Saft weg. Dann legte er sich mit dem Kopf zwischen ihre Schenkel und seine Lippen berührten sanft ihre Schamlippen, während sie aufstöhnte. „Jetzt brauche ich mir nicht mehr so viele Gedanken wegen deiner Hörner zu machen", sagte sie launig. „Ruhe", fuhr er sie erregt an. Dann schob er ihre Schamlippen auseinander, um nun ihre Klitoris zu kosen, wobei ihr unglaublich heiß wurde. „Oh, oh", sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, aber sie fand keine Worte für das, was gerade mit ihr passierte. „Na? Gefällt dir das?", schnurrte Savage, während er eine Pause machte. „Ja, bitte mach so weiter", stieß sie hervor, um ihren Körper, der eben noch angespannt war, wieder zu relaxen, und ihn gleich wieder anzuspannen, bis sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, was Savage ihr da unten angedeihen ließ. Es war einfach nur warm und feucht und ein wunderbares Gefühl, was sich in Wellen nach und nach über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Nicht genug, daß er sich mit seinen vollen Lippen unten an ihr festgesaugt hatte, nein, jetzt nahm er auch noch seine Zunge zu Hilfe, um sie hier und da kreisen zu lassen und sie hatte das Gefühl, daß jeder Punkt, den seine Zunge erreichte, noch schöner war als der vorige. Sie erzitterte und ihr Oberkörper schnellte nach oben, während sich ihr ein lauter Schrei entrang. Sie sah nun seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln und hatte das Gefühl, jetzt sofort vor lauter Lust aus der Haut fahren zu müssen. Sie presste ihre Oberschenkel von rechts und links gegen seinen Kopf und es machte ihr nichts aus, daß seine kleinen Seitenhörner sich in sie hineinbohrten. Jetzt wurde Savages Saugen derart intensiv, daß sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Sie schrie erneut auf und zog sich von seinem Mund zurück, um Atem zu holen und erschöpft und glücklich auf die Pritsche zurückzufallen. Dann hörte sie, wie der Bordcomputer den baldigen Landeanflug auf Tatooine ankündigte. Erst jetzt fühlte sie die Schmerz der beiden kleinen Wunden an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. „Holst du mir zwei Pflaster?" „Wenn du mir sagst, wo der Medi-Kasten ist, gern", schnurrte Savage.

„Da habt Ihr mir einen schönen Krieger gebracht. Der wird mir gute Dienste leisten", übersetzte der silberne Protokolldroide Jabbas. „Nun, er ist nicht nur schön, dafür verbürge ich mich", sagte Ventress geschmeichelt. „Sieben neue Rancors müssen gezähmt werden", erklärte der Droide den Beiden. Savage wurde heiß. Was hatte Ventress da nur angeleiert? „Wann soll ich beginnen?", fragte Savage unmutig. „Am besten schon heute. Der vorige Trainer wurde gestern von einem der Rancors zerfleischt", erklärte der Protokolldroide blechern, während Savage Mühe hatte, das Entsetzen zu verbergen, welches in ihm hinaufkroch. „Sagen wir, morgen, richte das Jabba aus", beschied Ventress den Droiden und damit Jabba und beendete damit die Verhandlungen. „Nun, was sagst du. Ein Einjahresvertrag mit monatlichem Festgehalt, und dann kannst du tun und lassen, was du willst. Ist das nicht toll?", fragte Ventress Savage, als die beiden Jabbas Palast hinter sich gelassen hatten. „Ich kann überhaupt keine Rancors zähmen. Das können nur die Nachtschwestern. Nachtbrüder können höchstens Rancors töten, mehr nicht. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", stieß er wütend zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ach, das ist gar nicht so schwierig. Ich zeig dir das schon bald", beruhigte sie ihn. „Und jetzt zeige ich dir erst einmal, wo wir jetzt wohnen werden", sagte sie. Sie bedeutete Savage, wieder in ihren Speeder zu steigen und fuhr mit ihm zu einem von einer hohen Mauer umfriedeten Haus, inmitten eines verwilderten Gartens. Als beide die Steintreppe, die zum Haustor führte, hinter sich gelassen hatten, öffnete Ventress das Tor und führte Savage über eine gewundene schwarze Treppe in die obere Etage, wo eine grellrot angemalte Tür vor ihnen auftauchte. „Die Vormieter haben es völlig überstürzt aufgegeben", erklärte Ventress, während sie die Räumlichkeiten in Augenschein nahmen und sich beide auf einem breiten Sofa niederließen, von welchem man durch ein Fenster nach draußen schauen konnte. „Hier werden wir es gemütlich haben", schnurrte sie, Savages Hüfte umfassend.

„Wann wirst du nach Coruscant abreisen?", fragte Savage ernst. „Der Prozess geht erst übermorgen los, habe ich vorhin erfahren. Bis dahin kann ich dir noch helfen, die Rancors einzureiten." „Was wirst du den Staatsanwälten und dem Richter sagen?" „Daß du unter Dookus und Mauls Befehl standest, weil Talzin dich damals an Dooku verhökert hat. Und die ganzen Überfälle auf Florrum und Raydonia waren alle Mauls Idee. Er hat dich gezwungen mitzumachen." „Das gefällt mir nicht", sagte Savage. „Maul ist mein Bruder. Ich werde ihm nicht alles anhängen, was wir gemeinsam getan haben." „Ach, Savage. Woher willst du wissen, ob er überhaupt noch lebt?" „Ich spüre es, ich bin sein Bruder." „Weißt du, Savage, ich glaube, wenn dich damals auf Dathomir ein Jedi-Ritter gefunden hätte, dann wäre aus dir sicherlich ein erstklassiger Jedi-Meister geworden. Und ich wäre dann vielleicht auch noch im Tempel", sagte sie gedankenverloren. „Nein, wärst du nicht", widersprach er. „Du hättest mich verführt und dann wären wir beide aus dem Tempel fortgegangen". Jetzt musste Ventress lachen. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Savage, du bist so ehrbar und so gradlinig. Du hältst deine Versprechen. Und du bist so – unverdorben. Ich hätte nie einen anderen Mann gewollt außer dich." „Nun, ich habe genügend Leute getötet, genügend Frauen flachgelegt, so daß ich bestimmt nicht mehr unschuldig bin", wiegelte Savage bescheiden ab. „Nun, von letzterem profitiere ich ja doch gewaltig", sagte sie hold lächelnd. „Weißt du, Savage, ich habe noch nie einen Mann außer dir gehabt. Das spielt auch keine Rolle. Ich fühle mich im Gegensatz zu dir ziemlich verdorben. Ich habe ständig mit Schurken zu tun. Für dich ist das bestimmt ungeheuerlich, sich abstruse Geschichten auszudenken und sie den Leuten zu verkaufen, um zu überleben oder andere Leute über den Tisch zu ziehen. Ich hingegen mache so etwas tagtäglich. Aber ich weiß, daß es sich eigentlich nicht gehört." „Nun, dann bist du keine wahre Sith", entgegnete Savage. „Schon möglich", sagte sie.

„Du solltest dir ein Oberteil anziehen", sagte Ventress, während sie durch die Gassen von Mos Eisley liefen, um zu einer Medi-Station zu kommen, wo Savage sich einen neuen passenden linken Arm würde besorgen können. „Aber es ist so heiß hier. In der Nachtbrudersiedlung hatte ich auch keins an", begehrte Savage auf. „Savage, siehst du denn nicht, daß dir alle Leute hinterherschauen? Vor allem die humanoiden Frauen!", zischte Ventress, die markanten Muster seiner Oberkörpertätowierungen musternd. „Oh, du bist eifersüchtig." „Außerdem gibt es hier zwei Sonnen statt einer, das sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Sonst bist du am Ende noch so rot wie Maul", warnte sie ihn, an ihrem breitkrempigen Hut nestelnd, der ihren blassen Teint vor den beiden Wüstensonnen schützte.

Savage war zufrieden mit seinem neuen Arm. Es war dasselbe Modell verfügbar, welches er bereits kannte und sein neuer Arm war genauso silbern wie der alte und vor allem nun genausolang wie sein rechter Arm. Jetzt waren sie in ihrem neuen Heim angelangt und Ventress machte ein paar Bewegungen, die Savage verwunderten. „Was tust du da?", wollte er wissen. „Siehst du diese Wompratte hier? Sie wird der Anfang unseres Rancor-Trainings sein. Ihr Verstand funktioniert ganz ähnlich, ist aber viel primitiver als der eines Rancors. Du musst in ihn hineinkriechen, ihn in dir aufnehmen und ihn schließlich deinem Willen unterwerfen", erklärte sie. „Siehst du, jetzt lasse ich sie über diesen Kiesweg hier laufen, obwohl sie sicherlich lieber wieder über die Mauer nach draußen klettern will. Und jetzt … eine Rolle vorwärts. Siehst du? Es geht ganz einfach", sagte sie, seine Hand nehmend und ihn anlächelnd. „Jetzt du! Sag mir vorher, was sie machen soll und wir sehen dann, ob es klappt." Savage schaute nach der Wompratte, aber die war in der Zwischenzeit über die Mauer gehüpft und verschwunden. „Hier sind glücklicherweise keine mehr. Laß uns nach draußen gehen, da werden wir noch welche finden." Sagte es und nahm Savage bei der Hand, um mit ihm gemeinsam die Steinmauer und das Haus wieder hinter sich zu lassen. Jetzt kam eine Wompratte direkt auf Savage zugelaufen. Dann machte sie kehrt und lief wieder zurück, um zwei Standardsekunden wieder auf Savage zuzulaufen und auf seinen linken künstlichen Arm zu springen, um ihn nun erwartungsvoll mit runden orangefarbenen Augen anzuschauen. Savage entspannte nun seinen Gesichtsausdruck und, flux, war die etwa 1,50 Standardmeter lange Wompratte von seinem Arm heruntergesprungen und verschwand genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. „Du lernst schnell", sagte Ventress anerkennend.

Jetzt fand es Savage an der Zeit, etwas essen zu gehen. Nachdem ihm Ventress ein passendes Oberteil gekauft hatte, fanden sie eine Cantina, in der sie sich an einen der hinteren Tische setzen konnten, um dort ungestört und nach Herzenslust zu dinieren. Sie genossen es, beide gar nichts tun zu müssen und sich einfach nur bedienen zu lassen. Savage hatte jetzt Zeit und Muße genug, Ventress alles zu erzählen, was sich nach ihrer Abreise von Mandalore ereignet hatte. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, daß Palpatine der gesuchte dritte Sith-Lord ist?", fragte sie flüsternd. „Ja, ganz sicher", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme. „Aber dann besteht für mich kein Anlaß, nach Coruscant zu reisen", überlegte sie laut. „Sidious wollte mich töten lassen. Selbst wenn die Jedi mir einen Deal anbieten, dann wird er das sicherlich nicht tun. Wer weiß, vielleicht lässt er mich dort verschwinden wie vor Wochen Ahsoka Tano. Er hat irgendetwas mit den Jedi vor. Manche lässt er leben und andere müssen weg. Fragt sich nur, welche das sind." „Das weiß ich auch nicht", meinte Savage gedankenvoll. "Andererseits hast du bislang deine Ruhe gehabt. Niemand hat dir nachgestellt, seit Dooku dich abgeschrieben hat. Es hat Sidious nicht gekümmert, daß du versucht hast, Dooku später mit mir zu töten. Vielleicht denkt Sidious, du bist immer noch stark genug, um später nützlich sein, aber jetzt allein zu schwach, um ihm zu schaden." „Hmmm, klingt logisch. Wenn das wirklich so ist, dann habe ich keine Angst, nach Coruscant zu gehen. Und wir dürfen offiziell nicht zusammensein, damit niemand denkt, wir planen etwas gegen ihn. … Ach was, solange du hier auf Tatooine bleibst und dich ruhig verhältst, passiert dir nichts. „Aber ich habe versucht, den beiden Jedi zu erzählen, wer der dritte Sith-Lord ist. Was, wenn sie Palpatine davon erzählt haben?" „Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Ventress dunkel. Dann bezahlte sie und sie gingen nach Hause.

Als sie nach oben gingen, knisterte es schon wieder gewaltig. „Ich gehe nur schnell ins Bad, dann bin ich wieder bei dir", sagte sie, bevor sie unter der Dusche verschwand. Savage sah sich im Raum um, zog dann die Vorhänge zu. Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden. Er suchte den Lichtschalter, da hörte er ein Geräusch. Er drehte sich um, und erschrak. Er sah die an die Wand gelehnte Jedi Adi Gallia. Sie hatte zwei blutende Fleischwunden unterhalb ihrer Brust, dann sackte sie vornüber. In diesem Augenblick ging das Licht an. Ventress war aus dem Bad zurückgekehrt, um nun Savage bei der Hand zu nehmen und ihn zum Bett zu führen. Als Savage noch einmal zur Wand schaute, war Adi Gallia genausoschnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie sich zuvor materialisiert hatte. „Was schaust du so?", fragte sie ihn irritiert, wohl ebenfalls in Habachtstellung, daß ihnen jemand auflauern könnte. „Ach nichts", sagte Savage und zog sie an sich. Er genoß ihre Gier nach ihm. Ventress hielt sich überhaupt nicht mit Küssen auf. Sie öffnete einfach seinen Gürtel, nahm ihm den Rock ab, während er sein Oberteil auszog. Dann nahm sie seinen Schwanz in ihre Hand, wo er sofort steinhart wurde. Er merkte, wie sie wohlig erschauderte, ob der immer noch eindrucksvollen Gewaltigkeit, die da in ihrer Hand ruhte. Dann legten sie sich auf das Bett und er drang sofort in sie ein, während sie aufstöhnte. Er merkte, daß sie jetzt die Devaron'sche Version wollte. Stöße ohne Ende. Und er wollte das auch. Irgendwann hatte sich Savage derart in Rage gestoßen, daß er Ventress an den Oberschenkeln packte, sie hochzog und jetzt kniend immer wieder in sie eindrang, während seine Eier von hinten laut und vernehmlich gegen ihren Po klatschten, so daß das Echo mehrere Male von den spärlich möblierten Wänden widerhallte. Er schaute hin und wieder zu Ventress herunter, um ihren verzückten Gesichtsausdruck zu genießen, während sie hin und wieder leise stöhnte und seinen Namen murmelte. Dann kam er mit einem lauten Schrei und fiel neben sie nieder, um seinen Kopf in ihrem Nacken zu vergraben und sofort einzuschlafen. Es war die erste Nacht, die sie miteinander verbrachten.

Als Savage am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Ventress bereits angezogen und fertig. Nach einem kurzen Imbiß fuhren sie mit Ventress' Gleiter zu Jabbas Palast, wo sie ein Twi'lek zur Höhlenanlage führte, wo die sieben Rancors bereits auf sie warteten. „Wir zähmen sie einen nach dem anderen", empfahl Ventress. „Wenn wir damit fertig sind, dann holen wir sie alle in die Arena und schauen, welches die Leitmutter ist. Und auf die konzentrieren wir uns dann." Ventress holte eine Gießkanne mit kühlem Wasser, dann bedeutete sie dem ersten Rancor, mit den Hinterbeinen derart niederzugehen, daß sie aufspringen konnte. Obenauf, besprühte sie das Tier mit Wasser und es grunzte wohlig. „Rancors haben keine Schweißdrüsen. Deshalb schätzen sie es außerordentlich, wenn man sie gelegentlich naßspritzt." Savage bemerkte, daß es weitaus schwieriger war, in den Geist des Rancors einzudringen und ihn zu unterwerfen, als es bei der Wompratte gewesen war. Aber es hatte nur ein paar Augenblicke länger gedauert als bei Ventress, da ließ der Rancor auch ihn auf seinem Rücken reiten. „Beim nächsten beginnst du." Mit diesen Worten schickte sie Savage in die nächste vergitterte Höhlenausbuchtung. Nachdem sich das Gatter gehoben hatte, sah Savage in die Augen des Tieres und erkannte, daß es Hunger hatte. ‚Ich bin kein Futter. Und sie auch nicht', diktierte sein Verstand dem Tier. Dann schickte er Ventress, etwas Fleisch zu holen, während er dem Rancor wortlos klarmachte, daß er sich niederknien sollte. Er verspürte Nadelstiche in seinem Hirn – der Rancor schlug zurück, wenn auch nur gedanklich. Savage errichtete eine Machtbarriere um sich, dann ging das Tier gehorsam in die Knie. Savage stieg nun auf, von oben Ventress gewahrend, die eine riesige Fleischkeule hinter sich herzog, um sie dem Tier vor die Füße zu werfen, bevor sie hinter Savage auf das Tier aufstieg. „Das ging ja fix", meinte sie.

Nachdem alle sieben Rancors wussten, wer das Sagen hatte, ließen sie die Tiere in die Arena vor der Höhle. Sogleich scharten sich sechs der Tiere um ein Weibchen, welches wie ein ruhender Pol inmitten dieser Rancor-Ansammlung thronte. Savage bedeutete dem Tier aufzustehen und zu ihm zu kommen. Als der Rancor direkt vor Savage stand, bedeutete dieser ihm, vor ihm Sitz zu machen und Savage stieg auf. Er ließ nun die Rancorin eine Runde in der Arena drehen und die anderen sechs folgten ihr. Ventress stand am Rand der Arena und klatschte vor Freude und Anerkennung in die Hände. Sie labte sich an seinen eleganten geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Jetzt bewegte sich Savage wieder so natürlich wie vor seiner Transformation durch die Nachtschwestern, mit einer graziösen Leichtigkeit, die sie bereits an seinem Bruder Darth Maul auf Raydonia bewundert hatte. „Wenn wir mal eine neue Arbeit brauchen, werden wir beim Zirkus anfangen. Dort können wir uns verkleiden und niemand erkennt uns", rief sie Savage fröhlich zu. Auf einmal schob sich eine große hölzerne Schiebetür beiseite, die unter den leeren Zuschauerrängen angebracht war und offensichtlich eine Art Loge beinhaltete. Jabba Desiljic Tiure war höchstpersönlich anwesend, um Savages Künste bei der Rancor-Dressur zu bewundern. Er musste alles mitbekommen haben, denn er stieß ein anerkennendes Grollen aus und er schien zu lächeln. Nachdem Ventress und Savage die Tiere wieder in ihre Verließe gebracht hatten, begaben sie sich in den Thronsaal, wo der silberne Protokolldroide für sie übersetzte: „So schnell hat das noch niemand geschafft. Hier ein Vorschuß für dich. Und morgen sollst du ein paar Sandböcke für Jabba jagen." Savage nahm erfreut die Credits an sich und machte sich mit Ventress auf, noch etwas in der Stadt zu bummeln, bevor sie ihn am Abend dieses Tages verlassen würde, um sich auf Coruscant den Behörden zu stellen. „Hier. Nimm die Hälfte! Du hast mich gut eingewiesen", hielt er ihr den Stapel Credits hin. „Nein, das ist dein erstes Geld hier auf Tatooine. Behalt es und freu dich daran", sagte Ventress. Und Savage merkte, daß sie sich für ihn freute und stolz auf ihn war.

Ventress hatte einen guten Überblick über die Anwesenden im Saal gehabt, als sie auf die hochoben thronende Repulsor-Kanzel gerufen wurde, um ihre Aussage zu machen. Sie konnte Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker auf der anderen Seite des Gerichtssaales ausmachen. Sie erzählte alles, wie es geschehen war, ließ allerdings den Punkt aus, daß Savage versucht hatte, den Jedi den bürgerlichen Namen des gesuchten dritten Sith-Lords zu sagen. „Geld zähmt keine Rancors", schmetterte sie den Einwand nieder, mit dem möglichen Kopfgeld für Savage Opress ihre Schulden gegenüber Jabba genauso gut beglichen haben zu können. Dann verließ sie erleichtert die Kanzel, um dem Staatsanwalt das Feld zu überlassen und ihr Schicksal zum Teil in seine Hände zu legen. Zu Anfang verlief das Plädoyer des Staatsanwalts ganz genauso, wie es sich Ventress vorgestellt hatte. „Die Angeklagte hat ihr den Jedi gegebenes Versprechen, dem Gericht Savage Opress auszuliefern, gebrochen. Der Verzicht auf das auf seinen Kopf ausgelobte Kopfgeld ist kein Ersatz für seine Auslieferung an die Republik. Da die Angeklagte glaubhaft und mit Zeugen versichern konnte, sich in ernsthafter Lebensgefahr zu befinden, hätte sie Savage Opress nicht an Jabba den Hutten ausgeliefert, wird dieser Punkt des Verfahrens eingestellt." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

Nun verlangte Kanzler Palpatine das Wort. „Wie mir meine Geheimdienste soeben mitgeteilt haben, ist besagter Savage Opress schon seit vorgestern tot auf Mandalore aufgefunden worden. Die Angeklagte hat also offensichtlich ein Double engagiert und es nach Tatooine gebracht, damit wir hier keinen Vergleich mit dem echten Savage Opress haben, den mehrere Zeugen hier zweifelsfrei identifizieren können. Asajj Ventress tat dies, um sich hier einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, der ihr Strafmilderung einbringen könnte, wäre sie mit dieser Lüge durchgekommen. Nicht zu fassen, daß sie damit sogar zwei erfahrene Jedi täuschen konnte", fügte er mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und einem leichten Anflug von Ironie hinzu. Ventress sah Obi-Wan und Skywalker erregt miteinander streiten. Dann wandte sich Obi-Wan auf einmal abrupt ab und Skywalker hielt den Mund.

Dann wurde der Prozess auf einmal unterbrochen und Ventress wurde, eskortiert von zwei Wächtern, ins Büro von Kanzler Palpatine gebracht. „Ihr habt dem Gericht gar nichts davon erzählt, daß Euer Liebhaber den Jedi erzählen wollte, wer der zweite geheime Sith-Lord ist. Wirklich schade, daß ihr ihn durch euren Machtgriff daran gehindert habt", sagte der Kanzler mit gespieltem Bedauern zu Ventress, die ihn angstvoll anstarrte. „Nun, er hat es doch aber sicherlich Euch anvertraut. Wollt Ihr es mir nicht verraten, hier, unter vier Augen? Oder wollt ihr ihn etwa schützen?" Palpatine war jetzt an sie herangetreten, dann umkreiste er sie langsam, während ihr das Blut in den Adern gefror. Sie sagte immer noch nichts. Als Darth Sidious wieder vor ihr stand, sah sie seine Augen gemein und spöttisch glitzern. „Nun, wer würde einer notorischen Lügnerin und Betrügerin jetzt schon noch glauben", legte er hämisch grinsend nach, um nun seinen Ton zu verschärfen. „Jetzt hört mir gut zu, nichtsnutzige kahle Kröte. Ihr werdet Euch dies hier durchlesen und jetzt unterschreiben. Wenn Ihr gefragt werdet, werdet Ihr alles so wiedergeben, wie es hier steht. Ansonsten werdet Ihr das Gerichtsgebäude nicht lebendig verlassen, das verspreche ich Euch." „Oh, davon war mir bis jetzt gar nichts bekannt", sagte Ventress ahnungslos, nachdem sie das Papier gelesen hatte. „Nun", fuhr Palpatine fort. „Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Show Ihr jetzt gerade wieder hinlegt, aber ich warne Euch eindringlich, Euren schwarz-gelb tätowierten Galan so gut wie möglich verschwinden zu lassen. Wenn mir auch nur ein weiterer Lebensbeweis von Savage Opress zugetragen wird, dann wird Euer Liebhaber endgültig sterben – und Ihr mit ihm. Muß ich noch deutlicher werden, Ventress?" „Habe verstanden." Sie salutierte beinahe vor dem Kanzler. "Und, bevor ich es vergesse, nach dem Prozess geht Ihr sofort zu Meister Kenobi und laßt Euch von ihm in die Mission einweihen, Dooku das Handwerk zu legen. Er hat momentan keinen Padawan und wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, habt Ihr ihm damals auf Raydonia sogar das Leben gerettet. Da wird er sicherlich einige Tage für Euch erübrigen können, bevor Ihr wieder abreist." Ventress stand wie angewurzelt vor Palpatine, nicht wissend, was dieser plötzliche Schwenk in Richtung Dooku und Obi-Wan zu bedeuten hatte. „Ich sagte … sofort!", zischte Sidious. Ventress machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ eilig das Kanzlerbüro.

Als sie wieder in den Gerichtssaal kam, war sie eine andere Ventress geworden. Getreulich und ohne jede Emotion außer Angst beantwortete sie mit starren Augen alle Fragen des Staatsanwaltes, der bald darauf das Schlußplädoyer hielt. „Nach dieser schmutzigen Täuschung hat die Angeklagte jedoch weitere Hintermänner der Unruhen in der Galaxis, Mutter Talzin und Darth Maul enthüllt. Wir wissen jetzt, daß Mutter Talzin geplant hat, mithilfe der Nachtbrüder Darth Maul und Savage Opress, die Galaxis zu erobern und den Obersten Kanzler der Republik zu ermorden. Für diese Enthüllung und ihre Bereitstellung wertvoller Informationen und Hinweise über den flüchtigen Sith-Lord Count Dooku wird die Angeklagte in allen ihr zur Last gelegten Punkten freigesprochen und darf diesen Gerichtssaal als freie Bürgerin der Republik verlassen." Ein weiteres Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Anwesenden. Als Ventress nach Verhandlungsende zu Obi-Wan auf der anderen Seite des Saales ging, sprang Skywalker eilig und angewidert auf und verließ seinen ehemaligen Meister sofort.

„Du hast den Namen meines Bruders und den von Mutter Talzin in den Dreck gezogen!", herrschte Savage Ventress an, nachdem sie bereits nach sechs Tagen wieder in ihr gemeinsames Haus nach Tatooine zurückgekehrt war. „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu retten, Savage. Er weiß, daß du noch lebst. Aber sieh es doch mal so: Jetzt denkt jeder, du seiest tot und wenn du dir jetzt einen neuen Namen zulegst, dann kannst du von nun an völlig unbehelligt weiterleben. Und ich mit dir", versuchte Ventress, ihre Verdienste herauszustellen. „Tot?", schrie Savage. „Vogelfrei bin ich jetzt! Jeder kann mich jetzt töten, weil ich ja schon tot bin. Und niemanden wird es kümmern. Und, nein, ich werde mir keinen neuen Namen zulegen!" „Jetzt beruhige dich doch, Savage. Wir wissen jetzt, daß du eine Auslieferung an die Republik nicht überlebt hättest. Sie wollen dich entweder tot oder verschwunden. Und letzteres haben wir hingekriegt", Sie nahm seine Hand in die Ihren. „Und wir können bald Dooku fangen und töten. Ich glaube, Sidious will den alten Knacker loswerden. Dazu braucht er meine Hilfe", sagte sie grinsend. „Und die von Obi-Wan, mit dem du dich tagelang auf Coruscant herumgetrieben hast. Ist es nicht so? Oder lügt das Holo-Net etwa?" „Das hat der Kanzler so angeordnet. Er hat empfohlen, daß ich Kenobi zugeteilt werde, was die Mission gegen Dooku angeht. Und der Jedi-Rat hat das gebilligt. Was soll ich dagegen tun?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit wann interessiert dich denn, was der Jedi-Rat will? Das hört sich an, als würdest du wieder eine Jedi sein", schnaubte Savage verächtlich. „Aber Kenobi ist ein zölibatär lebender Jedi-Ritter, der sich an seine Prinzipien hält. Du hast von ihm nichts zu befürchten. Nicht mehr. Und ich vermute, der hat noch nicht einmal Satine damals angerührt, als er Gelegenheit hatte. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie er und Skywalker geguckt haben, nachdem ihnen Palpatine erklärt hat, wie dumm sie waren, auf einen falschen Savage Opress hereingefallen zu sein. Damit sind wir fein raus, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast bereits damals mit mir Feral umgebracht. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß wegen dir mieser Schlampe auch noch mein zweiter Bruder stirbt", rief Savage zornig. Ventress zuckte ob seiner Worte zusammen. Sie stand reglos da, wie versteinert. „Ich will immer das richtige tun, aber vielleicht wähle ich manchmal die falschen Mittel", sagte sie, ihren Kopf gesenkt. Dann schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen. „Mach mit mir, was du willst, Savage. Schlag mich, verprügele mich, wie damals auf Raydonia. Aber bitte, … Savage …. „ Weiter kam sie nicht. Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme, als sie ihren Kopf von ihm abwandte, um in ihrer Scham und ihrer Angst zu ertrinken. „Ja, du hast eine Strafe verdient", sagte Savage drohend. „Und die beginnt genau … jetzt." Er riß sie zu sich herum, dann stieß er sie auf den harten Boden und riß ihr brutal die Kleider vom Leib. Und sie ließ es geschehen. Sich dachte noch nicht einmal daran, nach ihren Lichtschwertern zu greifen, die in hohem Bogen durch den Raum von den beiden wegflogen, als ihr Savage grob den Gürtel von der Taille riß. Sie ließ es auch geschehen, als er sie hart und erbarmungslos durchvögelte, daß sie vor Schmerzen aufschrie, oder seinen Namen wimmerte, während er sich über eine halbe Stunde auf diese Art und Weise an ihr verging. Dann kam er mit einem lauten tierischen Schrei.

„So, jetzt bin ich richtig schmutzig und unrein – wegen dir – du Miststück!", sagte er angewidert, während er seine erschlaffende Lanze aus ihr herauszog. „Savage", sagte Ventress auf einmal. „Ich weiß. Ich verdiene es, was du getan hast. Ich bin eine Sünde – _Deine_ Sünde." „Ja, genau das bist du – _meine_ Sünde. Dreh dich auf den Bauch!", befahl er. „Und jetzt", seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während seine Oberlippe höhnisch und grausam hochgezogen war, die Mitte seiner oberen Zahnreihe entblößend „wirst du mir _alles_ geben! Er sah von oben auf sie herab, während er über ihr aufragte, bereits wieder auf ihren Oberschenkeln sitzend, nur diesmal auf deren Rückseite. Er sah ihr Gesicht und erkannte in ihren Augen, die jetzt zwei gefrorenen Eisseen glichen, einen eigenartigen bittersüßen Schmerz, die Starre der Agonie, Hoffnungslosigkeit, aber auch eine gewisse Erleichterung darüber, daß es vorbei war. Oder hatte ihr das etwa sogar gefallen? Wollte sie gar bestraft werden? „Ja, das werde ich", sagte sie nun leise. „Aber bestimmt nicht so, wie sich Lord Sidious das vorgestellt hat.", setzte sie nun etwas lauter hinzu, sich aufsetzend. „Was soll das?", blaffte Savage. „Der gesamte Prozeß wurde live übertragen. Ich habe alles gesehen. Und alles gehört, was für Müll du dort auf der Kanzel von dir gegeben hast. Das entsprach doch bereits genau seinen Vorstellungen." „Hat das Holo-Net auch übertragen, was mir der Kanzler in seinem Büro unter vier Augen gesagt hat?" Savage schaute sie wie vom Donner gerührt an und sein Blick bedeutete ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit „Er hat mich bedroht, mich und dich zu töten, wenn ich dieses Geständnis nicht unterschreiben würde, was er mir dort in seinem Büro vorgelegt hat. Er weiß, daß wir noch zusammen sind. Er wird mich mit deinem Leben erpressen oder umgekehrt, wenn er was von einem von uns beiden will. Und im Augenblick hat er dich gegen mich aufgehetzt wie einen Rancor in der Kampfarena gegen einen Reek." „Nun, dann werden wir dafür sorgen, daß er das nicht mehr kann", meinte Savage, hob sie hoch und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie irritiert. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es noch nicht", erwiderte er rätselhaft.

Er sah auf ihren leicht geöffneten roten schöngeschwungenen Mund und hatte jetzt das Bedürfnis, diesen zu küssen, sie zu trösten. Und sie ließ es geschehen, als seine Lippen die ihren trafen. Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn. „Savage", hörte er sie plötzlich sagen. „Du bist mein Paradies – und meine Hölle. Du bist die Leidenschaft in Person. Und dafür liebe ich dich". „Insofern mich Mutter Talzin nicht in einen Hutten verwandelt", entgegnete er, woraufhin sie lachte. „Der Hutte hat mir einen Sandbock überlassen. Wir werden ihn im Garten grillen, dann haben wir genug Fleisch zu essen für die nächsten zwei Wochen", schlug Savage vor. „Dann könnten wir noch etwas Gemüse im Garten anbauen und dann sind wir Selbstversorger", freute sich Ventress. Savage merkte, daß ihr schon das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. Er war in der Nachtbrudersiedlung als guter Koch und Grillmeister bekannt gewesen. Von Ventress hingegen hatte er in dieser Hinsicht weder von Count Dooku, noch aus anderen Quellen irgendetwas mitbekommen, noch hatte sie je irgendetwas für ihn auf Tatooine gekocht. Aber ihre Kochkünste waren auch nicht der Grund, weswegen er mit ihr zusammen war.

Savage war nachts aufgewacht. Es hing immer noch der Duft gegrillten Fleisches in der Luft. Ventress lag selig schlummernd in seinen Armen und Savage stand auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Er hatte die Nasszelle gerade betreten, da sah er einen Körper auf dem Fliesenboden liegen, nicht irgendeinen Körper, nein. Savage brauchte nicht das Licht anzumachen. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit, eine Eigenheit bei allen Zabraks, und so konnte er mühelos erkennen, wer es war. Sein Bruder Feral lag da, orange-schwarz tätowiert, den Kopf unnatürlich verdreht, wie nach einem Genickbruch üblich, seine orangenen Augen, die ihn sonst immer so warm und liebevoll angesehen hatten, starr und absurd nach oben verdreht in den geöffneten Augenhöhlen. In Panik rannte Savage zurück in den Raum, wo Ventress lag, um sie aufgeregt zu wecken. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie schlaftrunken, als Savage sie ins Bad zerrte, nur um verwundert festzustellen, daß dort kein Feral mehr lag. „Ich … hab wohl schlecht geträumt", spielte er seine Aufgewühltheit herunter, sich gemeinsam mit Ventress wieder ins Bett legend, um seine Arme nun noch enger um sie zu schlingen.

Savage hatte in der nächsten Nacht Angst, nachts allein ins Bad zu gehen. Zu seiner Erleichterung geschah jedoch nichts Grauenvolles mehr. Er hatte wohl nur Halluzinationen von der Aufregung der letzten Tage, nein, des letzten Jahres. Zwei Tage lang passierte nichts mehr dergleichen. Am dritten Tag war Ventress nicht da, sie hatte einen Kopfgeldjägerauftrag, während Savage frei hatte. Er hatte die Fleischkammer von Jabba offensichtlich genügend gefüllt, so daß ihm Jabba per Komlink eine Mitteilung zukommen ließ, daß es an diesem Tag nichts für ihn zu tun gab. Als Savage in den Garten ging, sah er, daß der Postpote ein Päckchen über die Mauer geworfen hatte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich auf Tatooine, daß der Postbote derart verfuhr, gab es doch auf dem Planeten Postdiebstähle zuhauf, wenn es keine schnelle und direkte Möglichkeit gab, die Post direkt ins Haus oder in den Hof des Adressaten zu befördern. Als Savage das Päckchen öffnete, sah er einen Kuchen darin, der vergammelt war und übel stank. Wie lange war das Päckchen wohl unterwegs gewesen? Oder war der Kuchen bereits vergammelt, als man ihn eingepackt hatte? Mißtrauisch tunkte Savage einen Finger in den Kuchen, um zu prüfen, ob das alles war. Nein, es war eine Flimsiplastkarte drin, die, als Savage sie säuberte, eine Karte des Äußeren Randes enthielt, wo bestimmte Planeten eingekreist und in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge nummeriert waren. Savage ging die Reihe durch: Lotho Minor, Dathomir, Raydonia, Otor, Cybloc Station, Moorjhone, Gelbklinges Reich, Pleems Nexus, Florrum, Mandalore, Naboo. Alle Planeten, die er mit Maul gemeinsam bereist hatte. Bis auf Naboo. Was sollte das?

„Das ist ein Zeichen", sagte Ventress, als sie am Abend wieder zurückkehrte. „Aber ein Zeichen für was? Auf Naboo hat Maul seine Beine verloren. Oder wartet er etwa dort auf mich? Aber Maul würde mir nie vergammelten Kuchen schicken", überlegte Savage. _Vielleicht ist der Kuchen auch von Shalwa und sie will mich auf Naboo treffen. Aber das geht jetzt nicht mehr. Nicht nachdem das Band der auf Dathomir geschlossenen Partnerschaft mit Asajj Ventress jetzt derart stark geworden ist. Es ist zu spät für Shalwa. Jetzt muß sie unsere Tochter alleine großziehen._ „Vielleicht ist der Kuchen ja nur Tarnung. Wir müssen herausfinden, was es mit diesem Rätsel auf sich hat. Und ich weiß auch schon wie", sagte Ventress bestimmt. „Irgendjemand will, daß du dort hinfliegst. Aber du wirst dort nicht alleine hinfahren. Ich werde dich begleiten, falls es sich um eine Falle handelt. Wir werden das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden. Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Naboo in die Oper. Und du wirst mich dorthin begleiten", sagte sie lächelnd und zupfte Savage sanft am Arm. Dann gab sie ihm eines ihrer beiden Lichtschwerter. „Nur für den Fall, daß irgendwo Gefahr lauert, sollst du bereit sein." „Wir könnten doch miteinander sparren", schlug Savage vor. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer von uns beiden damals auf Raydonia gewonnen hätte, bevor du abgehauen bist." „Ich werde nie wieder abhauen", versprach Ventress. „Nicht ohne dir", setzte sie feierlich hinzu. Savage fühlte, wie ihm warm ums Herz wurde. Ventress war doch wirklich dabei, ihren Fehler auf Raydonia wiedergutzumachen, indem sie ihn, Savage, vor einer Falle bewahren wollte. Einer Falle, so wie er sie damals zusammen mit seinem Bruder dem rothaarigen Jedi gestellt hatte. Und jetzt hatte Ventress _ihm_ statt Kenobi ihr zweites rotes Lichtschwert gegeben. Und sie würde wieder mit ihm gemeinsam abhauen, wenn es brenzlig werden würde. Dessen war Savage sich gewiß. Aber jetzt, galt es, sie zu besiegen. Irgendwann fiel Ventress ihre Klinge aus der Hand und Savage holte sie mit Hilfe der Macht zu sich, um beide Klingen kurz vor ihrem Hals zu kreuzen, bevor er sie deaktivierte, um seiner Partnerin die Hand zu reichen und sie zu sich hinaufzuziehen, sie in die Arme nehmend, um sie zu küssen. „Du bist so stark – und so wunderschön", sagte sie verklärt, um mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper zu fahren, an seinem Sixpack hängenzubleiben und einen Zeigefinger in seinen Bauchnabel zu legen. „Hör auf, Asajj. Du machst mich ganz verlegen", sagte Savage scheu lächelnd. „Du bist soooo süß", fuhr sie andächtig fort. „Und so bescheiden. Überhaupt nicht eingebildet, obwohl du so blendend aussiehst. Du machst dir gar nichts daraus. Das gefällt mir." Sie öffnete wollüstig ihren Mund, welcher noch vor zwei Tagen so traurig und melancholisch war. Savage fand, daß Ventress den schönsten und ausdrucksvollsten Mund der gesamten Galaxis hatte. _Und jetzt ist er mein_, dachte er, als er ihn erneut küsste, um sie endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Wir brauchen irgendetwas Ordentliches anzuziehen, wenn wir in die Oper gehen", maulte Ventress, als sie ihren Kleiderschrank durchforstete. „Du kannst dir beim Schneider einen Anzug ausleihen. Wie ich dich kenne, willst du so etwas Überzivilisiertes nicht im Hause haben. Aber ich will dasselbe lange violette Kleid anziehen, welches ich damals während der Schlacht von Sullust getragen habe, bevor Kenobi und Skywalker mein Raumschiff ruiniert haben und Dooku mich verraten hat." „Können wir das Kleid nicht von irgendwo holen, wenn du damit abgehauen bist?" „Es ist auf Dathomir verbrannt, als General Grievous bei den Nachtschwestern einmarschiert ist", sagte sie traurig. „Dann gehen wir zum Schneider und lassen dir ein neues schneidern, das genauso aussieht wie dein altes. Nein, es wird noch schöner sein. Ich verdiene jetzt genügend Geld und werde es dir schenken", versprach Savage und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Natürlich hatte der Schneider Anzüge für Herren zum Ausleihen. Blieb nur noch Ventress' neues Kleid. „Dafür werde ich einen Tag brauchen, so aufwändig wie das ist, sagte er, als er sich das Holovid anschaute, das einzige Beweisstück für Ventress, daß es dieses Kleid wirklich je gegeben hatte. Dann nahm er Maß, um Ventress und Savage eine Viertelstunde später für vier Stunden wegzuschicken, um den Grobentwurf zu schneidern. „Das ist der beste Schneider von Mos Eisley", erklärte Ventress. „Wir haben Glück, daß er alles beisammen hat, was wir brauchen. Ansonsten würde es Wochen dauern, bis das Kleid fertig wäre." Nachdem die vier Stunden verstrichen waren, fanden sich beide wieder in der Schneiderei ein. Ventress war vollkommen außer sich, als sie in die Umkleidekabine trat und dort ihr neues Kleid sah und anprobierte. „Oh! Ah!", hörte Savage sie immer wieder ausrufen, während sie sich hin- und herdrehte, um ihr Kleid zu begutachten. „Jetzt müssten nur noch ein paar Feinabstimmungen vorgenommen werden. Das wird noch einmal zwei Stunden dauern. Dann ist es fertig", erklärte der Schneider von seiner Nähmaschine aus.

„Komm rein!", Ventress streckte ihre Hand aus dem Vorhang hervor, der sie von dem draußen wartenden Savage trennte, um ihn zu sich in die Umkleidekabine zu ziehen. Vor ihm stand ein Traum in Violett, der vorne einen ziemlich offenherzigen querliegenden Schlitz für den oberen Teil ihres wohlgeformten Busens freiließ, während Savage hinten eine tief ausgeschnittene Rückenansicht entzückte. „Wie eine Gräfin!", raunte er, während er seine Hände von hinten um ihre schmale Taille legte. Auch wenn seine Hände jetzt kleiner waren als nach seiner Transformation, so passten sie doch fast herum und ließen nur die Scheibe frei, die ihren Gürtel vorne zusammenhielt. Er hörte, wie sie heftig ein- und ausatmete. Dann küsste er sie in den Nacken. „Nun, Dooku hat einen guten Geschmack. Es war seine Idee", zwitscherte sie. „Wieso redest du jetzt von Dooku?" Savage fasste sie hart am Arm, um sie sogleich an sich zu pressen. Ventress stöhnte daraufhin auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht entschuldigend an seiner breiten Brust. Oder hatte sie das erregt? „Soll ich die Beiden für eine halbe Stunde alleinlassen? Ich kann solange draußen etwas erledigen und derweil den Laden abschließen, damit Sie nicht gestört werden", hörten sie jetzt den Schneider von seiner Nähmaschine in ihre Richtung rufen. Savage verließ eilig die Umkleidekabine, so peinlich war ihm das. Aber der Schneider winkte ab. „Wissen Sie, Sie sind nicht das erste verliebte Pärchen, welches in der Umkleidekabine solche Gedanken bekommt. Und bei dieser aufwändigen Arbeit ist diese halbe Stunde im Preis inbegriffen", sagte er lächelnd, um sogleich den Laden zu verlassen und von außen abzuschließen, noch ein Schild an die Tür hängend, daß vorübergehend aus technischen Gründen geschlossen sei. Savage ging in die Umkleidekabine zurück. Ventress saß auf einer Chaiselonge, die genügend Platz für zwei Leute im Sitzen bot. Savage ging in die Hocke, um nun unter Ventress' langem Rock vollständig zu verschwinden. „Nun, in deiner vorigen Größe würde das so nicht klappen", frozzelte sie ihn. „Vielleicht kannst du dich in der Oper so vor Sidious verstecken … Aahahahaha", lachte sie. Dann fühlte sie, wie Savage sie in ihren Oberschenkel zwickte. Dieser Witz hatte ihm offenbar nicht gefallen. Dann spürte sie gar nichts mehr. Sie saß vollkommen reglos auf der Chaiselonge, um dann plötzlich einen Finger Savages an ihrem Fuß zu spüren, der immer weiter nach oben wanderte. Dann war der Finger wieder weg. Dann spürte sie, wie Savage sich an ihrem Höschen zu schaffen machte. Er zog es aus, um sogleich wieder ihre Beine zu spreizen. Dann spürte sie seinen Daumen an ihrem Knie. Dann war er wieder weg. Aber obwohl Savage sie in diesem Moment nicht berührte, spürte sie seine Wärme unter ihrem Rock. Dann hörte sie ihn stoßweise atmen. Was machte Savage da? Während sie noch überlegte, presste er plötzlich seinen Mund gegen ihre Schamlippen und sie erzitterte. Nein, so schön waren ihre Schneiderbesuche zusammen mit Dooku damals nicht gewesen. Nicht, daß sie von ihrem früheren Meister so etwas je erwartet oder gewünscht hatte. Hatte sie nicht? Egal. Jetzt begann Savage, an ihrer Klitoris zu saugen. Würde er womöglich das schöne neue Kleid mit ihrer beider Körpersäfte ruinieren, bevor es überhaupt fertig war? Nein, da stand eine Serviettenbox gleich neben der Chaiselonge. Und ein nicht allzu kleiner Mülleimer. Alles perfekt also. Ventress freute sich nun ganz unbekümmert auf ihren Orgasmus. Wie gut, daß der Schneider weg war. Auf einmal spürte sie einen Finger Savages an ihrem Poloch. Er hatte sich etwas an ihrer Scheidenflüssigkeit bedient, um diesen Finger damit flutschig zu machen. Und plötzlich war der Finger in ihrem Poloch verschwunden. „Mmhh", stöhnte sie auf, während Savage gleichzeitig weiter an ihrem Kitzler saugte. Ventress war jetzt viel zu heiß und zu erregt, um wegen Savages Finger in ihrem Anus nervös zu werden. In dieser Position würde er jetzt erst einmal für eine gute Weile bleiben. Und solange er ihr hinten nicht wehtat … „Nngghhh", erwiderte Savage dunkel ihr Stöhnen. Sie wunderte sich, daß keinerlei Flüssigkeit ihre Schenkel herunterrann. Aber sie hatte eine Ahnung, was unter ihrem Rock geschah, als sie spürte, wie Savage sein Saugen lockerte, um hin und wieder zu schlucken. Er trank sie doch wahrhaftig aus. Ventress hätte nie gedacht, daß ihre Sekrete ihm so gut schmecken würden. Auch dadurch stieg die Erregung gewaltig in ihr hoch. Und nicht nur die. Savage kam unter ihrem Rock hervorgekrochen, setzte sich nun mit voll erigiertem Glied zu ihr auf die Chaiselonge, schob ihren Rock nach oben und drang in sie ein, sie nun hart und genüsslich nehmend, während er ihre Beine rechts und links von sich nach oben weghielt, während sie sich an die Wand der Kabine lehnte. Er spürte, wie die Kabinenwand sanft vibrierte, während er immer wieder in Ventress hineinstieß. Die Vorhänge erzitterten ebenso. Gottseidank konnte man das von der Tür aus nicht sehen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hin, um sie auf den Mund zu küssen, während er kam. Ihr Mund unterdrückte seinen Schrei, der zu einem unterdrückten Grunzen wurde. Ventress hielt ihre Augen währenddessen geschlossen, um gleich darauf mit ihren feingliedrigen Händen Savages muskulösen Oberkörper an sich zu ziehen, über ihn zu streichen, ihn verzückt zu genießen. Um dann zu bemerken, daß er sich plötzlich von ihr löste, um wieder unter ihren Rock zu verschwinden, um das Werk zu vollenden, welches er eine Viertelstunde vorher begonnen. Nur eine Minute später kam sie schreiend zum Orgasmus, während sie die Schlüssel klappern hörte, mit der der Schneider die Tür aufschloß, um an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurückzukehren. Nach einer weiteren Minute standen beide artig wieder angezogen vor der Umkleidekabine. Als sie nach zwei weiteren Stunden endgültig das Kleid und Savages Anzug mitnahmen, gab ihnen der Schneider noch eine Schachtel mit. Als Ventress sie öffnete, fand sie einen kleinen violetten Hut mit einem ebenso violetten zierlichen grobmaschigen Gesichtsschleier daran. „So einen hatte ich noch nie", sagte sie gerührt. „Ist eine kostenlose Zugabe unserer Partnerfirma, der Hutmacherei. Beehren Sie uns bald wieder", sagte der Schneider zum Abschied. „Da hat es in der Umkleidekabine total nach bestimmten Körpersäften gestunken. Da gehen wir bestimmt nicht noch mal hin", sagte Ventress gespielt angewidert, nachdem sie sich in gebührender Entfernung von der Schneiderei befanden, woraufhin beide in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Jaaa, genau _das_ ist Tatooine. So eine Schneiderei gibt es wohl nirgendwo anders in der Galaxis. Genau deshalb liiiieebe ich diese Sandkugel so", gluckste Ventress ausgelassen. Und Savage teilte ganz ihre Meinung.

Das Operngebäude von Naboo war opulent und üppig ausgestattet, wie man es von einem Operngebäude auf diesem Planeten einer alten und raffinierten Zivilisation erwartete. Schwere rote Vorhänge waren vor den Fenstern und Türen gerafft, die von außen grüne große Kuppel innen üppig mit bunten Fresken dekoriert, das Parkett aus teurem Greel-Holz. Die meisten Operngäste waren bereits eingetroffen, als Ventress zusammen mit Savage am Ticketschalter eintraf. Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um unauffällig in der Menge zu verschwinden. Mit Ventress' Hut und Savages etwas unauffälligerer Größe relativ unproblematisch. „Ich habe Karten reserviert für Jedi-Meister Savajj Assage und Jedi-Meister Tress Opven", sagte sie hoheitsvoll mit leicht nasalem Akzent. „Daß Ihr Jedi auch immer so komische Namen haben müsst. Die kann sich doch niemand merken", meinte die Dame hinter dem Tresen. „Wir haben nicht nur komische Namen, sondern machen auch komische Sachen", zischte Ventress, die beiden Karten mithilfe der Macht zu sich holend, welche die Dame herausgesucht und auf den Tresen gelegt hatte. „Und merken müssen Sie sich unsere Namen auch nicht. Im Gegenteil: Ihr werdet sie sofort vergessen", fügte Savage grollend hinzu, eine wedelnde Handbewegung machend. „Aber Ihr bezahlt doch!", rief die Dame unmutig. „Natürlich tun wir das", sagte Savage mit einem falschen Lächeln, ihr die Credits hinlegend. „Komische Jedi seid Ihr", rügte sie die unheimlichen Gäste. „Der andere Jedi mit dem roten Bart von vorhin hat sich viel höflicher und zuvorkommender benommen als Ihr", setzte sie tadelnd hinzu. „Wie Meister Assage schon sagte: Ihr werdet vergessen", wiederholte Ventress nun die wedelnde Handbewegung Savages und schon waren die Beiden mit ihren Karten im Gästegetümmel verschwunden. „Maul hat dich viel gelehrt", sagte Ventress anerkennend. „Das weiß ich noch von Dooku", erwiderte Savage. „Gottseidank habe diesmal nicht _ich_ diesen Namen in den Mund genommen. Sonst wärst du jetzt bestimmt wieder beleidigt", witzelte sie. „Viel wichtiger ist, daß Kenobi hier irgendwo ist. Was will er von uns?" „Keine Ahnung", sagte Ventress ratlos.

Sie gingen nun in die für sie reservierte Separee-Loge, die mit Spiegelglas vom Zuschauerraum getrennt war. „Hier spürt uns erstmal niemand auf, wenn wir das nicht wollen", sagte Savage zufrieden, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Eine Couch stand da, genug Platz für vier Leute. Eine kleine Bar stand nebenan mit ein paar Snacks und kalten Getränken. „Die werden wir brauchen", sagte Savage. Dann ließ er sich mit Ventress auf dem Sofa nieder, um sie sogleich zu umarmen und zu küssen. „He, machen das Jedi-Meister?", fragte sie künstlich entrüstet. „Auf Naboo schon", sagte Savage belustigt. „Stimmt", kicherte Ventress und gab ihm einen Kuß. „Meine sehr verehrte Damen und Herren", hub der Direktor der Oper an, der Aufmerksamkeit aller Gäste gewiß. „Es ist uns eine außerordentliche Ehre, zu unserer Premiere dieser Oper einen ganz besonderen Gast begrüßen zu dürfen. Den berühmtesten Sohn Naboos, das bekannteste Gesicht in der gesamten Galaxis", Savage erschauderte, während Ventress ihm aufgeregt in die Rippen stieß. „Begrüßen Sie mit mir … Seine Exzellenz Kaaaanzler Palpatine!" Frenetischer Beifall brandete auf, während Kanzler Palpatine in seiner offenen Loge aufstand, um sich zu präsentieren, an seiner Seite Obi-Wan Kenobi. „Jetzt wissen wir also, was der Rotbart hier will", grummelte Savage. Nun endlich begann die Vorstellung.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, daß sie auf Naboo singen?" fragte Savage unmutig. „Ich verstehe kein Wort davon." „Ich ebenso wenig. Hier ist noch ein Programm auf Basic", sagte Ventress und hielt ihm eine Broschüre hin. „Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um irgendwelche Broschüren zu lesen", knurrte Savage. „Ich auch nicht", gurrte Ventress. „Außerdem würde uns die Oper nur ablenken, wenn sie auf Basic singen würden." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie einen Knopf und die Lehne der Couch klappte nach hinten, die Couch in ein gigantisches Bett verwandelnd. „Zieh mich aus", bat er Ventress. Langsam zog sie ihm sein schwarzes Jackett aus, dann öffnete sie Knopf für Knopf seines weißen Hemdes, während Savage dabei wohlig schnurrte. „Mmmm. … Mach etwas schneller." „Ach was", erwiderte sie. „Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude." Sie genoß es, daß er bei jedem Knopf, den sie öffnete, umso heftiger und erregter atmete. Nachdem sie ihm sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte, machte sie sich nun an der schwarzen Hose zu schaffen, die zwischen Savages Beinen bereits eine verdächtig dicke Beule aufwies. Endlich hatte sie den Hosenknopf geöffnet und als sie den Reißverschluß öffnete, sprang sie seitlich unter der weißen Unterhose hervorkommend bereits eine schwarz-gelbe steife Schlange an. Savage riß sich die Hose zusammen mit der Unterhose vom Leib, dann zögerte er keine Minute mehr, um Ventress auf das Bett zu drücken und sich auf sie zu legen, ihren langen Rock hochzuschieben und in sie einzudringen. „Jetzt weihen wir das Kleid ein", hauchte sie. „Nein, wir entweihen es. Wir sind richtige Kunstbanausen, weißt du das? Und gleich werde ich noch etwas anderes entweihen", raunte er. Er stieß noch eine Weile in sie, dann zog er sich plötzlich zurück. Ventress stutzte. Dann sah sie, wie sein Mund auf ihre Mitte zukam, um sie dort solange zu liebkosen, bis sie bereits nach fünf Standardminuten kam, während unten eine Opernsängerin in den höchsten Tönen dazu sang. Ventress biß sich in den Arm, um sie nicht zu übertönen, so heftig war ihr Orgasmus. Dann legte sich Savage neben sie, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen, während sie durch die verspiegelte Scheibe mit halber Aufmerksamkeit auf die Vorführung schaute. Sie spürte, daß sein Schwanz immer noch hart war. Und er war jetzt von ihrem Schleim noch sehr feucht. Was hatte Savage vor?

Er betätigte erneut den roten Knopf, um die Lehne wieder hochschnellen zu lassen. Nun lehnte er sich wohlig nach hinten, während er Ventress bedeutete, vor ihm niederzuknien. „Du leckst ihn jetzt etwas", hörte sie ihn sagen. Gehorsam nahm sie die schwarztätowierte Spitze seiner Männlichkeit in den Mund und begann sie zu küssen. Zwei Minuten lang schaute Savage ihrem Treiben zu. „Das ist süß", schnurrte Savage. „Aber Küssen allein reicht nicht. Du musst daran saugen. Deine Zunge kreisen lassen. So wie ich vorhin bei dir." Jetzt hatte sie verstanden. Savage lehnte sich wieder nach hinten und sah Ventress dabei zu, wie sie sich an seiner Lanze zu schaffen machte. Hin und wieder streichelte er ihr über ihren kahlen Kopf entlang ihrer Tätowierungen, aber meist ließ er passiv geschehen, was sie ihm angedeihen ließ. „Nnggghh, das ist guuut", schnurrte er wohlig mit tiefer Stimme. Sie schaute lasziv auf seine geöffneten straffen, muskelbepackten Oberschenkel, um dann seine wohlgerundeten Eier in die Hand zu nehmen, was Savage laut aufstöhnen ließ. „Steck dir was in den Mund, ich glaube, die hören das da draußen", zischte sie ihn an. „Nun, du hast jetzt die Kontrolle", keuchte er. „Dann werde ich das auch machen." Dann stopfte er ihr Höschen in seinen Mund. „Jetzt ist es erst einmal zu spät dafür", sagte Ventress tadelnd und belustigt in einem. „Aber du kannst es für später aufheben." Sie fand, daß diese Kombination von Eierkraulen und Schwanzlutschen sehr effektiv war. Es dauerte ungefähr zehn Minuten, dann erzitterte Savage. Ventress war erleichtert. Gleich würde es vorbei sein. Nicht, daß sie ihm den Spaß nicht gönnen würde. Allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl, gleich eine Kieferstarre zu bekommen, wenn nicht gleich etwas passieren würde. Und was da passierte! Savage kam direkt in ihren Mund. Sie wollte zurückweichen, aber Savage hielt ihren Kopf fest. „Austrinken", befahl er. Ventress schluckte den für sie ungewohnten Saft, schaffte aber nicht alles. Immerhin hatte Savage sich nun erneut ihr Höschen in den Mund gestopft, als er kam, um diesmal unnötiges Aufsehen zu vermeiden. Und er hatte die Oberschenkel zusammengepresst, um ein Heruntertropfen seines Spermas auf die gemütliche Couch und das gepflegte Parkett zu verhindern. „Jetzt leck alles sauber", war seine nächste Anweisung an seine Gespielin. Ventress zögerte einen Augenblick. Sie sah noch einmal in Savages wohlig-glückliche halbgeschlossene grüne Augen, dann begann sie, seine Oberschenkel sauberzulecken. Und dann sein Glied, welches sich schon wieder verdächtig anspannte. „Leck noch etwas", bat er sie und streichelte dabei ihren Kopf. „Gleich. Jetzt werde ich erst einmal etwas trinken", sagte sie nur mäßig erfreut.

Sie trank die kleine Flasche Blütenwasser beinahe in einem Zug aus. Savage hatte währenddessen einige Snacks in sich hineingestopft und gleich danach die Couchlehne wieder nach unten geklappt. Ventress überlegte noch, was Savage jetzt mit ihr vorhaben könnte, da drehte er sie plötzlich auf den Bauch. „Wie lange dauert denn die Oper noch?", fragte Savage. „Noch gute drei Stunden", erwiderte sie, um ihn sogleich zu fragen: „Was machst du da?" „Drei Stunden sind gut. Und du gibst mir jetzt alles, genau wie du mir vor ein paar Tagen versprochen hast", schnurrte Savage hinter und über ihr. Dann spürte Ventress, wie er eine Creme am Eingang ihres Poloches anbrachte. Sie zuckte zusammen. Natürlich – Irgendwann würde Savage nach seinem ersten Erkundungsversuch auf Mandalore wieder auf diese Sache zurückkommen. Sie wusste, daß er sehr, sehr beharrlich war – wie in allen Dingen, die er sich vornahm. „Bitte sei sanft", bat sie ihn. „Natürlich, Liebste", schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr, wobei sein tiefer Baß sie erbeben ließ. Sein eingecremter Zeigefinger flutschte nun in ihren Po, um für eine Weile darin sanft zu verharren. Dann bewegte er ihn langsam vor und zurück, um ihn schließlich wieder aus ihr herauszuziehen. Sie war teilweise erleichtert, teilweise besorgt, was nun kommen würde, dann spürte sie, wie seine Schwanzspitze an ihren Hintereingang drückte. Ventress zog ihren Schließmuskel erschrocken zusammen, während Savage ihre Pobacken tätschelte. „Keine Angst, noch bist du nicht soweit – und ich auch nicht – ich will jetzt nur etwas spielen", beruhigte er sie. Nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte sich Ventress wieder entspannt. Savage hatte sie nicht belogen: Seine Schwanzspitze berührte nur ihr Poloch, um dort einige Augenblicke zu verweilen und sanft dagegenzustoßen, dann zog er sich wieder zurück, um jetzt zwei Finger einzucremen und in ihren Hintereingang einzuführen. Das tat ihr jetzt etwas weh. Savage merkte das und zog beide Finger wieder heraus, um ihr eine kurze Pause zu gönnen. Er drehte sie für eine Weile um und nahm sie in seine Arme. Minutenlang lagen sie so da. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie sich wieder innerlich beruhigte. Das war gut. Er gab ihr noch einen langen Zungenkuß, dann drehte er sie wieder auf den Bauch, um die zwei Finger noch einmal einzuführen. Diesmal war Ventress entspannter. Und nach einer Weile hatte sie sich auch daran gewöhnt und ihre Öffnung hatte sich der erneuten Dehnung angepasst. „Na, gefällt dir das?", frage Savage. „Ist da auch so ein Punkt, den man massieren kann so wie bei dir?", fragte Ventress. „Nein", erwiderte Savage, der sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, daß ihre eigentliche Antwort _Nein _lautete. „Aber ich kann einen Punkt bei dir massieren, was es vielleicht etwas leichter für dich macht." Nach diesen Worten legte er sie in eine stabile Seitenlage und begann erneut, ihre Klitoris zu massieren. „Aber ich bin doch schon gekommen", fragte Ventress verwundert. „Du bist sooo süß", schnurrte Savage amüsiert hinter ihr mit seiner tiefen rauen warmen Stimme, für eine Weile eine Pause machend, um sich zwischendurch ihrer Vorderseite zuzuwenden und sie zu küssen. „Hmm", machte Ventress, während er ihre Brüste massierte und intensiv ihre Brustwarzen küßte. Dann gab er ihr wieder einen langen Kuß und legte sich erneut hinter sie. Langsam und hingebungsvoll cremte er wieder ihr Poloch ein, um nun drei ebenso eingecremte Finger darin zu versenken, während er sich mit der anderen Hand an ihrer Klitoris zu schaffen machte. „Geht das?", fragte er. „Ja, das geht gerade noch", sagte sie, schon wieder erregt von dem Tun seiner vorderen Hand.

Dann fühlte sie, wie sich seine Finger aus ihrem Anus zurückzogen und plötzlich war da wieder sein Schwanz, nun vollständig hart geworden, wieder und nun sehr eindringlich an ihre Hinterpforte pochend. „Steckst du ihn jetzt rein?", fragte sie verhalten. „Jaaa", schnaubte Savage hinter ihr. Er wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis er sicher war, daß ihr Poloch entspannt genug für sein bestes Teil war, dann hörte Ventress ein weiteres Flutschen. Sie wusste instinktiv, daß Savage gerade dabei war, seinen gesamten Schwanz einzucremen. Nur einen Augenblick später drang er mit einem Mal in sie ein. Ventress stöhnte auf, während er wohlig erschauderte. Er verharrte eine Weile still und andächtig in ihrer engen, durch die Creme mehr als feuchten Höhle, dann begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, nicht zu langsam, nicht zu schnell, dabei ihre Klitoris nicht vergessend, die weiterhin massiert werden wollte. Unten auf der Bühne sang jetzt ein Tenor, so hoch er konnte, während Ventress jetzt leise, aber unablässig, zu stöhnen begann und dabei ständig seinen Namen hervorstieß. Es tat jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr weh von dem, was er da hinten in ihr tat. Aber sie war trotzdem froh, daß er nicht mehr so groß und gewaltig war wie früher, auch wenn die Maße seiner Männlichkeit weiterhin beachtlich waren. „Aaah, Savaaaage", rief sie laut, um sich sogleich für ihren Ausbruch zu schämen und innerlich zu geloben, in Zukunft leiser zu rufen. Je tiefer sich Savage in sie hineinhämmerte, desto wohliger stöhnte sie, wobei ihr Stöhnen und sein Stoßen denselben Rhythmus annahmen. Irgendwann musste Savage gar nicht mehr selbst stoßen. Sein Körper machte das alles automatisch. Bis auf das Kitzlerstreicheln. Er musste sich etwas konzentrieren, bis er auch dies synchron mit allem anderen machen konnte. Er merkte nach einer Viertelstunde, daß Ventress kurz davor war, erneut zu kommen. Jetzt ließ er sich richtig gehen und stieß nach Herzenslust zu, während unten das Orchester immer lauter zu werden schien.

Auf einmal spürte Ventress, wie Savage innehielt und mit dem Zeigefinger seiner künstlichen Hand von ihrem Nacken bis zum Ende ihres Rückenausschnittes, der fast bis zum Po ging, über ihre Wirbelsäule sanft nach unten strich. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Vor der violetten Barriere des zusammengerollten Rockes von Ventress' Kleid am unteren Rand ihres Rückenausschnittes stoppte sein Finger, während der andere noch etwas ihren Kitzler massierte, bis Ventress erzitterte und Savage die Hitzewelle ihres bevorstehenden Orgasmus' entgegenwaberte. Nun stieß er wieder zu, bis beide gleichzeitig kamen. „Mmmmm", machten beide gemeinsam, wobei er seine künstliche Hand vor ihren Mund hielt, während er sein Gesicht in das Sofa neben ihren Kopf presste, um nicht laut zu werden. Wo war nur Ventress' Höschen abgeblieben? Sie würden es nachher suchen. Aber jetzt war er nur die reine Extase. Er spürte, wie sich eine Welle seines Samens nach der anderen in den Po seiner Gespielin ergoß. Und er merkte plötzlich, wie der Saft auf einmal, war es die dritte oder vierte Welle ?, wieder aus Ventress' Poloch austrat und gegen die Basis seiner Lanze flutete, so viel hatte er ihr gegeben. Er erschauderte und ergoß vor lauter Lust noch eine weitere Ladung in Ventress. Dabei reckte er sich auf und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten, um verzückt mit schmalschlitzigen Augen nach oben ins Leere zu schauen, während das Geschehen der Oper meilenweit von ihm entfernt zu sein schien. Er stopfte erneut die Finger seiner Hand in den Mund, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Er konnte es fast nicht aushalten, so intensiv war er gekommen. Dann erschlaffte alles in ihm und er ließ sich neben ihr nieder, sie mit seinem gelben Arm und seinem künstlichen Arm von hinten umschlingend. „So, jetzt habe ich dich zum dritten Mal entjungfert", sagte er rundherum glücklich. Ventress hatte ihm alles gegeben, was ein Mann nur begehren konnte, um restlos glücklich zu sein. Und er hatte eine Arbeit, die ihm Spaß machte. Er war auf Tatooine einigermaßen sicher. Er würde von diesem überbordenden Glücksgefühl, welches ihn jetzt durchflutete, noch lange zehren. Ihre Liebe würde ihn durch sein weiteres Leben tragen, egal, wo er gerade war, egal, wo Ventress sein würde. Sie beide waren jetzt für immer und unauflöslich miteinander verbunden. Jetzt drehte sie zu sich ihm herum und gab ihm einen langen dicken Kuß. „Asajj Ventress, jetzt bist du wirklich und wahrhaftig mein. Und ich bin dein", sagte Savage selig und schaute sie versonnen an. „Ja, so ist es", hauchte Ventress vollkommen verzückt zurück. Savage sah, daß auch sie glücklich und erschöpft war. Seine Welt war wieder in Ordnung.

Das Licht draußen auf dem Gang brach viel zu schnell über Savage herein, nachdem er die Loge verlassen hatte. Es war viel zu intensiv und zu grell für diese schummrigen ekstatischen Momente, die Savage gerade mit Ventress in der Loge verbracht hatte. Er blinzelte durch die Menge hindurch, um die Herrentoilette zu erspähen. Sie war nicht gleich neben ihrer Loge und er beeilte sich etwas, um schnell wieder zu seiner Geliebten zurückzukehren. In seinem Hirn arbeitete es. Er hatte die ganze Zeit, bis sie die Loge betraten, überlegt, wer ihm das Päckchen geschickt haben könnte. Er hatte bislang angenommen, es sei sein Bruder Maul gewesen, aber nun hatte er das miese Gefühl, Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte vom Kanzler den Auftrag bekommen, ihn Savage Opress, jetzt endgültig auszuschalten. Er hatte nicht vor, diesem Jedi jetzt hier über den Weg zu laufen. Glücklicherweise sah er ihn nicht, dafür erblickte er von hinten einen großgewachsenen schlanken Menschen mit schlohweißem Haar, der in einen langen braunen eleganten Umhang gewandet war. Konnte das sein? Aber bevor er seine Vermutung überprüfen konnte, war die Gestalt auch schon wieder in der Menge verschwunden. Wenn Maul hier wäre, um ihn zu treffen, dann würde sein Bruder ihn auch finden, so wie er, Savage, diesen früher auf Lotho Minor gefunden hatte. Aber von Maul war ebenso wenig zu sehen wie von dem rothaarigen Jedi. Endlich hatte Savage sein Geschäft verrichtet und schritt zügig zurück zur Loge. Er wollte Ventress so wenig wie möglich allein lassen, sehnte sich bereits jetzt wieder nach ihrer Nähe. Als er die Tür öffnete, erstarrte er: Keine Ventress in der Loge. Was war hier los?

Savage wartete noch fünf Minuten in dem Glauben, daß sie dieselben Bedürfnisse verspürt hatte wie er, dann verließ er die Loge wieder, um sich unauffällig unter die Gäste zu mischen. Es war gerade eine Pause, die, nach Ventress' Angaben fünfzehn Standardminuten dauern würde. Zehn davon waren bereits verstrichen. Blieben also fünf Minuten, Ventress hier wieder zu finden – oder sie würde ihn finden. Endlich hatte er sie gefunden. Sie stand etwas abseits von den anderen. Sie schien auf jemanden zu warten, denn sie schaute sich suchend um, unter ihrem violetten Schleier hervorlukend, dabei unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit peinlich vermeidend. Savage spürte, daß sie nicht auf ihn wartete. Sonst wäre sie bereits längst wieder in der Loge, um dort auf ihn zu warten und nicht da drüben. Auf einmal erstarrte er. Obi-Wan Kenobi kam auf Ventress zu und sie freute sich sichtlich, ihn zu sehen. „Ah, da seid Ihr ja endlich", hörte er sie lachend zu Kenobi sagen. _Du zölibatärer Einfaltspinsel! Sie freut sich nicht, dich zu sehen, sondern sie hatte gerade zwei Orgasmen. Da schaut jede Frau erfreut, selbst wenn ihr Jabba der Hutte gegenübersteht._ Aber diesen beruhigenden Gedanken hatte Savage nur für den Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde. „Und ich dachte schon, dieser Abend würde langweilig werden", erwiderte der Jedi charmant. „Nun, ich dachte immer, die Jedi würden sich um die Kunst und Kultur sorgen und sie genießen. Und überhaupt – wie redet Ihr denn über unseren Kanzler?", parierte Ventress Kenobis Kompliment, während dieser rot wurde und sich an seinen Bart fasste. Dann hakte sich Ventress, als wenn sie es schon immer so getan hätte, an Obi-Wans Arm unter und beide strebten von Savage fort, in der Menge verschwindend. Savage wurde unbehaglich zumute. Er stand hier in der Oper, auf einem Planeten, den er nicht kannte, in einer Welt, die nicht die Seine war, die ihm fremd und abgehoben vorkam, an der er keinen Anteil hatte. Er, Savage Opress, verloren und alleingelassen in einem geliehenen Anzug, den er albern fand und der ihm unangenehm war, ihn einschnürte.

Dann tippte ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich abrupt um, um Count Dooku direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Instinkt von vorhin hatte ihn also doch nicht getrogen. Aber warum waren alle hier versammelt außer Maul? Bevor Savage eine Antwort auf diese Frage fand, begrüßte ihn sein früherer Meister: „Schön, daß du hierhergefunden hast, mein ehemaliger Schüler. Ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet", sagte Dooku lächelnd. „So wie Ventress auf Kenobi", zischte Savage ärgerlich. „Ich wüsste nicht, was wir noch miteinander zu schaffen haben." „Ich verstehe deinen Unmut, Savage. Ich war damals vielleicht nicht sensibel genug gewesen, aber jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dies alles hinter uns zu lassen und die Zukunft der Galaxis zu gestalten, mein junger Freund." Savage starrte Dooku entgeistert an. „Welche Zukunft? Eure?" „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an das Erste, was ich damals zu dir auf Schloß Serenno gesagt habe, daß wir irgendwann zusammen stärker sein werden als Lord Sidious." Er machte eine Kunstpause, während Savage weiterhin schwieg, Dooku misstrauisch und feindselig musternd. „Du weißt sicherlich bereits, wer Lord Sidious wirklich ist", fuhr dieser fort. „Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, den Dunklen Lord der Sith gemeinsam zu stellen und ihn für immer zu vernichten. Nur so kann dieser unsinnige Krieg beendet und die Galaxis wieder ins Gleichgewicht gebracht werden", schloß Dooku pathetisch seine Erklärung. „Was hat Ventress mit Kenobi zu schaffen?", fragte Savage ärgerlich, an dem Griff von Ventress' Lichtschwert nestelnd, welches er unter seinem Anzug verborgen trug. Er hatte jetzt arge Lust, eher Dooku damit wehzutun, anstatt den Kanzler ausfindig zu machen, geschweige denn, diesen im Kampf zu stellen. „Ich verstehe deinen Unmut, aber Ventress hat die wichtige Aufgabe, die Jedi davon abzuhalten, unsere Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Kenobi muß abgelenkt werden, damit wir uns schnell und effektiv um den Kanzler kümmern können. _Na toll, alle sind eingeweiht, nur ich nicht_. "Komm mit, Savage, jetzt werde ich dir etwas zeigen". Dooku legte seinen Arm um die Schulter des nun einen halben Kopf kleineren Savage und zog ihn zum Ausgang der Oper hin, um dort mit ihm in einen bereits wartenden Gleiter zu steigen und davonzubrausen. Weg von Ventress und Kenobi.

Der Gleiter glitt lautlos in der Dunkelheit von Theed dahin, über die zahllosen grünen Kuppeldächer fliegend, für die die Hauptstadt von Naboo so berühmt war. Dann sah er am Ufer eines sich durch die Stadt schlängenden Flusses eine hell erleuchtete Kuppel. „Das alte Plasma-Werk", erklärte Dooku. „Da werden wir sie treffen", fügte er freudig-erwartungsvoll hinzu. Als beide dem Gleiter entstiegen waren und das gewaltige Werkstor durchschritten hatten, war das erste, was Savage ins Auge fiel, ein gewaltiger runder Pool, in dem eine grünliche Flüssigkeit waberte. Er kannte diesen grünen Nebel. Er war damals vor einem Jahr darin verzaubert und vergrößert worden. Und er sah inmitten dieser Fluten Maul schwimmen. Sein Bruder lag auf dem Rücken, hatte die Arme von sich gestreckt und schwang sie sanft auf und ab, während seine Beine, seine richtigen rotschwarz tätowierten Beine, im Wasser paddelten und dabei viele Blasen und Schaum verspritzten. Savage konnte Mauls Zehen sehen, die sich lustvoll bewegten, während er so viel Spaß im Wasser hatte, wie es Savage an ihm noch nie während ihrer gesamten gemeinsamen Zeit gesehen hatte. Maul schien seinen neu angekommenden Bruder nicht zu bemerken. Er paddelte und plätscherte weiter – völlig in der grünflüssigen Materie versunken. _Ob sein, Savages künstlicher Arm wohl auch …_ _?_ Und dann sah er Mutter Talzin am Rand des Beckens stehen. Sie sah Savage an und lächelte, aber sie sagte nichts und sie tat auch nichts, um zu ihm zu kommen. Savage fand das alles seltsam. „Siehst du, Savage? Jetzt wird sich alles zum Guten wenden", tönte Dooku neben ihm, Savages Verwirrung gewahr. „Mutter Talzin, Maul und ich haben ein Bündnis geschlossen, um gemeinsam Darth Sidious zu besiegen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er hier eintreffen wird. Wirst du dich uns anschließen, mein junger Freund?", fragte ihn Dooku nun direkt.

Eigentlich hörte sich das, was Dooku hier präsentierte, alles ganz schlüssig und logisch an. Aber irgendetwas gefiel Savage nicht. Das war alles viel zu perfekt, zu plötzlich. Und er war gewiß nicht nach Naboo gereist, um sich wieder mit Dooku zu verbünden. Aber was, wenn Dooku ihm das Päckchen geschickt hatte? Was, wenn auch Ventress nur ein kleines Rädchen in diesem Spiel war, genauso wie er? Auf einmal bekam er Sehnsucht nach Shalwa und seiner Tochter. Sie spielte nicht solche intriganten Spielchen mit ihm. Sie wartete auf ihn – immer noch. Und sie hatte ihm einen ordentlichen, frischen schmackhaften Kuchen geschickt und nicht so einen verfaulten Abfall! Welchem Blendwerk war er eigentlich aufgesessen, als er in jenem Augenblick Ventress in deren Raumschiff in lustvoller Erregung zu sich auf die Pritsche gezogen hatte, anstatt sie zu überwältigen, ihr das Schiff wegzunehmen und damit davonzubrausen, um irgendwann wieder zu der Frau zurückzukehren, die ihn liebte, die er heiraten wollte, mit der er ein Kind hatte? Während Ventress ihn ein ums andere Mal betrogen und hintergangen hatte. Sicher, sie hatte ihn damals auf Otor gerettet, aber danach wäre er ihr weder zu Dank oder zu anderen Dingen verpflichtet gewesen. Sie waren quitt – nichts weiter.

Savage sah jetzt Maul auf ihn zuschwimmen. Aber Darth Maul sah ihn an, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Und dieser Maul hier war viel jünger als der Maul, den er kannte! Mit einem Mal dämmerte es Savage: Das hier war der Maul, der nur wenig später auf diesem Planeten seine Beine, mit denen er jetzt noch so glücklich und ausgelassen herumpaddelte, auf grausame Art und Weise verlieren würde! Wo hatte ihn Dooku nur hingeführt? Hatte er die Zeit zurückgedreht? „Was zögerst Du noch, Savage?", hörte er Dooku eindringlich sagen. Er spürte, wie ihm sein alter Meister erneut den Arm um die Schultern legte. „Savage, bitte! Schließ dich uns an und alles wird sich zum Guten wenden. Ventress wird sicherlich bald ebenfalls hier sein. Dann werden wir alle vereint sein. Vertrau mir, mein ehemaliger Schüler!" _Vereint im Tod_, schoß es Savage durch den Kopf, als er sich abrupt umdrehte, weil er eine kalte, bekannte Präsenz spürte, die er leider nur zu gut kannte. Er sah die blauen Machtblitze, die die Gestalt auf ihn und Dooku zuschießen ließ. Savage ließ sich in die grüne Flüssigkeit fallen, zurück zu seinem Bruder, dem einzigen, dem er trauen konnte. Konnte er ihm auch jetzt trauen? Er spürte, wie sein künstlicher Arm von ihm abfiel und ihm neue Nerven wuchsen, neues Fleisch. Wie etwas in ihm gedehnt wurde, wie an ihm gezerrt wurde. Er hielt sich am Beckenrand fest, während die blauen tödlichen Blitze über ihn hinwegschossen, direkt auf Maul und Mutter Talzin zu, die etwas sang, was er ebenfalls schon einmal gehört hatte. Er spürte, wie seine Hörner wehtaten, wie sie groß aus seinem Kopf herausschossen. Dann sank er ins Bodenlose. Schwimmen war in der Siedlung der Nachbrüder kein Thema gewesen. Es gab dort weder ein Meer noch irgendwelche nennenswert großen Flüsse, in denen man das Schwimmen erlernen hätte können. Irgendwie schaffte es Savage, wieder nach oben zu strampeln. „Vergiß nie die erste und einzige Wahrheit der Sith. Es gibt immer nur Zwei. Und du wirst von nun an nicht mehr mein Schüler sein. Du wurdest …", hörte er Darth Sidious über sich deklamieren, dann sank Savage Opress wieder in die Tiefe und verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.


	41. Im Gefängnis

41. Im Gefängnis

Death-Watch-Kommandeur Gar Saxon hatte sofort die besten Männer seiner Einheit zusammengetrommelt, als ihn die Nachricht von Mauls Komlink erreicht hatte. Er sah das fremde Raum-Shuttle mit dem Abzeichen der Republik vor dem Palast stehen und postierte seine Männer unauffällig, um weitere verdächtige Bewegungen zu registrieren und im Notfall zu reagieren. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde sah er eine in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt aus dem Palast kommen, deren Gesicht fast vollständig von einer Kapuze verhüllt wurde. Diese Gestalt dirigierte mit ihren beiden Hände eine weitere Gestalt, die vor ihr herschwebte und in eine Decke eingewickelt war. Bald waren beide im Inneren des Shuttles verschwunden. Saxon erinnerte sich noch gut an eine ähnliche Szene. Damals waren Maul und sein Bruder aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und Savage Opress hatte einen der diensthabenden Gefängniswärter genauso mit einem Machtgriff vor sich herschweben lassen, um ihn dann im Thronsaal Pre Vizsla vor die Füße segeln zu lassen, bevor Darth Maul diesen zum Duell herausforderte, um die Herrschaft über die Death Watch und damit über den Planeten Mandalore ein und für alle Mal zu seinen Gunsten zu entscheiden. Jetzt hatte Saxon sofort am Kopf des Schwebenden die Abdrücke des Hörnerkranzes von Darth Maul erkannt, der sich von unten durch die Decke zu bohren schien. Er alarmierte seine Männer und schon bald saßen sie in ihrem Flieger, um dem republikanischen Schiff, an welchem sie einen Peilsender angebracht hatten, in angemessener Entfernung zu folgen.

Darth Sidious lenkte sein Shuttle zum schneebedeckten Planeten Stygeon Prime, wo es ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis gab, von dessen Existenz nur wenige Leute wußten. „Wir werden gleich landen. Ich muß dir ja nicht sagen, daß du dich anschnallen musst", sagte Sidious zu Maul, der eng gefesselt am Boden im hinteren Teil des Shuttles kauerte. „Ich werde auch nicht dort bleiben, wo ich dich jetzt absetzen werde. Wie du vielleicht noch weißt, habe ich ein Abonnement der Oper von Coruscant und in drei Stunden gibt es dort eine Vorstellung, die ich mir zusammen mit Jedi-Meister Anakin Skywalker ansehen werde. Es handelt sich immerhin um die Premiere von „Der Geist von Naboo". Ich möchte Skywalker nicht allzu lange warten lassen. Das verstehst du doch sicher, mein ehemaliger Schüler", sagte Sidious mit einem sardonischen Lächeln. Er sah, wie sich Mauls Hände zu Fäusten ballten und er sein Gesicht vor seinem ehemaligen Meister zu verbergen suchte. Aber er kannte Maul viel zu gut, als daß er nicht gewusst hätte, daß ein unbändiger Haß in seinem Schüler hochkochte. Jetzt endlich hatte Maul wohl begriffen, was seine Worte auf Mandalore „… und du wurdest ersetzt", wirklich bedeuteten. Daß Sidious damit nicht auf den alten Dooku angespielt hatte. „Ja … laß deinen Haß noch größer werden", deklamierte Sidious. „Laß zu, daß dein Haß und dein Zorn Deine Kraft verstärken". Dann lachte er diabolisch. Er hatte Maul noch nie in die Oper von Coruscant mitgenommen. Und er war zu Maul auch noch lange nicht so freundlich gewesen, wie er es jetzt noch gegenüber Skywalker war. Das war der Preis, den er dafür zahlen musste, daß er es zugelassen hatte, daß der Auserwählte im Jedi-Tempel aufwuchs. Damit sich der oberste Sith-Lord dringenderen Aufgaben widmen konnte. Kaum daß er sein Shuttle auf der Landeplattform des Gefängnisses abgestellt hatte, kamen schon die Gefängniswachen, um den bewegungsunfähigen Maul in die Ebene Sieben des Gefängnisses zu transportieren, nicht ahnend, daß sie dabei beobachtet wurden. Keine zwei Minuten später hob das Kanzler-Shuttle wieder von der Landeplattform ab. Darth Sidious war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Wenn Count Dooku es schon nicht geschafft hatte, ihm stichhaltige Beweise zu liefern, die einen Angriff der Republik auf Mandalore und ein Eingreifen der Jedi rechtfertigen hätten können, dann musste er eben wieder einmal die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen. Und er bezweifelte stark, daß sein alter Schüler es gleichzeitig mit Darth Maul und Savage Opress hätte aufnehmen können.

Er hatte den Kampf mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler und dessen Schüler genossen. Den ersten wirklich wichtigen Lichtschwertkampf für Darth Sidious seit vielen Jahren. Er war noch nicht einmal Kanzler gewesen, da hatte er Maul nach den vielen Strapazen der Prüfungen auf Hypori in einer Höhle zum Lichtschwertkampf herausgefordert. Maul hatte zwar auch damals bereits verloren, aber er hatte sich in die Hände seines Meisters ergeben und den Tod erwartet. Mehr Loyalität konnte man als Sith-Meister von seinem Schüler nicht erwarten. Damit hatte sich Maul den Titel „Darth" verdient. Schon damals war sein früherer Meister Darth Plagueis anderer Meinung gewesen. Und jetzt hatte Maul diesen Titel nach einem zweiten Kampf mit seinem Meister wieder verloren – zumindest Sidious' Meinung nach. Alle anderen Wesen der Galaxis außer Count Dooku oder Anakin Skywalker wären für ihn als Gegner im Kampf unter seiner Würde gewesen. Obwohl es ihn gelegentlich gelangweilt hatte, wie wenig doch die Macht in seinem ehemaligen Schüler während des Kampfes zum Einsatz kam. Nicht, daß er Maul dazu nennenswert Gelegenheit gegeben hätte. Während Sidious im Thronsaal von Mandalore seit langer Zeit wieder ungehemmten Gebrauch von seinen Machtkünsten machen konnte. Wie schön das doch war, erst die Wachen zur Seite zu schleudern, ohne sie anfassen zu müssen, danach Maul und dessen Schüler gegen die große Duraglaswand zu werfen, sie bei Bedarf durch die Gegend segeln zu lassen, und zum Schluß dann den übriggebliebenen Maul immer wieder hoch und runtersegeln zu lassen, immer wieder, bevor es dann zum Finale kam, seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit Machtblitzen zu grillen, als dieser gebrochen am Boden lag. Um wie vieles abwechslungsreicher dieser Ausflug nach Mandalore für ihn als Sith-Lord doch gewesen war, als bei seinen Kontroll-Gesprächen mit Darth Tyranus diesen bei Versagen höchstens sporadisch in den Würgegriff der Macht zu nehmen dann von oben fallen zu lassen. Maul hatte sich schon während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf Coruscant dafür interessiert, wie das mit den Machtblitzen funktionierte. Jetzt hatte er es zumindest am eigenen Leib erlebt. Darth Sidious freute sich schon auf die Verhöre, die vielen unangenehmen Fragen, die er Maul stellen würde, die Folter und das Hinhalten seines ehemaligen Schülers, an dessen Schmerz, Winseln und Flehen um Gnade er sich wieder würde weiden können nach so langer Zeit. Aber vor jedem Konzert eines galaktischen Superstars gab es eine Vorgruppe und diese Vorgruppe würden sein alter Schüler Count Dooku und noch jemand anderes sein, mit dem Maul bestimmt nicht rechnete. Und wie bei jedem großen Konzert einer galaktischen Berühmtheit würde es auch hier eine gewisse Zeitverzögerung geben, um die Spannung zu steigern.

„Laßt mich wissen, wenn etwas Interessantes passiert", hatte Sidious Dooku eingeschärft, bevor dessen Attentäterin Mauls Zelle betrat. Darth Maul staunte nicht schlecht, als er gleich am nächsten Tag nach seiner Einlieferung im Gefängnis Damenbesuch erhielt. „Ich bin als Heilerin beauftragt, alle neu angekommenen Gefangenen medizinisch zu untersuchen", sagte Barriss Offee, als sie Mauls Zelle betrat. Maul sah die ehemalige Jedi mit Abscheu an. Er wusste sofort, wieso sie sein Meister hierhergebracht hatte. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken so gut es ging, zu kontrollieren und unerwünschte Lecks abzuschotten, um nicht an das Mädchen zu denken, welches in den letzten Tagen so viel Wirbel im Jeditempel und in seinen beiden Herzen verursacht hatte. „Würdet Ihr euch bitte ausziehen?", sagte Bariss Offee eher im Befehlston. Maul entschied sich, es zu tun. Vielleicht würde ja etwas Interessantes passieren. Barriss schaute mit einem Medi-Scanner in seine Augen, seine Ohren, dann tastete sie seinen Körper vom Hals bis zu seiner Taille ab. Dabei fuhr sie mit ihren schmalen feingliedrigen Fingern die schwarzen Linien von Mauls Tätowierungen vom Oberkörper entlang hinunter, wo sein Stahlgürtel begann. Dabei verengten sich ihre großen blauen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Ist mit meinen Tätowierungen irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Maul mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich muß das Hautbild untersuchen", meinte Barriss, „Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, hattet Ihr in letzter Zeit einige schwere Stürze gehabt." „Was ihr nicht sagt", erwiderte Maul spöttisch, „als wenn das so etwas besonderes wäre bei einem Leben wie ich es führe. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, die Ausbildung und das Leben als Jedi seien härter, als daß diese paar Prellungen dort als etwas besonderes gelten würden. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund, weshalb Ihr Euch im Jedi-Tempel derart gelangweilt habt, daß ihr dort die Bomben gelegt und diese arme Frau getötet habt, wie war doch gleich ihr Name?", Maul tat, als würde er überlegen. „Letta Turmond", sagte Barriss wahrheitsbeflissen. „Schon komisch", meinte Maul. Eigentlich müsstet Ihr für diese Verbrechen noch eine Weile im Gefängnis schmoren. Stattdessen lauft oder fliegt Ihr fröhlich in der Galaxis herum, um fremde Sith-Lords zu befummeln. Wirklich seltsam." Maul dehnte seinen letzten Satz und fasste Barriss unter das Kinn, um ihren Kopf langsam nur ein Stück weit zu dem seinen hinzuziehen und sie dabei herausfordernd mit seinen golden lodernden Augen anzusehen. Der rot-geflammte Kranz um die goldene Iris zuckte dabei. Er merkte, daß Barriss Kopf heiß wurde und sie tief errötete. „Seltsam?", äffte Barriss Maul nach. „Ihr dürftet doch mittlerweile solcherart Besuche aus dem Jedi-Tempel gewöhnt sein, oder?" Sie lächelte Maul unsicher an, die Augen immer noch halb geschlossen. „Ich vielleicht", versetzte Maul plötzlich kalt und hart, „aber du ganz bestimmt nicht, das merke ich sogar, wenn ich keine Sinne der Macht nach dir aussende." Maul stieß Barriss' Kopf abrupt von sich weg und schaute sie verächtlich an. „Nun, die Tage der moralischen Sittsamkeit im Jeditempel scheinen auch vorbeizusein, wie ich an deinem Benehmen sehe. Ich würde vorschlagen, du begibst dich auf Ebene Eins, dort gibt es ein paar riesige dickfellige Togorianer, die hier wegen schwerer Piraterie einsitzen. Vielleicht knöpft dich von denen einer auf. Ich denke, die Untersuchung ist hiermit beendet". Maul lehnte sich weit zurück, spreizte seine mechanischen Beine etwas auseinander, verschränkte dabei seine Arme im Nacken, grinste sie nun ganz offen höhnisch und verächtlich an und spuckte vor ihr aus. Barriss senkte beschämt ihren Blick, errötete noch mehr, dann packte sie ihren Medizinkoffer und verließ eilig Mauls Zelle. Bevor die Zellentür von außen geschlossen wurde, rief Maul ihr noch hinterher: „Schick jemanden her, der die Spuren deines Hierseins beseitigt!"

Die zwei Sith-Lords in der Kommandozentrale des Gefängnisses mussten beide unaufhörlich kichern, während sie die Übertragung des Gesprächs zwischen Barriss Offee und Darth Maul mit den dazugehörigen Bildern verfolgten - alles von einer versteckten Kamera aufgezeichnet, die Barriss Offee unter ihrer Kleidung trug. „Das ist genau mein ehemaliger Schüler", kicherte Sidious, als die Übertragung beendet wurde. „Ich kann aus diesem Gespräch keinerlei Aufschlüsse ziehen, was die Ex-Padawan Tano anbelangt", sagte Dooku schließlich. „Das habe ich auch gar nicht erwartet", sagte Darth Sidious mit einem leicht mokanten Grinsen zu Dooku und tätschelte jovial dessen Schulter. „Aber lustig war es allemal." Mit diesen Worten entließ er, immer noch vor sich hinkichernd, seinen alten Schüler, der im Stillen beschloß, seiner neuen Attentäterin niemals wieder Missionen dieser Art anzuvertrauen. Sicher, Barriss Offee konnte hervorragend mit ihren beiden neuen Lichtschwertern umgehen und deren Rot stand ihr wirklich gut. Es gefiel ihm auch, wie ehrgeizig sie auf Serenno versuchte, ihre Kampfkunst oder ihre Kenntnisse der Macht zu perfektionieren. Ihre Konversation dagegen war ernst, trocken, sachlich und faktenorientiert, um nicht zu sagen, langweilig.

Wie schön das doch damals mit Asajj Ventress gewesen war, die, obwohl sie ebenfalls gewissenhaft ihre Aufträge erledigt hatte, immer einen passenden Witz gemacht hatte und damit die düstere und strenge Atmosphäre, die sich vor allem während der Holo-Kommunikation mit Darth Sidious über das Haus Serenno legte, etwas auflockern konnte. Dooku hätte sich sicherlich darüber amüsiert, daß seine frühere Attentäterin Darth Sidious, den sie nur als Hologramm sehen durfte, anfangs für eine Erfindung Dookus hielt, mit der er einen zweiten Sith-Lord vortäuschte, um ihr, der besten Attentäterin aller Zeiten, den Titel Darth als vollwertige Sith-Lady vorzuenthalten und dabei die Regel der Zwei nicht zu brechen. Dabei hätte Dooku nur zu gerne Ventress' Angebot angenommen, mit ihr gemeinsam Sidious zu stürzen, wenn diese lähmende Angst vor seinem Meister nicht gewesen wäre. Beide waren damals wie zwei Verschworene gewesen, auf die richtige Gelegenheit wartend, den alten Holo-Sidious abzuschütteln. Nun war es zu spät. Barriss war sehr unterwürfig und zu unerfahren in den Dunklen Wegen der Macht. Und sie verstand noch nicht einmal, die feinen eleganten Witze, die Dooku gelegentlich machte, in angemessener Weise zu parieren, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß sie selbst welche machen würde. Stattdessen nervte sie Dooku mit ihren Komplexen, daß ihre Kompetenz und ihre Leistungen im Jedi-Tempel nicht so viel gezählt hatten wie das Lächeln oder das Outfit ihrer ehemaligen Freundin Ahsoka Tano. Ein Zeichen der Dekadenz der Jedi, die es zu beenden galt. Da war ihm sogar ihr Vorgänger, der schweigsame Savage Opress, noch lieber gewesen. Der hatte wenigstens nicht ständig versucht, Dooku mit irgendwelchen weit ausholenden, langweiligen Geschichten aus der Siedlung der Nachtbrüder zu beeindrucken, sondern hatte schnell und schweigend seine riesigen Essensportionen hinuntergeschlungen und ansonsten den Mund gehalten, solange ihn Dooku nichts fragte. Auch wenn seine Tischmanieren doch sehr zu wünschen übrig ließen. Aber so viele Anwärter als Sith-Attentäter gab es denn doch nicht, daß Dooku derart hohe Maßstäbe bei der Auswahl seiner Handlanger hätte anlegen können. Dooku musste allerdings zugeben, daß die Tischmanieren von Bariss Offee perfekt waren.

Als Barriss Offee schließlich das Gefängnis verließ, um in der kalten Schneeluft des Planeten Stygeon Prime etwas Abkühlung und Ruhe zu finden, rannen ihr Tränen über ihre mit braunen Punkten tätowierten Wangen. Sie zog ihren Kapuzenumhang enger um ihren Kopf und ihren schlanken Körper. So hatte sie sich ihr neues Leben als Dienerin der Dunklen Seite der Macht nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte früher im Jedi-Tempel oft dagegen angekämpft, neidisch auf ihre beste Freundin zu sein, die stets als erste bemerkt und angesprochen wurde, wenn beide zusammen unterwegs waren. Und das, obwohl die eher stille und ernsthafte Bariss zwölf Jahre älter und viel erfahrener in der Jedi-Ausbildung war als die quirlige und temperamentvolle Ahsoka, welche stets alle Blicke auf sich zog wie ein Magnet. Darüber hatte sich Barriss von Tag zu Tag mehr geärgert. Auch wenn sie nicht vorhatte, ihre Freundin mit ihren Gefühlen zu behelligen. Aber diese schien von alldem nichts zu bemerken. Niemand wusste, wie es um Barriss' Seele damals bestellt gewesen war. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihrem Ärger Luft machte, freilich aus aktuellem politischem Anlaß. Aber machten das nicht alle frustrierten Attentäter so? Auf Schloß Serenno hatte sie wenigstens etwas Ruhe gefunden, waren doch die anderen Attentäter stets woanders. Aber Dooku war so gut wie nie mit ihr zufrieden und überhaupt ziemlich mürrisch und übel gelaunt. So hatte er auf den Holoaufnahmen, die sie noch aus ihrer Zeit im Jedi-Tempel kannte, gar nicht gewirkt. Es war kalt geworden in ihrem Leben. Und sie sah keinen Weg, wie sich das jemals wieder ändern würde.

Darth Maul hoffte, mit diesem Haß und der Verachtung, die er der Ex-Jedi und intriganten Ex-Freundin Ahsokas entgegengeschleudert hatte, keinerlei Verdacht auf seine junge Geliebte gelenkt zu haben. Er war der Meinung, daß das schlechte Benehmen dieser Person für Außenstehende bereits Grund genug wäre, seine Antipathie dieser Frau gegenüber zu erklären. Das sah sein alter Meister allerdings anders. Maul dachte, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, daß keinerlei Machtpräsenz um seine Zelle herum zu spüren war, an Kilindi. Er war sich sicher, daß sie gut in Mon Cala angekommen war und sich dort mindestens so gut verstecken würde wie sie es damals auf Coruscant und später auf Mandalore getan hatte. Es bestand keine Gefahr, daß Kanzler Palpatine, der einzige, der außer ihm von ihrem Überleben auf Orsis wusste, sich in diese Unterwasserwelt weit weg von Coruscant verirren würde. Es gab dort eine Basis der Schwarzen Sonne, die Maul vor seinem Fall auf Naboo schon einmal in einer Geheimmission besucht hatte. Diese Leute würden Kilindi bei Bedarf unterstützen, so hatte er es ihnen aufgetragen. Kilindi würde keinerlei Berührungsängste mit diesen Leuten haben, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ahsoka. Kilindi würde standhaft sein und auf ihn warten, so wie immer. Er vermisste die gemeinsamen Nachmittage mit Orvix, mit dem er gelegentlich auf die Jagd oder zum Training in den Kampfdroidenraum gegangen war.

Und er dachte an Ahsoka, die jetzt, wo sie ganz sicher von seinem Mord an Herzogin Satine erfahren hatte, ziemlich wütend auf ihn und verunsichert sein würde. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht fühlte sich Maul im Gefängnis sicher. Er würde, wenn er vor einem Monat freikommen und unbehelligt nach Mandalore zurückkehren könnte, noch etwas warten, bis er sie wieder kontaktieren würde. Um sicherzugehen, daß ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm ihre Wut und Trauer wegen Satine bis dahin überlagert haben würde. Bis dahin war Ahsoka ein Unsicherheitsfaktor, um den er sich von Stygeon aus nicht kümmern konnte. Sie war einfach viel zu prominent, als daß er ihr einfach so eine Zweitidentität hätte basteln können wie einst Kilindi. Kilindis wahre Identität kannten in der Galaxis nur sein getöteter Bruder und sein Meister. Alle anderen, die sie unter ihrer wahren Identität gekannt hatten, waren entweder von Kilindi selbst oder später von Maul getötet worden. Das war bei Ahsoka nicht so. Es blieb ihm nur, auf ihre Angst vor Verfolgern und ihre Zuneigung zu ihm zu hoffen, daß sie sich verstecken und den Mund halten würde über die Geheimnisse, die er mit ihr geteilt hatte. „Angst ist mein Verbündeter", pflegte er früher oft stolz zu sagen. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob Ahsokas Angst ausreichen würde, sie und ihn zu schützen. Ob die Liebe der Angst jetzt würde helfen können? Er hatte auf Tatooine eine Weile mit sich gerungen, ob er ihr die doppelte Identität seines Meisters enthüllen sollte oder nicht. Hätte er mit ihr allerdings damals nicht über seinen Meister gesprochen, dann hätte sie mit ihrer Neugier und ihren Vermutungen über Kanzler Palpatine wahrscheinlich noch andere Leute als ihren Meister behelligt und dann wäre die Situation noch schlimmer geworden, als sie ohnehin schon war. Als er merkte, daß sich eine Präsenz vor seiner Zelle abzeichnete, die wesentlich mächtiger war als die der Verräterin von vor zwei Tagen, brach er diese Überlegungen abrupt ab, um die Frauen, die er liebte, nicht durch seine Gedanken an seine Feinde zu verraten.

Durch seine Isolation im Gefängnis hatte Maul genug Zeit zum Meditieren und Gedankentraining und, obgleich durch die Winzigkeit und Einfachheit des Raumes und seine Fesseln etwas eingeschränkt, auch für Sport, um in Form zu bleiben, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit bieten würde, wieder in Freiheit zu kommen. Die Niederlage, die Maul vor drei Tagen erlitten hatte, brannte tief. Maul wusste, daß er seinem Meister im Kampf unterlegen gewesen war. Noch viel schlimmer, er hatte mit einem Mal gespürt, was ihm sein Meister während seiner Ausbildung auf Mustafar und später auf anderen Planeten alles vorenthalten hatte. Oder hatte er bis zu seinem Fall auf Naboo einfach nicht genügend Zeit für diese höheren Macht-Lektionen für ihn gehabt? Aber Maul hatte jetzt hier im Gefängnis keine Lust mehr, seinen Meister irgendwie zu verteidigen oder sich seine Handlungen schönzureden. Er hatte gespürt, daß sein Meister während des finalen Kampfes im Thronsaal sein Potential noch nicht einmal voll ausgeschöpft hatte. Sidious hatte mit ihnen beiden gespielt wie mit Figuren in einem Dejarik-Spiel, um sie auszutesten, auszureizen, zu sehen, wie lange sie eine bestimmte Position einnehmen, eine bestimmte Technik anwenden würden, wie lange sie durchhalten, wann Schwäche zeigen würden. Er hatte genau das getan, was er Maul immer verboten hatte, nämlich, den Kampf um des reinen Vergnügens willen hinauszuzögern. Und Maul ärgerte sich, daß sein alter Meister sich das auch ihm gegenüber ganz offensichtlich leisten konnte, von seinem armen Bruder, der sein Leben für ihn, Maul, gegeben hatte, ganz zu schweigen. Er hatte gesehen, wie sein Bruder kleiner und dünner geworden war, als der grüne Hexennebel Mutter Talzins seinem Körper entwich, obgleich er selbst in diesem verkleinerten Zustand immer noch größer als Maul mit seinen 1,75 m war. Und er hatte sich gefragt, was wohl mit seinem Bruder geschehen war, bevor er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Hatte etwa diese unselige Asajj Ventress damit etwas zu tun, die für seinen Bruder offensichtlich die Liebe seines Lebens gewesen war und ihn womöglich schon von Dathomir kannte, bevor sich die Brüder das erste Mal begegnet waren? Er würde später darauf eine Antwort finden.

Er hatte jetzt erst recht das Gefühl, nie wirklich zum wahren Erben der Sith auserkoren worden zu sein, sondern nur ein besserer temporärer Handlanger gewesen zu sein, der im Geheimen die Schmutzarbeit zu erledigen hatte, bis ein würdigerer, in den Augen seines Meisters präsentablerer Kandidat bereitstand, um die Nachfolge von Darth Sidious anzutreten. So einer wie Anakin Skywalker zum Beispiel. Er hatte einmal ein Gespräch seines Meisters mit Darth Plagueis mitgehört, kurz bevor dieser starb. Plagueis hatte Sidious gesagt, daß er die Menschen für die Zukunft der Galaxis hielt und es deshalb für klug erachtete, wenn sein Schüler, der Mensch Sidious, das Kanzleramt innehaben würde. Und wenn Maul es recht bedachte, dann war auch Dooku, sein Schüler-Nachfolger, ein Mensch und Skywalker ebenfalls, dem er im Augenblick noch nicht einmal böse sein konnte, hatte er doch Kilindis Aussagen zufolge sie damals im Gang des Senats durch seine schiere Präsenz vor einem Übergriff des Kanzlers bewahrt. Und er hatte Ahsoka davor beschützt, wegen falscher Anschuldigungen hingerichtet zu werden. Dafür war ihm Maul dankbar.

Kanzler Palpatine war gerade allein in seinem Büro im Senat. Er schaltete das Holo-Net ein, um zu hören, wie sich die Ereignisse auf Mandalore nach seinem Besuch dort überschlugen. Aha, Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi war also genau am gleichen Tag wie er, nur einige Stunden früher, mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler und dessen Schüler im Thronsaal von Sundari gewesen. Und er hatte sich dort die ganze Zeit über seelenruhig mit Darth Maul über dessen Herkunft aus der Siedlung der Nachtbrüder und die Macht der Dunklen Seite unterhalten, während sein ehemaliger Schüler die arme Herzogin Satine in seinem Würgegriff der Macht gefangen hielt, um sie später vor den Augen ihres Jedi-Freundes mit seinem schwarzen Lichtschwert zu durchbohren. Und die legendäre Twilight hatte Kenobi auf Mandalore auch verschrottet. Was für eine grandiose Mission in eigener Sache! Kein Wunder, daß es den Jedi so schwerfiel, diesem Darth Maul das Handwerk zu legen. Und dann war Kenobi auch noch auf diese Bo Katan angewiesen gewesen, um sein Lichtschwert aus dem Besitz Darth Mauls zurückzuerlangen und wieder nach Coruscant zurückzukehren. Da fiel Sidious plötzlich ein, daß er völlig vergessen hatte, die drei Lichtschwerter seiner beiden Kontrahenten aus dem Thronsaal mitzunehmen. Was, wenn sie in falsche Hände gerieten?

Schließlich fand es Sidious an der Zeit, daß Dooku seinen Schüler-Vorgänger aufzusuchte. Darth Sidious wollte sichergehen, daß sein alter Schüler auch die richtigen Fragen stellte und keine Fehler mehr machte. „Es sind viele Kräfte gegen uns. Wir müssen all unsere Feinde vernichten". „Ihr sprecht von anderen Feinde als den Jedi?", fragte Dooku verwundert. „Ich spreche von dieser Hexe Talzin", erklärte Sidious. „Aber Grievous hat gesagt, sie wäre bei seinem Einmarsch auf Dathomir getötet worden", versetzte Dooku. „Daß Maul noch lebt, ist Beweis genug, daß Grievous versagt hat, sie zu vernichten", erklärte Sidious und fuhr fort: „Meine Geschichte mit Talzin geht weiter zurück als Ihr wisst. Maul kam zu mir, als er ein Kind war, ein nicht so geschätztes Geschenk von Mutter Talzin. Ihr Abscheu vor mir sitzt tief. Schlußendlich werden wir Maul benutzen, damit er uns zu Talzin führt." „Warum schicken wir nicht einfach eine Armee nach Dathomir?", wollte Dooku wissen. „Weil man eine machtvolle Hexe wie Talzin so nicht besiegen kann. Sie muß ans Licht gelockt werden, bevor sie endgültig ausgelöscht wird", erklärte Sidious etwas genervt von der Begriffsstutzigkeit seines alten Schülers. „Maul hat Machtbasen in der Unterwelt. Findet heraus, was Ihr könnt." Mit diesen Worten schickte er Dooku zu Darth Maul.

„Die Hutts haben Euch verlassen. Aber die Schwarze Sonne und die Pykes sind noch loyal. Ich möchte diese Ressourcen and Euren Zugriff auf den Schwarzmarkt." „Oh, Ihr seid Dooku, der Jedi-Verräter. Ich habe viel von Euch gehört seit meiner Wiedergeburt. Und ich hatte mehr erwartet", sagte Maul mit einem abfälligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich frage das jetzt nur einmal", sagte Dooku drohend. „Gebt mir die Namen Eurer Unterwelt-Führer und die Lage der Basen Eures Schattenkollektives." „Niemals", sagte Maul grimmig. Als Antwort ließ Dooku Machtblitze auf Maul niederregnen und drohte: „Ihr solltet wissen, daß Ihr nichts besitzt, was ich Euch nicht nehmen kann." „Und Ihr, Count, habt sehr viel, was ich Euch nehmen kann. Das macht Euch angreifbar", versetzte Maul. „Ich hoffe, unsere nächste Unterhaltung wird fruchtbringender sein", sagte ein sichtlich hilfloser Dooku. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt von seinem um vieles jüngeren Schüler-Vorgänger, der ihn abfällig und höhnisch angrinste, geradeso, als hätten seine Machtblitze ihn lediglich gekitzelt. Kaum hatte Dooku die Zelle von Maul verlassen, informierte ihn ein Wärterdroide darüber, daß es auf Ebene 3 des Gefängnisses eine Explosion gegeben hatte. „Ebene 3?", wunderte sich Dooku. Schickt auch Sicherheitsleute zur Ebene 7. Wenn jemand das Gefängnis infiltrieren will, dann habe ich so ein Gefühl, wo ihr wahres Ziel liegt." Maul wunderte sich, wie plump und direkt Dooku ihn ausgefragt hatte. Ob er das wohl bei den Jedi so gelernt hatte? Oder ihn für dumm oder weich hielt? Auf jeden Fall hatte er eingangs schlimmeres erwartet als solche Fragen und die paar Machtblitze. Als Dooku Sidious über die mageren Ergebnisse seines Verhörs von Maul informierte, zeigte sich dieser keineswegs überrascht.


	42. Die Rettung II

42. Die Rettung II

Kommandeurin Rook Kast hatte dafür gesorgt, daß alle Sprengsätze an den dafür vorgesehenen Stellen platziert worden waren. Die beiden Mandalorianer waren dann nach der Explosion auf Ebene Drei in das Gefängnis eingedrungen und hatten die BX-Kommandodroiden überwältigt. Und sich daraufhin von Ebene Drei rasch ihren Weg in die siebte Etage des Gefängnisses gebahnt. Es war ihnen ein Leichtes, die Zellentür zu öffnen, wo sie ihren festgesetzten Anführer fanden. „Lord Maul, wir werden Euch hier rausholen. Könnt Ihr laufen?", fragte Kommander Saxon. „Ich bin unempfindlich gegenüber Schmerz geworden", erwiderte Maul erleichtert. Dann liefen die Drei den Korridor entlang. „Die Droiden sind immer noch unten im Korridor. Wir haben also noch etwas Zeit", sagte Saxon zufrieden. „War das euer Plan?", fragte Maul irritiert. „Ihr solltet einen Schritt zurücktreten, Lord Maul", erwiderte Saxon. Im nächsten Moment explodierte der dafür vorgesehene Sprengsatz auf Ebene Sieben und es erschien ein riesiges Loch in der Gefängnismauer, von wo aus Rook Kast sogleich einen Seilwerfer mit einer Harpunenvorrichtung zum wartenden mandalorianischen Gauntlet-Kreuzer hinschoß, an dessen Ende eine Haltevorrichtung befestigt war, die Darth Maul wieder in die Freiheit zu seinen Death-Watch-Brüdern und –Schwestern brachte, während Rook Kast und Saxon mit ihren Raketenrucksäcken folgten. Sie ahnten zu dieser Zeit noch nicht, daß Sidious diese Flucht bewusst ermöglicht hatte und einen Peilsender am mandalorianischen Schiff befestigen hatte lassen. Mittlerweile hatten auch die ausgesandten Droiden die Ebene Sieben erreicht. „Sollen wir ihnen folgen?", fragte einer der Kampdroiden. „Negativ", antworteten alle vier Sicherheitsdroiden einstimmig, bevor sie von Raketensalven zerfetzt wurden, die der Gauntlet-Fighter abgeschossen hatte, um die Flucht mit der wertvollen Fracht zu sichern.

Auf der Militärbasis Zanbar überreichte Gar Saxon Darth Maul sein schwarzes Lichtschwert, welches die Mandalorianer aus dem Thronsaal geborgen hatten, um es für ihren verschollenen Anführer aufzubewahren. Almec erschien auf Saxons Komlink, um Darth Maul zu seiner Freilassung zu beglückwünschen. „Ihr habt mich damals aus dem Gefängnis befreit und diesen Gefallen möchte ich jetzt gerne erwidern", sagte Almec feierlich. Maul war gerührt. Er erinnerte sich noch an die empörte Herzogin Satine, die damals in ihrer Gefängniszelle laut lamentiert und Almec denunziert hatte, daß er rückgrat- und gewissenlos sei, als Maul und Savage diesen vor acht Monaten befreit hatten, um ihm sein früheres Amt zurückzugeben. Aber offenbar war Herzogin Satine wohl einfach nicht die Regentin, die nach Almecs Geschmack gewesen war und seine Loyalität verdient hatte, dachte Maul innerlich feixend. „Die schwarze Sonne und die Pykes sind Euch gegenüber noch genauso loyal genau wie wir. Wie lautet Euer Befehl?", fragte Saxon. „Der Krieg, auf den ihr so lange gewartet habt, ist nun über uns gekommen, Brüder! Sieg oder Tod!", beschwor Maul seine Truppen.


	43. Der Sieg

43. Der Sieg

General Grievous war es gewohnt, zu siegen – oder, wenn sich eine Niederlage abzeichnete, in einer Rettungskapsel zu flüchten. Von seinem Sieg über die Nachtschwestern auf Dathomir vor anderthalb Jahren, den lediglich Mutter Talzin und Asajj Ventress überlebt hatten, dahingehend mit Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt, daß dieser nun von seinem Bruder Savage Opress gelöste einzelne rot-schwarz tätowierte Nachtbruder mit etwas Sith-Attentäter-Training für ihn nicht mehr als ein lästiges Insekt sei, das er im Vorübergehen zerquetschen würde, hatte er mit wachsender Vorfreude den mandalorianischen Gauntletfighter, in dem Darth Maul saß, verfolgt, der seinen Kurs auf Zanbar nahm. Grievous freute sich bereits auf interessante Zweikämpfe, neue Schwerter für seine Lichtschwertsammlung sowie auf ein infernalischen Gemetzel seiner Kampfdroiden – die einzigen Freuden, die sein Herz, eines der wenigen natürlichen in seinem ansonsten aus Durastahl, Schaltkreisen und Elektroleitungen bestehenden Körper verbliebenen Organe, noch hatte. Der Krieg war sein Lebenselexir, seit dem schrecklichen Gemetzel, daß seine Frauen, seine Kinder dahingemetzelt oder in die Sklaverei geführt hatte und seit dem schrecklichen Raumschiff-Unfall, der ihn seiner natürlichen Gestalt beraubt und ihm kurze Zeit später ein unverwechselbares Geonosis-Cyborg-Design verliehen hatte.

Kaum hatte Grievous zurückverfolgt, wohin Maul geflohen war, fragte er Dooku, wieso sie Maul nicht gleich nach seiner Gefangennahme getötet hatten. „Hinterfragt nicht die Pläne meines Meisters", herrschte ihn Dooku an. „Ihr müsst ihn verwunden, seinen Stolz verletzen. Bis er wie ein kleines Kind nach Hilfe schreit. Schickt alle Truppen nach Zanbar, die ihr habt", befahl Dooku weiter. Grievous war gerade dabei, von einem Helikopter aus sich an dem Hinschlachten, daß seine Kampfdroiden an den Mandalorianern, Falleenern der Schwarzen Sonne und den Pykes veranstaltete, zu weiden, als er Darth Maul im Getümmel gewahrte, bei ihm seine Kommandanten Gar Saxon und Rook Kast. General Grievous konnte einfach nicht widerstehen: Das berühmte schwarze Lichtschwert, das die Mandalorianer vor etwa 1000 Standardjahren aus dem Jedi-Tempel gestohlen hatten und welches jetzt an Mauls breitem nietenbesetzten Ledergürtel hing, wäre die absolute Krönung seiner Lichtschwertsammlung und er würde es wie ein Juwel hüten inmitten der vielen blauen und grünen Jedi-Lichtschwerter, die er bereits erbeutet hatte.

Also kam er aus seiner Kommandozentrale herabgeschossen und stürzte sich auf den Sith-Lord. Dieser Darth Maul war allerdings von anderem Kaliber als die Jedi, mit denen er es ansonsten zu tun hatte. Er war etwas schneller als sie und vor allem schien er sämtliche Angriffstaktiken und Finten des Generals schon im Voraus zu erkennen – und zu parieren. Maul schaffte es, daß Grievous' Arme, die sich ansonsten immer geteilt hatten, so daß er mit vier dreifingrigen Armen vier Lichtschwerter zugleich führen konnte, diesmal zusammenblieben, weil sie sich ansonsten infolge der raubkatzenhaften Schnelligkeit seines Gegners selbst im Weg gewesen wären. Aber mit zwei Lichtschwertern gelang es Grievous nicht, Mauls Angriffe in angemessener Zeit zu parieren, um gleichzeitig auch noch Angriffe aufzubauen. Seine Metallgelenke würden bald versagen, mit dem atemberaubenden Tempo der geschmeidigen Bewegungen des Sith-Lords mitzuhalten, das spürte General Grievous mit jeder Minute, die sich der Schwertkampf hinzog. Da Grievous von Dooku ausdrückliche Anweisung erhalten hatte, sich nicht in Gefahr zu begeben, wandte er sich von seinem Gegner ab, um zu flüchten. In dem Moment, indem sich Grievous drehte, versetzte ihm Darth Maul einen Machtstoß, der den General auf einen seiner BX-100-Kommandodroiden schleuderte. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls verhakten sich die kybernetischen Gliedmaßen beider ineinander. Grievous fluchte. Maul lachte laut auf angesichts der laut und schrill aufeinanderkrachenden Metallteile, die auf einmal in einem wirren Knäuel verstrickt waren, bevor Grievous es schaffte, sich von den Resten seines Kommandodroiden zu befreien und wieder zu seiner Kommandostation zurückzuhetzen. Er hätte eventuelle Verletzungen vor Dooku und dessen Meister erklären müssen und dieses Risiko konnte und wollte Grievous nicht eingehen. „Dein Ende ist in Sicht, Maul", rief er triumphierend von oben herab. Aber innerlich triumphierte er überhaupt nicht. Da war sie wieder: die Sache mit der Macht, die sein Verstand und seine Robotergliedmaßen niemals begreifen, und schon gar nie würden nutzen können. Dooku hatte Grievous schon von Anbeginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit gesagt, daß er sich vor der Macht in acht nehmen müsste. Und dieser rot-schwarze Sith-Lord, der laut Dookus Beteuerungen ihm gegenüber offiziell gar keiner mehr sein durfte, hatte die Macht offenbar gut im Griff. „Das habt Ihr gut gemacht. Die Verluste sind akzeptabel", lobte ein Holo-Dooku seinen General. „Ach", winkte Grievous ab, „meine Kräfte sind noch lange nicht erschöpft", fand er wieder zu der für ihn typischen Prahlerei zurück.

Maul ließ Grievous ziehen und beeilte sich, mit Rook Kast und Gar Saxon in einem Gauntlet-Fighter zu fliehen, um die Schlacht anderswo mit vielversprechenderer Ausgangsposition fortzusetzen. Überall lag Brand- und Leichengeruch in der Luft. „Ich kann diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen", sagte Maul, während sie auf das Schlachtfeld hinunterschauten, dem ihr Gauntlet entfloh. Maul merkte, daß die Lage brenzlig für ihn geworden war. Er wusste, daß er jetzt alles auf eine Karte setzen musste. Seine Männer waren dezimiert worden, aber er hatte immer noch seine Gauntlet-Fighter. Und Mutter Talzin. „Grievous hat uns aus Zanbar vertrieben. Wir sind verwundet aber wir leben. Was soll ich tun, Mutter?", fragte Maul die Gestalt, die aus dem grünen Nebel kam, der auf seinen Wunsch hin aus seiner Brust kam. "Geht nach Ord Mantell, wo die Schwarze Sonne eine Basis hat. Dort sammelt eure Kräfte für den nächsten kritischen Schritt." „Wirst du dort sein, Mutter?", fragte Maul „Nein", erwiderte Talzin. „Das ist genau das, was Sidious will und wir werden ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun. Aber es wird Hilfe von Dathomir kommen." Seit sich ihm Mutter Talzin das erste Mal, seit er sie auf Orsis gesehen hatte, mithilfe ihres grünen Nebels offenbart hatte, hatte Maul neue Kraft geschöpft. Er hatte damals, als er gerade auf Zanbar angekommen war und endlich allein in seinem Zelt war, ungläubig geschaut, als sich aus seiner Brust dieser grüne Nebel und dann Talzin materialisierte. „Warum habt Ihr mir nicht bereits auf Orsis gesagt, daß Ihr meine Mutter seid?", hatte Maul sie nach ihrer Enthüllung ihrer Mutter-Sohn-Beziehung gefragt. „Weil das Deine Ausbildung durch Sidious gestört hätte. Du weißt schon … unzulässige emotionale Bindungen eines Sith. Ich musste uns beide schützen. Aber jetzt, wo Du gegen Deinen Meister kämpfst, ist diese Regel hinfällig", hatte ihm Talzin vor zwei Tagen erklärt. Maul hatte damals überlegt, ob wohl Savage Zeit seines Lebens gewusst hatte, wer seine Mutter war.

Maul machte sich nun daran, die Truppen auf geeigneten Plätzen in Stellung zu bringen und ihnen Anweisungen zu geben. Er war nicht irritiert, als ihn Ziton Moj etwas skeptisch fragte, ob sie mit ihrer wesentlich geringeren Truppenzahl den vereinten Kräften von Separatisten und General Grievous standhalten würden können. Er wusste, daß der Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne von ihm lediglich eine Rückversicherung und Ermutigung erwartete, die er von Maul auch bekam: „Diese Klonkriege haben Dookus und Grievous' Kräfte überdehnt. Sie sind angreifbarer, als sie ahnen. Und wenn sie angreifen, werden wir sie in ihrem eigenen Netz fangen."

Mittlerweile hatte General Grievous mitbekommen, daß die Mandalorianer Truppen auf Ord Mantell zusammenzogen und seine Droidenarmee dorthin beordert. „Ich will nur Maul und Talzin. Alles andere ist unwichtig. Durchkämmt die Stadt, bis ihr sie gefunden habt", befahl Dooku seinem General. Aber Grievous kam es verdächtig vor, keine mandalorianischen Kampfschiffe zu sichten. Ihm war es wichtig, diese Gefahrenquelle vorher auszuschalten, bevor er seine Droiden in die Stadt schickte, wo möglicherweise von oben ein Hinterhalt lauerte. Er glaubte seinem Kommando-Droiden nicht, der behauptete, die mandalorianischen Schiffe seien bestimmt auf Zanbar zerstört worden. Grievous würde das erst glauben, wenn er persönlich diese zerstörten Schiffe gesehen hatte. Er vermutete stark, daß die Gauntlets noch intakt und einsatzbereit waren. Er fühlte, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Aber er wusste nicht, was. So hielt er es für eine gute Idee, die Kanonen seiner Kampfkreuzer erst einmal auf die sichtbaren Truppen Mauls auf Ord Mantell zu richten und dort seine Kampfdroiden zu unterstützen, die sich von allen Seiten auf die überschaubare Schar ihrer Feinde zubewegten. Maul hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, den Truppen ihre Plätze anzuweisen, dann griff Grievous mit voller Wucht an. Ziton Moj bekam es angesichts der erdrückenden von allen Seiten auf ihn zuströmenden Droidenfeinde mit der Angst zu tun: „Das ist kein Gegenangriff, das ist ein Gemetzel", sagte er zu Five, dem Anführer der Pykes. „Wir sind nicht hier, um die Strategie unseres Anführers in Frage zu stellen, sondern um ihren Erfolg zu garantieren. Haltet durch, wir haben es bald geschafft.", richtete ihn der mandalorianische Kommandant an seiner Seite wieder auf. Als die kleine Schar des Schattenkollektives schließlich die Hände hob, um sich den Kampfdroiden zu ergeben, die daraufhin erklärten, keine Gefangenen zu machen, geschah das Unerwartete.

Während die Kanonen der Separatistenflotte noch auf die Stadt Ord Mantell gerichtet waren, gab Maul seinen Gauntlet-Fightern, die sich bislang hinter einem Mond des Planeten Ord Mantell versteckt hatten, den Befehl, das Kommandoschiff von General Grievous anzugreifen. Nun hatte Grievous darüber Gewissheit, daß ihm eine Falle gestellt worden war. Er wies an, die Kanonen der Schlachtschiffe in Richtung Kommandoschiff herumzuschwenken, um die angreifenden Gauntlets ins Visier zu nehmen. Eine Atempause für Mauls von den Droiden eingeschlossene Männer in der Stadt. Und eine weiter Ablenkung, die Darth Maul nutzen konnte, damit sich sein Gauntlet-Fighter unauffällig für seine Feinde seinen Weg unterhalb des Droidenkontrollschiffes entlang zum Haupthangar desselben bahnen konnte, in welchem General Grievous und Dooku zu finden sein würden. Die Piloten der Gauntlets leisteten gute Arbeit, das Kommandoschiff zu attackieren und dabei die Stellen freizulassen, wo sie ihren Anführer wahrnahmen, der langsam aber unaufhaltsam seinem Ziel näher kam. Endlich hatte es Maul geschafft, zusammen mit Rook Kast und ausgewählten Mandalorianern unbemerkt in den Hangar des Kommandoschiffes einzudringen. Die ersten Droiden, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten, wurden entweder von Mauls Lichtschwert oder von den Blastern seiner mandalorianischen Gefolgsleute deaktiviert. Die droidenfreie Schneise wurde auch vom Raumschiff der Nachtbrüder genutzt, die frisch aus Dathomir angekommen waren, um Maul auf Talzins Geheiß zu unterstützen.

In dem Moment, als Grievous schließlich von einem überlebenden Droiden die Meldung erhielt, daß es im Schiff Eindringlinge gab, war es bereits zu spät. Er nahm gerade noch wahr, wie Maul um die Ecke auf ihn zuschoss und ihm befahl: „Deaktivieren Sie das Droidensignal oder Sie sterben! Oder beides!" Grievous stürzte sich auf Maul, aber der hielt ihm souverän sein schwarzes Lichtschwert an die Kehle, welche mit einem seltsamen Mix aus Gummi und Flimsiplast ummantelt war. Grievous wusste, daß er gegen diese schwarze Macht keine Chance hatte. Genausowenig wie bereits zuvor im Kampfgetümmel. General Grievous hatte in diesem Moment keine Zeit mehr, seine eigenen Lichtschwerter zu aktivieren. Er ergab sich und gehorchte Darth Maul, der ihn wie zuvor ohne die Hilfe der Macht besiegt hatte. Er saß von Maul gefesselt auf dem Boden. Seine Niederlage an diesem Tag war komplett. Und es gab keine Rettungskapsel, mit der er jetzt hätte fliehen können.

Die Schar Mandalorianer, der Schwarzen Sonne und der Pykes atmete erstaunt und erleichtert auf, als die Droiden, die sich bis an den wackeren Haufen herangekämpft hatten, plötzlich stehenblieben wie Puppen. „Ihr Kommandosignal wurde deaktiviert. Räumt sie weg", rief Gar Saxon.

Dooku war überrascht, als ihn plötzlich ein Haufen Nachtbrüder in dessen Hauptquartier angriff. Wo zum Teufel, hatte Grievous wieder einmal seine Original-Augen? Es war seine Aufgabe, für die Sicherheit auf dem Schiff zu sorgen und Eindringlinge am Eindringen zu hindern. Die Vibroklingen und Streitäxte der Nachtbrüder waren keine wirksame Macht gegen Dookus rotes Lichtschwert und seine Machtblitze. Es war eher ein Schnelligkeitstet für Dooku. Gerade ließ er mit einem Machtgriff Bruder Viscus, den Anführer der bunten Schar, in die Luft fliegen, um ihn in einer, wie Dooku fand, ziemlich eleganten Position direkt über sich schweben zu lassen, während er einen anderen Nachtbruder mit einem gezielten Hieb seines Lichtschwertes tötete. Da öffnete sich die Tür und Dooku gewahrte die Mandalorianer, Ziton Moj und Five. Da war sie also, die Spitze des Schattenkollektives, welche ihm Maul damals nicht preisgeben wollte. Jetzt war er ihr preisgegeben. „Das reicht jetzt, Dooku" herrschte Gar Saxon den Sith-Lord an. Gegen die vereinte Kraft des Schattenkollektivs und der Nachtbrüder hatte er keine Chance. Er wurde gefesselt, in die Kommandozentrale gebracht und neben Grievous gesetzt. Dooku realisierte erst jetzt, daß die Nachtbrüder nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen waren, ihn hinzuhalten, damit er nicht mitbekam, was seinem Cyborg-General in der Kommandozentrale passiert war, damit die Droidenarmee in dieser Zeit zu einem gigantischen Haufen Schrott werden konnte. Er versank vor Scham in den Boden, als er Mauls ansichtig wurde, aus dessen Brust der ihm wohlbekannte grüne Nebel erschien, welcher Mutter Talzin ankündigte. Wollte sie jetzt an Dooku Rache nehmen, weil Dooku sie vor anderthalb Jahren töten lassen wollte/sollte?

„Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Sohn. Bald wird Sidious folgen", waren Talzins Worte, die Dookus Blut zu Eis gefrieren ließen. Als Dooku gerade dachte, daß es nicht schlimmer kommen konnte, sah er, wie Maul die Holo-Station aktivierte, um sogleich eine Verbindung zu ihrer beider Meister herzustellen. Dooku sah das blau-leuchtende Gesicht von Darth Sidious. „Lord Tyranus. Ihr enttäuscht mich", sagte Darth Sidious streng vor aller Augen zu seinem alten Schüler, den beiden Gefangenen einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfend, den Dooku auch bemerkte, obwohl Sidious' Augen von der Kapuze verdeckt wurden, wie meist. „Jetzt seht Ihr Euer Versagen", hub Maul nun triumphierend an. „Ihr konntet nicht die Falle vorhersehen, die ich ihnen gestellt habe", sagte Maul. „Euer Komplott hat sich aufgelöst, Sidious. Ohne Eure Generäle wird Eure Armee zermalmt werden, genau wie Eure Pläne." „Das beweist nur deren Schwäche, nicht die meine", meinte Sidious. „Was sind Eure Forderungen?" „Nicht meine Forderungen. Die von Mutter Talzin", sagte Maul „Ihr erinnert Euch. Sie war eure Verbündete, aber ihr habt sie benutzt, wie Ihr mich benutzt habt, bevor Ihr uns beide weggeworfen habt. So wie Ihr diese beiden hier wegwerfen werdet." „Tötet sie, ich habe für sie keine Verwendung mehr", sagte Sidious kalt. „So sei es, wo es ja so einfach ist, neue Schüler zu finden", spottete Maul. „Nicht so schnell, Maul", bremste ihn sein alter Meister. „Rache ist ein gefährliches Spiel. Eines, was Ihr nie zu gewinnen scheint." „Ich habe nur verloren, solange ich Euch gefolgt bin, alter Mann", gab Maul grimmig zurück, um die Holo-Verbindung zu beenden und Grievous in eine Zelle sperren zu lassen, während er sich mit Dooku zurückzog. „Es wäre sehr nachteilig für Euch, Count, sollten wir uns wiedergegegnen", schnaubte ein wütender Grievous Dooku entgegen, während er fortgebracht wurde. „Ich würde Euer Lichtschwert meiner Sammlung einverleiben", rief er Dooku noch nach, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm und seinen Bewachern schloß. Nicht, daß Dooku auf diese Bemerkung noch irgendetwas gegeben hätte.

Sidious wurde vom überraschenden Sieg Mauls wie von einer kalten Dusche erwischt. Wieder einmal hatte ihn sein ehemaliger Schüler an der Nase herumgeführt. Diesmal nicht nur im Geheimen, sondern auch noch vor aller Welt. Irgendjemand, der in der Kommandozentrale anwesend war, musste Fotos von seinen gefangenen Gefolgsleuten gemacht haben und sie zuerst im mandalorianischen Holo-Net, dann überall in der Galaxis verbreitet haben. Wie er diese Aasgeier von der Presse haßte. Er ärgerte sich nun, daß er Maul nicht schon am ersten oder zweiten Tag im Gefängnis besucht und ihn dort verhört und gedemütigt hatte. Er hätte sicherlich mehr aus ihm herausgepresst als Dooku. Er hatte so viele Fragen an ihn, so viele Pläne mit ihm. Und jetzt, wo Maul aus dem Gefängnis geflohen war, wusste er nicht, ob er je Rache an seinem ehemaligen Schüler würde nehmen können für seinen mangelnden Einsatz bei den beiden letzten Missionen auf Tatooine und Naboo, für seine Illoyalität und seinen Betrug an ihm mit Kilindi, seine Demütigung jetzt und hier. Vor allem war er verunsichert, weil er seit einem Tag nichts mehr von seinem alten Schüler gehört hatte. War ihm etwas zugestoßen? Anakin Skywalker war noch lange nicht so weit, sein neuer Schüler zu werden und andere potentielle Kandidaten für den Sith Nr. Zwei waren nicht in Sicht. Dookus neueste Attentäterin war bislang eine Enttäuschung. Sie würde irgendwann ersetzt werden müssen, wenn sie so weitermachte. Aber nicht jetzt.

Bereits seit seinem Fall in den Energieschacht auf Naboo rankten sich in der gesamten Galaxis viele Legenden und Gerüchte um den ersten Sith-Lord, der sich der Welt nach über 1000 Standardjahren nicht nur als Hologramm, sondern auch in Fleisch und Blut zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Seit Darth Maul nach zwölfjähriger Abwesenheit wieder aufgetaucht war und den Planeten Mandalore erobert hatte, stieg seine Popularität als verwegener Selfmademan noch, der obendrein noch unverschämt gut aussah. Die Tatsache, daß er sich außerdem noch zum Anführer galaxisweit operierender Verbrechersyndikate aufgeschwungen hatte, tat seiner Popularität nicht den geringsten Abbruch - ganz im Gegenteil.

Nach dem mysteriösen Verschwinden Darth Mauls von Mandalore hatte die Gerüchteküche in alle möglichen Richtungen gebrodelt. Bis eine Woche später plötzlich Pressemeldungen und Bilder auftauchten, die offenbar von privaten Insidern geschossen wurden. Mauls vernichtender Sieg über die Streitkräfte der Handelsföderation und der Separatisten und der damit verbundenen Gefangennahme ihrer beiden Führer Count Dooku und General Grievous verbreiteten sich rasend schnell im Holo-Net und damit in der gesamten Galaxis. Dabei wurde vor allem das Bild des über seinen beiden Gefangenen thronenden Darth Maul zum Fanal des Aufstiegs des Sith-Lords zum galaktischen Superhelden. Für die Anhänger Mauls auf Mandalore wurde dieses Bild zum Symbol der unerschütterlichen Stärke und des Durchhaltevermögens ihres Lord Maul. Auch weiterhin traute sich niemand auf dem Planeten, auch nur anzudeuten, daß er gerne Mauls Platz als Herrscher Mandalores einnehmen würde. Das Bild wurde auch im Rest der Galaxis äußerst populär und billionenmal heruntergeladen, kopiert und in Bilderrahmen gesteckt. Darth Mauls schicke Kriegerkluft mit einem Ausschnitt, der vom Hals fast bis zum Bauchnabel ging und Mauls schwarz-rote Körpertätowierungen zeigte, die dazu passenden knielangen Hosen und sein markanter breiter mehrringiger nietenbesetzter Gürtel wurden unter den Männern der Galaxis Kult und milliardenfach von der Modeindustrie kopiert. Leider auch für Männer, die, um es mit den Worten von Anakin Skywalkers goldenem Protokolldroiden C3PO zu formulieren, weit entfernt von einem Körperbau waren, bei dem sie ohne Hemd gehen könnten. Darth Maul war in der gesamten Galaxis zur Stilikone geworden. Was Maul in dieser Zeit noch nicht bewusst war, war die Tatsache, daß die Nichtmenschen in der Galaxis in Darth Maul eine Identifikationsfigur sahen, die ihnen in den Zeiten, in denen sich die Menschen unaufhaltsam in der Galaxis verbreiteten, das Gefühl verschaffte, jemanden hervorgebracht zu haben, der dieser aufkommenden Dominanz einer Spezies etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Kilindi hörte mit ihren Kindern jeden Tag die Holo-Nachrichten. Sie war entzückt, im mandalorianischen Holo-Net ein Bild zu sehen, welches General Grievous und Count Dooku als Gefangene von Darth Maul und seinen Mandalorianern zeigte. Sie war stolz auf Maul und darauf, daß er es offensichtlich wieder einmal geschafft hatte, seinen Meister zu hintergehen und diesem diesmal mit seinem militärischen Coup eine galaxisweit schallende Ohrfeige zu versetzen. Oh, wie sie diesen Darth Sidious haßte, der ihr Leben nun schon das dritte Mal auf den Kopf gestellt und sie zur Flucht genötigt hatte. Sie hatte Sehnsucht nach Maul, nach seinem Mund, seinen Umarmungen. Sie hoffte, daß sie nun, nachdem Maul derart überragend gesiegt hatte, bald wieder nach Mandalore zurückkehren könnte. Bis dahin stillte sie ihre Sehnsucht, indem sie besagtes Siegesbild aus dem Holo-Net herunterlud, es ausdruckte und in einen Bilderrahmen steckte, um es über ihr Bett zu hängen. Gefährlich schön schaute er von der Wand auf sie herab, so wie er auf seine Gefangenen herabsah. Kilindi erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie früher gemeinsam geübt hatten, ein paar Schritte die Wand hinaufzulaufen, um sich von dort mit den Füßen abzustoßen und Salti in den Raum hinein zu machen, um Verfolgern auszuweichen oder von einer überraschenden Position aus anzugreifen. Vor diesem Wand-Maul gab es kein Entrinnen. Kilindi fing an, wenn die Kinder außer Haus waren, sich davor ins Bett zu legen, ihn anzusehen und sich vorzustellen, was Mauls Mund, seine Zunge und seine Hände alles mit ihr machen würden, sollten sie wieder vereint sein, um dabei mit ihren eigenen Händen etwas nachzuhelfen. Sie wusste nicht, daß es in der Galaxis noch mindestens eine andere Frau gab, die gelegentlich dasselbe tat. Daleena hingegen hoffte, sie würden länger auf Mon Cala bleiben. Sie hatte Angst vor der Schule und den Mitschülern auf Mandalore. Und sie mochte die trockene staubige Luft von Mandalore nicht, trotz der Kuppel, die die Hauptstadt Sundari vor der sengend heißen Sonne Mandalores schützte. Und ihr Vater konnte ihr gestohlen bleiben.

Ahsoka Tano war immer noch auf Kamino, als sie zusammen mit Ventress wie gebannt auf den Holo-Vid-Bildschirm in einer Bar starrte, um die neuesten Nachrichten vom Kampf auf Ord Mantell zu verfolgen. Als das Bild der hingekauerten Gefangenen Dooku und Grievous mit einem in lässiger siegreicher Pose daneben bzw. darüber stehenden Lord Maul auf dem Bildschirm erschien, jauchzte Ventress laut auf, während Ahsoka Tano vor Ehrfurcht erstarrte. Sie stellte sich jetzt vor, daß Darth Maul schon bald wieder nach Mandalore zurückkehren würde. Und bald darauf nach Pleem's Nexus. Und sie sich dann überlegen musste, was sie ihm bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung sagen oder nicht sagen sollte. Ob sie überhaupt dasein sollte, wenn er sie zu sehen begehrte – und sicherlich nicht nur zu sehen. Mächtiger als je zuvor schien er geworden, zumindest auf diesem Bild zusammen mit seinen beiden nun galaxisweit gedemütigten Gefangenen. Beide Frauen waren sich nun sicher, daß es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis auch Darth Mauls Meister fallen würde. Niemand der beiden glaubte, daß dies Count Dooku war, wie später in der Presse lanciert wurde, nachdem sich Maul zusammen mit Dooku aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Ahsoka dachte gelegentlich auch noch an ihre getötete Freundin Satine. Aber ihre Trauergefühle wurden almählich von etwas anderem überlagert, nämlich von dem Verlangen, Maul wiederzusehen. Diese Sehnsucht legte sich wie ein narkotisierender und zugleich aufreizender Schleier über ihre Trauer- und Wutgefühle, die immer mehr der Frage wichen, ob sie nicht vielleicht mitschuldig war am Tod ihrer Freundin. Vielleicht hätte Maul Satine auch freigelassen, hätte sie ihn damals in Mandalore darauf angesprochen. Vielleicht hätte er Satine nach seiner Rückkehr von Tatooine vor einer Woche nicht mit seinem schwarzen Lichtschwert gemeuchelt, hätte Ahsoka spätestens auf Tatooine nach ihr gefragt und ihm damit signalisiert, wie wichtig Satine für sie sei. All dies hatte sie nicht getan. Und woher sollte dann Maul auch wissen, was ihr am Herzen lag, wenn sie es ihm nicht sagte? Aber jetzt so spät Maul mit dem Thema Satine zu behelligen, erschien ihr auf einmal unfair, weil sie sich zu einem gleichen Teil mitschuldig an ihrem Tod fühlte. Also war dies ein weiteres Dunkles Geheimnis, mit dem sie irgendwie fertig werden musste, hoffentlich schnell genug, bis sie Maul wieder sehen würde. Sie merkte, wie sich ihr Körper nach ihm verzehrte. Sie lud das Bild herunter, auf welchem er so gefährlich-schön über seinen beiden Gefangenen Dooku und Grievous thronte, druckte es farbig aus und steckte es in eine stabile Mappe, um es dann und wann, wenn sie in ihrem Bett war, hervorzuholen und sich, während sie es ansah, vorzustellen, was Maul alles mit ihr machen würde, wenn er denn zurückkäme. Am nächsten Morgen ging sie in einen Holo-Shop, um sich ein neues Komlink zu besorgen. Sie tippte ein paar Nummern von einigen Leuten ein, an die sie sich erinnern konnte und überlegte, ob sie einen von ihnen kontaktieren sollte. Sie fragte sich, wie es ihrem früheren Meister wohl gehen würde, ob er einen neuen Padawan hatte. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn anrufen sollte. Dann entschied sie sich, das nicht zu tun, sondern zu warten, bis Maul wieder auftauchen würde. Sie hatte zu viel Angst, daß ihr Meister sie mit unerwarteten Fragen überraschen oder mit Gedankentricks in Verlegenheit bringen könnte und sie dann ihre Worte bereuen würde. Wenn man den Komlink nicht sogar zurückverfolgen würde, um herauszufinden, wo sie war.

Als Bariss Offee am Abend desselben Tages endlich in ihr Bett ging, wollte sie sich vor dem Einschlafen etwas Erleichterung und Trost verschaffen. Bei den Jedi als Heilerin ausgebildet, kannte sie genau die Punkte am Körper einer Frau und eines Mannes, wo Lust und Entspannung hervorgerufen werden konnte. Zumindest an ihrem eigenen Körper hatte sie diesbezüglich schon viel praktische Erfahrung gesammelt. Barriss Offee hatte allerdings niemanden, der ihr bei dieser Beschäftigung helfen würde. Die einzige Hilfe, die sie sich dabei gönnte, war ein Foto, welches ihren derzeitigen Dienstherrn und Meister Count Dooku zeigte. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Lord Tyranus sicherlich äußerst geschmeichelt gewesen, hätte er vom nächtlichen Treiben seiner neuesten Attentäterin gewusst. Er wäre allerdings wesentlich weniger erbaut gewesen, hätte er gewußt, daß seine Hände auf dem Foto gefesselt waren, daß er auf diesem Foto neben einem ebenfalls gefesselten General Grievous hockte. Daß weder er noch der Durastahl-General Objekt der Begierde von Dookus Attentäterin war, sondern der über beiden thronende und triumphierende Lord Maul in seiner ganzen schwarz-rot-golden strahlenden Herrlichkeit. Jaaa, so ganz nebenbei war Darth Maul trotz seiner künstlichen Beine und fehlenden Fortpflanzungsorgane für Billionen weibliche Wesen humanoider Spezies zu einer galaxisweiten Wichsvorlage geworden.


	44. Angriff der Jedi-Ritter

44. Angriff der Jedi-Ritter

Kanzler Palpatine war empört. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte ihn jemand derartig gedemütigt wie dieser Darth Maul. Also rief er an diesem Abend wieder einmal im Jedi-Tempel an, um die Jedi für einen Kampfeinsatz auf Ord Mantell zu mobilisieren und ihnen dabei jegliche materielle und personelle Unterstützung zuzusagen. Alle wichtigen Jedi, bis auf einen. Die Tatsache, daß Skywalkers ehemalige junge Padawan bereits einige Tage, bevor er Maul hinter Gitter brachte, spurlos verschwunden war und seitdem von keinem Journalisten der üblichen Klatschblätter gesichtet worden war, nährte nur noch mehr seinen Argwohn. Er verspürte auch keinerlei Lust, seinen alten Schüler und dessen linkische Attentäterin noch länger mit dieser Sache zu betrauen. Das musste er auch gar nicht.

Er bestellte Anakin Skywalker in sein Kanzlerbüro. „Ihr habt nach mir verlangt, mein Kanzler?", sagte Anakin. Nachdem sich beide über eine halbe Stunde über die verworrene Lage auf Mandalore und die neuesten Entwicklungen im Jedi-Tempel unterhalten hatten, kam der Kanzler zur Sache: „Nun, mein Sohn", Palpatine setzte sein gütiges väterliches Gesicht auf, „Wir alle machen Fehler. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, weil damals auch ich geglaubt habe, daß deine Ex-Padawan Ahsoka Tano hinter den Bombenattentaten auf den Jedi-Tempel und dem Mord an Letta Turmond gesteckt hat. Meine Rede vor dem Militärgericht damals war ziemlich voreingenommen ihr gegenüber. Aber wie geht es ihr eigentlich jetzt?", fragte er sichtlich besorgt seinen Sonderbeauftragten. „Ich weiß nicht, seit sie ihren Komlink im Jedi-Tempel abgegeben hat, habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Sie wollte mir ihre neue Nummer geben, aber das hat sie nicht." „Dann kann es sein, daß deine Ex-Padawan vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Vielleicht hat dieser Darth Maul wieder seine Klauen nach ihr ausgestreckt. Er ist sehr gefährlich und leider immer noch nicht gefasst. Wußtest du eigentlich, daß Darth Maul bereits zweimal wegen schwerer Verbrechen im Gefängnis gesessen hat?" Skywalker sah den Kanzler entsetzt an. „Ich fühle mich verpflichtet, jetzt, wo Ahsoka Tano nicht mehr in den Jedi-Tempel zurückkehren möchte, ihr als Versuch einer Widergutmachung wenigstens eine angemessene Arbeit im Kanzlerbüro zu verschaffen, in Form einer Stabsstelle, wo sie ein sicheres Einkommen hat und du kannst sie dann auch regelmäßig sehen, mein lieber Anakin. Es wäre schön, wenn du mit ihr, falls du sie siehst, in mein Büro kommst, so daß wir dort weitere Einzelheiten besprechen können. Es soll eine Überraschung für sie sein. Ich denke, daß bin ich Ahsoka Tano schuldig." „Ihr seid zu gütig, Kanzler, ich werde tun, was ich kann", sagte ein völlig überraschter und gerührter Anakin Skywalker. Der Kanzler war sich sicher, daß sein junger Freund bald erfolgreich sein würde. Dann würde er die junge Ex-Padawan nach Darth Maul ausfragen und aus ihr herauskitzeln, ob ihr sein ehemaliger Schüler etwas über seinen alten Meister erzählt hatte, was für ihn gefährlich werden könnte. Und je nachdem, wie seine Nachforschungen ausfallen würden, und wie kooperativ Ahsoka Tano sein würde, würde er dann über ihr weiteres Schicksal entscheiden. Da Darth Sidious nicht wusste, was sein alter Schüler, wenn er überhaupt noch sein Schüler war, gerade trieb, erschien ihm dieses neu ausgeworfene Fangnetz als eine gute Alternative, seinen ersten Schüler in eine Falle zu locken, so wie dieser es gerade mit ihm getan hatte.

Die Jedi sahen die Sith-Lords als eine Spezialität an, die zu bekämpfen ihr Privileg war. Obi-Wan Kenobi stand in dem Ruf, nicht nur ein vorbildlicher, über jedem moralischen Zweifel erhabener Jediritter, sondern auch ein ausgewiesener Darth Maul-Experte zu sein, weswegen seine Präsenz während dieser wichtigen Mission, mit der sie Kanzler Palpatine diesmal beauftragt hatte, unabdingbar schien. Während die Jedi Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura und Tiplee sich auf dem Weg nach Ord Mantell befanden, rätselten sie, welche Macht Darth Maul denn wohl mobilisiert haben könnte, um einen derart beeindruckenden Sieg zu erringen. Als sie die brennende, von Grievous' Droidenarmee verwüstete Stadt Ord Mantell durchstreiften, entdeckte die Twi'lek Aayla Secura plötzlich einen Helm der mandalorianischen Death Watch. Der Planet Ord Mantell gehörte zum System Mandalore und Obi-Wan Kenobi wusste, daß es auf Ord Mantell eine Basis der Mandalorianer gab sowie eine Basis der Schwarzen Sonne. Er war sich sicher, daß sich Maul irgendwo in der Nähe versteckt haben würde. Er würde ihn finden. Und er fand es nur folgerichtig, daß Mace Windu gerade ihm die Aufgabe erteilt hatte, Maul aufzuspüren und zu diesem Zweck Tiplee, eine Humanoidin mit roter Haut und flügelförmigen Ohren, mitzunehmen. Obi-Wan dachte noch wehmütig an die Herzogin Satine, die er erst vor etwa zwei Wochen auf Mandalore verloren hatte, als Darth Maul ihr sein schwarzes Lichtschwert ins Herz gestoßen hatte, um ihn zu treffen. Er dachte an seine Kampfpartnerin Adi Gallia, die er auf Florrum sterben sah, nachdem Mauls Bruder Savage Opress sie mit Hilfe der Macht gegen einen Felsen geschleudert und, während sie noch benommen an dem Felsen lehnte, seinen Kopf gesenkt und ihr seine mächtigen Fronthörner in die Brust gerammt hatte, um ihr dann wenige Augenblicke später das eine Ende seines Doppellichtschwertes ins Herz zu treiben, ihr auf diese Weise wenigstens einen schnellen Tod gewährend. Obi-Wan hatte in diesen Momenten hilflos zusehen müssen, wie seine Partnerinnen starben. Er wollte das nicht mehr. Er war fest entschlossen, diese Mission, Darth Maul endgültig das Handwerk zu legen, zu einem erfolgreichen Ende zu führen und dies möglichst, ohne dabei seine neueste Kampfpartnerin zu verlieren.

„General Grievous ist von beschränkter Kapazität, aber Ihr seid weitsichtiger, so will ich Euch ein Angebot machen", eröffnete Maul die Konversation mit seinem Schüler-Nachfolger. „Ihr habt die Jedi im Stich gelassen, nachdem Ihr erkannt habt, daß die Sith die Macht erringen werden. Ich nehme an, Ihr werdet nun Sidious verlassen und mir dienen." Darth Maul hatte damit gerechnet, daß der alte Mann ihm erstmal zweifelnde Widerworte geben würde, ihm wegen seiner relativen Jugend dem Count gegenüber nicht glauben würde und vor allem, daß seine Furcht vor seinem Meister größer war als seine Kraft, sich von ihm zu befreien. Trotz all seiner Macht. Ein Makel, den ein Sith-Schüler nicht haben durfte, schon gar nicht in diesem hohen Alter. Wahrscheinlich war Dooku auch schon zu alt. Und wahrscheinlich hatte ihn Sidious genau wegen diesem zögernden Elan ausgesucht, um die Lücke zu füllen, bis der junge Skywalker weich genug geklopft worden war, um ihn zu ersetzen. Oh, wie Maul es haßte, ständig feige, zaudernde Leute überzeugen zu müssen. Solche Leute waren keine guten Verbündeten, eigentlich gehörten solche Leute enthauptet, aber er hatte momentan keine große Auswahl, wenn er seinem alten Meister den letzten vernichtenden Schlag versetzen wollte. Ihm war es immerhin gelungen, in den vergangenen neun Monaten ihres Zusammenseins Savage von seinen Zweifeln an der Zukunft und Mauls Fähigkeiten zu befreien bis zu jenem fatalen Tag vor zwei Wochen. Und Maul hoffte, daß es ihm zumindest für einige Zeit jetzt bei Dooku ebenfalls gelingen möge.

Als er Dooku von Mutter Talzin erzählte, die bereit sei, dieses neue Bündnis abzusegnen, stutzte Dooku. „Sie wollte mich zerstören", entgegnete Dooku, während Talzin sich aus dem grünen Nebel materialisierte, der aus Mauls Brust kam. „Vergeßt unsere Unstimmigkeiten", eröffnete Talzin, „Ihr habt nur die Befehle Eures Meisters befolgt. Sidious täuscht Euch, so wie er einst mich täuschte." „Dann wisst ihr, daß es nutzlos ist, den Dunklen Lord zu betrügen?", konterte Dooku. „Nein", widersprach ihm Talzin, „Sich selbst zu betrügen ist die größte Niederlage. Sidious verführte Euch mit dem Versprechen von Macht, aber er sucht bereits nach einem neuen Schüler, um Euch zu ersetzen. Lang ist es her", fuhr Talzin fort, „da kam Sidious nach Dathomir, damit wir dort geheimes Wissen austauschten und die Fähigkeiten der Dunklen Seite mit der Magie der Nachtschwestern mischten. Er versprach, mich zu seiner Rechten Hand zu machen und stahl stattdessen, was mir am liebsten und teuersten war, meinen Sohn!" „Maul – Euer Sohn?", fragte Dooku entgeistert. „Ja, Count. Als Sidious erkannte, welches Potential in Maul steckte, nahm er ihn mir weg und bildete ihn zum Sith aus. Als er nicht länger nützlich war, wurde er zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Schaut auf ihn. Schaut auf meinen Sohn und seht Eure eigene Zukunft!" Talzin wies auf Mauls künstliche Beine, deren Oberschenkel seit seinem Erscheinen auf Mandalore von einer knielangen Hose verborgen wurden. „Ich will unsere Allianz wert halten, solltet Ihr akzeptieren. Schließt Euch uns an. Zusammen können wir Sidious zerstören und die Galaxis beherrschen. Oder Ihr könnt wählen, hier allein zu sterben."

Während sich Kenobi und Tiplee eine Weile in der Umgebung des Planeten Ord Mantell umschauten, kam Kommandant Cody in die Kommandozentrale des Jedi-Schiffes: „Wir haben ihre Basis gefunden, Meister Kenobi. Sie liegt in den Asteroiden. Ohne Zweifel haben wir jetzt dieses rotgesichtige Monster in unserem Nacken." „Paß auf, was du sagst", ermahnte Kenobi schmunzelnd den Klon-Kommandanten mit einer Geste zur ebenfalls rotgesichtigen Tiplee, die diesen rhetorischen Fehlgriff von Cody zu Kenobis Erleichterung mit einem kurzen Lachen kommentierte. „Laßt uns vorrücken, während wir das Überraschungselement auf unserer Seite haben." „Mauls Stützpunkt ist in Sicht", meldete Tiplee „Er ist nicht einfach nur im Asteroidengürtel, sondern direkt in einen Asteroiden hineingebaut.". „Bring uns nahe genug heran, ohne ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen", ordnete Kenobi an. Er staunte über die Leistung, wie diese drei von außen kaum erkennbaren Hangars derart präzise in den schmalen sichelmondförmigen Asteroiden hineingehauen worden waren. Er ordnete an, in einen der Hangars zu fliegen, um die Fluchtwege für die mandalorianischen Gauntlets abzuschneiden und das Feuer auf diese zu eröffnen. Dann fühlte er Darth Mauls Präsenz. Er hatte diese Präsenz niemals vergessen, seit er den Sith das erste Mal in unmittelbarer Nähe vor dreizehn Jahren auf Naboo bekämpft hatte.

Währenddessen kam ein Mandalorianer in die Kommandozentrale, um Maul zu melden, daß zwei Jedi in Hangar Drei gesichtet worden waren. „Was wird nun? Partner oder Tod?", fragte Maul den immer noch zögernden Dooku. Lord Tyranus überlegte noch einen Augenblick. Er hatte in seinem über achzigjährigen Leben schon zu oft gesehen, daß sich Dinge dramatisch von einer Minute auf die andere ändern konnten. Er hatte sein altes luxoriöses Leben aufgegeben, um bei den Jedi zu sein. Später, als ihn Darth Sidious zu seinem Schüler machte, hatte er sich noch mehr zurückgezogen. Dabei hätte er gerne so eine Zweitidentität gehabt wie sein Meister, der als Kanzler als untadelig und integer galt und sich unter die Leute trauen konnte, während Dooku meist alleine in seiner Kommandozentrale in Serenno oder auf seinem Kommandoschiff hockte und dort die Pläne seines Meisters koordinierte und durchführen ließ. Fast niemand kannte seinen Sith-Namen Darth Tyranus und auch unter seinem zivilen Namen war er jetzt als offenbarter Sith-Lord außer auf Serenno oder in Gegenwart seines Meisters zumindest im republikanischen Teil der Galaxis eine Persona Nongrata. Ursprünglich hatte Dooku geglaubt, er würde bald seinen Meister töten und die Galaxis danach nach seinen Vorstellungen formen können. Aber er hatte seinen Meister unterschätzt. So wie ihn offensichtlich jeder unterschätzt oder übersehen hatte. Bis heute fühlte er sich Sidious gegenüber schwach und weit unterlegen, wenn er bei ihm war und er war nicht imstande, seinen vielschichtigen hochkomplizierten Gedankengängen und Winkelzügen zu folgen. Deswegen war er verwundert gewesen, wie der noch nicht einmal halb so alte Maul seinen Meister angeherrscht hatte: „Solange ich Euch gefolgt bin, alter Mann". Das hätte sich Dooku nie getraut. Vielleicht war Maul doch eine bessere Wahl als Partner. Weil er schwächer und leichter zu durchschauen war als sein Meister?

Dooku fühlte sich schon seit langem einsam und heimatlos. Er dachte an Ventress, die er auf Geheiß seines Meisters hatte verraten müssen. Er wünschte sich, ihr wenigstens sagen zu können, daß es ihm leid getan hatte, sie in der Schlacht von Sullust derart verraten und im Stich gelassen zu haben. Und daß lediglich Darth Sidious mit seinem Argwohn und seinem Gespür für Verrat an ihrer Vertreibung aus dem Serenno'schen Sith-Paradies verantwortlich war. Aber das hätte er sich nie gewagt und jetzt, wo Ventress irgendwo verschollen war und ihm diesen Verrrat nie mehr vergeben würde, genau wie er es sie immer gelehrt hatte, war es dafür viel zu spät. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für solche wehmütigen Gedanken. Er hatte jetzt nichts zu verlieren außer seinem Leben durch ein schwarzes Lichtschwert, sein eigenes rotes in Mauls Gewahrsam. Und er hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

„Laßt uns zum Kommandozentrum vorrücken", ordnete Obi-Wan an, der immer stärker werdenden Präsenz Darth Mauls folgend. „Besser noch, wir kommen zu euch", hörte er als Antwort die Stimme Darth Mauls, der auf einmal aus einer Tür kam. Und er kam nicht allein. Count Dooku begleitete ihn. Seine Aufgabe war es, Mauls Rücken mit Lichtblitzen auf dessen Gegner freizuhalten, während Maul mit seinem Lichtschwert Kenobi attackierte. Tiplee war zuerst erschrocken über die neue Allianz der Dunklen Seite, aber bald atmete sie auf. Sie konnte durch die Frontscheibe der Kommandozentrale die vielen Jedi-Schiffe sehen, die nach und nach vor dem Asteroiden-Hangar Mauls eintrudelten und auf dessen Gauntlets feuerten. Aber sie hatte sichtlich Mühe, Count Dooku in Schach zu halten, der sie mit seinem roten Lichtschwert immer weiter zurückdrängte, während Maul sich auf Obi-Wan stürzte. Endlich kamen auch Mace Windu und Aayla Secura in die Kommandozentrale gestürmt, um ihren beiden Jedi-Kollegen zu helfen. Dooku sandte ihnen seine Machtblitze entgegen, die Mace Windu, so gut es ging, mit seinem Lichtschwert parierte. Da bemerkte Tiplee Maul, der von hinten Mace attackierte, um diesen davon abzubringen, die Machtblitze seines neuen Alliierten weiterhin zu parieren. Tiplee staunte, mit welcher Wucht und Präzision Mauls künstliches Bein fast in derselben Sekunde Aayla Secura traf, die benommen nach hinten gegen die Steinwand segelte. Und schon bald erreichten die Machtblitze Dookus auch Kenobi und Tiplee, welche sie nun beide mit ihren Lichtschwertern abfangen mussten, während Maul sich weiterhin mit Mace Windu beschäftigte. Obi-Wan kämpfte gerade mit zwei Mandalorianern, die ihn offensichtlich von Maul, seinem eigentlichen Ziel, weggelockt hatten.

Tiplee musste jetzt handeln, ehe Dooku mit seinem Lichtschwert und seinen Machtblitzen noch mehr Unheil anrichten würde, nachdem er bereits einige zur Hilfe der Jedi herbeigeeilte Klonsoldaten getötet hatte. Sie lief auf Dooku zu, ihr Lichtschwert gezückt. Dooku grinste sie an: „Komm her, kleine Jedi. Jetzt werde ich dir etwas zeigen", raunte er ihr zu, um sich sogleich der Macht zu öffnen. Eine kleine Handbewegung des alten Mannes genügte, um Tiplee direkt und wie ferngesteuert in die soeben auf sie gerichtete rote Klinge des Count hineinlaufen zu lassen. Obi-Wan konnte es nicht fassen, was er da sah. Seine großen blauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber er wusste, daß jetzt keine Zeit für Trauer war. Kenobi hörte, wie Gar Saxon, der mandalorianische Kommandant, seiner Begleiterin etwas auf Mando'a zurief, was er nicht verstehen konnte. Und schon wurde die Luft vom Zischen einer Rakete zerrissen, ein gleißendes Licht breitete sich im Hangar aus, um Kenobi kurzzeitig zu blenden und ihm die Sicht zu nehmen. Er sah, wie Aayla Secura, die sich vom Tritt Mauls gerade wieder aufgerappelt hatte, durch die Detonationswucht der Rakete zur Seite geschleudert wurde. Dann hörte er die Mandalorianerin etwas in ihrer Sprache rufen. Und mit einem Mal war sein Gegner im dichten Nebel verschwunden. Das einzige, was er jetzt sah, war seine sterbende Kampfpartnerin. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sich der von der Rakete verursachte Nebel etwas lichtete. Dann erst, viel zu spät, realisierte Obi-Wan, was gerade passierte. „Sie hauen zum Gauntlet ab. Laßt sie nicht entkommen", rief er vergeblich, während er die sterbende Tiplee in den letzten Augenblicken ihres Lebens in seinen Armen hielt. „Keine Sorge, Kenobi", hörte er Maul rufen, der sich noch einmal nach seinem Erzfeind umdrehte, bevor er mit Dooku und seinen beiden getreuen Mandalorianern in Richtung Gauntlet verschwand, „wir werden uns bald genug wieder sehen".

Während die immer zahlreicher eintreffenden Klonsoldaten die letzten verbliebenen Mandalorianer abführten, bemerkte Obi-Wan, daß Mace Windu mit dem Kanzler via Holo-Verbindung sprach. Er hörte Mace Windu davon reden, daß Darth Maul Count Dookus Schüler sei. Aber das interessierte ihn jetzt nicht wirklich. Die Mission der Jedi, Darth Maul auszuschalten, war gescheitert – das war es, was jetzt zählte. Zumindest konnte Obi-Wan Kenobi jetzt endlich seiner Trauer freien Lauf lassen, wieder einmal eine Kampfpartnerin verloren zu haben. Kanzler Palpatine spielte den Betroffenen. „Es schmerzt mich, von der Tragödie der getöteten Jedi Tiplee zu hören. Meister Kenobi scheint ganz offensichtlich immer Pech zu haben, wenn er mit weiblicher Begleitung unterwegs ist", sagte er betont mitfühlend. „Es scheint, daß Dooku und Maul jetzt Verbündete sind", sagte Mace Windu. „Das könnte die Lösung eines lang gehüteten Geheimnisses bedeuten, nämlich daß Dooku der Sith-Meister ist und Maul sein Schüler." „Faszinierend. Aber das ist keine Erklärung für die Schlacht auf Ord Mantell. Wie können sie erst Gegner sein und plötzlich im nächsten Moment Verbündete?", sinnierte der Kanzler, innerlich grinsend über die Ahnungslosigkeit der Jedi. „Vielleicht eine Täuschung?", vermutete Mace Windu. Darth Sidious freute sich, für sein Holo-Gegenüber nicht sichtbar. So eine elegante Lösung, seine Person aus den immer noch kursierenden Sith-Lord-Spekulationen herauszunehmen, wäre ihm im Moment gar nicht eingefallen. Er dankte innerlich seinem ehemaligen Schüler, in dieser Situation Dooku und nicht Grievous zu seinem Partner gemacht zu haben. Noch ein weiterer Grund, Maul vorerst am Leben zu lassen. „Ein Rätsel, wahrlich. Ihr Jedi habt getan, was ihr konntet. Unglücklicherweise ist euch diese Gelegenheit entglitten. Ich fürchte, dies könnte sich für die Republik als Katastrophe erweisen." Mit diesen Worten entließ der Kanzler Mace Windu und beendete die Verbindung. Er fragte sich, ob der Jedi die sarkastische Note in „Ihr habt getan, was ihr konntet", überhaupt derart wahrgenommen hatte, um sie als Kritik zu werten. Auf die Jedi war immer weniger Verlaß. Genausowenig wie auf Lord Tyranus, über dessen Verbleib und Status er sich immer noch im Unklaren war. Zeit, die Angelegenheit wieder einmal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.


	45. Flucht von Naboo

45. Flucht von Naboo

Als Savage wieder zu sich kam, war der Pool vollkommen leer. Er lag auf dem harten, verschmutzten Boden und traute sich nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Er sandte vorerst seine Sinne aus, um irgendeine verbliebene Gefahr zu sondieren, aber es war alles ganz still und ruhig. Als er schließlich doch blinzelte, wurde sein Eindruck bestätigt. Dooku und Sidious waren weg, genauso wie Maul und Talzin. Was hatte Sidious mit ihnen gemacht? Ob Dooku auch gefangen war oder hatte er sich etwa wieder auf die Seite seines Meisters geschlagen? Aber das war Savage jetzt völlig egal. Er wollt nur weg hier. Er befühlte seinen Kopf und stellte erleichtert fest, daß seine Hörner doch nicht wieder gewachsen waren. Und seinen linken künstlichen Arm hatte er auch noch. Schade eigentlich, aber jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Sein Anzug sah ziemlich ramponiert aus und er wollte draußen so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich erregen. Als er nach draußen kam, sah er Ventress' Chryya-Kreuzer neben dem Plasmawerksgebäude stehen. Sie war also doch gekommen. Wegen ihm? Oder wegen Dooku? Savage verlor keine Zeit. Er lief schnurstracks zum Raumschiff und öffnete mit Hilfe des Lichtschwertes, welches er von Ventress bekommen hatte, die Einstiegsluke. Es würde sicherlich noch eine Notverriegelung geben oder so einen Lasernotvorhang, so wie damals auf dem alten Müllfrachter, als er zusammen mit Maul dieses riesige Loch in dessen Wand geschnitten hatte, um in die Rettungskapsel zu gelangen und Ventress und Kenobi an ihrer spontan gemeinsam geplanten Flucht zu hindern. Er wollte gerade zum Cockpit eilen, da hörte er Schritte. Jetzt sah Savage durch die von ihm geöffnete Einstiegsluke Ventress und Kenobi. Sie kamen Hand in Hand auf das Raumschiff zugeeilt, um es ebenfalls zu besteigen. Savage wusste, daß er sich jetzt eine gute Geschichte einfallen lassen musste, um seinen seit neuestem in ihm aufgekeimten Wunsch in die Tat umzusetzen. Er wusste, wo Ventress im Raumschiff ihre Waffen und anderes Zubehör aufbewahrte. Also holte er schnell ein Flimsiplastseil, um damit wieder zur Einstiegsluke zu eilen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", sagte Savage lächelnd zu den Beiden. Ventress klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, während ihr Gefährte als erster die Fassung zurückerlangte. „Ihr habt uns erwartet? Wo soll es denn hingehen?", fragte Kenobi neugierig. „Asajj, fessle ihn", befahl Savage der verdutzten Ventress, um dann so freundlich, wie er nur konnte, Obi-Wan anzuschauen, der nun ziemlich verwirrt dreinschaute. Er versuchte, den Geist des Jedi zu berühren, ihm zu suggerieren, daß er ihm wohlgesonnen sei und bald alles gut werden würde. Nur ein bisschen, damit seine Manipulation dem erfahrenen Jedi und seiner Partnerin nicht auffiel. „Natürlich nur so, daß er sich nach zehn Minuten wieder befreien kann. Und wenn nicht, bist du ja bei ihm", ermunterte Savage die starr dastehende Ventress. „Das ist Euer Plan?", fragte Obi-Wan. „Wir haben keine Zeit für lange Diskussionen", beschied ihn Savage knapp. „In zehn Minuten wird Dooku hier sein. Ihr wartet am besten hier am Eingang des alten Plasmawerkes. Dann könnt ihr ihn überwältigen oder ihn zumindest solange hinhalten, bis nach weiteren zehn Minuten die Klontruppen eingetroffen sind, um ihn nach Coruscant zu bringen. Ich werde dann auch wieder hier sein, so wie es Ventress Euch damals versprochen hat." „Davon hast du mir nichts gesagt", flüsterte Obi-Wan unmutig Ventress zu. „Und das sollte auch genauso sein", eröffnete ihm Savage mit einem überlegenen und wissenden Blick. „Meister Yoda wird Euch später alles erklären, falls uns später keine Zeit bleiben sollte. Ich muß jetzt erst noch einmal weg. Ach … das hier wirst du vielleicht brauchen. Viel Glück!" Mit diesen Worten gab Savage Ventress mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln ihr zweites Lichtschwert zurück, welches sie ihm am Vortag überlassen hatte. „Na los, fessle ihn", sagte Savage lächelnd zu Ventress, nachdem sie ihr Lichtschwert wieder an ihren Gürtel geklippt hatte. Nun gehorchte sie zögernd. Savage ging wieder ins Cockpit, schloß die Einstiegsluke und startete das Raumschiff.

Savage lag zufrieden auf der Pritsche, nachdem das Schiff den Orbit von Naboo verlassen hatte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß es so einfach sein würde, seine ehemalige Partnerin und den Jedi hereinzulegen. Aber Tatsache war, daß ihm Ventress seit jenem lichten Augenblick während der Opernpause, als sie Kenobi huldvoll angelächelt und begrüßt hatte, völlig gleichgültig geworden war. Er wollte sie niemals wieder sehen. Er hatte nun Kurs auf Tatooine eingegeben. Er würde von dort aus ein anderes Schiff organisieren, welches ihn zurück nach Otor bringen würde, ohne seine Spur zu verraten. Aber bevor er den Sprung in den Hyperraum machen würde, wollte er noch auf etwas warten. Wie von ihm erwartet, rief nach etwa einer halben Stunde Ventress an. „Was geht hier vor?", blaffte sie Savage an. „Was meinst du? Ist Dooku nicht kooperativ gewesen? Oder sind die Klontruppen zu spät eingetroffen?", fragte er scheinbar ahnungslos zurück. „Weder Dooku noch die Klontruppen sind hier aufgetaucht. Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wo bist du?!", fragte Ventress ungeduldig und ärgerlich. „Und? Ist Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi noch gefesselt?", fragte Savage weiter. „Ja, ist er. Wie lange sollen wir noch auf Dooku warten?!" „Ihr könnt solange in diesem Zustand auf Dooku warten, wie ihr wollt. Er ist schon längst weg. Und ich auch." Savage musste wirklich an sich halten, um nicht laut loszuprusten. „Bist du jetzt bei Dooku?", fragte Ventress argwöhnisch. „Auf welch absurde Gedanken du nur kommst, meine Liebe. Aber weißt du, du und Obi-Wan Kenobi, ihr beiden solltet Euch wirklich mit Meister Yoda über diese Sache unterhalten. Das wird ihn sicherlich interessieren." Jetzt begann Savage laut und kehlig zu lachen. „Savage! Was erdreistest du dich! Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe!", rief Ventress laut in ihr Armband-Komlink. „Es fühlt sich nicht so gut an, wenn man bei diesen ganzen raffinierten Spielchen plötzlich selbst der Verlierer ist, nicht wahr? Ich bitte dich, Ventress: Ruf mich nicht mehr an, steig mir nicht mehr nach. Wir sind jetzt quitt! Laß mich einfach in Ruhe!" Mit diesen Worten beendete Savage die Verbindung, ging ins Cockpit und bereitete das Schiff darauf vor, in den Hyperraum einzutreten. Jetzt konnte er endlich etwas schlafen …


	46. Dathomir-Verpflichtungen II

45. Dathomir-Verpflichtungen II

Genauso, wie Mauls überraschendes Wiederauftauchen und sein fulminanter Sieg die Galaxis aufhorchen ließ, so wuchs mit jedem Tag, der danach in ohrenbetäubender Stille des Holo-Nets über Mauls Schicksal verging, die Unsicherheit und Angst, was jetzt folgen würde. Ahsoka Tano merkte jetzt, wie einsam dieses Leben auf der Flucht wirklich machte. Und sie fragte sich, wie Maul das nach seinem Sturz auf Naboo eigentlich ausgehalten hatte, ohne Beine, ohne Freunde, nur umgeben von Feuer und Müll. Wie stark er doch war. Und sie nahm sich vor, jetzt wenigstens für ein paar Wochen genauso stark zu sein. Sie war jetzt schon tagelang in der Stadt, in der sich die Fruchtbarkeitsklinik befand, herumgebummelt, um sich abzulenken und neu zu orientieren. Aber allmählich gingen ihr die vielen Schwangeren und Möchtegernschwangeren um sie herum und die Gespräche über Schwangerschaften und Kinder mit Ventress auf die Nerven. Sie wollte noch lange keine Kinder haben. Wenigstens dahingehend brauchte sie sich mit Maul keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie entschied sich, wieder nach Pleem's Nexus zurückzukehren, um dort in aller Ruhe auf ihn zu warten und die Ereignisse im Holo-Net von dort aus weiterzuverfolgen. An Herzogin Satine dachte sie, dort angekommen, so gut wie gar nicht mehr. Dafür wuchs mit jedem Tag, der seit seinem letzten Sieg verging, ohne daß Nachrichten nach außen in die Galaxis drangen, ihre Angst, daß Maul etwas passiert sein könnte. Oh, wie sie diese kriegsbedingte Nachrichtensperre, die sie früher bei ihren eigenen Missionen so geschätzt hatte, jetzt auf einmal haßte.

Kilindi war in heller Aufregung. Einen Tag, nachdem Mauls Sieg über Grievous und Dooku verkündet worden war, war Daleena spurlos verschwunden. Sie hatte einen Zettel hinterlassen, daß sie nicht nach Mandalore zurückkehren würde. Ihre Mutter solle sie nicht suchen. Einen Tag zuvor hatten Daleena und Orvix eine Höhle gefunden, in welcher es vieles zu entdecken gab. Und auf einmal lag es vor ihnen – ein Lichtschwert. Irgendjemand musste es hier vergessen oder verloren haben. Beide trauten sich nicht, es zu aktivieren, sondern zogen es vor, es zu Hause ihrer Mutter zu zeigen. Als Kilindi das Lichtschwert sah, dachte sie freudig an den Tag, an welchem sie Savage Opress dessen Lichtschwert für einige Minuten entwendet hatte. Dann aktivierte sie es mit einem Zischen. Die Klinge war grün. „Wir heben es auf und warten ab, was Vater dazu sagt", beschied sie ihre Kinder, bevor sie zu Bett gingen. Am nächsten Tag waren sowohl Daleena als auch das Lichtschwert verschwunden. Kilindi hatte nicht nur Angst, daß ihrer Tochter etwas passieren würde, sondern auch, daß sie irgendwelchen Leuten etwas über Maul erzählen würde, obwohl sie ihren Kindern eingeschärft hatte, nichts über ihren Vater zu erzählen, sondern nur die Geschichte des spontanten Kennenlernens in einer Bar und des spurlosen Verschwindens des Vaters, dessen wahren Namen sie nicht kannte, so wie sie es allen Leuten erzählte, die nach dem Vater der Kinder fragten. Sie klapperte die Freunde ihrer Tochter ab, aber die wussten nichts über ihren Verbleib. Ob ihre Tochter entführt worden war? Es war schon beunruhigend genug, nichts mehr von Maul zu hören. Kilindi machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Kontaktmann von der Schwarzen Sonne, um auf anderem Wege nach ihrer verlorenen Tochter suchen zu lassen.

Ventress war überrascht. Der Arzt sagte ihr, sie würde Drillinge erwarten, einen Jungen und zwei Mädchen. Genau über solch ein Mehrlingsrisiko war sie im Aufnahmegespräch auch aufgeklärt worden. Es wurden immer mindestens drei befruchtete Eizellen eingesetzt, ein Verlust während der Entwicklung im Mutterleib war dabei einkalkuliert genauso wie die Mehrlingsschwangerschaften, wäre doch sonst die Erfolgsrate der Seera-Burtoni-Klinik bei einer einfachen Befruchtung auch viel zu gering gewesen, um derart galaxisweit bekannt zu werden. Und dieses Risiko wollten die pragmatischen und erfolgsverwöhnten Kaminoaner nicht eingehen. Zumal sie infolge der vielen ungewollten Mehrlingsschwangerschaften jetzt auch noch ein drittes Standbein der Adoptionsvermittlung auf ihrem Regenplaneten aufbauen konnten. Jetzt begann sich Ventress Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie sie mit drei Kindern alleine zurechtkommen könnte. Sie würde wohl doch wieder zu Mutter Talzin zurückkehren, damit diese die Kinder, wenn es Mädchen wären, in den ersten Jahren aufziehen könnte. Sie würde sich über zwei neue zukünftige Nachtschwestern sicherlich sehr freuen. Den Jungen würde sie den Nachtbrüdern übergeben, ganz wie es Brauch war. Vielleicht wäre dort irgendein Onkel oder Cousin von Savage noch am Leben, um sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Zumindest für die ersten acht Jahre. Während sie, Ventress, sich wieder der Kopfgeldjägerei widmen und dabei ihre Kontakte pflegen könnte. Außerdem hing sie gerne mit Ahsoka Tano ab und diese würde ihr fehlen, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß Ahsoka bestimmt besseres zu tun hatte, als sich mit ihr um schreiende Kinder zu kümmern. Natürlich würde sie versuchen, mindestens zweimal die Woche nach Dathomir zu reisen, um ihre Kinder zu sehen.

Wenn die Kinder größer wären, dann würde Ventress versuchen, ein gutes Internat für sie zu finden. Am liebsten wäre ihr Orsis gewesen, nicht von den Jedi kontrolliert und weit weg von ihrem ehemaligen Dienstherrn. Aber Orsis war durch ein bislang unaufgeklärtes Massaker vor über fünfzehn Jahren völlig entvölkert und durch einen Brand zerstört worden. Als Alternative würde sich die Elite-Kampfschule der Maladianer anbieten, die in der ganzen Galaxis als gnadenlose und effiziente Attentäter bekannt waren. Auf dem Planeten Maladia im Mittleren Rand würde sie zudem weder von Jedi noch von Sith oder von Separatisten behelligt werden, zu groß war die Angst, dort mit den Einheimischen Probleme zu bekommen. Sie würde viel arbeiten müssen, um die Aufnahmegebühr und die laufenden Kosten für ihre Kinder dort aufbringen zu können und dort vielleicht eine kleine Wohnung zu unterhalten. Aber das würde es wert sein. Die Maladianer waren so wie die Kaminoaner. Wer genug Geld mitbrachte, wurde in Ruhe gelassen und durfte bleiben. Und wenn ihre Kinder groß wären, könnten sie ihre Mutter auf ihren Missionen begleiten. Oder auch eigene Wege gehen. Auf jeden Fall würde sie während der Geburt in der Klinik bleiben. Sie hatte viel zu viel Angst davor, die Kinder auf Dathomir zur Welt zu bringen. Wer weiß, welche komischen Rituale Mutter Talzin während der Geburt, wenn sie sich nicht würde wehren können, an ihr vollziehen würde, wovor sie eine Heidenangst hatte. Sie wusste immerhin trotz ihrer eher bescheidenen Kenntnis des Lebens und der Bräuche der Nachtschwestern, daß Mutter Talzin bei ihren Zaubereien konsequent auf Schmerzmittel verzichtete. So etwas kam für Ventress nicht infrage. Sie überlegte jetzt, welche Tattoomuster sie dem Jungen und den Mädchen verpassen lassen würde, wenn sie mit den Kindern wieder bei Mutter Talzin wäre.

Der Pilot, der das alte Frachtraumschiff nach Lotho Minor fliegen sollte, staunte nicht schlecht, als plötzlich eine rothäutige Nautolanerin vor ihm stand, die mit einem aktivierten grünen Lichtschwert vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte und ihn zwang, Kurs auf Dathomir zu nehmen. Er fand, daß sich das Grün der Klinge hervorragend von ihrem roten Körper abhob, dann hielt er es für besser, dem Wunsch der jungen Dame Folge zu leisten. Er wusste zwar nicht, wo die Nachtschwestersiedlung genau war, aber von der nächstgrößeren Stadt aus würde sie schon den Weg dorthin finden. Und genauso geschah es. Ein Taxigleiter brachte Daleena zu ihrer Großmutter. Mutter Talzin war gerade dabei, sich auf die Ankunft ihres letzten verbliebenen Sohnes vorzubereiten, als auf einmal eine rothäutige Nautolanerin vor ihr stand. „Ich bin Daleena, Darth Mauls Tochter und bin gekommen, um eine Nachtschwester zu werden." „Darth Maul hat eine Tochter?", fragte Talzin überrascht. „Und einen Sohn. Meinen Bruder. Aber der kann wohl keine Nachtschwester werden", sagte Daleena. „Man kann nicht einfach so Nachtschwester werden. Man muß dafür erwählt werden. Und du bist schon zu alt", sagte Mutter Talzin, irritiert ob der Tatsache, daß es so eine seltsam aussehende Nachtschwester wohl noch nie in der tausendjährigen Geschichte des Ordens gegeben hatte. Bis jetzt war nur Menschen- und Zabrak-Frauen diese Ehre zuteil geworden. Andererseits konnte sie jetzt auch nicht besonders wählerisch sein. Sie hätte nie gedacht, daß ausgerechnet der ihrer Söhne, der dazu körperlich am wenigsten in der Lage schien, sie jetzt mit Schwestern-Nachschub versorgte, während ausgerechnet Savage, ihr anderer Sohn, der stets getreulich alles ausgeführt, was sie ihm aufgetragen, und der körperlich für die Nachwuchszeugung mehr als gut ausgestattet gewesen war, sich auf Mandalore lediglich vergnügt hatte, anstatt seiner Bestimmung als Nachtbruder nachzukommen, woran allerdings, dessen war sie sich gewiß, haupsächlich die andere, die gefallene Nachtschwester Ventress verantwortlich war. „Ja, du bist Darth Mauls Tochter und meine Enkelin, das sehe und spüre ich. Also wird die Macht stark genug in dir sein, genauso wie sie in deinem Onkel Savage Opress stark genug war, um in einem noch höheren Alter ein Sith zu werden. Wir werden uns später noch einmal darüber unterhalten. Jetzt kommt der Krieg nach Dathomir. Du wirst jetzt warten, bis dein Vater zu dir kommt. Mehr kann ich jetzt nicht für dich tun."

Der Sith-Infiltrator namens Scimitar entfernte sich nach und nach vom Orbit des Planeten Ord Mantell. Darth Sidious wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Aber vor allem wollte er nicht entdeckt werden. Sofort, nachdem die Scimitar den Hyperraum verlassen hatte, um in den Orbit ihres nächsten Kriegsziels einzutreten, ließ er die Tarnvorrichtung aktivieren. Er war erleichtert gewesen, nachdem General Grievous wieder Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen hatte. Nicht nur, daß Count Dooku es irgendwie geschafft hatte, über seinen Komlink die Fesseln des Durastahl-Generals zu lösen und diesem dadurch in einer Rettungskapsel die Flucht aus dem von Maul und seinen Mandalorianern gekaperten Kommandoschiff zu ermöglichen. Jetzt konnte Grievous von seinem Komlink aus auch das Signal von Lord Tyranus orten – Es kam vom Planeten Dathomir. Darth Sidious war wieder einmal zufrieden mit dem neben ihm sitzenden Grievous. Und ebenso mit den Leistungen der geonosianischen Techniker. Er würde sich dem geonosianischen Erzherzog Sir Poggle, dem Geringeren dafür später erkenntlich zeigen. Spätestens dann, wenn dieser die Pläne für seine neueste Geheimwaffe, den Todesstern, fertiggestellt haben würde.

Count Dooku wurde immer unbehaglicher, je näher der Gauntlet-Fighter mit Maul, den beiden Mandalorianern und seiner Wenigkeit sich dem Planeten Dathomir näherte. Maul war kein besonders gesprächiger Reisebegleiter und die beiden Mandalorianer unterhielten sich in ihrer Sprache miteinander, wobei sich Maul hin und wieder in derselben Sprache einmischte. Count Dooku, des Mando'a unkundig, war von dieser Unterhaltung und den Plänen der Drei vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Er wusste, daß sie auf Dathomir auf Mutter Talzin, seine Erzfeindin treffen würden, die ihn mit ihrem grünen Nebel schon einmal fast vernichtet hatte. Das war alles, was er wusste. Sein Herz rutschte noch tiefer, als sie schließlich den großen Rundbau betraten, der das Hauptquartier der Nachtschwestern beherbergte. Was hatten sie jetzt dort mit ihm vor? Würde Darth Sidious sein Versprechen halten, mit ihm gemeinsam den Plan zu vollenden, den er ihm gestern erklärt hatte, vorausgesetzt, er würde ihn auf diesem Hexenplaneten noch lebend vorfinden?

Kommandeurin Rook Kast war zusehends genervt. Gar Saxon hatte die Aufgabe erhalten, den Chef der Schwarzen Sonne, den Falleener Ziton Moj und den Führer des Pyke-Syndikates Five auf Linie zu halten, damit sie auf den ihnen zugewiesenen Kampfpositionen blieben. Aber jetzt brachten die Beiden via Holo-Verbindung ständig neue Gründe vor, die Anweisungen Lord Mauls infrage zu stellen und das Abbrechen des ganzen Unternehmens zu fordern. „Wo ist Lord Maul?", wollte Ziton Moj von Kast wissen. „Wir wollen direkt mit ihm sprechen. Wenn eure Kampfschiffe uns nicht unterstützen können, dann ist die Partnerschaft hier auf Dathomir beendet. Uns geht es um Profit, wir sind Söldner, aber das hier scheint etwas Persönliches zu sein." Schließlich verlor Kast die Geduld, setzte ihren mandalorianischen Helm ab und schnauzte die Beiden via Holo-Verbindung an: „Ihr habt während der Herrschaft Mauls genügend Profit auf unserem Planeten gemacht, um genügend Rücklagen für Notfälle wie diesen zu bilden. Wo Lord Maul ist, geht Euch nichts an. Wenn Ihr es wagen solltet, Euch von euren Posten zu entfernen, dann werde ich euch jagen und höchstselbst zur Stecke bringen" „Nur zu - wenn Ihr diesen Tag denn überlebt", war Mojs kaltschnäuzige Antwort. Rook Kast hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter mit diesen Kriminellen zu beschäftigen. Sie hatte wichtigere Aufgaben zu erledigen. Sie piepte einen anderen Kommandeur an, um sich bereitzuhalten und den Gauntlet-Fighter klarzumachen. Außerdem erreichte sie die Meldung, daß eine große feindliche Streitmacht im Anmarsch sei. Sie musste also auf der Hut sein und schnell handeln, wenn nötig.

Darth Maul war überrascht, als er mit Dooku in den Turm der Nachtschwestern eintrat und dort seine Tochter zusammen Mutter Talzin vorfand. Er wies Daleena an, umgehend in den Gauntlet-Fighter zu steigen, der für den Notfall startklar bereitstand. Dooku war gedanklich viel zu sehr mit seiner eigenen Situation beschäftigt, als daß er die rothäutige Nautolanerin wahrgenommen oder sich gar an den ein Jahr zurückliegenden Auftrag seines Meisters erinnert hätte, eine ganz bestimmte Nautolanerin zu jagen. Jetzt rächte es sich, daß Darth Sidious der Meinung gewesen war, daß Dooku die Gründe für seinen Suchauftrag nicht zu interessieren hatten. Deshalb war diese junge rote Dame hier vor ihm in seinen Augen lediglich eine etwas seltsam aussehende Nachtschwester. Dann sah er nur noch grün.

Darth Maul sah, wie der grüne Nebel seiner Mutter in Count Dookus Körper eindrang und dessen Lebenskraft stetig geringer wurde. „Mutter Talzin hat ihre Körperlichkeit aufgegeben, um Eurem Angriff von vor einem Jahr zu widerstehen, um mich zu retten und wiederherzustellen", erklärte er seinem Schülernachfolger. „Sie war ein Geist seitdem. Deshalb konntet Ihr sie nicht orten. Sie jetzt körperlich wiederherzustellen, erfordert ein großes Opfer: Eures, Count. Durch euer Blut wird sie wieder zu neuer Macht gelangen und körperlich wieder vollständig hergestellt werden." Es dauerte nicht lang, da sah Maul seine Mutter leibhaftig neben sich stehen, so wie er sie von Orsis kannte. Dooku lag derweil bewusstlos am Boden. Doch bald kam er wieder zu Kräften. Geradenoch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie eine Explosion den Turm erschütterte, aus deren Nebel sich General Grievous materialisierte, der um die Ecke schnellte, um sich auf Maul zu stürzen. Es war Maul ein Leichtes, den General zurückzuschlagen. Weniger leicht war es, seinem Meister entgegenzutreten, der auf einmal in den Turm der Nachtschwestern eintrat. Aber er würde Zeit haben, sich zu sammeln, während Dooku sein rotes Lichtschwert aktivierte und sich auf Darth Sidious stürzte. Maul sah, daß der grüne Nebel seiner Mutter aus Dookus Augen schlug und er bemerkte, daß sich sein Schülernachfolger nicht halb so schnell und geschickt bewegte wie bei ihrem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Jedi.

„Ihr mögt zwar seinen Körper in Besitz genomen haben, aber nicht seine Fähigkeiten", spottete Sidious. „Laßt meinen Schüler frei, alte Hexe!", zischte er. Dann entfesselte Darth Sidious seine blauen Machtblitze, um sie auf Dooku herabregnen zu lassen. Darth Maul traute seinen Augen nicht. Er fragte sich, was sein Meister vorhatte. Und dann erhob sich Count Dooku tatsächlich, um an die Seite seines Meisters zurückzukehren. Maul erlebt das erste Mal, daß blaue Machtblitze noch etwas anderes konnten außer zu foltern und zu töten. Offenbar hoben grüner Nebel und blaue Machtblitze einander auf. Wieder so ein Sith-Geheimnis, in welches ihn sein Meister vor seinem Fall auf Naboo nicht eingeweiht hatte. Gemeinsam entfesselten Dooku und Sidious nun blaue Machtblitze gegen Maul und seine Mutter. Talzin stellte sich vor ihren Sohn, aber er merkte, wie sie schwächer und schwächer wurde. „Nimm meine Stärke", rief er ihr zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, damit sie seine Kräfte nehmen konnte. Aber das geschah nicht. Stattdessen spürte er, wie seine Mutter ihn mit einem Machtstoß nach hinten segeln ließ, um sich ganz allein den Machtblitzen ihrer beiden Gegner zu stellen. Er spürte die Hände seiner Mandalorianer, die Hände von Rook Kast und einem anderen Kommandeur, die ihn festhielten und die Einstiegsluke zur Gauntlet hinaufzogen, während er sich heftig und vergeblich wehrte, um seiner Mutter beizustehen, auf die jetzt auch noch General Grievous zustürmte, ein blaues und ein grünes Lichtschwert in der Hand. Bevor sich die Luke des Gauntlet hinter ihm schloß, sah er mit entsetzten Augen, wie die Brust seiner Mutter von diesen beiden Lichtschwertern durchbohrt wurde. Er dachte an seinen Bruder Savage, der auf ähnliche Weise getötet worden war. Er sollte nicht mehr sehen, wie seine Mutter zu einem Bündel Knochen und einem Haufen schwarzer Asche wurde, nachdem der Cyborg-General von ihr abgelassen hatte. Er sollte auch nicht mehr hören, wie sein Schülernachfolger sich vor seinem ehemaligen Meister der Schuld bezichtigte, daß Maul wieder einmal entkommen war. Und er war mit seinen beiden Getreuen bereits außer deren Reichweite, als Sidious seinen alten Schüler tröstete, daß dies zwar eine schwierige Mission gewesen, aber seine, Mauls, Zukunft nun ausgelöscht wäre, während ihrer beider Zukunft nun gesicherter als jemals zuvor sei. Während Maul, seine Tochter und die beiden Mandalorianer dem Planeten Mon Cala entgegenflogen, marschierten die Kampfdroiden der Separatisten unter Grievous' Kommando in Dathomir ein, um auch den Rest der Widerständler, die Nachtbrüder, zu erledigen. Dathomir sollte danach ein gesperrter Planet werden, von welchem aus sich nie wieder Widerstand gegen die Pläne des obersten Sith-Lords regen sollte.


	47. Wiedersehen II

46. Wiedersehen II

Daleena hatte, sobald sie gewahr wurde, was General Grievous im Begriff war, ihrer Großmutter anzutun, die Hände vor ihr Gesicht gehalten, um nicht mit anzusehen, was alsbald unausweichlich passieren würde. „Möchtest Du jetzt immer noch eine Nachtschwester werden?", fragte Maul seine Tochter. Daleena antwortete ihrem Vater nicht. Sie hatte sich das anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte auf Dathomir zaubern lernen wollen, um zu bekommen, was sie sich wünschte. Und vor allem wollte sie nie wieder von anderen verspottet oder gehänselt werden. Kilindi freute sich unbändig, als Maul sie endlich nach zwei Wochen mit seinem neuen Komlink anpiepte. Und sie freute sich noch mehr, zu hören, daß ihre Tochter bei ihm war und sie beide bald auf Mon Cala begrüßen würde. Auf einer Insel des Meeresplaneten nahm sie ihre Tochter in Empfang, bevor Maul mit seinen Mandalorianern auf den mandalorianischen Mond Concordia weiterfliegen musste, um die Moral seiner geschlagenen Truppen wieder aufzurichten und um ihnen und sich selbst eine neue Perspektive zu geben. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, auf Mon Cala gesehen und an Darth Sidious oder Dooku verraten zu werden. Er konnte schließlich nicht einfach im Meer untertauchen wie seine Frau und seine Kinder. Aber er versprach, bald wiederzukommen.

Nachdem Palpatine wieder in sein Kanzlerbüro auf Coruscant zurückgekehrt war, bestellte er sofort Anakin Skywalker ein. „Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Obi-Wan Kenobi", fing er an und legte seinem jungen Freund die neueste Ausgabe des CCC vor, mit der Schlagzeile: „Die fiese Dathomir-Hexe. Wen bringt sie als nächstes um?" „Ihr gebt doch auf diese Klatschpresse nichts, Kanzler, oder?" „Nun, ich finde die Theorie des Experten in diesem Artikel sehr interessant. Es ist doch schon recht seltsam, Anakin. Erst treibt sich Ventress auf Mandalore herum, zeigt sich demonstrativ mit Savage Opress und kommt dann in den Jedi-Tempel zu Deinem Ex-Meister Kenobi, um sich dort mit ihm rein privat zu treffen. Dann fliegt Kenobi, auch rein privat, nach Mandalore, um dort Zeuge zu werden, wie seine Freundin Satine von Darth Maul umgebracht wird. Und noch am selben Tag gibt es einen Kampf, bei welchem Darth Maul verschwindet und sein Bruder Savage von zwei Lichtschwertern durchbohrt wird. Ventress hat doch zwei Lichtschwerter, oder?" „Aber sie kann es doch nicht alleine mit den beiden Zabraks aufnehmen. Nicht mal mit Kenobi zusammen hat sie es geschafft", wunderte sich Anakin. „Nun, vielleicht wollte sie jetzt vollenden, was sie damals begonnen? Erinnere dich, sie hat versucht, mit Savages Hilfe Dooku zu töten. Vielleicht hat sie Savage mit der gezeigten Liebtuerei nur getäuscht und nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, sich seiner zu entledigen, während sein Bruder anderweitig beschäftigt war? Und vorher hat sie Maul irgendwie dazu gebracht, Herzogin Satine zu töten, ein weiteres Hinternis, Deines Ex-Meisters Zuneigung zu erlangen, ihn noch mehr einzuwickeln und zu manipulieren." "Ich glaube nicht, daß Obi-Wan wirklich auf diese Hexe reinfällt", wiegelte Anakin ab. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich, mit dem Kanzler derart über das Verhalten seines ehemaligen Meisters zu sinnieren. "Da müßte schon der Jedi-Orden aufhören zu existieren, ehe er seine Prinzipien wegen ihr aufgeben würde. Selbst, wenn sie ihm gefallen sollte." "Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher. Gerade in Zeiten wie diesen klammern sich die Leute manchmal an die absurdesten Rettungsanker", gab Palpatine zu bedenken. "Gut, ich werde mit ihm mal darüber reden", sagte Anakin.

„Da wäre noch etwas", sagte Palpatine nun mit besorgter Miene. „Darth Maul ist uns leider auf Dathomir entkommen „Aber wir haben Informationen bekommen, daß er sich jetzt wieder im Mandalore-System aufhält. Es wäre gut, ihn auf einem der Monde des Planeten zu suchen oder die Death-Watch auszuhorchen, wo genau er sich aufhält. Und wenn Du Glück hast, befindet sich Ahsoka Tano auch dort und Du kannst sie dann in mein Büro bringen, nachdem du sie aus den Fängen dieses Sith-Lords befreit hast. Zumal mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, daß sie sich auch häufig mit dieser Ventress rumtreibt. Wirklich kein Umgang für so eine feine nette junge Dame wie Ahsoka Tano." „Ich tue es für Euch, Kanzler. Und für Ahsoka", sagte ein stolzer Anakin Skywalker, dem endlich wieder einmal eine Mission von Bedeutung übertragen worden war. Da er noch nie auf Mandalore gewesen war, kannte ihn bei der Death Watch keiner und er konnte mit einer gefälschten Identität als Krimineller, der in Coruscant wegen Mordes an einem Jedi gesucht wurde, ungehindert herumschnüffeln, um schließlich zu finden, weswegen er hergekommen war.

Ahsoka Tano hatte sich unbändig gefreut, als DI-9 vor der Tür des Appartments auf Pleem's Nexus stand. Weniger erfreut war sie, von ihm zu hören, daß das Appartment dem alten Besitzer gekündigt worden war und sie ausziehen würde müssen, wenn sie als Untermieterin nicht bereit sei, den Mietvertrag zu verlängern. Sie fand, daß es an der Zeit war, sich jetzt einen Job zu suchen. Datura Pleem war sehr erfreut, so einer patenten und gutaussehenden jungen Dame zu begegnen, die sich als Ex-Jedi um einen Personenschützerjob oder ähnliches bei der Kozinarg bewarb. Ihre beiden grünen Lichtschwerter überzeugten sie vollends und bereits nach fünf Standardminuten hatte Ahsoka Tano den Job, der es ihr ermöglichte, das Appartment zu halten und außerdem noch DI-9 zu beschäftigen, bis Maul wieder zu ihr zurückkommen würde. Nachdem DI-9 ein paar Mal hin- und herkommuniziert hatte, machte sie ein paar Tage später Ventress' Chryya-Kreuzer startklar, um damit nach Concordia zu fliegen.

Als Maul Ahsoka von ihrem Flieger abholte, spürte er eine machtvolle Präsenz um sich herum, die ihn beunruhigte. Es war nicht nur, daß er sich beobachtet fühlte, es war mehr. Er befestigte vorsichtshalber einen Peilsender an ihrem Raumschiff, bevor sie es verließen. „Wir sind nicht allein. Mein Meister ist hier in der Nähe", sagte Ahsoka, die ähnliches fühlte. „Dann haben wir nicht viel Zeit", sagte Maul und änderte seinen Zielort. Sein Scy-Car brachte sie jetzt an einen anderen Ort als den, den er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Die Präsenz wurde schwächer. In dem verlassenen Death-Watch-Bunker angekommen, küssten sie sich lange. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgebrochen. Maul und Ahsoka wirbelten herum und aktivierten zeitgleich ihre drei Lichtschwerter. Aber das war nicht die Präsenz, die sie gefühlt hatten. Bo-Katan stand im Rahmen der von ihr aufgebrochenen Tür und höhnte: „Sieh an, Ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano – immer noch so dürr und mager wie eh und je – und einen neuen Verlobten hast du ja auch mitgebracht." Maul dachte an die Geschichte, die ihm Ahsoka damals auf Mandalore erzählt hatte. Er war sich sicher, daß dieser andere Verlobte ganz gewiß nicht der Astromechdroide R2D2 gewesen war, von dem ihm Ahsoka auf Mandalore erzählt hatte.

Maul und Ahsoka flogen Bo-Katan jetzt geradezu entgegen, um sie umzurennen, bevor sie die Granate in den Bunker werfen konnte, die zu entsichern sie gerade im Begriff war. Sie stiegen auf Mauls Sky-Car auf, während Bo-Katan es schaffte, sich daran festzuhalten und versuchte, an der Gepäckablage hinaufzuklettern, um von hinten die hinter Maul sitzende Ahsoka zu attackieren, während Maul mit dem Steuern des Gefährtes durch die bergige und bewaldete Schluchtenlandschaft des Mondes beschäftigt war. Ahsoka schien ihr das leichtere Opfer zu sein. Hatte sie erst einmal Ahsoka, dann würde Maul schon parieren, genauso wie er es damals vor beinahe einem Jahr getan hatte, als sie seinem bewusstlosen Bruder den Blaster an den Kopf gehalten hatte. Maul und Ahsoka sahen nun, wie drei andere Mandalorianer mit ihren Raketenrucksäcken auf dem Rücken hinter ihnen herflogen. Nachdem sie vergeblich versucht hatte, mit ihren Fäusten Bo-Katan von sich abzuwehren, gelang es Ahsoka, diese mit einem gezielten Fußtritt gegen die Brust vom Sky-Car hinunterzuwerfen. Bo-Katan fluchte und wies vom Boden aus ihre Männer an, die Beiden weiter zu verfolgen. Als sie Ahsokas Schiff erreichten, machte sich Maul daran, mit seinem Lichtschwert die heranfliegenden Mandalorianer davon abzuhalten, Ahsoka in ihr Raumschiff zu verfolgen. „Ich laß dich nicht allein, komm mit mir", rief sie Maul zu. „Das ist hier zu unsicher für dich. Ich werde mit denen schon fertig. Du musst jetzt gehen", rief Maul ihr zu und schob sie mit einem entschiedenen, präzisen Machtgriff von sich weg, in Richtung ihres Raumfliegers. Als Ahsoka endlich außer Reichweite der Mandalorianer war, gelang es ihm, zwei der Mandalorianer zu töten, während die Verbliebene davonflog, um seiner Anführerin von den Geschehnissen Bericht zu erstatten.

Ahsoka war erst bestürzt, aber sie wunderte sich nicht, als Maul sie mit einem Machtgriff von sich wegschob. Sie wunderte sich allerdings schon, daß gleichzeitig ihr Raumschiff langsam auf sie zutrudelte und sich gleichzeitig dessen Einstiegsluke öffnete. Konnte Maul mit einem Machtgriff mit nur einer Hand etwas von sich wegstoßen und gleichzeitig etwas anderes zu sich herziehen, während er in seiner Rechten sein schwarzes Lichtschwert schwang, um ihre Verfolger abzuwehren? Und gleichzeitig die Einstiegsluke öffnen? Als das Raumschiff nahe genug war, vollführte Ahsoka einen gewaltigen Machtsprung, um auf der nun vollständig geöffneten Einstiegsrampe zu landen. Sie war erstaunt, daß ihr dies so gut wie keine Mühe bereitete wie sonst auf diese große Entfernung, die zwischen ihr und der Rampe lag. Sie schien fast ohne Anstrengung geradezu in die Öffnung des Chryya-Fliegers zu schweben. Als sie die Rampe erreicht hatte und diese langsam wieder nach obenhin schloß, wurde ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, wie erschöpft sie war. Ihr schmaler Körper sackte zusammen und sie rollte die untere Hälfte der mittlerweile fast schon geschlossenen Einstiegsrampe hinunter auf den Boden, wo sie erst einmal benommen liegenblieb, um sich die Frage zu stellen, wie es Darth Maul wohl angestellt hatte, auch noch gleichzeitig ihr Raumschiff zu starten, während er all die anderen Sachen gleichzeitig vollführt hatte. Dann schlief sie ein.


	48. Entführung nach Coruscant

47. Entführung nach Coruscant

Anakin Skywalker hatte einen Moment überlegt, ob er aus der Sicherheit von Ahsokas Raumschiff hinausstürmen sollte, um sich auf Maul zu werfen und ihn von seiner Ex-Padawan zu trennen. Allerdings hatte er noch die Worte des Kanzlers im Hinterkopf, der ihm aufgetragen hatte, lediglich auszukundschaften, wo sich Maul aufhielt. Von Fangen oder gar Töten war nicht die Rede gewesen. Und so, wie Darth Maul hier kämpfenderweise damit beschäftigt war, seine Ex-Padawan von ihren Verfolgern abzuschirmen und Ahsoka mit Hilfe der Macht in Richtung ihres Raumschiffes zu dirigieren, verspürte er den immer stärker werdenden Impuls, genau das zu tun, was vor fast genau dreizehn Jahren sein Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi auf seinen, Anakins Zuruf hin, auf Tatooine getan hatte, nämlich das Raumschiff zu starten, an Ahsoka heranschweben und dabei die Einstiegsluke zu öffnen, um sie mit Hilfe der Macht einem Traktorstrahl gleich hineinzuziehen, um jedes Risiko auszuschließen, daß ihr dieser Machtsprung vielleicht nicht gelingen vermochte, so erschöpft, wie sie schien. Als das Raumschiff bereits in den Hyperraum eingetreten war, erwachte Ahsoka. Sie sah ihren früheren Meister am Steuer sitzen und bestürmte ihn sofort mit Fragen und Vorwürfen. „Bo-Katan hat mir alles erzählt, Snips", sagte Anakin schließlich. „Sie will nicht, daß Maul weiterhin auf ihrem Planeten sein Unwesen treibt. Und viele andere Mandalorianer wollen das auch nicht. Deine Zukunft ist nicht an Mauls Seite. Komm mit mir nach Coruscant. Ich habe dort eine ausgesprochen schöne Überraschung für dich." „Ich gehe nie wieder nach Coruscant und mit wem ich zusammen bin, geht dich nichts mehr an, Skyguy." Ahsoka hatte den Spitznamen, den sie Anakin früher verpasst hatte, richtiggehend zwischen ihren Lippen herausgezischt. „Sie werden mir wieder etwas anhängen. Irgendjemand will mich dort vernichten und ich habe auch schon eine Ahnung, wer", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht, was Darth Maul mit dir gemacht hat, aber du wirst ihn vergessen, genau, wie er dich vergessen wird", sagte Anakin nun mit Bestimmtheit. „Verzeih mir das, was ich jetzt tun muß." Mit diesen Worten rammte er ihr eine Betäubungsspritze in den Oberarm. Langsam wurden Ahsokas Glieder schwer und sie schlief wieder ein.

Auch Darth Maul hatte infolge des heftigen Kampfes mit den drei Mandalorianern einen Augenblick länger als normalerweise gebraucht, um zu realisieren, daß der herannahende, bereits gestartete Flieger mit der sich öffnenden Einstiegsluke nicht das Werk von Ahsokas Machtkünsten war. Selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte, wäre er in dieser Situation zu solch einer Simultanleistung auch als Sith-Lord nicht in der Lage gewesen. Als die Chryya sich in den Nachthimmel von Concordia erhob, wusste er intuitiv, daß es Zeit war, mit seinem Komlink den Peilsender anzufunken, um sich nun mit seinem eigenen Raumschiff an des Chryyas Fersen zu heften. Er parkte sein Sky-Car in dem Schiff und hob ab. Kurz, nachdem er den Hyperraum verlassen hatte, um in den Orbit des Hauptstadtplaneten Coruscant einzutreten, meldete sich sein Komlink. Als er ihn aktivierte, materialisierte sich die Gestalt seines alten Meisters. „Was wollt Ihr, alter Mann?", fuhr ihn Maul an. „Hast du eigentlich schon einmal etwas von der Legende von Darth Malgus gehört?", fragte Sidious seinen ehemaligen Schüler ruhig. „Das habt Ihr mir wohl verschwiegen. Aber ein reiner Sith-Attentäter muß so etwas auch nicht wissen, oder?" Sidious reagierte nicht auf diese Provokation. „Darth Malgus lebte vor über 3000 Standardjahren und er hatte eine Geliebte namens Eleena, eine Twi'lek-Sklavin, die er aus der Sklaverei befreite und die seitdem so etwas wie eine Ehefrau für ihn war." Sidious machte eine Pause, aber Maul schaute seinen Meister nur mit einem Pokerface an, ohne etwas dazu zu sagen. „Kilindi Matako war doch auch eine Sklavin gewesen, oder?" Maul sagte immer noch nichts. „Nun, irgendwann rettete diese Eleena sogar das Leben von Darth Malgus und weißt du, was er später getan hat? Er hat sie umgebracht, damit er keine Schwäche hatte, die ihn angreifbar machen hätte können. Und um an dem Haß und dem Schmerz, der aus dieser Tat entstand, noch stärker und mächtiger zu werden. Und genau dieses Geschenk wollte ich dir damals auf Orsis auch machen, indem du lernst, loszulassen und aus dem Verlust und der Erinnerung an sie Stärke zu ziehen, die du später brauchen würdest können. Aber das hast du nicht begriffen. Und offensichtlich hat dir die lebende Kilindi nicht genügend Stärke gegeben, daß du auf Tatooine gegen die Jedi gesiegt haben könntest und wahrscheinlich hat sie sogar dazu beigetragen, daß du auf Naboo von Kenobi zweigeteilt wurdest und in den Schacht gefallen bist. Wo waren deine Gedanken, mein ehemaliger Schüler, als Kenobi da unten an der Warnlichtanlage hing, bereit, von deiner Hand zu sterben?" „Auf jeden Fall nicht bei Kilindi", erwiderte Maul endlich, um fortzufahren. „Und Darth Malgus war ein Idiot! Entweder er kann sich eine Geliebte leisten, dann muß er ihren Verlust durch andere ertragen können. Offensichtlich konnte er das nicht. Wie unwürdig."

„Eines Sith unwürdig ist, seinen Meister zu hintergehen. Du hast fortwährend meine Befehle missachtet und du hast dir einen Schüler genommen, obwohl dein Meister noch lebt." „Der sich einen zweiten Schüler genommen hat, ohne nach dem ersten zu suchen", konterte Maul. „Ich war nie Eure erste Wahl als Schüler. Ihr wolltet einen Menschen gleich Euch, jemanden wie Dooku, oder Anakin Skywalker." „Bemerkenswert, deine Schlussfolgerung. Nach dem Erfolg deiner Mission auf Naboo hätte ich alle Zeit der Galaxis gehabt, dir alles beizubringen, was du darüber wissen musst, was die Galaxis zusammenhält. Du hättest einen Senatorenposten erhalten, wahrscheinlich von Dathomir. Ich habe dich sogar zum Darth gemacht, obwohl mein eigener Meister noch lebte. Glaubst du, ich hätte ihn für dich hintergangen, wenn ich nicht an dich geglaubt hätte? Während du mich hintergangen hast und für wen? Für deinen Bruder? Für Kilindi Matako? Für Ahsoka Tano?" „Ihr hättet, seit ich mich auf Raydonia öffentlich zu erkennen gegeben habe, genug Zeit gehabt, Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen und mich wieder als Schüler anzunehmen. Das habt Ihr nicht getan. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr habt die Jedi zu mir geschickt. Und das gleich mehrere Male." Sidious rümpfte die Nase. „So hart würde ich das nicht formulieren. Als Kanzler erwartet man von mir bestimmte Dinge. Hätte ich dich damals wirklich vernichten willen, hätte ich alle wichtigen Jedi zusammen gegen dich losgeschickt. Außerdem hättest du auch zu mir nach Coruscant kommen können, wenn es dir wirklich so wichtig gewesen wäre, wieder mein Schüler zu sein, so wie du es im Thronsaal auf Mandalore mir gegenüber behauptet hattest. Du weißt ja, wo du mich finden kannst." „Nicht, nachdem es mein Bruder war, der mich gerettet hat, nicht Ihr.'" „Dann gibst du also zu, daß du von Anfang an danach getrachtet hast, mich mit deinem Schüler zu hintergehen, wie es vor dir bereits Asajj Ventress mit ihm gegenüber Dooku versucht hat?" „Nein, ich hatte andere Pläne", sagte Maul verächtlich.

„Apropos Asajj Ventress: Weswegen hast du sie in den Jedi-Tempel geschickt?", fragte Sidious mit einem Ton, der ein freundliches Interesse signalisierte. „Ich? Weswegen sollte ich so etwas wohl tun? Hätte mich das nicht Dooku im Gefängnis fragen können? Er ist doch von uns allen der Ventress-Spezialist", sagte Maul spöttisch. „Ich weiß, daß sie vorher im herzoglichen Palast auf Mandalore war. Es ist schon komisch, daß sie gleich darauf in den Jedi-Tempel fliegt. Also, was wolltest du von Meister Yoda? Ein Bündnis gegen mich, deinen Meister?" „Ventress hat sich damals aus rein privaten Gründen in meinem damaligen Palast aufgehalten und das nicht wegen mir. Lest Ihr denn gar keine Presse?" „Und schon wieder versuchst du, mich zu täuschen, Maul. Was gäbe es sonst für einen Grund für Ventress, gleich nach einem Besuch bei deinem Bruder sofort in den Jedi-Tempel zu eilen? Angeblich auch aus rein privaten Gründen, wie man mir dort sagte". Maul grinste. Daß Meister Yoda so gut mitgedacht hatte, erfreute ihn im Nachhinein außerordentlich. Und die Tatsache, daß es Obi-Wan Kenobi sicherlich peinlich gewesen sein musste, derart als Vorwand herhalten zu müssen. Eine weitere kleine Rache Mauls an seinem früheren Peiniger auf Naboo. „Vielleicht wäre Ventress besser bei euch geblieben, anstatt in den Jedi-Tempel zu reisen, wegen wem auch immer", meinte Sidious mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Aber ich versichere dir, daß ihr auch zu dritt gegen mich keine Chance gehabt hättet. Aber, lassen wir diese alten Geschichten.

Weißt du eigentlich, daß die Ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano bald in meiner Leibwache Dienst tun wird?" „Was geht mich das an? Wäre nicht die erste Jedi, die die Seite wechselt. Und wird nicht die letzte sein." „Nun, mein ehemaliger Schüler, ich bin besser im Schwertkampf als du, kann besser die Macht benutzen und ich kann auch noch etwas anderes, was du seit deiner Zweiteilung nicht mehr kannst. Normalerweise verabscheue ich solche niederen Tätigkeiten, aber bei Ex-Commander Ahsoka Tano mache ich gerne auch mal eine Ausnahme", Maul sah seinen Meister plötzlich anzüglich grinsen. „Eure privaten Vergnügungen interessieren mich nicht, mein Ex-Meister", erwiderte Maul kalt. Er grinste höhnisch zurück. „Was willst du von mir?" „Ahsoka Tano hat mir erzählt, wo du dich jetzt aufhältst, Maul. Ich kann dich überall finden, mein ehemaliger Schüler. Jetzt, wo dein jämmerlicher Bruder und Mutter Talzin tot sind, kann dich niemand mehr schützen. Du kannst niemanden mehr schützen. Entweder du kommst hierher nach Coruscant und stellst dich mir, dann werde ich eine neue und sinnvolle Aufgabe für dich finden. Oder aber ich werde dich jagen und töten. Und du weißt, daß ich das kann – jederzeit – oder wie oft musst du noch gegen mich verlieren, um das zu begreifen?" „Nun, wir werden sehen, wer hier wen jagt. Sonst noch was?", zischte Maul. Aber sein alter Meister hatte die Holo-Verbindung bereits gekappt. Er war etwas enttäuscht, daß Maul offenbar eine Tarnvorrichtung benutzt hatte, so daß sich seine derzeitigen Koordinaten im Universum nicht zurückverfolgen lassen konnten. Jetzt hieß es, sich bereitzuhalten, um sich als Kanzler Palpatine um seine bald eintreffenden Gäste angemessen kümmern zu können.

Als sie wieder erwachte, fand Ahsoka Tano sich auf einem Sessel in einem luxoriösen Büro wieder. Ein blitzblank geputzter Schreibtisch stand vor ihr, ohne daß darauf irgendwelche Akten oder sonstige Sachen zu sehen waren, die auf einen mühseligen Büroalltag schließen ließen. Hinter dem Tisch war eine große Fensterscheibe in die Wand eingelassen, fast so hoch und breit wie die verglaste Wand in Mauls Appartment auf Pleem's Nexus. Das ganze Büro wirkte minimalistisch-klar, wuchtig und weitläufig. Und es strahlte eine unheimliche Macht aus. Man hatte von hier aus einen atemberaubenden Blick auf Coruscant. Etwas weiter hinter ihr war die Eingangstür zum Büro, die rechts und links von je einer mannshohen schwarzen Vase flankiert war. In Panik versuchte Ahsoka, von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, aufzustehen und davonzulaufen, aber ihr ehemaliger Meister, der auf einem Stuhl neben ihr saß, hielt sie an einer Hand fest und sagte: „Ruhig, Snips. Du bist in Sicherheit." Jetzt fiel Ahsoka ein, daß ihr Meister sie betäubt und mehr oder weniger gekidnappt hatte. Sie wusste, daß sie jetzt auf Coruscant war, aber sie kannte dieses Büro nicht. Es war ihr unheimlich. Noch unheimlicher war ihr, daß Anakin sie so freudig anlächelte. „Bin ich eine Gefangene?", fragte sie, noch benommen von der Betäubungsspritze. „Nein, Du bist in der Obhut von Kanzler Palpatine und in seinem Büro." Anakin Skywalker strahlte sie an. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie er mit seinen zwölf Jahren, gerade in Coruscant angekommen, das erste Mal zusammen mit Obi-Wan Kenobi im Büro des Kanzlers war, wie der Kanzler ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und freundlich lächelnd zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Wir werden deine Karriere mit großem Interesse verfolgen." Anakin war sich sicher, daß der Kanzler seiner Ahsoka ein ebenso gütig-väterlicher Freund sein würde, wie er es für ihn war. Er freute sich für Ahsoka und wünschte sich, sie würde ebenso empfinden. Aber er sah nur Angst und Zweifel im Blick seiner ehemaligen Padawan. „Keine Angst, Snips. Er ist das großherzigste und ehrbarste Wesen, das ich kenne. Und er hat auch dir viel anzubieten. Ich werde jetzt gehen und dich mit ihm alleinlassen." „Nein, Anakin! Bitte geh nicht! Laß mich nicht mit dem Kanzler allein!", flehte ihn Ahsoka an. „Ich werde in einer halben Stunde wieder bei dir sein und dich abholen. Bis dahin werdet ihr sicherlich alles geklärt haben. Und dann fahren wir gemeinsam zu Padmé", versuchte Anakin sie zu beruhigen. Er ging zur Tür hinaus, um Padmé Amidala anzurufen. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie sich freuen würde, ihn zusammen mit Ahsoka Tano in ihrem Appartment begrüßen zu können, sobald Ahsoka alles mit dem Kanzler geregelt hatte, um ihr neues Leben auf Coruscant zu beginnen.

Durch denselben Spalt, durch den Anakin die Tür hinter sich gelassen hatte, kam Kanzler Palpatine nun herein, ging gemessenen Schrittes in einem Halbkreis um die steif aufrecht in ihrem Sessel sitzende Ahsoka herum und und setzte sich schließlich hinter seinen gewaltigen Schreibtisch, um sie dort mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu begrüßen. „Ich habe Euch großes Unrecht getan, junge Dame. Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß Ihr unschuldig seid an den Geschehnissen im Jedi-Tempel." „Und um dieses Unrecht wieder gut zu machen, habt Ihr mich entführen lassen?", fragte Ahsoka streng. „Nennt es einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung, meine Liebe", sagte der Kanzler weiterhin lächelnd. „Ihr bekommt eine Stabsstelle als meine persönliche Leibwächterin mit einem mehr als guten Gehalt und Ihr könnt Euren ehemaligen Meister jederzeit sehen. Wie findet Ihr das?" „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Kanzler, daß ich Euch offenbar so wichtig bin, daß Ihr mich entführen lasst, um mir eine gutdotierte Stelle anzubieten. Aber ich bin nicht interessiert und bitte Euch, mich sofort wieder gehen zu lassen." „Wie Ihr wünscht, aber Ihr solltet wissen, daß es dort draußen Leute gibt, die Euch töten wollen, auch Eure ehemalige Freundin Barriss Offee." „Wie interessant, Ihr kennt ihren Namen noch, Kanzler? Und sie ist in Freiheit, anstatt für ihre Verbrechen zu büßen? Mich wollte man töten lassen und sie? Und wenn ich solche Angst haben müsste, draußen getötet zu werden, wieso haltet Ihr mich dann für derart fähig, Euch beschützen zu können?" „Was Barriss Offee angeht, so konnte sie leider aus dem Gefängnis fliehen. Aber was Euch angeht, so habt Ihr die Prüfung bestanden, meine Liebe", strahlte Palpatine sie nun an. „Genau solche in jeder Beziehung schlagfertigen Leibwächter suche ich. Ihr bekommt ein eigenes gut ausgestattetes Raumschiff und ein kostenloses Appartment in bester Lage auf diesem Planeten." Ahsoka schaute, bevor sie eine Antwort parat hatte, einen Augenblick an sich hinunter auf das Muster der Krawatte, die an ihrem Hüftgürtel hing und die nun genau zwischen ihren Beinen lag. Sie dachte an Savage Opress, der sie damals aus dem Warteraum des Lord-Maul-Raumhafens zu seinem Bruder entführt hatte und der genauso eine Hüftkrawatte trug wie sie, wenn auch viel länger und mit einem anderen Muster. Der Bruder Darth Mauls war zwar mürrisch und unfreundlich gewesen, aber er hatte ihr wenigstens nicht irgendwelche gleißnerischen Versprechungen gemacht oder versucht, sie derart scheißfreundlich einzuwickeln. Savage Opress' fast schon feindselige Distanz wäre ihr jetzt tausendmal lieber gewesen als dieser gnadenlos nette und doch unerschütterlich bestimmende und undurchsichtige Kanzler, oder was er sonst noch sein mochte. „Bemüht Euch nicht weiter, Kanzler. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen", sagte Ahsoka und versuchte dabei, so fest und entschieden wie nur möglich zu klingen. „Ich werde jetzt dieses Büro und diesen Planeten verlassen. Und Ihr werdet mich nicht daran hindern." Sprach es und stand auf, um der Ausgangstür zuzustreben.

„Nicht so schnell, junge Dame", rief Palpatine ihr launig hinterher. Plötzlich fühlte Ahsoka den Kanzler über sich hinwegfliegen. Sie sah den Rest seines Schraubensaltos, den er mit Hilfe der Macht vollführt haben musste. Jetzt stand Palpatine vor der Tür am Ausgang seines Büros und versperrte ihr dort den Weg zurück in die Freiheit, während er sie weiterhin anlächelte. „Niemand lehnt ein Jobangebot des Obersten Galaktischen Kanzlers einfach so ab. Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, was Euch entgeht, welche Chance ich Euch biete. Ihr werdet nie wieder irgendwelche Sorgen haben, das verspreche ich Euch. Wie wäre es mit zwei Monaten Probezeit, bevor Ihr Euch endgültig entscheidet?" „Die Probezeit hattet Ihr bereits, Kanzler. Und sie war lang genug. Ihr habt sie nicht bestanden. Und nun lasst mich gehen, oder Ihr werdet es bereuen." Sie aktivierte ihre beiden grünen Lichtschwerter. Wenn er wirklich ein Lord der Sith war, wie Maul angedeutet hatte, dann müsste er jetzt ebenfalls sein Lichtschwert zücken und es würde rot sein. Palpatine aber sah sie weiter mit einer beinahe gespenstisch wirkenden heiteren Gelassenheit an und fragte sie einen Tick zu arglos: „Was wollt Ihr jetzt tun, Teuerste? Mich töten? Mich, Euren Kanzler? Was würde Anakin dazu sagen?" Jetzt wurde Palpatine langsam ungeduldig. Es war höchste Zeit, daß sein junger Freund zurückkommen sollte, wie er versprochen hatte. Darth Sidious fühlte noch nicht die Zeit gekommen, sich als Sith-Lord zu offenbaren. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, die junge Ex-Jedi etwas einzuwickeln, ihr zu schmeicheln, sie zu verunsichern und zu manipulieren, so, wie er es immer tat, wenn er die Leute noch etwas brauchte, noch etwas mit ihnen spielen wollte, bevor sie ihren Zweck getan hatten. Schon weit ältere und erfahrenere Wesen waren seinen subtilen Manipulationskünsten erlegen gewesen. Wieso jetzt nicht Ahsoka Tano? Ganz sicher hatte Maul wieder seine Finger im Spiel. Ja, seine Finger. Oder seinen Mund. Oder beides. Etwas anderes stand ihm ja nicht zur Verfügung. Er würde das schon noch beenden. Irgendwann. Aber wenn Ahsoka jetzt aggressiv werden würde, dann müsste er sie entweder sofort töten oder, was die Sache etwas aufregender machen würde, sich ihr als Sith-Lord offenbaren und sie danach gleich töten oder irgendwie bewusstlos machen, um sie dann an einen einsamen Platz zu bringen, unerreichbar für Skywalker oder Maul oder sonst ein unberechenbares, für seine Pläne gefährliches Wesen. Letzteres wäre etwas aufwändig, aber auch hinreichend erregend für ihn – genau das, weswegen er die junge Ex-Jedi um sich zu haben wünschte, auch, um seinen Anakin noch mehr in die Irrungen und Wirrungen der Dunklen Seite zu lotsen, als es Padmé jetzt schon beinahe perfekt tat. Jetzt wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt für Skywalker, zu erscheinen und mit anzusehen, was seine Ex-Padawan so trieb. Aber Skywalker kam nicht. Wahrscheinlich erzählte ihm Padmé wieder irgendwelche Sachen von Naboo. Das konnte bei ihr eine Weile dauern, das wusste er. „Laßt mich vorbei, Kanzler. Anakin wird gleich hiersein", presste Ahsoka, durch die demonstrative Ruhe des Kanzlers ziemlich gereizt, hervor. „Das hoffe ich auch, Ex-Commander Tano", sagte Darth Sidious beinahe schnurrend.

Er wartete noch einen Moment, dann realisierte er, wie Ahsoka ihre beiden Klingen zu einer weitgeschwungenen Eröffnung ansetzte. Nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später sah Ahsoka zwei blutrote Klingen, die plötzlich aus der Robe des Kanzlers herausgeschossen waren und nun mit ihren Klingen kreuzten, wo sie im Energieverschluß kleben blieben, ohne sich weiter zu bewegen und dabei zusammen mit ihren grünen Klingen fast ein Quadrat bildeten. „Ihr also seid der gesuchte zweite Sith-Lord", stieß Ahsoka hervor. „Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr sehr wohl in der Lage, Euch mehr als gut selbst zu verteidigen. Wozu also braucht Ihr mich?" „Nun, in meiner Position hat man eben eine Leibgarde – für das eine oder das andere." Ahsoka versuchte nun, ihre Klingen von den Lichtschwertern ihres Gegenübers wegzuziehen, um einen weiteren Angriff aufzubauen, aber ihre Lichtschwerter waren wie festgenagelt an den beiden roten. Das Quadrat blieb bestehen. Ahsoka hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Das war kein normaler Energieverschluß, sondern noch etwas anderes, stärkeres. Darth Sidious, der ihre verzweifelten Bemühungen, wieder Herrin über ihre Lichtschwerter zu werden, bemerkte, brach auf einmal in ein lautes gemeines Gelächter aus. Ahsoka fand, daß dieses Gelächter in krassem Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen distinguierten und würdevollen Verhalten als Kanzler stand. Zu was war dieser Sith-Lord sonst noch fähig, wenn es ihm so leicht fiel, ihre Klingen an den seinen kleben zu lassen?

Sie dachte an Mauls Worte auf Tatooine: ‚_Glaub mir, du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du es zu tun hast.'_ Zumindest eine Ahnung hatte sie bereits. Hier stand ein ausgefuchster Machtbenutzer vor ihr, dem sie in keiner Weise gewachsen war. Sie hatte mehr als nur ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengrube. Jetzt, wo sich Mauls ehemaliger Meister ihr gegenüber als der gesuchte zweite Sith-Lord zu erkennen gegeben hatte, würde er sie unmöglich einfach wieder mit Anakin aus seinem Büro auf die Straßen Coruscants hinausspazieren lassen. Sie dachte wieder an Mauls Worte auf Tatooine: _Wenn mein alter Meister wüsste, welche Worte hier gerade gefallen sind, dann würde er mich beauftragen, dich zu töten._ Egal ob Schüler oder nicht, Anakin Skywalker hatte Ahsoka, die zu viel wusste, hierhergebracht, damit der Sith-Lord sie hier unbehelligt ausschalten konnte, wie auch immer. Er würde sie vernichten – oder bewusstlos machen und irgendwo im Büro verstecken, während Skywalker ahnungslos neben ihr stehen würde, ohne es zu ahnen. Und dann genauso ahnungslos wieder verschwinden würde, nachdem ihm sein Kanzlerfreund irgendeine Lüge über ihren Verbleib aufgetischt haben würde. Und Skyguy würde diese Lüge schlucken, so ergeben, wie er seinem Kanzlerfreund war. Ahsoka wusste nun, wer für diese schier endlose Kette von Unglücksfällen, Morden und Fallen verantwortlich war, in die sie ahnungslos eine nach der anderen hineingestolpert war. Und diese beiden roten Lichtschwerter hier vor ihr, die ihre grünen kreuzten, waren die ultimative, letzte Falle, aus der es für sie kein Entrinnen mehr gab… Wenn jetzt nicht ein Wunder geschehen und sie jemand retten würde, an den sie bislang noch nicht einmal zu denken wagte. Sie beschloß, jetzt abzuwarten und das Gespräch weiterzuführen, bis ihr etwas einfallen, oder ihr Gegner sich einen Fehler erlauben würde, den sie dann ausnutzen könnte. „Was ist das eine oder das andere?", fragte Ahsoka unmutig. „Nun, meine Liebe, um das herauszufinden, müsstet Ihr wohl oder übel mein Angebot annehmen. So ein interessantes Einstellungsgespräch hatte ich ja noch nie", sagte Palpatine nun anerkennend lächelnd. „Habt Ihr mit diesen beiden Klingen auch Savage Opress getötet, Kanzler?", fragte Ahsoka herausfordernd. „Oh, hat Euch an ihm etwas gelegen, meine Liebe?", fragte Darth Sidious sie fein grinsend. „Ihr werdet doch nicht etwa seinem Bruder untreu geworden sein, oder?"

Während Ahsoka noch überlegte, was sie auf diese Frechheit erwidern sollte, hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich ein Krachen und ein Splittern von ganz viel Glas. Darth Sidious dachte, im Vorteil zu sein, das Sky-Car, welches derart brachial in sein Büro eingedrungen war, bereits vor Ahsoka gesehen zu haben. Er ließ sofort von Ahsoka ab und sprang mit gezückten Lichtschwertern auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu, um nur eine Zehntelsekunde später von der links von der Tür stehenden schwarzen Vase getroffen zu werden, die eine verzweifelte Ahsoka mithilfe der Macht von hinten gegen den Kanzler geschleudert hatte. Darth Sidious ging zu Boden, während die Vase von ihm herunterrollte. Noch bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, versuchte Ahsoka, ihn mit ihren beiden Lichtschwertern zu treffen, aber er rollte weg, geradewegs auf Maul zu, der es schaffte, mit seinem schwarzen Lichtschwert beide roten Klingen von Sidious in eine Richtung wegzuhauen und ihm fast gleichzeitig den harten Fuß seines künstlichen Beines in die Magengrube rammte. Darth Sidious jaulte auf. Dann ließ Maul die zweite rechts von der Tür stehende Vase auf seinen Meister krachen, packte Ahsoka, setzte sie vor sich auf sein Sky-Car und brauste mit ihr durch die zerstörte Fensterwand davon, direkt auf das Shuttle von Kanzler Palpatine zu, welches das am nächsten liegende Raumschiff war. Sein Aufenthalt im Kanzlerbüro hatte gerade einmal zwanzig Standardsekunden gedauert. Es war für Ahsoka und Maul ein Leichtes, Rücken an Rücken gemeinsam die Wachen zu überwältigen, die ihnen im Weg standen. Jetzt endlich hatte Maul zusammen mit Ahsoka eine Mission und es machte ihm Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr, seit er den Sieg über Grievous und Dooku auf Ord Mantell errungen hatte. Und nur eine Minute später flogen Darth Maul und Ahsoka Tano im Raumschiff des Kanzlers davon, diesen benommen in seinem Büro zurücklassend, seine Lichtschwerter wieder deaktiviert und versteckt.

Palpatine sah den Beiden frustriert und zornig durch die nun fehlende Frontscheibe seines Büros hinterher. Er sah, wie sich die beiden Tragflächen seines davonschwebenden Shuttles nach unten senkten, deren Spitzen mit der Spitze des Hecksegels ein perfektes gleichseitiges Dreieck bildeten, während Anakin Skywalker wieder das Büro seines Kanzlers betrat. „Du bist zu spät gekommen, mein Sohn", sagte ein zutiefst verstörter und enttäuschter Kanzler zu seinem Schützling, der erschrocken war ob der plötzlichen Unordnung und Zerstörung im Kanzlerbüro und der blauen Flecken, die er in Palpatines Gesicht gewahrte. „Ich habe es Dir ja gesagt, Anakin. Dieser Darth Maul ist gefährlich. Er ist hier durch die Fensterfront mit einem Sky-Car eingedrungen, hat Ahsoka geschnappt und sie entführt. Dann hat er auch noch mein persönliches Raumschiff gestohlen." Er wies auf sein majestätisch davonschwebendes schwarzes Kanzler-Shuttle, während sein junger Freund verdutzt neben ihm stand und nicht recht wusste, was er von der Sache halten sollte. „Wieso hat Ahsoka Tano eigentlich nicht ihre Lichtschwerter abgegeben, als sie den Jedi-Tempel verließ?", wollte Palpatine von seinem jungen Freund wissen. „Aber sie hat sie abgegeben", sagte ein verblüffter Anakin. „Oh, dann hat sie sich wohl anderswo neue grüne Lichtschwerter besorgt. Ein weiteres Rätsel, welches noch zu lösen ist", sagte der Kanzler mit gedankenschwerer Miene. „Soll ich sie verfolgen, Kanzler?" „Nein, Anakin. Jetzt ist nicht mehr die Zeit dafür. Geh zu Padmé, sie braucht dich jetzt mehr als ich", sagte ein bescheidener und selbstloser Palpatine. So lange, wie ihn der Jedi-Meister jetzt im Stich gelassen hatte, hätte er auch gleich zu Padmé fahren können, aber Palpatine bezweifelte, daß Anakin den feinen Sarkasmus in seinen Worten auch nur ansatzweise bemerkt hatte. Sobald sein Schützling gegangen war, überlegte Sidious, wie er die ehemalige Königin von Naboo am besten loswerden könnte, damit sie Anakin nicht länger davon abhielt, ihm als sein neuer Schüler zur Verfügung zu stehen. Er ärgerte sich, einen Tag später in der CCC die neueste Schlagzeile zu lesen: „Darth Maul und seine Lieblingspadawan stehlen Shuttle von Kanzler Palpatine." Irgendein Amateurfotograf musste dieses miese Holo-Bild geschossen haben. Aber so unvorteilhaft die Raumaufteilung und Perspektive des Bildes auch waren, Darth Maul und Ahsoka Tano waren deutlich zusammen auf dem Sky-Car zu erkennen. Und kurze Zeit später sah man die Beiden auf einem zweiten ähnlich schlechten Foto am Eingang des Kanzler-Raumschiffes. Diese erneute öffentliche Demütigung würde er seinem ehemaligen Schüler nie verzeihen. Diese Bilder passten so gar nicht zu seinem Image als starker Kanzler, als der er vor dreizehn Standardjahren angetreten war. Allerdings war Palpatine angenehm überrascht, wie viele Unterstützungs- und Beileidsbekundungen er angesichts des groben Überfalls von Darth Maul kurze Zeit später bekam. Sogar Meister Yoda fühlte sich bemüßigt, dem Kanzler seine Empörung und Solidarität angesichts des feigen Überfalls im Kanzlerbüro auszusprechen. Wie lukrativ doch so ein Opferbonus in einer Republik war, die sich nach Harmonie und Frieden sehnte, die allzu aggressiv zur Schau getragene Stärke verabscheute. Darth Sidious würde diesen Opferbonus in Zukunft noch mehr nutzen, um seine offensichtliche Harmlosigkeit und damit verbundene Gutherzigkeit zu demonstrieren; er würde damit seine Gegner einlullen – um dann im unerwartetsten Moment zuzuschlagen.

Maul war gerade damit beschäftigt, den neuen Kurs des Kanzler-Shuttles festzulegen. Die Codes waren noch dieselben, die er aus seiner Zeit vor seinem Fall auf Naboo kannte. Schön, daß es Sachen gab, die sich nicht geändert hatten, die Sidious nicht geändert hatte. „Wohin fliegen wir denn jetzt, mein Kanzler?", fragte Ahsoka und knickste grinsend vor Maul. „Zu dir nach Hause. Das ist wohl sicherer." Als Coruscant hinter ihnen lag und sie den Hyperraum erreicht hatten, gestattete sich Maul einen Gang ins Hintere des Shuttles. Er hatte dort vor etwa einem Monat gelegen, an Händen und Füßen gefesselt, hilflos der Gnade und der Willkür seines früheren Meisters ausgeliefert, während dieser vorne im Cockpit saß. Jetzt war dies Mauls Platz. Und jetzt brachte des Kanzlers Shuttle sie beide in die Freiheit. Im Appartment auf Pleem's Nexus angekommen, fragte Ahsoka Maul: „Kanzler, was wollt Ihr von mir?" „Euch", erwiderte Maul und ging auf sie zu. Ahsoka zückte ihre grünen Lichtschwerter. Maul zog sein schwarzes Lichtschwert. „Kanzler, Ihr seid ja ein Sith-Lord!", rief Ahsoka mit gespielter entrüsteter Überraschung. „Nun, habt Ihr etwas anderes erwartet?" „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich ergebe mich.", sagte eine lachende Ahsoka. „So schnell?", fragte Maul. „Ich dachte, wie kämpfen jetzt noch etwas oder werfen mit Vasen". „Nun, ich möchte, daß die Fensterfront heil bleibt. Sonst sieht uns noch jemand oder irgendwelche Leute schießen Fotos. Und das Appartment ist schließlich nur gemietet.", sagte Ahsoka lachend. Dann deaktivierten beide ihre Lichtschwerter und küssten sich. Sie eröffnete ihm, daß sie das Appartment weiterhin aufgrund ihres neuen Jobs würde halten können. „Was wird Palpatine jetzt unternehmen, wo er sich mir als Sith-Lord zu erkennen gegeben hat?", fragte Ahsoka Maul. „Er hat doch sicherlich nicht damit gerechnet, daß ich befreit werde. Er hat irgendetwas mit mir vorgehabt." „Er wird jetzt gar nichts unternehmen", beruhigte sie Maul. „Wie ich schon dir auf Tatooine sagte: Er geht davon aus, daß dir niemand glauben wird, falls du jemandem von diesem Nachmittag im Kanzlerbüro erzählst. Vor allem jetzt nicht, wo du eine Ex-Padawan bist und mit mir zusammen gesehen wurdest. Du würdest ihm damit eher helfen als ihm zu schaden. Du solltest gar nichts tun, was ihn betrifft." „Was ihn betrifft, aber nicht was dich betrifft", sagte Ahsoka und umarmte ihn.

Am nächsten Tag gingen beide zum Hauptsitz der Kozinarg, um Ahsokas neuer Chefin ihre Aufwartung zu machen. Maul war dabei nicht an einer Auszahlung der verhinderten Belohnung von vor einem Jahr interessiert. Er wollte einen stillen Bündnispartner, auf den er sich in Notzeiten wie diesen würde verlassen können. „Wo ist euer Bruder", fragte Datura Pleem Maul, nachdem ihr Ahsoka die Hälfte der Geschichte erzählt hatte, die sich am gestrigen Tag zugetragen hatte. „Er ist tot", sagte Maul betreten. Es war das erste Mal, daß ihn jemand nach Savage fragte, seit dieser nicht mehr am Leben war. Dann erklärte sie Maul, daß er sich auf dem Planeten zwar aufhalten könne, sich aber möglichst nicht öffentlich blicken lassen solle, wollte sie doch Ärger und Verwicklungen mit der Republik für die Kozinarg-Handelsgilde vermeiden. DI-9 hatte im Appartment ein leckeres Abendmahl bereitet und nun war es an der Zeit, daß Maul Ahsoka erzählte, was ihm auf Mandalore und anderswo wiederfahren war, während Ahsoka ihm erzählte, was sich mit ihrem ersten „Verlobten" vor etwa zwei Jahren auf dem Planeten Carlac zugetragen hatte, wo Bo-Katan ebenfalls Zeugin geworden war. Danach liebten sie sich die ganze Nacht lang.


	49. Savajj IV

48. Savajj IV

Count Dooku war ein Mann, der eigentlich alles hatte, was man sich in der Galaxis nur wünschen konnte. Er besaß ausgedehnte Ländereien und Fabriken auf seinem Heimatplaneten Serenno, dazu ein hochherrschaftliches Schloß. Ihm unterstanden Millionen von Wesen und Droiden, die auf seinen Wink hin Aufträge mannigfaltigster Art überall in der Galaxis erfüllten. Er war steinreich, eines der reichsten Wesen in der Galaxis. Er sah gut aus, hatte einen auserlesenen Geschmack. Er verstand, das Leben, das sich ihm darbot, zu genießen. Er verstand die Wege der Macht, erst als Jedi, später als Sith – mehr als jedes andere Wesen in der Galaxis, seine beiden Lehrer, Meister Yoda und Darth Sidious ausgenommen natürlich. Er hatte gehofft, mit seinem Wechsel zu den Sith die Galaxis irgendwann von Dekadenz und selbstgefälliger Ignoranz heilen zu können, die der Jedi-Orden seiner Meinung nach zu verantworten hatte. Aber der Weg dahin schien immer länger zu werden. Als ihm dann auf dem Planeten Rattatak die machtsensitive Naturbegabung und das Lichtschwertwunder Asajj Ventress über diesen Weg gelaufen war, und sein Meister seine Zustimmung zu ihrer Anstellung als Dookus Attentäterin gab, merkte Dooku auf einmal, daß er jetzt etwas wunderschönes bekommen hatte, was er bislang überhaupt nicht vermisst hatte. Das Leben auf Schloß Serenno wurde nach langer Zeit viel lebendiger, heiterer. Zu heiter für seines Meisters Geschmack – und vor allem zu unberechenbar. Und im Gegensatz zu Dooku fackelte Sidious nicht lange – sondern handelte umgehend. Und zum ersten Mal in Dookus Leben gab es etwas, was er nicht mit seiner Macht und mit seinem Geld wieder zurückholen oder gar ersetzen konnte. Bis ihn sein Meister per Holokom kontaktierte. Normalerweise verhieß der bläuliche Holo-Sidious nichts besonders erbauliches für Dooku. Aber an diesem Tag war das anders.

Asajj Ventress langweilte sich zusehends während ihrer Schwangerschaft. Jetzt, wo sich die Schwangerschaft im vierten Monat befand, gab es laut ihrem Frauenarzt in der Seera-Burtoni-Klinik immer mehr Sachen, die sie angeblich nicht machen oder essen durfte. Dabei wollte sie so gerne wieder einen Schwertkampf erleben, natürlich nur, wenn er nicht mit ihrem Tod endete. Sie hatte auch im Gegensatz zu den ganzen Schwangeren um sich herum keinerlei Probleme mit ihrer Schwangerschaft. Kein Sodbrennen, keine Müdigkeit, kaum Gewichtszunahme und so gut wie keine Einschränkung ihrer Beweglichkeit. Mit anderen Worten - sie hatte eine Vorzeigeschwangerschaft, um die sie andere Frauen beneideten, vor allem diejenigen, die mit jeder fortschreitenden Schwangerschaftswoche weiter aufgingen wie ein neimoidianischer Schimmelpilzkloß. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie plötzlich Count Dooku gewahrte, der, in ein elegantes Regencape gewandet, scheinbar ziellos die Promenade am Kai der auf Pfählen ruhenden Klinik entlangschlenderte, über sich einen eleganten Regenschirm mit goldenen Knauf haltend. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ihr ehemaliger Meister auf sie zukam. „Welch eine Freude, Euch zu sehen", hub der Count an. „Gar nicht meinerseits, die Freude", gab Ventress barsch zurück. „Was mich nicht wundert, ich muß mich bei Euch entschuldigen. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich Euch nie verlassen" „Ja, versteckt Euch nur immer hinter eurem Meister. Was wollt Ihr hier? Ihr seid doch nicht wegen mir gekommen.", meinte Ventress bissig. „Ich denke, eine Entschuldigung reicht nicht aus dafür, daß Ihr mich nicht nur entlassen habt, sondern auch töten lassen wolltet." „Genau darauf wollte ich hinaus", entgegnete Dooku strahlend. „Darth Sidious hat auf mein Drängen hin eingesehen, daß es ein Fehler war, Euch zu entlassen. Eure Nachfolgerin war eine Katastrophe und er ist nun bereit, Euch wieder als meine Attentäterin zu akzeptieren. Wie Ihr wisst, ist er sehr besorgt um seine Sicherheit und reagiert da manchmal etwas überempfindlich. Aber jetzt, wo Savage Opress und Mutter Talzin tot sind, muß er nicht mehr befürchten, daß ihn eine Bande Nachtschwestern und Nachtbrüder massakrieren will." „Mutter Talzin ist tot?", fragte Ventress überrascht. „Sie und Maul haben versucht, Darth Sidious zu töten. Mich übrigens auch. Aber ihr Plan wurde vereitelt." Dooku war stolz darauf, seinem Meister damals die brilliante Idee unterbreitet zu haben, Grievous den finalen Todesstoß auf Mutter Talzin ausführen zu lassen, denn so käme nicht wieder der Verdacht auf, daß es sich bei dem Mord um das Werk eines noch verborgenen Sith-Lords handeln könnte, ein Gerücht, welches seit dem mysteriösen Tod Savage Opress' auf Mandalore unaufhörlich durch das galaxisweite Holo-Net geisterte. Dooku war nicht überrascht, zu sehen, daß seine ehemalige Attentäterin nicht besonders traurig über den Tod von Mutter Talzin war. Sie war auf Dathomir nie wirklich zu Hause gewesen und passte sowieso viel besser nach Serenno an seine Seite.

„Darf ich fragen, was Euch hierher führt?", wechselte Dooku das Thema. „Familiäre Angelegenheiten", gab Ventress knapp zurück. „Seid Ihr schwanger?", fragte Dooku mit Blick auf ihren sich rundenden Bauch. „Im vierten Monat", sagte Ventress. „Dann werden die folgenden Missionen für Euch ein Kinderspiel sein, bei so guter Gesundheit, wie Ihr offensichtlich seid", strahlte Dooku sie bei diesen Worten wieder an. „Es geht zuerst einmal darum, die Sonnengarde zu zerschlagen. Sie ist ein Überbleibsel aus der Zeit, als Darth Sidious noch einen Meister hatte. Natürlich habe ich bei meinem Meister eine saftige Gehaltserhöhung für Euch dabei herausgeschlagen. Und ich freue mich, Euch wieder auf Schloß Serenno zu haben", fügte er warm lächelnd hinzu. „Nicht so schnell, Dooku", bremste ihn Ventress. „Den Auftrag mit der Sonnengarde nehme ich an, aber das Geld wird auf ein Konto auf Kamino überwiesen, welches ich angeben werde. Und ich werde nach Beendigung wieder hierher zurückkehren. Ist das klar?" „Wie Ihr wünscht, meine Teuereste", flötete Dooku.

Die Mission war wirklich ein Kinderspiel für Ventress. Es kostete sie keine größere Mühe, die Kommandeure der Sonnengarde nebst Untergebenen an einen bestimmten Ort zu lotsen, den Dooku vorgegeben hatte. Dort warteten schon die Kampfdroiden der Separatisten, um loszuschlagen, während Ventress sich die Kommandeure vornahm. Sie musste noch nicht einmal alle dieser weißblonden Echani-Männer töten, denn sie hatte von Dooku die Anweisung erhalten, Gefangene zu machen, die später dessen Meister als persönliche Garde nützlich sein würden. Nach Beendigung der Mission freute sich Ventress über eine saftige Erhöhung ihres Kontostandes. Sie würde jetzt nach der Geburt der Kinder noch etwas daheim bleiben können, wo immer das jetzt auch sein würde. Nicht, daß sie sonderlich betrübt über den Tod von Mutter Talzin gewesen wäre. Die oberste Nachtschwester hatte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an ihren ersten Meister, den Rattataki weitergegeben, um irgendeine Schuld zu begleichen, von der sie, Ventress, keine Ahnung hatte. Und sie hatte sie einfach von Dathomir fortgeschickt, ohne sich weiter um ihren Verbleib zu kümmern, nachdem Grievous vor anderthalb Jahren auf Dathomir einmarschiert worden war. Ob er jetzt auch wieder dabeigewesen war, als es gegen Talzin und Maul ging? Sie würde Count Dooku später danach fragen. Auf jeden Fall mußte sie sich jetzt nach Talzins Tod eine neue Form der Kinderbetreuung einfallen lassen, wenn sie nach der Geburt der Kinder wieder arbeiten gehen würde. Sie fand es außerdem schade, daß sie nicht mehr den verdutzten und erfreuten Blick von Mutter Talzin würde sehen können, wenn sie ihr später eröffnet hätte, daß sie jetzt endlich Kinder von einem standesgemäßen Vater geboren hatte.

Auch die zweite Mission für Dooku, zu der sie dieser überreden konnte, war ein Spaziergang für Ventress. Es war diesmal sogar der Jedi Anakin Skywalker ihr Gegner, den sie aber erfolgreich abschütteln konnte, um ihre Mission, während der Kämpfe den Chef der Techno-Union, Wat Tambor zu beschützen, erfolgreich zu beenden. Wieder freute sich ihr Konto auf Kamino. Sie würde jetzt eine Hilfe engagieren können, die sich um die Kinder kümmern würde, während sie wieder auf Kopfgeldjagd gehen würde. Die Feier des Tages auf Schloß Serenno wurde mit Blütenwein begossen. Zwei Gläser davon würden den Kindern in ihrem Leib nicht schaden, da war sich Ventress sicher. Dooku machte ihr Komplimente für ihre Leistung, ihr Fitsein trotz Schwangerschaft, ihr gutes Aussehen und sie parierte mit Witzen. Eigentlich war es so wie früher und wenn es nach Ventress gegangen wäre, wäre das für immer so weitergegangen.

Ventress' dritte Mission für Dooku führte sie auf den Planeten Boz Pity. Es sollte darum gehen, den Stützpunkt der Separatisten dort gegen die Armee der Republik zu verteidigen. Dooku hatte ihr gesagt, daß mindestens zwei Jedi dabei sein würden. Er hatte sie deshalb angewiesen, sich vor der Schlacht in einen Bacta-Tank zu setzen, damit sie körperlich noch fitter sein würde. „Ihr werdet sehen, dieser Bacta-Tank vollbringt wahre Wunder", hatte er noch geheimnisvoll lächelnd gesagt, bevor sie die Tür von innen schloß. Die Flüssigkeit im Bacta-Tank war angenehm warm. Ventress wusste, daß Dooku draußen vor dem Tank sein und ihr sagen würde, wann es losginge. Sie musste sich also keine Sorgen machen, ihren Einsatz zu verpassen. Es musste sich diesmal um eine sehr wichtige Mission handeln, wenn er jetzt an ihrer Seite kämpfte. Aber es ging nicht los. Niemand redete davon, daß die meiste Zeit, die bei Missionen verbracht wurde, eine Zeit in Wartestellung war. Warten auf den Feind, Ausspähen und Einschätzung des Terrains, Ausfindigmachen von Schwachstellen und Rückzugsmöglichkeiten, Ankämpfen gegen die Müdigkeit, weil so lange nichts passierte und man allein war. … Ventress blieb im Tank aufgrund eingeschränkter Sicht nach draußen nur ersteres und letzteres. Sie bemerkte im Schummerlicht des Tanks, daß unter ihr ein paar Düsen waren und gleich links davon ein roter Knopf. Ah, es gab also einen Whirlpool. Das würde sie noch besser wachhalten. Sie betätigte den roten Knopf und um sie herum begann die Bacta-Flüssigkeit angenehm zu sprudeln. Dann holte sie ihr Nagel-Necessaire aus ihrer Tasche und begann, sich die Finger- und Fußnägel zu schneiden. Noch eine sinnvolle Tätigkeit, die sie vorm Einnicken bewahren konnte. Die Nägel waren in der warmen Flüssigkeit weich geworden und daher leicht zu schneiden. Sie würde eine exakt gebogene Kante hinbekommen noch nicht einmal nachfeilen müssen und sie würde so später keine Sorge haben, daß ihr während des Kampfes ein Fingernagel brechen und sie die verbliebene schartige oder spitze Kante die ganze Zeit über irritieren und vom Kampf ablenken würde.

Sie bemerkte plötzlich, daß sich hinter ihr etwas bewegte. Sie spürte zwei warme Hände rechts und links an ihren Hüften. Sie kannte diese Hände, deren Fingernägel niemals geschnitten, sondern höchstens zu scharfen spitzen Krallen gewetzt wurden. Sie drehte sich um und sah Savage hinter sich sitzen. Die beiden Hörner, die ihm im Laufe seiner Kämpfe auf der linken Seite seines Kopfes abgebrochen waren, waren wieder nachgewachsen, so daß seine eindrucksvolle Hörnerkrone wieder vollständig war. Und sein linker Arm war auch wieder hergestellt. Toll, zu was so ein Bacta-Tank doch alles in der Lage war, dachte sie bei sich. Dann stimmte es also gar nicht, daß Savage getötet worden war. Das war also alles nur so ein dummes Holonetz-Gerüchte-Gschwätz, wie so viele Falschinformationen, die ein Krieg mit sich brachte. Savage war hier bei ihr im Bacta-Tank und es ging ihm gut. Sicherlich war er beim Kampf lediglich verletzt und danach gleich in den Bacta-Tank gebracht worden, um sich zu erholen. Wie lange er wohl schon hier war? Hatte er auf sie gewartet?

Savage begann nun, ihre Kopfhaut zu massieren, indem er in ihren Haaren herumwühlte und gelegentlich sanft daran zog. Offensichtlich gefielen ihm die metallisch glänzenden lilanen Haare, die sie anstelle ihrer bisherigen Glatze jetzt halblang trug. „Hnnng … Die glänzen ja so schön", sagte er lächelnd mit seiner tiefen rauen Stimme, die ihre Seele und ihr Zwerchfell sanft erbeben ließ. „Hmm…", raunte Ventress, „hinter mir wird auch etwas länger … und härter." „Ganz ruhig", antwortete Savage, legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf den Mund und wies mit der anderen Hand auf den Eingang zum Bacta-Tank. Ventress drehte ihren Kopf und sah, daß Dooku in den Bacta-Tank kam. Er hatte ein Tablett in seiner Hand, voll mit erlesenen Häppchen und zwei Gläsern Blütenwein. „Ich werde doch meine beiden besten Attentäter nicht hungrig in den Kampf ziehen lassen", sagte er launig lächelnd. Nachdem er das Tablett in eine Nische neben dem Beckenrand abgestellt hatte, verschwand er wieder nach draußen. Ventress wünschte sich, der Feind würde noch etwas in der Deckung bleiben und den Beiden noch etwas mehr gemeinsame Zeit lassen bis zum Kampf. Gegen drei einfache Lichtschwerter und ein Doppellichtschwert könnten die Klonsoldaten gleich einpacken. Und die Jedi auch. Vielleicht würde es auch gar keinen Kampf geben oder hatte Dooku das alles etwa nur für sie beide arrangiert, damit sie wieder zusammensein könnten? Nein, so selbstlos war er nicht. Er würde bald kämpferische Glanzleistungen von ihnen erwarten und dies hier war der Vorschuß, der ihnen beiden gewährt wurde – eine zweite Chance.

Savage ließ während ihrer Überlegungen seine Hand auf ihren sich rundenden Bauch wandern. „Ah, was haben wir denn da?", fragte er. „Einen, zwei, nein, drei kleine Savages … oder Asajjs", kicherte Ventress. „Oh, muß mich dann nicht bald jemand töten?" Ventress merkte, daß Savage diese Frage nicht wirklich ernst meinte, denn er lächelte sie wieder an. „Wer könnte dich jetzt schon noch töten?", raunte sie, während sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und an seine Brust legte und mit ihrer Hand Savages Kinn tätschelte. „Ich bestimmt nicht. Du bist doch mein allerbester und allerschönster Nachtbruder – und du warst Mutter Talzins Liebling", lispelte sie, während sie an ihrem Glas Blütenwein nippte. „Was heißt ‚warst'?", wollte Savage wissen. Sie drehte sich daraufhin mit ihrem ganzen Körper zu ihm herum und sah ihm belustigt in seine gelben Augen. „Ach Savage, wie lange bist du jetzt schon in diesem Bacta-Tank, hää?", neckte sie ihn, ihre Hände auf seine muskulösen Oberschenkel legend. „Seit vier Monaten, du hast gesagt, du kommst mich in zwei Monaten wieder besuchen. Du hast mich sehr lange warten lassen", sagte Savage vorwurfsvoll. „Du hast also noch nicht gehört, daß Mutter Talzin getötet wurde?", fragte sie ihn verwundert, um sich sogleich einen neuen Schluck Blütenwein zu genehmigen. Savage schaute sie auf einmal bestürzt an. „Aber jetzt ich ja wieder da bin und so schnell auch nicht wieder verschwinden ich werde – zumindest solange nicht, wie andauert die Mission", sagte sie feierlich, um ihn auf angenehmere Gedanken zu bringen. „Hey, so zu reden, nur Meister Yodas Art ist. Du jedoch verwechselst immer mir und mich", sagte Savage frozzelnd. Seine Hand war jetzt von ihrem Bauch nach oben gewandert und einer seiner Finger strich sanft ihren Hals entlang nach oben und hörte unter ihrem Kinn auf, das er nun sanft anhob, um ihr direkt in die eisblauen Augen zu sehen. „Wir haben jetzt eine zweite Chance", hauchte sie. „Eine zweite Chance für was?", fragte Savage und sah sie mit einer Mischung von Begehren und Zweifel an. „Hmmm", war alles, was ihr in diesem Moment als Antwort einfiel. Dieses Spiel mit aufreizenden Zweideutigkeiten beherrschte er wirklich gut. Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie langsam auf seinen Schoß, während er sich dabei von unten mit seiner Männlichkeit in sie hineinbohrte. Dann begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Bereits nach zwei Standardminuten kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt.

Das kam unerwartet. Viel zu früh. Auch ein Werk des Bacta-Tanks? Egal, es war auf jeden Fall viel zu laut. Dooku auf der anderen Seite des Bacta-Tanks musste das gehört haben. Wie peinlich! Aber musste er nicht mit so etwas rechnen, wenn er sie beide hier vereinte? Count Dooku konnte von einem derart temperamentvollen und leidenschaftlichen Mann wie Savage Opress unmöglich verlangen, sich während eines Liebesaktes gesittet und leise zu benehmen. Dasselbe galt für das weibliche Wesen, das mit ihm während dieser Zeit zusammen war. Andererseits bezweifelte Ventress, daß der prinzipienfeste und tugendhafte Dooku eine Vorstellung davon hatte, welchen Geräuschpegel bestimmte Lebewesen während ihrer Liebesspiele zu entfalten vermochten. Schließlich war Savage gerademal zehn Tage bei ihm in der Sith-Lehre gewesen. Sie hoffte, er würde Savages Stöhner als Vorboten eines raschen und überwältigenden Sieges werten, den sie ihm bald bescheren würden. Und wenn sie an ihre vorherigen Begegnungen dieser Art dachte und so, wie Savage sie jetzt ansah, dann müsste jetzt mindestens noch ein zweiter oder später gar ein dritter Akt folgen. Dooku hatte ihr wirklich nicht zuviel versprochen: Dieser Bacta-Tank bewirkte wahre Wunder! Sie wollte mehr davon. Sie war gerade im Begriff, ihre Arme um Savages Hals zu schlingen, um ihn zu küssen. Sie hatte Savages volle, aber nicht zu üppige Lippen schon von Anfang an schön gefunden. Deren Ausdruck war so ein Mittelding zwischen Sinnlichkeit und reservierter Distanz – eine für Asajj Ventress geradezu faszinierende Mischung. Gleich würden ihre Lippen ihr Ziel erreicht haben.

Da hörte sie auf einmal von draußen ein lautes Klopfen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf herum und jetzt hörte sie Dooku rufen: „Kommt raus, der Feind ist da!" ‚Nein, noch nicht!', dachte sie, _‚Musste der Feind gerade jetzt … ?'_ Sie trank schnell ihr Glas Blütenwein aus. „Am besten ziehst du dir jetzt auch an, Savage", sagte sie schnell, während sie Savages weißes spontantes Geschenk an sie von ihren Oberschenkeln wusch, ihre Sachen zusammensammelte und sich hastig anzog. Sie sah sich um, aber da lag nichts, was darauf hindeutete, daß ihr Liebling seine Blöße bald würde bedecken können. „Wo sin deine Sachen, Savaaa? Wo ist deine Schullerpanzerung … und wo ist dein Lischwer? … Savaaaah?", fragte sie nervös den nach wie vor ruhig in geradezu herausfordernder Nacktheit im Bacta-Pool sitzenden Savage. Aber ihr allerbester und allerschönster Nachtbruder sah sie nur mit einer schier aufreizenden lasziven Trägheit an, kräuselte seine Oberlippe und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er ein Essenshäppchen nach dem anderen vom Tablett nahm und in sich hineinstopfte. Ja, so ein Orgasmus machte ganz gewiß hungrig. Sie sah, daß noch viel mehr von dem weißen Saft, den sie gerade von ihrem Körper entfernt hatte, auf der Oberfläche der Bacta-Flüssigkeit über den Blubberblasen Sahnehäubchen gleich munter umhertrudelte. Was würde Dooku dazu sagen, wenn sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würden, den Bacta-Tank wieder in Normal-Zustand zu bringen, vor allem, zu lüften, bevor Dooku ihn inspizierte? Dieser Zustand war für sie ohne ein weiteres Glas Blütenwein einfach unerträglich. Also trank Ventress das unberührte Glas Savages in einem Zug aus. Sie hörte Dooku wieder nach ihnen rufen. Sie würden sich jetzt in der Schlacht wirklich sehr ins Zeug legen müssen, um diese Schlamperei später wieder ausgleichen zu können, denn an Saubermachen war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken.

„Jetzz mach schooo, sonsss tööet uns Dookuu, noch bevor wir überhaupt Feindberührung haaaen!", kreischte sie Savage hysterisch an. Dieser jedoch saß weiterhin wie ein Fels im Pool, ohne auch nur einen seiner spitznägeligen Finger zu rühren. Er schaute sie jetzt mit traurigen Augen, bar jeder Hoffnung an, geradeso, als wäre bereits alles gelaufen und sie beide ohne jede Chance auf was auch immer. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck, wusste aber im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. Was sollte das? Wieso tat er denn nichts? Hatte Dooku Savage etwa angeheuert, um sie jetzt dumm und lächerlich aussehen zu lassen und sich so für ihren Attentatsversuch auf ihn auf seinem Kommandoschiff an ihr zu rächen? In ihr brodelten Enttäuschung und Wut nach oben. Ja, die Sache stank nach einem abgefeimten Komplott à la Count Dooku! Bestimmt hatte Dooku Savage versprochen, daß dieser wieder sein Schüler werden würde, wenn er Ventress jetzt demütigte und später endgültig ausschaltete! Jetzt, wo Savage seinen Spaß mit ihr gehabt hatte! Dookus Worte auf dem Kommandoschiff gellten ihr plötzlich in den Ohren: „Ihr hättet Euch besser einen Partner ausgesucht, der mehr kann, als mein gepflegtes Raumschiff in ein stinkendes Bordell zu verwandeln." Erbärmlich, daß sie darauf reingefallen war!

Dann sah sie, daß die Flüssigkeit im Bacta-Tank immer stärker brodelte, wie sie sich grellgrün verfärbte. Sie sah Savages Hörner immer kleiner werden, sie sah, wie sein Körper auf immer noch überaus ansehnliche Proportionen schrumpfte, wie sich seine Augen grau-grün verfärbten, genauso wie sie waren, als sie Savage das erste Mal in der Nachtbrudersiedlung gesehen hatte. Mann, haute dieser Blütenwein rein! So schnell war ihr das Zeug noch nie zu Kopf gestiegen. Was hatte ihnen Dooku da nur aufgetischt? Sie hätte doch lieber noch ein paar der Leckerlies dazu essen sollen. Dazu waren sie schließlich da. Aber die hatte Savage inzwischen alle weggeputzt. Plötzlich sah sie zwei schwarzgebrannte Einstichstellen in Savages Brust, offenbar von einem Lichtschwert verursacht, nein, von zweien, so symmetrisch wie die Einstiche aussahen. Verdammt, das war ihr vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich an die Stiche in ihrer Brust auf Kamino, vier Tage nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem Planeten. Und ihr fiel jetzt auch wieder ein, wo sie seinen Blick schon einmal gesehen hatte: Es war derselbe verzweifelte Blick, der in seinen Augen gelegen hatte, als sie ihn damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung im Zweikampf besiegt und über ihm thronend als Zeichen ihres Triumphes ihren hochhackigen Schuh an seine Kehle gesetzt hatte, um jegliches weiteres Aufbäumen und Widerstand ein für allemal zu ersticken. Savage sah sie noch einmal an, dann schloß er seine schmerzerfüllten Augen und verschwand in der brodelnden grünen Flüssigkeit. Mit einem Mal waren jegliche Wut und Enttäuschung aus Ventress entschwunden. Stattdessen wurde sie nun von einer bleiernen lähmenden Trauer umklammert. Dann wurde es auf einmal sehr dunkel…

Als Ventress die Augen wieder aufschlug, merkte sie, daß es im Bacta-Tank auf einmal sehr kalt geworden war. Und sie war allein im Bacta-Tank, während draußen immer lauter Blasterschüsse und anderer Kampflärm zu vernehmen war. Sie merkte, daß sie gegen etwas hartes Pelziges gelehnt saß, welches sich von hinten genau zwischen ihren Pobacken an ihr Steißbein schmiegte. Als sie es näher betrachtete, bemerkte sie, daß es sich um ein Abflussrohr handelte, welches mit gelblichem Schimmel bedeckt war. Genauso einen Farbton hatte Savages Haut. Aber die brutale Wahrheit war: Savage war tot und würde das auch bleiben. Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen, ihn nie wieder berühren. Sie war in Feindesland und jetzt war ihr Einsatz gefragt. Und sie musste sich schleunigst anziehen. Als sie damit fertig war, versuchte sie, die Tür des Bacta-Tanks zu öffnen, aber sie klemmte. Oder sie fand in ihrer Schlaftrunkenheit nicht den richtigen Hebel. Was wusste sie denn schon jetzt? Natürlich, ihr Doktor auf Kamino hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, daß sie in der Schwangerschaft mit vermehrter Müdigkeit und ab dem vierten Monat mit vermehrtem sexuellem Verlangen würde zu kämpfen haben. Aber warum gerade jetzt? Während dieser wichtigen Mission?! Dann hörte sie zwei Stimmen, die sie kannte. In ihr stieg die Angst hoch. In Panik zog sie ihre Lichtschwerter und schnitt mit ihnen ein großes Rechteck in die Wand des Bacta-Tanks. Die Flüssigkeit schwappte in einem Riesenschwall vor ihr hinaus. Von Dooku war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, sämtliche wichtigen strategischen Vorteilspositionen waren bereits von Klonsoldaten besetzt worden, die sie und den auslaufenden Bacta-Tank in einem immer enger werdenden Kreis umringten.

Und, als würde das nicht schon reichen, sah sie plötzlich Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker mit gezückten Lichtschwertern vor sich stehen. Die beiden Stimmen von zuvor hatten Gesichter bekommen. Dooku hatte ihr zwar gesagt, daß Jedi anwesend wären, aber mussten es gerade diese Beiden sein? Sie sah die Klonsoldaten in ihre Richtung vorrücken und sie hatte Mühe, sich der Hiebe von Kenobi und Skywalker zu erwehren. Ihre Reflexe waren immer noch auf den Slow-Motion-Modus eines romantischen Stelldicheins gepolt, als daß sie jetzt ihre Feinde schnell und erbarmungslos hätte niedermähen können wie sonst. Selbst gute Klonsoldaten-Kommandeure würden jetzt eine Gefahr für sie sein. Es stimmte eben doch, was die Sith und die Jedi über die Leidenschaft der Liebe sagten. Sie machte schwach und angreifbar – zumindest, wenn man sich ihr direkt vor einem harten Kampfeinsatz hingab. Endlich tat das Bacta seine Wirkung. Sie spürte, wie es ihre Kraft verstärkte und sie angriffslustig machte – zu spät, wie sie fand. Denn es waren zu viele Angreifer und Dooku blieb verschwunden. Sie wusste auf einmal, daß der Stützpunkt der Separatisten nicht mehr zu halten war. Instinktiv drehte sie sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um und da erblickte sie plötzlich Dookus Kommandoschiff. Es war nur zweihundert Meter von ihr entfernt und gerade dabei zu starten. Aber sie wäre nicht Asajj Ventress, wenn sie jetzt aufgeben und sich einfach ergeben würde, anstatt sich mit letzter Kraft und Macht in die sich bereits schließende Eingangsluke des Kommandoschiffes ihres Meisters hineinzuschmuggeln, genauso wie sie es damals auf Raydonia mit dem Mülltanker Savages gemacht hatte. Sie war gerade dabei, den Rand der Luke zu überwinden, als von innen ein IG100-Magna-Kampfdroide auf sie schoß. Sie wurde am Bein getroffen und schrie vor Schmerz auf. Hinter sich gewahrte sie die beiden Jedi. Sie begriff zu spät, daß Obi-Wan Kenobi ihr lediglich helfen wollte, nachdem er ihre Situation erkannt hatte. Sie hieb wie von Sinnen mit einem ihrer Lichtschwerter nach ihm, versuchte, mit dem anderen Anakin Skywalker abzuwehren, um gleich darauf von diesem einen Hieb in die Seite abzubekommen, der sie außer Gefecht setzen sollte. Dann wurde sie ohnmächtig und fiel ins Bodenlose.


	50. Ventrobi II

49. Ventrobi II

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, hörte sie immer noch die Stimmen der beiden Jedi, aber sie waren jetzt viel ruhiger und vor allem haute niemand mehr mehr mit Lichtschwertern nach ihr. Ventress fand es auch außerordentlich beruhigend, daß keine Blasterschüsse mehr zu hören waren. Überhaupt war es jetzt ganz ruhig. Ob sie Eins mit der Macht geworden war? Sie hatte noch keine Lust, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Nicht in ihrem Zustand. Es könnte ja sein, daß dann diese ganze ruhige Idylle wieder zerstört werden und sie sich dann in einem erneuten Alptraum wiederfinden würde. Zumal nicht sicher war, ob die Jedi dann nicht erneut mit ihren Lichtschwertern auf sie einhauen würden. Das wollte sie vorerst nicht riskieren. Sollten die Beiden sie doch noch für eine Weile für tot oder ohnmächtig halten, während sie sich ausruhen und sich irgendetwas ausdenken würde, um von hier so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verschwinden, wo auch immer sie jetzt gerade war. Außerdem wurde es gerade interessant. „Wieso gibst du nicht den Kurs auf Coruscant ein?", fragte Anakin unmutig. „Wir haben noch Zeit", erwiderte Obi-Wan. „Es wäre doch besser, sie in die nahe gelegene Lazarettstation zu bringen, um sie dort untersuchen und behandeln zu lassen. Je schneller sie dort ist, desto besser für sie." „Und besser für Dich, mein ehemaliger Meister? Du weißt doch genau, daß Meister Yoda gesagt hat, daß wir so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Tempel zurückkehren sollen. Wie es aussieht, willst du dagegen solange wie möglich bei ihr bleiben", argwöhnte Skywalker. „Das ist nicht wahr", erwiderte Obi-Wan entschieden. „Und ob das wahr ist", zischte sein ehemaliger Padawan. „Diese ganze Mission ist doch überhaupt nur deshalb genehmigt worden, weil du Meister Yoda so darum angebettelt hast." „Ich darf doch sehr bitten, Anakin", erwiderte Obi-Wan indigniert. Aber Anakin war noch lange nicht fertig. „Du hast vor Meister Yoda behauptet, die Galaxis sei in Gefahr, weil Ventress dort verborgen herumirrlichtert. Aber ich glaube eher, dein Herz ist in Gefahr., weil sie genau dort herumirrlichtert. Und genau deshalb sollten wir sie jetzt sofort nach Coruscant bringen, wo sie den Behörden übergeben wird, wenn sie wieder vernehmungsfähig ist." „Und das sagt der Jedi, der heimlich verheiratet ist und sehr viel Zeit mit einer gewissen Senatorin verbringt." „Ich habe deinetwegen unseren Urlaub auf Naboo unterbrochen! Und Padmé steht auf Seiten der Republik. Sie hat uns bei unseren Missionen schon oft unterstützt. Etwas, was man von Ventress nicht unbedingt behaupten kann. Sie hat dir auf Raydonia doch nur geholfen, weil sie gegen Maul und seinen Bruder einen Helfer brauchte, um wieder einmal abzuhauen. Und genau das wird sie jetzt auch wieder versuchen." „Wir können bald mit ihrer Hilfe Dooku fangen, wenn wir sie jetzt gut behandeln", versuchte Obi-Wan Anakin zu überzeugen. „Das hätte sie uns bereits anbieten können, als sie sich vor vier Monaten im Jedi-Tempel herumgetrieben hat, ohne daß bis heute jemand weiß, was sie dort von dir wollte. Sag mir, Obi-Wan: Was wollte Ventress von dir?" „Ach, das verstehst du nicht. Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir später." „Was soll ich nicht verstehen!? Wer von uns beiden ist denn verheiratet und hat Erfahrung mit Frauen? Du liebst sie. Nun gib es schon zu. Ich verstehe das. Aber ich, und nicht nur ich, mache mir Sorgen, daß deine Privatmissionen gegen die Interessen der Republik verstoßen. Das hat dir damals bereits der Kanzler gesagt, als du unbedingt Maul weiter verfolgen wolltest, nachdem er auf Florrum geflohen war. Du hast damals Adi Gallia verloren. Wieviele Partner willst du noch verlieren in diesen aussichtslosen Missionen?" „Jetzt reicht es, Anakin! Die Mission auf Florrum war vom Jedi-Rat genehmigt." „Auch das hast _du_ durchgesetzt. Aber du kannst jetzt nicht ewig Ventress durch die Galaxis hinterherjagen. Und sie schon gar nicht dauernd begleiten. Oder hast du das jetzt vor?" Obi-Wan sagte nichts darauf, sondern sah Ventress an, die weiterhin ihre Augen geschlossen hielt und langsam und gleichmäßig atmete. „Sie wird deine Gefühle niemals erwidern, Obi-Wan. Wenn überhaupt, wird sie dich benutzen, wenn sie wieder einmal irgendwo ihr Unwesen treibt und Hilfe braucht. Jetzt sieh es doch ein: Sie ist unerreichbar für dich, auch wenn sie jetzt hier neben dir liegt." „Genau das ist wohl auch das beste", räumte Obi-Wan ein. „Und wenn schon. Es ist ja nicht verboten, etwas für jemanden zu empfinden. Solange man seinen Prinzipien treubleibt. Und verspreche ich dir, daß wir sie so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus bringen und dann wieder in den Tempel zurückkehren werden." „Besser ist es, denn, wie ich gehört habe, sind all ihre Partner oder Meister bislang getötet worden. Erst ihr Jedi-Meister, dann Savage Opress, dann Mutter Talzin. Als läge ein Fluch auf ihr." „Nun, dann wird wohl Dooku auch bald fällig sein", witzelte Obi-Wan.

„Ihr habt meinen Rattataki-Meister vergessen, der ebenfalls getötet wurde, bevor mich Meister Ky Narec auf Rattatak gefunden hatte", sagte Ventress plötzlich und schlug ihre blauen Augen auf. Mit Genugtuung registrierte sie, wie Obi-Wan, der neben ihr saß, plötzlich zusammenzuckte. Mit Befriedigung stellte sie weiterhin fest, daß ihre Wunden einigermaßen versorgt waren. Sie hatte das gute Gefühl, daß ihr Zustand nicht mehr kritisch, sondern stabil war. Und sie freute sich, daß sie den beiden Jedi deren Attacke wenigstens etwas heimzahlen hatte können. Und sie hatte dabei nichts weiter tun müssen, als ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Lauscher aufgesperrt zu halten. „Siehst du? Es geht schon wieder los mit ihrer Trickserei", sagte Skywalker grinsend. Aber Obi-Wan beachtete ihn nicht mehr. „Wiedersehen macht Freude", sagte sie matt lächelnd. „Dafür, daß Ihr ganz schön was abbekommen habt, seht Ihr sehr gut aus. Wie konntet Ihr Euch in Eurem Zustand nur in eine solche Situation begeben?", sagte Obi-Wan vorwurfsvoll, um dann gleich wieder sanfter zu werden. „Aber nachdem, was Ihr für mich auf Raydonia getan habt, war ich Euch das einfach schuldig." „Oh, ich glaube, es ist nicht nur das", meinte Ventress versonnen, woraufhin er mit der Hand verlegen durch seinen roten Bart fuhr. „Ich muß unbedingt in meine Klinik. Bringt Ihr mich dahin?" „Natürlich", sagte Obi-Wan sofort. „Das werde ich Euch nie vergessen", hauchte Ventress und machte einen koketten Augenaufschlag. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie Ihr euch wieder mit Dooku einlassen konntet", sagte Anakin Skywalker bitter, um gleich nachzusetzen: „Was muß eigentlich noch Schlimmes geschehen, bis Ihr endlich merkt, daß es sich nicht lohnt, mit Sith zusammenzuarbeiten? Aber Ihr seid ja jetzt in besserer Gesellschaft. Ich bin dann mal weg." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Skywalker, der sich auf einmal sehr überflüssig vorkam. Er klatschte noch mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln die Hand Obi-Wans ab, dann verschwand er in einem Nebenraum.

„Wahrscheinlich hattet Ihr auf Raydonia wirklich recht und ich gehöre doch zu den Guten. Kommt Ihr mich besuchen, wenn es soweit ist?" „Das verspreche ich Euch", sagte Obi-Wan feierlich. Dann aktivierte Ventress ihren Komlink, um Dooku zu kontaktieren. Dooku nahm das Gespräch sofort an. „Was war das eben?", blaffte Ventress. „Meine Liebe, ich hatte Anweisung von Darth Sidious, im Fall einer Verletzung von General Grievous das Unternehmen sofort abzubrechen und mit ihm nach Geonosis zurückzufliegen, um ihn dort reparieren zu lassen. Ich konnte mir keine weitere Zeitverzögerung erlauben." „Wegen diesem Blechhaufen! … Zeitverzögerung?", rief Ventress. „Ich habe es alleine, ohne Euch um etwas zusätzliche Zeit zu bitten, zur Einstiegsluke geschafft, wo Euer IG-100-Magnaguard auf mich geschossen hat. Ich habe Euch das letzte Mal gedient, Count." „Gedient? Ventress, Ihr wisst, daß ich ein großzügiger Mann bin, aber weder bei mir noch bei Darth Sidious wird das Geld im Schlaf verdient! Lord Sidious war äußerst ungehalten darüber, daß Ihr den Einsatz verschlafen habt und Boz Pity deshalb jetzt verloren ist. Könnt Ihr Euch eigentlich vorstellen, wie peinlich das für mich ist? Ach, bevor ich es vergesse", hörte sie das letzte Mal Count Dookus Stimme. „Es war General Grievous, der Mutter Talzin mit zwei Lichtschwertern getötet hat. Das hatte ich letztens auf Kamino vergessen, Euch zu sagen." Damit beendete er die Verbindung.

Ventress schaute wütend und betroffen nach unten, nachdem Dookus Holobild für immer verloschen war, zumindest für sie. „Ist er der Vater?", fragte Kenobi unsicher. Als er Ventress' irritierten Blick bemerkte, setzte er hinzu: „Ich meinte Dooku, nicht Grievous." Ventress prustete nun vor Lachen. „Weder noch", sagte sie und senkte den Blick. Kenobi hielt ihre Hand, während sie zurück nach Kamino flogen. „Dooku wird es sich nicht wagen, noch mal bei mir aufzukreuzen. Habt Ihr eine Ahnung, wo Darth Maul ist?", fragte sie unvermittelt. „Wenn ich es wüsste, wäre ich schon bei ihm gewesen. Aber wie es scheint, ist er von einem Schwarzen Loch verschluckt worden." Er hatte jetzt eine Ahnung, wer der Vater des Kindes sein könnte, aber er wagte es nicht, sie länger damit zu behelligen, um sie nicht zu verärgern und um ihre Genesung nicht zu gefährden. Ventress versprach Obi-Wan, ab jetzt bis zur Geburt von Missionen oder Kämpfen Abstand zu nehmen. Bald würden sie Kamino erreichen. Sie schaute auf ihre Fingernägel. Sie waren perfekt geschnitten. Kein Nagel war während des Kampfes abgesplittert oder auch nur schartig geworden.

Es hatte ganze drei Tage gedauert, bis General Grievous wieder hergestellt war. Zu viele Ersatzteile mussten auf Geonosis extra für den General angefertigt werden. Als Dooku schließlich das erste Mal nach der Schlacht auf Boz Pity wieder mit ihm Lichtschwertkampf trainierte, fiel ihm auf, wie unpassend fröhlich der General war. Sicherlich war er erleichtert, wieder hergestellt worden zu sein. Allerdings beschlich Dooku das Gefühl, daß Grievous schadenfroh darüber war, daß Asajj Ventress jetzt nicht mehr Dauergast auf Schloß Serenno war. Grievous, der sich einbildete, mit seinen vier Armen, die vier Lichtschwerter auf einmal führen konnten, jedem anderen Kämpfer überlegen zu sein, benahm sich auf einmal wie der bislang vernachlässigte Bruder, der froh war, daß die bevorzugte Schwester, die ihm bislang die Show gestohlen hatte, endlich weg war. Hatte Dooku bisher den General als treuen Handlanger geschätzt, so fühlte er nun Haß auf den General in sich hochsteigen. Obwohl er genau wusste, daß Grievous eigentlich nichts dafür konnte, was Ventress passiert war. Daß sie verschlafen hatte, war ganz allein ihre eigene Schuld gewesen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, wieder zur Tagesordnung überzugehen. Aber das gelang Dooku nicht. Nicht mehr.

Es war schon spät abends auf Schloß Serenno, als Dooku die Trainingseinheit mit Grievous beendete und ihn zum Abendmal bat. Dooku trank sein Glas Wein aus, welches ihm in Gegenwart des humorlosen, dafür penetrant gute Laune ausstrahlenden Grievous umso vieles schaler schmeckte als in der angenehmen Gesellschaft, die er in den letzten Tagen genossen hatte. Und ab jetzt nie wieder genießen würde. Endlich sah Dooku den Zeitpunkt gekommen, die Tafel aufzuheben und seinen blechernen Schüler hinauszukomplimentieren. Dann nahm er ein Bild von Asajj Ventress, welches er bereits seit geraumer Zeit in einer Schublade verwahrte und ging damit in sein Schlafgemach. Auch, wenn er nicht mehr den Tisch mit ihr teilen konnte; dies hier konnte ihm keiner nehmen. Und vor allem wusste davon niemand. Weder Lord Sidious und noch viel weniger Asajj Ventress selbst, die ihren ehemaligen Dienstherrn gewißlich immer erhaben oder für zu alt für irgendwelche Wünsche dieser Art gewähnt hatte, die er sich jetzt erfüllen würde. Aber egal, wo sie gerade weilen, was immer sie denken oder tun würde: Asajj Ventress würde für immer Dookus Lieblingsattentäterin bleiben.

Ventress sollte sich noch ein drittes Mal über eine Überweisung an ihr Kaminoer Konto freuen, diesmal von einem anderen Konto als bei den beiden vorigen Überweisungen. Dooku hatte offensichtlich doch ein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber, denn der Betrag fiel viel höher aus als die beiden vorhergehenden zusammengenommen. Aber diesen erneuten Verrat würde sie ihm trotzdem nie verzeihen. Sie würde sich allerdings jetzt für lange Zeit eine Haushaltshilfe nehmen können, um die Kinder während ihrer Abwesenheit von dieser betreuen zu lassen. Oder aber das Geld in deren Ausbildung investieren, wenn sich eine noch preiswertere Alternative in der Kinderbetreuung bot. In der Seera-Burtoni-Klinik versicherte man ihr, daß mit den Kindern alles bestens sei.

Kanzler Palpatine war keineswegs überrascht, als ihm sein Sonderbeauftragter im Rat der Jedi mitteilte, daß Dookus berüchtigte Attentäterin Asajj Ventress wieder einmal ihrer Festnahme durch die Klontruppen und die Jedi entkommen war. Und dies wieder einmal mit Meister Kenobis Hilfe. Aber das Bedauern, daß Darth Sidious Anakin Skywalker gegenüber deswegen an den Tag legte, war nur gespielt. Er wusste, daß es seinen alten Schüler außerordentlich schmerzen musste, seine Lieblingsattentäterin ein zweites Mal verloren zu haben. Egal ob tot oder lebendig. Der alte Feigling, der schon seit Jahren damit haderte, sich gegen seinen Meister aufzulehnen, um diesen als Dunklen Lord der Sith zu beerben, hätte nie von sich aus den Vorstoß gewagt, von seinem Meister die Wiederaufnahme seiner einstigen Lieblingsattentäterin in dessen Gunstkreis zu erbitten. Sidious hatte die erst ungläubige, dann freudige Überraschung in Dookus Augen gesehen, als er ihm anbot, infolge angeblicher personeller Mängel und dem Umstand, daß von Dathomir aus keine weitere Bedrohung zu fürchten war, wieder Kontakt zu Asajj Ventress aufzunehmen. Sein alter Schüler musste sich knapp vor seinem Ziel gewähnt haben, als ihm dieser unausgesprochene Wunsch erfüllt worden war. Nur, um kurze Zeit später mit all den Hoffnungen und all der Zuversicht, die in Dooku plötzlich pfeilpilzartig in die Höhe geschossen waren, genauso schnell und gnadenlos wieder vernichtet zu werden, mit dem Ziel, den derart geschwächten Dooku seinem Nachfolger auf einem silbernen Tablett zu servieren. Ventress war nun, trotzdem sie überlebt hatte, für ihren Sith-Meister mindestens genauso unerreichbar geworden, wie wenn sie getötet worden wäre, gar nicht davon zu reden, wie es Dooku schmerzen würde, daß sie ihn jetzt für immer hassen würde. Aber es war die Pflicht des obersten Sith-Lords, seinem Schüler gerade das zu entziehen, was dieser am meisten liebte und begehrte. Und diese bittere Lektion der Dunklen Seite würde auch der junge Jedi, der jetzt hier so arglos vor ihm stand, in Bälde lernen.

Palpatine rief nun einen Mann an, von dem er wusste, daß er als vertrauenswürdiger Informant des CCC galt. Dessen vertrauenswürdige Quelle war niemand geringerer als der Kanzler selbst, der natürlich nie namentlich genannt wurde. Meist stimmten seine Informationen, aber dann und wann waren auch ein paar Enten dabei, deren Falschheit aber niemanden im Nachhinein interessierte, zu spannend und zu schillernd waren diese Geschichten und Theorien, die dieser Informant dem Klatschmagazin auftischte. Und wenn Count Dooku es schon nicht fertiggebracht hatte, seine vormalige Lieblingsattentäterin aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, dann würde Darth Sidious wenigstens dafür sorgen, daß Ventress in der Öffentlichkeit unmöglich gemacht wurde, so daß sie, wenn sie schon sonst zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen war, wenigstens als geeigneter Sündenbock für bestimmte Taten herhalten würde, deren Urheber lieber im Verborgenen blieb.


	51. Ventrobi III

50. Ventrobi III

Die Malevolence war schon ziemlich lange im Orbit von Coruscant. Alles war bislang nach Plan verlaufen. Kanzler Palpatine war ganz offiziell von Count Dooku und General Grievous entführt worden, um die Republik in Zugzwang zu bringen, den Separatisten Zugeständnisse zu machen. Würden die Forderungen der Separatisten, als deren Anführer Count Dooku fungierte, erfüllt werden, dann würde man den Kanzler wieder freilassen. Natürlich hatten die Jedi ihre beiden besten Männer, Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi losgeschickt, um den Kanzler zu befreien. Dooku hatte gerade mit Hilfe der Macht ein riesiges Metallteil auf Obi-Wan geworfen, während sein Padawan Anakin Skywalker vehement versuchte, Dookus rote Klinge abzuwehren. Dooku bezweifelte, daß der Jedi seit ihrem letzten Duell auf Geonosis, wo Skywalker seine rechte Hand verloren hatte, wirklich so viele Kräfte hinzugewonnen hatte, wie er jetzt behauptete. Dazu wirkte Skywalker etwas schwerfällig. Erst als ein ziemlich schneller Hieb beide Hände des Count abtrennte, merkte Dooku, daß es sich bei diesem Anfangsgeplänkel wohl um eine Finte gehandelt haben musste, einem Vortäuschen von Schwäche, wo keine war. Sein rotes Lichtschwert mit dem elegant gebogenen Silbergriff fiel auf den Boden. Anakin zögerte nicht, es mit Hilfe der Macht an sich zu ziehen. Nur eine halbe Sekunde später kreuzten die rote Klinge gemeinsam mit Anakins blauer Klinge vor dem Hals des nun handlungsunfähigen, vor dem Jedi knieenden Sith-Lords.

„Töte ihn, Anakin!", hörte Dooku die vergnügt lachende Stimme seines Meisters, der gefesselt auf einem Sessel saß, der sich auf einem Podest befand, was dem Kanzler einen guten Überblick über die drei um ihn kämpfenden Männer gab. Dooku glaubte seinen Ohren und Augen nicht zu trauen. So war das nicht abgesprochen gewesen. Sollte sein Ende der eigentliche Zweck dieses ganzen Unternehmens gewesen sein? War also seine Eifersucht auf den jungen Jedi, von dessen Macht- und Schwertkünsten Darth Sidious immer wieder geschwärmt hatte, doch nicht unbegründet gewesen? „Töte ihn, mein Junge. Er ist zu stark, um am Leben gelassen zu werden", wiederholte Kanzler Palpatine seine Bitte mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Jetzt begriff Dooku. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte Mutter Talzin glauben sollen, als diese ihm eröffnet hatte, daß sein Meister bereits nach einem neuen Schüler suchen würde. Aber was hätte eine siegreiche Talzin wirklich mit ihm vorgehabt, außer sich mit ihrem grünen Nebel an seinen Lebenskräften zu bedienen, wo sie doch Maul hatte, ihren Sohn? Nein, Dooku hätte damals auf Ventress hören sollen, als diese ihn bat, sie zur Sith-Lady, zu seiner richtigen Schülerin zu machen und mit ihm gemeinsam Sidious zu stürzen, bevor dieser ihm befahl, seine Lieblingsattentäterin auszulöschen. Er hätte vor kurzem noch auf Boz Pity eine Chance gehabt, seine vielen Irrtümer wiedergutzumachen, hätte er entgegen dem Befehl von Darth Sidious statt des schwerbeschädigten Generals Grievous einfach Asajj Ventress in seinem Raumschiff mitgenommen. „Tu es!", zischte Darth Sidious jetzt ungeduldig in Richtung Anakin. Und jetzt gehorchte ihm der Jedi. Mit Ventress' Bild vor Augen starb Count Dooku, als die beiden Lichtschwerter mit Leichtigkeit seinen Kopf vom Körper schnitten.

Darth Sidious war erleichtert, als er zusammen mit Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi wieder den festen Boden Coruscants unter seinen Füßen spürte. Nicht, daß er Angst gehabt hätte, daß sein Plan schief gehen könnte oder ihm während seiner „Gefangennahme" durch General Grievous ernsthaft etwas passieren hätte können. Er war seit dem Tod Dookus vielmehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, vor seinen beiden Begleitern seine Präsenz als Sith-Lord sowie seine innere Anspannung zu verbergen, die dadurch verursacht wurde, daß er sich während seiner „Rettung" aus der Malevolence lediglich auf das Geschick und die Machtkünste der beiden Jedi und deren Astromech-Droiden R2D2 verlassen musste, anstatt in Gefahrensituationen selbst die Macht viel effizienter und intensiver zu nutzen als das offensichtlich seine beiden „Beschützer" könnten. Wie dumm, daß Anakin Skywalker damit beschäftigt war, seinen früheren Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi, den Dooku mithilfe der Macht durch herabfallende Raumschiffteile bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, zu retten und eine Zeitlang auf seiner Schulter durch den Irrgarten der Malevolence zu schleppen, anstatt sich mit ihm, seinem geliebten Kanzler, schnell aus dem Staub zu machen, womit das Ende des ohnmächtigen Kenobi besiegelt worden wäre. Das wäre ein gefährlicher Jedi weniger gewesen, mit dem später zu rechnen war. Wie lächerlich, daß die Beiden nicht in der Lage waren, den Strahlenschild, in dem Grievous sie eine Zeitlang gefangen hielt, mit Hilfe der Macht zu deaktivieren. „Das können wir doch besser", hatte Kenobi gesagt. „Offenbar nicht", war Anakins Antwort gewesen. Dabei wäre es für den obersten Sith-Lord doch so einfach gewesen, mit einer machtvollen Handbewegung diesen Strahlenvorhang zur Seite zu wedeln - freilich nicht für diese beiden Jedi. Wie demütigend, daß er, Darth Sidious, stattdessen mit ihnen in dieser Strahlenkapsel warten musste, bis R2D2 geruhte, endlich zu erscheinen, nur, damit die Vier dann doch von Kampfdroiden überwältigt und zu Grievous gebracht wurden. Er hatte den Kampf, der daraufhin im recht überschaubaren Cockpit der Malevolence hautnah um ihn herum getobt hatte, genossen. Und er war sich sicher, daß es das letzte Mal gewesen war, daß er den Durastahlgeneral direkt vor sich lebend gesehen hatte. Denn Grievous war plötzlich verschwunden. Kurz darauf wurde das Starten der Rettungskapseln vermeldet. Keine Überraschung, nachdem Sidious erlebt hatte, wie sehr Grievous den beiden Jedi unterlegen war, trotz der Unterstützung, die er von seinen Superkampfdroiden hatte.

Auch, als sie Coruscant erreicht und er endlich mit Anakin allein war, hörte die Anspannung nicht auf. Sein Schützling eröffnete ihm nun, daß Padme von ihm schwanger war. Darth Sidious hörte diese Neuigkeit mit gemischten Gefühlen. Jetzt würde sein zukünftiger Schüler noch mehr abgelenkt sein von seinem Traktorstrahl, der ihn möglichst bald auf die Dunkle Seite ziehen sollte. Und Padme entwickelte sich zu einer ernsthaften Konkurrenz zu ihm, was Anakins Zuwendung und Loyalität betraf. Sie musste bald verschwinden. Er entschied sich, damit zu warten, bis sie ihr Kind geboren haben würde. Es würde sicherlich ebenso stark in der Macht sein wie sein Vater. Und man konnte nie wissen, wofür es später noch gut sein könnte. Jetzt, wo er wieder einmal alleine war – ohne einen Schüler. Aber er spürte, daß es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Anakin bereit sein würde, den toten Dooku zu ersetzen.

Dann dachte er an Maul. Der war seit seinem Anschlag auf Palpatines Büro unauffindbar. Anscheinend hatte er sich irgendwo verkrochen und leckte seine Wunden oder heckte irgendetwas aus. Und von seiner Gespielin Kilindi Matako hatte er, seit er sie damals im Senatsgebäude gesehen hatte, auch nie wieder etwas gehört. Entweder war sie mittlerweile verstorben oder aber sie hatte soviel Angst und versteckte sich so gut, daß sie nicht zu finden war, so wie es ihr auf Orsis beigebracht worden war. Zumindest gab es keinerlei Sith-Lord-Gerüchte, die an seiner Integrität als Kanzler kratzten und dabei irgendeine Spur zu Kilindi oder Maul gewiesen hätten. Sollte Maul doch ruhig im Verborgenen seine Nadelstiche setzen und weiter mit seinem Sklavenmädchen spielen – die Beiden waren für ihn und seine Pläne jetzt keine Gefahr mehr. Er dachte jetzt an Ahsoka Tano. Diese war spurlos verschwunden und Sidious stellte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fest, daß er ein wenig traurig darüber gewesen war, als sein ehemaliger Schüler sie ihm derart brutal entrissen hatte. Wie schön sie doch ausgesehen hatte, als sie so wütend und verzweifelt wurde, während sie mit ihren beiden Klingen so hoffnungslos an den seinen festgeklebt hatte. Er würde mit diesem Bild und den damit verbundenen Gefühlen die Dunkle Seite in sich weiter nähren und sich ansonsten nicht weiter um den Verbleib der ehemaligen Padawan seines Schützlings kümmern. Diese amüsanten, aber eigentlich unwichtigen Dinge würden irgendwann schon von selbst wieder zu ihm kommen. Oder auch nicht.

Obi-Wan Kenobi war hin und hergerissen. Gerade eben hatte ihn Asajj Ventress angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, daß die Entbindung unmittelbar in den nächsten Stunden bevorstehe, weil die Wehen eingesetzt hätten. Sie hatte ihm gestanden, daß sie alleine mit den drei Kindern nicht aus der Klinik wegkommen könne und auch gar nicht wisse, wohin mit sich und den Kleinen, da der Vater Savage Opress unter noch ungeklärten Umständen von zwei Lichtschwertern getötet worden sei und nur zwei Wochen später auch Mutter Talzin, ihre letzte Zuflucht, von den Lichtschwertern von General Grievous durchbohrt wurde. Und sie jetzt nicht mehr weiterwisse. Obi-Wan überlegte. Ja, der Bericht des CCC, wo Asajj Ventress zusammen mit dem Bruder von Darth Maul auf dem Sky-Car in Sundari gesehen worden war, kurz, bevor er getötet wurde, würde sich gut an den Anfang ihrer Schwangerschaft legen lassen. Aber warum war sie deshalb danach so weit weg nach Kamino geflogen, um dort zu entbinden? Nur fünf Standardminuten später kam ein Anruf von Meister Yoda persönlich. Der Kanzler der Republik hatte sich wieder einmal mit einem Spezialauftrag im Namen des Friedens an die Jedi gewandt und der Jedi-Rat hatte Obi-Wan den Auftrag erteilt, im Utapau-System General Grievous zu finden und zu töten. Eigentlich lag es auf der Hand, zuerst Grievous auszuschalten. Das war immerhin ein offizieller Auftrag vom Jedi-Orden. Andererseits war es wohl egal, ob Grievous noch ein paar Tage in irgendeiner Höhle auf Utapau vor sich hinrostete, während die Geburt von Ventress' Kindern nicht einfach aufschiebbar war. Außerdem hatte Ventress zuerst angerufen. Andererseits hatten sie in der Klinik genügend Personal und er war schließlich keine Hebamme. Und Ventress würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn er ihr noch in der Klinik die freudige Mitteilung machen konnte, daß er General Grievous getötet hatte, der für den Massenmord an den Nachtschwestern und an Mutter Talzin verantwortlich war. Er würde somit nicht nur den Mord an ihrem Volk rächen, sondern auch ihr selbst etwas Genugtuung für die bisher erlittenen Ungerechtigkeiten und Verluste verschaffen, etwas was Asajj Ventress sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, seit sie ein Kind war. Und diese Freude würde er ihr machen und stellvertretend für sie Rache an General Grievous nehmen.

Vorher traf er sich noch mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan. „Viel Glück bei der Jagd auf Grievous, mein alter Meister", sagte Anakin. „Nur für den Fall, daß es länger dauert, bis wir uns wieder sehen: Du hättest mir damals ruhig sagen können, daß da was mit Ventress läuft, anstatt zu behaupten, du hättest nicht gewusst, was sie im Jedi-Tempel will." Obi-Wan wurde rot. „Aber das ist schon solange her. Da ist nichts zwischen mir und Ventress". „Jaja, das hast du bei Herzogin Satine auch gesagt", sagte Anakin etwas anzüglich grinsend. „Könnte es nicht sein, daß Ventress sie möglicherweise durch Maul hat umbringen lassen, um freie Bahn bei dir zu haben?" „So ein Quatsch", entrüstete sich Obi-Wan. „Darth Maul braucht bestimmt niemanden wie Asajj Ventress, um ihm zu sagen, wen er umbringen soll." „Aber Savage Opress. Überleg doch mal. Er wurde noch am selben Tag mit zwei Lichtschwertern umgebracht. Asajj Ventress hat zwei davon." Jetzt lachte Obi-Wan. „Ich glaube, du liest zu viel Klatschpresse, Anakin. Sie hat ihn geliebt. Und sie erwartet Kinder von ihm." „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Skywalker alarmiert und argwöhnisch. Jetzt wurde Obi-Wan wieder rot und war sprachlos. Da war es wieder: Das Misstrauen von Skywalker ihm gegenüber, das kurz aufflammte, um dann kurze Zeit später wieder von der Loyalität besiegt zu werden, die er gegenüber seinem ehemaligen Meister hegte. Anakin las normalerweise keine Klatschpresse. Wo hatte er wohl all dieses krude Zeug aufgeschnappt? „Zumal sie ja schon einmal auf Raydonia versucht hatte, Savage für Kopfgeld zu schnappen. Das hast du mir damals selbst erzählt. Hast du mir nicht auch auf Dathomir, als wir dort den Jedi-Mörder von Devaron suchten, gesagt, daß die Nachtschwestern die Männer umbringen, von denen sie Kinder erwarten?", bohrte Skywalker weiter. „Das wäre doch ein gutes Motiv für Ventress für einen Mord an Savage, oder?" „Aber doch nicht unmittelbar nach der Zeugung", widersprach Kenobi. „Und sie war schon auf Raydonia Savage hoffnungslos im Kampf unterlegen. Und im übrigen gibt Ventress nicht so viel auf die Gebräuche der Nachtschwestern. Und auch du solltest nicht so viel auf das dumme Geschwätz in der Presse geben. Kümmere du dich mal lieber um Padmé. Auch sie steht schließlich kurz vor der Entbindung." Anakin schaute Obi-Wan erneut zweifelnd an. Woher wusste Kenobi, daß Ventress genauso weit war wie Padmé, wenn er angeblich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr hatte? „Das werde ich. Möge die Macht mit dir sein", sagte Anakin, bevor sich die Einstiegsluke von Kenobis Raumschiff schloß.

Es war einfach, im Utapau-System Verbündete zu finden, die ihm Grievous' Aufenthaltsort verrieten, denn der Durastahl-General war nicht nur dort bestens verhaßt. Es war nicht ganz einfach, dem von ihm verletzten General, der jetzt nur noch mit einem Arm kämpfen konnte, zu folgen, als er mit seinem Rad-Gefährt den Berg hinunterrollte. Aber schließlich gelang es Kenobi, dem General die Stahl-Brust aufzureißen und er sah lebendige Organe darin – ein Anblick der ihn befremdete und zugleich erschreckte. Als Grievous schließlich an einem von Kenobi gezielt gesetzten Blasterschuß verendete, wurde Obi-Wan beinahe übel, so unheimlich und schrecklich erschien ihm das Blendwerk aus geschmolzenen Drähten, Kabeln und dem Verbrennen natürlicher Organe im Inneren dieser Cyborg-Maschinerie. Ja, der General war einst ein natürliches Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut gewesen. Auch wenn das viele Leute nicht wahrhaben wollten. Und Kenobi ekelte es davor, diesen Tod mit einem in seinen Augen unzivilisierten Blaster seines Gegners verursacht zu haben, weil Grievous vorher sein, Kenobis, Lichtschwert außer Reichweite gekickt hatte. Dann sah er Commander Cody auf sich zukommen, sein verlorenes Lichtschwert in der Hand. „Ich schätze, das hier werdet Ihr brauchen", sagte der Klon-Kommandeur lächelnd zu Obi-Wan. „Auf den treuen Cody ist doch stets Verlaß, danke", sagte Obi-Wan noch. Aber nur eine halbe Minute später sah Kenobi die Klonsoldaten auf sich zukommen, ihre Blaster auf ihn gerichtet. „Es tut mir leid, Sir", sagte Commander Cody noch zu ihm, bevor er auf ihn zielte. Kenobi verstand nicht, was hier vorging, aber er würde schon noch herausfinden, was es mit diesem wundersamen Umschwenken der Loyalität der Klonsoldaten auf sich hatte. Aber dies sollte nicht der Grund für seinen erneuten Besuch des Regenplaneten Kamino sein.

Ventress hatte bereits entbunden, als Obi-Wan in die Klinik kam. Da die Kinder sehr klein waren, hatte sie bei der Geburt so gut wie keine Verletzungen davongetragen und es ging ihr gut. Sie freute sich wirklich über den Tod von General Grievous. Wenn die Kleinen nur nicht ständig geschrien hätten. Sie konnte sich mit Obi-Wan keine fünf Minuten unterhalten. „Warum gibst du den Kleinen nicht die Brust?", wollte er wissen. „Aber ich will doch bald wieder arbeiten gehen. Und dann muß sich jemand anders um die Kinder kümmern, während ich weg bin. Da geht Stillen gar nicht. Stellt Euch mal vor, ich will gerade einen Verbrecher verhaften und mir läuft plötzlich Milch aus der Brust und versaut mir die Kleidung? Wie soll so ein Krimineller da vor mir Respekt haben? Ich hab mir eine Spritze geben lassen, die den Milchfluß stoppt. Und dann kann ich auch Fläschchen geben. Und die Hilfe, die ich später mal engagiere, kann das dann auch. Die haben hier auf Kamino sehr gute Säuglingsnahrung. Das wird schon gehen", meinte sie gequält lächelnd.

„Wollt Ihr nicht erst einmal zu Hause bleiben, wenigstens ein Jahr? Soviel ich weiß, machen das viele Mütter. Padmé will das auch so machen, wenn ihr Kind da ist, hat sie mir erzählt." „Padmé sitzt in irgendeinem schicken Appartment und geht hin und wieder zu irgendwelchen Senats-Sitzungen, die keine zwei Stunden dauern. Und sie hat genügend Geld beiseite gelegt. Sie hat Anakin Skywalker. Und was habe ich? Ein Raumschiff, mit dem jetzt Ahsoka Tano unterwegs ist und der Vater Savage Opress ist tot. Und ich soll mich dann zu Hause mit drei kleinen Kindern ein Jahr lang langweilen? Nein!" „Ihr habt mich", sagte Obi-Wan spontan zu Ventress, und war im gleichen Moment über diese Verbindlichkeit erschrocken. In diesem Moment rief Meister Yoda an. „Ich habe General Grievous getötet, aber kurz darauf wurde ich von meinen eigenen Klonsoldaten angegriffen. Ich sitze jetzt erst einmal fest und weiß noch nicht, wie und wann ich nach Coruscant zurückkommen kann", sagte ein etwas gehetzter Obi-Wan, darauf bedacht, daß kein Säugling oder Milchfläschchen in den Empfangs- und Sendebereich seines Komlinks geriet. „Das jetzt in der Galaxis überall passiert, vorerst bleibt, wo Ihr seid, bevor nähere Informationen wir haben", sagte Meister Yoda, bevor er die Verbindung beendete.

Kurz darauf erschien der Klinikdirektor in Ventress' Zimmer. „Möchten Sie, daß der Herr hier bleibt, während ich Euch etwas … ähmm … Heikles frage?" „Ja, gerne, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihm. Er ist ein guter Freund", sagte Ventress arglos, jetzt, wo er sich ihr so selbstlos zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. „Meine Dame, unsere routinemäßigen Blutuntersuchungen haben bei Ihren Kindern ergeben, daß das Gen-Material der beiden Mädchen nur zu 30% mit denen des Jungen übereinstimmt. Bei normalen Geschwistern, die keine Zwillinge sind, wären das 60-80%. Das heißt, der Junge hat einen anderen Vater als die beiden Mädchen. Wie habt Ihr das nur geschafft?" Ventress schluckte hart. „Nun, vielleicht war die Spermaprobe verunreinigt?" „Nein, diesen Vorwurf weist unsere Klinik weit von sich!", sagte der Direktor streng, um nachzusetzen: „Allerdings müsste es sich bei den Vätern um nahe Verwandte handeln, zum Beispiel Brüder, denn sonst wären die genetischen Verschiedenheiten noch größer." Ventress war jetzt alles egal. „Ich habe den Samen des einen Bruders hier in die Klinik mitgebracht, kurz nachdem ich mit dem anderen Bruder Sex hatte. Das ist alles." Obi-Wans Augen wurden immer größer. „Würdet Ihr das auch der Zeitung erzählen, die wir gleich anrufen werden? Das würde für unsere Klinik finanziell sehr erfolgsträchtig werden und für Euch und die Kinder wird natürlich auch ein beträchtliches Honorar dabei anfallen. Bitte gebt Eure Zustimmung. Ihr werdet es bestimmt nicht bereuen. Ihr und Eure Kinder seid ein medizinisches und biologisches Wunder, das der Galaxis nicht vorenthalten werden darf." „Warum eigentlich nicht? Dann wird es zu Hause, wo immer das sein mag, bestimmt auch nicht langweilig werden", sagte Ventress fröhlich. Obi-Wan schaute noch einmal auf Ventress und ihre Kinder; den Jungen mit der gelben Haut und die beiden Mädchen mit einer Hautfarbe wie Ventress. Dann zog er es vor, zu verschwinden, als die Reporter auftauchten. „Obi-Wan", rief ihm Ventress hinterher. „Danke, daß Ihr den verdammten Blechhaufen Grievous endlich zerlegt habt." Dann lachte sie.

Ahsoka Tano musste das Kanzler-Shuttle irgendwie wieder loswerden. Solange es im Hangar auf Pleem's Nexus stand, war es keine Gefahr für sie. Aber sie wusste, daß sie damit nirgendwo landen konnte, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Also entschied sie sich, damit nach Tatooine zu fliegen, um es dort zu verkaufen. Der toydarianische Schrotthändler, der einst der Herr von Anakin Skywalker war, bekam riesengroße glänzende Augen, als er das Schiff sah. Er nutzte sogleich die Gelegenheit, den Verkaufspreis ziemlich zu drücken, war ihm doch bewusst, daß dieses Schiff nicht nur illegal auf Tatooine gelandet war, sondern als Ganzes auch nicht mehr weiterverkäuflich war, ohne Probleme mit dem Imperium zu bekommen. Also müsste er es zerlegen lassen und die Teile anderweitig verwenden. Das wäre zeit- und arbeitsaufwändig, was die junge Dame doch einsehen müsse. Ahsoka war froh gewesen, wenigstens genügend Credits dafür zu bekommen, um davon ein halbes Jahr lang auf Pleem's Nexus zu leben und daß sie mit einem unregistrierten Raumschiff nach Coruscant zurückfliegen konnte, um Ventress' Chryya-Flieger wieder abzuholen. Als sie an Bord eines kleinen unregistrierten Fliegers nach Coruscant geflogen war und an der Landeplattform ankam, wo Anakin Skywalker den Chryya geparkt hatte, stand er glücklicherweise noch da, wo er ihn stehengelassen hatte. Jetzt musste sie ihn nur noch nach Tatooine bringen. Ventress hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle ihn in einem bestimmten Hangar abstellen und die Schlüsselkarte dazu in einen bestimmten Briefkasten werfen. Das war alles, was sie von Ventress wußte. Also warf ihr Ahsoka ihre neue Komlinknummer in den Briefkasten. Allerdings vergaß sie, ihrer Komlinknummer die Schlüsselkarte beizulegen. Sie flog wieder nach Pleem's Nexus zurück, um dort für das Erste unbehelligt zu leben, zu arbeiten und auf einen sporadisch vorbeischauenden Maul zu warten.


	52. Das Ende des Jedi-Tempels

51 – Das Ende des Jedi-Tempels

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Darth Vader alle Jünglinge, Padawane und Jedi-Meister umgebracht hatte, deren er im Jedi-Tempel habhaft werden konnte, wie es ihm sein neuer Meister in seiner allerersten Mission für diesen aufgetragen hatte. Den Rest würden die Klon-Soldaten erledigen, die ab jetzt die Order 66 ausführten, die auf Mission befindlichen Jedi überall in der Galaxis auszurotten, da waren er und sein neuer Meister sich sicher. Was seinen alten Meister betraf, Obi-Wan Kenobi, so würde er ihn schon noch finden. Oder Kenobi würde ihn finden. Der Getränkeautomat im Jeditempel war nach Ventress' Besuch sofort repariert worden, aber jetzt, nach so vielen Morden hintereinander war Darth Vader durstig geworden. Mit Leichtigkeit drang sein blaues Lichtschwert durch das neu eingebaute Schloß des Automaten und er nahm sich ein paar Getränke seiner Wahl heraus, mit denen er gemächlich in Obi-Wans Büro schlenderte. Dort machte es der neue Schüler von Darth Sidious gemütlich. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Dose mit dem eisgekühlten Cassis-Tee und studierte in Ruhe die Akten im Büro seines ehemaligen Meisters. Da fiel ihm eine Akte ins Auge, die noch von Meister Qui-Gon Jinn stammte. Es ging darin um einen lange zurückliegenden Zwischenfall im obersten Raum im Mittelturm des Jedi-Tempels, wo Qui-Gon Spermaflüssigkeit eines Zabrak und Scheidenflüssigkeit einer Nautolanerin gesichert hatte. Außerdem war in diesem Raum zur gleichen Zeit ein Jedi-Tempel-Wächter mit einem Lichtschwert getötet worden. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser das Pärchen inflagranti ertappt und hatte diese Entdeckung mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Amüsiert dachte Darth Vader an den Tag, an welchem ihm ebenjener Qui-Gon Jinn auf Tatooine Blut abgenommen hatte, als er, damals noch Anakin Skywalker geheißen, gerade zwölf Jahre alt war, um es auf seinen Midichlorianergehalt hin zu untersuchen. Offenbar war es das Schicksal Qui-Gons gewesen, anderer Leute Körperflüssigkeiten zu sichern und zu studieren, bevor er durch das Lichtschwert Darth Mauls auf Naboo starb. Und dieser Darth Maul, sein Vor-Vorgängerschüler bei Darth Sidious, war auch ein Zabrak gewesen. Darth Vader überkam plötzlich eine ziemlich starke Ahnung, daß diese Akte seinen Meister stark interessieren würde. Er steckte sie in die Falten seines weiten schwarzen Umhangs. Dann legte er Feuer.


	53. Zwischen den Stühlen II

53. Zwischen den Stühlen II

Als Obi-Wan wieder auf Coruscant war, um nach seinem ehemaligen Padawan zu suchen, der als verschollen galt, erntete er bei der hochschwangeren Padmé Amidala nur ängstliches Schweigen. Als er schließlich die grausame Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte, war er nicht nur wegen Anakin enttäuscht und entsetzt, sondern auch darüber, daß der CCC angesichts der dramatischen Ereignisse einen derart nichtssagenden Aufmacher aus Kamino auf der Titelseite hatte. „Asajj Ventress bekommt Drillinge von zwei Brüdern." Ein Grund mehr für ihn, für solche Klatschblätter weder Credits hinzublättern, noch sie irgendwo, wo sie herumlagen, näher zu studieren. Allerdings war es auch für Obi-Wan unmöglich, den großlettrigen Schlagzeilen zu entgehen, die ihm überall von den Straßenkiosken Coruscants entgegenschlugen. In diesem Fall jedoch deckten sie sich mit seinen Prioritäten. Er hatte Ventress versprochen, in zwei Tagen wieder in die Klinik zu kommen, nachdem er eine geeignete Unterkunft für sie und die Kinder gefunden hätte. Er überlegte bereits, wie er das Haus einrichten würde, damit Ventress und die Kinder sich darin wohlfühlen würden. Er war zumindest erleichtert darüber, daß Ventress jetzt nicht mehr als Hauptverdächtige im Mord an Savage Opress galt. Diese Ehre gebührte seit dem Beginn des Imperiums General Grievous, seit Berichte im Holonet aufgetaucht waren, daß Mutter Talzin auf Dathomir ebenfalls durch zwei Lichtschwerter gleichzeitig in den Tod befördert worden war und sich General Grievous nur einen Tag später lautstark im Holonet mit dieser Tat gebrüstet hatte. Der nunmehr tote General konnte sich auch nicht mehr gegen die Verdächtigung wehren, daß er damals auch Darth Maul von Mandalore entführen hatte lassen. Wer konnte diesen starken Verdacht jetzt noch so leicht von der Hand weisen, hatte Grievous später doch auch auf Coruscant versucht, Kanzler Palpatine zu entführen und zu töten.

„Savage ist wieder einmal Vater geworden", sagte Kilindi eines Morgens zu Maul, während sie die Blaster kontrollierte und säuberte, die für alle Fälle im Hause aufbewahrt wurden. „Mein Bruder ist eben auch nach seinem Tod fleißiger als viele zu Lebzeiten", antwortete Maul stolz. „Wir sollten mal nach Mutter und Kind sehen, ob es ihnen gut geht", meinte Kilindi etwas eindringlicher. „Wieso? Dafür ist die Familienkasse der Death-Watch zuständig. Die werden das schon regeln und irgendwann werde ich den oder die Kleine dann auch besuchen", beruhigte sie Maul. „In diesem Fall ist das etwas schwierig, denn die Mutter ist nicht bei der Death Watch. Und sie ist höchstwahrscheinlich nicht auf diesem Planeten", versetzte Kilindi. „Nicht bei der Death Watch? Aber mein Bruder war immer bei mir und hat diesen Planeten nie verlassen, seit wir hier angekommen sind", wunderte sich Maul. „Mußte Savage auch nicht. Jemand hat ihn besucht. Kleiner Tipp von mir: Sie war früher Dookus Attentäterin. Und sie hat gleichzeitig noch zwei anderen Kindern das Leben geschenkt, die aber nicht von Savage stammen." „Ventress!" Maul zog verächtlich die Oberlippe nach oben. Er brauchte keine zwei Wochen, um herauszufinden, wo sich seine frischgebackene Schwägerin aufhielt. Ein Konzert des galaxisweit bekannten Sängers Max Rebo in Chalmuns Raumhafencantina auf Tatooine, welches holonetweit übertragen wurde, wurde auch in Mauls Haushalt gesehen und gehört, vor allem von Daleena, die ein großer Fan von Max Rebo war. Und irgendwann schwenkte die Holo-Cam zu der Traube Kopfgeldjäger, die zwar zusammenstanden, aber ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf den Holo-Transmitter schauten, der die gesuchten Verbrecher ausspuckte, sondern andächtig dem berühmten blauen Sänger lauschten. In dieser Traube entdeckte Maul Ventress, mit einem kleinen Glas einer ziemlich dunkelbraunen, offenbar hochprozentigen Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Und ganz offensichtlich war seine frischgebackene Schwägerin bereits leicht angetrunken.

Es war dunkel in der Bar in Mos Eisley, in welcher sich Asajj Ventress normalerweise mit ihren Kopfgeldjäger-Kollegen traf. Seit der Abschaffung der Republik und der Ausrufung des Ersten Galaktischen Imperiums durch Imperator Palpatine liefen besonders viele gesuchte Verbrecher über den Holo-Ticker, so daß die auf einmal vielbeschäftigten Kopfgeldjäger wie eine riesige Traube um das Gerät drängten. Plötzlich ertönte der Alarm, der ankündigte, daß ein Droide im Begriff war, die Bar zu betreten. „Du musst draußen bleiben!", rief der Barkeeper barsch. „Wieso?", fragte der Besucher. „Droiden werden hier nicht bedient", war die Standardantwort des Barkeepers. Damit war für ihn die Sache erledigt. Nicht jedoch für den Besucher, der seine rechte Hand zur Faust ballte und damit den Alarm derart hart deaktivierte, daß die Funken aus dem blinkenden Warnlicht sprühten, ehe es endgültig erlosch. Gleichzeitig hob er seine Linke und zog den Barkeeper mit einer Bewegung über den Tresen zu sich hinüber, wo er unsanft vor dem Neuankömmling auf dem harten Boden landete. „Ich bin kein Droide", sagte Darth Maul mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme zu dem vor ihm liegenden und ängstlich und demütig zu ihm aufschauenden Barkeeper, kickte ihn mit einem seiner harten mechanischen Füße gegen die Seite, so daß er schmerzhaft winselte und ging dann geradewegs auf Asajj Ventress zu, die ihn erschrocken ansah. „Ihr kommt jetzt mit", sagte er ihr mit leiser, aber scharfer Stimme. „Und was wenn nicht?", fragte sie herausfordernd, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Dann werdet ihr den Zorn eines wahren Sith-Lords kennenlernen. Und das wollt Ihr nicht wirklich", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Die Kopfgeldjäger wandten sich, wie von einem unsichtbaren Magneten gesteuert, mit einem Ruck vom immer noch eifrig Steckbriefe sendenden Holo-Ticker ab und schauten gebannt und erstaunt, wie die Frau, die sonst immer so ein großes Mundwerk hatte und jeden Verbrecher gnadenlos jagte, sich jetzt auf einmal kleinlaut von einem galaxisweit bekannten Sith- und Verbrecherlord abführen ließ, geradeso, als sei auf sie selbst ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt.

„Wo wohnst du mit den Kindern?", fragte er sie barsch. „Gleich drüben am anderen Ende von Mos Eisley. Müssen wir jetzt dahin? Die Kinder schlafen.", sagte Ventress nervös. „Ja, wir müssen." Er merkte, wie die Angst in Ventress hochstieg. _Und so was wollte einst eine Sith werden. Hatte sie die Kinder etwa alleine gelassen, um sich ins der Bar zu amüsieren?_ Mit seinem Speeder dauerte es nicht lang, bis sie bei Ventress' Haus angelangt waren. Als sie das Haus betraten, war alles ruhig. Das Haus war einfach, aber solide eingerichtet. Die Kinder lagen still in ihren Bettchen, eines war wach. Darth Maul fühlte eine Präsenz, die er kannte. Er erkannte sofort das gelbhäutige Kind seines Bruders, welches ihn aufmerksam mit seinen grau-grünen Augen ansah. „Wer ist der Vater der beiden anderen?", fragte er nun streng, während er auf die schlafenden Mädchen wies. Ventress schwieg. Darth Maul fand, daß es nun an der Zeit war, der Person, die seinem Bruder das Leben derart schwergemacht und sich jetzt in seine Familie hineingedrängelt hatte, das Du anzubieten. „Hat dir mein Bruder nicht gereicht? Bist du danach noch in die Nachtbrudersiedlung gefahren und hast noch einen anderen Bruder von uns gefunden? Oder war es einer der Zabraks aus dem Jedi-Tempel?" Ventress schwieg immer noch. Dann betrat Obi-Wan Kenobi den Raum, drei frisch gemachte Milchfläschchen in der Hand. Er starrte Maul wie vom Donner gerührt an und Maul starrte ihn an. Ventress nahm zwei der Fläschchen und wollte nun dem Jungen zu trinken zu geben, obwohl sie sicher war, daß dieser jetzt keine Milch wollte. Darth Maul reichte es. Er nahm Ventress in den Würgegriff der Macht. „Ist Kenobi der Vater der Mädchen?", herrschte er Ventress an. „Nein", sie wehrte ängstlich ab. „Wer … ist … der … Vater der Mädchen", brüllte er Ventress nun an, so daß ihr das Fläschchen aus der Hand fiel und die Milch darin auf den Boden lief. „Laßt sie los!", rief Obi-Wan. „Mischt euch da nicht ein", zischte Maul den Jedi an. „Der zweite Vater … seid Ihr", sagte sie mit röchelnder Stimme und sah ihren Peiniger beschämt an. Der trat auf sie zu, entließ sie aus seinem Machtgriff und gab ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige. „Sonst fällt dir nichts ein, du Hure. Du hast meinen Bruder hingehalten und gedemütigt, dich über ihn lustig gemacht und ihn kurz vor seinem Tod noch betrogen, wahrscheinlich gleich nachher mit Kenobi im Jedi-Tempel und du wagst es, mich den Vater dieser Mädchen zu nennen." Plötzlich fing Ventress an, hysterisch zu lachen, so absurd fand sie diese Situation plötzlich. „Der Jedi-Tempel scheint ja ein sehr beliebtes Liebesnest zu sein, aber ich habe so etwas nicht getan. Weder damals, als ich Padawan war, noch vor neun Monaten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Euch. … Aahahahahahaaa!" „Was meint sie damit?", fragte Kenobi entgeistert zu Maul gewandt. Maul reagierte nicht auf Kenobis Frage. Er musste Ventress erst noch ein paar Ohrfeigen verpassen, ehe sie sich wieder beruhigte. „Es war so: Obi-Wan hat mich ziemlich lange in seinem Büro im Jeditempel warten lassen", hub sie an. „Und dann wurde mir langweilig und da fand ich diese Akte mit diesem Zwischenfall im Mittelturm des Jedi-Tempels von vor vierzehn Jahren. Und da dachte ich, ich nehme mir das gesicherte gefrorene Sperma mit produziere damit einen neuen Superhelden, so, wie es sich Mutter Talzin von mir immer gewünscht hat. Und dann bin ich sofort damit nach Kamino geflogen. Irgendwie ist Savage aber schneller gewesen als du, aber habt es beide noch rechtzeitig in meinen Uterus geschafft. So war das." „Die haben im Jedi-Tempel mein Sperma aufgehoben?" „Ja, wegen Identifizierung des Mörders des Tempelwächters, nehme ich an." „Nachvollziehbar, aber woher weißt du, daß ich dieser Zabrak war?" „Als ich mit Savage aus dem Palast ging, da sah ich diese Nautolanerin – mit euren beiden Kindern. Mir fiel vor allem das rote Mädchen mit den gelben Augen auf. Und als ich dann die Akte in der Hand hielt – da wurde mir einiges klar. Aber ich habe Savage wirklich geliebt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, daß…" „Schweig, ich will jetzt nichts mehr hören", fuhr Maul ihr über den Mund. „Wie dumm ich doch war. Ich hätte lieber dich damals auf Raydonia vor Kenobis Augen töten sollen als später die Herzogin Satine". „Hmm, wenn ich es recht bedenke, habt Ihr damals auf Raydonia Eurem Bruder exakt diesen Auftrag gegeben. Aber so einfach tötet man mich nicht", sagte Ventress spöttisch.

„Ventress, der Jedi-Tempel ist keine Samenbank, wo man sich einfach so bedienen kann", sagte ein entsetzter Obi-Wan. „Das ist jetzt auch egal, wo doch eh alles verbrannt ist", sagte Ventress tonlos. Sie dachte an die selbst für die meisten Jedi verbotenen Sith-Holocrone, die in den Archiven des Jeditempel geschlummert hatten. Sie fand es pikant, daß es dort einst auch Sperma von einem Sith-Lord gegeben hatte, welches so streng geheim war, daß selbst Obi-Wan Kenobi nichts davon gewusst hatte. Und sie, Asajj Ventress, war hinter dieses gut gehütete Geheimnis gekommen und hatte es zum Erblühen gebracht und damit so ganz nebenbei auch noch den Auftrag von Mutter Talzin erfüllt. „Und du, Maul, hast mich selbst in den Jedi-Tempel geschickt. Ich habe dir, wenn du so willst, nur zurückgebracht, was dir gehört." „Gutes Stichwort – was mir gehört. Und deshalb wirst du jetzt deine Sachen packen und mit mir und den Kindern nach Mandalore fliegen. Dort sage ich dir dann weiter, was zu tun ist", befahl Maul Ventress. „Ich würde vorher gerne von dir wissen, wer Savage getötet hat. Und ich denke, ich bin da nicht die einzige, die das wissen will", sagte sie nun. „Es war der jetzige Imperator Palpatine – Darth Sidious. Er hat mich danach für eine Weile ins Gefängnis gesteckt und später hat er gemeinsam mit Dooku und General Grievous Mutter Talzin umgebracht, wobei ich knapp entkommen konnte. Sonst noch Fragen?" „Warum habt Ihr uns damals nicht gesagt, daß Palpatine der gesuchte zweite Sith-Lord ist, als ihr Ventress in den Jedi-Tempel geschickt habt?", ereiferte sich jetzt Obi-Wan. „Weil Sith so etwas nun mal nicht tun. Ihr habt genug Hinweise erhalten. Aber ihr wolltet nicht hören. Dafür habt ihr jetzt bezahlt. So läuft das", sagte Maul hart. „Und jetzt pack deine Sachen", wandte er sich wieder Ventress zu. „Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Ich werde hierbleiben. Und die Kinder auch." „Wie war das?", sagte Maul drohend. „Sie wird nirgendwo hingehen, wenn sie das nicht will", mischte sich jetzt Obi-Wan ein. „Du hast überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Du bist nicht der Vater und du bist mit ihr noch nicht einmal verheiratet. Aber ihr beiden könnt immer noch so viele Kinder zusammen haben, wie ihr wollte, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir." „Nun, vier Lichtschwerter gegen eins ist ein bisschen ungleich, oder? Und du kannst noch nicht einmal Machtblitze machen", höhnte Ventress, während sie und Obi-Wan vier Klingen aktivierten. Maul überlegte. „Woher habt Ihr das zweite Lichtschwert, Kenobi?", fragte er. „Von meinem ehemaligen Padawan, der jetzt Darth Sidious' neuer Schüler ist. Wäre ja fatal, es in die falschen Hände gelangen zu lassen." „Haha, sehr witzig. Ich werde wiederkommen", schnaubte Maul. Dann verließ er das Haus und Tatooine.

„Ja, er wird wiederkommen", meinte Obi-Wan gedankenverloren und sorgenvoll, als Maul verschwunden war. „Nicht nur er", meinte Ventress. „Du solltest generell vorsichtig sein. Wie ich in der Bar gesehen habe, wurde vom Imperium ein ziemlich hohes Kopfgeld auf deinen Kopf ausgesetzt." „Wie begründen die das?", wollte Obi-Wan wissen. „Strafvereitelung durch Hinderung der Klontruppen daran, eine berüchtigte Separatistin und Attentäterin Count Dookus in Otors Raumhafen festzunehmen, mit der Kenobi eine enge persönliche Bindung hat", sagte Ventress belustigt. Kenobi starrte sie entgeistert an. „Und sonst fällt denen vom Imperium nichts ein?" „Oh doch", schnurrte Ventress und deklamierte weiter: „Desweiteren eine Privatreise nach Mandalore, um die ebenfalls in enger persönlicher Beziehung zu Kenobi stehende Herzogin Satine Kryze zu retten, was zum Tod letzterer und zu einem Bürgerkrieg auf Mandalore führte." „Waaas? Ich soll schuld am Tod von Herzogin Satine sein? Das ist abscheulich!" „Das ist so ungerecht!", ereiferte sich Ventress. „Satine wird namentlich genannt, ich aber nicht. Aber es geht noch weiter", summte sie. „Schließlich die Instrumentalisierung und den Missbrauch des Jedi-Rates und der Klontruppen, um seinen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen Darth Maul zu führen, der vor über zehn Standardjahren Kenobis Meister getötet hatte." „Nun, was das letzte betrifft, so war es heute genau andersherum", verteidigte sich Obi-Wan. „Ach Kenobi", seufzte Ventress. „Deine Privatmissionen werden dir noch einmal das Genick brechen. Du solltest gut auf dich Acht geben. Zumal das Kopfgeld für dich eine Million Credits beträgt. Genausoviel wie damals vor zwei Jahren für Savage Opress. Ich hoffe, du bist das auch wert … aaahahaha." „Was willst du damit andeuten?", fragte Obi-Wan ärgerlich. „Nun, das wird sich schon noch zeigen. Ich habe jedenfalls keine Absicht, dieses Kopfgeld zu kassieren. Immerhin hast du mich und die Kinder heute vor Darth Maul gerettet", sagte Ventress gönnerhaft.

Maul war zufrieden, daß seine Informanten der Schwarzen Sonne immer noch so zuverlässig waren wie vor seiner Entführung von Mandalore. Nachdem Ziton Moj ihm auf Dathomir die Gefolgschaft aufgekündigt hatte, hatte er schmerzlich feststellen müssen, daß es sich ohne Maul im Rücken viel schwieriger bewerkstelligen ließ, sein Revier gegen die Pykes oder Hutts zu verteidigen. Also war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, sich mit seinem alten Befehlshaber wieder ins Benehmen zu setzen. Vor allem, als er bemerkt hatte, daß Almec weiterhin Premierminister auf Mandalore blieb. Almec bemühte sich wohl, dem Imperator alles recht zu machen, behauptete jedoch diesem gegenüber ständig, daß es nicht so einfach sei, Maul zu fangen und so hatte Maul, solange er seine Aktivitäten auf Mandalore und seine Monde beschränkte, mit seiner Familie ein weitgehend ruhiges Leben, wenn nicht gerade Bo-Katan und ihre Nachteulen auftauchten.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte Kilindi Maul, nachdem er ihr die Geschichte mit Ventress und seinem gestohlenen Sperma erzählt hatte. „Ich werde die Kinder dort rausholen", sagte er bestimmt. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß sie in dieser gesetzlosen Wüste aufwachsen, zusammen mit Tuskenräubern und auch noch unter Jedi-Aufsicht. „Und du erwartest jetzt, daß ich sie aufziehe?", fragte Kilindi spitz. „Wir haben momentan genügend Einnahmen, seit die Schwarze Sonne wieder für uns arbeitet. Du brauchst dann auch nicht arbeiten zu gehen. Diese Frau wird hier auch nicht aufkreuzen. Sie zieht es vor, sich abends in Bars oder mit Jedi zu amüsieren und sie ist kein Umgang für unsere Kinder. Ich werde ihr auch nie verzeihen, was sie meinem Bruder angetan hat." „Gut, für dich und deinen Bruder werde ich das tun", sagte Kilindi. „Aber da wäre noch was", sie knallte Maul die Ausgabe des Coruscant Celebrity Circular auf den Tisch, mit dem Bild, wo er mit seinem Skycar, Ahsoka vor sich sitzend, aus der zerstörten Fensterfront des Kanzlerbüros in Coruscant herausschoß. „Hast du mir dazu vielleicht irgendwas zu sagen?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. Maul schluckte. Kilindi hatte es also die ganze Zeit geahnt oder gar gewusst. Und sie hatte diese Demütigung für sich behalten, bis sich der perfekte Augenblick bot, mit diesem Pfund zu wuchern und ihn, Maul, damit zu erpressen. Wie ausgekocht seine Frau doch war. Er kam nicht umhin, stolz auf sie zu sein. „Ich habe ihr nur geholfen, weil ich sie in diese Situation gebracht habe, indem ich sie damals in den Palast habe bringen lassen. Jetzt denkt Sidious, daß sie für mich sehr wertvoll ist und will mich erpressen. Aber sie weiß zu viel, als daß ich sie bei ihm lassen könnte. Wer weiß, was er dort mit ihr gemacht hätte". „Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, bevor du sie in den Palast geholt hast. Warum hast du sie nicht einfach getötet? Du bist doch sonst nicht zimperlich mit Leuten, die zu viel wissen", fragte ihn Kilindi provozierend. „Dann hätte sich Sidious nur gefreut und daran geweidet. So hatte er damals Angst, daß eine flüchtige Ahsoka über ihn als Sith-Lord redet, als er noch kein Imperator war, und das war auch gut so", versuchte Maul, sie zu beschwichtigen. „So eine Befreiungsaktion tut man nicht einfach so. Du liebst sie, gib es endlich zu!" Sie sah ihm provozierend in die Augen. „Ich liebe euch beide", sagte Maul. Kilindi gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, die er unerwidert ließ. „Was, wenn ich mich nach dem Zweikampf damals mit Savage einfach noch eine Weile mit ihm in dessen Hauptquartier amüsiert hätte, anstatt mich von ihm zu dir bringen zu lassen? Er sah ja gar nicht schlecht aus." sagte sie lächelnd. „Laß Savage aus der Sache raus", zischte Maul. „Wieso?", fragte Kilindi gespielt freundlich. „Wahrscheinlich macht man das so auf Dathomir." Jetzt gab Maul ihr eine Ohrfeige. „Du wirst diese Ahsoka nie wiedersehen", sagte Kilindi leise, aber bestimmt. „Und dann kannst du meinetwegen die Kinder dieser Ventress herbringen."

Sie überlegte, was sie jetzt tun könnte. Wäre sie wie Maul gewesen, würde sie jetzt sofort zu dieser Ahsoka fahren, ihr mit dem grünen Lichtschwert etwas vor dem Gesicht herumfuchteln und ihr drohen, nie mehr mit Maul zusammenzusein oder sie ganz einfach lautlos und ohne Spuren töten, was das einfachste war. Wahrscheinlich wusste Ahsoka ja gar nichts von Mauls Familie, so geheim, wie sie seit eh und je war. Wahrscheinlich wäre die Ex-Jedi total geschockt und würde von sich aus das Ganze beenden, wenn sie sie mit der Wahrheit konfrontierte, so moralisch und integer, wie sie immer im Holo-Net dargestellt wurde. Aber sie war nicht Maul und sie wusste, daß es eine elegantere Lösung gab, diese junge Konkurrenz loszuwerden. Jetzt wollte sie ersteinmal mit Maul die Entführung von dessen anderen Kindern und dem Sohn Savages vorbereiten in der Hoffnung, daß Maul nun genug anderweitig zu tun hätte, als weiterhin seinen romantischen Träumen von der jungen Ex-Jedi nachzuhängen.


	54. Entführung von Tatooine

54. Entführung von Tatooine

Es dauerte keine zwei Tage, bis sich die mandalorianische Kommandeurin Rook Kast von Tatooine aus meldete. Sie hatte herausgefunden, daß Obi-Wan Kenobi noch ein anderes kleines Kind namens Luke gelegentlich betreute, das, ebenfalls erst vor kurzem geboren, von der Familie Owen adoptiert worden war. Die Familie Owen lebte nicht weit weg vom kleinen Haus, in welchem jetzt Asajj Ventress mit ihren Kindern wohnte. Maul fand es ausgesprochen brisant, daß dieser Lars Owen der Sohn des Ehemannes der einst von Tusken-Räubern getöteten Shmi Skywalker war, den dieser Ehemann mit seiner ersten Frau bekommen hatte, bevor er Shmi, die Mutter von Anakin Skywalker, geheiratet hatte. Maul fragte sich, was denn Kenobi wohl umtrieb, sich derart um all diese Kinder zu kümmern. Sobald Ventress die Bar betreten hatte, wo sich die Kopfgeldjäger regelmäßig um den Holo-Ticker versammelten, rief Rook Kast Maul an.

„Das ist unsere erste gemeinsame Mission.", sagte Kilindi zu Maul, als beide im Raumschiff waren. „Ja, das ist es", sagte Maul vergnügt. „Und ich werde mich als deine Frau zu erkennen geben. Woher weißt du, daß Kenobi uns nicht an das Imperium verraten wird, wenn wir es schaffen, die Kinder an uns zu nehmen?", wollte Kilindi von Maul wissen" „Was soll er dem Imperator denn sagen, was der nicht schon weiß?" Entgegnete Maul. „Gut, er würde dann wissen, daß du noch lebst und daß wir Kinder haben. Aber er weiß nicht, wo wir wohnen, während wir genau wissen, wo Ventress' Haus steht und daß Kenobi dort öfters vorbeischaut. Und Kenobi steckt bis zum Hals in weitaus größeren Schwierigkeiten mit dem Imperium. Er muß sich außer vor dem Imperator auch noch vor seinem ehemaligen Padawan verstecken. Wenn er uns verraten will, dann muß er sich zuerst zu erkennen geben. Und dann wäre er das nächste Opfer des Imperators. Und das weiß er. Was glaubst du wohl, warum ich damals Sidious nicht an die Jedi verraten habe, als sie noch fieberhaft nach dem zweiten Sith-Lord suchten. Aus genau denselben Gründen. Und auch Kenobi ist kein Narr. Das wird er nicht tun. Zumal das nicht seine Kinder sind und er keinerlei rechtlichen Anspruch auf sie hat. Und er auch Ventress nicht gefährden will. Außerdem ist er der Ehre verpflichtet, weil ich ihn bereits nach meinem ersten Besuch bei Ventress auf Tatooine nicht verraten habe. Und das werden wir auch diesmal nicht tun." „Aber Ventress – deren Kinder sind es doch, sie könnte uns verraten." „Ventress sollte schon einmal auf Befehl Dookus sterben. Und Dooku hätte sie sicherlich nicht ohne Sidious' Order abgeschrieben. Außerdem hat sie viel zu viel Angst. Nicht nur vor dem Imperator, sondern auch vor mir." Diese Worte Mauls beruhigten Kilindi etwas. Als das Raumschiff in den Hyperraum eingetreten war, zog Maul Kilindi an sich und raunte: „Laß uns in den hinteren Teil verschwinden. Wir haben jetzt vier Stunden Zeit". Als Mos Eisley in Sicht kam, konnte er sofort Rook Kasts Raumschiff ausmachen und landete in nicht ganz so weiter Entfernung davon.

Ventress war bereits ziemlich mies gelaunt, als sie in der Bar eintraf. Die Friseurin hatte ihr an diesem Nachmittag zwei Zentimeter zu viel ihrer neuen Haarpracht abgeschnitten. Jetzt bedeckten die Haare noch nicht einmal mehr die Ohren. Dabei hatte Ventress doch nur um eine gerade Kante gebeten. Aber die Frau hatte gleich fünf Standardzentimeter abgeschnitten. Außerdem hatte diese offensichtliche Hilfskraft die Farbe für die Färbung der Haaransätze falsch angemischt, so daß Ventress jetzt eher bläuliche als violett schimmernde Haare hatte. Und als ob das nicht bereits schlimm genug wäre, gab es an diesem Abend auch nicht wirklich attraktive Arbeitsangebote. Der Holo-Ticker spuckte absolut unbedeutende Verbrechervisagen aus, zu hässlich, um sie näher zu betrachten, zu wenig Credits als Belohnung, um überhaupt auch nur einen Gedanken an diese Kreaturen zu verschwenden. Oder viel zu weit weg. Wer würde schon für 20.000 Credits in den weit entfernten Tingel-Arm düsen? Alle Kopfgeldjäger verzogen angesichts dieses unrentablen Angebots abfällig ihre Münder, Schnauzen oder Tentakel. Ihre Freundin Latts Razzi war auch nicht zum Quatschen da. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie wieder irgendein Wehwehchen. Das kam in letzter Zeit häufig bei ihr vor. Dann kam auch noch so ein breiter Trandoshaner vorbei und versuchte, Streit mit Ventress anzuzetteln, indem er sich über ihre Haare mokierte. Das war zu viel. Ventress zog mit Hilfe der Macht ein paar Gläser von der Bar und ließ sie dem Trandoshaner direkt ins Gesicht fliegen. Dann fixierte sie seine Beine und prompt geriet er ins Straucheln und fiel der Länge nach hin. Die auf den harten Fliesen durch den Aufprall entstandenen Glassplitter der von Ventress geschleuderten Gläser bohrten sich in das Gesicht des Trandoshaners und er blutete. Er rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. Aber es war klar, daß er medizinischer Behandlung bedurfte.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Spiegelwand und eine entgeisterte Ventress sah Jabba Desiljic Tjure, der sie mit seinen riesigen Augen stechend musterte. „Komm her", ließ er über seinen Dolmetscher- und Protokolldroiden ausrichten. „Ich bin zwar als Hutt für Machtmanipulationen unempfänglich, aber ich spüre, wenn jemand die Macht anwendet. Und du da hast das eben bei meinem Leibwächter getan. Du wirst ihn heute ersetzen und dann reden wir über die weitere Strafe." „Ich habe Kinder zuhause. Bitte lasst mich gehen. Ich werde für die medizinische Versorgung Eures Mannes zahlen", flehte Ventress. Aber der Hutt kannte kein Erbarmen. „Was machst du dann noch so spät in der Bar? Ich hoffe, die Kinder sind nicht alleine. Oder etwa doch?" Ventress musste nun den Hutten in seinen Palast begleiten. „Du bist doch eine Dathomir-Hexe, nicht wahr?", fragte sie Jabba, als sie in seinem Thronsaal, wenn man denn das erhöhte Podest, auf welchem sich Jabba, umgeben von seinem Gefolge suhlte, als Thron bezeichnen konnte. In Ventress stieg der Ärger hoch. Nur Savage durfte sie so nennen. „Wollt Ihr, daß ich Euch mit grünem Nebel eine hübschere Visage verpasse?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Alle lachten, auch Jabba. Das war nicht gut. Sie wusste, daß Jabba für Scherze auf eigene Kosten nicht empfänglich war. Wieso lachte er jetzt? Um sie für ihren Witz zu verhöhnen? Eigentlich dachte sie, er würde jetzt derart erbost sein, daß er sie in ein Verlies werfen würde, von wo sie dann vielleicht fliehen könnte. Aber Jabba schien andere Pläne zu haben. „Ihr Dathomir-Leute habt doch so lange spitze Fingernägel. Du darfst mir damit jetzt den Rücken kraulen." Wie gnädig! Wie demütigend! Vor allen Leuten! „Wißt Ihr nicht, was Savage Opress mit Eurem Cousin Noggox auf Affa gemacht habt, der dasselbe von ihm wollte?", fragte Ventress. „Und weißt du auch, was mit Savage später geschehen ist?", fragte Jabba zurück. Wieder ertönte Gelächter, wenn auch nicht mehr so laut. „Das weiß ich besser als Ihr", erwiderte Ventress, „und er wurde nicht ermordet, weil er Rückenkraulen verweigert hat. Und im übrigen habe ich rund gefeilte Fingernägel." Das Lachen im Saal wurde nun wieder erheblich lauter. „Das interessiert mich nicht", rief Jabba laut, um das Lachen zu übertönen. „Du lebst ja noch. Also kraule mich bitte gut. Stell dir einfach vor, ich wäre Savage Opress". Das Lachen wollte nun schier kein Ende nehmen.

Das Rückenkraulen auch nicht. Zumindest nicht für diese Nacht. Während das Gefolge um sie herum wechselte, musste sie bleiben. Außerdem wollte er Witze von ihr hören. Ständig. Und er verlangte, daß sie ihm mit Hilfe der Macht Gläser aus schwebenden Flaschen mit Blütenwein füllte und die gefüllten Gläser von der Bar direkt in seine Hand schweben ließ. Ohne etwas zu verschütten natürlich. Und dafür hatte sie nun eine jahrelange Jedi- und Sith-Ausbildung gehabt. Erbärmlich! Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, der heimliche Herrscher Tatooines hatte in dieser Nacht nur eine Dumme gesucht, die sich nicht beherrschen konnte und die er jetzt erpressen konnte. Wie das vergnügungssüchtige Verbrecherlords wie er eben so taten, wenn sie sich langweilten. Sie fragte sich, wieso sie überhaupt in diese Bar gekommen war. Zwei Tage später sollte sie noch einen weiteren Grund geliefert bekommen, Chalmuns Kantina in dieser Nacht besser gemieden zu haben.

Maul fuhr sofort mit Kilindi in einem großen Familien-Sky-Car zum Haus von Asajj Ventress. Er wunderte sich nicht, als Kenobi auf sein Klopfen nicht gleich öffnete. Kilindi sagte ihm auf Basic, daß sie etwas gebrauchte Kleidung für die Kinder vorbeibringen wollte. Als Kenobi schließlich öffnete, erschrak er, Maul vor sich zu sehen, in Begleitung. „Wir sind gekommen, um die Kinder zu holen", sagte Maul. „Nein, das habt Ihr damals nicht und werdet Ihr auch jetzt nicht", erwiderte Kenobi und zückte sein blaues Lichtschwert. Zu dumm, daß das andere von Anakin jetzt versteckt und verpackt in einem Schrank lag. Da zückte Maul sein schwarzes Lichtschwert und Kilindi das grüne Lichtschwert, welches Orvix und Daleena auf Mon Cala gefunden hatten. „Ich glaube, zwei Lichtschwerter gegen eins ist nicht ganz ebenbürtig", spottete Maul. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die Kinder schweifen. Es waren vier Kinder. „Sieht so aus, als hättet Ihr Familienzuwachs bekommen", sagte Maul. „Nein, dieses Kind dort ist der kleine Luke. Ich habe ihn mit hierhergenommen, weil seine Eltern gerade auf der Feuchtfarm viel zu tun haben", erklärte Obi-Wan betont ruhig. Zu betont, wie Maul fand. Er nahm den fremden Jungen vor Kenobis entsetzten Augen auf seinen Arm, während er mit der anderen Hand sein noch immer gezündetes Lichtschwert in der Hand hielt. Es sah fast so aus, als wolle er das Kind damit vor anderen schützen, aber Kenobi wusste, daß dem überhaupt nicht so war.

„Und jetzt werdet Ihr und meine Frau die anderen Kinder in das Sky-Car vor dem Haus legen", wies er Kenobi an. „Wenn das erledigt ist, bekommt Ihr den kleinen Luke zurück und könnt dann später Ventress alles in Ruhe erklären." Kenobi war zuerst vor Entsetzen erstarrt, dann tat er langsam, was Maul von ihm verlangte. Während er und Kilindi abwechselnd die Kinder ins Sky-Car brachten, überlegte er bang, ob Maul wohl wusste, daß er die einzige Hoffnung der Galaxis auf dem Arm hielt, die den Jedi-Orden irgendwann in ferner Zukunft in alter Glorie wiedererstehen lassen könnte. „Ihr habt euch gut um die Kinder gekümmert", sagte Maul anerkennend, als Kenobi und Kilindi fertig mit der Umbettung der Kinder waren. „Deshalb werde ich Euch am Leben lassen und auch niemandem verraten, wo Ihr seid. Vorausgesetzt, Ihr lasst Euch uns gegenüber nichts weiter zuschulden kommen. Wie heißen die Kinder eigentlich?" „Der Junge heißt Feral. Die Mädchen Karis und Naa'leth", sagte Kenobi. „Ich denke, Ventress wird uns später erklären, was es mit den Namen auf sich hat. Wir danken Euch.", sagte Maul und gab Kenobi, nachdem er ihm den kleinen Luke Skywalker zurückgegeben hatte, noch einen kleinen Beutel mit Edelsteinen, wohlwissend, daß Credits auch in den Zeiten des Imperiums auf Tatooine nicht überall akzeptiert waren. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse", setzte er nach, „Nur für den Fall, daß Ventress meinen Bruder wirklich so geliebt hat, wie sie vorgibt, dann soll sie doch mal in Mandalore diesen Verein hier besuchen. Da wird sie Dinge erfahren, die sie interessieren werden und die noch nicht einmal ich alle weiß. Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht da sein. Aber einen Besuch ist es wert." „Das wird sie sicherlich tun, sobald ihr Ahsoka ihr Raumschiff wieder zurückgebracht hat", sagte Kenobi. Dann verschwand Maul mit Kilindi und den Kindern. Er wunderte sich, daß ihm Kenobi erzählt hatte, daß Ventress' Raumschiff momentan in Ahsokas Besitz war. Bildeten sie jetzt alle etwa eine große Familie? Kenobi wunderte sich, daß Maul eine Frau hatte. Er hatte immer gedacht, daß Sith dies verboten wäre, genauso wie den Jedi. Er hatte zwar auch von der Legende von Darth Malgus gehört, aber war diesbezüglich von einem Einzelfall ausgegangen. Allerdings wunderte er sich, seit er auf Qui-Gons Wunsch Anakin Skywalker als Padawan zugeteilt bekommen hatte, zunehmend über immer weniger Sachen. Allerdings machte er sich langsam darüber Sorgen, daß Ventress nicht nach Hause kam.

Am zweiten Tag, den sie im Palast von Jabba dem Hutten verbringen musste, war Ventress noch nervöser geworden als sie ohnehin schon war. Sie hatte, erschöpft von vielen Stunden Kraulen und Wein-Einschenken bzw. Weintrinken, bis in die frühen Mittagstunden geschlafen, genauso wie ihr derzeitiger Gebieter. Wenn dieser schleimige Fettsack jetzt noch einmal Rückenkraulen von ihr verlangen würde, dann würde sie vor Ekel einen riesigen Machtsprung wagen und stracks durch splittendes Duraglas aus dem Fenster springen und so weit es ging wegrennen, so zuwider war ihr dieses Tun. Wäre sie am Vortag mit Savage in der Bar gewesen, hätten beide einen spontanen Machtsturm entfesselt, der das ganze Lokal auseinandergenommen hätte, und dann hätten sie sich mit ihren Lichtschwertern einen Fluchtweg gebahnt und sich nach ihrer Flucht an irgeneinem sicheren Ort geliebt. Savage wäre nicht zimperlich mit Jabba gewesen – sie wusste, daß er bereits zwei dieser schmierigen Riesenschnecken kaltblütig umgebracht hatte, eine auf Dookus Befehl, eine auf Befehl seines Sith-Lord-Bruders. Aber jetzt gab es auf Tatooine nur den kleinen Sohn Savages und dessen Halbschwestern, die beschützt und nicht in Gefahr gebracht werden sollten. Was würde Obi-Wan wohl in so einer Situation wie jetzt für sie, Ventress, tun? Sich die ganze Zeit mit Jabba unterhalten, während sie weiterleiden oder am Ende sogar würde sterben müssen so wie die unglückliche Herzogin Satine? Jetzt erst spürte Ventress, was es hieß, wegen geliebten Wesen verletzlich und angreifbar zu sein. Sie konnte nicht je nach ihrer Laune mit ihren Lichtschwertern kämpfen, nicht die Macht einsetzen – nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit des Planeten, der sie momentan beherbergte, wenn sie dabei negatives Aufsehen der Herrscher dieses Planeten erregte oder noch schlimmer … das war ihr jetzt endgültig klar.

„Wielange wollt Ihr mich noch festhalten? Was wollt Ihr noch, damit Ihr mich freilasst?", fragte sie Jabba schließlich. „Du hast damals meinen Sohn Rotta entführt. Was willst du tun, damit ich dich wieder freilasse?", fragte Jabba Ventress. „Ich habe das damals im Auftrage meines damaligen Herrn Count Dooku getan. Ich persönlich hatte doch gar nichts gegen Euren Sohn." „Alle Entführer sagen das", sagte der Protokolldroide blechern zu Ventress, während sie Jabbas tiefes höhnisches Lachen hörte, welches ihre Eingeweide erbeben ließ, so tief waren dessen Töne. „Sagt mir einfach, was Ihr von mir wollt, damit ich gehen kann." Aber Jabba hörte gar nicht auf mit Lachen. Offenbar genoß er die Verzweiflung seiner neuesten Eroberung. Ventress musste plötzlich an Meister Yoda denken, der immer Frieden und Gelassenheit predigte. Genauso grün wie Jabba hatte Meister Yoda mit seinen knapp neunhundert Jahren alle Zeit und Muße der Galaxis, um sich inmitten dieser Zeit der Unsicherheit, Zweifel und Krieg in Nonchalance, Verzicht und der Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten zu üben. Und auch diese fette Schnecke direkt vor ihr, die gut dreihundert Jahre alt werden konnte, hatte gut Lachen. Beide hatten sie Zeit und Langmut, die eine Ventress mit einer durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung von vielleicht siebzig oder achtzig Jahren nicht hatte. Wenigstens sorgte Jabba freigiebig für seine Gäste inbezug auf Speis und Trank. Vor allem Trank. Ventress durfte so oft den Barkeeper bemühen, wie sie wollte. Und sie wollte ziemlich oft. Gerade hatte sie sich ein weiteres Glas des neuesten Modedrinks „Durabrecher", gegönnt.

Sie führte gerade das Glas zum Mund. In diesem Augenblick trat Obi-Wan Kenobi ein. Ahsoka Tano war bei ihm. Ventress fiel vor Überraschung das volle Glas aus der Hand. Es zersplitterte auf dem Boden. Mit Hilfe der Macht ließ sie die Glassplitter in einen nahegelegenen Abfalleimer schweben. Den Rest konnte der Reinigungsdroide aufwischen, der ständig herumwuselte, weil hier häufig Unfälle dieser Art geschahen. „Was hat sie getan, daß Ihr sie festhaltet?", fragte Obi-Wan. „Sie hat einen meiner Männer gestern in der Bar ziemlich schwer mithilfe der Macht verletzt und arbeitet jetzt ihre Strafe hier ab", übersetzte der Protokolldroide. „Bitte laßt sie frei. Sie ist meine Freundin. Wir bürgen für sie und den Schaden, den sie verursacht hat", sagte Ahsoka Tano nun freundlich zu Jabba. Der schaute ziemlich verdutzt drein. Dann verzog sich sein breiter Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Nun, meine liebe Ahsoka – du hast damals meinen Sohn Rotta aus den Fängen dieser Furie befreit. Für dich lasse ich sie gehen." Das waren die letzten Worte Jabbas, die Ventress von dessen Protokolldroiden übersetzt bekam. Noch ein amüsierter Seitenblick von Jabba, dann war sie endlich wieder frei. Es war ihr peinlich, dermaßen auf Fürsprecher angewiesen zu sein. Und sie argwöhnte gleichzeitig, daß diese plötzliche Gnade Jabbas ein sehr fragiles zeitlich begrenztes Geschenk war, auf das sie nicht bauen konnte. Das halbwegs intakte Sicherheitsgefühl, welches sie bislang hatte, seit sie auf Tatooine angekommen war, war plötzlich verschwunden. Sie schwor sich, ab sofort Chalmuns Raumhafencantina zu meiden und überhaupt nachts nicht mehr auszugehen. Sie fragte sich, wer auf ihre Kinder aufpasste, während die Beiden zu Jabba gekommen waren. Sie sprach kein Wort mehr, als Ahsoka und Obi-Wan sie zu ihrem Haus begleiteten. Sie war einfach nur dankbar und vor allem war sie völlig fertig. Noch fertiger und verzweifelter war sie, als ihr Obi-Wan eröffnete, was sich vor zwei Tagen in ihrem Hause ereignet hatte, welches ihr jetzt so ruhig und leer schien. „Hier hast du deine Schlüsselkarte für dein Raumschiff wieder", sagte Ahsoka Tano, als sie ihr die Karte für den Chryya-Flieger reichte. Asajj Ventress brach in Tränen aus, als sie sie nahm. Obi-Wan strich ihr über ihr Haar. „Das Blau steht dir wirklich gut", sagte er scheu lächelnd. „Danke, dann hat sich der Ausflug ja wenigstens etwas gelohnt", presste Ventress hervor. Dann ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

Der Verein „Schwarz-Gelb" in Sundari sah von außen ziemlich unscheinbar aus. Als Asajj Ventress dort ankam, war sie die Letzte, die zur Vereinssitzung auftauchte. Maul hatte ihr lediglich die Adresse gegeben, aber ihr nicht gesagt, was sie dort erwarten würde. Es schien ein reiner Frauenverein zu sein, denn sie sah dort keine Männer. Allerdings sah sie außer den zwölf Frauen, die anwesend waren, auch noch Kinder im Alter von ihren Kindern und auch Kinder, die bereits mindestens ein halbes Jahr alt waren. Und viele dieser Kinder hatten gelbe Haut und einen angedeuteten, noch weichen Hörnerkranz auf dem Kopf und graugrüne Augen so wie ihr Sohn. Da sich die Frauen alle auf Mando'a unterhielten, bekam sie von den Unterhaltungen nichts mit, sondern musste eine der Frauen fragen, um was es hier eigentlich heute ging. Aber ihr war bereits klar, daß sich Savage Opress ganz offensichtlich anderweitig getröstet hatte, während sie sich der Kopfgeldjägerei gewidmet hatte. Und diese Frauen hier ihn offensichtlich sehr verehrten und seiner gedachten. Eine der Frauen namens Lot Krak bot ihr einen Tee an und fragte sie auf Basic, ob sie auch in Savages Death-Watch-Batallion gedient hatte. Als Ventress das verneinte, wollte die Frau wissen, ob und woher sie Savage kennen würde. Als Ventress ihr erzählte, daß sie ihn bereits von Dathomir kennen würde, fielen Lot Krak beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Habt Ihr auch ein Kind von ihm?", wollte sie nun wissen. „Ja, einen Sohn", erwiderte Ventress. „Seid Ihr nicht die berühmte Kopfgeldjägerin Asajj Ventress, die zeitgleich infolge von Samenspende noch zwei andere Kinder von jemand anderem zur Welt gebracht hat, so wie es neulich im Holo-Net zu lesen war?", fragte sie neugierig. „Ja, die bin ich", erwiderte Ventress arglos.

Daraufhin wandte sich die Frau abrupt an die anderen Frauen und deklamierte laut auch für Ventress verständlich auf Basic: „Seht mal her! Das ist die Frau, die unseren geliebten Savage Opress damals von Dathomir fortgelockt hat, um ihn an Count Dooku als neuen Schüler weiterzureichen, anstatt sich mit ihm in Liebe zu verbinden, wie auf Dathomir üblich. Und sie hat außerdem später auf Raydonia versucht, ihn zu fangen, um für ihn Kopfgeld zu kassieren. Eine Million Credits! Als ihr das nicht gelungen ist, hat sie versucht, ihn mit Hilfe der Jedi zu töten. Und sie hat unseren Savage ständig verspottet und schlecht über ihn geredet. Weiß der Teufel, wie sie an ein Kind von ihm gekommen ist. Und jetzt traut sie sich, hier aufzukreuzen. Und das auch noch verspätet!" Die anderen Frauen starrten Ventress jetzt feindselig an. Offensichtlich hatten diese Frauen jedes Detail in Savages Leben, dessen sie habhaft werden konnten, minutiös registriert und gespeichert. Und irgendjemand aus der Kopfgeldjägerbar musste geplaudert haben, was ihren gescheiterten Einsatz auf Raydonia betraf. Sie würde Latts Razzi fragen, die Theelin mit den roten Zöpfen, der sie sonst immer ihr Herz ausschüttete, wenn eine Mission daneben ging. Ja, manche Kopfgeldjäger hatten überhaupt keine Ehre und verkauften intime Details über Kollegen an die Presse weiter. „Ihr habt Savage überhaupt nicht geliebt, sondern ihn nur benutzt und gedemütigt", rief eine der Frauen. „Und ihr", erwiderte Ventress, „ihr habt ihn euch demütig geteilt. Wahrscheinlich wusste sogar eine von der anderen und ihr habt sogar zusammen einen Geburtsvorbereitungskurs besucht, nicht wahr? So etwas hätte ich niemals geduldet. Habt ihr überhaupt keinen Stolz?" „Savage Opress war ein Ausnahmegeschöpf der Galaxis", hub nun Lot Krak feierlich an. „Er war nicht nur ein hervorragender Kommandeur der Death Watch, sondern außerdem so enorm in seiner Kraft und seiner Potenz, daß eine Frau alleine mit ihm viel zu sehr überfordert gewesen wäre. Und wenn Ihr mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht hättet, so wie wir, dann würdet Ihr das auch wissen. Aber was kann man schon von einer Kopfgeldjägerin ohne jegliche Bindung oder gar Loyalität erwarten", sagte sie schnippisch.

„Wo sind Eure Kinder jetzt eigentlich?", wollte eine der Frauen wissen. „Sie sind beim Vater", sagte Ventress hastig, um sogleich zu realisieren, welche Dummheit sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte. „Heißt das, sie sind genauso tot wie Savage?", rief eine andere Frau entsetzt. „Nein, beim anderen Vater", korrigierte sie schnell. „Dann kennt Ihr also den anderen Mann und es war gar keine anonyme Samenspende, wie von Euch im Holo-Net behauptet? Dann habt Ihr Savage kurz vor seinem Tod sogar mit einem anderen Mann betrogen? Schämt Ihr euch überhaupt nicht?", rief eine nun sehr zornige Lot Krak. „Ihr habt so einen Mann wie Savage überhaupt nicht verdient, Ihr seid ein herzloses Monster!", rief eine andere Frau sehr erregt. „Und wie ich ihn mir verdient habe!", rief Ventress höhnisch. „Ja, ich habe ihn persönlich in mehreren Tests aus der Nachbrudersiedlung ausgewählt und im Zweikampf besiegt und danach hat er sein Schicksal in meine Hände gelegt. Er gehört mir! Für immer! Und er hat mich geliebt. Mich allein!", setzte sie mit schriller Stimme hinzu. „Savage gehört niemandem. Wir werden so einer wie dir schon zeigen, was stolze mandalorianische Kriegerinnen sind! Gebt mir ihre Lichtschwerter!" Die Frauen kamen nun mit geballten Fäusten auf Ventress zu. Sie hatte Angst, daß es diese wohltrainierten gutbewaffneten Frauen gemeinsam wirklich schaffen würden, die uralte mandalorianische Kriegertradition fortzusetzen, sich fremder Leute Lichtschwerter anzueignen wie vor tausend Jahren, als es einer der Ihren schaffte, das legendäre schwarze Lichtschwert aus dem Jedi-Tempel zu stehlen. „Eure Söhne sind ja noch nicht einmal ordentlich tätowiert, wie es sich auf Dathomir gehört", rief Ventress den aufgebrachten Frauen hinter sich noch zu, bevor sie eilig aus dem Haus verschwand.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie hatte keine Lust, jetzt zu Maul und seiner Familie zu gehen, um dort wie eine Bittstellerin aufzukreuzen. Sie war froh, Mandalore wieder verlassen zu können. Auch wenn sie gerne ihre Kinder wiedergesehen hätte. Aber sie schämte sich zu sehr Maul und seiner Frau gegenüber.

Kilindi war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Seit sie Maul die Ausgabe des CCC gezeigt hatte, war er noch aufmerksamer und fürsorglicher ihr und den Kindern gegenüber als sowieso und durch seinen vom Imperium eingeschränkten Bewegungsradius konnte er auch nicht mehr so häufig wegfliegen, ohne viele Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen zu müssen. Sie hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, daß er ständig mit seinen Gedanken irgendwoanders als bei ihr war, auch nicht im Bett. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ob geteilte Liebe etwa doppelte Liebe war? Das deckte sich überhaupt nicht damit, was sie früher ständig in der Detektei auf Coruscant von ihren Klientinnen anhören musste. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte sie sich an den Gedanken, daß seine Treffen mit Ahsoka vielleicht wirklich nicht sonderlich viele oder allzu bedeutend gewesen seien, um ihrer Familie zu schaden. Vielleicht liebte er ja beide auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise, auch wenn sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das gehen sollte. Aber Zabraks hatten ja zwei Herzen, vielleicht lag es daran. Sie fragte sich nur, ob sein Bruder dann vielleicht je eine der vier Kammern seiner beiden Herzen für je eine seiner zahlreichen Gespielinnen reserviert hatte, so wie Zimmer in einem Hotel. Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken von einem der schreienden Mädchen unterbrochen. Daleena hatte sich zwar gefreut, neue Geschwisterchen zu bekommen, aber sie war auch noch ein Kind und hatte zur Schule zu gehen. Und das war genau jetzt. Am liebsten wäre es Kilindi, wenn jetzt diese andere Mutter, Ventress, hier wäre, um sich mit ihr um die Mädchen zu kümmern, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, damit sie endlich ein paar Infos darüber bekam, was sie schon seit langem beschäftigte. Sie hatte es interessant gefunden, daß Kenobi auf Tatooine erwähnt hatte, daß Ahsoka derart das Vertrauen dieser Frau genoß, daß sie mit deren Raumschiff herumfliegen durfte. Vielleicht würde sich eine Möglichkeit ergeben, daß sich ihre Zweifel an Maul wegen Ahsoka irgendwann von selbst erledigten, ohne daß sie, Kilindi, irgendeine hässliche Aktion würde starten müssen. Ihr war klar, daß das Ego von Ventress jetzt nach der Entführung ziemlich angekratzt sein würde, also überredete sie Maul, Ventress für einige Zeit nach Mandalore einzuladen, damit sie ihre Kinder sehen und sich etwas um sie kümmern konnte, weil Kilindi das alleine nicht schaffen würde. Sie war nicht überrascht, daß Ventress sofort zusagte.


	55. Ventrobi IV

**Achtung! Das neue Kapitel wurde als Kapitel 45 eingeschoben und heißt "Flucht von Naboo"**

55. Ventrobi IV

Das plötzlich leere Haus machte Ventress noch depressiver, als sie ohnehin schon war. Sie wusste, daß sie bei den Behörden von Tatooine oder gar der Republik keinerlei Hilfe bei der Rückführung ihrer Kinder würde erwarten können. Sie fürchtete, der Imperator würde nur auf eine Gelegenheit warten, das zu vollenden, wobei sein alter Schüler Count Dooku versagt hatte. Und wenn der alte Knochen erst erfahren würde, daß die beiden Mädchen von Maul waren… Sie ertappte sich dabei, öfter bei Obi-Wan vorbeizuschauen und sich mit ihm um Luke zu kümmern, wenn dieser da war. Aber am meisten nervten Ventress die ständigen Fragen ihrer Kopfgeldjägerkollegen. Sie wollten wissen, was Maul von ihr gewollt hatte. Was mit ihren Kindern sei. Sie war in Chalmuns Raumhafen-Kantina bislang die einzige Kopfgeldjägerin, die Kinder bekommen hatte und jetzt auf einmal fingen andere Kopfgeldjägerinnen an, ebenfalls über Kinder nachzudenken und wollten gar Tipps von ihr haben, weil sie dachten, das würde alles ganz einfach sein, so wie Ventress regelmäßig in der Bar aufkreuzte. Latts Razzi war auf einmal ebenfalls schwanger geworden. Sie wollte den Vater des Kindes nicht nennen. Sie hatte aber Ventress gegenüber zugegeben, damals einem Reporter vom CCC von Ventress' verpatzter Mission auf Raydonia erzählt zu haben. Sie hatte sich gar nichts dabei gedacht, zu erwähnen, daß Obi-Wan ebenfalls auf dem Müllfrachter anwesend war. Wieso das jetzt so ein Problem für Ventress sei, wollte sie noch von ihr wissen. Ventress ärgerte sich darüber, daß ihre Freundin derart unsensibel war.

Obi-Wan war verändert, seit er wusste, was Ventress im Jedi-Tempel veranstaltet hatte, kurz bevor Maul von Mandalore entführt wurde. „Die Wege der Macht sind schon unergründlich", sagte er einmal zu Ventress, während diese gerade Luke das Fläschchen gab. „Padme ist kurz nach der Geburt ihrer beiden Kinder aus Gram über Anakins Verwandlung in Darth Vader gestorben und ich weiß, daß sie sich rührend um ihre Kinder gekümmert hätte. Und du bist quicklebendig und hängst ständig in dieser Kopfgeldjägerbar ab, so daß Vader … ich meine, der Vater dir die Kinder weggenommen hat." „Padmé ist tot. Aber ich lebe", sagte sie schnippisch. Obi-Wan sah sie böse an. Aber Ventress war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihrer Replik. „Und andere Leute haben keinen Unterleib, machen Liebe und bekommen Kinder, während es Leute gibt, die haben noch alle Körperteile und tun nichts dergleichen damit." „Meine liebe Ventress, soll das ein Angebot sein?", fragte Obi-Wan keck. „So direkt hatte ich das jetzt eigentlich nicht gemeint", ruderte Ventress leicht errötend zurück. „Wenn ich einem Mann so ein Angebot mache, dann weiß er auch, daß es eins ist und muß nicht erst fragen." „So wie du es damals Savage Opress gemacht hast? Wie lief das überhaupt ab?" „Ach Kenobi, offensichtlich hast du von diesen Dingen einfach keine Ahnung. Du erwartest jetzt nicht allen Ernstes, daß ich dir Unterricht in so was gebe, oder?" Sie lachte Obi-Wan ins Gesicht.

Er schluckte. Das war kein schönes Lachen gewesen. Wieder einmal. Er war einfach viel zu lieb und zu anständig, als daß irgendeine nennenswerte Spannung zwischen ihnen entstehen konnte. Er merkte zwar, daß Ventress seine Schlagfertigkeit und seinen Charme genoß und gelegentlich rot wurde, wenn beide miteinander redeten, aber offensichtlich hatte Savage Opress damals einfach die schlagkräftigeren Argumente gehabt. Aber selbst jetzt, wo der Jedi-Orden praktisch nicht mehr existierte, würde sich Obi-Wan Kenobi niemals die Blöße geben, die moralischen Werte des Jedi-Ordens zu verraten. Schon gar nicht einer Frau gegenüber, die mit Männern derart spielte, wie es Ventress offensichtlich über lange Zeit mit Savage getan hatte. Und es bei ihm immer wieder versuchte. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", entgegnete er betont belustigt. „Wenn ich Informationen über so etwas hätte haben wollen, dann hätte ich damals nur meinen ehemaligen Padawan fragen müssen. Der hat nämlich jahrelang eine funktionierende und glückliche Beziehung geführt." „Nun, dann ist ja alles bestens", zischte Ventress giftig und beendete damit das Thema. „Ach, ehe ich es vergesse: Ich bin jetzt für einen Monat nach Mandalore eingeladen worden, um nach meinen Kindern zu schauen." „Was ich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte: Ist eigentlich das Geld angekommen, das ich dir gleich nach der missglückten Mission von Boz Pity überwiesen hatte?", fragte Obi-Wan, als sie bereits auf dem Sprung war, sein Haus zu verlassen. „Oh, das war von dir, Kenobi? Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können, daß Dooku das nicht sein konnte. Danke", sagte sie überrascht und gab ihm spontan einen Kuß auf den Mund, der Obi-Wan irritiert zu Boden schauen ließ. Dann war sie weg.

Ventress war erstaunt, wie früh der Tag in Mandalore begann. Sie war es gewohnt, mit den Kindern spät aufzustehen, weil die Newsticker mit den neuesten gesuchten Verbrechern immer erst spät abends eintrudelten und die Missionen wegen dem Überraschungseffekt auch meistens nachts stattfanden. Aber hier auf Mandalore standen die Leute allgemein viel früher auf und Ventress bereitete es große Mühe, so früh aus den Federn zu kommen. Es war ihr angenehm, daß Mauls Frau sie offensichtlich überhaupt nicht als Rivalin betrachtete, sondern sie eher als eine Art Leidensgenossin betrachtete, die sich ständig vor anderen Sith-Lords verstecken musste und jetzt auch noch Kinder hatte. Zumal Maul nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht hatte, für wie unmöglich er Ventress hielt.

Mauls Verachtung ihr gegenüber wuchs noch, nachdem ihm Ventress endlich erzählt hatte, wie sie und Mutter Talzin Savage Opress aus der Nachtbrudersiedlung zu Dooku gebracht hatten. „Das war allein Mutter Talzins Idee", rechtfertigte sich Ventress. „Wie praktisch, daß sie tot ist und ich sie nicht mehr fragen kann, ob das stimmt", sagte Maul sarkastisch. „Und so verbessert ausgestattet hat dir Savage doch später gute Dienste geleistet. Findest du nicht? Sonst wärt ihr sicher nicht so weit gekommen. Das verdankt ihr alles mir", sagte sie stolz. „Und du glaubst wirklich, daß Talzin das für dich getan hat?", fragte er Ventress belustigt, die ihn verblüfft anschaute. „Überleg doch mal, sie hat Savages Aufenthaltsort den Jedi preisgegeben, bevor er stark genug war, Dooku zu besiegen. Warum hätte Talzin das tun sollen, wenn sie nicht andere Pläne für Savage hatte, wichtigere Dinge wie zum Beispiel mich zu finden? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, daß sie dich nach Lotho Minor geschickt hätte." Jetzt musste Ventress lachen. „Nun, dann wären wir zwei eben nach Mandalore gezogen. Und Savage wäre mit Feral in der Nachtbrudersiedlung geblieben und du hättest ihn nie kennengelernt." „Wer ist dieser Feral eigentlich außer mein Neffe?", fragte Maul. „Hat dir Savage das nicht erzählt?", fragte Ventress, noch blasser als sowieso werdend. „Nein", sagte Maul leise und drohend und schaute sie stechend an. Er fiel aus allen Wolken, als er hörte, daß es noch einen dritten Bruder gab, den Savage auf Ventress' Geheiß getötet hatte, selbstredend auch dies auf Talzins Anweisung hin und dessen Namen jetzt ihr Sohn trug, um noch etwas von dem wieder gutzumachen, was sie Savage schuldete. Ventress erzählte auch von dem früheren fehlgeschlagenen Attentat auf Dooku, an welchem sie und die beiden Nachtschwestern Karis und Naa'leth beteiligt gewesen waren, die Namensgeberinnen für Ferals Schwestern. „Übrigens, ich hätte dich nie mit nach Mandalore mitgenommen", sagte Maul. „Spätestens dann nicht, nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie du mit Kenobi zusammen in der Rettungskapsel unseres Raumschiffes geflüchtet bist. Freilich hätte es dir sicherlich Vergnügen bereitet, Kenobis andere Freundin Satine etwas leiden zu sehen. Aber das hast du nicht verdient."

Es bereitete Ventress Mühe, nicht an ihr Komlink zu gehen, wenn Kopfgeldjägerkollegen etwas von ihr wollten. Aber sie riß sich zusammen, denn Kilindi machte so etwas auch nicht, während sie mit den Kindern zusammen war. Eines Tages, als sie mit Kilindi und den Kindern alleine war, fragte Kilindi: „Kennt Ihr eigentlich noch Jedi aus dem Tempel aus der Zeit, wo Ihr noch ein Padawan wart?" „Nein, die hab ich alle getötet", meinte Ventress lachend, um gleich nachzusetzen. „Naja, ein paar habe ich noch für Lord Vader übriggelassen." „Aber Kenobi sagte, Ihr habt euer Raumschiff an Ahsoka Tano ausgeliehen, ist sie denn wenigstens noch am Leben?" „Ja, soviel ich weiß, ist sie das noch", sagte eine verunsicherte Ventress, die das Gefühl hatte, ausgefragt zu werden. „Das ist gut", sagte Kilindi erleichtert. „Es wäre wirklich schlimm, wenn der Imperator einfach so alle Leute töten könnte, wie er wollte. So wie mir Maul erzählt hat, wurde Ahsoka schon seit einiger Zeit vom Kanzler persönlich ziemlich schlimm verfolgt. Und das nur, weil sie einmal für einen halben Tag in Mauls damaligem Palast hier auf Mandalore war, bevor Maul vom Kanzler entführt wurde. Und sie scheint Euch ja auch eine gute Freundin zu sein, wenn sie Euer Raumschiff fliegen darf. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch so eine gute Freundin."

Jetzt war Ventress etwas irritiert. Wußte Kilindi denn überhaupt nicht, daß da etwas zwischen Ahsoka und Maul war oder wusste sie mehr, als sie vorgab? Andererseits hatte Ahsoka nie offen zugegeben, Mauls Geliebte zu sein. Oder vielleicht war das Ganze auch schon lange wieder vorbei, seit sie Ahsoka das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? Auf jeden Fall schien Kilindi Ahsoka eher als ein weiteres Opfer des obersten Sith-Lords zu betrachten als eine Rivalin, denn sie fing auf einmal an, zu erzählen, wie Sidious ihr persönlich nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte, als sie ihm zufällig im Senat begegnet war. Aus dem, was Kilindi ihr über diese Begegnung erzählte, konnte Ventress ihr nun erklären, daß sich der Kanzler damals mit Anakin Skywalker über Savage Opress unterhalten hatte, ohne daß der damalige Jedi zu diesem Zeitpunkt wußte, wer das war, während der Kanzler durch Dooku über dessen neuen Attentäter sicherlich bereits bestens informiert worden war. Das Gespräch ging nun langsam in andere Bahnen. Naa'leth weinte und strampelte, als Ventress ihr die Windeln wechseln wollte. Da trat Maul ein. „Wer weiß", sagte er lächelnd, vielleicht ist das ja eine zukünftige Sith-Lady." „Wie kommst du darauf", fragte Ventress. „Nun, mein Meister hat mir einmal erzählt, daß er es auch gehasst hat, wenn ihm sein Vater die Windeln wechseln wollte. Er hat dann auch immer gestrampelt und geschrieen." „Ich habe neulich irgendwo gelesen, daß diese Kinder besonders intelligent sind und dann über ein Töpfchen gehalten werden wollen, weil sie das Pipi nicht am Körper haben wollen", sagte Kilindi. Ventress holte ein Töpfchen, hielt Naa'leth darüber und sie machte wirklich Pipi hinein. „So einfach ist das also", wunderte sie sich. „Da können wir jede Menge Windeln sparen. Zumindest bei ihr. Feral hat damit nämlich nie Probleme gehabt, in die Windel zu pieseln. Er ist immer am ruhigsten und bravesten gewesen." „Vielleicht wäre aus Palpatine kein Sith-Lord geworden, hätte ihn sein Vater ebenfalls früher aufs Töpfchen gesetzt", meint Kilindi lachend und Maul und Ventress stimmten in das Gelächter mit ein.

Als die vier Wochen vorüber waren, überlegte Ventress, wieder nach Tatooine zurückgekehrt, ernsthaft, mit ihren Kindern eine Wohnung auf Mandalore zu nehmen, bei der Death Watch anzufangen und Tatooine Tatooine sein zu lassen. Sie hätte in diesem Fall auch von den Unterhaltszahlungen profitiert, die all die anderen Frauen bekamen, die Kinder von Savage Opress bekommen hatten. Allerdings wäre es ein Novum, bei der Unterhaltskasse jetzt auch noch zwei Kinder von Darth Maul anzumelden, da mit so einem unerwarteten Familiennachwuchs auf Mandalore niemand je gerechnet hatte. Es würde sicherlich zu Gerüchten kommen. Nicht, daß Ventress scharf auf das Geld gewesen wäre. Sie hatte schon immer Wert darauf gelegt, ihr eigenes Geld zu verdienen und so sollte das auch bleiben. Und sie müßte auch nicht dem Verein Schwarz-Gelb beitreten, wie ihr Maul versicherte. Ventress wusste, daß sie die Chalmun-Raumhafen-Kantina vermissen würde.

Aber da war noch jemand, dem sie Auf Wiedersehen sagen wollte. Wollte sie? Sie entschied sich, diesen Moment dadurch hinauszuzögern, indem sie Ahsoka anrief, um sie zu besuchen, wo immer sie auch sein mochte. Das Gespräch mit Kilindi hatte sie neugierig gemacht. Sie war überwältigt von dem Appartment, welches Ahsoka ihr präsentierte. Dann fragte Ahsoka sie nach ihren Kindern. Ventress erzählte ihr nun, daß der Junge von Savage und die Mädchen von Maul wären, weil sie dessen Sperma aus dem Jedi-Tempel gestohlen habe. Ahsoka bekam große Augen. „Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie sichtlich interessiert, aber nicht vorwurfsvoll. „Ich dachte, daß es Krieg geben würde und für den Fall, daß unsere Mission im Jedi-Tempel scheitern würde, dachte ich, ich schenke der Galaxis einen weiteren Superhelden so wie Maul einer ist. Eigentlich wollte ich den Vater nicht bekannt geben, aber ich finde, du kannst das ruhig wissen." „Und, weiß er es?", fragte Ahsoka. Ventress konnte aus dieser Frage keinerlei Unsicherheit Ahsokas erkennen. Sie hörte sich an, als sei Maul weit weg und nicht sonderlich interessant für sie. „Ja, er weiß es, ich war gerade für vier Wochen dort und werde wohl mit meinen Kindern nach Mandalore ziehen und dort eine Wohnung nehmen, damit alles einfacher wird." „Aber du und Maul seid doch nicht zusammen, oder? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er so erfreut war, daß sein Sperma so durch den Jedi-Tempel und auf Kamino herumgegeistert ist", sagte Ahsoka. „Nein, war er nicht. Aber jetzt hat er sich daran gewöhnt. Und es ist auch nichts zwischen uns. Und nach dem Aderlaß von Zanbar und Ord Mantell braucht die Death Watch auch dringend Verstärkung. Da kann ich einsteigen. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Endlich geregelte Arbeitszeiten und nicht immer diese lange Warterei auf Kopfgeldjägeraufträge in der Nacht."

„Und ist das mit drei kleinen Kindern nicht sehr anstrengend? Und gibst du die Kinder dann in den Kindergarten, wenn du auf Arbeit bist?" „Nein, so kleine Kinder nehmen die dort gar nicht", sagte Ventress. „Mauls Frau passt im Wechsel mit mir auf die Kinder auf. Wir verstehen uns sehr gut. Sie hat ja auch schon zwei Kinder mit ihm." Ahsoka schaute ihre Freundin entgeistert an. „Maul hat eine Frau? Und Kinder? Wie alt sind die Kinder?" „Ach, hat er dir das nicht gesagt? Die Kinder sind jetzt dreizehn Jahre alt. Es sind Zwillinge. Er hat sie vor seinem Fall auf Naboo auf Coruscant gezeugt und hat seine Frau die ganze Zeit vor seinem Meister verstecken müssen", sagte eine jetzt sehr betröpfelte Ventress. „Tja, vor mir hat er sie auch versteckt. Aber schön, daß ich das jetzt weiß", sagte Ahsoka mit einem bitteren Lächeln. Sie war jetzt den Tränen nahe. Ventress nahm sie in die Arme. „Süße, das tut mir leid, ich dachte doch, du wusstest das. Normalerweise erzählen Ehemänner ihren Geliebten doch immer von den Ehefrauen, damit die Geliebte nicht gleich geheiratet werden will oder sonst irgendwelche Ansprüche stellt." Ahsoka schob Ventress von sich weg. „Vielleicht machen das andere Ehemänner, aber Maul ist ein Sith-Lord, der erzählt niemandem was. Nun ja, immerhin hat er mir die Identität seines Meisters enthüllt, bevor der mich entführen ließ. Das ist wahrscheinlich schon mehr als ich erwarten durfte. Weißt du, ich will eigentlich noch keine Kinder haben, aber jetzt zu sehen, daß du Kinder mit Maul hast, das ist mir jetzt einfach zu viel. Du hast mich damals erst auf Mandalore warten lassen, um dich mit Savage Opress zu vergnügen, dann hast du mich auf Coruscant wieder im Raumschiff warten lassen, während du in den Jedi-Tempel spaziert bist, um dir Mauls Sperma einzuverleiben. Ich liebe ihn noch und muß jetzt sehen, wie ich damit klarkomme. Am besten gehst du jetzt, wohin auch immer. Ich will jetzt allein sein. Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und sag Maul nicht, daß ich das von dir weiß, o.k.?" „Wenn du mir dasselbe versprichst, dann ja", sagte Ventress. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung verließ sie fluchtartig Ahsokas Wohnung und den Planeten.

Niedergeschlagen flog Ventress mit ihrem Chryya-Flieger nach Tatooine zurück. Sie hatte jetzt eine Freundin verloren. Schade eigentlich, daß da niemand mehr war, dem sie ihren Flieger oder ihre Lichtschwerter ausleihen konnte. Sie hoffte, daß Kilindi vielleicht eine neue Freundin werden könnte. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein, Ahsoka von Mauls Frau zu erzählen? Jetzt verstand sie ihre Kopfgeldjägerkollegin Latts, die so arglos der Presse von ihr und Kenobi auf Raydonia erzählt hatte. Sie war keinen Deut besser. Oder hatte Kilindi etwa genau diesen Eklat mit Ahsoka mit ihrer Einladung nach Mandalore an sie und dem scheinbar zufälligen Gespräch über Ahsoka beabsichtigt, weil sie doch von Maul und Ahsoka wusste und eifersüchtig auf Ahsoka war? Hatte sie sie dort eingewickelt, so wie die Kinder in die Windeln? Sie konnte sie schlecht fragen. Und vor allem konnte sie ihr das nicht nachweisen. Als sie Kenobi mit dem kleinen Luke auf dem Arm sah, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, daß sie nach Mandalore gehen würde. Obi-Wan war fast die ganze Zeit über mit dem Kleinen beschäftigt und redete nur das nötigste mit ihr. Bestimmt verachtete auch er sie, weil sie zugelassen hatte, daß ihre Kinder jetzt weg waren. Und wenn sie jetzt nicht nach Mandalore zurückkehren würde, hätte sie ihre Kinder endgültig verloren und gar nichts mehr.

„Ich werde Tatooine verlassen", erklärte sie Obi-Wan, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, den kleinen Garten umzugraben, wo er einiges Gemüse anbaute, um sich so wenig wie möglich außerhalb seines Anwesens blicken lassen zu müssen. Auch sein Fleisch pflegte er nun selbst zu jagen und das, was er davon nicht sogleich verzehrte, hängte er zum Trocknen und Dörren auf. Das, was Ventress hier auf diesem einsamen Gehöft sah, war eigentlich genauso, wie sie es damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung gesehen hatte, bevor sie Savage von dort abgeholt hatte. Und dafür hatte Obi-Wan nun jahrzehntelang gekämpft und gelebt. Er schaute überrascht auf, dann wurde sein überraschtes Gesicht traurig. Aber er behielt die Fassung. „Dann wünsche ich dir, daß du dort findest, was du suchst", sagte er und wandte sich wieder dem Beackern der trockenen Erdschollen zu. „Vielleicht solltest du etwas gießen, dann ist es nicht ganz so schwierig als wenn es so trocken ist", sagte Ventress hinter ihm und ließ eine Gießkanne auf ihn regnen. „Was für eine Verschwendung!", empörte sich Obi-Wan und schwang zu ihr herum. „Ich kann das auch so, keine Sorge. Soweit reicht meine Kraft noch. Gießen kann ich immer noch, wenn ich die Samen ausgebracht habe." Weiter kam er nicht, denn nun war Ventress auf ihn zugetreten, umarmte ihn und plötzlich drückte sie ihm einen Kuß auf die Lippen. Obi-Wan war zuerst irritiert, dann erwiderte er den Kuß, der immer länger dauerte. Er wurde puterrot. Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, hauchte Ventress: „Ich muß doch, wenn ich hier schon so schnell und plötzlich verschwinde, wenigstens etwas hierlassen, so daß du noch eine Weile an mich denkst, bis ich wiederkomme. Ich hoffe doch, daß deine Kraft dafür auch noch reicht." Obi-Wan überlegte eine Weile und kam zu dem Schluß, daß es jetzt nicht ratsam sei, sie zu fragen, ob das ein Angebot oder nur eine weitere Spielerei ihrerseits war. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm zum Bett führen, um sich dort zu ihm zu legen und all das mit sich machen zu lassen, was er schon immer mit ihr tun wollte, seit er ihr zum ersten Mal im Zweikampf begegnet war. Und er hoffte, daß Meister Yoda auf dem fernen Planeten Dagobah wegen seinem unjedihaften Verhalten jetzt keine Erschütterung in der Macht verspüren würde.

„Was würde wohl Dooku sagen, würde er noch leben und jetzt erfahren, daß seine Lieblingsattentäterin mit einem Jedi im Bett liegt, den sie eigentlich töten soll?", scherzte ein nach drei Stunden völlig erschöpfter Obi-Wan, als er sich an Ventress schmiegte. „Ooch, wie wichtig kann ein Count Dooku schon sein, wenn er von deinem Padawan enthauptet wurde?", erwiderte Ventress mit diesem koketten Augenaufschlag, der Obi-Wan jedes Mal schwach werden ließ. „Nun, zumindest hatte mein damaliger Padawan wohl recht mit seiner Prophezeihung, daß alle Leute, mit denen du länger zu tun hast, irgendwann ermordet werden", merkte er an. „Nun, wenn ich mich nicht irre, warst du es, der damals im Raumschiff gesagt hat, daß Dooku als nächstes fällig wäre. Und dein Padawan hat sich an diese Direktive seines früheren Meisters gehalten. Aber findest du es nicht irgendwie perfide, daß Skywalker seine eigenen Prophezeihungen erfüllt? _Ich_ jedenfalls habe ihn nicht darum gebeten, Dooku zu töten", sagte sie mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung. „Aber du hattest es dir gewünscht", beharrte Obi-Wan. „Nun, das kann ich nicht abstreiten. Da gäbe es auch noch jemand anderen, den er gerne beseitigen kann. Allerdings hatte ich mit dem bislang nur über Holo-Bild zu tun. Also wird das wohl etwas länger dauern." „Jetzt werde mal nicht übermütig", sagte Obi-Wan lachend und nahm sie wieder in die Arme. Danach flog eine zufriedene Ventress zurück nach Mandalore, nicht, ohne Obi-Wan versprochen zu haben, in etwa einem Monat wieder für ein paar Tage zu ihm zurückzukehren.


	56. Darth Mauls Lieblingspadawan III

56. Darth Mauls Lieblingspadawan III

Darth Maul, der nach einmonatigem Fernbleiben wieder einmal seine junge Geliebte besuchen wollte, spürte, daß irgendetwas anders war als sonst, als ihn der Repulsorlift zum Appartment Ahsokas hinauftrug. Nicht, daß er irgendeine bedrohliche Präsenz gespürt hätte. Nein, da war irgendetwas anderes. Als ihm Ahsoka die Tür öffnete, erschien sie verändert, geradezu abweisend. „Ahsoka?", fragte Maul. Er traute sich nicht, sie zu berühren, sie in die Arme zu schließen oder gar zu küssen. Ahsoka wusste selbst nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Sie sah Maul vor sich stehen und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Jetzt würde sie ihn fragen. Aber sie fragte ihn nicht. Sie legte einfach ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn und er küsste sie zurück. Sie würde ihn später nach seiner Familie fragen. Jetzt wollte sie ihn erst einmal genießen nach so langer Zeit. Sie wollte noch einmal seine Haut berühren, in seine goldenen Augen schauen, seine Hörner betasten und sich von ihm verschlingen lassen, bis sie explodierte. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, während er ihre blau-weißen Lekkus kraulte. Irgendwann wanderte ihr Mund von seinen Brustwarzen in seinen Bauchnabel, um dort ihre Zunge kreisen zu lassen, was Maul ein wohliges Grunzen entlockte. Gleich würde er seinen Kopf wieder zwischen ihren Schenkeln parken, um sie auszuschlecken. Er schien sich diesmal besonders viel Zeit damit zu lassen, was ganz in ihrem Sinne war. Hast und Eile würde sie später noch genug haben. Vor allem, wenn er nicht mehr da war und sie nicht mehr hier. Jetzt spürte sie, wie sie es fast nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Maul hielt mit seinen Händen ihre Oberschenkel derart auseinander, damit diese, wenn sich seine Gespielin im nahenden Orgasmus lustvoll zusammenziehen würde, nicht von seinen Seitenhörnern verletzt werden würden. Wie fürsorglich er doch war. Sie würde das vermissen. Und noch vieles mehr. Aber sie würde frei sein. Schließlich war es soweit. Sie schrie auf, als sie kam, aber sie zog sich nicht von seinem Mund zurück. Sie wollte alles auskosten, auch wenn es in den letzten Sekunden schmerzen würde, so intensiv, wie ihre Lust gerade war. Es würde das letzte Mal sein und sie wollte keinen Bruchteil einer Sekunde davon versäumen. Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, umarmte sie ihn und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, nicht auf das Seitenhorn achtend, welches sich in ihren rechten Lekku bohrte. „Hast du das nicht gemerkt?", fragte Maul verwundert, als er das Blut an ihrem Lekku sah und es ableckte, um die Wunde zu stillen. Sie hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben, als es passiert sein musste. Nur ein Stöhnen. Und die Wunde blutete immer weiter. „Du bist heute noch viel wilder als sonst. Das gefällt mir", sagte Maul, als sie ihn versonnen anlächelte und um ein Pflaster bat, welches er ihr sofort holte. Nach der Versorgung der Wunde schmiegte sie sich sofort wieder an ihn und hatte das Gefühl, daß er sie mit seinen Küssen jetzt noch mehr verbrannte als früher.

„Ich muß jetzt los", sagte Maul nach drei Stunden. „Nein, bitte geh noch nicht", wisperte Ahsoka. „Jetzt noch nicht. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf wieder an seiner Brust. Jetzt würde sie ihn fragen. Nein, noch nicht, sie würde ihn jetzt von oben bis unten, d.h. bis zu seinem Stahlgürtel küssen und sich an ihn pressen, solange sie wollte. Maul ließ es nur zu gerne geschehen. Dann führte er ihre Hand an die Ansätze seiner Hörner und ihren Mund an seine rechte Brustwarze, um dann, nachdem Ahsoka ihn dort hinreichend gerieben und angesaugt hatte, wohlig zu stöhnen. Die Death Watch brauchte ihn jetzt zwar immer noch, aber sie müsste warten, genauso wie Kilindi und die Kinder. Das hier war einfach zu schön. Irgendwann wurden Ahsokas Bewegungen langsamer. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schlief in seinen Armen ein, die er, von hinten an sie geschmiegt, um sie gelegt hatte.

Irgendwann am frühen Morgen wurde Maul wach. Er drückte einen sanften Kuß in ihren hinteren Kopftentakel und beugte sich dann nach vorne über sie. Er sah, daß ihr Kissen naß war. Sie hatte offensichtlich geweint, sehr heftig sogar, so wie ihre Augenlider gerötet waren. Und sie hatte das schweigend getan, um ihn nicht zu stören oder um keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Oder hatte er einfach nur zu tief geschlafen, um sie zu hören? Langsam wurde auch Ahsoka wach. Es war bereits früher Vormittag, höchste Zeit für das Frühstück, welches DI-9 jetzt auf ihren Zuruf servieren würde. Ja, gemeinsames Frühstück musste unbedingt noch sein. Sie brauchte Kraft und Energie für das, was sie jetzt klären wollte. „Maul", sagte sie, nachdem DI-9 den Tisch vor dem Bett abgeräumt hatte. „Ja, was möchtest du mich fragen? Den zweiten Sith-Lord kennst du jetzt ja bereits. Willst du wissen, wer der Dritte ist?". Er lächelte. „Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte Ahsoka ernst. „Nun sag es schon", drängte Maul sie lächelnd. ‚Jetzt oder nie', dachte Ahsoka. Egal wie schön das hier war oder noch sein mochte für eine gewisse Zeit. Es musste jetzt enden. Diese ganze Warterei auf Maul, diese unwirkliche, wenn auch schöne Umgebung dieses gigantischen Appartments, diesem Überbleibsel aus der Zeit von Mauls kurzlebigem Imperium von Mandalore, welches in dem Augenblick zusammengebrochen war, als Darth Sidious seine beiden Lichtschwerter in die beiden Herzen Savage Opress' gerammt hatte, diese trügerische Ruhe auf Pleem's Nexus, garantiert durch die Geschäftstüchtigkeit und das Verhandlungsgeschick der Kozinarg-Chefin Datura Pleem, während um den Planeten herum die Galaxis unter dem Joch von Mauls ehemaligem Meister ächzte und stöhnte – das war nicht ihre, Ahsokas Welt. Sie hatte all dies hier aufgebaut in der Hoffnung, daß Maul zu ihr zurückkehren würde, daß sie hier gemeinsam glücklich leben könnten, zumindest mehrere Tage die Woche. Aber es war vielleicht ein Tag im Monat, zu wenig für Ahsoka. Und jetzt hatte sie von Ventress erfahren, daß Maul sie getäuscht und hintergangen hatte. Sie war nicht die Einzige für ihn – sie hatte eine Rivalin. Und die hatte Kinder mit ihm. Ahsoka war niemand, der in anderer Leute Familie einbrechen würde. Zu einer Beziehung gehörten für sie nur Zwei. Und sie war die, die hier in diesem Dreieck eine zu viel war.

„Maul", begann Ahsoka erneut. „Warum hast du die Herzogin Satine getötet?" Maul schluckte. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Ahsoka hatte ihn wieder einmal kalt erwischt mit ihren unvermittelten Fragen, nachdem sie offenbar körperlich von ihm bekommen hatte, was sie wollte. „Wie lange schleppst du das schon mit dir herum?", fragte er, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Sag es mir einfach. Weißt du, Satine war meine Freundin", sagte sie traurig. „Ich wollte Kenobi verletzen. Ich wollte, daß er meinen Schmerz fühlt, so wie ich Schmerzen gefühlt habe ob dem, was er mir auf Naboo angetan hatte. Das ist alles." „Und? Hast du dich danach besser gefühlt?" Maul fand ihren Ausdruck in dieser Frage vollkommen neutral, was ihn noch mehr irritierte als die Frage an sich. „Es war phantastisch", sagte Maul und seine Augen glühten bei diesem Satz. „Ich bin nun mal ein Sith. Und Sith nehmen nun einmal Rache." „Vielleicht war der Tod deines Bruders die Rache der Macht für den Tod von Herzogin Satine?", fragte Ahsoka jetzt anklagend. „Und Obi-Wan hat damals auf Naboo nur seinen Meister gerächt? Das müsstest du als Sith doch verstehen oder?", äffte sie Maul nach. „Natürlich verstehe ich das", sagte er ernst. „Aber du wirst es nicht glauben, Ahsoka, manchmal denke ich wirklich, daß Savage noch leben würde, hätte ich Satine nicht getötet. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, daß meinen ehemaligen Meister ihr Tod wirklich interessiert hat" „Du denkst noch an deinen Bruder, du vermisst ihn.", sagte Ahsoka traurig und zog ihn an sich, während sie ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn legte.

„Ich habe mein Bild auf dem Holo-Ticker der Kopfgeldjäger entdeckt", sagte Ahsoka, um die lange Pause der Stille mit einem angenehmeren Thema zu unterbrechen. So wollte sie es nicht enden lassen. „Ich kann jetzt nirgendwo mehr hingehen. Ich muß auf diesem Planeten bleiben, um sicher zu sein." „Aber für dich bekommt man nur 25 000 Credits, ein bisschen wenig, findest du nicht?", scherzte Maul. „Nun, für das Raumschiff von Kanzler Palpatine habe ich mehr bekommen. Aber süß, daß dir das aufgefallen ist", sagte sie, während sie ihm mit der Hand über die Wange fuhr. „Noch mehr hättest du dafür bekommen, wenn mein Meister sich noch an Bord befunden hätte, vorausgesetzt, er wäre vorher auf lange Zeit sediert worden." „Nun, man kann nicht alles haben", versetzte Ahsoka. „Du warst zumindest für mich eine wesentlich angenehmere Begleitung." „Ich kann jetzt außer nach Mandalore und seine Monde auch erstmal nirgndwo hin. Aber ich verspreche dir, daß das nicht so bleiben wird." „Es wird solange so bleiben, solange du hier bist", sagte Ahsoka nun mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln. „Wie das?", fragte Maul überrascht, während er ihr mit einer Hand ihren linken Kopftentakel kraulte. „Weil ich, sobald du dieses Appartment verlassen hast, dieses kündigen werde. Und dann meinen Job bei der Kozinarg. Und dann werde ich nicht mehr darauf warten, daß mich jemand betäubt und irgendwohin entführt. Ich werde diejenige sein, die zuerst zuschlägt." „Du hast mich wieder einmal umgehauen, Ahsoka. Ich liebe dich, egal wo du sein wirst", sagte Maul und umarmte sie. „Und du weißt auch genau, daß ich nicht ewig hierbleiben kann", setzte er grinsend hinzu, nachdem sie ihm einen langen Kuß gegeben hatte. „Ja, das weiß ich", sagte Ahsoka jetzt ernst, während ihre Augen immer trauriger wurden.

Maul, der sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte, drehte sich ob dieser ihrer Worte wieder abrupt zu ihr um. „Gut, dann kannst du mir ja jetzt sagen, was eigentlich los ist. Es geht dir heute nicht wirklich um Satine, oder?", sagte er mit betont ruhiger Stimme. Ahsoka schaute ihn einen Moment verdattert an, dann entschied sie sich, wieder zu der Ahsoka zu werden, die sie ganz am Anfang ihres Kennenlernens war. „Weißt du, Maul, du bist viel zu selten hier gewesen, als daß ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen würde, wieso. Nun, ich hab mir nicht nur Gedanken gemacht. Ich habe erfahren, daß du eine Frau hast. Und Kinder. Ich habe keine Lust, die zweite Geige zu spielen. So einfach ist das." „Seit wann weißt du das? Und vor allem: Von wem?", fragte Maul, der keinen Sinn darin sah, die Sache noch weiter zu verbergen. „Ich habe meine Quellen", sagte Ahsoka bestimmt. Maul packte ihre Handgelenke. „Du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, wer ….", weiter kam Maul nicht. „Und wenn nicht, was dann?", fragte Ahsoka höhnisch. „Willst du mich dann umbringen? Du kannst mich so oder so umbringen. Weil ich eine potentielle Gefahr für deine Familie bin, weil ich von ihr weiß. Und ja so schrecklich eifersüchtig bin. Aber wenn ich dir meine Quellen nenne, dann bin ich noch mehr eine Gefahr für dich, denn dann würdest du denken, ich verrate jedem meine Quellen – und dich und deine Familie noch dazu. Würdest du das wollen?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Oh, ich sehe, du verstehst das Denken eines Sith schon recht gut", sagte er anerkennend und ließ die harte Umklammerung ihrer Handgelenke in ein zärtliches Halten ihrer beiden Hände hinübergleiten. „Ich vertraue dir, enttäusche mich nicht", sagte er, bevor er ging.

‚_Das hast Du bereits getan'_, dachte Ahsoka bei sich. Sie hielt es aber für unklug, diese Replik jetzt auf Maul loszulassen. Warum jetzt noch nachtreten? Es war alles nötige gesagt. Als Maul den Repulsorlift abwärts fuhr, durchzuckte ihn auf einmal die Erkenntnis, daß er schon ziemlich lange niemanden mehr umgebracht hatte. Gerade eben hatte er einen direkten ehrlichen Raußschmiß à la Ahsoka Tano erlebt. Er bezweifelte, daß sein alter Meister über so eine Situation irgendeine Legende eines längst verblichenen Sith-Lords bemühen würde können. Er überlegte, was er wohl getan hätte, wenn ihm Ahsoka die Frage nach dem Tod der Herzogin Satine auf Tatooine gestellt hätte. Er wusste es nicht. Er fühlte, daß er sie wohl eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde. Er wollte sich jetzt an den Gedanken gewöhnen, sie womöglich nie wieder zu sehen und zu berühren. Er würde versuchen, den Schmerz, den diese Begegnung in ihm zum Schluß verursacht hatte, umzuwandeln in die Energie, die er brauchen würde, um auf Mandalore seine Familie zu schützen und die Death Watch zu führen. Es hatte ihn beeindruckt und berührt, dass Ahsoka ihm so offen gesagt hatte, was sie vorhatte, ohne Angst vor möglicher gekränkter Eitelkeit oder Rache von seiner Seite zu haben.

Ahsoka lag noch mehrere Stunden lang heulend auf dem Sofa, nachdem Maul gegangen war. Er war ihre erste große Liebe gewesen. Sie würde versuchen, den Schmerz über den Verlust Mauls in Kraft und Stärke umzuwandeln, genauso, wie es ihr Maul einst am Beispiel seines Hasses erklärt hatte. Aber sie spürte, daß da längst nicht mehr nur Haß in ihm war. Er war kein reiner Sith mehr, egal, was er gerade noch vor ihr behauptet hatte, als sie ihn nach Satines Tod befragt hatte. Genausowenig wie sie noch eine Vorzeigejedi war. Dann erhob sie sich vom Sofa, um ihr Leben zu ändern. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, bang darauf zu warten, bis der Imperator erneut seine gierigen Klauen nach ihr ausstrecken und irgendwelche grausamen Spielchen mit ihr beginnen würde. Sie wollte jetzt den Spieß umdrehen. Ob es wohl genauso einfach sein würde, Darth Sidious' Imperium mit einem überraschenden, gut gezielten Lichtschwerthieb oder –stoß gleich einer Seifenblase platzen zu lassen, wie dieser das mit Darth Mauls Reich getan hatte? Sie wusste, daß sie Darth Sidious nicht gewachsen war, aber die meiste Angst hatte sie vor dem Augenblick, in welchem sie ihrem ehemaligen Meister gegenübertreten würde müssen, der jetzt der Schüler Darth Sidious' und somit sowohl zweiter Sith-Lord als auch zweiter Mann im Staate war.


	57. Savoka

57. Savoka

Asajj Ventress war jetzt nach Mandalore gezogen, wenngleich sie einmal im Monat für ein paar Tage Obi-Wan auf Tatooine besuchte. Mit Kilindi verstand sie sich prächtig, vor allem, weil Maul tagsüber gut wie nie da war. Sie hatte von dem Gedanken Abstand genommen, Feral im zarten Alter von einem Jahr tätowieren zu lassen. Kein Tätowierer auf Mandalore wollte solch eine Ganzkörpertätowierung an einem Kind durchführen. Aber auf Dathomir war diese Tätowier-Tradition mit dem Massenmord an den Nachtschwestern und Nachtbrüdern durch General Grievous komplett ausgelöscht worden. Ventress tat es zwar um das schöne Muster leid, daß sie sich für Feral ausgedacht hatte. Aber alle anderen Söhne von Savage Opress auf Mandalore waren schließlich auch nicht tätowiert worden. Irgendwann nach einem Monat fragte Kilindi Ventress, ob sie irgendetwas von Ahsoka gehört hätte. Ventress teilte ihr mit, daß sie offensichtlich ihren Komlink gewechselt hätte und nun nicht mehr zu erreichen sei. Bald darauf gab es Berichte im Holo-Net, daß sich Ahsoka Tano einer Rebellengruppe angeschlossen hätte, um mit ihr gemeinsam den Imperator Palpatine zu bekämpfen, dessen Herrschaft über die Galaxis immer unerträglicher wurde. Als Maul davon erfuhr, kontaktierte er DI-9, der ihm erklärte, wieder auf Tatooine zu sein. Ahsoka musste ihn vorher dorthin zurückgebracht haben, bevor sie sich mit unbekanntem Ziel aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Kilindi hörte eines Tages, daß Ahsoka Tano bei einem Überfall auf ein Sturmtruppen-Depot auf Devaron gesichtet worden war, welches sich im ehemaligen Jedi-Tempel von Eedit befand. Seit dem Überfall von Savage Opress vor anderthalb Jahren war dieser Tempel erst von den Separatisten, jetzt von den Sturmtruppen des Imperiums als Waffenlager genutzt worden, weshalb Ahsoka mit ihrer Rebellengruppe dort viele neue Waffen erbeuten konnte. Die Sturmtruppler waren wie die Hasen geflüchtet, nachdem Ahsoka erst den Kommandanten und gleich darauf dessen Stellvertreter mit ihren beiden Lichtschwertern getötet hatte. Daß sich die Meldungen über solche Aktionen Ahsokas häuften, während Maul fast immer auf Concordia oder Mandalore war, deutete Kilindi als Zeichen, daß sie die Ex-Jedi jetzt nicht mehr als Gefahr für sich und ihre Familie betrachten musste. Nicht, wenn ständig andere Rebellen um sie herum waren, die bestimmt keinen Sith-Lord in ihrer Nähe dulden würden.

Ahsoka Tano war bereits seit zwei Tagen ohne Ausruhen oder gar Schlaf mit ihrer Rebellentruppe unterwegs gewesen. Die Reise von Onderon war anstrengend gewesen und hier auf Otor würden sie an neue Waffen und Munition kommen, die sie für weitere Anschläge auf Einrichtungen des Imperiums dringend brauchten. Ihr Kontakt auf Otor hatte ihr in der Kantina von Otors Raumhafen einen Mann namens Verneca genannt, den sie hier treffen sollte, um ihre neuen Waffen in Empfang zu nehmen. Sie würde ihren Leuten ein Zeichen geben, sobald sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, daß die richtige Ware eingetroffen und einwandfrei war, bevor sie sie dann gemeinsam wegtransportieren würden. Bezahlt hatten sie bereits im Voraus. Bislang hatte das immer geklappt. Zumindest, wenn es über diesen Kontaktmann lief. Deshalb hatte Ahsoka keinerlei Zweifel, daß es nur eine Frage von ein paar Stunden sein würde, bis sie dieses üble Schmugglernest wieder verlassen würden, um sich würdigeren Reise- und Anschlagszielen zuzuwenden. Heute sollte sie diesen Kontaktmann das erste Mal treffen. Ahsoka hielt es für eine gute Idee, bereits zwei Stunden vorher dort aufzutauchen, um die Umgebung zu sondieren und um sich zu vergewissern, daß keine bösen Überraschungen auf sie lauerten. So wie sie immer auf der Hut war, damit sie niemand sofort als Skywalkers frühere Padawan erkannte, wenn sie unterwegs war und Geschäfte einfädeln musste. Sie hatte gestaunt, wie einfach es doch war, unter einem Pseudonym zu leben, zu kämpfen und Geschäfte zu machen, ohne dem Imperium derart aufzufallen, daß man sie bislang entdeckt hätte. Offenbar hatten Vaders Schergen zu viel zu tun.

Schon bald, die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen, hatte sie eine größere Bretterbude entdeckt, die sich mit den Koordinaten deckte, die ihr der Kontaktmann mitgeteilt hatte. Sie aktivierte ihr Makro-Fernglas, um festzustellen, daß das Haus völlig dunkel und leer war, zumindest, was Lebensformen betraf. Sie kam näher und lukte durch ein Fenster und sah dort einen Schrank, eine Kochstelle und ein Bett. Vor der massiven Holztür war ein dickes Schloß angebracht, welches höchstens mit einem Lichtschwert in angemessener Zeit zu öffnen sein würde, falls sich jemand unbefugt daran zu schaffen machen würde und wenig Zeit hätte. Aber Ahsoka hatte Zeit. Und sie wusste, daß sich diese Tür für sie bald öffnen würde. Als sie die Umgebung abscannte, nahm sie nichts Verdächtiges wahr, höchstens ein paar umherstreifende Tiere. Sie hatte einen dunkelbraunen Umhang umgezogen und einen engmaschigen Gesichtsschleier, der von außen keine Blicke durchließ, ihr selbst aber hervorragende Sicht bot. So war sie des Nachts auch für Wesen mit guter Nachtsicht so gut wie unsichtbar. Sie ließ sich an der Wand vor dem Fenster nieder und ruhte sich aus. Jetzt waren es nur noch anderthalb Stunden bis zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt.

Ahsoka schreckte hoch, als sie Schritte hörte. Sie war doch wahrhaftig eingenickt, kein Wunder bei ihrem Schlafdefizit. Dabei hatte sie das solange hinausschieben gewollt, bis sie wieder bei ihren Freunden in der Kantina war, um von dort mit den neuen Waffen so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Sie schaute auf ihr Chrono, aber es war noch eine gute Stunde bis zum Termin. Sie richtete sich auf und schaute durch das Fenster ins Innere des Hauses, um zu sehen, wie gerade die Tür von außen geöffnet wurde. Es war jetzt vollständig dunkel geworden und wenn sie jetzt still stehenblieb, dann würde sie von innen niemand sehen, auch und gerade nicht bei angeschaltetem Licht. Das nun angeschaltete Licht war nicht besonders hell. Es kam aus einer matten Funzel, die von der Decke hing. Aber es war hell genug, daß Ahsoka sofort sah, wen sie vor sich hatte. Savage Opress stand da leibhaftig vor ihr, ohne ihrer gewahr zu werden. Wie schön, daß er damals wie heute ihre Präsenz nicht zu spüren vermochte. Maul hatte ihr erzählt, daß sein Bruder, nachdem Sidious seine Lichtschwerter in ihm versenkt hatte, kleiner und dünner geworden war. Aber er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, daß Savage überlebt hatte. Ahsoka fragte sich, ob Maul davon wusste, war er doch sogleich von Sidious verschleppt worden, während Savage erst später wieder zu sich gekommen sein konnte. Aber vor allem hatte ihr Maul vorenthalten, wie gut sein Bruder auch mit seiner neuen Körpergröße aussah. Damals auf Mandalore hatte er Ahsoka eher eingeschüchtert und sie hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen gehabt, aber jetzt, ein Jahr später, war es anders. War es das? Sie sollte Waffen beschaffen. Ob dieser Name Verneca etwa nur ein Pseudonym war, so wie ihres? War Savage etwa ihr Kontaktmann?

Ihr fielen neben den kleineren Hörnern auch seine nun graugrünen Augen auf. Was war da passiert? Hatte Maul etwa auch eigentlich eine andere Augenfarbe als gelb? Sie hatte Savages Gesicht schon auf Mandalore sehr interessant und attraktiv gefunden - wenn er nur damals nicht so grimmig geschaut hätte. Aber jetzt schaute er nicht grimmig, sondern ernst und melancholisch. Und sein Gesicht wirkte jetzt noch feiner, eleganter, vor allem diese leicht schrägstehenden Augen mit der Hautfalte, die sich in einem weitgeschwungenen Bogen anstelle von Augenbrauen über seinen Augen wölbten. Und dann diese leicht gebogene Nase, diese vollen Lippen. Dieses Gesicht strahlte Ernsthaftigkeit und Entschlossenheit aus. Das hier war ein erwachsener Mann, der wusste, was er wollte, nicht einer dieser Jugendlichen, die noch suchten und die auf Ahsoka, die früh erwachsen wurde, noch recht unsicher wirkten. Aber während sie darüber nachdachte, passierte etwas Unerwartetes. Savage zog sein Oberteil aus. Offenbar war ihm heiß geworden. Eigentlich konnte sich Ahsoka denken, daß er dort auch genauso tätowiert war wie sein Bruder. Aber damals hatte er seine Rüstung angehabt. Und während Ahsoka Maul damals schon beim ersten Mal mit zumindest halbentblößtem Oberkörper gesehen hatte, war es nun das erste Mal, daß sie seinen Bruder derart sah. Und Savage war nicht nur immer noch mindestens einen Kopf größer als Maul, sondern die Linien seiner Tätowierungen waren auch noch viel dicker und mächtiger. Vom stärkeren farblichen Kontrast zwischen Schwarz und Gelb ganz zu schweigen. Und überhaupt war sein Körper perfekt. Mindestens so perfekt wie der Oberkörper von Maul. Jetzt wurde Ahsoka heiß. Sie schaute nach unten und überlegte, wann sie sich zu erkennen geben sollte. Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Weder in noch vor dem Haus hatte sie irgendwelche Waffen der Art gesehen, die sie geordert hatte. Oder hatte sie etwas übersehen?

Sie linste wieder durch das Fenster, um nun statt etwaiger Waffen etwas noch viel unglaublicheres zu erblicken. Savage löste seinen Gürtel und gleich darauf fiel sein Rock auf den Boden. Jetzt hatte er nur noch seine Unterhose an und dort sah Ahsoka eine verdächtig dicke und vor allem lange Beule. Er würde doch nicht etwa … ? Ahsoka schaute wieder an sich nach unten. Ja, dieser Mann hatte im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder einen Unterleib und er würde ihn auch einsetzen, wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot, wie sie bereits von Ventress wusste. Dabei hatte diese ihn gerade einmal auf Mandalore besucht. Und das hatte gereicht, daß sie von ihm schwanger wurde. Ahsoka hatte sich zwar auch schon früher gelegentlich zu dem einen oder anderen Mann hingezogen gefühlt, aber sie hatte es aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen abgelehnt, irgendeine Beziehung zu beginnen. Als Jedi hatte sie sich sowieso der Enthaltsamkeit verpflichtet gefühlt. Und jetzt in der Rebellengruppe erschien es ihr ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, mit einem von ihnen eine Beziehung anzufangen, die diesen Auserwählten vom Rest der Truppe herausheben würde und zu Problemen mit den Anderen führen konnte. Deshalb war es damals auch recht praktisch gewesen, als sie sich in Maul verliebt hatte. Der kannte niemanden, den sie kannte und sie kannte niemanden, den er kannte. Also würde es kein Getratsche geben. Schon allein aus diesem Grunde war es völlig unmöglich, daß sie jetzt mit Mauls Bruder … Aber wie konnte sie nur an so etwas denken! Sie wusste doch eigentlich gar nichts über ihn. Was, wenn er sich weiterhin mit Ventress traf? Ahsoka schaute erneut durch das Fenster. Savage hatte jetzt auch noch seine Unterhose ausgezogen und sich nun auf das Bett gesetzt. Sie konnte deutlich sein sehr langes Glied mit den schwarzen Tätowierungen erkennen, welches jetzt vollkommen erigiert aus seiner Mitte aufragte. Was sollte das? Wartete er auf jemanden? Etwa auf sie? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte als Identifikation lediglich ihr Pseudonym angegeben. Savage konnte nicht wissen, daß sie sich dahinter verbarg.

Jetzt fing Savage an, mit der Hand an seinem Schwanz auf und ab zufahren und Ahsoka sah, daß er seinen Mund geöffnet hatte und irgendetwas sagte. Sie war zwar im Jedi-Tempel dafür bekannt gewesen, gelegentlich Visionen von bestimmten Ereignissen zu haben und Dinge aus der Ferne visualisieren zu können, aber Lippenlesen gehörte nicht zu ihren Fähigkeiten. Ahsoka merkte, daß ihr jetzt nicht nur sehr heiß wurde, sondern daß sie unten sehr feucht geworden war. Sie schlug verschämt die Augen nieder. Wegen dieser Art Waffen, die Savage ihr jetzt präsentierte, war sie nicht hergekommen. Sie wollte durch ihr frühzeitiges Auftauchen mögliche Gefahren im Vorfeld eliminieren, stattdessen hatte sie sich einer neuen ausgesetzt. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, ob sie in nächster Zeit noch einmal einen ähnlich schönen und appetitlichen Männerkörper vor sich sehen würde, ohne, daß sie zu irgendetwas verpflichtet war und daß jemand davon erfahren könnte. Sie würde nur dieses eine Mal zuschauen, was Savage jetzt hier trieb. Und wenn sich noch ein nächster Geschäftskontakt dieser Art ergeben sollte, dann würde sie entweder erst kurz vor ultimo auftauchen oder gleich Saw schicken, damit dieser an ihrer Statt den Deal mit Savage … ähm … Verneca perfekt machte.

Sie berührte ihre Mitte, um zu fühlen, ob es sich lohnen würde, jetzt all den Saft, der gerade aus ihr ausgetreten war, wegzuwischen. Da fühlte sie einen Punkt, den früher auch Maul berührt hatte. Ja, wenn sie den etwas massieren würde, könnte ihr das vielleicht etwas Linderung und Abkühlung verschaffen. Also begann sie langsam, ihren Zeigefinger kreisen zu lassen. Sie schaute kurz zu Savage herüber, der jetzt ganz in sich versunken war. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und sein Oberkörper zuckte jetzt etwas. Das war zu viel für sie. Sie schlug wieder verschämt ihre Augen nieder und massierte sich heftiger. Sie war sich unschlüssig, ob sie das ganze so lange wie möglich hinauszögern oder es so schnell wie möglich beenden sollte. Sie entschied sich für letzteres, denn schließlich hatte sie einen Termin. Also schaute sie mit schmal gewordenen Augen noch einmal zu Savage hinüber, der jetzt völlig außer sich war. Die Scheiben und das Holz schluckten komischerweise die Geräusche alle, aber so, wie Savages Mund jetzt aussah, musste er schreien, so schien es Ahsoka. Gleich würde er kommen. Sie konnte wieder nur für einige Momente hinschauen, so sehr erregte sie das, was sie sah, so sehr schämte sie sich. Sie wollte auch gar nicht sehen, was gleich passieren würde. Das wäre ihr viel zu viel. Ihr Zeigefinger drehte noch ein paar Runden, dann musste sie sich hinsetzen, um endlich in Ruhe alles herauslassen zu können, den Schrei, das Stöhnen und den Rest der Säfte, die genau darauf gewartet hatten, endlich freigelassen zu werden. Auf Pleem's Nexus war ihr das nie gelungen, wenn sie das mit dem Bild von Maul versucht hatte. Wieso musste es gerade jetzt mit Hilfe seines Bruders klappen? Sie beschloß, sich jetzt langsam und unauffällig vom Haus zu entfernen, bis der Termin herangerückt war. Es könnte ja sein, daß Savage das Haus wieder kurz verlassen könnte und sie hatte keine Lust, von ihm jetzt in diesem Zustand sitzenderweise wartend hinter dem Haus entdeckt zu werden. Langsam flaute ihre Erregung wieder ab und sie konnte sich ruhig und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, fürs erste verdünnisieren.

Als der Termin herangerückt war, ging sie wieder zum Bretterhaus, schaute in angemessener Entfernung mit dem Makro-Fernglas durch das Fenster und sah, daß Savage jetzt immer noch allein war. Und er war wieder angezogen. Was konnte jetzt schon noch passieren? Sie hatten beide einen Orgasmus gehabt. Also konnten sie sich jetzt in aller Ruhe dem Geschäft widmen. Sie müsste jetzt nur glaubhaft machen, von seinem Hiersein überrascht zu sein. „Oh … ich dachte, du wärst getötet worden", war das erste, was Ahsoka zu Savage sagte, als dieser auf ihr Klopfen hin die Tür öffnete. „Und ich dachte, Jedi müssten ihre Lichtschwerter im Tempel abgeben, wenn sie keine Jedi mehr sind, nicht mehr so kleine Ex-Jedi", entgegnete Savage mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln. „Die habe ich mir anderweitig besorgt. Und jetzt brauchen wir noch mehr Waffen." „Die sind hier drüben", erwiderte Savage und zog mit seinem linken künstlichen Arm eine Decke von den Kisten weg, worunter die Kisten mit den Waffen versteckt waren. Komisch, vorhin war ihr diese Decke gar nicht aufgefallen. Ahsoka dachte jetzt an ihren früheren Meister, dessen rechte Hand auch eine Prothesenhand war. Anakin Skywalker war für sie wie ein älterer wohlmeinender Bruder gewesen, den sie jetzt vermisste. Wünschte sie sich heimlich wieder so einen großen Bruder? Jetzt galt es, aufzupassen. Ihre Gefühle könnten ihr gerade einen Streich spielen. ‚Erforsche Deine Gefühle, Ahsoka', hatte Skyguy früher so oft zu ihr gesagt. Und jetzt musste sie auseinanderhalten, welche davon echt und welche nur Projektionen, unerfüllte Wünsche ihrer selbst waren, die mit dem neuen Savage, der jetzt offensichtlich kein Monster mehr war, überhaupt nichts zu tun hatten. „Wie geht es Maul?", fragte sie. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Savage. „Er will weiterhin als Sith-Lord leben. Aber ich habe jetzt eine Frau und ein Kind und will ein ganz normales Leben leben." „So wie ein ganz normaler Schmuggler eben", lachte Ahsoka. „Die Cantina meiner Frau wirft jetzt in den Zeiten des Imperiums nicht mehr so viel Gewinn ab, als daß wir drei davon leben können. Und mein Gehalt als Waldjäger reicht auch nicht. Deswegen muß ich etwas dazuverdienen. Und du? Bist du eine Rebellin gegen das Imperium?", fragte Savage plötzlich. „Ja, das bin ich. Und ich muß inkognito bleiben. Kannst du über dieses Treffen schweigen?" „Nun, ich bin offiziell auch tot. Deshalb benutze ich dieses Pseudonym. Da haben wir wohl etwas gemeinsam. Natürlich werde ich schweigen." Ahsoka atmete erleichtert auf. Savage wusste also überhaupt nicht, daß sie sich früher mit Maul getroffen hatte. Oder tat er nur so, um sie nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen?

Ahsoka prüfte nun die Ware. Maße, Gewicht und Qualität stimmten mit ihrer Bestellung überein. Sie lächelte zufrieden. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde jetzt meine Leute anrufen, daß sie die Ware abholen kommen. Bezahlt ist sie ja bereits." „Ja, das Geld ist angekommen. Dann braucht ihr mich ja jetzt nicht mehr und ich kann zu meiner Familie zurückkehren. Du brauchst einfach nur das Schloß von außen wieder einrasten zu lassen, wenn ihr und die Ware draußen seid." „Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. Grüß Ventress von mir", sagte sie gerührt von seinem Vertrauen. „Ventress? Von der habe ich ewig nichts mehr gehört. Ist wohl auch besser so", sagte Savage mit abfällig gekräuselten Lippen. „Oh … nun … es hat mich jedenfalls gefreut, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen", sagte sie verwirrt. Dann war Ventress also nicht seine Frau. Ob er wusste, daß sie ein Kind von ihm bekommen hatte? Aber ihn jetzt weiter deswegen zu befragen, erschien ihr unpassend. Vielleicht würde sich später eine Gelegenheit ergeben. „Und ich danke dir", entgegnete Savage wieder mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln. „Es läuft nicht immer alles so angenehm und reibungslos ab."

Sie vermeinte noch, bei diesem seinem letzten Satz in seinen grünen Augen ein verstärktes Glitzern bemerkt zu haben. Aber nur einen Augenblick später war er bereits verschwunden und sie mit den Waffen allein. Ahsoka stutzte. Es war zwar angenehm abgelaufen, aber reibungslos ganz gewiß nicht. Ob das eben eine Anspielung war? Hatte er etwa die ganze Zeit gewusst, daß sie anwesend war und hatte dies alles für sie und zu seinem Vergnügen getrieben? Aber Ahsoka sah keinerlei Veranlassung, sich weiter darüber ihren blau-weiß-umrahmten Kopf zu zerbrechen. Offensichtlich war hier gerade spontan ein gegenseitiges Vertrauensverhältnis entstanden, welches für eine weitere Vertiefung dieser Geschäftsbeziehung überaus nützlich sein konnte. Und Ahsoka war nicht der Typ Frau, der in andere Familien einbrechen würde. Und Savage war gottseidank ebensowenig der Typ, der seine Frau betrog, wer immer die Glückliche sein mochte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem schwarz-roten Bruder hatte er ihr freimütig von deren Existenz erzählt. Noch ein Grund mehr, den neuen Savage Opress zu mögen und ihm zu vertrauen. Und sie würde weiterhin Jungfrau bleiben, bis der Richtige auftauchte, wo alles stimmte. Ihr kam nun in den Sinn, daß Savage sie möglicherweise nur deshalb so erregt hatte, weil sie sich manchmal immer noch nach Maul sehnte und sich vielleicht heimlich Ersatz für ihn wünschte. Aber sie wollte keinen Maul-Ersatz. Und dieser neue Savage verdiente es ganz gewiß nicht, als Ersatz für Maul herhalten zu müssen. Jetzt war es Zeit, Saw anzurufen, damit er den Rest der Truppe mobilisierte, die vielen schweren Kisten schnell zum Raumschiff zu schleppen. Und dann würden sie Otor erst einmal verlassen. Bis sie wieder Nachschub brauchten.Völlig erschöpft legte sich Ahsoka auf das große breite Bett, auf dem sich noch vor einer halben Stunde Savage vergnügt hatte. Sie schlief sofort ein, bis das Klopfen ihrer angekommenen Rebellen-Kameraden an die Bretterwand des Hauses sie erneut weckte.


	58. Sidajj I

58. Sidajj I

Der Morgen graute über dem Mond Concordia. Maul und Kilindi lagen noch am späten Vormittag im Bett, während die großen Kinder im Feriencamp waren und Ventress sich um die Kleinen kümmerte. „Weißt du, Maul: Irgendwie vermisse ich, daß dein alter Meister gar nicht mehr zu unmöglichen Zeiten anruft und dich zu sich herbestellt." „Ich brauche nur jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, dann geht das sofort wieder los, wenn du willst", sagte Maul grinsend, während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken verbarg und ihr gleichzeitig die Kopftentakel kraulte. „Aber mein alter Meister hat jetzt jemand anderen, den er mit Aufträgen überhäufen kann. Und auf den wartet keine Padme mehr." „Schon komisch", meinte Kilindi. „Früher dachte ich immer, überall würde Frieden herrschen und nur ich müsste Angst um mein Leben haben. Und jetzt, wo dein Meister Imperator geworden ist, haben alle Angst, aber ich habe keine mehr." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und zog sich an seinen Hüften zu ihm heran. „Freut mich für dich, daß seine Herrschaft wenigstens zu etwas nütze ist. Wir haben uns diese Ruhe jetzt redlich verdient", erwiderte Maul „Vermißt du nicht die Missionen und die Kämpfe von früher?" „Momentan nicht, jetzt sind andere dran", sagte er lächelnd und küsste sie. „Würdest du morgen die Ersatzteile für die Kampfdroiden abholen? Ziton Moj hat gesagt, sie wären morgen ab zehn Uhr in der Raumhafencantina abholbereit. Dann können wir spätestens übermorgen wieder ordentlich trainieren. Der Feind schläft schließlich nicht." „Gut. Laß uns bis dahin mit den Lichtschwertern üben", sagte Kilindi, bevor sie unter der Dusche verschwand.

Auf einmal summte Mauls Komlink. Er dachte sich zuerst nichts dabei, als Asajj Ventress' Hologrammbild erschien, so verwaschen und verzerrt, wie es von Tatooine aus eben war bei dieser Entfernung, genauso nebulös wie das, was sie zu sagen hatte: „Jabba hat mir einen Kopfgeldjägerauftrag erteilt, einen Führer der Schwarzen Sonne kaltzumachen, der hier Jabbas Geschäfte stört und an diesen nachgewiesenermaßen zu wenig Abgaben bezahlt. Er hat eine Lieferung Sklaven entführen lassen und sie nach Zygerria vertickt, ohne daß Jabba davon auch nur einen Credit gesehen hat und …" „Bitte langweile mich nicht mit Einzelheiten. Wie heißt der Typ?", fragte Maul knapp. „Pirox Lunix". „Dieser Typ ist mir auch nicht geheuer. Er ist auf einmal aufgetaucht und keiner weiß, wo er herkommt. Er hat den bisherigen Unterführer der Schwarzen Sonne auf Tatooine unter irgendeinem Vorwand getötet und seinen Platz eingenommen. Bislang hat er sich mir gegenüber korrekt verhalten, aber ich beobachte ihn argwöhnisch." „Das solltest du auch, Jabba hat mir gesagt, er sei machtsensitiv. Aber ich weiß nicht, in welchem Grade. Hilfst du mir?", fragte sie Maul direkt. „Wenn du denkst, daß du es alleine nicht schaffst, wieso hast du dann den Auftrag überhaupt angenommen?", fragte dieser zurück. „Jabba bezahlt einen Haufen Kohle dafür, daß der Typen irgendwie erledigt wird. Und ich brauche das Geld." „Du meinst wohl, Ihr braucht das Geld", erwiderte Maul belustigt. „Ich weiß doch, daß Kenobi den ganzen Tag in der Wüste herumhockt und nichts macht, außer Kinder zu betreuen. Er darf sich nirgendwo sehen lassen und du darfst jetzt für ihn den Lebensunterhalt mitverdienen." „Das ist nicht wahr!", entrüstete sie sich. „Er jagt sein eigenes Wild und baut in seinem Garten Obst und Gemüse an. Er ist Selbstversorger und ich bekomme davon auch etwas ab. Das ist mehr als fair", verteidigte sie Obi-Wan. „Nun, wie ich sehe, steht ihr euch doch recht nah. Wieso fragst du nicht ihn, ob er dir dabei hilft? Schließlich ist auch er machtsensitiv und er kann sogar einigermaßen mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen", sah Ventress den blauen Holo-Maul grinsend sagen. „Das wird er nie tun, das ist ihm sicherlich viel zu profan und zu unehrenhaft", sagte sie zerknirscht. „Dein Problem. Ich werde für diesen Kerl bestimmt nicht auf diese elende Sandkugel schippern. Aber wenn du Erfolg hast, dann kannst du mir gerne Bescheid geben. Dann werde auch ich mich erkenntlich zeigen." „Danke, Maul", sagte Ventress erleichtert. Sie hatte bereits damit gerechnet, daß Maul ihr nicht helfen würde. Aber es war beruhigend, zu wissen, daß er sich ihr auch nicht in den Weg stellen würde und daß sich ihre Interessen bei diesem Auftrag offensichtlich deckten.

Als Obi-Wan Kenobi das Zimmer betrat, in dem Ventress auf den kleinen Luke aufpassen sollte, blieb er erstarrt stehen. Er sah, daß Ventress vor einer kleinen Pyramide saß und aufmerksam den Ausführungen des Torwächters lauschte, den Obi-Wan noch nie gesehen hatte, genauso wenig wie diese Pyramide. Luke Skywalker lag nur einen halben Meter daneben und strampelte vergnügt mit seinen Beinchen in die Luft und wedelte mit seinen Ärmchen. „Woher hast du das", fragte er misstrauisch. „Mist! Jetzt hast du meine Konzentration gestört", blaffte ihn Ventress ärgerlich an. „Beinahe hätte ich die Barriere umgangen, die mich ständig vom Menü mit den Machtblitzen trennt." „Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß du Luke mit diesem Sith-Unsinn infiltrierst", rief Obi-Wan aufgebracht. Jetzt begann auch Luke zu schreien. „Na toll! Jetzt schreit er auch noch", fuhr sie Obi-Wan ärgerlich an. „Und sonst ist er immer so ruhig, wenn ich das Holocron öffne. Das scheint ihm zu gefallen", sagte sie, wieder vergnügt lächelnd.

„Wie oft machst du das schon und seit wann hast du das Holocron?", wollte er nun wissen. „Ach, das habe ich auch im Tempel gefunden – da wo auch das Sperma von Maul lag. Da hat wohl jemand eine Sammlung von Sith-Artefakten angelegt." „Du weißt aber schon, daß der Geist des Holocrons auch die Umstehenden verderben kann? Und dann machst du das noch vor kleinen unschuldigen Babys. Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", sagte Obi-Wan und nahm das Holocron an sich, welches sofort erlosch. „Gib es mir sofort zurück!", rief Ventress aufgebracht. „Niemals!" „Dann hilf mir, endlich dieses Machtblitzemenü zu öffnen. Wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du das später auch mal gebrauchen. Wenn du es schaffen solltest, damit Machtblitze zu machen, dann darfst du sie auch an mir ausprobieren", versprach sie ihm. „Nein, ich werde dem jetzt ein und für alle Mal ein Ende machen", sagte Obi-Wan entschieden und warf das Holocron in Richtung Boden und hob seinen rechten Fuß, um es so schnell wie möglich zu zertreten. Ventress bremste mit Hilfe der Macht dessen Fall, so daß es in der Luft schweben blieb und ließ es wieder in ihre Hand segeln. „Ich habe es eigentlich damals Savage versprochen. Irgendwann werde ich es Maul geben. Aber jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen. Aber bis dahin will ich gerne wissen, was es mit den Machtblitzen auf sich hat. Nur die Machtblitze. Das andere interessiert mich nicht", sagte sie fast flehend. „Nein!" „Aber ich habe in zwei Tagen einen wichtigen Auftrag für Jabba zu erfüllen. Dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe. Und vielleicht die des Holocrons." Jetzt wurde Obi-Wan neugierig. „Wie kommst du darauf, daß ich dir bei deinen Kopfgeldaufträgen helfen werde? Du weißt ganz genau, daß ich damit nichts zu schaffen habe." „Jabba hat mir gesagt, dieser Falleener, den wir für ihn töten sollen, ist machtsensitiv und ich weiß nicht, wie machtsensitiv er ist. Und der Auftrag ist so lukrativ, daß weder ich noch du für die nächsten zwei Monate etwas für das Geld anderer Leute tun müssten. Dann kann ich dir anderweitig helfen. Und du kannst dich mehr um Luke kümmern. Bitte." Sie sah ihn derart an, daß er wusste, daß es für sie offensichtlich wichtig war, daß er ihr half. „Na gut, aber erst, wenn Luke schläft", war seine einzige Bedingung. Ventress atmete auf.

„Es gab so viele Jedi-Holocrone, die es wert gewesen wären, gerettet zu werden und die wahrscheinlich im Tempel verbrannt sind. Und du hast dir dort ausgerechnet diesen Unsinn ausgesucht", meinte Obi-Wan verärgert, als Freedon Nadd begann, das Wesen und das Symbiontenverhalten der Orbaliskenkäfer zu erläutern. Es war auch für Obi-Wan nicht ganz einfach, den Torwächter der Pyramide dazu zu bringen, das Machtblitze-Menü zu öffnen, aber schließlich schaffte er es, zumindest den Punkt mit den roten Machtblitzen zu öffnen. Allerdings war es für Obi-Wan sehr anstrengend, die Konzentration im Gehirn in Kombination mit dem Arm und der Hand derart aufrechtzuerhalten, bis schlussendlich ein paar nebeneinanderliegende rote Linien aus seiner Hand schossen. „Nochmal", sagte Ventress freudig erregt und stellte sich vor ihn hin, sich ihm als Ziel anbietend. „Huch, das kitzelt!", kicherte sie, als Obi-Wans schmales rotes Streifenbündel sie traf. „Was solls. Rot ist eh nicht meine Farbe", erwiderte er lakonisch. Jetzt war sie an der Reihe. Sie konzentrierte sich und nach einer Weile konnte auch sie ein rotes Energiebündel aus ihrer Hand erzeugen, allerdings ein eher breites und kurzes. Als sie sich damit Obi-Wan näherte, wich dieser aus und erklärte: „Bis du damit an deine Feinde herangerückt bist, haben die dich schon anderweitig erledigt. Ich denke, kitzeln kannst du mich auch anders." Ventress war enttäuscht. Damit würde sie Darth Maul bestimmt nicht beeindrucken. Und den Falleener sicher ebenso wenig. Und wenn sie sich in diese Übungen vertiefen würde, würde sie das viel Kraft kosten. Und Jugend. Und Schönheit. Davon war sie überzeugt. „Du solltest das auch nicht zu oft machen", pflichtete sie ihm bei. „Sonst siehst du irgendwann so gruselig aus wie der Imperator. Und dann brauchst du dich auch bei mir nicht mehr blicken lassen." „Schade, hat nicht geklappt", sagte Obi-Wan gespielt ertappt. „Nun, meine Teuerste, dann werde ich mir eben eine Orbaliskenpanzerung zulegen, wenn dir das besser gefällt." „Dann bist du mein Orbali-Wan", kicherte Ventress und nahm ihn in die Arme. Damit war das Thema Machtblitze im Hause Ventrobi beendet. Mehr Sorgen bereitete Ventress die Tatsache, daß jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen ihr Müll durchwühlt worden war. Anfangs tippte sie auf Wompratten, aber diese hinterließen für gewöhnlich eine weitgestreute Müllschneise, was hier nicht der Fall war. Aber der Müll, den sie an einem Tag in die Mülltonne hineingetan hatte, war am nächsten Tag nicht mehr oben in der Tonne. Anfangs hatte sie noch geglaubt, daß sich irgendwelche armen Leute etwas zu essen suchen würden, aber nach zwei Standardwochen hörten diese Müllwühlereien genauso plötzlich wieder auf, wie sie begonnen hatten.

Es war schon Abend, als sich Obi-Wan und Ventress in die Nähe der Stadt Anchorhead kamen. Die Kantina, in der sich ihre Zielperson aufhielt, war jetzt bereits richtig gefüllt. Jetzt galt es, den Falleener von dem Trubel in der Kantina wegzulocken, damit er in die Falle tappte, die ihm Ventress gestellt hatte. Das Hinterzimmer, in welchem sich Ventress mit Pirox Lunix verabredet hatte, verfügte über eine zweite Tür, einen Ausgang, der direkt aus der Kantina führte. Zur Not hätte man auch aus dem Fenster springen können, zumindest Ventress konnte das, nicht jedoch der Falleener, der ihr etwas zu groß und zu mächtig dafür erschien. „Ich wusste gar nicht, daß Kopfgeldjäger jetzt auch mit Spice dealen", sagte der grünhäutige Mann grinsend und kopfschüttelnd, wobei die schwarze Mähne seines Pferdeschwanzes hin- und herschwang. „Nun, das ist nur eine Gefälligkeit für einen Freund", sagte Ventress mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln. „Die Ware ist in Ordnung", sagte er, nachdem er die Päckchen geprüft hatte, die Ventress ihm hingelegt hatte. Als er einen Koffer auf den Tisch legte, um das Geld für die Ware herauszusuchen, aktivierte sie ihre beiden Lichtschwerter. Sie führte einen Hieb mit beiden Schwertern aus, der ihrem Gegner mit Leichtigkeit den Kopf vom Halse getrennt hätte, aber Lunix ließ sich im letzten Moment nach unten fallen und rollte in Richtung Ausgang. Gerade, als sich Ventress erneut auf ihn stürzen wollte, erhob er eine Hand und Ventress merkte, daß sie mit Hilfe der Macht gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Das waren also die Machtkünste des Pirox Lunix. Ein Lichtschwert schien er jedenfalls nicht dabeizuhaben. Das war schon mal gut. Noch während sie an der Wand lag, drückte sie einen Knopf ihres Komlinks, um das Signal an Obi-Wan zu senden, daß sie Hilfe brauchte. Dieser stürmte, in einen braunen Umhang mit Kapuze gehüllt, sofort herein, um dem Falleener einen Tritt zwischen die Beine zu verpassen, der ihn straucheln ließ, als er sich wieder aus der Rolle vorwärts erheben wollte. Währenddessen war Ventress schon wieder auf den Beinen und stieß dem Falleener ihre beiden Lichtschwerter gekreuzt durch dessen Brust, so daß sie diagonal wieder aus seinem Rücken austraten. „Pack das Spice wieder ein!", wies sie Obi-Wan an, während sie sich den von ihr wieder geschlossenen Koffer mit den Credits schnappte. „Und jetzt nix wie weg hier", rief sie, um mit Verwunderung zu bemerken, daß Obi-Wan einen Punkt auf dem Boden fixierte. Nicht auf dem Boden. Das Komlink am Arm ihres Opfers wurde offenbar von außen aktiviert. Jemand klopfte an und bat um ein Gespräch. Ventress trat an den Toten heran und drückte, einem Impuls folgend, auf die Freigabe-Taste, um sogleich aus dem Sichtbereich des nun zum Leben erwachenden Komlinks zu verschwinden, als sie der furchtbaren Silhouette ansichtig wurde, die auch Obi-Wan für einen Moment erstarren ließ. Die hochgewachsene Gestalt war in einen langen Umhang gehüllt, am Gürtel konnte man den Griff eines Lichtschwertes sehen. Und auf dem Kopf trug der Holo-Mann einen Helm, der seinen gesamten Kopf verdeckte. Ventress ließ den hohen spitzen Metallabsatz ihres Schuhs auf das Komlink sausen, so daß es in mehrere Stücke zersprang, dann nahm sie Obi-Wan bei der Hand und sie gingen ruhig nach draußen, als wäre nichts passiert. Da schossen auf einmal von rechts und links zwei andere Falleener auf sie zu. Sie mussten schon die ganze Zeit rechts und links den Ausgang flankiert haben, um das Geschäft ihres Bosses abzusichern. Ventress aktivierte sofort wieder ihre Lichtschwerter und durchbohrte den einen Mann. Sie sah zu Obi-Wan hinüber, aber der hatte den Mann lediglich mit Hilfe der Macht von sich weggestoßen. „Töte ihn!", rief sie Obi-Wan zu. „Wir können uns keine Zeugen leisten." „Es gibt noch eine andere Lösung …", widersprach er. „Töte ihn … sofort!", schrie sie ihn an. „Oder willst du, daß du entdeckt wirst und Luke dich nie wiedersieht?" Und nun gehorchte ihr Obi-Wan. Er schwang schnell herum und sah auf sein baldiges Opfer, dessen Augen vor Todesangst geweitet waren. Zischend wurde er von Obi-Wans blauem Lichtschwert durchbohrt – mitten ins Herz. Ventress, sah, daß Obi-Wan zitterte, nachdem er diese Tat vollbracht hatte. Schweigend nahm sie ihn wieder bei der Hand. Dann stiegen beide in den Gleiter, mit dem sie gekommen waren und Ventress nahm Kurs auf das Gehöft in der Einöde, wo Obi-Wan zu Hause war. „Das musst du Maul erzählen", sagte er. „Ich glaube, der Imperator will die Schwarze Sonne infiltrieren, um sie besser für seine Zwecke nutzen zu können." „Ja, das werde ich", raunte sie. „Jabba wird erfreut sein, wenn ich ihm nicht nur sein Spice zurückbringe, sondern auch noch einen Teil der Credits, die dieser grüne Kerl ihm schuldet. Ich werde morgen früh damit zu ihm gehen. Und dann komme ich sofort zu dir und wir bleiben noch drei Tage zusammen, bis ich wieder nach Mandalore fliege. Wie gefällt dir das?", fragte sie ihn. „Nun, meine Liebe, das ist das mindeste, was du mir nach dieser blutigen Aktion schuldest." „Wieso blutig? Unsere Lichtschwerter haben doch die Wunden kauterisiert?", griente sie ihn an. „Asajj, ich werde dir nie wieder bei deinen Aufträgen helfen", sagte er nun ernst. „Ach was, das ist eine ganz saubere Sache gewesen. Manchmal läuft es noch viel heftiger ab. Danke, Obi-Wan", sagte sie, als sie ihn zum Abschied küsste.

Es war schon fast Morgen, als sie wieder zu ihrem Haus kam. Als sie die Tür öffnete, spürte sie eine Präsenz, die sie kannte und erschrak. Als sie ins Schlafzimmer trat, erstarrte sie. Darth Vader saß auf ihrem Bett. Der Holo-Mann aus der Kantina hatte reale Gestalt angenommen. Noch ehe sie sich aus ihrer Starre lösen konnte, hatte Darth Vader sie mit einem Machtgriff in die Luft gehoben und gegen die Wand geknallt, diesmal noch viel derber, als es der Falleener vor vier Stunden mit ihr getan hatte. Sie merkte, wie sich etwas an ihrem Gürtel bewegte. Vader hatte ihre Lichtschwerter an sich genommen. Dann zerrte er sie grob nach oben, legte ihr Handschellen an und zog sie zu seinem Gleiter, der um eine Ecke stand. Er öffnete das imperiale Shuttle, welches am Raumhafen von Mos Eisley bereitstand, mithilfe der Macht, dann stieß er seine Gefangene in den hinteren Teil des Shuttles, wo er sie mit einer Durastahlkette an einem Griff festband, damit sie nicht fliehen oder ihn von hinten attackieren konnte. Nach etwa vier Stunden sah Ventress den Hauptstadtplaneten auf sich zukommen. Vader hatte während des gesamten Fluges kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen. Zumindest war er jetzt damit beschäftigt, den Landeanflug vorzubereiten, was Ventress genügend Raum gab, ihr Komlink zu zerstören, damit sie nicht durch unpassenden Anrufe bloßgestellt werden könnte und damit die, die ihr nahestanden, nicht in Gefahr gebracht würden, sollte das Gerät in unbefugte Hände fallen. Ventress bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als Vader sie ins Tageslicht hinausstieß. Sie waren auf einer Landeplattform des Jedi-Tempels gelandet. Nun führte Vader sie direkt zum Mittelturm des verwaisten Tempels. Ventress konnte noch die Brandspuren sehen, die von Vader stammten. Obi-Wan hatte ihr damals, als sie auf Tatooine angekommen war und die Kinder ausnahmsweise einmal alle geschlafen hatten, erzählt, welches Massaker sein ehemaliger Schüler hier angerichtet hatte, bevor er ins Mustafar-System verschwand, um von dort für immer entstellt zurückzukommen.

Als sie endlich über eine lange Wendeltreppe den kreisrunden Raum erreichten, der sich im Mittelturm des Jedi-Tempels befand, stutzte Ventress für einen Moment. Ein Tisch stand da zwischen zweien der entlang des Raumrandes im Kreis angeordneten Drehstühle, vorbereitet mit Häppchen und Leckerlies, wie sie es früher auf Schloß Serenno gekannt hatte. Und zwei Gläser Blütenwein standen da ebenfalls, auf Genießer wartend. Einer der Drehstühle war von den beiden Neuankömmlingen abgewandt, so daß man von hinten nur die hohe Lehne sehen konnte. Was hatte Vader jetzt vor? Er wollte sie doch nicht etwa hier zu einer gemütlichen Besprechung oder gar einem Rendezvous empfangen? Skywalker war ihr gegenüber immer feindselig gewesen und es hatte nicht den Anschein, daß sich an ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung jetzt irgendetwas ändern sollte. Dann drehte sich der abgewandte Sessel plötzlich herum und Darth Sidious persönlich stand auf, um die Beiden zu begrüßen. „Wie ich sehe, ist die Mission erfolgreich verlaufen, mein Schüler", begrüßte er Vader. Ventress war einen Augenblick geschockt und wusste für's erste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Sie war jetzt mit dem Imperator und dessen neuem Schüler ganz alleine. Niemand würde hierherkommen und ihr helfen oder sie retten. Aber sie würde wenigstens einen schnellen und würdevollen Tod von Hand eines Lichtschwertes sterben, ohne zu betteln oder zu klagen. So wie sie es damals Dooku auf Rattatak angeboten hatte, als sie dieser im Lichtschwertkampf besiegt hatte, um sie dann doch leben zu lassen und zu seiner Attentäter-Schülerin zu machen.

Jetzt sah sie, wie der Meister ihres ehemaligen Meisters sie anlächelte. Sein graues, faltiges Gesicht mit den radioaktiv-gelb leuchtenden Augen machte dieses sein Lächeln zu einer hässlichen Fratze. Aber offenbar war ihr Tod noch etwas entfernt. „Welch eine Freude, Euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen", begrüßte der Imperator nun Ventress direkt. „Nun, das wird sich erst noch zeigen," erwiderte sie dunkel. „Im Moment kann ich nur mit Überraschung und völliger Ahnungslosigkeit dienen", setzte sie mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag hinzu. Einem Impuls folgend, streckte Ventress ihrem Gastgeber die Oberseite ihrer rechten Hand entgegen. Und der einen halben Kopf kleinere Imperator nahm sie ohne zu zögern und gab ihr einen galanten Handkuß, um sie gleich darauf wieder anzulächeln. „Wo sind nur Eure Lichtschwerter abgeblieben, meine Verehrteste?", fragte er. „Lord Vader hielt es wohl für angemessen, sie vorübergehend an sich zu nehmen", sagte Ventress mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Lord Vader", wandte sich der Imperator nun an seinen Schüler. „gebt ihr ihre Lichtschwerter zurück!" „Die habe ich im Shuttle gelassen, mein Meister", erwiderte Vader mit mechanischer Stimme. „Dann hole sie sofort aus dem Shuttle und gib sie ihr. Dann laß uns allein!", befahl Sidious. „Aber Meister, ich …", weiter kam Vader nicht. „Als vor einem knappen halben Jahr Eure ehemalige Padawan dies von Euch verlangt hat, habt ihr diesem Wunsch sofort stattgegeben. Und jetzt zögert Ihr, wenn Euer Meister dasselbe wünscht?!", sagte Sidious drohend. „Sofort, mein Lord", erwiderte Vader geschlagen. Ventress kam nicht umhin, ihm direkt in seine schwarze Maske zu grinsen, bevor er sich umwandte, um zu erledigen, was ihm aufgetragen. Auch wenn sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, so war seine Körpersprache eindeutig ablehnend bis aufsässig. „Bis er wieder zurück sein wird, können wir uns hier etwas stärken und uns den Inhalt dieses Holocrons anschauen. Ich nehme an, das wird Euch interessieren", sagte Sidous zu Ventress, ihr einen der berühmten blauen Würfel hinhaltend.

Darth Vader war wieder einmal enttäuscht. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, auch in seinem neuen bedeutenden glorreichen Sith-Leben dazu verdammt zu sein, der abtrünnigen Jedi und gefallenen Sith Asajj Ventress deren Lichtschwerter hinterhertragen zu müssen. Gut, er hatte sie ihr vorhin weggenommen, genauso wie damals die ebenfalls abtrünnige Jedi Barriss Offee. Aber trotzdem fand er, daß ihn der Imperator unfair behandelte. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, daß mit seinem Überlaufen zur Dunklen Seite der Macht dieses Gezerre von verschiedenen Seiten um seine Loyalität und seine Aufgaben ein Ende haben würde. Er hatte Padmé vor dem Tod bewahren und der Galaxis Frieden bringen wollen. Aber wie es aussah, interessierte sich sein neuer Meister nicht im Geringsten für die Fähigkeit, andere Wesen vor dem Tode zu bewahren, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß er solch ein Wissen mit seinem Schüler teilen wollte und Vader fragte sich, ob Palpatine ihm damals bewusst falsche Versprechungen gemacht hatte, um ihn auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu locken. Und nicht genug damit, daß Sidious häufig die Meinungen und Ratschläge von Grandmoff Tarkin denen seines Schülers vorzog, Tarkins Klugheit und Strategie in seinem Beisein lobte und so zwischen ihnen beiden Rivalität schürte. Jetzt hatte er auch noch diese gerissene Nebelhexe in den Tempel eingeladen, hofierte sie vor seinen Augen und machte ihr galante Avancen, genauso wie das sein früherer Jedi-Meister mit ihr getan hatte.

Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, daß Ventress ja gerade erst angekommen war. Womöglich plante sein Meister einen Lichtschwertkampf, den er dann so aussehen lassen könnte, als hätte Ventress ihn angegriffen, um sie dann endgültig zu töten, so wie er es schon zweimal vermittels Dooku versucht hatte, so wie er vor zwei Monaten die vier Jedi-Meister einen nach dem anderen in seinem Kanzlerbüro getötet hatte, um auf ihren Leichen und denen der anderen Jedi sein neues Imperium zu errichten. Aber warum dann die ganze Scharade mit dem Falleener? Dieser Pirox Lunix war eigens von Vader ausgewählt worden, damit er in dessen Auftrag die Schwarze Sonne infiltrieren und im Sinne des Imperiums manipulieren sollte. Und Darth Sidious hatte diese Wahl Vaders gutgeheißen, als er ihm diesen neuesten Handlanger vorgestellt hatte. Und eigentlich war es Vaders Auftrag gewesen, dessen Aktivitäten abzusichern und ihm auf Tatooine den Rücken freizuhalten. Auch oder gerade, weil er diese Sandkugel, die einst seine Heimat war, so haßte. Er war deshalb außer sich gewesen, als er den Falleener gemeuchelt in der Kantina vorgefunden hatte, nachdem dessen Komlink-Verbindung abrupt geendet hatte. Und er war stolz darauf gewesen, daß ihn seine Recherchen zu der berüchtigten Asajj Ventress geführt hatten, die sich scheinbar jetzt sogar im Drogengeschäft betätigte. Eigentlich hatte er vom Imperator eine Rüge erwartet ob des Todes ihres neuesten Handlangers, den er mit Ventress' Verhaftung wenigstens einigermaßen wiedergutmachen wollte. Aber daß ihn der Imperator nun erst uneingeschränkt lobte und ihn dann für Ventress auf Botengänge schickte, ergab in seinen Augen keinen Sinn. Es war einfach nur demütigend.

Als Vader wieder mit den beiden Lichtschwertern zurückkehrte, sah er Ventress mit seinem Boss angeregt plaudern, essen und trinken. Und er bemerkte, daß der Imperator Ventress geradezu mit seinen gelben Augen verschlang, ihr auf ihr recht freizügiges wohlgeformtes Dekolleté starrte. Und dies, obwohl Palpatine früher stets so getan hatte, als stünde er über solcherart profanen Beziehungen zwischen Mann und Frau. Gerade jetzt, wo Padmé für immer tot war, schmerze ihn dieser Anblick besonders. Vader fragte sich, was er mit seinem verstümmelten und für immer entstellten Körper eigentlich noch vom Leben hatte, von seiner Machtbegabung und seiner Fertigkeit mit dem Lichtschwert, während diese raffinierte Dathomir-Hexe einfach so hereinspazieren konnte und ihre in seinen Augen mäßigen Macht- und Lichtschwertkünste mit Koketterie und Blufferei erfolgreich wieder wettzumachen schien. Ja, Asajj Ventress würde versuchen, auch seinen neuen Meister mit ihrem weiblichen Charme raffiniert einzuwickeln und für ihre ganz privaten Zwecke zu benutzen. Aber sein Meister war viel zu schlau und zu abgefeimt, viel zu erfahren, als daß er auf ihre billigen Spielchen hereinfallen würde. Nein, am Ende würde _er_ _sie_ benutzen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund verschaffte dieser Gedanke Vader keinerlei Genugtuung. Huldvoll nahm Ventress mit einem hingehauchten „Dankeschön" ihre beiden Lichtschwerter aus den starren künstlichen Händen Vaders entgegen, um sie mit einer langsamen fließenden Bewegung an ihren Gürtel zu klippen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Darth Sidious und dem Holocron zu widmen, welches dieser für sie geöffnet hatte. Ventress brauchte Vaders Gesicht nicht zu sehen, um zu erkennen, wie er wie ein geprügelter Hund von dannen schlich. Sie schickte ihm ein feines Grinsen hinterher, gewahr, daß der Imperator zeitgleich genau dasselbe tat. Wenn sie schon sterben sollte, dann wollte sie vorher wenigstens noch so viel Spaß wie möglich haben.

„Ihr kennt diese Frau, nicht wahr?", fragte Palpatine Ventress, nachdem Vader außer Sicht- und Hörweite war. „Sie nicht, aber ihre Lichtschwerter. Und ich weiß auch, was Dooku mit ihr gemacht hat. Steht mir jetzt dasselbe bevor?" „Nicht, wenn Ihr mir gegenüber kooperativ und loyal seid." „Ich war gegenüber Dooku immer kooperativ und loyal und was hat es mir gebracht? Dooku wollte meinen Tod. Und das gleich zweimal. Nennt mir nur einen Grund, warum es diesmal anders sein sollte", sagte sie provozierend. „Der einzige Grund heißt Dooku und der ist tot", sagte Sidious lächelnd. „Ich weiß, das Dooku Euch in eine Verschwörung gegen mich verwickeln wollte. Genauso, wie er es bereits vor langer Zeit einmal mit Obi-Wan Kenobi versucht hatte. Zusammen mit Dooku wart Ihr eine Gefahr. Jetzt ohne ihn seid Ihr es nicht mehr." „Nun, wenn ich keine Gefahr mehr für Euch bin, dann kann ich Euch vielleicht auch nicht mehr nützlich sein?", versuchte Ventress, ihr Gegenüber aus der Reserve zu locken. „Aber nicht doch, meine Liebe", wiegelte Sidious mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung ab. „Seht doch, wie kraftvoll und anmutig Komari Vosa ihre beiden Lichtschwerter schwingt. Das ist derselbe Makashi-Stil, den Dooku auch Euch beigebracht hat, nicht wahr? Ihr habt auf den Holo-Videos, die mir Dooku geschickt hat, im Übrigen auch immer sehr elegant und tödlich ausgesehen – eine faszinierende Mischung." Ventress sah auf die schlanke anmutige Gestalt, die auf dem projizierten Holo-Bild mit Dooku kämpfte, als sie noch dessen Padawan gewesen war. Sie schaute Dooku mit genau derselben Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Schwärmerei an, die Ventress einst gegenüber ihrem ehemaligen Sith-Meister gehegt hatte. Um dann ebenso verraten zu werden wie sie.

„Aber für Eleganz allein wird man nicht bezahlt, ist es nicht so?", bohrte Ventress weiter, um die Absichten ihres Gastgebers herauszukitzeln. „Hmm, das kommt ganz darauf an … Wißt Ihr, mein neuer Schüler tut sich recht schwer damit, mit zwei Klingen zu kämpfen und zu trainieren, ganz im Gegensatz zu Euch. Ich würde so etwas gerne einmal in Echt erleben", schnurrte der Dunkle Lord der Sith, während er sich zu ihr hinbeugte. „Nichts da!", erwiderte Ventress schroff und wich etwas vor ihm zurück. „Ihr werdet es wie einen Angriff meinerseits aussehen lassen, bevor Ihr mich tötet." „So denkt Ihr von mir?", entrüstete sich Sidious, eine Kunstpause machend, um ihre Reaktion zu testen. Aber Ventress sah ihn lediglich mit einem Pokerface an und wartete auf seine nächsten Worte. „Hätte ich so etwas vorgehabt, dann hätte ich Vader bereits auf Tatooine den Job erledigen lassen. Ich glaube, ich verrate Euch kein Geheimnis, wenn ich jetzt behaupte, daß Vader dies nur allzu gern sofort getan hätte, als er Euch in die Finger bekommen hatte, nachdem ihr diesen Falleener getötet hattet. Ich jedoch habe andere Pläne mit Euch", sagte er geheimnisvoll lächelnd. „Die Ihr mir jetzt nicht verraten werdet", mutmaßte Ventress. „Schlaues Mädchen", sagte Sidious anerkennend und tätschelte dabei ihre Hand. „Nun, Ihr werdet es am Ende dieses Aufenthaltes in diesem Raum noch erfahren. Und jetzt … lasst uns kämpfen." Mit diesen Worten zog er blitzschnell seine beiden Lichtschwerter aus den Taschen seiner Robe und aktivierte die blutroten Klingen. Für einen Augenblick erstarrte Ventress. Er hatte dieselben Klingen auf sie gerichtet, mit denen er vor einem knappen Jahr Savage Opress durchbohrt hatte. Dann aktivierte sie ihre Klingen und begann eine weitgeschwungene Eröffnung. Es war, wie sie vorausgesehen hatte. Der Sith-Lord war viel schneller und beweglicher als sie, was man seiner Erscheinung überhaupt nicht zutraute. Es schien ihr, als würde er jede seiner Bewegungen durch die Macht verstärken und verschnellern. Sie versuchte, durch einen ihrer hohen schraubenartigen Salti eine neue überraschende Angriffsposition zu finden. Aber während sie noch durch die Luft wirbelte, brauchte sich ihr Gegner nur nach ihr umzudrehen, um ihre auf ihn zusausenden Klingen erneut zu blocken, daß sie knisterten. Ventress hatte die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl, daß Sidious dieses Duell jederzeit mit irgendeinem Machtgriff beenden hätte können. Zu oft musste sie mittlerweile Atem holen, zu oft war sie zu langsam gewesen. Und jetzt bemerkte sie, daß es ihr immer schwerer fiel, ihre Deckung aufrechterhalten, in die sie sich nun schon seit etwa zehn Minuten begeben hatte, weil sie es einfach nicht mehr schaffte, die machtvollen Hiebe ihres Gegners direkt zu parieren. Sie fälschte Sidious' Hiebe stattdessen mit ihren beiden Klingen nach links und nach rechts ab, so daß sie zumindest nicht getroffen wurde und ihren Gegner mit dieser Hinhaltetaktik genügend langweilen und ermüden würde können, um dann überraschenderweise zuzustoßen, wenn er komplett eingelullt sein würde. Aber Darth Sidious sah sie während des ganzen Kampfes über meist gar nicht direkt an, sondern schien ganz in den Bewegungsmustern vertieft, die er gerade zu entfalten im Begriff war. „Überrasche mich!", fielen ihr die Worte Dookus von früheren Partien dieser Art ein. Aber sie war nun einfach viel zu ausgelaugt, um sich jetzt irgendwelche raffinierten Finten einfallen zu lassen. Anstatt ihren Gegner einzulullen, hatte sie sich selbst eingelullt.

Da auf einmal war sie – die Gelegenheit für Ventress, Oberwasser zu bekommen. Darth Sidious hatte einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite gemacht, etwas zu weit, wie sie fand. Gleich würde er das Gleichgewicht verlieren und hinfallen. Sie bräuchte jetzt einfach nur … Sie war gerade dabei, in die Richtung zu hechten, die Darth Sidious ihr vorgegeben hatte. Und auf einmal blieb die Welt um sie herum stehen. Mitten im Sprung blieb sie auf einmal in der Luft hängen. Und ihre Lichtschwerter hingen genauso festgenagelt in der Luft fest. Sie fühlte den Druck, der sich von allen Seiten um ihren Körper legte. Und von unten schaute sie ihr Gegner schon wieder mit diesem begehrlichen Blick an. Ihr war klar, daß dieses Duell beendet war. Und es war kein Unentschieden. Auf einmal spürte sie, wie ihr mit Hilfe der Macht ihre Lichtschwerter aus der Hand gerissen wurden. Sidious, der seine beiden Klingen schon längst deaktiviert hatte, fing die beiden geriffelten Griffe mit seinen schmalen feingliedrigen Händen auf und schaute seine weiterhin in der Luft hängende Gegnerin vergnügt grinsend an. „Viel zu lernen Ihr noch habt", äffte er Meister Yoda mit dem Satz nach, welcher ihr damals vor zwei Jahren auf dem Korallenmond Rugosa solche Scham bereitet hatte. Dann entließ er sie wieder aus dem Machtgriff und gab ihr ihre Lichtschwerter mit einem feinen Lächeln zurück.

„Das sieht so schön aus, wie Ihr die Klingen schwingt", sagte Darth Sidious mit einem Anflug von Verklärung in seinem faltigen Gesicht. „Ihr macht Euch über mich lustig", sagte Ventress, überhaupt nicht belustigt. „Ganz und gar nicht. Manchmal kämpft man, um zu überleben. Und manchmal kämpft man, um zu genießen", widersprach ihr Gegenüber. „Dann ist es kein Kampf, sondern ein Spiel", belehrte ihn Ventress. „Nun, manche Spiele enden tödlich", meinte Sidious. „Aber ich finde, wir sollten uns jetzt angenehmeren Dingen widmen. Ist es nicht so, daß man sich bei den Nachtschwestern den Partner erkämpfen muß, bevor man ein Paar wird?" Mit diesen Worten führte Sidious sie zu den beiden Sesseln, auf denen sie bereits vor etwa zwanzig Standardminuten gesessen hatten. „Nun, für gewöhnlich sucht sich die Nachtschwester einen Nachtbruder aus, den sie besiegen muß, um ihn danach für einige Zeit in Beschlag zu nehmen. Aber nicht umgekehrt", sagte Ventress trocken, bemüht, ihre Fassung zu bewahren angesichts des unmoralischen Angebotes, welches sich in diesen Worten des Imperators ziemlich deutlich abzeichnete. Ventress hatte nicht vor, ihren Körper zu verkaufen. Sie war immer stolz darauf gewesen, so etwas im Gegensatz zu anderen Frauen nicht nötig zu haben. Sie benutzte lediglich hin und wieder ihren Charme und ihr gutes Aussehen, um Anderen nonverbal etwas zu versprechen, dessen Einhaltung diese Anderen aufgrund ihrer, Ventress', Stärke und ihrer Lichtschwerter einzufordern sich niemals wagen würden. Aber Darth Sidious war nicht wie diese Anderen.

„Nun, hier an diesem Ort ist es umgekehrt", sagte dieser und beugte sich nun zu Ventress vor. Er hörte sie heftiger atmen, fühlte ihre Angst. Und das erregte ihn umso mehr. „Mein neuer Schüler hat mir neulich mitgeteilt, daß er bei seinem letzten Besuch hier im Tempel eine brisante Akte gefunden hat, die Rückschlüsse darauf zulässt, daß mein früherer Schüler sich hier im Jedi-Tempel mit seiner Geliebten vergnügt hat – genau hier in diesem Raum." Er sah Ventress jetzt direkt in die Augen. Er sah ihr an, daß es in ihrem Hirn arbeitete, wie sie Zeit schinden konnte, um aus dieser für sie unangenehmen Situation zu entfliehen, so wie sie es schon so häufig getan hatte. „Welcher frühere Schüler?", fragte sie nun, nicht nur, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Count Dooku?" Jetzt hörte sie Sidious schallend lachen. Es war kein schönes Lachen, aber wenigstens war es nur ein Lachen. „Ich glaube nicht, daß sich der gute Count hier je auf diese Art vergnügt hat. Nein. Es war der Nachtbruder." Ventress wurde heiß. Dann wollte Sidious sie am Ende gar nicht verführen, sondern von ihr Informationen über Maul und seine Geliebte haben, womöglich über seine Kinder, über ihre Kinder? Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf. Hatte Sidious Vader auch heimlich zu Maul geschickt, um diesen auszuspionieren, sie dort womöglich mit Kilindi und den Kindern gesehen, wenn er auch in ihr Haus auf Tatooine eingebrochen war? Dann sagte sie innerlich: Stopp! Es ging überhaupt nicht an, daß sie jetzt an Maul oder an andere Leute dachte, die sie kannte, mit denen sie eine wichtige Bindung hatte. Der Imperator könnte diese Gedanken womöglich lesen, so wie Dooku das früher auch gelegentlich mit ihren Gedanken getan hatte. Und sie erinnerte sich noch deutlich an Dookus Angst vor seinem Meister, daß der ihn bei Regelverstößen durchschauen und bestrafen würde, wie es gelegentlich vorkam. Jetzt galt es, Unwissenheit zu simulieren, um keinen unnötigen Verdacht zu erregen. „Ach", sagte sie mit gespielter Überraschung. „Davon war mir gar nichts bekannt." „Nun, Maul hat sich nicht nur in dieser Frage mir als seinem Meister gegenüber äußerst illoyal verhalten. Ich hoffe für Euch, daß Ihr nicht denselben Fehler begehen werdet."

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragte Ventress ihn nun direkt, da sie jetzt sicher war, daß der Imperator irgendeine Art von Dienst oder Gefolgschaft von ihr erwartete. „Ich erwarte von Euch, daß Ihr mir in bestimmten Dingen für gewisse Zeit zur Verfügung steht und darüber Stillschweigen bewahrt. Ansonsten könnt Ihr tun und lassen, was ihr wollt. Natürlich nur, solange es sich im Rahmen der imperialen Ordnung bewegt." … „Redet ruhig weiter, ich höre Euch zu", sagte Ventress gönnerhaft, um die spannende Stille, die der Imperator nach diesem seinem letzten Satz hinterließ, zu brechen und ihn zum Weiterreden zu zwingen. Ihr Gegenüber hatte offenbar vor, sie auf die Folter zu spannen, sich an ihrer Angst und negativer Erwartung zu weiden. Diesen Gefallen wollte ihm Ventress nicht tun. Und sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, selbst darum zu bitten, etwas zu erfahren, was sie nicht im Entferntesten wollte. „Meine Liebe, ich möchte von Euch genau das, was der eine Nachtbruder hier von seiner Geliebten und der andere Nachtbruder auf Mandalore von Euch bekommen hat." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich ganz zu ihr hinüber, fasste sie an den Schultern und küsste sie auf den Mund. Ventress schüttelte sich vor Ekel und sie sah das Grinsen im Gesicht des Imperators ob ihrer Reaktion. „Ihr sagtet eigentlich, Ihr wolltet mit mir über etwas Angenehmes reden", sagte sie nun indigniert, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Genau das werden wir jetzt. Mir ist schon bewusst, daß ich nicht unbedingt Eurem Schönheitsideal entspreche. Aber so, wie es aussieht, seid Ihr jetzt nach dem Tod eures offiziellen Gefährten von Dathomir so etwas wie eine Witwe, noch dazu eine mit kleinen Kindern. Da braucht Ihr doch sicherlich gelegentlich Unterstützung, nicht wahr?" „Bislang konnte ich immer für mich selbst sorgen. Meine Kinder gehen Euch überhaupt nichts an. Und was Savage betrifft, so wart Ihr es, die mich zu dieser Art Witwe gemacht habt. Und jetzt wagt Ihr es, mir so etwas anzubieten", zischte sie, bebend vor Zorn. „Dann habt Ihr noch Kontakt zu Maul? Denn wer sonst hätte es Euch wohl sagen können, wer ihn umgebracht hat?" Sie erkannte, daß sie in ihrer Wut einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte. Sie hatte sich wieder einmal verplappert.

„Ihr müsst jetzt nicht darauf antworten. Ich spüre Euren Zorn, Eure Wut. Sie machen Euch so schön, wisst Ihr das eigentlich?" Das war nicht die Art von Sith-Training, die sie von Dooku kannte. Aber sie hatte keinen Zweifel, daß er es ernst meinte, zumindest mit diesem Kompliment. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Euch nicht allzu oft beanspruchen. So zwei, dreimal in einem Standardmonat vielleicht – für ein paar Stunden. Ihr werdet ein üppiges Monatsgehalt bekommen und den Treibstoff verauslagt. Und Ihr dürft Euch jetzt von mir etwas wünschen, was immer es ist", sagte Sidious, sie verheißungsvoll anlächelnd. Ventress wurde rot und überlegte. Sie schämte sich. Sidious war ihr früher per Holokom stets mit einer kalten, harten und herablassenden Art begegnet, die ihr deutlich gemacht hatte, wie entbehrlich sie war, daß diesem Mann nur das Beste gerade gut genug war. Und was würde passieren, wenn sie ein Angebot des Galaktischen Imperators ablehnen würde? Gab es so etwas überhaupt? Konnte sie das, ohne zu sterben, weil sie zu viel erfahren hatte? Andererseits erschienen ihr drei Treffen im Monat nicht besonders viel. Vor allem, wenn sie bedachte, wie viel freie Zeit sie nun, ohne weitere Verpflichtungen zu haben, den Kindern und Obi-Wan widmen würde können. Und sie würde nicht für jedermann sichtbar in gewissen berüchtigten Stadtvierteln auf der Straße stehen oder in einer Kantina herumlungern müssen wie die vielen Twi'lek-Huren, die sie in Mos Eisley jeden Tag sah. Nein, sie war exklusiv nur einem ganz besonderen Gönner verpflichtet, was die Sache für sie überschaubar und planbar machte. Sie würde dann ihre Besuche auf Mandalore etwas zeitlich verkürzen und dafür häufiger hinfahren. Und sie würde ihre Besuche beim Imperator genau zwischen ihre Aufenthalte auf Tatooine und Mandalore legen, so daß ein kurzer Stopover auf Coruscant nicht weiter auffallen würde. „Wir legen die Termine gemeinsam fest", erklärte Ventress nun bestimmt. „Keine überraschenden Anrufe, die ich sofort annehmen muß. Gebt mir eine halbe Stunde Zeit, zurückzurufen." „Wie Ihr wünscht. Gebt mir ein Konto Eurer Wahl an und bei der Überprüfung in einer Woche werdet Ihr zufrieden sein." Ventress hatte keinen Zweifel, daß dieses neue bislang in seiner Höhe unbekannte Monatsgehalt ihren Vorstellungen entsprechen würde. Bereits Count Dooku hatte es damals mit ihrer Bezahlung derart nonchalant gehandhabt. Und sie zweifelte nicht daran, daß dieser Adelige aus Naboo sich ähnlich diskret und großzügig erzeigen würde. „Und jetzt Eure Wunsch." „Ich möchte meinen Planeten zurückhaben, den mir damals wie versprochen Vizekönig Nute Gunray geschenkt hat, nachdem ich ihn aus der Gefangenschaft von Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli und ihrer Klonsoldaten befreit habe. Nachdem Grievous auf Dathomir einmarschiert ist, hat man mir das Eigentumsrecht entzogen", sagte sie verbittert. "Gleich einen ganzen Planeten?", fragte Sidious mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Nun, Ihr habt eine ganze Galaxis und ich will nur einen einzigen Planeten. Ist das zu viel verlangt?", fragte Ventress den Imperator mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als würde es sich um einen Mantel oder einen anderen normalen Gebrauchsgegenstand handeln. „Nun, Ihr wisst ja, daß Grievous nicht ohne Grund nach Dathomir gekommen ist, nicht wahr? Aber lassen wir das. Ihr werdet Euren Planeten zurückbekommen, unter der Voraussetzung, daß unregelmäßig Inspektionen stattfinden, um sicherzustellen, daß dort nichts anti-imperiales ausgeheckt wird." „Selbstverständlich, solange es nicht Vader ist", stimmte sie zu.

„Nun, dann wäre ja jetzt alles geklärt." Mit diesen Worten zog Palpatine seine Robe aus und stand nun in Unterhemd und Unterhose vor Ventress. Dann zog er auch seine Unterhose aus und Ventress sah sein Glied und war gelinde gesagt erstaunt. Auch aus der Erfahrung der bescheidenen Anzahl von Penissen, die sie bereits gesehen hatte, ganze drei, stand für sie außer Frage, daß sie es hier mit einem unterdurchschnittlich entwickelten Exemplar zu tun hatte. Das Organ des Imperators war auch im erigierten Zustand ziemlich dünn und höchstens zehn Standardzentimeter lang, etwa ein Drittel kürzer und etwa nur halb so dick wie das, was sie von Obi-Wan Kenobi kannte. Und an einen Vergleich mit dem eindrucksvollen Apparat von Savage Opress wollte sie jetzt erst gar nicht denken. Nicht nur, daß das Organ des Imperators genauso grau und faltig war wie sein Gesicht, es stand auch noch derart schief nach einer Seite hin weg, so daß sich Ventress fragte, ob es nicht mit der Zeit an einer Seite in ihr über Gebühr scheuern und sich später entzünden würde, wenn er sich denn zu lange in ihr bewegen würde. Jetzt ging Sidious auf Ventress zu und schob ihr zipfeliges Oberteil nach oben, zog ihr das Höschen aus und dran sofort in sie ein. Ventress schaute nach unten. Sie wollte gar nicht sehen, was da passierte. Aber sie schämte sich, daß sie unten außerordentlich feucht war. Dabei war sie doch eigentlich gar nicht sexuell erregt. Jetzt würde Sidious vielleicht denken, daß sie das eigentlich doch wollen würde. Was überhaupt nicht der Fall war. Schon seine Berührungen waren ihr zuwider. Das war eher ein kaltes fahriges Abtasten auf ihrer Haut, was sie kitzelte. Sie musste sich ziemlich stark kratzen, um diesen Effekt seiner Berührungen auszuschalten. „Ganz ruhig, meine Liebe", schnurrte Palpatine. „Stellt Euch einfach vor, ich wäre Savage Opress." Jetzt musste Ventress lachen. „So gefallt Ihr mir schon viel besser", sagte er, ihre Wange tätschelnd und ihr noch einen feuchten Kuß gebend, der ziemlich laut schmatzte. „Nun, vielleicht sagt Euch ja die Vorstellung von Obi-Wan Kenobi mehr zu. Immerhin hatte ich in meiner Jugend auch blaue Augen und rote Haare, wenngleich auch keinen Bart." Ventress stellte sich nun vor, ob Obi-Wan später genauso wie der Imperator aussehen würde, wenn er wirklich viele und gewaltige Machtblitze machen würde.

Sidious' Stöße wurden nun ziemlich heftig, um schon bald in einem finalen Höhepunkt zu münden. Ventress war verwundert. Die ganze Sache hatte vielleicht fünf Minuten gedauert. Erträglich eigentlich – vor allem, wenn es immer so sein würde. Jetzt, nach einer Verschnaufpause schob Sidious die Lagen von Ventress' Oberteil zur Seite, um seinen grauen faltigen Kopf mit den weißen Haaren zwischen ihren Brüsten zu parken, sie etwas zu lecken und zu drücken und zu streicheln. Als hätte sie ein Baby auf dem Schoß. Nicht, daß ihre Kinder je an ihre Brust gedurft hätten. Ventress schämte sich erneut. Nach fünf Minuten waren sie beide wieder angezogen und verließen den Jedi-Tempel. „Wißt Ihr, wo es hier ein gutes Spa mit Sauna und Pool gibt?", fragte Ventress ihren neuen Arbeitgeber. „Aber gewiß doch. Ich werde Euch einen Droiden mitgeben. Der wird Euch begleiten und sich um alles nötige kümmern." „Vielen Dank … mein Imperator", sagte Ventress grinsend. Dann rollte auch schon besagter Droide auf sie zu, um sie zu einem Gleiter zu bringen, der beide zu einer ausgedehnten Wellnessanlage führte. Hier lag Ventress nun faul im Whirlpool, schwitzte in der Greelholz-Sauna und lag Klatschillustruierte lesend auf einer Liege – sie genoß insgesamt vier Stunden Wellness, die sie brauchte, um sich emotional wieder vom Imperator abzunabeln und sich wieder sauber zu fühlen, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg nach Tatooine machte. Der Droide hatte ihr ein imperiales Shuttle organisiert, welches sogleich wieder vom Raumhafen von Mos Eisley abhob, nachdem Ventress die Einstiegsrampe verlassen hatte.

Jabba der Hutte war zufrieden, als ihm Ventress mit eintägiger Verspätung das Spice zurückbrachte. Den Koffer mit den Credits von Pirox Lunix überließ er großzügig Ventress im Gegenzug für ihr eigentliches Honorar, welches längst nicht so hoch bemessen gewesen war. Er stellte keine weiteren Fragen nach dem Verlauf von Ventress' Mission und war überhaupt freundlicher zu ihr als gewöhnlich. Als sie Maul anrief und ihm vom Erfolg ihrer Mission und der Verbindung zwischen Pirox Lunix und Darth Vader berichtete, war dieser erfreut. Er teilte ihr auch gleich den Namen des neuen Führers der Schwarzen Sonne auf Tatooine mit, den er nun anstatt des unglücklichen Vader-Günstlings inthronisiert hatte.

Obi-Wan Kenobi war zurückhaltend, als Ventress mit einem Tag Verspätung bei ihm aufkreuzte. „Warum lässt du mich nach dieser abscheulichen Aktion noch einen Tag allein? Du hattest mir versprochen, mich gestern zu besuchen!", sagte er enttäuscht. „Obi-Wan, du musst mir helfen", war Ventress Antwort. „Was, noch eine Mission?" „Du musst mir beibringen, wie ich mich gegen Gedankeninfiltration und Gedankenlesen von Machtsensitiven abschotte. Das habe ich in der Jedi- und Sith-Ausbildung nicht gelernt." „Wozu brauchst du das?", fragte Obi-Wan misstrauisch. „Als ich von dir nach Hause gefahren bin, saß Darth Vader auf meinem Bett und hat mich nach Coruscant entführt", sagte sie, den Tränen nahe. „Was wollte Vader von dir? War es wegen der Aktion in Anchorhead?" „Er hat nichts gesagt", flüsterte Ventress. „Während des ganzen Fluges nicht. Aber wir haben dann einen alten Klienten von mir getroffen, für den ich früher mal ein paar Aufträge erledigt hatte. Und der hat mit Vader eine Übereinkunft getroffen, daß ich gehen konnte. Nur deshalb bin ich wieder hier. Aber ich denke, die Sache ist noch nicht ausgestanden. Was, wenn Vader wiederkommt und mich erneut entführt? Wenn er mich ausquetscht? Ich will ihm gewachsen sein, wenn er wieder hier auftaucht", sagte sie eindringlich. „Ein früherer Klient? Hat dich von Vader … befreit … einfach so? Was … ist das … für ein Klient?", fragte Obi-Wan mit entsetztem Blick Ventress, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Darf ich dir nicht sagen. Ist besser so, glaub mir." „Du … sagst mir doch sonst immer alles. … Das gefällt mir nicht." Er packte sie bei den Schultern. „Ich hatte schon gleich ein mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. Asajj, in was bist du da nur wieder einmal hineingeraten", sagte er mit sorgenumwölkter Stirn.

Als Ventress gerade zusammen mit Kilindi und den Kindern auf Concordia am Abend spielte, summte ihr Komlink. „Wer ist denn das?", fragte Kilindi, die registriert hatte, daß Ventress nervös in Richtung Komlink schaute, obwohl sie nicht dranging. „Ach, das wird Obi-Wan sein, der wissen will, wann ich wieder zurückkehre. „Dann hat er in letzter Zeit viel Sehnsucht nach dir. Früher hat dich das nicht so gekümmert, wenn jemand angerufen hat. Hat Obi-Wan Probleme?" „Nur das Übliche. Aber er wird sich Sorgen machen wegen Vader, weil der neulich in mein Haus eingebrochen ist und mich entführen wollte. Seitdem ist alles irgendwie anders." „Maul hat mir gestern gesagt, er würde diesen Klienten, der dich aus Vaders Gewalt befreit hat, gerne mal kennenlernen. Kannst du da was arrangieren?", fragte Kilindi ihre Co-Mutter. „Das geht nicht", entgegnete Ventress. „Er ist sehr eigen. Er hat mir gesagt, er will nicht, daß irgendjemand weiß, daß ich für ihn arbeite. Deswegen mache ich das lieber nicht. „Dann könnte _ich_ doch an deiner Statt mit ihm Kontakt auf nehmen", schlug Kilindi arglos vor. „Ich kann es wie einen Zufall aussehen lassen, daß wir uns begegnen und dann erwähne ich beiläufig Maul." „Das kommt überhaupt nicht infrage!", sagte Ventress erregt. „Du musst anonym bleiben und jemand könnte dich erkennen." „Was hast du denn? Es weiß doch niemand, daß ich Mauls Frau bin. Und der ganz bestimmt nicht." „Glaub mir, es ist besser, wir belassen es dabei. Wenn es doch rauskommt, daß es von mir kommt, bekomme ich riesigen Ärger." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum, um Darth Sidious zurückzurufen. In diesem Moment fiel ihr ein, daß man die Übertragung nach Concordia zurückverfolgen würde können. Also schaltete sie eine Umleitung über Tatooine. Es gab dort Service-Droiden, die darauf spezialisiert waren, Anrufe von heiklen Orten entgegenzunehmen und an den Adressaten weiterzuleiten, wenn die Anrufenden nicht wollten, daß man zurückverfolgen konnte, wo sie sich gerade befanden. „Ja, ich kann morgen abend kommen," beschied Ventress ihren neuesten Liebhaber. „Und schickt diesmal bitte nicht so ein pompöses imperiales Shuttle. Das ist ja peinlich, wenn alle sehen, wie ich da reinsteige." „Euch ist es doch nicht etwa peinlich, mit mir in Verbindung gebracht zu werden", piekte Sidious zurück. „Sagen wir einfach, ich will nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit an Eurer Seite erregen", versuchte sie, ihre harsche Direktive von vorhin etwas abzumildern. „Oh, die habt Ihr bereits erregt. Zumindestens von meiner Seite aus", schnurrte der Dunkle Lord der Sith zurück, bevor er die Verbindung beendete.

Als Ventress wieder auf Tatooine landete, um auf das Anschluß-Schiff nach Coruscant zu warten, hatte sie sich in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und ihre Präsenz auch anderweitig so gut wie möglich verborgen. Niemand brauchte zu wissen, daß sie schon einen Tag früher in Mos Eisley gelandet war, als sie Obi-Wan mitgeteilt hatte. Nicht, daß sie glaubte, daß ihm irgendjemand ihre Anwesenheit stecken würde. Aber seit sie den Imperator regelmäßig besuchte, war sie sehr vorsichtig geworden. „Ihr habt Eure Präsenz gut vor mir verborgen, genauso wie beim ersten Mal, als ich Euch als Holobild auf Rattatak gesehen habe." „Nun, zumindest hat es nicht gereicht, um Euch zu überraschen", parlierte Ventress zurück. „Das könnt Ihr jetzt gerne anderweitig erreichen", versuchte Sidious, Ventress zum eigentlichen Zweck ihres Besuches zu lenken. „Dann hoffe ich einmal, daß meine Überraschung angenehmer sein wird als die Verschwörung, welche die vier Jedi von vor drei Monaten hier in diesem Raum veranstaltet haben." „Eigentlich war das eine sehr schöne Überraschung", widersprach er einer überraschten Ventress. „Endlich konnte ich mich als Sith-Lord zu erkennen geben, mein Lichtschwert benutzen, Machtsprünge vollführen, Machtblitzgewitter erzeugen – und vier Mitglieder des Jedi-Rates töten. Das Versteckspiel hatte ein Ende. Und endlich war die ganze Galaxis mein – und Ihr jetzt auch." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie an sich und setzte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dort gab er ihr einen Kuß, den sie passiv geschehen ließ. Je schneller das hier vorbei war, desto eher konnte sie sich auf die Essenshäppchen und die Gläser Blütenwein stürzen, die ein Service-Droide bereitgestellt hatte. „Ihr habt so einen schönen Mund. Ich wünschte, Ihr würdet mich damit zurückküssen." Ihr wurde heiß, dann küsste sie ihn zurück, während sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich dabei Savage Opress vorstellte. Die Imagination Obi-Wans würde sie bei ihrem nächsten Besuch bemühen und dann vergleichen, welche Vorstellung ihrem Zweck am besten dienen würde. „Hmmm, schon viel besser", lobte sie ihr Gespiele. Dann holte er aus dem offenherzigen Querschlitz über ihrem Dekolleté eine Brust nach der anderen heraus und begann, daran wohlig zu saugen, ihre Brüste zu massieren und seinen Kopf dazwischen zu vergraben. „Ihr seid einfach perfekt", schnurrte er weiter, mit seinen Händen die Seiten ihrer schmalen Taille umfassend. „Ihr habt mir schon immer gefallen, seit ich Euch das erste Mal gesehen habe, wenngleich nur auf Holoübertragungen." „Warum habt Ihr eigentlich solange damit gewartet, mit Euren speziellen Wünschen an mich heranzutreten?", fragte sie neugierig. „Nun, so speziell sind meine Wünsche gar nicht. Ich bin in dieser Hinsicht ganz einfach gestrickt", erklärte er. „Und was das Warten angeht, so wollte ich mir Euch als Belohnung dafür aufheben, bis ich den Großen Plan der Sith vollendet habe. Und das ist nun nach tausend Standardjahren genau vor drei Monaten geschehen." „Nun, da habt Ihr Glück, daß ihr nicht noch länger dafür arbeiten musstet, sonst wären ich oder Ihr vermutlich schon über das Warten auf diese Belohnung gestorben, so wie Count Dooku."

Sidious sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an und sagte dann: „Jetzt habt Ihr mich aber wirklich überrascht. Er hat Euch wirklich nicht angerührt – über die ganzen Jahre nicht?", fragte er ungläubig. „Der Count war ein sehr prinzipientreuer Mann, ganz im Gegensatz zu Euch", sagte sie spöttisch lächelnd. „Nun, ich habe jetzt die absolute Macht. Es steht mir zu, mir eine Belohnung zu gönnen. Ich brauche nicht viel an materiellen Gütern, aber Eure charmante Gesellschaft ist so ein Umsturz allemal wert gewesen. Und dafür, daß Lord Tyranus die ganzen Jahre über zu feige war, mich zu stürzen oder Euch zu verführen, dafür kann ich nichts", sagte er grinsend. „Nun, letztendlich bringt die ganze Prinzipienreiterei auch nichts, wenn am Ende keine Ergebnisse dabei herauskommen", pflichtete ihm Ventress bei. „Aber selbst über das Hologramm habe ich gesehen, wie vernarrt Dooku in Euch war. Ihr hättet seine gramgefüllten Augen sehen sollen, als er mir vom Ausgang der Schlacht von Sullust berichtet hat. Er hätte mir beinahe leid getan", sagte Sidious mit gespieltem Bedauern. „Nun, ich habe Euch damals sicherlich auch nur beinahe leidgetan. Ihr hättet Euch dann nach Eurem Sieg sicherlich eine andere Belohnung derselben Art gegönnt, nicht wahr, Darth Sidious?" „Seht es wie eine Sith, meine Liebe. Das waren alles Prüfungen, die ihr mehr oder weniger bestanden habt. So eine Überlebenskunst beherrscht nicht jeder. Und mir ist damals auch nicht entgangen, daß Ihr General Grievous auf Dathomir im Zweikampf besiegt habt, bevor er die Droiden auf Euch gehetzt hat. Ich finde, so etwas sollte belohnt werden." „Mit der Ausrottung meines Volkes, nehme ich an", meinte sie sarkastisch lächelnd. „Treibt es nicht zu weit, meine Liebe", warnte er sie. Dann zog er sich wieder aus und schob ihren Rock nach oben, um wieder in sie einzudringen. Er machte sich diesmal nicht die Mühe, ihr Höschen auszuziehen. Er schob die Stofflage, die Ventress' Mitte bedeckte, einfach für die folgenden fünf Minuten beiseite, bis er leise stöhnend kam. Jetzt legte sich ein Lächeln über Ventress' Gesicht. Endlich war die Zeit der Häppchen und Schlückchen angebrochen. Um den Abend ausklingen zu lassen, sahen sie sich ein Holovid über die ehemalige Sith-Akademie von Korriban an. „Erinnert mich irgendwie an den Jedi-Tempel", meinte Ventress schnippisch. „Genauso ähnlich war es auch", pflichtete ihr Darth Sidious bei und schenkte ihr Blütenwein nach.

Er genoß es, nach vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit eine appetitliche, angenehme und charmante Gesellschaft zu haben, die in der Galaxis zu isoliert war, als daß sie sich jetzt mit irgendjemandem gegen ihn verbünden würde können. Sie würde die Annehmlichkeiten, die er ihr bot, irgendwann nicht mehr missen wollen, von ihm abhängig werden. Und dann würde sie auch in puncto Liebe noch etwas mehr auftauen, auch wenn ihn ihre Unnahbarkeit und ihre kleinen Frechheiten im Moment extrem reizten und anzogen. Er wünschte sich, es würde noch eine gute Weile so bleiben. Ventress fand die Atmosphäre um Darth Sidious nun ganz anders, als wenn sie ihn früher im Hologramm gesehen hatte, wenn er streng und unnachsichtig Befehle erteilt und deren Nichtbefolgung geahndet hatte. Jetzt erwies er sich als ausgesprochen aufmerksamer und charmanter Liebhaber, der zugegebenermaßen besser aussehen könnte. Aber ansonsten war es für sie fast so wie auf Serenno minus der Anstrengungen und der schmerzhaften Lehren, die ein Sith-Schülerleben mit sich brachte. Und der ständige Gebrauch des Pluralis Majestatis zwischen ihnen, der eine gewisse Distanz für beide garantierte und die ganze auf ein paar Treffen im Monat reduzierte Beziehung auf materieller Basis fand sie überaus angenehm. So eine Leichtigkeit des Seins hätte sie dem Dunklen Lord der Sith gar nicht zugetraut. Offensichtlich war es einfacher, Darth Sidious' Geliebte zu sein als seine Schülerin. Fast tat ihr Darth Vader leid.

Als sie das ehemalige Kanzler- und jetzige Imperatorbüro verließ, lief ihr ein Senator entgegen, den sie von irgendwoher kannte, aber nicht genau zuordnen konnte. Als das wesentlich kleinere Shuttle als das vorige sie schließlich wieder nach Tatooine brachte, war es bereits tiefste Nacht. „Wieso kommst du erst so spät?", wollte Obi-Wan wissen, als sie sich zu ihm legte. „Ich war noch in der Kantina", sagte sie müde. „Sieben Stunden?", fragte er zurück. „Habe Latts Razzi getroffen. Wir haben gequatscht. Es wurde spät." „Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Ich weiß", sagte sie lächelnd, als er sie an sich zog. Nach einer halben Stunde war sie in seinen Armen einfach eingeschlafen. Obi-Wan sah jedoch nicht ein, daß sie ihm jetzt auf diese Weise den Höhepunkt eines lang ersehnten Vergnügens verweigern würde. Also beschloß er, sich von der schlafenden Asajj Ventress zu nehmen, was ihm die wache vorenthalten hatte. Er hätte ihr im Gegenzug genügend vorzuhalten, falls sie am nächsten Tage auf die Idee kommen sollte, sich über seinen nächtlichen Übergriff zu beschweren.


	59. Savajj V

59. Savajj V

Savage Opress war zufrieden mit seinem neuen Leben auf Otor. Shalwa hatte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen. Sie beteuerte, nicht diejenige gewesen zu sein, die ihm den vergammelten Kuchen geschickt hatte. Und er glaubte ihr. Die Sache war erledigt. Jetzt konnte er sich endlich eine Arbeit suchen, bei der er sowohl Geld verdienen als auch sowenig wie möglich gesehen wurde. Er konnte seiner Tochter beim Aufwachsen zusehen. Und vor allem konnte er wieder mit Shalwa das große breite Bett benutzen, welches in der oberen Etage der Raumhafencantina stand. Und sie benutzten es häufig. Die Sicherheit kehrte wieder in Savages Leben ein. Zweimal hintereinander würde sich der Kanzler, nein der Imperator, hier nicht blicken lassen.

Der Aqualishaner, der nun von Shalwa in die oberen Etagen geführt wurde, war etwas nervös, als er dem hochgewachsenen schwarz-gelb tätowierten Zabrak gegenüberstand. Man sah ihm an, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, wem er gegenüberstand. Savage hatte eigentlich nicht vor, auf das Angebot des Mannes einzugehen, ihn zu dem Waffenumschlagplatz zu begleiten, wo laut Angaben des Aqualishaners die neueste und brisanteste Ware zu begutachten wäre, die es in der Galaxis überhaupt gab. Zweitausend Imperiale E-11-Blastergewehre der Sturmtruppen war zwar eine ganze Menge Geschäftsmasse, aber auch nichts derart besonderes. Als der Aqualishaner jedoch die fünfzig Lichtschwerter erwähnte, die aus General Grievous' geheimem Rückzugsort geborgen worden waren, leuchteten Savages Augen auf. Endlich würde er ein Lichtschwert in passender Größe finden. Es wäre ihm egal, welche Farbe es hätte. Er war kein Sith mehr, wenngleich ganz bestimmt auch kein Jedi. Also folgte er dem Mann auf sein Schiff, während dieser seine Ausweispapiere nebst einigen Credits bei Shalwa als Sicherheit zurückließ.

Es war Abenddämmerung, als der Planet Mauk in Sicht kam. Savage konnte die Tafelberge erkennen, die einen gigantischen Platz umfriedeten, auf dem eine Art Tempel stand. Es waren ein paar Höhleneingänge zu erkennen, zu deren einer ihn der Aqualishaner nun geleitete. Savage gingen die Augen über, als er im Inneren der Höhle einen Leuchtstab aktivierte und die vielen Blaster und vor allem die säuberlich aufgeschichteten Lichtschwerter sah, deren Griffe in großen Vitrinen ruhten. Unter jedem Griff stand der Name des früheren Besitzers. „Seid Ihr zufrieden?", fragte der Aqualishaner. „Zufrieden ist nicht das richtige Wort", meinte Savage. „Begeistert trifft es eher. Und das sage ich wirklich nicht oft." „Nun, das ist erst der Anfang", hörte Savage vom Höhleneingang her nun eine Stimme, die er kannte. „Laß uns allein", beschied Asajj Ventress den Aqualishaner, der sofort wieder ins Innere des Schiffes verschwand, um dort auf Savage zu warten. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?", fragte Savage unmutig. „Das hier ist mein Planet", erwiderte Ventress lächelnd. „Nute Gunray hat ihn mir einst geschenkt, weil ich ihn damals aus den Fängen von Luminara Unduli befreit habe." „Luminara Unduli?", fragte Savage ungläubig. „Was? Kennst du sie etwa?", wunderte sich Ventress. „Habe nur mal von ihr gelesen", wiegelte Savage ab. „Und du handelst hier also mit Waffen", stellte er fest. „Nur, wenn mir danach ist. Eigentlich habe ich so etwas nicht nötig, aber vor einer Woche habe ich Grievous' Versteck entdeckt und geplündert. Ich habe ja bereits zwei Lichtschwerter, aber es wäre ja schade, wenn diese ganzen Lichtschwerter hier unbenutzt bleiben würden. Ich finde es unfair, daß nur der Imperator, Vader und dessen Inquisitoren welche führen dürfen. Wenn du willst, kannst du dir gerne bereits jetzt eins aussuchen. Ich schenke es dir", schnurrte sie und lehnte leicht gegen ihn. „Ich muß noch Abnehmer dafür finden, aber das dürfte kein Problem sein", sagte Savage, während sich durch ihre Berührung sein Puls beschleunigte und ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoß - und noch woandershin. „Nun, es war auch nicht derart dringlich für mich, jetzt etwas davon zu verkaufen", sagte sie dunkel, während sie ihn ins Innere des Tempels führte.

Vom Raumschiff aus konnte man nicht in den Tempel sehen, da dessen eine Seite zugemauert war. In der Mitte des Tempels sah Savage einen Altar, der in der Mitte bauchig gewölbt war, so daß sich darin das Blut der Opfertiere sammeln konnte, um dann durch ein kleines Abflußloch in ein unterirdisches Rohr zu fließen. „Auf diesem Planeten bin ich die Bleiche Göttin des Todes. Die Einheimischen opfern mir und ich schütze sie vor Eindringlingen. Zumindest die Tage, wo ich hier bin." „Und damit glaubst du, mich zu beeindrucken? Da musst du dir schon eine bessere Geschichte ausdenken", sagte Savage abfällig. „Warum bist du so hart zu mir?", fragte sie betreten. „Du hast mich in der Oper alleingelassen, hast Dooku auf mich gehetzt und dann ist auch noch Sidious dazugekommen, während du dich mit Kenobi amüsiert hast, ohne mir vorher zu sagen, was du eigentlich mit mir vorhattest. Sag mir: Sind deine Pläne aufgegangen? Hast du die Galaxis befreit? Bist du jetzt mit Kenobi zusammen?" „Das ist alles meine Schuld", gestand sie zerknirscht. „Ich wollte alles erledigen, ohne dich da mit hineinzuziehen. Ich dachte, wir erledigen den Kanzler schnell während der Pause und ich komme dann wieder unbehelligt zu dir in die Loge zurück und wir verschwinden, aber Dooku hat nicht mitgespielt." „Deine Geschichten langweilen mich zunehmend", sagte Savage schroff. „Savage, wäre der Kanzler tot, hätten all unsere Probleme ein Ende gehabt. Jetzt ist er der Imperator und es ist nun sehr schwierig, an ihn heranzukommen. Das Einzige, was ich tun kann, ist einige Waffen zur Verfügung zu stellen, die dann nicht von seinen Leuten benutzt werden. Alles andere wäre für mich viel zu auffällig."

Savage schaute Ventress an. Sie trug dasselbe elegante Outfit mit den roten, elegant über ihren Oberkörper drapierten Stoffbahnen, welches sie damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung getragen hatte, als sie ihn von dort geholt hatte. Ob das Zufall war? „Nun, ich habe Dir damals zur Flucht verholfen, indem ich Kenobi gefesselt und bei deiner Geschichte mitgespielt habe. Ich habe dir mein Raumschiff überlassen. Aber ich wusste genau, was du vorhattest. Und ich konnte dich gut verstehen, Savage", flüsterte sie ihm nun heiß ins Ohr. „Laß mich", stieß Savage sie von sich weg. „Dies hier mag vielleicht wirklich dein Planet sein, aber ich werde dir niemals wieder gehören!", herrschte er sie an. „Nun, dann sind wir wohl quitt", sagte Ventress traurig. „Aber ich wollte mich wenigstens noch dafür bedanken, was du damals auf Raydonia für mich getan hast." „Was meinst du damit", fragte Savage aufgebracht. „Savage", sagte Ventress nun mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich verdanke mein Entkommen von Raydonia Kenobi?" Savage schaute sie verwundert an. „Nein, das war dein Verdienst, Savage", sagte sie leise und rückte dabei wieder langsam aber stetig an ihn heran. Ihre Stimme war nun fast zu einem Flüstern herabgesenkt. „Du hast mich angefunkelt mit deinen gelben Augen, hast mir dein Doppellichtschwert entgegengedrückt. Aber am liebsten hättest du mir etwas Anderes entgegengedrückt, ist es nicht so, Savage?" „Das ist nicht wahr!", knurrte er zurück.

„Und ob das wahr ist", fuhr sie raunend fort. „Du konntest mich nicht töten … weil du es nicht wolltest. Du wolltest dich an mir rächen, mich verprügeln. Und das hast du mit Leidenschaft erledigt. Aber du hast dein Lichtschwert zu wenig eingesetzt. Du hättest mich damals einfach auf den Boden werfen und zustechen können, ich weiß ja, was du für eine Kraft hast. Du hättest mich anstattdessen auch leicht und schnell mit einem Machtgriff oder mit bloßen Händen erwürgen können, so wie du es damals mit Feral getan hast." „Du wagst es, seinen Namen in deinen dreckigen Mund zu nehmen", zischte Savage sie an. „Aber das hast du nicht", schnurrte sie weiter. „Du hast, während Kenobi in der Rettungskapsel verschwand, gerade genug gegen meine Lichtschwerter gehalten, daß ich nicht gleich wegkonnte.", sagte sie grinsend. „Das ist nicht wahr!", wiederholte Savage entrüstet und fragte sich gleichzeitig bang, ob sie nicht doch recht haben könnte. „Du hast mich exakt genauso lange hingehalten, bis Obi-Wan in der Rettungskapsel war, um sie startklar zu machen. Ich brauchte ihm nur noch zu folgen. Und du hast mir den Rücken freigehalten. Du hast dir, als ich mich ebenfalls zur Flucht wandte, bei der Verfolgung ein bisschen zu viel Zeit gelassen, gerade so viel, daß dein Bruder nicht gleich mitbekam, was du da eigentlich getrieben hast, Savage. Ohne dich hätte ich es nie von dort weggeschafft – auch nicht mit Hilfe von Kenobi. Du hast für mich die Befehle deines Bruders missachtet. Danke, Savage!", schnurrte sie und funkelte ihn an.

Während sie geredet hatten, hatte ihn Ventress unmerklich direkt vor den Altar geführt. Nun gab sie ihm einen kleinen Schubs, so, daß er auf dem Altarstein vor ihr zu sitzen kam. Er spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden. Er musste jetzt sitzen, sonst wäre er womöglich hingefallen vor lauter … Nun löste sie seinen Gürtel und nahm ihm seinen Rock ab, so daß er nackt vor ihr saß, sein erigiertes Glied direkt vor ihrer Mitte. „Nach alldem wagst du es …", weiter kam Savage nicht, denn jetzt sah er, wie sie vor ihm niederkniete, wie sie ihren vollen schöngeschwungenen roten Mund öffnete, allerdings nicht, um ihm weitere Geständnisse zu machen, sondern um seinen Kolben damit zu liebkosen, ihn dickzusaugen und aufzupumpen. Und er schaute auf dem Altarstein sitzend zu, wie ihr Mund seinen Opferdienst an ihm versah, wie seine Männlichkeit immer stärker pulsierte. Solange, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und hart stöhnend und schreiend kam. Er fiel mit dem Rücken auf dem Altarstein nieder. Ventress war nun ebenfalls auf die breite Steinplatte geklettert, legte sich auf ihn und begann nun, an seinem Mund zu saugen, ihn zu küssen. Savage war es dabei egal, daß sein Samen nun auch in seinem eigenen Mund war. „Egal mit wem du jetzt gerade zusammenbist, Savage … Du wirst für immer mein rechtmäßiger Gefährte bleiben, der mir auf Dathomir bestimmt wurde. Ich bin verrückt nach dir! Ich liebe dich! Ich werde dich nie verlassen. Egal, wo ich gerade bin, wo du gerade bist. Hörst Du, Savage?" „Und mit wem bist du gerade zusammen?", fragte Savage zurück. „Das ist unwichtig", stieß sie erregt hervor.

Savage war überrascht, wie gelassen er diese Information aufnahm. Es war doch tatsächlich wirklich unwichtig für ihn, mit wem Ventress gerade zusammen war. Im Gegenteil: das machte ihn nur noch mehr an. Sie würde seine Familie in Ruhe lassen; ihn also nicht mehr als nötig behelligen. Aber wie viel war nötig für ihn? – mit ihr? Er würde sie immer begehren – und sie würde sich ihm wieder entziehen – bis auf unbestimmte Zeit. Das wurde ihm jetzt klar. Das war wohl sein Schicksal. Er schämte sich, daß er Shalwa gegenüber gar kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. „Dann waren die Waffen nur eine Art Tarnung, daß du mich hierhergelockt hast, um mir das zu sagen?" „Nun, Savage", sagte sie, während sie seine Rute wieder sauberleckte, „ich bin dir bereits auf Devaron, auf Raydonia, auf Mandalore und auf Otor hinterhergestiegen. Ich fand, daß diesmal du dran bist mit dem Nachsteigen. Mir hast du es ja auf Naboo verboten." Savage fand, daß das eine einigermaßen akzeptable Logik war, während seine Lanze schon wieder steif wurde. Jetzt drang er in sie ein, um sie durchzuwummern, so wie er es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte, so wie er es sich immer wieder vorgestellt hatte, wenn er einsam in seiner Waldhütte war, um dort Warenübergaben vorzubereiten und abzusichern. Ihre Schreie hallten weit in die Nacht hinaus. Ventress war glücklich und fühlte sich frei. Frei wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie wusste, daß diese Freiheit nur kurz währen würde. Niemand konnte ihre Sinne so gut befriedigen wie Savage Opress. Nachdem er zum zweiten Mal gekommen war, war er nun dabei, sie wieder auszuschlecken, während sie auf dem Altarstein lag. Nun hatte er sich an ihrer Mitte festgesaugt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß ein anderer Mann das je so gut hinbekommen könnte wie er. „Ahhh", stieß sie hervor, als Savage derart intensiv seine Zunge bewegte, daß ihr Oberkörper vom Altarstein nach oben schnellte. Glücklicherweise hatte er ihre Oberschenkel derart auseinandergedrückt, daß seine kleinen Seitenhörner sich diesmal nicht in sie hineinbohren würden. Also konnte sie jetzt unbekümmert kommen. Sie hatte im Moment keine Ahnung, wann und vor allem wie sie es arrangieren könnte, daß sie sich wieder sehen würden. Aber zumindest würde sie es versuchen. „Haaaargh!" Nun fiel ihr entspannter und gelöster Körper wieder auf den Altarstein zurück.

Ventress schaute gedankenverloren in den leeren Nachthimmel von Mauk. Der Aqualishaner hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Sie wußte, daß er das Vertrauen von Vader genoß. Und dieser würde keinen Verdacht schöpfen, wenn Imperiale Truppen sich auf unkonventionelle Weise Waffen beschaffen würden, die ansonsten aufgrund der überbeanspruchten Logistik des imperialen Transportsystems eine Ewigkeit unterwegs sein würden. Jetzt konnte sie Maul anrufen, um ihm zu sagen, daß seine als Imperiale getarnten Leute am vereinbarten Versteck die E-11-Blaster abholen könnten, die sie ihm versprochen hatte. Dann würde sie Obi-Wan anrufen, um ihm zu sagen, wann er sie wieder sehen würde. Und dann würde sie noch einen anderen, sehr wichtigen Rückruf tätigen. Und sich in diesem Zusammenhang im Imperialen Luxus-Spa auf Coruscant noch gleich eine Massageeinheit bei ihrer Lieblingsmasseurin buchen, deren genauer Termin noch zu klären wäre. Eigentlich hatte sie alles, was sie wollte. Nur Savage fehlte. Er würde ihr immer fehlen. Aber er würde oft bei ihr sein, wann immer sie es ihren Gedanken befehlen würde.


	60. Die Jagd nach Ventress

60. Die Jagd nach Ventress

Obi-Wan hatte Schmerzen, als er aufwachte. Ventress war gerade aus dem Bad zurückgekommen und im Begriff, sich anzuziehen, als er ihr seine Männlichkeit zeigte, die von einem gelben Schleim bedeckt war. „Es juckt ganz übel. Was könnte das sein?", fragte er sie. „Das sieht schlimm aus. Am besten du wäschst dich jetzt erst einmal ordentlich. Und wenn es morgen immer noch da ist und weiter juckt, dann solltest du zum Arzt gehen. Du hast nun mal sehr zarte und sensible Haut", sagte sie und tätschelte seine Schulter. Dann ging sie wieder zurück in die Dusche, um sich nocheinmal gründlich dort auszuspülen, wo vor etwa acht Standardstunden Darth Sidious seine gelbe Saat in sie gespritzt hatte. Wieso nur war sie nicht gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr unter die Dusche gegangen, anstatt sich einfach todmüde neben Obi-Wan ins Bett zu legen? Für einen Spa-Abend auf Coruscant war es ihr am gestrigen Tag bereits zu spät gewesen. „Der neue Wasserdampfevaporator wird heute geliefert. Dann musst du nicht mehr so beim Umgraben schuften, sondern hast mehr Wasser zur Verfügung, die Erde vorher anzufeuchten", sagte sie nun mit einem Lächeln, um ihn auf angenehmere Gedanken zu bringen. „Asajj, ist da irgendetwas, was du mir verschweigst?", fragte Obi-Wan sie nun. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie scheinbar ahnungslos zurück. „Ich kann hier nicht weg. Aber du bist ständig auf Mandalore. Ich bin vielleicht nicht besonders bewandert in Medizin und Geschlechtskrankheiten, aber ich weiß, daß so etwas passieren kann, wenn einer der Partner Sex mit mehreren Personen hat. … Hast du mich betrogen, Asajj?" „Waaas iiich? Mit wem denn? Mit Darth Maul? Oder mit Darth Vader?" „Das ist nicht witzig!", empörte sich Obi-Wan. „Nun, so viele Darths sind nach deiner Aufzählung nicht mehr übrig, die in Frage kämen. Was ist mit deinem geheimnisvollen Klienten, der dich vor Vader gerettet hat?" Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, aber sie hielt seinem Blick stand. „Du spinnst ja", sagte sie herablassend. „Den habe ich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen", fügte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung hinzu.

Dann verließ sie das Haus, um in Chalmuns Raumhafen-Kantina zu fahren. Ihre Kopfgeldjägerfreundin Latts Razzi, mittlerweile im siebten Monat schwanger, freute sich, Ventress nach langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Und Ventress hatte dringenden Gesprächsbedarf. Sie hatte gleich zwei Monate nach der Entbindung wieder ihre Periode bekommen aber jetzt nach lediglich zwei Perioden war plötzlich wieder Schluß damit gewesen. Nur zu bereitwillig gab Latts Ventress die Adresse ihrer Frauenärztin auf Tatooine. Die Frauenärztin eröffnete Ventress auf ihre Zweifel hin, daß es sehr wohl sein könnte, daß sie kurze Zeit nach der Geburt ihrer Kinder wieder schwanger werden könnte, vor allem, wenn sie ihre kleinen Kinder nicht gestillt hätte, weil der Körper dann denken würde, daß mit dem ersten Kind etwas passiert sei und sofort wieder ein neues ansetzen würde. Ventress überlegte nun, wie sie das Maul und seiner Frau beibringen würde. Aber da war ja noch das Holocron, welches sie in ihrem Besitz hatte. Sie würde es im geeigneten Augenblick präsentieren, um mit Maul quitt zu sein. Sie besaß einen Trumpf, welchen sie in dem Moment aus dem Ärmel ziehen würde, wenn es für sie Zeit wäre, Farbe zu bekennen und sich für immer nach Tatooine zu Kenobi zu verdünnisieren. Und sie hätte zu gerne das dumme Gesicht von Mutter Talzin gesehen, wenn sie ihr sagen hätte können, daß sie jetzt doch von Obi-Wan Kenobi ein Kind bekommen würde, obgleich ihr die oberste Nachtschwester damals unmissverständlich klargemacht hatte, daß sie solchen Nachwuchs für die Nachtschwestern nicht wünschte. Aber sie war sich sicher, daß sich Obi-Wan sehr über den ungeplanten Nachwuchs freuen würde. Aber zur Sicherheit wollte sie einen Test machen. Dazu brauchte sie eine Haarsträhne von Obi-Wan. Es war einfach, im Bad ein paar Haare von ihm aufzusammeln. Damit ging sie erneut zur Frauenärztin und ließ sich etwas Fruchtwasser aus der Fruchtblase entnehmen, in der ihr nun zwei Monate lang existierendes Kind umherschwamm. Nun konnte man mit dieser Vergleichsprobe einen Test machen. Ob sie das Kind infolge dieses Testes mit einer dreiprozentigen Wahrscheinlichkeit verlieren würde, war ihr egal. In diesem Falle gäbe es lediglich ein Problem weniger für sie. Als sie das Ergebnis in den Händen hielt, erstarrte sie. Obi-Wan Kenobi war mit neunundneunzigprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes.

Sie überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Früher hatte sie sich immer nach Abenteuer und Abwechslung gesehnt. Dies alles hatte sie jetzt. Allerdings mehr, als ihr lieb war. Die Angst davor, daß Obi-Wan oder Maul hinter ihr Doppelspiel kommen würden war dabei gar nichts gegen die latente Spannung, die sich über sie legte, wenn sie beim Imperator war, ihre Angst, sich durch irgendwelche unbedachten Worte zu verraten oder sonst in Misskredit zu bringen. Irgendwann würde sie einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begehen, der sie das Leben kosten würde. Oder der Imperator würde ihrer anderweitig überdrüssig werden und dann würde sie wieder einmal entsorgt werden. Vielleicht könnte sie es schaffen, in irgendein weitentferntes Exil zu entfliehen, wo weder Vader noch der Imperator sie finden würde. Auf jeden Fall könnte sie Obi-Wan nie wieder unter die Augen treten, wenn er wüsste, daß sie jetzt ein Kind vom Imperator erwartete. Wenn sie das Kind jetzt wegmachen lassen würde, dann würden sich zwar peinliche Fragen von vielen Seiten erledigen. Allerdings war dieses Kind vielleicht auch ein Unterpfand dafür, daß sie zumindest die nächsten neun Monate am Leben bleiben würde. Falls der Imperator irgendwelche Pläne mit ihm hätte, wenn schon nicht mehr mit ihr.

Obi-Wan reichte es. Schon wieder hatte Ventress erst nervös geschaut, als ihr Komlink summte. Dann hatte sie unter irgendeinem Vorwand sein Haus verlassen, um dann vor der Hofmauer mit jemandem zu telefonieren, einen Termin zu vereinbaren, wie er hörte, als er sich ebenfalls nach draußen schlich. Als Ventress wieder in die Umfriedung seines Gehöfts zurückgekehrt war und ihn im Garten arbeiten sah, hatte Obi-Wan aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkt, daß Ventress zusammengezuckt war, als sie ihn hier draußen sah. Dann hatte sie ihm erzählt, daß sie zu Maul und seiner Familie fahren wollte. Genau zu dem Termin, den sie mit dem Unbekannten vereinbart hatte. Leider hatte Obi-Wan nicht die Daten von Mauls Komlink, um zu überprüfen, wann Ventress wirklich bei ihm eintreffen würde. Aber er würde sie anderweitig überprüfen. Als er in die Raumhafencantina von Mos Eisley eintrat, hatte er Glück, daß Latts Razzi gerade anwesend war. Sie besprach etwas mit einem Trandoshaner, als Obi-Wan sich dazugesellte. „Ich bringe sie Ihnen in fünf Minuten wieder zurück", beschied er den Trandoshaner mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung, bevor er mit der rotbezopften Kopfgeldjägerin in ein Hinterzimmer verschwand. „Es geht um Asajj Ventress. Ich glaube, sie ist in Gefahr. Könnt Ihr mir etwas dazu sagen, wo sie hinwollte?" „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen", war ihre ablehnende Antwort. „Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig", sagte Obi-Wan. Er merkte, daß er um die wedelnde Handbewegung wieder einmal nicht herumkam, um das zu erfahren, was er wissen musste. Eigentlich wollte er diese Gedankentricks so wenig wie möglich einsetzen, aber hier war es der einzige Weg, zum Ziel zu gelangen. „Sie hat mir vor drei Tagen erzählt, daß sie wahrscheinlich schwanger ist. Ich gab ihr die Adresse meiner Frauenärztin. Mehr weiß ich nicht darüber. Sie ist ja kaum noch in der Kantina, hat allerdings wohl sehr viel Zeit. Sie ist häufig im Spa in Mos Espa", sagte sie mit einem treuherzigen Blick. „Wie heißt und wo praktiziert diese Frauenärztin?" Latts Razzi gab ihm bereitwillig Namen und Adresse. „Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Obi-Wan und machte nun erneut eine wedelnde Handbewegung. „Du wirst alles, was in diesen Minuten gesagt wurde, sofort vergessen", berührte er Latts Razzis Geist, bevor er sie wieder zu dem Trandoshaner zurückbrachte. „Was war denn?", hörte Obi-Wan diesen fragen. „Ach nichts", erwiderte Latts. Obi-Wan seufzte. Er wünschte, er hätte vor der Kantina von Anchorhead ähnlich agieren dürfen. Aber er wollte an jenem Tag nicht riskieren, daß Ventress in Panik geraten und noch aggressiver reagieren würde, als sie es ohnehin manchmal tat, wenn es nicht nach ihrem Willen ging.

Die letzte Patientin war gerade aus dem Untersuchungszimmer gekommen, als ihr Obi-Wan die Klinke aus der Hand nahm und nun an ihrer Statt in jenes Untersuchungszimmer trat. „Womit kann ich dienen?", fragte die Frau befremdet angesichts des unangemeldeten männlichen Eindringlings ohne weibliche Begleitung. „Verzeihen Sie die späte Störung. Meine Frau war vor einigen Tagen hier und hat einen Schwangerschaftstest machen lassen. Sie kann jetzt nicht kommen, weil sie unerwartet auf Dienstreise musste. Ich möchte für sie das Testergebnis abholen." „Aber sie hat die Testergebnisse bereits abgeholt", versetzte die Ärztin. „Nun, meine Frau ist sehr lange auf Dienstreise und ich kann sie nicht erreichen. Ich würde gerne erfahren, was bei dem Test herausgekommen ist." „Tut mir leid, solange Sie keine Eheurkunde mitbringen, darf ich Ihnen nichts über meine Patientin sagen." „Sie brauchen unsere Eheurkunde nicht zu sehen", sagte Obi-Wan mit der typischen wedelnden Handbewegung. Sofort wurde die Frau extrem ruhig und sagte langsam: „Sie sind der Mann, dessen Haare sie mitgebracht hat. Das sehe ich sofort. Ihr seid nicht der Vater ihres Kindes. Es tut mir leid." „Ich danke Ihnen. Sie werden dieses Treffen sofort vergessen." Obi-Wan musste sich erst einmal draußen hinsetzen, um diese Information zu verdauen. Ganz egal, von wem das Kind nun war; jetzt war für ihn erwiesen, daß ihn Ventress trotz ihrer gegenteiligen Beteuerungen doch betrog, sonst hätte sie diesen Vaterschaftstest nicht nötig gehabt. Aber sie empfand etwas für ihn, das spürte er. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Was, wenn Vader mit seinem Hauseinbruch von vor zwei Monaten etwas damit zu tun hatte? Was, wenn die Wahrheit so schrecklich war, daß Ventress sie ihm nicht sagen wollte, um ihn, der in der Verborgenheit leben musste, nicht zu beunruhigen und damit in Gefahr zu bringen? Solange er nicht die ganze Wahrheit kannte, würde er sie nicht voreilig für irgendetwas verurteilen aber er würde ihr in Zukunft auch nichts mehr unbesehen glauben.

Als Obi-Wan zum Raumhafen von Mos Eisley ging, hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl. Der Typ, der die Landeplätze der Raumschiffe verwaltete, war ein Yinchorri, also für die Gedankentricks der Jedi unempfänglich und somit musste Obi-Wan auf andere Mittel zurückgreifen. „Ich gebe Euch hundert Credits, wenn Ihr mir sagt, von welchem Landeplatz Ventress abgeflogen ist und wohin es gehen sollte." „Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Das ist absolut vertraulich. Wie bei allen unseren Kunden." „Niemand wird erfahren, daß Sie es mir gesagt haben", versuchte Obi-Wan, den grünen korpulenten reptilioden Gesellen zu beruhigen. „zweihundert Credits!", war dessen Gegenangebot. „Wie Ihr wünscht", sagte Obi-Wan und schob die rechteckigen Chips unauffällig in die krallenartige Hand seines Gegenübers. „Sie fliegt immer von Startrampe 66 ab. Und das Shuttle wird immer ziemlich vollgetankt. Entweder sie will ins Kerngebiet fliegen oder irgendwoandershin weit weg. Also ich tippe auf Kern, Coruscant, Naboo oder ähnliches, so piekfein, wie diese Fähre aussieht. Sie wird lediglich von einem Astromechdroiden gesteuert. Ich denke, sie fliegt immer allein." So etwas Ähnliches hatte Obi-Wan bereits vermutet. Dann rief er Ahsoka an. „Ahsoka, du musst mir helfen. Ich denke, du brauchst mal eine Auszeit vom Kämpfen und Fliehen, nicht wahr? Wie wäre es mit einem Spa-Aufenthalt, wo dich niemand behelligt und du eine alte Freundin wiedertriffst?" „Aber ich will sie nicht mehr sehen", sagte Ahsoka ablehnend. „Bitte! Ich glaube, sie ist in Gefahr. Und ich glaube, sie braucht jemanden zum Reden. Jemanden wie dich. Glaub mir, wenn sie es war, die Mist gebaut hat, dann wird sie erfreut sein, dich zu sehen." Damit hatte er Ahsoka überzeugt.

„Endlich mal eine Frau, wo ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen muß, wie ich Fettpolster oder andere Unzulänglichkeiten kaschieren muß", sagte der Schneider entzückt, als er Ventress' Maße nahm. „Das ist der beste Schneider von ganz Naboo", erklärte Palpatine Ventress. „Er schneidert auch meine offiziellen Roben. Und Euer neues karmesinrotes Kleid mit dem schwarzen Muster wird hervorragend zu der Robe passen, die ich an jenem Tage getragen habe, als ich im Senat das Erste Galaktische Imperium proklamierte. Es ist höchste Zeit, sie wieder einmal auszuführen." „Und so schön groß seid Ihr", fuhr der Schneider fort mit seiner Schwärmerei. „Da kommen die Muster auf der langen Hüftkrawatte besonders gut zur Geltung. Ihr werdet ein echter Blickfang in der Oper sein." Ventress fühlte sich äußerst geschmeichelt, daß sie jetzt hier in der Privatsuite des Imperators im exklusiven Republica-500-Tower sein durfte, wohin Palpatine den Schneider geordert hatte, um Ventress' neuestes Kleid zu schneidern. „So wie Sie das sagen, könnte ich fast befürchten, man fängt sie mir dort weg", beliebte der Imperator zu scherzen. Ventress freute sich schon auf die Oper. Da könnte sie sich ein wenig entspannen. Dooku hatte sie bereits früher einmal in die Oper auf Serenno mitgenommen. Sie hatte dort nichts verstanden, weil in der Lokalsprache gesungen wurde. Allerdings hatte Dooku vorher eine Broschüre für sie organisiert, so daß damals sie der Handlung doch einigermaßen folgen und die Oper genießen konnte. Sidious hatte ihr versichert, daß man diesmal auf Basic singen würde. Und da sie nun von ihm erfahren hatte, daß er schon seit Jahrzehnten ein Abonnement für die Oper von Coruscant hatte, würde sie dieses Vergnügen in nächster Zeit sicherlich noch einige Male genießen.

Aber jetzt, wo der Schneider wieder verschwunden war, sollte erst einmal Sidious sein Vergnügen bekommen, auf welches er sich immer mehr gefreut hatte, während der Schneider Ventress' Maße genommen und die Stoffe zugeschnitten hatte, um sie um ihren Leib zu drapieren und mit Stecknadeln festzustecken. Jetzt war das Kleid wieder verschwunden ebenso wie der Schneider, der es jetzt endgültig fertig stellen würde. Wie von Ventress erwartet, kam Sidious nun auf sie zu, um sie zu einem breiten Bett zu führen, worauf sie sich niederließ, um sogleich vom Imperator bestiegen zu werden. Er ließ sich Zeit diesmal. Ganze fünfzehn Minuten brauchte er diesmal, immer wieder Pausen einlegend, bevor er schließlich zum Höhepunkt kam, um dann auf Ventress niederzufallen und dort ersteinmal eine Weile zu verharren, bevor er sich, wie ebenfalls von Ventress erwartet, ausgiebig mit ihren Brüsten beschäftigte. Nein, ihre früheren Schneidereibesuche zusammen mit Dooku waren fürwahr erquicklicher gewesen.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Mittagessen öffnete Darth Sidious für sie das Sith-Holocron von Exar Kun, welches Ventress sehr interessierte, war dieser doch ein Meister des Doppellichtschwertes gewesen - eine Kunst, die Ventress mit ihren beiden zusammensteckbaren Lichtschwertern nicht allzu oft übte. Nun, nach dieser Anregung während der Verdauungspause wünschte sich der Imperator von Ventress noch einen Lichtschwertkampf, den er auch bekommen sollte. Es machte ihm Spaß, ihr einige Tricks beizubringen, die Dooku ihr noch nicht gezeigt hatte. Ohne Angst haben zu müssen, daß sich Ventress' neueste Fertigkeiten irgendwann gegen ihn wenden würden. Nicht, wenn sein Eindruck stimmte, daß Ventress die ihr verliehenen Privilegien und Vorteile äußerst genoß und behalten wollte. Aber jetzt ließen sie sich nach einer halben Stunde Kampf noch einige Vesper-Häppchen munden. Sidious registrierte sehr wohl, daß Ventress den Blütenwein, den er ihr anbot, diesmal ablehnte und eine Limonade vorzog. Es war für ihn nur eine Frage der Zeit, daß ihm Ventress endlich den Grund für ihre neuartige Zurückhaltung offenbaren würde.

Ventress freute sich, endlich Palpatines Suite verlassen zu können. Sie freute sich, als sie im Shuttle saß, auf Obi-Wan, wollte sehen, ob er den neuen modernen Wasserdampfevaporator, den sie ihm von ihrem letzten Monatsgehalt gekauft hatte, endlich aufgebaut und in Betrieb genommen hatte. Und sie hoffte, daß sich seine Mitte wieder besser fühlte, denn nach ihrem Besuch beim Imperator brauchte sie jetzt unbedingt ein erbaulicheres Erlebnis im Bett. Sie war Obi-Wan wirklich dankbar, daß er mit ihr seit einiger Zeit die Abschottung ihrer Gedanken übte. Sie hatte sich mit den neuerlernten Techniken bei ihrem gerade beim Imperator absolvierten Besuch bereits viel sicherer und souveräner gefühlt. Sie hoffte, daß Obi-Wan ihr wirklich alles beigebracht hatte, was er wusste. Sie hatte keine Lust, in ihm noch mehr Argwohn zu wecken, als er ohnehin schon ihr gegenüber hegte. Aus diesem Grunde fuhr sie zuerst in ihr Haus, um dort eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen, um dort alle Reste zu tilgen, die der Imperator in ihr hinterlassen hatte. Bis auf eines.

Als sie wieder zu Obi-Wan kam, war sie erfreut. Der Garten wirkte viel kühler, als sie ihn das letzte Mal verlassen hatte. Der Wasserdampfevaporator war also fertig installiert und funktionierte. Ventress fand ihn hinter dem Haus, wo er die Optik des Gartens nicht weiter verschandelte. Obi-Wan selbst saß im Haus und ruhte sich gerade von der Gartenarbeit aus. „Wie ich sehe, hat mit dem neuen Gerät alles geklappt", sagte Ventress anerkennend. „Und wie sieht es bei dir untenrum aus?", fragte sie ihn, während sie sich zu ihm setzte und seinen Gürtel öffnete. „Gut, es ist alles wieder weg", erwiderte er, während er sie an sich zog. Am nächsten Tag sagte sie Obi-Wan, daß sie nach Mos Espa fahren würde, um sich dort im Spa zu vergnügen. Kaum war sie fort, rief Obi-Wan Ahsoka an, die sich für diese Tage ein Zimmer in jener Stadt genommen hatte. Ventress war überrascht und freute sich, Ahsoka zu sehen. Sie gingen in eine separate Nische, wo ein Waschbecken stand, daß man benutzen konnte, um sich mit danebenstehenden Tiegeln wahlweise mit warmem oder heißem Wasser zu begießen. „Was machst du so?", fragte Ahsoka, während sie Ventress' Knie begoß. „Nichts besonderes", erwiderte Ventress nebulös. „So, wie du das sagst, hört es sich fast so an, als sei es in Wirklichkeit sehr spannend", versuchte Ahsoka, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. „Sagen wir mal, ich mache so was ähnliches wie du." „Wirklich?", freute sich Ahsoka und ihre großen blauen Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Dann kämpfst auch du gegen den Imperator?", flüsterte sie leise. „So kann man das nicht nennen", wiegelte Ventress ab und schaute sie für einen Moment erschrocken an. Sie hatte bislang überhaupt keine Ahnung, was ihre frühere Freundin eigentlich trieb, seit sie sie das letzte Mal auf Pleem's Nexus gesehen hatte. Sie hatte lediglich gedacht, daß … Nein, sie hatte überhaupt nichts gedacht. Sie hatte das einfach nur so gesagt, um zu erfahren, was Ahsoka machte, ohne allzu viel von sich preiszugeben. Und jetzt wusste sie mehr, als sie wissen wollte. „Sagen wir, es ist genauso geheim wie dein Kampf gegen den Imperator. Was machst du eigentlich hier auf Tatooine?" „Ich erhole mich hier. Die letzten Tage waren ziemlich anstrengend. Und hier behelligt einen niemand." „Das ist wahr", sagte Ventress mit einem bitteren Lächeln, an Vader denkend. „Wie geht es den Kindern?", wollte Ahsoka nun wissen. „Gut. Ich fahre in zwei Tagen nach Mandalore, da werde ich sie wieder sehen. Ich besuche sie jetzt häufiger, dafür kürzer." „Das ist gut. Dann siehst du ja auch Obi-Wan häufiger. Wenn du willst, können wir uns noch einmal in der Raumhafen-Cantina treffen, bevor du abfliegst." „Gerne", sagte Ventress arglos.

„Du kämpfst ziemlich aggressiv in letzter Zeit", bemerkte Obi-Wan, als sie wieder einmal im Hof miteinander sparrten. Während Ventress mehrere Optionen hatte, war sie für Obi-Wan die einzige Möglichkeit, seine Lichtschwertfähigkeiten auf dem Laufenden zu halten, bis der junge Luke bereit sein würde, von ihm zu lernen, was er wissen musste, um den Imperator und dessen Schüler zu besiegen. „Du benutzt in letzer Zeit ziemlich viel Yuyo, während du früher fast ausschließlich im Makashi-Stil gekämpft hast", setzte er nach. „Und? Gefällt es dir?", zwitscherte Ventress. „Wie kommt es dazu, daß du das jetzt häufiger machst? Sparrst du noch anderswo?" „Ich sparre manchmal mit Maul", sagte Ventress, froh, daß sie diesmal noch nicht einmal lügen musste. Sie hatte sogar einmal mit seinen Übungs-Kampfdroiden gekämpft, auch wenn der Kampf bereits nach drei Minuten abgebrochen werden musste, weil Ventress sonst zerstückelt worden wäre. Maul hielt nach wie vor nichts von Übungsdroiden mit aktivierter Tötungshemmung. Ventress fand es schön, daß auch Kilindi ein Lichtschwert hatte und so konnten sie auf Concordia gelegentlich sogar zu dritt sparren. Hätte sie Sidious' geheimes Sith-Quartier im Li-Merge-Gebäude besuchen dürfen, dann hätte sie gewusst, woher Mauls Kunstfertigkeit im Kampf kam. Aber diesen geheimen Ort wollte der Imperator vorerst sich und Vader vorbehalten.

Obi-Wan hatte das Gefühl, daß Ventress' Abschiedskuß diesmal besonders lange dauerte. Sie schien nicht unbedingt von ihm fort zu wollen und am liebsten hätte er sie festgehalten und sie nach ihrem ungeborenen Kind gefragt, sie beschworen, daß er alles verstehen, ihr bedingungslos helfen und vertrauen würde. Aber er wusste genau, daß er dann möglicherweise nie die Wahrheit ergründen würde können, wenn sie in ihrer Angst kopflos irgendwohin fliehen würde, weil sie sich von ihm in die Enge getrieben sähe. Er stieg in seinen Gleiter, ihr in gebührender Entfernung folgend. Als sie die Raumhafencantina Mos Eisley erreichte, wartete Obi-Wan, bis Ventress darin verschwunden war, dann begab er sich zur Startrampe 66, wo bereits das Shuttle stand, welches ihm der Yinchorri beschrieben hatte. „Würden Sie mir bitte mit dieser Kiste helfen?", hörte er Ahsoka mit heller Stimme den Yinchorri bitten, woraufhin dieser ihr bereitwillig die sperrige Kiste abnahm und ihr folgte. Ahsoka würde jetzt mit dem kistenschleppenden Yinchorri in die Raumhafen-Cantina gehen und sich dort noch eine Weile mit Ventress unterhalten, genauso lange, wie Obi-Wan brauchen würde, um den nächsten Schritt seines Planes auszuführen.

Obi-Wan wartete, bis beide außer Sichtweite von Startrampe 66 waren, dann öffnete er mithilfe der Macht das Shuttle. Wie erwartet kam der Astromechdroide infolge dieser unerwarteten Manipulation aus dem Shuttle gefahren. Obi-Wan musste etwas sprinten, um seinen suchenden Sichtbereich zu vermeiden. Aber es gelang ihm, sich im Zick-Zack um ihn herumzuschlängeln, bis er im Shuttle verschwunden war, wo er sofort den Maschinenraum aufsuchte, um sich darin zu verbergen, solange der Astromechdroide noch draußen die Quelle der Unregelmäßigkeit suchte. Schließlich hörte Obi-Wan aus der Geborgenheit des Maschinenraumes die klackernden Schritte Ventress' in ihren hochhackigen Stiefeletten. Bis jetzt war alles nach Plan verlaufen. Die Tür schloß sich und das Shuttle hob ab. Obi-Wan schirmte sich ab und verbarg seine Präsenz. Schon bald trat das Shuttle in den Hyperraum ein. ‚Na? Bist du immer noch hinter Ventress her?', erinnerte er sich an die spöttische leicht gelangweilte Stimme seines ehemaligen Padawans während ihrer gemeinsamen Mission, die sie nach Boz Pity geführt hatte, um dort Ventress schließlich schwerverletzt zu bergen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und ebendieser ehemalige Padawan hatte nun vor zwei Monaten Ventress enführt. Wieso nur war nun _er _es, der hinter ihr hergewesen war? Zu gerne hätte er Ventress jetzt danach gefragt. Es schmerzte ihn, so dicht bei ihr zu sein und sich gleichzeitig vor ihr verbergen zu müssen. Aber das war der einzige Weg, die Wahrheit zu ergründen. Er müsste, um jetzt mit Ventress ungestört zu reden, schon den Astromechdroiden ausschalten, der ihm auf die Schliche kommen könnte. Was, wenn er so clever und umtriebig wie R2D2 war? Und seine Vernichtung würde wiederum Argwohn wecken, wenn Ventress ihr Reiseziel erreicht hatte. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, seine Machtpräsenz zu verbergen, die ihn unweigerlich verraten hätte. So wie es der niederträchtige Kanzler Palpatine die ganze Zeit über getan hatte, während er, Obi-Wan, und Anakin damit beschäftigt waren, den damals unbekannten Dunklen Lord der Sith vor Dooku und Grievous von der verendenden Malevolence zu retten. Was für eine gigantische Schmierenkomödie das damals doch gewesen war!

Jetzt spürte Obi-Wan, daß das Shuttle zum Landeanflug ansetzte. Er hörte Ventress' Stiefeletten nach draußen klackern, bis das Geräusch von der sich schließenden Einstiegsluke verschluckt wurde. Er wartete noch eine Weile, dann öffnete er die Luke erneut, um nun schnell aus dem Raumschiff zu eilen, wieder den suchenden Fotorezeptoren des Astromech entkommend. Als er sich umschaute, sah er, daß er sich auf einer der privaten Landeplattformen des exklusiven Republica-500-Towers befand. Obi-Wan war vor sechs Monaten hier gewesen, um Padmé Amidala darüber zu befragen, wo sich ihr Ehemann Anakin Skywalker aufhielt, nachdem er im Tempel jenes Massaker an Jedi-Rittern, Padawanen und Jünglingen angerichtet hatte. Aber dieses Appartment hier, wozu der Landeplatz gehörte, war ein anderes. Obi-Wan wollte sich nicht der Gefahr aussetzen, an der Scheibe gesehen zu werden, deshalb hatte er eine kleine Kamera mitgebracht, die er nun langsam gegen die Scheibe brachte, während er selbst sich unter dieser gebückt verborgen hielt. Die Kamera saß auf einem Metallstab, der sowohl als Stativ als auch als Sichtrohr dienen konnte, um unerkannt von anderen hinter Gebäuden um die Ecke zu luken – oder eben ungesehen durch fremder Leute Fenster. Aber dies hier waren keine fremden Leute. Obi-Wan sah Ventress, wie sie sich über ein neues rotes Kleid mit schwarzen Ornamenten freute, welches sie sogleich anprobierte. Obi-Wan hatte schon immer ihre schlanke kurvige Silhouette bewundert, wenn sie sich in seinem Haus aus- und angezogen hatte. Und diesmal war er damit nicht allein. Er erzitterte vor Abscheu, als er sah, wie der Imperator mit seiner knochigen, grauen verwelkten Hand Ventress' Gesäß tätschelte, nachdem sie vollkommen angezogen war. Dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und führte sie in einen anderen Raum. Obi-Wan hatte genug gesehen. Er legte einen Haken an den Balkon, um sich daran auf die darunterliegende Etage abzuseilen. Er versicherte sich, daß niemand anwesend war, dann schnitt er mit seinem Lichtschwert ein Loch in die Scheibe, um schnell durch das Appartment zu laufen, direkt auf den Ausgang zu, den er mithilfe seines Lichtschwertes öffnete, um auf dem Flur einen Repulsorlift vorzufinden, der ihn ins Erdgeschoß bringen sollte, auf die Straßen Coruscants.

Gar Saxon schaute misstrauisch auf den Jedi, der völlig erschöpft vor ihm stand und von ihm erbat, zu Darth Maul gebracht zu werden. Dieser Obi-Wan Kenobi musste es verdammt ernst meinen, wenn er in geradezu vorauseilendem Gehorsam dem zweiten Oberkommandierenden der Death-Watch sein Lichtschwert aushändigte und die Hände über den Kopf hob, seine guten Absichten bezeugend. Daß dieser Kerl es sich traute, nach seinem ersten Besuch auf Concordia vor zwei Jahren und nach seinem peinlichen Auftritt auf Mandalore vor über einem Jahr wieder hier aufzutauchen, imponierte ihm nichtsdestotrotz. Als Gar Saxon ihn zu Maul führte, war dieser wenig überrascht. „Kilindi hatte bereits angedeutet, daß Ihr Probleme haben könntet. Was ist los, Jedi?", fragte Maul direkt. „Es geht um Ventress. Sie … ist die Geliebte des Imperators … ich habe sie auf Coruscant gesehen … zusammen. Hier sind die Beweise." Damit hielt er Maul die Miniaturkamera mit dem Filmchen hin, den sie sich nun in Mauls Haus gemeinsam anschauten. „Ich muß ja nicht erklären, in welche Gefahr Ventress mit ihrem Verhalten uns alle bringt. Obgleich ich mir noch nicht so sicher bin, inwieweit sie dies freiwillig tut." „Versucht sie nicht immer zu entschuldigen, Kenobi. Ventress hat immer für alles eine Ausrede, vor allem einen anderen Schuldigen parat, wenn man sie ein bisschen grillt. Mutter Talzin hat sie damals nicht umsonst von Dathomir weggeschickt, nachdem Grievous dort einmarschiert ist." „Aber solange wir nicht genau wissen, was passiert ist, will ich, daß ihr nichts geschieht. Ich will mit ihr reden." „Sie wird Euch einwickeln, so wie sie es immer tut. Seht es ein, Ihr seid ihr nicht gewachsen, wenn es um solche Spielchen geht. Vertraut mir. Ihr habt zu viel Mitgefühl. Laßt mich das regeln." „Einverstanden", sagte Obi-Wan und hielt Maul die kleine Pyramide hin, die Ventress diesem irgendwann würde hatte geben wollen. „Eigentlich wollte sie das Holocron Savage geben, dann Euch. Da ich nicht weiß, wie diese Mission enden wird, gebe ich es Euch jetzt an Ventress' statt. Ich denke, das ist in ihrem Sinne." „Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt", murmelte Maul überrascht, als er die Pyramide in seine Hand nahm. „Das hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Mal sehen, ob sie noch etwas anderes in unserem Sinne auf Lager hat. Ich danke Euch. Es muß hart für Euch gewesen sein, es die ganze Zeit in Eurer Nähe zu haben." „Nun, man gewöhnt sich in diesen Zeiten an vieles", erwiderte Obi-Wan nonchalant.

Maul erklärte ihm nun, wozu Ventress das neue Kleid brauchen würde. Und daß es besser wäre, wenn Obi-Wan in seiner Gefühlslage der Oper fernbleiben würde, für die sein alter Meister ein Dauerabonnement hatte, weswegen Maul genau wusste, wann er dort mit Ventress erscheinen würde. Gut, daß Obi-Wan Senator Bail Organa kannte, der für seine Situation volles Verständnis hatte und sich bereiterklärte, Darth Maul in die Oper zu begleiten. Gut auch, daß Darth Maul wusste, wo der Imperator seine Roben aufbewahrte. Sidious fühlte sich offenbar sehr sicher. Ansonsten hätte er in den dreizehn Jahren, seit Maul auf Naboo in den Schacht gefallen war, die Zugangscodes zu seinen Residenzen im Li-Merge-Gebäude und im Republica-500-Tower geändert. Deshalb war es für Maul ein Leichtes, während Palpatines Abwesenheit dort einzudringen, ohne nennenswerte Spuren zu hinterlassen, um sich eine ebenso rote Robe auszusuchen, die ihm mit einer ähnlichen Figur und Größe wie Palpatine sowie zu Ventress Kleid, welches ihm Kenobi im Film gezeigt hatte, hervorragend passte.

Die Oper von Coruscant war bereits gefüllt, als Palpatine mit Ventress eintraf. Der Einlaßdienst winkte sie einfach durch. Die beiden schritten durch die Menge, während Palpatine hin und wieder von Bekannten gegrüßt wurde, unter anderem von dem Senator mit den schwarzen Haaren und der braunen Haut, den Ventress neulich im Senat gesehen hatte. Er sah sie einen Tick zu lange an, als daß er sie noch nie gesehen hätte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Leuten, die sie anschauten und bewunderten, war der Blick dieses Senators anders, argwöhnischer. Ventress bekam ein mieses Gefühl, wusste jedoch nicht, wieso. Aber sie hatte in letzter Zeit zu viele miese Gefühle dieser Art gehabt, um sie noch einzeln analysieren zu können. Endlich hatten sie die für sie reservierte separate Loge erreicht, welche mit Spiegelglas abgeschirmt war. Nach zehn Minuten ging die Oper los. Ventress wartete darauf, daß der Imperator in der Exklusivität und Abgeschiedenheit der Loge irgendetwas mit ihr machen würde, aber es geschah nichts. Er schaute sich doch tatsächlich die Oper an. Nicht, daß sie die Oper nicht auch ansehen wollte. Aber die Arie der einen Opernsängerin war derart langatmig, daß ihr der Kopf in ihrem hochlehnigen Sitz zur Seite kippte und sie einschlief.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war Darth Sidious nicht mehr neben ihr. Sie war allein in der Loge. Sie genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck Joganbeerenwasser, dann sah sie einen grünen Nebel auf sich zukommen, den sie kannte. Was zum Klauengott … ? „Wie ich sehe, amüsierst du dich gut, Kindchen", begrüßte sie Mutter Talzin. „Was? Ihr lebt? Wo ist Sidious?", stieß Ventress nervös hervor. „Ach, vermisst du ihn? Du hast dich damals geziert, mit dem vergrößerten Savage Opress ins Bett zu steigen, hast abfällige Witze über die Beleibtheit von Senator Orn Free Taa sowie über die Tätowierungen der Zabraks im Jedi-Tempel gemacht. Stattdessen hast du dich mit dem Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi herumgetrieben. Und jetzt teilst du das Bett mit der hässlichsten und niederträchtigsten Kreatur, die die Galaxis hervorgebracht hat. Er hat Savage Opress umgebracht, mit dem du ein Kind hast, wie mir Maul erzählt hat. Schämst du dich gar nicht?" „Ich? Mich schämen? Wofür? Savage hat damals seinen Bruder Feral umgebracht, um mir zu folgen und dafür seine Belohnung zu bekommen. Zugegeben, er hat etwas warten müssen. Aber wenn Ihr es einmal genauer betrachtet … Mutter (sie betonte das Wort extra) … dann ist Savage Opress doch nur das Schicksal widerfahren, welches irgendwann allen Nachtbrüdern widerfährt. Nicht, daß ich Darth Sidious zu so einer Tat autorisiert hätte. Aber er hat es nun mal getan und jetzt hat er sich dafür seine Belohnung abgeholt, ob ich nun wollte oder nicht. Sagt mir … Mutter: … Ist das das Schicksal, daß Ihr für mich im Auge hattet, als Ihr mich dem Rattataki übergeben habt?" „Frech und unverschämt wie immer." „Was regt Ihr Euch denn so auf … Mutter? Den einen Nachtbruder habt Ihr Dooku, den anderen Sidious als Schüler überlassen, und ich bin eben jetzt seine Geliebte. Diese Beziehung zwischen Sith und Nachtschwestern und –brüdern ist wohl mittlerweile so traditionell wie der Austausch zwischen den Nachtschwestern und den Nachtbrüdern, findet Ihr nicht auch … Mutter?" „Nicht diese Art von Beziehung, du Hure! Ich weiß, daß du von Sidious ein Kind erwartest." „Und? Ist ein Kind vom Dunklen Lord der Sith in Euren Augen etwa nicht standesgemäß? Genau diese Eure Borniertheit war der Grund für Euer Scheitern … Mutter." „Du wirst deine Bestrafung schon noch bekommen, Kindchen." „Leere Versprechungen", sagte Ventress höhnisch und wandte sich von Mutter Talzin ab, die so plötzlich in ihrem grünen Nebel verschwand, wie sie gekommen war.

Sie schlummerte noch eine Weile, dann wachte sie auf, als die Logentür geöffnet wurde. Sie schaute sich um, um Sidious zu erblicken, der gerade im Begriff war, die Loge zu verlassen. Ventress sah keinen Anlaß, ihn nach dem Warum und seiner Wiederkehr zu fragen. Sie musste auch nicht lange warten. „Das ging ja fix", sagte Ventress überrascht, als Palpatine wieder in die Loge zurückkehrte. „Hallo! Schönes Kleid!" Darth Maul stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus, als er Ventress' in der Loge ansichtig geworden war. Dann schlug er die Kapuze zurück und nahm die graufaltige Maske ab, die sein rot-schwarzes Gesicht verbarg. „Welche Überraschung! Bist du jetzt der neue Imperator?", begrüßte Ventress nach einer Schock- und Starresekunde grinsend den in eine Robe ihres Liebhabers gewandeten Vater zweier ihrer Kinder sowie ihren Schwager. Sie war nun vollkommen ruhig und gefasst. Sie wusste, daß dies wohlmöglich ihre letzten Minuten sein konnten. Und sie wollte sie so würdevoll wie nur möglich hinter sich bringen. „Weißt du, als Sidious mich damals von Mandalore entführt hatte und ich gefesselt im hinteren Teil seines Shuttles saß, da hat er mir erzählt, daß er mit Anakin Skywalker in der Oper verabredet sei und ihn nicht lange warten lassen wollen würde. Da war dieser Jedi noch nicht einmal sein Schüler. Mich hat er niemals in die Oper mitgenommen, als ich sein Schüler war. Aber du bist auf Serenno von Dooku wohl gerade noch hinreichend zivilisiert worden und siehst repräsentativ genug aus, daß er sich nun mit dir hier abgibt." „Du bist doch bestimmt nicht hierhergekommen, um mit mir über alte Wunden zu sprechen, gerade jetzt, wo es so viele frische gibt?", versetzte Ventress kalt. „Du hast das Erbe von Dathomir verraten und das unserer Familie. Obi-Wan Kenobi und deine Kinder sind dir völlig egal, und das, wo wir so viel für dich getan haben. Wie tief bist du nur gesunken, Ventress!", schnaubte Maul. „Wir haben alle unser Schicksal zu erfüllen, Maul", sagte sie nun mit weicher, resignierter Stimme. Jetzt konnte Maul nicht mehr an sich halten und herrschte sie mit leiser drohender Stimme an: „Sidious hat erst Savage und wenig später Mutter Talzin umgebracht. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, habe gegen ihn gekämpft, während du dich anderswo amüsiert hast. Und du lässt dich von beider Mörder besteigen und bekommst jetzt ein Kind von ihm. Wie erbärmlich!" „Die Wege der Macht sind schon unergründlich. Vielleicht hat mich Mutter Talzin ja genau deswegen damals weggegeben. So wie sie dich damals weggegeben hat, um Sidious' Schüler zu werden. Du wirst doch ihre Weisheit nicht anzweifeln, oder?", grinste sie Maul an. „Rede nicht so über Mutter Talzin, hörst du! Ich wurde nicht weggegeben, Sidious hat mich damals von Dathomir geraubt!", sagte Maul erregt. „Und mich hat Darth Vader geraubt und dann ist geschehen, was geschehen ist. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Paß gut auf unsere Kinder auf", sagte sie mit einem Fatalismus, den Maul so an ihr noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Man hat immer eine Wahl. Ahsoka hat sich ihm damals auch nicht ergeben, als Anakin sie zu ihm ins Kanzlerbüro entführt hat. Sie hat gekämpft!", widersprach ihr Maul. „Ahsokas, nein, mein Flieger wurde damals von dir mit einem Peilsender markiert und deshalb konntest du sie retten. Ansonsten wäre sie jetzt tot", sagte Ventress betreten. „Das Raumschiff von Vader hingegen hat niemand markiert. Niemand ist Vader hinterhergeflogen, um damals vor zwei Monaten _mich_ zu retten. Das wäre meine einzige Chance gewesen. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Es tut mir leid. Auch für Obi-Wan", sagte sie nun tonlos. „Es tut dir überhaupt nicht leid!" zischte Maul. „Du kannst von Glück reden, daß Obi-Wan nicht will, daß ich dich töte." „Was willst du dann?", fragte Ventress ihn nun geradeheraus. „Jetzt noch nichts. Aber vielleicht später", sagte Maul dunkel, bevor er seine gummiartige Maske wieder über sein Gesicht zog. „Aber eigentlich müsstest du mich töten, nicht wahr?", fragte Ventress. „Ich könnte für dich und deine Familie eine Gefahr sein. Nicht, daß ich vorhabe, euch oder Obi-Wan zu verraten, auch wenn du mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, was ich verstehe." „Warum soll ich mir wegen dir die Hände schmutzig machen, wenn früher oder später der Imperator höchstpersönlich diesen Job erledigen wird?", sagte Darth Maul mit einem schiefen Grinsen, sich anschickend, die Logentür zu öffnen, um so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verschwinden, bevor der echte Sidious zurückkehren würde. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Kennst du eigentlich die Legende von Darth Malgus?", fragte er Ventress, die bereits erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte und nun wieder angespannt zu ihm herumschwang. „Nein, wieso?", fragte sie neugierig. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, aber Darth Sidious wird sie dir sicherlich erzählen, wenn du ihn danach fragst.", sagte Darth Maul dämonisch feixend, bevor er aus der Loge verschwand. Ventress wusste genau, daß sie dies ganz bestimmt nicht tun würde. Sie witterte eine Falle.


	61. Sidajj II

Sidajj II

Palpatine war zusehends genervt. Es war schon eine Weile her, daß er sein Geschäft verrichtet hatte. Die Toilette war etwas von der Loge entfernt gewesen. Auch deshalb hatte er die beiden Imperialen Gardisten, die die Loge bewachten, mit sich genommen, sicher, daß sich keiner für Ventress in der Loge interessieren würde. Trotzdem hatte er ein mieses Gefühl, vor allem, weil Senator Bail Organa mit seinen Ausführungen, welche Maßnahmen zur Stabilisierung der Lage auf Alderaan und seinen asoziierten Systemen nötig seien und wie er den Imperator dabei unterstützen konnte, einfach kein Ende finden konnte. Dummerweise hatte Palpatine schon seit langem auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, mit dem ihm suspekten Senator über diese Dinge zu reden. Organa war in letzter Zeit selten im Senat anzutreffen. Jetzt sollte er Farbe bekennen. Palpatine wollte ihn jetzt festnageln, so gut er konnte. Und wehe, der Alderaaner, den er im Verdacht hatte, die Rebellion gegen ihn zu unterstützen, würde sich nicht an diese auf dem Opernkorridor getroffene informelle Abmachung halten und sich später weigern, den Gesetzesvorstoß, den er Palpatine jetzt angeboten hatte, zu verschleppen oder gar unter irgendeinem fadenscheinigen Vorwand fallen zu lassen! Dann klingelte irgendwann dessen Komlink. Der Senator beendete noch den langen Satz, den er gerade auszuformulieren im Begriff war, wartete noch des Imperators Antwort darauf ab und entschuldigte sich dann mit dem Versprechen, schon bald auf diese Unterredung zurückzukommen.

Als Darth Sidious endlich in die Loge zurückkehrte, war er erstaunt. Er sah eine vollkommen neue Asajj Ventress vor sich. Und diese neue Ventress lächelte ihn erleichtert an, sobald sie seiner ansichtig wurde. Mehr noch, ein Hauch von Gelöstheit und Glückseligkeit lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „So erfreut, mich wiederzusehen?", fragte er verwundert und dann grienend. „Ihr wart ziemlich lange weg, mein Imperator", erwiderte sie betont vorwurfsvoll. „Ihr habt mich vermisst?", fragte Sidious ungläubig. Er erwartete keine Antwort von ihr. Er gab ihr einfach einen Kuß, der unerwarteterweise spontan erwidert wurde. Die Heftigkeit von Ventress' Reaktion überraschte den Dunklen Lord der Sith derart, daß er instinktiv zurückwich, seine aschgrauen faltigen Lippen von Ventress' warmen roten Lippen schnell lösend. „Was denn? Auf einmal so schüchtern?", fragte Ventress spöttisch grinsend. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung im Jedi-Tempel vor zwei Monaten fiel Sidious auf diese Provokation nichts ein. Er schwieg und wandte sich von ihr ab, seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder der Oper zuwendend. Er fragte sich, ob Ventress nicht womöglich zu seiner Schwäche, seinem verwundbaren Punkt werden könnte, den er mangels Erfahrung nicht kontrollieren würde können. Irgendwann würde er mit ihr über die Legende von Darth Malgus reden müssen, wenn diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen derart eskalieren würde. Nur im ersten Moment fragte sich Ventress, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht vorgehabt, derart emotional auf die Rückkehr von Darth Sidious zu reagieren. Sie hatte sich bereits im selben Augenblick, wo sie ihre Lippen zum Gegenkuß geformt hatte, spontan dafür geschämt. Und sie war sich sicher, daß an ihrer augenblicklichen Situation einzig und allein Darth Maul schuld war. Dann grinste sie fein. Jetzt galt es, wieder einen Gang zurückzuschalten. Sonst könnte dieser Kuß nachträglich womöglich nach hinten losgehen. Den Rest der Oper verbrachten die Zwei schweigend in der Loge, ohne einander zu berühren oder auch nur anzuschauen.

Maul war ziemlich heiß unter dem braunen Umhang geworden, mit dem er die geklaute Robe von Imperator Palpatine verbarg, um nicht weiter aufzufallen. Er hatte nicht vor, sie seinem ehemaligen Meister zurückzubringen. Er wusste, daß dieser mehrere Dutzend davon in verschiedenen Ausführungen und Farben besaß. Er würde bestimmt erst nach einigen Wochen merken, daß eine davon fehlte. Und bevor er irgendwelchen Verdacht schöpfen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich erst einmal prüfen, ob er sie in seinem geheimen Sith-Hauptquartier im Li-Merge-Gebäude, in seinem Büro im Senat oder aber auch in seinen Privatgemächern im Republica-500-Tower abgelegt hatte.

Ventress hatte sich genauso verhalten, wie es Darth Maul vorausgesehen hatte. Sie hatte alle Schuld Vader und dem Imperator gegeben und sich zum armen Opfer stilisiert. Und sie schien überhaupt nicht daran interessiert, dieser angeblich so hoffnungslosen Lage zu entfliehen, wie sie es sonst getan hatte, indem sie Verbündete suchte. Ganz im Gegenteil: Sidious musste ihr bereits nach dieser kurzen Zeit schon ein gerüttelt Maß an Vertrauen entgegenbringen, wenn er ihr gestattete, in seiner Gegenwart ihre beiden Lichtschwerter zu führen und damit sogar allein in der unbewachten Loge zu bleiben. Nicht, daß Maul Ventress für fähig halten würde, seinen ehemaligen Meister überwältigen oder gar töten zu können. Nicht allein, so wie sie in der Loge saß. Jetzt jedoch würde er zusammen mit Senator Bail Organa den Rest der Oper genießen und danach würden beide zusammen in die Suite des Senators im Republica-500-Tower zurückkehren, nur ein paar Stockwerke von Darth Sidious und Ventress getrennt, um dort mit Obi-Wan Kenobi zu beratschlagen, wie weiter zu verfahren sei.

„Sie hat schreckliche Angst, das müsst ihr verstehen", versuchte Obi-Wan Kenobi erneut, Ventress zu verteidigen. „Sie wird befürchten, daß im Falle einer Flucht der Imperator sie jagt und aufspürt, daß man ihr erneut ihr Kind wegnimmt. Sie hat traumatische Dinge erlebt. Sie hat nicht mehr die Kraft und den Mut, sich gegen so eine riesige Machtmaschinerie zu stemmen, die der Imperator gegen sie entfesseln würde, falls sie fliehen würde. Und dann kommst du auch noch in die Loge und bedrohst sie?", fragte Obi-Wan Maul entsetzt, als er hörte, wie der Wortwechsel zwischen Ventress und Maul abgelaufen war. „Mit Verlaub, ich hatte eher den Eindruck, daß sie mehr vor mir Angst hat als vor dem Imperator. Also muß ich ihr etwas Beine machen. Sonst bewegt sie sich nicht, verharrt in Agonie und Bequemlichkeit. Ich weiß doch von Mandalore, was so eine überbordende Zivilisation aus den Leuten macht. Glaub mir, Angst zieht immer", erwiderte Maul im Brustton seiner Überzeugung. „Du hast sie dem Imperator direkt in seine widerwärtigen Arme getrieben", sagte Obi-Wan anklagend. „Sie wird nach deinen Beleidigungen und Drohungen nie wieder nach Mandalore zurückkehren. Und womöglich auch nie wieder nach Tatooine, wo sie jetzt weiß, daß du vorher mit mir geredet hast. Aber ich werde noch einmal mit ihr reden und ihr Lebewohl sagen, wenn es wirklich das Ende sein sollte." „Das Ende wird Sidious bestimmen. Glaub mir, irgendwann wird er sie umbringen", widersprach Maul „Es sind schon zu viele Leute gestorben, die mir wichtig waren, die ich geliebt habe. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß sie so endet. Ich werde sie niemals kampflos aufgeben. Ich weiß, daß sie mich liebt, so wie ich sie liebe." „Das hat Savage Opress auch immer gesagt", sagte Maul sarkastisch. Obi-Wan war da anderer Meinung. Er wusste jetzt, warum ihn Ventress damals nach Techniken der Abschirmung des Geistes gefragt hatte. Das war ein versteckter Hilferuf gewesen, dem er nur allzu gerne nachkommen würde. Wenn Ventress wirklich vorgehabt hätte, ihn oder Maul zu verraten, dann hätte sie das schon längst tun können. „Es tut mir leid für Euch, Kenobi. Ihr scheint dazu verdammt zu sein, daß Ventress ständig von anderen Männern Kinder bekommt. Nur nicht von Euch." Obi-Wan ärgerte sich über diese Worte Mauls. Mußte er direkt in die Wunde hineinstoßen? Oder war das etwa seine Art, als Sith Mitgefühl zu zeigen? Vorerst aber wollte er nach Tatooine zurückkehren, um nach dem kleinen Luke zu sehen. Er tauschte noch mit Maul die Komlink-Nummer aus, bevor er verschwand. Das nächste Mal würde er mit Ventress alleine sein, ohne gutgemeinte Hilfe.

„Es ist schon recht spät", sagte Darth Sidious zu Ventress, als sie den Gleiter bestiegen, der vor der Oper auf sie wartete. „Ihr solltet diesmal auf Coruscant übernachten und ich habe auch schon ein passendes Quartier für Euch gefunden. Sie glitten in der Dunkelheit von Coruscant dahin, bis sie wieder zum Republica-500-Tower kamen. Das Appartment, das Sidious Ventress zeigte, überstieg all ihre Erwartungen. Es war extravagant, jedoch sparsam möbliert und die gebogenen Frontscheiben, die in die Decke der Suite einmündeten, boten nicht nur einen fantastischen Blick auf Coruscant, sondern auch einen in den sternenbedeckten Nachthimmel. „Ich bin überwältigt", sagte Ventress spontan, als sie die Räume in Augenschein nahm. „Nun, so wie Ihr mich heute in der Oper überwältigt habt, ist dieses Domizil wohl für diese Nacht angemessen", erwiderte Sidious vielsagend. „Vielleicht wollt Ihr mir jetzt den Grund Eures Gefühlsausbruches in der Loge erklären?" Ventress schluckte. Ob er oder die beiden Gardisten wohl irgendetwas bemerkt hatten?

„Das sind wohl die Hormone gewesen", erwiderte sie. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz", sagte er. „Mein Imperator – ich bin schwanger. Ihr werdet Vater", sagte sie und wurde rot. Eigentlich wollte sie mit dieser Neuigkeit auf einen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt warten, auf jeden Fall bis zum Ende des dritten Schwangerschaftsmonats, so wie es ihr die Ärzte empfohlen hatten. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, daß gerade Darth Maul in ihre Loge eingedrungen und sie ziemlich übel beleidigt und bedroht hatte, erschien ihr die Bekanntgabe ihrer Schwangerschaft das geringere Übel zu sein. „Das ist ja ganz wunderbar", sagte Sidious beinahe euphorisch, während er begann, ihr das Kleid auszuziehen. Er ließ seine faltige knochige Hand über ihren Bauch wandern und küsste ihren Rücken, nachdem er dort den Reißverschluß geöffnet hatte. Als das Kleid auf dem Boden lag, führte er sie zu einem Bett und sie legte sich bereitwillig darauf. „Ich weiß ja, daß die Nachtschwestern ihre Kinder gerne weggeben, aber mit diesem hier wird das nicht so sein, nicht wahr?", fragte er Ventress und sah ihr dabei intensiv in die Augen. „Nein, mein Lord", sagte sie und ließ es mit geschlossenen Augen geschehen, daß er ihr das Höschen auszog, sich auf sie setzte und in sie eindrang. „Und jetzt werdet Ihr mich dabei anschauen", sagte er mit einer Bestimmtheit, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Ventress öffnete gehorsam ihre Augen und war froh, daß das Licht schummrig genug war, daß sie nicht jede Einzelheit am Körper und im Gesicht des Mannes sehen musste, dem sie bald ein Kind schenken würde.

Darth Sidious war zufrieden, so wie sich die Dinge entwicklten. So hatte sich die Müllwühlerei vor Ventress' Haus also gelohnt. Nicht, daß es Vader besonderes Vergnügen bereitet hatte, als Sidious ihm diese Mission aufgetragen hatte. Er hatte sie so schnell wie möglich an einen Untergebenen weiterdelegiert, wie üblich. Der Dunkle Lord der Sith wusste genau, daß sein neuester Schüler nach Höherem strebte. Und er war froh, daß er neben seiner Sith-Ausbildung noch über andere Wissensquellen verfügte, die sich jetzt, beim Einfangen und Zähmen von Ventress als äußerst nützlich erwiesen hatten. „Und jetzt werdet ihr meine Hüften umfassen", wies Sidious seine Geliebte an. Nachdem Ventress auch dieser Bitte nachgekommen war, wurden sein Atem und seine Stöße heftiger und er kam endlich zum Höhepunkt.

Nachdem er eine Weile verschnauft hatte, wandte er sich nun erneut seiner Geliebten zu: „Wahrscheinlich ist es so, daß, wenn man einmal eine Nachtschwester hatte, man immer wieder eine begehrt. Und ich habe jetzt die hübscheste davon." „Nun, mein Lord, ich bin die einzig verbliebene Nachtschwester, also damit ohne aktuellen Vergleich", wiegelte Ventress leicht bitter lächelnd ab. „Aktuell vielleicht, aber ich darf doch anmerken, daß Mutter Talzin damals wesentlich enthusiastischer im Bett gewesen ist. Aber das wird sicherlich auch noch kommen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, daß Ventress das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Ihr … habt mit … Mutter Talzin geschlafen?", sagte sie entsetzt, während sich ein Anflug von Schamesröte in ihr Gesicht stahl. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, daß sie mit dieser Frau, die sie stets mehr oder weniger gehorsam „Mutter" genannt hatte, einmal einen Liebhaber teilen würde müssen. Sie ekelte sich spontan und verzog den Mund. „Lang ist es her", begann Sidious nun zu erzählen. „Es war vor etwa vierzig Standardjahren, da reiste ich nach Dathomir, um dort die Magie der Nachtschwestern kennenzulernen. Und dort bin ich auch Mutter Talzin begegnet. Sie war sehr interessiert daran, etwas über die Lehren und Kräfte der Sith zu erfahren. Und, nun ja, auch an anderen Dingen. Das Ganze dauerte ungefähr einen Monat, bis ich wieder zu meinem Meister zurückkehren musste." „Und … hat Mutter Talzin von Euch kein Kind gewollt? Ihr seid doch so stark in der Macht. Das muß sie doch gespürt haben. Und Ihr seid kein Jedi, so etwas war ihr immer sehr wichtig." „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, meine Liebe. Ich habe ihr exakt dies vorgeschlagen. Und wisst Ihr, was sie geantwortet hat?" Ventress' Blick bedeutete ihm, daß sie äußerst gespannt auf die Antwort war. „Sie hat gesagt, sie will keinen Bastard haben! Sie, die sich ständig mit irgendwelchen nur mäßig zivilisierten Halbblut-Zabraks von der anderen Seite der Planetenkugel Dathomirs getroffen hat. Aber der angehende Dunkle Lord der Sith aus adeligem Hause war nicht gut genug für sie!" Ventress spürte, daß Sidious diese Demütigung ziemlich lange mit sich herumgeschleppt haben musste, so emotional, wie seine Stimme auf einmal war. ‚_Sidious hat mich damals von Dathomir geraubt!_', fielen ihr nun Mauls Worte aus der Oper wieder ein. Vielleicht hatte er Maul ja damals auch aus Rache dafür mit sich genommen, weil Mutter Talzin ihn damals in ihrer Arroganz derart beleidigt und gedemütigt hatte. „Nun, für jemanden, der eine Galaxis beherrschen möchte, sind solche bornierten Vorstellungen bei der Erreichung seiner Ziele wohl eher hinderlich, meint Ihr nicht auch, mein Lord?", sagte sie und fasste seine Hand. Statt einer Antwort zog Sidious sie an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen, der auch umgehend erwidert wurde. Und diesmal tauchte Sidious in diesem Gegenkuß ein, ohne zurückzuweichen. Jetzt konnte er es genießen. Ventress war doch wirklich dabei, den Fehler der Obersten Nachtschwester von damals wieder gut zu machen. In jeder Beziehung. Aber nun fand es Darth Sidious an der Zeit, wieder in sein eigenes Domizil zurückzukehren. Er war es nicht gewohnt, die gesamte Nacht schlafend mit jemandem zu verbringen, ohne, daß er sich im Ernstfall gegen eine heimtückische Attacke wehren könnte.

„Es ist für Euch nicht mehr angemessen, immer noch in der Galaxis umherzureisen, wo Ihr jetzt mein Kind in Euch tragt", begann Sidious die Frühstückskonversation, nachdem Ventress per Gleiter zu ihm in den Republica-400-Tower gebracht worden war. „Wie würdet Ihr es finden, wenn Ihr von nun an in jenem Appartment wohnen würdet, in welchem Ihr gerade genächtigt habt?" Ventress bejahte ohne zu zögern. Auch wenn sie Obi-Wan gerne noch auf Wiedersehen gesagt hätte. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr für sie. Sie überlegte, wie der gestrige Tag wohl für sie geendet hätte, wenn nicht Maul, sondern Obi-Wan in der Loge erschienen wäre, um mit ihr zu reden. Hätte der Imperator dann bei seiner Rückkehr womöglich eine leere Loge vorgefunden? „Aber ich brauche meine Arbeit. Ich muß in Form bleiben. Das ist für mich wichtig", versuchte Ventress ihre Sicht der Dinge darzulegen. „Keine Sorge, meine Teuerste. Es gibt genug Arbeit für Euch", beruhigte sie Darth Sidious. Ihr werdet mit mir und mit Darth Vader Lichtschwertkampf üben und auch Lehreinheiten, wie man die Macht benutzt." Ventress verzog bei dem Namen Darth Vader ihr Gesicht zu einem Flunsch, was ihrem Gegenüber nicht entging. „Nun, meine Liebe, wir haben doch alle auch unangenehme Pflichten", hörte sie ihn sagen und vermeinte dabei ein nur leichtes, aber ziemlich bösartiges Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Sie sagte sich, daß dieses Grinsen vielleicht eher Vader galt als ihr und grinste mit. Und schon erschien ihr Sidious' Bösartigkeit weniger bösartig.

„Wißt Ihr, mein Schüler Darth Maul hat jahrelang nichts anderes getan als hart trainiert, bevor ich ihn auf bestimmte Missionen entsandt habe. Glaubt mir, meine Liebe: Training mit mir ersetzt viele eher mittelmäßige und frustrierende Missionen. Natürlich nur, solange es Eurem derzeitigen Zustand angemessen ist. Außerdem werdet Ihr ab nächster Woche Senatorin für den Planeten Dathomir sein. Wie gefällt Euch das?" Ventress klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, dann fing sie sich wieder. „Das ist mir eine große Ehre, mein Lord. Ich möchte lediglich darauf hinweisen, daß ich solcherart Arbeit bisher weder gemacht habe, noch darin eingewiesen wurde." „Nun, für so etwas gibt es erfahrene Stellvertreter, die den Hauptteil der Büroarbeit erledigen. Ich jedoch brauche im Senat vor allem jemanden, der repräsentabel ist und sich außerdem hier und da in gewissen Dingen diskret umhört. Und wie mir Dooku damals sagte, habt Ihr Euch bei einigen Veranstaltungen dieser Art auch gar nicht übel geschlagen." Ventress überlegte, ob er damit jenen Maskenball meinte, wo Palpatine sie mit Absicht zweimal beim Tanzen hatte hinstürzen lassen. Sie fragte sich, ob er wohl jetzt vorhatte, sie in noch größerem Stil hinplumpsen zu lassen, um sie vor aller Augen zu blamieren, aber sie schob diesen Gedanken weit von sich. Nicht, wenn er ihr so viel Zuwendung wie jetzt angedeihen ließ. Nicht, solange sie sein Kind in ihrem Bauch trug. Und sie würde bis zu jenem kritischen Zeitpunkt bestimmt viele wertvolle Erfahrungen sammeln, neue Kräfte und Fähigkeiten erlangen. „Und Ihr stimmt sicherlich mit mir darin überein, daß ich schlecht Vader in den Senat entsenden kann", sagte er grinsend. „Höchstens, um die Senatoren allesamt als Geiseln zu nehmen", parierte sie seine abfällige Bemerkung, woraufhin Sidious laut auflachte. Ventress hatte das Gefühl, daß Sidious dieser Gedanke gar nicht mal so abwegig erschien. Bei diesem Mann war alles möglich. Das machte ihr Angst. Auf der anderen Seite faszinierte es sie.

Darth Sidious hielt es für nötig, die Loyalität seiner wichtigsten Untergebenen in sporadischen Abständen zu testen, vor allem, wenn er den Verdacht hatte, daß sich diese Leute stark genug fühlten, ihn mithilfe anderer Leute zu entthronen. Diese Tests bestanden vor allem darin, daß er ihnen befahl, jeglicher enger Bindungen zu anderen Wesen zu entsagen, ganz egal, ob es sich nun um Familie, Freunde oder Geliebte bzw. Ehepartner handelte. Aus seiner eigenen Ausbildung wusste er, daß so eine Abhärtung durch Verlust Nahestehender und die umgekehrt proportional dazu immer enger werdende Bindung zu seinem Meister gar nicht früh genug beginnen konnte. Es war für ihn eine Befreiung gewesen, als er im zarten Alter von siebzehn Standardjahren seine gesamte Familie in deren eigenem Raumschiff mithilfe der Macht und anders umgebracht hatte. Diese kleingeistigen und bornierten Leute waren für ihn eine Bürde gewesen, ein Karrierehindernis. Bei seinem politischen Mentor und Vorgänger als Senator für den Planeten Naboo im Galaktischen Senat von Coruscant, Vidar Kim, sah die Sache schon anders aus. Er hatte ihn einige Zeit vermisst. Aber auch das war für ihn nur eine weitere Prüfung der Dunklen Seite, die zu bestehen war, um sich der Umsetzung des Großen Planes der Sith, sich wieder zu den Herrschern der Galaxis aufzuschwingen als würdig zu erweisen. Darth Maul hatte diese Prüfung zu bestehen, indem er die Kadetten von Orsis umbrachte. Dooku hatte er zu Anfang von dessen Schülerschaft bei ihm den Auftrag gegeben, seinen ehemaligen Padawan Komari Vosa umzubringen und später seine Sith-Assassine Asajj Ventress. Vader war seiner Ansicht nach bereits gehörig mit seinem Massaker im Jedi-Tempel an seinen einstigen Brüdern und Schwestern des Jedi-Ordens sowie dem Verlust der Liebe seines Lebens, der ehemaligen Königin von Naboo und späteren Senatorin für diesen Planeten, Padmé Amidala, geprüft worden. Auch den Verlust seines neuesten Verbündeten, des Falleeners Pirox Lunix, hatte er klaglos hingenommen. Allerdings zählten die beiden letzteren nicht wirklich. Padme nicht von Vaders Hand gestorben, jedenfalls nicht im direkten Sinne. Und Pirox Lunix hatte er auch nicht selbst umgebracht, sondern diese Aufgabe hatte Asajj Ventress für ihn übernommen.

Und gerade bei dieser seiner neuesten engen Bezugsperson hatte Darth Sidious ein Problem: Ventress hatte keinerlei engere Beziehung zu Mutter Talzin und den Nachtschwestern gehabt. Den Tod Dookus durch die Hand Anakin Skywalkers nahm sie eher als eine Art stellvertretende Racheaktion auf für das, was Dooku ihr angetan hatte. Und auch die Ermordung von Savage Opress durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords der Sith höchstpersönlich schien ihr nicht besonders nahezugehen, wenn Sidious dessen Namen gelegentlich in den Mund nahm, um ihre Reaktion zu testen. Nicht, daß er Ventress ernsthaft für fähig gehalten hätte, all diese Leute persönlich umgebracht haben zu können, falls es jemand von ihr verlangt hätte. Und das sicherlich nicht aus übermäßigem Mitgefühl von ihrer Seite aus. Sidious wußte, daß all ihre letzten Meister eines gewaltsamen Todes durch Andere gestorben waren. Und auch sonst erwähnte Ventress bei Gesprächen mit Sidious niemals irgendwelche Leute, die ihr nahe stehen würden. Zumindest nicht nahe genug, als daß sie sich als Opfer für einen Loyalitätstest á la Sith eignen würden. Sprich, alle Leute, die Ventress nahegestanden und sich somit als Testobjekt geeignet hätten, waren bereits tot. Bis auf einen.

Vader hatte gegenüber seinem neuen Meister keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, wie sehr er Asajj Ventress verachtete. Und daß er darüber im Bilde war, daß sein ehemaliger Meister Gefühle für diese Frau hegte. Und da der Tod Obi-Wan Kenobis offiziell bislang nicht bestätigt worden war, hielt es Darth Sidious nun für an der Zeit, der Frage nachzugehen, inwieweit diese Gefühle des Vorzeigejedis von seiner heimlich Angebeteten erwidert worden waren oder gar noch erwidert wurden. „Darth Vader hat mir gegenüber erwähnt, daß Meister Kenobi damals während Eurer Begegnungen während eines Kampfes ständig mit Euch geflirtet hat", sagte er einmal beiläufig am Frühstückstisch. „Das ist wohl wahr", sagte sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Er war wohl ziemlich verschossen in mich", setzte sie amüsiert hinzu. „Wann habt Ihr ihn zuletzt gesehen, meine Liebe?" Ventress merkte auf. Jetzt wurde es brenzlig. Offiziell hatte sie ihn zuletzt auf Boz Pity gesehen, aber sie wusste, daß Ihr Gönner genügend Möglichkeiten hatte, um zu prüfen, wo sie sich danach noch getroffen hatten. Also erzählte sie ihm, daß Obi-Wan sie auf Kamino besucht hatte, um dort nach ihr und den Kindern zu schauen. „Hatte er damals erwähnt, wo er nach seinem Besuch bei Euch hinwollte?", fragte Sidious weiter. „Nein, hatte er nicht", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und biß wieder in ihr Schnitte. „Und Ihr wisst auch nicht, wo er sich jetzt aufhält?", bohrte Sidious weiter. „Ich habe ihn seitdem auch nie wieder gesehen", sagte sie desinteressiert. „Und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben ist", setzte sie hinzu, um das Thema zum Abschluß zu bringen.

„Was ist mit Vaders ehemaliger Padawan Ahsoka Tano?" „Was soll mit ihr sein?", fragte sie zurück. „Nun, wie ich bereits bei unserem ersten Treffen im Jedi-Tempel erwähnte, hat sie sich nach ihrem Verlassen des Tempels doch vehement bei ihm dafür eingesetzt, daß Ihr Eure Lichtschwerter wieder zurückerhaltet. Und, wie mir Vader weiterhin mitgeteilt hat, seid ihr beiden danach ein paar Mal miteinander gesehen worden. Sagt mir: Habt Ihr sie in letzter Zeit gesehen?" „Ja, ich habe sie erst vor zwei Wochen im Spa in Mos Espa gesehen. Wir haben uns dann noch auf einen Drink in der Kantina verabredet, bevor ich wieder zu Euch geflogen bin." Sidious merkte, daß Ventress nicht unbedingt mit Informationen übersprudelte, als er sie nach ihrer ehemaligen Freundin fragte. Aber zumindest hatte sie ihn bislang nicht angelogen. Er hatte seine Spione, gerade in den großen Cantinas. Und seit er wusste, das Ventress gerne in Spas abhing, auch dort. „Hat sie irgendetwas darüber gesagt, was sie jetzt beruflich macht?", wollte er nun wissen. In Ventress' Kopf arbeitete es. Die Worte Mauls kamen ihr in den Sinn. ‚_Ahsoka hat gekämpft'_, hatte er ihr in der Loge vorgehalten. Ja, Darth Sidious hatte Ahsoka damals ebenfalls nach Coruscant entführen lassen, genau durch dieselbe Person, die sie, Ventress, genau dorthin entführt hatte. Hatte er damals von der gerade einmal sechzehnjährigen Ahsoka Tano etwa dasselbe gewollt wie von ihr, die jetzt 42 Jahre alt war? War sie nur die zweite Wahl, weil ihm die ehemalige Padawan mit Mauls Hilfe wieder entglitten war? Aber wie lächerlich, wegen dem Imperator auf Ahsoka Tano eifersüchtig zu sein. Das hatten weder er noch Ahsoka verdient. Und was, wenn Maul mit seiner Bemerkung damals gerade diese Zweifel in ihr säen wollte? „Nein, wir haben nur über die alten Zeiten und die Lage auf Tatooine und die Kopfgeldjägerei geredet. Von sich hat sie eigentlich wenig erzählt. Ich hab sie nicht weiter gefragt", war ihre Antwort. In diesem Augenblick registrierte sie ein unmerkliches Lächeln des Dunklen Lords der Sith, sah nur für den Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde ein Aufflackern der Erkenntnis in seinen Augen. Egal, wie gut Asajj Ventress ihre Gedanken mittlerweile abzuschirmen gelernt hatte, Darth Sidious hatte gemerkt, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er merkte, daß er auf eine unsichtbare Barriere gestoßen war. Jetzt hatte er etwas gefunden, wo er einhaken konnte. „Ihr solltet Euch mit dieser Person nicht weiter abgeben", sagte er streng. „Sie ist eine Rebellin gegen das Imperium und somit kein Umgang für eine Dame wie Euch", fügte er unerbittlich hinzu.

„Kein Problem, mein Lord", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Ventress hatte sich immer wieder gedanklich und gefühlsmäßig darauf vorzubereiten versucht, was sie dem Imperator antworten würde, wenn dieser sie nach Obi-Wan fragen würde. Deshalb hatte es ihr keinerlei Mühe bereitet, ihrem imperialen Liebhaber frech ins Gesicht zu lügen, wenn es um den ehemaligen Vorzeigejedi ging. Sie hatte auf Tatooine stets darauf geachtet, nicht mit ihm gemeinsam gesehen zu werden, auch, wenn ihn dort niemand als Obi-Wan Kenobi kannte. Aber mit der Frage nach Ahsoka Tano hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Wieso hatte Sidious gerade jetzt damit angefangen, wo sie doch eigentlich wirklich keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu ihr hatte und dieses Treffen im Spa vor zwei Wochen rein zufällig war? Waren diese Treffen wirklich zufällig? Wollte er sie prüfen? Sie verspürte jetzt nach diesem Gespräch keinerlei Neigung mehr, ihre ehemalige Freundin noch einmal zu sehen. Oder war es Angst? Egal. Darth Sidious hatte sie kalt erwischt.

„Beeilt Euch", trieb Vader Ventress an, die sich im anderen Zimmer gerade erst anzog, um mit dem Schüler des Imperators in dessen Büro zu fliegen. „Ihr seid zehn Minuten zu früh", blaffte sie zurück. „Es ist besser, wir warten auf den Imperator als umgekehrt", wies Vader sie zurecht. „Oder Ihr wartet auf mich. Das habt Ihr doch extra so gemacht, nicht wahr?", zwitscherte sie durch die halbgeöffnete Tür. „Das ist eine haltlose Unterstellung", wehrte sich Vader. „Nun, offensichtlich gefällt es Euch hier, wenn Ihr schon derart früh hier aufkreuzt. Fühlt Euch nur ganz wie zu Hause", piesackte Ventress weiter. „Ich _war_ hier zuhause", erwiderte Vader und seine mechanische Stimme klang nun ziemlich ungehalten. „Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte Ventress, die nun völlig angekleidet war, überrascht, während sie durch die Tür in Richtung Vader trat, dessen Gleiter bereits mit summendem Motor auf der Landeplattform auf sie wartete. „Hier hat noch vor einem halben Jahr Padmé gewohnt", sagte er verbittert. „Oh … das … wusste ich nicht." Ventress schwieg für einen Moment. Spontan überkam sie Mitleid mit Sidious' neuem Schüler. Sie wollte ihm irgendetwas in dieser Richtung sagen. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich ein, daß sie ja eigentlich gar nicht wissen konnte, daß es sich bei Vader um Anakin Skywalker handeln könnte, hätte sie nicht Information aus erster Hand über dessen Transformation gehabt, die sie jetzt nicht preisgeben durfte, indem offenbar werden würde, daß sie allzu viel wusste und vor allem, von wem. Das hier konnte eine böse Falle sein, gerade so früh am Morgen, wenn sie gerade erst wach geworden war. Auch der Imperator wusste inzwischen, daß sie gerne morgens ausschlief. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm und wohl auch Vader. „Was hattet Ihr denn mit Senatorin Amidala zu schaffen? Ihr wollt mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, daß sie Anakin Skywalker mit _Euch_ betrogen hat", sagte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Herablassung. „Padmé hat mich nicht betrogen!", blaffte Vader zurück. Ventress verharrte einen Moment lang in gespielter Verwirrung, dann heuchelte sie plötzliches Begreifen und riß dabei ihre blauen Augen weit auf. „Oh, das tut mir leid für Euch. Ich bekam dieses Appartment zugewiesen." „Das dachte ich mir. Und ich brauche Euer Mitleid nicht", schnappte Vader.

Ventress schämte sich. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hatte sie sich auf Kamino gegenüber Obi-Wan bitter darüber beschwert, welch leichtes Leben doch diese Padmé als Senatorin in ihrem schicken Appartment auf Coruscant hätte. Mit Anakin Skywalker als Mann. Und nun hatte sie, Asajj Ventress, exakt diesen Platz Padmés eingenommen. Mit Darth Vader an ihrer Seite. Zumindest jetzt im Gleiter. Und einem Kind in ihrem Bauch. Ventress beschlich das mulmige Gefühl, ihr damaliger Neid auf die gutaussehende, erfolgreiche Senatorin habe zu deren Tod beigetragen – zumindest indirekt – zumindest ein bisschen. „Genug mit den Ausreden. Wer hat Euch angeheuert, Pirox Lunix zu töten?", wollte Vader nun wissen. „Jabba der Hutt höchstpersönlich", sagte sie überlegen lächelnd. „War er Euch so wichtig?" „Ich habe Eure Unterhose gesehen, während Ihr sein Komlink zertreten habt, Ventress!", zischte Vader sie nun an. „Und? Hat es Euch gefallen?", zwitscherte sie. Vader war für einen Moment sprachlos. Also legte Ventress nun grimmig nach. „Ihr hattet Glück, daß Ihr in dieser Situation nur ein Hologramm wart, Vader. Normalerweise ist mein Höschen das letzte, was ein Mann sieht, wenn er es wagt, mir derart ungefragt nahezukommen." Vader ging auf diese Provokation nicht ein. Er hätte wissen müssen, daß sein Meister nicht so dumm sein würde, den Mord direkt zu befehlen. Während er, Vader, dumm genug gewesen war, seinen Meister erkennen zu lassen, daß er einen neuen, für ihn wichtigen Verbündeten gefunden hatte. Er hatte sich viel zu häufig mit diesem machtsensitiven Faleener getroffen, als es mit seinen anderen Missionen vereinbar gewesen wäre. Und da hatte ihm sein Meister einen Schuß vor den Bug verpasst. Und das gerade mithilfe einer Person, die ihm zutiefst zuwider war. Das hatte Darth Sidious extra so gemacht, um ihn zu demütigen. Ab jetzt würde er die Sache vorsichtiger angehen. Vor allem geheimer. Damals vor einem halben Jahr hatte er noch gedacht, es sei ein Leichtes, erst den Jedi-Orden zu vernichten und dann seinen neuen Meister Darth Sidious. Und dann wäre das Gleichgewicht in der Galaxis wiederhergestellt und es würden Frieden und Glück herrschen. Jetzt hingegen war Vader schon zufrieden, wenn ihn Sidious während des Trainings nicht mit Machtblitzen versengte, die die teuere Elektronik, die seine neuen künstlichen Gliedmaßen steuerten, empfindlich beeinträchtigen konnten. Einmal konnte er nach solch einer Bestrafung während einer Trainingseinheit seinen rechten Arm nicht mehr bewegen. Es hatte Stunden gedauert, bis der Medi-Droide die durchgeschmorte Stelle gefunden und repariert hatte. Ventress atmete auf. Vader hatte ihr endlich gesagt, wer er wirklich war. Nun brauchte sie keine Angst mehr zu haben, daß er oder Sidious sie wieder einmal kalt erwischen würden – nicht damit.

„Ihr müsst mich einkesseln, in die Enge treiben", wies Sidious Vader und Ventress an, als sie in Angriffsstellung gingen. Aber der Dunkle Lord kämpfte sich immer wieder ein Plätzchen frei, von dem er aus einen Konterangriff starten konnte. Für etwa zehn Minuten sah es wie ein Unentschieden aus. Ventress merkte, daß Vaders Hiebe immer wütender wurden, während sie selbst sich eher damit begnügte, ihren Platz zu halten oder hier und da um Sidious herumzuschleichen, bis der auf einmal von ihrem Treiben die Nase voll hatte und ihr, den Rücken zugewandt, unerwartet seine beiden Lichtschwerter nach hinten entgegenstreckte, die sie im letzten Moment noch blocken konnte. Sie blieb erst einmal in einer Schrecksekunde stehen, um mit anzusehen, wie Sidious nun Vader in eine Ecke drängte, um ihn dort in die Enge zu treiben. Vader hatte sich nun blitzschnell geduckt und versuchte, einem erneuten Hieb seines Meisters auszuweichen. Aber Sidious ließ ihn nicht mehr nach oben kommen. Er hatte gerade seine beiden Lichtschwerter auf Vaders Kehle gerichtet, als Ventress von hinen an Sidious heranschlich, um ihm nun ihre beiden Klingen in den Rücken zu stoßen. Da schlug das linke Lichtschwert Sidious' nach hinten und hieb ihr mit einem Male beide Klingen weg, die nun deaktiviert und führungslos auf dem Boden des Trainingsraumes landeten. Ventress war sich sicher, daß er dafür nicht nur die bloße Kraft seines Armes, sondern auch die Macht benutzt hatte. Vader nutzte diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um das andere Lichtschwert seines Meisters mit seinem eigenen wegzuschlagen. Dann sah Ventress, wie sich Vader, anstatt nun aufzustehen und zurückzuschlagen, in einer schwungvollen Bewegung in der Hocke um sich selbst drehte, während sie von Vader weg zu Boden ging. Sie sah, daß Sidious dasselbe passierte, aber er war schon eine halbe Sekunde vor Ventress wieder auf den Beinen, hielt Vader beide Klingen erneut an die Kehle und erklärte die Trainingseinheit für beendet. „Ihr solltet doch nur mich niederstecken. Nicht auch noch Eure Partnerin", sagte er amüsiert grinsend in Richtung Vader. „Und Ihr, meine Teuerste? Wieso braucht Ihr solange, um wieder aufzustehen? Das dürfte im zweiten Schwangerschaftsmonat doch noch keine Probleme bereiten, oder?", fragte er sie grinsend. Ventress hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß er das besonders höhnisch meinte. Aber sie sah Vader bei dieser an sie gerichteten Bemerkung erst zusammenzucken und danach die Fäuste ballen. Offensichtlich hatte dieser Mann bislang überhaupt keine Ahnung von ihrer Schwangerschaft gehabt. Nicht, daß es Ventress wirklich Probleme bereitet hätte, nach diesem Rundumschlag mit der Macht, den Vader ihnen beiden gerade bereitet hatte, umgehend wieder aufzustehen. Sie hatte nur gerade für einen Moment an Savage Opress denken müssen, daran, was Obi-Wan ihr über dessen Begegnung mit Savage auf Dookus Kommandoschiff erzählt hatte. Wie Savage damals Dookus Kampfdroiden mit ebenjenem Rundumschlag der Macht von sich im Kreis weggestoßen hatte. So etwas durfte nie wieder vorkommen, wenn sie überleben wollte. Jetzt sah sie, wie Sidious Vader mit einem Schauer Machtblitze überzog. „Das nächste Mal steht Ihr schneller wieder auf, anstatt Euch in solche billigen Tricks zu flüchten, mein Schüler", sagte er streng. Ventress hingegen wurde von den Machtblitzen verschont.

Nun übte Sidious mit den Beiden, wie man Gegenstände für längere Zeit in der Luft halten und dort in bestimmte Positionen drehen konnte. Ventress war zufrieden, daß sie das mindestens so gut wie Vader beherrschte. Wenn Sidious sie später wieder in ihrem Appartment besuchen würde, dann würde sie 11D4, ihrem neuen ihr von Sidious zugewiesenen Service-Droiden, die Arbeit des Weineinschenkens abnehmen und Sidious zeigen, daß sie in diesem Einsatz der Macht auch mit gefüllten Weingläsern sehr gut versiert war. So wie es ihr damals Jabba der Hutte aufgetragen hatte, als sie _dessen_ Geisel war.

Darth Sidious war zufrieden mit dem Training. Es war genauso verlaufen, wie er es geplant hatte. Bestimmt hatten sich Vader und Ventress bereits gestritten, während sie zu ihm ins Li-Merge-Gebäude gefahren waren. So vergnügt, wie Ventress bei ihrem Eintreten geschaut, so widerborstig, wie Vader dagestanden hatte. Vader würde noch lange sauer auf Ventress sein – weil sie jetzt in Padmés ehemaligem Appartment wohnte - weil sie Pirox Lunix getötet hatte. Auch wenn sie es nicht aus eigenem Antrieb getan hatte. Aber sie konnte es, während der Falleener zu schwach gewesen war, sich gegen sie allein zu verteidigen. Es war höchste Zeit gewesen, Vader in seinem Bestreben zu bremsen, sich seines Meisters zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt zu entledigen. Er, Darth Sidious, hatte Jahrzehnte gebraucht, ehe er damit begonnen hatte, einen geheimen Schüler auszubilden, um gegenüber seinem Meister im Vorteil zu sein. Dooku hatte dies ebenfalls erst nach längerer Lehrzeit bei Sidious begonnen, als er Ventress rekrutierte. Aber offensichtlich glaubte Vader, nur weil bestimmte Aspekte der Dunklen Seite für ihn leicht zu erlernen waren, müsse alles andere bei den Sith nun genausoschnell gehen. Diese Illusion hatten er und Ventress ihm jetzt genommen. Von nun an würden Vader und Ventress sich gegenseitig argwöhnisch beäugen und überwachen, um ihre eigene Loyalität dem Imperator gegenüber unter Beweis zu stellen. Er brauchte keine Angst zu haben, daß sich beide gegen ihn verbünden würden. Vorerst jedenfalls nicht.

Ventress war bemüht, während ihrer Gespräche mit dem Imperator drei Themen geflissentlich zu meiden: Maul, Obi-Wan, ihre drei Kinder. „Wer ist eigentlich der Vater der anderen beiden Kinder, die nicht von Savage stammen?", wollte Sidious einmal während der morgendlichen Frühstückskonversation wissen. „Das ist ein Nachtbruder, dessen Sperma mir Mutter Talzin gegeben hat, weil es mit der Schwangerschaft von Savage einfach nicht so recht klappen wollte", antwortete sie mit treuherzigem Blick. Sie hatte sich schon lange auf diese Art Fragen ihres Gönners vorbereitet und deshalb kam ihr die Antwort leicht von den Lippen. „Mutter Talzin hat Sperma von den Nachtbrüdern aufbewahrt?", fragte dieser staunend. „Für Notfälle", erklärte Ventress. „Sie hat eine ganze Samenbank gehabt damals. Ich habe selbst gestaunt, als sie sie mir gezeigt hat mit der Auflage, daß ich mir davon eine Ampulle nehmen soll." „Laßt mich raten, meine Liebe: Die Samenbank wurde zerstört, als Grievous dort einmarschiert ist", insinuierte er. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Ventress. „Ich war danach nicht mehr in der Nachtschwesternsiedlung."

„Wo sind eigentlich Eure ersten drei Kinder?", fragte Sidious sie nun unvermittelt. „Die habe ich gleich nach der Geburt in der Nachtbrudersiedlung abgegeben", sagte Ventress ruhig. „Es war gerade alles recht unsicher nach Eurem Umsturz und ich wollte, daß sie dort erst einmal die ersten Jahre fernab des Krieges verbringen, während ich auf Kopfgeldjagd war." „In die Nachtbrudersiedlung? Aber die hat Grievous damals ausradiert, gleich nachdem er Mutter Talzin getötet hat", wunderte sich Sidious. Ventress schluckte. Davon hatte ihr Maul gar nichts erzählt. Aber was sollte es. Grievous war tot. Und jetzt würde sie die Geschichte eben etwas umschreiben. „Ach ja? Hat Grievous das Euch und Dooku so gesagt? Wie kann er da so sicher sein? Als ich da war, gab es noch Nachtbrüder dort und ich habe denen die Kinder gegeben. Die Nachtbrüder haben ziemlich intakte Instinkte, wenn Gefahr droht. Es sind bestimmt etliche geflohen, bevor Grievous mit seinen Klappergestellen überhaupt nur in die Nähe die Siedlung gekommen ist. Er kann nicht alle erwischt haben. Und er hat sicherlich nicht den gesamten Planeten durchkämmt", widersprach sie. „Vielleicht hätte er das machen sollen", zischte Sidious. „Ihr wirkt beunruhigt, mein Lord", sagte Ventress und legte ihre Hand auf die seine. Sidious entzog sie ihr rasch. „Ich habe bereits damals auf Mandalore aufräumen müssen, nachdem Maul und sein Bruder sich dort derart eingenistet hatten. Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht weiß, wo Eure Kinder stecken – ich werde nie wieder auch nur den Hauch einer Möglichkeit zulassen, daß der Orden der Sith in einen dathomirischen Hexenzirkel pervertiert wird", zischte er Ventress drohend an. „Zumindest von meiner Seite braucht Ihr Euch da keine Sorgen zu machen, mein Lord", sagte Ventress mit tiefergelegter schmeichelnder Stimmlage. „Ich war viel zu wenig auf Dathomir, als daß ich die Kniffe und Zaubereien der Nachtschwestern alle gelernt hätte." „Nun, einige davon wären vielleicht ganz nützlich gewesen", erwiderte Sidious und schaute sie mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln an.

Als sie wieder allein in ihrem Appartment war, überlegte sie, ob sie Maul einen Hinweis darüber zukommen lassen sollte, daß Sidious möglicherweise in Bälde versuchen würde, ihrer Kinder habhaft zu werden, warum auch immer. Dann jedoch kam ihr in den Sinn, daß genau dies möglicherweise Sidious' Absicht mit diesem Gespräch war. Also ließ sie es sein. Sie staunte über sich selbst, wie gut es ihr mittlerweile gelang, Absichten und Finten des Imperators im Voraus zu erahnen. Manchmal vielleicht zu viele. Aber besser, eine zu viel als eine zu wenig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, in Sidious' Nähe viel klüger und gerissener zu sein als in ihrem gesamten bisherigen Leben. Ob das wohl Gedankenübertragung war? Oder benutzte sie unwissentlich die Macht, um sich in sein Gehirn zu hacken? Oder er sich in das ihrige?

Die Ankündigung Sidious', mit Ventress gemeinsam nach Muunilinst zu fliegen, kam für Ventress völlig unerwartet. Sie war jedoch erfreut, daß Vader sie nicht begleiten würde. Es galt, ein paar Erbschaftsangelegenheiten zu regeln, die sich auf diesem Planeten immer wieder ergaben, weil immer neue Einzelheiten der umfangreichen Besitztümer von Sidious' ehemaligem Meister, Darth Plagueis, ans Tageslicht traten, die geklärt werden mussten. Da Plagueis, in der Öffentlichkeit lediglich unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen Hego Damask bekannt, den damaligen Senator von Naboo, Palpatine, als seinen alleinigen Erben eingesetzt hatte, war dieser in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf dem Muun-Heimatplaneten, um dort seine neuesten Besitztümer in Augenschein und in Beschlag zu nehmen. „Dieses Appartment wird Euch gefallen, Exzellenz", sagte der hagere und hochaufgeschossene Muun, den der Internationale Bankenclan beauftragt hatte, dem Imperator das neue Domizil zu zeigen, gelegen im obersten Stockwerk eines der eleganten Wolkenkratzers der Planetenhauptstadt mit sparsamen, eleganten Stilelementen auf dessen geschwungener Außenfassade. Besonders beeindruckte Ventress das Panorama-Dach, welches man bei Bedarf freilegen oder aber verdecken konnte, falls es im Sommer zu hell oder im Winter zu kühl werden würde, wobei letzteres auf Muunilinst äußerst selten vorkam. Aber im Moment war das Wetter perfekt und so konnten die Drei durch das Dach einen Ausblick in den grünen Himmel Muunilinsts genießen. Es war alles noch so eingerichtet, wie es Plagueis damals hinterlassen hatte. Ventress gewahrte einen Reinigungsdroiden, der langsam seine Bahnen über den Boden schob, um dann und wann Tentakeln auszustrecken, um auch Regale abzuwischen oder bei Bedarf Stoffoberflächen abzusaugen, wie die des breiten Bettes, welches im Schlafraum des Appartments stand. „Das macht er jetzt schon seit zwanzig Standardjahren", erklärte der Muun, während er auf den Droiden wies, um dem Paar sogleich die Räumlichkeiten vorzuführen und zu erklären. „Danke. Ihr dürft jetzt erst einmal gehen", beschied Palpatine den Muun, der sich sogleich eilfertig zum Ausgang begab. „Wir werden dann in zwei Stunden wieder bei Ihnen in der Filiale sein." „Ich danke Euch, Exzellenz", sagte der Muun, bevor er die Tür des Appartments von außen schloß.

„Was genau ist eigentlich passiert, daß Ihr jetzt so sithig ausseht, seit Ihr das Imperium ausgerufen habt? Ich dachte immer, ein Sith verändert sich so nach und nach?", fragte Ventress, nachdem sie sich gemeinsam mit Sidious auf dem breiten Bett niedergelassen hatte. Ihr war schon lange aufgefallen, daß er wohl in der Öffentlichkeit nach wie vor den oberen Teil seines Gesichtes unter seiner Kapuze verbarg, so wie er es früher auch während seiner Holo-Übertragungen gehalten hatte. Er schien er sich seines neuen verfallenen Aussehens nicht sonderlich zu schämen, sondern er trug es mit einer geradezu stoischen Miene zur Schau, unter welcher sein Stolz zwar ruhig, aber stetig hervorquoll. Und Ventress wusste auch ganz genau, welche körperliche Kraft und Stärke in der Macht sich unter dieser seiner morbide aussehenden Fassade verbarg. „So eine Transformation entsteht, wenn ein Sith auf Leben und Tod mit einem Mal die gesamte Macht der Dunkle Seite einsetzen muß, um sich zu behaupten und seine Pläne durchzusetzen", erklärte ihr Sidious. „Damals im Büro des Kanzlers ist es passiert, daß während dieser Jedi-Verschwörung Mace Windu mir das Lichtschwert aus der Hand schlug. Ich hatte lediglich meine Machtblitze, um mich gegen ihn zu verteidigen. Damit habe ich ihn zuerst etwas auf Distanz gehalten, dann habe ich ihm den Rest gegeben, um den Großen Plan der Sith zu vollenden." Sidious hielt es nicht für nötig, Ventress die gesamte Wahrheit zu erzählen. Sie sollte keinerlei Hinweise auf etwaige Schwachstellen in seinem Kampfstil oder seiner Verteidigung in dieser Situation bekommen. Und Vader würde ihr seine Version des Ereignisses bestimmt ebenso wenig erzählen. „Hättet Ihr lieber Eure alte Gestalt wieder?", fragte Ventress ihn nun. „Nein", antwortete er entschieden. „Es ist eine Auszeichnung für einen Sith, sein wahres Selbst derart offen nach außen tragen zu können wie ich. Und ich habe zudem während dieser Transformation noch den Großen Plan der Sith vollendet. Mehr kann sich ein Sith nicht wünschen", beendete er seine Ausführungen zu diesem Thema.

„Und wünscht Ihr, daß ich irgendwann so ähnlich aussehe wie Ihr?" Sidious lächelte nun amüsiert. „Dann wärt Ihr irgendwann mein Feind. So jedoch seid ihr gerade machtbegabt, lichtschwerttauglich und intelligent genug, um mich zumindest ansatzweise zu verstehen und mir genau die Art anregender Gesellschaft zu geben, die Dooku damals so auf Schloß Serenno genossen hat. Und hübsch genug für andere Vergnügungen. Das wolltet Ihr doch sicherlich hören, nicht wahr, meine Teuerste?" Ventress ärgerte sich über diese Bemerkung, bei der er sie obendrein herausfordernd angegrinst hatte. Hätte früher irgendjemand so etwas zu ihr gesagt, hätte sie ihm ihre Klinge zu schmecken gegeben, was auch schon vorgekommen war. Allerdings befand sie sich nun in einer Dreierkonstellation, deren schwächstes Glied sie war. Sie konnte es zwar mit vielen lichtschwertunkundigen und machtunsensitiven Personen aufnehmen. Viele einfache Jedi und deren Padawane waren ihren beiden Klingen und ihren Machtkünsten erlegen gewesen, aber sie hatte es noch nie geschafft, ein Mitglied des Jedi-Rates zu besiegen, einschließlich Obi-Wan, während Darth Sidious damals bei seinem Umsturz gleich vier Ratsmitglieder auf einen Streich getötet hatte, wie ihr Obi-Wan erzählt hatte, der diese Information von Meister Yoda persönlich hatte, der die vier Jedi in das Büro des damaligen Kanzlers entsandt hatte, um den Dunklen Lord der Sith endlich zu stellen und zu besiegen. Ventress wünschte sich jetzt, sie wäre damals dabeigewesen, um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie der damalige Kanzler das genau angestellt hatte.

In ihr wallte spontan Bewunderung auf. Sie würde Sidious' kompromissloses Sithtum niemals leben können. Aber eine Vorzeigejedi zu sein, kam ihr noch viel weniger in den Sinn – gerade jetzt nicht. Sie hatte sich früher, als Savage noch gelebt hatte, öfters gefragt, ob sie seine alte oder seine transformierte Gestalt schöner fand und war darüber unschlüssig gewesen. Bei Palpatine hingegen hatte sie sich bislang weder für seine alte, noch seine neue Erscheinung sonderlich interessiert. Aber jetzt imponierte es ihr außerordentlich, daß Sidious derart zu seinem neuen Äußeren stand. Zumal seine Figur auch noch sehr schlank und handlich war. Gar kein Vergleich zu … Nein, daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie wusste, daß Darth Maul, den sie bewunderte und respektierte, sein kriegerisches Können und viele seiner anderen Fähigkeiten Sidious' harter Ausbildung verdankte. Und auch Dooku hatte sein Sith-Wissen, welches er ihr vermittelt hatte, von ebenjenem Sidious. Und nun saß dieser Original-Sith neben ihr und begehrte sie. Asajj Ventress war gerade dabei, sich mit dem Gedanken und dem Gefühl anzufreunden, daß sich gerade jetzt die interessanteste und anregendste Zeit ihres Lebens ereignete. „Nun, Euer neuer Schüler kann nicht alles leisten", sagte sie gönnerhaft und lehnte sich etwas in Sidious' Richtung.

Dieser zögerte nicht und zog sie zu sich heran, um ihr einen Kuß zu geben, den sie nicht nur erwiderte, sondern sie umschlang den Dunklen Lord mit ihren Armen und schmiegte sich an ihn, während ihr heiß wurde. Sie verharrten etwa fünf Minuten in dieser Position, während beider Atem immer heftiger wurde. Dann warf Sidious sie auf das Bett, schob ihren Rock nach oben, den Steg ihres Höschens beiseite und drang schnell und hart in sie ein, sie fast eine halbe Stunde lang nehmend, während sie anfing zu stöhnen. „So habt Ihr immer während der Lichtschwertkämpfe gestöhnt, wie ich in den Holoaufzeichnungen gesehen habe, die mir Dooku damals geschickt hat", sagte Sidious erfreut, während er eine Pause in seinem stoßenden Tun einlegte. „Wieso redet Ihr jetzt von Dooku, mein Lord?", fragte Ventress unmutig, woraufhin Sidious sofort schwieg und weitermachte, bis er leise stöhnend kam. Er blieb noch etwa zehn Minuten auf ihr liegen, bis er sich an ihren Brüsten zu schaffen machte.

„Habt Ihr schon einmal etwas von der Legende von Darth Malgus gehört?", fragte er Ventress, nachdem sie sich beide wieder angekleidet hatten. „Nein, aber Ihr dürft es mir gerne erzählen", sagte Ventress neugierig. „Darth Malgus war ein Lord der Sith, der vor etwa dreitausend Standardjahren lebte", hub Darth Sidious an, zu erzählen. „Er hatte eine Twi'lek-Sklavin namens Eleena, die gleichzeitig seine Geliebte war. Das ging über lange Jahre gut, aber irgendwann wurde diese Eleena von einer von Malgus' Feinden entführt, einer Jedi, die sich nicht damit abfinden konnte, daß Malgus deren Meister getötet hatte. Diese Jedi ließ Eleena jedoch leben und übergab sie Malgus, vermutlich aus Mitgefühl." Ventress erspähte einen höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihrem Gegenüber, als dieser das Wort _Mitgefühl _aussprach. „Und wisst Ihr, was Malgus danach mit Eleena gemacht hat?" Sidious machte eine Pause und sah Ventress an, die ihn gespannt anschaute, ohne eine andere Regung zu zeigen, die irgendeine Erwartung ihrerseits angedeutet hätte. „Er hat sie getötet. Damit er niemals wieder erpressbar werden würde, damit sie keine Schwäche mehr für ihn sein konnte. Stattdessen wurde Eleena nun zu seiner Stärke, einer Erinnerung, von der er noch lange zehren konnte, die ihm Kraft verlieh, die ihm niemand mehr nehmen konnte." „Wollt Ihr mir jetzt sagen, daß mir so ein Schicksal ebenfalls bevorsteht, falls ich je in eine vergleichbare missliche Lage zwischen die Fronten geraten sollte, wie es dieser Eleena passiert ist?", fragte sie forschend. „Genauso ist es, meine Liebe. Ich bin zwar jetzt im Gegensatz zu Malgus Imperator, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, daß meine Feinde aus Eurer Existenz an meiner Seite irgendeinen Profit ziehen, indem sie glauben, mich erpressen zu können. Seid Euch dessen stets bewußt, meine Teuerste!", sagte er apodiktisch. „Nun, das ist wohl Eure Art als Sith, mir zu sagen, daß Ihr etwas für mich empfindet. Ist es nicht so, mein Lord?", sagte sie mit schmeichelnder Stimme. „Ich sehe, ihr habt verstanden", erwiderte er. „Was ist mit diesem Darth Malgus eigentlich später passiert?", wollte sie nun wissen. „Nun, wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, gab es damals weit mehr als nur zwei Sith. Darth Malgus wurde Jahre später von einem rivalisierenden Sith umgebracht." „Nun, auch so etwas kann heutzutage noch passieren", erwiderte sie dunkel, bevor sie ihm einen Kuß gab. Diesen Kuß erwiderte Sidious nicht, was Ventress nicht weiter verwunderte, sondern sie ganz im Gegenteil still in sich hineingrinsen ließ.

Nachdem Sidious im Büro der Zentrale des Internationalen Bankenclans alle Formalitäten erledigt hatte, daß das gerade besichtigte Appartment nun in seinen Besitz übergehen konnte, erteilte er 11D4 die Order, das Shuttle für die Rückreise bereitzumachen. Nach nur fünf Minuten kam der Droide, der bereits Darth Plagueis gute Dienste geleistet hatte, zurückgerollt, um ihnen zu melden, daß das Shuttle bereit für den Rückflug nach Coruscant sei. Der Dunkle Lord war mit seinem Besuch auf Muunilinst äußerst zufrieden. Er hatte nicht nur das Appartment seines früheren Meisters in Besitz genommen, sondern nun auch bei Ventress den Platz eingenommen, den früher dieser durch Mutter Talzin aufgeblasene Hochstapler-Sith namens Savage Opress bei ihr innegehabt hatte.


	62. Rache III

Rache III

Es war bereits Morgen geworden, als Ventress und Vader Schloß Serenno erreichten. Count Dooku war unverheiratet und kinderlos gestorben. Es gab auch keine anderen erbberechtigten Verwandten. Also wurde sein Schloß nach seinem Tod zunächst einmal versiegelt und nun, nach dem Fall der Republik war Darth Sidious endlich an diesem Punkt seiner abzuarbeitenden Liste angelangt, um das Erbe seines ehemaligen Schülers auswerten zu lassen und lohnende Bestandteile davon in seinen persönlichen Besitz zu überführen. Die imperialen Sturmtruppler, die gelangweilt am Eingang zum langgestreckten Garten und vor dem imposanten Schloßtor ihren Wachdienst schoben, bildeten eilfertig ein Spalier, als die beiden Beauftragten des Imperators Vaders Shuttle entstiegen. Ventress trug einen schwarzen hautengen Ganzkörperanzug, den ihr der Imperator extra für Missionen dieser Art hatte anfertigen lassen. Zufrieden schritten Vader und Ventress gemessen die beiden rechts und links salutierenden Reihen ab und begaben sich im Inneren des Schlosses zügig in die ihnen vom Imperator genannten Räume, während die Sturmtruppler vor dem Palast blieben. Nun holte Ventress eine Inventarliste heraus und gab sie Vader, der sich damit an den Schreibtisch des Raumes setzte. Dann ging Ventress die im Raum befindlichen Regale und Schränke durch, um sämtliche darin befindlichen Gegenständen zu benennen, während Vader auf der Liste an der entsprechenden Stelle ein Häkchen machte. Nachdem sie die Bestandsaufnahme dieses Raumes abgeschlossen hatten, nahmen sie sich den nächsten vor. „Jetzt werdet _Ihr_ die Häkchen machen!", verlangte Vader lautstark. „Der Imperator hat ausdrücklich angeordnet, daß _ich_ die Gegenstände in Augenschein nehme, weil ich mich hier bestens auskenne", wies sie sein Ansinnen so freundlich und bestimmt, wie sie konnte, ab. Mißmutig fügte sich Vader in seine Bestimmung. Ventress sah, wie sich sein Rücken in Rebellion anspannte. Aber ein Befehl des Imperators war unumstößlich – das wussten beide.

„Na gut, dann will ich mal nicht so sein", sagte Ventress versöhnlich, als sie den fünften Raum ihres Revisionsauftrages erreichten. Sie nahm Vader die Liste ab und setzte sich damit an den zierlichen Wroshyrholz-Sekretär, der am Fenster des für einen Palast dieses Ausmaßes relativ kleinen Schlafraumes stand. Vader schlug die Decke des langen bequem aussehenden Bettes zurück, um dort einen akkurat zusammengefalteten braunen Schlafanzug des Count zu finden. „Ich glaube, das sind nicht die Sith-Artefakte oder Gegenstände, die der Imperator in Besitz zu nehmen wünscht", sagte Ventress mit einem fetten Grienen im Gesicht, als Vader den Schlafanzug untersuchte. „Der wäre ihm auch zu groß", erwiderte dieser und legte er ihn wieder an seine ursprüngliche Stelle. Dann zog er die Decke darüber und strich sie akkurat zurecht, geradeso, als dürfe niemand wissen, daß er sich derart an Dookus Bett zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Dann öffnete er die Schublade des kleinen Beistelltisches, der rechts neben dem Bett stand. Es gab nur einen Beistellschrank, was darauf schließen ließ, daß der Count von Serenno hier zumeist allein genächtigt haben musste.

Als erstes holte Vader einen vorne unbeschriebenen Hefter heraus, bei dessen Durchblättern er zu Ventress hinübersah. Ventress stand auf, ging zu Vader und sah nun ebenfalls in den Hefter, um nun ihr Konterfei zu entdecken, in dieser oder jener Stellung, bei einem Kampfeinsatz oder von einem Holovid-Film, unter jedem Bild fein säuberlich das Datum der Aufnahme und die Situation erklärt. Ventress schluckte. Ihr früherer Dienstherr hatte doch wirklich einen Hefter über sie persönlich angelegt und hier in seinem Schlafzimmer aufbewahrt. Außerdem in der Schublade – eine Box mit Feuchttüchern, so wie sie gemeinhin für das Abwischen des Pos von Kleinkindern verwendet wurden. „Meint Ihr, der Imperator interessiert sich für diese Art von Artefakten?", fragte Vader Ventress. „Nicht mehr", gab diese betont gelangweilt zurück. „Da bin ich anderer Meinung", sagte Vader mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton. „Ist das Euer Dank dafür, daß ich jetzt hier die Häkchen mache, während Ihr wühlen dürft?", versetze sie säuerlich. Das saß. Vader legte sowohl Akte als auch Feuchttücher zurück in die Schublade und wandte sich nun dem Bücherregal zu, welches an der Wand neben dem Sekretär stand, an welchem Ventress saß. Jetzt konnte sie endlich Häkchen machen.

Nachdem die Revision beendet war, wies Vader die draußen wartenden Sturmtruppler an, die zehn großen Kisten, die er mit Ventress zusammen mit Beute nach des Imperators Geschmack gefüllt hatte, ins Shuttle zu transportieren, während sich das schwarzgekleidete Paar wieder nach draußen begab, um die Sprengmeister der Truppe anzuweisen, die Sprengladungen an die dafür vorgesehenen Plätze am Schloß anzubringen. Nachdem die Sturmtruppen in einer Raumfähre wieder auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Sternzerstörer waren, gingen Ventress und Vader in dessen Shuttle. Vader drehte noch eine Ehrenrunde über dem hochaufragenden Schloß mit der charakteristischen gelbglasigen Rosette in der Zentralfensterfront, dann drückte er den Zünderknopf. Jetzt sahen beide, wie zwanzig Detonationen gleichzeitig das Schoß von allen Enden in die Zange nahmen, um dessen Mauern in einer gewaltigen reihenartigen Detonationswelle in einem qualmenden Ring zusammenstürzen zu lassen, der sich stetig in Richtung Mitte ausweitete. Schlußendlich detonierte die letzte zentrale Sprengladung direkt in der Mitte des Schlosses, einen gigantische Rauchpilz bildend, der nach einigen Minuten den Blick auf ein gewaltiges Trümmerfeld freigab. „Er hat Euch Eure rechte Hand abgeschlagen, nicht wahr?", fragte Ventress, als sie sah, wie sich Vaders Silhouette merklich entspannte ob dieser getanen Rache-Arbeit. „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr", blaffte Vader, auf seine linke Hand schauend, die jetzt ebenfalls eine Prothesenhand war. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, daß ihn genau diese rechte Prothesenhand damals auf Mustafar gerade solange vor dem Tode bewahrt hatte, bis das Shuttle seines neuen Meisters ihn schließlich fand und rettete. Mit einer natürlichen Hand hätte er seinen verbrannten Körper niemals derart lange immer weiter von dem glühenden orangefarbenen Lavastrom weg über die glutaschige Lavabank schieben können, stetig Zentimeter um Zentimeter, immer weiter nach oben, wo es etwas weniger heiß und gluthaltig war. Aber im Moment wusste Vader nicht, ob er Dooku dafür wirklich dankbar sein sollte. Aber wenigstens hatte er jetzt vollendet, was er als Anakin Skywalker auf der Malevolence grinste zufrieden, während ihre frühere Heimstatt immer mehr in Schutt und Asche fiel. Endlich war Dookus Erbe endgültig ausgelöscht. Und die Scham und Verzweiflung über seinen Verrat an ihr ebenso. Ventress war sich sicher, daß der Imperator ihr und Vader diese Mission auch aus diesen Gründen übertragen hatte. Rache zu nehmen war ein Grundbestandteil der Mentalität der Dunklen Seite. Und die Beiden waren ihrem Ruf diesmal nur zu gerne gefolgt.

Obi-Wan war während des Fluges wieder einmal schlecht geworden. Obwohl er selbst den alten Spice-Frachter namens „Illumination" steuerte, waren die Übergänge zwischen den einzelnen Flugmodi und vor allem, bevor der Hyperraum erreicht und nachdem er wieder verlassen worden war, sowie der Übergang zum Landemodus derart abrupt, daß er sich während des langen Fluges nach Dagobah bereits zweimal übergeben hatte. Und dies, obwohl er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr ordentlich essen konnte, seit Ventress nicht mehr da war. So etwas wie Federung oder Stoßpufferung schien die alte Schrottmühle nicht zu kennen. Obi-Wan war sich sicher, daß die alte „Twilight" seines früheren Padawan im Gegensatz zu seinem jetzigen Fluggerät ein wahres Luxusschiff gewesen war. Vor allem setzte ihm der üble Geruch zu, der ihm aus diesem Schiff in dem Moment entgegengeschlagen war, als er die Einstiegsluke geöffnet hatte. Da waren Leichen transportiert worden – und das nicht nur einmal – zahlungssäumige Spice-Abhängige? Der Yinchorri am Raumhafen von Mos Eisley war wohl froh, diese Schrottmühle endlich loswerden zu können, um wieder einen Stellplatz freizubekommen. Irgendein Schuldner hatte es ihm überlassen und niemand hatte es bislang mieten, geschweige denn kaufen wollen. Er hatte erstaunt geschaut, als er sah, wie dankbar Obi-Wan für diese Schrottkiste war. Aber mehr war für die paar tausend Credits, die Obi-Wan erübrigen konnte, auch gar nicht drin gewesen. Und ohne diese ominösen sporadischen Bareinzahlungen auf seinem Konto hätte Obi-Wan noch nicht einmal dieses Schiff kaufen können. Der Einzahler trug einem seltsamen Namen, den er noch nie gehört hatte und von dem er überzeugt war, daß es ihn in Wirklichkeit gar nicht gab. Aber er war sich sicher, daß sich hinter dieser Person namens Phyryllphyyyt Asajj Ventress verbarg. Denn als deren Einzahlungen aufhörten, war dieser Phyryllphyyyt erschienen, was Obi-Wan die Gewissheit verlieh, daß Asajj Ventress ihm auch weiterhin zugetan war.

„Euch zu sehen, mich freut", begrüßte Meister Yoda Obi-Wan, nachdem er den kleinen Landeplatz auf dem Planeten Dagobah erreicht hatte. „Probleme Ihr habt", kam Yoda sofort auf den Grund des Besuches zu sprechen. Nachdem ihm Obi-Wan die Geschichte mit dem Sith-Holocron erzählt hatte, kratzte sich der Jedi-Großmeister gedankenverloren an der Stirn. Obi-Wan hoffte, daß er irgendeine Vision empfangen würde, die ihn gleich einem Leuchtfeuer leiten und führen würde. „Ein Sith-Holocron in Euer Haus Ventress hat gebracht – in Lukes Nähe? Und es zugelassen Ihr habt?", fragte Yoda stirnrunzelnd. „Sie hat es Maul versprochen. Und der hat es jetzt. Also wird Luke es nie wieder sehen." Aber er sah, daß Yoda mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war. „Einem Sith-Lord geholfen Ihr habt?", war seine Antwort auf diesen Teil von Obi-Wans Report. „Unnötig in Gefahr begeben Ihr Euch habt, Ventress zu helfen bei ihren Kopfgeldjägeraufträgen. Und ein unschuldiges Wesen getötet Ihr habt, nur damit zufrieden Ventress ist?", fragte Yoda mit Entsetzen in seinem Blick. Obi-Wan senkte schuldbewusst sein Haupt.

„Die Dunkle Seite über Ventress Euch gerufen hat – und zu ihr geeilt Ihr seid. Manipuliert Ventress Euch hat. Geholfen dem Imperator bei seinen Plänen Ihr habt. Dafür die Macht Euch hat gestraft – Obi-Wan", sagte Yoda nun anklagend. ‚_Und so einen nennen sie ‚Meister_'', fielen Obi-Wan nun Darth Mauls abfällige Worte auf dem Mülltanker auf Raydonia ein, die dieser ihm verächtlich entgegengespieen hatte, nachdem er und sein Bruder Savage ihn kampfunfähig geschlagen hatten. Zumindest jetzt hatte Maul recht. „Was soll ich tun, Meister? Ich kann nichts mehr essen, muß ständig an Ventress denken", fragte Obi-Wan verzweifelt. „Ständig bewachen Ventress der Imperator lässt. Sie retten Ihr könnt nicht. Sie vergessen Ihr müsst. Nehmt jetzt diese Beeren aus meiner Hand." Yoda gab ihm ein paar violett aussehende Früchte in die Hand und bedeutete ihm, so zu verharren, während er seine linke dreifingrige Hand über, und Obi-Wan seine rechte Hand unter den Früchten hielt. Dann nahm er mit der seiner rechten Hand die linke Hand Obi-Wans und hieß ihn, sich zu konzentrieren. Schon bald fühlte Obi-Wan, wie Energie von Yoda über die Früchte hindurchglitt und ihn erreichte, ihn beruhigte, erleichterte. Dasselbe geschah über seine andere Hand ohne die Früchte. „Diese Früchte Euer Essen sollen sein, bis besser Ihr Euch fühlt. Kraft sie Euch geben werden. Und Gelassenheit, um zu ertragen, was noch kommen wird. Gefühle haben für Ventress Ihr dürft. Aber nicht Euch beherrschen sie dürfen. Beherrschen Ihr sie müsst." „Ich danke Euch, mein Meister", sagte Obi-Wan. Dann bedeutete ihm Yoda, den Planeten zu verlassen, um nach Tatooine zu Luke zurückzukehren, während er sich zum Schlafen legen würde.

„Wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, meine Liebe, hat Eure Vorgängerin in diesem Appartment während ihrer Amtszeit als Senatorin galaxisweit anerkannte karitative Flüchtlingsarbeit betrieben und ich finde, Ihr solltet auch in dieser Hinsicht in Padmé Amidalas Fußstapfen treten", teilte Darth Sidious Ventress seine neuesten Pläne mit ihr mit. Ventress hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung darüber, was Padmé sonst noch getrieben hatte, außer an Senatssitzungen teilzunehmen und mit Anakin Skywalker eine geheime Ehe zu führen. Die Idee, irgendwelche Flüchtlinge nett anzuschauen und ihnen gar noch etwas nettes zu sagen, war ihr absolut zuwider. Aber sie wusste, daß der Imperator keinerlei Widerspruch in diesen Fragen duldete und selbst einen Flunsch ihrerseits mit beißendem Spott kommentieren würde. „Das ist mal was anderes", sagte sie lächelnd, sich dabei ihre nun blond gefärbten halblangen Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend. Das war genau die Antwort, die gewünscht war, denn ihr Gegenüber lächelte sie an. „Ihr habt doch damals vor einem Jahr dieses kleine Mädchen aus der Sklaverei befreit und seinen Verwandten übergeben", erinnerte sie Palpatine. „Das wurde damals galaxisweit im Holonet übertragen. Und nun werde ich dafür sorgen, daß man sich daran wieder erinnert und auch Euren baldigen Besuch im Kinderheim galaxisweit bekanntmacht."

Das Kinderheim auf dem Planeten Vjun hatte sich für Ventress' Besuch bereits herausgeputzt. Spruchbänder mit Parolen wie „Lang lebe der Imperator Palpatine" und „Ein Willkommen für die großherzige Senatorin Asajj Ventress" waren gefertigt und über den Eingang gehängt worden, den nun die Senatorin für den Planeten Dathomir durchschritt, um einigen aufgereihten Kindern Körbchen mit einigen Früchten, einem Schulheft sowie einem Chrono mit dem Konterfei von Imperator Palpatine zu übergeben. Während sie die Reihe abschritt, strich sie den Kindern freundlich bis gönnerhaft lächelnd über deren Haar, um ihnen zu sagen: „Dies hier ist ein Geschenk vom Imperator an dich, die Zukunft der Galaxis". Dann sangen die Kinder ein Lied für sie. Danach ließ sie sich die frisch geputzte und aufgeräumte Einrichtung zeigen. Asajj Ventress hatte etwas Mühe, sich an den Holo-Net-Reportern vorbei ihren Weg in den Innenhof zu bahnen, um dort den neu-eingerichteten Spielplatz in Augenschein zu nehmen. Und da geschah es. Ein Kehrbesen war nicht ordentlich weggeräumt worden. Sie stolperte über den Rock ihres violetten Kleides und wäre fast der Länge nach hingefallen, wenn sie sich nicht mithilfe der Macht vom Boden abgestützt hätte, so einen peinlichen Auftritt geradenoch vermeidend.

Als sie sich am Abend des Tages zusammen mit dem Imperator in dessen Suite die Reportage ansah, war betreffende Szene nicht zu sehen. Nicht nur ihre Machtkünste hatten sie also vor einem galaxisweit bekannten Ausrutscher bewahrt. „Das habt Ihr gut gemacht, Senatorin Ventress", sagte Sidious zufrieden, während er sich ein Glas Blütenwein munden ließ. Dann führte er sie zum Bett. „Ich möchte doch heute noch sehen und fühlen, was dieser Mund und diese Hände noch alles zu tun imstande sind", sagte er voll freudiger Erwartung. Ventress spürte, daß jetzt Zeit für etwas Neues war. Also öffnete sie das Band, welches die Robe des Imperators beisammen hielt, um ihn dann nach und nach zu entkleiden. Dann führte sie ihn zum Bett und bedeutete ihm, darauf Platz nehmen. Sie sah, daß Sidious' Glied bereits wieder erigiert war und sich ihr entgegenstreckte. Dann kniete sie vor ihm nieder. Er stöhnte auf, als sie mit ihren Lippen ihr Werk begann, die gesamte Hälfte seines besten Teiles in den Mund nehmend, um daran zu saugen. Er musste sich mit beiden Händen abstützen, um das, was nun kam, voll genießen zu können. Seit Ventress ihn freiwillig auf den Mund küsste, wusste er, daß er von diesem Mund wohl niemals genug bekommen konnte. Aber das hier, was sich jetzt zwischen seinen Schenkeln abspielte, war einfach jenseits jeder Beschreibung, die ihm in all seiner Eloquenz in diesem Moment einfallen konnte. Ventress schaute Sidious dabei in einer bittersüßen unterwürfigen Art an, von der er gar nicht genug bekommen konnte. „Nicht so doll", kommandierte er. Und Ventress gehorchte. Dann kam ihr noch die Idee, mit ihren Händen seine Eier zu streicheln, um das Ganze noch etwas pikanter zu machen – und etwas zu beschleunigen. Das gefiel ihm offenbar, denn er begann jetzt, lauter zu stöhnen, bis er auf einmal in ihren Mund kam. Ventress verzog nun etwas den Mund. ‚_Nein, das schmeckte ganz anders als …_' Sie biß sich in Gedanken auf ihre Zunge, um nicht fertigzudenken, was sie und jemand anderen verraten könnte. Dann waren ihre Gedanken und Gefühle wieder ganz beim Imperator.

„Ich muß noch meine Rede morgen im Senat vorbereiten", sagte sie, bevor sie sich von ihrem Liebhaber verabschiedete. Sie fand es nicht adäquat, ihn einfach so ohne eine Ausrede nach dieser Zweisamkeit jetzt alleinzulassen, auch wenn sie annahm, daß er jetzt, wie in jeder dieser gewissen Nächte, allein zu sein wünschte. „Das kann doch Eure Stellvertreterin machen", beschied sie Sidious. „Ihr werdet heute nacht hier bei mir bleiben", legte er fest. Also zog sich Ventress vor seinen Augen langsam aus, ging unter die Dusche und legte sich anschließend für den Rest der Nacht in des Imperators Bett. Dieser kuschelte sich an sie und sie schlief sofort ein.

„Ich muß nur noch mal schnell nach draußen", sagte die Masseurin zu Ventress, als diese wohlig ausgestreckt auf der Liege in einem Separee des Imperialen Spas von Coruscant lag, bereit, durchgeknetet zu werden. Senatssitzungen waren häufig nicht nur langweilig, sondern gingen auch gehörig auf die Wirbelsäule. Ventress hatte sich schon mehr als einmal darüber geärgert, daß die Repulsorplattformen im Senat auf Personen ausgerichtet waren, die eine Körpergröße von 1,60 Standardmetern hatten. Sie konnte wohl ihre Stuhlgröße wählen, jedoch nicht die Höhe des Terminals der Plattform. „Hier bist du also", hörte sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme, fühlte eine vertraute Präsenz, die sich urplötzlich in ihrer Nähe entfaltet hatte. „Obi-Wan? Was willst du hier?", fragte sie überrascht und unmutig. Sie kam nicht umhin, daß er sich gekonnt und unbemerkt an sie herangeschlichen hatte. „Viel wichtiger ist doch, was willst du hier?", fragte er zurück. „Sieht man das nicht?", fragte sie zurück. „Du weißt ganz genau, daß ich das nicht meinte." „Was hast du mit der Masseurin gemacht?", blaffte sie. „Sie ist sicher und ruhiggestellt im Nebenraum. Wenn sie wieder hier ist, wird sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern." „Du hättest nicht kommen sollen, Obi-Wan. Bist du dir im Klaren darüber, daß ich sie umbringen muß, bevor das irgendwie herauskommen sollte? Oder daß, wenn es herauskommt, ich dann sterben muß?" Obi-Wan hatte nicht vor, seine Zeit mit derartigen Wortgeplänkeln zu verplempern.

„Vertraue mir, meine Teuerste. Darth Maul hat mir damals gesagt, daß du dich in der Oper bei ihm beschwert hättest, daß dir niemand geholfen hat, als Vader dich entführt hat." „Und du bist jetzt gekommen, um mich zu retten? Allein?", fragte sie sarkastisch. „Willst du das? Dann komm mit mir!" „Es ist zu spät dafür", sagte sie hart. „Und das ist ganz allein meine Schuld. Ich hätte damals den Auftrag für Jabba nicht annehmen sollen. Es tut mir leid, Obi-Wan." „Aber wenn es dir leid tut, dann komm doch mit!", versuchte er es erneut. „Es tut mir nicht leid für mich, sondern für dich. Weißt du, Obi-Wan, du hast eigentlich jemand besseren verdient als mich, wegen der du dein Keuschheitsgelübde gebrochen hast. Aber die Liebe vernachlässigt immer genau die, die ihrer am meisten bedürfen." „Ooch, nicht doch, meine Liebe, jetzt redest du schon genauso pathetisch wie Count Dooku." „Gerade Count Dooku wusste sehr genau, wovon ich spreche", sagte sie melancholisch. „Aber du bist doch nicht den weiten Weg hierhergekommen, um jetzt mit mir über Dooku zu reden", setzte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen hinzu. „Ganz gewiß nicht", stimmte er ihr zu. „Ich liebe dich, Asajj Ventress. Und ich will, daß du zu mir zurückkommst. Ich habe alles vorbereitet." Er schaute sie an und hatte das Gefühl, daß sie mit den Tränen kämpfte, um sie schließlich wirklich zurückzuhalten. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ganz hart.

„Auch wenn sich das jetzt wie Propagandagesülze anhört: Ich liebe den Imperator. Ich trage sein Kind in meinem Bauch. Nur er allein kann mich wirklich beschützen und mich glücklich machen. Und du solltest dich so gut wie möglich verstecken und gut auf Luke aufpassen, warum auch immer du das tust." „Du liebst ihn, weil er dich beschützen kann? Das ist keine Liebe, das ist egoistisches Nutzdenken - Ich liebe dich, weil ich dich brauche. Bei mir ist es so, daß ich dich brauche, weil ich dich liebe, Asajj!" „Dann bist du eben ein perfektes, edles Wesen, Obi-Wan. Ich hingegen bin eine unvollkommene Nachtschwester, eine schlechte Jedi, und als Sith habe ich mich zwar großartig gefühlt, aber damals unter Dooku auch versagt. Und, ja, wahrscheinlich ist deshalb auch meine Liebe nicht so vollkommen und so rein, wie sie sein sollte. Deshalb stehe ich auf böse Jungs. Und du scheinst auf böse Mädchen zu stehen. Warum sonst bist du wohl hier?" Sie grinste ihn schnippisch an. „Weil ich von dir hören wollte, ob du mich noch liebst oder nicht." „Nein, das tue ich nicht mehr", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei starr in die Augen. „Danke Asajj, das ist, was ich hören wollte." „Das wolltest du hören?", fragte sie überrascht. „Entweder, daß du mit mir kommst oder das. Die Wahrheit. Und jetzt bin ich frei. Und dankende Grüße noch an Phyryllphyyyt oder wie immer sich das ausspricht. Ich hoffe, du findest, was du suchst, was immer das auch sein möge." Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Separee und Coruscant für immer.

Nach einer Minute kam die Masseurin herein und entschuldigte sich vielmals. „Ich bin doch in der Vorratskammer tatsächlich eingeschlafen", sagte sie schuldbewusst und begann Ventress den Rücken zu massieren. Ventress hoffte, daß Obi-Wan im Einschläfern und Vergessenlassen wirklich so gut war, wie es diese Situation für sie beide erforderte. Sie wünschte, er könnte seine Liebe zu ihr auch derart leicht mithilfe der Macht vergessen, so wie sie ihn ohne derartige Hilfe aus ihrem Herzen gestrichen hatte. Hatte sie?

Senator Orn Free Taa hatte bereits in seinem Büro auf Ventress gewartet. Es waren nun schon zehn Standardminuten seit dem Zeitpunkt verstrichen, zu welchem die Senatorin für den Planeten Dathomir ihm ihr Kommen angekündigt hatte. Nun kam die zeitsäumige Ventress ausgeruht und vergnügt lächelnd in einem schicken dunkelblauen Kleid in sein Büro gerauscht und wedelte in ihrer Hand mit ein paar Blättern, auf welchen manche Passagen grün, manche violett ausgedruckt zu sehen waren. „Da seid Ihr ja endlich", sagte der Senator für den Planeten Ryloth lächelnd und nahm ihr die Blätter aus der Hand. „Was? Das alles soll ich im Senat vortragen?", sagte er entrüstet, nachdem er die Papiere überflogen hatte. „Nicht alles. Nur die grünen Passagen. In den violetten werde ich sprechen", sagte sie grinsend, ihm eine Hälfte der Blätter wieder abnehmend. Orn Free Taa atmete erleichtert auf. Über zwei Drittel der Blätter waren violett bedruckt. „Wird das so eine Art Theaterstück mit einstudierten Rollen? Während der Senatsdebatte?" „Gut erkannt, Senator", sagte sie gönnerhaft lächelnd. „Bitte laßt uns für eine halbe Stunde allein", komplimentierte der fettleibige Twi'lek seine beiden zierlichen rothäutigen Mitarbeiterinnen aus diesem Raum des Büros. Dann begann Asajj Ventress mit ihrem Part. „Glauben Sie das wirklich? Daß das einen großen Teil der ökonomischen Probleme in der Galaxis lösen wird?", fragte Orn Free Taa, nachdem Ventress ihre Einleitung beendet hatte. „Nun, nicht alle Probleme. Aber die einiger Leute schon", sagte sie mit einem sibyllinischen Lächeln. „Aber Ihr selbst seid …" „Senator!", unterbrach ihn Ventress rüde. „Wir sind hier nicht zusammengekommen, um über die Sklaverei zu diskutieren. Wir wollen nur den Text einstudieren, damit wir diese sogenannte Debatte morgen einigermaßen flüssig und zügig über die Bühne bringen, bevor das neue Sklaverei-Gesetz möglichst am selben Tag verabschiedet wird." „Wie Ihr wünscht, Senatorin", erwiderte Taa eilfertig.

Es gab wahrlich unangenehmere Pflichten. Er würde Senatorin Ventress anschließend noch zum Essen einladen, um ihr seinen guten Willen zu demonstrieren. Er wusste, daß seine geselligen bankettartigen Mittagessen im Senat sehr beliebt und eine Einladung in den Senatstrakt des Planeten Ryloth zu diesem Zweck bei den Senatoren sehr begehrt war. In den Zeiten des Imperiums genauso wie damals zu Republik-Zeiten. Nachdem beide den Text ohne Fehler und mit der nötigen Emphase heruntergebetet hatten, folgte Ventress seiner Einladung nur zu gerne. Das wäre wieder eine Gelegenheit mehr, sich zwanglos unter die Senatoren zu mischen und Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Und sie war froh darüber, daß sie in letzter Zeit bei ihren Aufträgen an bestimmte Senatoren immer weniger den Imperativ einschieben musste, daß dies der Wille des Imperators höchstpersönlich war. Wie schön, daß die Senatoren so lernfähig waren.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um über das neue Gesetz über die erweiterte Vormundschaft über volljährige Personen zu debattieren, dessen Entwurf heute früh von der Senatorin von Dathomir, Asajj Ventress, zu diesem Zweck eingebracht wurde." Ein Raunen ging bei diesen Worten des früheren Vizekanzlers und jetzigen Stellvertreters des Imperators im Senat, Mas Amedda, durch die überschaubare Anzahl der Senatoren. Der hellblauhäutige Chagrianer musste ein paar Mal mit seinem langen Sprecherstab auf den Boden der zentral und luftig in der Mitte der Senatsrotunde thronenden Plattform stampfen, in welcher früher so oft Palpatine gethront hatte, bevor endlich Ruhe einkehrte. „Sehr verehrte Senatorinnen und Senatoren!", fing Asajj Ventress nun an, vorzutragen. „Wie Ihr vielleicht im Verlaufe der Entwicklung der Republik feststellen konntet, sind durch das Anti-Sklavereigesetz der früheren Republik viele Individuen in abgrundtiefe Not geraten, weil sie mit der Verantwortung, sich um persönliches Eigentum zu kümmern und andere Pflichten wahrzunehmen, die eine freie Staatsbürgerschaft erfordert, heillos überfordert waren. Dadurch sind zahlreiche Banken mit faulen Krediten überlastet und viele Hauseigentümer in den Ruin getrieben worden, weil Wohnungen während der Mieterschaft solcher verantwortungsloser Personen verkommen sind und sich eine Sanierung nicht mehr lohnt. Zahlreiche neugegründete Firmen solcher unfähigen Personen mit hanebüchen unrealistischen Businessplänen sind pleitegegangen und deren Konkursmasse lastet schwer auf den Haushalten sowohl der privaten als auch der öffentlichen Banken und beschäftigt die intergalaktischen Finanzbehörden in ungeahntem Ausmaß. Also haben wir beschlossen, daß solche handlungs- und zahlungsunfähigen Personen zukünftig einem Vormund unterstellt werden, der durch seine Solvenz und Integrität gewährleisten kann, daß die Schulden dieser Personen zügig beseitigt werden und diese insolventen Leute keinerlei Bürde mehr für die Gesellschaft im Galaktischen Imperium sein werden. Deshalb sind wir heute hier zusammengekommen, um über das neue Gesetz über die erweiterte Vormundschaft über volljährige Personen zu debattieren und schlussendlich über dessen Annahme abzustimmen."

Jetzt sah Asajj Ventress, wie Orn Free Taa seinen keulenartigen rechten Arm reckte, um das Wort erteilt zu bekommen. Eine Bitte, der Mas Amedda bereitwillig entsprach. Ein Klopfer seines Stabes und ein „Bitte, Senator Orn Free Taa von Ryloth", waren Aufforderung genug. „Ich muß da doch energisch widersprechen", schaltete sich dieser nun ein. „Durch die erneute Einführung der Sklaverei werden Willkür und Gewalt in unserer Galaxis erneut aufleben und die Chance dieser einmal versklavten Individuen, jemals wieder in Freiheit zu gelangen, sind nach unserer Erfahrung minimal."

„So eine Art Sklaverei, wie Ihr sie beschreibt, Senator, ist nicht im Sinne des Imperiums!", übernahm Ventress erneut. „Und überhaupt: Sklaverei ist so ein hässliches Wort! Es wird eine behördlich begleitete Vormundschaft sein und es wird klare Richtlinien darüber geben, wie diese Bevormundeten im Imperium zukünftig behandelt werden sollen. Gewalt und Willkür sind natürlich weiterhin verboten. Und den Bevormundeten wird selbstverständlich eigener Besitz und die Ehefähigkeit erhalten bleiben. … Falls da noch etwas vorzuweisen ist." Ventress machte nun eine Kunstpause und, wie von ihr erwartet, erhob sich nun verhaltenes Gekicher bis Gelächter im Senat. „Dies nur, falls jemand noch dazu einen Einwand hätte", fügte sie gönnerhaft lächelnd hinzu.

„Wie sieht es mit dem Weiterverkauf und dem Handel von, ähm, Bevormundeten aus?", fragte Orn Free Taa weiter. „Dafür wird extra eine galaxisweit operierende Behörde eingerichtet, die sich um diese Dinge kümmern wird, damit Wucher und illegaler Handel unterbunden werden und alles in gesetzlich legalen Bahnen verläuft", beruhigte ihn Ventress.

„Und wo genau liegt die Grenze dessen, was an Unfähigkeit und Insolvenz vorzuweisen ist, damit jemand … ähm … bevormundet werden … muß?", stellte der Twi'lek-Senator seine letzte Frage an Ventress. Diese sah zu ihm hinüber und registrierte mit hochgezogenen Brauen, wie der Senator sich zufrieden und erleichtert zurücklehnte und dabei einer seiner beiden rothäutigen Mitarbeiterinnen zuzwinkerte, offenbar schon wieder mit seinen Gedanken bei dem in Bälde anstehenden üppigen Mittagsmal und anderen Vergnügungen. ‚_Warum kann der Kerl die Vorstellung nicht wenigstens bis zum Schluß durchziehen und meine Antwort abwarten, bevor er sich wieder in seinen breiten Sessel fläzt, um dort zu weiter vor sich hin zu faulenzen?_', ärgerte sie sich.

Dann setzte sie wieder einen offiziellen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Auch dafür soll es bestimmte Regelungen geben, deren Feinheiten je nach Region und Spezies und deren speziellen Fähigkeiten und Talenten von der vorhin erwähnten neuen Behörde genau abgestimmt sein werden." Ventress schaute wieder zu Orn Free Taa hinüber, dessen Kopf jetzt seitlich weggekippt war. Gleich würde er zu schnarchen beginnen, was schon früher zu Unmut im Senat geführt hatte. Offenbar hatten ihm ihre letzten einlullenden Worte inklusive des Begriffes ‚_Feinheiten_' wohl den Rest gegeben.

„Was sind eigentlich Eure Fähigkeiten und Talente, daß Ihr dieses diskriminierende Gesetz heute hier einbrachtet?", platzte plötzlich Reng Pok, der Siniteen-Abgeordnete vom Planeten Rattatak, in die Debatte, während er Ventress scharf ins Visier seiner pupillenlosen gelblichen Augen nahm. Ventress funkelte den rhetorischen Eindringling böse an, während Mas Amedda seinen Stab energisch auf den Boden seiner Repulsorplattform sausen ließ, um den aufmüpfigen Senator zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie schaute kurz zu Orn Free Taa, um befriedigt zu registrieren, daß dieser plötzlich wieder aus seinem kurzen Nickerchen hochgefahren war und nun mit überrascht aufgerissenen Augen auf den Siniteen starrte, dann auf sie. „Laßt mich ihm nur antworten", wandte sich Ventress lässig kurz dem zweigehörnten Stellvertreter des Imperators zu, dann erwiderte sie in Richtung ihres Herausforderers: „Wir haben uns heute alle auf diese Debatte vorbereitet, um konstruktiv und ernsthaft zu diskutieren. Ich hoffe doch, Ihr hat ebenfalls einen produktiven Beitrag zur Debatte beizusteuern. Oder begrenzen sich Eure Talente und Fähigkeiten auf unqualifizierte Beiträge in der Art, andere Senatoren persönlich zu beleidigen?" „Ich ziehe meinen Beitrag hiermit zurück", knickte der Angesprochene ein. „Das ist hier kein Gerichtssaal! Und Ihr habt hier keinen Anwalt!", begann Ventress nun, ihm offen zu drohen, während einige Senatoren ob ihrer launig ausgesprochenen Worte bereits wieder mehr oder weniger laut zu kichern begannen.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Ventress Hal'sted, ihren früheren Meister auf Rattatak, der derselben Spezies angehörte wie dieser Reng Pok hier vor ihr. Hal'sted hatte sie erst der Mitte der Nachtschwestern entrissen, nur, um dann wenig später während ihrer frühen Kindheit von anderen Kriminellen gemeuchelt zu werden, bevor der Jedi Ky Narec sie gefunden hatte. Und jetzt wagte es dieser unverfrorene Siniteen, sie herauszufordern. „Ich werde mir einen Anwalt kommen lassen, wenn nötig", entgegnete dieser auf ihre Provokation. „Das wird nicht nötig sein", mischte sich Mas Amedda nun direkt ein. „Senator Reng Pok, Ihr verlasst sofort diese Sitzung!", wies er den Überrumpelten an. Dieser schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund aus dem Abstimmungsraum. Ventress konnte an der Tür zwei rote Umrisse sehen. Die beiden imperialen Gardisten, die diesen Eingang des Senats bewachten, würden sich von nun an um den Unruhestifter kümmern, ohne daß jemand Drittes viel Aufhebens um die Sache machen würde. Die finale Abstimmung über das Gesetz war nun nur noch eine Formsache. Nachdem Mas Amedda das von Ventress eingebrachte Gesetz mit einer Mehrheit von 97% aller Stimmen für angenommen erklärte, verließen die Abgeordneten eilig den Plenarsaal. Ein paar Abgeordnete, inklusive Orn Free Taa, kamen noch auf Ventress zu und beglückwünschten sie zu ihren Redebeiträgen und ihrer Reaktion auf den unangemeldeten Redebeitrag des Siniteen-Senators. Dann vernahm Ventress ein sehr wichtiges Anklopfen an ihrem Komlink. Sie entschuldigte sich bei den sie umringenden Senatskollegen, um ungestört den Anruf entgegennehmen zu können. All diese Senatoren schauten ihr hinterher, als sie in ihrem sanft raschelnden leicht hinter ihr aufwallenden dunkelblauen Kleid hinter der Tür eines Nebenraumes verschwand.

Reng Pok war nicht verwundert, daß ihn Mas Amedda abgemahnt hatte. Dieser hatte das bereits zweimal getan, damals allerdings, weil er der Meinung gewesen war, daß des Senators Redebeiträge am Thema vorbeigehen würden. Reng hatte damals die Meinung von Mas Amedda nicht geteilt, hatte es jedoch daraufhin für klug gehalten, seinen Mund zu halten. Diesmal jedoch fand er, daß sich die Dinge im Senat in eine derart verhängnisvolle Richtung bewegten, daß er einfach sprechen _musste_, egal, ob ihm der langgehörnte Chagrianer nun das Wort erteilte oder nicht. Aber daß ihn die beiden Imperialen Gardisten nun direkt in das Senatsbüro des Imperators brachten, erschien ihm doch reichlich übertrieben. „Senator Reng Pok, das ist nicht das erste Mal, daß Eure Redebeiträge Anstoß erregt haben. Und wie mir soeben mitgeteilt wurde, war Euer Betragen heute im Senat diesmal überaus ungebührlich und ich als Imperator kann so etwas in diesem hohen Hause nicht dulden", sagte Palpatine streng zu dem Senator, der ihn interessiert musterte. „Verzeiht meine Überreaktion, aber mein Volk hatte lange Zeit unter der Sklaverei zu leiden und einige meiner Verwandten sind nach Nal Hutta verkauft worden, nur weil sie Konkurrenten im Weg waren. Da sind wohl einfach die Banthas mit mir durchgegangen", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen. „Eure Privatgeschichten interessieren mich nicht", sagte Palpatine hart. „Ihr werdet Euer Verhalten nun hier direkt unter sechs Augen gegenüber der Senatorin persönlich rechtfertigen … sobald sie hier eingetroffen ist." „Ich will meinen Anwalt sprechen!", stieß Reng Pok hervor. „_Ich_ werde jetzt Euer Anwalt sein", sagte Darth Sidious grinsend. Dann wurde der unglückliche Senator von einer ihm bislang unbekannten Macht emporgehoben, während sich ein schraubstockartiger Druck um seine Kehle legte. Er schwebte eine Weile durch die Luft, um vor dem Schreibtisch seines selbstermächtigten Anwalts innegehalten zu werden, während dieser gemütlich in seinem Sessel saß, die rechte Hand zum Würgegriff ausgestreckt und dabei vergnüglich grinsend. „Ihr … seid ein Jedi! Ihr habt überlebt. Ihr habt uns alle getäuscht!", stieß sein Opfer hervor. „Ihr seid ja nicht nur unverschämt, sondern auch noch dümmer, als ich dachte", sagte Sidious kichernd, während er den Machtwürgegriff verengte, um den Senator endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber ihn am Leben zu lassen, bis … Endlich ging die Tür auf und Ventress glitt herein.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, habt Ihr bereits mit der Befragung begonnen, mein Imperator", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ihr dürft sie jetzt gerne zum Abschluß bringen", sagte Sidious zurücklächelnd, während Ventress nun ihre Hand zum Machtgriff ballte, während der Imperator die seinige sinken ließ – ein fließender Übergang, der den Senator weiterhin an derselben Stelle in der Luft schweben ließ. „Kaum zu glauben, meine Liebe, er hat mich doch tatsächlich einen Jedi genannt", sagte Darth Sidious amüsiert. Er war nun von seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden und ging in Richtung Tür zu Ventress hinüber, um ihr einen Arm um ihre Hüfte zu legen und sie leicht an sich zu ziehen. Ventress dirigierte Reng Pok mit ihrer Hand nun derart um dessen eigene Achse, daß er des vertrauten Paares vor der Tür ansichtig wurde. „Nun, Senator Reng Pok, Ihr hattet mich doch nach meinen Talenten und Fähigkeiten gefragt. Ist es nicht so?", fragte sie herausfordernd, während sie ihren Machtgriff nun etwas lockerte, um dem Mann noch etwas Luft für das zu lassen, was nun folgen sollte. „Ihr … seid auch eine Jedi!", stieß dieser nun hervor. „Nicht so ganz", erwiderte sie maliziös lächelnd. „Schaut mal, haben Jedi solche Lichtschwerter?" Sie zog mit ihrer anderen Hand eine ihrer roten Klingen und richtete sie in Richtung des Senators Brust. „Ihr seid Sith!", presste Reng Pok nun hervor und schaute entsetzt den Imperator an, der seinen Arm nun etwas höher um Ventress' Taille verlagert hatte und ihn dabei grausam anlächelte. Mit der anderen Hand aktivierte er nun ebenso wie Ventress sein genauso rotes Lichtschwert.

„Und jetzt, Senator, wo ihr das erste Mal an diesem Tag, ach was … in dieser Legislaturperiode … etwas Vernünftiges gesagt habt, werden wir Euch etwas zeigen:" Sie wedelte etwas mit ihrer Hand, die aus etwa anderthalb Metern Entfernung noch die Kehle des Senators umschlossen hielt und der Senator schwebte auf die Beiden zu, direkt in die beiden Lichtschwerter hinein, die nun gekreuzt aus dem Rücken des Siniteen wieder austraten. Ventress konnte noch das knisternde Geräusch der im Körper ihres Opfers aneinander entlangschrammenden Klingen vernehmen. Nach etwa drei Standardsekunden, in welchen sie ihr Opfer in einer verzweifelt-verzerrten Fratze entsetzt anstarrte, zogen beide zeitgleich wieder ihre Lichtschwerter aus Reng Poks Körper und Ventress entließ den sterbenden Körper aus dem Griff der Macht, so daß er unsanft auf den Boden plumpste. Sich nicht weiter um den toten Senator kümmernd, der noch ein letztes Röcheln hören ließ, während die Luft seinen Lungen entwich, deaktivierten beide ihre Lichtschwerter und Sidious führte seine Geliebte nun zum sauberen so gut wie leeren Schreibtisch, hieß sie darauf Platz nehmen. Dann zog er seine Robe aus, schob den Rock ihres Kleides nach oben und drang in sie ein, sie nun hart und genüsslich nehmend, während sie ihn dabei umschlang und laut aufstöhnte. „Nicht so laut", wies er sie zurecht. „Da draußen stehen doch die Gardisten." „Natürlich", sagte sie grinsend und küsste ihn. Sie war sich jedoch nicht so sicher, ob die hochfrequenten lauten schlüpfrigen Flutschgeräusche, die die Stöße des Imperators in sie hinein verursachten, nicht ebenso draußen vor der Tür gehört werden könnten. Aber sie brauchte sich darüber nicht lange den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn nun unterbrach Imperator Palpatine sein Rein-und-Raus-Treiben, um kurz zu erzittern und dann mit einem heftigen Stoß in sie zu kommen. „Allzuoft können wir so etwas aber nicht machen", ermahnte Ventress ihren Geliebten mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. „Sonst gibt es ja irgendwann gar keine Senatoren mehr und was dann?" „Nun, dann braucht sie Darth Vader wenigstens nicht mehr als Geiseln zu nehmen", war Darth Sidious' launige Replik auf diese Neckerei.

Obi-Wan war befreit, als er auf Tatooine in seinem Haus angekommen war. Er konnte nun wieder ordentlich essen – mit einem Mal. Er ging die Begegnung mit Asajj Ventress noch einmal durch. Sie hatte gesagt, daß es ihr leid getan hätte – für ihn. Natürlich hätte man das boshaft oder arrogant nennen können. Aber sie hatte ihn lediglich davor schützen gewollt, irgendwann in eine Falle des Imperators zu laufen. Und sie wollte ihm weiteren Liebeskummer zu ersparen. Was hätten sie denn real schon für eine Chance gehabt, beide hier unbehelligt auf Tatooine zu leben? Der Imperator hätte sie unbarmherzig gejagt, mit seinem Kind in ihrem Leib. Und dann wäre Luke in Gefahr gewesen. Ventress wusste, wie viel Obi-Wan an dem Jungen lag. Also hatte sie ihn von sich weggestoßen, um ihn zu beschützen, keine weitere Spur zu ihm zu lenken, die ihm gefährlich werden könnte. Das war das Einzige, was sie jetzt in ihrer Situation noch für ihn tun konnte. Sie war in einem goldenen Käfig gefangen und konnte nicht mehr heraus. Gleich, als er den Raumhafen von Mos Eisley mit seinem Gleiter hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah er eine Pflanze mit geschwungenem schlankem Stamm und großen violetten Blüten. Er nahm ein paar Ableger davon mit sich, um sie, als er seinen entlegenen Hof erreicht hatte, dort einzupflanzen. Sie sollten ihn immer an die Liebe seines Lebens erinnern. Ja, Asajj Ventress war ein böses Mädchen, aber sie war nicht nur böse. Es steckte viel Gutes in ihr. Und wenn stimmte, was sie sagte, dann war auch er kein so toller Jedi, wenn er sie so sehr liebte.

Ihm fielen wieder Meister Yodas Worte ein, die dieser ihm im Tempel gesagt hatte, nachdem Vader dort gewütet hatte und er gerade von seiner Mission von Utapau und seinem anschließenden Besuch bei der gerade entbunden habenden Ventress auf Kamino nach Coruscant zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte Yoda spontan angeboten, den damaligen Kanzler und nun offenbarten zweiten geheimen Sith-Lord selbst zu stellen, nachdem er in einer Holoaufnahme gesehen hatte, wie sich Anakin Skywalker diesem als dessen neuer Schüler unterworfen hatte. „Ihn zu besiegen, stark genug Ihr seid nicht", hatte ihn der Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens damals auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Und jetzt, nachdem Darth Sidious nach seinem ehemaligen Padawan nun auch noch seine große Liebe Asajj Ventress in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte, musste sich Obi-Wan Kenobi eingestehen, daß er auch nicht stark genug gewesen war, sie zu beschützen oder gar zurückzuholen. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, daß auch Meister Yoda mit seiner fast neunhundertjährigen Erfahrung mit der Macht und seinem Lichtschwert nicht stark genug gewesen war, es mit dem damals etwa sechzig Jahre alten Kanzler Palpatine aufzunehmen und fliehen musste, um sein Leben und die Zukunft der Jedi als Hoffnung des Lichts in der Galaxis zu retten. Aber er wusste auch, daß dieser Zustand der Ohnmacht nicht ewig andauern würde. „Die Macht der Dunklen Seite - verheeren und zerstören den Körper des Imperators irgendwann sie wird", hatte Yoda milde lächelnd gesagt, bevor er in sein Exil nach Dagobah entschwand. Obi-Wan hatte damals bitter gelächelt. Yoda mochte vielleicht noch hundert Jahre oder länger weiterleben. Er als Mensch hingegen hatte nicht so viel Zeit, um abzuwarten. Er war gezwungen, geduldig in der Verborgenheit auszuharren und die Fackel des Lichts und des Widerstandes an jemand jüngeren weiterzugeben. Und genau das würde er auch tun.

„Ihr seid Euch doch hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, daß ich als Imperator nicht offiziell der Vater unseres Kindes sein kann", erwiderte Darth Sidious etwas genant, als Ventress ihn im fünften Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft fragte, wann und wem sie den werdenden Vater bekannt geben dürfte. „Das würde meine Position schwächen und mich angreifbar machen. Und außerdem würde auch Euer Leben und das unseres Kindes wesentlich komplizierter werden, wenn bekannt wird, daß der Vater der Imperator, oder, schlimmer noch, ein Sith-Lord ist." Dies leuchtete Ventress ein, aber eine Frage hatte sie da noch. „Wieso ist es denn jetzt noch so schlimm, wenn jemand weiß, daß Ihr ein Sith-Lord seid? Ihr habt jetzt die absolute Macht in der gesamten Galaxis. Wer sollte Euch jetzt noch etwas anhaben, egal, als was Ihr geltet?" „Die Gesellschaft ist noch nicht bereit, einen Sith-Lord in ihrer Mitte oder gar an ihrer Spitze zu dulden", erklärte ihr Sidious. „Warum etwas offenbaren, wenn es doch nur schlafende Kath-Hunde wecken würde, die uns dann unnötige Probleme bereiten könnten? Warum jetzt Fähigkeiten zugeben, die unbehelligt im Verborgenen blühen und vervollkommnet werden können, um dann bei Bedarf plötzlich und unerwartet entfesselt zu werden, so daß sie dann viel effektiver und verheerender wüten können?" Bei diesem Satz funkelten sie seine gelben Augen gefährlich an. Ventress fand diese Vorstellung äußerst erregend. „Selbst Lord Vader zieht in der Öffentlichkeit nicht sein rotes Lichtschwert. Er ist amtlich Oberkommandierender der Imperialen Streitkräfte, nur mir persönlich unterstellt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Genauso, wie Dooku früher Anführer der Separatisten war und sich erst später als Sith-Lord offenbarte. Und wie bei Dooku ist es, wenn die Leute erst einmal sein Sith-Sein herausfinden, längst zu spät", beendete Palpatine seine Ausführungen. Ventress fand den Gedanken pikant, daß sowohl der Imperator als auch dessen Schüler trotz ihrer exponierten Position nicht offiziell das sein durften, was sie in Gänze waren. Von ihrer eigenen Wenigkeit gar nicht zu reden.

„Was soll ich dann Eurer Meinung nach sagen, wenn ich gefragt werde, wer der Vater ist?", kehrte sie zu ihrem ursprünglichen Anliegen zurück. „Das geht niemanden etwas an und Ihr seid nicht verpflichtet, irgendjemandem gegenüber Rechenschaft darüber abzulegen, außer mir natürlich", sagte er grinsend mit unverhohlenem Stolz. Ventress war enttäuscht, auch wenn sie lächelte. Als der Imperator ihre Suite verlassen hatte, ließ sie den Gedanken zu, daß sich Savage Opress, hätte er Sidious' Attacke überlebt, sicherlich ganz offen als Sith-Lord zu ihrem gemeinsamen Kind bekannt haben würde. Aber sie wusste seit ihrem Besuch beim Verein Schwarz-Gelb auch, daß sie dann all die Mandalorianerinnen, die ebenfalls ein Kind von ihm hatten, extrem hassen würden, weil er nur sie liebte. Sie war sich sicher, daß sie als Geliebte von Darth Sidious niemals in eine derartig anstrengende Situation geraten würde, so anspruchslos, wie dieser im Bett immer noch war, auch wenn sein Appetit nach ihr stetig zu wachsen schien.

„Wieso muß ich nach Condordia gehen?", fragte Barriss Offee unmutig, als Ventress auf der Kommandobrücke der „Exactor", des persönlichen Sternzerstörers von Darth Vader, die Aufteilung bestimmte, wer von beiden Frauen welche Haushalte abklappern sollte. „Weil ich das so sage!", blaffte Ventress zurück. „Nein, ich gehe nicht allein nach Concordia", widersprach Barriss lauter werdend. „Nur, wenn Vader mitkommt." „Habt Ihr etwa Angst, so ganz alleine nur mit einem Bataillon Sturmtruppler auf diesen Mond zu reisen?", fragte Ventress mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. „Ich ziehe es vor, Ihr habt Angst, anstatt, daß sich die armen Kinder vor Vader fürchten und dann nicht mitkommen." „Ich werde hierbleiben und alles überwachen", beschied sie Vader. „Und wenn ihr noch einmal streitet, dann nehme ich euch beiden die Lichtschwerter weg und erstatte dem Imperator Bericht darüber". „Es ist schon seltsam", fing Ventress erneut an, zu sticheln. „Eigentlich ist die Spezies der Mirialaner doch dafür bekannt, gegenüber den Verlockungen der Dunklen Seite ebenso immun zu sein wie die Hutts gegenüber Jedi-Gedankentricks. Wie kommt es, daß Ihr jetzt auf die Dunkle Seite gerutscht seid?" „Wäre ich in einem normalen Waisenhaus auf meinem Heimatplaneten aufgewachsen, dann wäre ich bestimmt nicht hier", sagte Barriss. „Aber meine Jahre im Jedi-Tempel haben meine schlechte Meinung über die Dunkle Seite der Macht zum Positiven geändert", fügte sie verkniffen lächelnd hinzu. Jetzt begann Ventress schallend zu lachen und ein paar Sekunden später stimmte Darth Vader mit einem tiefen mechanischen rhythmischen Knarzen in Ventress' Gelächter mit ein. „Wieso lacht Ihr so dämlich?!", rief Barriss böse. „Es ist nur … Luminara Unduli ist doch auch nicht …", Ventress lachte einfach weiter, anstatt ihren Satz zu vollenden. „Sie ist wahrscheinlich auch tot durch Order 66. Wir können sie also nicht mehr fragen", mischte sich jetzt Vader ein, um dann ebenso wie Ventress noch weiterzulachen. „Was soll das?" Barriss Offee war jetzt richtig aufgebracht. „Ihr, Ventress, wart, soviel ich weiß, nie wirklich im Jedi-Tempel zur Ausbildung gewesen. Und Ihr Vader – was wisst Ihr schon darüber", zischte sie verbittert und höhnisch in Richtung der schwarzmaskierten Gestalt, die etwa fünf Standardmeter von ihr entfernt auf der Kommandobrücke stand. „Bestimmt mehr als Ihr … glaubt", erwiderte Vader, noch etwas tief kichernd, bis er sich wieder einkriegte.

Ventress begriff erst jetzt, daß die ehemalige Jedi überhaupt nicht wusste, mit wem sie es mit Vader wirklich zu tun hatte. Offenbar hielt es Darth Sidious nicht für wünschenswert, daß seine engeren Mitarbeiter allzu viel voneinander wussten. Auch ihr hatte er Vader schließlich nicht als den ehemaligen Jedi vorgestellt, der er war. Außerdem legte Sidious wohl Wert darauf, die gemütliche Regel der Zwei bei den Sith etwas aufzulockern, indem er nun drei Sith-Adepten auf einmal in einem Sternzerstörer aufeinander losließ, um die Konkurrenz etwas anzukurbeln und damit etwas frischen Wind in die alten Mauern des Gebäudes der Dunklen Seite zu bringen. Jetzt, wo er Imperator war, konnte er sich solche sozialen Experimente erlauben. Barriss war nun resigniert verstummt. Sie nahm ihr Batallion von in Zivil gekleideten Sturmtrupplerinnen mit und bestieg missmutig ihre im Sternzerstörer befindliche Fähre, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Die Angst ging um auf Mandalore und seinen Monden, nachdem eine Verseuchung des Grundwassers mit Bakterien festgestellt worden war und man eine Durchfall-Epidemie befürchtete, waren doch bereits etliche Kinder und alte Menschen an dem grassierenden Fieber, welches viele Haushalte erfasst hatte, gestorben. Wie gut, daß die Imperiale Gesundheitsbehörde sofort spontan Mittel, Untersuchungsgeräte und Personal bereitstellte, um flächendeckend Untersuchungen der gesamten Bevölkerung des Planeten und seiner Monde durchführen zu können, um die Kranken schnell zu isolieren, mit den modernsten Medikamenten zu behandeln und der quälenden Angst und Ungewissheit ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten. Eine gigantische medizinische Raumstation war in den Orbit des Planeten Mandalore befördert worden, um hier zügig und effizient die vielen Blutproben abzuarbeiten, die in mehreren Schwüngen pro Tag eintrafen. Die Aufarbeitung der Blutproben und die Ausgabe von Medikamenten lief so effizient wie noch nie in der Geschichte der Galaxis, wie Asajj Ventress während eines spontanen karitativen Besuches in einer Kindertagesstätte auf Sundari vollmundig im Holonet verkündete. Was sie den Mandalorianern hingegen nicht sagte, war der eigentliche Grund für dieses atemberaubende Arbeitstempo, nämlich der Fakt, daß lediglich Blutproben der Kinder im Alter von ein bis drei Jahren ausgewertet wurden und alle anderen unbesehen in den Müll flogen. „Du fliegst mit Orvix und Daleena nach Glee Anselm", wies Maul Kilindi an, die in höchster Sorge wegen der Krankheitswelle war. „Das Imperium brütet irgendetwas aus. Das fühle ich. Es gefällt mir nicht, daß sich Ventress in Sundari herumtreibt." „Was machen wir mit Feral, Karis und Naa'leth? Sie können weder schwimmen noch unter Wasser leben und sie sind offiziell nicht meine Kinder", gab sie Maul zu bedenken. „Wir geben sie Lot Krak. Sie kann mit ihnen und ihrem kleinen Savage die Untersuchungen machen. Ich habe auf ihren Namen Pässe für die Kinder ausstellen lassen. Für alle Fälle. Dann hast du damit nichts zu tun." Das beruhigte Kilindi etwas. Maul dachte doch immer einen Schritt voraus. Und auf die blonde Mandalorianerin war stets Verlaß gewesen. Sie würde mit den Kindern unbehelligt die Untersuchungen absolvieren und sie dann nach ein paar Wochen wieder zu Maul nach Concordia bringen, während sie mit den beiden Großen für die nächsten vier Wochen untertauchen würde – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ventress war am Anfang etwas mulmig geworden, als Darth Sidious ihr eröffnet hatte, daß sie jetzt eine karitative Mission ganz anderer Art mit Kindern durchführen würde. Allerdings besserte sich ihre Laune bald, denn Darth Sidious hatte Ventress für den von ihr ausgearbeiteten Plan ausdrücklich gelobt. „Der hätte von mir sein können", war das größte Lob gewesen, was er bislang für sie übriggehabt hatte. Sie hatte Stolz in sich aufwallen gefühlt. Was ihr allerdings weniger gefiel, war die Tatsache, daß Barriss Offee dabeisein würde. „Die gibt es noch?", fragte sie unmutig. „Sie hat nach ihren Bombardements im Jedi-Tempel für Dooku gearbeitet. Jetzt arbeitet sie für mich. Ihr habt doch nicht etwa Angst vor ihr?", hatte der Dunkle Lord der Sith gespöttelt. „Keine Angst", sagte sie bestimmt und nahm seinen Arm. „Eher eine Art Unbehagen, welches ich im Moment nicht so recht definieren kann." „Keine Sorge, die Mission „Dunkle Zukunft" ist ganz allein die Eurige", entgegnete Sidious und strahlte sie zuversichtlich an. „Und Barriss Offee wird tun, was immer Ihr ihr befehlt. Ihr dürft ganz nach Belieben über sie verfügen. Sie wird sich beweisen wollen. Und sie muß sich bewähren auf dieser Mission", fügte er maliziös grinsend hinzu und tätschelte Ventress dabei beruhigend deren Schulter, bevor er sie an sich zog, um sie langsam aber stetig ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen.

Lot Krak schaute Kilindi erschrocken an, als diese ihr mitteilte, daß sie ihr die drei Kinder geben würde, um nach den Untersuchungen damit wegzufahren. Nur so zur Vorsicht. Die ehemalige Favoritin von Savage Opress war bereits alarmiert gewesen, als vor zwei Wochen ins Vereinsgebäude von Schwarz-Gelb eingebrochen worden war. Das Büro war durchwühlt worden. Jemand hatte sich an den Vereinsunterlagen zu schaffen gemacht und sie dann im Raum verstreut liegengelassen. Gestohlen wurde nichts. Aber es gab auch nichts, was gewöhnliche Diebe interessiert hätte. Ein paar Bilder von Savage Opress und Kinderbilder. Eine Chronologie der Vereinstreffen. Und die Liste mit den Namen der Vereinsmitglieder nebst deren Kindern. Es waren bei diesem Einbruch keinerlei hässlichen und obszönen Schmierereien auf Mando'a an den Wänden hinterlassen, keine Scheiben eingeworfen worden wie sonst bei Einbrüchen dieser Art. Das war Lot Krak unheimlich. Aber sie hatte Maul nichts davon mitgeteilt, weil sie bislang von keiner akuten Bedrohung ausgegangen war. Jetzt, nach Kilindis Besuch war ihr klar, daß potentiell alle Kinder von Savage in Gefahr waren. Kilindi war da ganz ihrer Meinung. Sobald sie die drei Kinder in ihrer Obhut hatte und Kilindi gegangen war, versuchte Lot Krak, die anderen Vereinsmitglieder zu erreichen und ihnen zur Flucht zu raten. Aber sie erreichte nicht alle, obgleich sie hoffte, daß die anderen Frauen die Nachricht rechtzeitig lesen würden. Dann strebte sie, ohne die Untersuchungen zu absolvieren, dem Raumhafen Sundari zu, wo bereits das unregistrierte Raumschiff auf sie wartete, welches Kilindi für sie organisiert hatte, um Lot Krak und die vier Kinder auf einen unverdächtigen Planeten zu bringen. Zumindest für die nächsten vier Wochen. „Der eine Junge von ihren beiden Zwillingspärchen ist aber groß geraten", sagte ein Mitreisender launig zu ihr, mit der Hand auf den ein gutes Dreivierteljahr älter als seine drei Halbgeschwister seienden Savage weisend, der ihn neugierig mit seinen grünen Augen musterte. „Das sind keine Zwillinge", erwiderte Lot Krak abweisend, während sie gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster des Schiffes schaute, während Mandalore immer kleiner wurde.

Barriss Offee war unwohl, als sie auf dem Mond landete, der immer noch als Hochburg der Death Watch galt. Niemand kannte sie auf diesem Mond. Bis auf einen, dessen Präsenz sich allerdings bislang nicht zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Als sie das erste Haus erreichte, welches ihr die Mitarbeiter der Krankenstation auf ihre Anfrage hin genannt hatte, wurde ihr auf ihr Klopfen hin sogleich aufgetan. „Ich bin von der Imperialen Galaktischen Gesundheitsbehörde und ihr Kind ist leider infiziert. Ich muß es nun mitnehmen. Es wird für ca. eine Woche unter Quarantäne stehen, während die Behandlung mit dem Antibacta stattfindet. Dann wird Ihr Sohn wohlbehalten wieder zu Ihnen zurückgebracht werden", sagte sie freundlich und höflich zu der Mutter, deren einjähriges Kind sich an ihre Beine schmiegte und die gelbe Frau mit den rautenförmigen Wangentätowierungen neugierig musterte. Aber angesichts des Aufgebotes an bewaffneten Truppen gab sie ihr Kind widerstrebend her, welches sofort von einer der Soldatinnen zum Shuttle geführt wurde. Nun wurde es spannend. Die gut befestigte Villa war ihr zweites und letztes Ziel. Ventress hatte es ihr eingehend beschrieben und ihr eingeschärft, mit allen verfügbaren Kräften dorthinzugehen, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, daß der Hausherr nicht daheim sei.

„Es ist niemand zuhause. Ich passe hier nur auf", sagte die schwarzhaarige, dunkeläugige Frau, die etwa einen Kopf kleiner als Barriss Offee war. „Und die Kinder?", fragte Barriss weiter, nachdem sie erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte. „Sind im Spielzimmer." „Sie sind infiziert. Wir müssen sie leider vorerst mitnehmen. Nur für eine Woche", sagte die ehemalige Jedi zu der Death-Watch-Frau. „Ich führe sie sogleich zu ihnen", erwiderte diese eilfertig. Barriss machte ihren Leuten den Wink ihr zu folgen, dann gingen die zwölf Sturmtrupplerinnen in einer Zweierkolonne hinter den Beiden über eine Wendeltreppe ins obere Geschoß, während Rook Kast wieder hinuntereilte, um mit einem Makro-Fernglas von der hohen Mauer aus zu beobachten, was sich ereignen würde und um gegebenenfalls Verstärkung zu rufen. Sobald Barriss das Kinderzimmer betreten hatte, schloß sich die Stahltür hinter ihr mit einem vernehmlichen Rasseln. „Wo seid Ihr?", rief sie angestrengt fröhlich, bevor sie realisierte, daß die Kinderstimmen, die sie bereits vom Erdgeschoß aus wahrgenommen hatte, lediglich eine Tonaufzeichnung waren, die hier abgespielt wurde und im weitläufigen Spielzimmer einen Stereoeffekt hatte. Barriss erstarrte, als hinter einer etwa zwei Meter hohen Kletterburg aus Holz Darth Maul hervortrat, in seiner Hand sein Lichtschwert. „Na, Jedi-Verräterin? Sehnsucht nach mir?", sagte er und aktivierte sein schwarzes Lichtschwert. Barriss zückte ihre beiden roten Klingen. Sie sahen ähnlich aus wie die von Ventress, hatten allerdings anstatt der für diese charakteristische Riffelung von Ringen an deren Stelle eine Spirale, die um die gebogenen Griffe lief. Ihr wurde heiß, als Darth Maul sie mit seinen gelben Augen fixierte und genüsslich seinen Mund verzog, um nun endlich die Frau allein zu stellen, die ihn damals im Gefängnis von Stygeon Prime aufgesucht hatte, um ihn „zu untersuchen". Von draußen hörte er die anrückenden Mandalorianer, die nun die Sturmtrupplerinnen in ein Gefecht verwickelten und sie dabei stetig nach draußen in den Hof lockten oder sie in die Enge der Zimmer trieben, um sie dort mit Blastern oder Wurfpfeilgeschossen zu erledigen, die aus ihren Unterarmschienen schossen.

Barriss Offee wusste, daß sie jetzt auf sich alleingestellt war. Sie versuchte, gegen Darth Maul vorzustürmen, aber der war körperlich stärker als sie und schon bald hatte er ihr eine Klinge aus der Hand geschlagen, um sie mit Hilfe der Macht an sich zu nehmen und seine Gegnerin nun mit zwei Klingen zu attackieren. Als Barriss Offee nach einem seiner mächtigen Doppelhiebe Luft holen musste, verpasste er ihr einen Kinnhaken, der sie nach hinten taumeln ließ. Die Gelegenheit für Darth Maul. Schnell stach er mit beiden Lichtschwertern zu, aber seine Gegnerin rollte sie weg, um ihn nun aus einer neuen Position anzugreifen. Es war Maul ein Leichtes, ihre Klinge mit seinen beiden zu blocken. Während er mit beiden Schwertern gegen ihre Klinge drückte, versetzte er ihr einen Tritt gegen ihre Weichteile, der sie erneut zu Boden gehen ließ. Maul nutzte ihre Schwäche, indem er mit der schwarzen Klinge ihre rote blockte, die sie ihm reflexartig, aber nicht mehr mit der anfänglichen Stärke entgegenstreckte. Mit Barriss' roter Klinge in seiner anderen Hand vollführte er nun eine Kreisbewegung, welche ihr die klingenführende Hand abschnitt, die mitsamt dem nun deaktivierten zweiten Lichtschwert auf den Boden fiel, während Maul seine schwarze und ihre rote Klinge vor Barriss Offees Hals kreuzte.

„Was will das Imperium von unseren Kindern?", fragte er leise und eisig. „Verschont Ihr mich, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage?", fragte sie matt. „Das kommt ganz darauf an", sagte Maul dunkel. „Nachdem Dooku getötet wurde, brachte man mich nach Ciutric IV, wo ich nun für Darth Sidious direkt arbeitete. Meist verdeckte Missionen, Zielfindung, Spionage, Sabotage – also nichts besonderes, aber doch nie sonderlich Gefährliches so wie jetzt." „Komm zur Sache, Jedi!", zischte Maul sie an. „Darth Sidious plant eine Armee von ihm ergebenen machtsensitiven Kämpfern, die er jetzt überall in der Galaxis rekrutiert. Er bringt sie erst nach Vijun, wo sie gecheckt werden und wo noch einmal ausgewählt wird. Die versagen, kommen nach Yinchorr, um dort für die Imperiale Garde trainiert zu werden. Der bessere Rest kommt in den Tiefkern nach Byss. Das ist Sidious' geheimer Rückzugsplanet. Dort wird ihre Ausbildung vollendet. Deshalb hat er mich und Ventress nach Mandalore und Concordia geschickt. Und das ist noch nicht alles. Darth Sidious sorgt auch anderweitig für machtsensitiven Nachwuchs, den er kontrollieren und manipulieren kann. Ventress ist jetzt von ihm im fünften Monat schwanger." „Woher weißt du, daß er ihr Baby für solche Zwecke nutzen wird?", fragte Maul verwundert. „Er würde es nie direkt sagen, aber mir hat er auf Ciutric IV viel versprochen, wenn ich tue, was er von mir will. Ich bin jetzt im zweiten Monat schwanger – ebenfalls von ihm. Ich dachte bislang, ich wäre die Einzige. Bis heute, wo ich sie wiedergesehen habe mit ihrem dicken Bauch." „Weiß Ventress das mit Euch und Sidious?" „Sidious ist viel zu schlau, um andere derart an sie herankommen zu lassen. Er hat mich mit ihr und Vader zusammen losgeschickt, damit ich nicht allein mit Ventress reden kann. Aber ich glaube, sie ist auch viel zu verblendet, um mir zu glauben. Sie würde denken … " „Das reicht. Ich weiß, wie Ventress denkt", sagte Maul abfällig.

Mittlerweile waren die Kämpfe draußen abgeflaut. Aber nun hörte Maul, wie sich ein Raumschiff näherte. Als er einen Seitenblick aus dem Fenster warf, sah er die dreistrahlige Silhouette eines Imperialen Shuttles immer größer werden. Auch Barriss hörte das vertraute Geräusch. Sie hatte solange während ihres Duells mit Maul gehofft, daß Hilfe kommen möge. Maul würde es sich nicht wagen, eine Rechte Hand des Imperators einfach so zu töten, ohne furchtbare Konsequenzen inkauf zu nehmen, abermals fliehen zu müssen, wie damals von Ord Mantell und von Dathomir, wie ihr Darth Sidious genüsslich erzählt hatte, nachdem er in der abgelegenen Villa, die nun schon seit mehreren Monaten ihr neues geheimes Zuhause war, sein erschlafftes Gemächt wieder aus ihr herausgezogen hatte. „Wieso muß ich immer noch verdeckt arbeiten?", hatte sie ihn energisch gefragt, nachdem sie ihm ihre Schwangerschaft eröffnet hatte. „Ich hätte gerne auch einen offiziellen Posten, so wie Ventress", hatte sie mehr oder weniger gefordert, nachdem sie deren Auftritt im Senat verfolgt hatte. Sie hatte endgültig die Nase voll, immer nur die zweite Geige im Hintergrund spielen zu dürfen. „Geduld, meine Liebe. Der neue Senator von Mirial ist doch gerade erst vor zwei Monaten ernannt worden", hatte Sidious versucht, sie abzuspeisen und weiter hinzuhalten.

Aber jetzt, wo sie Geheimnisverrat allerhöchster Güte begangen hatte, war diese herannahende Hilfe wertlos für sie geworden. Und offensichtlich hatte ihr Gebieter-Geliebter überhaupt nicht vorgehabt, sie jemals in irgendeine Art von Öffentlichkeit zu bringen, ganz im Gegensatz zu dieser intriganten Hexe namens Asajj Ventress, die sich in seiner Gunst und seinem Wohlwollen sonnte, so wie sie es damals bereits unter Dooku getan hatte. Und jetzt, wo sie, Barriss Offee, Darth Sidious mit ihren Forderungen allzu lästig geworden war, hatte dieser sie in ihrer letzten Hoffnung in Sachen Aufstieg an ihre Rivalin weitergereicht, um von dieser nun in einer offenkundigen Falle verheizt und entsorgt zu werden. War das die Belohnung für ihre Ergebenheit erst gegenüber Count Dooku, dann gegenüber Darth Sidious gewesen? Oder war es die Bestrafung für ihren Verrat an Ahsoka Tano und dem Orden der Jedi? Und wie konnte sie auch nur glauben, daß ihr die Möchtegern-Sith Asajj Ventress jemals ihren Überfall auf diese in den unteren Ebenen Coruscants vergeben würde? Und was würde ihr geschehen, wenn Sidious herausbekommen würde, daß sie Maul über seine geheime Rückzugswelt auf Byss informiert hatte? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ihr Maul jetzt einen schnellen Tod gewähren würde, anstatt daß sie darauf warten müßte, bis sie wieder auf Ciutric IV wäre, um dann von dort irgendwohin zu fliehen, in der Hoffnung, daß sie der Imperator niemals mehr finden würde?

„Scheint, als hätte jemand nach Hilfe gerufen", sagte Maul mit einem abfälligen schiefen Grinsen, auf Barriss Komlink schauend, welches rot blinkte. Dann schnitten seine und ihre Klinge mit Leichtigkeit ihren Kopf vom Körper. Bestimmt würde sich Maul über die beiden neuen roten Lichtschwerter freuen, die jetzt die Seinen waren. Immerhin war sie nicht als Jungfrau gestorben. Das waren Barriss Offees letzte Gedanken, bevor sie endgültig ihr Leben aushauchte. Maul lief zum Fenster, um hinauszuhechten. Er federte seinen Sprung mithilfe der Macht ab, einigermaßen weich jenseits von Haus und Hof landend. Rook Kast und Gar Saxon waren bereits zur Stelle. Jetzt liefen die Drei zum Gauntlet-Fighter, um mit ihm davonzufliegen, weg von der Richtung, aus der das Shuttle auf sie zukam. Maul freute sich wirklich über die beiden neuen roten Lichtschwerter. Er hatte sein früheres Rotes, welches noch die eine Hälfte seines allerersten unter Sidious selbstgebauten Doppellichtschwertes war, während des Kampfes mit diesem im Thronsaal von Sundari verloren, weil es wohl unbrauchbar geworden war. Sonst hätte es ihm Almec sicherlich zusammen mit dem Schwarzen von Pre Vizsla zurückgegeben. Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis er sich an die gebogenen Griffe gewöhnt haben würde. Aber es würde es wert sein. Und man konnte die beiden Klingen zu einem Doppellichtschwert zusammenstecken. Mit einem Doppellichtschwert zu kämpfen, das hatte er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan. Nun sah er, wie Concordia immer kleiner wurde, genauso wie der große Planet Mandalore hinter diesem Mond.

Vader sah den Gauntlet-Fighter in den Himmel aufsteigen und schickte sich an, ihn zu verfolgen. Aber er musste die Verfolgung abbrechen, nachdem seine potentielle Beute in den Hyperraum entschwunden war. „Laßt uns lieber nach unseren Leuten schauen," schlug Ventress vor. „Genau das wollte ich auch gerade sagen", pflichtete ihr Vader bei. Als sie Mauls Heim betraten, lief ihnen am Eingang eine völlig verstörte Sturmtrupplerin entgegen. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Ventress von ihr wissen. „Sie sind alle tot. Die Mandalorianer haben sie abgeschlachtet, während wir im Haus und im Hof gekämpft haben. Das war eine Falle. Was mit Barriss Offee ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich gehe nicht alleine in dieses Haus", sagte sie entschieden. „Keine Sorge, gehen Sie erstmal an Bord. Wir werden jetzt mit unseren Leuten ins Haus gehen." Weder Vader noch Ventress spürten eine machtsensitive Lebensform, während sie in Begleitung ihrer restlichen Truppen langsam Raum für Raum durchkämmten. Als sie ins Kinderzimmer kamen, sahen sie Barriss Offee auf dem Boden liegen, die abgetrennte Hand und ihr abgesäbelter Kopf gleich neben dem leblosen Torso. „Bringt sie an Bord!", befahl Vader. Die Sturmtrupplerinnen machten sich sofort daran, die Leichen ihrer von den Mandalorianern getöteten Kameradinnen und die von Barriss Offee samt ihrer abgetrennten Körperteile ins Shuttle zu transportieren. Etwa vierzehn Kinder waren bei der breitangelegten Untersuchung zusammengekommen. Nicht alle Kinder Savages auf der Vereinsliste hatten sich als machtsensitiv herausgestellt. Dafür kamen noch einige mandalorianische Kinder ohne Zabrak-Vaterschaft hinzu. „Untersucht sie!", wies Ventress eine diensthabende Ärztin an Bord der „Exactor" an, während Barriss Offees Leiche auf deren Untersuchungstisch gehievt wurde. „Sie war bis zu ihrem Tod in hervorragender Verfassung. Und sie war im zweiten Monat schwanger", gab die Ärztin an.

Ventress dachte einen Moment nach. Sie hatte bislang angenommen, daß Barriss Offee ihr gegenüber vor allem deshalb so zugeknöpft war, weil sie das Kommando bei dieser Mission übertragen bekommen hatte. Nicht Vader. Nicht Barriss Offee, die Jedi-Heilerin, die sich gut im Gesundheitswesen auskannte. Nun hatte sie den Verdacht, daß die Erbfeindin Ahsoka Tanos noch einen anderen Grund hatte, auf sie neidisch zu sein. So haßerfüllt, wie die gelbe Mirialanerin während des Hinfluges immer wieder auf Ventress' runden Bauch gestarrt hatte. Nicht, daß sie Barriss Offees Tod in irgendeiner Weise bedauert hätte. Diese Frau hatte ihr nicht nur damals ihre beiden Lichtschwerter, ihren Umhang und ihre Maske in einem hinterhältigen Angriff weggenommen, sondern ihr und Ahsoka auch noch Verbrechen in die Schuhe geschoben, die sie beide überhaupt nicht begangen hatten. Und Ahsoka hatte ihr später noch viel mehr über diese von Neid und Missgunst zerfressene Frau erzählt, die einst deren beste Freundin und eine hochmoralische Vorzeigejedi gewesen war, bevor ihre nette starre Maske im Bombenhagel und später im Gerichtssaal von ihr abfiel. Die blauen Augen der Togruta hatten lebhaft geleuchtet, während sie Ventress erzählt hatte, wie ihr früherer Meister Anakin Skywalker erbittert mit Barriss Offee im Hof des Jedi-Tempels gekämpft hatte, nachdem er ihr Lügengespinst entlarvt hatte. Ventress nahm stark an, daß Lord Vader die ehemalige Jedi genauso wenig vermissen würde wie dessen Meister Darth Sidious. Sonst hätte letzterer ihr nicht derart generös das Kommando über die Operation „Dunkle Zukunft" erteilt. Offensichtlich gehörte es zu Ventress' inoffiziellem Aufgabengebiet, Darth Sidious unliebsame Querulanten vom Halse zu schaffen, so wie damals Pirox Lunix. Und diesmal musste sie noch nicht einmal selbst Hand anlegen. Es hatte gereicht, daß sie Barriss erzählt hatte, daß sich Maul momentan nicht im Mandalore-System aufhalten würde. Und sie wusste aus dessen früheren Erzählungen auch genau, was Darth Maul von dieser gefallenen Jedi hielt. Sie war erleichtert gewesen, daß er nicht so blöd war, zu warten, bis die Kinder geholt werden würden. Immerhin war sie so nett gewesen, das Büro von Schwarz-Gelb etwas zu auffällig durchsuchen zu lassen, um ihn zu warnen. Sie wies die Ärztin an, für alle Fälle eine Gewebeprobe aus der Fruchtblase der Toten zu entnehmen und diese kryogenisch zu sichern. Es würde ihr später ein Leichtes sein, in ihrem Apartment oder in dem von Sidious eine Vergleichsprobe zu beschaffen. Ihr Gönner würde über die reiche Ausbeute an machtsensitiven Kindern sicherlich erfreut und damit anderweitig beschäftigt sein.

Ventress lehnte sich genüsslich in den Sessel des Cockpits des ihr unterstellten Sternzerstörers „Revenge" zurück. Sie würde die heliumhaltige Atmosphäre des Planeten Dorin nicht einatmen, also zu diesem Zweck keine Maske tragen müssen so wie der berühmteste Sohn dieses Planeten, der Kel-Dor-Jedi-Meister Plo Koon während seines Aufenthaltes auf Coruscant und ähnlichen Planeten, der ebenfalls während der Order 66 von seinen eigenen Klontruppen getötet worden war. Und nun empörten sich Plo Koons Anhänger und andere mit dem Imperium Unzufriedene auf diesem Planeten. Ventress brauchte lediglich von der Kommandobrücke aus die 404. Division anzuweisen, auf bestimmte Stellungen zu feuern, wo die Rebellen vermutet wurden. Die Tie-Jäger würden dann den Rest am Boden erledigen. Bereits nach vier Stunden kamen die Kommandeure zurück, um ihrer Anführerin mitzuteilen, daß jeglicher Widerstand ausgemerzt und die Rebellion auf dem Planeten Dorin endgültig niedergeschlagen sei. Dabei waren fünf Städte ausradiert worden, von den vielen Siedlungen in der Umgebung dieser Städte, die nicht im Holo-Net erwähnt wurden, gar nicht zu reden. Das wäre eine Lektion mehr für den Rest der Galaxis, sich den Plänen des Imperators Palpatine in Zukunft nicht zu widersetzen. Zufrieden düste Ventress mit ihrem Schlachtschiff wieder zurück in Richtung Coruscant. Sie war froh, daß sie diesmal überhaupt keinerlei persönliche Bindungen zum Schlachtfeld hatte, welches Darth Sidious ihr dieses Mal bestimmt hatte. Sie hatte weder Meister Plo Koon persönlich gekannt, noch hegte sie noch irgendwelche Rachegefühle gegenüber den Jedi. Sie hatte während ihres 43jährigen Lebens bereits genügend von ihnen getötet. Vader hatte den Rest erledigt. So konnte sie ungetrübt von Rache- oder anderen Gefühlen präzise und methodisch ihre Mission durchführen und mit Erfolg krönen. Offensichtlich war dem Imperator daran gelegen, seiner Geliebten hin und wieder aus der relativ entlegenen Sicherheit eines Sternzerstörers heraus ein Kriegsabenteuer zu verschaffen, damit ihr während der Senatsdebatten oder sonst während ihrer fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft nicht allzu langweilig wurde, wenn er nicht bei ihr sein konnte. Dafür war Ventress Darth Sidious dankbar. Er wusste doch tatsächlich, was sie glücklich machte.


	63. Aufstände und Intrigen

63. Aufstände und Intrigen

Die Rache für den Widerstand der Death Watch gegen eine Operation der 501. Division der Imperialen Sturmtruppen, die als Elite-Einheit direkt Darth Vader unterstand, kam so schnell wie erwartet. Zuallererst lenkte Vader die _Exactor_ nach Mustafar. Darth Sidious war nicht überrascht gewesen, daß sein Schüler im Vorfeld dieser seiner zweiten Mission auf diesem Planeten keine allzu große Begeisterung an den Tag gelegt hatte. Aber Sidious wusste auch, daß nur eine erneute, möglichst erfolgreiche Mission Vaders auf dem Vulkan- und Lavaplaneten jenes Trauma auslöschen konnte, welches sein Schüler erlitten hatte, als er auf diesem Planeten sich erst mit der hochschwangeren Padmé Amidala gestritten hatte und schlußendlich von seinem ehemaligen Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi derart in eine Lavabank manövriert worden war, daß er für immer verstümmelt und entstellt worden war. Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte ihn dort allein und hilflos zurückgelassen, weil er wohl nicht zuende bringen konnte, was er eigentlich vorhatte, nämlich seinen verräterischen Schüler mit dem Lichtschwert zu töten, was dem honorigen Jedi-Meister letzendlich genauso wenig gelungen war wie, als er vor dreizehn Jahren auf Naboo versucht hatte, den Sith-Lord Darth Maul zu töten. Und nun sollte sich dieser Kreis schließen.

Das Hauptquartier der Schwarzen Sonne lag auf einem hohen Berg, zu dem es von unten nur eine einzige Zugangsmöglichkeit gab. Aber Darth Vader hatte nicht vor, mühselig den Berg hinaufzuklettern, um unbemerkt zu bleiben. Er ließ seinen Sternzerstörer geradesoweit an den Orbit des Planeten heranfliegen, daß man ihn von unten aus sehen konnte, wenn nicht Aschewolken einer spontanen Vulkaneruption die Sicht vernebelten, was auf Mustafar häufig vorkam. Von einem V-förmigen Tie-Jäger-Schwarm flankiert, schwebte die Imperiale Fähre zur Landeplattform der Burg, wo sogleich zwei Dutzend Falleener auf sie zueilten, um sogleich respektvoll zu erstarren, als sich die Einstiegsluke des Shuttles öffnete und Vader mit einem Dutzend ausgewählter Sturmtruppler hinaustrat, den Griff seines Lichtschwerts offen an seiner Hüfte präsentierend. „Bringt mich zu Ziton Moj", befahl er. „Ziton Moj ist nicht hier", sagte einer der grünen Falleener. Vader hielt sich nicht lang mit ihm auf. Ein Machtgriff genügte, um den Mann erst hochzuheben und ihm dann die Kehle zuzudrücken, bis er sich nicht mehr rührte. „Noch mehr Lügen – oder bringt ihr mich jetzt endlich zu ihm?" Die Anderen sahen, daß es keinen Zweck hatte, den Oberkommandieren der Imperialen Streitkräfte weiter hinzuhalten, geschweige denn, ihn anzulügen. Als Vader endlich, umgeben von seinen Sturmtrupplern und einigen Tie-Jäger-Piloten, im Versammlungssaal des Schlosses angekommen war, registrierte er zufrieden, daß sein neuester Informant bei der Schwarzen Sonne gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. „Habt Ihr Pirox Lunix umbringen lassen?", war die einzige Frage, die Darth Vader an den von Darth Maul eingesetzten Führer der Schwarzen Sonne hatte. „Nein, das waren wir nicht", erwiderte dieser. „Wenn wir wüssten, wer das war, dann hätten wir uns selbst darum gekümmert." „Aber das habt Ihr nicht", schnaubte Vader. „Und deshalb werde jetzt _ich_ mich darum kümmern." Mit diesen Worten aktivierte er sein rotes Lichtschwert und ließ es rotierend durch den Raum sausen, bis Ziton Mojs Kopf sauber vom Rumpf getrennt war und beides auf den glatten Boden fiel, während der Sith-Lord sein Lichtschwert mit Hilfe der Macht wieder zu sich holte und an seinen Gürtel hängte. „Ab sofort wird Prince Xizor die Schwarze Sonne leiten", ordnete er mit mechanischer Stimme an. „Und der Imperator wäre äußerst ungehalten darüber, wenn uns zu Ohren käme, daß Darth Maul oder irgendein mit ihm verbündeter Mandalorianer noch einmal seinen Fuß über die Schwelle dieser Festung setzt. Habe ich mich klar und verständlich ausgedrückt?" „Jawohl, mein Lord", murmelten die anwesenden Unterführer der Schwarzen Sonne. Als Vader im Shuttle zusammen mit seinen Mannen zurück zur Exactor flog, hatte er ein gutes Gefühl. Natürlich hätte er am liebsten Ventress auf diese Art und Weise umgebracht, wie er gerade diesen Ziton Moj erledigt hatte. Aber es ging hier nicht um Rache, sondern darum, Maul seine Ressourcen zu entziehen, ihn zu schwächen und in dieselbe Bedeutungslosigkeit zurückzustoßen, in der er sich die ganzen zwölf Jahre über befunden hatte, in welchen niemand wusste, wo er sich aufhielt oder was er tat.

Tausende Imperiale Sturmtruppen-Einheiten durchkämmten nur wenig später Mandalore und Concordia, um bekannte Death-Watch-Kommandeure festzunehmen, um sie über die fraglichen Ereignisse auf dem Mond Concordia zu befragen und auszuquetschen. Als Maul nach drei Wochen Exil auf Carlac wieder nach Concordia zurückkehrte, war von seinem Haus nur noch eine verkohlte Ruine übrig. Die Ausbildungs- und Trainingslager der Death Watch waren dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurden. Als er Ziton Moj kontaktieren wollte, um ihn nach Ressourcen zu fragen, die er zum Wiederaufbau der Trainingslager benötigte, teilte man ihm mit, daß Ziton Moj seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt worden sei und das Imperium ab jetzt jegliche Zusammenarbeit der Schwarzen Sonne mit der Death-Watch unterbinden würde. „Wovon sollen wir denn jetzt leben?", fragte Rook Kast verzweifelt Maul. „Nun, wovon habt Ihr gelebt, bevor Pre Vizsla mich und Savage nach Zanbar geholt hat?", gab er ihr die Frage zurück. Und so einigte er sich mit Rook Kast und Gar Saxon darauf, die Basis der Death Watch zukünftig wieder nach Carlac zu verlagern und dort erneut die unwilligen Einheimischen zu Unterstützung heranzuziehen, um wieder einigermaßen an Stärke und Stabilität zu gewinnen. Ansonsten gab Maul Order aus, auf Mandalore selbst nur noch in Zivil in Erscheinung zu treten, um abzuwarten, wie das Imperium weiter agieren würde, um unnötigen Ärger zu vermeiden. Immerhin blieb Almec weiter Premierminister. Also ging Maul davon aus, daß das Imperium keinerlei wirkliches Interesse an einer Vernichtung der Death Watch hatte. Außerdem trudelten über die Hälfte der verschleppten Kinder wieder ein. Das waren diejenigen Kinder die wirklich mit dem Darmvirus infiziert waren, sich allerdings als nicht machtsensitiv herausgestellt hatten. Immerhin hatte man sie behandelt und geheilt. Allerdings war Maul beunruhigt, daß er nichts von Lot Krak hörte. Er versuchte sie auf ihrem Komlink zu erreichen, aber das war plötzlich abgeschaltet.

Dann bekam er plötzlich einen Anruf von einer Nummer, die er nicht kannte. Er war erleichtert, Lot Kraks Stimme zu hören. Das was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, gefiel ihm weit weniger. „Ich werde nie wieder mit den Kindern nach Mandalore oder dessen Monde zurückkommen. Ich bin nicht mehr bei der Death Watch", erklärte ihm die Frau resolut. „Ihr habt meine drei Kinder!" begehrte Maul auf. Er musste an sich halten, um seinen ruhigen gepflegten Tonfall beizubehalten, der mit der Beimischung eines drohenden Untertons stets dafür sorgte, daß seine Anhänger gefügig waren und seine Feinde vor Angst erzitterten, wenn er das Wort an sie richtete. Diesmal jedoch funktionierte das nicht. „Eure drei Kinder? Der Junge ist von Savage Opress genau wie meiner. Jetzt, wo Savage Opress tot ist und Ihr abgehauen seid, während Concordia verwüstet wurde – Wer soll uns jetzt noch schützen? Ihr seid dem Imperium ein Dorn im Auge und ich werde nicht zulassen, daß die Kinder wieder dorthin zurückkehren, wo Ihr gesucht werdet und sie in Gefahr sind. Ich bin mit den Kindern an einem sicheren Ort und wir fangen dort ein neues Leben an. Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen." Sie war schon im Begriff, die Verbindung zu beenden, da erwiderte Maul: „Ich werde dich bis zuletzt jagen und dir die Kinder wieder abnehmen, verlaß dich drauf." „Das ist mir egal", schnappte Lot Krak zurück. „Ich will Euch nie wieder sehen. Immer wenn ich Euch gesehen habe, dann dachte ich: Warum ist er da und sein Bruder Savage nicht? Ich will das nicht mehr!". Dann brach ihr Signal ab. Maul ließ das Signal zurückverfolgen, aber Lot Krak war nicht so dumm gewesen, ihren Aufenthaltsort auf diese Weise preiszugeben. Diese Nummer war bald auch nicht mehr vergeben. Sie hatte wohl ein Einweg-Komlink benutzt und die Sendedaten verschleiern lassen. Genauso, wie sie es bei Maul gelernt hatte.

Als Maul Kilindi anrief, erklärte ihm diese, daß es ihr und Orvix und Daleena auf Glee Anselm gut gehen würde. Das Imperium hatte zwar auch dort seine Agenten, vor allem Quarren vom Mon Cala, aber noch war die Lage ruhig und es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, daß sich das Imperium in dieser Meereswelt allzu viel engagieren würde. „Ich muß ersteinmal ein neues Haus für uns finden", sagte Maul düster. „Lot Krak hat Karis, Naa'leth und Feral irgendwohin entführt und will nicht mehr zurückkommen. Es ist besser, ihr bleibt erst noch für einen Standardmonat, wo ihr seid, bis ich weiß, was das Imperium weiter für Mandalore plant." „Wie lange soll das noch so gehen?", seufzte Kilindi. „Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Maul ratlos.

„Nein, es gibt keine Schmerzmittel", sagte die Hebamme kategorisch, als Ventress wieder einmal darum bettelte, etwas Erleichterung bei ihrer zweiten Geburt zu haben. „Pressen!", rief die Hebamme energisch Ventress zu, als deren Wehen immer stärker wurden. Aber eigentlich hätte sie sich denken können, daß Darth Sidious den Wehenschmerz als eine willkommene Prüfung der Dunklen Seite ansehen würde, deren Pein es willkommenzuheißen galt, anstatt vor ihr zu fliehen, so wie sie es damals auf Kamino geschafft hatte. Aber dieses eine Kind war viel größer und dicker als die drei Winzlinge, die sie damals vor einem Jahr zur Welt gebracht hatte. Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, daß Mutter Talzin es auch nicht anders gemacht hätte. Vielleicht hatte Sidious diese Brachialmethoden ja gar von ihr. „Es wird alles gut", sagte die kleine dezentgekleidete braunhaarige Frau, die nun ihre Hand hielt. Ventress wusste nicht so recht, ob diese Frau wirklich ihre Freundin war, wie sie immer signalisierte, wenn sie Ventress bei einigen Besorgungen begleitete. Aber sie war die Ehefrau von Sate Pestage, der seit langem ein treuer Diener Palpatines war. Und solange sie ihm ebenfalls treu war, solange würde Moteé Pestage sie ebenfalls als ihre Freundin betrachten. Dessen war sich Ventress gewiß. Die Schmerzen waren jetzt nicht mehr auszuhalten. Und auf einmal waren sie so gut wie weg. Ventress hörte zwar die Stimmen um sich herum, aber sie schienen nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. Irgendein emotionaler Nebel umgab sie und dämpfte den Schmerz und ließ sie beinahe gelassen erscheinen. Der Druck und die Eruptionen, die die Wehen in ihr hervorrufen, taten ihr nicht mehr weh. Sie schien irgendwo im trüben Nirgendwo zu trudeln. Dann kam auf einmal eine gewaltige Druckwelle von unten her. Ventress stieß einen gewaltigen Schrei aus und dann spürte sie, wie sich unten zwischen ihren Beinen alles warm und flüssig aus ihr entleerte. Der riesige Pfropfen, der bisher in ihr gelagert hatte, war endlich herausgeploppt. „Wie soll die Kleine denn heißen?", fragte die Hebamme. „Souraima", antwortete Ventress erschöpft und glücklich.

„Wieso schläft die Kleine bei Euch im Bett?", fragte Darth Sidious genervt, als er sah, daß Ventress die kleine Souraima kurzerhand mit ins Bett nahm, wenn sie schlafen ging. „Dann ist sie ruhig und schläft besser", erwiderte sie. „Sie sollte alleine schlafen, um sich schon früh an den Trennungsschmerz zu gewöhnen", erwiderte er. „Aber die Nachtschwestern haben das auch immer so gemacht", hielt Ventress dagegen. „Und sie sind in der ganzen Galaxis als Attentäterinnen und Leibwächterinnen berühmt gewesen. Laßt mich nur machen. Wenn sie drei Jahre alt ist, wird sie stark genug sein, um die Härte der Ausbildung, die Ihr dann für sie bereithaltet, ertragen zu können. Jetzt ist es dafür noch zu früh, mein Lord." „Dann sag 11D4, er soll sie zu Moteé Pestage bringen, während ich bei Euch bin." „Sofort, mein Lord", erwiderte Ventress eilfertig und gab dem Droiden, der bereits Darth Plagueis gedient hatte, diesbezügliche Anweisungen. „Habt Ihr auch Milch abgepumpt?", wollte 11D4 noch wissen. „Hach, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen", sagte Ventress und ging noch schnell zur Kühlkammer. Diesmal wollte sie bei ihrem neuen Kind alles richtig machen. „Dann wünsche ich gute Erholung", sagte ihr der Droide zum Abschied und sie vermeinte, in seinen Fotorezeptoren ein spöttisches Funkeln zu erblicken. 11D4 war doch wirklich mit Abstand der intelligenteste Droide, der ihr bislang begegnet war. Er hatte einen trockenen Humor, der seinesgleichen suchte. Ventress war sich sicher, daß diesem Droiden nichts entging, daß ihn ihr Darth Sidious nicht umsonst zur Seite gestellt hatte. Er wäre unter anderer Herrschaft bestimmt ein guter Freund für R2D2 gewesen, von dessen Fähigkeiten Obi-Wan früher immer geschwärmt hatte. Glücklicherweise gab es Orte, wo Droiden nicht erwünscht waren. Orte, wo Ventress Geld einzahlte, welches dann in einem Netz der Verschwiegenheit weitergereicht und anderswo wieder ausgezahlt wurde. Wo massiert wurde und Geheimnisse weitergegeben wurden. Oder wo es für Droiden zu heiß oder zu naß war. Im Schwimmbad beispielsweise, wo man Leute treffen konnte, die zu treffen in Droidenbegleitung auf der Straße oder im Appartment zu verdächtig gewesen wäre.

Als Souraima drei Jahre alt war, fand es Darth Sidious endlich an der Zeit, von Ventress den Loyalitätstest einzufordern, der ihm schon seit einiger Zeit vorschwebte. „Die Rebellin Ahsoka Tano ist auf dem Mond Concordia gesichtet worden", teilte er Ventress lapidar mit. „Und? Wird Vader sie jetzt stellen?", fragte sie neugierig. „Nicht Vader. Er hat seine Treue bereits anderweitig unter Beweis gestellt. Aber Ahsoka Tano gehört Euch", erwiderte er grinsend. „Euch schwebt ein direkter Militärschlag vor, mein Lord?", versuchte Ventress seine Pläne zu ergründen. „Ihr sollt sie dort möglichst lebend in Eure Gewalt und dann zu mir bringen. Oder sie töten, wenn das nicht klappt", ordnete Sidious an. „Gebt mir vier Wochen, dann wird das kein Problem sein." „Wieso vier Wochen? Sie wird dort nicht ewig bleiben", erwiderte er kalt und schneidend. „Vertraut mir, mein Lord. Wenn wir sie jetzt fangen oder töten, dann wird sie zur Märtyrerin. Ich habe einen besseren Plan. Der wird Euch gefallen", sagte sie tückisch lächelnd. „Vier Wochen, keinen Tag mehr!", ergab sich der Dunkle Lord ihren Machenschaften. Nur zwei Tage später rief Ventress bei Maul an. Sie schien guter Dinge zu sein, hatte wieder einmal überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen und vor allem überhaupt keine Ahnung. Aber sie hatte Waffen für Maul und er war nur zu begierig, seine leeren Waffenkammern wieder aufzufüllen. Sie erzählte ihm, sie hätte dem Aqualishaner die Kampfdroiden und Raketenwerfer für einen Sonderpreis abgeschwatzt. Das sei das äußerste, was sie jetzt in seiner Situation für ihn herausschlagen könne.

Der Vergnügungstempel „Delirium" auf Nal Hutta war gut besucht, als Ahsoka Tano dort mit einigen ihrer Rebellen eintraf, um dort die Waffen in Empfang zu nehmen, die ihr Verneca versprochen hatte. Sie nahm nicht an, diesen Verneca hier zu treffen, aber der Aqualishaner, der sie angesprochen hatte und sich auf Verneca bezog, kannte diesen bereits von Otor und so war Ahsoka sicher, daß sie und ihre Rebellenfreunde sich nicht lange in dieser lauten und grellbunten Hölle aufhalten würden müssen, die jedoch unübersichtlich genug war, um dort unbehelligt zwielichtige Geschäfte zu tätigen. Eine Bith-Band schmetterte auf ihren Sobriquets schmissige Nummer-Eins-Hits, während die Togruta rasch den Zuschauerraum durchquerte, um ihre neuen Waffen im Empfang zu nehmen. Sie war in dem Hinterzimmer, in welches sie der Aqualishaner geführt hatte, gerade mit der Prüfung der Ware fertiggeworden, da ging auf einmal eine Tür auf, von der Ahsoka bislang geglaubt hatte, daß dies der Fluchtweg sei. In dieser Tür stand Darth Maul und schaute sie an. „Oh Verzeihung, das sind nicht die Waffen, die für Euch bestimmt sind!", sagte dessen Begleiter entsetzt und bedeutete Maul, wieder umzukehren und in einen anderen Raum zu gehen. „In der Tat", erwiderte Maul überrascht, bevor er die Tür wieder von außen schloß. Dann rief er den Mandalorianer, der ihn begleitete, damit dieser die Waffen im richtigen Raum inspizieren konnte, während er sich anschickte, zu dem Ausgang zu gehen, wo er Ahsoka vermutete. Er gab einem Twi'lek-Kellner ein paar Credits und ließ ihn eine Nachricht zu Ahsoka bringen. Nach ein paar Minuten trafen sich die Beiden in einem anderen Zimmer. „Bist du wirklich nur wegen den Waffen hier?", fragte sie abweisend. „Ja. Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht, als ich dich vorhin zufällig gesehen habe." „Zufällig? Deine Zufälle kenne ich! Wie soll es mir gehen? Ich kämpfe, bin auf der Flucht und mache dasselbe hier wie du", sagte sie patzig.

„Ach, tust du das?", fragte Maul spöttisch, ging auf sie zu und fasste ihre Hände. „Laß mich los!", zischte ihn Ahsoka böse an. Aber es war zu spät. Sie war über und über rot geworden. Dessen gewahr, zog Maul sie an sich und küsste sie. Und sie küsste ihn zurück. Sie standen eine Ewigkeit so da, dann riß sie sich los. „Ich kann meine Freunde nicht solange allein lassen. Und du weißt auch genau, was ich von dir halte." Ahsoka versuchte, hart zu klingen, aber sie merkte, daß das nicht derart bei Maul ankam. „Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte dieser mit samtiger Stimme, sie immer noch wie gebannt anschauend. Ihre blau-weißen Lekkus waren jetzt hüftlang geworden, ihre beiden Montrals auf dem Kopf waren derart in die Höhe geschossen, daß sie Maul damit nun um eine halbe Haupteslänge überragte, obgleich ihr Gesicht immer noch knapp unter dem seinen war, wenn sie sich gegenüberstanden. Und ihre schlanke Figur hatte sich an bestimmten Stellen etwas mehr gerundet. „Und deswegen hast du mich hierherbestellt?", fragte sie giftig. „Ich liebe dich, Ahsoka", entgegnete er schlicht und umarmte sie erneut, um sie zu küssen – wieder und wieder. Und sie ließ es geschehen, bis sie merkte, daß ihr bald die Tränen kommen würden. „Es geht nicht. Das weißt du genau", stieß sie hervor und drehte sich ruckartig zum Ausgang in Richtung Showbühne um, in der Hoffnung, dort in der Menge zu verschwinden und so ihren unerbetenen Verehrer loszuwerden.

Maul setzte ihr nach. Er wartete einen Moment, bevor er die vorhin von ihr geöffnete Türe zum großen Zuschauerraum durchquerte, damit für die Öffentlichkeit nicht offensichtlich war, daß er ihr folgen wollte. Jetzt sah er, wie Ahsoka immer weiter von ihm wegstrebte, direkt zum Rand der Bühne hin, wo sich Wesen aus allen Teilen der Galaxis versammelt hatten, um dort einen Sketch zu sehen. Maul bahnte sich ebenfalls einen Weg zum Bühnenrand, um dort nur etwa zwei Standardmeter von Ahsoka entfernt stehenzubleiben: „Ich, die Senatorin für den Planeten Blabloblir lege hiermit ein Gesetz zur Abstimmung vor, in welchem jeder mit dem Tod durch ein rotes Lichtschwert bestraft wird, der es wagt, zu behaupten, ich sei die Geliebte des Impalators und hätte ein Kind von ihm!", deklamierte eine rodianische Darstellerin in einem langen violetten Kleid, welches sowohl vorne als auch hinten einen ziemlich offenherzigen Ausschnitt hatte. Während sie mit ihrer reptilartigen Schnauze diese Worte sagte, schüttelte sie ständig verneinend ihren grünen Kopf, der von einer blonden, ziemlich zerzausten Kurzhaarperücke gekrönt wurde. „Das habt ihrse superheftig guuut gemacht, Senatorin Affa Vessess", sagte nun der zweite Darsteller, ein Gungan, der eine schwarze Kapuzen-Kutte trug, die vorne mit einer silbernen Spange zusammengehalten wurde, während er der vermeintlichen Senatorin derb auf den Po klatschte, wobei das Publikum gröhlte und sich vor Lachen ausschüttete. Maul grinste Ahsoka an und diese grinste zurück. „Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", hauchte die grüne Rodianerin überaus gefällig in Richtung Gungan, der sie jetzt an sich zog. „Und jetzt werdet Ihrse michse küssen", sagte dieser nun in einer Tonlage, die wohl gebieterisch klingen sollte, aber infolge ihrer Schrillheit dem Publikum nur weiteres Gelächter entlockte. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord", sagte die Rodianerin und spitzte eilfertig ihre grüne Schnauze. Als diese auf das Maul des Gungan traf, erbebten die blonden Haare ihrer blonden Perücke und stellten sich aufgrund der plötzlich in der Luft liegenden Elektrizität auf wie die Stacheln einer umbaranischen Höhlenkröte.

Dann sah Ahsoka auf einmal Saw auf sich zukommen. Erleichtert drängelte sie sich von der Bühne an Maul vorbei weg und ging mit ihrem Kampfgefährten nach draußen. Maul schaute ihr noch einmal hinterher, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Die Rebellen hatten ihre Waffen bereits eingepackt, als Ahsoka mit Saw hinter der sich schließenden Einstiegsluke verschwand, noch einen Blick auf das „Delirium", werfend. Dann verließ ihr Schiff den Planeten Nal Hutta. „Was hattest du mit dem Sith-Lord zu schaffen?", fragte Saw Ahsoka, der diese Frage sichtlich unangenehm war. „Wußtest du, daß er da ist? Ich bin so froh, daß du gekommen bist", sagt Ahsoka erleichtert. „Jemand hat mir Bescheid gegeben, daß Maul hinter dir her ist. Deshalb bin ich in den Saal gekommen – für alle Fälle." „Wer hat dir Bescheid gegeben?", fragte Ahsoka nervös. „Das ist nicht wichtig", wiegelte Saw ab. „Sag mir lieber, was Maul von dir wollte", drängte er nun energisch. „Wir kennen uns flüchtig von Mandalore. Er hat mich damals vor vier Jahren dort in seinen Palast entführt und wollte jetzt nur wissen, wie es mir geht. Ich selbst will gar nichts von ihm", verteidigte sie sich. „Warum bist du dann mit ihm auf ein Zimmer gegangen? Woher wusstest _du_ überhaupt, daß er hier ist?", fragte nun jemand anderes. „Ich wusste es nicht. Es war Zufall", entgegnete Ahsoka ärgerlich. _‚Deine Zufälle kenne ich'_, gellten ihr die eigenen an Maul gerichteten Worte in den Ohren. Sie erwartete nicht wirklich, daß man ihr jetzt glauben würde. Sie versuchte, vom Thema abzulenken und sich auf ihr nächstes Ziel, den Schneeplaneten Rekkiad, zu konzentrieren, wo sie eine geheime Rebellenbasis aufbauen wollten. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, daß ihre Rebellenfreunde mit den Gedanken ganz woanders waren. „Ist es wegen Darth Maul?", fragte sie Saw, als er sie noch zwei Stunden später im Hyperraum allein in einer Ecke sitzend vorfand, trübe Gedanken wälzend, während jegliche Gespräche im Schiff erstorben waren. „Weißt du, wenn du und die anderen noch lange auf dieser zufälligen Begegnung herumreiten, dann verliebe ich mich wirklich noch in ihn. Also, laß uns jetzt einfach eine Runde Dejarik spielen und das Ganze vergessen. Wir haben jetzt die Waffen und uns. Das ist alles was zählt", sagte Ahsoka kämpferisch. Aber diese Worte klangen an diesem Tag irgendwie anders als sonst.

Lot Krak hatte sich und die Kinder auf Coruscant gut untergebracht. Sie fand bald eine Arbeit als Ausbilderin bei den Imperialen Streitkräften. Der Imperator hatte ein Amnestiegesetz erlassen, welches allen Death-Watch-Mitgliedern, die sich von Darth Maul und der Death-Watch lossagten, Straffreiheit gewährte und ihnen ein Startkapital in Aussicht stellte, um sich anderswo neu zu orientieren. Und Lot Krak merkte alsbald, daß sie nicht die einzige Death-Watch-Mandalorianerin war, die diesen Verlockungen auf den Hauptstadtplaneten gefolgt war. Die beiden Frauen saßen in einer gemütlichen Bar und erzählten aus ihrem Leben. „So langsam glaube ich, es ging gar nicht um unsere Kinder, wie Maul behauptet hat", raunte Lot Krak Edil Rorik zu, die ebenfalls vor etwa zwei Jahren von Mandalore nach Coruscant übergesiedelt war. „Das Imperium will Maul schwächen. Nur darum geht es. Von uns einfachen Death-Watch-Leuten will der Imperator doch überhaupt nichts", setzte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung hinzu. Da stupste sie Edil Rorik auf einmal an. „Schau mal. Da!" Sie wies mit ihrer Hand auf den Holovid-Bildschirm, wo gerade die Nachrichten gesendet wurden. „Soeben wurde gemeldet, daß der berüchtigte Sith-Lord Darth Maul in einer Vergnügungsbar zusammen mit der gesuchten Terroristin und ehemaligen Jedi Ahsoka Tano gesehen wurde. Zeugen haben beobachtet, wie die Beiden zusammen ein Separee verließen und sich danach gemeinsam noch ein Theaterstück ansahen. Es ist bislang nicht bekannt, inwieweit Darth Maul und die Death Watch in die Machenschaften Ahsoka Tanos und ihrer Terrorgruppe involviert sind. Aber wie aus gut informierten Kreisen bekannt wurde, wird der Imperator nun eine Untersuchungskommission einrichten, die diese bislang geheime Verbindung untersuchen und Maßnahmen ergreifen wird, um ein derart finsteres Komplott gegen das Imperium zu verhindern. Soviel aus Nal Hutta und nun gebe ich zurück auf den Hauptstadtplaneten. Lang lebe der Imperator!" „Das ist ja wohl typisch", ereiferte sich Lot Krak. „Wir bluten auf Concordia und der feine Sith-Lord amüsiert sich auf Nal Hutta mit seiner Geliebten. Die uns schon damals komisch vorkam, als er sie in seinen Palast entführen hatte lassen. Da war Pre Vizsla gerade mal acht Monate tot." „Stimmt", pflichtete ihr Edil Rorik bei. „Unter Vizsla hätte es so etwas nicht gegeben. Der hat Ahsoka Tano damals auf Carlac richtig fertiggemacht. Aber Maul und sein Bruder…" „Hey, rede nicht so über Savage! Hörst du? Der war ganz anders als Maul!", ereiferte sich Lot Krak nun. „Stimmt, der hatte noch mehr Geliebte", grinste Edil ihre Freundin an. „Aber das waren alles Frauen von uns und keine suspekten Jedi", verteidigte Lot Krak ihren Geliebten. „Bis auf diese Ventress!", höhnte Edil. Damit hatte sie bei Lot Krak einen wunden Punkt erwischt, denn diese funkelte sie erst böse an und schaute dann nach unten.

„Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer Savage damals getötet hat", wechselte Edil das Thema, um ihre Freundin nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen. „Lord Maul hat uns gesagt, er würde es uns später sagen, wenn sich die Lage beruhigt hat, aber das hat er nicht. Ich glaube, er will nicht." „Ja, das ist komisch", pflichtete ihr Lot Krak bei. „Was, wenn Savage von diesem Vader getötet wurde, der immer mal wieder auftaucht? Da waren Lichtschwerteinstiche in Savages Körper, als man ihn gefunden hat. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, daß Vader ein rotes Lichtschwert hat und damit auch gelegentlich eigenhändig Jedi und andere unliebsame Leute umbringt. Und er nimmt Leute in diesen Würgegriff aus der Distanz, so wie es Lord Maul damals mit Bo Katan getan hat, als er gerade auf Zanbar angekommen war. Er muß also auch ein Sith-Lord sein, so wie Maul." Edil Rorik bekam auf einmal große Augen. „Ich habe in den Holo-Nachrichten gehört, daß Vaders Sternzerstörer damals über Concordia gesichtet wurde, als die Imperialen unsere Leute dort abgeschlachtet haben. Lord Maul kann es nicht mit dem ganzen Imperium aufnehmen, wenn die hinter ihm her sind.", begann sie mit dem Thema, welches sie schon lange umtrieb. „Solange der Imperator Vader als seinen Oberkommandierenden über die Imperialen Truppen beibehält, können wir gar nichts erfahren oder machen", sagte Lot Krak mutlos, um nun das zu sagen, was ihr schon lange unter den Nägeln brannte. "Aber wenn Maul und Vader miteinander verfeindet sind, dann muß es noch einen dritten Sith-Lord geben, der entweder Vaders Schüler oder Meister ist, seit Dooku tot ist. Vielleicht hat ja dieser dritte Sith Savage getötet. Und deshalb will Maul uns nichts sagen, weil er Angst vor ihm hat." „Vielleicht ist es so", sagte Edil zögerlich. Dann bestellten die beiden noch etwas zu trinken, um den Abend mit belangloseren Themen ausklingen zu lassen.

„Seht Ihr, mein Imperator?", sagte Ventress selbstgefällig und legte einen Arm um Sidious, während sie ihm, gemütlich auf der schwarzen Ledercouch lümmelnd, die neueste Holo-Aufnahme von Ahsoka und Maul zeigte. „Alles verläuft genau so, wie ich es geplant habe. Jetzt können sich Maul und Ahsoka bei ihren eigenen Leuten so richtig warm anziehen. Ist doch besser als ein glorioser Märtyrertod, nicht wahr, mein Lord?" Sie zog ihn nun zu sich heran. „Meine Liebe, ich habe das Gefühl, Ihr benutzt das Wörtchen „mein" in letzter Zeit mit allzu possessiver Bedeutung", sagte er mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton. Aber Ventress hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß er dies wirklich so meinte, denn nun erwiderte er ihren Zug und küsste sie. Ventress war zufrieden mit sich. Das Einzige, was sie ärgerte, war die Tatsache, daß sie nach ihrem Ausflug nach Mandalore nie mehr Gelegenheit dazu hatte, zu überprüfen, ob das Kind von Barriss Offee wirklich vom Imperator war oder ob sie es von anderswo her empfangen hatte. Es hatte sie stutzig gemacht, daß der Imperator den Tod von Barriss ihr gegenüber niemals zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Entweder er war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und ein wohlwollendes Schweigen erschien ihm Lob genug für ihre Arbeit, oder aber er hatte andere gute Gründe, über die letzten Monate von Barriss Offees Leben und ihren gewaltsamen Tod kein Sterbenswörtchen mehr zu verlieren. Auch im Holo-Net fand Ventress nichts über Barriss Offees Verbleib. Seit sie damals vor vier Jahren nach ihrem Bombardement im Jedi-Tempel ins Gefängnis geworfen wurde, war die Person Barriss Offee öffentlich getilgt worden und somit bereits seit langem nicht mehr existent. Ja, das Leben als Sith war häufig geheim und gefährlich. Umso zufriedener war Ventress, daß sie als Senatorin im Licht der Öffentlichkeit stand und mit der kleinen Souraima gelegentlich Gegenstand der Klatschpresse war, die wohlwollend über sie berichtete. Im Gegensatz zu Barriss Offee würde man sie vermissen, wenn ihr etwas zustieße. Aber sie wusste auch, daß niemand wirklich etwas für sie tun könnte, falls wirklich der Fall einträte, dass sie in Ungnade fiele, warum auch immer. Aber daran wollte sie vorerst nicht denken.

„Das reicht jetzt!", sagte Kilindi, als sie sich gemeinsam mit Maul und den Kindern in ihrem neuen Haus auf Carlac die Nachrichten ansah und den neuesten Bericht über Maul zusammen mit Ahsoka Tano sah. „Du hattest mir versprochen, nicht mehr mit dieser Ahsoka Tano …" „Ich weiß, was ich dir versprochen habe. Das war eine Falle. Das muß entweder der Imperator oder Ventress so arrangiert haben, um mich zu unterminieren. Wieso sonst gehen Holovid-Reporter wohl in so eine drittklassige Show auf Nal Hutta? Vielleicht hat Ventress auch Lot Krak vorher bestochen, damit sie mit den Kindern abhaut." „Jajaja, schieb nur alles immer auf Ventress", erwiderte Kilindi giftig. Nun wurde eine Reportage gesendet, die die jüngste Senatorin überhaupt zum Thema hatte. Asajj Ventress hatte wieder einmal die dreijährige Souraima mit in den Galaktischen Senat genommen, wo das niedliche rothaarige und blauäugige Kind sofort von allen begutachtet und holographiert wurde. Schon früher hatte es Berichte darüber gegeben, wie Asajj Ventress als Vorzeigemutter das Kind im Tragetuch an ihrem Körper mit zu Senatsdebatten genommen und dort auf der Repulsorplattform sogar gestillt hatte. Während der Debatte saß die Kleine nun artig neben ihrer Mutter und hörte den Wortbeiträgen der einzelnen Senatoren zu. Als es an die Abstimmung über das gerade debattierte Gesetz ging, hob die kleine Souraima genau wie ihre Mutter ihre Hand. Der Reporter fand das ganz allerliebst. Obi-Wan Kenobi in der Bar in Anchorhead auf Tatooine genauso. Er seufzte, als er Asajj Ventress auf ihrer Repulsorplattform mit dem Kind sitzen sah, das vom Aussehen her auch das seine hätte sein können. Wenn es da nicht so ein Grübchen am Kinn gehabt hätte. Dann bestellte er noch einen Brandy.

„Wir können nicht ständig irgendwelche imperialen Posten überfallen und uns dann zurückziehen. Man nimmt uns nicht wahr. Wir müssen irgendetwas Spektakuläres machen, welches den Leuten Mut und Hoffnung gibt und vor allem den Lügenschleier zerreißt, den das Imperium über die Galaxis geworfen hat." „Und was willst du den Leuten mitteilen und wie?", fragte Saw neugierig. „Ich weiß, daß der Imperator Palpatine der gesuchte bislang unbekannte Sithlord ist. Er ist Mauls und Dookus Meister gewesen. Und jetzt ist er Vaders Meister. Ich hab Palpatine selbst gesehen und bekämpft. Und ich finde, alle sollten es jetzt wissen. Wir können irgendeine Radiostation kapern, die das aussendet und ich werde es dann ansagen. Dann wissen die Leute wenigstens, mit wem sie es mit dem Imperator wirklich zu tun haben", sagte Ahsoka bereits erwartungsfroh. „Jeder in der Galaxis weiß doch genau, welchen Sith-Lord du kennst. Wo du doch damals mit Maul aus dem Büro des damaligen Kanzlers geflohen bist. Oder willst du uns jetzt sagen, er hätte dich gegen deinen Willen entführt?", fragte Saw spöttisch. „Das war nicht lustig!", ereiferte sich Ahsoka. „Der Kanzler war es, der mich damals hat zu sich entführen lassen. Maul hat mich befreit", erklärte sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Und das willst du den Leuten sagen? Ahsoka, sie würden sich nur über dich lustig machen. Und über uns auch. Das wird also nicht funktionieren", entgegnete er missmutig. „Ich fürchte, genau das hat das Imperium mit dieser Aktion auf Nal Hutta bezweckt", pflichtete ihm Ahsoka traurig bei. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich stattdessen mit Maul zusammentust und ihr singt gemeinsam im Holonet ein Duett über den unbekannten Sith-Lord. Ich glaube, momentan ist Darth Maul glaubwürdiger als du", spottete Saw. „Jetzt mal im Ernst. Wir könnten irgendjemanden entführen oder töten, der Palpatine nahe steht. Wie wäre es mit Senatorin Ventress?" „Die hat ein kleines Kind, das würde uns Sympathiepunkte kosten. Egal ob offiziell bestätigt ist, daß ihr Kind vom Imperator ist oder nicht", lehnte Ahsoka seinen Vorschlag ab. „Was ist mit dieser kahlköpfigen Nebelkrähe mit den gelben Augen, die an dem Tag, an dem er das Imperium proklamiert hatte, rechts neben ihm in der Repulsorplattform saß?" „Hmmm, die habe ich noch gar nicht so richtig wahrgenommen", murmelte Ahsoka. „Sie hatte so einen schwarzen Umhang mit hohem Kragen an", beschrieb Saw die Unbekannte weiter. „Oh jetzt, wo du es sagst … jetzt fällt es mir wieder dunkel ein. Ich werde mich mal umhören. Habe sie danach nie wieder irgendwo gesehen."

Kilindi weilte mit den Kindern wieder einmal auf Glee Anselm, wo sie jetzt für sich und ihre Familie eine dauerhafte Residenz eingerichtet hatte. Eines Tages kam Gar Saxon zu ihm und wollte mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen. „Lord Maul, Ihr solltet den Leuten endlich erklären, was damals im Thronsaal geschehen ist, als Ihr entführt wurdet. Sie sind unzufrieden und ungeduldig. Wenn Ihr jetzt noch länger wartet, dann wird es irgendwann einen offenen Aufstand geben." „Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Ich habe mir dieses schwarze Schwert redlich erworben und werde es ohne Zweikampf nicht wieder hergeben. Wer will mich herausfordern? Doch nicht etwa Ihr?", fragte Maul belustigt. „Ihr wisst ganz genau, daß es niemand von uns mit Euch als Sith-Lord aufnehmen kann. Aber selbst mit unserer Hilfe könnt Ihr es nicht mit dem Imperium aufnehmen, welches offenbar Euer Feind ist. Genau darüber wollen die anderen Anführer der Death-Watch mit Euch reden." Maul überlegte einen Augenblick. Dann entschied er, daß es an der Zeit war, alle Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen. Er hatte jetzt nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Wer hat Euch entführt und Savage Opress getötet?", wollte nun ein Anführer wissen, der aus Mandalore nach Zanbar gekommen war, wo die Death-Watch-Versammlung stattfand. „Es war niemand geringeres als der heutige Imperator Palpatine selbst", begann Maul. „Er war schon damals in einer Person sowohl der Oberste Galaktische Kanzler als auch der gesuchte geheime zweite Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, mein früherer Sith-Meister." Ein Raunen und Getuschel ging durch die Menge. „Warum habt Ihr uns das nicht schon früher gesagt?", fragte Gar Saxon. „Bo Katan hat uns damals lediglich gefragt, ob wir Count Dooku dienen. Das haben wir wahrheitsgemäß verneint. Und nach unserem Erfolg mit Euch hat niemand mehr irgendwelche Fragen nach meinem Meister gestellt. Warum interessiert Euch das gerade jetzt? Weil das Imperium unsere Kinder entführt und uns bestraft hat, als wir uns dagegen gewehrt haben? Das passiert zur Zeit überall in der Galaxis, wenn ich den Worten der Dienerin des Imperators, der ehemaligen Jedi Barriss Offee glauben darf, daß das Imperium jetzt überall machtsensitive Kinder rekrutiert, um sie auszubilden, um die Macht des Imperiums weiter zu stärken. Sollen jetzt all die anderen Planeten ihre Führer deswegen absetzen?", fragte er siegessicher in die schwergerüstete Menge hinein. „Lord Maul", fuhr Gar Saxon fort in seiner Befragung. „Ihr habt uns damals die Herrschaft über den Planeten Mandalore und seine assoziierten Systeme versprochen. Das hat auch bis zu dem Zeitpunkt funktioniert, bis diese Jedi hier aufgetaucht ist, die Ihr höchstpersönlich durch Savage Opress in Euren damaligen Palast habt bringen lassen. Und seitdem haben uns General Grievous und Dooku mit Krieg überzogen und unsere Reihen dezimiert. Und nach der Proklamation des Imperiums hat Palpatine Truppen auf Mandalore stationiert, um angeblich den Bürgerkrieg zu beenden, den er selbst anheizt, indem die Truppen von diesem Korkie Unterstützung vom Imperium erhalten, ohne die sie nicht gegen uns bestehen würden. Sagt mir, Lord Maul: Was habt Ihr getan, euren ehemaligen Meister derart zu verärgern, daß er uns ständig heimsucht, wenn es wirklich wahr ist, was Ihr uns erzählt habt?" „Ihr zweifelt an meinen Worten?" „Nun, Ihr habt auf Nal Hutta Kommandeur Carel Merk gesagt, Ihr hättet noch etwas mit dem Waffenhändler zu klären, während doch im Holo-Net zu sehen war, wie Ihr der ehemaligen Jedi Ahsoka Tano hinterhergeeilt seid, die hier schon damals vor vier Jahren für Ärger gesorgt hat. Und jetzt behauptet das Imperium auch noch, daß wir etwas mit deren Terrorgruppe zu schaffen hätten. Das können wir nicht auf uns sitzen lassen!" „Natürlich unterstützen wir sie nicht", versuchte Maul ihn zu beruhigen. „Tatsache ist, daß das Imperium auch andere Planeten mit Krieg überzieht. Irgendwann wird es sich überdehnen und dann müssen sie wieder Frieden schließen. Das wird dann unsere Chance sein", sagte Maul siegesgewiß. „Wenn wir Ahsokas Terrorgruppe nicht unterstützen, was wolltet Ihr dann von ihr? Etwa etwas Privates?", wollte nun die Vorsitzende des Vereins Schwarz-Gelb wissen. „Ich rede mit vielen Leuten, ohne daß ich gleich privat mit ihnen werde oder sie politisch unterstütze. Was ist daran so besonders?", verteidigte er sich wieder. „Ihr habt sie damals aus dem Büro vom damaligen Kanzler Palpatine entführt. Und dabei auch noch das Kanzler-Shuttle gestohlen! So etwas macht man nicht ohne irgendwelche Bindungen", bohrte die Frau weiter.

„Jetzt ist es genug. Ich werde mich zu dieser Ahsoka Tano nicht weiter äußern. Das ist eine geplante Verschwörung des Imperiums gewesen", erklärte er. „Und Ihr seid auf diese Verschwörung hereingefallen", übernahm nun Gar Saxon wieder. „Wir alle machen Fehler. Ich weiß nicht, wie wichtig diese Ahsoka Tano für Euch oder für den Imperator ist. Aber wir können nur dann wieder die Herrschaft über Mandalore und seine assoziierten Systeme erringen, wenn Ihr Euch mit dem Imperator ins Benehmen setzt, ihm Ahsoka Tano ausliefert oder was auch immer, um ihn zu besänftigen. Das ist unsere einzige Chance, die wir noch zusammen haben. Ihr, Lord Maul, seid der beste Führer, den die Death Watch jemals hatte seit ich ihr angehöre. Aber ein ständiger Krieg mit dem Imperium – das ist einfach eine Nummer zu groß für uns", sagte er und sah Maul dabei eindringlich an. Dieser erkannte, daß man ihm den Blaster auf die Brust gesetzt hatte. Für einen Moment stand er regungslos da, dann sagte er: „Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, daß die Sturmtruppen wieder von Mandalore verschwinden und sich hier auch keine anderweitig fremden Truppen einnisten. Darauf gebe ich Euch mein Wort. Ich werde deshalb für einige Zeit wegmüssen. In dieser Zeit übergebe ich Gar Saxon die Anführerschaft über die Death Watch. Er bedeutete seinem Vize, auf ihn zuzukommen, während er sich ebenfalls auf ihn zubewegte. Als beide Männer inmitten des Kreises der Versammelten standen, nahm Maul das schwarze Lichtschwert, welches er damals Pre Vizsla abgenommen hatte, von seiner Hüfte und übergab es feierlich Gar Saxon. „Ich weiß nicht, ob oder wann ich es schaffen werde, den Imperator von meinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Aber während meiner Abwesenheit soll es Euch gehören. Passt gut auf Mandalore auf", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Das verspreche ich. Ich danke Euch, Lord Maul", erwiderte dieser. Dann ging Maul in sein Haus und packte seine Sachen zusammen, um sich für die lange und schwierige Reise zu rüsten, die ihm bevorstand.

Als er Kilindi anrief, um ihr zu sagen, daß er höchstwahrscheinlich Mandalore verloren hatte, bat sie ihn, zu ihr zu kommen, um sich mit ihm auf einer der vielen Inseln zu treffen, die es auf dem Meeresplaneten gab. „Ich muß als Bittsteller zu Sidious gehen, um weiterhin die Death Watch anzuführen. Aber Sidious wird von mir etwas verlangen – einen Loyalitätstest, soviel ist sicher. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das tun will, nachdem mich meine eigenen Leute derart abserviert haben, wenn auch erstmal provisorisch", sagte Maul zerknirscht. „Nun, sie haben lange genug für dich gekämpft. Sie sind dir bis nach Dathomir gefolgt. Die Leute sind jetzt müde", sagte Kilindi, die der Death-Watch genauso verbunden war wie er. „Aber ich kann dir nicht raten, wieder zu Sidious zu gehen. Selbst, wenn er dir vergeben sollte; Denkst du, er wird sich damit zufrieden geben, daß du als sein Vasall über Mandalore herrschst? Das war ihm schon früher zu gefährlich. Er wird dich wieder enger an sich binden wollen. Wo du ihn so gut kennst und so viel über ihn weißt. Und dann kannst du die Death Watch und Mandalore genauso vergessen. Du bist zu stark für ihn, um von ihm vernachlässigt zu werden, aber zu schwach, um ihn wirklich herauszufordern. Aber auch, wenn er mich damals vor fünf Jahren im Senat gesehen hat. Er weiß nicht, wo ich jetzt bin oder ob ich noch etwas mit dir zu tun habe. Also wird er wohl den Kopf von Ahsoka Tano von dir fordern. Jetzt ist die Frage: Würdest du das für ihn tun?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und Maul erkannte ihre eigentliche Frage: _Würdest du das für mich tun?_ „Es ist nicht die Frage, was ich für Sidious tun werde, sondern ob _du_ wollen würdest, daß ich zu ihm gehe oder nicht. Ein Wort von dir und ich gehe zu Sidious. Oder ich bleibe bei dir." „Dieser Kerl verschlingt alle Leute um sich herum. Bleib hier", sagte sie entschlossen. „Dann sei es so", sagte er erleichtert. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch überlegen, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollten, frei von allem und allen, die sie bisher kannten.

Ahsoka Tano war unbehaglich, als der Muun sie nach Sicherheiten für den Kredit fragte, den sie und Lux Bonteri aufnehmen wollten, um die mobile Holovid-Station zu finanzieren, die ihnen vorschwebte. „Mir gehört eine Druckerei auf Raxus, davon kann ich zehn Prozent der Einnahmen über fünf Jahre abzweigen, um die Schulden zu tilgen", bot Lux Bonteri an. „Sagen wir zwanzig Prozent in drei Jahren", hielt der Muun dagegen. „Abgemacht!", sagte der junge Mann freudig, während ihn Ahsoka zweifelnd anschaute. Aber all ihre Zweifel waren vergessen, als die Techniker endlich die Station einsatzbereit gemacht hatten und Ahsoka eine Frequenz fand, wo sie auf Sendung gehen konnte. Das Prinzip war einfach. Es gab eine ständig aktualisierte Liste der vom Imperium oder anderen Trägern benutzten Frequenzen, damit Experten die Holonet-Empfänger derart programmieren konnten, daß möglichst viele Frequenzen zu empfangen waren. Nun brauchte sich Ahsoka nur an eine dieser Frequenzen anzuhängen, wenn es gerade eine Sendepause von mindestens einer Standardstunde gab. Und dann führte sie das Programm dieser Stationen auf Sendepause einfach noch für einige Zeit weiter. Oder sie legte sich genau auf die Nachbarfrequenz einer großen, rund um das Chrono laufenden Holo-Station, um dort Zuschauer abzugreifen, die sich in der Frequenz um ein paar Kiloherz vertan hatten und mit dem Einstellungsknopf knapp neben ihrem Lieblingssender landeten. Die ganze Station wog gerade einmal dreißig Kilo, wenig genug, daß die Beiden das Equipment quer durch die Galaxis transportieren konnten, um jeden Tag von einem anderen Planeten zu senden, ohne, daß eventuelle Verfolger sie inflagranti ertappen würden. Damals vor seiner Entführung von Mandalore hatte Maul Ahsoka gesagt, daß sie etwa drei Wochen damit warten sollte, bevor man die Identität seines Meisters der Öffentlichkeit enthüllen könnte. Jetzt waren daraus ganze vier Jahre geworden. Ahsoka Tano fand es nun höchste Zeit, endlich mit der Aufklärung der Galaxis über das Wesen der Sith und ihre Machenschaften zu beginnen:

_„Bürgerinnen und Bürger der Galaxis. Hier könnt Ihr die Wahrheit über das Imperium und den Imperator erfahren. Imperator Palpatine ist nicht nur der frühere Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik gewesen, nein, er war schon lange davor der gesuchte bislang unbekannte zweite Sith-Lord Darth Sidious. Er war der Meister erst von Darth Maul, dann von Count Dooku, auch bekannt als Darth Tyranus. Darth Sidious alias Palpatine hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Bürger der Galaxis zu unterdrücken und den Teil der Bürger, den er als weniger wertvoll erachtet, zu versklaven und anderer Bürgerrechte zu berauben. Palpatine war es, der mit der Schaffung der Droidenarmee und der Klontruppen die Klonkriege verursacht hat, um die Republik soweit zu schwächen, daß die Jedi vernichtet wurden und die Sith sich wieder zu den Herrschern der Galaxis aufschwingen konnten, um dieser ihre unterdrückerische ungerechte Ordnung aufzuzwingen. Wieviele unschuldige Wesen wurden bereits getötet, wie viele Farmer wurden enteignet, weil es den Lakaien des Imperiums gefiel, sich deren Besitz anzueignen, deren Stellung einzunehmen. Laßt nicht zu, daß Darth Sidious und sein neuer Schüler, Darth Vader, der früher der Jedi Anakin Skywalker war, weiter Tyrannei und Unrecht in der Galaxis verbreiten. Laßt uns alle dafür kämpfen, daß es bald wieder einen freigewählten Senat und einen rechtmäßig bestimmten Kanzler in einer gerechten und friedliebenden Galaktischen Republik geben wird. In der alle Bürger gleich sind, egal welcher Spezies sie angehören. In der es keine Sklaverei und keine Willkür mehr gibt. Nieder mit der Herrschaft der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Erhebt euch gegen das Imperium! Jetzt!"_

Nachdem sie diese Ansprache gehalten hatte, verteilten die Beiden noch diskret Handzettel mit derselben Botschaft unauffällig in Supermärkten und auf Raumhäfen. Bis sie ihr nächstes Reiseziel erreichten. „Es ist so schön, daß du mich verstehst, Lux", sagte Ahsoka, während sie in einer Kantina saßen, etwas aßen und tranken und sich ausruhten. „Es war zuletzt unerträglich, weiter bei Saw und den anderen zu sein. Sie haben mich ständig mit Darth Maul aufgezogen, haben Witze über mich gemacht. Als wenn ich irgendetwas dafür könnte, daß er mir hinterhergelaufen ist damals auf Nal Hutta. So zu zweit zu arbeiten ist viel intensiver und macht mir fast noch mehr Spaß", sagte sie fröhlich. Von jetzt ab würden sie wieder untertauchen, um für eine zeitlang zu arbeiten und Geld zu verdienen, bevor sie sich die nächste Auszeit nehmen würden, um erneut Propaganda gegen das Imperium zu treiben. Es gab genügend Planeten, wo niemand wissen wollte, wer Ahsoka Tano eigentlich war, vom ehemaligen Separatisten Lux Bonteri, den niemand mehr kannte, seit er nach den Klonkriegen abgetaucht war, ganz zu schweigen. Also fanden sie immer irgendwo Gelegenheitsjobs.

„Willst du denn in unseren Ansprachen gar nicht etwas Gutes über die Jedi sagen?", fragte Lux sie nun, nachdem der Kellner das bestellte Essen gebracht hatte. „Die Leute haben von den Jedi noch die Nase voll. Das Imperium hat sich alle Mühe gegeben, ihren Ruf in den Schmutz zu ziehen und war leider erfolgreich", sagte Ahsoka traurig. „Aber irgendwann werden die Jedi wieder auferstehen. Und dann werde ich dabei sein." „Du sagst ‚_ich_'. Wie wäre es mit einem ‚_wir_'", fragte Lux sie nun. „Aber du besitzt keine Machtkräfte und kannst nicht mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen. Du bist kein Jedi", gab Ahsoka verwundert zurück. „Das meinte ich nicht", sagte Lux angespannt. „Wir sind jetzt schon seit zwei Monaten unterwegs und ich möchte gerne mehr mit dir unternehmen anstatt immer nur Flugblätter verteilen oder Holo-Vid-Ansprachen senden." Er atmete befreit auf. Endlich hatte er es ihr gesagt. Zwei Monate lang hatte er seine Gefühle jetzt schon mit sich herumgetragen, seit er mit Ahsoka die Rebellengruppe verlassen hatte. Damals in der großen Gruppe war es Lux leicht gefallen, sich auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren, um nicht immer wieder an das Mädchen denken zu müssen, welches ihn schon seit über fünf Jahren faszinierte, seit er ihr auf Raxus, dem damaligen Sitz des Parlaments der Separatisten, das erste Mal begegnet war, wo seine Mutter als Abgeordnete für den Planeten Onderon Friedensgespräche mit der Republik beginnen wollte. Ahsoka Tano hatte damals die republikanische Abgesandte, Padmé Amidala, als Leibwächterin begleitet.

„Lux, du musst verstehen. Ich will mich jetzt nur auf den Widerstand gegen das Imperium konzentrieren. Ich kann momentan nicht …" „Du willst nicht", rief Lux. „Du denkst noch an Darth Maul. Ist es so? Er will doch nur wieder irgendwelche Spielchen mit dir spielen. Wenn er nicht gar für seinen ehemaligen Meister arbeitet, um uns zu schaden!" „Nicht so laut bitte, die Leute schauen schon", flüsterte Ahsoka entsetzt. Dann wurde ihr Blick schwer und ernst. „Wenn du so denkst, dann kann ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammenarbeiten. Es tut mir leid", sagte sie traurig. „Gut, daß ich jetzt endgültig weiß, daß du mich nicht liebst", sagte Lux enttäuscht. Aber Ahsoka spürte, daß da noch etwas anderes in ihm war, etwas Brodelndes, Wütendes. „Jetzt kann ich es dir ja sagen, Ahsoka. Ich war derjenige, der damals Saw gesagt hatte, daß er dir in das „Delirium" hinterhergehen soll, weil ich wusste, daß uns Darth Maul dort eine Falle gestellt hat. Wenn _ich_ dir hinterhergegangen wäre, hättest du doch bestimmt nur wieder gedacht, daß ich eifersüchtig auf Maul wäre." Ahsoka sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was du bestimmt auch bist. Aber woher wusstest _du_, daß Maul dort ist?", fragte sie nun herausfordernd. „Asajj Ventress. Sie hat mich kontaktiert. Sie hat mir gesagt, daß wir auf der Hut sein sollen, weil sich Darth Maul dort herumtreiben würde. Sie meint es gut mit uns, will uns helfen, will dir helfen. Und du lässt dich von diesem Sith-Lord einwickeln. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Ahsoka!", sagte er nun matt und tonlos. „Ich? Mich von Maul einwickeln lassen?! Du bist es, der sich von Asajj Ventress hat einwickeln lassen! Wenn ihr so an unserer Gruppe gelegen wäre, dann hätte sie sich direkt an mich wenden können. Oder an Saw." „Ja klar", zischte Lux. „Was will Asajj Ventress auch von so einem kleinen Licht wie mir? Alle müssen sich immer an dich wenden! Weil du die tolle Jedi bist." „Und genau diese Komplexe von dir hat Ventress ausgenutzt, Lux. Das einzige, was ich jetzt nicht weiß, ist, ob sie damit uns schaden wollte, oder Maul. Du solltest dich in Zukunft warm anziehen. Wenn Saw herausfindet, was du getan hast, dann wirst du mächtigen Ärger bekommen. Was du vielleicht sowieso bekommst, falls Ventress dich nun mit dem erpresst, was du getan hast." Die beiden aßen noch ihr Essen auf, dann bezahlten sie getrennt und gingen jeder ihrer Wege. Ahsoka machte sich nun auf den Weg zu Obi-Wan, um mit ihm zu besprechen, was sie weiter tun sollte. Und um eine Auszeit zu nehmen, in der sie ausnahmsweise keine Flugblätter verteilen oder Holovid-Ansprachen senden wollte. Es fiel ihr schwer, die Ausrüstung der Holovid-Station allein zum Frachtraum des Raumschiffes zu schleppen. Glücklicherweise half ihr ein freundlicher Mensch beim Verstauen ihrer wertvollen Fracht.


	64. Überläufer

64. Überläufer

„Es hat keinen Zweck, sie will mich einfach nicht", erklärte Lux Bonteri Asajj Ventress in deren Appartment im Republica500-Tower, während ihm die Senatorin für den Planeten Dathomir noch etwas Tee nachschenkte. 11D4 hatte an diesem Tag frei und erholte sich im Droiden-Spa. Genug Zeit für Asajj Ventress, mit dem ehemaligen Seperatisten über alte Zeiten zu plaudern und um neue Pläne zu schmieden. „So absolut darfst du das nicht sehen", sagte sie und legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm. Ihm wurde auf einmal warm ums Herz. Er dachte auf einmal an seine Mutter, die vor etwa acht Jahren von Count Dooku kaltblütig getötet worden war, weil dieser ihre Verständigungsversuche mit der Republik im Keim ersticken wollte. „Es gibt nicht wirklich Regeln dafür, wie eine Liebe anfängt und wie sie endet. Aber es gibt bestimmte Strategien, die sehr erfolgversprechend sind", sagte Ventress nun mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln. Lux sah sie zweifelnd an. „Aber mich ihr in der Gruppe zu nähern, hat nicht funktioniert. Sie ist mir immer ausgewichen und war lieber mit den anderen zusammen. Und mit ihr allein zusammen ging auch nicht, weil sie sich dann bedrängt gefühlt hätte. Und als ich es ihr dann endlich nach zwei Monaten Flucht und Verstecken gesagt habe, da hat sie mich abgewiesen", sagte er mit peinvoll verzogenem Gesicht, nur mühsam seine Scham unterdrückend. „Wer hat diese ganzen Aktionen, die ihr Zwei während dieser Zeit unternommen hat, eigentlich geplant?", fragte Ventress nun. „Ahsoka. Und ich habe ihr die mobile Holovid-Station besorgt. Ich habe sogar einen Kredit auf meine Druckerei dafür aufgenommen", sagte er mit einer Emphase, als hätte er Ahsoka damals im Büro des Muun einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. „Sie hat also alles geplant und du hast ihren Plan mit Hilfsdiensten unterstützt", kommentierte die fast zwanzig Jahre ältere Ventress trocken. Lux sah sie fragend an. „Und was hat Maul mit ihr gemacht?", fragte sie weiter. „Er hat sie irgendwie in die Bar gelockt und dann ist sie vor ihm abgehauen", sagte er das, was er wusste, ohne zu verstehen, worauf Ventress hinauswollte.

„Wir wissen nicht, was er dort in der Bar mit ihr gemacht hat … Wir wissen überhaupt nicht, ob er dort überhaupt irgendetwas mit ihr gemacht hat", sagte sie geheimnisvoll und machte eine Kunstpause. Der schlanke junge Mann mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren und den grünen Augen sah sie wie gebannt an. Ventress konnte förmlich riechen, wie es in ihm arbeitete, wie er sich vorstellte, was Maul in irgendeiner Abgeschiedenheit der Bar Ahsoka gesagt oder was er mit ihr getan hatte. „Aber du hast doch sicherlich verfolgt, was Maul mit ihr damals auf Mandalore getan hat, oder im Büro des Kanzlers." Jetzt begann Lux zu verstehen. „Aber ich bin kein Sith-Lord", sagte er, immer mehr gepeinigt von Ventress' Ausführungen. „Ich kann nicht einfach irgendwo reinschneien, wo sie ist und sie von dort entführen." „Aber du hast sie bereits einmal entführt. Und du hast sie geküsst. Und sie hat es geschehen lassen. Und sie war verwirrt", sagte sie mit einer Mischung aus Pathetik und Amusement. „Da war ich aber mit ihr allein. Und ich habe sie überrumpelt." „Na siehst du? Und da warst du auch kein Sith-Lord", sagte sie grinsend. „Maul hat deine Methode doch damals nur abgekupfert, merkst du das nicht?" „Aber das kann man doch nicht immer so machen", widersprach ihr Lux. „Nein, natürlich nicht", bestätigte Ventress seinen Satz. „Aber wir werden dafür sorgen, daß sie deine Qualitäten erkennt und du das bekommst, was du verdienst. Das bin ich einem alten Separatistenfreund einfach schuldig, nachdem Dooku uns beide verraten hat. Aber vorerst werden wir dir eine Auszeit gönnen", sagte sie sanft.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Posten als Stellvertreter des Senators für den Planeten Onderon im Galaktischen Senat?" „Aber ich will nicht für die Imperialen arbeiten", sagte er abwehrend. „Ach was, Du dienst deinem Volk", sagte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Was machen denn die Rebellen schon anderes als von einem Ort zum anderen zu hetzen und irgendwo Waffen zu klauen und damit ein paar Sturmtruppler zu erledigen? Meinst du wirklich, so etwas bringt langfristig Erfolge? Hier im Senat bekommst du Einsicht in eine höhere Welt, ach was sage ich, du hast ja schon Erfahrung vom Separatistenparlament auf Raxus. Einen besseren Senator kann sich Onderon für die Zukunft wirklich nicht wünschen." Lux sah sie fassungslos an. „Und dann werden wir jede Menge Zeit haben, weiter darüber zu reden, wie du Ahsoka Tano für dich gewinnen kannst. Und auch sie braucht Verbindungen zu Leuten, die nichts mit den Rebellen zu tun haben, aber anderweitig über Einfluß verfügen. Wir werden ein paar mitreißende Reden für dich im Senat vorbereiten. Die werden nicht nur die Senatoren vom Hocker hauen. Glaub mir, dann wird sie sich ganz von selbst wieder bei dir melden", sagte Ventress verschwörerisch lächelnd, ihm noch eine Tasse Tee eingießend. „Aber sie wird denken, ich mache mit dem Imperator gemeinsame Sache", wandte Lux ein. „Hmm, wie es scheint, steht Ahsoka Tano auf böse Jungs. Und du wirst jetzt auch ein bisschen böse werden", sagte sie verschwörerisch grinsend und hielt ihm einen Teller mit dunklen Kardam-Keksen hin. „Die habe ich selbst gebacken", sagte sie, ihm ermunternd zuzwinkernd. „Die schmecken köstlich", sagte er hingerissen, nachdem er in einen der sechseckigen Kekse hineingebissen hatte. „Es ist ein altes Familienrezept von Count Dooku", erwiderte Ventress stolz. „Ja, das schmeckt man", raunte er anerkennend.

Ventress feixte innerlich. Natürlich hatte ihr Dooku früher auch Kekse angeboten. Aber dieses Rezept für die Kardam-Kekse hatte sie aus dem Coruscant Celebrity Circular (CCC). Und wenn deren Reporter sie wieder einmal wegen amüsanten Neuigkeiten aus ihrem und ihrer Tochter Leben anschnorren würden, dann würde sie ihnen ihr eigenes Rezept von vor einem Standardjahr vorsetzen, garniert mit einer zusätzlichen unbedenklichen Zutat, damit ihre Abkupferei niemandem auffallen würde. Niemand würde je Count Dookus guten Geschmack in Sachen Keksebacken infrage stellen. Schon gar nicht dieser selbst, wo er doch jetzt tot war. Ventress dachte nun an die geheime brisante Zutat, die sie bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten, so wie jetzt, unter den Keksteig mischte. Aber die würde sie aus rein strafrechtlichen Gründen natürlich für sich behalten. „Gut, ich werde sobald wie möglich im Senat anfangen", sagte Lux Bonteri mit glänzenden Augen und stolzgeschwellter Brust, bevor er die elegante Tür von außen schloß. Nachdem er gegangen war, rieb sich Ventress zufrieden ihre schmalen feingliedrigen Hände. Dann ließ sie den Rest der Kekse in den in der Wand eingelassenen Müllschlucker rauschen. Nun holte sie die unbedenklichen Kekse aus der Küche, um sie nun genauso liebevoll wie die anderen von vorhin auf einem bunt bemalten Teller zu arrangieren und im Wohnzimmer für Souraima bereitzustellen, die sich schon darauf freute.

Maul fand es nicht besonders spannend, jeden Tag Fische zu angeln. Er sah sehnsüchtig auf das sich vor seinem Boot kräuselnde Wasser, welches die Insel Glee Minor umschloß, auf der Kilindi ihre Residenz erworben hatte, die ihnen an den Wochenenden familiäres Zusammensein bescherte. Er wäre so gerne in das Wasser eingetaucht, wäre so gerne geschwommen. Allerdings ließ Mauls kybernetischer Unterleib das nicht zu. Zumindest nicht so oft. Er war wie ein Droide an das trockene Land gebunden. Es sei denn, er zwängte sich in einen wasserdichten Taucheranzug. Aber das war nicht dasselbe wie das Vergnügen, welches er damals mit Kilindi auf Orsis gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihm dort das Schwimmen beigebracht und ihn dabei an den Hüften festgehalten, während er versuchte, Beine und Arme zu koordinieren, wie sie ihn instruierte. Was ihm während ihrer Berührung etwas schwerer fiel, als wenn ihm Meister Trezza irgendwelche Kampfkunstgriffe während des Nahkampftrainings erklärte. Maul hatte sich damals gefragt, ob er lieber in Gesellschaft der anderen Schüler mit ihr im Wasser war, oder lieber ohne diese Begleiter. Er hatte sich schließlich dazu durchgerungen, nur dann mit ihr schwimmen zu gehen, wenn auch Andere dabei waren, um nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen, die er später vielleicht bereuen würde, vor allem, wenn sein Meister dahinterkäme. Mit einer geeigneten Taucherausrüstung konnte Maul zwar jetzt mit seiner Familie in die Unterwasserwelt abtauchen und die Meeresfauna und –flora erkunden. Allerdings fiel es ihm schwer, derart auf seine Familie angewiesen zu sein, die in dieser Welt im Gegensatz zu ihm zu Hause war. Nach einigen Wochen des Ausruhens zog die Familie in die Hauptstadt Pieralos, wo Kilindi wieder einen Job als Personenschützerin annahm.

„Gib es zu, du hast irgendeinen Trick angewendet", sagte Natee zu ihrer Freundin Daleena, nachdem sie die Klausuren zurückbekommen hatten und Daleena wieder die beste Klausur dieses Semesters des Studienganges Medizin an der Imperialen Akademie von Glee Anselm abgeliefert hatte. „Wieso denn. Glaubst du mir nicht, daß ich gelernt habe?", fragte Daleena empört zurück. „Ich habe es gesehen. Du hast den Professor so komisch angeschaut und dann hat er stur nach unten geschaut, als wenn er schlafen würde. Und dann hast du irgendwas in deiner Hosentasche gemacht", beharrte Natee. „Und dann hast du mit den Fingern geschnippt und er ist wieder aufgewacht." „War doch lustig, wie er geguckt hat, nicht wahr?", versuchte Daleena ihre Freundin etwas vom Thema abzubringen. Sie wusste ganz genau, daß ihr ihr Vater verboten hatte, in der Öffentlichkeit von ihren Gedankentricks Gebrauch zu machen. Aber dies hier war einfach zu verlockend. Zumal Professor Oxos wirklich ein leichtes Opfer war. Wer würde da nicht …? „Wie machst du das?", bohrte Natee weiter. „Ich? Hmmm, das muß wohl irgendwie unbewußt passiert sein", wiegelte Daleena mit unschuldigem Blick ab. „Im übrigen habe ich genau gesehen, wie du von Erwo abgeschrieben hast", setzte sie hinzu, worauf Natee das Thema wechselte. Ein Aushang am blauen Brett der Akademie fesselte nun ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Heilerin bot dort Kurse an. Etwas, was Daleena schon seit langem interessierte. Die Beiden hatten jetzt noch eine gute Stunde, bis Orvix zur Uni kommen und Daleena und ihre Freundin abholen würde, worauf sich vor allem Natee freute. Dieser Nautolaner, der Hörner anstatt Lekkus hatte, würde wieder mit einem schicken Gleitermodell aufkreuzen, welches er von seinem Arbeitgeber, der Firma „Unlimited Swoop", einer Firma, die Skycars und Gleiter auslieh oder verkaufte, ohne Probleme ausleihen konnte. Das war nur eine kleine Gegenleistung angesichts Orvix' erfolgreichem Herumschrauben und Basteln an kaputten Luftschlitten, was der Firma schon viele Credits für um vieles teuerere Ersatzteilkäufe erspart hatte. Er verdiente sein eigenes Geld, wurde nicht behelligt und führte ein geregeltes Leben, etwas, was sowohl er und als auch Daleena sehr zu schätzen wussten, hatten sie doch die ständigen Umzüge und die diese begleitenden Kämpfe satt. Keinem der beiden wäre es in den Sinn gekommen, irgendeine Karriere als Soldat, Geheimagent oder gar Sith-Adept in Betracht zu ziehen.

Maul hingegen dachte nicht daran, sich irgendwo Arbeit zu suchen und sich dort irgendeinem Chef unterzuordnen, für ihn ein absolutes Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Das einzige Wesen, dem sich Maul in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben jemals untergeordnet hatte, war Darth Sidious gewesen, aber der hatte ihn abgeschrieben und betrachtete ihn als Rivalen, den es auszuhungern oder zu töten galt. Aber um in Form zu bleiben, brauchte Maul das Kabinett seiner Kampfdroiden. Lichtschwertkämpfe mit Kilindi und neuerdings mit seinen beiden Kindern, seit er zwei Lichtschwerter hatte, reichten ihm nicht aus. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, an wen er sich jetzt wegen der Ersatzteillieferungen für die Killerdroiden wenden sollte, um nicht wieder in eine peinliche Falle wie auf Nal Hutta zu geraten. Aber er fragte sich, wem die Falle wohl eher gegolten hatte – ihm oder Ahsoka? Ventress anzurufen und sie zu fragen, war er zu stolz. Immerhin hatte er genügend finanzielle Reserven angelegt für genau diesen Fall. Er saß meist zu Hause und studierte das Holo-Net, hielt sich auf dem Laufenden über die Entwicklungen im Imperium. Bis sich etwas ergeben würde, wo er einhaken könnte, um sich wieder zu alter Größe aufzuschwingen.

Aber plötzlich rief Ventress ihn an. Zumindest dachte er das. Aber die Stimme, die er am anderen Ende der Verbindung hörte, kannte er nicht, jedoch das Holo-Bild, welches sich vor ihm materialisierte. Er konnte es beinahe nicht glauben, wen er da sah. „Was habt Ihr mit Ventress gemacht?", fragte er ungläubig. „Sagen wir, sie hat mir das Komlink kurzzeitig ausgeliehen", sagte die kahlköpfige Frau mit dem stechenden Blick, während sie in einem grausamen Lächeln ihre Zähne bleckte. „Kennt Ihr mich noch?", fragte sie weiter. „Ihr seid Sly Moore", fiel ihm ihr Name wieder ein. Er hatte diese gelben Augen niemals vergessen, seit er damals vor ca. zwanzig Standardjahren jenes sich heftig wehrende Mädchen auf Umbara aufgelesen und in eine Höhle gesperrt hatte, ihr regelmäßig Essen und Trinken brachte, weil es sein Meister so angeordnet hatte. Irgendwann hatte Sidious ihm gesagt, er bräuchte nicht mehr zu dieser Höhle zu gehen. Maul hatte damals gedacht, sie sei wohl gestorben oder aber Sidious hätte sie getötet, aber er wusste, daß ihn das nichts anging. Also hatte er seinen Meister nicht weiter nach ihr gefragt, sondern sich den anderen Missionen zugewandt, die Sidious für ihn bereithielt. „Wir treffen uns morgen um Mitternacht auf Nal Hutta in derselben Bar, die Ihr bereits kennt", wies sie ihn nun an. Maul sah keinen Grund, ihr zu misstrauen. Sie konnte seinen Standort nicht lokalisieren. Also konnte er nun in Ruhe sondieren, was sie von ihm wollte.

„Mein Name ist Ahsoka Tano und ich werde Euch jetzt die Wahrheit über den Imperator enthüllen. Und die Wahrheit über die Sith", deklamierte die grüne Rodianerin, die sich zu diesem Zweck eine blau-weiße Lekku-Perücke über den Kopf gezogen und die für die Ex-Jedi charakteristischen weißen Tattoos ins Gesicht gemalt hatte. „Der Imperator ist nämlich ein Sssss…" „Ihrse werdet gar nichts sagen", schnitt ihr daraufhin der Gungan, welcher nun in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war und eine schwarze Maske mit Atemgerät trug, das Wort ab. „Hey Skyguy!", rief die Rodianerin vergnügt. „Ichse werde dirse gleich was mit Sky", blaffte der Gungan und nun wurde die Rodianerin an einem dünnen Seil hochgehoben und zappelte in der Luft, während der Gungan seine Hand zum imaginären Machtwürgegriff emporgehoben hatte. „Michse heißen Vader, Darth Vader!", schrillte er ärgerlich, während das Lachen und Grölen des Publikums immer lauter wurde. „Laßt sie los. Laßt … sie … los!", sagte nun ein Devaronianer, der zusätzlich zu seinen beiden Hörnern noch weitere Hörner auf seinen kahlen Schädel geklebt hatte und schwarz-rote Gesichtsbemalung trug. Der Gungan-Vader stand mit dem Rücken zum Neuankömmling und sagte nun ins Publikum hinein: „Ichse spüre eine Präsenz, die ichse noch nie gespürt habe. Darth Maul!" Dann drehte er sich abrupt zu dem Devaronianer um. „Ihrse hättet nicht kommen sollen. Diedase meine Padawan war. Euchse das nichts angeht" „Genau. Sie _war_ Eure Padawan." Mit diesen Worten machte der Devaronianer ebenfalls einen imaginären Machtgriff, während die Mitarbeiter hinter der Bühne das Seil derart durch den Raum dirigierten, daß die rodianische Ahsoka Tano direkt in seine Arme rauschte. „Wir müssen leider den unbequemen engen Stap-Gleiter nehmen. Savage Opress ist momentan verhindert", erklärte ihr der Devaronianer-Maul. „Der arme Savage", seufzte die grüne Ahsoka. „Aber nun ist ja mein Lieblings-Sith da, um mich zu retten. Tschüß!". Sie warf dem Publikum noch eine Kusshand zu, bevor sie mit dem Devaronianer von der Bühne verschwand, den Gungan alleine dort zurücklassend, während aus den Lautsprechern noch der charakteristische Atem-Sound Darth Vaders erklang.

„Ihr werdet ja richtig populär", sagte Sly Moore zu Maul, während beide in der dunkelsten Ecke der Bar an einem Glas Wasser nippten, während ihre gelben Augen im Dunkeln leuchteten. „Was man von Euch nicht sagen kann", versetzte dieser. „Habt Ihr mich damals nicht im Senat gesehen, als Palpatine das Erste Galaktische Imperium proklamiert hatte? Ich saß direkt neben ihm", erklärte sie stolz, während Maul sie ob dieser Bemerkung verständnislos anschaute. „Aber Senatsangelegenheiten waren wohl noch nie Euer Ding", fügte sie milde lächelnd hinzu. „Was will er von mir?", kam Maul nun zur Sache. „Wenn Ihr ihm gegenüber wieder loyal seid, dann wird Euch die Leitung der wiedergegründeten Sith-Akademie von Umbara übertragen. Spionage, Verschleiern, Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt unter Benutzung der Macht, Lichtschwertkampf - Ihr kennt das ja alles. Ihr habt dort volle Befehlsgewalt und dürft ansonsten alles machen, was Ihr wollt, sofern es dem Imperator nicht schadet." „Hat Ventress damit irgendetwas zu tun?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ventress weiß nicht, was ich mache", sagte sie maliziös lächelnd. „Während ich ziemlich genau weiß, was sie tut. Aber der Imperator weiß alles", sagte sie mit einer Überzeugung, die Maul nostalgisch an die Zeit zurückdenken ließ, als er so etwas ebenfalls noch geglaubt hatte. „Werde ich dann noch ein Darth sein?", fragte Maul neugierig. „Eigentlich gibt es nur noch einen Darth", sagte Sly Moore mit einem dunklen Lachen, welches Maul mit einem „Ja" interpretierte.

„Wie will er das in der Zukunft handhaben? Er kann doch nicht ewig regieren", fragte Maul ungläubig. „Nun, da kommt Ihr ins Spiel", sagte Sly, während ihre gelben Augen anfingen, noch stärker zu leuchten. „Der Imperator forscht derzeit an einer Technik, seinen Geist in einen jüngeren Klonkörper seiner Selbst zu übertragen. Er hat jetzt einige Körper fertiggezüchtet und sucht nun einen Freiwilligen mit Machtsensitivität, der die Anlage vorher für ihn testet. Und wenn ich es mir überlege, könntet Ihr bestimmt auch ein paar neue Beine gebrauchen. Und noch etwas dazwischen, ist es nicht so?", fragte sie augenzwinkernd. „Ich soll so aussehen wie der junge Palpatine?", fragte Maul lachend. „Ihr habt Euch doch auf Mandalore immer die Hörner cephaloküren lassen. Ein paar Splitter davon reichten bereits aus, um Euren neuen Klonkörper zu züchten", erklärte sie ihm. Maul dachte für einen Moment an seine Besuche im Nagelstudio auf Mandalore. Er war dort immer zusammen mit Savage gewesen. Während Maul sich dort seine Hörner stets auf seine Lieblingslänge trimmen hatte lassen, damit sie nicht so lang und dünn in die Höhe schossen so wie damals, als er noch verwahrlost auf Lotho Minor gelebt hatte, ließ sich Savage Opress seine langen Fingernägel extra spitz zufeilen, wobei ihm die Twi'lek-Maniküre-Stylistin noch eine Handmassage gab, die exakt solange dauerte, bis Maul mit seiner Cephaloküre fertig war. Maul hatte gesehen, wie Savage während der Handmassage wohlig die Augen geschlossen hatte, allerdings weniger, um zu schlafen, sondern vielmehr um zu träumen – anfangs einfach so, später in Vorfreude auf das kommende Vergnügen, welches er sich mit der Twi'lek-Frau noch gönnte, sobald Maul gegangen war. Und jetzt stellte sich heraus, daß der damalige Kanzler der Dritte gewesen war, der dort durch seine Agenten anwesend war und sich an Mauls Hornabfällen bedient hatte.

„Ich dachte eigentlich immer, daß der Imperator solcherart intime Bindungen seiner Gefolgsleute nicht besonders schätzt", sagte Maul mit einem leichten Kräuseln seiner Oberlippe. „Nun, er ist jetzt der Imperator und kann tun und lassen, was er will", erwiderte Sly Moore. „Und wenn ich es recht bedenke, so könnte sein Sinneswandel unter Umständen mit einer gewissen Senatorin zu tun haben", sagte sie und Maul glaubte, in ihren Augen auf einmal ein bösartiges Flackern gesehen zu haben. „Ich für meinen Teil glaube jedenfalls nicht, daß er allzu intensiv nachforschen würde, falls Ihr da bereits eine Kandidatin im Auge haben solltet", fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu. „Wie kommt es, daß Ihr Euch mir jetzt nach all den Jahren zeigt?", wollte er nun wissen. „Nun, Lord Sidious ist feinfühlig genug, zu wissen, daß ihr nach dem Tod Eures Bruders nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen seid. Und da Ihr mich damals zu ihm geführt habt, bin ich Euch zu Dank verpflichtet und dachte, ich könnte Euch nun dasselbe zuteil werden lassen. Wenn möglich, ohne daß Ihr Euch jetzt mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrt so wie ich damals Euch gegenüber. Das Imperium ist groß. Ihr werdet Euch schon nicht ständig auf die Füße treten", sagte sie einer mit weitschweifigen Geste. „Wann soll ich denn auf Umbara anfangen?", hörte Maul sich plötzlich fragen. „Am besten sofort. Aber natürlich braucht Ihr noch etwas Zeit, um Eure Sachen zu regeln, wo auch immer", sagte Sly Moore wieder mit diesem hintergründigen Grinsen, welches Maul befürchten ließ, daß sie mehr über ihn wusste, als ihm lieb war. Und warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt an Ahsoka Tano denken? Sofort schaltete er seine Gedanken an sie wieder ab, bevor die aschfahl-graue kahlköpfige Frau, die ihm gegenübersaß, irgendetwas Verdächtiges spüren würde können, welches sie dann geflissentlich an Darth Sidious weiterleiten würde.

„Natürlich darfst Du Gefühle für Darth Maul haben", sagte Obi-Wan sanft zu Ahsoka. „Aber du darfst dich nicht von ihnen beherrschen lassen. Aber ich denke, das weißt du bereits." „Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn niemals wieder gesehen", seufzte sie. „Da ist noch die Sache mit Lux", fing Ahsoka nun mit dem Thema an, welches ihr noch auf der Seele lag. „Es tut mir so leid, zu sehen, welche Gefühle er für mich hat. Es wäre alles so einfach, wenn ich ihn auch so lieben könnte. Dann würde alles zusammenpassen. Aber das tut es nicht. Aber ich kann doch nicht als Einmannarmee arbeiten, nur weil ich Angst habe, jemandes Gefühle zu verletzen", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Nicht du machst einen Fehler, weil du Lux Bonteri nicht liebst, Ahsoka", versuchte Obi-Wan sie zu trösten. „Lux macht einen Fehler, wenn er Arbeit und Privates vermengt. Er hat versucht, dich emotional zu erpressen, indem er einen Preis dafür einfordern wollte, daß er dich im Kampf gegen das Imperium unterstützt hat. Wahre Freunde tun so etwas nicht. Sie nehmen sich zurück und gehen dann einfach, wenn sie die Nähe des anderen nicht mehr ertragen können. Das muß er noch lernen. Ich musste das auch", setzte er melancholisch hinzu. „Ventress", fasste Ahsoka Obi-Wans Gedanken in einem Wort zusammen. „Ich sehe sie dann und wann, wenn die Senatssitzungen im Holo-Net übertragen werden. Sie ist so furchtbar selbstgefällig", regte sich Ahsoka auf. „Sie lebt jetzt in einer anderen Welt", erklärte Obi-Wan. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß das Imperium sie mit ihren Machtkünsten nicht einfach so herumlaufen lässt. Aber ich kann ihr nicht vorschreiben, was sie tun soll. Und Vader erst recht nicht", brachte er das Thema zum Abschluß. „Wünscht Ihr Euch manchmal, er wäre damals auf der Lava-Bank gestorben?", wollte sie von Obi-Wan wissen. „Was hätte das denn gebracht? Dann hätte der Imperator sich irgendetwas anderes einfallen lassen, um sie zu holen. Ich hatte mir früher so oft gewünscht, daß sie bei mir wäre und nicht bei Dooku. Als sie dann für ein halbes Jahr hier war, war das die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Warum sollte ich mir wünschen, es wäre anders gewesen, nur weil sie jetzt nicht mehr da ist? Das alles gehört zu meinem Leben. Alles andere wäre eine Lüge", kehrten seine Gedanken wieder zu Ventress zurück.

Vier volle Monate blieb Ahsoka bei Obi-Wan, arbeitete im Garten, übte mit ihm Lichtschwertkampf und unternahm für ihn Besorgungen in der Stadt. Wieder einmal schätzte Ahsoka die anonyme Atmosphäre des Hutten-Territoriums Tatooine. Als sie eines Tages in der Bar in Mos Eisley abhing, wo sie sich einst mit Ventress getroffen hatte, bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, daß auf dem Holo-Vid-Bildschirm etwas interessantes lief: „Meine sehr verehrten Senatorinnen und Senatoren", sah und hörte sie Lux Bonteri seinen Beitrag zur Senatsdebatte eröffnen. Natürlich – es war später Vormittag, keine Zeit für Vergnügungssüchtige, hier zu sein. Die Bar war ruhig und das Vormittagsprogramm im Holo-Net ebenso. „Ein Planet kann nur dann wahrhaft unabhängig und selbständig sein, wenn er dies aus eigener Kraft zu garantieren vermag. Wenn von seinem Boden aus Rebellion und Gewalt ausgehen, dann darf sich kein Planet wundern, wenn auf ihm Imperiale Truppen stationiert werden, um Ordnung und Stabilität zu garantieren." „Es werden leider nicht nur Truppen auf diesen Planeten stationiert. Was ist mit den vielen Farmern, die im Zuge dieser Kolonisierung enteignet werden?", fragte nun Orn Free Taa den stellvertretenden Senator für den Planeten Onderon, der seinen urlaubenden Chef vertrat. „Es geht hier nicht um Enteignung, sondern um eine Effektivierung der landwirtschaftlichen Produktion. Je größer die Landfläche, desto effektiver können Maschinen zu deren Bewirtschaftung eingesetzt werden, und die Arbeitskräfte ebenso. Die Farmer können sich mehr Urlaub leisten, weil es eine fähige Vertretung gibt – so wie mich, der gerade den Senator vertritt", sagte Lux lächelnd, während ihm die Abgeordneten applaudierten und vereinzelt zustimmendes Gelächter zu hören war.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht", sagte Ahsoka zu Obi-Wan, nachdem sie von ihrer Tour wieder zurückgekehrt war. „Kann es sein, daß ich Lux derart verärgert habe, daß er jetzt für das Imperium arbeitet?", fragte sie entsetzt. „Die Dunkle Seite breitet sich immer weiter aus", erklärte Obi-Wan. „Und das ist bestimmt nicht Deine Schuld, Ahsoka", tröstete er sie. Er erinnerte sich nun an seine erste Nacht mit Asajj Ventress. Er hatte sie in die Arme genommen und sie geküsst, während er sie, immer noch verblüfft und völlig außer Atem über seinen überraschenden Erfolg bei ihr, auf das Bett gedrückt hatte. Und er hatte genau gespürt, welche Wellen von dunklen Energien ihm da auf einmal entgegengeschwappt waren, kaum, daß seine Lippen ihren Mund berührt hatten, nach dem er sich schon eine Ewigkeit heimlich gesehnt hatte. Er hatte diese Energien schon früher an ihr gespürt, nur waren sie da im Kampf gegen ihn gerichtet gewesen. Ventress' dunkle Wellen hatten ihn jetzt, kaum daß er auf ihr lag, mit einer rohen und gleichzeitig zuckersüßen Gewalt mitgerissen, während sie nebelartig zwischen ihren beiden Körpern hin- und hergewabert waren. Als dieser Sturm des Anfangs jedoch langsam verebbte, da hüllten sie ihn auf einmal in einen sanft schmeichelnden Mantel des Vergessens, welcher ihm einen eigenartigen anästhesierenden Trost über das gab, was gerade in der Galaxis geschehen war. Damals, als Ventress bei ihm war, erschien auf einmal alles andere fern und bedeutungslos. Und Obi-Wan hatte sich treiben lassen in diesem dunklen Sog, von dem er auf einmal gar nicht mehr genug bekommen konnte. Bis auf einmal dieser Falleener tot vor ihm lag. Erst da hatte Obi-Wan gemerkt, daß irgendetwas gewaltig schief gelaufen war. Aber es war auch nicht so, daß er, nachdem Ventress für immer fort war, jemals wieder das Verlangen danach verspürt hätte, zu erkunden, ob das mit anderen Frauen, egal ob nicht machtsensitiv oder der Hellen Seite der Macht zugehörig, ähnlich sein würde.

„Ich muß ihn aufhalten", erklärte Ahsoka bestimmt. „Was willst du tun?", fragte Obi-Wan skeptisch. „Ich werde mit ihm reden. Ich will von ihm wissen, warum er jetzt diese abgekarteten Spielchen mitmacht, die der Imperator im Senat veranstalten lässt. Das ist einfach absurd. Das ist nicht der Lux Bonteri, den ich kenne. Sie haben irgendetwas mit ihm gemacht", sagte sie völlig konsterniert. „Du wirst genauso erfolglos sein wie ich damals bei Ventress", erwiderte Obi-Wan melancholisch. „Du hast hier Luke, den du trainieren wirst", sagte Ahsoka. Ich hingegen habe momentan gar nichts, wo ich mich einbringen kann. Vielleicht kann ich ja zu ihm durchdringen, ihn wachrütteln. Lux ist nicht so abgebrüht und verbittert wie Ventress. Er hat ein gutes Herz. Ich muß es versuchen." „Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg", sagte Obi-Wan, obwohl er das nicht wirklich glaubte.

„Ist es das, was du willst?", fragte Kilindi entgeistert, nachdem ihr Maul vom Angebot Sly Moores erzählt hatte. „Du könntest doch stattdessen irgendeine Firma übernehmen und einen Strohmann einsetzen, so wie damals auf Mandalore, wo Almec für dich regiert hat." „Das geht jetzt nicht mehr, wo mein Meister die Kontrolle über die gesamte Galaxis hat. Er würde dahinter kommen. Er hat seine Agenten überall." „Scheinbar nicht, sonst wäre er schon längst hiergewesen, um uns heimzusuchen." „So plump und direkt ist er nicht. Du weißt doch noch, wie er mich von Stygeon Prime hat fliehen lassen, um an Mutter Talzin heranzukommen. Du arbeitest als Machtsensitiver entweder für ihn, oder du wirst vernichtet. Ich habe nicht mehr vor, mich ihm entgegenzustellen. Nicht jetzt, wo er bereit ist, mir zu vergeben, weil er offensichtlich Leute braucht." „Er? Dir? Vergeben?", rief Kilindi entsetzt. „Ich glaube eher, Du bist es, der _ihm _vergeben will, weil du wieder nach oben willst. Denk daran, was er mit Savage gemacht hat. Dasselbe kann auch dir passieren." „Das weiß ich, aber du weißt auch genau, daß ich als Sith-Lord nicht wie gewöhnliche Sterbliche leben kann. Das habe ich dir von Anfang an gesagt, als ich dich nach Coruscant geholt habe. Du warst damals stolz auf mich." „Das bin ich doch immer noch", versuchte Kilindi, ihn zu besänftigen. „Aber dafür musst du kein Sith-Lord sein." „Ach, wirklich nicht? Ich sehe doch, wie du mich anschaust, wenn du von der Arbeit kommst und ich zu Hause bin. Außerdem hast du mir selbst einmal auf Concordia gesagt, daß du jetzt keine Angst mehr vor ihm hast." „Aber das war, als er sich nicht für uns interessiert hat. Aber jetzt, wo du wieder in seinen Dunstkreis gehen willst, habe ich doch Angst." „Du darfst keine Angst haben, hörst du? Wenn du keine Angst hast, dann wirst du bald merken, daß du auch keine zu haben brauchst", sagte er, fasste ihre Hände und sah sie beschwörend an. „Und jetzt ist es so, daß er als Imperator nicht mehr ganz so streng ist, was Familie angeht. Ich werde das natürlich prüfen, bevor ich euch zu mir hole." „Du denkst, weil er gelegentlich eine gewisse Senatorin flachlegt, wird er dir dasselbe gestatten?", fragte Kilindi höhnisch. „Vielleicht lädt er uns ja wieder mal auf sein Schloß ein, so wie damals auf Orsis. Ich habe gehört, er hat sich auf Coruscant einen protzigen Palast hinbauen lassen. Vielleicht ist da ja eine Einliegerwohnung für uns frei." „Wir werden nicht auf Coruscant sein. Sondern auf Umbara. Die Kinder können ja hier auf sich selbst aufpassen. Was wohl auch besser ist, wenn sie hier auf Glee Anselm bleiben", zeigte Maul ihr die Zukunft auf, wie er sie sich vorstellte. „Was? Ich gehe niemals in diese triste Schattenwelt. Da gibt es kein Meer", erklärte sie kategorisch. „Dann suche ich eben einen schönen Planeten in der Nähe für dich, wo es ein Meer gibt", versuchte er, ihr eine Brücke zu bauen. „Vergiß es. Ich bleibe hier bei den Kindern", wies sie entschlossen sein Angebot ab. „Wie du willst", erwiderte Maul dunkel.

„Wie geht es Euch, Senator Bonteri?", wollte Senator Bail Organa von Alderaan vom Neuling wissen, der ihn auf seine Einladung hin im Senatstrakt des Planeten Alderaan besuchte. Nachdem der Senator von Onderon vorzeitig in Ruhestand gegangen war, machte es Lux Bonteri noch mehr Spaß, im Senat schmissige Reden für Ordnung und Stabilität zu halten. Aber sobald seine Redezeit endete, war er wieder ein stiller, in sich gekehrter junger Mann, der sich in seine Schreibarbeit vertiefte und kaum Kontakt zu anderen Senatoren pflegte. Bis auf Senatorin Ventress. Und genau das bereitete Senator Organa Sorgen. „Ich fühle mich hier etwas allein", erwiderte Lux. „Das ist kein Wunder, wenn ich an die Umgebung denke, die Ihr vorher hattet. Man muß hier aufpassen, wem man was erzählt. Und mit wem man Geheimnisse teilt, versteht Ihr?" Organa schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der den jungen Kollegen warnen sollte. „Was oder wen genau meint Ihr damit?", fragte er. „Sagen wir, es ist nicht unbedingt angebracht, über gewisse Senatorinnen und Senatoren in dieser Hinsicht allzuviele Worte zu verlieren", erklärte Bail Organa vorsichtig. „Meint Ihr etwa Senatorin Ventress?", fragte Lux aufgebracht. „Ich kenne sie noch aus Dookus Zeiten. Sie hat viel durchgemacht, genau wie ich. Sie versteht mich. Sie hat sich um mich gekümmert, seit ich hier auf Coruscant angekommen bin. Ganz im Gegensatz zu einer bestimmten Rebellin, die mich verraten hat", schnaubte er verbittert. „Und genau das ist es, was mir Sorgen bereitet", seufzte Organa. „Ich sagte ja nur, daß Ihr vorsichtig sein sollt, Kollege. Ihr wisst ja auch bestimmt, wie nahe Ventress dem Imperator steht. Und in der Nähe von heißen Sonnen sind schon viele Himmelskörper geschmolzen. Absolute Macht verführt zur Willkür. Denkt immer daran, junger Freund." „Aber der Senat begrenzt die Macht des Imperators ja in angemessener Weise", erwiderte Lux Bonteri mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Bail Organa resigniert mit den Schultern zucken ließ.

Die Beiden tranken noch ihren Tee aus, dann ging Lux in den Senatstrakt des Senators von Ryloth, wohin ihn Ventress zum Mittagessen eingeladen hatte. Sie hielt es nicht für nötig, Orn Free Taa über diese Begleitung im Vorfeld zu informieren, wie es eigentlich üblich war. „Warum so traurig", fragte ihn der gesprächige Orn Free Taa leutselig. „Es ist bestimmt wegen dieser Togruta-Rebellin, nicht wahr?", setzte er in wesentlich gedämpfterer Stimmlage hinzu. Lux sah ihn mit einem ertappten Gesichtsausdruck an. Es war ihm offensichtlich peinlich, zu hören, daß noch mehr Senatoren über seine Befindlichkeiten informiert waren. „Ihr habt Liebeskummer, das sehe ich doch sofort", legte Taa nach und legte seine hellblaue fleischige Hand jovial auf Lux' Unterarm. „Ihr müsst wissen, daß es einen Eskort-Service hier auf Coruscant gibt, dessen Dienste hier im Senat außerordentlich geschätzt sind. Da wird die Chefin bestimmt auch eine hübsche Togruta für Euch organisieren. Was meint ihr?", fragte ihn der beleibte Twi'lek nun direkt und zwinkerte ihm dabei anzüglich zu. „Nein danke", lehnte Lux Bonteri diese Offerte sichtlich verlegen ab. Er konzentrierte sich nun auf das Essen, welches wirklich vorzüglich schmeckte. Ventress hatte ihm nicht zuviel versprochen.

Am nächsten Tag summte in aller Frühe sein Komlink. Lux frohlockte. Ventress hatte ihn nicht belogen. Ahsoka Tano rief ihn jetzt aus freien Stücken an, um ihm zu sagen, daß sie ihn in einer der unteren Ebenen des Stadtplaneten Coruscant sprechen wollte. Natürlich würde sie nicht einfach so im Senat aufkreuzen. Umso besser für ihn. Und auch für sie, was sie schon bald merken würde. Jetzt würde er sie erst einmal zwei Tage zappeln lassen. Auch, um sich auf seinen baldigen Triumph angemessen vorzubereiten. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig mit Ventress besprochen hatte, wähnte sich Lux Bonteri nun beinahe am Ziel seiner Wünsche. _‚Du musst sie richtig aufmischen, natürlich erstmal nur rhetorisch'_, fielen ihm die Worte von Asajj Ventress wieder ein, als er die Treppe zum Lokal hinunterging, wo Ahsoka auf ihn warten würde. Zwei Menschen mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen kamen ihm entgegengestiegen, um sich schnell an ihm vorbeizudrängeln – Spice-Abhängige, deren Dosis wohl gerade die volle Blüte ihrer euphorisierenden Wirkung erreicht hatte. Lux hatte einmal gelesen, daß dieser beschwingte Zustand vielleicht sechs Stunden anhalten würde, bevor dann die Ernüchterung einsetzen würde. Gottseidank hatte er, Lux Bonteri, Senator für den Planeten Onderon im Imperialen Galaktischen Senat, solche Art Stimuli nicht nötig. Aber er ärgerte sich trotzdem darüber, daß Leute auf diese primitive Art vor ihren Sorgen davonliefen, anstatt ihre Probleme mutig und beherzt zu lösen – so wie er es jetzt vorhatte.

Er erinnerte sich jetzt deutlich an das bunte Zeitschriftencover, welches ihm seine wohlmeinende Senatoren-Kollegin noch vor einer Stunde gezeigt hatte, worauf sie mit ihrem damaligen Liebhaber Savage Opress abgebildet war. _‚Was glaubst du wohl, wie er das geschafft hat, mich herumzubekommen, mein Junge?_', hatte sie ihn ermunternd gefragt. _‚Aber Savage Opress ist tot'_, hatte er geantwortet. _‚Aber nicht wegen mir'_, hatte sie resolut geantwortet. ‚_Ich weiß, General Grievous hat ihn getötet. Es tut mir leid für Euch' ‚Ach du bist so lieb, Lux'_, hatte sie nur geantwortet und ihm dabei die Schulter getätschelt. ‚_Aber jetzt darfst du nicht mehr lieb sein – nicht wenn es um das Herz von Ahsoka Tano geht, du musst ihr klar machen, wer das Sagen hat, keine Gnade zeigen'_, hatte sie ihn danach schnell weiterinstruiert. _‚So wie es Darth Maul auf Mandalore mit ihr gemacht hat.' ‚Was? Maul hat schon damals, bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf Mandalore…?', _hatte er Ventress völlig entgeistert gefragt._ ‚Natürlich hat er das'_, hatte sie aufreizend geschnurrt. _Dann nimmst du ihre Hände, drückst sie gegen die Wand und lässt die Falle zuschnappen. Da wird jede Frau schwach. Glaub einer Nachtschwester. Und uns knackt kein Mann so leicht'_, hatte sie ihm noch verschwörerisch zugeraunt, bevor sie ihn aus ihrem Appartment hinauskomplimentierte, kurz, nachdem er sich den vierten ihrer leckeren Kardam-Kekse gegönnt hatte. Irgendwann würde er seine wohlmeinende Freundin nach dem Rezept dafür fragen. Er sah noch die kleine Souraima ihm hinterherwinken.

Als er schließlich im Hinterzimmer der heruntergekommen Bar, welches ihm Ahsoka als Treffpunkt genannt hatte, angekommen war, machte sich zunächst Ernüchterung breit. Ahsoka sah überhaupt nicht so aus, als würde sie irgendeinen Fehler ihrerseits bereuen. Sie wirkte auch nicht unentschlossen oder gar mutlos angesichts der Einzelkämpferposition, in die sie sich infolge ihres Trotzes manövriert hatte. Das würde vielleicht doch etwas schwieriger werden. Aber sein Triumph würde danach umso süßer sein, dessen war sich Lux Bonteri gewiß. „Wie kannst du nur dem Imperator auf diese schäbige und schleimige Art dienen, Lux! Es macht mich traurig, dich so im Senat zu sehen." _Und mich macht es traurig, daß du mich nicht liebst – noch nicht, _dachte Lux, um dann zu sagen. „Wer nicht hören will, der muß fühlen. Ansonsten wird es keine Ruhe und Ordnung in der Galaxis geben." „Verschone mich mit diesen Propagandasprüchen!", zischte Ahsoka. „Du führst hier auf Coruscant ein schönes Leben als Senator, während dein Volk stirbt", sagte sie anklagend. _Und ich bin schon gestorben, weil du nicht bei mir bist,_ dachte er, um dann zu sagen: „Auch du kannst nicht allein gegen den Imperator kämpfen. Was haben denn deine Ansprachen im Holo-Net gebracht? Haben sich alle gemeinschaftlich auf den Sith-Lord und dessen Schüler gestürzt?", er verzog seinen Mund zu einem höhnischen Grinsen und ging einen Schritt auf Ahsoka zu, die sofort in Abwehrstellung ging. „Ich werde mich gleich auf dich stürzen, wenn du so weitermachst!", zischte sie ihn an. „Dann tu es doch", erwiderte Lux beinahe stoisch.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Lux", sagte Ahsoka völlig entgeistert ob seiner unerwarteten Härte und Coolness. „Das bist nicht du, Lux. Hör auf. Laß uns darüber reden. Ich wollte dich damals nicht verletzen. Du darfst dich nicht von negativen Gefühlen treiben lassen, hörst du? Ich kann dir helfen", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. _Sie_ _wird unsicher. Ihr Mitleid macht sie schwach. Ich aber brauche ihr Mitleid nicht. Ich will ihren Respekt, nein, ihre Unterwerfung_, dachte Lux, während er sagte: „Ich werde jetzt _Dir_ helfen. Du wirst hier vollkommen unbehelligt mit mir ein neues Leben anfangen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß dich niemand strafrechtlich für deine Taten verfolgt." Er ließ eine Kunstpause, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. „Meine Taten?", fragte sie entgeistert, während sich ihr schöner Mund langsam immer spöttischer verzog. _Sie lacht mich aus, dafür muß sie büßen. Jetzt werde ich sie brechen. Jetzt._ „Du begreifst wohl immer noch nicht, wie tief du in der Scheiße steckst, Ahsoka. Nur ich kann dir jetzt noch helfen. Ich bin alles, was du noch hast", sagte er und nahm ihre Hände in die Seinen. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und dann gleich noch einen. „Lux, was hast du vor?", fragte sie mit einem bedrohlichen Grollen in der Stimme „Das wirst du gleich sehen", erwiderte er grinsend.

Noch ein Schritt, und Ahsoka erreichte mit ihrem Rücken die Wand, gegen die er sie nun, weiterhin ihre Hände in den Seinen haltend, drückte. „Du weißt, daß du gegen mich keine Chance hast, Lux. Ich bin ein Jedi!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Und ich weiß viel über dich, Saw und die anderen. Was glaubst du wohl, was die Gerichte sagen werden, wenn ich ihnen …." „Das wirst du nicht tun!", rief Ahsoka aufgebracht. Nur eine halbe Standardsekunde später verdrehte sie ihren Körper derart, daß sie seinen Griff abschütteln und zeitgleich ihre beiden Lichtschwerter aktivieren konnte. „Du wirst uns nicht verraten, Lux. Wer hat dir so etwas befohlen? Antworte mir!", herrschte Ahsoka ihn an. „Du wirst doch nicht derart wahnsinnig sein, einen Senator zu töten – noch dazu hier direkt auf Coruscant", sagte Lux mit einer ruhigen, geradezu Grabesruhe ausstrahlenden Stimme. Als ihm Ahsoka nichts darauf antwortete, fuhr er gemessen fort: „Was glaubst du wohl, wird dann passieren? Denkst du, du kannst danach noch irgendwo glücklich werden? Nein, diese Chance hast du nur mit mir. Und jetzt steck deine Lichtschwerter wieder zurück und laß uns zusammen nach oben gehen." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie blieb stehen, in ihrer Angriffsstellung, bereit, sofort zuzustechen. „Gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Ahsoka. Hörst du die Sturmtruppen weiter oben? Sie sind gekommen, um dich festzunehmen. Und dann werde ich ihnen alles, was ich über dich und deine Gruppe weiß, erzählen. Also, wirst du jetzt mit mir gehen, als wären wir ein Ehepaar?"

Ahsoka sah seine dunkelgrünen Augen gefährlich glitzern, dann machte er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Ahsoka wusste, daß er sie jetzt wieder gegen ihren Willen küssen wollte, genau wie damals vor fünf Jahren auf Carlac. „Du hast mich damals auf Raxus gefragt, ob ich denke, daß Separatisten wirklich alle so übel sind, ob du übel bist. Nun, letzteres kann ich jetzt getrost bejahen", zischte sie ihn grimmig an. Ahsoka zögerte noch einen Moment. Als sie realisierte, daß Lux sich wahrhaftig anschickte, ihre Handgelenke zu greifen, um sie am Gebrauch ihrer Lichtschwerter zu hindern, während sich seine Lippen immer bedrohlicher auf ihre Lippen zubewegten, ließ sie ihre beiden Klingen durch seine Brust rauschen, sah, wie sie auf der anderen Seite leicht gekreuzt aus seinem Rücken wieder austraten. Sie sah dabei in seine erst ungläubigen, dann entsetzten Augen, die sie schließlich fassungslos und schmerzerfüllt anstarrten. Jegliche Überheblichkeit und Aggressivität waren vollständig aus ihnen verschwunden. Und nur einen Moment später sah Ahsoka in seinen dunkelgrünen Augen nur noch endlose Trauer und Verzweiflung. „Es tut mir lei…", waren die letzten Worte von Lux Bonteri, der jetzt wieder ganz der alte Lux war, den Ahsoka über lange Jahre gekannt hatte. Ein höflicher, zurückhaltender, lieber, treuer Junge, der an seine Ideale glaubte. Für einen Moment brach wie ein greller Blitz der Gedanke über Lux Bonteri herein, daß sich die Geschichte mit Savage Opress wahrscheinlich ganz anders abgespielt haben mochte, als ihm Ventress in ihrem schicken, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit vorspiegelnden Appartment weisgemacht hatte. Womöglich hatte ihn auch gar nicht General Grievous getötet, wie alle behaupteten. Dann brach sein Auge. Ahsoka stand für einen Moment erstarrt da - zitternd vor Bestürzung, Scham und totaler Desorientierung ob dem, was sie gerade getan hatte. Dann sah sie wieder klar.

Sie deaktivierte ihre beiden Lichtschwerter, um sich zur Flucht zu wenden. Sie hatte selbstverständlich, noch bevor Lux eingetroffen war, einen Fluchtweg ausfindig gemacht, einen Lüftungsschacht, den sie jetzt umgehend nutzte, um schnell drei Stockwerke weiter nach oben zu klettern, genau dahin, wo eine Straße war. Sie warf sich noch ihren dunkelblauen Kapuzenumhang über, sich damit so unscheinbar machend, wie es mit ihrer nun langgehörnten Gestalt eben ging, bevor sie die Lüftungsklappe öffnete, um nun routiniert die Straße zu sondieren. Dann hielt sie, äußerlich ganz ruhig, innerlich jedoch total aufgewühlt, ein Gleitertaxi an, um mit ihm davonzudüsen, weg von den Sturmtruppen, die keine zwanzig Meter von ihr entfernt auf derselben Straße herumlungerten, um wahrscheinlich auf ihre Vorhut zu warten, die sich nach unten in das Lokal begeben hatte, um nach dem Senator zu schauen.

Während der Gleiter durch die glitzernde Stadtwelt Coruscants dahinglitt, überschlugen sich Ahsokas Gedanken und Gefühle. Daß Lux sie bedroht und versucht hatte, sie einzuschüchtern, war schon schlimm genug. Aber daß er seine und ihre Kampfgefährten von früher zu verraten im Begriff war, das war zuviel gewesen. Sie würde sich niemals an so einen Mann verkaufen, nur damit er den Mund halten würde. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er Saw und die anderen später doch verraten und dann wäre ihr Opfer auch umsonst gewesen. Sie mußte die Rebellen schützen, egal, wie sie damals über sie gelacht hatten wegen ihrem Unglückstreffen mit Maul. Darth Maul – dieser würde sich niemals derart lange mit Gewissensbissen wegen einer Tat wie der Ihrigen lange aufhalten. Er würde klar und entschieden tun, was getan werden musste und die Sache dann abhaken, um wieder zur Tagesordnung überzugehen – der Tagesordnung eines Sith wohlgemerkt. Endlich hatte das Gleitertaxi den Ort erreicht, von wo aus sie damals zusammen mit Ventress eine unverdächtige Komlink-Verbindung zu ihrer damaligen Freundin Barriss Offee hergestellt hatte. Nun rief sie von dort aus Obi-Wan Kenobi an. Wenigstens er war in Sicherheit. Ventress hatte ihn nicht verraten. Dafür war ihr Ahsoka nun dankbar. Aber sie würde sie trotzdem nie wieder anrufen. „Habt Ihr Darth Mauls Komlink-Nummer?", fragte sie atemlos. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Obi-Wan wissen. „Bitte, es ist wichtig", beschwor sie ihn, bis er ihr die Nummer endlich gab. Obi-Wan würde nie verstehen, was Ahsoka Tano gerade getan hatte. _‚Du hast dich von Zorn und Angst leiten lassen, dem Pfad zur Dunklen Seite der Macht. Es hätte andere Wege gegeben'_, hätte er gesagt. Also war nun Darth Maul ihre letzte Hoffnung.

„Meine Liebe, Ihr solltet doch eigentlich Ahsoka Tano erledigen. Und jetzt liegt da dieser tote Senator, dessen Namen ich noch nicht einmal kenne, in einer eher zwielichtigen Bar. Während Ahsoka Tano entkommen ist – Wieder einmal. Was habt Ihr mir dazu zu sagen?", fragte Sidious leicht ungehalten seine Gespielin, während sich beide auf dem breiten Sofa in der Suite des Imperators im Republica500-Tower lümmelten, um gemeinsam die Holovid-Übertragung zu sehen, die das Ereignis des Tages in den unteren Ebenen Coruscants dokumentierte. „Alles verläuft genau nach meinem Plan, mein Lord. Ahsoka Tano ist nun in die Enge getrieben. So oder so. Sie hat jetzt nur noch eine Zuflucht. Und dort werden wir sie genau im Auge haben. Sie kann jetzt gar nichts mehr tun. Es ist jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie fällt. Warum jetzt damit eilen?", schnurrte Ventress, während sie ihren Kopf in den Schoß des Imperators legte und ihn dabei herausfordernd angriente. Darth Sidious kam nicht umhin, anzuerkennen, daß Ventress' Plan einer gewissen inneren Logik folgte. Er selbst hatte bereits seit seiner Jugend im Verborgenen genauso Leute gegeneinander ausgespielt, die dann die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigt hatten. Zumal dieser Jüngling von Onderon in seinen Augen eh ein unsicherer Kantonist gewesen war. Einmal Separatist, immer Separatist. „Außerdem haben wir jetzt auch einen Verdächtigen im bislang ungelösten Fall Reng Pok, der ja auch mit zwei Lichtschwertern getötet wurde", säuselte Ventress weiter, während sie die schwarzen Stofflagen um das Gemächt des Imperators herum beiseite schob, um sich dann mit ihrem Mund der Spitze zu nähern, aus der bereits ein Tropfen der Vorfreude ausgetreten war. „Nicht, das bislang jemand nach ihm gefragt hätte", setzte sie spöttisch hinzu, bevor sie am Glied des Imperators zu saugen begann.

Darth Sidious war nun äußerst zufrieden darüber, wie seine beiden Handlanger Hand in Hand zusammengearbeitet hatten, auch wenn sie einander naturgemäß argwöhnisch beäugten. Aber so oft hatten Sly Moore und Asajj Ventress auch wieder nicht miteinander zu tun, als daß sich deren Rivalität zu einem ernsthaften Problem auswachsen könnte. Ventress würde es schon verschmerzen, daß seine Vertraute unangemeldet in deren Appartment eingedrungen war und von dieser ultimativ deren Komlink verlangt hatte, natürlich im Auftrag des Imperators. Es hatte Sidious amüsiert, als ihm Sly Moore grinsend berichtet hatte, wie Ventress dann ihre vierjährige Tochter angewiesen hatte, dem ungebetenen Gast ein paar selbstgebackene Törtchen anzubieten, die die kleine Souraima kurz zuvor eigenhändig mit bunten Ant-Zuckerperlen verziert hatte. Was sie dann auch artig knicksend getan hatte. Und auch Ahsoka Tano würde schon bald in die ihr zugedachte Rolle der Frau schlüpfen, die bereits früher ein auszunutzender Schwachpunkt bei seinem jetzigen Schüler gewesen war. Solange, bis sie nicht mehr gebraucht werden würde. Vielleicht könnte der wiederhergestellte Maul ja vorher noch mit ihr … Aber soweit zu denken, war Darth Sidious angesichts seines bevorstehenden Orgasmus' nicht mehr in der Lage.

„Senatorin Ventress", begann Bail Organa, sein Anlegen vorzutragen. „Ich habe mir bereits seit einiger Zeit Sorgen um Senator Lux Bonteri gemacht. Nun ist er tot, wie Ihr vielleicht gehört habt. Was ist Eure Meinung zu seinem Tod?", versuchte er, sie rhetorisch zu umkreisen. „Nun, er wurde mit zwei Lichtschwertern ermordet, wie die Polizei mitteilte. Nach dem Mörder wird noch gesucht", sagte sie mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das weiß ich bereits. Er war doch zuletzt bei Euch. Was wollte er?", fragte der alderaanische Senator. „Er hatte persönlichen Kummer. Liebeskummer, wenn Ihr es genau wissen wollt." „Was könnte er in dieser Bar gewollt haben?", fragte Organa weiter. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Ventress. „Er hatte doch ziemlich oft mit Ahsoka Tano zu tun. Schon während der Klonkriege. Und auch zur Zeit des Imperiums waren die beiden zusammen als Rebellen unterwegs. Und Ahsoka Tano hat doch zwei Lichtschwerter. Vielleicht könnte sie …" „Keine falschen Verdächtigungen, Senator", beschied ihn Ventress bestimmt. „Wir wollen doch abwarten, was die Polizei dazu sagt, was sie für Spuren findet." „Sie hat auch im Fall von Senator Reng Pok keine Spuren und schon gar keinen Täter gefunden. Auch er wurde in irgendeiner Kaschemme in den unteren Ebenen dieses Planeten gefunden. Das ist doch seltsam, nicht wahr?", bohrte Organa weiter. „Ja, das ist fürwahr mysteriös", pflichtete ihm Ventress bei. „Wohin ist Reng Pok eigentlich gegangen, nachdem er des Saales verwiesen wurde?", wollte er nun von Ventress wissen. „Nun, da ich zum Zeitpunkt seines Wegganges noch in der Senatsrotunde geblieben bin, um über das von mir eingebrachte Gesetz mit abzustimmen, kann ich Euch dazu überhaupt nichts sagen", erwiderte Ventress nun mit einer gewissen metallischen Schärfe in ihrer Stimme.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?", begann sie nun überfreundlich, den Senator wieder aus ihrem Büro zu komplimentieren. „Nein, danke", sagte Organa schlicht. Gerade, als er die Tür zum Büro von Ventress von außen zu schließen im Begriff war, sagte er: „Eure beiden Lichtschwerter sehen wirklich sehr elegant an Eurer heutigen Robe aus." „Tun sie das denn nicht immer?", fragte Ventress selbstgefällig zurück, während sie ihren Kopf in einer lässigen Drehbewegung halb dem Gehenden zuwandte. Sie sah gerade noch die ob ihres Selbstlobes etwas genante Miene ihres Senats-Kollegen, bevor sich die Tür von außen schloß. Endlich konnte sie aufatmen. Dieser Kerl wurde ihr doch immer unheimlicher, seit sich ihre Wege bei ihrem damaligen Besuch des Imperators in dessen Senatsbüro das erste Mal auf dem Flur im Senatsgebäude gekreuzt hatten. Aber sie wusste auch, daß der Imperator ihre Gefühle bezüglich des alderaanischen Senators teilte. Als Ventress wieder zu ihrem Gleiter auf der für sie reservierten Plattform vor dem Senat strebte, wartete dort schon jemand auf sie. „Senatorin Ventress, unsere Leser würden doch gerne wissen, wie Ihr es immer anstellt, daß Eure Haare immer so perfekt liegen und nie in Unordnung geraten", fragte der Reporter des CCC mit leicht devoter Stimme. „Da nehme ich immer das Ondula-Perfect-Spray von der Firma Argente-Hair. Das funktioniert immer", erwiderte Ventress gönnerhaft freundlich. „Ich danke Euch, Senatorin", sagte der Reporter dankbar, um sich nach einer respekvoll angedeuteten Verbeugung sogleich wieder zu entfernen.

Senator Bail Organa war noch am Grübeln, als er wieder in seinem Senatsbüro eintraf. Ventress hatte versucht, Ahsoka Tano in Schutz zu nehmen. Dabei hätte es doch perfekt in ihre offensichtlichen Pläne gepasst, die Rebellen zu schwächen und zu dezimieren, wenn sie öffentlich und ihm gegenüber diesen feigen Mord der ehemaligen Jedi in die Schuhe geschoben hätte. Der Imperator würde solch ein Gebaren sicherlich zu schätzen wissen. Ob sie Lux Bonteri etwa selbst umgebracht hatte und nun gegenüber Ahsoka Tano ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil die beiden früher einmal befreundet waren? Unterstützte sie gar die Rebellion im Geheimen, während sie in der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber dem Imperator nicht treu und ergeben genug sein konnte? Bail Organa entschied sich, in dieser Sache nichts weiter zu unternehmen. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Und es würde den Rebellen, die _er_ heimlich unterstützte, nur gefährlich werden, wenn er sich jetzt allzu sehr mit Ventress anlegen würde, die er nicht genau einschätzen konnte, deren Denken und Fühlen ihm unbegreiflich und unfassbar schien. Aber Bail Organa fand es wichtig, der hochmütigen Senatorin gegenüber ab und an durchblicken zu lassen, daß ihre Machenschaften nicht unbeobachtet blieben. Und er hatte mit Genugtuung den Unmut der Senatorin über seine Fragen registriert.

„Hör mir zu. Du wirst nirgendwo hinfliegen", wies Darth Maul Ahsoka Tano an, die ihn gleich nach ihrem Gespräch mit Obi-Wan Kenobi angerufen hatte. „Du wirst dir für ein paar Tage ein kleines Appartment in den unteren Ebenen suchen, irgendwo zwischen einem unbedeutenden Raumhafen und der Hüttenstadt. Dort wirst du auf mich warten. Ich brauche zwei Tage, bis ich kommen kann. Gib mir die Koordinaten, wenn du etwas gefunden hast." Dann brach Darth Maul die Verbindung ab. Ahsoka zog ihren dunkelblauen Umhang noch fester um sich und suchte dann an einem Holo-Terminal nach Zimmervermietungen. Sie bevorzugte Kleinanzeigen in der Hoffnung, daß die Welt deren Aufgeber zu begrenzt sei, als daß sie auf die Idee kommen könnten, eine gesuchte Rebellin und Senatorenmörderin vor sich zu haben, die dringend einen Unterschlupf suchte. Das Appartment, welches sie schließlich auserkor, hatte zumindest ein kleines Fenster und es gab keinen Schimmel an Decken und Wänden, in den schlecht durchlüfteten Ferroconcrete-Zellen der Unteren Ebenen leider keine Seltenheit. Es war sogar möbliert, so daß Ahsoka wenigstens keine Mühen aufwenden musste, nach Betten oder Schränken Ausschau zu halten. Sie hatte sich lediglich eine tragbare Kom-Konsole besorgt, mit der sie wenigstens einigermaßen mit der Außenwelt verbunden war. „Imperiale Truppen haben gestern einen Stützpunkt der Rebellen auf Onderon eingenommen", erklärte der Sprecher im Holo-Net. „Dabei wurden zahlreiche Waffen und Propagandamterial beschlagnahmt. Dieser Schlag war entscheidend, um der Rebellion auf diesem Planeten endgültig das Rückgrat zu brechen. Lang lebe der Imperator!" _Der Macht sei dank, haben sie niemanden erwischt. Alle konnten rechtzeitig fliehen_, frohlockte Ahsoka im Stillen. Wäre es anders gewesen, hätten sich die Imperialen stolz mit der Zahl der Todesopfer unter den Rebellen gebrüstet.

Ahsoka überlegte, ob sie einen Lieferservice kommen lassen sollte, um die Öffentlichkeit zu meiden, aber das erschien ihr riskant, falls einer der Lieferanten sie in ihrem eigenen Appartment erkennen würde. Also entschied sie sich, in dem von ihr ebenfalls gemieteten Gleiter in einen entfernter liegenden Supermarkt zu fahren, um dort an Essen zu kommen, welches sie auf der Plasma-Kochstelle im Appartment zubereiten könnte. Das würde sie beschäftigen und vielleicht würde das Essen ja sogar Darth Maul schmecken, wenn er käme. Als sie mit dem Einkaufswagen nach einer schier endlosen Warterei in der Schlange endlich an der Kasse angelangt war, schaute sie die Twi'lek-Kassiererin erstaunt und überrascht an, dann bedeutete sie Ahsoka, sich zu ihr zu beugen. „Seid Ihr nicht die Jedi, die mit Darth Maul schläft?", flüsterte ihr die völlig unbekannte Frau ins Ohr. „Sagt mir einfach die Endsumme", erwiderte Ahsoka gallig, während sie sich ruckartig wieder von der neugierigen Person entfernte. Diesen Supermarkt würde sie bestimmt nicht wieder aufsuchen. Aber wenn es das war, was die Leute hauptsächlich von ihr dachten, so sollte ihr das jetzt recht sein. Denn mit Darth Maul ins Bett zu steigen war im Gegensatz zum Mord an einem Senator des Galaktischen Senats immerhin kein Kapitalverbrechen. Dann bestieg sie wieder ihren Gleiter, um damit den Ort anzusteuern, von wo aus sie Darth Maul bereits einmal kontaktiert hatte. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, ihm endlich die Koordinaten ihrer neuen Wohnstatt durchzugeben, auch wenn sie sie ihm als Nachricht hinterlassen musste, da er nicht an sein Komlink ging.

Als sie am zweiten Tag nach ihrem Einzug vor ihrer Kom-Konsole hockte, summte ihr Komlink. Vollkommen erwartungsvoll und gespannt schaute sie auf das Display, um dort die Gestalt von Obi-Wan Kenobi zu sehen. Sie zog einen enttäuschten Flunsch. Warum gerade jetzt? Was, wenn im selben Moment Darth Maul anrufen würde und sie wäre nicht erreichbar, weil Obi-Wan genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt anrufen mußte? Widerstrebend nahm sie das Gespräch an. „Ahsoka, geht es dir gut?", fragte Obi-Wan besorgt. „Ich hab jetzt nicht viel Zeit. Was gibt es?", fragte sie, obwohl sie seine Antwort bereits wusste. „Ich habe im Holo-Net gesehen, wer ermordet wurde. Du wolltest mit Lux Bonteri reden, hast du wirklich nur mit ihm geredet?", fragte Obi-Wan eindringlich. „Meister Obi-Wan, ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für so was! Ich melde mich später", sagte sie genervt und reserviert. „Ahsoka, was hast du getan?", fragte Obi-Wan entsetzt. Aber da hatte Ahsoka bereits die Verbindung wieder getrennt, um nun für den Mann erreichbar zu sein, der sie besser verstehen und ihr keine entsetzten vorwurfsvollen Fragen stellen würde. Der sie trösten und ihr Ruhe schenken würde. Und wahrscheinlich auch mehr. Zumindestens für die nächsten paar Tage.

Nach nur zehn Standardminuten war es soweit. Sie spürte eine Präsenz vor ihrer Tür und als sie sie öffnete, stand Darth Maul leibhaftig wieder vor ihr. „Sind das die Waffen, die für Euch bestimmt sind?", fragte sie lächelnd, während sie ihn überrascht musterte. Er trug nicht mehr die mandalorianische Kleidung, die er bis zuletzt bei ihrem Treffen auf Nal Hutta getragen hatte. Er sah jetzt beinahe so aus wie auf den Bildern, die sie von Maul vor dessen Fall in den Schacht auf Naboo gesehen hatte. Damals hatte er ein knielanges schwarzes mehrlagiges Gewand mit einem breiten schwarzen Ledergürtel getragen, während unten eine ebenso schwarze Pluderhose zu sehen gewesen war. Er trug damals außerdem einen bodenlangen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze, welche er in dem Augenblick zurückgeschlagen hatte, um sein schwarz-rot tätowiertes gehörntes Haupt zu präsentieren, als er die beiden Jedi kommen ließ, um sie zu stellen, einen nach dem anderen. Jetzt jedoch war Darth Maul in eine bis zum Boden reichende elegante schwarze mehrlagige Sith-Robe gekleidet, die an der Taille von einem breiten glänzenden ebenfalls schwarzen Ledergürtel zusammengehalten wurde, genau wie damals auf Naboo. Und auch der Umhang, den er jetzt trug, war derselbe, dessen Kapuze er jetzt noch über seinen gehörnten Kopf gezogen hatte. Und unter dem Umhang würde sicherlich sein Lichtschwert verborgen sein. Ob es noch das schwarze von Pre Vizsla war, oder etwa wieder ein rotes Doppellichtschwert? „In der Tat", erwiderte er mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln. „Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?", fragte er schließlich in der Überzeugung, daß sie ihn nun lang genug bestaunt hatte. „Oh, ich ..." „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen, Ahsoka", schnitt er ihr sanft das Wort ab", während sie ihn bei der Hand nahm, um ihn über den schmalen Flur in das einzige Zimmer des Appartments zu führen. „Sag mir einfach, was passiert ist", sagte Maul, während sie sich auf das Bett setzten und Maul nun endlich seine Kapuze zurückschlug.

Ahsoka schaute ihm in seine gelben Augen und wurde plötzlich rot. Dann rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie versuchte gar nicht, sie zurückzuhalten, wohl aber, ihre Stimme nicht weinerlich klingen zu lassen. „Ich … ich habe einen Senator getötet … Lux Bonteri", sagte sie so gefasst, wie sie nur konnte. „Du hast hier auf Coruscant einen Senator getötet – deinen ehemaligen Freund?", fragte Maul ungläubig. „Ja", stieß sie befreit hervor, erleichtert darüber, daß er es von ihr aus erster Hand erfuhr und nicht bereits im Holo-Net gesehen und sich irgendeine Meinung gebildet hatte. Offenbar war er in den zwei Tagen, die sie auf ihn gewartet hatte, wirklich sehr beschäftigt gewesen. „Er hat mich erpresst. Er wollte meine Kampfgefährten verraten, wenn ich nicht seine Geliebte werde. Er war total anders, als wie ich ihn kannte. Richtig tollwütig … völlig unberechenbar … Ich konnte einfach nicht anders." „Du wolltest die Deinen beschützen. Und doch tut es dir leid, nicht wahr?", fragte Maul sie wieder mit dieser samtigen weichen Stimme, die sie so an ihm liebte, während er ihren rechten Lekku streichelte. Ahsoka erwiderte nichts darauf. Maul nahm nun seinen Umhang von seinen Schultern und drapierte ihn sanft um ihren Körper herum, so daß er sie bis auf ihren Kopf vollkommen darin einhüllte. Sie spürte, wie der schwarze Stoff sanft ihre nackten Arme und Schultern umschmeichelte, wie er sie schützte und wie seine angenehme Kühle ihr ob des Feuers der Schuld, welches in ihr brannte, eine prickelnde Linderung verschaffte. Das hier war kein normaler Umhang, nein, es war ein Mantel des Trostes und des Vergessens, welches sich nun nach und nach wohlig in ihr ausbreitete. Maul schaute sie an mit einem Blick, der alles verstand. Dann kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust, die jetzt noch von den schwarzen Lagen seiner Robe bedeckt war und nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt unterhalb seines Halses freiließ. Urplötzlich wallte etwas in ihr auf und sie umschlang mit ihren schlanken Armen seinen Oberkörper, presste sich an ihn, während Maul weiterhin ihre Lekkus kraulte und streichelte. Das tat so gut. So könnte es jetzt noch eine Ewigkeit weitergehen und sie würde nichts anderes wollen als in dieser süßen warmen und doch gleichzeitig kühlen Schwebe zu verharren.

„Niemand wird irgendetwas davon mitbekommen, was du getan hast. Man wird keinerlei Beweise finden. Vertrau mir." Ahsoka schmiegte weiterhin ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Dann wanderte ihr Kopf weiter nach oben und sie gab ihm einen Kuß, der sogleich erwidert wurde. Ahsoka zählte nicht die Sekunden, Minuten, die sie derart küssend mit Maul verbrachte. Dann begann sie, den breiten Ledergürtel von seiner Taille zu lösen, wobei ihr der überlange Griff eines Lichtschwertes auffiel. „Ist es dasselbe wie …" „Ja", sagte er, nun etwas heftiger atmend. „Genau dasselbe." Nachdem Gürtel samt Lichtschwert auf den Boden gewandert waren, schoben ihre schmalen Finger die schwarzen Stofflagen beiseite, die sie von ihrem Geliebten trennten, während er dasselbe mit ihrer Kleidung tat. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, als ihre Finger zu seiner Pluderhose wanderten, aber er nahm ihre Hände wieder von dort weg. Und sie ließ es geschehen und küsste ihn wieder. Sie stöhnte auf, als er seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten vergrub und seine Hände ihren nun endgültig fraulich gereiften Körper erkundeten, während sie ihre Finger über die schwarzen Tätowierungen seines Rückens wandern ließ. Dann legte er sie auf das Bett, um nun mit seinem Kopf dort hinunterzuwandern, wonach sie sich die ganzen Jahre über so gesehnt hatte. Sie erzitterte, als seine Lippen ihre Schamgegend berührten. Als er an ihrem Kitzler zu saugen und zu lecken begann, wurde ihr brennend heiß. „Hört uns hier irgendjemand?", fragte er kurz zwischendurch. „Keine Ahnung", keuchte Ahsoka. „Hier unten schreit immer irgendwann jemand", setzte sie grinsend hinzu. „Dann tu dir keinen Zwang an", erwiderte er und begann, sein Tempo zu beschleunigen, bis Ahsoka schreiend kam, sich ihr Oberkörper dabei aufrichtete, um kurz darauf völlig verschwitzt wieder auf das Bett zurückzufallen. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Orgasmus einigermaßen erholt hatte, setzte sie sich auf, um ihn nun sanft an seinen Schultern zu sich heranzuziehen. Sie lagen nun wieder nebeneinander auf dem breiten Bett, küssten und berührten sich wieder, so oft und so hingebungsvoll, wie das Liebende nur tun konnten. Dann und wann vergrub sie ihren Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge, während sie zu spät bemerkte, daß sich dabei sein Seitenhorn in einen ihrer Lekkus gebohrt hatte. Aber sie war viel zu euphorisch, um sich in dieser Situation darum zu kümmern. Irgendwann schliefen beide eng umschlungen und selig ein.


End file.
